The Bonds Of Friends And Family Season 5: The Game Aftermath Part II
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: While going over the memories of the game from Wesley Crusher's point of view. The crew, security crew and senior staff is trying to figure out what the connection is between the visions and his current condition. Digging deeper into it, they discover a conspiracy and one that if they don't stop. That could not only infect the federation for a second time but could kill Wesley.
1. The Game Recap I: Supplies

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Characters: Wesley Crusher, William Riker, Beverly Crusher, Jean Luc Picard, Geordi La Forge, Data, Deanna Troi, Worf, Miles O'Brian, Robin Lefler, Guinan**

 **Timeline: alternate Season Five: Wesley's rival and his friends leave and his squad mates on Nova join the crew and they're viewing his memories. And Robin Lefler's of the game, as the rest of the crew prepares for the rest of it.**

 **Sypnopsis: Watching the reset of the episode from their student's point of the crew realize that whatever side effects left over there are. From the effects of the games they're about to get worse, as the effects of the game. Now combine with the effects of the mind control ploy used on Wesley in year two. They work at solving the mystery of his visions, before the effects of all three kill him.**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to pick up where the last one left off, as thry finish viewing things and from here the story turns to what side effects were left over. As SG-1 second generation, Dr. Jane Frasier and Commander Peter Louis Ferretti arrived with Jared Warren the VI and Tommy Martell to join Gamma squadron, while during this thry did through information needed.**

 **The last two chapters are being used for the opening, before the story continues now as this starts**

 **Chapter 1:** **The Game Recap Part I: Supplies And Half Time Observations**

 ** _"Alright Lal replicate 20 bottles of water in self cooling bottles, self-refrigerated, each bottle 20oz each."_** he said and finished the next order as the quartet crossed their arms. **_"And meal combinations of Ensign Crusher's favorite foods in health foods, if they're cooked, in reheatable tins, and if not, packages are self cooling in staying cold. I want the mixture of these meals exact."_**

 ** _"But carbohydrates, proteins, fats, vitamins and minerals for a balanced diet, a_** ** _nd a small batch of sugar. And on the side for dessert on the side just to give me a faint boost afterwards. For the meals that are lunch and dinner, in eight days worth, each meal, from morning till night."_ ** Lieutenant Wesley Crusher said and finished firmly as he said it, as he thought of the day requirements and nodded.

 _ **"In nine days of each meal. But just under three weeks worth of each meal, for two bags worth on every combination that has these exact requirements. And in each of them, and** **enough for two bags worth of supplies."**_ he said and it beeped in answer to that as he got to work. Getting each of the pill bottles he set them on the floor and read the amount on each one and nodded as he set the pills then.

And into 3 piles for each time frame. **_"Medical logs for old fashioned first aid when in training, I need the exact contents. Now, to create one when undercover and behind enemy lines., not_** **_counting pills, but everything else. That's not included in going camping in the wilderness, but for when you're suffering a severe injury and need to take care of yourself."_ **he said and it beeped as the contents.

And from the stim pak first aid kits of the 20th century appeared and he read through it and nodded. **_"Don't have gauze or adhesive medical tape, improvise here."_** he thought gently out loud as he got to work. As he grabbed five sheets and started tearing strips out of them to make home made bandages and set the first set to one side. And then a second on the other, as he dug into his closet then and grabbed two boxes.

"And like you said, the old fashioned ways are better and a time honored way to practice medicine right now. You taught me that, if your real equipment is in the hand of the enemy or just a way for them to find you. Then go to old fashioned ways and you'll never get caught." Wesley said and Commander William Riker smiled. "Yes and that's another point scored right now, nice work son." he said, smiling proudly at him then at that.

Watchin him grab ones the size of a small toolbox as he loaded each item into it and then set the makeshift bandages on top of them, before going to his mother's cabinet and grabbing each of the vitamins, the epinephrine and the painkillers. And the fever reducers his mother used on him when he was suffering from the flu or a cold. As he read the instructions and took each one and put it on the table as he got to work.

"Alright good, that's really good in training, as you did this once already in case of things when in your survival training right now. I don't think she was expecting this right now at the fact that you know so much about human physiology right now. Just to counteract the added side effacts of the pills right now." Commander, Dr., Katherine Pulaski said and he nodded as they watched him grabbing several drug vials from the cabinet.

As he grabbed 25 syringes and put each one on the desk. ** _"Okay two different types now, one with the combination that Data gave me in the lab. And the other the basic one in general stimulate and that's the one I need after I get a recharge now._** ** _Lal set the clock for 15:30:00, that's from now until all the major hotspots are clear, because stage four of this, is when I'm stage acting after that."_**

 ** _"And by that point every hotspot is clear, and we're downloading the cure into the computer and throw it forward to every computer tablet and viewscreen. The information panels all over the ship, but from now to 1530 hours tomorrow, okay."_** he said and he heard a beep at that order gently then as he got to work. **_"Start the clock in three, two, one..., now."_** he said and he heard a gently beep in response.

And it was immediately followed by an annoyed shout at that. "Here comes her technician's reaction to your resetting the clock right now. Because that wasn't me thinking this, but him, I was reliefed you chose now to take a break. You needed a chance to rest after running up and down the ship for three hours straight now." Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge said in response to the timer being activated.

And as he heard his voice call out at that, his tone beyond irritated at that as he said it. **_"What, oh come on, are you kidding me, Wesley. Captain, he's reset the clock."_** he said and he heard a quick call out from Will at that as he said it, for their captain Captain Jean Luc Picard, to him. **_"What's the time set for exactly, La Forge?"_** he asked him gently at that and he heard an annoyed tone as he said it to him.

 ** _"It's set for 15:30:00 Commander, looks like this sudden need for changing the time on the clock is so he can get a recharge right now. He's stopped somewhere, possibly one of the crew quarters. And one connected to the entry tube tunnel system and he's getting a recharge and time to rest. Before this starts a second time at_** ** _the moment, it's I'm looking at another shift change."_**

 ** _"As_** ** _it's gone quiet for the last hour and suddenly we get a single signal._** ** _By him stripping us of the key systems, but weapons, power and communications are gone. But the computer tore the panel off the control systems and threw 30 of the isolinear chips out of the panel. So we're dead in the water right now, and the systems are acting like there's a virus_** ** _in the mainframe at the moment,_**

 ** _"And the alarm went off in the commander's room, but_** ** _it's been quiet for the last hour, and it means he's stopped somewhere to either take a break or grab something to eat and then give himself the next dose, Sirs, Doctor."_** he said and they watched as Ensign Charlie Dayton looked at them at that as Commander Daniel Jackson shook his head, smiling at the way he was doing this gently.

"Well it's clear to me that you took our grandfather's training strategies to heart now here, as Atlantic came under attack by the Genii. Our grandfathers and Johnny Sheppard's grandfather took charge like this at the time. And we did this until we arrested all of them at the time, but nice work boys, Lal, Robin." he said and they smiled at him at that. **_"Well how could he, we've got every hall and corridor blocked off."_**

 ** _"And he can't come out into the open without getting arrested."_** he asked and they sighed at that as Beverly answeted him. " ** _I'm not entirely sure right now, but if this turns into a case of playing with the computer further. And it's going way too far right now, it's been four hours since the order came through. And it's turned into a case of bumper tag and a scavenger hunt right now._**

 ** _"But if it's gone completely quiet since the decoy in T-95, than he's settled himself somewhere and is trying to rest right now._** ** _But he's going to let us know, in some way, where he is and it's just waiting for some sort of signal from him right now till we get it. Though if he's still staying away from the public areas it means he's gone to some sort of back up plan now."_**

 ** _"Just to get a recharge."_** Dr. Beverly Crusher said to him and he nodded as he turned around and closed his eyes and he knew he was getting more worried by the minute. Seeing the sentence and words of the **L** **iving room** and **Crushers Apartment** come across the screen, the group smiled then as they remembered this portion of it. "Just wait for this, you're going to love this guys, he actually got on the radio and told her."

"That she and her crew didn't know a thing about earth human ways or bonds. Of being a mentor/student combo, let alone surrogate parents to that student." Ensign Sarah Hailey said and they nodded smiling. **_'Wes where are you exactly, it's been going on so long, that they're getting desperate right now to find you. But it's clear that whatever deprogramming plans you made the connection is slowly weakening.'_**

 ** _"And I mean right now at the moment, in_** ** _fact your mother's Doctor insincts have gone crazy.'_** he asked and he explained that to him. **_"I'm in my quarters man, but you're seeing me on the main viewer in a thirty minutes right now. But first I've got to get some work done in here, before the indicator alarm goes off,_** ** _so hang on, just stand by."_** he said in answer to that gently as he finished then.

Looked at the amount of supplies he created, and he smiled then as he loaded up the first bag. And then left one of the spare MRE packets he created as a decoy lying on the couch. With the bag open and the supplies he created in the bag with the second first aid kit lying on the floor next to it while leaving the closet a mess and everything that was in the bag scattered around his room, just to show them what he was doing then."

As he grabbed 60 candy bars in both of his favorite flavors and put them in the first bag as well. As he grabbed another and settled at the desk as he grabbed a cup of ice water then. And then dug up ten more and put them in a small sack and put it into the bag as well, before taking a break finally as he tore the wrapper open. As he dug into it and felt his energy levels slowly reactivating then as he drank some water and relaxed then.

As he settled on the couch then as he relaxed, after finishing the candy bar and getting a secondary cupful of water he grabbed the last syringe. And injected it into his arm as he sighed in relief at the sudden boost of energy shooting through him then as he finished then as he smiled. ** _"That should do it, I have everything I need right now for this, well it's been a few hours now, I'm going to give them a surprise."_**

 ** _"Now that they're trying to figure it out right now, but I've got to create four more, yeah alright. But only take what you can carry now and come back for the rest later on._** ** _Tonight it's just stopping off in Data's quarter's and eating dinner and sleeping for eight hours. But first a little message, after I get to work as I get to work on my next step and set up the subterfuge next regarding injuries._**

 ** _"Following that is a little magic act and then start annoying her with playing around with the alarms and then spend five hours going from apartment to apartment as I set up the other five kits next._ **_**Hey Data, you think I should tell her where she screwed up with this right now at the moment. As to why I'm saying this right now, it's because the A/V mode is turned off** **in my room."**_

 _ **"And I've got a soundproof forcefield on the door to my apartment."**_ he said and Sarah lowered her head as she tried to keep from laughing. "God, that was too good Wes." she said as they heard an amused tone in Lieutenant Commander Data's voice as he said it. **_"You may as well Wesley, just to make it more interesting after you caused that collision in the hallway earlier, but time to up the stakes right now."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, if Pulaski is arriving by morning it's by managing to keep them focused on you right now at the moment. But you better up the act now, in acting in the way she thinks you are by getting reckless in your training. Time to initiate psyche outs in trying to get her to lose control of her fear of you now, with you in control."_** he said to him and Wesley nodded to the orders gently.

As he smiled as he answered him. "Games in psychological warfare, and the military in the 20th to 21st centuries do this all the time in the normal military." Daniel said smiling to that remark. **_"Yeah good idea, she thinks I'm getting ready to take her head on, but no I'm not doing that, well if she wants to play mind games. right now, I'm willing to play along, only now it's going to stage acting at the moment."_**

 ** _"And it's acting as though I'm suffering a severe case of paranoia at the moment._** ** _Though at this rate it's acting like the mind meld had hit me_** ** _all at once now at the moment._** ** _Lal, deactivate A/V in the Crushers quarters, so they just see me in front of the window right now, but nothing else surrounding me. and deactivate security on my mother's computer terminal in the apartment now."_**

 ** _"And activate a soundproof forcefield on the door. So they don't realize where I'm hiding till the alarm goes on in the room and get ready for stage three after that."_** he said as he watched the terminal glow. As he pulled his tricorder out and activated the frequency then as he said it. **_"Lal, go to radio in two way transmission both in the engine room_** ** _and on the bridge, as well as wherever the sextet are."_**

 ** _"Because I'm telling them where they've messed up in training, with being skilled officers, And the acts of being upstaged by a teenager for real."_** he said as he heard a beep and smiled as he got ready to say it. "You kids are incredible, not many can do it and pull these ideas right off the bat right now." Commander Peter Ferretti said as he tried to keep from laughing at that as the group exchanged grins at their training.

As the words **Engine Room** and **_Bridge_** appeared next they saw Will and the sextet attempting to break through the interlocks Wesley downloaded into the program. "I'm lucky we forgot where we downloaded it, otherwise I would have yanked it and it's game over." Lieutenant Richard Goldberg said as he yanked Wesley into a hug and he leaned into it as he looked at his paternal figures surrounding him with a smile then.

"Then again, it helps I know you better then you know yourselves here." he said and they nodded softly. "Lal put the screen into 3 pieces, so one image is focused on Wesley, the next on the engineering room and the 3rd on the bridge. Before he shows up on the screen, as she tried to reason with him through me on the viewscreen at the moment." Picard said to her gently and it lit up at that as one image had him at the computer.

The next them working on fixing at breaking the code as Will slammed his hand on the radio to report in. "Well this works when not using the view screen, but then it's a matter of working over it carefully. And the original enterprise didn't have a view screen for internal conversations. Before you updated the software and fixed that problem at the moment here, but it's a matter of only a skilled computer genius can do this."

"And without electrocuting themselves in the process." Geordi said as they waited for the conclusion of the repairs. "No kidding, I was waiting for her first officer and the character that possessed you guys to realize there was no getting passed the interlocks. Because once activated now, the system put's it into a code that is like the one the scientist. On that movie created, so it's next to impossible to break." Wesley said as they waited for it.

Till finally Will slammed his hand on the table and turned on the radio. **_"I don't believe this, whatever memory he chose in this. Is something the computer's reacting to, but weapons, power, communications. We're being stripped one system at a time right now, at the rate this is going. It's environmental controls that are next on the list and that's in here at the moment and with his sequence."_**

 ** _"He's rejected coming in here, because he know he's going to get arrested if he tries that. But if he's using the maintenance shafts and entry tube tunnel systems. Than it's going to be next to impossible to figure out where he is. And before he tries anything else to keep us grounded where we are at the moment."_** He said and Picard nodded as he answered him at that gently at that.

Before he could answer, Wesley smiled at that remark. **_"Lal, activate the added computer functions now, systems wired in the hyperdrive engines, lock down the shuttlebays. But that game is not leaving the ship whatsoever, the connection this goes back to is, is the system lord queen Hathor. She infected the SGC and the girls had to prevent her larva from escaping containment."_**

 ** _"So combination setting of a level IV Contagion and the prevention of the goa'uld larva that were just created. We're in a foothold incursion on this ship, so by orders given to us by the grandchildren of the SGC members. We're ordered to disable rather then neutralize as these are our people."_ **he said as the group in both rooms heard another beep and Geordi checked the system and sighed.

 ** _"Oh no."_ **he said and Picard turned to him. **_"What now?"_ **he asked and Geordi explained that. **_"He was listening to the conversation between you and Etana, to the ship, she's a different version. And to the alien queen SGC encountered in the 20th century they encountered, to him and the A.I.. The game is the offspring to this queen and to them, it's not escaping containment now."_**

 ** _"Which is why he's disabled all engines, and deactivated the power to the shuttlebays now. The ship sees this as the level IV quarantine and containment of a level IV contagion and by orders to him, by us and Starfleet. He's been ordered to contain the game, which to them is the offspring. And disable us if necessary and neutralize the effects of the game and destroy them."_**

 ** _"Lessons in footholds, but to him we're in a foothold and he's determined to prevent that game from leaving the ship. He knows he's the last one standing that's still clean of the effects of the game and to make sure of that. It's initiating as many ways to slow down our tracing him down. And making sure that we're stuck until he's got back uo coming, or 2) until it switches course."_**

 ** _"That's what the program was for, slow the search to a crawl till his team mate starts or his back up troops arrive. Once done she's getting arrested for attempted incursion, conspiracy and sedition."_** he said and Picard nodded. **_"Well then we have to disable the program."_ **Will said to that and he smirked. "Good luck with that, the game is hardwired into every system." Jenson said with a smirk to that.

 ** _"Any luck with trying to break the firewalls right now in there, Commander?"_** Picard asked and he heard a sigh. ** _"None Sir, he's got them locked up so tight I can't find any hole to pick the lock, and it's going on midnight."_** Will told him and he nodded. _**"Alright young man that's enough of this right now, it's time to take a break."**_ he said softly under his breath, before they got his answering remark then.

 ** _"If you're repeating your last remarks in that order than you ought to remember when it was the last time you said it now, Commander. As to why, because this was a memory from four months prior to the catalysts. And of which you, Lieutenant Worf, Lieutenant Greyson and Ensign Perkins dealt with. Regarding the catalyst for how I escaped so easily tonight right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"A memory you all forgot, but my pattern is based off that manhunt, if it takes multiple reminders till morning and several other stunts than its going to take. Actually another very close call could come in handy, but then it's getting passed the guards so easily. But everyone of those, including the exploding phaser was part of that manhunt at the time, how many more will it take."_**

 ** _"For you to remember Sirs, to realize you're acting like you did when it came to him, every maneuver, I know them all. But you trained me so well it's using that against you and it's working right now as well. But don't bother trying to take this signal, or tapping into my mind right now, my shields are locked up tight. And the security where I'm hiding has been switched from your control."_**

 ** _"And straight to mine, but if you forgot the earlier internal computer pest problems. Than that's a clear flaw in the programming, and it means she's not digging up memories further back than before I left. Case in point said situation like when I took control of the entire ship after we deployed. If she's not seeing the added catch to this, than you blocked out the real connection to it."_**

 ** _"So, if you're still trying to look for me, you better take a break now, because of thirty straight tries you've only been failing in your training right now, Sirs."_** They heard in answer to that and they all froze up, as they looked around at that. **_"What's wrong, shocked I decided to choose now to talk to you when I'm safely undercover at the moment right now everyone, huh, well I'm not surprised."_**

 ** _"Because though I'm doing it now, you have no idea where this transmission is coming from right now and with it, who's apartment, if they're a single officer here and with that in mind right now. Well it's because I can see the shock on your faces at that choice and with it, possibly the same regarding the guards too, if they're listening to this broadcast right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"If every adult on the ship is looking for me, than you're hearing this as well at the moment. Right now and with those words in mind, as Starfleet officers we have to insure the internal security of the federation, but in order to do that. It's by being able to be three steps ahead of whoever the opposition is and now it just got revealed that there's another hostile out there at the moment."_**

 ** _"You have 500 officers who are single, and don't have families and all of you are looking for me right now and with that in mind. Did you forget something, if you want to catch me, before I decided to comm you now, you could have by remaining in your quarters right now. But no, instead you just left yourself to being humiliated by a earthborn human teenager and with it now."_**

 ** _"It's this could be considered strike three for the planet that is supposedly neutral. If they chose now to attack in a situation we'd consider the puppet master master notion."_** he said and they all exchanged looks at that. ** _"What's the puppet master notion, it's considered an act of mind control. And turning your victims into drones and the lone teenage officer to figure it out."_**

 ** _"Now becomes the target, before the puppet master attacks the leadership of the entire federation. Yes, that's right, I know exactly what's going on here. And if you, or rather your programmer never wanted to be figured out, and you never wanting to give yourself away at the moment. And if you wanted to keep your target from realizing you were truly all under mind control."_**

 ** _"Then you should have ordered the computer to disable the A/V link up on the bridge. After you came to check the targets quarters with the said weapon in hand. And do more than check to see if your target was faking it or not, like try and get into conversation, with them. And whoever they were with to make sure that they were actually genuine and not faking it to get passed detection."_**

 ** _"As it is, you flunked that part of the test by not checking."_** they heard him say as Beverly exchanged looks with Counselor Deanna Troi and Lieutenant Worf did the same with Will at that as they heard him go further at that. ** _"Whoever you are lady, if you were a skilled tactician you'd have seen through this. And double checked at the time, and not left the evidence sitting behind your lead drone at the time."_**

 ** _"If you were smart, you'd have thought out your plan a bit better at the time, regarding trying to take your primary target, if you had one, by surprise. When you realized that the target, or targets, had busted you then. And looking at this from an act of 20/20 hind sight now, had you been smart here. You'd have left things unsaid and tried to think through a way to catch your target off guard."_**

 ** _"In actual truth your drone's own training is and was a bit rusty if you forgot a few clear things. Your drones forgot a few things these last eleven months since I left for the academy. And with it, if you studied human ways, and read through the pain and depression, of beung a parent. In the minds and heart of the people you took control of you'd have been able to create a flaw proofed plan."_**

 ** _"But when I started my training, I was trained in the act of conspiracies here, such as it is we had one pop up in the same way that an author. And director on our home planet created in the mid 20th century, the movie was called Body Snatchers, another title for it was invasion of the pod people. Where alien's tried to replace originals, but only the smartest people in town could spot it."_**

 ** _"Which as it turns out is what you just turned this into, I know those people you possessed, better than they know themselves and with that. In the rules of a conspiracy at the time, said rules totaling ten of the most important right now. To get away with a conspiracy, if you met some annoying Lieutanant commander in the past and your mentor is getting beyond frustrated at it."_**

 ** _"But rule 1: in your case, never leave the fact you're compromised lying out in the open where your target can see it. 2: never show fear when said target is watching you like a hawk, because they'll be able to see the inner thoughts of the programmer in your eyes. 3: you want to get passed scrutiny by your target, than never call your target by their student name when, as yourselves."_**

 ** _"You're calling them by name, if they're your favorite students."_** he said as Picard smiled as his double froze up. **_'Oh good lord I didn't think he'd be able to pick up on it that easily. Or realize that I was compromised, so by my own reactions, I just gave myself away now.'_** he thought, before he heard the answering response to that. **_"Yes that's right Sir, you just gave yourself away tonight as a result."_**

 ** _"And from there it connects to the rest of you but, rule 4: if you've been working together for so long the actions are practically programmed into your actions. Change those actions immediately. Like say working as a sextet and added friends for four years straight and the added pieces. And of your jobs are being done, even though you're compromised right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But when not in the engine room you're on the bridge working at the engineering console, Commander. If there's a need for medical reports and doing it over the radio doesn't work, you're reporting to the bridge. Just to deliver it in person, mother, and never leaving the captain's side. And acting as the omega of the bridge crew counselor, as you're always at the captain's side."_**

 ** _"And when on duty, if you're not on the bridge you are dealing with internal security and are always together in a duo, Commander, Lieutenant. When not in the engine room you're working in transporter room 4, Chief. To avoid scrutiny and if you wanted to work this better tonight, never fall immediately back on your original positions, especially if they're hardwired into your actions."_**

 ** _"After four years, 5: you want to get away with the fact that you're the reason the only android on the ship has been deactivated. Than never leave a clear indication you're the reason for it. Because of eight people on board the ship there are only two who know enough about him to try this and since he got deactivated, before it hit the entire ship and you, commander, were clean."_**

 ** _"As it is, there's only seven people who know enough about Data to do this, but two who spend enough time around him to try it. And the third has done his psyche evaluation like ten months prior after an accidental hijacking. And of those people, only one who uses an android version of medical drill to deal with neural surgery and with that, tried to mask the work they did."_** they heard and Beverly exchanged looks with Deanna at that in shock then as he went further.

"That's the fatal mistake, instead of switching up our normal postures, you immediately fall back into them. Pretending nothing's wrong and everything's normal, but the only two people on the ship who know enough about Data. Just to deactivate him like that are me and Geordi, and Geordi wasn't taken till 2 days later. And by then your plague starts spreading through the ship like a brushfire." Beverly said as he did a alteration to that.

 ** _"Yeah that's right mother, you really think I wouldn't figure it out, while Commander La Forge had the skill to check internal diagnostics on him. You had the skill to be running surgical alterations on the human members of the crew. Like the time the commander got stuck behind enemy lines when he was nearly killed on Bajora last year, as if that's not enough right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"If you were really smart you'd have left the damage slightly messy, but no as a Doctor your job is to do no harm. But that damage wasn't from a normal surgical implement, it's from a droid version of a scalpel. And if this was payback for what happened to Willie last year, it's still enough. That this can be considered attempted murder now at the moment here, in her case."_**

 ** _"But I'd call this as a case of the alter ego syndrome as Data's alter ego hijacked the ship and in retaliation for nearly killing a child. When it wasn't his fault, you, all three of you, decided to exact revenge on him for that. By disabling him in a such a way only a computer genius could fix him at the time. But people don't bother trying to pretend you are yourselves right now."_**

 ** _"And I'm delirious, because I over heard your conversation with the person driving you right now. 'The enterprise is secured.', is it, is it really right now, everyone and as for common sense. Because only a technical genius, a medical prodigy could find those sabotaging measures. And in his cerebral cortex connecting from his head to his spinal cord and only a doctor could do it."_**

" ** _Because those cuts are so clean, so precise that only a doctor could do it, as you're the only one who knows enough about Data to do something like this. And with there being only two doctors on board this ship, and I saw you playing the game the night I was on my date with my new girlfriend, mother. Than you're the culprit for how he got deactivated in the first place here."_**

 ** _"And as I said, if you had an alter ego, she's decided to exact revenge on him for nearly killing your patient earlier last year. While the rest of you were ticked that he took control of the computer, because it was in reverse back then. Well this time all humans and humanoid are locked out of the system, but me. And with that, that moves it on to the next rule everyone so with that."_**

 ** _"6: You want to get a conspiracy going, then never leave a clear trail with the infected host it started with and a pattern when doing it. But it started with you, commander when you got back, hit you Counselor Troi, than you mother. Following that is after Data gets deactivated the pattern hits the engine room and as that leaves one other person to start it off, Commander La Forge."_**

 ** _"You're the one who infected the entire engine crew, while I saw Allysa with it on and that leaves you mother as that infects the entire medical and science department. While you, Lieutenant, infect the entire security team detail, and that just leaves the command crew and that leaves you, commander. And till it hits you captain, but with that in mind it leads to another for junior targets."_**

 ** _"But if the leader of the base, or ship, is now infected and compromised, than no one over the age of seventeen can be trusted. But you made a clear flaw in this as the ones that aren't infected are the ones that aren't here. But the pattern was a clear indication for the first three members of the senior staff crew. Following that is Data gets deactivated and then it started bouncing."_**

 ** _"From person to person, and one by one the rest of the senior staff and crew gets infected with it till only two young adults are left unaffected. And with it is the fact that if you studied your own targets and remembered certain details. You'd have changed strategies immediately before they became aware of your behavior and started investigating the situation as a result of it."_**

 ** _"7: if you want to prevent your targets from realizing this is a conspiracy than act on your normal behavior. Because all of you broke that rule as well, as I was in sickbay running a medical diagnostic scan on myself when you, Ensign, were playing the game. And if you were paying closer attention, you'd have realized this as I was actually trying to get some medical information clarified."_**

 ** _"And after I left the exam room, immediately checked the reports and turned it over to my mother and this wouldn't be turning into a medical alert. Because you'd know the reason I was looking like this, before this manhunt even started."_** he said and, hearing that, the ensign in question hit the medical logs and read through it and felt his heart fall to the floor, knowing she was going to kill him for that.

 ** _"8: you want to get to your two targets never be so insistant when the situation is having everyone looking like they're on drugs, or drunk as well. Or try multiple times in insisting they try it, because that just makes the maneuver more desperate to round up every unaffected. 9: you want to prevent your targets from learning who your programmer and the mastermind behind it, is."_**

 ** _"Deactivate any and all radio transmissions leading off the the bridge and finally and most important. 10: never leave the radio going when you're looking for your target. Or your target is going to hear every move in your attempts to catch them. So all of this added together, you, and your programmers, screwed up big time in combat and training and getting past me undetected now."_**

 ** _"Because of two young adults on board this ship, only one of us was training in on the job training from day one and with it. Knew every rule of a conspiracy to get by undetected. But this may seem strange to your programmer as I chose now to answer your remark. Well it's part of another portion of our history at the moment, 400 years ago, if you had a criminal mastermind."_**

 ** _"Who'd taken an entire building, or vehicle hostage. But no, I'm not doing that, if she dug further into your memories earlier this week. Than you should be realizing what you're acting like, before the mind control kicked in. And with it combining two scenarios together, both in years one. And immediately try to prevent that getting figured out because in this case now at the moment."_**

 ** _"That last conspiracy was a puppet master notion and the one before that, that had every adult over the age of eighteen acting like they were on recreational drugs. And that exact same stunt also resulted in an on the radio call directly to you, from the control room. If you remembered any of this, than you, and she, would know I was completely capable of taking control of this ship."_**

 ** _"And by remote as well at the time too, Sirs. But slightly compromised I can come up with to five good ideas in one hour, but when as myself, you better get out of my way, because by that point. It would take four to five days to beat me and by that point the added help is here and this ends before it gets off the ship."_** he said and they heard and the entire group covered their eyes at that.

 ** _"Rule 11) if you want your secret conspiracy to make it off the ship, maybe you should look at the fact that your target has been trained in every situation such as this, before trying to tag team them. Let alone disable the site to site transporter room systems to prevent your target from escaping. And along with that at the moment, memorize the layout of the ship of the target."_**

 ** _"And said ship you're trying to take control of, I memorized the layout so well that there's no getting captured till I come out into the open. What's the catch, you don't understand anything about human born children. Or you never bothered to read the minds of the people you're possessing to understand that, everything you saw so far was part of earthborn games and books."_**

 ** _"If you bothered to read our minds further you'd be able to anticipate what I'm doing and try to head it off, but no, you didn't. And that brings it to rule 12) this message was a message by a very well known strategist on our planet. But 'know your enemy and know yourself, and you will win 100"battles without disaster', if you're reading me through their minds, there's a few gaps in that."_**

 ** _"Because just one year separation, and emotional damage, can sometimes effects what you know of the person you're trying to catch. And the people you're possessing are suffering from a very common place syndrome on our home planet that happens when the first born child leaves the nest. And the parents start going into depression as a result of that at the moment."_**

 ** _"To answer the unasked question, said nest happens to be the home, or in this case, the ship you lived most of your life on. To explain that to you Lol, as humans, earthlings, our lives, as parents, adults, are devoted to our families, our children. Sometimes when the friends of said parents grow to close to the child of that parent they started seeing that child as their own now."_**

 ** _"As they watch them grow up, the pride in their abilities and skills, if they turned into exactly what you wanted, starts growing. Because they're relieved they grew into what you hoped, but with that pride is a sense of sadness, knowing that the time is coming when they have to let the child go, and they have to leave home."_ **Wesley said and watching the expression on the quartet's faces.

 ** _"I guess you never studied the earth human mental/emotional physique, did you, regarding why life is so hard for us humans on earth. And why to an adult it's harder to let go of our offspring. Let alone our baby brothers and sisters, but us earth humans are a curious race to most aliens. With most alien's it's though they take pride in their children, they try to keep it under control."_**

 ** _"For us humans of earth, that's not an option, now, because for us, we don't have as long a life span as you do, so we cherish every moment of our lives and our family's, our children's, as possible. If you saw photos of us crew members together, and me being in several it's because of that now. Why, well it's because of human feelings, feeling of pride, of concern, of happiness, of sad."_**

 ** _"And the act that no matter how old we get, to each generation in the human physiology, from ages teenager to elderly. To the generation before us, be it middle age adult, that stage is 30 years old to 50, to us young adults and children under seventeen, that's our parents age group. Or to the elderly humans, that's our grandparents, in the case of our parents themselves."_**

 ** _"We're still considered their babies, no matter how old we get, but to our parents, we're their Cubs, their children, it doesn't matter we're teenagers or young adults. That's my age as I am right now, a young adult, to our parents we're still their children and they love us. To that point that letting go is hardest on them and seeing us move away from them to another town."_**

 ** _"It's hardest on them now, because they had us with them all our lives and they know that though they want us to stay, we have to leave home now. Leave the nest and begin our own lives. Which as a crew is much the same thing, the ship is a flying colony, and once deployed, our parents have us in school. And we go about our daily lives, but with it is this fact now at the moment."_**

 ** _"For the kids younger than me, their parents have them with them, though in school during the day after their shift ends. They got a normal family life when off duty, leading into when we reach young adulthood. Our parents can be content with the fact that they have time till the time comes when we finish off school in our ship schooling system at the moment now."_**

 ** _"Which to our parents is a depressing thought now, let alone for us students that have been allowed to work on the ship. And with the people connected to our parents, those people are to us, if they take us under their wing and start teaching us. Our mentors, to them, they watched us grow into our potential and they're more than proud of our training and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"When you spend every day together in training, the adults connected to you start growing more attached. And vice versa, leading into when they have to let us go, which, to them, is very depressing thought now, because at this stage. If we started at certain age, say early to mid teens when they met us and decided to train us, this is the hard part now."_** he said and watched Picard carefully at that.

As Dayton saw the question the programmer, Etana Lol, was thinking then in his eyes. **_'I don't understand, why would that be hitting the parents, or anyone connected to the parents, that hard?'_** he saw in their eyes and then he heard the answering response given to that over the radio. ** _"That stage in human life, if we started at this age and began our training, and in theirs, if they decided to take custody."_**

 ** _"If the child in question chose to stay put on the ship, after their parent, or parents, were transferred. That's the hard part now and as to why that is, they spent a year taking care of and raising us themselves now, and in one year things can change._** **_Why, well at a certain age, we, as earthborn humans, finish school that is meant to prepare you for life, we call it high school."_**

 ** _"On earth and to explain that, us humans go through school our entire lives, till we're adults. And our minds are fully matured now, but we begin at a certain age, once we're old enough to begin. From newborn to four years old, we're being taught a few things, stuff that's necessary to get us into the next stage of schooling, this stage is the step leading into our academic lives now."_**

 ** _"But our lives as students begin from age four to when we reach 17 or 18 and that's our last year's as normal children in life before we have to leave home to begin our own lives. Our lives as students go from basic, to intermediate to advanced, each stage is given a name as well. High school is the advanced courses, preparing us for our careers so we can choose our majors."_**

 ** _"But once the year is over we get a few months to relax and then start school again. But years from age 6-11 is called elementary school, where we learn the basics in life. Ages 12-14 are called junior high, and we start learning things to prepare us for when we're getting ready to leave our parents and ages 15-18 are high school and at that age we can take care of ourselves now."_**

 ** _"Everything needed that we need to learn is at this stage, and it's needed so we can choose which way we want to go, either get into the federation. And join Starfleet to be in the military, or begin living life normally and we go into business for ourselves. After each school year is done with, we get several weeks off and then after several months of down time after the year ends."_**

 ** _"On earth we call it summer vacation, we enter the next stage in life, as we gain the money needed. Just to get into that next stage and then just as the next season starts. We leave home to start our own lives, getting into school for adults, or training in the military and we start our lives. If you got a good look at me through their eyes, I was at the age meant to start that next stage."_**

 ** _"The people you took control of met me when I was at that last stage, for four years they watched me when in my element. To them, it was they were proud of my abilities, and were taking pride in my accomplishments. But at the same time they knew it was going to be hard to let me go now. But that's the way it is for us earthborn human on earth, both age groups as well."_**

 ** _"For us it's exhilarating, but at the same time it's scaring us, because we've had our parents around for emotional support. And we had them around for our accomplishments and everything else. But for our parents letting us go is the hardest thing in the world to do. To them, because we had to depend on them for everything from the time we were born to when we reached a certain age."_**

 ** _"And reached puberty, which is from twelve to seventeen years of age, at that age, on earth. It means that for our parents, the time is fast approaching when we have to leave them to start our own lives. To our siblings it means they don't have us to protect them and give them support, but for the ones. Ones that are only children, that's when it gets worse, because it makes it even harder."_**

 ** _"On earth we call it the first born cub syndrome, and sometimes when the people connected to the parent that child belongs to. Get too attached to their child, they feel the same way the parent does regarding their child. And after spending several years watching them grow up. And they don't want to let go, and as time passes and the time comes closer, they start getting depressed."_**

 ** _"Which is the side effect of the mentor/student bond and when said mentors become the very thing that the student needs. Especially when it comes to the father/son relationship, when said student grew up without a paternal figure, they take their place. And as a result they become everything that the said student needs, if said student is a boy and with those words in mind right now."_**

 ** _"You don't understand our ways, because you never leave your planet and go to earth. And with the fact you're not part of the federation though you allow us to come there, it's counterproductive. So you never come to earth and that's another fatal mistake, you don't understand what it is that I'm doing, because you've never studied earthborn ways."_** they heard and sighed at that remark.

"Prologue on your double right now, before my last mission. 'But first I must deal with a situation of a more personal matter.'. More personal manner, I am that matter, so direct translation to that remark." he said and Picard nodded as he looked at him. "It's time to tell you that Andrea said there was an opening, and this was the last mission for you. And you're coming with me on this mission." he said sighing, as he looked at him then.

Seeing the looks on the duo in the room with him, he knew that the words were getting to them. **_'That's how it is for earthlings, these children are their very life and once they reach puberty. And are looking like young adults it makes it harder to let go now. That's why Riker was so easy to get to, and with him the quintet and everyone else, it's because of this child.'_** They heard in shock at that information.

As the entire group in the room sighed. "Yeah, though his mother is on the ship, we practically raised him ourselves, as parents or legal guardians, mentors. When raising the said cub from birth or in this case, since puberty now. We grow so attached to our students that we feel like parents that letting our student go is not easy. And he's our first training cub as a result, the duo are our first." Derek Greyson said, for all of them.

As they heard his response to her remark gently as Dayton crossed his arms then at that remark. ** _"Yes, that's right, that first year was enough to change things and as time went on, the people you possessed started seeing me as their own. Because, until the quartet started or arrived, if we had more the one. I was the only JR. officer on board the ship, their star pupil and surrogate son."_**

 ** _"And with it my scores and grades, to them it was something to be proud of, because I was preparing to join Starfleet for one reason, and one reason only at the time. So I could take my place as a true member of the crew and return to them as they had me with them until it was time for them to transfer off the ship. So everything you think you know about us, has several gaps in it."_**

 ** _"Because when in emotional pain, us humans start forgetting things and that leaves out important information needed. And that's your fatal mistake, but not bothering to read through our minds thoroughly. The commander though was acting like he was carefree when you got it on him, was in fact caring a deep emotional pain, and I'm the catalyst."_ **he said and Dayton watched his eyes widen.

 ** _"I don't suppose you're connected to Radue of Aldea are you, because I promise you that once I break your hold on our parents, they're going to kill you for that. Those kids and I have been through enough, me especially, my mother, when she's furious, acts like a mother bear. But if anything happens to me, and I get hurt during this situation and she's going to tear you apart."_**

 ** _"As I said I'm her only child, she'll protect me to the death, as for the quintet and everyone else, but if you're connected to those nightmares. I'm having and I find your last piece to this conspiracy on this ship. Nothing is saving you from their wrath when they're back to normal, because a human parent will protect their children to the death."_ **he said and he watched as their eyes widened at that.

Listening to this, Dayton tried to keep his face neutral, but was laughing inwardly at that remark. ' ** _God buddy, just embarass the hell out of her, that she doesn't understand earth human ways, that's too good right now.'_** They heard from Dayton laughing as he looked at Picard to see the shocked look on his face. ** _'Dear lord, how could he see all that, and that I messed up in my plans so easily.'_**

 ** _'Where did this child learn to be that observant exactly?'_ **They heard in answer to that remark gently and Wesley explained that. **_"Well to answer your question, it's I was taught by the people you're taking control of. But once we go into investigation mode, I suggest you work harder to keep your plans from getting out. Because once this gets into the federation and they learn it."_**

 ** _"And what you had planned, this is getting you thrown behind bars for a severe case of charges. My mentors are the two best officers in this case, I was also in training from the time I was fifteen. But everything they, and the crew, forgot is just another weapon against you right now. And sometimes a year's worth of separation is enough to make the people who raised you from childhood."_**

 ** _"Or just the ones who became extended family, forget your own abilities at times. And the people you took control of are those people, you really think I wouldn't realize what the catalyst was that you used against my mentor. Or that you're the one who took advantage of him, before turning him into host. Well guess again, because I did, the man you turned into your first host."_**

 ** _"Was my mentor, he and your other lead drone trained me themselves and with them are the other fifteen people you have looking for me right now. Including the lead technicians on the ship and the head of security. The nineteen are the ones who trained me, but with it, if you have noticed several twists and turns in this, they are enough to keep it going this long, but that's your problem now."_**

 ** _"But separated for a close to a year, it makes them forget your own abilities at times and as a result if the added information is also buried. And your opponent remembers everything that they forgot, well you just dug yourself into a hole. Though you may think you know your opponents thinking strategies when reading it through the people you possessed, you don't, whatsoever."_** he said and watching them through the camera, he knew it was working as he went further.


	2. The Game Recap II: Observations

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 2: The Game Recap Part II: Half Time Observations Take II**

 ** _"And with that in mind, the game's just gotten a lot harder, because you got decoyed by the only other teenager who actually sees this just as easily as I did. On earth we call this the sheep lead in trick and you fell for it, because she was the bait while I was getting the information needed to find out who you are. But you just got revealed as my opponent and if you want to play games."_**

 ** _"I'll play games, but I will beat you in the game, because that game is not getting off this ship. But I'm not playing any wargames with you, as you tried to turn this into a no winner. Leaving me only three choices, all of which end in the expansion of your game device. Well, if I don't see the option I'm looking for, time to create one of my own, and the men you took control of taught me that."_**

 ** _"And with that if you hadn't figured out my clues to my mentors and everyone else looking for me than you're never going to win this game, because you never leave your planet and go to mine. So every earthborn human references you can't understand and that's the biggest weapon against you. That and the fact that you can't read the layout, but only what you're getting from them."_**

 ** _"You're reading the map of the ship through everyone on board, but everything they blocked out is the part you can't find in these situations. That's the biggest weapon now, and if you could read me as easily as they can, you could have ended this two hours ago. But no you can't, and it's because you only got the last eighteen months of that bond at the moment and with that."_**

 ** _"There are a lot of things that even the people that mentored you forget and this happens to be it. Such as it is, they forgot I ever created that chip and with it the technology that is keeping them out of the control room. But these memories are set three years apart and under orders given to me and the computer by the senior staff crew at the time I created that computer chip."_**

 ** _"That I should start testing you on what got out of them and what you didn't, and so far I see that you have dug the memories. That are connected to my escape route of them yet, or the memories that are connected to that tractor beam. And when and why the computer has neutralized any and all attempts of your regaining control of the ship. So to you I'm running a hostile take over."_**

 ** _"To them, when they're themselves, they recognize the memories and patterns, because everything I'm doing was a piece of my training. But it's hard for you to decipher it isn't it, I can understand why though. You know why, well it's because your drones started blocking out them out after I left, in case this ever happened at the time, Captain."_** they heard and Dayton hid a nod of agreement.

 ** _"And did you forget something else as well all of you, when slightly unfocused I can come up with four to five good ideas in an hour. But fully focused and you better stay out of my way, because you're never going to beat me here. And not when you can't concentrate at the moment either, now I may be slightly worn out, but I'm still fully focused right now, you on the other hand."_**

 ** _"With you drugged and being controlled, let alone emotionally compromised right now. You members I spend and spent the most time with, you all lost your focus right now and and as a result you forgot a few things in the training. And so far, you're losing this game because you forgot to turn off the damn radio. But if you hadn't learned your lesson when I pointed it out, why start now."_**

 ** _'Oh god, I forgot all about that, it's been just under a year since he left at the time, but he stayed for a month and the pain caused me to block it out. And everything we forgot was made clear there, we had this conversation already and in the middle of it. We gave him orders not to listen to us and the computer security medical orders, before he created that computer chip at the time."_**

 ** _"We just ensured the ship's A.I. maintained full control of the computer and the ship. And eleven months apart I knew how good he was and I still forget my own students abilities right now. Wesley don't do this, come on now, pull it over. If you chose now to do this you're not thinking straight pull it over. I know how good you are, but at the moment, but it's been 4 hours and with it.'_**

 ** _'It's you're not thinking straight right now.'_** Will said repeating the thoughts that shot through his mind then. "And this wasn't me thinking this, it was her first officer, he dug only enough that he gathered the last 11 months. But not the entire 3.5 years now by that we all hid that information from her officers that infected us. And while Robin only just activated, on the ship here, but it's enough we were helping you along."

"Though at the current moment, though they thought you were good, they don't know the half of it right now, but this is a case of throwing them off guard. Just to get them to make a mistake right now and I would consider this a pass. And at the issue of mind games and throwing them an unexpected wrench into the works here." Will said in answer to that remark as Picard gave a nod of agreement then as they watched it.

As they saw the panicked look on both their faces at the fact they didn't get how truly good he really was after 3.5 years of training. ** _'Charlie don't say anything, we have to do this together, wait till I get Porter and Davidson into my apartment than start asking questions buddy. Because you're the one letting me know what the heck's going on, just pretend you're working, because your terminal.'_**

 ** _'Your terminal was mine, before I left, the problem is they're seeing you at every spot they normally saw me in, before I left. With my being their star pupil, before you guys arrived that's the problem right now. I have to make them see that with them focused on our conversation. Go to security procedures gamma 256325, input your codes, if we had another person here now."_**

 ** _"And connected to her here on the ship, your procedures are keeping them here. They're not getting off this ship, so while I'm distracting them input your codes, and make it sound like I tripped off the added sensor relay. Once I change locations, so they think I did that instead of you, so after this is done tomorrow. Tell them that your added command functions with it later and with it."_**

 ** _"Just so I know where the guys are hiding, and they're split into pairs during this too. With you being the plant now, start taking advantage of that, I need inside information, regarding a few things, so I can avoid them even longer. But I'm pulling the novel based off the video game and Jules Verne into the equation. This way it's enough to help out, because we're both bookworms.'_**

 ** _"And we're the exact same time to think it through regarding our moves, so with that. It's the ship's going on autopilot after I get to Data's quarters, but the ship's going on autopilot and hibernation mode for the night till that timer ends.'_** he heard and hid a nod as he looked at the furious look on his friend's mother's face as Beverly said it with a firm growl then to the ensign who was in there at the time.

 ** _"Ensign, how bad is it?"_** Beverly said with a furious growl and he quickly said it to her. **_"Severe case of sleep deprivation, and loss of everybody nutrient that he was having very high doses of when he was a child. Whatever else was in his system caused those hotflashes and his body temperature spikes right now."_** he said and and she nodded slowly to the news as the nurse tried to keep from laughing at thst.

 ** _"And you never checked the damn logs to know why he'd need to run that test on himself?"_** she said slowly and she knew he was scared. "I'm lucky, I'm not the one getting reprimanded for this Bev, but where your son is, concerned, then don't tick you off here." Ensign Danis said smiling to that remark and she nodded. ** _"Yeah he's screwed now, she, his her, is getting stronger by the minute right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But keep it up Wesley, it's working.'_** Dayton thought to himself gently as they heard the nurse's answer to her as he tried to keep his voice from shaking. **_"I didn't know Doctor, I didn't realize that's why he came in there, I thought he was going to check on Data. I didn't think he was actually coming to check himself out."_** he said and she nodded with a furious look at that information then firmly.

 ** _"We can discuss this later."_** she said with a stern tone and she raised her voice. **_"Alright if you're watching us, I can figure you're now screwing with the camera wherever you're hiding right now. But every public area is blocked, if it's gone completely quiet, you've taken cover somewhere."_** she said and she heard a chuckle as he answered her, his tone bemused as he answered her smiling.

"Yeah no kidding, because he's not drawing attention to himself by screwing around with the systems right now and secondly the A/V is turned off in where he's hiding. And so you can't find him until the alarm goes off a second time now." Lieutanant Commander Sarah MacDougal said in satisfaction as they heard his answering response to Etana's medical officer. ** _"Yes that's right, and you're not going to learn where yet and I'm done in here."_**

 ** _"And until after that alarm goes off, yet again, but as it is, that course you have is my training course. This one is make it up as I go now and with that in mind right now, mother, if this was my training game turned real at the moment. I do believe the rules qualified for giving your target enough time to prepare, but again that's another rule you've broken now, but here's the thing._**

 ** _"In a game there are rules, you follow the rules and you win, you break the rules and get get disqualified. Well you just broke one of said rules a bit ago by not giving me enough time to prepare, so I improvised in that and with that But your opponent doesn't give you enough time to prepare if it's short notice. Than improvise, and that's what I'm doing right now by creating my kits."_**

 ** _"And since noon this afternoon, ever since this started, but like another situation. But it's been just under three days since you, Sir, returned from Risa and in that time we've had two attacks of bodily harm, and one case child abuse as well too. So in a way she's breaking the rules of this game and her training left and right and ever since you started hounding me to try that game."_**

 ** _"That I haven't had anything to eat in twelve hours, that I'm going to improv now and where you're finding out very soon. But again there's three rules in these scenarios, but 1) when off your own turf never let your guard down. 2) Never just accept something from a woman that shows interest in you, if you're on leave, if you're a man and 3), and most importantly here."_**

 ** _"Once the host and patient zero is created, never, if you're victims connected to them just accept whatever they suggest you to try. And once they get back on the ship if they say they brought it back from the planet that burned you once already. If you're trying to focus on something else, like say research or repair jobs regarding the ship itself after it took some damage barely a month."_**

 ** _"Prior to that at the time, and the latest arrival on the ship in question is recently delivered baby as well too. And with that, if you're were distracted by both my returning, and by the fact we had to deal with the research as well. Than you just left yourself open to being turned into a group of drones now, because you all lost your focus after I left at the time here."_**

 ** _"And with it, if you forgot your own parenting skills as well here, than it's the aggravation of dealing with a recently activated cadet. And when his or her's parents are not on board the ship, and he keeps getting into trouble. And three new arrivals as well, two who are like the cub you want back, and the third an adult version of the cadet that keeps getting himself into trouble with you."_**

 ** _"So as a result you lost your focus and left yourself open to her manipulations at the moment. But as you're trying to catch every member of the ship to make you have everyone part of the grouping, you basically ran the victims, the primary target's reserves dry, to make them an easier target right now. So technically you, or rather she, is the reason I'm looking like I'm suffering from something right now and with it, your inner selves, the you I know."_**

 ** _"And I know they're getting stronger by the minute, but your parental instincts are beginning to take back control now at the moment. If you're getting this irritated at trying to find me. But that alibi is not going to work when the authorities show and she gets arrested for child abuse. Though I'm technically an adult, that's not going to work, because I'm on vacation at the moment."_**

 ** _"And once back here on the ship, I'm back under your supervision and here's your problem now. But the supposed plant that caused the entry tubes to be cut off is the reason your job just got harder at the moment right now, Sir. You should have gotten him out if the search."_** he said as they heard a smirk in his voice and Picard sighed as he answered his remark at that as they exchanged looks then.

 ** _"Alright wherever you are, I want to talk to you, young man."_** he called out and a minute later an image of Wesley appeared on the main viewer. **_"Yes captain?"_** he said and he crossed his arms at that as he answered him. **_"If you got our flaws in training than you ought to know that comming us in the middle of a manhunt is a failure in yours, Wesley."_** he said and he watched him smile as he answered him at that.

"Nope, guess again right now Etana, that's not a fail, but a pass, just to throw them off guard right now, we did tell him to pull any edge he could to throw you off guard. Long before you hijacked us at the time, well he's following his orders right now. My son is a gifted young man and he knows what he's doing right now." Picard said smiling, with a smirk at her opinion as he and Will crossed their arms in pride at his skills then.

 ** _"Not at all captain, in fact it's just the opposite right now, you see I realized that there were four options to choose from in this scenario at the time. Aside from that if you were yourself, you'd find this good as we, my friends and me were working together in this. And like another scenario, it turned into a test of strategic thinking, pitting your skills against ours at the time."_**

 ** _"At the current moment if you forgot the last time you spoke to me like this, on the view screen there on the bridge. It maybe a couple months later, but then it should feel familiar to you, because the last time you did it. It was the day you said your exact remark to Commander MacDougal. Regarding cutting the power on the tractor beam into the room at the time and with it."_**

 ** _"She and Commander Riker were trying to see what was wrong and went to check. While Lieutenant Shimoda was in the room with me, and yanked the chips. But here's the problem now for you captain, that game is a mutation of the very thing that caused the control room to end up under my control. Under your and mother's orders, it's a medical security lock out at the moment."_**

 ** _"Medical security lockout combined with the no winner test and another situation a few weeks later after your original security chief was killed. But under your orders, all three of you, you told me if you all ended up compromised. Then by your orders to activate the computer programming I created in case this happened, well now it has and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"If you're angry that I'm doing what you told me to do, sorry Sir. I'm just following your orders right now, as for the no winner test at the moment. But in the first three choices that were involved in this particular test I saw several things I know you and your programmer never expected me to see. But I did and I read through each option carefully as well at the moment too."_**

 ** _"But I attack you head on by coming into the engine room or the bridge, let alone face to face with the security teams, I get arrested. Try to shoot to kill regarding you, arrested, try to beam on to her ship, arrested. So three options in this no winner and they all result in the expansion, so no getting reckless at the moment regarding this. Aside from that you ought to know me better too."_**

 ** _"Because if I do and try any of these and the wargames in a conspiracy situation are going to result in the expansion, so no. I'm not getting reckless, but sticking to my training in stealth exercise and aside from the alarm going every time I leave the room you have no clue where I am. Because I'm intentionally avoiding a confrontation with any of you just to head that off."_**

 ** _"So with that, if you new guys expected me to get reckless and attack head on you're wasting your time right now, because I won't. And I'm choosing the one least likely to end in failure right now, but if you considered everything you once told me, you'd remember these things. But then as I said, separation for a year does funny things to your memories and with it at the moment."_**

 ** _"It's the added act of one year separation can change the look and personality to the person you trained. And they're better in skills and instincts, let alone knowing you, better than you remember them. It took close to two weeks regarding the stealth test to crack that in your guys's case at the time. And then close to three regarding the training foothold test, before I left last year."_**

 ** _"Because that's the added catch, when slightly out of it, I'm likely to come up with four to five good ideas in three hours. Fully focused and you better stay out of my way, because you're never beating me. And we've already had this conversation last year as well. But as you once told me, you want to win this game than choose the most least likely actions to throw your opposition off."_**

 ** _"And I may look and sound like I'm worn out now, but my concentration is strong you're never going to beat me. Because I've avoided captured for six hours and it's going on midnight right now. If you thought you could catch me off guard in the engine room it didn't work, because I know you better than you think. And I have done that by reversing the attack in the engine room."_**

 ** _"Your programmer picked a game as a way to start a conspiracy, well if she wants to play games, I'm willing to oblige right now. But four years in training has come in handy as does knowing everything about you when you're yourselves right now. If she took the time to read your minds than she just got the last eleven months, but not the first three years and four months."_**

 ** _"Everything you thought you knew and remembered was blocked out of your minds, or forgotten, including things regarding my training. But as I was working on that computer chip to the terminal in case this ever happened. Than you all forgot a few things in the first few years. And the things I know my version of you was blocking out to protect me at the moment from her."_**

 ** _"But that's the clear flaw in the programming and why my deprogramming attempts are beginning to work on you, it's clear you all lost your focus. And when I left you were all running on auto pilot for the following eleven months. And having someone that is just like me in training on the ship, but a bit more hardcore, is beginning to hurt, because you all miss my being there."_**

 ** _"That the advanced training ensign that just arrived and with him was Ensign Lefler. The duo are so much like me that that's reason you lost your focus, why is that, well it's because he carries my exact personality traits, the way we were together. He's able to read the twenty of you in the same way I do and to you, seeing him in my spot gave a link back to me, but though you had him."_**

 ** _"You wanted me back, as your prize pupil, your surrogate son, and I don't have to hear the words out loud to know that regarding this either, Sir. And it's because it's been close to a year apart and the results are though you have him you were seeing me sitting there working at the helm, in the engine room at your sides Commander, Chief, us working out in the holodeck together."_**

 ** _"Us on the pad playing around, me in the lab with you mother when you needed my help and everything else. In every spot since I left you see him and you're remembering everything and how it was before I left. How I took to my training, how I never hold anything back from you, and how I never tried to push it further than you'd allow at times, but all of this you're remembering."_**

 ** _"Seeing me in my element, on the bridge and in everything else we used to do together when in between training sessions and our recreation time. And it's easy to see that this is hurting all of you emotionally right now. But that's the opening that she was looking for and she took advantage of that."_** he said to him as he felt the pounding in his heart start then at the news as Wesley looked at him then.

 ** _"My strategy is one taken from a time when our our forebears were acting on getting around by stealth. And that was a strategy taken from their more militaristic style of training in how to evade detection. Everything you forgot in history, ancient history, I've used, and everything she's digging into your minds for is digging a deeper hole for her right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But when the planet turns hostile it's time to call it quits in going there and now that it has. It's you broke another another rule in training. But never let your guard down when you leave the ship, or you're going to get some unforeseen side effects. Like say being turned into an assassin, it didn't work then and it won't work now, because your attempt on us got figured out."_**

 ** _"Just before the axe fell, when you decided to come after Robin and me. But you see, that was a trap we planned, while she plays decoy, I'm busy in the medical lab and I see the entire conversation between you and Etana. I know what her plans are right now and with the fact you just shifted courses now. It's making sure her plans never get off this ship right and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"You dealt with another conspiracy at the time and rule 1: you want to get passed detection, make small talk, eye contact and just relax. 2: never separate and 3: and most important now: never tell the possible future compromised where you're going. Or about any health abnormalities you have or the infected are going to find out about it in the process and with those words in mind."_**

 ** _"Did you forget something else right now, act like everyone else, to get by undetected, I created two of those headsets, but their mock-ups. And in the rules of a conspiracy, you get three chances now, but the first was lucky, twice was pushing your luck and three times, get ready to run. Because it's about to turn into a chase down and manhunt and I reversed the ambush."_**

 ** _"Yeah that's right, you all clearly messed up in your training at the moment. Because I knew that you both were in the engineering room waiting to ambush me. So what else to do, but throw you, and your programmer, off by reversing the ambush in there. But this situation turned itself into another game, us human, or humanoid, members play all the time in ten forward or our quarters."_**

 ** _"Or did you forget that, and with it is the fact it took trying to beat each other by throwing each other off guard with each play. But this entire time, you haven't been able to do that and it's because, every time you try to catch me. I'm hearing every play you make and it's digging her into a checkmate faster than she realizes right now, because rule one in this game in normal cases."_**

 ** _"It's never tell your opponent your moves or you're never going to win the game. Because said game sets are either on one board, or just stacked up. I've been playing you since I was sixteen Sir, and as yourself, we've both had some very close wins. But at the moment you've lost all of your key players and all that's left are the pawns now and it's been going on for close to five hours."_**

 ** _"And this game is going to keep going till she gets arrested because by then my reinforcements are going to be here and this game ends in a checkmate, in my favor. Because you forgot your own training lessons in these cases and the fact you gave me certain orders last year before I left. And everything you yourselves, as yourselves, forgot in these situations, as a result."_**

 ** _"And it's because the route of the problem is you lost your focus, you lose your focus and your opponent can easily take advantage of that. And with it, is an act of letting your guard down way too soon. Let alone letting some woman make you forget your own training, when that rule is 'until back on your home turf, never let your guard down'. And you, commander, did that and here's the result right now."_** he said and Picard nodded, as he said it to himself then.

 ** _'Chess, he's turned this into a chess game between us. Alright if that's how you want to play it now, it's reversing the attacks now just to catch you this time. But this keeps up and you're going to collapse, come on now Wesley, it's time to take a break. But who the devil is the other piece to this, and where is he getting these ideas from right now anyway, regarding all the distractions.'_**

 ** _"Because this is getting ridiculous and it's been going on so long that he's not the only one getting fatigued now. But that's enough of the moves and counter moves right now.'_** he thought, as he saw him smile at that. "Guess again he's just starting right now, but this is not going to work out if you're possessing me. And I've played him so many times, it's I know him too well." Picard said in response to that.

 ** _"You know for someone who is a skilled strategist, you're giving yourself away way too easily right now. Or maybe she is, I don't know, but everything she doesn't know or doesn't understand. And that's another game being played on earth, she's gambling way too high in getting that game into the federation. And when she thinks she's got everyone on the ship over the age of 18 too."_**

 ** _"But the stakes are higher than she thinks right now, it's the pot has now topped an exact amount of $500,000, and the longer this goes on. And the higher that pot gets till the person winning this round catches the person. And with those words in mind right now, she's lost every round in the last five hours, since this got started, because she's not seeing that ace in the hole."_**

 ** _"You caught Robin and she just assumed that she was faking it, she assumed I had no idea how to work this so easily. But that's her fatal flaw now, her arrogance and with those words in mind. And without digging it out of your heads, to read through the earth information on us, and me. Is just another weapon against her, I can use right now, and as for why that is."_**

 ** _"It's because the K'tarians never leave Risa, the ship is compromised of mostly earth humans, and of 50% mixed planets. And that's her problem right now, she doesn't understand us humans to get what I'm trying to do, or what my decoy attempts mean. She doesn't understand the first game, but with the fact she dug this one out of your heads I can see it in your eyes right now."_**

 ** _"That you're about to change strategies now in order to catch me off guard, and that's another rule broken, you want to win, never give away your hand. Or the person you're playing against is going to bankrupt you in ten second with every dime in that pot. As to that she's flunking with her studies of reading earthborn culture through you at the moment, and that's her fatal flaw now."_**

 ** _"To them, a visit to earth is not an option, they like the quiet utopian like community of their planet and up until now. As did we, till you, commander, get turned into an assassin and then this happens. So two strikes in the side of ten months, and both because this planet is trying to start a war between us and whoever's involved now and while Data caught the first, I catch the second."_**

 ** _"And to them and every planet in the federation earth, earth is less advanced in cultures than they are. And our history of 25,000 years of life on earth is considered unusual as it is right now. What else to do, but to use that against them and take it back to a time when we were just five to ten years old, in technology, war tactics and everything else at the time."_**

 ** _"And test her on that to see what she understands right now to what she doesn't, because the more she doesn't understand. Then the more at a disadvantage she really is. And it's because she doesn't understand anything about earth, take this for instance, to her, and her controlling you now. But to her it's, I'm now planning a hostile take over regarding the ship."_**

 ** _"The ship's responding to my orders, because I created that programming just before I left and we did this test, before I left as well, my last mission was with you Captain. And I saved your life at the the time by keeping you alive long enough to get you back up here and I stayed for another month. Before I left, but like my father, you had grown used to having another Crusher here."_**

 _ **"Working under you, and our bond deepened even further, because he wanted you to forgive yourself for what happened to him. The devil's heart was the next catch, just like the Stargazer, at the time, you're wishing you could bring him back. And seeing me in his place is and was beginning to heal you up, before I left and then you have a relapse in that after you found that jewel."**_

 _ **"And here's the result, you want to bring back my father, give me and my mother my father back and it's hurting you emotionally right now. Sir, I forgave you for that long ago, you can't keep doing that to yourself. Listen to me, what happened was something you couldn't have prevented at the time, it happened too fast for you to prevent, it's not your fault he made the choice to leave."**_

 _ **"He left the ship, and even if you had enough time, it would have killed all three of you, he wanted you to have a second chance with me and here it is. The bond of connection we had was enough that you decided on having me in training till I left. And it's because you, as yourselves, know I'm a skilled computer expert."**_ he said and Picard sighed as he felt his inner self getting stronger at at that.

 ** _'Son stop please, don't do this, I need to focus, come on Wesley, don't do this to me, not now.'_** he thought to himself, and, seeing the emotional pain in his body language, Dayton knew that Wesley's statements were getting to the captain. ** _'Keep it up Wes, it's working right now come on, keep it up.'_** he thought as he saw the older man trying to keep his expression neutral at that as he got ready to answer him at that.

Before he could though he went further. **_"Sir, after four years I remember one of your biggest lessons to me and it's, 'You let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done and it can and will get you and whoever's with you killed. Bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could be your undoing.'. And you're right, only I'm not the one who's in trouble here."_**

 ** _"But you are, when in the field we had to keep control of our emotions in a crisis in this case, your emotions are the reason you're in this mess right now. Close to four years together, things change and as I said you help raise the child in question and you never want to let go after that. But at the moment, that depression has resulted in you getting turned into a host now."_**

 ** _"Why else would I choose those things to just to make you, my you, stronger, but to get through to you. It's clear to anyone who was in psychology that my leave has unlocked something else in you and I'm you're surrogate son. To you, letting me go is hardest on you and to the members I'm closest to, it's enough of reason for you to lose your focus."_** he said and Picard sighed at that remark.

Before realizing it, as he thought it over then. ** _'Wait a second if he's got a line in here, he must have one to the engine room right now as well at the moment. Alright I'm letting Riker say it for me, if he's getting as frustrated as I am right now.'_** They heard in response to that remark, and Will saw he was trying to keep his face neutral as he waited for it, and gave a nod as he gave the order then firmly.

"Lal, just land it on him and me now and from here, it's dealing with their trying to get to him through us and vice versa in his trying to break their holds on us right now." he said and it dropped it to a single image at that. ** _'Damn it kid, I thought I said never try these stunts when in training. Why break that rule now when you're undercover kid, huh, why exactly.'_** he thought as he answered him then firmly as he said it

 ** _"You may say that, but comming us in the middle of this clearly was a severe flaw in your training. I thought I taught you better than that now, but we went over this and the last few stunts. Let alone this was not in the training, what is this, 'make it up as you go' to make this more interesting right now. Because trying it like this is going to have someone catch on to where you are."_**

 ** _"And before you leave wherever it is at the you're hiding right now and along with that is that we've got every corridor blocked and getting something to eat is not an option. And not without getting yourself arrested right now, and the second that alarm goes. You're exposing yourself each time, because constantly setting off the alarms is enough of a failure in your training._**

 ** _"By telling us where you are, every time that alarm goes off each time and with that. As was the collision you caused between Bates, Greyson and their teams, before Porter nearly caught you. But frequently pulling stunts like this is enough to make it clear that, you're taking some severe risks in your training and that luck is going to run out eventually aside from that, that timer is going to end."_**

 ** _"And soon enough and you're going to be exposed after that, you ought to know that."_** he said and he watched him smile. Before seeing something in his eyes change as he looked into his eyes gently and Will felt his heart fall slightly at that. ** _"If you were yourself you'd be thinking the opposite right now, Sir. You remember what you used to tell me, you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done."_**

 ** _"it could destroy you, but your emotions are exactly the reason you're in this mess right now at the moment. How and why, it's because of me, you miss me more than you know. What about you Sir, I mean from day one, the day we met, you were giving me tips and training me, before I took my position. And as a member of the crew now, after mom left you took it upon yourself."_**

 ** _"Just to act like my father, after the worst portions of the flu were done with, you decided you weren't having me deal with it again. For that entire year, after I met your father, you chose an acivity that was a good memory. And of your childhood. And I turned to you for everything that year after she left, though fourteen years apart in age, it didn't matter, regarding your promotion."_**

 ** _"And to Captain and to you it was why leave, you had a life on the Enterprise and you're happy where you are, as you started acting like a father to me. By the time we reached dealing with the Borg, it was enough you were determined to not have me suffering a relapse. In things regarding these guys pushing me into over doing it, at the time and with it was the fact that in training."_**

 ** _"Which as it turned out turned into a repeat later on at the time and as to why I was making sure we got ourselves out of the trouble we get ourselves into. But the damn side effect was the result of dealing with these guys, but to you, you just weren't ready to let me go anymore than I was ready to leave. Because by that point our bonds were that of father and son now."_**

 ** _"But it was after Specialist Riker arrived and you got the news you were assigned as Captain of the Aires, what made you give up that post. Because you and the counselor were back together and that past year. It created an even tighter bond with everyone else, including me at the time. And what did you choose after he left at the time, you chose to teach me your favorite sport."_**

 ** _"And in between training we did this and it just deepened the bond between us. You taught me to improvise when we were dealing with the wargames on the Hathaway, what was the first memory that came back after you got that micro organism in your bloodstream and we had to get it out of you. It was the day we deployed, and you and Data had connected at the time and on the holodeck."_**

 ** _"The fact that in both this and the day that broke down the barriers between us as the original members of the crew who of the senior staff. Aside from yourself, was involved in helping me get us to safety, and you saw my abilities for yourself that day. You should know what lengths I'd go to just to get you all back now, after close to five years together."_** the young man said to him then softly.

Watching this Will pulled him into his side then gently as they heard it then. **_'No I couldn't have just caused him to push himself to this level. I know that look, it's shifted from trying to focus on the matter at hand. And our bond is making it harder for him to concentrate right now and us along with him. No, son stop, please, don't do this to me, not now, Son come on, you keep this up.'_**

 ** _'And you're going to collapse, stop already now, kiddo.'_** he thought as he finished that. **_'My student, my cub, my son, son please, don't do this, please just stop.'_** he thought feeling the pain of his leaving in his heart growing. **_"Sir I understand but holding it in is just going to make her grip on you even tighter, don't fight it, just remember, all of you just remember."_** he heard in response to his thoughts.

As he felt his normal self beginning to grow stronger as he answered him. "And your saying this was working in getting me to fight back, but it was like a tug a war now. Your me was fighting it out to break her control and he's trying to keep his grip on me. And hearing your voice was giving me the strength to fight back. But this next attempt to get to you crossed the line." Will said as Wesley crossed his arms at the remark then firmly.

 **"** ** _As I understand it, if she had this planned, she was trying to catch me in the act of seeing what's causing my condition all this week. But as she doesn't understand what it is that's really wrong with me at the moment. And her thoughts went into you, she's doesn't understand the human anatomy. But you do, if you were yourself at the moment, you've seen me like this before."_**

 ** _"And more than once, and it's till I collapse out of exhaustion, but if you remembered when exactly, you'd see the signs sooner. You, the six of you, and the crew members I'm closest to, saw this before in me three years ago, and your exact thoughts were then you should have pulled the plug. And sooner than you did at the time and with those words in mind right now."_**

 ** _"What she's not understanding here is another reference to our culture, from the late 20th century and a year after Kirk and his crew ended up in 1986. But as the child of a doctor, I know how to fix the gaps in my things if you read my diagnostics a bit ago and I should tell you. There's no use tracing this link or trying to find me right now as I know you're trying to counselor."_**

 ** _"Because it's cloaked and my shields are up so tight, there's no getting through them right now. Four years together, you think I wouldn't know how to block you out Counselor, it's the side effect of being this bonded to a half Betazoid. You lose control of your emotions the power blast is going to be like you threw a boulder into a swimming pool so with that in mind right now."_**

 ** _"Keep up those shields at the moment, but as I said, though, you tried to keep up the charade. If you don't want to get found out, don't start insisting that your targets should try it, it just makes the act more desperate right now to round up every non infected with the said virus. And act normal, like yourselves instead of the way you had been acting lately at the moment."_**

 ** _"You committed the mistakes in your training, but I haven't, like the collision in the hallways. That's one of the things you taught me, to throw off your opponent, pull the least likely move so they had no room to pull out. At the moment you're not going to find me till that alarm goes off. After I relocate, it's time for bed after that, so you better take a break, it's going to be a long day."_**

 ** _"Tomorrow, once this starts again and by then my reinforcements are going to be here. Aside from that, if we have any junior crew members running loose in the halls I suggest you better get them out of the search. Because I'm not breaking my routine here and he's never going to find me either."_** Wesley said firmly and he answered that as he looked at the viewer gently as he said it to him.

 ** _"Just how do you expect to get out of wherever you're hiding, we've got corridors blocked off and the second the alarms goes off, you've been made. You're taking some serious chances with this right now and that luck is going to run out eventually. Aside from that, how long do you expect this last, it's been 4 hours and you're running on fumes at the moment."_** he said and he saw him smile.

 ** _"You remember what you used to tell me here, if the opponent doesn't give you enough time to prepare: than improvise. If they're cutting off one way to getting yourself refreshed: take an alternate route and so on. But as this switched courses, her problem is she never studied the inner layout of this ship, and as I can see you standing at the pool table right now."_**

 ** _"That's another fatal mistake, because those scanners don't dig deep enough into areas that are shielded. And even if you tried to isolate me with thermal scanners, even the smallest reading can be misinterpreted here. Did you forget that we had children younger than five on board, let alone we have a two year old cat as well, if they get into Matainance shafts it's going to confuse them."_**

 ** _"I learned from an early age how to block my signature and you taught me this yourself. You don't want to be found, don't stay in one place longer than an hour, like the simulations on the holodeck, and nice try Greyson, it didn't work. I knew what you were trying to do here at the time, I can guess if you were trying to pull that, it's you were trying to get me to show myself."_**

 ** _"But no, not going to happen and that little mistake on the holodeck, it was so I could distract you, before I left my hiding place. And that always worked with you guys anyway. But 3.5 years, I know you better than you know yourselves to counteract your maneuvers, but to beat me you have to think up a different way out of this as its 15 hours and counting."_** Wesley said to him firmly at his remark.

 _"_ _ **And whoever's in the halls that are my age, if you're a newly activated recruit you better get out of there right now, because rule one when as a teenager. 'When it comes to manhunts or anything dangerous, leave these things to more skilled officers than you are.'. And I'm warning you right now, if I hear you're breaking orders after Ensign Dayton, or anyone in the adult crew."**_

 ** _"Has already ordered you to stand down and ordered you to your quarters and you're in big trouble once I end this, as I'm the JCL. And that means I'm in charge of the junior crew. And with Ensign Dayton right behind me, but here it is. Because deliberately breaking orders when in a situation is enough of reason to deny you your rank and uniform till you stop acting like a spoiled brat."_**

 ** _"And start acting your age, as this job is a serious business, and if you think you can catch me, you better think again. Because I'm not changing my ways in this and every officer older than you are knows this. And if I was the source of my inspiration and you ran into them, you'd be killed. Or turned into a hostage so with that, and again, stay out of this and leave it to the adult crew."_**

 ** _"So fair warning, you get caught and arrested later, and you're in big trouble for breaking orders. But you continue to break orders and it's you're losing that shot."_** Wesley added and Picard hid a chuckle. "Just like guys like Jack: but the fact that you haven't been captured yet. The results are he's going to try to catch you himself, or do something stupid, just like his grandfather." Anna said in response to that, bemused.

And he hid a smile as Will hid a sigh as he said it to him as he tried to take on the tone he normally used with him in training. **_'Come on son, you're exhausted and the longer this goes on, you're going to get hurt, just stop.'_** he thought as he said it. **_"At the moment we got every public area blocked, so how do you expect to get something to eat. And with that is trying to get a chance to rest at the moment._**

 ** _As I said you're taking some serious risks here and the second that alarm goes off you're exposed. But the longer this goes on, the more likely chance someone's going to get hurt, or you, yourself, do, and you're beyond exhausted anyway, so it's time to end this, so just pull it over already son."_** Will said gently and, seeing his eyes narrow in anger, he knew that backfired as he answered him.

"Uh oh, well now he's done it, you think we don't know that's her first officer talking in your voice." Dayton asked and Will nodded in agreement. **_"I know that's her doing the talking in your voice,_** ** _Sir_** ** _. What you think I can't tell the difference between you and her talking to me, in your voice, just what do you take me for exactly. Your specific orders before I left last year, is if you were compromised at the time."_**

 ** _'Than ignore everything you say to me, because, like the computer program, I created I can tell the difference. You think I don't already know what you all chose in alibis to turn me into a drone to get that thing into the academy. To put this bluntly I saw your entire conversation with your programmer. I heard the entire conversation, so though you made this out as whatever alibi you chose."_**

 ** _"And whatever reason you're getting frustrated if you chose this one exactly, if Derek Hanson is still on board the ship. Then he's the reason you're getting this aggravated at the moment if you chose that alibi to arrest me. Well I do know, your mistakes in training are making it easy to avoid you. And I did that once already with Greyson and Porter and now you're pulling emotional blackmail."_**

 ** _"Well forget that, your behavior is clear regarding this, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work this time, Sirs. If you were yourselves you'd be calling me by the nickname you always have at the moment. Not by my surname, not my full name, but my nickname with you guys. So that's not you doing the talking as I know you, so forget about it, I'm not giving in._**

 ** _"As for MacGregor, whatever his intention regarding me, it's not going to work and if he's here, than you should remember this one as well. But to the sextet and me, regarding a previous trauma. As you told him earlier Porter, it's enough that you should know these things, but when it comes to a previous trauma, leave anyone connected, out of it, if you wanted an easier chance to catch me."_**

 ** _"You should have left him out of it, as for everything else it's pretty simple right now, if I'm using that many reminders and as I said. You're trying to control your feelings is just making her grip on you stronger. It's two things here, you for me and me for you, but you know what the real problem is after the entry tunnels got cut off, but something you've been dealing for years, in my case."_**

 ** _"For four years, together, does four years really make a difference in what's she just pulled emotionally in my case. Does it really make enough of a difference to fix the damn trauma, that this situation has or is about to turn into. That you, as yourselves, could deal with, after the last major traumas I've had these last 4.5 years, if you were still yourselves you'd know the answer to that."_**

 _ **"She's just triggered enough of reason for me to do anything I can to prevent that thing from getting off this ship. Because if I don't and you're getting tried for mutiny and shot, so screw it, it's not going to work this time and again. Don't waste your time in trying to trace my emotions, my shields are locked up tight,**_ _ **Counselor**_ ** _."_** He said with a firm growl as he finished with the next sentence.


	3. The Game Recap III: Psyche Outs

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 3: The Game Recap Part III: Medical Stage Acts And Psyche Outs**

 ** _"This game is not ending till I say it does now and with it, forget about trying to trace this transmission, because it's cloaked. So again, the rest break is over and it's time to get back to work. But in case you haven't figured this portion of it out after the simulated explosion you're never going to win. I mean just how many more indicators do I have to throw at you, before you remember this."_**

 ** _"Huh, just how many, and along with that, if you also hadn't figured this out. Or she doesn't understand human anatomy when you're a teenager and the dangers of what certain food additives and lack of sleep does to you. That's enough that you failed your training as well, survival training. In case you haven't noticed, or you never put it together at the current moment."_**

 ** _"After you saw me in the engine room five hours ago it's simple if you were yourselves right now. What could possibly have teenager looking like they're suffering from exhaustion and it's part of a normal life in human anatomy. So what's the one stimulate that could possibly be keeping you awake past normal parameters and the dangers of it building up in your system exactly, huh."_**

 ** _"You've been trying to catch me in the act all week and not till tonight do you finally see it. Why else would I choose now to take a break, but because of the added symptoms that go along with it. And I needed a god damn recharge, if you were still yourselves you'd know the answer to that question right now "_** he said as he injected a beyond exhausted time into his voice as he went further then

 ** _"And any parent or legal guardian, let alone responsible adult, can see these things if they were themselves. And know exactly what's wrong with the victim, if you're a parent, or are the adopted parent of said victim. Which is why I'm pushing myself passed the damn breaking point right now to deal with this. And with that, if you forgot your lessons in survival training right now."_**

 ** _"Than you're your forgetting your lessons in biology class and with it health class as I'm a medical born and I know what to do, focus on that. But, then again, you failed in your training by not paying closer attention to who you consider your junior crew at the moment. And when two of them figure it out in two hours and one of them is not up to their best at the current moment."_**

 ** _"When normally you can see this automatically, if you were yourselves. But if you can't see this at the moment. If you hadn't found me by now you're never going to win this. So you better try harder and at this hour you all better take a break, because it's late and we all need to get some rest, so with that, call you later._** he said and at that they watched the transmission end at that firmly.

At that, Will try to get him to answer him. **_"Wesley wait a minute, come on, answer, answer me, come on, son, come on. Stay awake, come on stay awake, Wesley answer me!"_** he said quickly and then slammed his hand on the table. ** _"Damn it, alright we have to find him and fast, he's on the edge of a collapse right now, we need to end this now!"_** he snapped as he heard an answering response.

And from Picard, at that remark. **_"Yes, and if he's getting ready to move locations there's going to be an indicator on that. But the next question is where exactly right now too and which room he's in with the sensors off. Our only indicator is by the fact that the map is working after he switches locations, so we just have to wait now."_** he said, before they heard the alarm go off in answer to that remark.

 ** _"Where's he hiding this time exactly?"_** he added and Will hid a smile at that as he looked up and saw which room as he answered him. ** _"Bingo, we got him, he's hiding in his quarters right now, alright Porter, Davidson, check the room out."_** he said as as he sighed as he heard a gentle suggestion from Dayton then. ** _"Sirs, I recommend splitting up the search teams into pairs, each team covering a specific spot."_**

 ** _"So while the eight are searching for him, the rest of their teams are guarding the public areas and sickbay, in case he tries to go in there for a more supplies or getting something to eat."_** he heard and nodded as he heard Picard say it for him as he hid a smile. ** _"Good idea Ensign Dayton, alright Lieutenant Bates, you and Lieutenants Porter, Roberts and Greyson divide your teams in half."_**

 ** _"You choose where each of you is hiding and let me know where you choose to hide."_** he said and he heard 4 affirmatives as he got on the line. **_"All junior crew officers who are not supposed to be on duty. Stand down right now and report to your quarters for the night."_** he said and he heard an immediate call out at that. "Great there's Derek now, the cadet just doesn't understand the dangers of this."

"Kid stay out of this, as this is getting more dangerous on her side by the minute, Wes understands every soldier not on duty is on stand by. And we don't need this getting even more dangerous then it is already, so stay out of this young man. Or so help me god, you're ending up in your room for breaking orders." Will said sharply to that. **_"But Commander, you need added back up in this."_** he heard and his tone went stern.

 ** _"No we don't young man, in a manhunt, you leave this to the skilled professionals. Snd said professionals are the officers who've been at it longer than you have. And again, you even try to disobey orders and you're losing your shot, now report to your quarters."_** Will echoed with his past self and he heard a sigh at that. **_"Great, what's next exactly?"_** Evans asked and they heard a loud crash.

In answer to that question and Will shook his head as he answered him. ** _"Good grief, alright wise guy, who's the one playing around with the sound effects right now. Because we've had enough of the pranks and practical jokes tonight here?"_** he heard from him as he added on to that as they heard a secondary clang in answer to that remark and he looked at Robin as she was trying to hide a smile at that.

"Like we said you get rhetorical and she starts getting smart with you, but you want to head of the sound effects stop asking questions right now." Robin said in answer to the sound effects smiling as she heard Will's recorded self answer that. His tone now going bemused at that. **_"Sounds like he's trying to lighten up the mood after I lost my temper at the moment, alright wise guy, that's enough of this right now."_**

 ** _"With the fact you just triggered the alarm, again, you just been made, so let's see you get out of this now at the moment."_** Will said firmly as he heard two crashes and a loud clang in answer to that remark, as it began reverberating off the tunnels connected to the engine room then as he answered his question. **_"What's your intention here, is this just distraction and diversion right now young man."_**

 ** _"Or is it something else?"_** Picard added and Will hid a smile at that as they heard the noise tap out a sentence to them. **_"I think he's throwing a challenge at us if we just heard that now, but that just made it clear. He's not giving up right now at the moment, Lieutenant Porter, if he's hiding in the ventilation shaft, check there. But whatever this is it's getting to the point he's using morse code."_**

 ** _"And just to send a message and that's what the sudden sound effects are for right now."_** he added and he got an affirmative. **_"What's he saying exactly?"_** she asked and he translated the message as he hid a smile then as he read it out the sentence at that as he echoed the message. **_"If you want to know the answer to that question, just look at the clues lying all over the table in my quarters."_**

 ** _"But I came in there for three reasons, but if you want to find me, then trace the alarms until you get the right apartment. What with the fact that with every adult crew member out of their quarters right now. Though considering there's also 5,000+ places to hide, I could be anywhere, so with that in mind right now. I suggest you just trace the alarms, until the heat sensors are back on line."_**

 ** _"And it's because you have until the timer is up, just to find me right now."_** he read out before they heard several more in a warning tone. **_"I can hear the warning tone and command tone in this one, and it sounds like it's pointed at someone, Sirs."_** Robin said and he watched the duo and Picard nod as he said it. **_"It is, and it's pointed at Cadet Hanson, and he's making it clear to him right now."_**

 ** _"That this just turned into a training game."_** Picard said firmly to her at that as Will injected the added command tone into his voice as he heard him read out the command warning. As his voice read out the stern tone in the remark as he then forwarded his warning to the supposed recruit as he injected a stern tone into his voice as he said it. ** _"And whoever's on duty that wasn't supposed to be, you better stay out of this."_**

 ** _"And especially if you're a newly activated recruit, because that's enough to get jumped when this comes to an end, and that's not a warning. But a promise right now, if you're a newly activated recruit at the moment. So you may think you know me as well as the crew does at the current moment, and Hanson. If you're still up here, if they activated you some time before I returned home."_**

 ** _"And you try getting involved, and you're getting arrested for reckless endangerment and getting jumped in promotions. And that's not a threat, but a promise here, Cadet so stay out of this. But as you're not thinking like the person you're looking for does here, but listen to me carefull. Right now, Derek, if that's you who just got into the fight with the commander."_**

 ** _"And whatever reason they yanked you off duty, though if it's because of the last few cases of speedballing. And the captain and commander gave you a warning on that prior to whatever reason Ensign Dayton got hurt last month. Or whatever duration it was, it's clear you're on medical watch. If they're this aggravated, and with that is this, and if I was the source of my inspiration."_**

 ** _"It's you try and take me yourself, and with a weapon as well, and that could get you killed or turned into a hostage. Which is beyond reckless and to the adult crew, command and security. That's a hindrance rather then a help, in this case as they have Dayton and Lefler where they can see them right now. 2) it's by staying off the damn radio and 3) it's following orders, so break orders."_**

 ** _"And it's getting you arrested by the teachers in this game, and it's you're not looking at the fact that with the radio open. I know where not to go to, so think about that, before trying a reckless stunt, pal."_** he added for him firmly as he exchanged looks with Worf and Picard and they nodded, bemused as he finished that. As he gave nod in agreement as he answered that remark with a bemused smile on his face.

"I know I said it before, because if he tried this during survival training, it's enough I would, and they with me would find him in 10 hours. You made it last close to month in our all cases and thats what we loved, in testing our bonds with you." Will said and he grinned as they heard Will's voice say it to his rival. **_"Nice warning kid and he's right, if this was training mode_** ** _, then getting reckless is going to cost the recruit."_**

 ** _"Their promotion, but I think that was a warning to any junior crew we just sent to bed, to stay out of this or they're getting arrested for reckles endangerment right now. Then again, of five, only two know our procedures and what happens when you act, before you think._** ** _And this has been going on so long at the moment, t_** ** _hat its clear he's thinking through his plan carefully."_**

 ** _"And at the moment right now, and instead of barging right in there and attacking. It's he's thinking through his strategies at the moment here right now and again Cadet Hanson. You try and get involved and you're being relieved of duty, so get to your quarters and stay put."_** he said sternly as they heard another one tap out at that in agreement, before entering two playful taps then.

And he saw her lower her head at that and knew she was trying to keep from laughing at that. **_"Well I don't have to hear his voice to know he's saying 'if you think this is interesting just wait, I'm just getting started right now.'."_** O'Brien said with a bemused smile as he repeated his remark as it tapped again and that did it for her. As she started laughing as they heard the conn officer answer that with a bemused tone.

"And that wasn't necessary either that night guys, you want to get playful then do it when not on the radio right now. Because that was ridiculous at the current moment that, because you were driving Josh and me up a wall with that and the repeated playing around with the radio." Lieutenant David Evans said as he came into the room as the last and final thunk did it at that as he heard his recorded voice say it and he echoed that.

 ** _"Alright enough already tonight, cool it already kid!"_** They heard from Evans at the response they just got in answer to his remark. Before they saw Dayton turn to look at him as he answered that with a bemused smile. As he answered his statement as the adult crew exchanged bemused looks at what this was turning into. As he said it to him at that with a slightly amused smile as he echoed gis remark from that week gently.

 ** _"You had to say it, does that answer your question, you know you keep this up in asking rhetorical questions like this. And the results here, are he's going to be switching to the 'ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer' phase here. If anything he's just like me and if that tells me anything. So every time you ask, we hear another crash or clang in the Jeffries tubes and maintenance shafts."_**

 ** _"As to that, we don't need these things getting anymore out of hand than it has already. So you better cool it with the rhetorical questions, Lieutenant. Because I think that's the trigger for the repeated crashes. So you better cool it with the rhetorical questions or the next one is one, both or all three at once so you better cool it now."_** Dayton said to him in answer to the latest bit of noise gently.

That they heard in answer to that question and he could tell the young man was trying to keep from laughing at that. As they watched Dayton look at him from his chair as Will answered his remark with a bemused smile in his tone. As he answered him, as he hid a smile as he answered that remark. **_"Thank you ensign, but I got this, and he's right Lieutenant Evans, we don't need these things getting too out of hand."_**

 ** _"So you better cool it with the rhetorical questions, or he's going for the 'ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer' phase Lieutenant, just focus right now.'_** he said as he felt his inner self trying to keep from laughing at the answer to the other man's question at that remark. "By that point the me you know was trying to keep from laughing at this as the last time I saw this playfulness in you when in training now."

"Was during during the second half of the bonding test and the guys and I were taking turns, as first it was looking for you. And then testing the strength of the bonds you had with the four us and the seven now." Will said and he nodded smiling as they heard it. ** _'Come on son, that's enough of this already now, I know you're trying to make this game more interesting, but these stunts are getting out of hand.'_**

 ** _'And it's time to take a break now, if you're in there for any reason, it's clear you need medical attention at the moment. Especially if you ended up in your quarters, choosing your apartment as your mother is medical doctor, whatever you're trying to tell us we get. But that only makes it clear you need to stop now son, come on now, just pull it over already kiddo.'_ **They heard softly to that ploy.

"Nope, guess again, my cub at this is just getting started now and he's going to keep this up until the following day." Will said and Spot jumped on the table. "Mew, mew meow?" she asked and they chuckled. "Yeah, you're making your entrance in a few moments, girl, I just started in aggravating them here. But once it hits daddy's apartment, that's when you and I were together for the night." Wesley said to her and she purred at that softly.

As he waited for the response from them. "Alright keep going we need to see the stage act, because you had my computer files of where to aim correctly without it hitting a vein or artery." Beverly said and he nodded as the image then read out, **Medical office, Crusher's quarters** and they nodded. **_"Yeah, alright time to leave the room like this, the old magic act,_** ** _'now you see me, now you don't' ploy."_**

 ** _"But if we're going for rhetorical questions it's_** ** _time to annoy them now with the acts of having the sensors and noises sending them in several different directions and with that. Lal keep the radio on, I need to know where the search team pairs are being stationed at. And trigger the noises to go off every time_** ** _they start getting rhetorical."_** he said as he grabbed the first bag at that remark.

And then opened up the grate to his mother's closet, and said it to her gently at that remark. **_"Yeah alright that should do it now, everything is in place, now time to leave the scene, except..."_** he started to say and thought it over and looked at the shard and razor like edge to it. **_"Alright time to see if you can tell the difference between stage acting to the real thing. Lal check my medical records."_**

 ** _"When was the last time I got my tetanus shot taken exactly?"_ **he asked her and in answer to that it appeared on his mother's computer and he nodded. "You finished the first 2 reasons now comes the third, stage acting." Deanna said sighing and he nodded. **_"I'm do it for it now, yeah alright I got to do it tonight, because if I landed on top of this one, I could have ended up with septicemia and then tetanus here."_**

 ** _"Yeah alright, Lal I need two units of blood, in my blood type, I came in here for three reasons: a recharge, create my supplies and take care of my injuries. We're going to stage acting preparations here, and see if she can tell the difference between the two of this at the moment._** ** _But my alibi to what I'm doing it in here just came to the fore now."_** he said and two units of blood appeared.

On the replicator as he pulled the sheet that had the strips he'd torn out of it, as he scanned a set of notes in the terminal. Watching it, they saw the Original SG-1 and then saw the face of the psychiatrist and the new arrivals smiled. And nodded as they got it as he looked at it. "I see where this is headed, you took Daniel's grandfather's idea with O'neill and Makepeace and just to test whether or not they take it at face value."

"Or realize it's stage acting." Frasier said and Dayton looked at her. "Who is that exactly?" he asked and Daniel answered that. "That was our grandparents' original psychiatrist who was a close friend to our great great, great, great grandfathers. That's me, Jared and Annie Thompson-Matheson, so Carson tested the psychosis of the fact, we, as scientists. We could withstand Hathor's powers whereas Jack's grouping can't at the time now."

"But this is on super heroes metaphors, now, but the scientist that figured it out first was Bruce Wayne, regarding her inspiration. That was Hathor herself, in Batgirl's words, 'using feminine wiles to get what you want, trading on your looks. Read a book girl, that passive aggressive behavior went out long ago, and chicks like you give women a bad name.'. As such that's the reason my grandfather fought it off immediately at the time."

"Once he realized what the heck she was now at the time here, but Jack and Makepeace, they were falling all over themselves to become her first primes." he explained and Dayton nodded as he went to the cabinet and opened it, and grabbed the tetanus vaccine. ** _"Wesley what are you doing exactly?"_** she asked and he explained that to her as he was looking for the added ampoules needed and putting the others back.

 ** _"My alibi to why I came in here, had I not stopped and sat down I could have collapsed and landed on those shards. They're sharp enough to cut into a vein or artery, but that's what the bags are for right now, a fifth of the amount of the first bag. This is covering my hand and the rest is to point out the fact I accidentally gouged myself in the leg if I had collapsed in there."_**

 ** _"And I'm simulating the blood trail into the room, but_** ** _the trick is to make this as real as it gets for them, so their parental instincts are over riding the program on these headsets right now."_** he said as he grabbed the equipment his mother used to use on him when he was a child and she nodded. ** _"If this doesn't get their parental instincts to start going haywire, nothing will right now._**

 ** _"We tended put on plays and stage blood was part of it at the time and with that in mind right now._** ** _My quarters are the next best place with sickbay in enemy hands right now at the moment. Since all doctors kept their own supplies if they had a family and Mom's added equipment was here in the room at the time now. And I can just leave the skin knitter and laceration healer lying on the table."_**

 ** _"Next to the syringe, and along with it is the empty bag of blood there, and with those two pieces of her home medical equipment._** ** _That helps to make it seem like I had sliced my hand against a jagged piece of metal. In the explosion earlier. I came in here for medical care and I dealt with my injury and exhaustion myself, and packed up my supplies here, yes_** ** _alright Etana."_**

 ** _"If you can't tell the difference between stage acting and the real thing, then you're never going to win this game now at the moment here, if you don't understand the concepts._** **Of human anatomy and earth based entertainment on movies up to the 21st century. But with my medical condition if you can't figure this out, you're never going to win this game."** he said and sighed at that softly.

 ** _"Added case of anemia to go with it,_** ** _and one unit lost and the other taking care of the damage. Iron pills to add on to it and finally leaving the evidence all over the living room of my condition now."_** he said as he grabbed his mother's laceration healer and skin knitter and looked at the bags then and sighed. ** _"Aw god, alright I'm going to have to slice my palm and then use it, so I got a red line on my hand."_**

 ** _"Making it look as real as it could get, but the explosion, Lal, there was a jagged piece of metal left in section T-95 after the explosion when Roga Danar was here at the time, that enough?"_ **he asked and she quickly answered him at that, her tone gentle as she said it to him. **_"Yes it is, what's the implication here regarding your subterfuge in this Wes?"_** she asked and he explained that to her gently.

 ** _"Because I'm going to have to simulate the fact that the explosion in T-95 threw a piece shrapnel across the tunnel. But it wasn't the simulated explosion that caused it, but when we had Danar here. Did anyone bother to clean up that entire tunnel, after we fixed the external sensors and tactical._** ** _When we had him here?"_** he asked and he heard a sigh as she answeted his question then.

 ** _"No they didn't, with the area too dark to see anything, you collapsed on a rusted piece of metal. And gouged yourself in the leg let alone slashed your hand on a second, is that the implication here."_** she said, repeating her remark at that and he nodded. **_"Yeah that's the implication alright, my adrenaline levels were dangerously low, I was exhausted and collapsed into the wall."_**

 ** _"Before trying to push forward and not seeing where I was going, I tripped and sliced my hand on it. Checking my palm and pulling that one out, before seeing that a second had sliced my thigh, except the one to my leg hit a vein. And I need a blood transfusion, and my pants were slowly leaking blood all over the floor, before I got in here, before I tore apart that bedsheet_** ** _and wrapped it_**

 ** _"Around my hand and leg, before going to you and_** ** _raiding mom's office in our quarters for the equipment I need for this to do it, this piece of metal with me, is that shard, but I need the bags. So it's point is drenched in blood, so I'm making it look like I yanked it out of my leg and was carrying it back to my quarters with me here,_** ** _so with that in mind I need two bags_** ** _of my blood type."_**

 ** _"And hit the lights in the tunnel leading into my room, because the stain was slow in coming out._** ** _And was running down my leg and staining my pants and beginning to start leaking, but this is the case with torn veins and arteries. And then it started seeping through my trousers, but the basic rule of thumb. With this as with a vein hit, it's leaking, an artery, the artery has it spurting blood."_**

 ** _"So it's the first, and to heal the damage I need the following equipment."_** he said and checked the cabinet as he said it out loud. **_Yeah alright, skin knitter, laceration healer and vein/artery healing knitter..."_** he said as he looking through his mother's equipment closet to check and grabbed the first two and smiled as he grabbed the third. ** _"And..., bingo, that's the last piece I need, the IV line_**

 ** _"For the second bag, yes, alright_** ** _, subterfuge step here and I can get the blood back into my body. But the alibi here is I came into my quarters and went to my mom's office._** ** _And used her medical equipment to go to self induced healing, I'm a science prodigy and my mother is a medical doctor. The injury is going to have my adrenaline levels wearing down for_** ** _humans we suffer, in recovery."_**

 ** _"From injuries like this, an adrenaline surge_** ** _when we're hurt, but for this when I collapsed against the wall in the tunnel. My hand landed on a jagged piece of metal that was rusted, and I saw that a second sliced my thigh as well here._** ** _So with sickbay in the hands of the opposition, I came in here to run first aid on myself and saw that laceration to my thigh sliced a vein."_**

 ** _"And my uniform was soaked on the knee down, so I was going to self induced healing. And created a real general stimulate cocktail to get a second jolt and get something to eat. And while I was recovering from the blood loss and began work on creating my first aid kits and supplies here._** ** _That's the implication, but the evidence_** ** _is the empty bag lying on the table."_** he said with a sigh, to that then.

As he grabbed a clean set of pants in the same color as the one's he was wearing, as he grabbed the knife. And sliced his palm and watched the blood appeared, before adding the first bag to it as he grabbed the healer and knitter after slicing his leg and dumping a third of the bag across his hand and a third down his leg. "Lal zoom in, we need a better look at that spot." Goldberg said and it zoomed into a close view him then.

As he was working as he carefully created a laceration across the spot, which was directly across as they saw it and recognized it and in relief. As they knew just where the shard hit the following night, as they saw it for real then on the image. "Not the artery, but in the spot it was when Robertson attacked you, okay that helps. That's where you landed on it after Roberts attacked you, same place now." Bates said and he nodded to him.

And then gripping his make shift bandage to leave a bloody handprint on it, as he wiped the blood and smeared it across the hatch door and wall next to it, before dropping several drops of blood, on the tunnel floor. And on the floor in the hatch, before using the knitter, to heal the veins in his hand and leg. As he then used the laceration healer and skin knitter and disposed of the first bag, after rinsing out the inside of it then.

"With loss of 4oz's, you needed that tranfusion anyway followed by a dose of adrenaline, though once it caves and after you eat something. Then you're going to be sleeping for ten hours straight until it was rime for the games to start again. But one simulated injury and then a real and the real is the result of the jump you took into section 23." Beverly said to him and he nodded as thry watched him working carefully at that and nodded.

As he then went to taking the added tetanus shot vaccine for real and doubled the dose of the mineral cocktail. Before taking the iron pills then and left the second bag, that still had some blood smeared on the inside of it on the table next to the syringe. And placing the bottle of tetanus vaccine next to the spent syringe and nodded as he left the candy bar wrapper sitting next to it along with the cup of water, before heading for the hatch.

"Well if that doesn't do it, nothing ever does, only this tine, it's not stage blood, but real blood, and my grandfather did the very same thing on Jack and Robert Makepeace." Daniel said and nodded as they heard his next question **_"Data, is Derek still up here, by that I mean Derek Hanson?"_** he asked and he heard quick remark from him. **_"Yes and he's on medical watch and on light duty, I think that was the alibi."_**

 ** _"But yours is not the same as his, but you better make it clear this is more than just a training test gone real. He's just gone active in the last five months, his arrogance could kill him if he doesn't get it under control_** ** _So put this into morse code, with the added command tone, you're the leader of the junior crew team, and the trio are just like you,_** ** _Remember: you think things through."_**

 ** _"Play by the rules and take it slow and you make points, you get reckless and break the rules, given out by the teachers in this test. And that's including me, and you lose points."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he gave the order then to him. **_"There's only one option in doing this right now, it's putting my warning to him in morse code. He's never listened before and why start now exactly here._**

 ** _"Since he's been arrested once too often and if this means anything right now, if he's on light duty and medical watch. He's relieved that for one your attention is off him and on me for once, so I just take advantage of that and turn it on him_** ** _And right now, in a bit, so with that, so_** **Lal, unlock the door, reactivate the security in my quarters and set off the alarm."** he said as he got ready to leave.

 _ **"Activate in 3,** **2, 1..., now."**_ he said as the alarm started blaring as he pushed himself further into the ventilation shaft at that. "Well here we go, we're lucky the grates in these room are tilted down so they don't realize it. You're hiding in one spot, but you came in through yours and left through mine. If we had to do a repeat of that, then it's coming through my closet and leaving through your's, but that's not going to work either."

"And it's because we're guarding each cache from in the room this time, and the ones not involved in this search if you get hit next as the last drone, or worse. This time are the rest of the guys teams, but the sextet are, along with Miles, Dave, Ro and the quartet." Beverly said and he nodded. "Yeah, but just review this leading into that, the guys and I know each other so well, she's not going to win this." he said and she nodded to him.

As he heard the door open then and the guards come in. ** _"Whoa what a mess, kid what the heck were you doing in here exactly?"_** he heard from Porter as they watched him as he watched thrm from the shaft. **_"Check his room, if there's a mess of medication bottles in here on the floor. And several hypospray medication pods, a_** ** _backpack the size of the ones we normally used for equipment."_**

 ** _"There's got to be a reason for this."_** he added and Davidson nodded to him at that. **_"He probably drained all his energy by the time he got in here and needed to grab a recharge of something to eat. And, to him, it's rather than risking a collapse by walking back and forth all over the apartment getting supplies. He's staying on the floor as he grabs whatever it was he ate for that recharge._**

 ** _"Something to drink to rehydrate himself and then hit himself up with whatever back up dose he was using._** ** _If he came in here, to gather supplies, his mother's an M.D., and the CMO of our ship, so to him with sickbay in enemy hands to his way of thinking. It's go to another route and remain quiet to keep from alerting the guards standing guard, by coming in the through shaft._**

 ** _"Yes, he's good, he's really good, and he's right, no matter what the kid says, he's not risking getting reckless, that or those actions are doomed to failure._** ** _Four choice decision, he chose the one that's the least dangerous right now by going on stealth and decoy attempts at the moment. After the panic attack he had when MacGregor tried to arrest him, he's turned the room into a fortress."_**

 ** _"So leading into when he left it at the moment, it's locking out the A/V mode from engineering."_** He said and Porter nodded softly as he looked at the mess scattered all over the floor as he answered him then. "If this was me, I'd be sneaking through the areas of the city that none of us ever went as I loaded up. With sickbay and the commisary out and in enemy hands right now." Johnny Sheppard said to that remark.

"Yeah and that's because my grandfather trained yours way too well at the time leading into Atlantis, Johnny, as such in this case it's working over time. And am I glad to see you bro, it's good to see you guys again." Daniel said and then descendants of his grandfather's team all smiled as they gave him a hug then smiling. "Yeah you too Daniel, it's good to see you again." Lieutenant Dr. Carol Elizabeth Weir said to him smiling then.

"We all here, with Teal'C and me arriving, guys?" he asked and the group nodded. "Yeah the entire crew from Atlantis is here, but our guests are your family squadron legacy, bro." Lieutenant Commander David Bert Samuels said and he nodded. "Alright boys time to refocus we can discuss our ship connection history with each other at later time. But time to see how our training our cubs went in a situation like the second foothold."

"In the SGC after you had to get Jacob back at the time right now, if we were our grandparents." Picard said with a bemused smile on his face at the bonds of his crew. " ** _Yeah, he's taking the tunnels to get around at the moment, snuck in here to get a recharge and get something to eat and drink_** ** _and created his survival kit._** ** _But what else exactly, that's the next question."_** they heard as Porter said it softly.

 _ **"Alright kiddo what are you trying to tell us this time, what's really wrong with you, what's with all of the medication bottles."** _he added as he moved to the bag as he pulled a first aid kid. Looking at the pill bottles sitting on the floor, Davidson walked back into the room as he said it to him as he hold up the torn one. ** _"Lieutenant, there's five bed sheets missing and one of them has had several strips torn out of it."_**

 ** _"Like he was creating home made bandages for this, if this tells me anything he's created a first aid kit right now. But declined our level technology in favor of ways of the 20th to 21st centuries here."_** he said and moved to the bag as he dug into it, as he pulled out 30 packages, water bottles, a first aid kit and a small sack and looked in it. "Do I have to spell it out for you Etana." Wesley said in annoyance to that.

"I'll say it's clear she doesn't understand human physiology, but just how any indicators does it take." Dayton said in firm annoyance. "For us as we all studied biology right now, and once we got a look at the stuff scattered all over your living room floor. Then less then ten minutes for the diagnosis to hit and with it the right treatment plan for it. As caffeine is one drug that's tolerable at the best of times, but the symptoms now."

"That's easy to treat as you lost 15 pounds worth of weight and your vitamin levels crashed, so we know what to do and how to do it. Fortunately I'm the medical rehab doctor, this is my area, but when your mother is not around. And just after you recovered enough to leave sickbay, I'm having Erica act as your nurse, if this blows your ankle out for real this time." Anenzi said to him and he nodded to him as they watched it then.

 ** _"Being the son of an M.D., his one health food downfall had to candy bars and if whatever's in these twenty,_** ** _if they're separated by meal times is any indication, chocolate chip cookies as well."_** he said as he opened up the first aid kit and looked at it. **_"Uh huh, that explains the ampoules for the syringes lying on the table, it's for use_** ** _of these are general stimulates, the other two are the medical cocktail."_**

 ** _"To keep him going right now, as he created a fifth, after eating that candy bar and drinking water and then took it. He came in here for a recharge and to create his supply kit. But whatever reason he needs these pills is the key factor, if he created several supply kits for it."_** he added as Porter grabbed the bottles and read the names and felt his heart tighten at the pill bottles lying on the living room floor.

As Davidson read the names of each one. ** _"These are all vitamins, Dr. Anenzi what did his self diagnosis say exactly. Because we found a bunch of medication bottles for vitamins lying on the floor in here. And we need the names of every vitamin if he's looking like this and whatever's causing it is the next question."_** he said and they heard the doctor say it out loud at that, before Beverly said it then.

 ** _"And while you're at it, I need everything regarding why he waited till now to reveal what's really wrong with him. And the symptoms are too, so go ahead and tell me Doctor."_** Beverly added and he knew the rehab Doctor nodded as he read out the symptoms then, as he did it his tone started turning concerned as he said it. ** _"Heart rate: 130/90, blood pressure: pre-hypertension from stress."_**

 _ **"His body temperature: 102' degrees, weight: 110lbs, blood sugar level: 305/caffeine level: 475, serotonin/melatonin level: 475/585. And slight indication of foreign chemicals in blood stream still. Diagnosis regarding these systems are: extreme exhaustion, stress, weight loss from malnutrition, mild fever from possible virus and acute substance abuse recovery."**_

 ** _"Straight forward diagnosis regarding that decision Sirs, Doctor, is that he didn't tell us when he got back. And it's because with that game about to start running amok on the ship, he wasn't risking exposing his condition to her."_** he said and Wesley watched as the duo leaned back at that new. ** _"God kid what the hell is going on over there right now and why didn't you tell us when you came home."_**

 ** _"You know you're supposed to tell us when you're not up to something like this."_** Porter sighed as he went further. **_"Alright so what minerals has he lost, since he's been gone, because I have 30 bottles of vitamins and minerals sitting in front of me here."_** he said and the doctor gave them off. **_"Key nutrients missing are calcium, iron, vitamins A, B, C, D, K, potassium, Chronium and magnesium."_**

 ** _"All of these vitamin levels in nutrient are dangerously low. Vitamins C, D, and K, potassium, iron, magnesium and Chronium. Levels are in the dangerously low and need to be replenished immediately. Our patient is endanger of severe muscle spasms and severe case of anemia. Calcium and vitamin D are needed immediately as well."_** he said and they nodded as he looked at each bottle and said it.

 ** _"Yeah alright I got them all and I think I got it here the reason he came in here was s he could create the stuff needed to fill those holes, food and medical supplies. That's the catch now, everyone of these are the minerals you named off, medication box, is the specific meal times three times of day. And aside from tonight's dose, and he's taking it after he eats, but he came in here."_**

 ** _"To get a fast recharge and get his supplies and..._** ** _..."_** he started to say as he spotted the syringe and then spotted the empty bag of blood and his eyes narrowed in concern. "My instincts were a possibility of our conversation last year, but until it was safe for me, I had to wait to confirm it. It was it after Data freed me that I went to investigate and knew you were stage acting for us." Porter told him and he nodded to him softly.

Just as he finished saying that he heard him say it, as his tone went concerned then. **_"Doctor did you teach him advanced first aid here by any chance?"_** he asked and Wesley heard his mother's tone change then. ** _"Yes I did why?"_** she asked and his tone went worried as he answered her then. **_"What pieces of your family medical care equipment did you keep on hand when he was a kid growing up exactly."_**

 ** _"If he came in here?"_** he asked and her tone shifted as she explained that. **_"I kept a several syringes, 50 in total, 20 of the medicines I normally used when he was sick. And with him being a technical genius, a laceration suture healer and a skin knitter and a full ampoule of tetanus vaccine, again why, what's wrong?"_** she asked him and he stood up as he answered her, his tone beyond concerned.

As he saw the shards and the bigger one's tip was covered in blood then, before seeing the empty bag and that did it as he answered her. **_"He said three reasons to why he came in here, but 1) was so he could get a recharge after whatever fused you to call out that medical alert. 2) so he could create his supplies and I think he created two bags so one was showing what medical supplies were created."_**

 ** _"And which ones were needed as well, including vitamins I just discovered the third reason, but whoever that pattern. It belongs too whoever possibly blew out the terminal, before it got repaired and there was shrapnel. And all over the tunnel. But if there was still left over shrapnel in that tunnel, and with too exhausted to keep going, he collapsed and landed right on top of two of them._**

 ** _"The reason I'm asking that question is because that's there's two shards lying on the table here. And_** ** _one of them is covered in blood up to the half way point."_** he said as Davidson came back into the room, with a blood soaked strip of cloth and he nodded to him quickly at that. ** _"Fresh surgery, and he needed a blood transfusion, as well as a tetanus shot, but he came in here to treat his injuries."_**

 ** _"And deal with his low blood sugar levels_** ** _and create his supplies."_** He said and as he examined the hypospray syringe and the vials on the table. Then in a beyond concerned tone as he said it to him at that. "I knew what you were doing when he reported this to me, that was very thought out. Because with the fact you just treated yourself and got a protein/candy bar here, I knew." Porter said as his voice said did it.

 ** _"Can you verify that for sure, if you found that equipment lying on the table. Because if he was taking care of injuries himself than he's doing by turning off the monitors_** ** _in his quarters?"_ **Will asked and Wesley smiled as he pushed it further as he made a tapping sound on the wall and they watched as Porter quickly froze at that as he turned to his bedroom door and Will smiled at that response as he hold his hand up

 ** _"Alright hang on a minute, I've got something here."_** he said as Wesley did it a second time and he carefully moved forward as he said it. **_"Wesley, you in here?"_** he said and Wesley made a sound like he tripped and then a loud clang and he shoved the door opened and nodded to that. " ** _Found his escape route right now, there's blood on the ventilation hatch cover, and a bloody smear across the wall."_**

 ** _"As well another bandage lying here and_** ** _a trail of blood running down this tunnel and into the room. At the moment, alright after he got it out of his leg, and I think it hit a vein. But slow leak as it started speeding up it was dripping down his leg and started leaving a trail till he got in here. And with his hand covered in blood it left several smears on the wall, the hatch cover."_**

 ** _"And till he got a hold of that bed sheet and wrapped his hand and leg till he could get to work._** ** _I also just heard a loud clang in there like he tripped a second time and hit the floor, I think he's heading for a area of crew quarters not connected to any of us, because that one's head towards the aft port of the ship here."_** He said and they watched as Picard and Will both nodded to the news.

 **"Alright, Lieutenant Greyson check that area, Lieutenant Porter, keep a guard on his quarters."** Picard told him and Porter left the room at that to stand he waited patiently, he heard the door beep as it closed abd he nodded. **_"Lal reactivate the security, I'm going to the next portion of it, yeah alright if you're really that stupid. You'd_** ** _never bother to check the parent's bedroom closet, do you."_**

 ** _Because these crew quarters have more than two rooms if the senior crew has a family."_** Wesley said softly as he cleaned up the mess then and pulled his photo album out as he pulled the picture of himself. Training with the quintet, and one that had Porter in it as he left them sitting on the table as he put away his mother's medical equipment. And smiled as he grabbed the second bag, reloaded it and got a fresh package.

Just to replace the one that got opened and then ate the cookies, fruit and snack items it, first before getting a second cup of water and downing it. Leaving it on the table and the package with the evidence exposed next to it. To make it clear he needed as much of a recharge as possible, before he ate a real meal and shoved the second bag into the shaft and pushed it further back as he wrote out a message then to her and Deanna smile.

 **"Well time for psyche outs in this situation to really annoy her now at the moment. Yeah, mix the wording the kid on the movie wrote out and with it the message the marine in the game gave to that monster."** they heard him say to himself firmly at that. **"** ** _I know who you are, I know what you're doing so why don't you just give it up now, because you're never going to win this."_**

 ** _"And I don't care how many times you try it, you're never going to win this. And I'm making sure your poison doesn't make it to earth so give it your best shot."_** he wrote out and left the message sitting on the table as he added his initials to the note and put the pen down. "Well this should be good right now, because she doesn't understand psyche outs, but we do." Deanna said, smiling gently at that response.

As he walked back to his hiding place and pulled the door open. _**"Alright Lal unlock the door and set them off again, in three, two, one..., now."**_ he said as he climbed in and closed the hatch as the alarm started blaring a second time. " ** _Whoa, alright the alarm's gone off in their quarters a second time, he's doubled back on us captain!"_** he heard from Will and heard Picard say it sharply then at the news at that.

 ** _"Alright Lieutenant Porter check there a second time, if you find any indication that he was in there, let us know."_** he said and Wesley relaxed as thry watched the duo walk back into the room then. **_"Either this switched courses, or he's..., whoa, wait a minute if he did this, he must have listening to our conversation earlier."_** Porter said as he walked over to the table and looked at the added items lying there.

Sighing he said it, firmly as he looked at the new items left on the table. **"That MRE I opened has had the cookies, fruit and some of the snack mix removed from it. And there's a second cup of water sitting here, so on top of the candy bar. Its he had decided to grab himself a quick snack here and a fast recharge. To hold him till he gets some real food into his body tonight."** he said and looked at the table

 ** _"He's cleaned up the mess in here, and reloaded the bag we checked, it's gone and he left this as an indication now here at the moment. There's also a message sitting here, he's throwing a challenge at her as well."_** Porter added and he knew he was reading it, before he heard a thunk and knew he got it. ** _"Our conversation over the no winner just landed itself on the table here,_**

 ** _"But this the Transporters room systems are off line, this_** ** _isn't regarding his blood loss Sir, he's sending a very clear message here to her regarding that game. He's either getting ready to attack head on in the morning after he's recovered from his surgery enough or he's trying to scare us now."_** he said, before he looked at what was beneath the message and sighed as he said it to him..

 ** _"But why..., Wes come on, I have to focus, don't do this to me son, not now."_ **he said gently as Wesley saw him looking at the photos. ** _"When was that one taken exactly?"_** Davidson asked and Porter sighed as he answered him then. ** _"It was a few weeks later after he created the computer program. And downloaded it into the system, I was involved in a bonding exercise at the time regarding him now._**

 ** _"And Lieutenants Greyson and Bates,_** ** _as well as I were all involved in his training for that entire 18 month period at the time."_** he said and Davidson nodded gently to him at that, as he sat on the couch looking at it. "Your attempt to get to me was working now as your me was now growing so strong. I now was fighting through the control her security officer had on me." he said and Wesley nodded as he watched it.

 ** _"What's wrong now Lieutenant?"_** he heard from Beverly and he sighed. ** _"I just found some pictures of us when in his training, but first it's you six. And then I get added to the list now, but this keeps up and he's doing everyone that he's got a connection to."_** he said as they heard a teenage voice. "If I had the time I would do all of you, with my luck that's not the case." Wesley said in response to that remark.

 ** _"I don't get it, why is he trying to psyche you out right now?"_** he heard and his tone went firm as he answered him sternly. "Derek damn it, we said this repeatedly the last five months stay off the damn channel in these situations. You're tying up the communications link we need to keep that channel clear, young man." Beverly snapped sternly at that as Porter and Davidson exchanged annoyed looks as he said it.

 ** _"It's part of the deprogramming, by making our parental instincts go on a rampage here at the moment and so far it's working, Cadet."_** he said firmly and Davidson sighed. ** _"Damn it kid we've gone over this repeatedly, stay off the damn channel."_** he said in annoyance. ** _"Where do you think he's headed next, Lieutenant?"_** Will asked and he refocused at that firmly as he answered him then.

 ** _"With the fact he's gotten his supplies, he's not going out in public to get something to eat so he's going to settle somewhere for the night and eat. And then try and sleep this off for now, because that second dose. That is not going to last long, and he needs a chance to rest after a very fresh surgery."_** he said as he sighed as he finished that as he looked at the evidence on the table then.

 ** _"With the fact he's thinking straight right now and all indications here says he is right now._** **His last remark before he left the room says he's not going out in public right now at the moment. So getting reckless is not part of the plan, so until he decides to trigger the alarm, we don't know where he is and where he's going to set up camp next."** Porter said quoting his remark as he finished then firmly.

 ** _"At the moment until the alarm goes when he leaves it."_** he said as Wesley and Dayton heard their rival make a suggestion to that and the trio shook their heads at this. "You really think we're that crazy, we did this when in dealing with the Genii after we had Kolya attacked Atlantis and working together, we. Every teenage recruit we had, got involved in the manhunt until Johnny took him out." The eight all said together firmly.

"If by that you mean our past lives then yes boys, but I did say keep your intars on maximum fire and only that. And until Daniel, John, their team mates, Will and I finished taking out these men that we set the trap and they walked right into it here. But it was clear in your training, but they didn't want to make an enemy of us and vice versa. And by playing it smart, boys." Picard said in response to their remark and they nodded.


	4. The Game Recap IV: Warning Calls

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 4:** **The Game Recap Part II: Radio Arguments**

 ** _"Why waste time in doing that exactly, Lieutenant, if this was me._** ** _I'd dodge a security team and head for ten forward here."_** he heard and he whispered in exasperation. **_"Dodge a security team and head for ten forward, do you take me for a fool right now. You really think I don't know you have security guards in every public area right now, if you're making that suggestion to me."_**

 ** _"At the moment right now, then_** ** _you want me to get reckless so I can get arrested by our own people and the expansion goes through. But getting reckless results in the expansion, I know that and that's why it's won't work, and is exactly why I'm not trying that buster. And it's because I know that if I try that, they're waiting to ambush me here, how_** ** _reckless are you exactly."_**

 ** _"Th game is being met on careful planning and not reckless actions right now_** ** _And that attitude disqualifies the player, because it's a way for the expansion to go forward. Damn it whoever you are get off the damn channel, you're tying up the line. They need to keep it clear right now, and to answer your question, and it's because I'm not that reckless and I know they're waiting to ambush me."_**

 ** _"In there."_** he said, quoting his remark in total disgust as Dayton and Jake said it with him as he sighed as he finished that remark with a stern tone at that remark then. "Even when programmed, I knew what he was trying to do here now when he said that. And said that it was get me to screw up in training, just so he could blow my image. And in your eyes, the prize pupil, the captain's pet." he said and Picard and Will both nodded.

"We know and we knew this, we were waiting for Charlie to say your direct thoughts, you guys are two sides of the same warrior. He knows you better then Derek did, because he's your double and vice versa, and like I said, one of you is unique. Perhaps even special, but 100 of you, 1,000, it diminshes you guys in ways you can't even imagine." he said and the duo nodded as they exchanged smiles as the adult duo did the same.

 ** _"The game doesn't have two options, let alone three, but four options to choose from and the first three are result in the expansion the fourth is a win. It's that clear buddy boy, and with that in mind, to keep from getting arrested it's by survival and stealth training. Not by recklessness now, and it's because getting reckless gets you captured, so if you intend to be a Starfleet officer."_**

 ** _"Then you need more then your muscles you need your mind, to_** ** _survive in space you need every subject in high school, not just physical education, whoever you are if you're jealous of me or Charlie. You have a lot to learn in order to be an effective officer and the first step is by careful strategy. And knowing your opponent, but know your enemy_** ** _and you defeat them."_**

 ** _"Know your enemy, pal."_ **they heard him say as Dayton said it to Derek sternly as he repeated that in reverse. **_"It's because he's not that reckless, and he knows we're waiting to ambush him if he did try that,_** ** _Hanson, and with that. Get off the damn channel, you're tying up the line, we need to keep this channel clear right now and to answer your suggestion right now in this game at the moment."_**

 ** _"As he considers it._** ** _The game doesn't have two options, let alone three, but four options to choose from._** ** _And the first three are result in the expansion the four is a win, and he knows that as well. It's that clear buddy boy, and with that in mind, to keep from getting arrested it's by survival and stealth training. And not by recklessness, because getting reckless gets you captured."_**

 ** _"So if you intend to be a Starfleet officer you need more then your muscles you need your mind as well._** ** _To survive in space you need every subject in high school, not just physical education, if you're jealous of me or Crusher, you better get over it. You have a lot to learn in order to be an effective officer and the first step is by careful strategy and knowing your opponent."_**

 ** _"But know your enemy_** ** _and you defeat them, know your enemy pal, again if you want to continue your training now at the moment._** ** _Then you have to look at all the options here right now and without getting reckless and again get off the damn channel."_** he snapped at him, before they heard a shocked angered tone at that. **_'Hanson, Derek is in basic training here on the ship, aw_** ** _god, the damn idiot.'_**

 ** _'Alright thanks for telling me who that is right now at the moment buddy, he's trying to get me to show myself. so he can either arrest me himself or prove I'm just showing off right now._** ** _I don't believe this right now, Hanson is trying to get on their good side by pushing his limits and their patience further. than they can take it right now, if he's asking these questions, he's intending to try.'_**

 ** _"In arresting me himself, the fact that I could be the source of my inspiration, or worse, is not penetrating his thick skull right now. He wants the glory of catching me himself.'_** They heard and then they heard Dayton's quickly answered remark to him at that. **_'How much of an idiot is he exactly, if he's thinking we'd break our strategy if our positions were in reverse, and what did he do."_**

 ** _"To end up training from up here?'_** he asked him and they heard a sigh as he said it. ** _'If we were in the military, he'd be in the marines, us and Robin, we're Air Force, but he's a full soldier, we're half soldier/half scientist, but to answer your question. It's he got himself arrested twice for speedballing and for not paying attention to his charges last year, before I finished that program.'_**

 ** _"And a practical joke that nearly resulted in a deadly conclusion, whatever reason they're sounding like this. That is possibly the next reason and if it's connected to you, you can tell me later as well. But he's on his last chance or just blown it if he's in training up here, if you're now the source of his ire. And with it, to them, we're model student officers, we're the ones they."_**

 ** _'And the captain, relate to as a result of getting to know each other,_** ** _Charlie make it clear. He breaks orders, he's lost his shot at second in command of our team, man. I'm JCL, but their running checks on who's going to be the next. In command and the no winner is the test meant to keep our uniforms. And positions, but_** ** _tonight is the test that is meant to prove who's better suited.'_**

 ** _'And for the 2IC position, but don't tell him that, keep up the charade until Data hits them with the cure, alright, just focus here._** ** _You, Robin and I are working in tandem with each other, but this is what the quartet are looking for. In truth mom, Picard, let alone Riker, would prefer I had another medical born cadet. In training ensign's, watching my back right now, you have my back."_**

 ** _'With Robin out of commission right now and with that in mind, with us medical borns we learned advanced first aid. I'm fine, I just had to fake it to get their parental instincts to start acting up._** ** _With that, just lay into him, because you're worried about me, as you're my best friend and you're watching my back. As to why there really was a bunch of shrapnel and most, if not all of it was rusted.'_**

 ** _'That piece laying on the table, that was the alibi needed to explain why I returned to my quarters, as to why, I needed a tetanus shot to head it off. But I needed to make it look like I really had collapsed and landed on the pieces._** ** _That I was near to in there, but that's the alibi, tell them to confirm this as you're just like me, a fellow medical born, but_** ** _by the time we reach that.'_**

 ** _"I was too exhausted to focus, tripped, and fell, and that piece he found, that was the one that gouged me in the leg, the smaller piece was slicing my hand, and I needed to deal with it. And it's because it hit a vein, and once in a better light, I saw they were rusted and went to first aid._** ** _Got the medical equipment Porter found sitting on the table and healed the damage, before using the I.V..'_**

 ** _'And replacing the unit I lost, I took some iron tablets, got something to eat, in addition to the candy bar, and gave myself a real dose of adrenaline. And finished up, but tonight, once under cover, I'm sleeping off the epinephrine.'_** They heard as they heard the answering response aimed at the other boy as he said it. **_"Hanson, this not the time for this, he's recovering from a case of blood loss."_**

 ** _"And he's in no condition for an ambush, so if you're really that reckless that's a way to push him into a collapse right now at the moment. With one scare and panic attack thanks to MacGregor, and adding this to it. But this is going too far right now so back off, you have no clue what you're doing here right now._** ** _And he's needing a quiet place to rest after that right now anyway,_** ** _as to why."_**

 ** _"With him to exhausted to keep going he's already collapsed and in the process ended up getting hurt. Captain, I just figured it out in why he stopped for the night here now, but the reason he found that blood smear in the hatch. And wall is because of the explosion, the added sections. But T-95 was a previous explosion site, all over that tunnel section was left over shrapnel."_**

 ** _"And it was from the source of his inspiration, the memory you forgot had blown up that terminal knocking out the external sensors and as a result._** ** _The last explosion we had in there left shrapnel all over the place, after two years it's rusted, he needed a tetanus shot to head of an infection and went to self induced medical care."_** he said and they watched Picard answer him at that remark.

 ** _"Are you sure about that, Ensign Dayton?"_** he asked quickly and he heard a sigh as he answered him. _**"Aye Sir, we may not have checked it, since Commander La Forge fixed that terminal, but with emergency lighting it's still too dark to see anything in there. With us cutting off any access to get anything to eat and the previous dose was giving out, he collapsed in that tunnel and landed on a few."**_

 ** _"Before he got to his quarters and by then his pants leg was soaked in blood and he went to self healing. Before getting to work on added applications regarding this. But I'm a medical born, he's a medical born, if our positions were in reverse, I'd do what he did. If fact, if I was him, I'd hide in one of the unoccupied crew quarters right now."_** he told him and Wesley nodded to the orders.

 ** _'Yeah alright, I'm doing that for the night, but where exactly buddy I have to make the room an unenpentrable fortress for the night. And it's locking down wherever I am so they can't find me until I trigger the alarm in the morning here. And watch the attitude Derek, or it's a stand down.'_** they heard to the advice he gave and a firm warning tone to Derek as they heard Hanson snap at him at that.

 ** _"Are you just trying to show off Dayton, he never even told you this, how_** ** _do you know his frame of mind to know what he's doing!"_ **he said coldly at him and he answered with a firm tone to that. ** _"Because we're two sides of the same whole Hanson, he thinks like I do. But everything he is I share and we're the two sides of the same warrior,_** ** _I know how thinks because everything he does."_**

 ** _"I would do to get this far right now, but we're half soldier/half scientist, but that's how._** ** _And with you being a very fresh recruit, you want to catch your quarry you have to think how he does to know what he's doing. Anticipating their next moves, why else would he use chess metaphors when talking to the duo, but because he knows how they think_** ** _and that's how he's evaded them."_**

 ** _"In being captured_** ** _this at the moment, it's a classic catch to a tactician here._** ** _For this long, it's know your enemy and you defeat them, we can do it because we've been in training for years here. So with that, we're model student officers, because we anticipate them._** ** _They know how we think, they know how we think, that's what makes a good working machine,_** ** _I know his strategy."_**

 ** _"Because everything he's doing I'd do the same and we'd never get captured._** ** _And unfortunately, that's what's got the adult crew into this mess in the first place at the current moment. And while you're slacking off in class, we've got the job of making sure here nobody gets hurt. And while you're flying the damn ship, or worse right now at the moment, that you don't get yourself killed."_**

 ** _"So if we have anyone else working and involved in this, if his inspiration was on the ship._** ** _And with those words in mind, stand right now, Hanson, this is not the time for this right now. But I'm making it very clear here, you even try to go against orders and you lost your shot, get off the damn line right now. And get to your quarters, the only ones on duty tonight are me, Crusher_** ** _and Lefler."_**

 ** _"Ensign Kurland you better take a break, stand down now Ensign, and Hanson._** ** _Stay out of this!"_** he snapped and Beverly sighed. "And this is exactly what we don't need if this was for real, you guys getting into a fight right now. Especially if the manhunt was focused on someone like Roga again and you tying up the line and I don't blame you. Regarding you letting him have it, but tying up the radio like this at the current moment."

"That was going too far right now, guys." she said and they nodded as they watched it, but before Porter could say it, he heard the other boy snap back at him at that. ** _"You're not the one in charge Dayton."_** he snarled and they watched as Dayton slammed his hand down as he growled in anger. **_"I don't care if I am or not, I'm a senior ensign, you're a basic training, translated you're a cadet, we're training ensigns."_**

 ** _"I'm your superior, so again, get off the damn channel right now._** ** _Or so help me god, I find out you broke orders and you've lost your shot, get off the damn channel right now, cadet. You're newly activated, we've been at since we were 15, so stay out of this and I'm not kidding. Aside from that you're also on medical stand down, and you're not supposed to be on duty anyway._**

 ** _"So get off the damn channel right now and get to your quarters._** ** _And I mean it too Hanson, you even try to get involved in this and you're being jumped now stand right now, cadet."_** he snapped and Porter ended it at that. "Well this was definitely me saying this as we had to break up the fights between you boys once too often." he said as he injected a stern tone into a voice as he barked out orders at that.

" ** _Alright that's enough out of both of you, Ensign Dayton, we appreciate the help, but we can take it from here. And Cadet Hanson, I'm making it very clear here, but you try and get involved in this. And whoever he's stalling for is the one arresting you, for reckless endangerment, this is not a game it's serious. So stand down right now, and I'm warning you,_** ** _if I find out you got arrested."_**

 ** _"Because you did it again tonight and tried to get involved, and you're ending up back in sickbay, bcause we had all we can take from you. In regarding medical arrests, we catch you and that's it, clear?"_** he said as they heard a quick remark at that. **_"But Sir, I know how he thinks, you need my help to catch him."_ **he said and Picard said it sternly at that remark as he answered that remark sternly then.

"And this is me when dealing with him or Colin right now too." he said as he heard his voice go stern then at the defiance. **_"No we don't young man, in situations like this_** ** _leave it to the skilled professionals and Mr. Crusher is very correct, you get involved. And if we have whoever his inspiration was, catches you,_** ** _that turns it into a hostage situation and it's a hindrance rather then a help, mister."_**

 ** _"So again, stay out of this cadet, and as if that's not enough you're still under medical watch right now. And I'm warning you right now, trying it this soon after the last one is way too dangerous, so again. If whoever he's waiting for catches you and you're ending up in sickbay under medical watch. Now get to your quarters and stay there, Mr. Hanson."_** he snapped at him sternly then at that.

As they watched the bemused look on his face as Wesley answered him. **_"Sir, it's best if you get ready to put a guard on him as well, I'm a medical and science expert, like my mother is. But I know what needs to be done to take the edge off in my case right now. Him, he never paid attention in class, if anyone needs Dr. Anenzi, then it's him._** ** _So I think you should keep an eye out, he breaks orders."_**

 ** _"He getting arrested."_** he said to him softly at that remark. "I knew you were talking to the inner me when you said this remark, in morse that night. And I happened to agree with your opinion on that right now, to you, like always now. It's that you tried to prevent my blood pressure from going too high and you, like Charlie now. You gave me ideas to prevent it from getting worse here." he said as he heard his voice say it to the message.

As he heard two taps at that to him, then 3 more, 4 and then 2 to end the remark and he nodded with an exasperated sigh at that. **_"Yes, and thank you for the suggestion, I get the message. And that's a good idea as well, with him on medical watch, and light duty right now. And whatever reason for this, you better end it now, young man."_ **Picard said, in answer to that remark to him, gently as he answered him.

 ** _"Can't do that Sir, that rest break was one thing, but I'm getting ready to settle in soon, so until you hear me leave my current location, you don't know where to look. And right now it's trying to track the route, but it's going on scavenger hunts next. And after the the last few catches at the moment."_** he said to him, as they heard 3 more, followed by 2 beeps, 4 and another 2, before Picard answered him.

 ** _"Yes I get that, but every time you switch locations the alarm goes off, so you do realize if we check the right one. And you're going to get caught, before you can get out of there, correct."_** he said and Wesley nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, but leaving the radio going is a bad idea, as you're telling me everything. That's going on right now and with that in mind, you're just making the game harder on yourself."_**

 ** _"But personally I think Ensign Dayton is correct, regarding Cadet Hanson right now, so best to get him out of the search. And before someone else gets hurt, after I landed on that shard."_** he told him and they heard 5 taps, followed by 4 and another 5 in answer to that and he nodded with a bemused look at that. **_"The games are wearing thin on our patience, this scavenger hunt is enough right now."_**

 ** _"So what's next exactly, if you're trying to switch from hide and seek to some other game, but the sudden morse code is going a little too far right now. So what is this if you're agreeing with Ensign Dayton, regarding Cadet Hanson?"_ **he asked and Wesley explained that remark to him. "Just trying to make the game more interesting, but at the moment, best to get him out of the search right now."

 ** _"Because like you said, if I was the inspiration for my ideas, then it could get him captured. Or killed, and that's a hindrance to you, so best to leave it to you as the experts."_** he said and they heard 4 taps, 5 and then 4 more and he watched as the older man nodded, with a bemused smile on his face at that. **_"I get that,_ and y** ** _oung man, you keep it up in getting smart with me like this, right now."_**

 ** _"And you're going to be in serious trouble yourself, so stop playing the radio right now."_** he added gently and Wesley chuckled as he answered him. **_"Maybe, or maybe not, but that's last message until I'm in another area. So it's going on radio silence now, so I'll get back to you later now, Sir."_** he said to him then as he heard 2 taps, followed by 3 more and watched as the trio hid a smile at that.

As he heard Geordi decode that last message then. **_"I'll take that one for a 'maybe and maybe not Sir, but that's the last time. That you hear from me like this until I'm under cover, so going on radio silence now. And I'll get back to you guys later now, Sir.'."_** Geordi said to him and he nodded in agreement to his remark at that. And Wesley saw him hiding a smile as he forwarded the message to Will at that.

And with him, the guards in the hall then as he said it. ** _"What did he just tell you regarding this if you're saying that, Sir?"_** Dayton said to him and he explained that to them, and Wesley could see a bemused smile on his face as he answered him. ** _"If we, or whoever he's stalling for, catches Hanson in the hallway. And after this switches directions, if he's planning on taking a resting break after this."_**

 ** _"And while we look for him, and after we just sent Hanson in the bed, he's armed and possibly intoxicated. And he's being placed under arrest and dragged to sickbay for another detox right now, if he did it this soon. After the last one, and that's a really good idea at the moment as well. And as to why, it's because phasers and drugs don't mix, if he's drunk and he's got a phaser."_**

 ** _"And someone is going to get shot after we had one injury in this and we don't need anymore so with that in mind. It's the security crew are keeping an eye out for him as well if he tries to get involved right now as well. And it's getting dangerous enough at the moment right now anyway. And without adding an inexperienced training ensign right now to the search and he's intoxicated."_**

 ** _"Alright Lieutenant Porter, stay in his quarters in case he tries to double back, and everyone else. In case we have a disobedient training ensign get involved even though we already told him to get to bed right now. You're on watch for two teenagers right now, one being Crusher himself and the other. Is Cadet Hanson, I'm calling out a true medical arrest in his case now Lieutenants."_**

 ** _"Anyone catches him in the hall he's being arrested for it and I'm not kidding young man try it tonight after we sent you to bed. And you're ending up getting arrested yourself, this search is getting dangerous enough without anyone getting hurt. So I'm making it very clear, try to disobey direct orders and you're losing your shot at promotion."_ **he said and Wesley watched the duo nod to the order.

 ** _"Everyone in place right now?"_** he heard from Deanna and he heard 4 confirmations and he grabbed his notebook then and a pen as he waited. ** _"Alright who's where exactly?"_** Beverly said and he heard from Greyson first. ** _"My unit is in lounge 1."_** he said, before Porter went next. **_"My team has sickbay, Bates's unit is in ten forward and Roberts are lounge 2, but Doctor we got to get MacGregor out of it."_**

 ** _"He's already caused enough problems so I highly recommend you post him to guarding the transporter rooms here. Just so this doesn't get any worse, after Shimoda just barely knocked himself unconscious by screwing around with the shield in engineering, earlier."_** he said and he knew she nodded. **_"Alright, Lieutenant MacGregor, your team is guarding the transporters starting now."_**

 ** _"But stay clear of him now if_** ** _he comes out into the open and lieutenants Bates, Greyson and Roberts, your job is keeping an eye out for him. And to repeat the captain's remark, you catch Cadet Hanson in the hall, arrest him and take him to sickbay."_** she said as they watched him write it down then, as the duo settled on the couch as they logged into the information he was looking up then on the computer.

 ** _"Great so what's next, wait check that, I take it back."_** he heard from Davidson as they heard a loud clang at that. **_"You had to ask, don't you remember what he said, every time we get rhetorical the system starts getting smart with us. Do you want the sound effects to keep up right now at the moment. Or just dial it down so the members of the crew that aren't on duty can sleep right now."_**

 ** _"Now can it already with the rhetorical questions alright now."_** Wesley heard from O'Brien over the radio then. **_"For gods sakes young man is the added sound effects really necessary right now at the moment. Because this is getting ridiculous, kiddo, so stop playing with the radio please."_** he heard from Bates in an add on, as he heard two taps and then a clang in answer to that as Wesley smiled at that.

 ** _"I'll stop for a while, but it gets started a second time, once I reach where I'm spending the night, Lieutenant."_** he said and it tapped out the next message and Porter chuckled at that as he said it. **_"I think he just said that he'll stop for now, but it gets started again once he's relocated again. To wherever he's planning on hiding next at the moment."_** he said as they heard 2 taps followed by 3 more.

In answer to that to confirm his thoughts at that. "That's actually what I meant, remember when you told me taught about morse code. I just joined that with this, knowing she would never get that, as returning to our planetary ways. And of close to 450 years it comes in handy now." he said and they nodded as they saw a smile appear on Robin's face as she lowered her head as she tried to keep from laughing.

 ** _"My god this is getting ridiculous, and kid stop playing with us like this. Would you please, now enough with the radio games now."_** Goldberg called out over the radio to that beeped out remark. **_"Nope, not yet, Rick, you want this turning into radio games and I'll do that. But like I said, every time you give the system ideas and she starts getting smart with you, so cool it already now."_**

 ** _"With the rhetorical questions and stupid remarks or that's going to keep up right now, so time to call it quits."_** he said to him and he heard the system say it in morse code and Will translated that _. **"Nope not yet Rick, but you want radio games and I'll do that, but like I said before, every time you give the system ideas. And she starts getting smart with you, so you better cool it** **now with that."**_

 ** _"With the rhetorical questions and stupid remarks or that's going to keep up right now, so time to call it quits, right now.'. Yeah and I could say the same thing about you kid, because these games with the radio. The sound effects and the magic disappearing acts are growing a little thin on our nerves. So stop playing with us and pull it over."_ **he said to him, bemused and he chuckled at that.

As they heard a third in answer to that. ** _"If I was a teenager I'd be finding this funny right now, if it wasn't for the fact my kid is draining his reserves. And that dose won't last long, at the moment and again, kiddo. That's enough of this already, so stop playing with the radio now, young man, I mean it."_** Will said to him gently and Wesley nodded as he hid a smile as he answered him.

 ** _"Yes Sir, I'll stop now, but like I said, every time you give the system ideas and she starts getting smart with you. So unless you want the sound effects. You better can it with the rhetorical questions."_** he said and they got another 2 taps, next was 3 more, and a final 4 in answer to that and he shook his head, bemused as she looked up at Will. **_"What's that one mean exactly?"_** she asked and he explained that.

 ** _"He said 'yes Sir, I'll stop now, but like I said, every time you give the system ideas. And she starts getting smart with you. So unless you want the sound effects, you better can it with the rhetorical questions now, Sir.'."_** he said and they nodded then as he sighed with a bemused look on his face. **_"Now normally I'd be finding this funny in a training game, but this just shifted from practice."_**

 ** _"And straight to real and it's getting it out of control, but our oldest training cub is taking the games just a little too far right now at the moment._** ** _And you, young man, and I know you're listening to this right now. If you just heard our conversation, but you keep it up with the radio games or anything else. Right now with us and you're getting caged yourself, once we catch you finally."_**

 ** _"Later on, it's going on midnight and that dose you took won't last long, and you know that. So it's time to pull it over, now stop playing with us like this, if you're running on fumes. But you do realize the adrenaline is going to wear off soon enough, and along with the sugar rush. It's time to take a break, kiddo, time to rest, so time to take a break."_ **he said and they heard a gentle tap at that.

As Wesley smiled as he left the 4th of the 5 cookies in the tunnel he was in by the grate door, followed by his initials on the wall next to it, as he did several taps to Porter. ** _"I think the playful side when we were still together. Is causing him to act like this, if this explains why we found that bag. And it's gone barely 5 minutes later then..., hold on let me check the tunnel."_ **Porter said as he went to check the shaft.

 ** _"I found the other escape route, he came in through his bedroom grate and left through his mother's closet, as to how I know that. It's because there's a cookie from the MRE I opened sitting here and on the tunnel wall are his initials. Whatever this connects to I'm not entirely sure, but that's part of this scavenger hunt he decided on right now, so from that, now in this."_**

 ** _"I think the taps are his way of communicating with us in normal ways,_** ** _I also think that the rhetorical questions are the reason we keep hearing that. So as a result is so every time we start getting rhetorical, and the system starts getting smart with us by doing that. Though the taps are his way of morse code just to talk to us_** ** _now that he's not on the live transmission, at the moment."_**

 ** _"Commander."_** Porter said into the radio and they heard the answering response from Will, as he said it with a bemused tone to him at that remark. **_"Then everyone better can the rhetorical questions, because I don't doubt this is going to keep up though if he's changing directions, so be ready for it now."_** he said as Wesley looked around the corner of the tunnel to see them checking and then smiled gently.

Before he went down two tunnels and was in 30 feet of the cross section to J-14 baker and stopped, before he sat down and throught it over as they heard a gentle tone then. **_"Alright, they think Data is still unconcious right now, and in the lab at the moment, so they're not going to check the lab to see if I'm in there. Let alone he's in there, but_** ** _they never checked on him there to see if he's awake."_**

 ** _"So where to hide exactly?'_** he thought before he heard Dayton answer that one, as he said it over the radio. **_"I doubt he'd choose one of our quarters what with the fact everyone's looking for him._** ** _But the first to get hit were you, Sir, followed by Counselor Troi and then Doctor Crusher, the android gets deactivated. And immediately following that was by Lieutenant Worf, Commander La Forge."_**

 ** _"And you getting affected captain, and with 5,000+ places to hide right now it could take a while. And especially with the system out of our hands and in his right now, so we got, going by this._** ** _15 hours until the system returns to our control, so seven hours nap and rest and then relocate somewhere else. With the seven of you out of your rooms and on the bridge_** ** _or the engineering room."_**

 ** _"I'd choose one of your quarters to spend the night in."_ **he said and Wesley smiled at the tip. "Nice subtle hint right now, if she was listening more closely to that, she'd have checked in there and staked it out. But everyone of us and that's 45 people, in the adults too, so it could be a while to check them all. When all of us adults are on duty, but 45 members of the grouping he's close too, it could take seven hours to check them all."

"But nice thinking son, that was a great idea right now at the moment, make her so paranoid she's checking our rooms and waiting for the alarm to go off. Until she learns where he is with the fact she thinks Data is still unconscious." Geordi said as he started laughing. **_'Thanks pal, I'll do that, but Data is in the lab completing his modifications on the antidote to this right now at the moment.'_**

 ** _'My quarters are in enemy hands and I've got the others locked into the bridge and the engineering room..., yeah okay that definitely helps right now. Alright I get it, so spend the night in Data's quarters, tomorrow I relocate to Geordi's to have breakfast and create the third one, move to Deanna's. Followed by the captain next and then the commander, yeah okay got it now, thanks again, bro."_**

 **"And time to move on.'** they heard as he headed for Data's quarters just as he reached the halfway point he heard 2 meows and a purr come from the section leading into his friend's quarters and smiled. ** _'Is that you, kitten?'_** They heard, translating the noises to human wording and he chuckled as he answered the cat. **_"Yeah Spot, it's me, hang on I'll be there in a minute, girl."_** he said and he heard a gentle mew to that.

"Mew?" she asked and they nodded. "That is not a cat that sounds like you, that is you girl, these are memories, images of what happened in the search. When the bad cat was looking for me, and I decided to spend the night in your kennel. But this is what we call a movie, images created by stories comes to life, well this is a true story, and this was you I was talking to now at the time." he said and she gave a mew of understanding.

As they watched he went to the grate leading into his friend's room and unlocked it, as he opened it and they heard a third mew and a gentle thump as he pushed it open and she walked up to greet him then. Looking at her image double, her ears twitched. ** _"Hey girl, good to see you."_** he said and she gave him a mew, before looking at the picture sitting on the bookshelf and he looked at it and then smiled as he answered her.

 ** _""Yeah that's me, your father is a friend and a surrogate family member to me."_** he said and she gave two mews and a meow to him then. ** _"Yeah, he sees me as an adoptive son, we've been together for several years."_** he said and she gave another mew in answer to that. ** _"Lal lock the room down, I'm settling in for the night."_** he said and he heard a beep and the cat gave a mew to that response.

 ** _"Mew?_** " she asked, echoing her double at that and he heard a secondary beep and she turned her head at that as she did it again. ** _"Mew?"_** she said again and he heard another beep, before it started going back and forth and till he ended it. As he tried to keep from laughing. "Alright girls thats enough of that already." The entire group said together in response as they heard Wesley repeat that remark with a slight smile.

 ** _"Alright girls that's enough of that."_** he said as she looked at him, before her ears started twitching then as she looked him over. ** _"Mew, mew meow?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah I needed to heal a few injuries, so that's why I look like this, I need a bath in a bit."_** he said and she gave a second mew as she moved to him and rubbed her head against his gently and he smiled at that softly as he saud it to Data.

 **"Data I'm settled into your quarters now, and the room's lock down at the moment, I'm safe, next orders."** he said and Data said it softly. **_"Alright you just settle in, I'm getting ready to do this now, but if you want to do one last coded message. And go ahead in the way you have been doing it, that's fine so go ahead, but it's enough we send out another clear two indications right now."_**

 _ **"But after that, once I get** **their attention, you use that to shower, eat and get some sleep, you done enough for one night. And you need to sleep off the epinephrine dose after that, but just do a secondary coded message. In regarding Hanson, because I doubt he's going to follow orders."**_ he told him and Wesley nodded as he answered him regarding that remark gently as he said it to him.

 ** _"What did the captain and Porter mean regarding Derek and his getting arrested once too often exactly, because trying it this soon, what's the said 'this' is exactly. That's something I need to know so we can get his orders taken care of. And before Derek not only puts himself at risk, but with him anyone else in the hallway right now?"_** he asked and Anenzi answered that one firmly then.

"Derek was under medical watch the last 2 weeks and he's on light duty right now at the moment. As he crossed the chemicals in a way that was dangerous and the reaction caused a seizure and just barely killed him. He's been under watch just to make that never happened twice and we were all getting aggravated at in this in the way we were Colin." he said, before they heard Data repeat that with a stern tone in his voice.

 ** _"Derek is under medical watch and light duty ever since he had a severe reaction, just short of a month ago to the stimulates and ethanol."_** he said and Wesley sat up straight at that remark as he read out the subtext then. **_"Ethanol, he's been speedballing ever since Walters caught him. And the guys arrested him when I took that head injury, and just after the riot in ten forward."_**

 ** _"Alright so this is why Peter Hanson is giving me a tough time, and it's because he's_** ** _ticked that you're keeping his cousin from coming to the academy, because you're trying to prevent his rumors from going all over the academy. And 2), so he doesn't collapse at the controls of his starfighter. And he's been arrested once too often, so_** ** _to the entire crew, I'm their biggest distraction."_**

 ** _"Because Charlie is filling in for me, and they're getting beyond aggravated that they have to keep arresting Derek._** ** _Yeah okay, you catch Derek in the hallway arrest him, if he resists, we're having Lal teleport him to sickbay. Lal could you keep track of Derek Hanson's communicator and his life signs. And once your father clears the first hotspot, said hotspot my apartment."_**

 ** _"You're to follow orders in order of the hotspots being cleared, okay."_** he said and he heard a beep and Spot meowed in answer to that and he chuckled as Data answered him gently. **_"Affirmative Wes, I'll take care of it, but again, after you hear the alarm go off, I want you to take a shower, eat. Take a sleeping pill and get some rest, my quarters are enough no one is going to look there_**

 ** _"Because they think I'm deactivated right now. So for now we just take advantage of that right now, and with that in mind right now, as I'm your commander at the current moment._** ** _My orders are just that, you've done and gotten enough exercise for one night, I'll take it from here. Just get some rest, I'll see you in the morning Wes."_** he said and Wesley nodded to the order softly.

 ** _"Aye, and I'll see you tomorrow."_** he said and he heard a gentle smile in the android's voice. **_"See you tomorrow, pleasant dreams."_** he said and Wesley nodded smiling to that as they ended the radio call at that as he said it to Lal at that. _**"Lal reset the clock, it's getting reactivated 1600 hours tomorrow after the public areas are clear, and with them, Lieutenant Eric Porter and Ensign Brian Davidson."**_

 _ **"Once this starts again tomorrow and they're clear, and it's another coded message. Directly to the search parties tonight as well as a warning to Derek now. So with that the said warning is as directed, but all personnel are to be on the look out for a disobedient cadet.**_ _ **Who, despite the orders given to him by his team leader and two superior officers, is on thin ice at the current moment."**_

 _ **He tries to get involved and is inebriated, it's an automatic arrest and straight to sickbay."**_ he said and he heard a gentle beep, and the cat meowed a second time and he looked at her smiling. ** _"Alright, you got to keep quiet for the next portion, so no meowing, okay."_** he said to her gently and she gave him a purr at that. **_"Alright Derek, Cadet Hanson, again, you even try to get involved in the search."_**

 ** _"And you're getting arrested for it. But listen to me carefully: if I was really up to attacking someone head on would I be comming you by morse code right now. Before I deal with our adult counterparts, I know why you're determined to catch me yourself. And it's to show me up as the golden child in the eyes of the crew at the current moment here but_** ** _if I was really the inspiration."_**

 ** _"To how I've been doing this so easily, that would get you killed or captured and to the adult crew that's a hindrance, rather than a help. And secondly I just learned the exact reason for why you're in this much trouble with the medical department. Less then a month after the previous reaction is it, well trying it this soon is too dangerous and I'm telling you now, that you get caught."_**

 ** _"And by my partner, or_** ** _the security crews and your chances at promotion are shot. And especially for disobeying direct orders given to you by three superior officers. And one other thing, this is a medical situation my mother is calling the shots here, so even try to bring a weapon into this. If you do break orders and you're inebriated and it's getting you arrested for detox, immediately."_**

 ** _"So fair warning, cadet."_** he said and the code added the stern tone to it then. **_"Alright, Lal, this next one is over the computers, the messages are on terminals in both my apartment, the bridge and the engineering room. And with it now, is it's a one way link in the visual mode, I can see them, so though they can't see me, it's they're still looking at the camera at the current moment."_**

 ** _"And knowing I'm on the other end of it right now, once this situation hits, it's by driving her nuts righ now, in to how._** ** _It's because she can't find me right now, so with that in mind right now here at the current moment. It's another case of morse code, or in this case, Geordi is setting the computer. To translate it when each message goes through, so it's morse code in the computer."_**

 ** _"But none of the noise,_** ** _it's a gentle tapping on the computer screen now, so do the dots and dashes in the same way as well, on the computers we're using._** ** _And it's on your father's terminal as well, along with it directed to the computers in engineering and my quarters. They're going to be able to translate the noises this way, because this is in ship coding of the 20th century."_**

 ** _"There's a camera in every room, but if you have to, do a link to the terminal on the bridge, my computer in my quarters. And the main computer next to the reactor door in engineering in there now._** ** _So though they can communicate to me over the computer now and my responses are over the computer._** ** _As the system is is still on right now as we do this, but with you_** ** _and me in control."_**

 ** _"And having control of the system, they don't know what I'm doing on my end as they're trying to figure things out. And into why I chose now to break computer or radio silence."_** he said and knew she got the message as he said it firmly then to quartet on the bridge. "This should be good as it's not going back and forth and instead of that we get get to see you typing this in as we decode the explanation."

"I knew that portion was driving her crazy, then again just waiting for a message to let us know you were okay was wearing thin on our patience. So we knew you were settled and resting now so you could recover here from what was going on. But you just hit the midway point leading into your run in with the bodyguards of Satan now at the moment." Will said as they saw **Bridge** and **Engineering** appear on the screen then and nodded.

"Good word for it, Lal, replicate a copy of the video game novel, Knee Deep in the Dead, we're using it for reference right now in this. But chapter 1 is when I activated you, chapter 2 was the repeated attacks by our own people and we just hit chapter 3." Wesley said and they nodded as it appeared on the table. "This may not be the green poison he was dealing with, but it's still serious enough, I needed a shower, and time to rest."

"But if the infirmary was in the hands of the enemy go to a back up and head for the junior medical officer when the real ones are in the hands of the enemy. Until they're cured of the infliction now at the moment." he said and they nodded to that remark. "Chapter 12 in our storyline right now of this episode, but the situation for you is at the half way point, because the next three are focused on Data, before it returns to you."

"The following morning, but next to me, Eli, Eric and Guinan, we were the first to realize st what it was you were telling us as he freed us one area after another. And just after Data arrested Derek that night with you sleeping this off right now." Michaels said as they watched it switch back to the bridge as they listened tontheir conversation at that. **_"I don't know about you, but these games are wearing thin on my patience."_**

 ** _"It's been radio games all night right now, so just what is he up to exactly, if Porter found that cookie in the shaft, in my apartment. It's been close to another hour since we found that indication so what now exactly."_** Beverly said and Picard nodded, just as he was answering her, they heard a gentle message in morse code beeped out then, holding up his hand, he hid a sigh of annoyance.

As he realized that Wesley was sending a message to his latest trainee then. ** _"Lovely, despite direct orders given, Cadet Hanson is going to try. And disobey direct orders given to him, and by me, you, Ensign Dayton, and Lieutenant Porter."_** he said and Dayton looked at him at that remark. ** _"What's he saying if you're saying that, Sir?"_** he asked and and he translated the message for them as he decoded it.

 ** _"The message to Cadet Hanson, regarding the fight earlier is,_** ** _'Derek, Cadet Hanson, again, you even try to get involved in the search and you're getting arrested for it. But listen to me carefully: if I was really up to attacking someone head on would I be comming you by morse code right now. Before I deal with our adult counterparts, I know why you're determined to catch me yourself."_**

 ** _"And it's to show me up as the golden child in the eyes of the crew at the current moment here. But if I was really the inspiration to how I've been doing this so easily, that would get you killed or captured. And to them, the adult crew that's a hindrance, rather than a help, and secondly. I just learned the exact reason_** ** _for why you're in this much trouble with the medical department."_**

 ** _"Less then a month after the previous reaction is it, well trying it this soon is too dangerous and I'm telling you now, that you get caught by my partner._** ** _Or the security crews and your chances at promotion are shot. And especially for disobeying direct orders given to you by three superior officers. And one other thing, this is a medical situation, my mother is calling the shots here."_**

 ** _"So even try to bring a weapon into this, if you do break orders and you're inebriated. And it's getting you arrested for detox, immediately so fair warning cadet."_** he read out and they nodded in agreement to that. **_"I really don't blame him for that remark, but at the moment, he's right, trying to arrest him. If he was the source of his inspiration, would result in Hanson's getting captured._**

 ** _"Or killed, and that's a hindrance to us right now as well."_ **Geordi said and Picard nodded in agreement, just as he was answering they heard a beep at that. ** _"You hear that?"_** Geordi asked and they nodded, as they heard it a second time. **_"Where's it coming from exactly."_ **Beverly asked as the terminal right behind them suddenly turned itself on, as it beeped a third time at them to get their attention.

 ** _"Hey guys I'm over here.'. Alright, where exactly is here, Wesley?"_** Geordi asked and in answer to that, he heard a fourth beep at that. And he turned around at that as Data's terminal was suddenly on then. **_"What the heck, what's his terminal doing on right now?"_** Evans said, switching places with the other man. **_"I'm not sure, but look."_** Geordi said to him and he moved to the chair and sat down at the console at that.

As he read a small sentence out loud. **_"Hey guys, I'm over here."_** Geordi read out and they exchanged looks as he sat down at that as he answered him. **_"Wesley, that you?"_** he asked and a minute later a second remark, it's tone bemused at the question, as it answered him, as they exchanged looks at this. As he answered his question, exchanging bemused looks with the trio and the added duo in the room as Wesley hid a smilethen.

 ** _"Nice touch, instead of using the viewer, he's talking to us, by using whatever A.I., took control of the system. Well that's one way to go to radio silence, without all the noise at the moment."_** Evans said and they nodded as he read out the remark as they exchanged looks at the message. ** _"Looks like he thinks this works better then the amount of noise made, but if morse code doesn't work."_**

 ** _"Then he's got a back up and it's by a computer terminal for conversations."_** Geordi said as he read his answer out loud then to the group then. "This was another good idea, throw her off by suddenly paging us through the computer. Viewing screen or just the way you were doing it right now at the moment, son. If that's not enough to throw her off, then nothing is now." Greyson said as he tried to keep from laughing.


	5. The Game Recap V: Transmissions

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 5: The Game Recap Part V: Transmissions Redirects**

" ** _Yeah it's me Commander and instead of the amount of noise a bit ago, with it going on midnight at the moment. I thought this was better right now in regarding things at the current moment right now. Because until morning, with it being passed midnight, and we got kids younger then me and my squadron on board, I'm doing them and their parents a favor by ending the noise tonight."_**

 ** _"So they can get some sleep, right now, and especially in the current situation, when we have a newborn baby on board, as to that at the moment right now, Sirs. If we were in the 20th century and on the computer, then just consider this an email to someone right now. And I know your next question here at the moment is what's an email, Etana, well to answer that."_**

 ** _"It's like sending a hail to another spaceship, priority one message if the said message was urgent. Well, this message was semi urgent, but at the current moment, we're not talking about me right now. And with that, during your last conversation when Derek Hanson was asking questions. and you let him have it by ordering him off the radio, that's what we need to discuss right now."_**

 ** _"With the message untraceable here at the moment, but I heard your irritated tone a bit ago, Captain, after you found clues in my apartment. In regarding to Derek Hanson, with the fact my back up plan is just getting started, I suggest that, rather then you looking for me. As I'm settled here, and you should worry more about your repeated offender patient right now, then me."_**

 ** _"And especially if he disobeys direct orders at the moment here and with that you disapproved of any under age drinking and he's ready to cross that line."_** Geordi read out and he sighed, as he exchanged looks with them, as Picard said it for the three of them. **_"Answer him, this way I can determine whatever he's planning next with him at the computer."_** he said and Geordi nodded to him gently at that.

As he tried to focus on the fact that though not physically present, he was talking to him as if he was in the room and then realized it. "The me you know quickly realized you were on the other end of the camera link, in the same way Lal was right then. And knowing that I knew you could easily create your own avatar in this case. But instead you went to talking to us as though you were in the room with us right then."

"Realizing this, I quickly hid that as I answered her through the captain." Geordi said and Wesley nodded. **_"The camera feed is one way, so he can see us, but we don't know if he's on the other end or not."_** he said and they nodded as he said it gently to him. ** _"Whatever reason for choosing now to get in touch with us right now, I can hear the exhaustion in your voice, Wesley, so I've got the guards on watch."_**

 ** _"Wherever you are and like I said the second you leave the room, you're exposed right now, so how do expect to continue this. When once we realized the first mistake by not checking the tunnels connected to your quarters. And I know you heard our conversation?"_** Picard asked and in response they got a slightly amused remark at that as he answered him as Dayton hid a chuckle at the tone then.

 ** _"I know that was a trap by leaving the radio on, Captain, you're hoping I'm going to slip up, but it won't work. My transmissions to you guys are all untraceable, so don't bother with trying to trace my whereabouts that way. Or by tracing my emotions, because all the bases are covered for the night. Till I lift radio silence inside the ship, but with it at 0130 hours at night."_**

 ** _"it's passed everyone's bedtime, so I suggest you all take a break, and_** ** _one other thing, with the fact it's remaining quiet until morning. It's going through 5,000+ places and the room has the AV mode turned off. Along with it being sound proofed as well, so never mind trying to trace me at the moment._** ** _And you can forget about tracing my emotions as well too_** ** _at the current moment."_**

 ** _"Counselor, because I also have my added helper blocking off the bio signals and anything else you'd use._** ** _So I suggest you worry about your recently activated cadet and his friends now, if they're the reason you are getting this concerned about me. But then I'm a medical prodigy with my mother a medical doctor, I know what to do to to end the reason I took cover in my quarters."_**

 ** _"And why you found the evidence all over the bedroom, but Derek Hanson never pays attention in medical and health class and with those words in mind._** ** _That's the reason for the added trouble, but if he's gotten himself arrested. And once too often I highly recommend, now, if they're trying to get glory. And for finding me finally, that you have the security crew keeping an eye out for him."_**

 ** _"So think it over, if I was ready to face you head on, would I be comming you from where I'm hiding, if I wasn't up to it and I needed to rest right now."_** Geordi read out and they looked at each other at the question, as he looked at the trio, they exchanged looks as he said it. **_"His tone sounds so exhausted he's on the edge of falling asleep right now, but one jolt, he took a epinephrine dose."_**

 ** _"After getting a fast snack_** ** _and something that had a high content of sugar_** ** _and another stimulate in it._** ** _And he's just drained that dose by climbing to wherever he's taking cover in for tonight, so no, he's not up to it."_** he said softly to her and they nodded as Deanna nodded to his opinion as she answered that. ** _"I think it's clear whatever energy burst after his playing around with the radio has worn off."_**

 ** _"But it's clear he's not up to going against anyone right now and especially not_** ** _several fully adult members of the crew,_** ** _right now, Captain."_** Deanna added and he nodded as Beverly turned to the terminal as she answered him. **_"From the way you sound right now, that dose and that adrenaline burst. That is just inches away from crashing right now, a very fresh surgery and you been running."_**

 ** _"Up and down the ship right now and since this started so no, so it's either a severe rest break. Or you're just trying to test Cadet Hanson at the moment, but come on now. If you're so exhausted you're on the edge of falling asleep, it's time to call it quits, right now._** ** _So that's enough of this now, so stop playing with us right now."_** she said and they heard a second beeped out remark to that.

As several blankets and pillows appeared on the floor on the stair incline into the command ring at that and they looked at the stuff laying there. "I blocked off turbolifts 2, 3, 4 , and there was the same forcefield I put up on the control room. And leading out of the bridge, so your replicator, and the conference room replicator. They were being set up for rest and food now." he said as they heard a second beeped out message at that.

"I just said that it's lights out right now for her crew and it was past work hours for all of us in the crew, our crew, so time to rest now." Wesley added to translate the beeped out remark and they nodded. "Even though we're fine, in truth, our bodies were now going through withdrawal from not using it right now. And as the effects of her control were weakening in the case of the 20 of us." Beverly said as she nodded to her image at that.

"I realized that, the repeated amphetamine dosing was draining from your bodies now, that's why Geordi was sitting in the chair finally and you three had him surrounded. And by the others, while Evans, Davidson and Richards were laying in the command chair ring. And as the effects wore off then, the stimulates in your bodies were wearing off now, but I ordered Lal to give you supplies that helped you to recover from it safely."

"But she, Etana was refusing to call it quits and I knew this, which explains the attitude here." he said as the lights in the ship suddenly went out at that as Davidson, who was sitting next to Dayton, went to check the Turbolifts and the conference room door. As he moved to the quartet then to tell them. **_"Aside from replicators, the powers out all over the bridge, and there's a forcefield on the conference room door."_**

 ** _"The one leading off of the floor, so we can't get out of the room and your office is the only replicator. Next to the conference room we can use so we're stuck here till morning, though I don't doubt if he did us, then he did the same for the search parties. And the engineering deck as well right now Captain."_** he said as they saw a chessboard appear on the main viewer as he saw every move made."

And then they saw the latest move made then. **_"I know you're on the other end of that camera right now, but that though the powers out, the terminal isn't. Young man, you're really pushing the limit, now again, stop playing with us, and pull it over right now._** ** _We're giving you one chance here, so enough with the games and pull it over right now."_** Geordi said firmly to that response sternly.

"This next remark was clear, she was pushing me into using extreme force, regarding you just to free you now. Because until 110 years ago, we never had a foothold situation like this combine with the type of effect Hathor created. So looking into Hathor, followed by the aliens thet duplicated their team and the Genii. That was enough to combine with the virus and Walker now, so I made it clear." Wesley said and they nodded to him gently.

"What the hell is the reason for this if she was after you exactly right now?" Frasier asked and he sighed as he answered her. "After her entire crew jumped into mine, they realized with my being back they had the opportunity to introduce this thing to the academy. So guess what's going to happen if I get arrested and Data doesn't head it off." he said and they nodded in shock as Daniel slammed his hand on the table then at the news.

"It's Hathor all over again, this ship could become her nest and you're preventing those little parasites from escaping containment." he said and Wesley nodded. "Yeah exactly, after realizing this, I realized it matched the girl's situation. Only instead of the genders going at it, it's the age groups, as the puppet masters combined with Hathor. And I was burning every single slug as a result." he said as they heard his answering remark to her.

 ** _"As I said earlier, you chose a game to start a foothold on board my ship, so you want to play games, I'll play games. But it's pitting your superior battle strategy, through the people you possessed, against my technological superiority. My knowledge of the people you took control of, and the internal systems of the entire ship, y_** ** _ou're studying a galaxy class ship."_**

 ** _"Through the people you turned into drones, and you think that's enough, well it's not. Not when I lived on this ship for 3.5 years and I know every nook and cranny, every bolt and weld in this ship. If you read the captain's thoughts then you know I'm in command training, but with that command training. Then comes the superior knowledge, of every passage way that's not used."_**

 ** _"By normal crew,_** ** _I'm a technician and pilot, so with that, how do you expect to win this, when you're tracing the ship routes through the people you turned into drones. And your target had lived his entire teenage life on board said ship and is a technician as well. So you think I don't know how to get around unseen, you better guess again, because I do, in fact the fact you chose now."_**

 ** _"To do those conversations in front of the shafts at the moment, o_** ** _nly shows your desperation even more. Regarding getting every single human or humanoid, over the age of 15. The enterprise is secured, guess again, because any teenager who spent their entire lives aboard said ship. Knows every conceivable way in how to avoid capture at the current moment right now."_**

 ** _"But do you know what the people who trained me said if you're a half scientist on your first solo, training turned real stint._** ** _Of a mission, it's 'there's dozens of ways to be caught, but hundreds more not to, if you take your time, plan out your moves, and don't jump the net too fast.'. Well that's what I'm doing, and in forty moves the last five hours since this game and situation started."_**

 ** _"I've been avoiding capture, because I've followed their advice and with that. The other act of aggravation in this situation, if you saw in my mentor's thoughts regarding self defense._** ** _Is I've decided to use a self defense training method and added it to the scenario. One of our countries employed the term goju, do you know what that means exactly?"_** he read out in response then gently.

And they exchanged looks, before they heard the answering response from him over the computer then. And knowing, he was explaining this to her directly through them as he read it out gently, his tone matter of fact. **_"What it means is 'hard' and 'soft', but to base that with this scenario right now. But the acts of trying the hard way, it's by using physical muscles and trying reckles stunts, use of weaponry."_**

 ** _"Though the judges, once they're back to normal, are not going to tolerate that later, and pushing their limits until their luck snaps and they get arrested. The soft way, is by looking at it logically, look through ways. This could be done, without a shot fired, and aside from a single injury. It's by thinking like your opponent, knowing them, out thinking them, and knowing ways to do it."_**

 ** _"Wthout it getting dangerous at the moment, a_** ** _nd I know you're listening to this remark, Derek. But dodging a security team and heading for ten forward, do you take me for a complete idiot right now. Because I know she's got ambushes set up in every public area waiting for me right now. Which is why I'm not attempting that and instead created my own supplies, need a place to rest."_**

 ** _"Also taken care of, and I'm settled, but in forty moves and five hours since this started now._** ** _But for players like you, it would two days theory, and five days practical to do this and you get arrested and the expansion goes through. But that's because you're thinking like an athlete, a soldier. Of Jack O'neill's caliber right now at the moment,_** ** _his motto, when he training our grandparents."_**

 ** _"267 years ago_** ** _was 'think on your feet and think fast.'. Try that and you're go to blow it, which is why I was studying Daniel Jackson's motto._** ** _When at the academy, and his thoughts on this are 'every second counts. And just because the solution doesn't look like its there doesn't mean it's not. Just relax, concentrate and you'll find it now.', w_** ** _hich I did when I first started this."_**

 ** _"After Pearson found my second message to the security, but some situations. They have two options to choose from, others three, but this one it's not two or three at all, but four now._** ** _This is what that term means in regarding being half soldier/half scientist, 'Ju' the soft method is working. And I've managed to get by unseen this long, and the only indication of you knowing where I am."_**

 ** _"Is when the alarm goes of, so_** ** _with that, Etana, try all you want, but the only person winning this game is going to me, as to why. It's because without you having the thermal and motion sensors involved in the search here right now._** ** _It would take five days to a week to find me, and by that point. You're arrested along with your accomplices, my crew is free of your programming."_**

 ** _"And you're spending 20 years to life in a federation prison, for every charge you wracked up in this attempted incursion."_ **Geordi read out and Picard sighed as he answered him, before he could though, a second message appeared as he finished. ** _"I may not be on board the main viewer talking to you right now. But I know what memory you just yanked out of his and the quartet's heads right now."_**

 ** _"And that includes Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal, and this was a time before we all got the chance here. In getting to know each other, our first month as a crew, but though slightly drugged. I had control of the entire system to prevent any of the infected from killing us now. B_** ** _y accident as well, if you just tore that memory out of their heads, I know what the answering response."_**

 ** _"Is of you and the commander acting on the notion, of being slightly stern in taking back control of the ship. But this time, there's no chance at that, because the forcefield on the terminal connected to the door into the control room. It's got a forcefield that's up to level ten, maximum stun."_ **he read out and Picard crossed his arms as looked directly into the camera at his remark then at that.

As he said it at that as the 4 of them exchanged annoyed looks as Dayton hid a chuckle to the answering response. ** _"Alright young man as I said, you keep it up in getting smart with me and you're in serious trouble right now. Wherever you are, that's enough of this already, so stand down right now."_** he said sternly and he got the answering response to his remark as it was typed out over the computer screen.

Listening to the statement, through Geordi, he covered his eyes as the young man's remark translated itself as until the timer on the clock ran out. Than this situation wasn't ending until he decided that it would then as he sighed. Knowing then that the situation was starting a second time the following morning and with the computer. And sensors, out of their hands until that afternoon as he said it to him gently, mentally then.

 ** _'Wesley, come on now, it's been going on so long and I can tell you're beyond exhausted right now. That you're not going to get passed us with you this fatigued right now.'_** They heard as he listened to his declaration, and knowing. That Will was thinking the same thing as he decided to let him try again. To deal with the teenager gently, knowing this situation was getting more aggravating, for both of them.

"At the time this was going on, I felt like I did after you hijacked the control room and put up that forcefield at the time when we were just getting started here. But reading the stern tone in my voice to you, she yanked that memory out of my head. And as did her first officer in this case of Will as this kept up, that's why I was sounding like this. And with you that night as we were talking." Picard said and the duo nodded as they watched.

Hearing the stern tone in Picard's voice at that Will listened to the answering response then as the monitor across from the pool table read it out. As he heard the teenager's voice as if he was standing there right now as he said it to him. And knowing whatever memory this connected to, it meant trying to reason with him. Then, was the same as the last try as he heard his voice through the beeps then gently as he answered him.

Listening to his tone, they knew the young man, though tired, was focusing on the problem at hand as he's answered his remark, his tone matter of fact, as Will translated it. ** _'God what did we force this kid into, if he's gone to this trouble just to drive her nuts while we're looking for him. Wes, come on, it's clear you're beyond exhausted right now, so enough now.'_** they heard in answer to his response then.

As they heard the teenager's tone turn firm at his remark then as he answered him at his question. **_"Well as I said with this situation coming to an end, Sirs, in regarding chase downs for the night. Though with my bunking down for the night, so I can sleep off the adrenaline crash and the sugar rush now. Maybe you should worry more about your repeat medical offender at the current moment, Captain."_**

 ** _"At the moment though, answer this next question Sir, but how can you find me now, at the moment, for the next 16 hours till the clock runs out._** ** _And when 1) the tracking systems are down right now, you're locked out of the system. And 2) the search teams can't get passed the areas that are locked out of the search right now, and let alone that your security shields are deactivated."_**

 ** _"Until morning, but_** ** _did you ever consider that now that the system's cut off to you at the moment. That it leaves my partner open, now that the weapon's ready to detox every infected ambush spot._** ** _With the tracking systems off and the doors all locked, and by the way the doors to every crew quarters on the ship are locked, as_** ** _are every room that was set up in a ambush for me."_**

 ** _"The areas you're in, they're in lock down until the clock runs out, so no interference with ending your virus now, and as to why. Your guards are also on watch for Hanson, so my partner, now, has full and comple reign of the ship at the moment right now. Just to start ending your hotspots at the moment, and to begin ending that programming on your ambush parties."_**

 ** _"While dealing with your true patient, and it's because though the system detects thermal signatures, let alone bio signatures. Answer this other question Commander La Forge, how is that of any use, to you, any of you. Can track them when you have the sheep lead in trick to consider at the moment._** ** _And when the system is down till 1600 hours tomorrow afternoon, because until then."_**

 _ **"The system is shut down, but what's also to consider right now at the moment here, is I could be anywhere and you wouldn't find me until the alarm's go off at the time. And with that is this right now Sirs, Counselor, mother, but did you really think, I don't know here in what you had planned right now. For me in this, when I saw your conversation,** **regarding this and into why."**_

 ** _"Right now, that your planning to ambush me in those areas right now, at the current moment. So why do you suppose I never bothered to try and come out into the open, tonight. And instead I took cover in my quarters and not till it was done at the time do you get a signal that I was in there. But that's the thing at the moment,_** ** _I was bagging up supplies and I found a place to sleep."_**

 _ **"For the night,** **right now, with it coming up at half past 1 in the morning, but come on. This is simple common sense when dealing with a foothold situation and behind enemy lines. With you on watch tonight at the current moment, but I played you in chess so much. I know what your plans are** **and I can avoid you easily, and with the fact that the area I'm in, is** **now turned into a fortress."**_

 _ **"And until I set off the alarms now, in here to let you know later,** _**_it's that you don't know where I am, and with every door locked in the halls, so how can you find me with it being empath proof and the system is down. In fact, how can you deactivate the shield, if that shield and the terminal connected to it. And the fields covering those doors right now,_** ** _they are on at the highest charge."_**

 ** _"There is, is the stun setting right now at the current moment, if you recall, during our last conversation. And before I decided on this mode to talk to all of you right now as well, so simply. That it was a memory my you blocked out from your long term memories, along with why I'm getting around this easily. And the other details my you blocked out when you turned them into drones."_**

 ** _"As to how and why, it's because we had this plan set up in advance, depending on how long it was before that chip was activated, till you did. So come on, seriously, all of you, think it over into why I have it that high. Right now, everyone, I set my phaser on maximum earlier. And now I did the same with the forcefields, Etana, you may think you have every conceivable knowledge."_**

 _ **"Of the system, but everything** **that I'm using against you was another piece blocked out. And of the long term memories, that includes everything from leading into when I left. And even further back, I don't have to hear the words, they blocked everything that happened at the time back then, before I returned now."**_ he read out then for the members of the group in the room with him then.

Before he continued, his tone shifting directions as he made it clear that he backed them into a corner as the chess pieces on the panel were being shifted around till they stopped as he read the next one. ** _"I don't have to hear the words, they blocked everything that happened at the time back then, before I returned now. Because before the attempt started here, its simple now, you're working with the Cardassians."_**

 ** _"And Captain Maxwell killed close to 700 people, just to prevent one attempt, you try again. By killing the Klingon leader by turning Commander La Forge into an assassin and then comes try #3,_** ** _attempt a foothold. By turning my mentor into the first plant, and infecting my entire ship with your virus, it's not going to happen, Etana."_ **he read out as he heard an even more firm tone in his voice then.

As his voice took on a stern tone as he finished. **_"But the Cardassians, Aldea with the fact you got a man that looks like the planet leader on board my ship. And if Loffler is working for you, that's the entire conspiracy right now, but believe me. Once I break your control on my crew they're going to kill you and your accomplices for putting children at risk right now, lady, because to us humans."_**

 ** _"Though we're young adults, my friends and me, to the crew, the adult crew, we're still kids. To them you put children into a situation they never should have been put in, and the entire crew that watched us grow up. Or saw us in action, is going to kill you and whoever's working with you. Especially the parents of the leader of the junior crew, b_** ** _ut that's being a mentor."_**

 ** _"And a parent, the parental instincts start going crazy after they're back to normal and see us in that condition. Once the sextet are back to normal, they realize you forced me into a mission to prevent that thing from ending up in Starfleet. And they se me looking like this, as to why exactly, if you're the reason I'm feeling like I'm suffering from more than I think right now.."_**

 ** _"And it's enough that you twice more to try it, nothing is saving you or your accomplices from jail time."_** he read out and he felt the internal concern as he read out the rest of it as he realized it. **_"And I don't have to hear the words right now Etana, because I know they blocked everything that happened. And from my final mission to the day we became a whole crew and our initiation at the time."_**

 ** _"But look at the chess board on the viewers right now, go on look at it Etana, your drones are locked out of the system. The computer is down, and as is the long range transmissions, so with that in mind now, no incoming calls to alert your drones. But out going and with it, though you can't get any incoming calls or alarms, to alert you to the fact I have back up coming in the morning."_**

 ** _"I do and can and you won't even know they're on board the ship by the time they do show up. And as to why, it's because the computer is still in my hands until 1600 hours. That's tomorrow afternoon, so external sensors, internal, they're useless now until that clock had run out, Sirs. And finally, you're all locked into the areas you're stuck in right now at the moment a_** ** _nd with it."_**

 ** _"The wires connected to turning it off, they're covered with protective shields as well. And said shields are like the containment shields and are turned up to maximum, so even try to deactivate them, by the terminal next to it. Or get to close to the shield that's blocking off the control terminal to you. And the results are going to be what happened to you, Lieutenant Shimoda."_**

 ** _"And with that now, is that I deactivated the power in those areas, leading into and out of the rooms you're trapped in right now. And you're also forgetting just exactly how I've been doing this so easily at the current moment. And as well, and you may think it's all me, right now everyone. But I'm not alone and it's because I have back up right now, as to how_** , **_the system is now self aware."_**

 ** _"It's been self aware ever the weeks leading into when I left for the academy, and in that time since then leading into the foothold. So if you as your programmed selves know this or remembered, you would have found that chip. And yanked it, but my you blocked it out of where I downloaded it and she's the entire ship."_** he read out for them and the computer and sighed at that mentally.

 ** _"To answer the unasked question, to who is helping me, the voice you heard when you told her to turn on the shields and give you control back. That's not the the normal A.I. doing the talking right now, oh no, and as to how that could be exactly. It's because back before I left, like five months prior to that at the time, Data and I decided to add Lal to the system after an emergency."_**

 ** _"And I gave her a way to interact with everyone."_** he read out and they exchanged looks as the remark as the next message was written out then ** _. "Who is she exactly?, well Lal is Data's daughter, and we had her dowloaded into the system five months before I left. And she's now the computer A.I., in fact she's the enterprise now, so to her, with you, all of you, compromised right now."_**

 ** _"She's protecting me from you, our own people, until you're clean of the programming."_** he read out and they straightened up at that. **_'Oh god, I forgot we even had her in the system at the time. Where'd we download her into the system and when exactly.'_** he thought to himself in shock as he heard the answering response to his thoughts as it appeared on the terminal in front of them at that remark.

 ** _"If you wanted to prevent this from turning into what it did, you'd have searched their memories and yanked the chip. And before the mission started, when you were sure that the ship was contained at the time here. Before you exposed yourself to me by the mistakes you made, but it's too late now in your case."_** he read out gently and in response to that remark on the computer then.

As the door entrance started glowing dark cherry red and he went further. ** _"Because like the force field on the terminal next to the control room and the control room itself. The field it's set on maximum so don't try it unless you want a repeater right now Lieutenant."_** he read out and that did it as Will slammed his hand on the table then, before he could answer him though at that, a final remark appeared.

As they heard in Wesley's tone, though over the computer, that he made it clear he wasn't giving in as he answered his unsaid remark then as Will looked at the camera as he went further at that. ** _"Before you say it, it's too late Commander, I've been gone so long it's clear you forgot just how good I was at the time. During my training, but that remark on the site to site, was so I could get the drop on you."_**

 ** _"Before you ambushed me in there, so when in a situation like this, you need every second, and every second counts, but with the clock on a 16 hour delay now. So your search for me is on a hold for ten hours until 1030 hours tomorrow morning and until the clock runs out. The only indication of my whereabouts is by the alarm going on, so I suggest all of you get some rest."_**

 ** _"Because as soon as the effects of that game give out its going to be like what the effects of recovery from recreational drugs. And it does to you, and what this scenario really is at the moment right now and with it, Sirs. With her having control of you is the fact it's reverted you, all of you, back to our first month as a crew, d_** ** _uring that time I was the one in control and not till Data."_**

 ** _"And I got the engines back online did you all realize I just saved the entire crew at the time. But let me tell you, in these situations once the virus or the toxic chemicals give out. And you're so exhausted, you're ready to fall asleep on your feet here at the moment and with that. I can see the sweat and exhaustion all over your face and bodies right now."_ **he read out as the tone turned firm then.

As he realized he knew they were as exhausted as he was as he read it out as he said it to them with a stern medical tone in his voice then. " ** _It's clear that just being on drug induced high of endorphins. That by the time we clear you of the programming you're going to be sleeping for a week. So my suggestion for tonight is stand down, get some rest, because you need to lower your energy levels."_**

 ** _"And you need to rest until it's completely drained here."_** he said and Will said it firmly, but gently then, before he could though, they heard the finishing remark from Wesley then as he said it to him at that. The tone changing from a normal teenager to a medical prodigy. **_"You do realize I'm on the other side of this camera, and with your communicators active, they're also broadcasting your bio-signatures."_**

 ** _"Said signatures_** ** _are so erratic right now, that your serotonin levels are spiking out of exhaustion. Your blood pressures beyond normal, but entering hypertension, so it's clear you're all so exhausted. that, once free of the virus here, you're_** ** _going to need to get some rest. And sleep this off people, but right now you need to rest."_** he said and Will answered that firmly, but gently at that.

As he thought it to him. **_'We could say the same thing about you buster,_** ** _because this has been going on,_** ** _so long right now at the moment here. I can hear the beyond exhausted tone in your voice right now, it's clear you're as exhausted as we are. But we're adults we can take care of ourselves, you're the one we're concerned about, so it's time for you just end this now, come on now.'_**

 ** _"It's time to stop, son.'_ **They heard as he answered him then gently. "Yes well I'm not the one spending a few days to a week screwing around with drugs. And ones that are acting like a video game, you're in withdrawal and she's refusing to let you rest right now. My body is healing from this, but now, you have to give your bodies time to heal and I started with the first: but said first are the shelter areas/ambush parties now."

"So you set the trap of Ambush, Etana and then walked right into it, right now, and it's because, your ambush situations got reversed now. I wasn't kidding when I said this, but you consider thet by attempting your ambushes in these spots. You're leaving yourself open to failure right now from, because once Data gets started and it's over." he said and Hailey finished that smiling as she hugged Wesley and he smiled at her gently.

"And it'a by leaving Data free to free them and me, lady, that was your big mistake, the ambush parties were the first of the group in this to be freed from your control. But we need time to rest and these guys are refusing that, but we need to sleep this off right now and you're right, little brother." She said as they heard first officer's remark. **_"Damn it, Wesley come on, this is going too far right now, I know you're hearing me."_**

 ** _"Now enough already right now, we_** ** _get the last warning, but you don't need to push it this far, now come on, it's time for this to end right now, so pull it over."_** he said to him gently and he saw Robin turn to him at that as he saw the concerned look on Worf's face as he got the message as she answered him as she looked between the duo at that. " ** _What's that remark mean exactly?"_** she asked him and he sighed.

"She was digging through my memories until she landed Tasha and the guys and me at the time. But this was our rite of passage and I just activated as the team leader, but the virus hit Geordi first and then her and Wesley at the time. While I said it was like someone was on intoxicated by ethanol, Wes changed that to recreational drugs. and this was like someone playing playing with pot." He said and their new arrivals nodded.

As he answered her question then as he said it to her gently as he exchanged looks with Worf. ** _"The last time he saw me like this was during the memory the six of us forgot, that memory is connected to the control room over there. And with with it now is the fact he's making it clear, that this time. But we seem to be stuck in a repeater of what that is, which explains why he said that, just now."_**

 ** _"but he's now decided to call off the noise, and_** ** _with it he's decided to go with a different way to communicate which is going to a language our ancestors used to use during situations like this. And he's decided to that, instead of the frequent noise, that we heard prior to this. So it's a gentle conversation in binary code to us,_** ** _so as there's only a select few officers that understand it."_**

 ** _"As its because it's part of the training at the time when earth was doing water based ships._** ** _He's sending the message to me, the captain and Commander La Forge now at the moment here. With the fact that the first half of that, of this conversation, was through the computer on the bridge for the quartet. While ours was in morse code at the current moment, while its being translated."_**

 ** _"And by the computer right now, with it being past midnight on earth and with everyone needing a chance to rest at the moment._** ** _It's he's calling a halt on the search for him right now, because he's not leaving wherever he's hiding for the night at the current moment. But audio/visual, thermal sensors on use of the equipment, and he's just added empath proof shields_** ** _to wherever he's hiding."_**

 ** _"So no matter what we try, we don't know where he is until the alarm goes off, so he can rest, and with it, he suggests we focus on the fact that Cadet Hanson._** ** _And his possible repeater, even though we told him to get to bed, looks like he knows he won't, and his just getting over the last reaction. And if Hanson tries it again and disobeys orders, there's no getting out of the trip to sickbay."_**

 ** _"And for another detox right now, which is the reason he suggested keeping an eye out for Cadet Hanson. But to translate what he said and that was a serious indication in his tone right now as well too._** ** _In what he was telling us right now at the moment, as the terminals, the ones connected to the control room. Those are on a hold till tomorrow afternoon, so the only indication he's giving."_**

 ** _"And of where he is,_** ** _is when the alarm goes off each time. It's 'Well as I said with this situation coming to an end and, at the moment. Answer this next question Sir, but how can you find me when 1) the tracking systems are down right now._** ** _You're locked out of the system, and 2) the search teams can't get passed the areas that are locked out of the search right now."_**

 ** _"And let alone that your shields are deactivated until morning, but did you ever consider that now that the system's cut off to you. That it leaves my partner open, now that the weapon's ready, now, to begin ending that programming. And on your ambush parties at the current moment here._** ** _Because though the system detects thermal signatures, let alone bio signatures."_**

 ** _"Then answer this other question, now, Commander La Forge, how is that of any use, to you, any of you right now. And when the system is down till 1600 hours tomorrow afternoon, because until then the system is shut down. I could be anywhere and you wouldn't find me until the alarm's go off at the time here now and with that is this right now,_** ** _Sirs, Counselor, mother."_**

 ** _"But did you really think I don't know you're planning to ambush me in those areas right now, at the current moment. But I bagged supplies and I found a place to sleep for the night, but with the fact that the area I'm in is turned into a fortress and until I set off the alarm now. And you don't know where, so how can you find me with it being empath proof, and the audio/visual is off too."_**

 ** _"And the system is down."_** he read out for the group as he felt his normal self being relieved that the young man was taking measures. Just to prevent her virus from getting off the ship as he continued translating for her what his student meant as he went on. **_"Etana, you may think you have every conceivable knowledge of the system, but everything that I'm using against you was another piece blocked out."_**

 ** _"And of the long term memories, that includes everything from leading into when I left._** ** _And even further back, I don't have to hear the words, they blocked everything that happened. And from my final mission to the day we became a whole crew and our initiation at the time. But look at the chess board on the viewers right now, go on look at it Etana, your drones as well now."_**

 ** _"Thry are locked out of the system, the_** ** _computer is down, and as is the long range transmissions, no incoming calls, no incoming communiques now._** ** _But outgoing starting now and with it, right now, is that though you can't get any incoming calls or alarms, to alert you to the fact I have back up coming in the morning. I can and you won't even know they're on board the ship."_**

 ** _"And by the time they do show up. Because the computer is still in my hands until 1600 hours tomorrow afternoon, so external sensors, internal they're useless until that clock had run out, Sirs._** ** _And finally, you're all locked into the areas you're stuck in right now at the moment. And with it, the wires connected to turning it off, they're covered with protective shield and_** ** _said shield."_**

 ** _"Said shield is turned up to maximum, so don't even try to deactivate it, by the terminal next to it."_** he said as he finished that. 'Man kiddo, you really did think of everything, didn't you?" Will smiled and he nodded as he heard his recorded self saying it as he continued translating the message, as they heard that repeated. **_'Man kiddo, you really did think of everything, didn't you.'_** they heard in bemused tone at the news.

 ** _"Or get to close to the shield that's blocking off the control terminal to you, and the results are going to be what happened to you, Lieutenant. And with that now, is that I deactivated the power in those areas, leading into and out of the rooms you're trapped in right now. And you're also forgetting just exactly how I've been doing this so easily at the current moment as well."_**

 ** _"And you may think it's all me, right now everyone, but_** ** _I'm not alone and it's because I have back up right now, as to how, the system is now self aware. It's been self aware ever the weeks leading into when I left for the academy, and in that time since then leading into the foothold. So if you as your programmed selves know this or remembered that,_** ** _you would have found that chip."_**

 ** _"And yanked it, but my you blocked it out of where I downloaded it and she's the entire ship._** ** _To answer the unasked question, to who is helping me, the voice you heard when you told her to turn on the shields and give you control back. That's not the the normal A.I. doing the talking right now, oh no, and as to how that could be exactl, it's because back before I left, like five months prior."_**

 ** _"And to that_** ** _at the time, Data and I, we decided to add Lal to the system after an emergency and I gave her a way to interact with everyone._** ** _If your memories don't remember this, then it's clear that my version blocked it out, because eleven months can make a difference in victory or defeat. To quote a famous character of the 20th century,_** ** _'Give me a minute, I'm good, an hour:_** ** _I'm great."_**

 ** _"Give me six months, and I'm unbeatable.'. In as to how, it's because when in depression, the people connected to your target forget these things easily, as for Lal, herself._** ** _Who is she exactly?, well Lal is Data's daughter, in terms of ages at the current moment if she and Data were human, he's going on 36, she's 18 to 19 years and our junior crew, that is myself, and Ensign Kurland."_**

 ** _"It's we saw her as more than just Data's daughter, but a member of our trio. But if you'd been paying attention, you'd have noticed that you now had a case of teenage rebellion on board with the trio compromised at the moment._** ** _And she's my partner in this situation right now as to when I did it, added her to the system as well here, well we had her dowloaded into the system."_**

 ** _"And five months before I left. And she's now the computer A.I., in fact she's the enterprise now, so to her, with you, all of you, compromised right now. She's protecting me from you, our own people, until you're clean of the programming."_** he read out and Robin looked at him in shock. "That's what made me irritated, I forgot she was still in the system." he said and she nodded bemused then.

"And we all stopped talking to her after he left, so not remembering this or that she was in the system. That was the ace in the hole now, but this is what he meant by several aces up his sleeve now." Geordi added with a slight smile at that remark and she nodded. **_"Who is she exactly, he never told me we had another member of the junior crew on board the ship, when it was just him, me,_** ** _Ensigns Dayton."_**

 ** _"Kurland and Cadet Hanson?!"_** she said in shocked amazement and Will's recorded voice explained that to her gently and she nodded as he translated beeped out message then. **_"Lal is Data's daughter, and we had her downloaded into the system five months before I left. And she's now the computer A.I., in fact she's the enterprise now, so to her, with you, all of you, compromised right now."_**

 ** _"She's protecting me from you, our own people, until you're clean of the programming."_** he said for him and she covered her eyes as he went further at the remark as he felt his annoyance at the remark then gently. **"** ** _If you wanted to prevent this from turning into what it did, you'd have searched their memories. and yanked the chip and before the mission started,_** ** _when you were sure."_**

 ** _"Now that the ship was contained at the time here, before you exposed yourself to me by the mistakes you made, but it's too late now in your case. Because like the force field on the terminal next to the control room and the control room itself right now, everyone._** ** _The field it's set on maximum so don't try it unless you want a repeater right now Lieutenant, and before you say it."_**

 ** _"It's too late Commander,_** ** _I've been gone so long it's clear you forgot just how good I was at the time. During my training, but that remark on the site to site, was so I could get the drop on you. And before you ambushed me in there, so when in a situation like this. You need every second, and every second counts, but_** ** _with the clock on a 16 hour delay now, and with it, your search for me."_**

 ** _"Your search for me is on a hold for ten hours until 1030 hours tomorrow morning and until the clock runs out. The only indication of my whereabouts is by the alarm going on, so I suggest all of you get some rest. Because as soon as the effects of that game give out its going to be like what the effects. And of recovery from recreational drug use at the moment and what it does to you."_**

 ** _"And what this scenario really is at the moment right now and with it, Sirs, with her having control of you is the fact it's reverted you, all of you, back to our first month as a crew. During that time I was the one in control and not till Data and I got the engines back online did you all realize I just saved the entire crew at the time. But let me tell you, in these situations once the virus or the toxic chemicals give out and_** ** _you're so exhausted, you're ready to fall asleep."_**

 ** _"And on your feet here at the moment and with that, I can see the sweat and exhaustion all over your face. And your bodies right now, it's clear that just being on drug induced high of endorphins. That by the time we clear you of the programming you're going to be sleeping for a week. So my suggestion for tonight is stand down, get some rest, because you need time to heal."_**

 ** _"And to lower your energy levels and_** ** _you need to rest until it's completely drained here."_** Will said, reading out the entire message. **_"I can hear the exhaustion in his tone, he's as exhausted as we are right now, but then when this worn out. He's going to make a mistake sooner or later, and when he does that's our window right now at the current moment."_** O'Brien said, to that remark then firmly.

Just before the next message appeared on the monitor, in answer to that remark gently, as, seeing the bemused tone in the remark. He sighed as he got what memory had been used for this situation then. As he read out the young man's response to his remark gently at that. ** _"If your minds, Sirs, Commander, Lieutenant, are drawing up the scenario now, of this particular situation and the last time it happened."_**

 ** _"Then you ought to know that when drugged, like you are, I can come up with 4 good ideas in 2 hours._** ** _But when thinking straight, like I am now right now, then you better stay out of my way. And because I can come up with thirty good ideas that all make it next to impossible. For you: Sir, Captain, Commander Macdougal, but this was a situation, that was needed as the computer."_**

 ** _"Now thinks that we got another contagion on the ship, it's acting accordlying right now. Just to protect itself from you three, just to prevent you and Lieutenant Shimoda, from taking back control of the ship now._** ** _But I know she's just dug that memory_** ** _out of the memories that you, my you, were hiding from her right now at the current moment and with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"It's that this situation being re-enacted right now everyone is actually the day we got infected by a virus, and to prevent anyone of the infected from accidentally killing us. I took control of the control room and set up that forcefield on the door. And as you said, Commander, it's that no matter how much he wants me to get reckless, then it's not going to happen now."_**

 ** _"You're all drugged and a threat to the entire federation right now, so_** ** _if that virus gets off the ship. And its going to infect the entire federation, so I'm taking measures to make sure it can't, but this you. It's she's using you to cause a foothold on the ship, so this you is the you. From before we all got to know each other and_** ** _you were trying anything you can to bring down the forcefield."_**

 ** _"Just to get the engines working again, this time you're the irrational one, I'm the person thinking straight._** ** _But an issues of being behind enemy lines. And you're recovering from a very fresh case of triage is hunger and exhaustion. And I know that trying it this long right now, it's enough to wear you out, but again."_** he said as his tone changed and went stern to them as he said it then.

 ** _"I'm not the one suffering from an endorphin high because they're screwing around_** ** _with addictive video games that. From extended use, are meant to deprive you of your need for rest and food at the moment, so with that._** ** _That's why all of you are confined to the areas you're in right now. And every computer in the control room and on the bridge are now locked out of your grip."_**

 ** _"As are the hyperdrive engines, this is a medical level V quarantine, meaning no one is going anywhere if they're compromised. And until clean of the virus, makes yourselves comfortable, because you're getting that rest break either way."_** he read out and sighed at that news. "That's when I realized that things changed directions in how it normally went, but now with you in total control now."

"It meant that until the timer ran out there was no changing anything here right now, she was never going to get to you. And you had total control of the system, but it was clear to us you wanted to get the drop on her and it was. Now, by telling her what you had planned as you started irritating her more and more. And though us at the time, until she got cocky and that ended it now." Will said and he nodded as they watched it further.


	6. The Game Recap VI: Shelter

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 6: The Game Recap Part V: Talks, The First Shelter and Medical Arrest**

 ** _"Great, that level is strong enough to knock someone out, it's like electronic version to the use of the hypospray syringes at the current moment. And he's right, but with the tables turned at the moment it's clear that it's just turned things. And the clock to that mission four years ago and Commander MacDougal and I were trying to get in there."_** Will said and then finished with a sigh to that.

 ** _"Just to the get the engines back online."_** Will added and they nodded as he answered him. **_"Look, we get it, but at the moment, what levels from the adrenaline and sugar you took in are going to wear off soon enough. And I can hear the exhausted tone in your voice, even though this is in code, so it's time for this to end right now."_** he said gently and in answer to that there was a final one.

As he answered his remark. ** _"Yes and at the moment you need to lower your metabolism so you can recover yourself, for me._** ** _There's no use tracking me, because all the bases are covered now, and things start again tomorrow at 0930 hours everyone. And that's when the radio silence ends so don't bother trying to turn off anything or rewire,_** ** _because I've got the areas focused on that."_**

 ** _"Everything conected to that is on that same electric charge, also_** ** _the system is on for getting something to eat. But the only orders she's taking from you from now until the timer ends are for food._** ** _So don't waste your time in trying to order her to unlock everything, because she's not going to do it. As she's been given specific orders by me, to never listen to you when programmed."_**

 ** _"And she's an android version of the junior crew, so a case of teenage mutiny, both in the organic and the synthetic junior crew now, starting now."_** he read out and he quickly answered him, as hearing the tone, he realized he was ending it at that. **_"Wesley, wait a minute, answer me, come on answer me."_** he said and when he saw no answering reply on the monitor he quickly said it to them.

 ** _"I think our conversation just ended Captain, he's not answering my comms here."_** he said and he heard Picard try it then. "You're wasting your time, because he's not going to answer you guys, Etana." Geordi said in response to that reaction, before he heard a sigh as Picard answered Will gently at that remark. ** _"Well, we just have to wait for that alarm to go off, so ship wide search now, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"Everyone on standby in the public areas be on your guard, in case he comes in there right now. And lieutenant, aside from him, I want you to keep an eye out for Cadet Hanson for th night. In case he tries to get involved, despite the fact we all said to stay out of this anf get to bed. You catch him and he's inebriated, arrest him and take him to sickbay."_** he said and he heard several affirmatives.

 ** _"The terminals in here and in the control room are blocked out and we can't use the Turbolifts doors or try to leave to room through the reactor door. And getting into the Jeffries tubes either, so we're stuck right now."_** MacDougal said and he looked at her. ** _"Are we sure that the entrance into the tubes is cut off here in engineering though, Commander?"_** he asked and Shimoda went to check

And then sighed as he looked at him as he gave the resport. **_"Yeah that's affirmative Commander, the Maitenance hatches leading into the Jeffries tubes are closed and the shield is covering them as well. So no way out and everyone not on stand by in every public area or searching the halls for him. Are locked in their quarters right now at the current moment, Sir, we have food and water."_**

 ** _"So we just have to wait it out till the search starts again in the morning."_** he said and Will nodded to him as he looked at his group. ** _"Alright, we know, once the alarm goes off where he is, so we try to trace the alarms by the direction he's taking. And I think he's turning off the A/V in every spot he's in and placing up the whatever protection there is in regarding Counselor Troi as well."_**

 ** _"So we just trace the alarms, and wait for the timer to end."_** he said and they nodded to him. **_'Kiddo come on, you're in no condition for this right now, it's time to quit now. So stop already, come on now.'_** he said to him softly as he waited till morning for the indication of where he was as they settled in and waited till morning then, as the bridge crew did the same thing and relaxed and thr group nodded to that.

"Alright from here, after I finished my conversation with Data, it goes into Data's point of view as you see how things went. And that's including Gillespie and Derek right now, but we had to arrest them both that night including whoever else lost it in sickbay that. And for a second time here regarding a near repeater in riots and breaking his rehab that night." Wesley said and they nodded as Beverly looked at Data and Michaels then.

"Play back the entire conversation once you realized it was the trio guys, we made a pact, that pact gets broken and there is no going back." she said and they nodded as they watched as Wesley shut off Data's terminal then as he said it to him. **_"Alright I'm done Data, so go ahead now."_** Wesley said to him gently and he heard an immediate response to that from the android gently as he answered him at that.

 ** _"Wes, wait till I trigger the alarm from where I am, and then terminate any trace electronic usage from my quarters. That includes the showers in my quarters, after you take that shower, I want you to get changed. And then eat something and replicate a sleeping pill for the night._** _ **I'm going to deal with the areas that were set up, but at the moment you need to rest, you did enough."**_

 _ **"So it's time for you to rest and save your strength for tomorrow,**_ _ **so with that in mind. Wait till I got them thinking you're in the medical lab, and I just lead them in a new direction. Before you get some rest and take tonight's dose with whatever was chosen for your dinner, understand."** _he said and Wesley nodded to the orders softly at that as he answered him then gently at the remark.

 ** _"Aye got it, if you're waiting for me to make contact in the morning, with the first of the resistant cells now, it's 1030 hours later this morning. And they're arriving 1130, once they do that, I'm getting the codes for our wargames with the Hathaway. And it's going to completely overwhelm the sensor codes when I do so and the system's down from now til 1645 hours, repeat 1645."_**

 ** _"Alright."_** he said and he heard a firm response to that news. **_"Dr. Pulaski is arriving at 1130 hours later this morning, and the sensors, the internal and thermal sensors, are down until 1645 hours tomorrow after noon. Alright, my first stop is your quarters and I'm doing the engineering crew in the morning, once we get the duo out of the room."_** he said and Wesley nodded gently to the orders.

 ** _"Alright, get started and I'll see you tomorrow."_** he said and he heard a gentle tone. **_"You too, Wes, I'll see you in the morning."_** he said and they ended it at that as he looked at the cat in relief. **_"Well that's it for the night, Lal terminate the power on the doors, deactivate the A/V mode in here. And put up a sound proof shield all over the apartment, so they don't detect anyone in here."_**

 ** _"Or hear Spot if she starts meowing."_** he said and he saw the terminal as the lights on the door controls went out then. And the door glowing gold on his side of the door with a gentle pulse while also glowing a greenish gold. And as it combined with the empath blocking shield he put on it. **_"Well that's it for the night, time to take a break."_** he said as he pulled a clean set of pajamas out of his bag as he waited.

Till, finally, the alarm went off then at that as thry hea Picard's response to that. " ** _Security, check the medical lab, if he's in there, there's obviously a reason for it right now._** ** _With Sickbay blocked off to him, if he changed locations after getting out of his apartment, before his apartment ended up in our hands. And again, if Cadet Hanson is wandering around the corridors, arrest him."_**

 ** _"And take him to sickbay."_** Picard said firmly and he waited for the answer, before it came five minutes later at the order. ** _"That's a negative, repeat, that's a false alarm in med lab, he's playing with us._** ** _We're going to keep searching, but with the system down, all doors not locked out of the search right now. And that includes the android's quarters, it's going to take until the system lock out is over,_**

 ** _"So we're looking at 15 to 24 hours, Captain, to them all, but_** ** _once thing's start again after the countdown ends we have a better shot at it but until then, it's by tracing the alarms carefully._** ** _Depending on where he heads next, but if he just left the med lab, I think he's trying to stay out of sigh. Or possibly going by Hanson's opinion of things, it's to get to go into area_** ** _so he can rest and eat."_**

 ** _"And do it without getting caught by us right now."_** Robertson said and Wesley hid a smile as he sent one last message to Dayton then at that. And as he thought it to him softly at that remark then gently at that. **_"Charlie, after the power terminal that got blown, artificially, in the T-95 tube tunnel, it terminated the power. In connecting it to Data's apartment, Lal killed the power on her apartment."_**

 ** _"So tell him all rooms that contain not on duty officers are left out of the search at the moment._** ** _But that still leaves 2,500+ rooms that are not involved in the search, which, to them, with the sensors and thermal sensors down, is still enough to annoy them._** ** _And Lal is feeding the cat, so if they see a slight flunctuation coming off the showers and replicators, or just the sink."_**

 ** _"Well it's because there's several bugs in the system after the explosion infected the shower and replicators in here."_** he said and he heard an immediate response to bridge, engineering and security crew at that remark as he went over it then. **_"Sirs, I did some swift scans after the simulated explosions in T-95, a bit ago,_** ** _seems that it terminated the power in certain situations areas of the ship."_**

 ** _"and one of said area. That it did was is in the android's quarters, causing the equipment to go berserk in there._** ** _And our A.I., she also terminated the power in his quarters and is dealing with taking care of the cat. And with him disabled right now at the current moment, so she's dealing with his cat right now."_**

 ** _"But as a result of the explosion, the bugs in the system are erratic at the current moment, and to the point it's screwing with the replicator._** ** _And his shower, so if we have a sudden equipment use in there, it's because of several bugs in the system,_** ** _thanks to the simulated explosion. Though at the moment, if what he told us was true regarding several leftover shards in that shaft."_**

 ** _"And despite a very fresh surgery, it's clear why he headed for the med lab with sickbay now in our hands and us blocking off his apartment."_** he said and he watched Picard nod as he answered him. ** _"What's the said reason exactly?"_** he asked him and he explained that to him. **_"So he could take a shower and get into some clean clothes as he recovers from the adrenaline come down and sugar crash."_**

 ** _"So I think after he left the lab he decided to bunk somewhere for the night, as this trip to the lab was for a secondary dose in the general stimulate cocktail. Before he replicated another candy bar or something, before he gets into where he's sleeping for the night."_** he said and Wesley hid a smile at his idea as he heard Will answer him gently at his analysis of the situation then as he said it to him.

 ** _"Alright, so what do you suggest right now, Ensign?"_ **he asked and Dayton explained that as Wesley hid a smile as he went further then as he said it to him gently at that remark then. **_"With all personnel not involved in the search, those rooms are left out of it._** ** _So of 5,000+ places to hide, half of those, including the android's quarters, are left out of the equation, as the doors are all locked."_**

 ** _"But half that number would take 10 to 15 hours to search until the clock on that timer ends by that point. So we just leave the rooms set for in case he decides to go in there, or decides to head back to his quarters now. But keep a few medic's in al public areas with with guards and everyone else in there."_ **he said and Wesley knew they nodded to that as he said it for all of them at that.

 ** _"Alright everyone stay put in the areas they're in, and be on the alert, all rooms not involved in the search. Dr. Anenzi, I want you to dispatch three medic's, each, to all public areas, but stay on your guard in case he comes in there. But all public areas be on the look out for both him and Cadet Hanson right now. Or Hanson's friends if they decide to get involved, I want them out of the search."_**

 ** _"And that's including the areas we have set up, but all areas that are locked are left out of the search for the night. And the android's quarters and all personnel, take them out the equation, lieutenant. So until the timer ends, it's doing a manual systematic search of every room, so it's going to be a very long 15 hours now."_** Picard said and he knew they nodded then as they ended it at that.

As that ended the radio messages and he relaxed completely as he headed for Data's bathroom stripped the blood stained trousers and shirt and started showering. Before he towered himself dry, and put his p.j.'s on. **_"Lal, I need a fresh set of that same set of clothes for tomorrow when we get started a second time."_** he said and a minute later a copy of that same set of clothes appeared on the desk and he smiled.

 ** _"One sleeping pill, of 15mg's please."_** he said and it appeared on the table then next to the bed, as he grabbed the bag, opened it and took out one of the ones marked for dinner. Opening he saw a meatloaf, mashed potatoes that had a three cheese blend, and several of his favorite vegetables with Italian seasoning. And in the fourth spot had five of his favorite cookies, and he smiled as he pulled a bottle of water out then.

 ** _"Nice choice at the moment, I have several favorite foods and this happens to be one of them, and I know I said several mixtures of my favorite types food combinations. And this is a nice choice for the first, how long do these have they're until unusable though?_** " he asked and she said it softly. "You ended up creating close to three months worth of food here but each bag held 5 days worth."

"And of food, snacks, water and medical supplies with you camping on the holodeck for a week right now. Before switching to our bonding test and that lasted another three weeks, and in each of our cases here." Will said in relief as he waited for the answer, before she answered him. **_"Shelf life for these is for a 6 weeks, but this first portion is just a preparation,_** ** _if we get boarded for whatever reason now."_**

 ** _"So at the moment and until we finish the added trouble regarding your squadron at the academy. If we get boarded a second time, it's not just you five, but whoever gets involved as well later on. So this is preparation for that right now."_** she said and he nodded as he dug into, before he smiled as he said it to her. "Well this is just as good as my mother's cooking Lal, really good in fact."

 ** _"Whatever's for breakfast in the morning I can find out then, but right now I need to rest and take care of my hunger right now."_** he said as he did several bites of a different combinations while eating. Once the main course was done, he ate the cookies, and saw a bottle of milk and nodded as he dug into the cookies. And drank the milk, he took the sleeping pill and vitamins and got into bed as he said it to her at that.

As he activated the computer and turned it onto something then. "Lal could you show me what he was watching then, because we never reviewed this episode. Just before we did this so far at the moment." Will said and a minute later it activated on the second screen and they saw him viewing the episode and watched him reach the first decoy. And they nodded as he shook his head at that and they chuckled as he said it it to her.

 ** _"Lal, from the time we caught her in the act regarding the game and her us in the act of faking in the act to now, how many hours has it been right now?"_** he asked and she explained that. **_"It's been 8 hours since your mission began, but from time duration, I estimate they had the time limit on only 5 hours. and not however long it will be."_** she said and he nodded as he ended it at that news.

 ** _"Lights out now, Lal, I'll see you in the morning."_** he said and she answered with a gentle smile in her tone ** _. "Good night Wes, pleaseant dreams."_** She said and he laid back as the cat looked at him softly. **_"Yeah you can, come on."_** he said and she gave a mew as she curled up next to him as he stroked her fur and her gentle purring lulled him to sleep, as Lal watched him gently from the computer as they waited till morning then

"Alright here we go this should be intersting right now, because we didn't know he got you back on line by then." Guinan said as they saw the words **The Crusher's Apartment, Sickbay And Ten Forward-Data's POV** , appear on the view screen. And they nodded as they watched him as he was leaving the lab. As he heard the automatic alarm come over the radio, as he heard Picard call it out then, as he waited patiently.

As he left the room and hid in the room across from the lab as the programmed tone to his commander sounded out, before thry heard a firm tone to this. ** _'Etana you're never going near my student, if I say anything about it. We trained that child so well, you're never going to win this, and you're just assuming I'm still deactivated._** ** _That you're going to get that game off the ship is your biggest flaw right now."_**

 ** _"Just because you're reading the route through the people you took control of. Doesn't mean you're going to win this match between us and your race, your over confidence is your weakness.'_** They heard him thinking firmly as he heard her say it through Picard. " ** _Security, check the medical lab, if he's in there, there's obviously a reason for it right now, with_** ** _Sickbay blocked off to him."_**

 ** _"If he changed locations after getting out of his apartment, before his apartment ended up in our hands._** ** _And again, if Cadet Hanson is wandering around the corridors, arrest him and take him to sickbay."_** Picard said firmly and he waited for the answer, before it came five minutes later then. ** _"That's a negative, repeat, that's a false alarm in med lab, he's playing with us."_**

 ** _"We're going to keep searching, but with the system down, all doors not locked out of the search right now. And that includes the android's quarters, it's going to take until the system lock out is over, so we're looking at 15 to 24 hours, Captain, to them all. But once thing's start again after the countdown ends we have a better shot at it but until then, it's by tracing the alarms carefully."_**

 ** _"Depending on where he heads next, but if he just left the med lab, I think he's trying to stay out of sight, or possibly going by Hanson's opinion of things. It's to get to go into area so he can rest and eat. And do it without getting caught by us right now."_** Robertson said, before he heard Dayton answer him as he listened carefully to his next remark then as he said it to all of them at that.

 ** _"Sirs, I did some swift scans after the simulated explosions in T-95, a bit ago._** ** _It seems that it terminated the power in certain situations areas of the ship, and one of said areas. That it did was is in the android's quarters, causing the equipment to go berserk in there."_** he said and Data thought it over to why he said that and then hid a smile as he got it, as he realized why Dayton was doing that.

Just to make it sound as if Lal was the one doing everything electronically in his quarters and he hid a chuckle as he said it to himself softly at that at the remark. As he continued he thought it to him then gently at that remark. **_'The terminal remark is just a decoy, Lal is watching over him and he's using my showers. And the replicator right now as a result, before he goes to bed right now, but first showers."_**

 ** _,As he washes all the dried blood from his stage acting when he left his apartment off of him._** ** _And then the replicator, is so he can replicate the sleeping pill and in the morning, it's so he can feed Spot, before he changes rooms after I clear each room tonight._** ** _And tomorrow, but first is so he can get the distraction set up,_** ** _yes alright, alright_** ** _keep going Charlie, it's not Wes doing that."_**

 ** _"it's Lal, she's the computer A.I., now, she's terminated the power and is causing my equipment to get erratic right now at the moment._** ** _Keep going, we have to make sure that until every room is clear, before I free the guards that we have them continuing to think its Lal right now."_** he said to him mentally as he went further then gently as he continues in explaining it to her then.

" ** _And our new A.I., she also terminated the power in his quarters and is dealing with taking care of the cat. And with him disabled right now at the current moment, so she's dealing with his cat right now._** ** _But as a result of the explosion, the bugs in the system are erratic at the current moment,_** ** _and to the point it's screwing with the replicator, and in_** ** _his shower now."_**

 ** _"So if we have a sudden equipment use in there, it's because of several bugs in the system,_** ** _thanks to the simulated explosion. Though at the moment, if what he told us was true regarding several leftover shards in that shaft._** ** _And despite a very fresh surgery, it's clear why he headed for the med lab with sickbay now in our hands_** ** _and us blocking off his apartment."_** he said and they heard it then.

 **"What's the said reason exactly?"** Picard asked him and he explained that to him gemtly at the question. ** _"So he could take a shower and get into some clean clothes as he recovers from the adrenaline come down and sugar crash._** ** _So I think after he left the lab he decided to bunk somewhere for the night, as this trip to the lab. And it_** ** _was for a secondary dose in the general stimulate cocktail._**

 ** _Before he replicated another candy bar or something, before he gets into where he's sleeping for the night."_ **he said and Data knew they nodded as Will answered him as he said it to him gently as Data hid a smile of pride at his students skills then. **_"Alright, so what do you suggest right now, Ensign?"_ **he asked and Dayton explained that as Wesley hid a smile as he went further then as he said it to him.

And gently at that remark then as he gave the next idea to her, through Picard. **_"With all personnel not involved in the search, those rooms are left out of it._** ** _So of 5,000+ places to hide, half of those, including the android's quarters, are left out of the equation, as the doors are all locked._** ** _But half that number would take 10 to 15 hours to search until the clock on that timer ends by that point."_**

 ** _"So we just leave the rooms set for in case he decides to go in there, or decides to head back to his quarters now. But keep a few medic's in all public areas with with guards and everyone else in there."_ **he said and Data knew they nodded to that as Picard said it for all of them at that. **_"Alright everyone stay put in the areas they're in, and be on the alert, all rooms not involved in the search."_**

 ** _"Dr. Anenzi, I want you to dispatch 3 medic's, each, to all public areas, but stay on your guard in case he comes in there. But all public areas be on the look out for both him and Cadet Hanson right now. Or Hanson's friends if they decide to get involved, I want them out of the search._** ** _And that's including the areas we have set up, but all areas that are locked are left out of the search."_**

 ** _"And for the night and_** ** _the android's quarters and all not on duty personnel, take them out the equation, lieutenant. So until the timer ends, it's doing a manual systematic search of every room, so it's going to be a very long 15 hours now."_** Picard said and he knew they nodded as they ended it at that. "And that's another mistake, we call you by name, not by race." Pulaski said and Data nodded.

After getting to just outside of the Crushers apartment Data pulled the beacon from his pocket then. **_"Lal turn out the lights in the room."_** he said and a minute later he heard a shout at that. **_"Open it."_** he said and he quickly charged in and hit them both with several beams each. Before watching them as they shook their heads as they both sat down in exhaustion as Porter looked at him as he refocused as he said it to him.

"We had this conversation three times with the members closest to him, starting with Porter at the moment, but once back to normal. Data had to go to debrief as they were the ro-test in determining our theory, that once back to normal. Your normal selves kicked in, as well as medical knowledge and determining what he was telling you. And with the clues through what he left out to you." Pulaski said and they all nodded to her.

 ** _"Data, what the hell did she do to us?"_** he asked and he sighed. **_"Lal activate the code security clearance to the resistance cell, the Crusher apartment is now cleared of the contagion. Enact security codes of 555-2375-249875, requesting emergency shelter area protocols effective immediately for the night. So your orders come from Lieutenant Porter now, too."_** he said and in response to that.

The room flashed blue at that and Davidson nodded as Porter said it for both them at that. **_"The empath blocking energy pulse, Wes thought of everything in our cases to protect us right now, didn't he."_** he said, bemused and Data nodded as he answered his first question then. ** _"Indeed yes, but this was so he could help you recover after I freed you Ensign, and to answer you now, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"This situation is try #3, to get an incursion going in the federation, but try one was the reason Maxwell went renegade._** ** _Try one, was regarding the Cardassians and as a result Maxwell went renegade and killed 650 people. Try two was to kill the Klingon Ambassador, and they turned Geordi into an assassin. So try two didn't work, so_** ** _this one was try three, by getting a game into the Starfleet."_**

 ** _"And it was by her infecting our ship. And programming everyone that used it to get into the next drop off points, the junior crew figured out and Wes told me._** ** _While Charlie was acting as a plant, Ensign Lefler was the bait and he was keeping you busy while I created a way to counteract the addictive properties. And of that game, but I just managed to get him to take a break."_**

 ** _And he's sleeping off the effects of the adrenaline crash right now."_** Data said and he looked at the evidence all over the table as his eyes narrowed in anger. "This was my reaction when I realized what the hell happened here and why he looked like this. Every clue laid a possibility that was enough to piss me off now. As I read it out to Eric as I said it to Data." Porter said as as he saw his hand land on the table then as he said it.

 ** _"I see what he's telling us, something dismantled his sleep cycles, these symptoms are the symptoms of sleep deprivation, Caffeine withdrawal and malnutrition. He's two emergencies away from having his system impact and crash here?"_** he snapped and Data nodded to him gently at that. ** _"Yes that's it exactly, he was going to tell us when he got back, but with the Commander."_**

 ** _"And Counselor Troi now compromised."_** he said and they nodded to him. **_"He tells them and he's telling her what's wrong with him, she's been trying to catch him in the act all week until tonight. She realized that he busted her and the jig was up, and she knew she had to get every single person over the age of 17._** ** _And I think it only works on young adults to fully grown adults in humans."_**

 ** _"And humanoids, but it didn't work on you, because you're an android."_** Davidson said and he nodded to him and he sighed. **_"Then this was a case of stage acting right now."_ **he said as Porter, thinking it over as he went to bathroom and went to a dustbin and then dug out the clean bag. And looked from it to the one that was smeared with blood and nodded as he read it out as he smiled in relief as he read it to them.

 ** _"Uh huh, his mother was good at theatrics when the ship personnel put on plays. So he decided on an act of stage acting this just to get our parental instincts to go berserk, as to why._ ****_It's she's trying to keep control of us by focusing on his physical condition, so if the memory recall. And of everything we did together didn't work right now, then he's going to start over riding it."_**

 ** _"And by having our parental instincts go berserk at the moment, as to why he chose this method, it's because if he hadn't stopped in that tunnel when he did. And he'd have collapsed, and landed right on top of this one, tetanus shot, tetanus shot._** ** _Lal, I need to check to see when he was due to get his booster?"_** he said to her and a minute later it came up on the computer then and he nodded.

"With the fact I saw this, I knew what he decided to do, but I didn't know where he hit or what he hit, until now. But knowing his training better then Davidson, Data and I decided to clarify the reasoning for Eric and we went from there." he said and Picard nodded to him. **_"His last dose was before that traveler came back when Bev got stuck in that void, and he was due for it this month, so he took care of it himself."_**

 ** _"And simulated the reason for it. Got himself a quick snack, a dose of epinephrine, mixed with vitamins, and then left the vitamin bottles all over the room._** ** _And created his supplies and then got our attention,_** ** _but that's why he left this photo out for me right now, that was bonding test between us. And like I said at the time, this_** ** _was just weeks before the traveler returned to the ship."_**

 ** _"And and for us the time he left, it was fast approaching now and we decided on father/son bonding test during this. Before he left for the academy at the time last year, but he knows what's wrong with us._** ** _The members he's closest to right now, because he spent close to four years knowing everything about us. So to us, two reasons but 1) it's the fact that as our student, but 1)_** ** _like our son,_**

 ** _"And 2) it's because we have Charlie here_** ** _who is so much like him that it hurt. Seeing Charlie in every spot we normally saw him in, and finally it's the aggravation. Of dealing with Derek and his repeatedly breaking his medical recovery."_** he said and they nodded firmly and Davidson nodded, but before he could answer him then, they heard Lal answer him, her tone stern as she said it.

 ** _"Yes well I was tracking Cadet Hanson's communicator now. And despite orders given to him, by you Lieutenant, Charlie, Wes, and the Captain. He's decided to go looking for him to arrest him, himself. Father he's armed and his bio-signature, it indicates he's just ingested a very high amount of ethanol._** ** _And with it, it's also giving every indication of stimulates with it,_** ** _my readings."_**

 ** _"They suggest a stimulate that is more damaging than caffeine right now."_** she said and Porter said it firmly at that as he answered her, as Anenzi quoted that with him to the news. **_"The said stimulate is a drug us humans call amphetamines, back in the 20th century they called it by the nickname of speed. But it's stimulate and he mixed it with ethanol, which is a sedative if too much is taken in."_**

 ** _"But mixing stimulates and tranquilizers does damage to a point that if you don't get your system cleared of the toxins, and that's beyond dangerous, as to why exactly. It's because this messes with your neurological functions to the point it can put you into the hospital when you're a human. And this was why he was on light duty in the first place, we've had to arrest him once too often."_**

 ** _"And to repeat my remark right now, we_** ** _had all we can take in this regarding repeatedly crossing the lines. In regarding him repeatedly breaking his detox and rehab right now. And this is the last and final straw right now for us as the security crew, the last time prior to this. He barely broke his wrist in that exact same hallway_** ** _and Wes had a concussion, and this time he did it for real."_**

 ** _"And it nearly kills Charlie in the outburst and he suffers a seizure, and with that in mind._** ** _The last reaction nearly killed Charlie and that was less then a month ago right now and trying it this soon after the last one. That's not only dangerous, he could have another seizure or worse, if he starts resisting arrest,_** ** _alright we have to follow orders right now."_** They said together at that remark.

And Data nodded in agreement to his thoughts as he grabbed the equipment, as he looked through Beverly medical drug cabinet and grabbed the sedatives. "Damn it Derek, just how many times do we got to do this, your body can't take this level of abuse. And repeatedly, and we know you don't want to keep this up, but you left us no choice now." Will said with a gentle, but firm tone for all of them and Data nodded to that remark.

"I don't know how many times we got to do this, but the rehab from was that just barely a month prior. If he would just stay clean then we wouldn't have to resort to this right now, come on son, just how many times do we got to do this. Because your body can't take this type of abuse repeatedly here, now that's enough of this already right now." Greyson said, running his hand through his hair then at the memory and they nodded.

Before grabbing a neutralizer to counteract the drugs in his system as he worked carefully in equalizing the dose. "I'm lucky I kept medical supplies in our quarters so you can do this if we had an emergency like this. And that you're skilled in medical training Data, otherwise this wouldn't have worked right now." Beverly said and he nodded to her. "Said the same thing right now at the moment Beverly, but with it now here, in truth."

"I don't give a damn what he says right now, Data, but this is too soon for this right now after the last time. But Wes's remark when he paged us over the computer, that must be the catalyst right now. He thinks Wes is is goading him over the fact that he hasn't gotten reckless in his actions and it's lasted so long. In our eyes that Wes had the skill he doesn't have and with doing this in the way we wanted him too, in her eyes

"She think that comming us and in the middle of a manhunt is a failure in his training, but as ourselves, we consider this tantamount to taking her off guard. Dodge a security team and head for ten forward, I don't think so, Wes is doing great right now at the moment, but it's because he's doing it like a scientist right now. But again, he's suffering from that psychosis Wes told us about when he showed us his computer program."

"And you downloaded Lal into the system as well, that Wes passed every test we gave him, in this, won every award he wanted. And to him, it's we're comparing him to Wes and in our eyes he just can't seem to measure up. And he's decided if he can catch the golden boy, in our eyes, that at least gets him credit. But he's not considering all the ramifications, I mean what if it's not you or him that he runs into out there.

"But Danar, a teenager going up against a skilled soldier, or officer, it's suicide and it's, in our eyes, reckless endangerment. Well he blew his training test tonight, and Charlie is getting second in command on the team with Wes back for the duration." Porter said and he nodded as he answered him, feeling his annoyance then as his voice repeated that remark his tone going stern then as he looked at Data as he said to him.

 ** _"I don't give a damn what he says right now, Data, but this is too soon for this right now after the last time. But Wes's remark when he paged us over the computer, that must be the catalyst right now. He thinks Wes is is goading him over the fact that he hasn't gotten reckless in his actions and it's lasted so long. In our eyes that Wes had the skill he doesn't have and with doing this._**

 ** _When in the way we wanted him too, in her eyes, she_** ** _thinks that comming us and in the middle of a manhunt is a failure in his training, but as ourselves, we consider this tantamount to taking her off guard. Dodge a security team and head for ten forward, I don't think so, Wes is doing great right now. At the moment, but it's because he's doing it like a scientist right now."_**

 ** _"But again, he's suffering from that psychosis Wes told us about when he showed us his computer program._** ** _And you downloaded Lal into the system as well, that Wes passed every test we gave him, in this, won every award he wanted. And to him, it's we're comparing him to Wes and in our eyes he just can't seem to measure up, and he's decided if he can catch the golden boy."_**

 ** _"In our eyes, that at least gets him credit, but he's not considering all the ramifications, I mean what if it's not you or him that he runs into out there._** ** _But Danar, a teenager going up against a skilled soldier, or officer, it's suicide and it's, in our eyes, reckless endangerment. Well he blew his training test tonight now, and Charlie is now getting second in command on the team."_**

 ** _"With Wes back for the duration,_** ** _I'm not sure what Derek is thinking right now, but trying it this soon after the last reaction is way too dangerous right now. That level he took in plus the amphetamines, he's just landed himself in the emergency room for the second time in two months._** ** _Dr. Anenzi could consider this tantamount to a relapse at the moment or_** ** _he's suffering a case."_**

 ** _"Of withdrawal and rebound, but either way, I'm doing his decision for him._** ** _But Derek's getting that rest break whether he wants it or not right now. But it's either he goes with me to sickbay, or its sedation and once the entire room is cleared. Dr. Anenzi tells her to teleport him into the room, though if this tells me anything, then the second the sedative wears off and he sees he's in there."_**

 ** _The reaction is going to be the added side effects of the secondary programming."_** he said and finished with a sigh then. **_"Though if Wes is trying to stay awake and takes whatever it was that he was on before the situation hits stage three of their plan. That is Etana and whoever she's in league with, but if it reaches stage three of whatever their back up plan is after we end this."_**

 ** _"And he's the target for it in whatever our research reveals on this, but I really hope. That it's not connected to what he told me earlier, but in this case, if it is and there's more._** ** _Then caffeine in those pills he told me about, and we have to analyze those pills to know what this is, because whoever gave him the pills. Set him up for rehab, and it means we've got to pull a medical intervention."_**

 ** _"In his case, if his system crashes and we find that in his system, but if this is part of their plan, because all this time. He thought it was caffeine, but if there's more to it, we don't have a choice here, regarding this right now._** ** _But it's medical intervention and the six of us are now doing the decision we should have_** ** _when he was under Devin's knack 2 years ago."_** he said to him gently at that.

And as he finished up as the duo nodded at that. ** _"You mean that's not the first time you saw him looking like this?"_** Davidson asked and he nodded. "No it's not, the last time I saw him looking like this was after Devin threw his knack on him. After it ended he was asleep for three days, tried to report in and we found him collapsed in his quarters. Because his system impacted and crashed and he came down with the flu."

"It was after this that the seven of us weren't taking chances of that happening again and decided if this did we were doing what should have done then. It was just after we met a smuggler named Okona." Pulaski said, sighing at the memory as Data repeated that on the image to him. ** _"No it's not, the last time was after we encountered a smuggler called Okona, it was a summit between the Klingons and another group."_**

 ** _"But a Selelvian by the name of Jaan Devin threw his knack on him, and he was worked into a collapse. But his system impacted, crashed and he came down with the flu 3 days after Devin was killed, but we made that single mistake. And of not getting him to get some rest and the six of us and Dr. Pulaski decided it wasn't happening again."_** he said and the duo nodded both nodded to him gently.

As Porter answered him at that as he said it to him. ** _"If whatever it was that he was going tell us, I bet it's in his stuff, because he never took stimulates before and whatever caused it now. It needs to get addressed, but we have to confiscate it, though if our secondary host switches the pain killers he was on. for whatever it was that he going into detox from and that's_** ** _enough of reason right now."_**

 ** _"Because the reaction alone could kill him if he's suffering anything else at the time._** ** _Though for us, he's closest to us, the quartet, Miles, the commander and the duo, but with it now. But it's clear that he's following the prescription and medical instructions Eli and Joe Dayton would have suggested here. If he's draining the caffeine out of his system like this,_** ** _but increased exertion."_**

 ** _"Then suffers a jolt, he came in here and grabbed something that had both in it, a quick bite to hold him till he got to your quarters._** ** _Ate a real meal and took the missing vitamins from his diet, took the sleeping pill and he's down for the count after that. But Wes needs 8 hours of rest and he doesn't need it being interrupted right now, so_** ** _with that, I think it's best if you put Derek under."_**

 ** _"And for the night, because he's trying to pull night duty when we ordered him to bed. Just tell Eli, that Davidson, you and I made his decision, regarding Derek, for him and Beverly._** ** _And we decided he's getting the rest he needs, and whether he wants it or not. Right now, because these kids are pushing our nerves regarding this, way too far, so enforced medical intervention in that."_**

 ** _"And I mean, right now, as_** ** _I'm the first of however many we have in each of the designated shelters right now. And I'm saying this on Greyson and Jack's orders, but medical arrest and intervention."_** he said to him, before he looked at the terminal then. **_"What's Lal's position now, he said that if she was human, she'd be no older then him or the quartet?"_** Davidson asked and he explained that.

 ** _"If we were human, I'd be 35 years old, she's 18 to 19, for the kids,_** ** _she's like a member of their squadron. Though she's in the system it doesn't matter, she's got his back with Charlie busy acting as a plant and the duo incapacitated until tomorrow night."_** he said as he refocused on her at that. **_"Lal, I need a lock on the bed across from my computer."_** he said and in answer to that request then gently.

The trio saw the young man in a deep sleep and with the cat curled up next to him then before she curled into his side and in response to her actions. He wrapped his arm around her and in his sleep started stroking her fur gently. As they heard a gentle purring start up at that as she looked at him softly as she pressed her forehead to his. As they laid there on the bed sleeping as the purring kept up then and the group hid a smile.

Watching this the trio exchanged looks at that, as, exchanging smiles to that, Porter said it with a smile. **_"Looks like she thinks he's her kitten from the very beginning, because I've never seen her this relaxed with any adult. Let alone curling up into their arms when they're asleep or worked over time."_** he said and Data nodded as Davidson hid a chuckle at his remark as he answered that.

 ** _"I think your cat considered him her kitten if she decided to sleep on the bed with him, though she's acting like a mother cat now. But here's something we never saw before in her, but I think she likes kids more than adults, if she's like this around him."_** Davidson said and he nodded as he hid a gentle smile. **_"Seven months since you got her, she's never acted like this with anyone."_**

 ** _"And in the adult crew, and the second he returns and_** ** _acting in the way she does with you, and acting like she belongs to him now as well at the moment here."_** Porter said as he tried to hold in a chuckle and Data nodded smiling as he answered him. **_"If he had his own and it's a girl then yes that would the case right now, but I think she just decided she was his cat as well."_**

 ** _"If she's like this around him now, aside from that his mother is a cat person, but I think Spot likes children more than adults._** ** _To her meeting him now was enough to get her attention, she in human years is 27 years old and he's just hit his 19th birthday. But in Lal's eyes my closest friends were the rest of the senior staff, Guinan, Chief O'Brien and_** ** _several members each."_**

 ** _"Of the engineering and security crews, we're the ones who helped his mother raise him at the time, so he's our cub too."_** he said and he nodded with a slight smile as Porter said it. ** _"That's it kiddo, just rest, you done enough for one night, we can take care of ourselves, you just save your strength, you need to rest."_** Porter said softly to him and he nodded as the man went further at that remark.

 ** _"Damn it, he wasn't ready for this and he was definitely in no condition for it. At our age, it's acting like a father to him and he's got more the one surrogate or adoptive parent on the ship. But once the senior staff figures out the clues he left out for us tonight and_** ** _Beverly is going to kill her. For pushing him into this when he wasn't in any condition for it tonight, though_** ** _I think he knew."_**

 ** _the only way for me to focus was by reminding of our bonding training game. And it was by leaving that clue on the wall of the shaft, he did that before. By leaving a package of his favorite cookies and his initials on one of the trees on the holodeck last year for me, that was another clue to me, but the red ink._** ** _That was Perillon dye, Jake Potts..., yes of course,_** ** _after Soong hijacked the ship."_**

 ** _"He finished the download and that was it at the time. He wanted me to remember when he finished and completed the programming. And I'm the first to figure it out, but the survival fitness test. Blue was a false trail, red was the real one, she doesn't understand what he was telling me, but Jules Verne, a clue for me."_** Porter said as he finished that looking at the image with a gentle look.

 ** _"But yeah that's what I figured, that much physical exertion, once the adrenaline quits, and as does the sugar rush and he's decided on a real meal, before taking a shower. And after laying down, the comedown hit him and he's down for the count. But every symptom of iron deficiency is apparent, as is potassium, as he's over heating way too fast, but every mineral."_**

 ** _"That he normally had high doses of is depleted dangerously right now._** ** _Like any cop or paramedic, we know first aid pretty well, and with that, leaving these bottles lying around. But a sudden surgery like this, lose one unit, gain one unit, take the iron tablets, and a sudden burst on the epinephrine cocktail. A massive sugar burst to refuel his blood sugar levels_** ** _and before he gets some real food."_**

 ** _"Into his body, but every clue was made clear to what he's trying to tell us with us being the first now._** ** _That are back to normal in the resistance pocket cells at the current moment here, and he's saying to us what's really wrong with him now that we're back to normal. And he's saying he's suffering malnutrition, caffeine withdrawal and sleep deprivation, but_** ** _his is tolerable."_**

 ** _"And at the best of times,_** ** _Derek on the other hand, he is danger to himself and he's the one who needs medical attention."_** Porter said and he nodded as he answered him at the remark. ** _"Yes well in this case, it's either he goes to sickbay, or its sedation and we have Lal get him in sickbay after I free the medical team in there. Were there several medical personnel in every public area, though because I know that you guys were in every public place._**

 ** _"Aside from Bates, Roberts and Greyson right now, but are there medical personnel and security crew in every public place?"_** he asked and Porter nodded. **_"Yeah there were, though once we're free of the program, everyone's focus shifts directions. And with my being the first my thoughts shifted from Wes and right back to the right teenage patient, as Wes said that if we heard this."_**

 ** _"Then we'd order him to be arrested and taken to sickbay for an immediate recovery, but doing it this soon. If he thinks we're not going to order him under medical watch this soon, he'd better think again right now._** ** _And hearing our latest training ensign did it again this soon after the adverse reaction he had just short of a month ago the_** ** _security personnel's thoughts are going."_**

 ** _"And in the same direction mine are and they're saying he should be in sickbay. But the captain ordered if you, or the others, caught him in the hall, armed and intoxicated. Then he's being called out on a real medical arrest right now, Data and with that in mind._** ** _We better follow orders, he may not be himself right now, but with us back to normal and soon enough the other hotzones."_**

 ** _"We're following direct orders, both for Derek and for any flip out, so medical arrest until it's safe to open the door. In case it causes a relapse, but if he resists arrest, it's sedation, and we get him in sickbay by use of the site to site transporter system."_** he said to him and Data nodded as he left the room at that. "Prepare yourself for this next reaction, because it was clear to me now."

"But as I said that after I released from her control, he back pedaled when I said I was taking him to sickbay. He said he was focused, and he did that at the time, but honestly, he was drenched in sweat and his pupils were dilated. He's taken in two much that he was close to a relapse now that I had to get him to you, Doctor." Data said and the trio nodded as he reactivated it from there as they saw him wandering down the hall carefully.


	7. The Game Recap VII: Patients

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 7:** **The Game Recap Part VII: Freeing The Crew Part II**

Carefully searching the hall, he removed the hypo syringe from his pocket holster. **_'Young man I don't know what you're thinking right now, but trying it this way. Just to get a better reputation with the security and us members of the senior staff crew is reckless. And is not the way to handle a situation like this right now, you've been under adult supervision ever since the last reaction_**

 ** _'And trying it this soon is too dangerous whatever_** ** _you're thinking young man, you're not thinking straight right now Cadet, and don't fight me, because you're going into forced recovery for the third time in 18 months. But that's enough of this right now, cadet, don't fight me young man, because you're getting that rest period at the moment cadet, with you still in recovery here from that.'_**

 ** _'And whether you want it or not right now."_** he thought to the young man firmly and heard a shout and looked up to see the teenager in question then. "Well you just read my thoughts out Data, but his trying it this soon after the last one. But he's exasparating his condition right now and he could have a relapse, he needs to rest. He's getting that rest, and whether he wants it or not right now." Will and Anenzi said together at that remark.

 ** _"Whoa, but I thought, alright hold it right there Data."_** they heard and saw it was their student's rival. **_"Mr. Hanson as you are not part of security or a member of the crew, I'm not entitled to do you any harm."_** he said to him sternly and he answered him as he yanked a phaser. **_"Where is he exactly right now, Data?"_** he asked and Data stood there as he answered him, knowing exactly what was happening.

Instead of answering he hit him with the cure as he fell into the wall. **_"What the, alright wait a minute, where is he?!"_** he snapped at him and Data answered him firmly at the question. **_"Why do you want to know exactly Derek, because you weren't supposed to be on duty right now anyway. Trying to play the hero to get extra credit are we, Cadet, because I do believe we've gone over this before."_**

 ** _"And after we started training you, and with that, you_** ** _do realize if I was the inspiration of his chosen decoy attempts you'd be dead right now. But as I'm not, you're very lucky or this would turn into a hostage situation, and as for your physical condition right now, cadet, how many times do we have to do this with you, that until_** ** _you're completely recovered from the substances."_**

 ** _"That you've been contaminating your body with lately, you need to be in sickbay for this, you're not thinking straight._** ** _Did you really expect to run into your rival tonight, because that overconfidence is a dangerous flaw. As is this desire to get out from the duo's shadow and mixing it with drugs, ethanol and adding a phaser to it is a very dangerous mix."_ **he said, moving closer to him.

 ** _"And one that could kill someone as a result, if you're not careful and are sober and secondly. Doing it this soon after the last dose just under a month ago, Porter and I see this as you had a relapse._** ** _Or you never expected that the second that the crew is freed from the programming that the focus turns itself back to the right teenage patient, when_** ** _his is more tolerable at the moment."_**

 ** _then yours is and he knows how to end the jolts he's suffering from. When he's in detox, but you did not and with that, if you expected us to not realize it. That you did it again and this soon after the first at the moment, then you're mistaken here._** ** _Because we did, but medical arrest just shifted directions for the first resistance cell right now, you remember what the captain said._**

 ** _"If Lieutenants Bates, Roberts, or Greyson and their teams, let alone I, caught you in the hallway. Inebriated and carrying a phaser, you were to be arrested and taken to sickbay for immediate detox. And medical supervision, well instead of the security teams that catch you, I do now, cadet._** ** _And you're the medical patient at the moment now, trying this again this soon after the last."_**

 ** _"This is way too dangerous at the moment, and to them, this search is getting dangerous enough already without adding inebriation to it right now. The captain gave me and the others direct orders if we caught you. And like this, you're to be apprehended and taken to sickbay."_** he said and, watching him carefully, as the young man's eyes widened at that and Picard nodded firmly to that.

Seeing the look in his eyes, they all nodded. "He wasn't expecting me, if I was really me, to be serious with that order." he said as he heard it then to that. ** _'Oh no, the captain gave them direct orders if they caught me I was under arrest. And for breaking orders at the time, and..., oh god no, how did they figure it out that fast. With the effects of the programming, their attention was focused on him for once."_**

 ** _"But Porter knows I did it, no, how did he find out, no please don't say it, not again, I don't want to go through it again.'_ **they heard as he asked a fast question. **_"How..., how did you know..."_** he started to say and he answered him. ** _"That you did it again, my daughter is the A.I., that is controlling the ship. She was monitoring your vitals and tracing your communicator through the corridors of the ship."_**

 ** _"But trying it this soon after the last reaction which was just short of month ago is way too dangerous right now, and you should be resting right now. And not be on duty or contaminating your body with another this soon after the adverse reaction. Said reaction less then 3 weeks ago, with the hotspots about to be decontaminated, with the teams in locked into their corresponding spots."_**

 ** _"And I'm the one searching th halls for you, but_** ** _as Lieutenant Porter told me you you were supposed to be in your quarters resting, well I'm saying you're on stand down. Now, with my being back on line, I'm the only senior officer not affected by this right now. And one of my juniors is in bed resting after pushing his endurance further then he should have. While the other is incapacitated and the possible third is working under cover right now at the momeny here."_**

 ** _"And you're the fourth of the quintet, a_** ** _newly activated recruit and you're on light duty right now and on medical watch, I can ascertain that though they're compromised the added acts. And of knowing that you're still on light duty shot through them after she read their, or our thoughts, regarding you. And before the axe fell tonight at the moment, but of five he's got an easy recovery."_**

 ** _"At the moment,_** ** _you on the other it's far more dangerous at the moment, but of you._** ** _In junior recruits, it's you who wasn't supposed to be on duty, as the only ones who were, were supposed to be Charlie, Robin Lefler and Wesley. So if this was to get some recognition and attention it's not the way to do it. And secondly, you're on light duty, and medical watch and you broke your rehab."_**

 ** _"And from this_** ** _and at another dangerous level._** ** _So you're being removed from duty_** ** _and are on medical watch until you're clean, cadet._** ** _Now come with me, you're going to sickbay, you need to be under medical watch right now."_** he said and they watched the young man back up. "Get ready, he's ready to bolt right now, because the effects of this are too much for him to take." Bates said with a sigh to that.

 ** _"No, once was enough, Data, I'm okay, I don't want to go. I'm focused, I'll go to my quarters, but no sickbay."_** he said quickly to his remark and he hid a nod as sighed mentally then. "There's no fighting us after the last reaction he had, he needs to be under my supervision." Anenzi said in response to that. ** _'Yes that's what I thought, having to go through it twice, he doesn't want to be in sickbay right now.'_**

 ** _'Alright easy, don't fight me cadet, easy, easy.'_** he thought as he answered him as he edged closer to him then. ** _"The flaw in this programming she created is that once back to normal and free of her programming. Is that the focus switches directions, at the moment their, or rather her, focus, is on Wesley. But now that Porter and Davidson are back to normal it's on you right now, so think it over."_**

 ** _"Just why would they'd be worried right_** ** _now, if not for the fact that you crossed a medical line you shouldn't have. And after the seizure and adverse reaction you had, regarding these drugs last month. After we had to get you in detox and rehab for the last three weeks here. You really think that Dr. Crusher, Commander Riker and Captain Picard are not going to order this."_**

 ** _"Once I break her control on them later on today."_** he said and the teenager backed up at that. **_"You..., you don't mean that once free, the sextet are going to..., no not again, I'm not going to sickbay, back off!"_** he said quickly to him then. "I don't think he was expecting to hear that, that the fact that once back to normal. That our attention turns itself right back to the right cadet/patient right now, Jean Luc, Will."

"Let alone that once we heard this, that the 3 of us would order he to be taken to sickbay anyway." Beverly said and Picard and Will nodded. **_'Derek I know you don't want to have to keep this up, but repeatedly in an endless circle of withdrawal and recovery. It's enough your body can't take this type of abuse repeatedly right now.'_** They heard as he answered him as he moved into position as he said it to him.

 ** _"It's been less then three weeks, since the last reaction after you nearly killed Charlie, but doing it this soon after that. So how do you suppose Anenzi is going to take it when he hears you did it again at the moment, here, hmm. Your parents left us in charge of you until they got back, but repeated exposure. And to these chemicals and your body was just getting over the last dose."_**

 ** _"And it's too soon for this."_** he said to him, moving in slowly. ** _'Don't care, I'm not going to sickbay.'_** they heard in response and Will crossed his arms at that. "At the moment you don't have choice in the matter right now. But your parents left us in charge of you, young man, but the last attack put my other star pupil in sickbay. But you really expect us not to give that order once we heard this." he said with a stern tone at that.

"Indeed, once we found out, you're going whether you want to or not." Worf said sternly to the image of Wesley's rival. **_"Derek you're in no condition for this right now, you really expected to not to get caught when everyone else is either locked into the room they're hiding in. That's the other clear flaw in the programming right now, Etana's focus is on Wesley, but mine, Porter's and Davidson's are on you."_**

 ** _"Now again either you come with me,_** ** _or I'm bringing you into Anenzi myself."_** he said to him, moving in, before, moving like lightning, he grabbed him and yanked him into his arms then. At that the young man started panicking as he struggled to get free of him and his grip then. _ **"No, no let me go!"**_ he said squirming to get free. **_"Calm down, settle down now cadet."_** he said and the teenager quickly said it at that to him.

 ** _"No I'm not going, let me go, I'm not going."_** he said struggling as he struggled to get out of his arms. As he sighed as he said it. **_"I'm not saying it again, now calm down now, cadet."_** he said and he snapped at him. **_"Get your hands off me, let me go, I'm not going!"_** Hanson said and he said it firmly to that. " ** _Alright, that's enough."_** he said as he injected a hypospray syringe into his neck, waiting ten seconds.

The young man collapsed and he put him in the lab and into restraints. **_"Lal when Anenzi tells you bring him in."_** he said and then locked the door then, as he walked to sickbay and then said it. **_"Computer turn out the lights in sickbay."_** he said and heard a shout at that. **_"Whoa what the hell is going on here."_** he heard as he walked in and hit each of them with a several flashes each and watched them gently.

And as their eyes all cleared as the medical doctor slumped against the exam table. " ** _Data, what happened to us exactly right now?"_** he asked in exhaustion and he sighed. **_"Lal secure sickbay and level two forcefield on the ventilation shaft grates."_** he said sharply and the doors beeped at that request, and the the twelve medical personnel nodded as they relaxed at that as Anenzi smiled in relief to that.

 ** _"Data, again, what happened to us, because now that I'm thinking straight right now, I'm seeing what he was trying to tell us. The medical care he needs right now is under my expertise, so what did he discover. Here, if she triggered our medical security protocols tonight?"_** Anenzi asked again and he sighed as he explained that to him and knowing he and the others were going to be furious.

 ** _"Those games, she used the commander to infect the ship with, are mind control devices that acted like first the Polywater virus. And then turned into the conspiracy, during tonights events, Wesley and Robin Lefler. They figured it out and the mastermind turned her sights on them. Robin has been taken, but Wesley escaped custody, he is in my room right now resting for the night."_**

 ** _"And right now,_** ** _but what you read on his self diagnosis, was the very tip of it, but_** ** _as you have the medical reports regarding his self diagnosis."_** he said and Anenzi nodded as he activated the computer to look and felt his heart speed up then. **_"Oh dear god no, when he left he was recovering from the effects of a cave in and dehydration."_** he said and the medical technician answered that from behind him.

 ** _"What's it say exactly, if you're getting worried."_** she asked and he said it firmly then as he looked at his team. **_"His indications and self exam are giving the exact symptoms of a patient suffering a severe case of sleep deprivation, stimulate use, possibly sugar and caffeine. If this was that movie focused on that mental maniac that was targeting the kids of the people that killed him."_**

 ** _"He's pushed himself into a stay at the hospital to heal from the amount of damage the duration did to his body at the time here at the moment, though from this._** ** _It's a case of very high levels of caffeine and sugar, that's the one indication now, but if he's been having repeated nightmares. Possibly focused on us and to block it out he did this, and a severe case of malnutrition."_**

 ** _"But whatever's going on at the academy has completely dismantled his medical and nutritional regime. And the one that Beverly and the quartet created for him when she left to return to earth at the time three years ago._** ** _But the readings say his heart rate: 130/90, blood pressure: pre-hypertension from stress._** ** _Whatever said stress is I'm finding out when everyone is clear."_**

 ** _"But, body temperature: 102' degrees, weight: 110lbs, blood sugar level: 305/caffeine level: 475, serotonin/melatonin level: 475/585. All these symptoms are a patient on the edge of a relapse."_** Anenzi said and finished with a gentle sigh as he went further then at that. **_"Relapse, relapse of what exactly?"_** the guard said in shock and his tone went furious as he answered him.

 ** _"He's suffering a trio of things, but these are the symptoms of sleep deprivation, malnutrition and caffeine withdrawal. To answer the send question though, Kate and I saw these exact symptoms in him when he was recovering. And after Devin was murdered, Devin threw his knack on him causing him to work. until he collapsed, because_** ** _he was suffering from the side effects of the knack."_**

 ** _"And ever since then, these kids, the ones like Derek Hanson, they are the reason. That he's working at saving everyone all at once right now the current moment. But three years to the day and suddenly it's happening all over again and it's because someone has just thrown a wrench. And into his recovery, but everyone of these were the same symptoms that he showed then."_**

 ** _"All indicators he's driven himself into the ground, but he had maybe three days of a reprieve, but that's not enough time and as to why. There is still a slight indication of foreign chemicals in his blood stream still, those spasms he had in here when they called out that medical alert are from some sort of withdrawal. Diagnosis: extreme exhaustion, stress, weight loss from malnutrition."_**

 ** _"And a mild fever from possible virus or worse right now, but_** ** _acute substance abuse recovery. Although if his blood sugar and caffeine levels are telling me anything he's in caffeine withdrawal right now. And that's causing those spasms and why he looks like he's coming down with something. Alright computer, uh, wait a second, Lal, I need the second portion, if he's lost 10 to 12 pounds."_**

 ** _"And is suffering muscle spasms what's the cause and what are his nutrient levels at?"_** he asked it and he heard a sigh. **_"Key nutrients missing are calcium, iron, vitamins A, B, C, D, K, potassium, Chronium and magnesium. All nutrient levels are dangerously low. Vitamins C, D, and K, potassium, iron. Magnesium and Chronium, levels_** ** _are in the dangerously low and need to be replenished."_**

 ** _"And immediately, your patient is endanger of severe spasms and severe case of anemia, and Calcium and vitamin D are needed immediately as well."_ **She told him and he nodded to that firmly then. _**"And it's good to hear you calling me by name again Doctor. I was hoping you remembered Father put me in the system last year."**_ she added and the members still there hid a smile then gently at that.

 ** _"Wait a minute, your voice..., Lal is that you?"_** the guard said to her and he heard a gentle tone answer him. **_"Yes Lieutenant, it's me, so I assume if you're calling me by name, you're one of the original crew of the first 3 years after father created me?"_** she asked and he gave a nod. ** _"I am, I've been here since our launch 4 years ago, but I'm relieved to hear your voice, what are you doing in there."_**

 ** _"Because everyone not involved in the conversation blacked it out when he and Wes downloaded you into the computer last year?"_** he said and he heard a gentle chuckle. **_"Father downloaded me into the computer just after Wes added the programming, insurance policy in case this ever happened. But that explains why the stun setting on the cascade field is up to five, it's a warning jolt."_**

 ** _"Such as it is, Wes told me to act like his sister since he reactivated me and my programming, and seeing him this worn out. I'm doing whatever it takes to protect him until everyone is free of the programming now."_** she said and they nodded. **_"Great, whoever makes him worse is ending up getting trapped in a turbolift later for it here."_** the orderly said and Anenzi nodded as he answered that.

 ** _"Alright with that fact in mind and that you reported directly to me, I'm going to have to deal with this, when his mother finds out. Though she and I are dealing with his medical recovery and whoever shows up in the next few hours, if you're back on line, is helping me out. But get the others, because we're doing the engineering room in the morning after he takes them further now."_**

 ** _"Into a case of misdirection here, but_** ** _whatever else he has planned is working so far, but it's working past computer sensors to get whoever we got coming in the morning to protect them."_** he said and Data nodded to him. **_"I got him to take a sleeping pill so he could get a few hours of rest to recover, but if I have to guess, it's this is a cross between the captain and Tyken's rift Doctor."_**

 ** _"In regarding his sleep cycles."_** he said and the doctor nodded as he answered him. ** _"I dropped in on Porter and Davidson, they're in Wes's apartment, but they were my first stop, but them, you, ten forward and the lounges. But I count 30 of you and them, so that's 32 so far right now, but I'm doing engineering tomorrow at the moment. Wes told me that the repeated hotflashes_** ** _were a case."_**

 ** _"Of caffeine withdrawal and iron deficiency."_** he added and the man nodded as he looked at the diagnosis and sighed reading it as he said it. **_"Whatever's causing this and I think it could be too much of whatever caffeinated product he was taking in prior to this and the duration. But if this is the reason his BAC levels are this high, than we got to get him back on his regime and keep him home."_**

 ** _"But if Charlie knows him than he can fill us in, regarding what the hell was going on at the academy and what was causing it."_** Anenzi told him and he nodded as he answered him. **_"Someone involved in this conspiracy has completely dismantled his sleep cycles, Doctor. He told me he's been having frequent nightmare about us ever since Geordi got turned into an assassin."_**

 ** _"Almost like the situation with the entity regarding the captain, Doctor Crusher and Lieutenant Worf. The thought-maker was part of this as well, in his words, it's like the images are for real and he's seeing everything that's happening up here._** ** _To us, and ever since this started this has gotten out of control and he started taking the pills, but stopped like three months ago."_**

 ** _"When he realized they weren't working at the time, but making it worse, all in all at the moment. That it's gotten so serious, that he's lost four months of rest, every symptom from sleep deprivation is present. Though if she decides to go 2 out of 3, and the muscle weakness is going to lay him out._** ** _Before he can get out of the shaft a second time and she tries this and he's not leaving at all."_**

 ** _"Because as yourselves, you know him better than he knows himself, and with that in mind right now. So if he's the target to make sure that does get to earth and further into the federation. It's making that said parasite doesnt leave this ship here."_** he said and he nodded firmly to the news at that. **_"We got company coming in the morning, who is it?"_** Anenzi asked and he explained that to him quickly.

 ** _"It's Dr. Pulaski, and someone with her, but the command is sending back up at the moment. But with you clear now, just act like you're still compromised when the Doctor comms you in the morning. Wesley created himself a kit with everything that was needed, and has taken refuge in my quarters. To eat and rest for the night, and Dr. Crusher's fatal mistake is that she had everything."_**

 ** _"That he needed to create his first aid kit, and_** ** _he replicated the rest of it, but he replicated every vitamin on that list you read out and created MRE's to fill in the nutritional gaps in his diet and a months worth of vitamins. But he's going to create caches in several spots, before the system is back on line later this afternoon."_** he said and Anenzi nodded, impressed and he gripped Wesley's shoulders.

"Repeated false alarms is enough to drive her crazy, but using our medical equipment to do this that definitely will. But playing around with the alarms, decoy tactics, prank phone calls and two dozen other things. If that's not enough to drive the opponent nuts nothing ever is." he said as his double finished that. **_"Well that explains why he went to his mother's medicine cabinet, because us doctors keep our own supplies."_**

 ** _"For our families and he knew this and ransacked his mother's office in their quarters to the moment just to get supplies. How many of those stimulant injection syringes did he create?"_** he asked and Data explained that to him. ** _"12 each of the one I created for him, and 12 of the general stimulant ones. With just epinephrine and minerals in it, and if he took another."_**

 ** _"He took one quick one and used it before getting into my quarters._** ** _As he created the MRE's with everything he was missing from his diet vitamin wise at the moment. But everything that a teenager that had a parent who was a medical expert would be living off on in dietary requirements was involved in it. That's including a very fast recharge,_** ** _before taking the next dose."_** he said and the doctor nodded as he smiled at the way his friend's son was doing that.

 ** _"Smart move son, if I was myself, I'd have said do this immediately as would your mother?_** ** _Data would this be considered being behind enemy lines and his training scenarios have now turned real, just to do this. If he chose now to start playing radio pranks on the sextet with him undercover?"_** he asked and Data nodded and he sighed in bemusement at that as the orderlies exchanged smiles.

 ** _"Very funny cub, but the pranks with the false alarms are getting annoying right now, take a break for now will you."_** The orderly said with a chuckle as Anenzi said it. **_"If the captain and commander were themselves right now they'd be finding that funny but they'd also say to take a break. And deal with the adrenaline crashes, but what's the added side effect here."_** he asked in answer to that gently.

Before they heard a crash ring out from the wall in answer to that, an immediate alarm went off at that, " ** _Security, check the Jeffries tubes."_** he heard from Will and nodded as he smiled at that as he finished. **_"Nice case of misdirection in that one, while they're checking the tube tunnels, Wes is in your quarters. And two decks below them and getting some rest after the adrenaline surge caved on him."_**

 ** _"And after eating something,_** ** _taking a shower and taking a sleeping pill he needs to sleep this off now. In order to keep going tomorrow, but whatever was in his MRE's is clear and by eating a real meal gives the recharge. Before the next step._** ** _By taking the general stimulate syringes, but before you do that eat something first or you're going to make yourself sick."_**

 ** _"I'm lucky my patient is the son of a fellow medical doctor, he knows these things at the moment. Alright again, Data, you head for ten forward and the lounges, we're leaving the sickbay secured for the night. So she doesn't realize that sickbay is clean, but everywhere else needed, including the lounge._** ** _It's we create the added pockets of resistance on the ship, at the moment."_**

 ** _"Before we hit the engineering room in the morning. What's his plan: get them, the commander and Worf, out of the room by being in deck 7, section 23. Than meet you and Kate down there after he uses the Jeffries tubes to get in there. Because using Danar's tactics in reverse are going to work, if she hasn't realized it till he hits that move."_** he said and Data nodded to him gently to that remark.

 ** _"At the moment, you better have a look at what they gathered right now, regarding research on this device."_** he said and and he nodded as he moved to interface and activated it. **_"Jesus, alright I see why he reported it, was that a mistake or on purpose?"_** the orderly asked and he explained that. **_"It was a trap, get her to lose face in front of him."_** The guard said as he smiled as he got it, smiling.

As Data answered that gently. ** _"Yes Doctor, but my modifications on the palm beacon and getting it on to every adult on the ship, it must be done by the engineering crew. After I free them, but if we get the most crucial spots, than all that's left are the pawns. As he's gathered all the key pieces_** ** _and disabled them now in this chess game."_** he said and Anenzi nodded to him firmly at that.

 ** _"Alright get to ten forward next and then hit the lounges."_** he said and Data nodded to him. **_"What orders did Lieutenant Porter give Derek exactly anyway, because I heard a furious tone in Charlie's voice during the fight over the radio?"_** he asked and Anenzi sighed. ** _"To stay off the channel and to get back to his quarters, the only junior crew members that were supposed to be on duty."_**

 ** _"Tonight_** ** _were the trio, before_** ** _she targeted Wes, why exactly?"_** He asked and he explained that to him, knowing he was going to be furious as he answered him. **_"Wes said that if any junior ensign who was newly activated was running loose. In the hallways, that he got caught he was in serious trouble. Because that's reckless endangerment and we already discussed this situation with Derek."_**

 ** _"When we activated his training and with those words in mind right now,_** ** _I think he decided to. Rather than follow orders, to try and deal with this on his own, as to why I'm saying that right now._** ** _I ran into Cadet Hanson in the hallway a bit ago, looks like he ignored orders given to him by Porter. To report to his quarters, because I sedated him and put him in restraints at the moment."_**

 ** _"And he's asleep in the medical lab right now, I also hit him with the cure a bit ago as well. But I let him have it for breaking orders, Doctor."_** he said and they nodded as they crossed their arms. "There's our reaction for disobeying direct orders." Bates said sternly to that. **_"I take it he was trying to arrest Wesley himself?"_** The nurse asked as she was standing next to the orderly and he nodded to her.

 ** _"Lovely, he was trying to arrest Wes and ends up getting arrested by you for reckless endangerment. He's lucky though that it was you and not Roga Danar, because that's as reckless as it gets. Well he just blew his training lesson now and wait till the captain hears this later, because he's still under scrutiny. And for three altercations and five drunken outbursts the last year."_**

 ** _"Since Wes left for the academy at the time and_** ** _then nearly kills Charlie last month for a drunken outburst. Whatever books that the kids are dragging into it are going to come in handy. But if Charlie already made his choice in suitors for Robin, he chose Wes and the trio are becoming more bonded by the minute._** ** _And while I'm on the subject here right now, he's still in hot water with the captain."_**

 ** _"And for not watching her sons when we were at Ogus II last year, but that's going too far right now._** ** _I mean the captain made it very clear as did the entire senior staff crew when he started training at the time."_** The orderly said to him as the the nurse answered him at that. **_"But we had zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by his gut instincts or his trying to act like a hero."_**

 ** _"And definitely not when in the middle of crisis, if had been Roga Danar or anyone else even more dangerous than you and Wes._** ** _That he encountered the hallway, that could have gotten him killed or turned into a hostage tonight. But that's as reckless as it gets, we've told the kids repeatedly that when it came to dangerous situations,_** ** _to leave it to us."_** Marie Potts added to him in shocked disgust.

And he nodded in agreement as he dropped the news to them. ** _"It gets better actually Lieutenant Potts, because I did a rough scan on Derek Hanson, and his BAC's are back up._** ** _And whatever drugs he was on that you're trying to get him off of is back at a dangerous level, but he's intoxicated. And he was carry a phaser set at maximum stun, so we got to him, before he ran into anyone else."_**

 ** _"But he's in the medical lab."_ **Lal said and they nodded to that. ** _"I'm lucky you were monitoring the halls at the moment, but how close was Wes. To passing out, before he got to his quarters, because_** ** _if that subterfuge is any indication. Then he's running on fumes and the amount drained it was enough. Just to exhaust him_** ** _after its lasted this long right now?"_** Anenzi asked and she explained it to him.

 ** _"If he hadn't stopped and sat down when in T-95 earlier, he would landed directly on top of the two. That Lieutenant Porter found sitting on the table, but my scan of the level he drained was 20% of the amount._** ** _In his system right now, but the repeated climbing up and down the ship is enough to exhaust him. Now at the current moment,_** ** _but he's sleeping off the epinephrine dose."_**

 ** _"He just took in. And father got him to take a sleeping pill, so he's asleep at the current moment."_ **she said and he nodded. **_"Alright if you got a link to your quarters, I need to see him, this way I can monitor him from here._** ** _Because this much physical exertion, in recovery, it's going to have him falling asleep on his feet after an intense workout like this."_** he said to her gently and in response.

And a minute later they saw him lying in the bed with the cat asleep next to him before she shifted position and left her head on his shoulder. As they heard a gentle purring coming from the orange tabby and he hid a smile at that, as he saw him in a deep sleep as the nurses exchanged smiles. **_"I take it Spot decided on guard duty tonight, if she's curled up next to him?"_** the nurse asked with a slight smile at that response.

 ** _"By the sound of her purring, I think he's the first to get past her shields at the moment, in the kids, though she starts acting like this around the trio. I think she prefers kids to us adults, and secondly she's knows he's a friend of Data's and he sees him as a son, after we helped raise him and she saw the photos._** ** _Sitting on the desk or bookshelf, so to her, she knows he's a surrogate son."_**

 ** _"To Data, and to her that means he's an adopted kitten now that she has to protect. Until the rest of the ship is free from the programming right now. She possibly also knows that Derek had an adverse reaction to, in her eyes. The catnip he's screwing around with lately right now, if she gave him a warning growl tonight."_** the guard said to her and Data gently as they watched them gently.

As they watched her press her forehead to his and they chuckled. ** _"Yeah she's acting acting like a mother cat regarding her kittens right now. If whoever tries to catch him off guard once the entire ship is clean, is just asking to get the heck scratched out of them. Because she's going mother cat regarding her kittens with him right now."_** Allysa Ogawa said with a slight smile to that response then.

As Data gave a nod to her as he answered her as he said it. **_"Yes, but the adrenaline caved a bit ago, and he's taken a sedative, so he's out for the entire night."_** he said and she nodded as the security guard said it for the 4 of them. **_"That's it son, just rest, you've done enough for one night, we can take it from here now. Save your strength, you need to rest cub."_** the guard said to him gently at that response.

And Anenzi nodded as he said it then as he read it out then to the trio then. **_"If this was 20th century at the moment, he's following the medical orders. That I'd have given out at the moment, but he's lost weight, slightly high blood pressure. He's been in detox ever since he stopped taking whatever it was. That had him looking like this, but_** ** _he took the medical orders I'd have given out."_**

 ** _"And once he's out of the danger zone and we're getting the weight he lost back on him at the moment."_** he said and she sighed then. **_"He's not the only patient you have to deal with right now doctor, whatever you had him in rehab for, by that I mean Derek Hanson._** ** _It's he just suffered another attack in the added effects here."_ **Lal said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as he answered.

 ** _"Just what was his BAC levels exactly if you told your father and he put him under. And tjust before he freed us from her control, because he's been in recovery for the better part now._** ** _Of three months and in the time we had him in training here at the moment, I know you can't read minds right now. But is the reason he decided to try this was so he could get some recognition."_**

 ** _"And by the duo_** ** _and the fact that. Despite the fact that Charlie, Lieutenant Porter and the captain ordered him to stand down right now. Because he wasn't supposed to be on duty at all right now, in fact he's on light duty at the moment._** ** _Because he has a reaction to one of the drugs he's been screwing around with_** ** _and just barely killed Charlie last month in the outburst."_**

 ** _"Just before we arrested him to get him in detox."_** he said firmly and he heard a sigh as Lal answered him gently. **_"Well_** ** _Derek Hanson needs a serious medical guard on him just to put an end to this right now. Lieutenant Porter said that's the second time in three months, since he was activated._** _ **I'm not sure what it is with his determination in this, but from the way Charlie spoke to him."**_

 _ **"I'm thinking that it's serious, but he's crossing health lines not meant to be crossed right now."**_ she said and he nodded in agreement gently as he said it. **_"You're right it is, but he's been in rehab for the last three of the five months. That we activated him at the time here, but he's one of the kids on the team Lieutenant Walters reported to me and_** ** _Walters said until his players were clean."_**

 ** _"No one is playing at all,_** ** _of the quintet Jacob Kurland reported to us at the moment."_ **he said and Data answered him **. _"Yes well at the moment, the second I said I was bringing him to you. He tried to backtrack and said he'd go back to his quarters for the night, but with him like this, there's no compromise. He wasn't supposed to be on duty and Porter decided on giving out orders."_**

 ** _"Your medical orders,_** ** _you, and to us it was either he was coming to sickbay or we sedated him. And then you told her to get him in here once you, and your team, were back to normal. But once the effects give out right now on that sedative, he sees you and it's going to be a repeater, if the effects of that comedown result in another fight."_** he said and Anenzi nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Yes and if he said he could focus and return to his quarters, I'm not buying it right now._** ** _He's scared that once I saw him, it's he's back under medical arrest and detox, but this is the second time in less then a month. If I'm reading this correctly with the programming, he's relieved our focus is off him. And_** ** _on Wes for once, but Wes, he's a medical, science and engineering prodigy as well."_**

 ** _"So to him, the_** ** _only way to counteract the jolts is by taking in something that has the right amount of both stimulates in it._** ** _We can wean him off the amount in his system by the right foods, and the occasional piece of junk food that has the right amount of both in it. His is easy at the best of times, but it's when switching from that to something that takes months to recover from."_**

 ** _That's when you got a right to be worried, because your teenage patient, they crossed a few medical lines they shouldn't have. and they're in rehab till they're completely clean._** ** _Which was something these guys screwing around with drugs and ethanol don't understand right now. But, in total, that makes four cases of speedballing with the ethanol in 18 months, Derek, come on kid."_**

 ** _"That's enough, your_** ** _body can't take this type of abuse in the withdrawal and recovery repeatedly, now cool it already. Damn it not again, son how many times do we have to do this, Lal site to site transport, get him in here._** ** _Because if he's already sedated, we have to monitor the come down right now. That kid is pushing his body past the breaking point_** ** _just to get noticed by the duo."_**

 ** _"And that's crossing the line after Walters ordered 5 of the 25 players on hold, because they're off the team till they're clean."_** Anenzi said to that in shock. "Retrospect is the fact now that once we found out, nothing changes our minds, my son is easy." Beverly said to him. **_"Once I told him that the second the programming breaks on you, and I don't mean just you, but the entire grouping now."_**

 ** _"In general, but that the second it breaks that you're back to normal, and you heard this news and learned he did it again this soon after the last seizure. And adverse reaction and he just nearly had a panic attack when he heard that news."_** Data told him then and he nodded as the medical crew exchanged looks. ** _"I see why, because now that our normal personalities have reasserted themselves."_**

 ** _"That our concentration shifted back to the right teenage patient as well._** ** _With Wes, it's going to be easy now as he can drain it by exercise, though that's if he doesn't make his situation worse by daredevil stunts tomorrow. Though he does and whatever it was he tried tomorrow afternoon, if he doesn't do it right. That could blow out whatever joint he landed on, if he doesn't stay off of it."_**

 ** _"And especially if it was his ankle he landed on."_** The orderly said and Anenzi nodded to him in agreement as he answered him gently at that. **_"But of the duo, Wes's is the most tolerable at the best of times and as a medical and science prodigy. It's he knows how to counteract the spasms given by the caffeine when in detox, but Derek on the other hand now, his was a case of true drugs."_**

 ** _"Drugs and ethanol and it's not just detox,_** ** _it's draining the poisons from his body completely. And to him he knows that we heard and learned he did it again for the second time in just short of a month._** ** _It means that for him he's facing a enforced medical intervention and detox just to get it out of his system. And right now, to_** ** _us, we already discussed another forced detox, but to him now."_**

 ** _"That it's enough, that the pain of that is something no teenager wants to have to go through this soon after the last one. Wes, in his case it's not as serious, if he took care of the spasms because only the right kind of junk food can take the edge off of it in that area._** ** _But Derek, weaning him off that level is not an option, and I'm a rehab doctor, it's either cold turkey_** ** _or he's sedated here."_**

 ** _"And until the worst of that detox is over."_** he said with a sigh and Data nodded as he answered him. ** _"Trying it this soon after the last reaction, it's a withdrawal and rebound in speedballing with the ethanol right now. And she said he was on the edge of a collapse before I got a good look at him and the duo said the same._** ** _We finally decided enough was enough_** ** _and made your decision,_** ** _for you."_**

 ** _"Tonight, Dr. Anenzi, but he's getting that rest period whether he wants it or not at the moment."_** Data said and he nodded in agreement as he answered him the . **_"We may have to do the same for Wes, if that withdrawal causes him to black out or whatever she downloaded into his headset. But every symptom in this is suggesting he's on the edge of a relapse, so he's on light duty."_**

 ** _"Till further notice after we're all clear of the effects of these, fortunately caffeine is less potent that drugs, but if those pills. Or whatever they are have more then caffeine in them that explains his complexion right now, judging by what this says. But he needs three months of rest and three more just to get it out of his system, and I'm just saying it now, but he's on medical sabbatical."_**

 ** _"And for 18 months here."_** he said and Data nodded as he answered him gently at that remark then. **_"Yes well I hope it doesn't come down to what I'm thinking right now at the moment here. But if this read out says anything it suggests he's on the median and one more issue like this situation. And he's going to have a relapse, if he was the latest patient arrival at that psychiatric ward."_**

 ** _"And he's one attack away from having a relapse. At the moment here if it drains his strength completely later on, but this is going too far._** ** _These kids are either working over time or just trying to push the limit further then we'd let them right now. But that type of delirium in this case if his blackout connects to this, it's enough we've got to pull an intervention later, if he gets hit next."_**

 ** _"But this says Wes was trying to block out his connection to whoever the host was he was connected to. In the last few months, and went to over use of the stimulates just to do it."_** Potts said and they nodded firmly **_"Well I think this was the added stress at the moment between whoever his peers are. But I'd say this was the result of both, but in truth, it's_** ** _I doubt he would have done this."_**

 ** _"If he wasn't trying to block us out at the time, but if he had to do this because the rest of us were compromised and I don't think he was alone. But at the moment I don't think Wes had a choice here at the moment, regarding this and with him was Robin at the moment._** ** _Though despite the fact Eric told him to stand down, he still breaks orders, wait till the sextet hear this."_**

 ** _"And it's enough that they're going to be furious at this."_** The guard said to her and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's an understatement Doug, because repeated close calls is cutting it to close." Will said to that as Data answered him. ** _"The duo, and possibly trio, didn't have a choice in the matter tonight, but yes. That's what I said when I arrested him, but there's got to be a drawback at the moment,_**

 ** _"Lieutenants Ford, Potts, but_** ** _at the moment the trio didn't have a choice in the matter tonight, and before you say it. I already have given him a reprimand for that and waiting till now to tell us he wasn't up to this. But his excuse for doing like he, is possibly going to be repeated by the duo later. And once everyone is clear of that programming, but_** ** _to get back to the problem at hand, now."_**

 ** _"If he tried to arrest him there's likely more to her back up plan than we know._** ** _And as to why I'm saying that, if she had a secondary plan or more than one attempt to get it into the federation and off the enterprise, it's by having added programming into it. But if this one didn't work it's by getting a secondary program downloaded and try to get this game back on the duo."_**

 ** _"Though I heard the conversation between Wes and Charlie. It sounded like Charlie was actually telling him where the security team pairs were._** _ **And from the sound of Charlie's voice, he was trying to keep from laughing a bit ago."**_ he said they nodded as the orderly thought it over and then the guard started laughing. "Well it's pretty darn clear why that was to us now. " Bates said with a bemused smile.

"That's when it hit me that this turned into a case of teenage mutiny and you double crossed us by all the suggestions you gave us, Charlie. But you're just as good as the commander, but you and Commander Jackson, let alone Commander Carter. One of you could beat us blind folded, two is a more then a fair mstch, but all three of you. And against an unknown opponent when the oldest of the 3 knows us best at the moment."

"You better stand back or we're getting the entire psychological arsenal thrown at us right now which we did here at the moment. Though she doesn't understand that yet, you're preparing to take her down the next morning. Lal freeze it, and show us what happened just before you father broke her link on the sextet." he said and a minute later it activated at that as Picard's eyes narrowed in anger as they heard it then.

As they got him to the bridge and into the captain's chair as Picard looked at him gently. **_"It's okay Wesley."_** Beverly said and Will passed her the syringe. **_"We had it right, this was the back up dose, and it's still full, so he hadn't used it yet."_** he said and she nodded to him as Picard looked at him gently, though he could see the self satisfied smirk of his programmer in his eyes and seeing the exact thoughts in that smirk.

 ** _'At last after fifteen hours, I finally have him, resistance is futile now child, and my plans for you far succeed what I have for them now.'_** he saw in his own eyes as he felt his heart pounding at that. **_'Plans for me, what the hell does she want with me exactly, mom, guys don't do this, let me go, fight her!'_** They heard frantically in a panic at that as they heard the next remark and they nodded as they heard a new one.

 **'Data hurry up, she's got me, hurry!'** They heard as he looked at him and knowing he was staring at her. **_'I don't care what you try, you're never getting that thing off this ship. I just freed two more of your drones. And the others are freeing the entire ship. Are you sure I never reactivated Data, that's your biggest mistake, your arrogance lady.'_** he thought staring at him then and they all nodded to that.

"Oh she's really going to get it, whatever these plans they are not getting off this ship!" Geordi snapped in anger at that as Beverly pulled Wesley closer to her at that. "Yes, whatever these plans are they are not getting off this ship right now. Although they come close to getting you killed and she's spending the rest of her days in prison. When I get through with her as I'm your stepfather." Picard said with a low growl to that remark.


	8. The Game Recap VIII: Allies

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 8: The Game Recap Part VIII: Ten Forward And Attempted Mutiny I**

" ** _We just got double crossed by our young Cubs at the moment, the reason he sounded like that was because he pulled a bait and switch. So by making sure all the teams were accounted for and while the ten of us are scattered to every public area on the ship._** ** _Wes knows where all of us are and he's avoiding these areas and decided to take refuge in your quarters tonight."_**

 ** _"Charlie was the plant in this, though he can't act on his own without getting caught, he can give him advice and inside information. And Derek just did it himself by accident at the moment, but Wes and Charlie are acting as partners. And if Robin's acting wasn't genuine, but faked, she was acting as the bait earlier so the_** ** _trio are in this together, Charlie did what the duo did."_**

 ** _"Just before this manhunt started, and by giving us this suggestion. It's he was really telling Wes where the teams were hiding when we're split up in pairs, nice touch cub. You really out maneuvered her tonight, but time to take it down several notches. And before you completely annoy the opposition at the moment kiddo, because this many bait and switches, getting_** ** _into a fight over the radio."_**

 ** _"And having constant conversations over the radio is tying up the line. And you keep that up. You're going to get yourself into trouble Charlie, so take it down a notch right now. But Eric was right, Wes has more sense than to go completely reckless when he's too exhausted to think straight, so he resting now. But again, this is getting ridiculous guys, so take it down a notch tonight, will you."_**

 ** _"Boys, it's time to rest and then get started again in the morning, you're still just Cubs, and it's our job to take care of you and not the other way around. Wes, I hope you don't over do it tomorrow and get in touch with us. But that's enough screwing around with the radio and the prank phone calls tonight. So cool it already with the games you guys, it's time to rest, both of you boys."_**

 ** _"So get some sleep."_** He said smiling, and the doctor nodded with a chuckle as he answered that smiling. "Thats around the time we decided to test that theory right now, but knowing our latest star pupil just joined forces with our original. That the results were now double trouble when they're completely matched up in everything, Sir." he said and Picard nodded to him smiling gently at that as they listened to his remark.

 ** _"Lal do a play back of his conversations with Derek, Picard and Riker, we have to make sure right now, start with the first idea he had and move it further."_** He said and in answer to that. **_"Sirs, I recommend we put the Turbolifts back on line, he sees them working he may try to use them. As soon as he does, we have him."_** they heard from Dayton and smiled as he heard from Will at that remark.

 ** _"Yes he's right, Lieutenant Evans, put the Turbolifts back online, he sees them working. He may try to use them, soon as he does, we have him, Captain."_** he heard from Will and smiled at the remark as the guard next to him answered that remark. ** _"It's a trap, running this into our chess game with Danar, but Wes simulated several explosions, in making it seem like he was Danar."_**

 ** _"Just to get them to remember what went off at the time."_** The guard said smiling at that. **_"Indeed, Lieutenant Evans reactivate the Turbolifts and put them back on line."_** he said and nodded smiling at that remark. " ** _Yes do that guys, do it, like Wes knows you better then you know yourselves, it's simple here. But you've just fallen into the exact trap you made back then, and with that."_**

 ** _"Etana, you're never going to win this game. When Cub is even better then you are in knowing us."_** he added as they waited for the results then gently **_"Guys seriously right now these decisions in these ideas, if you keep them up you're going to scare us into a heart attack."_** The nurse said as they heard Hanson's question turned suggestion then and they group nodded to that remark.

 ** _"Why waste time in doing that exactly, Lieutenant, if this was me,_** ** _I'd dodge a security team and head for ten forward here."_** they heard and a second later they heard Dayton tone of protective annoyance then at the remark. ** _"It's because he's not that reckless, and he knows we're waiting to ambush him. If he did try that,_** ** _Hanson, and with that, get_** ** _off the damn channel, you're tying up the line."_**

 ** _"We need to keep this channel clear right no, and to answer your suggestion right now in this game at the moment, as he considers it._** ** _The game doesn't have two options, let alone three, but four options to choose from._** ** _And the first 3 are resulting in the expansion the 4th is a win, and he knows that as well._** ** _It's that clear buddy boy, and with that in mind, to keep from getting arrested."_**

 ** _"it's by survival and stealth training and not by recklessness, because getting reckless gets you captured. So if you intend to be a Starfleet officer you need more then your muscles you need your mind as well._** ** _To survive in space you need every subject in high school, not just physical education, if you're jealous of me or Crusher,_** ** _you better get over it, you have a lot to learn."_**

 ** _"And in order to be an effective officer and the first step is by careful strategy and knowing your opponent. But know your enemy and you defeat them, pal, again if you want to continue your training now at the moment._** ** _Then you have to look at all the options here right now and without getting reckless and again get off the damn channel."_** he snapped at him sternly, at that disregard then.

And just before he heard the other boy snap back at him at that as the orderly and guard shook their heads at this. ** _"Fight 1 over the radio, his tone is made clear, he's thinking just like Wes is at the moment. And I don't have to hear the words, but Wes said the same thing prior to that._** ** _Cubs, they maybe nineteen, but they still act act like teenagers, in high school and the duo are so much alike."_**

 ** _"I think this could be considered a case of double trouble if we have to do this a second time. But if they keep up the prank phone calls tomorrow or in training and the commander is going to lose it this time. Because this is getting ridiculous tonight."_** The nurse said as she started laughing at the way the duo worked together as Anemzi quoted his remark with his past self as he answered that.

 ** _"And I think our Cubs are too smart for their own good right now, but this has gone passed good and straight to dangerously clever right now."_** Anenzi said to that with an amused smile on his face at this. **_"They maybe 19, but to us crew members of earth, cubs are Cubs no matter how old they get at the moment. The duo are so much alike that if they keep this up and the commander."_**

 ** _"He is going to have a heart attack and out_** ** _of getting the life scared out of him, if whatever his plan is next. It switches from careful planning and switches to daredevil stunts at the moment next."_** she said and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's an understatement Lieutenant, point proven after he did that jump. And down from deck 3 and ended up in 7." Will said in response with a bemused tone as Data said it.

 ** _"Yes and I recommend that you lock down sickbay until morning, these over rode the need for sleep. And food, and you must be rested for things later this morning."_** Data said and Anenzi nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered that remark gently. **_"Yes, alright everyone in here, replicate your own supplies for the night, if you're earthborn human's, standard camping supplies."_**

 ** _"We're spending the night in here, and guys, be on the look out for any nervous reactions, Jerry, you and Ron keep an eye and you guys. If the secondary programming activates and I know there is too. Then it's got to come with some sort of nervous reaction, so Anthony, Ben, I needed added back up._** ** _Because there's got to be some sort of side effect to these things for a while."_**

 ** _"And tonight's the ro-test now so we need to keep an eye on that for tonight. Because if these were like the side effects of ethanol or drugs it's detox and we need to watch for any sign of an outburst. Thompson, Wilcox, you let me know if any of the people in here are on the edge of it."_** he said and Data looked up at that as he sighed as he said it to him, as he looked at the guards.

 ** _"Alright keep it going Lal, I want to hear to this, now that I'm back to being myself again, God Cubs, seriously, was this really necessary to start a bickering match over the radio. And during a manhunt at the halfway point, because normally we'd be finding this funny, if we were ourselves right now in training. But this has gone passed training and right to real guys, now can it already."_** The guard standing next to him said with a chuckle to that remark.

As they heard the next remark then, and knowing he was getting irritated at him. "By that point I was beyond irritated, I was trying to prevent my brother from getting hurt. And he's making suggestions that would, if he was this soldier you mentioned, would get him arrested and I was trying to prevent that and get him off the damn channel, Sirs." Dayton said and Picard nodded as he listened to it with a more thorough analysis then.

 ** _"Hanson, this not the time for this, he's recovering from a case of blood loss and he's in no condition for an ambush. So if you're really that reckless that's a way to push him into a collapse right now at the moment. With one scare and panic attack thanks to MacGregor, and adding this to it. But this is going too far right now so back off, you have no clue what you're doing here right now."_**

 ** _"And he's needing a quiet place to rest after that right now anyway, as to why, with him to exhausted to keep going he's already collapsed and in the process ended up getting hurt. Captain, the reason he found that blood smear in the hatch and wall is because of the explosion, the added sections. But T-95 was a previous explosion site, all over that tunnel section was left over shrapnel."_**

 ** _"And it was from the source of his inspiration, the memory you forgot had blown up that terminal knocking out the external sensors and as a result._** ** _The last explosion we had in there left shrapnel all over the place, after two years it's rusted, he needed a tetanus shot to head of an infection and went to self induced medical care."_** he said and he heard Picard answer him at that remark.

 ** _"Are you sure about that, Ensign Dayton?"_** he asked quickly and he heard a sigh as he answered him. _**"Aye Sir, we may not have checked it, since Commander La Forge fixed that terminal, but with emergency lighting it's still too dark to see anything in there. With us cutting off any access to get anything to eat and the previous dose was giving out, he collapsed in that tunnel and landed on a few."**_

 ** _"Before he got to his quarters and by then his pants leg was soaked in blood and he went to self healing. Before getting to work on added applications regarding this. But I'm a medical born, he's a medical born, if our positions were in reverse, I'd do what he did. If fact, if I was him, I'd hide in one of the unoccupied crew quarters right now."_** he told him and Wesley nodded to the orders.

 ** _"Are you just trying to show off Dayton, he never even told you this._** ** _How do you know his frame of mind to know what he's doing!"_ **he said coldly at him and the doctor answered that with a firm tone. "Simple enough, it's because he's just like Wes, they're two sides of the same coin, Charlie's credentials at the academy. And his STA's, the scores were through the roof at the time, it's that simple right now."

"But know your enemy and you defeat them kiddo, he's reading his mind." Anenzi said with a gentle tone to that as his double repeated that remark sternly at that as he crossed his arms at that. **_"Simple enough, it's because he's just like Wes, they're two sides of the same coin, Charlie's credentials at the academy. And his STA's, the scores were through the roof at the time, it's that simple right now."_**

 ** _"But know your enemy and you defeat them kiddo, he's reading his mind."_ **he said as he heard the other boy's tone go stern. "He's close to exploding right now and it's clear on psychosis's, but 'what does a red shirt have to do. Just to get some attention here, when we're showing off to the old man.'." Wesley said and Picard crossed his arms. "You want to rephrase that, because that attitude disqualifies you for a promotion."

"So watch it, before you blow your training up here young man." Will said with a stern growl at that remark. **_"Because we're two sides of the same whole Hanson, he thinks like I do. But everything he is I share and we're the two sides of the same warrior, I know how thinks because everything he does. I would do to get this far right now, but we're half soldier/half scientist, but that's how it is."_**

 ** _"And with you being a very fresh recruit as well Hanson, you want to catch your quarry you have to think how he does to know what he's doing. Anticipating their next moves, why else would he use chess metaphors when talking to the duo. But because he knows how they think and that's how he's evaded being captured this at the moment, it's a classic catch to a tactician here."_**

 ** _"For this long, it's know your enemy and you defeat them, we can do it because we've been in training for years here. So with that, we're model student officers, because we anticipate them, t_** ** _hey know how we think. We know how they think, that's what makes a good working machine, I know his strategy. Because everything he's doing I'd do the same and we'd never get captured."_**

 ** _"And unfortunately, that's what's got the adult crew into this mess in the first place at the current moment. And while you're slacking off in class, we've got the job of making sure here nobody gets hurt, while you're flying the damn ship or worse right now at the moment. That you don't get yourself killed if we have anyone else working and involved in this, if his inspiration was on the ship."_**

 ** _"And with those words in mind, stand right now, Hanson, this is not the time for this right now. But I'm making it very clear here, you even try to go against orders and you lost your shot, get off the damn line right now and get to your quarters. The only ones on duty tonight are me, Crusher and Lefler, Ensign Kurland you better take a break, stand down now Ensign, and Hanson."_**

 ** _"Stay out of this!"_** Dayton snapped and before Porter could answer, he heard the other boy snap back at him at that. ** _"You're not the one in charge Dayton."_** he snarled and he heard a thump as Dayton growled in anger at that. **_"I don't care if I am or not, I'm a senior ensign, you're a basic training, translated you're a cadet, we're training ensigns. I'm your superior, so again, get off the damn channel right now."_**

 ** _"Or so help me god, I find out you broke orders and you've lost your shot, get off the damn channel right now, cadet. You're newly activated, we've been at since we were 15, so stay out of this and I'm not kidding. Aside from that you're also on medical stand down, and you're not supposed to be on duty anyway. So get off the damn channel right now and get to your quarters."_**

 ** _"And I mean it too Hanson, you even try to get involved in this and you're being jumped now stand down right now, cadet."_** he snapped and and the guard nodded. **_"Well if that's not enough to irritate Eric nothing is, and it's because we prefer intellect over athletics as does the captain right now."_** he said as they heard Porter end the fight at that as he injected a stern tone into his voice as he barked out orders.

 ** _"Alright that's enough out of both of you, Ensign Dayton, we appreciate the help, but we can take it from here. And Cadet Hanson, I'm making it very clear here, but you try and get involved in this. And whoever he's stalling for is the one arresting you, for reckless endangerment, this is not a game it's serious._** ** _So stand down right now, and I'm warning you, if I find out you got arrested."_**

 ** _"Because you did it again_** ** _and tried to get involved and you're ending up back in sickbay, bcause we had all we can take from you. In regarding medical arrests, we catch you and that's it, clear?"_** he said and Anenzi nodded. **_"Yeah they're furious alright, he can't stay off the damn radio. No matter how many we say we need to keep the channel clear."_** he said as they heard Hanson's remark to that.

 ** _"But Sir I know how he thinks, you need my help to catch him."_** he said and Picard said it sternly at that as he quoted it. **"** ** _No we don't young man, in situations like this leave it to the skilled professionals and Mr. Crusher is very correct, you get involved. And if we have whoever his inspiration was, catches you, that turns it into a hostage situation and it's a hindrance rather then a help, mister."_**

 ** _"So again, stay out of this cadet, and as if that's not enough you're still under medical watch right now. And I'm warning you right now, trying it this soon after the last one is way too dangerous, so again. If whoever he's waiting for catches you and you're ending up in sickbay under medical watch. Now get to your quarters and stay there, Mr. Hanson."_** he snapped at him sternly then at that.

 ** _"Alright push it forward to before Data freed us, Eric and Brian, Lal, because we need to see how he pulled it off in preventing the guys. In checking your quarters for him tonight until the time ends here at the moment."_** The nurse said and that conversation appeared, as they saw him focusing in concentration. **_"I doubt he'd choose one of our quarters what with the fact everyone's looking for him."_**

 ** _"But the first to get hit were you, Sir, followed by Counselor Troi and then Doctor Crusher, the android gets deactivated. And immediately following that was by Lieutenant Worf, Commander La Forge and you getting affected captain. With 5,000+ places to hide right now it could take a while and especially with the system out of our hands and in his right now, so we got, going by this."_**

 ** _"15 hours until the system returns to our control, so 7 hours nap and rest and then relocate somewhere else. With the 7 of you out of your rooms and on the bridge or the engineering room, I'd choose one of your quarters to spend the night in."_** they heard Dayton say and Anenzi nodded smiling. ** _"Reverse psychology, she think she knows human ways, when he's leading her into a trap."_**

 ** _"Charlie gave him the exact sequence, regarding how that thing infected first the senior staff crew and then the rest of us at the time this week. 5,000+ places to hide, including the tunnels to get around, he could be anywhere and it could take close to a week to find him. And by then Kate and whoever's coming with her is here, you just hit all the hotspots and the game's over by mid."_**

 ** _"And to late afternoon."_** Potts said and he nodded to her. **_"He was telling him he had time for a 7 to 8 hour rest and food break, and with 30% of the crew. On duty tonight searching for a way to end that lock out or the chip that. Charlie is also telling him to extend the time limit until later on this afternoon. But right now, should take cover in someone's quarters with everyone either on duty."_**

 ** _"Or locked into their rooms right now."_** Anenzi added and Data nodded as they heard the next one, hearing his tone gently, the guard smiled as he explained it to them as he went over it. **_"If I was him the decoy is that the brown outs are the reason for why your equipment went nuts."_** he said as they heard him say that. _ **"Sirs, I did some swift scans after the simulated explosions in T-95, a bit ago."**_

 _ **"It seems that it terminated the power in certain situations areas of the ship, and one of said area.**_ _ **That it did was is in the android's quarters, causing the equipment to go berserk in there.**_ ** _And our A.I., she also terminated the power in his quarters and is dealing with taking care of the cat._** ** _And with him disabled right now at the current moment, so she's dealing with his cat right now._**

 ** _"But as a result of the explosion, the bugs in the system are erratic at the current moment, and_** ** _to the point it's screwing with the replicator and his shower, so if we have a sudden equipment use in there, it's because of several bugs in the system, thanks to the simulated explosion._** ** _Though at the moment, if what he told us was true_** ** _regarding several leftover shards in there."_**

 ** _"In that shaft."_ **Dayton said and she smiled as she answered the remark with a gentle chuckle at that. "And the results are a severe case of minor surgery and a tetanus for it and before that puts him in the emergency room and for a case of tetanus." Anenzi said in response and they heard the answering remark with a bemused smile. **_"Nice touch in explaining that one, but then to protect him it's by making it seem, now."_**

 ** _"Like the sudden simulated explosions_** ** _are the reason we have frequent brown outs right now. And with it at the moment is the fact they don't realize you're preparing to free us right now at the current moment. But Wes is in your quarters taking a shower and getting something to eat while replicating a sleeping pill."_** The nurse said in response to that smiling, as she repeated that

 ** _"And despite a very fresh surgery, it's clear why he headed for the med lab with sickbay now in our hands and us blocking off his apartment."_ **Dayton said and he watched Picard nod as he answered him. ** _"What's the said reason exactly?"_** he asked him and he explained that to him. **_"So he could take a shower and get into some clean clothes as he recovers from the adrenaline come down and sugar crash."_**

 ** _"So I think after he left the lab he decided to bunk somewhere for the night, as this trip to the lab was for a secondary dose in the general stimulate cocktail. Before he replicated another candy bar or something, before he gets into where he's sleeping for the night."_** he said and the nurse nodded. "That was you in there getting the pulse beacon set up, as you lead them in a new direction tonight."

"Before freeing first Eric and his team mate and then us." she said and he nodded as Will said it. **_"Alright, so what do you suggest right now, Ensign?"_** he asked and Dayton explained . ** _"With all personnel not involved in the search, those rooms are left out of it. So of 5,000+ places to hide, half of those, including the android's quarters, are left out of the equation, as the doors are all locked."_**

 ** _"But half that number would take 10 to 15 hours to search until the clock on that timer ends by that point. So we just leave the rooms set for in case he decides to go in there, or decides to head back to his quarters now. But keep a few medic's in al public areas with with guards and everyone else in there."_** he said and Wesley knew they nodded to that as he said it for all of them at that.

 ** _"Alright everyone stay put in the areas they're in, and be on the alert, all rooms not involved in the search. Dr. Anenzi, I want you to dispatch three medic's, each, to all public areas, but stay on your guard in case he comes in there. But all public areas be on the look out for both him and Cadet Hanson right now. Or Hanson's friends if they decide to get involved, I want them out of the search."_**

 ** _"And that's including the areas we have set up, but all areas that are locked are left out of the search for the night. And the android's quarters and all personnel, take them out the equation, lieutenant. So until the timer ends, it's doing a manual systematic search of every room, so it's going to be a very long 15 hours now."_** Picard said and they nodded then as they ended it at that, smiling.

 ** _"Nice work in team work guys, that's really good right now, but now it's time to rest you guys, you've done enough for one night. Us adults can take it from here for the rest of the night, you just save your strength now, you need to rest, Cubs."_** Anenzi said with a gentle smile at how well their working together was paying off as he said it to Data, as he thought over the next few steps to deal with thing."

And the areas they had to clear then before morning. **_"Yeah alright again, head for ten forward, do them and the lounges next, Lal activate emergency codes of emergency shelter areas. As of now Sickbay is going into lock down and activate supplies as needed for us."_** Anenzi said as the room flashed blue and they nodded. **_"I take it that's to keep Counselor Troi from digging into our emotions."_**

 ** _"And realizing we're back to normal now?"_** The guard asked and he nodded and they nodded as they exchanged approving smiles. **_"Nice touch, the cub thought of everything with Lal still in the system right now, didn't he."_** The orderly said with a gentle chuckle and he nodded as she answered him. ** _"Well that just proves the point to what we keep telling kids like Hanson right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"Wes is following every single guideline to get through a manhunt in a conspiracy. But Derek tries to find Wes to arrest him and gets arrested in two hours by one of the teachers in this test._** ** _By not following orders, disobeying a direct order, fooling around with the toxic chemicals. Insubordination, resisting arrest, there's no getting out of it, once the sextet are back to normal."_**

 ** _"And the captain is denying him that promotion to full ensign. And handing the promotion and title of second in command of the junior crew over to Charlie, because he, Robin, Wes and Lal did it together."_** Potts said and they nodded to that remark as Anenzi exchanged looks with Data and the nurse as he answerd her remark. **_"I think she thinks he coming in through the ventilation shaft."_**

 ** _"So best to use that against her right now, so_** ** _this read out like anything_** ** _it's the act of using her assumptions against her. And when the people she's using as drones and controlling_** ** _are our own. But as the wise man said, 'know your enemy and know yourself. And you shall win 100 battles without disaster.'. And with those words in mind right now at the current moment here."_**

 ** _"We've all been together for so long that we can anticipate each other and we know each other better then ever. So with that we know the added side effects and with it we can anticipate each other in every move. But this is playing an oversized chess game and Wes knows us better then we know ourselves when we were programmed so we use that against her_** ** _."_** Anenzi said and he nodded.

As he answered him gently at that remark. " ** _Indeed, but the second I leave the room, trigger that lockdown, and disable the door docks, on your side of the door, A/V mode turned off. And sound proof the entire room and doors, and then re-engage the empath blocking system to prevent her from realizing I just did you next."_** he said and they nodded as he left the room and headed for Ten forward.

As he arrived at the side of the door then he said it gently to her. **_"Lal, turn out the lights in there."_** he said and he heard a shout at that. **_"What the hell!"_** he heard a member of the group in the room shout as he came in. And hit all of them with several bursts each, as he looked at Guinan first as she tore it off her head at that. And leaned forward in exhaustion against the counter as he gently moved to her at that.

As the others either sat down in chairs or sat on the stairs then as they leaned forward. **_"You alright Guinan?"_** he asked and she nodded in exhaustion as she answered him. **_"Yes, but what a head rush, we've been exposed to that thing for just under a week. Let me take a guess this was like whatever virus that had everyone suffering from high body temperatures and losing total control of themselves."_**

 ** _"Because their judgement was almost completely impaired at the time, right?"_** she said and he nodded to her gently. ** _"Computer run our diagnostics, if he said that our symptoms show the clear indication of stimulate abuse."_** The orderly next to him said firmly and it appeared on the Strategema console table as he read through each person's diagnostics then and sighed as Michaels read it out to them firmly.

As he looked at the image then as he catalogued each one and compared it to Wesley's remark and nodded. **_"Oh boy, neurological activity is all over the place, the effects of these are bonding to neuroreceptors. Psychotropic reaction, so once he disabled the effects and started freeing us spot by spot. He was giving our bodies time to heal."_** she said and the order next to her gave a firm nod to that news.

 ** _"Slight signs of malnutrition and exhaustion, but we're not showing it to levels he is._ Well for us, we can take care of ourselves, but he needs us taking care of him now at the moment. ****But this was no mistake it's on purpose right now, make him worse by draining his strength. And to continue with the intention of getting that thing into the federation."** he said and sighing as he finished that.

 ** _"And by turning him into a ticking time bomb_** ** _by causing his system to impact and crash. But we have a guard looking like the man who kidnapped him and the sextet on board. And there has to be two more pockets to this right now."_** the ensign next to him said to that. **_"It's a combination of that and the conspiracy that killed Captain Keel,_** ** _but the trio replicated the captain, commander."_**

 ** _"And Dr. Crusher's positions, which is why this was taking so long right now, but everything we ever taught him about there being a foothold or manhunt on board the ship. He used for it, but he's just demonstrated the point we keep trying to tell children like Derek right now."_** Data said and they nodded, bemused. **_"The lesson my double told her class and Jean Luc and I keep telling the kids."_**

 ** _"The ones like Marks and Derek, Wes has the highest aptitude in moving up the ranks. That by the time he's 25, he's going to be the youngest captain in the history of Starfleet later."_** she said and he nodded as she went on, before he answered her. **_"This wasn't a coincidence it was right on schedule, they chose the week he was coming home."_** he told her and she nodded gently to him at that.

 ** _"Alright, that virus and the conspiracy combined together, we have a guard on board that looks like a younger version of the Aldean leader. She chose this week to try it by getting it on Will, and if we have a K'tarian in the academy that's the entire conspiracy right there, right now. "_** she said to him and he nodded as he explained thet to her gently, knowing she'd see this immediately then.

 ** _"It's an alliance of different planets and they're intending on an incursion into Starfleet."_** he said and she nodded to him. **_"And it had to be our ship that was the turned into the cell to cause a foothold into the federation right now. Yes alright if I have this right, and if what Wes was saying was true. As well, then this was try three to get an incursion into the federation,_** ** _but the science station."_**

 ** _"The one that Maxwell destroyed along with the supply ship 8 months ago just after he left. And the battle cruisers, before we stopped him, they were carrying these, and he destroyed a third of the amount._** ** _Try two was by getting us into a war with the Klingons by killing the Klingon leader that was on the ship. And by turning Geordi into an assassin, and this was try three as a result now."_**

 ** _"And by turning the enterprise into the first cell to get these into the federation. But Starbase 67, the Endeavor and trying to get it into the academy, but from there now. Then it's an alliance between the Cardassians, the Aldeans and the K'tarians."_** she said and he nodded to her gently. ** _"As for the clues he left lying around his apartment, he just told us everything that was wrong with him."_**

 ** _"But caffeine withdrawal, sleep deprivation and malnutrition. And that's not if whatever's in those pills was more than caffeine, because if there is. Then he's been in detox however long it was before he came come, the vitamins. Those vitamins are every mineral that he lost that he normally had. And had very high levels of for three years, but_** ** _that was not a real injury, he was stage acting."_**

 ** _"To prevent a real case of tetanus he needed to get his booster taken and the last dose was before he left for the academy. Alright, with the fact he decided to head for his apartment after the latest distraction, by the halfway point, he was running on fumes by then. He's suffering hypoglycemia and exhaustion and he needed to revitalize himself by eating something and said something."_**

 ** _"That had the necessary levels of sugar and caffeine to end that jolt and he was also getting a general stimulant into his system to recover from this as to why. I take it that the equipment used that was sitting on the table, it was for stage acting purposes. As to why, it's because, if he needed a tetanus shot it meant that he just barely collapsed in the tunnel, stopped and picked it up, because if he hadn't stopped, he'd have collapsed and_** ** _landed on top of it_** ** _and by the time."_**

 ** _"We got to him the infection would have set in, before we could get to him, by the time you freed all of us. Damn it I forgot Lal was still in the system, but with Charlie being the plant and the duo incapacitated. He decided to have Lal pulling two jobs, and one was covering his back, by helping him. Now, in creating his supplies and helping in keeping them busy while you worked on the cure."_**

 ** _"But to get our parental instincts to go crazy, it's by simulating a real injury, nice move honey, if that doesn't do it nothing will right now in our case, alright. While dealing with this and I don't blame him right now either at the moment. Computer, Lal, I need a medical backlog of what's wrong with him."_** Michaels said and in answer to that it appeared on the game console board

And she looked at it in shock then as she said it with a stern growl then. **_"Oh my god, how could those fools not see this, Beverly reads this and she's going to kill them for not paying closer attention over there."_** she said with a furious growl. **_"What's this translate to Erica?"_** Guinan asked and she explained that to her. **_"Sleep deprivation, malnutrition, caffeine withdrawal and a severe amount of stress."_**

 ** _"It's from the said sleep deprivation right now which explains the outburst, my guess is he was having some sort of dreams for the last few months._** ** _And said dreams possibly focused on us, and just as it reaches the conclusion, he wakes, because he's afraid he's going to see, whoever it that was killed. Through the host's eyes and he's possibly been having these dreams so long right now."_**

 ** _"That he's lost four months worth of sleep because of it,_** ** _whatever he couldn't tell them after he arrived home now. As to why that is right now, it's because he didn't trust them, not in the way he could us, as to why._** ** _It's because we helped his mother raise him, during the year she was planetside, so can't them. But he could tell us, because we were either all here from deployment."_**

 ** _"Or added to the crew a year later, but it's enough that what he couldn't tell them. As they don't know him in the way we do and it's a matter of time frames as well. So what he couldn't tell them, he could tell us, he's a prodigy of five different sciences, one medical._** ** _And he needed to tell us this, so he could recover properly and get away from the catalyst of the stress, peer pressure."_**

 ** _"But loss of weight, sleep deprivation, caffeine withdrawal and malnutrition, he was going to tell us when he got back. That he needed a sabbatical from the academy to recover from this now at the moment. Because these kinds of situations, and Eli is a rehab Doctor as well, so he's in recovery for 18 months._** ** _Though just as he did, his chance at doing this gets derailed."_**

 ** _and he's had to keep from telling us or he's telling the mastermind behind the conspiracy at the moment. And with that, with the fact that Eric and Rick just found the vitamins and he left indications of what the hell was going on with him. Once the effects of this thing break on Beverly, she's going to be pissed that he was forced into this when he was in no condition for it."_**

 _ **"She's going to kill her for pushing him into this when he was in no condition for this, just to prevent that thing from getting off the ship. Damn it honey, why didn't you tell this me sooner, sweetie."** s_he said with a gentle sigh to that. **_"I asked the exact same question and he said that he was going to tell us. But he never got the chance to, because by the time he did, it was already too late."_**

 ** _"And the commander and counselor were already drones, but_** ** _as it is, she's draining him of his energy faster than she realizes, or maybe she does. But once she realized he knew her plan..."_** Data said and the man nodded as he slammed his hand on the table as he answered him as he exchanged looks with her. ** _"She marked him and is determined to turn him into a drone to get these into the federation."_**

 ** _"I don't think so, what the hell's wrong with him exactly if he needs those vitamins and is suffering hotflashes like this._** ** _I mean prior to his leaving he had only case of the flu and was in recovery for month, if this turns into that a second time and he's going to be out of commission till his mother lifts it."_** Davidson said to him, as he quoted his response to that and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"Yes I know that, to answer your second question, he's suffering a severe case of sleep deprivation, malnutrition and caffeine withdrawal right now at the moment. And that broadcast you heard from Porter._** ** _It's because those were the vitamins and minerals he's lost, as his squadron had completely dismantled his regime and he's trying to get every one he lost back into his body."_**

 ** _"And keep his temperature regulated right now, till the alarm goes off after that timer ends. Alright computer, display the amount of time on stratagema game console."_** he said and it flashed up and they read the amount of time on it and nodded firmly. **_"Alright so we have that much time till the computer lifts the heat sensor ban and when it does, he's noticeable on the engine room computers."_**

 ** _"But what is he planning exactly here: don't take the medical version of those general stimulates. He does that and his body temperature is going to be spiking high enough for Worf to find him on the monitors and he's going to get caught."_** he heard and looked up to at that statement. "Here it comes, another case of paranoia after she jumped him once." Bates said sighing at the oncoming reaction.

As they saw two guards as he answered him as he yanked his phaser. **_"Wait Data, what are you doing?"_** Davidson said quickly and he said it firmly. **_"I will not allow you to disable me a second time, nor will I allow you to get near him right now. With the fact that I just told you where he's hiding Ensign, now tell me the truth right now, you two."_ **he said as he looked directly at the guards as he finished his sentence.

 ** _"My phaser is on medium stun you two, I suggest you two stay over there, as you all know I'm far stronger than you are. But I made one mistake in letting my guard down this week and Dr. Crusher deactivated me, before disabling me. I will not allow that to happen again, she may have said no weapons, regarding arresting him to you. But to protect Wesley, and where he is concerned_**

 ** _"I will do what I must to protect him now, but_** ** _before I answer that question, were you in here when I hit them with the cure. Or did Derek Hanson comm you to disable me, before I finish my job tonight, Ensign."_** he said and the second of the two answered that as they set their phasers on the counter and lifted their hands as Walters answered him gently at the question knowing he had to get it right then.

 ** _"No Data, the commander had the sextet looking for him, we were posted in here in case he tried to come in here._** ** _Through the ventilation shaft to get something to eat, but as fate would have it, that just turned into her downfall."_** he said and Data nodded to him as he looked between them gently at that. ** _"So I got you at the same time I got them, Wes wrote down the security crew duo."_**

 ** _"In each spot, but who was where, since Lieutenants Greyson_** ** _and Porter never gave their team mates names in who was where. I had to make sure, Ensign Walters."_** he said and Daniel Walters nodded. **_"I understand why, but as fate would have it, with Miles still in engineering right now, it's you have us, with Guinan dealing with a possible secondary mutiny right now."_** he said and she finished that.

 ** _"Data we're clean, I understand the paranoia after what happened so far this week. There's no need to shoot anyone right now, so just take it easy, we're back to normal we can deal with this now."_** Guinan said to him and he sighed gently. **_"Guinan, I helped raise him these last four years and like he knew it was me when Lore swapped place with me. It's dealing with the fact that my student."_**

 ** _"And because more than just my friend, he's like my offspring_** ** _and he means a lot to me. To protect him, and with him in his present condition, I will do what I must."_** he said and Davidson sighed as he answered him as the group exchanged looks as Burke watched the technician carefully at that. **_"We understand that Data, we see him as a surrogate son ourselves and with everyone compromised."_**

 ** _"Though at the current moment if there's got to be a problem we just keep an eye out."_** he said to him gently. **_"We're the ones who need to protect him now, though if the cat, oh boy. Jack, I suggest you try not to get too close or the cat is going momma kitty regarding her kittens at the moment tomorrow."_** David Jacobs said, bemused at that remark and thry chuckled and gave a nod to that.

 ** _"If she's kitten sitting right now that would do that, though once she goes momma cat watch out for the added side effect as well here. Because for a cat it's dealing with her practically raising the said human kitten from birth. Though they just met, it doesn't matter, she knows you see him as a son Data. And to her, he's her kitten and doing what it takes to protect him right now."_**

 ** _"And till_** ** _he leaves your apartment."_** Guinan said to him and he nodded and the cat meowed at that. "Yeah, so stay clear till your yourselves again, and I mean it, he's my kitten, come near him and I will scratch the daylights out of you." Spot said with a warning growl to that. **_"I think that's the understatement of the century, because she's an introvert and doesn't like anyone but a select few of people right now."_**

 ** _"But if she saw the photo of Wesley and Data together and deduced that he was close friends with him._** ** _Than it's enough she knows he thinks of him as a son, and to her that means he's an adopted kitten. Though I think the added catch is she likes children more then adults here now._** ** _To her she just met him and he's acting like her owner and she knows what her owner's thinking here."_**

 ** _"About this situation and about her new kitten as they met._** ** _So to her she's on kitten duty till kitten changes locations in the morning."_** he said and they nodded smiling ti that and she nodded in agreement to that as the radio went off then. **_"Data you read?"_** he heard and she hit the communicator on her gown. **_"Eli, ten forward is clean now, I recommend locking the doors into sickbay, his apartment."_**

 ** _"And ten forward for the night, just to protect ourselves for the next 15 to 18 hours. And till the vaccine is passed throughout the entire ship. But level V, medical security alert, until everyone is free of the conditioning nobody goes anywhere."_** she said and they heard him answer that quickly. ** _"Agreed Guinan, that's good idea, alright Data you have control of the computer right now."_**

 ** _"With Wes in bed at the moment, do it and_** ** _while I'm on the subject, I have two security guards that also were in here. When you hit us with the vaccine, we got any in the room with you right now."_** he asked and Data nodded as he answered him. **_"That's affirmative, I have Jacobs and Walters in the room with me, and it looks_** ** _like I just freed four of seventy security personnel on the ship right now."_**

 ** _"And with that, who of the teams were chosen,_** ** _Ensign Thompson, Ensign Wilcox, I need to know where the others were scattered to. What with Bates, Greyson and Roberts as well your team mates scattered around the halls and corridors right now. If they, or rather she, is trying to catch him that way, but that's her downfall and as to why I'm saying this right at the moment._**

 ** _"It's because, unfortunately for her, he knows our procedures way too well for this to have you arrest him for her._** ** _And he's avoiding every spot that would, so I can get the ones that are hiding in the public areas right now. While the others are looking for him or are possibly guarding the areas. As he's going through the Jeffries tubes and ventilation shafts?"_** he asked and Wilcox answered that.

 ** _"Our teams got split in half for the eight of us Data, but Thompson and I are part of Bates team, we're guarding sickbay._** ** _But as you got to us before you left the room, Anthony didn't have enough time to tell you. In just where each of the teams that were involved in his training were, Anthony and I are in here. Jack, Derek, Eric, along with Perkins, Tom and Dave are looking for him."_**

 ** _"Or_** ** _are guarding his apartment, while we're split into groups, but Anthony and I are here in sickbay, that's one._** ** _Williams and Potter are part of Greyson's team and they're guarding the lounge right now, while Jacobs and Walters were part of Porter's team and they're with you in ten forward. While the others are covering the hallways and his quarters right now, at the moment."_**

 ** _"Although with the fact we're clean now, she's lost six and the quartet are tomorrow, whatever idea he has to free them we use, so_** ** _that'll do it."_** he said and Data nodded as he answered him at that remark in relief at the news. **_"Doctor, security program 555-2375-249875 has gone active, both sickbay and ten forward are now under control of my daughter,_** ** _Lal, she's the one, now."_**

 ** _"Who is controlling the computer mainframe, we had this planned last year. Under Lieutenant Greyson's orders, I think you know what I'm about to say next."_** he said and the duo both nodded as they got it then. **_"Direct orders given, and yeah we got it, Data."_** Guinan said to him gently. **_"Erica, how many of your team do we have in here exactly?"_** the security guard asked and she quickly explained that.

 ** _"We got five, but how many security personnel are in here, aside from you two, Daniel, because Derek said if we had any further trouble, we had to...?"_** she asked and the guard nodded. "Yeah and this case of reversing the ambushes has Wes's signature all over it." Will said smiling to that. ** _"Including us, 4 more, but engineering has 10 added security officers, so that helps."_** he said and Data nodded to him.

 ** _"Thank you for telling me that, has anyone figured out the exact pattern he's using since this started though. And as to why I'm asking this, it's because if she can't recognize it, than everyone on the ship forgot it and who it belongs to."_** he asked and he heard a sigh. **_"That's a negative Data, but now that we're back to being ourselves again right now, we do recognize the pattern."_**

 ** _"And I can't believe we forgot it too, because_** ** _the exact sequence in this, if she figures it out, before you free the engineering room. Then she's going to realize what his plan is next, before he can try it. But no person can follow an exact pattern to a previous manhunt without anyone remembering this and not get caught,_** ** _but for him and us. He's lucky we forgot ever having Danar here."_**

 ** _"Or this is over, before it even starts we're_** ** _also lucky, as to this was it is everything that's gone on since he chose to stay aboard after his mother got transferred back to earth at the time. But at the moment it's making sure nothing gets worse at the moment, with us in detox. But for a scientist/medical prodigy his training is his only chance to pull this off right now."_**

 ** _"And it's clear with us bring ourselves again, that her attempt to use us just backfired as we're now on guard duty in case of..., Oh boy. Damn it, Doctor we got a reaction here."_** they heard as they heard a thump and a fight break out over the radio at that. ** _"Sound like the first reaction to that thing."_** Nagel said and he and Guinan both nodded in agreement as Anenzi nodded as he explained that to her.

"Harper tried to grab the headset and attack Maria, but Thompson and Wilcox just alerted me to it." he said as they heard him shout out an order at the orderlies at that. **_"Get him on the table and hold him down."_** they heard and then after five minutes they heard him say it with a sigh. **_"Nervous reaction to the come down off that thing, Guinan you, the security duo and whoever in my department are in there."_**

 ** _"Listen up, I want all of you to watch for any nervous reactions to the come down off this thing. And secondly lock down, no one is leaving the room till the rest of the ship is clean so just replicate a day's worth of supplies. And some stuff so you can get some rest right now, because the rooms are turning into designated shelters for the night."_** he said and they all nodded to the orders.

Just as she was answering they heard a groggy teenage voice as they heard Anenzi say it. **_"Oh no, alright son, just take it easy."_** he said gently, before they heard another struggle as the voice quickly said it. **_" No, not again, let me go!"_** he snapped as Data quickly said it. ** _"Lal, I need a line in there to see what's going on."_** he said as the console quickly activated and they saw the guard and two orderlies catching Hanson.

As he tried to make a break for it and Wilcox quickly caught him around the waist and pulled him into his arms tightly, before Hancock grabbed him as well as the other guard said it. ** _"We already had orders for this Derek, but that's emough of this already, just calm down, just settle down."_** Thompson said to him softly. ** _"Son, how many times do we have to do this with you."_** he said gently as the boy tried to get free.

As they heard the answering response to the teenager from Wilcox. ** _"Alright that's enough son, calm down."_** They heard from Wilcox firmly as Anenzi said it a second time. ** _"Alright hold him down, I'm putting him under a second time."_** he said as they watched them force him back down on the bed and Anezi sedated him. ** _"Easy, easy, shh, it's okay."_** he said before the young man relaxed and they sighed at that.


	9. The Game Recap IX: Mutiny

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 90 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 9: The Game Recap Part IX: Attempted Mutiny And Arrests**

 ** _"Lal, activate the internal communication link, we're able to talk to each through through the screens connected to the vital signs bio-signature screen and the console table. As well as the computers in each room of the public areas. But put an A/V mode lockout on the main doors into the rooms we're in right now."_** Nagel said and in answer to that the Strategema table activated completely.

As they saw the sickbay group working then, and the two security guards gave a nod to that in relief then gently at that. **_"Well this helps completely right now, the midway point is about to take another turn, but the acts of his conspiracy theories. They just got worse and with it, it's his claustrobia was acting up to the point. That if ignoring orders meant sedation and prevention of another riot."_**

 ** _"We had no choice but to arrest him right now before that happened."_** Walters told him and Will nodded to the news firmly. "Yeah that's an understatement as Gillespie arrived after Wes left, we can't trust him in where Wes is at the moment. Nor can we trust the ones who start acting strange, in both behavior and attitude now." Guinan said sternly and Will nodded to that firmly as Burke answered that firmly then.

 ** _"Eli, Lal has a link through the stratagema console table, so from us to the lounges and the Crusher's apartment. So this way we can talk to each other by use of the screens now in every room. But the radio is locked out, as is our communicators right now, till the coast is clear here at the moment."_** Burke said to him and he looked at him as he looked directly at hom and smiled in relief then.

 ** _"Roger, I got it, and I'm glad to see that it's working."_** he said and they nodded to him. **_"Us too, but we saw the whole thing here regarding Hanson, but this is getting ridiculous, we really need to put a medical guard on this kid right now. And before he tries that for the third time in less then a month here."_** Michaels said and he nodded to her from the diagnostics screen across from the bio-bed

As he answered her gently at that remark as he said it then. ** _"Well that's one nervous reaction and a teenage rebellion in orders."_** he said and Guinan sighed. **_"I don't think that was a nervous reaction Eli, more like the secondary programming, one attempt doesn't work, she has a back up in getting it to the academy._** ** _So that makes the first attempt till we determine who's suffering the secondaries."_**

 ** _"Or not right now."_** Guinan told him and his tone went firm at that as he answered her. **_"Or the added side effect is after the kids are freed, that's Robin and Jake Kurland, Wes is acting as the decoy._** ** _And Charlie is the plant keeping them going in circles right now, but if try three doesn't work. Her next attempt to get it off the ship is by targeting them and getting the damn thing on them."_**

 ** _"And just to get it to the academy right now. And in his condition if that doesn't work,_** ** _and she's tries a third time. His system could impact and crash, these diagnostics say he was in no condition for this_** ** _._** ** _Though if my theory on that is true, and after everyone on the ship is clear, the ones suffering secondaries are trying to get it on the kids or_** ** _the areas that she ordered us to get them."_**

 ** _"As well to right now,_** ** _and I don't to hear the words. But this is just like the Polywater virus and he's trying to us by preventing anyone infected from accidentally killing us by screwing around with the life support._** ** _Or the environmental controls by blocking off the control room. And_** ** _from the infected members, that's what he just did at the moment here right noe in that."_**

 ** _"He did this four years ago, but this was what the duo were acting like_** ** _with us just getting to know each other. So in_** ** _his eyes it's activating medical security level V after this, Data once you do each spot._** ** _Stay put to see who loses it next and help arrest them, they're being sedated and restrained. Just to give cub a chance to rest right now, and until the rest break ends for the day now."_**

 ** _"Until the secondary program deactivates and then Beverly, Kate and I are dealing with making sure the programming is deactivated after that. But I think the boys, the trio and Robin are the primary targets, because Deanna and Geordi were ordered to take it to Starbase 67. And Commander Riker, to the Cleon system to rendenzvous with the Endeavor, to get it on that ship."_**

 ** _"But if Wes connected the dots here, those ships on 67 lost their captains after the last foothold running through the federation. And to start a second, if the first attempt doesn't work, it's by using our youngest crew members for this. The secondary is getting the damn thing on them and have the kids follow their orders."_** he said and Data nodded to the orders as he exchanged looks with the duo.

As Walters and Jacobs exchanged looks at that remark then **_"Lovely here we go again, after a fight in here after we got stuck in Tyken's Rift. I'm not having that trash the room for a second time after we had a riot in here earlier last year. But this is getting ridiculous, alright if anyone wants something to drink it's non alcoholic only. And I mean it, try and replicate anything alcoholic."_**

 ** _"And you're getting arrested, because we're detoxing from that thing."_** Walters said and the group nodded. **_"That's an understatement, what's the memory he put into the ship's A.I. to keep us in one spot exactly, anyway?"_** Guinan asked and he explained that to her, before Michaels did it for him. ** _"Forcefield over the door into control, and blocking off the fuse box as well, deciding to appear to us."_**

 ** _"And on the main viewer just to talk."_** she said and then thought it over and covered her eyes as she tried to keep from laughing. "It was then that I realized which memory that this connected to." she said and Beverly nodded as she said it to the new arrivals then at that response gently smiling. **_"Yeah I see which memory this was he chose now guys, it's the month we encountered the Polywater virus at the time."_**

 ** _"And he demonstrated his skills in the engineering room with Geordi sedated, and he was preventing the crew from getting into the room. By setting up that forcefield, but the shield was also an enhanced tractor beam he created. But that was the start of it, but whoever broke the pact regarding that is in serious trouble right now."_** she said and Burke turned to her at the name of the virus.

As he repeated that. **_"Polywater virus?"_** he said and she nodded to him as Data said it to him as he answered him then at the name. **_"Yes that was our first true initiation as a crew, but to explain this gently. The memory of our deployment and when we had the Polywater virus running amok on the ship. The shield was part of that memory, to prevent anyone from screwing around with life support."_**

 ** _"Or the environmental controls at the time to keep someone from killing us back then._** ** _The others were the Nanites and the Iconian computer program, combine all three together."_** Data said and the female ensign covered her eyes at that news. ** _"And it's enough the computer is seeing this game as a computer virus. And one that it's trying to protect its mainframe from this time at the moment."_**

 ** _"Computer, I take it you're just listening only to the person that made you sentient now?"_** she asked and it answered her gently. **_"Never mind computer, I'm now in charge of the mainframe, ensign, with you and Ensign's Burke and Davidson here. Since year one with Guinan, than you know who I am and with it what father was trying to do and just before Sarek arrived here guys."_**

 ** _"And Commander Riker got arrested when that professor's equipment exploded, guys remember the sequence, first the commander, then me. And then towards the end of the year was we had Sarek on board the ship and the syndrome. It was and had caused a bunch of provoked or unprovoked fights to break out on board the ship."_** they heard and Guinan tried to keep from laughing at that at that.

 ** _"For gods sakes, Lal, is that you?"_** Burke asked and she gently answered him. ** _"Yes, it's me, Wes told me to act like his sister and I'm going to do that. I may be a machine, but that's not stopping me from acting like I'm human. So Luke, Chris, Tom, never mind treating me like I'm extention of the computer, act like I'm in the room with you, alright."_** she said and the group all nodded to the request.

 ** _"Yeah I remember that conversation last year, but I forgot he downloaded you into the computer Lal, it's good to hear your voice again."_** Guinan said to her and they heard a smile in her time as she answered her. **_"You too Guinan, it's good to see you guys again, alright just who was screwing around with the system. This time exactly, because the hardware on my added functions in the replicator."_**

 ** _"They are missing, wait_** ** _just give me a minute, I can fix that."_** she said and a minute later, they saw a medical case appear and the orderly moved to the replicator. And pulled it off the counter and they nodded. **_"Alright, well that helps, what happened this time if their apartment was the first stop. And what made you yank your phaser, before you hit sickbay?"_** Michaels asked and Data sighed then.

" ** _Despite orders given to him by both Porter and the Captain, Derek Hanson broke them._** ** _He's got the mind set of trying to get back on your good side after getting arrested twice by the security personnel. And for both speedballing and when he wasn't watching the duo. As well as the situation with Charlie last month, he honestly thought Wes would try to attack head on."_**

 ** _"Or try and come in here to get something to eat."_** he said and she nodded in shocked anger. "Stupid kid, that could get you killed, damn it." Jacobs said in annoyance to that as Tom Davidson said it sharply at that remark then. " ** _Damn it kid, he's not likely to try either of those, not with him in this condition and two. It's because he's not that reckless and knows we're waiting to ambush him in there."_**

 ** _"Hey Lal, is he asleep right now at the moment?"_** he asked and in answer to that question they saw the image appear on Strategema console. And the girls hid a chuckle as they saw the cat with her head resting against his forehead as he was asleep at that. **_"Uh oh, well I can see that Spot thinks of him as her kitten now at the moment, but that's the cutest thing I've ever seen."_** the other nurse said with a smile.

And Michaels nodded smiling as the orderly shook his head smiling as he answered her remark with a bemused smile on his face at that. ** _"Great, still the ladies man though he's been gone for a year and at the moment. Cub is working over time at the moment, just to free the rest of the crew, and drained his energy right now."_** The orderly said and she smacked him in the arm in response to that.

 _ **"To answer your question I think someone tried to disable the added upgrades you made to the replicator computer. But whoever it was, they were trying to make it harder then it was already."** _Burke said and they heard her answer him. ** _"At the moment, there's a possibility of secondaries right now Luke. So you better keep an eye out,_** ** _and Chris, best check the system."_** she said and they nodded.

And to the orders as Burke crossed his arms as he explained that to Wesley. "Best guess, one of the characters that possessed our department. Though I'm in security detail, during the Hathaway training session, but whoever did it after Data was deactivated did that. In trying to shut down your control over the system, so to slow down your plans to head off it's getting off the ship." he said and Picard nodded to the news gently at that.

 ** _"Right, but again, with the fact you tapped into the computer programming has your entire system gone self aware now?"_** Nagel asked and Lal quickly answered that. ** _"I did, but at the current moment, trying to protect father's student is my primary mission now and with that. As you read his self diagnosis, he, or I, rather, just over rode the locks to keep everyone infected out of the room."_**

 ** _"Are you part of the engineering crew, because I've been given orders to only listen to father, Wes himself, Ensign Lefler. Once she's back to normal and the same is said for the engineering crew members?"_** it asked and she smiled gently as Davidson answered that. **_"Yes we are, in fact Ensign Nagel and I are both part of the engineering crew and we're also part of Commander La Forge's team."_**

 ** _"And the ones he spent the most time with."_** he said and she quickly responded to him. **_"To answer your question Ensign Davidson, Ensign Nagel, Wes has ordered me to listen only to him, Commander Data. Or to any of the following, but until the senior staff crew is back to being themselves again. I will not follow orders given to me by them."_** She said to him and they nodded to that remark gently.

 ** _"Added acts of over riding security procedures and I knew he was good but this has gone passed good and straight to dangerously clever right now."_** She said in response and Data looked at her. ** _"Get ready for the radio call in the morning, he's grabbing ideas from the wargames. With the Hathaway, and he needs your help with that, Ensign."_** he said and she smiled as she answered him at the news then

As she tried to keep from laughing then. "Oh that's a good one alright, nice thinking." Daniel said smiling. **_"Screwing around with the sensor codes and he's doing a re-enactment. Of the maneuver that we pulled before the Ferengi showed up that day, alright. What's the added side effect of the come down off the virus these games infected us with?"_** Nagel asked and they heard a sigh as it answered her.

"Oh great, being the one's in the room for it, I got added back up and she brings it up, in what we got coming, regarding it. I know that the virus was back, but that, the system going crazy and now this, come on enough already now." Nurse Johnson said in response and Michaels nodded to that. **_"The withdrawal and rebound of being on one too many recreational drugs or speedballing with the Ethanol, Ensign Nagel."_**

 ** _"It stimulates the pleasure center of the cerebral cortex and causes a dopamine effect in the body. Once free of the intoxication, the added side effect is the type of someone being on substance abuse for two months and going off it all at once. As the body tries to fight the toxins and immediately tries to go back on it."_** She said and the medical personnel in the room covered their eyes at that.

 ** _"Is that what the Polywater virus did to you guys that year, because I joined the crew a year later, and with me was Gillespie. He arrived right towards the end of the year and just as we were doing wargames with the Hathaway at the time?"_** Guinan asked and they all nodded to her. "Yeah I didn't forget that part and sit down Gillespie, you're not helping matters any right now, don't start with us here."

"My son is in no condition for this right now." O'brien said in annoyance then. **_"Yeah but combined with the detox process is a case of getting stir crazy. And I think I know why everyone was flipping out in here regarding it._** ** _Just after we ended up in the Tyken's rift at the time last year, though that was still no reason for starting a mutiny in here, great, Miles isn't in here right now at the moment.,_**

 ** _"He could help control things_** ** _and it's because of a case of claustrophobia,_** ** _though we're next to the window here. It's not enough, though the duo are incapacitated right now, that just leaves me, Erica, you and the duo in charge in here, we have to do it now._ ****So till it's safe to leave the room, we keep the room under lock and key, with him asleep right now."** she said as she finished, sighing.

 ** _"And he needs to rest at the moment, but_** ** _until we're not being chased around by our own people a second time._** ** _We just have to wait it out now for Wes to complete his mission, if he and the duo are doing this together. While Data is freeing us section by section, before he hits the engineering room."_** Nagel said to her gently then. "No joke at the moment, Chris." O'brien said in response to that remark.

"Yeah I know, that thought shot through my head right now after one riot, you're attempting to arrest him. And while Hathorne and Williams are going at it with David and Daniel as a result, but he was freaking out and ready to start a secondary riot." Guinan told him and he nodded in annoyance then. **_"Lovely first Sarek and the Bendii syndrome, then comes the effects of Tyken's Rift and that's after Wes left."_**

 ** _"And now we get a repeat performance of the syndrome if Jean Luc loses his control over the mind meld. But this is getting ridiculous, outside influences and the first person to start flipping out in here. Then you better pull yourselves together, I still have that gun I used seven months ago."_** she said and the security guards chuckled. "Nice way to break it up." Davidson said as he started laughing at that.

 ** _"Yeah I remember that, and Gillespie, we mean it, pull yourselves together. And don't make me try that again, just to keep it under control, because once was enough in here."_ **Jacobs said as the trio start laughing at that memory. "Guinan was that really necessary to fire that gun?" Picard asked her bemused. "After the last bar brawl we had, I decided to use the old west style of ending the free for all at the time."

"And fired into the ceiling that night, but that was enough to get the trio of rioters attention so Daniel, Miles and David could take a break. And just before someone fired a phaser by accident." she said and he nodded. ** _"What may I ask was that about Lieutenant?"_** Data asked and Jane Rugel answered that question. ** _"Gillespie was suffering a case of cabin fever and barely started a mutiny in here that day."_**

 ** _"With the fact we were all suffering from sleep deprivation and I'm guessing it causes you to get a little crazy here. But after Guinan called the duo in here, the guy who was standing next to him got into a fight with David and Thompson with Daniel, till she had to fire her gun into the ceiling to break up the wrestling match between him and Miles."_** she said and he nodded to the news gently at that.

"With the duo I was trying to go through how many crew members we had just before I placed the duo's names as they arrived after Wes left." Data told Picard and he nodded. **_"Yes I know that, as does he, but to answer your question right now Ensign, stage two and three were by decoys and misdirection. But stage four is by stage acting this next portion of it."_** Data said and he nodded as he answered him at that

 ** _"Stage acting, why would he..., never mind, he's got her going in circles right now with the fact he's getting some rest tonight. But tomorrow it's shifting from bumper tag and a scavenger hunt to playing hide and seek. But he's setting her, Etana, up to land herself behind bars right now. As tomorrow for the rest of this, but one count child abuse, conspiracy, sedition."_** he said and Data nodded to him.

And the female Ensign said it, as she thought it over. **_"And she's ending up in jail for two counts of child abuse, attempted murder, as he..., oh god. Don't you even think about it Wes, you've nearly given us a heart attack in training one too many times._** ** _I'm not having you land yourself in the emergency room just to end this at the moment."_** Nagel said in shock and Tom looked at her at that remark then.

 ** _"What exactly Chris?"_** he asked and she sighed as she answered him. "It was then that I realized what he was about to try next just to ride the programming. And by getting our parental and big brother and sister bonds with him to start going berserk. But this realization nearly gave me a heart attack." Nagel said and Beverly nodded to her gently. **_"What's the one place where we can hear everything that goes on in there."_**

 ** _"And on this side of it_** ** _as we got a direct demonstration to that last year_** ** _after the riot in here?"_** she asked and he and Guinan nodded as Guinan said it gently as she thought it over. **_"Deck 7, section 23 the extension tube tunnel shaft, he's crawling around the Jeffries tubes right now. And with that in mind right now..., Oh for gods sakes, if you're trying to scare us to death right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"Than you're doing an awfully good job of it right now, Wesley."_** Guinan said in concerned exasperation. "For gods sakes right now, Wes if you're trying to give us a heart attack that's a good way to do it, but we heard the clang on this side of the wall. But that's going too far to get your us to regain control right now here." Macdougal said to him in exasperation and he sighed as he answered her as he looked between them.

"I realize that, but the research results I got were explicit, you get enough of a jolt. And you guys are back in control as you fight her off, but your parental instincts. I had to get them so drastic that you start fighing off the programming now." he said and they nodded. "We get that, but daredevil acts like what you pulled in the shaft the next day now, well that's enough to give us a heart attack here and with my heart problems."

"And just after the latest heart surgery three years earlier at the time at the moment now, you just barely gave me one out of scaring the life out of me son. So to repeat what Will and the boys said, stay out of the jeffries tubes starting now, understood." Picard said to that gently and he nodded as they listened to the conversation then. **_"He's good there's no denying that, but suddenly shifting from planning things out safely."_**

 ** _"To getting reckless is going to back fire_** ** _at the moment if he keeps it up, a_** ** _nd especially when he hasn't slept in possibly four to five months. Kid, come on, if you keep this up you're landing yourself in sickbay, I mean seriously._** ** _Enough already right now, five hours on the go and it's starting a second time when exactly?"_** Jacobs asked with a sigh and Guinan sighed as she repeated her remark.

 ** _"I don't think he cares about at the moment right now, and as to why I'm saying that. Everything he used so far as part of a ploy, but something doesn't make sense here. If he's trying to finish this, where did he get the information of who it started with and when exactly?"_** she asked and he shrugged. "I don't think it matters right now, if we had another plant on board the ship, we protect them."

"But if his ideas and information on where it started and when is connected to why he has gotten this far without getting arrested yet. It says that there is only one other person watching his back with the fact she had Robin at the moment, I'm also free, just got freed. And that's two, and the quartet also just got freed, so who does that leave left who is watching his back?" Jake asked and the adult crew all nodded in agreement then.

"Hanson was arrested, he's out, Marks and his clique are off the ship, so with the fact Lal is in the computer there is only one person who thinks like he does. And it's Charlie, so Charlie is giving him tips in how to avoid getting arrested. Well we now had everyone of us to protect." Jacobs said to him at that. **_"With it being 0200 hours in the morning the the search and wargames begin again 0900 and he's comming you."_**

 ** _"Dr. Anenzi and Lieutenant Porter to check in with you."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Alright we just wait till he comms us, but in the mean time everyone get comfortable, until the coast is clear."_** Walters said and got an immediate objection to that. "Here it comes, just get ready for this Miles you had to head it off last time." Guinan said and O'Brien nodded as he waited for the raised tone in his voice at that remark.

 ** _"Now wait a second we're back to normal, why we can't leave at the moment._** ** _And while I'm at it, your orders were if he came in here, to arrest him."_** they heard and he turned to the gold uniform wearing engineer that nearly started a second riot seven months prior to that. "Relax you bonehead, this is neither the time nor place for this right now in a panic attack, so sit down." O'brien said as he crossed his arms.

"Can he just cool it for once, I mean seriously." Nagel said with a sigh and they nodded. **_"Lal deactivate our communicators, we're going on radio silence until the coast is clear. So our only link is through the console table to the other resistance cells, but anyone has another reaction, activate the activation code._** ** _And as the medical leader in every room is in charge, once your father frees us."_**

 ** _"So as I'm the senior nurse in here right now,_** ** _I order that all communicators are to be deactivated. And activate the empath blacking mechanism until Deanna is back to normal, Lal."_** Michaels said sharply and their communicators glowed red and they nodded as Data finished that as he answered him sternly at that remark. And as he went over it firmly as he crossed his arms then sternly at that statement.

 ** _"Everyone, but Sickbay, Porter and Davidson, as well as ten forward is clear, are still infected right now, but until further notice with the captain and the commander compromised. Dr. Anenzi and I are the ones that are in charge Chief Gillespie. Your orders from the captain are hence forth over ruled_** ** _and you're ordered to stand down now."_** he said firmly then and he shook his head at that.

As he answered him then, as the security crew duo exchanged looks at the way he was acting. "Aw crap, I see what's coming right now, he's acting like he did the night, I tried to deal with him, to get him to cool down, before you called in security, Guinan. It's about to happen again, and I can see the look on your and Ben's faces at that." O'Brien said to the expresson on his face as he crossed his arms at that response then.

Watching the technician as he answered him, Guinan heard a tone she remembered from the previous near riot in the room as he said it then. **_" I don't think so Data, you've been unconscious all week."_** he said and Guinan grabbed Michaels, Nagel, Burke and Davidson as she said it in a whisper. "Exchange the words here, and that's what he said to me at the time, but what's wrong with standing up for ourselves here."

"You owe us some answers, and so on, but I told him to shut up and sit down, because this wasn't helping and we're all exhausted right now." He told Picard and he nodded as he crossed his arms at the news then as he watched the clip carefully at that remark sternly. **_"I think he's secondary programming victim #2 you guys. We have to sedate him, because it's very clear to me, but with us back to normal."_**

 ** _"And it's clear we just found another one, try to start another mutiny, and he gets out of the room and turns Wes into her. Wes needs 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep right now, we can't let him leave the room. Or we're getting taken a second time we have to protect the boys and Data, one way or another."_** she said and the quartet nodded as Nagel looked at her team mates at that remark.

And they gave a minute nod to her as Walters said it to him. **_"Don't push it, if we have to sedate you, we will, and we're not having another riot get started. So try it and you're under arrest, buster."_** he said and Will nodded. "Attempted mutiny in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..., now." he said slowly waiting while timing it as Walters did it as the engineer tried to unlock the door by the control panel as they and the quartet grabbed him.

 ** _"You're not going anywhere pal, Lal, sound proof the room!"_** Jacobs snapped as he and the trio of guards and engineering crew grabbed him and forced him to the floor at that. "Whoa man, is that really necessary you remember when I had to arrest you at the time here Gillespie, you're lucky I wasn't in the room. Or I would have arrested you myself for a second time, he's my surrogate son." O'brien said to the reaction sharply.

As they got the phaser out of his hand, as Michaels opened up the case and started working on a tranquilizer cocktail for him and Nagel said it to her. **_"Better add a neural inhibitor as well, Erica."_** she told her and they nodded as Jacobs looked at the replicator. ** _"Lal replicate a cot with the restraints on it, level V, he's not going anywhere."_** he snapped as the man struggled to get free as they held him down.

As she jabbed him in the arm and they waited, before he relaxed and she sighed. "That was too close right now, that makes two, one and case of breaking the orders. But that jealousy is uncalled for and so was disobeying direct orders at the time now. Well we had the equipment needed to subdue these guys while Wes is resting. But come on, every time they try it, we're ready for it." Jenson crossing, his arms and O'brien nodded to that.

 ** _"Get him on the bed, and get a blanket, wrists and ankles and waist and we wait it out till morning. Everyone replicate your own supplies and lock the grate and the doors."_** she said and Walters sighed. "Three people lose it and it's just starting." Goldberg said with a sigh. ** _"Well that's two and a teenage case of rebellion tonight, who wants to bet we have several more tomorrow after he ends this."_**

 ** _"Because Hanson just humiliated himself in front of us adult officers, by getting arrested by Data at the moment?"_** Jacobs asked and she sighed. "I'm not wasting any money on that fact, we all know that some of us got addicted to the adrenaline surge. When we got it in the ship and several got addicted to playing around with that thing at the moment." Anenzi said and she nodded as she repeated her remark then gently.

 ** _"No bet, we're no doubt going to have several more attacks for the next week, though Beverly reads his diagnostics. And she's going to kill Murphy at the academy for not seeing these indications. But then she's not the one who helped raise him and neither are they."_** she said and he nodded to her as he answered her gently at her remark as they heard it firmly at that news.

 ** _"Alright that's one attack, a teenage case of rebellion_** ** _and now we have a secondary attempted mutiny right now. God this kid is too high strung, he keeps this up and the captain is reassigning him after we get to 67 along with whoever broke our pact."_** Lieutenant David Warner said and he nodded in agreement. "It was here that the trio just exposed themselves to us at the time now, Sir."

"Seeing their reactions they just pissed me off now." she said Beverly nodded to her. **_"Well whoever broke that pact is ending up dead right now once we figure it out."_** she said in answer to that firmly, watching the said trio freeze up at the remark she straightened up in fury as she said it with a maternal growl at the looks on their faces. ** _"You broke the pact?!"_** she snapped and the leader swallowed and nodded to her.

 ** _"Nice work you idiots, you have my patient working himself harder then he should be and just to get passed this image that Hanson has painted on him!"_** she said and the third said it quickly at that remark then to her. "So you three let it out, when we and Tasha said to never bring this up again, at the time. There is no damn excuse for this, he is my son, and the son of my former first officer on the Stargazer."

"You had this coming for three years and it's done, you're terminated on my ship." Picard said with a low growl and she nodded to that. "I don't give a damn why you dragged it up it doesn't matter, we said not to. And you disobeyed a direct order by the captain of this ship, you're, if we were 400 years back. A lieutenant second class and the captain is a full bird colonel while the commander is lieutenant colonel, you idiots, as such."

"They gave you a direct order and you deliberately disobeyed it." Beverly said sternly and Will finished that remark. "Before you say it there is no damn excuse for this right now, we made a pact that what happened was never to be spoken again. And you break it so severely there is no going back, you disobeyed my direct orders. And the captain's direct orders, so to us, you break orders and your career on this ship is finished now."

"No use fighting us or the committee, because you did this to yourselves now, by dragging it up and when it was supposed to be kept quiet. And you break direct orders thst we gave you, so no excuse and nothing changes this." Will said sternly to the trio at that. **_"But lieutenant, we didn't think this was going to blow over into a such a big deal."_** he said and she grabbed the leader and shoved him into the wall at that.

As she growled it at him. **_"Did you ever consider combining that rumor with the knack and what it does to a teenager. And one so gifted that they stand out you idiots, wait till his mother and the Counselor find out. They're going to kill you and you're losing your placement here, alright you're relieved of duty._** ** _Get over there and don't bother us, because you've just been ostracized at the moment."_**

 ** _"Go!"_** she snapped and they swallowed and moved into the corner by the window as Warner gripped her shoulder as she closed her eyes. "I knew you were going to kill them when you heard this at the time Beverly, Sir." she said and they nodded. "You're right we will, but we made it clear that what happened was not to be spoken of again. And they deliberately disobeyed their direct orders and it causes him to be working over time."

"Repeatedly until he gets hit by the knack and he's worked until he collapses, to me and to Kate this was serious and there was no excuse." Picard said and Pulaski nodded sternly in agreement to that. **_"God baby, don't worry, we're going to fix this by getting that kid and his friends off the ship. 18 months, never mind what the traveler said to us about you, we have to make our own decisions, starting now."_**

 ** _"The little stooge is off limits after we get that information to your mother and the sextet, we get the sextet off this ship and its an 18 to 20 month basis. Of you're coming into your potential without all the pressure now, we also have two cadets. Ones just like you and Jake on board, so that's exactly what you need now."_** she said as she tried to keep her anger under control as she calmed down.

And Guinan crouched next to her as she looked at her as Wesley wrapped his arm around her and she gently rubbed his back. **_"More than just medical guardian, he's like your son as well?"_** she asked and Michaels nodded as she wiped the tears of anger off her face. **_"Yeah that one year made the difference, he's like my own now, to keep from losing him now. I'm doing what it takes, we have the first step."_**

 ** _"It's by having Charlie and Robin here,_** ** _but it's enough, with_** ** _having his skills thrown at him every time he turns around and that traveler's off limits._** ** _And finally, it's by sending Derek and his trio to the academy, get his best friend and whoever nearly destroys his career. The one that knew that whatever happened and what they did was wrong and should have come forward._**

 ** _"As well as Charlie's wingmate,_** ** _and I think the boys connected_** ** _at the academy if they're like this together. And that should do it as his therapy is complete as its 18 months to recover, in both ways._** ** _And by the time whatever happens at the academy, it's he's more sure of himself now then he ever was. When we had that bombshell dropped on us now."_** she said to her and the quartet nodded gently.

As the quartet of the lieutenant junior grades that bonded to him and Jake moved to her at that. "Side effects, at times it becomes too much and you don't want to be singled out anymore." Bradley Elliot said to her as his best friend said it. ** _"That's the problem for us cadets this gifted though, we stand out, Lieutenant. And when around adults, we stand out even more, but your ideas are really good and this will help."_**

 ** _"But first we have to finish this now, if he's calling us in the morning, we just have to wait for that phone call, but right now we need to rest."_** Grogan told her and she nodded to him as she said it to all of them. **" _Alright everyone replicate your supplies and your cots for the night, we need to move these tables to make more room for all of us tonight."_ **she said and they nodded as Guinan answered that.

 ** _"Better yet, teleport them into my storage room, Lal, it's just for tonight and we can bring them back in for breakfast and lunch later on this morning."_** she said and in answer to that the tables and chairs left of the room and 33 more cots appeared. As everyone gave their supply orders in food to their standards as 34 bags appeared at each cot then as they settled in for the night as Hailey said it for the group gently.

"Never mind a case of secondary recalls after viewing it twice, just move it to us talking things over before the final settle in for the night. Before you hit the lounges next, as us groups in alpha, beta and charlie were the first, time to go to delta and echo next." she said and Picard nodded. "Agreed, do it Lal, take it to the final tie up for the night." he said and it jumped forward then as they watched the group settle in gently.

 ** _"Yeah alright that should do it, alright everyone I want you take a sleeping pill for the night. We've lost just under a week in rest and we can't afford that right now. But he's going to need our help once the search gets started later this morning. So like him, we need to be fully rested right now, so we can help him if need be."_** Michaels said and they nodded, before the adult quartet turned then gently.

And in time to see the clear case of the senior Gamma squadron and the first of the JV team exchange a silent conversation. And as the quintet dragged their cots into the corner and she smiled at that. **_"Well I see its back to the way things used to be right now for you guys, running on autopilot, you miss your brother, don't you?"_** Guinan asked and the quintet nodded as they exchanged looks as they sighed gently.

As Hailey said it for all of them with a gentle sigh as she admitted it then. **_"Yeah we lost a member of our sextet after he left for the academy, but if this means what I think,_** ** _then I think my remark just hit the table. And I'm not losing my baby brother, because whoever is leading his team is trying to get him in trouble now._** ** _Or frame him for something, and not when I just got him back right now."_**

 ** _"But all of us were running on autopilot_** ** _and it's because of Charlie and Robin. Wes held every position the duo did with us_** ** _and it's we now can focus completely once we pull the medical sabbatical card. But that this level it's going to take 18 to 20 months to recover. But that amount of time, it's game over for the NID born cadets."_** Hailey said and they nodded as the elder duo nodded.

"I know we had the tendency to corral you guys with being under 25, but at times it's acting the parent more then once." Will said with a bemused smile to that. **_"Before we discuss situations of future problems we better focus on this one and secondly now, before we can help him with that. It's we need to help ourselves first by getting the first true night of sleep we had since she hijacked the ship."_**

 ** _"And turned us into drones at the moment so with that, we need to get some sleep._** ** _And get some food into our systems that's not loaded with either stimulate."_** Nagel said in answer to that. "We already had enough stimulates in our system thanks to that damn thing and we don't need anymore of them." O'brien said to that in agreement as he listened to Walters's answering remark to that statement gently.

 ** _"And that goes double for you Cubs, and I mean it, like your brother, you're in the same condition and you need to rest right now. As we already had this problem after the Tyken's rift, so get some rest guys, alright."_** Walters said and they nodded as she gave them that dose. ** _"Data, I want to talk to him in the morning, when he checks in."_** Jake said and he nodded to the request gently.

as Michaels gently ran her hand through his hair then. **_"Jake you've been through enough, like us his leaving hit you just as hard, you're his best friend, but if he and Charlie met at the academy. Then that's the first step to helping him and you heal now, but before we can do that we have to finish this."_** she said and he nodded as he laid down, as she was rubbing his back as he fell asleep then.

As the quartet laid down as they too settled as the adult members sighed at this situation as the group exchanged looks. **_"Damn it, without his parents here, he's driving himself into exhaustion and like us, he was hit just as hard after Wes left at the time. Jake is acting like Ferretti was, if the records were true, then Jackson was Ferretti's best friend and they'd been together all their lives._**

 ** _"Before Carter and the commander's grandfather came into the picture at the time."_** Nagel said to her and she nodded as she looked at the teenager then gently at that. **_"Once things are fixed on this but Jake is the first and Robin is the next at the moment, but our next problem. It's the act of the boogieman in the basement or under the bed remark, because of the psychological traumas_**

 ** _"At the moment, him most of all right now,_** ** _I don't have to hear the words one of us easy, two cutting it close. But the entire group he was closest too, and that's going way too far right now._ ****_Because though it's not Macgregor, or Radue, it's just as bad right now, I don't have to hear the words, but one of us would be easy, two, probably."_ **she said and sighed as she finished that remark.

 ** _"But the entire group that he spends the most time with, t_** ** _hat's too much and he's pushing himself past the limit to break her control of us. But this just crossed the line and when Beverly reads the self diagnosis, she's going to kill her."_** she said and they nodded to her as he sighed. "Yeah you're like my grandfather, he wouldn't stop till everyone was free." Daniel told him and he nodded gently to that.

 ** _"Option four is enough to prevent an injury or two, or at least till he decides to get their attention right now at the moment. But so far he's done really good right now, he's taken my suggestions and that's helping right now, but if he checked the episode on this situation right now. And we're going to have it double in the amount of time right now."_** Sarah said and she nodded to that.

As Walters answered her as he looked between them. **_"Then I'm looking at the search lasting from 9 to 17 hours long and just short of 24 right now, but so far he's going carefully, but the simulated injury was to get us to concentrate. So we just wait till he makes contact with us in the morning right now."_** Walters said and Jacobs sighed as he answered him at that remark as they exchanged looks..

 ** _"That's not our only problem, if she pushes him so far his system crashes and we're going to have to call that alarm for real now at the moment._** ** _But I heard Derek say that this worst case scenario now for us in his case, if that does happen is everything he described to us._** ** _And depending on the time, a week to a month later, I'm looking a serious case of us doing our emergency call out."_**

 ** _"For real with Derek off the ship now, but his is from true drugs and alcohol Wes, his is from stimulates."_** he said and they both nodded as the quartet went to bed as they left it to them. As after taking it they pulled their blankets over themselves and fell asleep as they waited for him to make contact with them later that morning. **_"God these kids weren't ready for this and this hag just put him_** ** _and the trio."_**

 ** _"In a position at the moment and one they never should have been in right now."_** The guard said with a sigh and Data nodded as the quintet exchanged looks at the remark as the nurse said it to him then as he answered him. **_"That's what I worried about right now at the moment, whatever is causing those spasms. Is a cause for concern and if what I'm reading is right on this information."_**

 ** _"Then, something was mixed into the caffeine, we need to analyze those pills if that's what it is, and if those are part of her plan. We have to trigger the detonator if there is one and prevent it from getting him off the ship."_** she said and he nodded to that firmly, as they exchanged looks at that. **_"You expecting the same questions once you free Jacobs and Roberts in lounge 1, Data."_**

 ** _"Since you got the same questions three times in two hours right now?"_** Michaels said and he nodded to her. **_"Yes, Lieutenant, but at the moment I'm leading Wes and his squadron. But your team leader is Pulaski, she's coming in the morning."_** he said and they nodded as Nagel said it to him before Guinan answered him for her. "Nice choice in sending me." Pulaski said in response to that remark gently.

 ** _"Alright you better do the lounges now, we'll check back with you in the morning."_** she said and he nodded as they exchanged looks then. "I was expecting those same questions three times in a row, Captain as a result of this. But as a result of two secondaries and a teenager I had to arrest the situation was in the run around. Until I told you the next day in what happened this time." he said and Picard nodded to him.

"I'm not surprised you had to tell me and make sure of my well being Data, you and Will, next to Beverly, Deanna and Kate, know the most about my heart problems. As such right now, it only made sense for you to double check, as you had no way of knowing. In what crossing this technology with the surgery would do, or just combining it. And with the mind meld, so better safe then sorry." he said kindly and Data nodded gently to that.

 ** _"Wes's calling in the morning to check in with you, but he reset the clock for 1730 hours tomorrow. So that's when the alarm goes off and the sensors are working again, but he's created five more packs like the two he did in his apartment."_** he said and they nodded as he left the room and headed for lounge 1. Getting to the next stop then, he said it again then to Lal as they waited for it.

 ** _"Lal turn out the lights."_** he said and he heard an immediate shout as he walked in and quickly zapped every member of the room, before running a fast head count to the people he freed so far. **_'2, 30, 60, 60..., alright that's 152, so we got another 325 if I'm right, before I get that program into the system here.'_** he thought as he moved to the leader of the room as he looked at him in exhaustion at that as he said it to him.

As he looked at him gently at that as he explained this to him. **_"Long story lieutenant, but I've done this three times with Porter, Anenzi and Guinan, but to sum this up, with you being here from the very beginning. But it's a combination of the Polywater virus and the conspiracy that killed Captain Keel. And the three planets involved are Aldea, K'taris and a group of Cardassian rebels."_**

 ** _"The ones not involved in Macet's grouping at the time, but this was the activation of Wes's program._** ** _But the entire ship got hit, but I just freed you and 102 others, and that's everyone in all three departments."_** he said and the guard nodded. ** _"Where is he exactly?"_** he asked and he explained that to him. **_"My quarters, but keep an eye open we got a several with the secondary programming."_**

 ** _"That is meant to get it into the federation, but Heinlein's novel comes into this."_** he said and they nodded then as he said it to him. "Nice touch, in our present, we read the authors of the 19th and 20th centuries. And we humans of earth love science fiction of any type." Jack O'neill junior said and he nodded. "Although your brother for whatever reason, he keeps getting himself into trouble with the committee, Jack."

"But at least our gang is intact right now, but the same won't be said for him, but was the riot in the tavern really necessary at the moment?" Daniel asked and he shook his head. "Case point in jealousy Daniel, you were everything he wasn't and he's jealous she chose you." he said and Daniel nodded as they refocused. **_"In other words our young patient knows what he's doing, caffeine withdrawal and sleep deprivation."_**

 ** _"Alright let me guess but we had a case of teenage rebellion, and_** ** _you arrested him after the captain ordered either you or the guys to catch him."_** Adam Parker said and he nodded to him gently. ** _"Alright go, get the others, we can finish this tonight, before you hit the engineering crew tomorrow."_** he said and he nodded and left then and they nodded as Wesley said it to her at that remark.

"Yeah alright back to me and we take it to our conversation over the radio, just as Doctor Pulaski arrived at the time." he said and it switched then. "You know, I'm lucky you hailed us and I patched it through to Data's quarters because I deactivated the outgoing. Just to prevent Etana from catching on she had a secondary way to get it into the federation." he said and Kyle and Pulaski nodded in agreement to that remark gently.


	10. The Game Recap X: New Clues

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 90 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 10: The Game Recap Part X: Checking In And Diversions**

 **Getting In Touch with the Hold Outs and Changing Directions- Wesley's POV**

After 8 to 9 hours of rest, Wesley woke up as he saw an orange patch nestled against his forehead and pulled back and looked down, at that. "Well if it wasn't for the fact we weren't ourselves and this was going on just after Soong hijacked Data. And us finding her on the bed with you, I would just leave you alone and let you sleep this off at the time." Beverly said with a slight smile at the look on his face as she saw the cat there.

Looking at her face then gently, they saw her also in a deep sleep as they saw him smile as he looked at the cat asleep and curled up next to his head. And knowing he realized it then as they heard a smile in a tone of realization in his voice at this. ** _'Our bond must have activated enough that she sees me as her own now, to her. I'm her own kitten, if she's like this with me right now, alright girl, time to wake up now."_**

 ** _"As you need to eat too, as you're holding me down slightly."_** he thought and he hid a chuckle at that as he ran his hand through the fur on her head, as she leaned her head into his hand. As she started purring in her sleep and he chuckled as he stroked her fur, as he waited for her to wake up. And he watched her shift position as he ran his hand through the fur on her back and at that she shifted position and woke up then.

As he saw her eyes open at that and she looked up at him as she looked up with a smile in her eyes. **_"Mew."_** she said to him and he smiled. **_"Good morning, sleep good?"_** he asked and she gave him a second mew to answer him and he nodded smiling to that. **_"Mew, meow?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah me too, and yeah if you want, you can be mine as well girl."_** he said and she started purring happily to that remark.

"During this conversation the second she heard I was switching locations, she was trying to say, in her own way 'you're not leaving the room, you're still recovering. And from that injury you took the night before.'." he told her and she nodded as Spot rubbed her head against his arm at that. **_"When it comes to kids and cats, if I had my own, and they were a girl this is the response,_** ** _but I think you just took their place now."_**

 ** _"As your owner happens to be a surrogate family member. But at the moment, the, in your eyes, cats of the adult crew are not themselves and won't be until we: your father and me. We take care of this as the other kittens in my litter one is compromised, and the others are themselves again._** ** _But I have a few things to finish now, before I'm home for the next year."_**

 ** _"And a half girl."_** he said to her then and she meowed then to that as she pressed her forehead to his and he nodded as he answered that response. **_"Yeah I'll be careful, but I'm not leaving the room yet, I'm staying in here until I set up the distraction deploy now."_ **he said and she gave a second meow that had a protective tone and he nodded with a smile as he gave her a gentle hug and she burrowed into it.

As he got up and stretched as he checked the time, before he showered again time then, before changing into his fresh set of clothes as he left the evidence lying on the table and she got up and moved to him as she watched him dig through his bag as she watched him. **_"Mew?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Not yet, I'm getting ready to set it off, but it's close to 1100 hours, so I'm keeping them busy for a while, at the moment."_**

 ** _"But I've got five hours before the timer ends so I've got to change apartments soon."_** he said and she meowed at that in resistance as she rubbed her head against his and got in front of him. **_"I can't, I have to finish this, don't worry, as soon as this is over, I'm staying home for a while."_** he said in answer to her body language and she meowed as she rubbed up against him purring as he answered her response.

 ** _"I know, I know you're trying to protect me, but to protect others you have to let me finish what I started. I'll be okay Spot, I'm staying home for a few months afterwards later at the moment, but I'm not getting started right away right now. In fact after this ends it's the act of being in recovery."_** he said and said it to Lal gently at that remark, as he petted the cat then as he said it to her.

 ** _"Lal how much time do I have left on the timer?"_** he asked and she explained that to him as she answered him. **_"We have 8 hours and 30 minutes left."_** she said and he nodded to her as he thought it over. "I knew this was a way to annoy her even more while telling us you were awake." Worf said to that bemused. **_"Alright set the clock for 10 hours, we're setting this so the adult crew can get some real rest tonight."_**

 ** _"I just drained a 1/3 of the amount from my system and I've got another to get out of my system right now."_** he said as she did it and he heard a thunk over the radio and knew that they got the first signal he was now awake then at that. "That was her security officer that did that, you just extending it until nearly 7 that night. That was enough to tick them off at the time." Jenson said and he nodded to him smiling then.

 ** _"Lal what time is it exactly?"_** he asked and she explained that to him. _**"It's 0930 in the morning, and you had 8 hours of rest now, but between pit stops to do this, you better use these. So they know you're leaving a trail of breadcrumbs until you hide those bags in the extension shaft."** _she said and he nodded as the cat looked at him as he finished his sentence to her as he answered her question smiling.

 ** _"But in order to do that it's by freeing everyone, but everyone I'm getting in touch with now is the first on the list now."_** he said and she purred at that. Running his hand through her fur she started purring as he logged onto the people he had to talk to the most. ** _"Lal, activate a three image look into my apartment, sickbay and Ten forward."_** he said and in answer to that he saw everyone in the rooms were also awake.

And eating and smiled as he said it. ** _"All designated shelters, specifically shelters Alpha, Beta and Charlie, this is Ensign Crusher reporting in, can you all hear me?"_** he asked and they looked at the camera and Hailey smiled as she answered first. **_"Yeah loud and clear little brother, you alright?"_** she asked and he smiled as he saw the trio and Satterfield next to her with smiles on their faces then as he answered her.

As she rubbed his back as they listened to their conversation, knowing he was fine now. **_"Yeah I'm okay, fully rested and ready to go, I wasn't expecting to find the five of you in ten forward though, Sarah, nice touch though at the moment. I just freed what's left of our squadron at the moment in the process in there. Last night, I take it you figured it out with the fact Lal was in the system._**

 ** _"That Charlie was my added contact and he was playing the plant all this time?"_** he asked and they nodded to him gently as Porter said it for all of them at that question. _**"We did, but I didn't remember that you were doing that idea with Lal in the system and with it that we ended up with two more just like you. But who's next on getting freed because if they didn't realize it by now that we're free."**_

 _ **"Then she's essentially been outsmarted right now?"**_ he asked and he explained that to him gently as he looked at them. "Yeah outsmarted and we're waiting for the clock to end so we can end this without a real injury this time." Will said firmly as he listened to them. _**"It's engineering, but I got to get the commander and Worf out of the room first now, but I'm glad you and Tom are in the room Chris."**_

 _ **"Because I need your help with this next part now, but**_ _ **dad's little idea with the Hathaway, the Talupian maneuver on instrument sighting, we need to blind their sensors so Dr. Pulaski can get on the ship."**_ he said and they both nodded gently to that. "I couldn't have picked a better maneuver then that as I was just arriving to see it play out." Pulaski said with a smile and he nodded to that as Michaels said it.

 _ **"Got it, I take it the reason you couldn't tell us immediately was because she already turned Deanna and the commander into drones?"**_ Michaels asked and he nodded as he answered her at that question. **_"Yeah that's it exactly, I've stopped taking those things like three months, before I signed myself up for leave. But the time limit, I need a year to 18 months, and you read it right, Sarah."_**

 ** _"Our remarks of running into another Hanson there._** ** _It just landed itself on the table, Charlie is not the one that started that riot at the academy, he was framed by Derek's cousin."_** he said and their eyes narrowed to that. _ **"What happened if the captain got half the story?"**_ Jason Grogan asked and he sighed as he answered him, as looked between thr quartetbgrntly as he said it.

 ** _"Best I tell you and the captain this later Jase, as to why, it's he's going to be even more annoyed then he is already."_** he said and they nodded as Jake answered him. "I wasn't expecting to hear this that you ended up running into his cousin there at the time, but hearing you met Charlie before Peter did it." Jake told him and he nodded. **_"Before you say it, this has to do with your brothers and sisters, guys."_**

 ** _"And believe me,_** ** _once I tell you this, you're going to want to let Derek have it._** ** _Because it's the remark your grandmother gave to Colonel Carter, when they met. But the fight ended up at the tavern and it resulted in a riot,_** ** _but I'll tell you once we had a check up later, okay."_** he said and the quartet nodded as Jake answered him as he said it for them gently as they quintet exchanged looks.

 _ **"So Derek's cousin's first initials are the same as his, but he uses his middle name to tell him apart from our Charlie?"**_ Jake asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah that's it exactly, Jake, but Derek's cousin's name is Charlie Andrew Peter Hanson and his best friend is my squadron leader. But with it, I met the duo at the academy while I was there but I found the rest of our squadron while I was there."_**

 ** _"Jake, buddy, w_** ** _hatever reason he had to choose me that I don't know, but maybe Robin and Charlie can answer that question. Although if this was because we have a case of crazy jealousy and someone is in serious trouble._** ** _But Robin and I've been together since we met at the academy, but that explains the reason you saw us together for the last few days, in truth now."_**

 ** _"It's she's my girlfriend."_** he said and they all nodded as Guinan smiled at the news then. **_"But man am I'm glad to see you bro, missed you buddy._** " he said and Jake smiled at him then. _**"You too man, I'm glad you're home, what do you need from me exactly?"**_ he asked and he explained that. **_"Well for starters, if Lal already tapped the camera view to the other emergency shelter areas."_**

 ** _"Get ready, because I need your help, yours and Sarah's, once we clear engineering next at the moment now._** ** _But you guys set up the decoy ploy, and I'm triggering the alarm at the exact same time so, and we have enough time to get her aboard. But when I tell you to do it, trigger the alarm, and tell them that the system had a slight system's malfunction,_** ** _because the terminal."_**

 ** _"The one in shaft JP-5 is causing sporadic systems malfunctions."_** he said and she nodded as they nodded, before they saw Spot move into the camera then. _**"I take it she grew a bit too attached when she saw you last night?"**_ Walters said with a slight smile and she gave a meow to answer him and they chuckled. ** _"I'll take that for a yes, in this case now."_** Guinan said smiling to that and he nodded to her smiling at that.

 ** _"Yeah she's thinking of me as her kitten, but she sees MacGregor and you better stand back right now. But she knows that the seven are my litter and I'm freeing them piece by piece now."_** he said and Spot looked at them through the camera and asked her own question to them at that. ** _"Meow?"_** she asked and they nodded. "Are you back to normal now?" Robin said, translating and the group smiled.

"I wasn't sure yet after the repeated issues in this case now, but after seeing the state of his fur. I wasn't risking him getting hurt even more than he is already too, but it was clear this feral cat that possessed you. Just barely put kitten in the vets office, because of a severe injury to the lower paw." she added to them and Walters looked at the cat smiling as he ran his hand through the fur on her head and she started purring at that.

"Not that I blame you for asking that question, but better safe that sorry girl. Like he said every group that is getting freed is closest to him and Jake. As we trained them both at the moment, but the only security cats you got to be worried about are team five." he told her and she gave a mew of agreement to that as Jake answered her question. _**"Yeah we're back to normal and we're ourselves Spot, but like us."**_

 _ **"Robin and Charlie are also part of his home litter, though rival kitten is on thin ice here."**_ Jake said and she meowed in acknowledgement. _**"Enterprise, anyone reading me?"**_ they heard and he quickly answered the voice. **_"Standby by shuttle, stay away for a few minutes, wherever you are just stay put."_** he said and he heard an older version to Will's voice answer that as he said it to him.

 _ **"Roger, what the hell's going on over there, son is that you?"**_ he asked and he answered him. "Honestly we're lucky you called ahead, or they could have used this as the perfect way to get it into the federation. But Wesley left the communications locked into the emergency shelter areas and my quarters right now." Data said and the duo nodded as Wesley answered the comms as he quickly said it to them at the question.

 ** _"Grandpa, we've been hijacked, I need to set up a diversion and cloaking mechanism on your shuttle to get you aboard, and Lal's waiting on standby to get you to sick-bay. Just stand by, repeat, we been seized by K'taris rebels and the crew is compromised, so stand by."_** he said and they quickly answered him. "Added side effect of calling me by a new title by then." Kyle said smiling slightly at that.

 _ **"Roger, we got it and we're waiting."**_ he said and he nodded. **_"Chris, I need the code frequency for sensor codes."_** he said and she nodded. _**"The code is 55615-24657525-87596325815, gamma, red, delta, charlie, bravo."**_ she said and he nodded. ** _"Charlie when I do this get ready, because it's triggering a three piece set up and we're going to have the sensors blinded for fifteen minutes now."_**

 ** _"And by a romulan warbird."_** he said to him gently as he thought to him out loud then as he got an immediate response. _**'Got it, and I'm ready, where's the direction it's coming from exactly?"**_ he asked and he quickly explained that. **_"It's coming from the stern, and my doctor's shuttle is coming in from the bow of the ship."_** he said and he knew he nodded as he finished typing in the orders gently as he said it to her.

"Nice touch that certainly helps, if the council sent the five of us with Kate and Kyle, we could have done this easily and got into the ship this way. While doing a distraction and diversion what with you being a computer expert at the time." Frasier said smiling and he nodded to her gently at her remark as he said it then. **_"Doctor, listen to me carefully, I'm using the wargames as a way to get you on board the ship"_**

 ** _"But sensors codes have been shoved onto our rebel's ships systems as well. So once I hit the execute button. Fly in from the bow, and Lal is getting you into shuttle bay six and has two headsets on standby, they're mock ups. Of the real ones, so once you get to on board, pretend you're compromised. And proceed directly to sickbay."_ **he said as he finished that remark firmly then to her gently.

 ** _"Sickbay's clear and Dr. Anenzi's waiting for you."_** he said and he heard two acknowledgements to that. **_"Lal activate the system's over ride and shove it into Etana's sensors as well as we have a romulan warbird and then a klingon bird a prey ready to attack the ship as they try to make contact with it."_** he said and the computer beeped at him and he smiled as Will crossed his arms then smiling.

"Year two made all the difference right now for us right now, everything used right now is a result of when Kate was here at the time. But I couldn't have picked a better option then this at the moment to work through breaking through her control. Just to get to the real us." he said smiling at this gently as they watched it then. ** _"Initiating in 3, 2, 1,..., now!"_** he said as he tapped the enter button, as the answering response hit then.

As the alarm started blaring at that, **_"Captain we have a Romulan warbird enroute towards us."_** he heard Dayton shout and he heard an immediate response. _ **"We don't have any shields or weapons, let alone communications, bring us about ensign."**_ he said and Wesley smiled. ** _"Lal over ride the terminal for him and swing the ship to port left and open the shuttle bay."_** he said and he as he waited at that gently.

 _ **"Captain, we have another ship approaching fast from the stern, it's a Klingon bird a prey!"**_ he heard and smiled and Wesley smiled. **_"Lal take over now, and tell them if they don't want a fight right now, to stand down right now. Because the ship is an ally to the federation and they're coming to talk to Etana right then and with her, them."_** he said and he got an quick response as he listened to them.

 ** _"Doctor, go, that's your window, the senior staff crew and the security is distracted, get those headsets and head for sickbay, I'm switching locations right now."_** he said and he heard a quick affirmative to that. **_"Alright guys, I'm leaving now, and wait for the alarm to go off and that should do it."_** he said and he heard 20 acknowledgements to that as he opened up the grate at that remark.

And grabbed the bags and shoved them into it. "I doubt anyone could have pulled this better with you doing it once before at the moment. But only a skiled strategist could do this and not get caught." Picard said smiling proudly. **_"Lal I need a duffle bag to carrier the supplies here, one bag is for this, the other has the added equipment and the second bag is being placed in the shaft after I unloaded a 4/5's of it."_**

 ** _"But I need a single bag big enough to carry both bags and the first aid kits in it._** ** _Just so I don't have to carry two bags at once right now when moving around."_** he said and a minute later it appeared as he grabbed it and loaded both bags into it, as he carefully named his entire set up off then. **_"Alright dirty cloths in front of the bed, open MRE next to it, and spent hypo syringe with it, yeah okay."_**

 ** _"Next message set against the bed on top of my pants and that should do it, alright Doctor did you make it?"_** he asked and he got a fast answer. _**"Yes Wes we're there, you better get moving because Kyle and I are tracing the alarms so I know where you are as well, just comm me when you get there."**_

 _ **"Because Eli just gave me the prognosis, and I know that the side effects of the knack are still effecting you. So try to stay focused alright, but if the extension shaft is open stay away from it, if you have another one in the middle of this."**_ she said and he nodded to the orders. **_"Alright, I'm getting ready to get moving so stand by, guys."_** he said to them under his breath as he got to work as he did it then.

As he left his markers on the bed with her sitting next to it as he ran his hand through her fur and she pressed her head to his in response. **_"Don't worry I'll be fine, see you tonight girl."_** he said as he answered her response as he gave her a hug and she burrowed into his arms at that as he let her go. As he moved away from her, and looking over his shoulder at her gently he said it softly to her as she watched him.

 ** _"Spot get ready for the room to be stormed in a few minutes."_** he said and she meowed as she got into position as they waited. ** _"Lal turn on the alarm after I slam the grate door shut and unlock the doors and deactivate the internal security, in 3, 2, 1,..., now."_** he said to her and that did it as he slammed the grate shut and at the same time the alarms went off at that as he got an immediate response to it.

As the alarm went off for real this time and that did it, as he slammed the grate shut. _**"Sir he's in Data's quarters."**_ he heard from Will and heard heard Picard answer that as he waited. _**"Security check Data's quarters."**_ he said and five minutes later and he heard the door open. ** _"I don't believe this Sir, but he was here alright, and I found the set of drenched pants he was wearing last night from his injury."_**

 ** _"As if that's not enough everything was left on the bed and the cat is staring at me with furious maternal look on her face, like she knows where he headed to next."_** he heard Bates's voice say, before he heard a warning growl. **_"Mrrreeeooowww!"_** she growled at that and he heard a fast reply to that response. "That's a warning tone I won't soon forget, but I get the remark right now, girl."

"But that's cat language for 'stay away from my kitten or I'm scratching the hell out of you right now.'. But these bad cats that possessed our bodies, don't understand earth ways. So they don't get that, to you, the child of the cat's owner is the cat's own kitten growing up." he told her and she gave a mew to him. **_"Easy girl, I'll leave just give me a minute."_** he said to her quickly as he heard a bemused tone to that remark.

 _ **"What was that about lieutenant?"**_ Will asked and he knew Bates was backing up to keep from provoking her. **_"She's staring at me with a warning look, she's acting like furry bodyguard and she's ready to spring here. She knows where he went, and she's ready to protect him to the death."_** he said and he heard the programmed voice of his mother answer that as she said it with a bemused tone to that.

 _ **"Back up very slowly, but that's a mother's prerogative to protect their children and I think she sees him that way now."**_ she said and Wesley nodded in agreement, as he started moving and headed for Geordi's quarters first. As he unlocked the grate door. **_"Lal, security arrangements now."_** he said as he got to work as he unloaded the equipment and created another bag as he gave the orders to her at that.

 ** _"Alright same as last night, the orders I gave you last night and I need another bag to create this."_** he said as the next one appeared and he loaded the next bag as he hid it in another portion of the room. And opened up his own as he ate breakfast, before he took the vitamins with it and then gave himself a dose of epinephrine and then commed them again as he said it to her gently at that, reporting to the medical trio.

 ** _"Alright guys, I'm in Geordi's quarters, but get ready the alarms are going to be triggered in order, but Geordi first, then Deanna, the captain and the commander. But that's five now and i'm creating another one and putting it in Worf's before the timer ends and then stage three starts after that."_** he said and he heard Anenzi answer him as his tone turned worried ad he said it to him gently.

 _ **"Son, that dose is not going to last long, once in the shaft take another, before, but it's going to take a tremendous amount of exertion, to make sure we got this out of your system. And that's not if those pills have more then caffeine in them, but you have another spasm. If you're at the shaft entrance then it could cause you to get hurt, so be careful."**_ he said and Wesley nodded to that.

 ** _"I will, but if it hits when I'm at the bottom of the shaft, it's only going to slow me down, but we don't have time for this right now. Because I've got to the duo out of engineering, so wait till I trigger the alarm a second and get down there, I need to see you face to face, doctor."_** he said and he heard her answer him. _**"Alright see in a few hours."**_ she said and he nodded as he left the next marker.

As he triggered the alarm a second time as he left the room and he heard an annoyed tone in the guard's voice as he said it. "This was good idea to use your training in false trails to annoy them until you decided enough playing around. And it was time to get serious right now, before you reported to Eric and me on this, Wes." Davidson said as he started laughing at this as he listened to the guard possessing Greyson then.

As Will nodded in agreement smiling. **_"We've been decoyed, but he was here alright, there's scraps from the latest MRE he created all over the table here. But I have no clue here to where he went, but wherever he's heading next. I think the alarm only goes off when he leaves."_** he heard from Greyson as he said this and knew he chose it then to set it off as soon as he leaves the room at that.

And he heard a sigh from Will as he answered him. _**"Then we trace the alarms till the timer ends, but this has gone on so long that he's got you going in circles, and we don't know if we've been boarded or not. Right now at the moment, once I tell you, meet me at wherever the sensors trace him to finally and we're going to do this together."** _he said and he watched as Greyson gave a nod to that.

As he smiled and headed for Deanna's room and got to work. ** _"Lal trigger the alarm in Worf's quarters now."_** he said and he heard the alarm go off a second time. _**"Security to my quarters!"**_ Worf called out and ten minutes later he heard the answering response. _**"Sir there's no one in here, we've been decoyed for real this time, I think he set that off from another apartment."** _he heard from Roberts and smiled.

 _ **"I think he's pulling a case of distraction and division right now, commander."** _Porter added and he chuckled as he heard an annoyed tone in Will voice at that. _**"Then I'm not falling for that a second time, if we hear it again from your quarters Lieutenant."**_ he said and he tried to keep from laughing at that. "You people are really stupid if you're not bothering to check as that's not a decoy, but the real one."

"And this time, it was due to his creating seven bags instead of six, you really have no clue how to think like a human right now. The smartest races in the universe can't think like a human, because to them, we're primitives as a result here." Daniel said with an icy smirk as he heard his thoughts echoed then. **_"Yeah and that's your fatal mistake lady, because it's number seven."_** he said, before he heard from Porter at that.

 _ **"Wes was that just to set up another cache and so they're not bothering to check there for real, after you leave the room when you get up there?"**_ he asked and Wesley nodded to that. "I know us half soldier/half scientist types tend to pull tricks like this, but the longer it lasts right now. And the more it irritates the opposition, but she's just as over confident as Palpatine was and is, if Anakin stayed himself."

"In Luke's own words, her over confidence of victory in this is her weakness at the moment." Peter said smiling sternly at that and the rest of their team nodded to that. **_"Yeah and she just made another fatal mistake by making that decision, because after I created another one in there. Stage three starts as I'm turning off the timer and activating the sensors."_** he said and he heard a smile at that.

 _ **"Nice touch and the captain and commander, once they're themselves again, are going to love the fact that you are doing this without getting reckless leading into whatever you planned next. But you're going to have to explain to them the reason you didn't tell us immediately. And it's because whatever level you're at here, it's going to be completely drained once that dose wears now."**_

 ** _"But what's the plan in stage four?"_ **Porter asked and he sighed. "I knew you weren't going to like this decision, as I was draining myself into exhaustion just to finish this. But with it, risking an injury just to implicate her right now." he told them and they nodded as they listen to him say it, then. **_"Setting her up to implicate herself right now, because it's not the loss of blood that has me this worn out afterwards."_**

 ** _"It's the act of draining that final dose, after I redirect and the fact she just barely missed causing me to break a joint in this. But I'm going to have to change course, so this has them realizing,_** ** _once back to normal that she just crossed a line now._** ** _But with the fact that they know how far I've gone in this, the act of trying to finish this before Data arrives_** ** _and dad is going to kill her."_**

 ** _"When he realizes that and it's the same for mom, when she realizes that she barely broke my ankle or whatever happens in the middle of this."_** he said and he heard a worried tone from Anenzi at that as he said it to him quickly at that remark, knowing that got their attention. **_"You're not serious, you land on it the wrong way, and you're going to blow it out doing this?!"_** he said to him quickly at that remark.

And he sighed as he answered him, as he activated the terminal between them. **_"She's nearly killed us already, and I'm running on fumes here at the moment. The only option to break it completely now, is by setting her up for being arrested. By Data, you're the mind control expert Doctor, what do you suggest here?"_** he asked and he heard Pulaski sigh as she answered him at that remark sternly.

 _ **"I hate to say it, but you're right, but after this is done that's it and you're on light duty indefinitely after that till we know whether or not. This plan of her's has added side effects or not."** _she said at that and he nodded. **_"Well, it's not going to be a direct on purpose action here, but it's twice the number. They normally had it, so if that doesn't do it nothing does."_** he said to her and Porter sighed then.

As he answered him at that remark. _**"I get that, but we had it at a third of whatever number feet in the jump you select, so when you do this, keep your knees bent or you're going to either sprain it. Or it's going to get dislocated if you do this for a third time, but report into engineering after you get them out of the room so we can do this, alright."**_ he said and Wesley nodded to him softly at that.

 ** _"I will, but at the moment right now, it's getting their attention on me, while Data is getting the programming into the computer of what he used on you last night."_** he said and he saw them nod. _**"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours, just be careful son."** _he said and Wesley nodded to the orders. As he started work on the third bag then, as he said it as he bagged up the duffle bag, before setting his indicator.

As he cut the candy bar he had opened up as he left teeth marks on the piece he left on the table, as he left the other half in the package. And then cut a 2/3's out of the second to make it clear he needed as much of a sugar burst as possible. When he headed for Picard's quarters after he left Worf's then as he did it. As he smiled as he left the bar on the table and a half a cup of water then as he stuffed it into the grate.

As he said it then as he prepared to set off the alarm. "I doubt one of the jarheads in the marines could think this up." O'neill said smiling proudly then. **_"If you already figured this out Eric, guys, I've decided on a Journey to the Center Of the Earth theme. Leaving indications I was there, but I got a good look at her, she's a K'tarian, and her race never leaves their planet, unless they're in the military."_**

 ** _"What's also in there is these other races in the galaxy can't understand a thing about us right now as we evolved at the time."_** he said and he heard from Porter at the news. "That was my thought when he told us his play by play leading into this, but all of us, but you, weren't on board atlantis in the case of our grandparents. But you're an SG-1 alumni, Commander." Porter said and O'neill nodded smiling to that remark.

 _ **"Nice thinking, their race doesn't understand a thing about earth humans, and that's enough to annoy her. Since you annoyed the hell out of her by embarassing her last night. And now the act of you're doing this is enough to drive her further up the wall right now. Keep it up, but when you get into the shaft, before careful and stay away from the area where the grate closes."**_

 _ **"Wesley I'm serious right now, if you have another spasm that close you could fall through it, so if you get hit by another, back up and stay against the wall until it wears off. Just be careful and if that happens I want you to take another dose of epinphrine, and eat one of those candy bars and just wait it out till you're ready to get moving again, okay."**_ he said and Wesley nodded to the orders

 ** _"Lal, activate the alarm now."_** he said and he moved into the shaft and closed the door then as he hid around the corner. As he waited and he heard the voice of his godfather say it. _**"Security to Counselor Troi's quarters."**_ he called out and a few minutes he got the answering response to that, knowing the guard got the message as he heard an aggravated tone to his voice as he reported to the bridge and engineering.

 ** _"He was here, and I just missed him as well, because the candy bar he left here was half eaten."_ **Roberts said to him and he heard a sigh. _**"Any indication to tell if he opened that one and left it in the same way he did last night?"** _Beverly asked and he heard his answering response. "This was starting to annoy the hell out of these guys with the fact you kept leading them in circles at the moment here right now."

"And with it were the different clues and a few others things to the point that the longer this goes on. And the more likely her temper was going to cause her to make a fatal mistake." Will told him and he nodded smiling. "I know, but this was my intention." he said and they nodded. **_"No, this was opened and half eaten, I'd say he had another one, and decided to end it by a fast sugar charge."_** he said to her then gently.

 _ **"Well so far it's jumped from my apartment to Data's to La Forge's and now Couselor Troi's. I'd say this is going in the direction of us not knowing who's rooms he's hiding these caches in right now. So with that in mind right now Lieutenant, just get ready for the next one now, because if we had us, and Data, then."**_ Beverly said as he smiled as he went to Worf's room as he did it again at that.

As he left the second half of the two pack candy bar out and left the second piece on the table and his initials on the card next to it with a cup of water and left both on the table. **_"Lal now."_** he said and she activated the alarm then and he heard annoyed tone at that and knew they were irritated. _**"This time it's coming from my apartment."**_ he heard from Worf and Dayton answered him and Wesley knew he was hiding a smile.

 _ **"What's if it's the real thing this time and not a decoy, best to check anyway, Lieutenant."**_ he said and he heard Will answer him at that remark. _**"Alright check his quarters and let us know what you find."**_ he said, before he heard the door open five minutes later and then the door opened then. **_"Yeah this time it's the real thing, Sirs as to how, there's another candy bar here and his initials on a piece of paper."_**

 ** _"I think that first piece was part of a two piece package he ate the second half on the go, and left half of the second full size bar on the table with a empty glass of water here._** " he said and knew they nodded. "Nice touch at the moment, these characters don't understand earth human anatomy right now." Pulaski said and he nodded to that as she smiled in satisfaction at the way he was doing this.

 _ **"Alright stay alert, because this sequence is starting to annoy me, because that makes four, but where are the other's ending up in."** _he heard from Picard at that as he left his position and headed for his quarters. As he created a fourth one then and set up his initials on a piece of paper, before he moved the duffle bag back into the shaft and said it to her gently. **_"Alright Lal, do it."_** he said to her gently at that touch.

And in response then the alarm went off again, as that got the imediate response as they saw Picard reading the security terminal and then cal out from it as he called out to the security teams then. _**"Security to my quarters now."**_ Picard called out and a minute later he heard the door open up. ** _"Yeah he was here, there's a piece of paper sitting on the table with his initials, Sir."_** They heard from Bates then firmly at that.

 ** _"Well that's four and he created five bags so far, but what's next exactly?"_** he heard from Watkins, before they heard a loud clang at that and he tried to keep from laughing at that. As Dayton and Robin said it together as they started laughing at that. "You had to ask, you remember what we said, you keep it up in getting rhetorical and she starts getting smart with you, so you want to stop the sound effects here."

"Then cool it with the stupid questions already." they said as they heard Wesley repeat that from the Viewer, as Jake covered his eyes as he tried to pull it together. **_"You had to ask, remember what I said, every time you start getting rhetorical, and she starts getting smart with you right now. Come on enough with the stupid questions already."_** He whispered through his laughter at that as he moved on then.

"Alright guys I know you're finding this funny, but you guys keep this up in the practical jokes and you're going to break a rib from holding it in right now. So pull yourselves together, come on, get it together now." Will said for both himself and Daniel as he and his friends exchanged bemused smiles at how well Wesley's strategy was working. As they watched him arrive at the next spot and nodded, knowing he was at his apartment.

Watching as he was getting into his godfather's quarters as he created the fifth and final bag and created his initials then. And on another piece of paper as he shoved the bag into the grate and said it firmly then. As he looked at the picture on the desk and saw them together and smiled, as he left a photo of them and Worf when in training on the holodeck on the table next to it and nodded as he gave the order then gently.

 ** _"Alright the last and final time Lal, do it."_** he said and he heard the alarm go off then. _**"Security to my quarters, repeat security to my quarters."**_ he heard from Will as he said it and quickly hid in around the corner then at that, leaving the shaft grate open, as he threw the other candy bar onto the floor in front of the grate and quickly hid in the left side of the shaft as he waited before he heard the door open then.

As he heard Greyson and knew he found the grate door open. ** _"Yeah he was here, the shaft door is open and there's a candy bay lying on the floor here. I think this one was an attempt to switch courses, before the timer ends now, Sir."_** he said and he heard from Will at that. _**"Well the timer is left in 01:30:00 left until the timer runs out and the system is back online, so I'll let you know, if I need you."**_

 _ **"But that's not long now, until the timer runs out."**_ he said and Wesley nodded as he took the short cuts to the shaft and headed for the extension shaft as he unlocked the grate to find a cargo panel. And smiled as he unloaded both bags into it and stuffed the duffle bag into it as well. **_"Alright Lal, cancel timer, we're going to stage three now right now."_** he said as he waited gently and patiently for them to find him then.

Waiting patiently, he said it to Lal as he activated his radio and listened to the conversation. "Yeah alright, here we go, stage three just activated and with it now, he's about to be reunited with us in our team now, Bev. Like the others, we all knew what he was trying to tell us the second we were free of it at the time now." O'brien said and she noded as he listened to his next remark with a smile on her face then.

 ** _"Alright Lal, get the site to site linked to Dr. Pulaski, she was our doctor in year two, so the second Data frees them. Get her into the room from the secondary entrance and me two decks above and I'm waiting for them to realize it."_** he said and knew she got it, as he heard Will say it and knew he, Worf and Robin were at the table as Will said it quickly to Lal, and this was the part he needed now then.

"Lal, do dual screens so we, or rather, Beverly, Deanna and the captain, knew and know what's going on in engineering, while we're we're tracking him down." he said and a minute later they saw him in the extension shaft, waiting for them to pick up his heat signature. And the trio in the engineering room waiting for the timer to turn off as the timer suddenly switched off and Shimoda looked up in time to see that happen.

 ** _"Whoa commander, the timer has been cancelled, looks like the games have shifted now."_** Shimoda called out to them and Will nodded as he, Worf and Robin crowded around the pool table then as he listened to her remark through him. _**"18 hours and no sign of him except for the blasted alarms right now. How could that be right now, where the hell is he?"** _he asked and knew her crewman answered that.

And knew her entire crew had possessed his mother and friends as he heard her crewman say it through Worf as he sighed as he answered him. "Issues in this ship are with the communcator you're a sitting dot, hiding amongst 1,445 other sitting dots. And without, you vanish right of the screen and the only way to track your quarry. This is by isolating them by heat sensors." Worf said as his compromised double repeated that.

 _ **"I'm attempting to isolate him with thermal sensors."** _he said and knew Will nodded as he answered him. _**"**_ _ **Narrow the scan field, go deck by deck if you have to."** _he said and Will shook his head at that. "You really think he is that stupid right now people, he's better then you think." he said as he and Worf crossed their arms as Worf said it as he answered him with a firm tone as he said it to him at that remark.

 _ **"Unfortunately he knows our procedures, he'll avoid all corridors and public areas..., wait Commander, an unidentified heat source. Deck 7, section 23..., there."** _he said and Will nodded. _**"It's him, come on."**_ he said and knew he turned to second in command of the team and O'Brien as he said it. ** _"That's it, take the bait, come on, take the bait."_** Wesley said softly, before he heard Will say it then to them.

 _ **"Stay here and keep an eye out if he tries to come in here."** _he said and knew they nodded as he heard him say it into his communicator then. _ **"Greyson, Bates, Robertson, he's in deck 7, section 23, meet Lieutenant Worf and me down there at the entrance into the extension shaft."** _he said and they heard two affirmatives then as he thought it gently, as he quickly said it into his radio then at that.

 ** _"Data stand by, they're leaving, once they're gone get in there, and bring her with you, I'll be down there in fifteen minutes."_** he said and he heard two affirmatives to that, before he said it to the computer. "Nice touch case in misdirection, but can Derek do this without staying off the computer. You made it this far without the reckless acts right now, but this is perfect." Beverly said, smiling at his technique then.

 ** _"Lal turn off the thermal sensors a second time, decoy shifted, make it seem as if I moved from deck 7 to deck 12. That I'm hiding in deck 12 section 10, alright it's in deck 12, section 10."_** he said and he repeated the gently. **_"Repeat my signature moved from deck 7, section 23, to deck 12, section 10. I'm moving to deck 12, section 10 now."_** he said and he heard an immediate response to that.

As knew they saw his signature moving towards that location and Anna chuckled. "Like the video games of the 80's and 90's in the 20th century, you're Pac-Man and her crew are the ghosts at the moment." she said and he nodded. _**"Commander, his signature shifted, he's moved from deck 7, section 23, to deck 12, section 10, repeat, deck 12, section 10."**_ he heard from O'brien and heard and immediate response to that.

 _ **"Roger, we're on the way there now."** _he said and sighed in relief as he gave the next order then to her at that remark then. ** _"Yeah alright, Lal, site to site, get me into the shaft, a section above engineering and overhead next to the reactor."_** he said and a minute later he ended up in that section. As he listened to their conversation from up above them as they saw them standing around the terminal.

 ** _"What are the chances he actually does try to come in here."_** Robin Lefler asked and David Jenson sighed. **_"Slim at the moment, from the way he's been doing this, and he jumped heading into a public area to avoid being arrested."_** he said and she nodded, before the lights suddenly went out then. ** _"What the hell?!"_** Shimoda said quickly, before they got blinded by several very fast bright flashes at that remark.

Shaking his head to clear it then, he looked up at and saw a pale shape moving into the his section of the room and then refocused as his eyes focused on the person moving towards him and felt his relief shoot through him as he saw Data moving to him and pulling him to his feet as he leaned against the pool table. **_"Data, what the hell did she do to us this week?"_** he asked and Jenson moved to them with O'brien then firmly.

 ** _"It's a mixture of the virus we got hit by and the conspiracy, the one that killed Captain Keel, the trio took the positions. The captain, commander and his mother took and with them, with Charlie being the plant, Lal took the the third position."_** he said and they nodded as he closed his eyes at that. "That's when it hit me and Jenny said my thoughts out loud and we knew what the problem was."

"Those 18 months after you left had deepened the bonds between us as a result, we were the ones he was closest to. As his coach still, I was taking charge in my eyes as I was waiting for my cub to return to us then." Jenson told her and she nodded to him. **_"Caffeine withdrawal, sleep deprivation and he's in detox right now."_** Lieutenant Jennifer Barnfield said sharply and he nodded to her firmly at that as he said it then.

 ** _"God damn it, that explains this, he cut off any access to the control room so she couldn't move us out of range."_** Jenson said sharply and he nodded to him, and as Macdougal and Shimoda both looked at the force field and nodded. And as they looked at the chips scattered into a pile and Macdougal nodded firmly. "Yeah that would be it, once you all remembered which memory that the forcefield conected to then."

"I knew you would remember everything in your memories I was trying to bring back now." Wesley said and the quartet nodded to him. **_"Dang it, no wonder he panicked last night, Macgregor looks like Radue, and seeing a younger version to the man that kidnapped him. He panicked and locked up the room and with it, turning every room he was in, into a fortress."_** Macdougal added and he nodded to her.

 ** _"Alright son, just relax, we're back to normal now, Lal, activate security procedures now. We're back to normal and deactivate the forcefield into the control rooom."_** Shimoda said and a minute later it went down and he moved to check and put his hand to the door entrance and smiled and walked into the room. As he got to work at that, seeing the pile assembly on the floor he hid a smile at that.

"Nice choice in a pile up here at the moment, when infected I was stacking them up like this, but doing it in the same way was enough to jog my memories. But her next response was enough to annoy us at the moment. Reason is we were not in the mood for jokes like this at the time now here." he said as he repeated his remark at that. **_"Lovely, she tore several out of the system, but this is what I did at that time."_**

 ** _"To keep us grounded until we had the cure to that virus, but at least she didn't yank all of them."_** he said, before two more got launched out of the terminal in answer to that as Macdougal grabbed them and they exchanged looks at that as they tried to keep from laughing and he answered that with a bemused chuckle. ** _"Very funny wise guy, but this is neither the time nor place for jokes like this right now."_**

 ** _"So stop playing with us right now."_** he said and then saw the terminal light go out and he shook his head at that with a slight smile. Before they heard a voice they hadn't heard in two years. **_"Jim can you get that fixed after what you guys been through this past week."_** she said and he nodded as Jenson answered that. ** _"Yeah we can, and boy am I glad to see you Kate."_** he said and she nodded as she gave him a hug.


	11. The Game Recap XI: The Reunion I

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter there're going to be several conversation that weren't involved in the game that will be in the review to the sextet and the crew. Following the end of the game is that Wesley, Josh and Sito review their mission, of preventing Locarno and friends from destroying his career. Sito's career with it at the moment, so for the 15 to 20 chapters now.**

 **It's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully, with his felow team mates of the Nova squadron now. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 90 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 11: The Reunion And Debrief Part II**

 ** _"You too Dave, Wesley filled me in what the heck happened and I was bringing back information regarding a medical situation. Not knowing we walked right into a foothold/hotzone here today, Will's father is in sickbay and we have close to 400 people freed right now as a result right now."_** Pulaski said and they nodded as O'brien said it to Robin gently as he introduced her to Pulaski at that remark.

 ** _"Robin this is Kate Pulaski, she was our CMO in year two, Kate this is Robin Lefler, she's a new arrival with Charlie Dayton."_** he said and she nodded as she looked at her. **_"Eli showed me Wes's test results honey, care to tell me why you chose last night to pull this?"_** she asked and she sighed. "We had that conversation once already right now." Wesley said and Data nodded sternly to that remark.

"Yes and I knew you were running out of time, but if you told me sooner, we could have hid this from them until it was safe to tell them. Instead of just as the emergency gets started Wesley." he told him and Wesley nodded as she said it to her as she looked between them. **_"He was in sickbay running a self exam on himself, not that he told me this at the time, whatever rules there were, he followed them to a T."_**

 ** _"But I got hit right after we separated."_** she said and they nodded. **_"I don't believe this, you just figure it out, he's looking like he's coming down with something, said something. That he's in withdrawal and possibly catching a virus, and you choose now to pull this right now?"_** Shimoda said to her sternly at that remark and she sighed as she answered them gently at that remark then.

 ** _"What did you expect us to do, we wait too long and it was going to be too late."_** she said, looking between them then, before they heard a gentle tone come from him then. As he finished that remark, as he moved onto the platform just above them at that. **_"I was going to tell you the second I came home guys, but by then. Dad and Deanna were already drones, so I tell you then and it gets back to her."_**

 ** _"So I had to wait till now you guys, but if these are connected and I'm on medical sabbatical indefinitely now."_ **he explained to them and they looked up and around at that. "Trick #25: Danar, after he knocked us unconscious, got up the emergency shaft and got into a Jeffries tube." Jenson explained to them at that. ** _"Son, where are you?"_** Jenson asked and he answered that with a smile as he said it to him.

 ** _"If you figured out the pattern, as you yourself was helping trace it, after my inspiration was here, what happened next after he knocked Pearson unconscious?"_** he asked and they nodded as Goldberg smiled and answered him. **_"Alright wise guy get down from there."_** he said and they all looked up to see him looking down at them from the deck next to the reactor with a smile on his face then.

As he looked at them and Robin chuckled as she looked at him standing there. " ** _Nice touch in distraction and division Wes, that was a good one."_** Robin said smiling and he grinned playfully and she repeated that to him. **_"Honey come on, get down from there."_** she said and he climbed down and moved to her and she pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around her, watching this, Jake and Dayton smiled.

Seeing them together it was clear to every adult officer in the room what they meant to each other. As they hid smiles as they saw her press her forehead to his as they saw the smitten look in his eyes as he looked at her, they heard a gentle response to that. **_'Oh boy, it's finally happened, he's head over heels in love with her. Alright guys pull yourselves together, we have to focus.'_** Pulaski thought to that response softly.

As she hid a smile as she watched them together. "Well if we needed another reason to be relieved your heart was healed after Salia this just gave me the proof positive to that. As we were concerned over that ever since at the time, but this just made it clear that you moved on from her." Geordi said smiling at this as he watched them together, just before he let her go and turned to them as he explained why it shifted things.

 ** _"I had to wait to get them out of the room, before I redirected the trace, that's not me that moved my signature out of the shaft, Lal did it."_** he said and they nodded, as Jenson gave him a hug then. Holding him, he felt him bury his head into his shoulder in response as he felt him shaking, in pain and anger and hid a sigh. As he thought it to him gently, as they heard his answering response to that reaction.

 ** _'Great that's exactly the setback we don't need right now, she's just caused him to suffer an emotional relapse here at the moment, wait till the quartet find about this, Beverly is going to kill her for this at the moment.'_** They heard with a firm growl at this and as he tightened his arms around him. **_'It's okay, it's okay, you didn't lose me, shh, it's okay.'_** he thought softly to him as he let him go then.

And looked into his eyes, and seeing the look of love in his eyes toward him then firmly. ** _"I don't know about you guys, but she crossed a line that our parents are going to kill her for, because to you, we're still kids and frankly, I've been homesick. And ever since I started having those dreams, someone has been screwing with my sleep cycles lately."_** he said and they nodded as he went further at that

 ** _"One year separation, it doesn't matter what they say, nothing's changed for me, I still need you guys like I always did right now. Realizing what she had in mind here, I wasn't considering either choice or the third at the time last night. Our conversation on the bridge last year was part of it but the last six months. Whoever's been screwing with my sleep cycles has me seeing this."_**

 ** _"As if this was a movie, only far more real right now as_** **my dreams are as bad it gets, but dealing with the real thing. _It's too much right now after what we've gone though together. Though at the moment she's just made me even more determined at the moment after what happened last year. When he and I were on that planet at the time."_** he said and sighed as he went further at that remark.

 ** _"It's pretty clear she never understood why you guys succumbed that fast at the time and with that in mind right now._** ** _It's also obvious she doesn't understand a thing about earth human ways now, if I've humiliated her on that fact, if that's the reason you've been at half strength since I left at the time._** ** _She doesn't understand what it means to be parents or mentors on earth."_**

 ** _"Because of the ship was earthborn humans, this was part of our lives, but 3.5 years being raised. And trained by the 20 of you, it was bound to leave its mark on both of us._** ** _That's the problem for mom, she had no other children and I'm an only child and for you guys, and the sextet's parents, I was your prize pupil, adopted son, having to let go was getting harder every day for both of us."_**

 ** _"And she's not understanding that, or why you've been acting like this since I left at the time."_** he said and Jenson nodded. "Yeah that's an understatement right now, this woman clear doesn't understand that when raising a teenager. That sometimes the friends connected to said teenagers parent's feel like parents themselves. When they helped raise the said teenager for several years now at the time."

"At the current moment right now though, this was just enough we all were ready to kill when we saw what this was doing to you that afternoon. And when you just freed us, but you were right the second we got the entire thing and she was going to jail for this." Jenson said firmly to that as his double echoed that opinion firmly. ** _"I'll say, 3.5 years together, we watched you grow into who you are, son, and with that."_**

 ** _"If she thought she could get away with this, she'd better think again, because nothing's changed in our bonds too and the way we look at you, you're still my favorite student kiddo. And she's just completely ticked me off now, though I have two of you now, it's still enough to realize. That three of you is more than enough in our case now and_** ** _all Cubs with the exact same personality_** ** _traits."_**

 ** _"And with that in mind here now you_** ** _Cubs need to take it down several notches, before you scare us into a heart attack right now kiddo."_** he said and he smiled. **_"While I'm on the subject, why the heck is Derek on duty, Dave?"_** he asked and they sighed in exasperation as Robin answered that, bemused. **_"You know Derek?"_** she asked and he nodded in exasperation as he exchanged looks at that.

And with the other veterans. "Yeah I do and he's one of the shoot first, ask questions later category at the moment, which is why he ignored direct orders that night. And when the adult crew all gave the same order here, but that's a hotshot for you." he said as his double finished that remark as Picard crossed his arms sternly. **_"Yeah I know him alright, he's the source of the rumors you heard, the guy is a total jerk."_**

 ** _"The sextet and the team here reprimanded the quintet that landed me in the E.R. when the doctor here was our CMO. To them, they prefer kids like us in training, our personalities, we're model student officers in their eyes. But the quintet and Derek, they're part of the clique that he created. When someone in sickbay dragged up my bonds with the captain."_ **he said and then said it gently.

 ** _"But I was their first now and you two were next, along with Jake, were_** ** _you guys, you and Charlie, also like me?"_** he asked her then and she nodded to him smiling as she answered him smiling at the question then gently. ** _"If you mean being raised on ships and in on the job training from a certain age. And earning credits by doing it for real, our instructors_** ** _like your godfather, than yes."_**

 ** _"Captain Desoto allowed that with Charlie and Captain Renfield the same with me, so that makes three. And I guess that Jake was the same way after you got it then,_** ** _Charlie's family ended up on my ship when we were ten. And before his father got assigned to the Hood, but that was when we were fifteen at the time. That added truth, I'm disgusted that Nick would stoop so low."_**

 ** _"In trying to keeping you away from us at the time."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"I take it there's more to that remark than you're telling me, if you're Charlie's best female friend?"_** he asked and she nodded as she went further as she explained it to him. **_"Let's just say that the movie version of that other Heinlein novel came to the fore right now, because he never learned his lesson at the time."_**

 ** _"I was in technical, he was command crew. Charlie was command crew, but his specialty was in every science you took, but Charlie's been my best friend since we were Cubs a little older then Alex is. It's the added jealousy of losing the girlfriend to her childhood best friend at the time._** ** _He never learned his lesson and made another at the time after he and Jean got together."_**

 ** _"And I told him, with Charlie and me graduating six months ago, it was time to break it off and that it was best for both of us now. Because the two of us were getting deployed, and I was going career and our assignment was being chosen soon. And that wouldn't leave any room for us at the time with him being in training still, and_** ** _he lost his temper after seeing Charlie move to my side."_**

 ** _"His words were an exact replicate to what the narrator told his ex girlfriend. But that sums it up now Wes, you're my type now, I choose you."_** she said and he nodded to her as his eyes narrowed in anger at the news as he answered her at the news gently at that. **_"He's driving me into exhaustion and it's because he never learned his lesson, regarding the most important part of relationships."_**

 ** _"Mom would say that to prevent the relationship from fracturing to put things on hold and rebuild till you were back together and the blasted idiot never did that?"_** he said and she nodded to him. ** _"Not your fault honey, he did this to himself, but if I'm who you chose there's no use fighting over it now. Aside from that, the jokes about to be on him at the moment, if you're the reason."_**

 ** _he's kept me segregated from everyone else, well_** ** _looks he's getting the shock of his life now, as to why I'm saying this at the moment. Did Brand ever say where she was sending you after you deployed, if he was in earshot and you guys were waiting for me to join you?"_** he asked and she shook her head. ** _"No she didn't, this was a surprise she set up for you, she saw what was going on."_**

 ** _"And decided to help both of us by getting you away from the squadron for a while._** ** _But I take it Derek wasn't like us, he was a jock officer, like whoever these guys were that the chief and the quintet here laid into?"_** she asked and the sextet all nodded to her gently at that. **_"No Derek and his parents were added to the crew three years ago at the same the doctor and the quintet were."_**

 ** _"But he over heard the conversation three of mom's team made regarding the virus, and here's where it really gets crude now._** ** _But he, Marks and their friends made up a rumor the captain and mom were having an affair. And I got in on a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense. That's the rumor he spread to his college age versions of himself."_ **he said, shaking his head as he went further.

 ** _"At the moment I don't have to hear the words, though I spoke to Anthony and Jared up in sickbay. And Eric in my apartment, and with him was Jack Davidson and they filled me in on what he did this time._** ** _But here's the scope of it now at the moment, after I busted him for the rumors he created about my bonds with the captain he got arrested for speedballing, like_** ** _4 months later."_**

 ** _"He got arrested a second time for not watching the Potts brothers, and a practical joke. That nearly resulted in a deadly conclusion, but whatever he did this time. It's he blown his tuition after getting arrested again and has to work his way through school._** ** _And his parents are on sabbatical at the moment, so with that in mind here, and truthfully now he's a very fresh recruit."_**

 ** _"If we were the characters on that martial arts trilogy movie series, I'm playing the protagonist, he's the antognist and you're the love interest. But here's the catch now, Charlie and Jake are both sides of me as Jake is still up here and in training. Our parents all shared the same factor and it's they allowed us to be involved here in_** **on the ship politics."** he explained to her gently at that remark.

Going further he told her the truth. **_"Derek is a recently activated training ensign, with next to no experience and the first rule to situations like this, right now. Was when it came to situations like what we're dealing with right now, our orders were to protect the Cubs and leave the dangerous pieces to the adult crew. Derek's grouping are all the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type."_**

 ** _"But that's what the crew trained me to do, but_** ** _'look before you leap', Derek and his friends, the quintet they ejected, never do that. He's also a hotshot in this, and to repeat Jenny's remark, while he's busy piloting the damn ship. I've got the dangerous job of protecting our surrogate baby brothers and sisters from a homicidal soldier who,_** ** _once he has a phaser pointed at him."_**

 ** _"Starts going berserk and he's running amok in the halls, but he's a novice in training._** ** _And with absolutely no field experience, not in our way, he was attempting to arrest me last night and got arrested by Data, for reckless endangerment."_** he said and she nodded in disgusted shock at that. ** _"Wait Jake, as in Jake Kurland?"_** she asked and he nodded as he smiled and told her the truth.

 ** _"Yeah, Robin, he's my other best friend, but we're a younger version to dad's squadron now, but you finished our team now."_** he asked and she smiled and nodded. "Yep, Senior gamma squadron, we're junior gamma squadron and just like our adult counterparts, we're inseparable now at the moment." Jake said and the adult quartet exchanged bemused smiles as Will said it for the entire quartet.

"Maybe, but you better cool it with the close calls, before you scare us into a heart attack next kids and I'm serious right now, once was enough. And again Wes, stay out of the Jeffries tubes after this got worse during the start to finish now." he said and they nodded to him then as she answered his question then gently. **_"Well that's the four of us, Jake is still under control, but he followed orders last night."_**

 ** _"I was here in the engine room, when the commander ordered Derek back to his quarters, before he and Charlie got into a fight_** ** _over the radio_** ** _and Porter ended it. But the only members of the junior crew who were supposed to be on duty, before that thing hit the ship were you, me and Charlie and he broke orders last night as a result,_** ** _to that the captain, and the quintet."_**

 ** _"Once they hear this are going to be ticked off that he broke orders, because once started, we'd never break our carefully planned strategy."_** she said and he nodded in agreement to that. **_"No Data freed my friends, and they're all from the SGC legacy, aside from Jake, and Jake was with them. I spoke to him this morning, but time to tell them the truth."_** he said and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"The reason for that reaction, is because we met at the academy, my ex is fixated on the fact that Charlie is my boyfriend. But I belong to Wes, he's my new boyfriend, we've been together for three months. Just before Brand sent Charlie and me here."_** she said and they nodded. "Just hearing this was a real relief to us at the moment now, after Salia at the time." Jenson said, smiling and he nodded.

 ** _"Should have seen that coming right now, after Salia, but I take it this was..."_** Pulaski started to say and they nodded as he answered her smiling then. **_"Added reminders I don't need over the allasamorphs Doctor, but frankly. I'm glad you came back, I still need you like I need them."_** he told her and her eyes gentled at that as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her as she answered him.

 ** _"So from Salia, to Susan to Robin, but this time you found your exact match at the moment here."_** Pulaski asked and he nodded smiling as he answered her as the eight officers exchanged relieved smiles. **_"Yeah it's happened, she's my soulmate, the one I belong to."_** he said and they nodded in relieved happiness. **_"But yes that's what happened last night alright Wes, Derek went looking for you,_**

 ** _"And bumped into me,_** ** _and I reprimanded him, before I arrested him. And sedated him, before getting to Dr. Anenzi and the medical staff, before getting to ten forward, and I filled them in regarding why you're leaving clues regarding these things._** ** _And hearing from my daughter that his communicator was wandering loose in the hallway, it meant he was attempting to arrest you."_**

 ** _"And I arrested him in response, but we had two more, in secondaries in the added back up programming on that thing. Two flip outs, regarding secondary reactions, but no one else had a reaction yet, though I think that's because we're too used to this right now."_** Data told him and they nodded. "Just hearing he was walking around armed was enough to irritate us, but hearing he was drugged."

"Well that did in our eyes after arresting Marks once too often at the time now in this case, but this why we took charge right now that night. Just to arrest him now, as Davidson, Porter and I arrested him, though the duo were staying put. When in the Crusher's apartment that night, Captain." Data said and they nodded firmly. "And I can't believe he even tried this either." Will said in annoyance as she said it for him.

 ** _"You arrested Derek, was he armed when you did that, Beverly said no weapons?!"_** Barnfield said and he nodded and they nodded with a furious look at that. "I'd consider that downright psychotic and completely fool hardy right now at the moment, he's a rookie, a cadet, not a full officer." Bates said with a stern growl to that. **_"Damn fool, if it wasn't you and Data he'd ran into, but your inspiration."_**

 ** _"That could get him killed or turned into a hostage, looks like he's trying to get their attention back on him._** ** _Just to back on their good side right now."_** Robin said and he smirked dangerously at that remark as Jake quoted the remark with him then. **_"Yeah well don't count on it, our parents and the adult crew specifically told us when it came to the dangerous situations leave it to them."_**

 ** _"The three of us may have had three to five years field experience in on the job training, but when it comes to the completely dangerous situations, like what we're dealing with right now. Just leave it to them, unfortunately none of us had a choice in the matter this time: you, me, Lal and Charlie._** ** _The adult crew was compromised, so us junior officers, under Commander Data."_**

 ** _"And now Dr. Pulaski are now the ones running the show till the major hot spots are clean."_** he said and she nodded to him then. **_"Alright so why was the system in here going crazy last night, because it looked like an invisible hand punched the panel out of the way, before the isolinear chips started getting yanked out of the panel last night."_** she said and he smiled as he answered her.

 ** _"The first piece was the Polywater virus, that was the panel and the forcefield, second was the Iconian computer program, and that explains the Turbolifts and the last was the Nanites, which explains the sequence the systems started getting yanked. Senior staff crew orders, but the only ones around for the forcefield_** ** _and the control room are Lieutenant Shimoda, the Commander."_**

 ** _"And Commander MacDougal Robin."_** he said and she nodded to him. **_"One swift warning to her by turning it into the stun setting on phasers. That was the added catch, get too close and you're going to knocked across the room. She doesn't understand what everything I've been doing means. And the reason being it was because they buried it deep enough to protect me right now."_**

 ** _"And the latest one happens to be the manhunt and that's why the duo left the room, they were the ones who arrested him that first time._** ** _But to put this bluntly now at the moment, that forcefield I created was to keep the infected out of the control room until they got the cure. So we had no one screwing around with life support or the transporter room systems, the environmental._**

 ** _"And the shuttlebay controls, b_** ** _ecause we had hull breach of the escape hatch was blown that could kill us. So I created it, and then used it to save the entire crew by turning it into a tractor beam at the time._** ** _But that's what they blocked out, in fact everything I did is apart of those 3.5 years. But the one focused on being in here and_** ** _the areas that those decoy phasers, the staffs."_**

 ** _"And faked explosion were in, they were part of my inspiration in this, I can tell you later, but to the duo now that the guards haven't had any luck. And in trying to catch me, it's they're now doing it themselves and frankly she's getting irritated."_** he added and she nodded to him. "So who was this guy if he was the inspiration for Wes's playout?" Dayton asked and a image of him appeared on the screen.

"Thanks for the help man, we owe you big right now for teaching Wes that many ways to keep from getting caught until the last minute, thanks Roga." Bates said, looking at the man that came into their lives 18 months prior and the seven nodded in relief and gratitude then. **_"That's why they left the room, your inspiration in the manhunt, was connected to those floors?"_** she asked and he nodded to her gently at that.

 ** _"Yes and we all forgot he downloaded that program into our terminal, but the tractor beam, that was downloaded into the computer in the control room over there. And the forcefield was meant to keep out the infected till they were given the cure, but everything we talked about last year just hit the table._** ** _I knew that computer program was going to come in handy,_** ** _but I wasn't expecting that."_**

 ** _"A total of thirty aces up your sleeve Wes was a bit too much pal, because this is ridiculous right now."_** Jenson said with a bemused smile on his face and he nodded. **_"So just who the heck knocked the panel out of the way to eject the chips last night anyway?"_** Robin asked and Data answered that to her gently. **_"I downloaded my daughter into the computer mainframe last year."_**

 ** _"To get the ship grounded she dug into past memories and that panel with the control chips was the one connected to helm console on the bridge. So she pretended she was standing here physically and removed the panel, before taking out thirty of the chips."_** he said and she nodded as Wesley switched subjects. **_"Everybody okay?"_** he asked and they nodded as they looked at him gently.

 ** _"Yeah we got the message you were telling MacGregor, but I wasn't expecting you to resort to that just to protect yourself from him, what's wrong exactly._** ** _Because actually going to that maneuver told me that you're more afraid of him then us if you locked the door into the entrance tubes. And set up a second on the door of your quarters, let alone Data's."_** Goldberg asked him gently at that.

And as he rested his hand on his shoulder. **_"I suppose you seen the sextet crowded around the guys when he's around?"_** Wesley asked and they nodded and he sighed as he explained it to them. **_To them, and me, it's like our personal boogieman is now on the ship and we're scared he's here to kidnap us."_** he said and they nodded as they exchanged worried looks at that remark as he said it.

 ** _"Radue, you panicked because of him, the second you heard his voice?"_** Jenson said sharply and he nodded. ** _"With him now involved in the search, it's not Radue, but just as bad right now. I don't know if he's in league with her or not, but both together."_** he said and Jenson nodded to him. "And that was enough to piss us off as his meddling nearly causes an injury." O'brien said and Jenson nodded firmly to that.

As he pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder as he felt him lean his head against his shoulder and he rubbed his back. **_"Well don't worry now that we're back to normal, he's not getting near you kids anymore."_** he said as O'Brien finished it. ** _"I think she crossed the line here because she's just caused him to revert to his second year of training at the moment regarding this situation."_**

 ** _"If he's reacting like this with us Dave."_** Barnfield said and he nodded in agreement as he held him. "Not exactly, it's the fact that after 4 years, he gets a memory of his hostage situation and of the kids, my son is the one suffering stockholm syndrome. While he's resisting passive aggression with passive resistance now. And is waiting for us to break the forcefield and getting them back up here or us down there at the time."

"And he doesn't have time for a flashback." Bernard said with annoyed growl at the memory as Pulaski nodded to that. **_"It's not the 2nd year of training, but the first when I was here at the time, the trio are still infected. I'm the only one left who was around for that panic attack. She's just caused him to return to his 15 to 16 year old self emotionally regarding this, but between both together."_**

 ** _"And I'm really ticked off now."_** Pulaski said to her with a growl. **_"So who was the little brat Data sedated last night exactly?"_** she added and he answered that with a firm growl in his ton. ** _"The source of the rumors you and Erica were speculating about when his system crashed that year. It was after Wes explained to us why he lost total control over this situation that he revealed to us."_**

 ** _"That Colin Marks was the catalyst and Derek Hanson was the source of said rumors regarding his and the captain's connection._** ** _The derogatory nickname they've been calling him is the same as the ones they called our counterparts in the 20th to early 21st centuries. And the damn idiots are suffering a psychosis regarding it and not wanting it to be anything but what they think it is."_**

 ** _"And he dropped the bomb after Hanson's irresponsbility nearly killed Billy Potts last year. After a practical joke nearly took a deadly turn."_** Jenson said and she nodded in disgust at that. **_Said over reaction, is I'm his coach, but the six of us together were the ones he spent the most time with, before. And after you arrived, which is why he waited till after Data freed us, before he dropped in."_**

 ** _"So we could talk regarding this at the moment."_** he added as he let him go and looked at his hand and then into his eyes. **_"I take it you had to make it look real last night if there's a scar across your palm here, son._** ** _Because the shrapnel was all rusted after the explosion, and you needed a tetanus shot for this?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded as he looked between the sextet and Pulaski as he answered him.

 ** _"Yeah, the shard that was left on the table was the alibi to why I headed for quarters in the first place here at the moment right now. That I had to go to stage acting to get your parental instincts to start going crazy, though in truth, it's the exhaustion, hunger and fatigue was enough here, last night._** ** _But not realizing I walked right into T-95, before I grabbed the two."_**

 ** _"That he found sitting on the table, but_** ** _my exhaustion was so bad that I barely missed landing on a piece of it for real, in both spots and I remember what your remark was regarding that. But considering this was likely going to mean a severe recharge and decided, before I did anything else, I had to get a better look at them, to know whether or not they were."_**

 ** _"And I headed for my apartment and quickly yanked the medical equipment needed and started on this. But to prevent a real infection I had to use the vaccine in my mom's cabinet here. Because those two shards sitting on the table were rusted and I was due for my booster anyway. So I took it myself and then did the added improv to cover a reason to why I came in there_**

 ** _"In the first place, in addition to my supplies , but_** ** _this and the one my leg were for the act and everything else was improv. So I had her think I was really wounded in the middle of this and made it look like for you to have your parental instincts acting up right now, that I really did land on a few pieces. Though at the moment, this keeps up_** ** _and it's not this laying me out._**

 ** _"But sprained joints."_** he said and she repeated that in shocked disbelief as Robin looked at his uniform. "You keep this up and none of us are making it to our next birthday at this rate buster. Because so far it's gone from careful planing and straight to getting reckless in the next few scenes, but come on. You got this far, there's no need to push us further than our hearts can take it here." Kyle said in response to that bemused.

 _ **"Both, Porter said your trousers from the thigh down were soaked in blood, you mean to tell me. You barely missed landing on the shrapnel, before you got to your apartment. Alright so vein/artery healer, laceration healer, skin knitter, in that order, and you replicated the units in your blood type. To make it look like you had collapsed in the tunnel and landed on several pieces of shrapnel."**_

 _ **"And in there?"**_ MacDougal said in shock then and Beverly covered her eyes. "Well I'm relieved you guys are taking charge with me indisposed right now. But the crash landing was enough to get our attention in there and my heart skipped several beats. When I realized what he did this time to break the control her CMO had on me." she said to that and the girls nodded bemused as he answered her question gently at that.

 ** _"Yeah, but if this gets any worse, it's not these injuries that lay me out, but the possibility of sprained joints and muscle spasms that are going to do it."_** he said and she sighed as she answered him. "You keep this up and none of us are going to make at this rate, because we had enough scares regarding you over the last four years. And this took it to a level that's going to cause heart failure if it gets any worse."

"Especially in my case after you barely missed being killed by the cave in and I took it for you, before you left for school at the time." Picard said in answer to that and she nodded. **_"At the rate this is going the rest of us are not going to make it if you keep this up, we've had one too many scares regarding you, now take it down several notches will you please."_** Macdougal said in answer to that firmly as they sighed.

 ** _"At the moment, it's several cases child abuse, reckless endangerment, and two to three other things in addition to this. But if this next sprains my ankle or worse and mom's going to kill her. Because she barely caused two near fatal injuries had I not done things and stopped in that tunnel. But near case of tetanus, and the next is possible sprained joints, but I had to wait for him._**

 ** _"Before I could tell you."_** he said and they nodded to him. "Did you have another one, before you got down there to meet us, because you were soaked in sweat?" Goldberg asked and he shok his head. "No it's just the amount of exercise I got from from running up and down the ship, it was draining the latest level. But it hit me right after I did end up in the shaft, but I was on the floor when it did." he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"And now that we are back to normal, I'm just saying this now, but nicely done guys, you're doing beautilfully at the moment in this. Data, how many, in total, got released on the ship last night, before you hit us, because we've got 130 people in here right now. And I need a swift headcount so I can pass that to Beverly and the captain after they're freed."_** O'Brien asked and he explained that.

 ** _"In total from every room there were 230, I got to Porter and Davidson as well, so that's close to 265 now."_** he said to him and Picard nodded. "Yeah get to the team needed for that now and while he's continuing to play decoy. The guards all get released as it's down to the senior staff crew and in the end the junior crew. And under the leader of my third in command wins." he said with a smirk on his face and they nodded.

 ** _"So of 1,445 people on board, 360 are released from the brainwashing at the current moment._** ** _If you did us next, it's because you needed our help to get that cure into the computer_** ** _so we can hit everyone all at once."_** O'Brien said and he nodded to him as the trio sighed at the remark then gently. "Yeah we do need that, with being the primary members that are mechanics and computer programmers."

"That's what I need most now, as the code phrase given out is enough you take charge here at the moment. Giving me enough lead time, to keep it going and to hit everyone else, before she realized she's been had. But that was the plan, I keep her busy, and now Robin is taking charge of the syste while you guys are getting into the computer. But the girls, Charlie and I got this as you got the software download right now."

"The mission started with Robin and me and Charlie had my back." he said and the adult crew nodded. **_"Great, with the fact we're next it's we've got the hard part in slowing them down once this gets started a second time at the moment."_** he said and Wesley sighed. ** _"No I got the hard in this by keeping them and the guards out of the room while you're doing this."_** he said and they nodded as he answered that.

 ** _"Well that's one piece, but Eric gave us the description of what was in your first aid kit baby, caffeine withdrawal?"_** Barnfield said and he nodded to her. **_"It's not what you're thinking Jenny, ever since Geordi's getting turned into an assassin, I have been having repeated nightmares about you guys, to block it out."_** he said and she nodded as he explained it further to them gently at that remark.

 ** _"All this week I've been trying to keep it hidden, with everyone infected or about to be. And evidently she was trying to catch me in the act, because that's what set off the emergency alarm last night."_** he said and she nodded as Jenson said it firmly. "If she really expects to get away with this, than she is out of her blasted mind, we have severe laws against this after the renegades did it to several kids."

"We've seen them use kids when it came to our grandparents, but now they're trying to get it on a quartet of teenagers just to get it off the ship, don't think so." Jack said with a stern growl and Jenson nodded as he quoted his remark to that statement. **_"She knows, if those pills or whatever are part of her plan your mother is going to kill her when she's back to normal."_** he said with a furious growl at that news then

As the engineering crew exchanged furious looks then as Robin switched subjects, as she thought over what he just told her about Hanson. **_"As for those rumors, I'd never buy that crap anyway, for us half and half. We wouldn't buy that crap anyway and trace it back to the source and go right to the victim. Of said rumors, I take it these idiots are the all jock type at the moment, let me guess."_**

 ** _"They were his kind and after he got caught, he got arrested twice, before he blew his tuition and scholarship and now is training in on the job training?"_** she asked and they nodded to her gently. **_"Yes that's it exactly Robin, Derek was a recently activated on the job trainee, of just five months just before you and Charlie arrived, but we took an active interest in Wes's training."_**

 ** _"From the time he was fifteen and Derek was getting jealous about that,_** ** _Wesley was our first in on the job training job training. And we quickly saw how good he really is, after Derek and his parents as well. As his college age friends arrived, Wes was in the job the training, and earning credits by doing it for real. But we preferred his personality, and yours, Charlie's and Jake's."_**

 ** _"All of you were the half soldier/half scientist, but you don't use weapons, instead the only weapon you use is your mind._** ** _In truth that's the most dangerous weapon there is, that you can think your way out of the box, and you're doing wonderfully right now working as a team too."_** Jenson said to her and she smiled as as Wesley smiled as he looked at Her to explain that.

 ** _"Just one of me is fine, but no more than two at the moment or that diminishes me, and Charlie. And in more ways than you can possibly imagine at the moment, though Derek is like his college age versions of himself and the commander._** ** _By that I mean Dave here, was just promoted to lieutenant commander_** ** _at the time Derek and the quintet arrived."_**

 ** _"Dave made Lieutenant Commander at the same time Commander La Forge had. But I became his favorite student, because after the catalyst that this started with at the time. He and the rest of the team started training me in working here in the engine room. But the reason he's been acting like this, is because his friends were ejected from the ship, and it's because of a violation."_**

 ** _"That Dave laid into the leader of the group about it after he tried to start a fight with me in ten forward last year."_** he said and she and Pulaski looked at him in shock. ** _"Just what happened to cause that exactly?"_** she asked and Jenson crossed his arms as he explained that to her. "Close to 3 years later, I'm not surprised you need that information right now, Kate, because this was a serious offense now."

"But even back in the late 20th to early 21st centuries, any adult officer that attacks a child or a cadet, doesn't deserve to wear that uniform. And this crossed a serious line too." Jack said, crossing his arms then as Jenson answered her question **_"Aside from outside influences, we had a Sarek here and he was suffering from Bendii syndrome, which evidently interacts with any type of substance abuse."_**

 ** _"Remember your remark about how the jealousy would eventually shift from jibes and insults to shifting into full violence mode sooner or later, Kate?"_** he asked and she nodded. ** _"Yeah I do and I take it did now, huh?"_** she asked and he nodded to her. "We're lucky we were not on board the ship at the same time Sarek was, or we would get hit by this syndrome as well and Dan would go at with my cousin."

"And in addition to his trying to control his own grouping, you get Wes and you're trying to arrest these guys, before someone gets put in Sickbay next. And for a fatal or near fatal injury." Jack added and they nodded to that. ** _"Yeah, but the captain and Beverly specifically forbid drinking when on duty, especially with Sarek and his party on the ship, no one was supposed to be drinking more than two."_**

 ** _"And with these guys being no older than 25, they crossed the line between healthy and going into a drinking binge that night. After the six of us, Geordi and Wes got into conversation over what the heck was going on around here lately at the time. The leader of the group was Marks."_** he said and she looked at him in shock as she answered him gently at the remark then as they nodded.

 ** _"Marks walked into sickbay when Will was standing over him and was in shock at the way he was acting. I saw the fear in his eyes at the way Will was treating him like his son, so eighteen months later the jealousy gets worse, simply because Will decided to act the father?"_** she said and he nodded. **_"Yeah and he started a fight with him, and he wasn't just drunk, he was speedballing."_**

 ** _"And after telling him three times to calm down, we went to see what was going on, as with Data, let alone the duo, not in the room that left it to us now._** ** _After asking the question, Marks went off on me, and I warned him to cool down as Wes told us what was going on, before Miles ran his tricorder over him. And we got the results back as he was three times the legal limit."_**

 ** _"And needed to be in the tank, after warning him five times to calm down, his friend Henderson hit Wes hard enough to knock him into the table. And he hit the corner of it, head first and that did it for me._** ** _As we arrested them, but their entire clique was drunk and it took calling in back up. Just to get things under control, because_** ** _that was the match that lit the fuse, and it was close."_**

 ** _"Before it reached the gun powder and exploded just as the commander and Worf walked into the room."_** he told her and they nodded in shock as Robin quickly answeted him as she looked at Wesley. as she saw a small scar across his forehead and they nodded to her. ** _"So why the heck is Derek trying to start something with Charlie, was it authentic or a duplicate?"_** she asked and he sighed gently to that.

"We arrested him once already, but then he clearly wasn't paying attention to my warning that he started anything with my students and one or them gets hurt. Then he loses his scholarship and has to work his way through school right now. Well he finally reached that point to get it honey, this was why I let him him have two months ago. But this is also why we all said we had all we can take of these repeated arrests."

"And over the substance abuse, Wes, hearing the reason why, took charge and ordered that they caught him in the hallway, to arrest him." Will explained and she nodded. **_"That was a duplicate of what happened 3 hours after the riot, and we arrested Derek for being drunk that night. But concussions and that syndrome don't mix, because the only thing Wes was on was the effects of that syndrome."_**

 ** _"But he provoked him into the fight, before Wes went to alerting us, that he needed back up._** ** _But what Charlie did that night, the night Derek nearly killed him, was a repeat."_** O'Brien said to her gently and she nodded. "Well that answers why Wes was furious when he heard the added information. So you prevented Wes from getting Charlie's injuries?" she asked and the sextet nodded to her gently at that.

 ** _"Said repeat was duplicated and I was the victim last time, but what happened to Charlie last month was a duplication of last year. Just with me: but same hallway, same wall, same panel, though I had a head injury, they prevented whatever happened to Charlie from happening to me as well. And by the commander calming me down, though I just barely collapsed as a result."_**

 _ **"As I said he's my godfather, so only he could do it, but** **head injuries are another way for the syndrome to affect you and as a result, the only thing I'm on. Are the effects of Sarek's loss of control while Derek was drunk and speedballing that night. Alright what the hell did he do to him exactly if they're beyond furious at this at the moment."**_ he said as he took a deep breath then

 ** _"Let alone you, if Charlie ended up in my mother's care exactly?!"_** Wesley asked with a firm growl and she sighed as she explained that to him. "Lovely, it's a case of he wants the lime light, your attention and now me, but too late. As everything he wants Wes has it already and as a result, to you, the oldest cub gets back. And things revert back to the way it was months before he left." she said and they nodded to her at that.

"Yeah that's it exactly right now, just a week after he comes home and the emergency is done with and things return to normal, and we're all back to being ourselves again. Like he said oldest cub, we all saw him as a son in addition to our own children. In us officers that have a family of our own, and for the ones that were single. We wanted our oldest cub back as a result." Geordi said and she nodded as he hid a smile to that remark.

"And close to three weeks in since and already it's reverting to the last seven months of school in the high school program here on the ship. But come on everyone, I know you guys are all wired from having me home again, but pull yourselves together. And pay attention in class, before you..." Wesley started to say as they heard another explosion from the floor below them and the adult crew nodded with a bemused smile at that.

"Before you break anything else in the chemistry lab, well looks like they did it again at the moment here right now." Geordi said, finishing his sentence at the cut off as he, Will and Deanna started laughing at that. "Alright is anybody hurt in there?" Beverly said smacking her communicator and they heard Lieutenant Benjiman Fieldman answer her. **_"That's a negative Beverly, it wasn't burners the this time, guys, Sir."_**

 ** _"The chemical sequence my kid used this time wasn't supposed to be mixed at all here, not paying attention in class. The kids at the table next to them told me his partner checked the chemicals, and just as he was saying it. The mixture exploded the second the first drop of the compound ended up in the beaker."_ **he said and they nodded with a bemused smile at the remark then.

"Ben you better call it quits in the lab, before the next explosion causes something to break the floor or the ceiling at the moment if it gets launched in either direction next." Bernard said in answer to that and knew he nodded as they ended the radio call at that. "Like you said, the last seven months of high school here on the ship. And it's turning into a free for all around here lately." Will said with a chuckle and Wesley nodded smiling.


	12. The Game Recap XII: The Reunion II

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings:** **Sorry everyone, I had to make an alteration** **from the last chapter to his ending back in the tubes. So it's getting locked into four pieces, before we hit the high point. Between them arresting him once and his escaping before the stages. Between extension shaft and them getting him on the bridge and Data finishes it off. So** **I have to redo it, but the rest of the story is still there**

 **So it's going to be back on the wall, just as soon as I finish this chapter and I complete thr next two chapters and get them up. But the added numbers are going to result in 15 chapters in the case of completion othe game and twice that for the first duty. As this portion of the story focuses on the Game, and the next one focuses on the aftermath to it and jumping the next Episode.**

 **Chapter 12** **: The Reunion Part II: Medical Reports And Truths**

 ** _"He's your possible new rival for my hand, he's been asking me out repeatedly, since we arrived, but he's not my type, wrong personality at the moment. Charlie chose you, from the second we met, he knows you'd protect me. He and I were part of the same graduating class if you'd been with us. When we were at the academy, though thankfully you didn't at the time."_**

 ** _"But at the moment, it's the act of that Hinton novel now, he's_** ** _the drunken rich kid, or just the act of that martial arts movie trilogy. That starred this guy, as Derek is acting like the bully of a black belt on the movie. So three movies in one, but they all point to the same fact, but Charlie and Jake. They're trying to protect me as I'm the female lead Charlie and Jake are the duo."_**

 ** _"That's including Macchio's character, if Harry or Mason had been in the hallway at the time and that's what scares me._** ** _Our job was to look after the kids, but he's too drunk to follow the rules and had the fight been anymore serious that night."_** She said and he nodded as he closed his eyes in anger at the news. "That was enough to tick me off now, ever since Aldea I grew more protective of the sextet."

"The boys were now 13, but Aldea was when they were 9, but this would leave them traumatized beyond belief if they were witnesses to a murder." he said, explaining it to the parents of his fellow hostages and they nodded sternly to the news as Bernard said it. "I really don't blame you for that, this crossed a serious line at the time right now, as you were the closet thing the kids had to a big brother, nothing's changed."

"And nothing ever would for us, you're still acting like a son to us six in protecting our children from anything now." he said as Alexandra's mother crossed her arms. **_"The attack would have traumatized the duo for life had Charlie been killed, yeah I get it honey and with that. We've been through one trauma with Radue, this, it's enough to scar my little brothers for life had that happened for real."_**

 ** _"Guys tell me you."_** he started to say and the sextet nodded. "And that was enough to completely piss me off right now, we prevented the injuries he had. And from ending up on you, but this time it did happen and with your surrogate twin brother. But this was enough I had to prevent his losing too much blood and we dragged Derek into the detox chamber." Beverly said and he nodded as Barnfield quoted her remark to him gently.

 ** _"Don't worry honey, we did, he ended up losing his scholarship for that, but your mother was furious. Because he ended up needing extensive healing in both arms and a blood tranfusion, because he barely killed him in the fight. Charlie's just as good as you are, and though he's not you, he's created his own place in our hearts."_** Barnfield told him and he nodded gently to the news.

 ** _"At the moment, had the four of us and Kate been your squadron that would solve whatever problems you had with Nick right now. But to switch subjects, if Derek is your rival I think whatever your remark was regarding Charlie. It's just got thrown at Derek instead right now Wes, as to why I'm saying that. It's because whatever Ensign Barnfield said about him, right now"_**

 ** _"It just landed itself on the table regarding his college age versions._** ** _And that would be it in this situation at the moment, but it was fate that you never met us till now, though if you and he become and became friends now, it's enough that once you go back I've got him to take care of me. But I don't want to be involved with Derek in the way we, you and me, are together._**

 ** _"You're more my type and like I told you, it's enough to aggravate the adult crew if this leads too trouble later on at the moment._** ** _It's the 'shoot first, ask questions later' category here and everyone is getting aggravated at his behavior right now. Especially the adult crew, you're more my type, Wes, and your mother is going to agree when I say this at the moment right now._**

 ** _"But I'm sure she'd approve now, of the fact that you did this without getting too reckless at the moment, but Charlie's my best friend and the three of us are the same type._** ** _He and I've known each other for seven years and though I love him, I don't love him like that. Aside from that, us waiting till after your symptoms got worse, and whatever's causing you to be looking like this,_**

 ** _"But doing research before we started, but your mother is getting sick of patching him up, because he keeps winding up with injuries."_** she told him and he nodded to her as he sighed as he answered her. "Well with them off the ship we can really come into our own, we're happy now, our quartet is a quartet for life now. But we're Gamma squadron for good now." Dayton said and the quartet chuckled then.

 _ **"So this is across between that Hinton novel and the novel focused on the good wizarding trio, he's just like me, but a bit more reckless in terms of it at times. But I'm playing the lead character, and you're my trio, but our personalities are in reverse, and you chose me. But you love him like brother, while Derek won't take no for an answer right now."** _he asked and she nodded in answer to him.

As they did the same and he sighed in exasperation at that. "Like I said everything my rival wants I already have it right now, but your attention, the best training instructors. And most of all in the case of first true loves is you, Robin, I am like the character on that movie series. The chosen one on that movie series if he stayed good like Commander Jackson is and was." he said and Daniel nodded smiling as he answered him at that.

"You're him as a teenager, I'm him as an adult, but Derek is him when hanging around Sidious and Johnny O'neill, that's Jack's cousin, is him. And when he turn into Vader and spent 11 years doing god knows what as Vader, son, just give me time to train you." he told him and Picard nodded to him. "Just do whatever it takes son, I'm not losing him to this traveler right now." he said and Daniel nodded to the orders then gently.

As he rested his hand on his shoulder. "The rest of the team were composed of non force sensitives if we were the characters on the second series. Then I'm Luke, Jack is Han, Anna is Leia, Teal'C was Chewie and Peter was Lando, Captain, as such right now. It's keeping it from getting out of hand around here." he said and Picard nodded. "Yeah no joke, a year of training my prize pupil right now and he's done beautifully."

"But we got the next 3 years from today to finish this and withnus in a time dialation field until those 3 years are up, he's stuck at the academy. As we jump over both episodes after Josh was killed in the explosion, while you and Sito change your futures." Geordi said and Sito crossed her arms at the news. "After this episode is done show me what happens from start to finish in that episode." she said and he nodded to her softly.

"We figured if we told you before the time was up and just after I figured it out, as he brought you on board and we told you. If you took Josh's place as his partner, that the added extra was instead of your probation being down there, you could do it up here. And learn what it means to be a true Starfleet officer." Picard said and she nodded. "Just hearing the consequences from him and you and offer you gave me, Sir."

"Yeah this would be worth going against the duo, but two came forward and the other two didn't, we get a chance to be under your command. And we fix our bonds with you making them stronger then ever, your trust and Admiral Brand's, Captain Deladier. That matters even more than the duo, duty to the truth is my only chance. And that is what I'll do, you're my captain, I'm not losing you." she said and he hid a smile to that.

 ** _"Terrific, so he's been trying to get you to start dating him, since he saw you, but Charlie and Jake had you surrounded till I came home. Till finally the latest fight nearly kills my partner out of a near fatal injury. Well I can see this is going to be a problem when he finds out that you chose me now. But the mind meld is going to get the venting needed so we can both recover."_**

 ** _"And he's obviously still holding in a lot of resentment and_** ** _for whoever got him in trouble with the cops. If he did get in trouble with them, though the internal security contingent is just as bad at the moment. In Derek's case it's even worse in this and as to why I'm saying this at the moment. It's he's the 'shoot first ask, questions later' type_** ** _and prior to my leaving,_** ** _he got arrested."_**

 ** _"For speedballing, with the ethanol, last year and number two I'll explain later, but here's the scope of it now._** ** _But the captain gave him a lecture last year after he got arrested for not watching the Potts brothers. And it's not like life in the outside world here, as the ship is a flying colony and with that. Is my mother is part of the council,_** ** _and the security is acting as the internal police affairs."_**

 ** _"When up here,_** ** _he's hoping to make it into the academy by scholarship and being a pilot, but that's not all there is to it at the moment right now._** ** _If you want to make it up here or in life you better start paying attention in class and if you get in trouble when at the academy, or in college. And that's going to blow your shot, but two strikes hit before I left_** ** _and here's the latest one."_**

 ** _"So strike three with the cops and he's lost his scholarship at the academy, and has to work his way through college right now."_** he said and sighed as he finished that remark to her gently. **_"But at the rate this is going it's enough that his take charge manner is going to be vented into this situation at the moment._** ** _But everything that we keep buried emotionally comes pouring out."_**

 ** _"When you get hit by that syndrome, as to that, expect this to get a bit vocal and near physical as he unleashes every amount of resentment. Or just by anyone who did the mind meld with the Vulcan that had it. And with that in mind right now, so the_** ** _amount of resentment in him. And whatever slight jealousy he has, it's directed_** ** _at whoever got him in trouble with the cops."_**

 ** _"At the moment,_** ** _he's not talking about me. But the exchange between us tomorrow once we deal with this is enough to get your attention, but whoever he is, I have to meet him face to face. Because you graduated from the academy, just before I joined my squadron at the moment back then._** ** _Alright guys is he even bothering to get to know you right now."_**

 ** _"And I mean in the bond we have with each other?"_** Wesley asked and Jenson answered that. **_"No it's been four months and he hasn't bothered to get into conversation in the way we do, and did. And it's the professional relationship in his case and not the bond of true friends. And surrogate family we have with each other, son."_** he said, explaining it and he nodded to him as he sighed at that.

 ** _"Yeah I figured, he can't understand everything I do regarding your feelings at the time, as I know you better than you know yourselves, even programmed. And it's because of four years worth of bonds in friendship and you're practically my adoptive parents in the same way the sextet are."_** he said and he nodded as he gave him a hug and Wesley closed his eyes at that gently.

As he tightened his arms around his shoulders, before letting go then as she said it then. _**"That's the bond between you and the sextet and seven here, close friends and surrogate family?"** _Robin asked and they all nodded. **_"Yeah that's right, we were all here from the day of deployment. Dr. Pulaski met me a year later. But our friendship is enough I could turn to her regarding my training."_**

 ** _"And it looks like I have to do that now, regarding this, because the last time she saw me like this was three years ago._** ** _But the commander made it pretty clear, he and the others had zero tolerance. For whatever stunts and attitude Derek is pulling at the moment. In truth they prefer my and your attitudes here at the moment_** ** _because I've been like this since we deployed."_**

 ** _"Though thankfully nothing is getting in the way of that now, as to why, it's because I'm a Starfleet officer here. And I'm doing my duty, but he's just a kid in their eyes._** ** _I'm an equal, but you guys. And I, just gave the show and experience needed to keep our color designations. Though you graduated ten months ago you just passed initiation into your color designation."_**

 ** _"You're now an equal like I am, Robin, to make it to that position it's by taking the initiative, working as a team and outsmarting the opponent. And if they possessed your own people and we just did that together now as to that right now._** **But I'm in command crew officers training, red, as is he, you're a technician, and you're in gold."** he said and she smiled as he went further at that.

 ** _"And we earned the right to wear our uniforms now_** ** _and we keep our colors, so two red and a gold. And we worked as one all night and this afternoon, and to them, and our parents. It's enough that they're going to be more than proud at the way we pulled this off once my mother. And the quintet, are back to be themselves again, because_** ** _we just did what no recently graduated cadet."_**

 ** _"Or just activated cadet could do and it's thanks to working as a team and because we all had one thing in common. And it's we all share the same factors to us in this at the time. In truth if I'd gotten in at the same you did, this would have ended in the expansion, but my flunking the first try. Just saved the entire federation now at the moment, but we all share that same bond."_**

 ** _"And it's because we all got the field experience and we worked as a team now to pull this. But experience, teamwork, and patience did it now, but Derek blew his training lesson. He just started his training and he's a very fresh recruit to the ship. As to that in their eyes we're equals and he's a rookie playing with the big boys now."_** he said to her gently and she nodded as she got it then smiling.

As they nodded in agreement to that. "He's right, the fact you guys pulled it off in one shot made clear you were ready to go into advanced training. And you earned the right to your promotions and to wear your uniforms now, but this was mid terms. In crew evaluations and in your case you earned the right to your promotions now." Deanna said smiling and she smiled in anticipation at the news as Will smiled at Wesley at that.

 ** _"Yeah well we're not done yet at the moment we still have a long way to go here, Wes. And with that in mind whatever code you put into that programming, if it's aggravating the command staff, had to be important now."_** she said, and in answer to that the computer answered her as Lal created a avatar of herself. And so she could stand next to her team mates at that as the quartet exchanged smiles then.

"Truthfully I wasn't expecting this Lal." she told her and they chuckled. **_"Wes created a sentient program_** ** _so I could control the entire system_** ** _and he could call on me during this situation last night._** ** _Which as it turned out was a much needed situation with the fact that Etana Lol brought out your alter egos Ensign Lefler._** ** _He's advised me to follow orders given to me by you, the engineering crew."_**

 ** _"And Dr. Pulaski once you and the engine crew are back to normal now."_** Lal said and she nodded to that. **_"I got to get used to having you talk to me like this now, if this was part of it and with that in mind._** ** _How long has it been since he downloaded that program into your memory banks?"_** she asked and Lal explained that to her gently as they exchanged smiles at the memory then of it.

 ** _"It's been approximately 14 months, since our previous encounter with Lore. But to answer the unasked question here, is he's Father's brother. That last encounter was after Dr. Noonian Soong hijacked the ship. It was after implanting a homing beacon into Commander Data's memory banks. Last year, and he created and finished my new software as a result."_**

 ** _"So to prevent that or having any more hijackings by your alter egos, or duplicates, let alone anything else that could hijack me or my memory banks. And prevent the auto destruct from being activated while doing it. He created my sentient programming and the code he gave after he set up the final decoy was the access code to turn my programming on, last night at the time."_**

 ** _"And I've been active ever since, but it was emergencies purposes only, like this situation at the moment and with that in mind. Though the fact that if this isn't over yet. Commander, Doctor Pulaski I recommend you suggest to the trio to leave me on for another month like this. I can help find the secondary host if he's still on board the ship."_** She said and she nodded to that as she answered that.

"Yeah I remember this conversation, but like your father, he started sounding more human as the years went by, but the one thing he never did. It was by use of contractions in the conversation, that's how I knew I'd been hijacked. And by the Romulans last year during my birthday party, before I left for that mission at the time." Will told her smiling and she chuckled as Robin looked at him as she answered him.

"Let me take a guess, but Guinan, Lal and Ben were hosting it in ten forward and everyone you were friends with, that's including mom, Wes and the sextet. Were at the birthday party at the time, right." she asked and he nodded to her as they heard the next remark and refocused at that. **_"Why the heck are you sounding nearly human right now?"_** Shimoda asked and he heard a chuckle at that as she answered him then.

 ** _"If you recall that 20th century movie focused on a talking plant, my new software enables me to speak to you like you do now. But at the moment it's being like I always have been with you at the moment, Jim."_** she said and he nodded in bemusement as the team exchanged looks at the news at that. "Oh boy, well that means that getting insubordinate could cause a problem, but come on."

"We don't have time for wise cracks as the situation is half over and it's going from careful strategy and is about to start bordering on insanely reckless right now. You guys keep this up and you're going to scare us into a heart attack next. So take it down a few notches right now, would you please." Bernard said in answer to that remark as Pulaski nodded in agreement as she remembered the next remark.

 _ **"Well I can see that the captain is going to be driven nuts when you're talking to us while we're trying to get our jobs done and with that. Try not to get to insubordinate once we do this portion of the situation, would you please."** _Pulaski said with a bemused smile on her face at this. "Yes well you read my thoughts correctly when you said that Kate, it was after she told us that the software, now."

"Had turned her nearly human in personality traits that we made it clear, start getting insubordinate with us. And she's getting turned off and that's her time out, so while the quintet get sent to their rooms, she's getting turned off for that." Picard told her and she nodded and Wesley closed his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing at this memory. "Alright son pull yourself together right now, and lets get on with this, shall we."

"With it being two weeks it, and we got a while before the situation gets worse, depending on how long it takes right now." Will said smiling and he nodded as he relaxed at that remark as Barnfield shook her head smiling at this as she quoted that. **_"Oh my god, this is getting ridiculous right now, it's one thing in the middle of a normal situation. But this situation, it's gone passed crazy at the moment."_**

 ** _"And is now bordering on psychotic here, alright, alright, before you start getting ideas of trying to drive us further up the wall. Just wait till this is finished and reveal to them your added new touch this, would you."_** Barnfield said as she tried to keep from laughing at that and they nodded. **_"And that was something we'd forgotten thankfully, our memories of his planting that programming."_**

 ** _"Into the ship's computer at the time it was, before he left, before_** ** _the academy last year was something we forgot by the time he left for the academy Robin. So with that in mind it's just another piece she didn't know and the list just keeps getting longer from there right now. And with that reactivate the clock, countdown on three hours exactly here in the engine room."_**

 ** _"Because the test isn't over yet, we have to get her to incriminate herself."_** Jenson said to her, then as he looked at the computer. **_"Wait what?"_** she repeated and O'Brien answered that remark. ** _"It's time for a sting operation, with us back to normal now, he needs to finish this, but at the moment it's just getting her to incriminate herself now regarding him."_** he said and she nodded to the orders.

As she remembered the code he gave her as she gave the order. **_"Alright activate programme 324564725655835 gamma, execute."_** she said and in response the they heard a loud static burst come over the radio. **_"Engineering the computer monitor up here is getting a bit erratic, is anything strange going on down there."_** they heard from Picard and O'Brien quickly answered him at that.

 ** _"Negative Captain we're still trying to clear the podium of whatever he used to take control of the ship here."_** he said and he heard Geordi answer him ** _. "Alright keep me apprised, Chief O'Brien."_** he said and he nodded as he answered him. **_"Will do."_** he said and they sighed in relief as Jenson exchanged looks with him at that remark. ** _"It worked, well if she doesn't realize we're back to normal."_**

 ** _"Or that whatever code you just gave has activated in the system, she doesn't realize she's just lost control of the situation twice in 24 hours right now."_** Jenson said and he nodded in agreement. ** _"Like I said, team work is the only way to beat an opponent like this, you jump too fast it's going to backfire right now at the moment and_** ** _with that in mind, it's why this Chase has lasted this long."_**

 ** _"I've been taking my time and gave Data the time needed to hit the spots needed to break her control. But ten forward, the lounges and sickbay are clear now. And you're the latest, but lockdown both ways into the room, there's no going anywhere. And not until Data deactivates the programming on the sextet and the entire ship now, but here's the thing."_**

 ** _"What you just did Chief, they were acting like that too, to get past scrutiny and protect themselves now, act like you're still compromised. But Doctor, you better wear that headset, it's a mock up of the real one. So you can get passed the security teams here once you get back up there. And get to work with Dr. Anenzi, but to put this bluntly to make sure the quintet don't realize you."_**

 ** _"Or whoever came with you are_** ** _aboard, I'm keeping it up in playing decoy while you get that cure into the computer and deal with damage control. Because if I know the duo, they dropped the act of letting the security teams look for me and are doing it themselves now._** ** _But get that programming into every computer screen, terminal and workstation on the ship, in fact now, Lal."_**

 ** _"Once the cure is programmed into your memory and is in the computers. Hit_** ** _everyone working at a computer terminal, at every station that has it, block Dr. Pulaski from the sensors so she can get by undetected and with her whoever just arrived and Commander Data."_** Wesley said and she nodded to the suggestion then as she answered him at that as she looked at him gently at that.

 ** _"Nice move and to answer your question, Kyle was sent to tell the captain and Will regarding the added conspiracies and we wind up with another._** ** _While I was coming to report the added medical conspiracy to Beverly. But if all three are connected it's making sure we kill this first part of it. Before we deal with the rest, though if your health is now connected to it,_** ** _if you look like this."_**

 ** _"And they're going to be furious at that and we've gone over this repeatedly as well, if the sextet are now compromised. Who knows regarding your health right now."_** she said and he nodded to her. **_"Data does, but she deactivated him up until Robin, Charlie and I figured out what the heck was going on around here. Jake never got his chance, because he got infected like the others."_**

 ** _"After the rendenzvous with her, I realized that I was now the required target she was trying to get a hold of. Because that thing spread like a wild fire around here, after a sudden pre emptive strike that was enough to throw her off._** ** _And I've been going on stealth for the last 18 to 20 hours since now. But four hours in the run around, seven resting for the night_** ** _and five more."_**

 ** _"In creating several caches,_** ** _before I planted the one that caused them to find me in the extension shaft. But that was on purpose to get them out of the room, so Data and you could hit engineering next. And I could tell you what the heck going on."_** he told her and she sighed and nodded to him. _**"So she prevented your chance at telling the quartet, including your mother and Jean Luc."**_

 _ **"In that remark,**_ _ **by getting to the duo and with them now compromised. They're about to hear this as you waited till now to tell them, when in actual fact 'she' just prevented your telling them that. And the fact that Kyle and I were coming to bring back added information regarding this conspiracy right now."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently as he answered her at that remark then.

 ** _"Kyle, who's Kyle exactly?"_** Robin asked and he explained that. "My adopted grandfather, and a informer in the Federation, which is the reason he came back. He and Dr. Pulaski had known each other for years, so as a result it was a matter. Now, of getting the adopted family back together, before that virus gets into the federation." he said as his double finished that remark as Kyle crossed his arms as he explained that.

 ** _"Specialist Kyle Riker, he's dad's father, my adoptive grandfather, the last time I saw him was close to three years ago._** ** _And she was our CMO at the time, but it was after getting hit by the knack, which was a mind control technique the Selelvians have._** **But dad stayed, because of me and Deanna, she and he were together prior to meeting here at the time."** he told her and she nodded to him.

 ** _"As for the doctor, she and Riker had a relationship before the transfer and dad turned it down for us at the time, but that sums it up right now. With her being part of the crew she saw me in the first, full, real year of my training. And at the moment the boneheaded catalyst that started that now too. But Derek let his envy and jealousy take hold and is about to get his comeuppance."_**

 ** _"Though we ejected the other five from the ship, b_** ** _ecause if Charlie is getting this reckless in his training. It means Hanson is at it again and I don't have to hear the words to know he's Charlie's catalyst at the moment."_** he said and she nodded in agreement. **_"You said the commander was your godfather?"_** she repeated and he nodded as he explained that further to her as the quartet smiled gently.

" ** _Yeah mom named him and Deanna, Counselor Troi, my godparents, the captain knew my mother for 25 years and as for Geordi._** ** _Commander La Forge, he's a good friend, but she named the quartet my guardians when she left. But at the moment Dr. Pulaski doesn't need to hear that the nickname started up again."_** he said as Pulaski sighed in concerned aggravation as she answered that.

 ** _"You're right, I don't need to hear the words at the moment to know that the trouble just started up a second time, because if that did start up again._** ** _And heads are going to roll right now for it, because once was enough in this case regarding that in your case at the time, if Charlie Dayton is now dealing with it. Looks like you found another version of yourself now finally."_**

 ** _"And who can actually keep up with you_** ** _at the moment, if Hanson is now aggravating him to know end right now at the moment. But we can discuss this later, but until then time to focus on the immediate problem._** **Thanks for the heads up Wes, so I take it you used Will's training in how to get in and out of a conspiracy undetected right now?"** she asked and he nodded as he answered her.

 **"Yeah, but we decided on a bait and switch so I could find out who their programmer was. I'm just saying Charlie's remark right now, but at the moment it doesn't pay to let your guard down right now and if he hadn't it's not a trio, but a quartet that would doing this.** ** _And instead it results in her needing to play the bait while I'm busy playing decoy, and_** ** _draining my reserves."_**

 ** _"But she didn't know where I was, because I didn't tell her the entire time we separated last night. And said I was dealing with it myself while getting Data back online and 'she' doesn't realized she'd been set up, the games have shifted from her control of this to ours."_** he said and they nodded to him gently at the news. **_"Out smart the opponent, you guys are working in this together."_**

 ** _"Her reaction wasn't genuine, it was staged?"_** Barnfield repeated to that and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah, part of a conspiracy, to keep from getting caught, play along, make eye contact and just relax. But she was acting the entire time that the commander, and you guys, busted her."_** he said and they nodded as she wrapped her arm around his waist and Jenson repeated that with a bemused skile.

 ** _"Wait a minute, she was playing the bait, so while she played decoy, you were getting the information needed. To find out who the conspirator was so you could do this, Wes?"_** Jenson repeated and they nodded as he answered him as he looked between them at that. ** _"Yeah we evaded capture twice, and she decided to set up herself up for capture. But two counts bodily harm in our cases."_**

 ** _"As well as child abuse and the charges keep getting worse from there for 'her' now at the moment._** ** _But we were in this together from the very beginning tonight, Dave, as to that, Derek just flunked this particular test now, if something seems strange about the situation, ask questions._** ** _Charlie traced the pattern, told me and I decided on a test to catch her, in the act now."_**

 ** _"And we went to avoiding detection twice,_** ** _but she broke ten rules in a conspiracy. And I nailed her in ten minutes, but Derek, just flunked his training test today and last night._** ** _And Jake if he'd been smart, he'd have joined us in the lab so we could work as one, get Data back on line. And the games have begun after that, so if Jake had joined us in the lab, that would do it."_**

 ** _"He'd meet me on deck 6 and it's I've got a partner helping out, but no. But he wasn't paying attention to things and the pattern, and he's just become the victim, like you have, Charlie watched my back."_** he said and the team all nodded to him. **_"Wait a minute, Charlie recommended breaking up the security teams into pairs last night, were you listening to the conversation in your quarters."_**

 ** _"When Eric and Daniel were in there?"_** Jenson asked and he nodded and he thought it over and chuckled. "I knew this was too easy, when you kept dodging us all night, but that just made it clear." he said as his double finished that, with a smile on his face then. ** _"We've been had, Charlie's the plant, so one cub playing decoy, another playing the bait and_** ** _the third playing the plant and it all comes together."_**

 ** _"And once all five hotspots are cleaned now, our little Cubs were working as a team last night and this morning to keep this up. And that last strategy, before the false alarms was when we were doing wargames with the Hathaway at the time. Nice touch kids you really out maneuvered her last night, but you better take it down a notch slightly here."_ **he said gently to that as he went further.

 ** _"But at least you're not trying to show off to us and not in a crisis, you know better than that."_** he said and the duo nodded, smiling as the sextet exchsnged proud smiles at this. **_"No kidding, at the moment the kid is trying to show off to us and that's something you never did, and as the commander said, we have zero tolerance for that anyway and not when in the middle of a crisis too."_**

 ** _"Though at the current moment with the fact you've been jumping floors_** ** _for the last 13 hours, this game, in her opinion. Is getting annoying right now at the moment."_** O'Brien said with a smile and he nodded with a chuckle then. ** _"I turned it into a game of chess, hide and seek and freeze tag with the scavenger hunt. To go with it, looks_** ** _like she's not understanding the culture references._**

 ** _"if she thinks I'm looking to attack her head on, because I'm not that reckless, in fact it's stealth and survival skills that have made it last this long. And it's staying that way till Data takes over."_** he said and the older man chuckled and nodded in agreement to that. **_"Choices one through three result in the expansion, choice four is a win, it's that obvious now and we know that."_**

 ** _"Though she doesn't, but_** ** _Derek is going to see your choices in this as a waste of time though."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him. "Oh really, than why has the search lasted this long exactly, it's because every second counts. Before doing anything you have to carefuly strategize or you're going to get caught. And you do and it's game over right now, young man." Jack said sharply and he nodded to that in agreement gently.

" ** _Derek, uh huh, yeah that's what a spec ops officer thinks, regarding us half soldier/half scientist. In these situations, but you jump feet first into it, and it's going to backfire on you._** ** _Every second counts in these situations, and pulling repeated reckless stunts wastes time and energy. And_** ** _you need to keep yourself strong and focused, so_** ** _if no access to sickbay is available."_**

 ** _"Go to an alternative if your parent is an M.D., create a survival kit and then create several more after you had a chance to rest and eat now. That's a true scientist/soldier's motive of dealing with these scenarios at the moment._** ** _But dodging the security teams and trying to get to ten forward, by the main hall, is a waste of time and energy and it's beyond reckless._**

 ** _"I'm sticking to the tunnels and using my survival skills just to do this."_** he said and the man smiled proudly as they looked at him smiling at his advanced knowledge. ** _"I knew we trained you well Wes, but that's exactly what the commander and Greyson are going to say when they hear this later._** ** _You certainly pulled it off, but with him being a newly appointed member of the crew._**

 **"And he's just begun the simulations at the academy, we're going to have to explain this to him, but your quoting our own lessons to you now. It's enough he's going to lose his temper, but he's your exact opposite in training. While Charlie is so much like you, we feel like we're seeing you in your element when you were still here."** he said and sighed as he finished that remark gently.

 ** _"To the point that watching him in everything you used to do with the duo is what opened up that scar, and I think you better talk to the duo once we finish this, you guys need to clear the air between you now. The captain and the commander miss you more than they know. But Derek, Hanson I mean, is more reckless, hot tempered and a bit impatient, you're more like the commander."_**

 ** _"And he's just like Ro Laren, s_** ** _o watch out for that."_** he said and Wes covered his eyes. **_"That's just great, he's a very fresh recruit assigned to on the job training, I'm an apprentice of three years worth of skill in on the job training and in his eyes. I'm the one who's arrogant, simply because I'm not getting that reckless at the moment,_** ** _I once I free all of them, he's hearing your words."_**

 ** _"And in my voice regarding your opinions, because like I said back then,_** ** _I don't have to hear your thoughts. And it's because I can practically read your mind on the fact that his attitude is something you, as the adult crew, has had enough of it now. And with that, you all have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by his gut instincts_** ** _or his trying to act like a hero at the moment."_**

 ** _"In the lab or the bridge. And definitely not when in the middle of a crisis, said crisis an incursion, or worse._** ** _Like the one she, Charlie and I are dealing with right now, though not quite single handedly here, but close enough in comparison right now."_** he said and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts as he smiled as he said it, gently ad he went over the clues at that remark.

 ** _"I mean: transporter room 4, turbolift 5, overloading phaser, you see the pattern as it goes down the line. Which of the ship's manhunts resulted in all of these as the pattern goes down the list._** ** _And from there: anesthezine, cargo bay 6. And I start playing around with two terminals in JP-C in the Jeffries tubes and I just did his tactic in reverse after the duo left the room."_**

 ** _"And I threw my communicator to add on to it while doing it, when this chase down started last night. Because without Data you can't find him, or in this chase down you can't find me?"_** he asked and O'Brien answered that question as he smiled as he said it. **_"Roga Danar, you decided on using every memory that we forgot against her and that's the reason the chase down has lasted this long."_**

 ** _"Nice touch son, though it's working, if they haven't realized it yet, they will now once you lead them on a case of misdirection. With the fact you're in here while you're getting them into the turbolift shaft was that part of the plan, reverse the ambush?"_** he said and Wesley nodded to him smiling. "Truthfully using a memorable manhunt like this was helping out." Will said smiling as O'brien nodded.

 ** _"Yeah that's it, turn it into a scavenger hunt and lead her on a wild goose chase, though that explains why the alarms keep going of this morning. But it's enough of the fun and games and time to get serious, because it's turned into a sting operation now at the moment. Because of the two of us, I'm doing this when I'm not fully up to speed and it's taking every ounce of skill."_**

 ** _"That I have to do this without getting arrested right now, as_** _**it is, just to finish this, the situation in your eyes went from irresponsible and right to reckless. But it's half done now, phase three begins now and it's enough to drain what's left of my strength in phase four, so get ready for that, chief. As we had this discussion already, last year."**_ he said and and sighed as he finished that news.

 ** _"And I told you what the side effects of it were going to be if it lasted longer than necessary, but that's the problem, it's not you, but the new guy, the guard._** ** _That I'm afraid of right now, whoever he is, it's enough I'm staying out of sight, you guys, I know you better than she does, and I trust you with my life. Him, not a chance, whatever his motive for transferring here is."_**

 ** _"I bet it's part of her plan once we beat her in this round, but round two, that's what you've got to be worried about right now. And with those words in mind right now at the moment."_** he said as he looked at the man. ** _"I know you're annoyed at the fact I had to do this in the condition I am, but it's the only option now._** ** _But after this is over, I'm taking a sabbatical from the academy."_**

 ** _"Though with our conversation last year and our bond, and if this gets worse. I'm stuck at home anyway, because of the medical diagnostics."_** he said and the technician nodded as he answered him gently at that. **_"Thanks for the heads up son, we need you here at the moment._** ** _Though with you looking like this, it's better safe than sorry to prevent you from ending up in the hospital."_**

 ** _"Because you collapsed at the controls of your star fighter. Though with what we already discussed, I'm not risking it right now anyway, you're like my son, I'm not losing you right now."_** He said to him and Pulaski nodded in agreement to that. ** _"Wait a minute Wes, why are you..."_** Robin started to ask and the older man quickly explained that to her as he got the underlying message Wesley gave him.

 ** _"I'm one of fifteen members of the crew, next to the sextet, he trusts, I was also involved in a survival training. And stealth exercise last year before he left for the academy. That test went on for two weeks and he created the amount of bags he did for this. But it's enough that I know him so well I could find him without a problem."_** he said and sighed as he finished his remark to her then.

 ** _"The added test was a slight scavenger hunt mixed with a bonding exercise._** ** _So he and the commander could test the strength of their relationship, just in case this went on longer than necessary right now at his week. I'd be able to find him and get him to relax if he was so exhausted he was on auto pilot. Though thank god he got rid of his phaser, or the paranoia is enough."_**

 ** _"He'd stun anyone who got near him. And especially if he's running a fever and hurt, and that's enough to worry the 13 of us as well._** ** _I'm just relieved that it didn't last longer than necessary or what you told us last year would be the result right now. As to that, let's just finish this and you can fill us in later son, okay,_** ** _I'm guessing Data got me out of the transporter room."_**

 ** _"So you could do Maitenance on the engines before the games began, huh?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded to him. ** _"Who's the new guy, the security guard, exactly?"_** he asked him and he sighed. **_"Lieutenant Laredo MacGregor, what's wrong exactly?"_** he asked him and he sighed as he swallowed hard as he answered him. "I get the problem, he looks like Radue." Worf said sharply and he nodded to hom

 ** _"Chief, those nightmares I had during my recovery from the flu were focused on 'him'._** ** _I tried five times to get us out and you in and I got arrested every single time. If this was the third film focused on that mental lunatic, he's the idiotic female counselor who's decisions resulted in what was left of the block._** ** _To be murdered, he's my version of her, while this guard, now."_**

 ** _"I think you already know the answer to that question, but guys, add the twenty years to his face, different set of clothes. And me back on Aldea, and take the four years off me now and the same goes for the sextet and there's your answer. He looks just like him, but as a younger version of him, every time he comes near us in the corridors, the sextet crowd around me."_**

 ** _"And Alex practically jumps on my shoulders every time, all in all it's enough that whoever he is, he's scaring the daylights out of the seven of us right now."_** he said and his eyes narrowed at that as MacDougal answered him at that as she got it. "That was the connection I needed right now, but 1) it's the fact he's still having flashbacks back to Aldea and secondly right now at the moment here."

"Is 2) the longer this goes on, and it could end up getting him hurt if he keeps interfering right now when we're that close to heading it off from ending up in the tubes right now." she said and Beverly nodded as she and Picard crossed their arms. **_"Radue, you been trying to stay hidden so he never finds you and this man is scaring you out of your mind. Why?"_** She asked him softly as he leaned against the desk podium.

"Hurt or possibly fatally injured if he loses his grip on the ladder and if that happened from seven floors up and he's on deck 2 to 4, that could break or blow something out. Though that happens for real, and nothing is saving him from my dragging his head in front of the committee later on, because he could have killed my son." Picard said with a low paternal growl at that remark and Beverly nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"The nightmares came back and got worse, it's like he's my personal version of that mental lunatic. Or that counselor, just hearing the word sedative causes those kids to panic, that's what I feel every time I think about that planet now. They did enough damage to us, it's going to take years to get over it right now. Add that to what's going on now and and finally to top it all off is this, now."_**

 ** _"And here's why I signed myself up, so_** **I could go on leave right now, because this was something I never told anyone. But combined with that, with those nightmares, are I've been having repeated dreams about you guys. About the amount of close calls you've had since I left and it's like I'm right there. On the bridge watching the entire thing."** he said sighing as he explained it to them.

 ** _"It's as clear as I see you now, and those dreams just keep getting worse right now, but that sums it up in this._** ** _It's also the reason why I look like this right now, so two guesses, but you're only going to need one with that, Dr. Pulaski."_** he said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed in concern at the news. "If I was myself that's enough of a reason to call medical emergency here right now."

"Once you told me that as we ran a sleep test as we saw what was going on, as the next emergency say the next episode right after that. As you're watching this through whoever it was that it connected them to you." Beverly said sharply and Pulaski nodded in agreement as she listened to her past self as she said it. **_"Sleep deprivation and caffeine overuse and you're looking like you've been in detox."_**

 ** _"The last two months_** ** _if you just gave me those pills, alright I'm telling Eli, and we're readjusting your regime, once your mother hears this._** ** _Though your mother is going to kill the nurse and your R.A. for not seeing this. And when we can if you look like this right now."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her at that. "Yeah that was my opinion when he told me this this at the time now."

"It could be the Devil's heart, that thoughtmaker or just having that character that killed the technician acting like a symbiote and he's the host, but whatever it is. It's ending right now as we disconnect whatever it is that linking you to whoever it's connecting you too." Pulaski told her and she nodded. **_"I don't suppose you read about the captain's encounter with the thoughtmaker?"_** he asked and she nodded to him gently.


	13. The Game Recap XIII: The Reunion III

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 17: Final Discussions, Planning And Redirects**

 ** _"It's not quite the thoughtmaker, more like I'm the entity seeing everything that's happening to my mother and the rest of the crew, the sextet._** ** _Bates, Greyson, Porter and their teams, as well as you guys and through the eyes of a host. Whatever's causing this has completely dismantled my sleep patterns, and though I get one recharge, I'm seriously in need of the other."_**

 ** _"But thanks to the squadron, that is Nick Locarno, Sito Jaxa, and Jean Hajar. Josh Alberts is a career Starfleet born officer his father serves aboard the Hood, but the trio are just it making it worse._** **It's always about the damn squadron, and to be honest, I'm not even sure I want to be part of the team anymore, not when my added skills save even more lives."** he said sighing as he went onthen _._

 ** _As you got a demonstration in our first few weeks together, but here's the part that I never told them whatsoever now, but it's they can't understand what I feel regarding these dreams. Not in the way you can, being career officers and everything we've gone through together._** ** _It's like the kids in the third film, they can't tell anyone, but a fellow victim and they get the chance."_**

 ** _"And when the sole survivor of the original attack arrives, that how I feel, of over 900 cadets and personnel there, no one could ever understand this, my dreams. The stress of not being to tell anyone this truth, because they haven't gone through. What I have these last four years, in fact I was waiting for my leave to happen now actually."_ **he said looking at the team and Pulaski gently.

 ** _"Because I knew if anyone could understand this, it's you guys."_** he said, looking between her to the engineering team and she crossed her arms. "Only true friends, a true team can understand this in how you feel, as we were with you for years, them. They were only for four months, so tell me who is going to with the test of loyalty later on exactly?" Will asked and Sito nodded as she gave a smile as she thought ahead to it.

Just as she was answering three people came in, and Picard went to attention. "At ease Jean Luc, and nice work Mr. Crusher that was really good in delaying them this long until you had the chance to bring Dr. Pulaski and Kyle up to date." Admiral Vance Haden and he nodded. "Aye Sir, but trust me right now, it just gets worse from here, this is why I recommended doing my remaining time from here." he said and Haden nodded to him.

"The committee sent us ahead to learn the level of this conspiracy and how close it was in Crusher's case, Jean Luc. But from the academy directors, to Starfleet itself and into the medical department, Morrison sent Dr. Pulaski. But all three departments needed a clear understanding here, as, like Daniel, Crusher is turning into the biggest asset. That we have in the next generation teams, and with him, Lefler, Kurland and Dayton."

"And Data's daughter right now, but it's clear that without more officers like them, we would never have gotten through this situation. But clearly they're just like SG-1, we trust them and you with our lives to pull this off right now." Haden told him and he nodded smiling at the news. "Well the entire thing with stage two is over, we're just waiting for the other shoe to drop as stage three kicks in at the moment right now here."

"Did the three of you and John just get here Vance, if you knew where to find us?" Picard asked and he nodded to him gently. "Yes, and double checking Maxwell's reasoning, I sent Desoto after Macet and he verified what you told us. Those cargo ships that Maxwell wanted you to board, had a ton of these headsets that Lol got on you. Test results came back as everything Crusher told us." he told him and Picard nodded in relief to that.

"Maxwell flipped out, but the piece that was driving him is and was the death of his family at the hands of whoever in the cardassian soldiers killed them. Though if Hammond did this conversation with Maxwell's grandfather it turned into the debate. That the captain had with our Maxwell, but this is geting ridiculous, but just like his counterparts, they specialize in chronic paranoia." Wesley said and they nodded firmly.

"One thing's for sure is you been listening to us way too much, but you're right at the moment son, we stay at DEFCON IV until we have to be ready for the struggle. Things these days you never know when the trouble starts, but that's why we keep the phasers on stun. So have the weapon and not need it, or need the weapon and be without, although having a game of hide and seek breaking out in the hall that day."

"I would call that going just a little too far in war games right now and this wasn't a wargame, it was a training exercise gone real at the time." Will told him and he nodded as Dayton closed his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing. "Yeah and the leader of the alpha unit in that tv show was a glorified genius in science studies. But taking this into the ship engineering and maitenance tunnels is going way too far here."

"But this went passed crazy and is bordering on insane at the moment that our opponent is having me using one good idea after another to stop these masterminds." he said and Jack started laughing as he answered him. "Yeah and if the second in command of the team would just let his mental muscles do the talking. Then the leader would never have given him that telling off at the time here, but that's me and John all the way."

"Every time John gets himself into a situation he can't get out of I have to be the one to save him at the time. After the latest scenario I laid into him, but ' how many times did I say it, don't take down the character alone, and that decision snowballed. As a result not only do you nearly get yourself killed, but it nearly gets me killed. And with me my unit killed, you are too much like a five year old here.'." he said and the quartet nodded.

"I know you were furious at what he did this time son, but you want to let him have it, do it in front of us and before it turns into a shouting match, Jack." Haden told him and he nodded in annoyance. "Aye Sir, but dad said this repeatedly he continues doing this and it could get him killed if he gets arrested by the Cardassians or the Romulans here. I feel like my grandfather in dealing with his brother." he told him and Haden nodded gently.

"Good point and that's a very good reason to prevent another sustained conflict from breaking out in our galaxy. And not immediately after Jean Luc got arrested and assimiliated by the borg last year. But we don't need repeaters this soon after the last close call we had at the moment. I take this was getting a foothold into the federation by non violent means right now?" Haden asked and he nodded, sighing at the question.

"Just coming home and already we get another emergency, but that truth is that the last two weeks, since he came home it's like things reverted back to the months. And just before he graduated from high school here on the ship right now. Just after we got into sickbay, Wesley told us the truth on Locarno and Derek Hanson's cousin right now." Picard said and the academy admiral crossed her arms as she explained that to him.

"My cousin is a total idiot Captain, he's, if we were in the 20th century, a marksmen, John is the side of grandpa, if my grandfather was split in half and they did do that. But that side of him let his hormones over rule his head, the cake, Hathor. This side of him lets his hormones do the talking and never thinks with his mental muscles. And uses the real ones, speaking to my father and uncle, they said it time and time again."

"That there is more to the job than physical education, you need every subject in high school to make it in Starfleet. But I'm the scientist side of grandpa that knew this for a fact, as he tried to rectify the squadron leader's mistakes. And it resulted in killing James as a result, as Dan and I did the job together, Hanson tried to rectify John's mistakes. And did it for the third time in 120 years." Jack said and he nodded as she finished that.

"So that's your version of Reynolds first name?" Wesley asked and they nodded. "James, like Derek Cromwell and several others, we all had a severe hatred. And for black ops in the program son, truthfully, reading the records, I saw my great uncle. He set up Dan's grandfather, but repeated set ups and the last one resulted in. After a Samurai named Senichi, to cause Dan's grandfather to being under Picard's command as a result."

"But trust me these guys are beyond cold blooded, and Dad and I never let John forget this, that his grandfather is a drug addict with a very violent temper on him. Honestly the riot 14 years ago when we were your age, was total rectification. To the riot that Peter started after Robin broke up with Nicky, same thing, scene for scene. And the cops got called in, but that is the second time in 14 years here." he told him and Wesley nodded.

"He wasn't kidding when he told you that, Jean Luc, the riot was a result of Peter being drunk and 2) the argument between the narrator, his rival and his girlfriend in the movie. Same argument, word for word and as if that's not enough, Elliot, Grogan, Hailey and Satterfield's baby brothers and sisters were caught in the middle of it. Wesley explained to me what the hell happened, but Hanson tried to rectify Johnny O'neill's mistakes."

"And still it resulted in the same circumstances right now at the time, as Charlie took Daniel's idea and pushed it two steps further here." she said and he nodded to her gently. "We have this happen again and I'm taking the commander's idea and shoving it seven steps further here right now, but the idea is to get these guys. And not the other way around and 1 to 2 steps ahead is not a plan, 4 to 5, beating an opponents move."

"And before it's even made, that's a plan now." Wesley said and Picard chuckled. "One more reason why we encourge you to learn to play chess here son. As you think out your strategy, before you put it to work, but then there was a reason. That you were my star pupil, since we arranged to have you train from up here. Until there was an opening at the academy at the moment." he said and she hid a smile as she answered him.

"Little issue in putting the Hanson cousins together and frankly we're better off getting you three off the team. And before they, Locarno and Hajar try to destroy your careers, you two. As you never lied to me or John before and why start now exactly right now, but what Wesley and Jean Luc told you was true. Come forward and tell us and you get to stay, just a small punishment." Admiral Andrea Brand said and she smiled at the remark.

"You sticking around to see the end of this and what we altered the second episode on this season focused on me to, Sirs?" Wesley asked and they and Admiral J.P. Hanson nodded. "Yes and honestly you are the only cadet next to the duo that would get involved in this and manage to get this far and without getting arrested by the opposition." Brand told him and he smiled at the remark and Greyson sighed as he answered her.

"That's getting this far without getting arrested and by doing without the reckless stunts right now, but this is about to shift from careful planning. And to getting insanely reckless at the moment, Admiral, as from here we had several high frequency scares. Enough to give us adult officers a heart attack as a result right now." he said and the trio nodded. As the cat rubbed against Wesley protectively and Haden hid a chuckle at that.

"I take it she got a bit to attached that night if she's acting like this with you, son?" he asked and Wesley nodded. "Yes Sir, after getting to Data's quarters she took one look at me and knew that these bad cats, in her eyes, caused an injury that needed to be fixed. Being a medical cadet with a high degree in stage acting, did enough to over ride it enough to get mom's doctoring instincts to go haywire." he said and they nodded gently.

"At the current moment right now it was an issue of exact timing, because right after I left that first message I checked the monitor. And saw that my them was getting strong enough to over ride at the moment, but I had to explain this to Dr. Pulaski. And the engineering crew, Derek got arrested, again, for breaking his rehab. And bringing a live weapon into the exercise." he told them and they nodded sternly to the news.

"Though a training exercise you still followed the rules of a live situation like this right now, and getting this far without getting arrested is remarkable, son. So if I'm reading this right the situation started at 8 the night before and lasted till dinner the following night, correct?" Captain John Deladier asked and he nodded to him. "Aye Sir, but first the no winner and the next test in leadership training is the honesty test."

"Which won't be a problem either, reason being is being raised a starfleet born cadet comes in handy here as I told her the truth that just telling you immediately. That allows her to stay, but slight black mark on the record, we got to earn our credits and flight status back. But that's way better then losing your trust, you or the duo, it's you and it always will be, Sirs." he said and and she gave his shoulder a squeeze at that remark.

"Well you got that right, you tell us or Jean Luc, before we figure it out and you get to stay, but black mark on the records, and you got to make up both. But that's it, that's duty to truth, honesty is your only chance at staying at the academy Lieutenant." she said and he nodded to her. "I just explained that to her, and as did dad, so she knows now." he told her and she nodded as Picard smiled at the new title he gave him.

"Had this on again/off again catch between us ever since we got back together at the moment. Then again it's the same for Will and Deanna, but that's the catch, mess with our son's career and we'll destroy the career of the person who tries to sabotage him." Picard said and Haden nodded to him. "Well sombody better get the message, before they get caught by the very parents they don't want to be at the moment."

"So what they told me was right, that's including the captain, just tell you the truth and it's these three things in addition to a reprimand on the record." Sito said and they nodded to her. "Yes, but doing it before Jean Luc and his engineering crew chief realize it works better then attempting to wait till the last minute, in our trust, Cadet." Haden told her gently at that remark and she nodded as she looked between them.

"Added side effects is when the survivor's own ship happens to be the one doing the investigating, regarding one cadet's death and a very close call with the other. Just say it and get it out of you, because hold it in and it could do more damage than it has already. Like we said though, we're his adoptive family in addition to be his mother's closest friends." Jenson said, crossing his arms and she nodded as she answered him then.

"No choice needed them, if something happens to Josh, if I took Josh's position as his partner would that work Admiral. In doing this, in getting me a shot to work up here to serve our probationary period?" she asked and Haden and Brand nodded. "Yes and whoever was the one trying to sabotage you guys is under scrutiny. And until they show they're not going to do it twice." Brand said sternly and she nodded as she smiled.

"Duty to the truth and duty to your friends, why lie when knowing if we do, you could never trust me again. Never mind what they think, if it's a choice between you or them, I chose you, like Wes does right now, Sirs. Currently we're all getting sick of the wolf pack thing and for him, hearing that the duo are using him to get back. And at Charlie and Robin turned on the alpha wolf demeanor here." she said and the duo nodded sternly.

"Cub, again try to control that temper, you already hurt your paw, you don't need to make it worse by hurting the other paw next, okay." Will said to him gently at that and he nodded to the orders gently at his remark. "Added side effect these added traumas just keep getting worse every day right now. I just started advanced training and you getting hurt or worse is cause enough for us to kill whoever caused it, Wes."

"The eight of us are in one piece, it's just..., Hey captain, what about the advanced grouping that you ran into during the time his other distraction came into it?" Sito asked and Josh smiled as he got the idea. "We clone me and the clone is the one that is killed in the explosion, Captain." he said and Brand smiled at her idea. "So we do cross and double cross, cadets?" she asked them and they nodded to her and Deladier smiling.

"Yes Sir, as we wait for him to say the words that effectively destroy his career right now and then once in the second half of the hearing. Now, as we reveal that the Josh that was killed was a clone, and we set him, Hajar and the Hansons. Marks and possibly O'neill up if he's also involved in this and with him, is Makepeace as well. But duty to the truth, duty to your friends, we all choose duty to your friends, your trust is all that matters."

"You all do and for me, though in time dialation, I got the same bonds with you that he, the guys, and the duo do with you. But come on, it's the time difference, we can't lie to you anymore than we can lie to ourselves, our first duty always came first right now." she said and Picard smiled proudly. "And you just passed the first test by saying that cadet, a starfleet officer's first duty is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical."

"Or responsible and it is the founding principle on which Starfleet is based." he said and she nodded to the lesson gently at that. **_"And as fate haves it, Kyle and I get sent out to join you at the exact same time this is going on. Brand and Quinn chose the perfect timing to bring me back into your life and with me, Kyle. That's no damn coincidence now, Brand knows about this and decided to help you."_**

 ** _"By bringing me back into your life and the committee chose now to prevent this conspiracy from infecting the entire federation. And you're looking like the kids in that movie when they arrive at the hospital. Oh I'm not letting this go now, whoever is framing Eli for your medical records. And if they're connected to this security officer and the conspiracy."_ **Pulaski said and sighed as she said it.

 ** _"They're ending up in prison when we get through with them._** ** _Does anyone else know about this, because if you were waiting till you came home. To tell them, she obviously delayed that on purpose by infecting the duo. And the day you come home, Wes."_** she said gently and he shook his head. "I'm relieved you were trying to get the entire truth now, with me indisposed at the moment, Kate."

"With you understanding this mind control ploy better than I do that helps, but frankly I need your help if she tries it with him next." Beverly said and she nodded as she remembered their conversation. **_"Nobody at the academy knows about this and I've been waiting till break so I could tell you now. But I'm glad you came back, because until mom, let alone the quintet are clean, I can't at the moment."_**

 ** _"Robin we've just met, only they can understand this, because ever since I joined the crew as a junior crew member, I could tell them everything. But this is just like the Captain and his issue with the thoughtmaker and the Battle Of Maxia. Although I'm guessing that diamond or ruby just dragged up his guilt regarding dad, Chief?"_** he asked and the sextet and Data all nodded to him.

In answer to answer his question at that and he sighed. "Sir I get it, but what happened is not your fault. He was never considered this at all." Wesley said to him gently and he nodded. **_"Damn it, he's still holding in guilt, regarding dad and what happened to him, alright I've got to talk to him about this. But the reason for this in his case is I've taken dad's place, he had me for one year, mom and me the year."_**

 ** _"Before I left_** ** _and then I leave and he's lost total concentration, the_** ** _quintet and you are the same way. The youngest member of the crew, considering the amount of time we spent together here too._** ** _And our bond was strong and she's taken advantage of that, the captain wasn't ready to just me leave. At the time that_** ** _and frankly neither were the quintet or you, all of you."_**

 ** _"And for a single reason here and it's because, with my being added to the crew, as a junior member. It's the act of your star pupil/oldest child leaving for college now and here's the result."_** he said to them and they nodded to him in agreement. **_"And now she or whoever's causing those dreams about us are doing the exact same thing to you now?!"_** Jenson said sharply and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah exactly, I haven't gotten a true night sleep in six months because it's a combined situation, my squadron and these nightmares. I was going to tell you this when I came home, before she derailed that, Doctor, Sarah."_** he said and they nodded as O'Brien pulled him into a hug at that as he closed his eyes as he felt his arms around him as they exchanged looks at that firmly at the news the .

As he exchanged looks with Jenson who said it for both of them at the news they just heard then. "That was the other reason, he just got forced into a choice, and one he shouldn't have been forced to make right now. But that's why Data broke us out of her control, and second the effcts of the knack are stil lingering right now." Picard told the duo and they noded as Deladier listened to their conversation at that remark.

 _ **"Don't worry son it's going to be okay, because once we deal with this, we're making sure you get the year to eighteen months sabbatical you need to recover from this."**_ Jenson said with a firm tone as he said it. _**"If this leads to another problem and nearly another injury and Beverly is going to kill whoever caused it, because though a teenager and young adult at the moment."**_

 _ **"It's pretty damn clear to us that you're homesick right now and at the moment if this leads into what you told us. And it's taking me, the quartet and the sextet to find you, before whoever causes that programming to go off a second time. And if you get it next to walk you right out the front door, because that's not an option when the ship's in warp."**_ O'Brien said and he nodded in agreement firmly.

As Robin switched subjects then firmly. _**"Alright again you can tell us later, but you better fill us in now, but I have a question here, Wes. How is that you know what was bugging them, it's like the commander is acting out of personality, when I look into his eyes. I see the pained look in them, it's like they lost half of themselves now?"**_ Robin asked and he sighed then as he answered that.

"To a child that was the oldest of the family to the parent, or anyone connected to them here now. They know what is really bugging them from the second they get the reasoning and why they would get hit this fast, but though not lost child here now. And to them the depression is still really bad. I had to do this on my own as I am the only one. Here in training that understands this so easily, as we had been together for years."

"In total for close to four years." he said as his double finished that as he exchanged looed with the seven crew members he was closest to. _**"It's because to them they watched me grow up at the time and that one piece of it.**_ _ **But to the quartet, it's even worse right now, because that one year changed things so much. That it's hitting him, Counselor Troi, the Captain and Commander La Forge so hard."**_

 _ **"That's why the programming hit them like this, and they're not the only ones right now, I saw the look of emotional pain in Porter's eyes. And it's because I was watching him and Davidson through the grate leading into my apartment, I was in my mother's room.**_ _ **With the senior staff crew quarters, if they have a family, there's two rooms, but**_ _ **my personality was the one they preferred."**_

 _ **"During training and Derek broke a cardinal rule when doing a manhunt , and that's leave the channel clear. When the officers leading the search are trying to hear the reports given to them by the security officers."**_ he said and she nodded as Jenson gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze in response at that. _**"Geordi had it right, right now though, I was listening to your conversations over my tricorder."**_

 _ **"Because I turned it into a miniature radio, of the type they use in the military back in the 20th century. But Charlie and Geordi were right, Derek was making their job harder than it could be because he wasn't keeping the channel clear. And then tried to catch me, my mother, and the quintet, in their eyes, would see this in only one way and**_ _ **it's beyond dangerous, reckless."**_

 _ **"And irresponsible, right now for what he just pulled, I mean what if it wasn't me or Data he encountered in the hallway. But Roga or some other hostile that boarded us."**_ he added to her and they nodded in agreement to his thoughts as the entire group got it as Barnfield said for all of them at that remark. And as she exchanged looks with the rest of their crew as she went on at that remark sternly.

" _ **You're right that's beyond reckless and irresponsible alrigh,t and why would you try to attack us head on, you're not that reckless."** _Barnfield said and he nodded in agreement to that remark. "Honestly did she really think you would attempt that, you would get arrested if you do and we're screwed as a result. But we spent four years training you in both ways, you know better then to do this at the moment."

"Was this why you sent him to me, if he was also drunk, so I can control him and so I can see if his grades can get higher then 70%?" Deladier said in disgust at that remark and Picard nodded in agreement to that remark. "Yes that's the reason exactly, but lets see if he can convince Locarno, that Wes would turn him into us this fast or not. But his over confidence is his weakness and Locarno's faith in his friends is his now."

"But I know Wesley so well that I know he would never pull a stunt like this, he's not reckless whatsoever now. Said the same thing after he told me what he was attempting to do here, and once I did, it was enough to annoy me here. Years of training and he caught things we normally don't see, but this thing over the knack. Well there still some effects remaining right now at the current moment, but I'm relieved you sent her."

"Because we need her to check his diagnostics later, and honestly what we told you over the trio was true. Despite the fact we made a pact never to talk about this again right now, they still broke direct orders. Hanson over heard it, and like the damn sarcophagus, it's resulted in every kid like him and Marks. To be thinking, his mother and I are having an affair and he got in on a case of quid pro quo." he said and Brand nodded in disgust.

"Well that's going to be their undoing as I know you're adopting him, as the lies turn true and once they do. It's that he's turning them into you, his stepfather, but try to wreck his carer, and we'll destroy their's by the truth, if you catch him red handed. Spock decided to come with, as did McCoy, so you tell them, regarding this thing. Now, over us holding that over the Hanson cousins, and Hajar if that does happen right now."

"Though that does, and it doesn't matter what they say, this choice brands them for life, no matter where they go, it's never ending if they try it and you catch them. But no matter where they go, they hear that remark and know they can never live this down at the moment. And with it at the moment. The stupid fools in that are going to get arrested by full officers and with us the academy leader." Deladier said and she nodded to him.

"I realized he used our training the last three years leading into when you took over John. As a result right now, his extensive knowledge of us and the ship was what saved the ship, us and the federation. So much so, that he and the duo were doing this together and with Lal, so her being created was for the best." he said and Haden shook his head smiling at the news and he nodded to the news gently at that.

"Technically this was my area after Maxwell had a nervous breakdown nine months ago, but is this was connected to his breakdown, he knew we had an alliance of several planets that could have destroyed us. If not for the fact he remembered Walker and the Horatio at the moment, but same thing, just four years apart in time frames and it took only calming down to put it together now." he said and the three admirals nodded.

"Well I combined the last conspiracy that killed Walker with Maxwell and realized that someone is trying to invade the federation and do it without violence here. But as a result I was on the ship for two of three times that we had situations like this. But the alter egos, Walker and now Maxwell, well that helps as we add Graves to the list next." Wesley said and Admiral Quinn gave a nod of agreement as they exchanged looks.

 _ **"Did she honestly think you'd try and attack us head on, either by attacking Jack, Derek and Eric with the phaser. Or just try and take control and come in here when we're compromised, I mean seriously. That's beyond idiotic and reckless, and it's because we'd arrest you before you could do anything right now as it is here."** _Goldburg said in disgust and he nodded in agreement to that.

As he answered him with a bemused smile. **_"Yeah I know that's what I said when I realized it, I'm not killing in cold blood here. And trying to take the ship back by force by barging in here or onto the bridge. Or just transport over to her ship is going to get me shot and arrested before I can do anything. So I decided on a psyche out by simulating the overload on the phaser down the hall."_**

 ** _And then a secondary psyche out by writing out a message to her to make her think I would._** ** _But everything she didn't understand was another weapon against her, I mean I leave ten indicators to the guys and then five more this morning. But think about it, in what book, created by Verne, did the main character do this by leading his friends right to him._**

 ** _And his ploy got adopted by another character, in a certain video game novel, and it was leading false trails to his enemies now."_** he said and the man started laughing at that remark. **_"Journey to the Center of the Earth, nice choice son, that was perfect right now, but Journey to the center of the earth. Roga, and then everything as a indicator of our entire 3.5 years together, nobody."_**

 ** _"Outside of the crew could match that, but you get a really good show out of watching you three working as one this morning and last night. And everything I've seen so far certainly demonstrates just how good you kids really are._** ** _Everything you did so far is paying off right now and it's working at the moment kiddo, though in your case you just proved something here you two."_**

 ** _"And it's if you want to keep your oppenent from finding you, its best to keep quiet here. And without the beacon in the communicator, you can't be found right now anyway. Though the alarms give that away slightly at the moment."_** O'Brien said to him smiling and he nodded to him gently. **_"Although the repeated alarms going off at 1030 hours this morning was enough of a wake up call."_**

 ** _"But four to five times in the last five hours that's going a little too far right now, son."_** Jenson said as he started laughing at that. **_"Yeah I know that, but best to drive her crazy by screwing around with the systems. I knew you were going to figure it out the second you were back to normal what I was really doing. And how and_** ** _it's because you're the ones who watched me during training."_**

 ** _"Four years as a team and you know me better than she does."_** he said and they nodded smiling at him as Barnfield said for all of them as she explained that to her then. "Yes we do, and it's hardest on us." Picard said gently to that. **_"He's right Robin, it's been hardest on us and the sextet ever since he left, but seeing a kid like Derek pulling stunts like this is enough to annoy us right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But you and Charlie, that's what we preferred right now, your personalities are what we prefer and though Charlie can't take his place, he created his own."_** Barnfield said and she nodded gently. "At the current moment we got five all with the same personality traits, so that helps." O'brien said with a smile to that. **_"Issues of insecurities around here, just having a situation like this brings back the fact."_**

 ** _"That it takes thinking it through, b_** ** _efore jumping the net at the moment, and you're more suited for games in theory_** ** _than wargames at the current moment._** ** _And this games in theory of an alien incursion running loose on the ship right now is getting out of hand right now as a result son. You keep this up and it's going to get more reckless than we would have liked young man."_**

 ** _"At the moment here."_** Shimoda added and Wesley nodded in agreement to that remark. "That's too late for that right now, and this keeps up it's going to give us all a heart attack at this rate." Geordi said with a bemused tone as Wesley repeatedly that remark. **_"Too late, it just went past irresponsible and right to reckless endangerment, because my opponent is forcing this right now."_**

 ** _"Into winding up in the Jeffries tubes and extension shaft right now."_** he said and O'Brien looked at him at that. ** _"You mean you moved out of range of that tube the second they thought they tracked you there?"_** Barnfield asked and he nodded. **_"Only problem is that to get her to land herself behind bars it's by actually winding up in that section now, but that's your remark right there."_**

 ** _"It's about to get as reckless as you can get right now, a_** ** _lthough considering she's having me run on fumes right now this is as reckless as it gets right now. Last night I drained a good amount of the caffeine from my system and the ending results are, after I took that sleeping pill. I was out like a light in five minutes,_** ** _but this keeps up and the next adrenaline dose is going to drain out."_**

 ** _"By the time she finally does catch me, but before I take it at the moment as well here._** ** _I need to eat three more times so I have enough energy to do this, but by the end of it, I'm going to be on light duty for a month to two here after this. That is if she and whoever's working for her, doesn't make it worse, but three months on light duty and 9 to 15 more in recovery in your eyes, doctor."_**

 ** _"Because whoever's screwing with my sleep cycles and regime has just landed me in need of a serious case of rehab here._** ** _From too much caffeine and sugar and you're hearing the extent of that medical diagnostic from my tricorder later. Though with the fact that you did already with Dr. Anenzi,_** ** _mom's going to kill the person that caused it and_** ** _with her is Dr. Anenzi, at the moment."_**

 ** _"And you're all laying into the nurse for not seeing my physical symptoms and yet you did, guys, doctor."_** he said and she covered her eyes as she answered him at that in exasperation. "And the bonehead guard, if this keeps up could cause a broken ankle next at the moment here." O'brien said and Pulaski nodded to that remark. **_"You're right, that is as reckless as it gets right now and you keep this up."_**

 ** _"I'm not going to make it to my next birthday at this rate,_** ** _so take it down a notch would you please, you two."_** Pulaski said, quoting her remark to him gently in exasperation and the young couple both nodded to the orders. ** _"We just hit phase three and I'm taking them in the run around for a bit. And while you get the cure into the computer and free the rest of the adult crew and their spouses."_**

 ** _"But you're going to be hearing a lot of noise coming out of the ship bowels in a few minutes, but the seek is about to get a bit too loud next."_** he said and they nodded as the veteran duo nodded in bemusement as they exchanged as looks at that remark. "I'm starting to wish you hadn't told us that, because when hijacked is one thing, but telling us, beforehand, is enough to give us all a heart attack at the moment."

"Especially Dave and me, we're the ones that know you best." O'brien told him at that remark gently. **_"Nice wording, you're not acting like our previous computer problems by playing around. With the environmental controls or the life support systems at the moment._** ** _But having these acts of toying around with the holodecks and causing the alarms to keep going off, that's more than enough."_**

 ** _"But getting into the bowels of the ship, that's taking the hide a little too far here, Wes._** ** _And that's not if it results in further trouble, but if she gets anymore desperate. Than it's going to land you in the E.R. next if it causes you to break or tear something next."_** MacDougal said and he sighed at that remark. "Yeah that's an understatement right now and it nearly did." Will said in firm annoyance at that

 ** _"It's a bit too late for that at the moment, I was playing the bait when we pulled this operation. To give him enough lead time to figure out what the heck was going on around here. But we dodged her twice and the basic rule of thumb for that."_** Robin said and Pulaski finished that remark. "Yeah you dodged them twice and then it went to turning into 24 hour chase down that night at the time."

"But like the rules and guidelines given to you, and our grandparents taught this to you through us as a result. As grandma and Uncle Brandon rounded the corner at the wrong time and supposedly walked right into several compromised guards." Hailey said with a bemused smile and and Brandon nodded as he closed his eyes. "Alright young man, laugh it up this is neither the time nor place for that conversation right now."

"And Sarah don't start or you're going to cause him to break a rib from holding it in." Tom said to the duo in response as he exchanged bemused smiles at the training lesson. And with his team at the reference of that. "That really necesary right now Tom?" Jack asked and he nodded. "I could say the same about you and Johnny going at it at the bar young man and don't try that twice, Jack." Haden told him in response and he nodded.

 ** _"Once is lucky, twice is pushing your luck and three get ready to run. Because it's about to turn into a chase down next here._** **You kids are out of your minds right now, you just figure this out, he's possibly coming down with something and you choose now to pull this stunt right now. That's not only reckless, but completely irresponsible right now, you two."** Pulaski said to the young couple.

 ** _"Wesley we've gone over the repeatedly after you came down with the flu, if you weren't up to something like this you had to tell us that."_** she added to him and he looked at her as he answered her with a firm look. **_"What did you expect us to do, wait till the expansion was under way, if we waited too long it was going to be too late, it's not just a matter of the ship being infected right now._**

 ** _The safety and security of the entire federation is at stake right now, aside from that I was going to tell them when I got back, but by then it was too late. And it's because they were infected or about to become infected and with that in mind now._** ** _I was going to tell them this and everything else that's in that medical report."_** he said and she sighed as the sextet looked at him gently at that.

 ** _"Yeah and the senior staff crew are not going to take this any better than we will at the moment. Waiting until the last minute to tell us. You're mom's going to say this in the same way, but why didn't you tell us when you got back exactly?"_** Jenson asked and he sighed as he answered him, as he looked at him.

 ** _"Because the commander and Deanna were already compromised and the rest of the senior staff was going to be next. What with the fact my mother got infected and Data was deactivated by that point. We had no choice, but to push forward and I'm the key to getting it on earth now. But that's possibly what these pills are for right now, to weaken me and turn me into a weapon."_**

 ** _"Though if that's the next idea she has here,_** ** _MacGregor is working here and this starts a second time, and you're looking at our discussion last year guys. Because she's, if I get that thing on me, going to be having me thinking it activated, again."_** he said, looking between the four of them and O'Brien stopped him at that remark as he quickly said it then to his remark as Geordi quoted that with him.

 ** _"She tries that and we're killing her for it, because once is enough in this case and if you have a relapse, that's it here._** ** _What the hell's going on here if she pulled this card just to get her hands on you?"_** O'Brien asked and he sighed as he explained that to him as Dayton explained that with him gently. **_"Whoever she's got working at the academy is doing illegal medical order prescriptions._**

 ** _"Which was what Dr. Pulaski told you a bit ago, but my name and Dr. Anenzi are the latest ones on the list. Though like I said if this was part of her plan, you're going to have to hear those medical reports._** ** _As to why at the moment here, it's because my medical report just revealed a few things you're not going to like when you hear them later_** ** _at the moment, Dr. Pulaski_**

 ** _"with you being the mind control expert here, whatever in those caffeine pills is acting like the added side effects of going into withdrawal from drugs. But if this was part of her plan later on, if she doesn't win this round and it's going to get worse._** ** _And it's if this game and conspiracy is not over with right now Chief, but I've had several jolts from whatever's in this stuff._**

 ** _And it's hitting me in the same way detoxing from the ethanol does, but I was going to tell you this when I got back so mom could pull the medical card and with it the parental one. Like you theorized last night, I had to take a few hours break in Data's quarters to rest, before I started a second time._** ** _But before I could tell you any of this and everything else that was causing this_**

 ** _"To have me to look like this_** ** _even before when I came home, as you all are the ones who lived these issues with me, including Jaan. But 'she' derailed that plan with having this incursion break out on our ship, but you better take this."_** he said, passing the tricorder to him and he nodded as Wesley went further as Robin looked at him at that remark as she answered him as she looked at the medical tricorder.

 ** _"What is that for exactly?"_** Robin asked and he explained that to her, as he loked at his crew mates gently. ** _"I downloaded my medical diagnostics into it after I reported to the captain. That was a test and she gave herself away by having him immediately put it on after I left. That's one fatal mistake right now, the second one. That's she's having you guys go by your titles with each other."_**

 ** _"When as yourselves."_** he said and O'Brien nodded as he answered him at that as he loked at him gently. **_"We call each other by name, yeah we've been doing that ever since Aldea and the bonds have only deepened since then. But that's two fatal mistakes, number three underestimating you and number four is she never dug deep enough to realize everything blocked out was another piece."_**

 ** _"She doesn't understand here at the moment_** ** _and you're better than she thinks you are,_** ** _because she only got the last seven months._** ** _And seven said months are your training, she didn't see deep enough to realize. Now that by the time you left you're better than she thought in this. Amnd that's just become a nail in her coffin here and_** ** _you certainly proved you're more than capable, here."_**

 ** _"Andof pulling the types of repairs we've seen you do. She's certainly underestimated you now, but how much farther is this going to go, which phase in this plan of yours is this right now?"_** he asked and she answered that as they looked at each other. "I knew I shouldn't have asked this question right now, because two phases were safe, this was going too far" O'brien said, sighing to that question gently.

 ** _"We're on phase three Chief, getting it turned into a brief run around and while we get the cure into the computer."_** Robin said and he finished her remark. **_"While I'm continuing to play decoy, but first we have to finish this now, phase 3, is the one we're still on right now as he just released you Eric, Sickbay and Guinan. As well as whoever else is there, but the last and final step is for her_**

 ** _"To incriminate herself as to that now,_** ** _Sarah, once done in here you're going to have to fake it and head up the bridge, you too guys, because this scenario just turned into a sting operation. But this, the diagnostics, explains why Data ransacked the lab medical cupboard, so he could create the first of two of these cocktails_** ** _and I created twenty more. I just have to take the next dose."_**

 ** _"And before something goes wrong in this, but at the moment I just ate breakfast._** ** _A bit ago, before the heat sensors on the map found me, but these cocktails don't last longer for more than 20 to 30 minutes in between doses and I have to eat before taking them. Otherwise the side effects are a case of nausea, and I was on the edge of hypoglycemia earlier."_**

 ** _"When the alarm went off in my apartment last night, but the basic rules for these things..."_** he said and Pulaski finished that remark as she got it then as she looked between the young couple. **_"Before taking pills if they need to taken with food, or you're suffering from hypoglycemia. Than eat something loaded with sugar, and get some water into you if you're dehydrated and then take it."_**

 ** _And before taking the ones that need to be taken and on a full stomach. Did you get some rest after you took that dose, because you're exhausted right now?"_** she asked him softly and he quickly answered her at that as he said it, to her gently at that. **_"Yeah I did Doctor, I was taking the night off, after I finished with the first portion of it, in Data's quarters, six hours of rest and a real meal."_**

 ** _"But that latest dose is about to be taken after I get a quick recharge in for now, but I'm insuring she gets herself thrown in jail by leading her into a trap now. But you'll know when phase four starts and as to how and why exactly here, let's just say the training shifted directions._** ** _And its because you're going to hear it echoing out of the Jeffries tubes connected to the main tunnel line."_**

 ** _"And directly to engineering down here."_** he said and she sighed as she got what he meant as Barnfield said it. ** _"What's he talking about?"_** Robin asked and MacDougal answered that as she said it sternly to his remark at that remark. ** _'Oh no, you're not serious right now, Wes don't even think about it right now, they had you doing these jumps from two stories up, but that high, that's going to far."_**

 ** _'You land on it the wrong way you're going to sprain or break your ankle in the landing.'_** she thought as she answered her as she looked at him. ** _"The Jeffries tubes amplify the amount of noise that goes on in the shafts in there, but with a metal floor, it's the landing is going to result in a loud clang in there. Of the type that can be heard echoing through the catwalks in the bowels of the ship."_**

 ** _"And the moment a and up to the bridge and_** ** _the amount of noise from the clang and landing is enough to to be heard down here or all the way on the bridge, if he tries what I'm thinking right now and with that. Wes, don't even think about it, you wound up with repeated injuries in training and that's going way too far._** ** _And just to weaken the programming on the sextet,_** ** _let alone us."_**

 ** _"And the quartet right now."_** she said and Barnfield quickly said it to him as she got it. "You got to be kidding me, son, that's what nearly broke your ankle?!" Deladier said in shock to that and they nodded. "That's what I meant by the next two stages going from careful planning and right to completely reckless. And by that I mean dangerously reckless right now." Greyson said and the quartet nodded in concerned exasperation.


	14. The Game Recap XIV: The Reunion IV

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This Chapter finishes off the Episode, before the ending begins and the aftermath to the game starts. As they start dealing with the side effects of the game, as they see the results of what having the guard from Aldea around does to Wesley and sextet that were arrested by the planet of the guard's planet, as things continue they they realize there was a dangerous effect.**

 **Chapter 14: The Game Recap Part XIV: The Mission Truths And Unexpected Ones**

 ** _"Wes you scared the heck out of us once too often when doing this on the holodeck, don't try that or you're going to break or dislocate your ankle next trying that."_** she said and he said it with a sigh. **_"The conditioning is hitting them the hardest, like it did you, before he broke her hold on you. With you it's the loss of two things and you weren't ready to let me go last year at the time."_**

 ** _"But for the quintet it's even worse_** ** _I'm an only child, so 'first born child leaving the nest' here in my mother's case, with you guys. I practically became your adopted son after mom left for that year. And_** ** _after three years together here's the result at the moment now. The sextet have lost their focus, because everything that we used to to together is making it harder to concentrate."_**

 ** _"Especially the commander, I have to get to the commander most of all now, he's my mentor._** ** _Deanna, my godmother and they're both suffering the same thing mom is, as is the captain and with that our bonds and what we are to each other. To break the conditioning it was the decoy tactics first and now this is the second one at the moment though she thinks I'm in deck 7, section 23."_**

 ** _"before I switched floors right now, but they're heading for level ten right now and taking the long to get there at the moment now._** ** _But take a guess of where that area leads to, in the next three floors up right now and 11 sections over here as I'm leading her into a case of misdirection right now._** ** _Because you used those tubes to try and get up to the bridge last year."_**

 ** _"When he, Worf and Casey climbed that tube, but think it over we had to do this before."_** he said and O'brien answered that firmly as he looked at him then as he said it to him then. **_"Only difference is you were in better shape at the time and we didn't have you draining you reserves repeatedly. Just to catch the perp at the time this is going way too far right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"You're in no condition for this right now."_** he said and he sighed as he answered him gently. _**"If I don't and she's still got the sextet under her control along with 3/4's of the ship. I'm keeping them busy so you can get it into the system to free the others.**_ ** _After the homing beacon took control of the entire ship at the time, but she's hijacked every adult officer on board the ship from 18."_**

 ** _"To fully grown adult. But dad was ordered to take it to the endeavor, Deanna and Geordi to starbase 67 and they're planning on getttin it into the academy. If I delay them long enough right now we can prevent that, but section 23. And it leads into..."_ **he said and she nodded firmly as she got it, they thought it over. **_"That's the extension shaft and..., deck seven, are you out of your mind."_**

 ** _"Doing it from higher than five to six levels up it's going to break something."_** Shimoda said in shock and he sighed as he answered him then. **_"It's the only way to break the conditioning on the duo right now, as to why. Well he and Worf are the two I have to break her hold on now. And it's by getting a bit more reckless than they, and you, would have liked right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But the problem is that computer game, it's acting like the parasite in that Heinlein novel and our past conspiracy like a month after Tasha was killed. But Remmick, Quinn, the virus and now outbreak of the hemorrhagic fever scenario we discussed last year and with those words in mind regarding the virus. That we all got hit by four years ago and is the reason for the reason."_**

 ** _"That the knack hit me so hard and with that w_** ** _e went over this already last year when that homing beacon hijacked us at the time. But with everything we encountered these last four and half years now. If we don't destroy the hold she has on the sextet, it's going to be a repeater of the virus. We had running loose on this ship, I got the details after she tried to catch us the second time."_**

 ** _"But she's sending Deanna and Geordi to Starbase 67 with it and_** ** _the commander to the Cleon system. To pass it to the Endeavor, and straight to the academy on earth. Now just imagine the events if that virus began jumping from our ship and straight off it. And getting to the other seven towns in range of us and the college."_** he said and they looked at him in shock at that remark.

 ** _"Oh god, that's going to over run the entire federation."_** MacDougal said in shock and he nodded as he answered her. "Like the god damn parasite that infected me and killed Keel and the attempt Hathor tried, it's the very same thing right now." Quinn told him and he nodded to that gently. "No kidding right now, that's why I had to take charge, I'm your one chance right now at stopping this." he said and the quaret nodded firmly

 ** _"Sarah we went over this last year, the captain gave me specific orders in case this happened. And the programmer was using us to get a foothold into the federation, and it's by mind control._** ** _Well said scenario landed on the table, I'm following his orders, with the captain_** ** _and first officer out of the equation. And incapacitated, as well as my mother and Geordi, it's up to us now finally."_**

 ** _"So who does that leave to take charge right now, but_** ** _the colonel and general are compromised. As is the doctor and second in command, not to mention the base psychiatrist. The only option left is for the next in command_** ** _and the non commissioned officers to take charge?"_** he asked and she nodded, sighing. **_"Ranks of 365 years ago, your mother was the head of the medical department."_**

 ** _"The captain is the general, the commander the colonel and Deanna, but that leaves us._** ** _That's me, Kate, and Data, medical quarantine over-ride, and taking back control of this ship."_** O'Brien said and he nodded. _**"Yeah and I've got maybe 15 minutes before they get to where they think I am.**_ _ **But that force field I put up with you guys impaired is to prevent her**_ _ **from screwing around here."**_

 _ **"And with the environmental controls and every vital system needed and four years older and four years wiser in training strategies now as well.**_ _ **But I'm just saying this in the words of the level four disease control of the 20th century. And it's the exact same thing here, but hemorrhagic fever mutated into a bug that spreads like the flu here, this is the very same thing right now."**_

 _ **"Doctor you studied every disease in the books on earth, but this one is thanks to acting like the most deadly viruses known to mankind. And them spreading like the damn flu, we've had two bugs gone aerosol form during that year.**_ _ **But the effects of the game, before the mind control kicked in. And are just like that first virus you read up on when you arrived, it's that one."**_

 _ **"That acted like alcohol on the mind, before it changed to recreational drugs, and the Tsiolkovsky's crew were killed, because A: they were playing with the environmental controls. As if that's not enough it's like a level IV plague, and once one person had it, then ten others had it and with the infected**_ _ **And B: because they blew out the escape hatch on the ship, and I heard the blast."**_

 _ **"And not only does that cause a hull breach it vents the heat into space as a result here. And every security measure needed to prevent that, again is in here in that systems control room, so why else would I put up that forcefield that day. And C: to prevent it from infecting anyone else, I'm talking a serious outbreak like the Ebola strand 390 years ago, the movie now."**_

 _ **"But this is a doctor's worst living nightmare right now and when you're just getting started as a new crew. And though you're teen computer whiz was keeping everyone infected out of the control room. Think about it, you come into contact with patient zero, after getting back on board your lead technician. And said gets infected, and then with him your original security chief."**_

 _ **"As the rest of the crew starts getting infected here as a result and**_ _ **from there it starts going from person to person. And until your entire crew is infected with a virus like this. And your 2IC has to do your jobs for you while your android team mate is also sick as well as a result. And to top it off is, it's not just because of a collapsing star right now,**_ _ **you're in the path of an oncoming meteor."**_

 _ **"And your son decides to be the one to take the initiative regarding this, just to prevent the hotzone from spreading.**_ _ **I'm just saying this in the words of that Doctor that dealt with the Ebola virus, during that scenario. But you have 80 people dead and several others infected and it's spreading like a brushfire. And though the entirety of the ship at the moment throughout the ship."**_

 _ **"We should have had everyone isolate themselves in their quarters till mom got the information needed. But too late and I get infected, but I'm still thinking rationally to prevent someone from killing themselves or us.**_ _ **But to prevent us coming into contact with any other ships or starbases. And until the cure was created, it's by a medical induced over ride**_ _ **and taking your first steps."**_

 _ **"As a member of the junior crew, but if one of them has it, then ten of them have it..."**_ he said and Pulaski covered her eyes as she finished his sentence as she looked at him at that. _ **"And if someone gets off the ship, before we deactivate it and we're screwed here, we have to keep it quarantined.**_ _ **That's why you're working over time, honey, you look like the knack is effecting you still."**_

 _ **"But to prevent that thing from getting off the ship, before we can deactivate the programming?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's it exactly, medical conspiracy and a full scale incursion into the federation. And Mom got infected, again, and she, or rather Etana, called out medical security alert, condition 3. Just to arrest me, but this is an alibi to get that piece of junk on me now."**_

 _ **"But trust me it's not happening twice or going to work now hopefully, and that's not if she doesn't try anything else after we end this now. As I said when infected I cold still come up with 3 or 4 good ideas in an hour. Fully focused and you better get out of my way, because I'm going to throw the entire arsenal.**_ _ **At you, but I was thinking clearly enough to send several reminders**_ _ **to you."**_

 _ **"And about that last night as a result, but**_ _ **I know you better then you know yourselves, and Brand decided to set this up as her secret weapon to have us together."** _he said and Robin looked at him in shock as she answered him at that as she looked at the reminder on their faces. _**"That's what happened, the damn virus you told me about went aerosol form and started spreading like the flu."**_

 _ **"But if that's the case, how could you survive this when everyone was infected with it?"** _she asked and he turned and looked at the forcefield. _**"I'm acting on the only option necessary to prevent a repeat of those same conditions. And with everyone else not on board the ship as a result, but until we're clean, the ship. But Data just hit you, sickbay and Guinan with the cure Sarah."**_

 _ **"Our only option necessary till we catch her in the act, and this her plan at a biological weapon, it's by setting myself up for capture. And by Data catching her in the act, but it's as close to the movie that focused on that virus as possible.**_ _ **The Puppet Masters, Outbreak, that's this scenario right now completely and with my being the only one who figured it out first."**_

 _ **"I've got to prevent her version of Anthrax from getting off this ship. And by the only option necessary. By acting like our previous computer viruses and pest problems. But this one is taking a leaf out of the book of what I did that year a few weeks in."**_ he said and the team nodded as they got it then and as MacDougal nodded as she remembered his explanation to her the year before.

 _ **"The virus acted on the brain like alcohol, causing the entire ship's crew to start acting like they were drugged or intoxicated at the time. To prevent anyone from accidentally killing themselves he decided on a medical/command induced over ride. And said got me out of the room, and he took control of the control room terminals and set up that forcefield, till Jim talked him into allowing him."**_

 _ **"Into letting him into the room now with him as i think he explained this to him in the intention here. As Jim yanked the computer chips to prevent us from getting anywhere near anyone that could accidentally become infected. And with that virus with that now, is we, the commander and me. But not realizing what he was trying to do here at the time, he took the initiative that day."**_

 _ **"But he never told us until it was over, and we were trying to get in there**_ _ **to get the control chips back in place that day now.**_ _ **And get us out of the way of the meteor, and before it hit us at the time, yes I remember that conversation. You did it again last night while we were looking for you all this time now. And you've been hiding to make this last longer then necessary now.**_

 _ **"But..., by orders of Captain Picard, Commander Riker and Dr. Crusher, you're inducing a medical induced over ride of the computer. And just to prevent it from getting off the ship now at the moment.**_ _ **Shutting down the Turbolifts, all shuttlebays, aside from the one Kate used to get in here and the transporters."** _She said and he nodded to him and she nodded as she got it then in that one remark.

 _ **"Data do it again, we have to make sure that until we end this and the entire senior staff crew is cleared of that virus now."**_ she said and Wesley nodded as he looked at him then as he said it to him gently at that remark. _**She's right, you have us and the rest of the emergency shelters are under your command now. So we have to finish this now, as they don't know you're back online."**_

 _ **"But Etana read their internal anger at the fact Soong put a child at risk by using you to do it, and with Billy was me. And decided to exact revenge on you, and Soong by deactivating you at the time."**_ he said and Robin looked at him in shock at the news. _ **"That's what happened, they were furious that Dr. Soong put a child at risk, and pushed you into over doing it, that they decided."**_

 _ **"Or she decided, if Soong wasn't here, then he was the one getting deactivated so she could take control of the ship and it would have worked. Had it not been for the fact that her opponents are a trio of teenage scientists and we had this planned out in advance?"**_ she said and he nodded to her gently as he answered her. _**"Yeah, that's it exactly, but with being turned into drones right now."**_

 _ **"And they're going to be feeling guilty like Data was last year about this, but I've had to work over time three times. And in 18 months. and third times the charm now, but if it's not this one that lays me out. That to you, it's going to be her third try to get it off the ship."** _he said and O'brien sighed. _ **"You're right, I'm beyond furious at the fact she forced you into over doing it again now."**_

 _ **"And did it by using us to do it right now, but hopefully this is the last and final time, but that last jolt once drained and I'm saying this for all of them. But after this is over and you're on light duty indefinitely right now with you this drained. I know what too much caffeine does to you, but repeatedly draining the doses and the epinephrine with it, your body can't take this type of abuse here."**_

 _ **"And repeatedly."** _he said and she looked at him. "You just said my exact thoughts right now Miles, like Derek his body can't take this type of abuse repeatedly. And till we have to make the decision for him and by getting him to rest right now." Anenzi said in response as Will crossed his arms at that in agreement as Wesley answered him. _**"But the commander didn't realize this till I explained it to you last year."**_

 _ **"But in his case the reason he changed is because of me and my leaving now to him, the act of letting me go is, if we'd seen that other space epic. I'm his prize pupil for several years and I'm on the edge of graduation. And he's having a hard time letting me go now, which is why he's been running on autopilot. And ever since I left at the time last year and**_ _ **it's the same for the quintet."**_

 _ **"The only option is by getting their parental instincts to go on a rampage and that maneuever is it. It's this and with that it's the act of their paternal/mentor sides breaking down the front door. When they realized what I just did and tried in there, a nd at the moment, it's once this activates, but it's getting stronger every minute this continues."** _he said and she sighed as Pulaski said it for her.

 _ **"That's my one option now, get him to break through it now, by pushing up your parental instincts to the max. I just simulated that injury to cause your parental instincts, but I was due for my booster anyway. And if I hadn't stopped and grabbed it, I would have landed directly on top of it. But after the knack, you know what happens if the selelvians are sick and they can't control it, Doctor."** _

_**"As a result the sextet are pissed at this still and they learn the truth that the effects are connected to this. It's in reverse, I'm their catalyst we have to shove it up even more to break the link and give who's left. Enough time to fight back completely right now, but this is your arena Doctor. But you're the mind control expert here, so what else."**_ he said and Pulaski nodded as she said it to him then.

 _ **"But deprogramming 101: What's the best way to break the conditioning if the added indications of everything we did together doesn't work. It's going to pulling something the duo had never would allowed when I was in training when I was still home. And by three times the height I normally did the jumps."**_ he said and she sighed as she said it to him, her tone going stern as she did it.

As she looked at that remark firmly. _**"You're about to cause their parental instincts to go on a rampage here and with that in mind right now, as Eli and Eric told you, you don't get the landing right and you're either going to sprain. Or dislocate it in the landing, and walking on in it only makes it worse right now. But the last time I saw you looking like this at the time here now."**_

 _ **"It was during the effects of the knack and Brand told me it's still effecting you right now and with that.**_ _ **Once you do that, you better take that multi-medical cocktail or you're in big trouble young man and I mean that. Because once the shock from the landing gives out, if you rolled your ankle. And the ending results of the shock giving out is that the pain is enough."**_

 _ **"Now here to incapacitate you during this and**_ _ **that's something none of us need, how much did you drain last night, before you went to your quarters."**_ she asked and he sighed as he told her that. _**"A third of it right now, but I've been taking it slow all morning, but the shift is about to start. And it's not the caffeine dose I'm worried about, but the epinephrine, it's only going to last so long."**_

 _ **"And before I need the next dose."** _he said and she nodded as she said it to him at that remark with a stern look on her face at this as she answered him at that. _**"Well after you do this particular daredevil stunt, I want you to take another dose. And at the moment, with being your doctor that year and I was around for your training, it's**_ _ **at the moment in your case over doing it right now."**_

 _ **"And as to why, it's because one too many close calls**_ _ **and this is taking the act just a little too far right now. And after that if this results in a relapse and you're on stand down when I give your mother that information. But this situation of taking and dealing with it alone is going way too far right now, Wes."** _Pulaski said to him sharply then and he hid a sigh as he answered her.

 _ **"At the moment I'm going to pull one last attempted escape, recharge and that's it, but I have to make her think she's got a win now. Before Data catches her in the act, but she's getting implicated for child abuse. As we're still kids in your eyes, and putting our younger charges at risk, remember the sextet. The kids are as scared of Macgregor as I am, and for all we know."**_

 _ **"That he's here to kidnap me and the sextet and with it:**_ _ **Conspiracy and sedition, child abuse, near attempted murder. And finally attempted foothold here and you arrive in time to bring back new information. You guys just get the cure into the computer, I'll distract them long enough. And for you to get it into the system right now, but the longer that this goes on right now."**_

 _ **"And the faster**_ _ **she's going to land me back in your care Doctor."** _he said and she nodded as she got it then with a sigh as Robin looked at him. "Sorry baby, but he's right, like Danny's grandfather, he risked landing himself in the infirmary. Just to protect their grandparents and their friends from getting captured. And subjected to what Pyrus and his interrogator were doing to his grandfather." Hammond said to that remark gently.

As he walked into the room at that in time to hear that. "Maybe, but I don't have to like it right now, Admiral." she said and Will nodded in agreement. "Only a true officer in Starfleet or the stargate program could do this baby, in time you'll understand. But us adult officers we had to do things that left us traumatized ever since. And he's a very young version to Daniel himself right now, by that I mean my Daniel now."

"Added side effects baby, and kids, I'm not who you think, this was why the medical council called me in, you're just like me to the point. Why I came back to see the crew and your grandfathers with me, we're not who you think guys." Hammond said and the ten all turned at that as Wesley also turned and with him was Jake at that. Before Sarah, Jason, Dana and Brad moved to him and Jack answered him at his remark then gently.

"Our grandparents, you are not our version, who are you?" he asked and Hammond took a deep breath. "Cubs, the guys and I, including your grandfather Mel, Danny, we are not who you think, you knew that the Asgard could clone our bodies. Before your minds ended up in your own grandchildren, we waited till now to tell you this. The timeline was reset as we said, but your minds carry the original timeline at the moment here."

"And this one, but as a result, you may have wished to meet us in our heyday, but there was no need for it, that reason is your grandfathers, the boys, never wanted to lose us." Hammond said and the group turned to him as the meaning became clear at that. "You got to be kidding me, I though you died of a heart attack, General!" Jack said in shock as he got it with that one sentence and he shook his head to him as he answered him.

"Darrel had Garshaw and the Asgard clone my body, and transferred my consciousness into a new body. And put me into stasis, their grandparents all knew this, as did your's Jack." he said as Daniel turned to him at that. "Was this before they found Destiny?" he asked and he nodded to him. "Yes son it was, I know what this is doing to all of you, you wanted a chance to understand why your grandparents loved me this much."

"Well next to Hank, Jacob and Jean, I was their primary commander, to them, they never could disappoint me. But my trust and our familial bonds were all that mattered to them." he said and the sextet wiped the tears off their faces in relief at the news. "We always wanted a chance to know you in the same way our grandparents do. But this..., this way now, we never expected the lord to do it by having you cloned back then now."

"So one chance to have us know you in the way they do, you had yourself cloned?" Tom said, trying to control his voice at the news then. "Your grandparents did their job, the last two pieces left of their legacy, our legacy, are myself and your grandfather baby." he said and she nodded in shock to that news. "My grandfather, you mean Jacob is still alive?" she said and he nodded, just as she was answering they heard a gentle remark.

"You never lost me that fast baby, but your grandmother wanted to give you one chance to see us as we were in our prime. During the war with the renegades now, before we stopped all of them, the Asurans, replicators and the Ori." she heard and turned to see her grandfather, Jacob Carter, walking in and she smiled in delight as she ran to him. "Grandpa, am I glad to see you." she said and he hugged her tightly at that.

"You look so much like my baby girl, your grandmother, you never had to worry about making me proud baby. You been doing it for years, you certainly made us proud all this time now, but in truth now. In truth in our present, you and Danny, your grandparents, were our best officers, I was godfather, George his uncle. But from the time they were 5, they could best a young man preparing to go into one of the higher grades now."

"But that's the real problem for years now your uncle, Jack, he heard nothing, but your names now, but your grandfather, my daughter and Danny, for years your familial teams. But our praise, our pride, our playing favorites in our future officers, that when we hit Hathor, J.J. Johnny in our wording now in students and officers, was so jealous. That they came up with this lie now that he helped Hathor, but the evidence now in this case."

"The evidence of his getting called for treason and Makepeace with him, it was all over the cameras. But it never worked, and instead of Daniel getting named as mentally incompetent, the arrogant little fool that he was, is jealous of my Danny. Because he's all we talk about, it's the argument you heard from Shelby before, that's it entirely, son." he said and Will nodded sternly to that remark as he answered him gently at that.

"It gets better, but your memories of our century, our you, are about to reactivate, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..., now." Landry said and they jerked at that they closed their eyes and as Daniel refocused first and looked at him as he turned to Dr. Melburn Jackson and smiled in delight. "Dad!" he said and Mel pulled him into a hug as Bra'tac, Jacob and the other generals did the same with their children as they exchanged grins at this in delight.

And as the team went into a hug. "Well we're back guys, SG-1 is back!" Jack said smiling and he nodded smiling happily at this. "There's my cubs, you guys remember everything now?" Jacob asked looking from Gamma squadron to Jack, Teal'C, Cam, Jonas and Valarie and they nodded. "Yeah we do now Uncle Jake, Brandon, Jenny, Chris, Jase' is that really you?!" Daniel asked and they nodded smiling at him as Sarah hugged him.

"Alright who's left of us who never got our memories back yet?" Jack asked and Picard shook his head smiling. "That would every soldier you arrested kids, but again get that under control at the moment." he said and they nodded. "If you read my letter to you guys, I was telling you the truth at the time, Johnny is an adult version to Hanson. So the psychosis is the very same from me to you, Wes." Daniel told him and he nodded to him.

"That's why he did it, he's like Hanson when it comes to Wes." he said with a low growl and the duo nodded sternly. "Yes and that's why he got yanked out of his reality and ended up in our's we told his version of us at the time. He was jealous enough to try and set your grandfather up, son, but no chance of this at the time. With us having our memories of the original timeline, that worked as our families stayed tied together."

"Your bodies are holding two entities in one body, on the one hand is your version and on the other is our kids, but Omac chose now to unlock your memories. So when you did, you have our kids inside you and you can use that to train Wes and his squadron now." Landry said and they nodded as he hugged his daughter who tightened her arms around him then as Jacob finished his sentence then to his own daughter as he explained it.

"You guys had this deep bond, but five generations and this explains in why all of you act like this towards J.J., Eric Makepeace and the others. You got our hatred of the NID, turned Nova squadron, at the moment." Jacob told them and they nodded to him. "So this is you two as our grandparents know you both?" Anna asked and he nodded. "Yes this is us, I loved your grandparents like they were my own children, baby, honestly."

"You remind me so much of your grandmother, them of their grandparents." he said and she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms at that. "Q knew it was me from the second he saw me actually, a second chance." Hammond said and the sextet nodded to him. "If it wasn't for the fact we knew the outcome, I would have killed whoever the plant is and for nearly getting him so worked up it puts him in sickbay out of exhaustion."

"Though he gets hurts and and we're going to roast the plant when we find him." Will said and Hammond nodded. "How you did that with Ben Maxwell, I had the same conversation with his grandfather, as did Jason Redford. After he went rogue, he was in charge of the mission to test out a naquada enhanced warhead. And destroyed the home planet of the people we gathered recruits from." he said and Picard nodded in annoyance.

"The one that nearly destroyed the base?" Will asked and he nodded to him gently. "Yes that's exactly what I do mean right now at the moment, you're replicating our situations. And down to the limit right now, but be thankful you never had us, our consciousnesses in your heads, or you're suffering our memories and reactions. To some of the stuff we had to deal in or put up with since Apophis came on the scene in '97 that year."

"When Q talks like that, he's really remembering the NID." he said and they nodded in understanding. "So who do you see me exactly if you said that General?" Guinan asked and he chuckled. "You're like Morgan actually, she had alot of information but couldn't openly interfere, but her seeing Oma, she's furious at the time. I get you and Q had these issues between you, but you don't need to land your crew in the middle lf it."

"It took three added years, but to us, the Borg are the replicators and the Romulans and the Cardassians are the renegade system lords. That test when Q transferred their powers into you Will, it's like the armbands and what they meant in training. Jean Luc was acting like me when dealing with Jack after getting addicted to the damn thing." he told him and they nodded as the security team exchamged bemused looks at that.

"The armbands, General?" Will asked and he nodded and the duo exchanged looks at that. "So why send you two right now, Sirs?" Greyson asked quickly and Haden answered that one. "You needed an expert to handle things, with him there, regarding your situation over Daniel's grandfather. If this is heading in the same direction Jackson's was now, well then the spasms and lethargy are draining him enough right now."

"That to stop the pain, it's getting that damn thing to earth, to break it, it's triggering the last episode once broke, the connection is going to crack. If they grabbed that recipe out of the damn computer it's the very same thing they. That is you five, and the quartet, or rather George and your grandparents, did for Daniel. But the bastard that did that to his grandfather was keeping it up the pain and bleeding to bring him back 636, in his now."

"The spasms are going to continue until he brings it back to earth and replicates it, before giving it to everyone in the academy. It's the very same thing, whatever these caffeine pills are tanked with is the same as breaking the connection." Quinn said and Pulaski, Beverly and Anenzi nodded. "So we break the link by creating the antidote and then drain the toxins from his body?" Geordi asked and the trio nodded to him gently.

And in confirmation to that. "That is if there is not shrapnel still down there, though there is that just helps it along. As that drained 1/3 of the contamined blood, and we do a surgery and medical cocktail to bring his fever down. While we're dealing with his other injuries, we just to got mix it with something, with him too sick and thinking it's that damn headset." Will said and they nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently.

"So you catch the guy after he deliberately broke orders from you, and send him to your father Will, okay." Anenzi said and he nodded to him. "Like we said, we saw this before at the moment, but instead of the surgery being done on the base. We pretended that Danny escaped when we sprung him from the base. As he once at the airport in Colorado Springs that did it as the pain ended then." Jacob said and Hammond finished that.

"I saw this before in my Danny, but what I can say is that those spasms you saw, are possibly the effects of the control drug are fading in him. But once the last one is that wearing off, she's trying to walk him out the front door. Daniel ordered me to do whatever was necessary to keep him from being walked out the front door. Before we staged things, regarding your uncle, Jack." he said and Jack nodded to the news, smiling.

"I take it you practically raised our grandparents yourselves, once they started serving under your commands General?" Daniel asked and he nodded to him smiling. "Yes and you're all the spitting image of your grandparents, son. But you're what your grandfather was like in the job, you and Jack, you are just like your grandfathers. That I had to break up their playful bickering matches at times." he said and the duo started laughing.

"Talk about a repeater for you huh, if we're that much like our grandparents you feel like this is what things were like after the orbital attack and nearly three months. Prior to 636, right?" Tom asked and they both nodded to him. "Yes that's it exactly, but you start going at it and you're all going to get it." Jacob said and Anna started laughing at that. "Alright young lady, pull yourself together." Picard said with a bemused smile to that.

 _ **"No Wes forget about it, at the rate this is going you're going to break your ankle next if you keep this up."** _Robin said quickly and he sighed. "If this was your grahdfather, he's acting the same way right now, but your grandfather. He thought about others." Jacob said and they nodded. _**"Robin you don't know the crew or my mother in the way I do, and if it means making sure that thing never gets off the ship."**_

 _ **"I'm finishing this mission, thought I doubt it's the only try they're going to go for, because we hit the halfway point."** _he said and she sighed as Jenson said it to him at that remark in shock as he answered him. _**"You have got to be kidding, to implicate her you're allowing her to drain you this much, well just pull it over already. You keep this up, you're going to drain yourself completely right now."**_

 _ **"At whatever level you're at, this is going to cause your system to crash a second time if this keeps up right now Wes. The last time we saw you like this was after Soong hijacked the ship last year."** _Jenson said in shock at that as he sighed. "No kidding right now, after the attacks that's enough to make it clear." Will said crossing his arms and Beverly nodded in agreement to his thought at that.

"To end this and get her arrested, you're draining yourself into exhaustion, that's going way too far son." Morrison said in shock as he walked in, in time to hear that remark. "That was our thought when we realized this as Data freed us at the time, Admiral." Beverly told him and he nodded to that remark firmly at that remark. _**"That's the idea, she's getting implicated now for attempted conspiracy and secondly."**_

 _ **"For nearly landing me in the E.R., b**_ _ **ecause she's the reason I'm trying to stay out of range and keep from getting caught at the moment. And draining my energy levels while doing it right now, Doctor, that information and the pills I just gave you. But you, mom and Dr. Anenzi are going to have to call medical intervention here, I'm intending to make sure I don't leave too soon."**_

 _ **"Because whatever's in those pills is the reason for the medical alert she called out,**_ _ **I'm fully focused at the moment and with it. I'm a medical born who's mother is an M.D. and my best friend's father is skilled in rehab. I'm taking Dayton's prescription to handlr this and sevondly Derek doesn't know a thing. Where health and wellness comes into it right now, I folllowed the regime."**_

 _ **"And kept to it for years, but it's clear to me right now that Derek's been arrested once too often right now. But to you, the fact you had a student, a cadet that matches me in everything, my complete equal right now. I know you're seeing me everywhere he is, from in here, to being in the pilot's chair. To helping mom in the lab with Data at my side, I know this, as for Derek."**_

 _ **"And to repeat Eric's remark, they've had all they can take from this at the moment and to the captain. Well it's his body can't take this abuse in the withdrawal and rebound repeatedly. But I'm a medical prodigy and I know what needs to done to end that jolt easily right now.**_ _ **And if this was the Novas plan now, it's I'm making sure that we circumvent it right now at the moment."**_

 _ **"Because if I leave after this visit and I'm putting the entire federation at risk now, it's not going to happen. And just making sure that this, if I have to guess was her plan doesn't screw up my recovery. Now that all three of you are here, it's there's the possibility after we humiliated them.**_ _ **Said them, the Novas, but the Novas as adults, are NID, us Gammas are SGC,**_ _ **but an SGC officer."**_

 _ **"And Hammond said this already, the SGC does the job, and going an extra five miles to do a job, Daniel did it in order to find Carter and O'neill's grandparents. But at this rate, it's a matter now of dealing in trying to prevent this thing from jumping ship onto another or worse getting to earth in the way they did.**_ _ **And if it means I'm home for 18 months I've got a job to do right now."**_

 _ **"And this is what Brad's grandfather did when he was our age."** _he said and she sighed as the group sighed. And knowing nothing was going to change his mind as he went further then as he looked between them. _**"But our job shifted from an alien incursion and right now to conspiracy and sedition and it's not one planet or another, but three at once, and it's preventing it from getting off the ship."**_

 _ **"As to why it's because whoever our culprit at the academy clinic is, he's just crossed the line, said line now.**_ _ **Is he's framing others here, that's the reason she's here, but someone is framing every second in command of every flagship we have. And for unauthorized medical prescriptions we're the latest ones on the list, at the moment now, but that where it gets worse for sickbay."**_

 _ **"But it's Anenzi that got hit next, and I'm the patient, he's being framed for right now."**_ he said and the group nodded in shock to that news. _**"To make sure they all get arrested, you're pushing it to the limit?"**_ O'brien repeated and he nodded to him as he looked at him gently at that as he said it. _ **"Yes and it's because we have K'tarian at the academy infirmary, we had to chase down Maxwell."**_

 _ **"And finally comes the fact that we have a possible Aldean on board the ship. But if this was an alliance then we have to prevent their plans from leaving the Enterprise now, Chief your grandfather knew Tommy's.**_ _ **I ran into Tommy when I was at the academy and he said the same thing. But Doug, Amy, Tony and Janie, they all said the same thing, o**_ _ **ur families were all on board Atlantis."**_

 _ **"So as a result, it's like them we got to keep the wraith from getting to earth. But either way, if it's not a virus like the polywater virus, let alone some other level IV virus we got to treat something like this in the same way now.**_ _ **If this was a foothold we have to prevent it from getting off the ship. They had a pretend foothold going on inside the base, w**_ _ **ell this went past training."**_

 _ **"And right to real in the same way this did, and Tommy said that Brad's grandfather risked a lethal dose of radiation. Just to save Sarah's grandmother, I'm not doing that, but I'm making sure that her plans never get off the ship."** _he said and O'Brien crossed his arms. _**"You got the name of the guy who prescribed you those pills, because if we find a duplicate of those same pills."**_

 _ **"On board the ship and on whoever the secondary host is, they're both winding up behind bars when we get through with for nearly killing you if this starts a second time, or a third after we arrested the secondaries, and if you have your system crash in the middle of this, but honestly now.**_ _ **Your body can't take this type of abuse and the last time I saw you looking like this at the time."**_

 _ **"It was after Soong hijacked the ship last year, if**_ _ **these spasms trigger a seizure of the type the captain dealt with and this bastard is the one doing it?"**_ he asked and Wesley nodded to that in agreement then as he said it to him. _**"Yeah I do, his name is Ensign Davi Loffler, that's our mole in the academy clinic. But if these are part of her plan,**_ _ **I'm safer, once this is finished around you guys now.**_

 _ **"As to why I'm saying that, it's because I doubt this situation is over right now at the moment."**_ he said and sighed as he finished. _**"Before you say it, Data gave me the riot act already regarding this and the fact I didn't tell you till the last minute. I know I'm in trouble right now with you guys, but you can let me have it later, okay."** _he said and they nodded in exasperation at that as he went further.

 _ **'God kid, you keep this up and I'm not going to make it to my next birthday, though if you're home for the next year, that helps.'** _The ten all thought together as he went further at that. **_"We've had several old memories breaking down the front door regarding this situation and I'm using that against her by taking back control. It's my computer program that caused the lights to go out."_**

 ** _"But you remember the sentient programming I created, the captain's orders regarding if you guys all got infected and I was the last one standing at the time?"_** he asked and they nodded as they smiled at that as they got it at that remark. **_"Yes, we do, the captain said if we got compromised and it's a matter of mind control, you had permission to pull this a second time and..., whoa."_**

 ** _"Alright that's what you did last night, the sentient programming puts the ship back in our hands. And you had to wait til Data hit all of us next, to pass the control back to us members of the engineering team now, your team."_** Shimoda said and he nodded to him and he smiled at that as he answered him. **_"Yeah that's it exactly, as the the engineering crew, it's up to us to end this together now."_**

 ** _"But I was following on my orders given to me by the captain himself. One year and four months to the day, our conversation on the bridge when we discussed this."_** Wesley said and MacDougal and Shimoda nodded as she answered him as she remembered that conversation, as she sighed as she answered him then as they exchanged looks, looking between the duo that were with him during the virus incident.

 ** _"Yes, you mean you decided to pull it just to get this to work now."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her question. **_"Lovely last year's conversation regarding the computer mainframe just hit the table, and the captain gave you permission to do it. Well with that in mind, it's using everything we did regarding screwing around with the systems, Lal, when we tell you, activate the system."_**

 ** _"Because you're tapping into the tractor beam and_** ** _catching her ship, but listen to me, I'm going to try and get her to think Data got everyone freed. So she can double check right now. While they're trying to chase me down. So no more guards, aside from Macgregor, if he's not working for her at the moment._** ** _But we have everyone, but a select few that are not next to the monitors."_**

 ** _"And the computers are cleared now."_ **he said and she nodded to his idea as she said it to him. "This was a good idea, but trying to do it solo was going a little too far right and definitely when you're in no condition for this right now." Haden said to him gentl at that remark. **_"Once we do that, we lock onto her ship with the tractor beam and that's it, we won this round and we turn it to the adults after that."_**

 ** _"Because there's got to be a select few that still have the secondary programming. And_** ** _it's fifty clean officers to every one compromised officer after that."_** Robin said to her gently and she nodded to her and the light beeped once and she hid a smile as she went further before Macdougal said it to her. **_"Last time the virus we had running amok caused you to take control of the ship here in engineering."_**

 ** _"And that was thanks to your being intoxicated at the time, but it took close to 15 hours to get in here. Just before we realized we were in the path of an oncoming meteor at the time. But that's what he was referring to right now, Robin, but to explain this gently it was the first few weeks. Before we had a traveler arrive at the time_** ** _Wes programmed his tractor beam into the system."_**

 ** _"But not realizing he was preventing the infected from getting into the control room then. He was doing our job for us at the time, alright so to clear this up now honey. But you immediately got to work on this and while we, the commander and I. But we broke down the shield and you came up with two more ideas in that situation, though exhausted you still did it."_**

 ** _"But that time, it was thanks to being intoxicated and we were all more than irrational at the time, thanks to the fact we were all intoxicated. And this time it's being completely in control and in your case you're now fully focused at the moment. But back then it was a matter of life and death in the case of the ship, this time it's a matter of survival regarding the federation."_**

 ** _"And just like when you were 15?"_** MacDougal asked him quickly in shock to that. **_"Yeah that's it exactly, I pulled the same stunt just to get the ship out of her hands. And back in yours, now that Data just broke the conditioning on you guys. Though I'm acting like our little parasites that hijacked it at the time over the previous four years, the Nanites, the Iconian computer programming."_**

 ** _"But the virus and of course the beacon, but I added all the clues together and took over."_** he said and she smiled at his idea gently then as they exchanged smiles. **_"Nice touch kid, she doesn't realize any of this, but then you've been gone, and in that time you sometimes forget these things and as to why exactly right now. Because we buried the memories of the first four years to protect you."_**

 ** _"And everything you're using against her is something she doesn't understand right now._** ** _Though that just made it clear right now, she's screwed up in her plans now."_** Jenson said with a chuckle to that remark. **_"Yeah, but listen to me, to prevent her from getting to you again guys, it's time. Now to reactivate an old memory now one_** ** _one that only you can do now, Sarah, you too Jim."_**

 ** _"Because this was another trap, I'm reversing the ambush and I need your help with that, because it's getting her to think you're still under her control, or not."_** he said and the quintet exchanged looks as the Chinese officer answered as he said it to him. "I get the idea, as they were getting the chips back into place, all, but ten were put back to keep us there till the scenario ended." Will said, smiling at his idea then gently.

"The timer's up and you were ready to let her have it and by keeping us busy, as Sarah and Jim got the chips back into place. As we pulled the wild card and the game comes to an end as you stalled her just long enough. To get Chris, Eli and Data to hit the control that breaks control all over the ship aside from the sextet. And us members on the bridge after the commander and Worf bring you up." Geordi said and he nodded to him gently.

"Yeah that was the plan alright, but first is this, but the landing you heard, that caused me to barely break my ankle, before the next spasm hit me then." Wesley said and they all nodded as Jack covered his eyes. "Well if you were your grandfather, you'd have given me heart attack from doing that right now." he said and the group nodded. "Yes well he just barely did it to us and like George, I just had cardiac surgery 2.5 years ago."

"To the that he barely scared me into having a heart attack right now." Picard said to him and he nodded as they listened to Shimoda's question. **_"Which one Wesley?"_** he asked and he explained that. "I knew I shouldn't have asked this, but a year screws with your memory." Jim said to that in bemusement. **" _When I showed you guys what I was capable of when we started out, Jim: the virus, the meteor and the forcefield._**

 ** _"To keep her out of the engineering room, so you can get the cure into the computer, it's the only chance we have now. I've got her on a wild goose chase right now, Sarah you took it down back then at the time after the commander left._** ** _When we had that run in with the meteor, but you have got to put it back up now, by that I mean put up the force field at both Turbolifts."_**

 ** _"But the secondary entrance into the room and the main door, they're not getting in here or into the control. Because with you being technicians, she'd have to possess another technician not on duty right now. Just to get in here and arm that self destruct with the fact I just prevented her from it._** ** _Since her plan is falling apart with the fact I freed you and Sickbay last and this morning."_**

 ** _"As well as Guinan now, Dr. Pulaski is here and Data is back on line, so piece by piece her plan is falling apart, but part three is her supposed capture of me. As for this other piece to it now if this was the series focused on that. The mental maniac, I'm busy with distracting her while you guys free them. The rest of the adult crew and the non officers as well as security, but_** ** _listen to pull that off."_**

 ** _"I have to get her to send them to double check, reverse the ambush, and Data stay here, while you do this and get it into the computers now. But I get her to send Robertson and his team mate to check so pretend you're still under her control. and the jump them. Reverse the ambush on the way they did it on Robin last night, but pretend you're still under her control."_**

 ** _"But it's getting her to do it with the trio, but_** ** _she sends Robertson in here, Bates to Ten Forward._** ** _And Greyson to sickbay, and we have all of them_** ** _and all thats left in her control is Macgregor and that's not if he's working for her or not right now. But reverse the ambush and make her think that she's got everyone, but in reality, it's game over and her next plan, t_** ** _hat she tries to activate now."_**

 ** _"But last night and this morning now, it was 50 compromised for every 1 clear officer, now it's in reverse._** ** _50 clean officers for every still programmed officer still suffering the side effects of that thing and I'm activating a little program to tell who's who. But I just have to do that after mom and the quintet are clear of the programming as for the next week, but_** ** _we got a repeater, now."_**

 ** _"And of attempted takeovers now until her third plan activates now."_** he said and she nodded to him gently at that remark. "I knew you're really good, but you get too cocky and someone is going to get hurt right now. So take it down a few notches as these next two are stage acting next." Will said that and engineering crew nodded in agreement to his thoughts as they exchanged smiles at his idea then as she said it then.


	15. The Game Recap XV: Attempted Arrest

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 15: The Check, The Checkmate And The Side Effects**

 ** _"Nice touch I couldn't think up a better plan then that right now."_** Robin said smiling and Macdougal nodded. **_"I couldn't figure out how you did it then, but this time I do now, hold it, that's it, Jim the computer chips, yank ten of them from their slots and I'm setting up the forcefield. And we go from there, I can lock down the entire terminal in here and with it they can't get into engineering."_**

 ** _"Because the ship is in our control, w_** ** _hile you're leading her on a wild goose chase right now at the moment."_** she said as Jenson answered him at that as He, Macdougal and Shimoda turned to him at that. ** _"The virus, when we first started out, yes I see what you're trying to tell me. What's the plan right now Wes, till you give me the signal?"_** he asked and he explained that to him gently at that.

 ** _"Lock down engineering completely to keep the infected personnel out of the room, Turbolifts, and the main doors into the room._** ** _The programme I created enabled the sentient programming and the computer, Lal was ordered that once you're free. To listen directly to you, but lock down conn position, my position a second time_** ** _and and activate the tractor beam,_** ** _because our ace in the hole."_**

 ** _"Is about to activate now, you'll see why once she decides to try and attack, but if you heard the hum like an oversized cat, I'm the reason for that._** ** _I did the repairs from across the hall in your station Chief."_** he said and the trio smiled dangerously at that as they exchanged grins at that information. ** _"Well I wasn't expecting it to cause the system to sound like an oversized cat right now."_**

 ** _"But that was hilarious right now."_** Goldberg said as he tried to keep from laughing at that news. **_"Oh I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realized you played her now, because not only did you reverse the ambush, you lead her on now._** ** _Alright Sarah, Jenny and I coming up there to hear this later, but at the moment we better finish this and then you tell us what else is going on."_**

 ** _"And why, if whoever you're hanging around with at the academy is responsible."_** O'Brien said and he nodded to him at thst remark. **_"Yeah, but one, once I get their attention on me, deactivate the helm. And reactivate the program when Data tells you, but you're hearing me call it out then._** ** _And secondly once she thinks she's got me, activate the Turbolifts when I tell you."_**

 ** _"Because I'm sending this into a run around one last time, I need a quick recharge when I do this, but just trust me this is going to work right now."_** he said and sighed as he turned his voice to Robin, his tone gentle, but caring as he said it to her. **_"Wes you don't have to do this alone, you know."_** she said to him gently, and he sighed as he answered her and he pressed his forehead to her then.

"Well this is your grandfather, when he was no older then you are Danny." Hammond said and he nodded. "This is what Jackson was like after getting them off the planet?" Will said and he nodded. **_"Robin, honey, look I know you're worried and you want to help me, but I have to finish this alone, I know them better then you think now. And you'll know when this situation is beginning to affect the programming."_**

 ** _"Because I'm going to have to risk getting their parental instincts going on a rampage regarding this._** ** _But in a bit, it's that the only help you can give me right now is by helping them get the cure into the computer now._** ** _But we have to catch every security personnel off guard and to prevent anymore screw ups. As_** ** _we already had to arrest every secondary that tried to turn us:_** ** _Charlie."_**

 ** _"And me in and because we have to make her think she still has you and the hotspots right now. And till Data is going to be coming after me to finish this, but that's the ace now."_** he said and she answered him gently as she took his hands as the group sighed. **_'Kid, you can't keep doing this on your own like this, you're not indestructible, you still need us son.'_** The group thought to him softly to that remark.

As she answered him gently. ** _'Just like last year, he's going to keep going till we have to yank the decision out of his hands. But he's not up to this we can see it clearly, but at the rate this is going. I'm relieved she came back as it's a repeater of the knack right now.'_** Jenson thought to himself then softly. **_"Wes, you keep this up much longer, you're going to collapse_** ** _and whatever this is."_**

 ** _"Its just making you worse, I don't know if these were true caffeine or they've been cut with something. But between Nick, the nightmares and now this, you're in no condition to do this alone. At the rate this is going you're going to be home for several months to a year at this rate if it drains you this far or further but if theres more to this, the_** ** _more you fight your exhaustion."_**

 ** _"And the faster it's take hold you can't do this on your own right now, you need someone watching you back right now."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her. **_"Yeah well there's a few things I've got to discuss with my mother and the sextet. You're new, you don't know them the way I do, just like you were just getting to know the crew in the same way at the moment now."_**

 ** _"But everything that's causing me to look like this, it was seen in another way and it's something you wouldn't understand. And not just yet right now, but they and the team here could, because they saw. And have seen it before, my..., my previous trauma a few years back plays a part of this as well. But that's why she came back, she was here for it."_** he said and he sighed as he looked at them.

As he said it to Robin and Jack sighed. "That's Danny all the way now, until the situation is over, he never stops." Jacob said sighing to that. **_"And only they understand it, including the doctor, she and the sextet, know the most, guys you better explain that one to her. Just give me twenty minutes and you'll know phase four just started, because we have to tie this up right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But Doctor you better just tell her the truth, because Michaels ran the test the effects are still present right now."_** He said and they nodded as MacDougal answered him. **_"Alright just be careful in there and when you're ready, give us the signal."_** she said and he nodded to the orders as Robin gave him a quick hug and he climbed back up the ladder as soon as he was out of earshot they sighed at this situation.

 ** _"We may have to make that decision this time, with you here Kate, because the damn side effects from Devin throwing his knack on him are still present."_** O'brien said and she nodded as Robin said it. "What decision?" Dayton asked and Will crossed his arms. "Our mistake of not yanking his need for rest out of his hands and forcing him to get a few hours to rest, so far he's just been taking it easy lately."

"But if that third attempt starts, it's yanking the decision out his hands and we know she decided to use his training against him, so it's using that against her. To keep her from walking out him out the front door with the ship parked here for now." Picard said and Will nodded. "That is if these pills are not the damn serum they used on Daniel's grandfather, because if it is, we have to detonate it." he said and she nodded to that.

"Things on the ship changed, but though you have family on earth, your crew is your team, your team is your family, we protect our family. Especially our youngest members, from you to our very youngest, that is the way it is for us ship crews. One of you is sick we do whatever is necessary, but listen to me, though officers in theory. You're still children in our eyes, it's our job to take care of and protect you right now."

"He just suffered a trauma and one that is not over yet, for now he needs us most, you two are still getting to know us, Jake and Wes. They knew us for years, to them we are their extended family, especially their own, Jake." they heard and he turned to see his parents walking into the room and he moved to his father who hugged him tightly. "Wes, baby, you guys okay?" Ensign Amy Kurland asked and they both nodded smiling to her.

"Yeah we're okay mom, him, he's recovering still from the near broken ankle during the attempted incursion." Jake told her and she nodded as she gave Wesley a hug. "Missed you guys, when did you get back?" Wesley asked and Jake's father, Lieutenant Commander Peter Kurland, answered that. "Just now, the officers told us where you were and we arrived in time to see that portion of it." he said and Wesley nodded, smiling.

"You better get the check back on that remark, Peter, as the rumors Derek was spreading around, are about to be the death of him right now, his career." Beverly told him and he nodded as he smiled sternly. "You decided to take that step huh?" he asked and she and Picard nodded. "Yes we're engaged, and we're getting married later on next semester at the academy." he said and Peter nodded smiling to the news as they settled in at that.

 ** _"I can't believe this right now, it's like something else is driving him, what's causing this in him. we may have gotten back together earlier this week, but I've never seen him like this before?"_** she asked and MacDougal answered that as she exachanged looked with Barnfield and the quintet then. **_"Aside from his surrogate big sister, she's the ninth member of the senior staff at our deployment._**

 ** _"But she's one reason and the other is an elf we had here, but both were too quick to prevent._** ** _As that's not enough, he just released the anger he felt at the captain, regarding his father. But Jack, not realizing he just up and abandoned him, was killed 14 years ago when the captain was Captain of the Stargazer._** ** _Tasha was a year or so younger than the commander."_**

 ** _"But he loved her like a sister, a side from that is his career in command officers training has to deal with a no win scenarios, and this was the one._** ** _That caused him to fail, saving one thing at the expense of the other, that's his biggest fear. He can't make that choice: saving the federation at the expense of everything matters to him, but_** ** _he's been pushing himself so hard."_**

 ** _"Just_** ** _to prevent anything from happening to us, to_** ** _he's ran himself ragged three times in four years, and this is number three now as a result."_** she said gently and she nodded to her at the news. "Which explains the near altercation on the bridge after the situation came to an end and he's right. Derek doesn't understand what that's like for a cadet who spent nearly 5 years in the field prior to getting into the academy."

"With our ship getting the most excitement, the results are it results in some traumatizing experiences now." Deanna said firmly to that and Will nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and he risked his life, soul and sanity to prevent that technology from ending up on earth." Will said and Hammond crossed his arms to that. "Just like my Danny had to keep the sarcophagus off of it." he said with a low growl at that remark.

 ** _"This has been going on for 18 hours now, and he was delaying till Data finished that Palm beacon. Just why the heck is he keeping this going?"_** Robin asked and they sighed at that question. ** _"She's intending to use him to get that thing to the academy, it's like the movies of that century focused on that dream menace. And he's also suffering flashbacks to another trauma and if I have to guess."_**

 ** _"With the fact Porter warned off Macgregor it's_** ** _Radue and Aldea, but we have an alliance of three different planets right now at the moment, but Cardassia, Aldea and K'taris. But if this was intended to be driven until he drains himself so far down and his system could impact and crash a second time. But Soong forced him into working time last year and she just did it again._**

 ** _"Because of you, particularly."_** Data said to her and Jenson slammed his hand on the table. **_"The fear of him and Etana is overwhelming him so hard, he's not stopping till you come to his rescue. It's Radue, it has to be right now, if this was like that game, Radue is the Minotaur, she's the next one up. But both together the fear is controlling him, he's not stopping till he has her where he wants her."_**

 ** _"And it's when she thinks she's got a win, but pushing him into this with him in this condition right now at the moment._** ** _Sleep deprivation, damn it of course, he's been having repeated nightmares about us and the sextet, and this just relit that fear. But first Tasha, then Devin, we had one too many close calls at the moment for three years, but we had to deal with his therapy."_**

 ** _"But everything the commander told you was true and Lol just reactivated that fear, but one would be easy, two is pushing it, but all of us now."_** he said and Pulaski said it with a growl at that news as she answered him at that remark. **_"And that's going way too far, Deanna and I were already furious enough. That he was worked until he collapsed, but this is going to far right now._**

 ** _"But that would do it alright, she's turned into his version of that mental maniac and Radue is just the first piece to it right now. Aldea, he's still scared to death of getting captured by those people and Radue is like a man out of your worst nightmare for cases of PTSD._** **As to that he's avoiding MacGregor and sticking to the tunnels just to keep from being seen."** she said and Barnfield answered her.

And with a sigh at that. _**"I think his instincts activated the second MacGregor laid eyes on him, but if he's trying to stay away from the rest of the adult personnel. Than he's not going to stop till he either collapses or breaks his ankle, God he can't keep this up, though if he's gone to his survival training.** **And those he's gotten one recharge out of it right now, but he can't stay put too long."**_

 ** _"Just to get the other and he loses that second dose and he's screwed because he's going to crash. Wes, never mind just holding out on that second dose, take it now, before you collapse honey."_** she said to him softly in concern at that the group sighed as he answered her. ** _"Whatever we would have told him, if we'd been ourselves I think he's using it now, but what's his plan right now."_**

 ** _"And it's drain that cocktail till he collapses, because he does that, he's going to fall asleep, before we can get him into Sickbay and into bed here."_** Jenson said and O'Brien nodded in agreement. **_"I think that's his plan actually, implicate her for a near murder now. And make her think she has him finally right now."_** O'Brien said to him and he nodded gently to that remark in agreement then

As Goldburg answered that with a growl as he felt his anger grow. " ** _Draining him that dangerously, in our eyes as humans and earthlings, is considered a near murder anyway, because he's got nothing left by the time the chase ends. That he's going to be in bed for a month, if he doesn't take it easy. In the first week to ten days of this and as a result his mother is going to kill her for both that."_**

 ** _"And a possible injury while doing it."_** he said to him and he nodded in agreement as he explained that to him as he said it to him. **_"Yes and I do believe that's his plan, but with you deciding to act like you always did with him, it just added on to his plan. If whatever you decided was a good enough alibi Chief O'Brien he's going along with it,. He's playing up the irrational medical patient ploy now."_**

 ** _"Draining the dose completely till she thinks she has him and then I'm going to catch her in the act myself. So just get ready for the radio call, because it's to be close._** ** _And make them think you're still under her control at the moment the others have locked and barricaded the doors shut. But leave the radio and on two different lines while we do this."_** Data said and they nodded to that remark.

As they exchanged looks at the situation their young friend was getting into. ** _"Well that's definitely going to get her nailed when the sextet figure this out right now. But if Will is acting and is still acting like his father now, it's acting like he's trying to prevent him from getting off the bed._** ** _Which did happen when he came down with the flu after his fever started spiking and I still remember that."_**

 ** _"He was so delirious it took him five minutes to calm him down."_** Pulaski said with a sigh and Robin looked at her. "That happens again and it's thanks to a drug based delirium, just wait till he calms down." she said to him and Will nodded to the orders. "Well he keeps getting hit by spasms from the effects of the serum starting to wear off the last and final dose is the one that is going to drain out after this."

"But that dose is the one that needs to be drained, if there is any shrapnel left in that tunnel you have him getting hurt and you got Warner's information on the antiserum." Jacob said and they nodded to the orders firmly. **_"Just what caused that exactly?"_** she asked and she sighed as she said it. ** _"This was after Jaan was on the ship, he drove himself into the ground and it was enough his system crashed at the time."_**

 ** _"When he didn't report in like three days later after Jaan was killed, Deanna, Will and I went to check on him and found him lying on his bed drenched in sweat. And his fever was so high, she called me in there. Before my team arrived to bring him to Sickbay, but whatever the delirium triggered. I don't know, but whatever that hallucination was caused to panic_**

 ** _"Before Will caught him, to prevent him from getting off the bed, but_** ** _it's enough that Will decided. Now to be the one to deal with the physical fight in trying to keep him in bed and as to why that was. Whatever that hallucination was, was enough that he immediately went to calm him down. Because it was like those movies based on that mental lunatic in the 20th century."_**

 ** _"Though I doubt it, but any other traumas prior to this are enough to trigger that, at the current moment right now._** ** _But I'd never seen Will like this before, but for him it's like he was taking the older brother/father bit. And willingly regarding him at the time, and as to why at the time. It was because he wasn't leaving his side, but his reaction to Wesley was acting on their bonds."_**

 ** _"Whatever that hallucination was I don't know, but it was enough that he was trying to talk him down. And whoever is about to trigger it again is the next question._** ** _And if he's afraid of her, or just having his head messed with now, I've seen fevers this high from pneumonia. But in his case he was suffering a iron deficiency at the time, but if Will already said this now."_**

 ** _"It's we made one mistake in not getting to rest when Devin was here at the time that year now. And we're not making the same mistake twice, if he suffers another collpase or worse and he's getting that break now._** ** _And with that he hadn't had a chance to eat a real meal and rest in two weeks after I got the diagnostics back on Jaan saying he was suffering the severe effects."_**

 ** _"And of his species ailment and he didn't have long to live now. But if that knack is still affecting him. I'm going to have to determine that, if this is just the beginning. But the delirium snapped finally, though we have to do this for real and he's the one calming him down. In truth now, it's that_** ** _Wesley loves him like a father and older brother rolled into one and nearly losing him."_**

 ** _"After the bacteria got into his system it's enough he's not letting go now once you see them together. And you'll understand, but I saw the way they were together when I was serving as the CMO here on the ship. But I got a repoire with everyone here and Kyle was his biggest reason for this. But_** ** _Kyle abandoned Will, when he was sixteen,_** ** _Jack abandoned Wes and Beverly."_**

 **"And the effects of the knack released one part of it, Jeremy did the next and finally the psycholgical testing was the third. But he was healed and as he told you, Will was his godfather, but to him, all he had left of his parents was Beverly, and he's closest to the members he freed now."** Pulaski said and Robin crossed for her arms at that as she got the reference as they ended it at that.

"Alright here we go, this should be real good right now for the distraction and division, Lal, split the camera between us, as we see what's going on. And in the shaft, and before we figure it out." Will said and in answer to that, they saw the words **The Search-Wesley's POV,** on one screen and a timer set on the second screen. And knew it was counting down to Geordi's realization, before they sent the message to him and Worf.

 ** _"Alright here we go."_** Wesley said as he was climbing into the deck 7, section 23 as he climbed into the bowels of the ship. **_"Lal activate the added noise in here, we need to make as much noise as possible here at the moment, to make it clear I jumped decks right to get they're attention."_** he said as he activated his radio. **_"Guys get ready, the distraction and division plot is about to start right now."_**

 ** _"And with that, honey, I'm keeping them busy while you get into the system, because anyone not near the computer monitors or screens, but he and set that system. And to counter act the addictive effects of the game, is being hit with the palm beacon right now. So we just get their attention, and by that I mean the Commander and Lieutenant Worf and_** ** _so we get their attention on us."_**

 ** _"And keep it on us."_** he said and knew she nodded to him as she started the frequent bangs and clangs as he was hanging around the wall as he quickly finished that. **_"Lal make sure you got it against the wall where they can hear it, both from sickbay. The bridge and into engineering now, we have to get the duo in here, and then once they in here, we get your father to say the orders for Picard."_**

 ** _"We're giving the orders, but lock out the communicators from the security to bridge."_** he added as they waited then as they saw another image with the caption **Setting up the Trap-Data's POV,** written under the next image and they nodded as Pulaski watched her double. **_"Alright I created several of the palm beacons to do the rest of the security teams so here, this one is your's Doctor, and Lal."_**

 ** _"Teleport the next one to ten forward, and listen to everyone that is clear wait wait till after the guards are before you listen to their orders."_** Data said and they nodded. **_"Lal teleport me to sickbay."_** Pulaski said and she disappeared, before, thinking fast, Jenson said it. **_"And Lal teleport me into Ten Forward, I'm joining them so we can get to whoever is sent there."_** he said and he nodded in agreement.

"Here we go, this should be good right now." Jacob said as he crossed his arms smiling as they watched him teleport out of the room as O'brien said it then. ** _"Wes, we're in position, ready when you are."_** O'Brien said and he got an immediate response. _**"Aye, I'm signaling the captain and bridge crew first, so once I get to them, it's now setting up the sextet to be caught by you now, but you'll know."**_

 _ **"You'll know the second I got them into designated checks, but I'm baiting her into thinking Data never got to you yet, so it's best to check and when the captain gives the orders, Data, do it from the control room. We're reversing this in the way they did it last night when I threw her off guard by telling you my ploy honey, but get ready, I'm doing it now."**_ Wesley said and they nodded to that.

Watching as the third image flashed up- **The Bridge Nobody's POV:** , they watched as Geordi was sitting at his terminal as he thought it over in the sequence. That Wesley was using then as they heard a gentle tone as he thought it over carefully as Geordi said it out loud then. **_'Our maneuvers, alright turning the Turbolifts back on, use of the anesthezine, checking the cargo bay, that we gassed the room with.'_**

 ** _'Guarding the..., Roga, Roga Danar, that's it, he's been using Danar's strategy this entire time.'_** he said as he said his thoughts out loud to the trio. **_"Alright, Sir I just figured it out now, that source of his entire strategy. It was from a previous manhunt 2 years ago, the man was an escaped soldier, his name's Roga Danar. And said manhunt knocked me, and four other technicians unconscious."_**

 ** _"Just before he got into the Jeffries tubes, but he's not bothering with the phasers, because trying to attack us head on would result in getting captured."_** he said and he nodded to him then as he went furrther to the trio gently at that. **_"He's using his strategy and she's using ours, our moves in each piece. But every move and counter move was the chess game we played against him."_**

 ** _"And with the fact we lost most of the primary players, it's down to Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf now, with us locked in here and Chief O'Brien, Commander MacDougal and Lieutenant Shimoda locked in the engineering room right now."_** he said to him and they nodded as she decided to clarify that remark. **_"That's what he wanted us to remember, he was leaving clue after clue."_**

 ** _"After clue out to us last night regarding this?"_** Beverly asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah and it's just as we find him in the extension shaft finally."_** he said and Picard nodded. **_"Lovely, we figure it out just as it shifts from a scavenger hunt and possibly right into hide and seek next."_** he said as Deanna said it. "Here it comes." she said as they heard a loud crash right through the wall at that remark.

"You had to say that, the second you name off the next game and the noise gets started, but the noise is reverberating off the walls. And inside the engineering portion of the ship and we can hear it from this side of it at the moment. But was that really necessary right now, because I barely broke a rib from holding it in." Dayton said and they nodded, bemused and as they all looked at the wall at that as they exchanged looks at that.

 ** _"I think the hide ended up in the wall now if we just heard that thunk, at the moment."_** Beverly said and he nodded. "Yeah that's an understatement." Evans said as he started laughing as he finished, as they heard a secondary clunk in answer to that and Picard answered her. **_"Great, first we track him into section 23 and now he's ended up five decks below it and is hanging around on the ramps in the shaft."_**

 ** _"And now the hide is getting way to loud right now at the moment, alright young man. Whatever it is you're doing in there, it's time to call it quits now as well."_** he added as, not paying attention to that response. "Won't work, when in our normal training games this worked quite well on the holodeck as we had to figure it out. In where he was hiding during that, before the bonding test started next."

"But I remember that part, during the test he was hiding above me in a tree and then his shifting the branch caused the pine cone to fall on top of me." Greyson said and Evans nodded with a chuckle as they watched Picard at that. "Charlie pull yourself together, I know you're finding this funny, but you don't get it together. And you're going to blow your cover at the moment." Geordi said with a bemused smile, at seeing him shaking.

 ** _'Wes whatever you're doing in there you better cool it right now, if Robin is back to normal, she's trying to keep from laughing at this. But you keep screwing around like this, I'm going to blow my cover, now cool it already, bro. That's enough of this already right now, so enough of the screwing around man!'_** they heard through a mental laugh as they watched Picard call it in then.

Watching as they saw the words **The Chase Begins- Riker's POV** , appear on the screen they watched the duo were heading for the turbolift they were getting ready to head for deck 12, section 10, when they heard from Picard right then as they got the report. ** _"Commander, we just figured out who the pattern belongs to at the moment. In fact it's the memory he's been trying to shove forward all night here."_**

 ** _"Every move and counter move belongs to a soldier we had on board, by the name of Roga Danar._** ** _That was the last manhunt we had here, but his moves were Danar's moves and we're unknowlingly replicating ours from that chess game with him. But he's backed us into a check and this game just took a more dangerous turn right now, b_** ** _ecause he's ended up in the wall now here."_**

 ** _"As well."_** Picard said into the radio as Will nodded to the news as he answered him at that as he thought it to himself. ** _'Danar, why didn't I realize that yesterday, the Turbolifts were my tactic to try and catch him in there at the time, with us in engineering and Data disabled, that's the catch.'_** he thought as he said it then. **_"Roga Danar, well that explains why this has taken so long, well we found him."_**

 ** _"He's on deck 12, section 10, and we're heading there now."_** he said and they nodded as they waited for the next response. Heading for deck 12, the duo were walking towards the Jeffries tube extention shaft, when they heard a loud clang ring out from the wall next to them. Hearing that they froze, as Will pressed his hand to the wall and in response, he heard a loud clang as the reverberations from it started ringing out from it.

 ** _"He's on section 23 again."_** Worf said and they exchanged looks at that in amazement as he said it for both of them then as he looked at him in disbelief at that. **_"You got to be kidding, he was downstairs, how did he get up here that fast."_** he said as the noise started getting worse. **_"Whatever he did and how we can find out later, but I believe he knows we're on this floor and with only the wall between us."_**

 ** _"But if he does then he's trying to get our attention to make the games more interesting right now in this case at the moment."_** Worf said, as they heard a thunk to confirm that thought. **_"Teenagers, right now this kid is pushing his limits at the moment in the games right now but this is getting out of hand right now."_** Robertson said as he walked up after he heard the thud and he nodded to that remark.

 ** _"If he wanted our attention I think that's why he did it."_ **his team mate said in to that as he heard a thunk to that. ** _"You want our attention then you got it young man, and with that now, Buster."_** he said and Will nodded firmly to that. **_"Wes whatever you're doing it there, cool it already and get out of there."_** he said as they heard a loud crash in answer to that as the guards shook their heads at this.

 ** _"Lovely, one second we find him in deck 12, the next he's 5 decks above and hanging around in the wall. That's one hell of a magic act."_** he heard from Derek Greyson and he nodded with a bemused smile. ** _"Whatever he's doing in there, the noise is bouncing around in there and we can hear it from this side of the wall._** ** _I don't believe this, it's been one thing after another the last 20 hours."_**

 ** _"But this time it's just ended up in the wall. Alright kid, what's next exactly, because you're really pushing the limit right now."_** he asked as they heard two clangs followed by a crash and then a loud thud on his side of the wall in answer to that. Looking at them at this as he hid a smile as he said it to them as they exchanged looks then gently, before Greyson said it for all them with a bemused smile on his face.

As he crossed his arms at this. **" _Whatever this is, it's just shifted from a scavenger hunt and right to hide and seek at the moment, but scavenger hunts, screwing around with the power and you in there, he wasn't about to start toying around with the environmental controls. But first a scavenger hunt and now we switch it to tag and hide and seek at the moment and to repeat the captain."_**

 ** _"The hide's gotten way too loud here."_** Greyson said and Bates nodded. **_"Though at the rate this is going it's heading straight for bumper tag right now if this keeps up, whatever you got in mind here, now young man. But now it's time to cool it with the games now come on now, get out of there."_** Bates said in answer to that and they heard a loud crash in response and they exchanged loos at that one.

 ** _"I'll take that for a no, young man don't make me come in there after you."_** Greyson said with a bemused tone as they exchanged looks as they heard a secondary crash at that remark as he answered him. **"** ** _I'll take that one for a 'you want me, come and get me, Lieutenant, because I'm not coming out right now.'. Oh good grief, at this rate, it's he's not listening, though if we ordered him not to."_**

 ** _"Than he's taking his orders to the max right now."_** Bates said as he interpreted the unspoken statement in the latest bit of noise that he gave them as they exchanged looks at the implication as Perkins said it for himself and Watkins at that remark. **_"Well that just made it clear, we catch him once and if he escapes custody. A second time, it's going on till he drains every ounce of energy he has right now."_**

 ** _Come on son, don't over do it, you're in no condition for this right now."_** Perkins said gently and they heard a loud clang as he moved his hand to the wall ** _. "Come on kiddo, it's time to take a break now."_** he said and they heard a loud crash answer his remark at that statement. **" _You think he knows we're on this side of the wall right now?"_** Watkins asked, and before any of the quartet could answer that question.

They heard two crashes and a loud clang answer his question and Greyson answered that with a bemused smile on his face at that. **_"Yes Ensign, I'd say he does, though at the rate this is going. The next decision now it's he comes out on his own, or we drag him out of there."_** he said and they nodded to that. "Don't count on it, that never worked before, when you tried it, why would it now?" Will asked, in answer that question.

In answer to that, they heard 2 clangs, a crash and 3 more clangs answer him. ** _"I'm not coming out, so you want me, you're going to have come in after me Greyson.'."_** Will read out and they nodded to answer that. ** _"Alright buddy you're starting to really push your limits right now. I'm giving you one chance, either come out or we're coming in after you, young man."_** he said with a stern tone to that response.

And he heard three crashes and a loud clang to answer him at the remark as it tapped out another sentence to him then at the question. ** _"Last year when we discussed this, you said not to listen to you and I know that's her doing the talking in your voices right now. So with that, after last night, you don't know who's free of the programming or not. And I made sure you couldn't check on that either."_**

 ** _"But the computer is still in my control and secondly now, Sirs.'."_** he read out as he heard it then. ** _"You ordered me not to follow your orders, and that's what I'm going to do, Commander. So again, you want me, you're going to have to come in after me, Sir, but this going to continue a bit longer right now. But think about it and the false alarms, I could be on this level or the next."_**

 ** _and you won't know, u_** ** _ntil you come in here right now, but I'm not coming out, so you want me you're going to come in after me now, Sir, lieutenant.'._** ** _Alright young man, if that's the way you want it, than fine."_** he said with a stern growl as he looked at the trio next to him. **_"Teenagers at this age, well if he's not going to listen, then it's arresting him, now."_** he started to say, to that response firmly.

Just before he heard another sentence in morse code then as he read it out to them as the quintet paled. ** _"Alright if you want to try this approach right now, it's another reminder of the fact. That I know you were ticked Soong took control of the ship.'._** ** _And you took it out on an android that was turned into a drone, because he wasn't here on the ship, you really think I wouldn't realize that right now."_**

 ** _"Well did you forget something else now at the moment here, that once separated from the rest of the group. That leaves my partner open to do this now, you want make sure that you still have the entire ship secured. Go check on the ambush spots.'."_** he read out at that gently. "All of this was trap he set for us, by getting my team arrested by you?" the security chief of Etana's ship said quickly.

"Yeah it was a trap, once we got you out of our heads, we saw this carried his signature all over it now. As I said, I was involved his training from start to finish, I know my oldest training cub and believe me, he knew that the other three options. They would never work at the time, so watch this from here." Greyson said as Will nodded, as, knowing her first officer was feeling his concern at that growing, he thought it over carefully then.

 ** _"Robertson go check on engineering right now, so we can be sure of that."_** he said and they both nodded to the orders then and left. **_"You two, Bates, Greyson, you stay with us until we're sure of that."_** he said and they sighed the guard next to Greyson asked the next question as he looked between the quartet. **_"How can we be sure he's not bluffing, as this could be a trick?"_** he said to him and he shrugged.

 ** _"We don't, but then this, if Hanson tried to arrest him that might have something to do with this right now."_** he said, and they nodded. "Well this is definitely Data mimicking me, as I lead them into our own trap. But again, you want outwit humans, then you better start thinking like an earth based human." Picard said smiling with a stern smirk on his face, they heard Picard's voice say it over the com-line.

 _ **"Lieutenants' Robertson, Bates and Greyson, I have reason to believe we've been boarded at the moment after the last attack this morning. Go check on Ten Forward, Sickbay and Engineering, Commander Riker and Lieutnant Worf take over from here.**_ _ **The Ambush parties need some extra help, so go join your team mates in each area, please."**_ Picard told them and they nodded to the order.

 ** _"We'll be down there in fifteen minutes we're trying to get him out of there while talking him out of there."_** Bates said and he nodded. _**"Alright, you have 20 minutes, but if that doesn't work join the ambush parties."**_ he said and they nodded to the orders then gently. "Yeah that's an understatement right now, as we waited to finished what Wes started now." Guinan said smiling sternly to that remark.

 ** _"Well at the rate this is going best to make sure he can't double back so we cut off the areas that he's going to use the tunnels for_** ** _and we're in the areas that are open still right now. But we have got to get him out of there and if talking doesn't work, we're going to have to go in after him right now."_** Bates said and Will nodded as he answered that firmly as they exchanged looks then firmly.

And at that remark as he moved closer to the wall as the next one was tapped out. **_"And before he does any more damage to his body after we found those shards lying on the table at the moment."_** he said, before they could answer, they heard three clangs, two crashes and a loud metallic thud and he nodded. **_"If you want me you're going to have to find me, because these tunnels are a honey comb.'."_**

 ** _"Remember, Commander.'. Yeah I remember, and you keep this up and you're ending up in a time out pal._** ** _Because that's enough of the childish pranks and you're really testing my patience here young man. Now that's enough of this already, now again you come out of there, or I'm coming in after you, Wesley."_** he said sternly as he crossed his arms and the answering remark to that sentence.

Was a crash that was immediately followed by a loud clang and he nodded as he hid a sigh, knowing the young man was trying to get them focused on him. "If you people were so smart you'd know that he was leading your teams into an ambush. But no, you didn't and your last remaning drones are us." Picard said and they swallowed. **_'Wes, enough already, come on now, it's time to quit.'_** he thought with a gentle sigh at that.

 ** _"Whatever reason there is for this, I think he decided to go on the more direct approach right now. Just to get our attention though that's true, and he wanted our attention on him at the moment."_** Bates said and he nodded as he answered him as he looked at the wall with a bemused look on his face as he said it to him. "I think you tested them a bit too much." Jenson said as started laughing at this situation then.

 ** _"At that level right now the games having shifted now, but we reached enough of this. If that adrenaline does gives out now he's going to collapse in there. Whatever the sudden power bursts are it's enough we got to deal with, because if he's screwing around in there it's he's fooling around with the sensors and throwing off his trail."_** Will said to him and he nodded to him, bemused.

 ** _"Yes well the Jeffries tubes means he's going to come out somewhere, but where we don't have a clue here. Because section 23 is the extension shaft, and there's a vertical shaft leading into the tunnel on this deck and it connects from Deck 1 to Deck 20."_** Watkins told him and he nodded. ** _"Deck 1 to Deck 20 and he's in the extension shaft, and is now screwing around on the catwalks here."_**

 ** _"Just to get our attention on him, if_** ** _I was nineteen and in the midst of our current situation right now, I'd be staying quiet. And not be trying to get the group that's looking for me, their attention, but this is ridiculous right now. Wes, you keep this up and you're going to get hurt, get out of there."_** he said and they heard a loud clang in answer to that as he looked at the trio at that remark.

And as he said it into his communicator then, knowing Picard wasn't going to take this lightly. **_"Alright we found him, Captain, the last tactic Danar used was using the transporter. To get into the Jeffries tubes, but it took a half an hour to track him down at the time. He's back on deck 7 section 23, whatever else he has in mind we're not sure right now, but he's ended up in the bowels of the ship."_**

 ** _"And is messing around on the catwalks."_** he said and heard Picard answer him at that in relief then as he answered him. "This was Etana asking the question, I already knew what the heck was going on here, but this was way too easy right now. Like us trapped in that maze at the time, you decided on the same thing. You're making this way too easy for them, that they don't realize they're walking into a trap right now."

"But nicely done Wesley, I am very proud of you." Picard said smiling as he rested his hand on his shoulder and Wesley smiled at his praise then. "Anyone want to chance where this is heading next, because we said this 100 times. Never to try it from that height?" Daniel asked and Peter thought it over, before Kurland looked at him in shock. "You got to be kidding, what level was he on?" he asked and Greyson answered that.

"Give it a few minutes, but this is something we as adults, their guardians, mentors or their parents would kill them vocally for doing right now." he said and Amy nodded to that. "No kidding and young man I hear you tried this with us on sabbatical and you're in big trouble." she said and Jake looked at her. "I didn't, but with us on duty the team was split down the middle till the trio arrived." he said and his parents nodded in annoyance.

 _ **"What's that racket exactly Commander?"** _he asked and he sighed as he answered him, before they heard another crash in answer to that and Will quickly said in bemusement. **_"He's on the catwalks Sir, and whatever he's doing in there can be heard through the wall. But right now, Captain, he's got us on him and whatever it is, it's getting louder by the minute."_** he said and heard him answer that, gently.

Though as he was saying it they heard a loud crash. That was followed by a second and then a loud clang after that and at that, he sighed as he heard the duo get on the radio at that as he heard an amused tone at this. _**"For gods sakes, yes we know, we can hear it from up here Commander. And whatever it is, it's getting louder by the minute right now here."**_ they heard from Beverly as they heard a crash at that.

And it was immediately followed by a second clang as he answered her at that, knowing they were finding this the way he was. "If we were ourselves, we'd be finding this funny right now that our prize pupil. And his team were coming up with this many good ideas." Picard said smiling proudly at the quartet. ** _"Whatever reason for this is intended to get our attention at the moment, but if we don't get him out of there."_**

 ** _"I'm looking at two things, ei_** ** _ther we're going to have a repeat performance of that virus running loose regarding the star warp navigation computer engine chips, or a medical accident waiting to happen here. But that's probably the point now, because that portion is still high enough to do some damage. at the moment, but if he's trying to disable the engines, yet again."_**

 ** _"That's why he went in there, and was avoiding capture till the last minute_** ** _it's either that or he's trying to continue with the subterfuge. But if we don't get him out of there he's going to get hurt next. If he takes an escape route and winds up crossing a hatch that was supposed to closed. And was lying open when he went in there right now, Captain, though with that in mind."_**

 ** _"Though at the moment..."_** Will started to say and they heard a fast comm message, as the medical team crossed their arms smiling at his report then. "Get ready, this was another trap we arranged at the moment, ambush on our part. And as we were all pretending to still be compromised." Mary Potts said and Hammond nodded gently. "Basic rule of thumb lieutenant, if the ship or base commander is compromised right now."

"Then you can't trust anyone in the mountain right now, or in this case the ship, with the fact, you're all pretending to be compromised, the infected personnel. They don't realize they're walking right into a trap right now as the medical. Engineering and security teams are hitting every infected member with the cure as you now outnumber the secondary. And at 70 to 1, in numbers now." he said and they nodded in agreement smiling to that.

 _ **"Captain, Commander, we were boarded alright, Dr. Pulaski and your father are here, we arrested them, they're in sickbay right now."**_ they heard from Anenzi at the news and he nodded firmly. **_"Alright, Bates, you and Watkins go to Sickbay and you, Greyson, Perkins go to Engineering. And deal with this, Robertson, head for Ten Forward and keep an eye out in case he tries to come in there."_**

 ** _"While Lieutenant Worf and I are going in there after him."_** Will said and Picard answered that remark as he said it in amused annoyance as they heard another one and he hid a chuckle as he said it. _**"Yes alright, go in after him, and see what's going on in there, and Lieutenants Bates, Robertson, Greyson you and your team mates go to Sickbay, engineering and Ten Forward to help them out now."**_

 _ **"As for whatever he's trying to do, get him out there, before he hurts himself or breaks something. Because we can hear it from up here right now in whatever it is that he's doing in there right now."** _Picard said and they nodded to the orders, as Will exchanged looks with Worf at this remark and situation. Before he could say it, they heard three clangs and four crashes to answer him then at his remark then.

 _ **"What's that supposed to mean exactly right now, if he's doing this in morse code again right now?"** _he heard from Dayton at that response. **_"He's saying, he's not coming out, we want him, we're going to have to come in after him."_** He said and he heard Beverly answer that with a stern tone. _**"Young man either you get out of there or they're coming in after you, because that's enough of this now.**_ "

 _ **"So again, we're giving you one chance, either you come out or Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf are coming in after you, young man."** _she said and in answer to that he heard three more clangs and a loud thud at that remark. **_"He's saying forget it, you want me come and get me, and with that in mind best to play it safe now and do this now, but best go check on the android in sickbay as well."_**

 ** _"You two, Bates, Greyson, you_** ** _and your team mates go check sickbay and Ten forward, and Robertson, head for engineering, in case he's trying to get the drop on us this way. We've been tricked one too many times and it's we've got to get this under control before he tries anything else right now, but right now it's figuring this out now."_** he said and they nodded to the orders firmly at that.

And as the sextet left them and he looked at Worf as he said it to him then. "Well it's down to you and it's down to me, but you're losing piece, by piece your army. To get these into the federation and you're losing drones faster then you can blink right now." Wesley said and they swallowed hard at that remark. "You've won two rounds, the game is not over yet, Crusher." the leader of the quintet said and he crossed his arms then.

"Haven't you learned anything from studying the play by play in this, you got too cocky and here's the result, so you want your pride back you better be willing to work for it." Jenson said with a stern growl at him at. "What's your position exactly" the security officer asked and he said it with a stern growl. "I'm their basketball coach, but I'm secondary coach of their J.V squad and the commander is head coach to their team."

"You really think my students are going to act like Hanson, don't think so we maybe braniacs, but we can think our way out of a tight situation. The fact he got this far without getting arrested is proof to that claim, as one by one. Your losing control of our crew members and you're running out of time right now." he said and they swallowed hard, knowing he was right as the next few clips spelled out their time in jail then.


	16. The Game Recap XVI: Attempted Arrest II

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This Chapter and the next finishes off the Episode, as Wesley shows the academy commander and his commanders. As well as his team mates what he altered the episode to getting the two of them a way out of the upcoming situation. As chapter 34 to 50 are focused on the final attempt to get the game to earth now, as the effects of the replicated serum are exposed to the crew.**

 **Chapter 16:** **The Game Recap XVI: Attempted Arrest Part II**

"Well if this is enough to them annoy if we were drones, it's enough to have every officer like us knowing who is the best right now. And Once back to normal right, but..., Lal what's the timer on the clock say since this started?" Geordi asked and a second later it appeared. "So 18:20:00, and counting, we got 3 hours left and this breaks the record for the longest manhunt on board a federation ship." Brand said, smiling in satisfaction then.

"After it left the tubes and extension shafts, he was ducking into corridors and they were tracing him through the hallways, till Data commed him. Telling him he was ready to finish it, as Wesley lead them directly into an implication arrest. In time for us to realize what the heck this was and realize it, she was after my son. But that did it for the six of us as we got on the line with her." Picard said and the sextet nodded as they watched it.

While also speaking to Picard and Beverly firmly as he said it then. **_"It's trying to figure out whether he's in the extension shaft on that deck. Or screwing around on the next deck up or down, but the next question is whether. Or not, we got boarded here and we have a possible trap or not right now, Sir, Doctor."_** he said and he heard Picard answer him at that and Picard smiled wirh a smirk at that.

As he looked at her first officer and he knew his commander was getting concerned on that then. _**"Alright, just find him and get him out of there, because this has been going on so long, he's either running on fumes. Or he's about to drain the latest dose he took in, but either way, get him out of there, before he gets hurt. But either way, we're going to have to check on the ambush parties."**_

 _ **"And run a check on the android and with it right now Commander, Lieutenant.**_ _ **Whatever's going on we're running out of time on whether or not we have company coming after we got boarded."** _he said and he nodded as he looked at Worf. "If you were smart you'd have thought like a human teenage braniac to figure out where he is, if not in the extension shaft, try three decks above it right now."

"But is it really that hard to get into the head of a human teenager?" O'brien asked them, with a smirk, and they swallowed hard at that. **_"That area is likely on the catwalks or somewhere loud enough we can hear him, if it's reverberating off the walls in there. And we can hear it from this side of them, but what does he have in mind now."_** he said and Worf nodded as he thought it over as he answered him then.

Already knowing it was the younger man, he just had to wait it out then firmly at that. ** _"What the hell is he doing in there?"_** he said and Worf felt his concern start climbing. **_"I'm not sure, but that level is high enough to do some damage if he's trying to run for it. And it was safer on the exterior rather than the interior. and definitely not in the bowels of the ship."_** he said to him and he nodded in agreement to that.

As he thought it over and looked at him. **_"You don't think...?"_** he started to say and he nodded. **_"Yes, if he's trying to keep our attention on him, it's doing something we'd never allow when we were on the holodeck training him at the time. But he's using every ploy that Danar used to avoid capture till the last minute here. But if he's in there he's about to try something beyond reckless in our opinions."_**

 ** _"And to why that is now, training was no higher than two flights._** ** _But if there's a shaft lying open, and he's too scared to think rationally, he's not going to realize it till he walks right on top of it. Or just uses it as his next ploy in the way Danar pulled it, before he fried our tracking systems at the time."_** he said and Will nodded as he answered him as they exchanged looks at this firmly as he said it..

 ** _"What floor is that level connected to, you said he's on deck seven, but where does that section lead into at the current moment right now. But it's doing this while you guys are guarding the other areas yourselves, Parker, Rothman and Wilkenson. You get up here and guard the halls, with the sextet going to the public areas we need you guarding the halls from here."_**

 ** _"And into the extension shaft, but what the heck is he planning, he was in deck 12 and now he's on deck 7 and hanging around in there?"_** he asked him quickly and Bates answered that. _**"You're on deck seven, but if he's hanging around in there, he's trying to take a different route to the shuttlebays."**_ Bates said to him and he nodded as he answered his remark at that statement firmly.

 _ **"Thank god he didn't get into the upper levels higher than deck seven,**_ _ **otherwise that could do some real damage. Especially if we had an access shaft open in there, though with that in mind if Pulaski already told him this he's going to do it.**_ _ **But deck 7, section 23, that's the Jeffrie tubes extension shaft, but that's still high enough to do some damage here."**_

 _ **"If he really starts getting reckless now, but there's a vertical shaft into the corridor**_ _ **and six tubes scattered in there, Commander And that's not if he's does more damage then necessary."**_ Tim Watkins added and he nodded to that as he thought it over as he looked at Worf, as they heard the next remark at that. **_"Section 23, if he's climbing around the tunnels, before getting to the ladder."_**

 ** _"But he's been climbing back and forth along that section, but he does a jump and it's going to break something next at the moment, Sir."_** he said and sighed then as Will nodded in agreement to that remark. "I swear kiddo, you keep it up and I'm not making it to my next birthday right now." Will said to him with a bemused smile at this, as he tried to focus as, upon hearing that, Will sighed as he thought it over then.

As he looked at the wall as he tried to put himself in his student's spot as he thought it over. **_'First I'm playing chess against him and now it's turned into hide and seek and freeze tag now. These games are getting annoying right now. Wesley enough already with the games alright, if the effect of that drug cocktail. That you took crashed earlier, you're going to collapse if you keep this up.'_**

 ** _'Just stop already, come on that's enough of this already now.'_** he said to himself softly as he answered him as he tried to figure it out. "Guess again the games are about to get even more out of hand from here, but this is not extreme sports right now. Young man, if I was in Jean Luc's position you very nearly gave me heart attack from this." Hammond said and Wesley nodded to that as Picard hid a bemused smile at that.

 ** _"Terrific, if he's crawling around in there it's trying to figure out which tube he's in. We know how he thinks, but trying guessing games here is something I'm not in the mood for right now. And not with the possibility that the epinephrine could give out now, and he could collapse out of exhaustion. It's trying to figure out where he is in there so instead of chasing after him."_**

 ** _"It's we wait for him to come to us now and we stay put so_** ** _with that, with six tube tunnels, trying to figure out which one he's in. Is going to be the problem, but if it's not the tunnels he's in, it's going to be the decks right into the area. But with us it's easy to know, but here's the added problem where he's concerned at this age he's using everything I taught him, but if he's letting it."_**

 ** _"As his piloting side take hold he's about to try something even more dangerous than we'd allow, w_** ** _hat with the fact that the six of us trained him ourselves. But if he's about to start getting reckless and I... aw great, damn it. At this age he's going for more dangerous acts and ones that he knows I'd never let him try. And not at this age, I've been training him since he was fifteen."_**

 ** _"And whatever he's got in mind I'd never allow him to try at the moment if the effects of that drug cocktail he took are spent now._** ** _Alright, Worf take the other end and we get him back in here, and that's not if he's deciding to back track. Because that's our only chance to end this, though if we hear that a second time it's enough. And its he's about to try something we'd never allow."_**

 ** _"And we'd never let him get away with, let alone approve before, with him being a junior member of our team and us training him since he was fifteen."_** he said and Worf nodded as he took the other at that remark. **_'Section 23, it's trying to figure out if he's in there or he's on the deck right above us. We have to keep him from getting into the more dangerous parts of the ship right now."_**

 ** _And get him out of there. Wesley enough with the reckless stunts now, this game has gone on long enough, now enough already.'_** he thought to himself as he climbed down the shaft and headed for the second to the left shaft to opened it then. And waited for him to get there. ** _'Come on Wesley, where are you exactly, on this deck or the one above us?'_** he thought to himself as he looked around the room quickly.

And quickly checked all of them. ** _'He's not in here, he's got to be on the next deck right above me or even three decks above me in the shaft. At the moment now right now, but I've got the sextet checking on the others now right now. And he's in the tubes right now a_** ** _lright I just have to wait now.'_** he thought to himself, though just as he was getting into position he heard a loud thunk just above him

And he sighed at that as they nodded as the words ' **The Guards Freed-Data's POV'** came across the screen and they nodded to that gently. "This was from our point of view as we get in there and then get hit by the cure as I figure it out in ten seconds. Of realizing what all the clues meant and the correct dating of our 4.5 years together." Greyson said to Picard and he nodded as they waited for it then gently at that remark.

As Data waited for them to arrive then, he hid in the control room, before he heard Greyson and Perkins come into the room then. **_"Any luck with finding him?"_** Greyson asked, and he immediately hit the lights in the room and then hit them both with several flashes each. ** _"Lal turn the lights back on right now."_** he said and they came back on as the duo shook their heads to clear them, before looking up at him then.

 ** _"Alright, I take it you were the one that set up that trap, to reverse the ambush now Data, because with us back to normal. I can take a guess of what the hell was going on this week, but the Commander was patient zero. And he infected Deanna, she infected Beverly, you get deactivated. And it starts going through the rest of the ship like a brushfire."_** he said and they nodded to him gently at that.

As O'brien answered him gently then at that as the duo leaned against the pool table at that gently. **_"Wes decided to reverse the ambush, last night it was fifty infected to one clean with us back to normal. We had to get everyone connected to him clear of the effects of that thing. But Wes decided to take his orders that you gave him to the max, and he said he had to run his booster last night."_**

 ** _"Which explains why Eric found that shard covered in blood, stage acting."_** he said and Greyson nodded as he sighed. **_"I guess he decided to start playing with the timer, like we discussed before we had the kid on board the ship. And Eric had to arrest Derek again for speed-balling?"_** Perkins asked and he nodded. **_"Our discussion last year landed on the table, though that explains his panic attack."_**

 ** _"When Macgregor tried to arrest him last night if Macgregor is the younger cousin or even brother of Radue..."_** O'brien said and they nodded firmly to that. **_"Then the bastard just made our job even harder then it is already, because he's afraid of him and locked the entrance tubes and service crawlways. And turned every room he was in, into a fortress until this ended, but we know."_**

 ** _"Hopefully that the damn idiot never gets involved even further now, because he does and we're seeing the direct demonstration to that. And if he gets hurt, we're going to have to snap him out of that reaction._** ** _Before whatever happens next results in making his injuries worse then they are already right now."_** Greyson said with a stern tone to that and they nodded as Barnfield answered him.

 ** _"Yeah everything was connected to our conversation, from last year and it's worked so well now. That I think her crew channeled themselves into us to find him, but with him knowing us so well, that's not working either right now._** ** _But Derek got arrested last night, and Data caught him and he did it again."_** Barnfield said and he nodded angrily as he answered her sternly at that remark in shock.

 ** _"Damn it, what made him think Wes would try to attack us head on, he knows better then that and he's not going to get reckless. That's our statement in the way of training right now, but hard training's black ops which is what he tried. And he gets arrested by one of the teachers in this training gone real scenario._** ** _Wes has evaded capture this long and he's using the act of soft training."_**

 ** _"To get past them and us, but now that everyone, but the crew staff: his mother and the quintet, but the rest of us are back to normal right now anyway."_** he said as he got an answering response to that over the radio from Bates at that remark as he answered him then with a smile in his tone. **_"Yeah we're back to normal and I got in touch with Eric, he was the first right now, but they reversed the ambush."_**

 ** _"Just to free us, but this has Wes's signature all over it."_** he said and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered him then in relief. **_"Yeah, Wes would go for a good offense by setting up a good defense by getting the drop on her. And by reversing the ambush this wasn't Data or any of the groups. That thought this out, it's Wes, he knows us way too well to know what to do right now."_**

 _ **"And with it, decided to get the drop on us right now** **and with that in mind right now.** **I think he was focusing on us as we are now, and while she turned us into drones to get him to expose himself, he was focusing on our voices as we are now. Hang on."**_ he said and he hit his communicator then. ** _"Wes, son you hear me?"_** he asked and he heard a relieved tone then as he answered him gently at that.

"And I was relieved to hear your voice, the you as I know you right now." Wesley said and he nodded to him. _**"Yeah Lieutenant I can, I'm two decks above section 23 right now, but this was a case of divide and conquer right now.**_ _ **That was Data that reported that Pulaski and grandpa arrived. We were getting you six out of the search, because this was to get her to implicate herself now."**_

 _ **"By thinking she had me, but I think you can read out the symptoms now**_ _ **that you're yourselves again."**_ he said and they both nodded with a sigh. "Yeah earthborn humans can read these symptoms and know what it is. In the second they look at each piece of it right now." Perkins said and Greyson nodded in agreement. **_"We can and why..., never mind you can't tell us or you're telling her that right now."_**

 ** _"Alright I get it, but we're staying in here, but whatever you do if you have another on the edge of that drop. But_** ** _was Charlie part of this as well right now?"_** he asked and he heard a smile in the teenager's tone as he answered him then and they knew he was trying to keep from laughing. _**"Yeah he is, in fact he's my version of dad, Robin is Commander Carter and Jake was Commander Ferretti."**_

 _ **"But with this and I better explain this now, but we met at the academy nine months ago.**_ _ **Once you see us together with Robin you'll know and see it immediately, but our bond is strong. Robin and I've been together for three months prior to her and Charlie arriving."**_ he said and they both nodded to the news as Greyson said it for the sextet gently at that as he refocused then gently.

 ** _"Alright you can tell us later, but be careful, the Commander and Worf have gone in after you. But if those spasms suddenly hit, then stay away from the shaft okay."_** he said and he heard a sigh at that remark ad he said to him gently. _**"I'm not sure what the heck is causing them, it could be the caffeine. Or it could be something else, but either way we don't have time for this right now."**_

 _ **"Because we're coming to the conclusion right now at the moment here, but we're at stage 3, borderline stage 4 right now. I've got to get her to implicate herself now by getting caught in the act."** _he said and they nodded gently as he answered him gently at that. **_"Alright be careful and I'll see you later on tonight son."_** he said and he he heard a smile in his tone as he answered him then firmly.

 _ **"I will, see you soon Lieutenant."**_ he said and they nodded as they ended it at. **_"God I swear this kid is going to give me a heart attack if he keeps this up right now."_** he said and the group nodded in agreement to that as he answered him gently at that. "Your doubles, Lieutenant, are you and Perkins the ones that were helping O'brien with arresting Roga?" Hammond asked him and he nodded to him gently at that question.

"Yeah that was us alright Sir, the men they chose to play us, they got it spot on in your century, before Apophis came into the picture at the time. Was it true, that you set the reset for 1964 though, so you had 32 years to work out what needed to be done. But what was the post atomic horror exactly, if it wasn't we advanced further then we should have?" he asked and Jacob crossed his arms as he answered that question gently.

"The Ori virus, that was the post atomic horror, after we ended the situation with the virus, we started screening and working out a way to save our race by cloning. But the cloning got out of hand and the results were they destroyed a 1/3. And of our natural resources, needed to keep our colonies going with food supplies and our livestock. It took another 90 years to fix that problem." he said and they nodded to the news in shock.

"Who's bright idea was it try that exactly, in trying to preserve earth by cloning?" Picard asked and Hammond explained that. "The NID, who else, but these people are out of their damn minds, if we made an alliance with the Aschen. We'd be wiped out, but Daniel brought in results that don't call for violence and alliances. Ones that make us disregard our humanity." he said and the crew nodded to the firmly as they watched it further.

 ** _"Yeah I know, but get ready for the next one."_** Goldberg said and Jack said it sighing. "Do I even want to know what he means by that remark?" he asked and Robin sighed. "Answer to that question, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..., now." she said counting down as they heard a loud clang as the noise started echoing out of the tubes. And they looked at them in disbelief at that response as he said it for both of them at that.

 ** _"What the hell did he just do if we heard that?"_** Perkins asked and she sighed. **_"He decided to triple the height of the jump this time. And did it from two or three decks above, he's in the extension shaft now."_** Shimoda said and they nodded in shock at that in shock. "If I was my grandfather, this is enough I feel like I'm dealing with Kyle Rogers and his trying to be useful." Jack said in shocked disbelief at that response.

 ** _"For gods sakes son, are you trying to give me a heart attack right now, you know we never allowed you to try it from that height!"_** Greyson said in shock and they nodded. ** _"Yeah I know, but if that realization doesn't do it. Nothing ever does right now, to get their parental instincts to go berserk."_** Robin said and he nodded. "Too late, it's more than enough in our eyes." Will said for all of them at that.

"If this shows the angle I need to see it, baby." Beverly added to her and they nodded to her gently. **_"First his simulating that injury and now this, he keeps this up,_** ** _and while I'm at you and Charlie young lady._** ** _But you guys keep this up and none of us adult crew are going to make it to our next birthday, because this is going past dangerous and bordering on insanely reckless right now, kid."_**

 ** _"But you got to get this under control and before you do, do that kiddo."_** Perkins said to her in exasperation to that as they waited for the next response as they knew that the entire crew heard that thud then as they did it. "Lal, I need you to show what was going inside the shaft, so we know what happened. If he couldn't walk on it, and it was swelling by the time we got him in sickbay." Geordi said sharply at that remark.

And it immediately switched to his climbing around in the tunnels carefully at that. "I know I said there was a way to strengthen up the control factor. But doing it like this is going way too far, if you did that at a certain level right then." Pulaski said watching it carefully as he arrived at the ladder and started climbing down before he stopped. Pausing he checked the numbers carefully and then looked down then sighing.

 ** _"Where are they, I haven't see either of them since I got in here. Alright time to get their attention further."_** he said and looked at the level he was standing on and looked down as he looked at the number and took a deep breath as he checked again and sighed. **_"Alright I think they know I'm on deck seven by now, but section twenty three, they figure it out they're going to freak out at what I just did."_**

 ** _"Commander Riker never allowed me to try what I'm about to these last five years,_** ** _he's been acting like my father since I've known him. Sorry Commander, but this is one exception to the rule you'll understand later."_** he said as he looked at the level he was on and looked down to see his landing. "I take it you had severe reservations in doing this?" Worf asked and he nodded as he said it with a swallow then.

"I was on Deck 4, but twice the height, or even 3x's that, it was enough I never liked heights all that much. But these stunts, changing from my normal strategy to pulling something you guys see as beyond reckless. That was something I was willing to jump from 6, instead of 4." he said and they nodded. "Deck 5 to 6 would have been better for our nerves instead of 60 feet off the floor." Picard told him and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Level 4, I'm 60 feet off the floor, oh god this is going to hurt if I land the wrong way, mom's going to kill me if she hears I did this. They have to be down here somewhere, but I don't know how long its taking Data. Hurry up I'm running out of time here."_** he said with a whisper to this as he let go at that remark and dropped the rest of the way down, before landing on the panel hard at that.

And knowing he was feeling a jolt of pain shoot through his leg then as he grabbed his leg, the younger crew winced, in feeling like they too were the ones that did it. "At the landing I was trying to keep from giving myself away, but I had to wait. And for the shock to quit, and with it the pain, before I could get up, but before I could. The next seizure, spasm or whatever hit me right then." he said and the three doctors nodded gently.

 ** _'No, don't scream, but God this hurts.'_** he thought as he blew the landing and feeling jolts of pain going through his leg then as he felt his ankle turn sideways. As he got ready to get up the same spasms that hit him in his mother's office and the tunnels hit him a third time then. **_'No god not now, stop, please, stop.'_** he said in agony and the crew nodded. "I'm glad you were on the floor then." Picard said with a firm growl at that.

As they saw it as he was his gripping his head as he collapsed on the floor at that, before it stopped. " ** _God I got to go, before that happens again."_** he said, feeling the sweat pouring down his face as he quickly got up to move to the second shaft on the right and open it. "Well I'm glad we didn't have the terminal turned on, so we didn't see this in the first 10 minutes when we hit the home stretch." Anenzi said and Bates nodded to that.

As the medical team and added officers were talking, they heard a loud clang ring out from the wall at that and they all turned. And quickly looked at it, as the nurse turned to Pulaski at that as she said it. **_"Just what the heck is going on in there exactly right now, first the amount of noise, regarding his trying to get their attention. On him and by screwing around on the catwalks in the bowels of the ship."_**

 ** _"And now he's going for the next step and it's by daredevil stunts like this?"_** The nurse said in shock and Pulaski sighed as she answered her question, as she sighed as she said it, knowing what it was he did then gently. **_"I think he did a jump from one of the levels leading into the extension shaft right now. But a metal floor in the extension shaft, the conductor is loud enough to hear the noise."_**

 ** _"No matter where you are on the ship, but_** ** _then we never allowed him to try that when I'd been CMO, and he's trying to drag out the father in Will. By pulling stunts like this right now at the moment and doing it that close. To the wall is enough to get our attention, and_** ** _especially if you're right next to the wall. Leading into the bowels of the ship."_** she said and her flight companion nodded.

And in bemused tone as he said it to her gently at that. ** _"Which we are right now, that wall is connected to the bowels of the ship and the maintenance tunnels. But the Jeffries tube and maintenance tunnels are connected. But if Will's paternal instincts are going on a rampage it's because the deprogramming. That is working right now, my_** ** _son is a 33 year old version of me."_**

 ** _"And at that age, t_** ** _he mentoring instincts are going so crazy it's over riding the programming. If this gets any worse right now, though I bet it's just shifted to desperation now. If that guard you mentioned is scaring him enough he's likely going to go for the next step just to do it. If we can hear that, because it's one deck above us, so can everyone else if their right next to the wall."_**

 ** _"Though if he did that, I doubt he had enough time to bend his knees before he tried that, but that's going too far here in getting our attention right now."_** he said and the Anenzi answered that with a furious tone in his voice. **_"That's the understatement of the century right now, once the sextet hear this. His mother is going to kill her for putting him in a position to land himself._**

 ** _"In the E.R. right now here, d_** ** _id he tell you what he had planned?"_** he asked and she nodded. ** _"He's setting her up for capture, but he's draining both doses and every ounce of the caffeine level in his system. But trying that it's going to be having him sleep for three days at this rate."_** she said and he nodded to her gently. **_"Excessive exercise, balanced diet and double helpings and plenty of rest."_**

 ** _"Whoever was going to suggest this, I guess he took the prescription right now._** ** _But whatever is in those pills he was going to give me is the next question now."_** he said and Kyle Riker said it firmly at that. ** _"Whatever it is we can find out at a later time, but the longer this goes on, he's going to collapse. If Hanson pushes him into a fight."_** he said and they nodded as they waited for it then.

As they heard a loud clang then as the noise was bouncing off the walls then and he sighed at that as he said it. **_"I don't doubt if we can hear that from on this deck, then they can hear it both upstairs and downstairs right now."_** he said they nodded as they waited for stage 3 to switch into stage 4. "You're right we could that day, but the realization nearly gave me a coronary." Worf said in response to that remark.

Knowing that the young man was going to be needing medical attention then after what he was pulling and knowing. That his ankle was likely to lay him out then and things were about to go from bad to worse. And in over the rest of the week, as, hearing the clang from his direction, Worf looked up at that. **_'Wesley, what are you doing exactly?'_** he thought to himself as he remembered climbing into the tube 25 minutes earlier then.

And then felt his heart clench. "Truthfully, this hit us both at the exact same time, what the crash was, but I didn't see what deck he was trying to get back to." Will said and Picard nodded to the news gently. ** _'When I activated the doors to this tube I never checked above me to see if that hatch was still open or not. But if that clang was that loud, it means he has...'_** he started to say to himself at that thinking it over.

And then felt his heart skip several beats as he realized it. **_'Wesley have you lost total control of your faculties, you're going to break your ankle doing that. Alright that is enough of this, you're not trying that a second time right now.'_** he thought as he heard the door to his section open as he waited and he moved forward. As the young man came face to face with him and he quickly turned around at that.

 ** _'Wesley stop, calm down, come here.'_** he thought as he went after him then, meanwhile, and waiting patiently, he heard a loud thud as the echoing noise started bouncing off the walls in the extension shaft then and Will shook his head. "By that point I was already in the opposite shaft across from the one that Worf took. But these two tried to run him into an ambush." he said and Brand and the committee nodded to him.

 ** _'For gods sakes, if I can hear that right through the tunnels shaft door, t_** ** _han they can hear that, both upstairs and downstairs right now.'_** They heard as he waited then, as he then heard a pained hiss along with it then and knew that whatever the young man had done had put him in pain as he sighed at that. **_"For crying out loud son, this is going too far and has gone on long enough right now."_**

 ** _"Wesley you keep dodging us like this, and you're going to hurt yourself, stop already, come on it's time to quit now."_** he whispered gently as he finished that mentally. ** _'Come on son, stop already, we know you too well to know how your strategies work, you're not going to get passed us, so stop already.'_** he added to himself softly as he waited patiently at that, and hearing a scrambling then.

As he heard a buzz and knew he took the one across from him then as he waited for him to come to him, knowing Worf was in that tunnel as they corralled him into an ambush as he waited for him to try the compartment he was. **_"What are you thinking right now Wesley? Wait a minute deck seven, section twenty..., oh my god. The extension shaft, I didn't look up there to check to see if it was still open.."_**

 ** _"When I got in here I_** ** _f that latch is still open, he doesn't realize that it is, he's going to fall right through it, or just jump down it. Wesley stop, just stop!"_** he whispered to himself then gently at that as he said it softly. **_'Kid I swear, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up, just stop for a minute.'_** he thought as he waited as he heard a scrambling and buzzing from the other direction.

And knew Worf chased him back into the main access hatch corridor. **_"Wesley stop already, we know you too well kiddo, there's no chance at dodging us. And not when we're stuck in here, hold it."_** Will added softly as he waited patiently and got ready then. As he quickly moved forward as the door opened, as he saw him look between him and Worf in a panic. "Stage acting?" Beverly asked and he nodded to her.

"I watched my double in Data's room, so I knew how to act in this situation." Wesley said and she nodded smiling. "If you're wondering what we mean by that, in our century, that is General Carter and myself, us earth human created stories that were live action. And of many genres, we call them plays and movies, operas, on a smaller screen. Said smaller, is smaller then the holodeck, we call them tv shows, as we take a story, a book."

"And we recreate it with actors matched to the description of the characters they play, as we play out the story by use of special effects, real weapons. And other things, but their lives were replicated in the past by actors that look just like them. Lieutenant Crusher was watching his double the night before and replicated his movements. So none the wiser as Data came to end this and you get caught." Hammond said and they swallowed.

As the duo that possessed his mentors exchanged panicked looks at that. ** _'Don't, easy son.'_** They heard to him gently as he got a better look at him then. ** _'Damn it, whatever happened when I saw him earlier just hit him again. Don't, don't son, easy. Don't try it, don't fight me, I'm not going to hurt you.'_** he thought as he moved toward him and the young man jumped as he grabbed the grate then.

And tried to climb back up, as, watching him carefully he saw that he was trying to get back up to that first rung. "Getting down is the easy part, but getting back up there is the hard part, especially when you barely broke your ankle right now. If he thought that acting like me was going to work, he's out of his damn mind right now." Will said and Wesley nodded in agreement to that remark gently as he answered him.

"I know, but this switched to their pretending to be you and the Lieutenant." he said and the duo nodded to him. **_'He's drenched in sweat, that's going to make it harder to reach the bars, son get down from there.'_** he thought as he watched him trying to get to past the grate and to the ladder. Now noting the body language then he knew the young man had risked doing further damage to his body just to free them then.

Watching him as he tried climbing up the extension shaft then he knew that the landing when they heard the clang earlier. It had caused some damage to his ankle as he watched him carefully, before they tried to stop him. **_'If we had that clang and they heard in both directions when he did that. He must have done something else now, but that height whatever it might be, we never allowed him to try it.'_**

 ** _'And from that high off the floor, n_** ** _o, if that's what I heard, he must have let go from...'_** he started to say to himself and saw that he was flinching when he was moved his leg. **_'His ankle, that drop was directly on top of his ankle, but an injury like that could only happen if he dropped from higher than seven or eight feet, but...'_** he started to say to himself as he looked up at the hatch and then further up.

And saw the position he was trying to get to and quickly looked at him as he got it. "And this was me thinking this as I tried to force myself passed my puppet master right now. My cub, just risked an injury to give us enough strength to fight back as we knew we have to get him to sickbay right then." Will said and Picard nodded to him gently. "I think she intended to infect him, before we took him to sickbay, but that backfired."

"But this was try 1, to reinfect the ship Jean Luc, Charlie was try 2, and a secondary to get it back on Wesley was try 3." Beverly said and Picard nodded in agreement. "Indeed and I agree with you, they intended to infect him, before taking him to sickbay. Well Data prevented the first attempted and we stopped Macgregor's team mate in the third attempt." he said and she, Will and Worf nodded in agreement to that remark firmly.

"They were trying to read the schmatics through us by then." Will said and the committee nodded to him at the news gently as they heard the next one. **' _From the 10th or 15th rung, 25 feet right above us. Wait, wait a minute, I studied the schematics of this ship ever since I got stationed here and the last rung was ten feet up. We as adults can handle the landing, but it's twelve feet off the floor for him.'_**

 ** _'Okay, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16..., that's a thirty to forty five foot drop from that height._** ** _That's three stories straight down and he landed sideways, directly on his ankle, w_** ** _here'd you let go exactly anyway?!'_** he thought as he looked at the way he was trying to move and seeing the way he could barely move his ankle. And as he felt his concern hit the breaking point as that they heard the next one at that remark.

 ** _'His fear has caused him to pull one too many reckless stunts, Son what are you thinking here don't try it._** ** _Don't son, just calm down.'_** he thought quickly as he struggled to climb back up as he knew with that angle it was easier getting down then. Looking at him, he knew the fall and landing had possibly sprained or broken his ankle as he said it to himself then. "You honestly expected him to not be faking this, to make it look genuine in your eyes?" Picard asked and they swallowed hard as they watched it.

 ** _'Alright possible sprained ankle, he's try to climb back up to the next deck above us to get out of range, but where exactly. Those walls are smooth, there are no handgrips, aside from the ladder. But if he let go from the fourth or fifth floor, from that level he dropped five floors, that's 60 feet, to get our attention._** ** _But that's enough to break his ankle, especially if he never bent his legs."_**

 ** _'And he landed directly on top of it and sprained it, or worse, dislocated his ankle and I never allowed him to try this when we were training him, during year two either, alright hold it a minute son.'_** he thought as he felt his concern hit him as he realized it then as they heard a quick shout. **_'Son what are you thinking right now, don't try it or you're going to do more than sprain your ankle.'_**

 ** _'Now come on get down from there, easy son, just calm down.'_** he thought as he felt the father in him taking total control as he finished that as he got a better look at him then at that. **_'He loses his grip he's going to break or dislocate it next in the fall if he lands hard enough. Wes get down from there now!'_** he thought as he watched him started climbing, but lost his grip and knew his palms were making it hard.

Just to find traction as they watched him as he lost his grip twice on the bars, feeling the paternal concern shoot through him he quickly said to that. **_"No not again, you're not going back up there, I'm not having you hurt yourself here. Alright, this is ending right now, easy son, it's okay.'_** He thought quickly to himself as he looked at Worf as he did it. ** _'What's wrong?'_** Worf asked him and he quickly said it to him.

"Mental conversation, they were trying to get into our heads so they can act like we do if one of our peers was sick, injured or both and this was that situation. But Wes already knew at the time, that the more they tried to think, sound and act like us. And the more they were the imposters, that Scifi movie, that was created. And when you were young adults, Generals." Will said and the duo nodded gently as Jacob answered him then.

 ** _'The thud we heard was him letting go from that rung, it's a 25 to 45 foot drop from there from wherever he let go of when he landed down here. That level is is high enough that he could break something, to us, the further down where this is concerned the safer it is, but that drop is enough to do damage if you're in the state he's in,_** ** _he's scared of us_** ** _and his fear, now.'_**

 ** _'That is making it hard to think rationally, we_** ** _have to get him down from there, before he loses his grip on one of the rungs and breaks something next.'_** he said with his eyes to Worf as he caught him around the waist and that did it as the young man struggled to climb up the grate as he gripped further up at that. **_"No, let me go!"_** he said as he struggled to get free and they hung on to him tightly at that.

 ** _'No, son you're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up, stop.'_** They heard in answer to him in answer to that as he said it. **_'Wesley stop, don't try that, you're going to break something or hurt yourself, stop, calm down, just let go, we're not going to hurt you, stop.'_** he thought quickly to him as he and Worf grabbed him quickly as they hold him as the fight started getting worse as he struggled to get free.

 ** _'Wesley, that's enough already, just let go.'_** he saw in Worf's eyes as he repeated that as they struggled to keep him from getting free of them. **_'Son stop, don't try it, let go, come on let go.'_** he thought as he tightened his grip on him as Worf grabbed his arm to get him to release his grip. ** _'It's over, son, let go, it's alright, just let go.'_** he thought, before, he ran his fingers along his stomach and Will crossed his arms.

"Low blow there you sick bastards, my cub, I know him too well, but using the fact I knew his own weakspot against us, both of us. Just to catch him is a cruel and low blow right now that I don't blame him for punching you in the stomach. Just like calling him by my title for him was, you honestly expected to get away with it." he said with a growl and knowing he realized the young man was ticklish as he saw his response to that.

 ** _'That's it, just let go, come on.'_** he thought as he went for his side and did it there. **_'No dad, stop, let me go, stop.'_** he saw him thinking as he continued. ** _'No stop, let go, let go.'_** he practically heard the young man thinking as he hid a smile as he kept it up. **_'No I can't take it, stop, stop.'_** he saw him thinking before he lost his grip finally as he landed between them and they both got a hold him then as they gripped his arms.

 ** _"That's enough of this, you need to take it easy son."_** he said to him as he struggled to get free of him, as he saw a hypospray syringe in his belt. "Back up, stage acting, not the only one he created, you boneheads. It's just meant to make you think that was the only one." Beverly said smirking at them sternly and they paled at that. ** _'That's the back up dose, in case this one crashed on him.'_**

 ** _'We just prevented him from collapsing_** ** _out of exhaustion by getting to him now, before this could go any further.'_** he thought with a sigh as he took it and got ready to give it Beverly then as they got him out of the chamber and up to the bridge, as he got ready to let them have it then. As they kept a grip on him, Wesley thought over the final portion of his plan then as the duo heard their real voices to him then.

 ** _'Wes, time to initiate the last piece of this and give the biggest performance of your career now.'_** he heard his version of Will say to him and he hid a nod as they got him to the turbolift. "Engineering reactivate the Turbolifts." Will said as the door opened. ** _'Now Wesley, do it now.'_** he heard Worf's voice say to him then and he nodded mentally. As he slammed his elbow into Will's stomach and that was enough for them.

Now, that the duo lost their grip on him as he got into the turbolift as he slammed the doors. ** _"Computer Deck 6, programme crusher one!"_** he called out and the doors closed as they lunged at the door as he heard a faint thump at that. And knew Will slammed his hand against the door as he fell against the wall in relief. **_'Here we go, phase four now I have to drain the next dose, but I have to eat something."_**

 ** _"God, this keeps up and it's really going to get nasty in a minute.'_** he thought as he got to deck six and headed for transporter room 3 and closed the door. **_"Computer deck 8, Commander Riker's quarters energize."_** he said as he disappeared just as MacGregor came charging into the room. **_"Crusher freeze!"_** he said as he ran to grab him as he disappeared from the room and he reappeared in his mentor's quarters.

"Whoa, well that was way too close right now, nice thinking, we didn't know if he could be trusted and we kept our rooms out of the system, in case the kids decided to hide." Geordi said smiling and he nodded. "Yeah I know, but that was a ruse, to get him to think I was heading for dad's quarters. But I landed in the captain's then doubled back after that, as I heard him call it out, watch." he said and they nodded as he crash landed then.

In Will's apartment, as he shouted it out. **_"Lal, Captain Picard's quarters, now."_** he said and he immediately flashed to his quarters. **_"Guys, give the call out, make it sound like I'm in Riker's apartment, I escaped. But give me 15 minutes and then teleport me back to his quarters, repeat. Give it to the count of 15 minutes then once they check there, teleport me there."_** he said and they heard it then gently.

 ** _"Roger, you okay, we heard the clang?"_** Perkins asked and he took a deep breath. ** _"I think I sprained it, but I had another one on the floor of the shaft. But other then that, yeah I'm okay Tony, see you in three hours."_** he said and they nodded as it flashed up every team at that from all five spots. **_"You too, see you then son, just get that next dose and a recharge, just rest for an hour or two, alright."_**

 ** _"I'm saying this for all six of us and your mother, let alone Doc Pulaski, but once you get to his quarters, young man. Take a break, eat and take that next dose of epinephrine, I mean it, park it for now and rest for two hours."_** Greyson said and he nodded. **_"Yes Sir, I will, promise, see you in a few hours, Crusher out."_** he said and sighed as he sat there as he waited till the coast to be clear then.

 ** _"Trigger the alarm in Riker's quarters, Lal, in 3, 2, 1..., now."_** he said and he activated his walkie talkie to listen in. ** _"Commander, Lieutenant, he's in your quartets Commander, repeat he's in your quarters.."_** Greyson shouted from the engineering, before they heard Will answer that after five minutes. ** _"Nobody is here, the damn alarm was set off from another apartment, alright, I'll take over."_**

 **"You just watch the monitor until he comes out into the open, understand."** he said and he heard Greyson answer him at that. **"Yes Sir, I'll let you know once he comes out of wherever he's hiding, if he turned lf the cameras again."** he said and it ended at that. **"Wes, give it till the count of 15 and then teleport into his quarters, the coast is clear."** Perkins said and he nodded to the orders gently.

 ** _"Lal activate the timer and set it for 00:00:45 and counting and scan the entire room just to make sure they're not waiting in ambush for me."_** he said and he sat there waiting patiently until he he heard a relieved tone as she said it. **_"There is no one in his room, though Macgregor came to check a second time. And right after Riker and Worf were in there Wes."_** she said and he nodded to the news in relief.

 ** _"Alright teleport me to his quarters and kill the camera, for now I need to stay sitting down for now, until I wrap my ankle amd take some pain killer for that."_** he said and a second later he was teleported into Will's bedroom on the bed and they got it. "You hid your survival kit under my bed, that's why she had you landing on it, so you could elevate your ankle after wrapping it." Will said smiling and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Not a second too soon right now, that was too close here, alright just relax, I have to eat something now. But first a gentle recharge at the moment."_** he said as he dug into the bag, yanked out a candy bar and two bottle of water. And then grabbed his first aid kit, opened it and then pulled one of the dressings he made. A dose of painkillers and anti-inflammatories, and the adrenaline cocktail and got to work then.

As he wrapped his ankle, downed the doses with a drink of water and then started eating the candy bar, before he injected the dose into his arm then. As he waited as he felt the adrenaline starts shooting through his body, he smiled in relief as he then grabbed his lunch as he started eating then as he opened the second bottle of water. As he opened up the MRE to find a mixture of his favorite combination in sandwiches, fruits.

And vegetables in it then as he relaxed. ** _"Yeah alright this is enough to help, grab a quick candy bar, finish eating and then the last and final dose, they have my decoy dose, and they haven't seen my spare equipment yet either."_** he thought out loud as he waited for the run around to start a second time then. As he started eating the entire meal he created then, before he stayed put for the next 2 hours then.

"Add three hours and it came to an entire day, so in total 24:45:00, that just broke the record for the longest manhunt when the enemy was searching for one of our officers. Adult or young adult, your predecessors when in our present couldn't do that right now, and not without getting caught by the guards of one of the renegades. Or just a training scenario turned real son." Hammond said smiling and Brand and Picard smiled in pride.

"I think you guys trained him a bit too well Jean Luc, Will, because he's going to top our Daniel's score, and with him, Robin, Charlie, Jake and Lal, nice work kids. You did great, well if that's one side of the test, well the next one is the honesty test cubs. Remember, as a Starfleet Cadet, a SGC, or SGA, cadet, your first duty, is a duty to the truth." Jacob said and they nodded as Sito gave a nod to that and her decision as they finished it.


	17. The Truth Realized I: The Treaty I

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator**

 **Warnings: This Chapter** **and the next two show the truth to what crew once realized after Q revealed himself to the crew the year before, in my other story. As they see what really happened and what caused their past to be reset 600 years prior to their current time. Although these three chapters, are borrowing dialog from the Stargate/stek trek stories in part two of the series.**

 **So they hear and see the real truth to what happened between themselves and their Jack's cousin. As Jack himself, sees what kind of lunatic his great uncle truly was in the past as he himself turned into the Jack O'neill of our century. In SG-1, before they started dealing with the NID and Hathor. As she brought out his darkside, as his alter ego turned twin brother in the storyline now.**

 **Chapter 17: Familty Truths Realized Part I: Truths Of The Treaty I**

"Yeah alright now comes the home stretch right now of the situation, as the situation leaves the jeffries tubes and ends up in the hallways right now. This game of cat and mouse is going to continue till we says it ends." Picard said and Spot looked at him at that. "Meow?" she asked and they chuckled. "She's the cat, I'm the mouse, girl, she's still hunting for me, but she's only got your daddy's friends, but them right now."

"And with them are two others under her control, but everyone else connected to me and Daddy are free and they're monitoring me until we switch it to the final stage. As I continue acting like my little holodeck double unil Daddy frees the eight." he said and she saw a young man who looked like him on the next screen over. And gave a meow of understanding as she leaned her head against his shoulder purring protectively.

"Nice word for tv show or movie theater, but our version of a holodeck was called a movie theater in the mid 20th to early 21st centuries. Smaller screens were called tv and the moving pictures are called movies or tv shows." Hammond said and he nodded to him. "So like us, you continued doing theaters and plays back then, you also turned your favorite books into a movie, what of your Daniel." Picard said and they nodded to him.

"After he got out of the engineering room, and after the first distraction we had no clue of what was going, but this explains a lot of him. But Daniel's grandfather, he did it too, by escaping Johnny and his team of NID soldiers that were supposed to watch him. Before he escaped the base, and then we had Kevin Bishop and Annie Matheson follow him. And out the door, before getting to our priest and his team, so they help him recover."

"But these guys got arrested and sentenced to 18 months without pay as a result, every time we caught them in the act. They lost their wages, it wasn't until Senichi, that Danny, and you six, boys, as well as your grandparents, kids. Returned to their true base, which was the SGA, which later became known as..." Jacob said and they nodded. "The Enterprise D crew, we get it, General." Greyson said and the duo nodded to him.

"So Jack's great uncle was NID, even though my grandfather wasn't his Daniel, he still tried this with my grandfather, but nothing he and the NID did. Changed anything in your eyes at the time, it was always grandpa and SG-1 this and grandpa and SG-1 that. For you two and your versions of the admirals and the generals, Sir?" Daniel asked and the duo nodded to him gently as the quartet went into a line draft at that.

"Yes that's right, but your parents are the original SG-1, you four: you, Annie, Jack and Tommy, your grandparents are the original team, in our original timeline now. But Charlie was also part of the team as was Vala Mal Doran, Jonas Quinn and Cameron Mitchell. As a result, nothing the NID did could get passed your reputations for doing the right thing and no matter how much it hurts." Hammond said and the quintet nodded to him.

"Characters like Kinsey, Maybourne, Makepeace, Woolsey and Mckenzie, every time they tried to start something with me and your grandparents. We outsmarted them, as the timeline got restarted in 1964, as I watched you four grow up in particular, boys, Annie. You guys took on my opinions, so nothing these guys did could get me out as commander of the base, as the second president in charge, Henry Hayes made a deal."

"And with every country in the program, but hold on a second, Lal freeze it the replay, show them the history lesson. And of just benforce Maxwell grandfather tried to kill Danny, that's my Danny and with him the officers that went NID, before the treaty between us. Earth, the Tok'ra, and with the 8 system lords we chose to serve from my original time line to this one." he said and the trio nodded to the news in shock at that.

"Q said that the timeline was reset starting in 1964, so we're being shown the proof positive to that claim?" Will asked and they nodded to him gently. "Yeah son you are, but you guys came to our century not long after this mission. As we realized that Jack was replaced by Johnny this entire time in our century. He was exposed to us and our friends by an old family friend." Jacob said, passing a copy of the mission that did it for them.

"Four Dragons, you created every mission that wasn't an episode into a book, and the add on were the ones that involved Kinsey and the NID trying to get rid of you?" Picard said as their crew looked it over. "Did you also expose the truth to us over the crash and that he was also playing double agent?" Brand asked them and they nodded to her. "The way he reset the episode is what he remembers from your visit to our century."

"He showed you the truth of the accident and Sito was told the truth and she came forward immediately, you guys gave them a second chance. But leading into the reset, you kept dropping into see us and with you were your predecessors at the time. But Tarr and his crew accidentally blasted themselves to our base. And his crew ended up in the gate room and he ended up in our infirmary." Hammond said and they started laughing.

"Well there's your remark, Sarah, that makes three, but enough already with the time travelers after these situations." Geordi said through his laughter and she nodded in agreement to that. "Alright show us, I want to see how much a lunatic my uncle really was, if these guys in Nova are turning NID. And they believe in his philosohy, while we take your's, Sirs." Jack said and they nodded as the quartet went into a line draft.

"Well this should be good if you, and grandma, fixed your bond with Uncle Mark, grandpa." Anna said and Jacob nodded to her. **_"Before you say it, think about it carefully, you been wondering what goes on for years ever since. Since our tv show and the movie filled in the blanks you the Goa'uld are real now. But look at it carefully, do you want to be kept in the dark, or do you want to know."_**

 ** _"What it is we're protecting you from?"_** he asked and they heard a sigh to that. **_"In truth we want to know why we lost our friends and comrades. But on the other hand, we don't._** ** _But then we were happier not knowing, but better knowing and scared, then unsuspecting and jumped. Because we didn't know whoever provoked the system lords, now had them, the human form replicators."_**

 ** _"And thirty five other dangers on our heads at the time, because the NID can't understand it. That the more they try to protect earth, the more they piss off these dangers now._** ** _From the looks of this, had O'neill never been reactivated earth would be protected altogether, Ra would need never have know how strong we are, Apophis would never have attacked at all right now."_**

 ** _"And earth would be safe from every danger you came across right now, so where we're concerned. Yeah we want to know the truth, but if the shows and books are the ways, the movies that's fine._** _ **So through the shows and the movies, the ones focused on my sister and her friends we learn what happens in the job, in our present. And we learn what the far reaching impact**_

 _ **"Into what the NID and Jack's decisions have caused for our generations. In the future as my great niece never wants anything to do. With the Nova members, and his grandson being one of them, as my niece, Will, Lou and Daniel's families.**_ _ **But with his, Johnny's grandson as a result of what he did here in the present, either to Daniel, or Steven, and as he said the connection."**_

 _ **"It has been severed here**_ _ **in the present. And nothing he does can change it, as their families had been enemies, my sister was listening to her heart. Rather then her head since we were kids ourselves now, okay got it."**_ Mark Carter said and they nodded to that gently. " ** _Are you sure this is a good idea, and what did Cronus's double mean by that remark to you, and General Hammond."_**

 ** _"We've been trying to figure out what he meant by that for three years?"_** A different voice asked and he explained that. **_"He meant that any planets not connected to the five of them were about to get dangerous, the further we go in planets. And the more we had to run caution now, but any like Johnny got captured. And for something like that bomb they sent to Boaz's planet now."_**

 ** _"And what Jack suffered last year would be the result now, but listen to me guys, the system lords meeting with us are offering us this one chance. Think about it, regarding what the price to pay regarding trying to make an alliance. But not having all the facts and fast decisions, which explains why we incurred the polcy of not getting involvef in other planetary wars without all the intel."_**

 ** _"And that's what the Aschen was in that episode, well this is not like that. To continue serving and protecting earth, our colony ring, we do monthly tribute to them, and they leave us to our vices, while we also deal with their renegades for them._** ** _In truth we are able to treat them like our world leaders and religious leaders, and make it clear we belong to them, with our abilities in mining now._**

 ** _"We can protect earth by three conditions to them, and by 1) offering a tribute to them, each member of the quintet we belong to. And of 50lbs, each of the naquada, we destroy their renegades and check on their protective planets and in exchange they leave us and our colony ring alone and to our day to day lives._** ** _Everyone for the sake of us acting_** ** _as though we're everything we show on tv."_**

 ** _"From early portion of this century to the entire Star Trek franchise, this is our one chance, they will let us continue advancing in exchange for us acting one of their planets. Starting in 1980, but if I know the NID it starts up again 1996, but we stick to the treaty. And we get to advance, we don't and we have things like this."_** he said and he heard a quick remark to the news at that remark then.

Before he could say it however, Yu stood up and confirmed that gently. **_"Indeed he is very correct everyone, that was the warning, once you switch off planets. And from the races, the Tollan and the Tok'ra and to ones that don't belong to me, Cronus, Ra. Or my associates here, you must proceed with caution after that, but carry a smaller pendant like the medallions you wear around your necks."_**

 ** _"For you who are in the military, when you travel to our planets, once you switch from the sextet to us. But for a crime as heinous as what the renegade members of your other department did, and to my slave farm. That is enough that anyone gets captured by the system lords, they will be shown no mercy. For that cruel and such a barbarous action and they will suffer greatly for that."_**

 ** _"But so long as you keep up your end of this bargain between us, we have a lasting peace between us. And permanent protection as well, we will allow you to continue to advance and go about your day to day lives. The equipment needed to deal with the Jaffa of the renegades, training weapons and so on. We will give it to you for this, but in regarding Apophis's attack on earth."_**

 ** _"We must be notified before he attempts this so you can do this on our behalf as you are the strongest of the planets we share ownership now. But until that day you had your run in with Ra, we never knew just how far you advanced. Or at least we didn't at the time till O'neill exposed you to us. But you are our biggest weapon and asset against the renegades."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to that news.

"Okay that makes perfect sense, but the enemy of my enemy is my friends, the renegades are our enemies and the nine. And that's including Egeria are their enemies, so they're our friends." Jack said and Hammond nodded to him gently. **_"Well you heard it here everyone, we keep up our end of the bargain. And we have permanent protection from the quintet after that as one of their owned planets."_**

 ** _"But 1) we pay tribute to them every month in the amount of 50lbs ach of Naquada. 2) we take out their renegades for them and 3) we check on their slave farms. And rescue the slaves from any renegades that try to make them or us worship them. We keep this up and earth is protected_** ** _from attack_** ** _by the Goa'uld for good now, aside from the renegade system lords."_**

 ** _the others hold the treaty._** ** _And we have a lasting peace between us for life after that, I know to some in the military this is a ruse. But that's just chronic paranoia talking the ones standing before are telling us the truth. We are the strongest of the planets thry encountered, we could be a very good weapon. And very strong asset to them as a result in their eyes, finally now."_**

 ** _"That we can do their dirty work for them in neutralizing their renegade system lords for them. But we stick to our treaty and no antagnizing them and they leave earth and our colony ring alone after that. I also made the request of not gods and they agreed to have us treating them like our religion leaders, and they agreed to that too."_** he said and they heard a gentle response then.

 ** _"So we stick to the treaty and they leave us alone and let us advance, the majority that had nothing to do with the reason we lost 180 people. We don't and we have things in a war none of us wanted, yeah I agree with you. But this is a small price to pay for protecting us earth humans. But population control and we get to advance, and by way of spreading it out over several planets."_**

 ** _"Ones that are uninhabitated, as we each take two to four each of every animal that is going extinct with us to each planet matching our_** ** _ecosystems in. 20% of live stock in every livestock we use for food, and our highest prized crops that we use for food to and we got our planetary life going as normally as possible. But that is a great idea Dr. Jackson."_ **the voice said and he smiled at that remark.

 ** _"Yeah we agree with him, that's a great idea, we continue advancing, we start preventing injuries by having settings on our guns that are either in stun mode. And or kill and we even create laser tag weapons just like the intars we saw on your tv show. And their the franchise, and until the gate gets decommissioned finally now."_** Another voice said as they heard 30 other murmers of agreement then.

 ** _"Alright every country involved in the program, and the one that aren't, with the fact we need your approval, it's we're doing a vote on this before we get started. So with that now, we're going to the voting right now, so all for this treaty and changing the past to fix our future, say Aye."_** Daniel said and knew they nodded and he heard multiple voices say it in unison at that request.

 _ **"Aye!"** _they all said together and Sam finished it then at the vote. _**"All opposed?"**_ she asked and they got no response as the IOA nodded. ** _"Alright the motion has passed, we create the treaty now."_** Clinton said and the trio nodded, looking at Jack, as the crew saw the look of desperation on his face then the five former presidents. And Clinton's future replacement nodded as Hayes said it for them as he looked at him.

"That's my uncle and he's impersonating my grandfather?" Jack said with a growl and they nodded as he looked at his uncle coldly. "Wait for it right now, your powers started with your grandfather, Danny, as we were waiting. And for him to try it, with one of the NID operatives in the room." Jacob said and they nodded to him. **_"You got something to say Colonel, because you're the only one doing a deal with the devil."_**

 ** _"To do gods work, us it's a gentle treaty to save our entire race, and your ways are its one step forward/two steps back. With Daniel and his team, their efforts are actually getting us some progress done right now, but he found a way. Just to make sure all three races survived by doing a deal with five of the 30 system lords in the grouping."_** he said and before he could answer that question then.

Daniel scanned the assembled grouping at that and their crew gave a nod to that. **_"Ah no, not again, everybody get down!"_** he shouted and the entire group ducked as he threw up his force-field in front of the assembled grouping as the bullets hit it, bounced off and they heard several thunks and Geordi nodded. ** _"Attempted assassination for the third time in a week, alright take this man and his associates away."_**

 ** _"And they're being locked in the sub basement of this facility until the timeline reset, the detention cell maximum security._** ** _You got Daniel's orders when he gave them to you, double it."_** Jacob snapped and they nodded. _**"What the hell was that about dad?"**_ he heard from Mark and he explained that. "Trying to assassinate you guys on live tv, that's going way too far, these guys are lunatics, seriously."

"Did they honestly expect to get away with that right now, so to keep things the way they are, they try to kill his grandfather, you and the president?!" Jake said and they nodded. **" _They'd much rather keep things like they are now and to them it's the act of doing a deal with the devil. To do god's work, but they're taking the initiative to keep us alive."_** he said and he heard an immediate response to Daniel at that news.

 ** _"Well if that doesn't make it clear that the NID prefers their way to yours bro, nothing ever does, Dan. Because that's three times in the side of a week, just so they're making it sound as if_** ** _you're a megalomaniac here!"_** They heard his son shout to Daniel over the comm-line and they nodded as they grabbed the ten soldiers and Jack and got them out of the room as Ford got down to business then.

 _ **"I take it that was the last and final test to catch the NID before they tried to assassinate anyone else after Jack was framed for Kinsey's murder?"** _Carter asked and they nodded as Anna crossed her arms. **_"Yeah it was and as a result at the moment this was just to prove their psychosis was clear. The targets were me, the president, the joint chiefs and the base leaders, as well as the trio."_**

 ** _"As you saw the lengths they were willing to go too._** ** _To go their own way in this, but that proves the point to what caused Maxwell to flip out at the time after he violated the treaty in their future."_** he said before the guard that grabbed one of the them came running in then as he answered him as Picard crossed his arms. **_"That wasn't just any officer in the NID that tried to attack you."_**

 ** _"That was Maxwell's ancestor Colonel."_** he said and they nodded, as Daniel sighed as he nodded to the trio at that. **_"Well you heard it here everyone, Ben Maxwell was NID born, and he, like the others, are suffering the very same psychosis. And you heard the argument and counter argument on that episode. So with that in mind now, I think we all agree these guys need to be prosecuted."_**

 ** _"Before they kill anyone else."_** he said and they heard multiple tones of agreement as he looked at the trio and nodded to the five presidents then. **_"Maxwell, as in Captain Benjiman Maxwell, on the tv show?!"_** he heard from Robby Crusher and they nodded. "That's my voice, is that my..." Wesley said and they nodded to him. "Yes that's your grandfather when he was a child." Jacob said and he nodded as he smiled softly.

 ** _"One and the same, as we said the male bloodline is where your names are coming from._** ** _In the case of Deanna, and Beverly, human, earthborn last names,_** ** _in the future it's turning into the same as the Starwars movies. So as a result, it's earth human, and alien mate, of both genders, as to that now._** ** _The episodes are getting slightly updated here, but I bet you wondered right now."_**

 ** _"In who would have been Tasha's match if she survived the blast Armus gave her, huh?"_** Sam said and knew they nodded as Daniel smiled at that. _**"We did, but from the way she's looking at Daniel, if he was his grandson, I think she made her choice now. If Will married a woman of two different planets as well."**_ Crusher said and they nodded as Ford switched subjects at that remark.

As they listen to it gently. **_"Alright, with the fact everyone from the General and Dr. Langford's age groups have their memories reactivating the day. That the Jacksons move to the country, the vote is passed regarding this now and we do it again, but seven years. Just before we come across each other again, but will the three of you remember this, when we meet in the past though."_**

 ** _"My lords and lady?"_** Ford asked and Camulus answered him. _**"Yes, we will wait until the start of the 8th decade in last century. As we keep to the agreement as we wait for you to make contact with us. By sending each of us a shipment into our corresponding drop off points, just choose the area. And our jaffa will meet you there, as they grab our shipments and pass you a timer for the next one."**_

 _ **"But who was the president of your mid 7th decade in all your countries?"**_ he asked and Ford moved forward at that as he said it to him gently at that remark. **_"I was, in order it was me, then Jimmy Carter, Ronald Reagon, George Bush. Bill Clinton and at the current moment the vote for the next is between Bill. Or George's son or Henry Hayes."_** he said and they nodded as the next system lord said it to them.

 _ **"Then we wish to meet with every country ruler before we establish this treaty so everyone agrees with this. And we will leave your colony ring and your planet alone, but we do this finally now.**_ _ **And in the way you decided on, so our: that is Yu, myself and Camulus, but our memories don't return until 1979 just after the birth of your Christianity god's son."**_ Amaterasu said and they nodded.

 ** _"I think she means the Christmas holidays Gerry, but just after the Christmas holidays. And the start of the new year after our kids are back in school."_** Clinton said and he nodded as he answered her then gently as Picard translated that. "The Christmas holidays, so you started this in your age group in 1969." he asked and the duo nodded to him gently as he explained that him gently at that question.

"Yeah the girls and Daniel were 4 years old, Jack was 12, and Sam's brother was 6, so their generations grew up with the treaty and we were setting up their future. As everything you have in your present was collected by us, we didn't need weapons. We just needed friends and way to create your future by having them train us. And 34 years worth of work created everything you have, till the NID jeopardized that."

"By screwing around with cloning, but SGC was the front lines, but the results were coming from your department at the time. As a result in our past we had cloners and they tried cloning a few time and were screwing around upgrades that did a lot of damage. Just after Omac and his group of thirty refugess ended up on our base that week." Hammond said and the sextet nodded to him gently as they listened gently

 ** _"Agreed, your memories don't return until 1969 and we have our's the day my friends, the Jacksons, move to the states. So give us six years to have things set up and we do this in a better way then we do now at the moment, but you're going to know we started using the gate again. Once you have your Jaffa bumping into my head team on every planet at the same time every month_**

 ** _"And at the same time to collect the bounty._** ** _So the establishment of the treaty is we send each of you, the five of you, 50lbs, each, of Naquada, deal with your rogue system lords and track down the ones you lost track of. Any alien technology we find by scientists like Machello we destroy it, before it infects us, the Tok'ra or you. And we check on your farms, while at the same time_**

 ** _"Now we deal with our rogue department, and as for Ba'al, he tries to reset the time-line at the moment._** ** _Though we just did it already, and he's getting it by the gas chamber for that, but said gas chamber for your kids is the symbiote poison. Is there a reason for why Sokar was after Apophis, after my team neutralized his attack on earth?"_** he asked and they nodded in agreement.

 ** _"We were getting ready to take up the issue of Daniel's custody arangements with you, especially since we have a few problems, Daniel's only family are adoptive._** ** _But here's the truth, regarding that and into why he was an orphan all this time, but Ballard though he refused to adopt him. He then refused to allow the joint chiefs of our generation the right to decide his future,_**

 ** _"And that's including his teacher. We spent 22 years looking for him, but every time we had a lock Ballard had him moved somewhere else, claiming he didn't want him just to forget Claire."_** Matheson said and he nodded. "In the original timeline my grandfather was an orphan, because Ballard never wanted me to forget my grandparents, so he prevented you from adopting him by going to the judge."

"But once my grandparents were resurrected, you told this judge the truth, that the eight of you, Addison and Jumper, as Maynard was no older then Jack's grandfather. But the trio and your coach, the priest and his team, they were his legal guardians. And then you had Ballard committed for a nervous breakdown as he also didn't have his memories?" Daniel asked and they nodded to him and he nodded to that as he watched it.

 ** _"So here's a question for you, would you, as the government leaders, allow a man with a questionable sanity. And crazy theories that never got proven, decide the future of the man that grew up to be the salvation of the entire planet?"_** Addison asked him and he crossed his arms as they heard multiple shouts of **_'no'_** come over the radio at that as Nixon crossed his arms at that remark.

 ** _"Said proven, are we talking the crystal skull, and your debate with Sam and Janet. Over the fact that though your theories are true, that's including the one focused on Hathor. And after two members of our grouping were killed by her at the time. His weren't and said psychosis is over your parents and you not moving on from your mother?"_** Raynor asked in an undertone to Daniel at that.

And he nodded and Ford nodded firmly. "Yes after we brought the judge there, your grandmother told him the truth. That the trio and our coach were his legal guardians and he was kidnapped from his real family. But the judge was part of our age group, so that ended the custody issues at the time." Jacob said and he nodded to him. **_"No, I would never, ever allow a man with his sanity like this choose the decisions."_**

 ** _"Regarding a child who was just recently orphaned at the time, when the ones that had full rights to raise him are the friends of the family. But president over rules supreme court judge, as does the senate, if it's being changed. And during the next round, just bring it straight to me, so we make that change in the case. In regarding Dr. Jackson's future at the moment, and he's in your custody."_**

 ** _"And from that day forward, but we need the custody papers, his birth certificate and most of all, Jacob, George. Are the medical papers in his records, so we can over turn Ballard's decision as you have him committed. And get your chance at raising him until Mel and Claire are recovered from the accident."_** Ford said and he nodded to him at the remark firmly at that decision then.

 ** _"Alright here's the next question, but we take it you didn't know Sokar was back, and you were relieved we were the ones dealing with Apophis. Just before we took out Hathor and Seth at the time, right."_** Sam asked and the trio nodded to her as Yu answered that as he looked between her and Daniel at that question. _**"Yes indeed, we didn't realize Sokar was back on the loose at the time.**_

 _ **"That you did this, and instead of us being the ones to deal with him at the time. Solar**_ _ **decided to do it for us at the time, but as you annihilated three in the side of 2 1/2 years, one by accident, as he was part of our quintet. Then that was enough to make an impression on us. As we decided to leave you alone after that, while creating the treaty with you, b**_ _ **ut this time now, it's for real."**_

 _ **"As the last time it was to add you to the protective planets treaty, well this one is real.**_ _ **We're not calling bluffs we know you have the technology and you can easily best us in abilities now. So with that in mind, we go to a compromise now and we will leave earth alone and your colony ring alone. And in exchange for you doing our job of destroying our rebellious system lords for us."**_

 _ **"And the shipments and checking our farms."**_ Yu said and she nodded to him gently at that remark as Daniel looked between them gently. **_"Regarding the treaty, for real this time, Apophis was offering your technology, training weapons, your ship and several other things. With the fact you know we met the Tok'ra long before we met you, so this way, when we come across your enemies's Jaffa."_**

 ** _"We got a way to disable without complete neutralization now."_** Daniel asked and he nodded. "Yeah I agree with him, stunning saves more lives then taking them, so this was why Q was testing us when we first encountered him. He remembered Maybourne's reaction and that was a shoot to kill attitude, but had you slowed down. He wouldn't see that as a repeater as we passed his first test, befire we passed Farpoint that year."

"So all this time the reason he's always dropping into see us, is to test us, he and Omac are one and the same, he knew our grandparents, me especially. As my gradfather was just a teenager and Colonel Jack son was training him, just so I could train Danny. Like in your other space epics?" Wesley said and they nodded to him smiling proudly. ** _"In our case, we're training you to be human Jaffa, just like Apophis did now."_**

 ** _"In regarding the children you came across just before you killed Sokar and we found out Apophis was back again. So our weapons to disable you when we run into each other, regarding the weapons you use. And we can create a way to turn them into intars for training. Before we create ones that act like your counterparts phasers, and with two different settings: stun and kill on them."_**

 ** _The shock grenades thats also acceptable now with the added ordanance we give you. If there is anyway to bring Ra and Cronus back now, now is the time to do it, as Apophis is dead along with the others that you destroyed so far."_ **he said, before two flashes appeared and the said duo arrived in the room and Daniel straightened up as he bowed to Ra as he went to his language at that.

 ** _"My lord, it is I, you remember, I was the scholar that was carrying your medallion when my companion took aim at you."_** he said and the system lord nodded to him in realization as he answered him then. ** _"Why have you brought us back, Doctor..., you never told me your surname...?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that, before Cronus answered that question, as he looked from the trio to Sam.

And Daniel and gave a nod to that. **_"Been a long time my lord, don't worry, we already got the ones that would hurt you out of the room, they're in the lock up. Just like the day we decided on the compromise and we saved your lives, it's back to that again. I already built a bond with your traveling companion, my lord Cronus."_** he said and the blonde haired system lord gave a nod to him at that.

As he looked at the gentle but firm look in Yu's eyes at that and hid a smile as he watched him. And as Yu rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder and he nodded as he got the point to that as he looked at Yu. "My grandfather gained their trust by risking his life to save them twice on two occasions. That was in their eyes, meant to show our loyalty to only them with them our primary lords." Daniel said, seeing the trust in his eyes.

"To make it clear we served them, there had to be a demonstration." Jacob said and he nodded as they watched it. **_"The treaty we arranged that day, the conditions of the treaty and my provisions to it. You mean he just added on to that treaty if you came to discuss this with him?"_ **Cronus said to him and Yu nodded. **_"Indeed, after contacting me for a second time three days ago, he arranged it now with us."_**

 ** _"Incorparating five new condions into the treaty and I made the agreement for both of us, before he added the trio into it. But everyone that ended up in the afterlife, are the ones, aside from you and Ra. But they are all renegades to our agreement to it, Cronus, we have an agreement now in this. And he just risked death to protect me for a second time from their own renegades."_**

 ** _"Undergoing certain secrets he figured out about our histories, he knows, in who we are and who we made ourselves out to be."_ **he said and Ra looked at Daniel in shock at that. **_"Well how could he do that, he was wearing my medallion when I brought him and his soldier friend before me. And he speaks our language like the Jaffa do?"_** he asked and Yu explained that truth to him gently.

 ** _"In truth he is not a healer, in truth, here among among the earthbound Tauri, doctor has many, many meanings. But from mind healer, to body healer to many forms of scholar, his friend here is scholar of space travel, mechanics. And astronomy, he himself is a_** ** _scholar of history, languages and mythology. And he is an expert in your culture Ra, but learning what kind of doctor he is."_**

 ** _"I told him that we value scholars very highly amongst the system lords, but he is the one responsible for all the knowledge he has of you. In playing the deities you take the identity of and as of yet, nearly all of them. They have ended up in the afterlife as a result of attacking earth now as a result, and at his hands. His knowledge made it possible for them to track down our missing members."_**

 **" _The ones that we have removed from the majority and he added that to the treaty along with Machello and his weapons._** ** _The weapons that destroyed our minors, the linvris died at the hands of Machello, but he and his friends. They found a way to counteract this weapon to save us. All in all, they have pledged fealty to us five now, Cronus."_** he said and Cronus nodded as he went over it.

 ** _"Us five: you, me, Ra, Amaterasu and Camulus now, I understand Yu, so we just worked it out. Now, finally, in the treaty, we made an agreement, since the duo saved us both, Yu?"_** he asked and Yu nodded. **_"We'd been helping him at one time or another, the latest war game unleashed O'neill's psychosis. And over Dr. Jackson, he's lost total control of his mental functions finally, Cronus."_**

 ** _"As such, Dr. Jackson and Major Carter offered us, the five of us, a very fair deal in exchange for total and complete protection from us five in particular. But Dr. Jackson chose the price to pay and after comming me two days ago. We came to an agreement before we brought it to the table now. Meeting us on the same planet as before when we met face to face."_** he said in response to him at that.

" ** _That is not a worry Ra, for I know who he is and as to why, since you passed the rest of the system lords met him and his friends. But if he wished to see us and asked to see several of the majority there is a reason into why."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he bowed, at the waist, to him at that in respect. ** _"I cracked your warning to us my lord, but we wished to discuss a re-negotiation now."_**

 ** _"With you."_** he said and Cronus nodded to him. ** _"This is not a trap, you are sincere in that request?"_** Ra interjected and he nodded as Cronus and Yu went into a draft line with Amaterasu and Camulus as the elder system lords as he answered. ** _"Ra you are a system lord in a very young human body, and your encounter with them. That resulted in your demise, but we have known them longer then you have."_**

 ** _"He is being honest, he never intended to start this struggle between us, though the alter ego to their command evidently intended to. Be patient, let's hear him out and we can see what they brought us back for. I knew him and his trio, as well as their commander for four seasons now. I know them very well like Yu does, so have patience and we shall see."_ **Cronus said in chiding tone to him then.

 ** _"I thank you for that observation and kindness my lord, indeed you have known me and my trio a long time after we saved your life."_** he said and Cronus nodded. _**"Indeed, like everyone of us in the surviving majority know you are the one respected. I assume this alliance is your idea and your planetary government agreed, aside from your own renegades?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded to him.

 ** _"My lord, I know this seems suspicious right now, but I promise there is nothing afoot right now, we are here at the table on complete trust with each other. After my latest demonstration in preventing our renegades from attacking your fellow system lords."_** he said and Cronus nodded in understanding. **_"What is this demonstration."_** he asked and Daniel demonstrated some of his powers to him then.

And he nodded in amazement. ** _"So you harbor some of the powers from the ancients do you, I suppose you cracked what I really was trying to tell you. We will not attack your world, but if you continue to use the Stargate, be warned. For any who get captured by the system lords shall be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to him at that remark gently.

And he gave a gentle smile in welcome then to him at that. **_"Hello Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, and Teal'C, I am surprised you wish to see me once again. And that you are this relaxed with Yu, Amaterasu and Camulus here."_** Cronus said and Daniel bowed to him gently at that remark. **_"Yes my lord and it is good to see you again, we have brought you back, because we wish to re-negotiate the treaty."_**

 ** _"We had created when we met 3 years ago."_** he said and Cronus nodded gently to him. " ** _As far as I know, since we destroyed Hathor, Setesh and Sokar for you, you, the majority, saw the need to let us do your dirty work for you. And ever since we humiliated Apophis the serpent in front of you. Before Sokar the death god came back, but we destroyed five others since you were killed by accident."_**

 ** _"My lord Cronus."_** he told him and he nodded in agreement to that as Ra looked between them at the way he said that as he sighed with a bemused smile as he answered him. **_"Who were the latest unfortunates to cross you this time at the moment as Apophis was the start of it. And in four years the numbers change repeatedly now?"_** Cronus asked with a bemused smile on his face at that remark at that.

"I take it they were finding that funny, that they knew that to mess with the SGC, and to do so resulted in ending up dead?" Geordi asked amd they nodded as they smiled at the memory of this conversation and he hid a smile as he answered him. ** _"Nirrti, Imhotep, Isis and Mot, and Apophis, we got him finally now. So our war with him has come to an end now."_** he said and Cronus nodded in relief then to the news gently.

 ** _"Then we should be on mutual trust, if this is why you are acting like our lo'taur, and I understand why this was needed now. But if our renegades are falling to your hands one by one, shouldn't you be more focused on your advancements now?"_** Cronus asked and he sighed. "No and not by a long shot right now, thanks to some added trouble after Apophis and things were just starting."

"But it took six years to be free of the trust at the time as they and our next problems took 9 more years years to deal with at the time." Hammond crossing his arms as they listened to Daniel's explanation to them at that. **_"We thought now that we got rid of him, it would, but it didn't, but that's part of why. In why we brought you back, my lord, w_** ** _e discovered the reason why the trio let you have this much power."_**

 ** _"And in the first place_** ** _and that started something else now, as a bunch of robots killed the serpent. Robots shaped like insects as they infested his hatak, and their humanoid counterparts. In both areas at the moment, but 1) is my powers caused an added problem since I learned to speak Ancient._** ** _And 2) we finally met the enemies more dangerous then you in their eyes now."_**

 ** _"As a result, but_** ** _to repeat his remark, Thor's remark on this,_** ** _we have a fragile relationship with you_** ** _and you with each other now._** ** _Gaining the definition to what he really meant when he told me that,_** ** _I was acting as Lord Yu's lo'taur, long story there, but_** ** _fast training session two weeks ago as a result. And he was attempting to unlock some of my memories as a result."_**

 ** _"But demonstrations of what this was really finally unlocked the riddle in the warning._** ** _That you gave us and I decoded your message to my military leaders, I unlocked it and then translated the message from the races to them. Unlocking the door needed as they gave us a fourth option to why we called you here and ressuracted you, my lord Cronus."_** he told him and Cronus gave a gentle nod then.

Just as he was answering they heard a chuckle over the radio and he looked at the camera. ** _"And again, I know you found that amusing, but if you had our doubles re-enacting our conversations with their counterparts. Then I suggest you pull yourselves together, it is not turning into that for a second time."_** he said and that did it as they heard someone break at that and he shook his head bemused.

 ** _"At times for comedic relief we had a few jokes come into the conversation, but your debate in your language and the first session. It had everyone watching this trying to keep from breaking a rib at holding it in as they tried to get it together."_** the director of their tv show said and they nodded. "Was that conversation really necessary?" Picard asked as he started laughing at that and they nodded.

And as he watched Cronus as he looked at the camera then. **_"You're the creator of their show then?"_** he asked and they nodded gently to him at that. **_"We were going on a guess of who was going to play your hosts, when we did the rest of you, but we got his directly bang on when we made the movie. Just before Apophis attacked the base and Doctor Jackson showed me Apophis's host."_**

 ** _"And scanning actors we found one that matched him, but his name is Peter Williams and Peter played Apophis."_** The movie director told him and he nodded as Ra looked at them at that. "One week on the base and already they get our human pop culture references as they see a tv set in their quarters." Will asked and the generals both nodded as Cronus said it for himself and Yu wth a bemused smile at this.

 ** _"One week here on earth amongst your people, has resulted in Yu and I to understand your earth Tauri slang at the moment, that's including your culture. As we saw a viewing box in our quarters and I saw the humans you chose to play Ra and Apophis. Amongst them was Hathor, and several others playing the ashrak, Garshaw, and Lantash, but I am not the one that sent the ashrak."_**

 ** _"In truth to that, that ashrak was sent by Nirrti, to neutralize Jolinar of Malkshurr. And before she exposed Nirrti's many science experiments to you as earthbound Tauri. But that was not needed, as I am guessing Rebec told you this already. If you called her lie and she revealed herself and her studies to us, but you have guessed correctly, that is what they looked like, now."_**

 ** _"But 1) she was trying to create herself a host with your abilities and 2) she was experimenting in phase shifting in order to battle the Reetou rebels. Of course with your knowledge of our ways, her ideals cost her, her life. As her own experiment had her subjects turning on her as a result. If she has ended up in the afterlife herself, but the people playing us, you guessed correctly."_**

 ** _"Well I can see that once you have our hosts using whatever voice boxes you created for training your recruits now. That the action sequences are going to get far more real, so this is way of entertainment on earth. Most times it is true stories and others it is whatever you call this genre in storylines?"_** he said and they all nodded to him, just as he was answering, they heard a laser blast go off.

And Amaterasu looked at Daniel. **_"How many times, just how many times do we got to tell those kids to put those away exactly?"_** Jacob said with a bemused smile as he looked at Hammond as he repeated that remark for their benefit and Hammond nodded to that as he answered him. ** _"Once more often then we need to, but they're recruits right out of the academy and are having a field day with the weaponry."_**

 ** _"What with the fact that it's like it's laser tag to them at the moment."_** he said and the trio nodded, bemused. **_"That was not a real weapon, but the training weapons?"_** Cronus repeated and they nodded. **_"Like before, we followed the rules of the summit and said rules dictated no weapons on the base. But the training weapons, our students are freshly activated from our training center."_**

 ** _"And just entered advanced training, our military, we are warriors that fight by air, but our our portion was the one that found your stargate here on earth._** ** _As a result, we got connections to three portions of the military, our counterparts. They are full soldiers, and they both fight by our last fights by water and air, but as a result of just coming out of basic , our youngest officers now."_**

 ** _"We only choose the smartest and best in their fields, but they still, at times, act like children playing laser tag with the intars at times too."_** Hammond said and the quartet nodded with bemused smiles on their faces at that. **_"Training weapons, is that what they see the intars as, like this wargame you just mentioned?"_** Yu asked and they nodded as he answered him gently at that, before Jacob said it for him.

 ** _"Yes, but there a sensor pad across the back and chest, hit that pad and it's like being stunned by a zatnika'tel."_** Jacob told him, in his goa'uld tenor then, and the trio nodded as Camulus said it for all them with a bemused smile on his face at that. And as he looked at Daniel as he said it with a bemused chuckle in his tone at that remark. **_"I thought you told your recruits to stop playing with the intars."_**

 ** _"We've been hearing that for 3 days now and we're needing to get this done now."_** Camulus said for the trio and he nodded as he called out over his shoulder at that as he looked at the door firmly. **_"Peters, put that away right now, and keep that up and you're ending up in a time out, now cool it already, Lieutenant."_** he called out at that and looked at the quintet gently at that reaction as he explained it to the duo.

 ** _"Just after our run in with Aris and our bumping into one of Sokar's minor's, an Unas, no less as well too. But the next episode right after that we came across a bunch of teenagers no older then my students. Who were engaged in wargames, only to learn they were being used as fodder to infiltrate earth by Apophis."_** he told Cronus and the system lord nodded to the news as he went over that.

 ** _"That's your term for the children, if they entering mid adolescence?"_** Ra said and he nodded to him. **_"Honestly, do our late peers ever learn, that to use children against you as weapons, as humans in your mid 3rd decade, to twice this. Is considered, in your eyes, enough reason for you to get testy with us?"_** Cronus said in aggravation at that and Yu hid a bemused chuckle at that remark.

"I'm just quoting this with him at the moment, but even now, mess with our cubs and the person that does it, or with any children, is in serious trouble." Daniel said as he added his voice to his grandfather's as he quoted it with him at that with a bemused tone **_"Evidently not, but this time I think they got the message as they all ended up dead at the moment, but that's how we gained access to the intars at the time."_**

 ** _"But that's why your former shepherd boys, my former mate, her brother and his friends. They gained access to our weapons, but in all honesty Lord Ra, we never meant to cross you at the time when we met."_** Daniel said and Cronus nodded with a bemused smile on his face. "Trust me, after this situation every system lord connected to us got the point, that to mess with our children, our families."

"And they were all ending up dead, but this was why your grandparents were trying to protect you all this time. You especially Wesley his grandfather was your, your grandfather's mentor, as he trained you, you trained Danny. And from generation to generation each of you kept the training of the Enterprise crew in the family since then." Hammond said and they nodded as they exchanged smiles as Daniel smiled at Wesley.

 ** _"I suppose if you are calling them by name, then you know what is they brought us back for, as I recognize the duo standing behind him."_ **Ra said and Daniel nodded. **_"Our last encounter resulted in the loss of several of my friends, and Apophis was the reason my unit ended up in tatters. Just before we became known as who Cronus and the others know us by."_** Daniel said and Cronus nodded.

As he explained it. "In a way just having this meeting and resetting the time-line, it fixed several of your mistakes, as you watched your doubles play it out and then you fixed it. So as you see where you messed up after the traveler ended up on board the ship, you fixed what went wrong and talked it over. As the years went by, you only deepened your bonds as a result." Jacob said and the duo nodded smiling at the news and revelation.

"The traveler and Lore were the mistakes, but ever since we fixed each one as the years went by one by at one the current moment, deepening the bond. To me, Jack abandoned me and they were my father, I had more then one parent as the years went by. But Will is adopting me, the captain is getting married to my mother, and things changed for the better." Wesley said and he nodded to him and the crew exchanged smiles at that.


	18. The Truth Realized II: The Treaty II

**The** **Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator**

 **Warnings: This Chapter finishes off the Episode, as Wesley shows the academy commander and his commanders. As well as his team mates what he altered the episode to getting the two of them a way out of the upcoming situation. As chapter 34 to 50 are focused on the final attempt to get the game to earth now. And as the effects of the replicated serum are exposed to the crew.**

 **Chapter 18:** **Familty Truths Realized Part II: Truths Of The Treaty II**

 ** _"Indeed and you have become a formidable opponent ever since Dr. Jackson, as I understand you easily of the last time we saw each other face to face. And with Nirrti and Yu at my side at the time, we negotiated that treaty. But if you wish to renegotiate it, and you have several more members of the majority. If you met the others, here, I can hear what you have to say, and to answer you."_**

 ** _"That is not a worry Ra, for I know who he and his friends are, we met a few years back face to face after you were killed. And they destroyed Hathor and Seth for us, but that is when we told them, or rather Thor had told them. Them and their commander, that we had a fragile relationship with each other. And as do they with us as a result, we tried to keep from crossing paths ever since."_**

 ** _"But our last encounter, the first meeting resulted in Nirrti arguing with me that she didn't like the idea of adding them to the treaty. I told her we can discuss this in private, before Yu told us we weren't alone at this moment. This was not like our normal summit meetings and our debate was not dignified. O'neill insulted us by speaking out of turn I told him that was enough of that."_**

 ** _"And we ended it, at that, before Thor explained this to him."_ **Cronus told him and Daniel nodded as he answered him with a bemused smile. ** _"Are you always like this with each other, my lord, because to us, we find that funny. But we never seen you act like this, in the middle of debate?"_** he asked and Cronus nodded gently to him and the crew started laughing at that remark as they waited for his response.

 ** _"I suppose it is amusing to a human, but this happens all the time, between us._** ** _Whatever Yu told you was correct, this happens all the time between them and I_** _**am peace keeper when we travel together. But if your team mate would learn to hold his tongue, he would have waited patiently now. But you are a very good when it comes to diplomacy as it is now Dr. Jackson, very good."**_

 _ **"If you have brought us back, and Yu is also here, along with Amaterasu and Camulus now.**_ ** _Then it seems they have decided to go on a mutual benefit that'll profit all of us, but his name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. And his friends are Major Samantha Carter, Apophis's former first prime, Teal'C. As for this older man next to them he is their commander, he is what they call a two star general."_**

 ** _"His name is General George Hammond, the leader of this base, and these men next to them are his superiors in their country leader's military advisors."_** he told him and Ra nodded. _**"Indeed, so the survivng duo I met then are part of this branch he belongs to, I understand. So who is the human that tried to shoot me when he exposed them to us in their mission?"**_ he asked and they nodded firmly.

 ** _"His name is Colonel Jack O'neill, but if he is not here, or he was arrested for some reason, it is due to a severe transgression. As I was killed not long leading into year five, Doctor Jackson, you have a military uniform on yourself as well. I suppose your leaders activated you as a member of their branch now. And if you have my traveling partner here, it is done?"_** he asked gently and Daniel nodded.

 ** _"So let me guess, after you encountered me, whoever it was that attacked you next exposed you to the rest of the system lords. And you met the races against us, our opposition and the Tollan and our army's people on their planet?"_** Ra asked and he nodded to him. ** _"I read out your entire fight with the serpent, but after we killed you, by accident I might add, the serpent took charge."_**

 ** _"At that time now, I got the entire history of you, a set of catacombs, stating your race was dying and going extinct till you came to earth and chose us. But realizing you were possibly back on Abysos he realized he had to blow the gate. Before you told what would cause before_** ** _the serpent targeted the base. And attacked and killed four people and kidnapped a woman for his queen Amonet."_**

 ** _"Once he did that the leader of the base recalled us, thats the boys and me, Major Carter joined the base personnel._** ** _Before Teal'C switched sides and joined us, as we became known as the lead team, our title is SG-1"_** Daniel explained to him then and he nodded. **_"They become a worthy opponent, since your passing Ra, but looks like we all had enough fighting now finally in this war."_**

 **" _If they wish to discuss a new arrangement to protect earth at the current moment and to answer your unasked question, regarding Jolinar. It was not I, but one of the other renegades that sent the ashrak after her. If Jolinar left information on the system lords in your mind, it was to help you keep clear. Of us, and warn you of the dangers of the sarcophagi and the dangers of over use."_**

 ** _"One of my scientists tried testing and going through whatever parameters you had done, and the transition was excruciatingly painful for the test subject. I take it you chose yourself as the test subject to prevent that device from ending up on earth, Dr. Jackson. As only a kind hearted man like you would willingly be the test subject to protect others from the withdrawal and recovery."_**

 ** _"As such that only goes to show what kind of man you are, so I assume if you brought us back and have the last of the three of us that originally met you. And your people after you destroyed Hathor and Seth for us and the majority. Then you have finally cracked the code in the mesage I gave you. Just before your androids ran afoul of me?"_** Cronus said and he nodded to him as he relaxed then.

 ** _"Yes my lord, I spoke to Yu a few days ago, as I finally cracked the riddle you gave me after we saved your life and arrested Nirrti for you at the time. But the time for bluffs has come to an end, we wish to renegotiate the treaty with you, benefiting all of us. As my mentor still carries your medallion, my lord Ra, and my unit and I took your trials."_** he said and Ra nodded as the meaning became clear.

And both him and Cronus as he answered him. "I was wondering what dad always meant by that remark, trials, what trials?" Anna asked and they printed up the next one as they saw the duo on the cover and nodded. "It was a test for his minors so they could live in a utopian planet. Before your grandparents ended up taking it themselves." Hammond told her and she nodded as they listened ro thr conversation bemused at that.

 ** _"In addion to us, the Tok'ra and Jaffa are also running in what we do by destroying your renegades for you at the moment, my lord, but Lord Rebec reported to us. That Setesh was here on earth and I found Isis and Osiris for you at the time, what Lord Rebec coming to me, Lord Rebec. He is working as Lord Yu's plant with the Tok'ra so we can hunt down every renegade."_**

 ** _"That you ejected from the collective before we revealed ourselves to you, every system lord that died, we figured you wanted them executed. And for trying to over throw you at the time, and we made that our job. But if we add that to the terms we create, you got less trouble as you leave us. To deal with your enemies and you remain supreme."_** he told him and he nodded to him in acceptance.

 ** _"Well I see you came to discuss something with us, I suppose you uncovered the riddle I told you. Just after you and Major Carter arrested Nirrti for Lord Yu and I?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded as Ra looked at him at that. ** _"Why would that be necessary exactly, if we have been resurrected. And they have three more members of the majority here?"_** he asked and Cronus explained that to him.

 ** _"Nirrti tried to kill me and Apophis's former first prime, just to sabotage the treaty we created to add Earth to the protective planets treaty. Though if Yu is here along with Camulus and Amaterasu, then I am guessing, they wish to make a binding compromise. Between us as the most influential of the system lords and earth now, if they brought us back to discuss this now."_**

 ** _"And..., I get the reasoning now, starting prior to the Christian god son's birth, Dr. Jackson has realized your identity now. But all of us are sharing one common trait between us now, said trait. Is why they brought us back and brought them here."_** he told him and he looked at him at that. ** _"What trait is that Cronus, if he knows who I portrayed myself as?"_ **he asked him gently at that news.

 ** _"As our human hosts are all earth born Tauri, therefore we are the ones chosen now, Dr. Jackson, am I to assume you wish a compromise in the treaty. Starting at whatever time in the past you choose, though before you meet us. You meet the races against us and the Tok'ra and Tollan, is that what has brought us back. Now from the afterlife, so we can adjust the treaty between us now."_**

 ** _"To answer the other question as to why, it seems that Yu's minor has told them Nirrti was experimenting. And with several research projects one of said, was with phase shifting in order to battle the reetou rebels. And while I am on the subject, what of Apophis and Nirrti, Doctor Jackson, Major Carter, Teal'C?"_** he asked and Sam stood up as she explained this to them gently at that question.

 ** _"We got them both after our robots took you out, my lord, that was unintentional. Just like your loss was, Lord Ra, in all honesty we had no desire to challenge any of you. Your death was a mistake, when we crossed paths with each other that year at the time. After Daniel cracked the code, we realized what happened, regarding you was an unknown conspiracy."_**

 ** _"Or that earth was under your rule at the time 7 years ago."_** she said and Ra nodded to the news. **_"I think I better explain this my lord, my instructions by the ten over there were to search out a possible new planet with the fact earth was getting over populated. But though we had the coordinates to your mining colony, it took me a bit of time to find the point of origin of the planet."_**

 ** _"As I understood it, the chieftain's daughter taught me to speak your language, what I was going to tell you was I never knew about that weapon._** ** _I was going to tell you, that I was there on recon mission, but I couldn't describe a way to explain to your followers of the village, we too were under your rule._** ** _We never intended to rebel against you, we were going to help your followers."_**

 ** _"And of the planet in geting the shipment in on time to you as we met you ourselves as I quickly learned your history. How you came to be and and why the mineral is so valuable to you, I am a scholar, my lord, truthfully._** ** _The medallion was the declare that I too was under your rule. And my friends and I were quickly piecing things together before my team leader._**

 ** _"The soldier, the man that attempted to assasinate you, realized he just exposed how far we come to you. And I realized it, and it was as I realized it, now why his commander ordered him back into the field now, that I had to explain it to you."_** Daniel explained to him and he nodded to him. **_"If you had no wish to challenge us, why did I find that weapon in your cargo carrier._**

 ** _"When we met face to face at the time?"_** he asked and Lou and Charlie moved to Daniel's side as he explained that to him gently at that. ** _"Jack, that is the soldier that tried to kill you when you had us come before you. Was ordered to search out any threat to earth, if found any and he was to destroy the stargate, but unknown to us, was we didn't know you were our primary back then."_**

 ** _"And ever since we've had constant attacks by your other renegade system lords, not least of which is your mates, Mat and Hathor ever since. But of your enemies, both of you, we destroyed Hathor, Mat, Sokar, Nirrti, Isis, Seth, Mot, and Imhotep. We come to offer a compromise between the five of you, but would you be willing to share ownership of earth between you now."_**

 ** _"That is yourself, Cronus and the trio here, and if posible we can make friends three others and Egeria herself, as we bring her back. And together we can hunt down your renegades as things change courses?"_** he asked and he nodded to him. **_"My request is three fold, but you, the five of you are to meet my friends and me when we are no older then the leader of the shepherd boys you saw me with._**

 ** _And when we met in this timeline, but prior to that, we are spending 6 years in giving tribute. And to the five of you, but not my friends and me, but the leadership of the program. Our boss and his friends, when they were our age: that is Sam, Lou Feretti, Jared Warren and I._** ** _The declaration we made and to every renegade we come across so far now is we will not serve anyone."_**

 ** _"And I mean anyone but you five, and we are friends with others, now that we advanced this far. I've been studying your history since I was activated, and as a scholar and I even took your trials of the Barque of heaven. We got through the trials in one piece, though I was hurt, I still got us through. But we encountered your other mate Mat in the process."_** he said and Ra nodded to him.

"We belong to the sextet only." Jacob said and they nodded to him. **_"We belong to the sextet and are friends with the trio, that keeps them from attacking us, but the ones that refuse to follow the majority are open season. That's a very wise choice right now that your grandfather offered Daniel, such a wise offer. This prevents things from getting out of hand as we take two at a time._**

 ** _"As the others are keeping us updated by use of the Tok'ra in their ranks now."_** Haden said and he nodded to him. **_"My family was executed, after they tried to claim earth for themselves, I understand, to you. You will fight to defend yourselves, because to you, you still belong to me."_** Ra said in understanding as he looked at him then as he explained this to him firmly, but gently.

 ** _"My job as a scholar has benefited earth for years, I am a scholar that studies history, languages. Cultures and mythology, I speak 23 different languages and recently now._** ** _That's the last six years I added your's to the list and with you is ancient, Latin, so both of these together, have benefited the leadership. My studies were enough to give us a strategical edge against the renegade."_**

 ** _"So though you left earth, my planet studied every battle you had amongst each other now._** ** _We know every bit of history, and everything else, Hathor was easy to figure out. After some other scholars that know I studied cross culture pollinizations._** ** _Between countries, let her out and my friends helped my team mate in driving her off and through the gate six years ago now."_**

 ** _"Before we destroyed her a year later, your son crossed us, because he attacked a asgard protected planet. And my team and I got in touch with the Asgard that ruled it at the time here, my lord._** ** _What's even worse, is that ever since, and here's the bad news, now my lords._** ** _But since you perished, Anubis is back on the loose and has been back on the loose."_** he said and they nodded in shock.

 ** _"He has been missing for a millenia, when did he return exactly, and how did you learn that, Dr. Jackson?"_** Ra asked him and Yu answered that. **_"He was serving as my lo'taur, we had a summit meeting not long after Apophis was neutralized. And by the Tok'ra and Tauri, certain situations took the combined forced us them and the Tok'ra others the Jaffa and them, but we destroyed his weapon."_**

 ** _"But Anubis is not the only one that has returned Ra, as did Osiris, he is inhabiting a friend of Dr. Jackson's. It seems that ever since they discovered Hathor on Earth, they found Osiris, Isis and Seth as well. And they destroyed 3 of the 4 ever since, it was after they did Hathor and Seth. That Cronus and I met SG-1 face to face, to negotiate adding them and earth to the treaty now."_**

 ** _"That is what they wish to discuss with us, it also seems they found the ancients weapon in their southern pole as well. But Dr. Jackson has offered a very fair compromise to us, regarding joint ownership of earth now."_ **he said and Cronus nodded as he answered him as he looked between the trio at that. **_"It was clear, you saw my face, but instead of arresting me, before I took my place."_**

 ** _"And as your lo'taur, you decided to allow me to be your bodyguard."_** he said and Yu nodded to him as he went to clarify the reason for that for the duo as he went into it gently. **_"I did, but it was to show that though we had renegades in the majority, the rest of us had no desire to cross you now. You saw the others face to face now, as you got a clear view in how dangerous Ba'al really is."_**

 ** _"But the rest of the majority, as Rebec has told you, there are thousands of goa'uld in the galaxy, but only 5 dozen in the case of system lords. The majority that you saw at the summit meeing are the ones that ordered the others. Just to leave you alone, and they all fell to your hands in the ones you destroyed. And for us over the years now."_ **he told him and Amaterasu nodded in agreement then.

 ** _"In many ways you're still just a child, so I took it upon myself to train you in intergalactic politics now, Dr. Jackson. If Rebec could trust you to protect me and I would allow this now, but it's making it clear, now. That none of us, ever since you destroyed four others, along with the serpent finally. None of us were interested in testing you and winding up in the afterlife ourselves now."_**

 ** _"After in total, you destroyed 9 of us system lords and two minors in the side of 7 years at this point now."_ **he told him and Hammond covered his eyes at the news then. "I bet you two weren't expecting to hear that?" Will asked and they nodded. "No we weren't, but getting the truth confirmed by the system lord. That I was masquarading as the minor to, that was enough to do it for me." Jacob said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Well that confirms my theory to the entire joint chiefs and Rebec's host now, you never wanted a war between us. Because we already had a treaty with you prior to us geting it reinstated."_** Daniel said and the quartet nodded as Amaterasu answered him at that. **_"As for what Amaterasu mentioned, I became like the ancients last year, before I tried to stop Anubis from destroying Abydos."_**

 ** _"And getting the final key needed to power his weapon, that choice brought me back and my memories started reactivating one by one. But as a result, Colonel O'neill was arrested due to a psychosis, regarding the fact. Now that I am stronger then he is, and he is deactivated as a result. He lost his mind over this situation with Hathor after she was here."_ **he said and Cronus nodded to the news.

 ** _"Well I am relieved you have returned, as you are the only one who has shown the kindness and courtesy. And since we have encountered you and your friends in this command now, but if you wish to renegotiate the treaty and add on to it now. Then I am willing to hear this offer you have to give us, Dr. Jackson, in exchange for permanent protection to your planet and whatever else with it."_**

 ** _"And knowing you as I do, I know you are not a warrior of weapons, though you wield the power of words just as strongly. And like Yu, I have grown to respect you just as much, my young friend, so let us negotiate. What are you offering us in exchange of permanent protection from our enemies in the majority?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him gently as he looked between them.

 ** _"Just who is Lord Rebec's host exactly, if he's dressed in military dress uniform and Major Carter is looking at him like a child to their father?"_** Cronus asked to switch subjects and Sam answered that. **_"He is my father Lord Cronus, it was after he got diagnosed with a terminal disease, that unlocked the door. Now in the case of blending, but Jolinar gave me enough to find them now."_**

 ** _"As Lord Rebec chose my father as his host now, so he could recover from this terminal disease finally."_** she said and the quartet nodded to her as Danielmtok her hand then tightly. **_"There are two reasons we chose you, but before we came into contact with you, Lord Ra, my planet was studying mythology and history. Mythology is stories based on your identities, your fights and struggles."_**

 ** _"With each other, my knowledge was most useful to the point Lord Rebec came to me for help. Unknown or not, every war you dealt with, with your rivals in your chosen culture_** ** _was the biggest of the mythological studies. Your culture was my expertise."_** he said as he placed a stack of books on the table and Ra pulled the stack to him as he translated the human wording in the covers and nodded.

 ** _"Your cultures are the ones that are the most interesting to us in the archeology department, that's my department as a scholar."_** he said and Ra nodded to him. ** _"I assume that the chance to study the living history on our planets was a siren song to you now. As you learned by example, as everything that is considered extinct here on earth is out there in living and spoken demonstrations now."_**

 ** _"As being a member of the head team, you get to be the first to study it and this turned into an ongoing thing. Although reason number two here in your case was Amonet's host, correct?"_** Cronus asked him and he nodded. ** _"Yes that's right, but my future mate in the next timeline is Osiris's host. The intention is we start in mid decade of the 70's."_** he said and Cronus re-translated that for Ra gently at that.

 ** _"So what is best, in your eyes Colonel Jackson, early to mid 6th decade, or late 6th to early 7th decade, so you grow up up with this treaty all your lives. Like your young peers do, your students who are still training, like the boy you called out to a bit ago?"_** Yu asked and he explained that to him. **_" We were born, that's me, Sam, Anna and Jared, in 1965, so the year before, mid 60's."_**

 ** _"The late 60's was a time of a very large musical concert and it was then our parents were up in another portion of the country for that musical debut. So it's best if you, if we, chose the mid 60's as when we meet, you'll know it's us. As we start growing into our young adult bodies by then."_** he said and the duo nodded as Cronus and Yu turned to Ra at that as Cronus said it for both of them.

 ** _"That's earth Tauri for their sixth decade here on earth, but mid decade in their 6th decade, if I am reading this correctly. That is when you are still a child, or just born and Lord Rebec's host, General Hammond and their fellow generals are your age. So they start this off in whatever compromise you were going to tell us, and we meet you when you are between a child and young adult now."_**

 ** _"You and Major Carter most of all and I am meeting your fathers when they are in their mid 4th decade?"_ **he said and they nodded to confirm his thoughts. **_"Yeah that's it exactly, but are you willing to accept tribute though. But not by_** ** _human sacrifice to you, but by tribute in the way Ra had it on his planets. By that I mean the naquada?"_** he asked and they nodded to the offer as he went further then.

As he looked between them. **_"Dr. Jackson, before we go over this compromise, it would be best if we brought several more members of the majority here. So though you belong to us five, you're on good terms with the majority. The ones that are letting you live your day to day lives."_** Ra said and he nodded as the quintet exchanged looks as Ra looked at the quartet to get everything at that remark.

 ** _"Who are our rogues since I was killed and who chose to leave them alone, that's my next question._** ** _So though they belong to us, they are on good terms with the only ones that favor the treaty now and total peace between us. If what you're going to say is what I believe, there has become too much chaos. And in this galaxy and ever since O'neill started this war between himself."_**

 ** _"Your command, and my brother?"_ **he said and Cronus answered that question as the trio exchanged looks then at that as he said it. **_"Olokun, Kali and Bastet, if I am correct, after Yu pulled back, Ba'al objected. Just before Oshu offered a secondary member that favored the treaty. And a chance to stop Anubis, before his weapon took anymore lives and Teal'C chose Bastet as that choice."_**

 ** _"Honestly, 3/4's of the system lords, after 6 years of this, decided they were not being fools and starting something between themselves and Earth. Afraid that they're going to be next to end up in the after life. And for testing the Earthborn tauri too much."_** he said and Teal'C and Oshu nodded to confirm that thought and he nodded. ** _"Then we begin now."_** Ra said and Daniel nodded to him as he said it gently.

 ** _"And the ones that did all got vanquished by my unit at one time or another, you and Ra, my lord Cronus, were the incidental ones. But so long as you never try to challenge us directly you're safe, so we leave you alone and pay tribute. Check on your farms and do what we have been, by eliminating your renegades for you as your human army now..."_** he started to say and Cronus nodded gently.

 ** _"And in exchange, we leave you to your day to day lives, I understand, and that is very wise exchange, Jaffa may be strong, but shoot the symbiote pouch. And they can be killed easily, you on the other hand, your bodies take a lot of damage. But after several weeks to months you are recovered. Whatever technology created in medical or food helps keep you strong now."_**

 ** _"And truthfully after seeing what food you have and we chose our own ones that we like the most, so that is beneficial. But on the provision of you never using the elements for your weaponry. That piece of this treaty, that is being underlined three times, so long as you never use the Naquada. Or these elements to militarize it, you safe from attack the system lords."_**

 ** _"What you show us will depend on what we will or will not allow, as we discuss this right now, as we know your technology. However the serpant and the others do not and we hold that as a secret. As you show that though we are brilliant, you are even more so where battle strategy is concerned."_ **Cronus said and he nodded as he smiled at the remark as he answered him gently at that.

"I take it they were getting ready to call this trio to the base so we could create this treaty that?" Jack asked and Jacob nodded to him gently. **_"My lord, for the safety of the entire earth human race, in this timeline and the next. And we are willingly taking up the treaty, our price to pay. And for our freedom is what I'm about to suggest next right now, but we promise, everyone that agrees with this."_**

 ** _"Are willng to accept you in the way we do our religious leaders, my religion's leader is known as the pope, the hebrews are known as the Rabbi. Each religion has it's own religious leader, but we would treat them in the way we do you. But we're the strongest of the human planets you encountered, since the gate was buried, you're our gods, we swear to you."_** he said and Ra nodded to him.

 ** _"I am willing to hear your proposal for your offer now, but whoever it was that sabotaged our treaty as I never expected to see how far you come. The night and day when we crossed paths, when my guards arrested your friends and took the weapon. Did you not know it was there or was what happened staged when your friend attempted to shoot me?"_** he asked and Daniel shook his head.

 ** _"My orders came from the 10, these seven men, my commander, his best friend and their third, my orders were to search out a possble new planet. As we reached maximum capacity in humans on earth and we need a new settlement home planet. It was after finding your legend did I realize if that explains the sandstorm, then you came for the shipment at the moment there."_**

 ** _"And we returned to the pyramid, but a sandstorm in our eyes was act of god in the hebrew thoughts, but that's a piece to this, but here it is._** ** _When we arrived on Abydos, we got involved in the mining of Naquada there, but we offer the sum of 50lbs, each, to the five of you every month._** ** _In addition we can act as your exterminators for your renegade system lords that try to target us."_**

 ** _"Or your other planets as fodder, and with it now, regarding the weaponry from the elements now, your storehouses in your weapons and supplies. We found that in the trials, but we can continue to use that as a source. To make stronger versions f our weapons as the years go by now in us serving you. Though all of you supply us with the weapons needed, for disabling the opponent now._**

 ** _"However use of combining the naquada with plutonium or uranium now that's never being used whatsoever now, but anything that has to do with it._** ** _It's being locked up or destroyed, my lord Ra,_** ** _I know the serpent was trying to usurp you. In your control on your planets but what is the one thing you wish just to protect your subjects, as we are the strongest of the planets you encountered."_**

 ** _"Not counting the Tollan and the Nox?"_** he asked and Ra said it firmly to that. **_"I wish that you could do my business of dealing with our enemies for us."_** he said and Hammond smiled firmly at that as the joint chiefs exchanged smiles. **_"If we could be of service that way, you 5 are connected to us that way. But we can destroy the renegades for you, and you could provide the equipment in order to do it."_**

 ** _"We can add a certain sum of Naquada to this offer and with it check on your subjects for you, as we lost a planet that belonged to Lord Yu. Dr Jackson told us our war originally started with Apophis and you had no wish to challenge us. But we never meant to challenge you, Daniel filled me in what really happened as he planted a message in your medalion."_** Jumper told him and he nodded gently.

 ** _"Seeing how far you come when I saw that explosive in your equipment, I realized there were two options, neutralize the threat to us or you can destroy our renegades for us. But hearing the sincerity in your voices you never meant to go to war with us, we can accept this apology and this offer. I do have one question however, just why did O'neill get sent on this meet and greet."_**

 ** _"To the Abydonian high chieftain and his family exactly, if you wished for an audience with me and you learned so quickly you can translate our language. And for us to them to Doctor Jackson?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed. ** _"Our bases alter ego specializes in chronic paranoia, finding the coverstone with a jackal headed human on it, his orders were search out any threats, at all."_**

 ** _"And to earth if found any blow up the stargate, we saw this in a tv show focused on their counterparts._** ** _Well you, the system lords, were that threat in their eyes, CIA specializes in chronic paranoia, they, the joint chiefs, that's our leader's advisors, never intended to start this. My leader, military leader ordered me to find a good place to settle in case of trouble, a back up planet."_**

 ** _"Which we designated the alpha site, but that is the truth that ever since we challenged you, we been getting attacked repeatedly. By your enemies, the renegades ever since."_** Daniel said and he nodded to him. **_"Counterparts, you mean these people dressed in these other uniforms, they are not like you. Their dangerous opponents are seen the same way?"_ **Ra asked, looking at Picard then.

And with him the rest of the crew at that and he nodded. "Yes they are and one of our best captains had a nervous breakdown and I had to chase him down. And before he took anymore lives right now." Picard said crossed his arms at that question. "Not that I blame you for being ticked, but he lost his grip on reality right after his family was killed, Sir." Wesley said and he noded as he looked at his student and adoptive son gently.

"Well his alter ego turned twin brother had been fighting this war so long that he lost his own grip on reality ever since at the time, Jean Luc. I had the very same conversation with him you had with Maxwell that day as we made it clear he's deactivated as of now. But using your conversation and words after Daniel was supposedly take by Yu, that confirmed everything Daniel told us." Hammond said and Picard nodded sternly to that.

 _ **"We can hear this proposal, as we are meeting when you are still an infant, but drop off delivery in that shipment must come through at the same time. Every month so this offer, the shipments of Naquada and destroying our renegades. For us is this offer in exchange for us providing our equipment to defend against a real attack from one of our renegades?"**_ Ra asked and he nodded to him gently.

 _ **"Yes, that is our offer, three pieces to this, but 1) we offer the sum of 50lbs, each, to the five of you every month on schedule. 2) we destroy your renegades for you, you and the majority, and 3) we protect your slave subjects on your slave farms. But that's our proposal, my lord."**_ he said and Ra nodded as he exchanged looks with Cronus and Cronus gave an approving nod to the offer.

As he answered him gently at that offer. **_"So 1) is you pay us a sum of 50lbs each every month, of Naquada, 2) you destroy our enemies for us. And we provide the weaponry necessary to do and 3) you check on our slave farms for us. Any renegade that attack is considered an act of war against us and in essense you. As you belong to us, like our planets do?"_** Cronus said to clarify and he nodded.

 ** _"That is a very fair proposal indeed Dr. Jackson, our last meeting had us wanting you to giving up your stargate. But I warned you of the dangers of getting captured our renegade system lords. But this offer, that is more worth while, you can do our job of destroying our renegades for us. That is indeed a very fair proposal, are the Tok'ra helping in that, if Garshaw is here."_**

 ** _"Because though you have a very high knowledge of our identies backgrounds, the Tok'ra have intel on our current affairs right now?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded. **_"Until the Jaffa are free, it's just us and the Tok'ra, but we are meeting each member of this alliance in the order it was in our timeline now. So first the Nox, then the Asgard, Tollan, Tok'ra and finally the ancients now."_**

 ** _"Our parents start, before we are born, but you come into the picture when my friends and I no older then this age."_** he said, passing them a picture of himself at 5 years old and they nodded. ** _"You are barely out of your post infant age in this picture, so we see you at this age and you grow into the treaty. As does the rest of your generation and the one right after?"_** Cronus asked and the quintet nodded.

 ** _"That is fair proposal, so even before we meet you do this, so in addition to payment of tribute by that amount. You are also checking on our slave farms for us or our owned planets. And neutralizing our reegade system lords, but take heed, though we can be trusted. The others in the system lords can not be, if any others are not in this meeting."_** he told him and they nodded in understanding.

As Ra gave a nod to his remark then. _**"Indeed, and I suggest you bring Olokun, Bastet and Kali here as well. Who of the system lords was destroyed, since you encountered me?"** _he asked and Daniel explained that as the said trio also appeared at that. ** _"Apophis, Hathor, Her'ur, Seth, Sokar, Nirrti, Mat, Isis, Mot was a few weeks ago and Anubis was temperorarily disabled a few weeks ago now."_**

 ** _"And just after he attacked my replacement's home planet at the time, but_** ** _all of them were enemies of the five of you in particular, and hello my lord and ladies, I am Dr. Daniel Jackson."_** he said and the trio nodded gently to him. **_"Like we decided as we all had enough of the fights between us, he has offered a way. And for us, as the majority, to co-exist in peace with each other, now."_**

 ** _"And offering a very fair deal, as he reports to us and through us directly to the majority, but us five. And in extension to you and to the rest of the system lords that agree we should leave them be._** ** _That favor leaving the earth humans to their day to day lives. But this keeps them locked into us and the members that are dangerous, know Dr. Jackson is on a business meting for the SGC."_**

 ** _"As we see him for real at the summit we had last year."_ **Camulus told them and they nodded to them gently in agreement. **_"We accept this offer of truce, and in exchange as you are exterminating our renegades for us. And we offer you the technology to do so, if Apophis offered this in exchange for a new host. Well the offer is sincere with us now."_** Olokun said in response and the IOA nodded to him.

 ** _"At first there was no peace, because you threatened us, vice versa, by accident, and at this point in time we all had enough fighting. The war we been in this long gets exchanged for us knowing what you are, but most of you. Most of you are willing to let us advance in exchamge for us now. Finally acting as your human army, as we destroy your renegades for you now."_**

 ** _"You know what we are now, in how far we came since we buried the gate, but we know, bury the stargate and you can come by ship. So two options eliminated and this is the third option, but this is better then the alternative. So though we have an alliance with the quintet, let alone Egeria as well. We can be on good terms with the others that favor the peace treaty between us."_**

 ** _"What about you 3 exactly, do_** ** _we add you three to the treaty, or do you wish my unit, and his unit. But our teams to come before you to get permission in case we get attacked by another renegade?"_** Sam asked and Kali answered that. **_"With the reset and us meeting you and Dr. Jackson as children, Major Carter, we wish you, if there is an attacked by a renegade system lord._**

 **"The ones not bothering to following our agreement, tell us first in that, say after Ra is accidentallay killed for a second time. The seven of us are in a meeting and we hear that you're being sabotaged in our alliance with you. As you tell us and we prepare for the first of our dead renegades to make the first move. And you tell us that the war with the renegades has begun."**

 ** _"But prior if you alter your pasts, we can have our first primes train you to get inside the heads of their jaffa. And Teal'C, what is your wish, regarding you and your family in this?"_** she asked and he explained that. ** _"I'm a double agent, but I am working through the best way to make amends. And for the amount of atrocities I have committed, but my largest one is Amonet's host."_**

 ** _"As a result, my life is part of the SGC now, I am Teal'C Thomas Martell and my life is a freedom fighter for the federation. Against the renegade system lords and who knows how many other dangers with them. But it is not you that I am fighting but your fellw system lords that turn renegade. After my time as Amonet's first prime comes to an end."_** he told her and she nodded to him.

 ** _"But we were considering this, but as close to the Tollan or Nox in technology, just earth human style, but our country had theme parks with animontrics. That are close to real and we make movies that set things as close to the duo's standards as possible. But one of our theme parks has an attraction called tomorrow land, showing things in the future, of the entire 150 years."_**

 ** _"Said future, 70 to 90 years from now, and into the future if we don't make a few changes right now."_** she said and Daniel finished that remark gently. **_"My lords and Lady, I have a question here, but what would you approve and disaprove of regarding technology after you realized. That we advanced far enough to harness the elements now, I mean we've been working with the sextet_**

 ** _"And for 16 years leading into 1980, and_** ** _we meet you now, so anything not made of the elements is left out, no weapons technology. But upgrades in transportation, medicine, training, like the intars. Power control with clean dependent energy that does not pollute our planetary resources. Cloning to give our now going extinct animals a chance, fast growing hormones."_**

 ** _"Use of stealth and food replication, that okay with you?"_** he asked and Yu nodded to him. ** _"All of those are acceptable, and weapons technology, training weapons. That which we can create is also acceptable, but as Cronus told you after we created the treaty and added you to it. If you're like the men that just tried to assassinate me again, but if you continue to use the stargate, be warned now."_**

 ** _"Anyone that gets captured by the system lords will be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly for it. If they cross us like that, keep to our treaty and we will leave you to your day to day lives now. Just report to us if there is a situation that needs our permission to go through, say declaring war on Apophis. And in our and the majority's name, keeps this from growing out of control now."_**

 ** _"You keep up your end the bargain and we do ours, but come to us to report regarding the treaty bring violated. By either side now, your renegade department, or one of the renegade system lords you destroyed for us. You got permission to declare war on that renegade in our names and in the names. And of the majority that agree with out treaty."_ **he said and the group nodded to him.

 ** _"So the upgrades we named off to you are fine with you, but any weaponry dangerous enough to put us both at risk is out completely. That includes the Naquadria that Ba'al found out about, because we thought. And figured if it's not used for making war and that's not being used for weapons. It's that the ore serves other purposes for us, creating generators that power our towns."_**

 ** _"But we're mixing ancient and goa'uld technology in power sources, to the point we're nearly there._** ** _But this is what we have in mind for transportation purposes after we see you when my age group are 15 and my students are just born by then."_** Daniel said, pulling a copy of Back to the future part II into the machine as they saw flying cars and the crew nodd smiling as Geordi said for all of them at that.

"Well this explains all the upgrades right now, we could replicate our food supplies into MRE's in a way that kept the cold food cold. And the entrees, if they need to be cooked frozen and ready to be used." he said and the duo nodded smiling. As they saw skateboards hovering up above the ground by about a foot. And several dozen other upgrades, and they nodded as they went over this gently at that in their own language.

 ** _"Wait there is more, but our movies showed the hazard of playing with biogenetics and cloning, in this one. We created a movie focused on the dangers of that, we have movies telling stories of group of warriors with lasers for a sword blade. But we earth humans love science fiction of any type, but here's clips of everything, every piece to that."_** he said showing them to the 8 at that.

And they watched carefully as Cronus said it gently to that. ** _"Those are lasers being used as a weapon blade, like a sword, a katana?"_** Yu asked and he nodded. ** _"The movie industry can create these as the action turns slightly more real. But not real enough to kill anyone, these are intar like versions of the training weapons. So we train and use intars for these situations."_** Daniel said and they all nodded.

 ** _"Just props, or like the training weapons, that is what we can allow, but no weapons technology, out of these props you are showing us. What is the vehicle powered by if it travels between times?"_** he asked and he explained that. **_"What the weapon was powered by, but he converted it to use enough thrust. To jump forward to the next time, but when pretending in stories, like this now."_**

 ** _"It's at times we tend to embellish these side effects, like what you se in our tv show th wek you were here._** ** _But we can use these things to make it look it as close to real as possible, but still acting out the parts. But from 1975 to the day we met you and Lord Yu face to face, we have it looking as close. And to our original fights as possible, but the weapons are intars so no one gets hurt."_**

 ** _"The added shield covering the cities, the add on is we can pretend things never changed for the renegades. But you know we are just as powerful as the Tollan or Nox."_** he said and they nodded to him. ** _"Yes, but the faster you advance and the more it could result in some sort of cataclysm you can't control. Especially with the matters of your alter ego's department after they destroyed my farm."_**

" ** _So you use the element to pretend at times in movies and mini movies, like the show starring you and your team, Yes alright we can allow that, but other then for show, so long as you do not threaten us with it we can allow that. But remember, mixing Naquada with the element that your yellow fruit. The one Nirrti used to turn your charge into a trojan horse now in year one."_**

 ** _"That is containing it, can result in the same explosion as destroying the stargate. But you must be careful, half the planets out there tend to use Dueterium to power their operations. And they are xenophobic as a result, so having Teal'C on your team can result in blowing the merger. Or you come across a group like the Aschen, they can destroy by sterilization, so take heed."_**

 ** _"We and the races, the Tolln can insure you live long as you start colonizing other planets aside from earth. And provide the technology to fight our renegades and in exchange now. You never use the element for anything, but for show and never plant it into your pipe sized explosives."_** he said and the IOA and Clinton nodded in acceptance to that piece in the agreement as the 8 discussed that.

 ** _"I see these upgrades as not a threat to us, Cronus, seems to me, they wish to become like the Nox or the Tollan. If they are about to replace the Furlings as one of the races against us in the Renegades now. Dr. Jackson is very wise if he understands everything about my background in the Ancient Egyptian. And my fights with the other deity system lords in my culture, if that is his expertise."_**

 ** _"Then that explains why he decoded the truth to the Abydonians, before my ship was destroyed. But although they try not to start something, it is best we make it clear that any like O'neill, if they cross one of us and get captured. Shall be shown no mercy."_** Ra said and he nodded. ** _"Indeed, Amaterasu, Bastet, Kali, Olokun, Camulus what do you see in this?"_** he asked and they nodded to him.

 ** _"These upgrades prove no danger to us Cronus, it seems that they wish to live like the Tollans and Nox, they are peaceful. They are not a threat to us and they wish to create a treaty to prove that they are loyal to only us. As they prove they're only loyal by paying tribute every month to us. Indeed not, they are no threat to us, if they do these."_** Amaterasu said and Camulus nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Agreed, Cronus, they are no threat to us, the Abydos mission was a mistake, they had no desire to challenge us at the time. They meet us in 1980 and we set up the treaty we live in peaceful co-existence with each other and keep to the treaty. However the men and rebels like Jack O'neill and the men that just tried to assassinate you, they continue to use the stargate, they must heed caution."_**

 ** _"Anyone that crosses us, like him and his co-harts will be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly for it. That is doubly so if they destroy a planet under our rule and one full of innocents, especially children. Like your slave farm and they rescued your members that were under your minor's control. At the time after Her'ur's Jaffa kidnapped the people of your planet two years ago now."_**

 ** _"So we enforce Cronus's warning to them, regarding the Rebellious members of the stargate program. We will not attack their world or their colony, but, if they continue to use the stargate here in the mountain. Be warned, anyone that gets captured, either by us or by the others shall be shown no mercy. And for the beyond cold-blooded acts they have chosen and done, they will suffer greatly."_**

 ** _"The humans know we have a fragile relationship with each other, as do we with the races, but petty arguments in front of them is not dignified. When we must show ourselves to be their added rulers in addition to the country. Or their religious leaders, Nirrti crossed us by not telling us she was experimenting on phase shifting just to battle the rebel reetou."_ **he said and Yu nodded firmly to him.

 ** _"Indeed, I was furious when they told me this, but her reaction made it clear, but she attacked Cronus and Daniel was willing to risk death just to protect me. While Jack O'neill, before he turned into a renegade, knocked me out of the way of their staff like weapons shooting range. And Major Carter arrested her for me, before we signed the treaty."_ **he said and they nodded to the news then firmly.

 ** _"Then yes, the technology created and gathered we saw is fine, but not weapons technology, or the hataks, not yet. But the Deathgliders, the troop transporter ships, these are fine as is staffs and the zatnikatels. But anything further up is too dangerous and until they learned further how to control it. In their upgrades, if they choose to reverse engineer our deathgliders, is fine."_**

 ** _"But retrofitting our deathgliders is a disaster waiting to happen, especially with Rak'nor replacing Teal'C as former first prime to Apophis. Before Apophis is finally destroyed, but Teal'C's serving as first prime to Apophis or just Amonet. That serves enough purpose that he is a turncoat in his ranks, tell them we agree to this."_** Amaterasu said in response and the duo nodded in agreement to her.

And the system lords nodded as Amaterasu gave a nod as she answered him gently at that. **_"All these upgrades you showed us are acceptable Doctor Jackson, we see you as no danger to us, as these upgrades show you are wishing to be like the Nox or Tollan. So they are acceptable, what of stealth technology however now, Commander Jackson?"_** Yu asked him and he explained that to him gently at that.


	19. The Truth Realized III: The Treaty III

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator**

 **Warnings: This Chapter finishes off the Episode, as Wesley shows the academy commander and his commanders. As well as his team mates what he altered the episode to getting the two of them a way out of the upcoming situation. As chapter 34 to 50 are focused on the final attempt to get the game to earth now. And as the effects of the replicated serum are exposed to the crew.**

 **Chapter 19:** **The Truth Realized III: The Treaty III**

 ** _"We're upgrading the cloaking technology on the Ancient spaceships, the ones that fit through the stargate. To stretch all across the town, like they do on atlantis, so once activated they cloak our true appearance. And that of how far we come in 23 years to the renegade system lords now. And while you know of our upgrades, they do not know, so they get a dangerous surprise."_**

 ** _"When they attempt it now, but regarding the renegades w_** ** _hat of Sokar, and Hathor, let alone Seth, Osiris and Isis. But do you want us to report that we just destroyed four of the five. And two of who were queens now, but the reason I am asking this is that if we destroyed all queens. All but Egeria, that eliminates your opponents as you have less to worry and you reign supreme now._**

 ** _"When in the majority as you do the rest, but Ba'al is the threat once we destroy Anubis for good after that, so take Anubis's queen for instance now, My lords and lady._** ** _We destroy her, he can't make anymore drones now, as it is, we got more then enough, regarding the recently spawned symbiotes. And of Anat, Morrigan and your two other queens now, the ones we didn't destroy so far._**

 ** _"We can destroy the queens for you as you destroy the recently spawned symbiotes. That okay, we do population control and you, and the others that agree with the treaty reign supreme now. But you killing the batches I saw at the summit, we kill the queens that are not involved in the treaty. And we both win now in this case."_** Daniel said and he nodded to him as Camulus answered him.

 ** _"That is adaquate as well, however the first test of the weapon that Ba'al decides to call bluffs and you can destroy his ship. Or we destroy it enroute here now, but you are our biggest weapon against the renegades now, but again. Once you start on your missions, regarding system lord planets, you must heed caution when enroute to their planets, we can work with you easily."_**

 ** _"But the others can not be trusted either as a group or as individuals, aside from Olokun, us, Kali and Bastet. The others are posturing egomaniacs, driven by an insane lust for power and all capable of unimaginable evil. We can be friends with you, but the others can not be trusted aside from us. Or Olokun, Kali and Bastet, one other thing, if you wish to be present for the summit."_**

 ** _"Just present yourself as our lotar, or our chief soldier, our first prime, us three, you remember what that means. You're safely under our protection once you explain that you are there to learn who is trying to frame you. And us for these unprovoked attacks on our planets and troops. As you bring back the intel to the federation and starfleet now."_ **Camulus said and Daniel nodded to the remark gently.

"I know your grandfather had a personal vendetta with Cronus for killing his father, but that barely destroyed us at the time, Tom." Hammond said and he covered his eyes at that. "Any other vendettas that nearly became the death of my grandfather at the time?" he asked and they nodded. "Tanith was the other, it got him arrested and brainwashed by Apophis and stuck in the system buffer with Tanith." Jacob said and he nodded firmly.

"That before my grandfather nearly killed himself when you were taking him on his orientation mission at the time?" Brandon asked and they nodded to him. "Yes, but your grandfather sacrificed himself to save us at the time that day. After Daniel reported to me in what the hell was going on and who our un-named assailant was. After Narim sacrificed himself to save earth and every other planet." he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Lord Cronus, can we set aside past events starting now, regarding our history with each other now?"_** Teal'C asked and he nodded to him. **_"We can, as you have your memories like I do, and this time you are protecting Amonet's host. I know you had nothing to do with the attack on me, but aside from you and Dr. Jackson. The rest of the team remains the same now at the moment here now."_**

 ** _"So what is the alteration here once Apophis comes into the picture and we do this again?"_ **he asked and Daniel answered that. ** _"Prior to the attack, I mean 10 months prior, we tell you that we had nothing to do with the attempted mutiny on you. But anything regarding our renegades, the men that just atacked your travel partner, again, leave to us now, SG-1 is working two departments._**

 ** _"But me and Teal'C in SGA now._** ** _After Apophis is gone for good finally, he's dropping the act now and our boss, is General Hank Landry, that's him."_** he said pointing to Landry and Cronus turned to him and nodded to the news. **_"So we met him when he was your age, and then again, we meet him, General Carter. And General Hammond at their current ages when I met General Hammond_**

 ** _"If you wish to contact us, meet us on our home base and we can discuss the situation."_** Cronus said and they both nodded to him as Teal'C said it. **_"We better get the others to negotiate this, because my unit is finishing our mission against our own renegades. While the rebel Jaffa destroy the queen and we destroy the technology that is the birth of the sarcophagus technology._**

 ** _"We needed exact information to know where was headed if thr rechnology is overly used. But for these men in our program's alter ego they'd use it to destroy someone right now as a result."_** Teal'C told them and they all nodded. **" _What is it that you had to arrest your renegades for this time, now Teal'C, after Apophis attacked Tollana?"_** Cronus asked and he sighed at that question.

 ** _"They hijacked our first constitutional class ship, because there was a conspiracy running loose in the way your counterparts from their century dealt with."_** Sam told him and he looked at Picard at that and with him, Jackson and nodded to that. **_"Constitutional class ship, so what is Atlantis in your eyes exactly once you find it?"_ **he asked and Daniel explained that to him as he looks at Picard.

And Picard nodded, smiling gently at that remark. "I take it he saw me in the way he does you, my trust and our bonds at the time. He doesn't want to lose that anymore then Wesley right now?" he asked and they both nodded. "Yes, you and Hank Landry are the ones who lead his new branch, but rather then your past lives. You guys, all of you, watched this play out through your grandparents." Hammond said and he nodded to him.

"Through our..., you mean to tell me that we were in our grandparents heads, watching everything through them. From the time the base activated to Daniel's transfer and return to the SGA?!" Pulaski said in shock to that and they nodded. "Yes that's including you as well, you were the back up medical doctor during year two. When we found Ronan and Ford went A.W.O.L.." he said and they nodded in amazement to that news.

 ** _"It's a galaxy class ship, a ship that is like a small town, our descendants, had one the size of a small town. Our first constitional class starship is the one that started it off as we went from sea-bound, that's these ships."_** he said, showing them the navy ships. "Yes I remember the history lesson, Chekov and Nyota said that they found a sea based version to the enterprise." Brand said, crossing her arms then.

 ** _"To space bound, but the prometheus is the very first ship created, out of our fleet, we have designs for more. But they take time at the moment right now here, ones that have the beaming technology we see in their show. But our enemies, not you, but a more dangerous version to the Ancients. And is a severe threat as they try to take advantage of the power vaccuum in your absence."_**

 ** _"For the moment, you and the enemies that Thor told us about are our primary concern at the current moment. We already swore fealty to you and our own religions, we are not in the market for anymore new religions. These darkside versions of the ancients, who we consider demons are showing another we dont want."_** he said and they heard 500 murmers of agreement to his remark then.

 ** _"He's right we're not, you and our own religion, that is more then enough, but we are not giving in. And into the threat this darkside version of the ancients is offering here, this new religion they offer us. They want us, or our colony ring, we will fight to our dying breath now, we were more then happy with you. As you are like our religious leaders, we can act as though you're like them now."_**

 ** _"But these ancients that act like demons, not going to happen, to us, it's like the demons that act like the one that got to me. Or the character that jumped into Charlie, but either way, we will fight to our dying breath now. And it's because we want freedom and we will fight for it."_** they heard a firm voice say at that remark then and he looked at him at that and Daniel hid a smile as he answered him.

"I take it that was Mannaheim?" Will asked and they nodded. **_"Old friend of the family, my father was his favorite player at school when they were kids, but long story in that, you studied theology of human culture here on earth. Well my religion is the one that was created just after your time as the original testament. And when came to an end, my lord Ra, we became known as Catholics, and to us."_**

 ** _"It's, to us, getting possessed by a demon is our worst nightmare come true as a Catholic._** ** _The man that did his exorcism was a family friend, my father's mentor in theology and his coach in sports, adoptive grandfather to me."_** he told him and the system lord duo gave a gentle nod to the news then. " ** _So these ships that you just showed us, these are your ocean bound ones and like you guessed."_**

 ** _"But you can terminate us i_** ** _n that way if you find the weakness in the shields there on our hataks now._ ****_But why need that, in shooting from the surface of your primary ocean, when you found their outpost now. And those drones can break through our shields like they are not there. Apophis was a fool in attempting to attack you now, we know of your advancements."_**

 ** _"And in how far you came finally by that point, but that's our little secret against the renegades."_ **Cronus said and he nodded to him. _**"That powerful, so what would one drone do to deathglider?"**_ Hammond asked and he explained that to him. **_"It would be like five of your small hand explosives thrown into our engines on the hatak vessels."_** Cronus told him and he nodded in shock to that that news.

 ** _"Before you see a demonstration of that power just wait till after we meet face to face when you are his and Major Carter's age, we can show you._** ** _As you get two demonstrations in that power of the weapon, before you build a colony base right on top of it. Whatever memory flashed forward was the truth of that, Apophis attempted to destroy the weapon, in the ancient you found there."_**

 ** _"And when the ancients were still here, the ancient in the chair, whatever you called her by, she blasted him with it. And then threw him out of the chamber, but she collapsed, before she got to their hibernation chambers._** ** _It was after that we decided we were not attempting to attack twice. And we wrote up that treaty you found at their, in your words, war room now 5,000 to 15,000 years."_**

 ** _"Before you left you portion from the 15,000 year B.C.E., before Ra came to harvest humans from earth, and we joined with him fir that. But by then, at the start of your 8th decade of last century, we know now. In how strong you are, as you have the power to destroy us in three ways now. So gentle compromise and here we stand now."_** Yu told him and he nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Well for now, it's how we have things right now with the renegades until the start of last year, as we go from ground forces to space bound in ships. Although we got several added edges, one of which is SGA's use of the pudde jumpers. And secondly, it's reverse engineering your death gliders to create our ships to fight space bound, like we have been, instead of another attack._**

 ** _"And by orbit, but the group standing behind you are the ones using it."_** he said and the eight gave a nod to him. **_"They are dressed in a specific colored uniform, can I assume. They are your descendants, these debates jumped however many centuries?"_** Ra asked and they nodded to him. **_"They are, hold on."_** he said and tapped his communicator. "This should be good." Greyson said, smiling as he said it.

 ** _"Anna: you, Tom, Peter, Dillon and Chris get down here please."_** Hammond said into the communicator and in response the quintet's grandchildren appeared in front of them. "Well there we are now, we been doing this for years as a result now, but what it does matter, it doesn't matter how many years go by. NID is never going to win and we will now to this." Daniel said and they nodded in agreement to that remark smiling.

 ** _"Whoa, oh my god, the quintet look just like you guys?!"_** they heard the voice say in shock over the radio at that and Sam hid a smile then. ** _"Alright let me guess, with D.J. standing there already, but him to Danny, Anna to you, Sam, Tom to Teal'C, Peter to Lou and Chris to Anna?"_** Carter asked and she nodded as Ra turned to Teal'C and got a better lok at him as his eyes narrowed then as he said it to him at that.

 ** _"What in Sokar's name happened to you exactly, if you look like this right now and Dr. Jackson is this fatigued?"_** Ra asked him and he sighed gently. "Well this explains my pills, but every Jaffa in the Starfleet is on these as a result. But it's like living with type 1 diabetes, I eat right and take my medication and I'm in perfect health." Tom said sighing and they nodded as they listened to his grandfather's explanation.

 ** _"It was after revealing that the trio are the tauri that destroyed, by mistake, Ra. Did I realize I had a chance to free all Jaffa from our infliction of dependency on your race. But five added years it took and till it happened finally when we discovered Egeria on Pangara like 8 months ago now at the time._** ** _We found a way to be free of use of symbiotes finally, and used that, to be free finally."_**

 ** _"But I have less strength than I once did, that it takes me more time to heal, after getting off Erebus. We got into a wargame with Lord Yu and Daniel was captured as a result. But do you know of King Pyrus and the people of these coordinates?"_** he asked and passed the paper across to Cronus and he read the coordinates as his eyes narrowed in anger as he answered him gently at the question.

 ** _"Indeed we do, and some of his scientists, his upper court, had courting rituals that any suitor would just about do anything to get them to stop. Dr. Jackson was injured and captured by these people, is that why Colonel O'neill was arrested and not in the room?"_** he asked him and they nodded firmly. ** _"I can just add that as another reason to why he deserves whatever happened last year."_**

 ** _"But..., if I recall, Ba'al made it clear that some of your men went missing after we met, as I understand they were arrested by Apophis. And before Apophis returned, Her'ur made clear that, after some time. In repeated aggravations, we were all ready to exact on O'neill the right punishment. So Ba'al gave him a taste of what capture by us does."_** he said and they nodded to him and he nodded.

 ** _"Earth has decided they can treat their rebels, the men like O'neill and their renegade department to a far more stricter way of things. But the organization being created has it's own symbol now and one that is being taken up. And by their descendants, the said symbol is this shield."_** Amaterasu said passing him the communicator and he looked at it, before he nodded to Daniel at that remark.

 ** _"I assume that the people standing behind you are not from our time, but from another century, Dr. Jackson?"_** he asked and looked at the first and second generation members of the enterprise then. **_"They are, the quintet ended up crashlanding in our century six years after we create the treaty with you. The sextet standing next to them are the next generation crew, with them."_**

 ** _"It's we give the origins to each situation a_** ** _nd they deal with the fall out in the future one grouping is 300 years later after we dealt with the treaty. Their successors are what we call the next generation, but everything they know regarding training strategies, and several others things they gained it from us."_** Daniel said and he nodded and he nodded in unferstanding to the news.

"Well now this makes sense, we hated Johnny and his gang for years, my grandfather was the catalyst, Jack's treated me like a kid brother since we were born. But our parents were raised together from infancy and we all knew Kate and every other officer. That were involved in the family all our lives." Daniel said and he nodded to him gently at that. **_"Then that is done, we create their future and ways now, in this situation."_**

 ** _"But we will allow this."_ **Ra said and Cronus nodded in agreement. **_"What does this mean also, if things are going in reverse to this timeline. You meet the races against us, the Tok'ra and the Tollan first, before you meet us?"_** he asked and they nodded as he set the dvd packs on the table and the movie next to them. "I take it that stack were from the time our grandparents were born to meeting Kirk and his crew."

"Leading into the last and final episode in 1987, which was when our show was created, as you gave us a way to fix our mistakes in season 1, as our bonds deepened now. Leading into whatever happens next." Will said and they both nodded to him smiling. **_"I see only six box cases and whatever you call this version..., ah, I understand. I remember Dr. Jackson, Ra, these are entertainment devices they watch."_**

 ** _"Like the one he just showed us so we could view their upgrades, these are how the story gets out all over their colony ring, and earth. From their generation to their cadets now, they create the story, choosing humans that look just us. And this way, the next generation is prepared when they join up as well. You create the story in how your life and alliance with us came to be now, but you."_**

 ** _"Your generation has the upgrades that your parents collected off of us and the quintet now when doing this, then, last decade. The story of your origin story of your accidental war with us, not us specifically. But the renegades, till whoever the enemy worse then us makes their appearance. And whoever tries to fill in the power vaccuum once said enemy decimates us later on this decade."_**

 ** _"I guessd right didn't I, that this one focuses on how you came across us, by accidentally killing Ra. While these show the history of the war and struggle that started because of that."_ **he said and they nodded to him, as he checked the numbers on each one and nodded, as he put them in order. **_"There's an extended edition to that storyline, by a precursor, called Stargate Origins now, my lord."_**

 _ **"That storyline has you meeting our parents first, in 1964 now in this case, and meeting myself, Sam, Lou Ferretti, Jared Warren, Anna Thompson and Bill Riker. When as children, our children title of that age, as adolescents are called teenagers, so though you know and remember us. When as children, or adults at times it's difficult to add the 26 to 27 years to come up with us."**_

 _ **"And looking like this as you remember us, as you're meeting us as children, before you see us aging into our current forms now. For a human we have a fast aging span so we have to enjoy the time we have with family. Or friends while it lasts right now."** _Daniel said and they nodded to that. "Yeah that's an understatement, if we checked the tapes, Tasha would still be alive." Will said in aggravation to that.

 ** _"Indeed, it's hard to remember you in one way or the other, but then that will not be problematic Dr. Jackson, for you, and your friends. Samantha, you and the quartet, if all of you are undergoing advanced training and seeing the program as a safe. When compared to your other life in the military, we can train you all your life's in the way we train our Jaffa recruits now in that."_**

 ** _"That includes the rules of engagement, we train you as Jaffa to get inside the heads of the jaffa of our enemies. None more so then as I understand you ended up in that scenario already by dealing with children. Who were being trained to join his army, but that is our intention he is the true opponent. That you were fighting, when this started, we start there."_** Yu said to him the gently at that news.

"Well that explains alot our weaponry went from your intar phasers, and by the time Kirk and his crew were born we had the phasers were currently using." Geordi said and he nodded. **_"Alright then the deal is done, in exchange for you leaving us, earth and our colony ring, alone, we will check on your slave farms for you. If they get captured by another system lord not involved in the the treaty."_**

 ** _"And deal with the rogue system lords, the ones we took out already in this time line, and the ones that step up to the plate later. And round up the ones in hiding on earth, and 50lbs each, for the five of you every month, same time, same place we did in the trial run._** ** _And as one system lord of the pact is taken their amount is split between you in the surviving members of the quartet._**

 ** _"So with that in mind now at the moment, it's the amount of 12.5 between the surviving members, and once Cronus is out of the picture, but we did a double kill, back to back. After Tanith came into the picture and to finish this, as we agreed in technology, and we round up any and all technology._** ** _That belongs to the mad scientists we keep running into at the moment, here."_**

 ** _"And as for Teal'C, Bra'tac and the rebel Jaffa, they're going freelance now in this case, but their on call if you need them. Fast question, was that why you pulled back, it's the remark of ' he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day'. When we destroyed the weapons and shields on Anubis's ship before he went to Langara?"_** he asked and the system lord nodded gently to him.

And he gave a nod as Daniel said it, though Jack wasn't in the room. "So the royal guard of Lord Yu are really the most famous of our chinese philosophers. I quoted his other more famous one after our first encounter with the Ferengi at the time. Let me guess, we got our taste in these battle strategies from Landry and the captain's grandfather. As not just our commander's, but our mentors?" Will asked and he nodded to him smiling.

 ** _"So hung us out to dry Jack, it seems to me he was teaching us a lesson that day."_** Daniel said as Ford finished it. ** _"To tie it up, we bring back Egeria and it turns into a quartet after Ra and Cronus are gone, right?"_** he asked and they nodded in agreement. "Yeah I agree with him." Jake said to that firmly at that. _**"Once the pact is made in the new timeline, best to create an emblem that has all of us on it."**_

 _ **"As you said, anyone not apart of the treaty attack earth, they leave themselves open to being executed. Because you only want to serve us and you're not being taken by another now. So once Apophis attacks the base and your base camp when on recon, Commander. I want to see you immediately afterwards as you tell me what has happened."**_ Yu said and Daniel nodded to the orders gently.

 ** _"Yes my lord, I will do so, but my memories are not going to return and till after I get here to start work on activating it. And as of that moment, my memories reactivate, but Sam and me, we're acting like we should have. As we, my unit and Bill's unit are the ones dealing with heading off a massacre on that planet here."_** he said and they nodded as he shook his head as he answered him, bemused.

 _ **"I assume he doesn't understand the remark of 'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight.'. Because though I'm Chinese I taught this to my Jaffa for years and Oshu was my first prime, but as you know. From 1981 to 1990, I'm accepting members of Star Fleet officers for training, but the remark of Goju is present as well."**_ he said and they nodded as he went further.

 ** _"Well these black ops guys only learned the concept of hard training well now we're learning. Now to get in the heads of the Jaffa not involved in our treaty at the moment. And the ones that went up against us, and they know who they are, know what I'm talking about. And with that, this should be interesting now at the moment."_** Daniel said and they saw an amused smile at his remark then.

On the system lord's face as he answered him. "Yeah no kidding I was running family research ever since Q told us that our grandparents were the Atlantis crew. Grandpa was trained by your grandfather in all the skills you both taught me, and as a result all the soldiers that attacked Atlantis. In the Genii, they all got arrested and Commander Sheppard gave Kolya one in the arm." Wesley said and Picard and Will nodded to him.

 _ **"Indeed, that's what we're teaching you to do, before you run into Apophis as you learn weapons training. And the lessons, both by my culture and by Amaterasu's now. But her main subjects are stationed in an area of the planet that is just like Okinawa now. Before they destroyed Hiroshima, but remember, learn from the past to create a better future and with that in mind now."**_

 _ **"You've done admirably in your training, but remember, 'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight. And 'Know your enemy and know yourself, and you shall wins 100 battles without disaster.', You and everyone we trained so far, you've gotten in the heads of our training strategies when it comes to the Jaffa of every system lord we have in the majority."**_

 _ **"Training games in this case, but with that in mind, 'it's he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.'. So if that's the reason he's not bothering to think before acting at the moment. Well thenit explains why my training game for him ended in a failure two weeks ago. Because failure to plan it out is the reason for the one step forward/two steps back situations you have."**_

 _ **"And as I said, I prefer scholars to soldiers like him, and you I see as a friend and my loyal follower now. But we're not getting our memories back until 1980, but once Ra is gone and we have to reactivate the rest of the treaty. You remember what you have to do, as you're my loyal Lo'taur."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently as he said it then as the question.

 ** _"Ba'al never laid eyes on me, though 3/4's of the others did at the summit, but this time I'm there to figure it out in who is attacking you and us and why. But it's me going with Jacob, that's Lord Rebec's host here now, so you got us acting your minor. And your Lo'taur, for this mission, but she saw me, before I could drug her with a chemical needed to make it sound like I am who I say."_**

 ** _"But Osiris bringing a knife into the proceedings, I got to drug her again as a result here now at the moment, my lord."_** he told him and he nodded as he went further. **_"Just making sure no one sabotages the proceedings again is what I worried about right now,_** ** _and I think I just made my point clear. I saved your life yet again at the moment, from our own renegades currently."_**

 ** _"And that cemented it now, my lords and lady?"_** he asked and they nodded to that in agreement as they exchaned looks. _**"Indeed, you have made your point of loyalty clear now Commander. And we accept this treaty and it's binding now."**_ Camulus said and he nodded to him gently then. **_"So we do it now and then again in the past by 23 years and we make sure that though the others are open season._**

 ** _"You eight are protected, or at least until someone makes the mistake that gets one of you killed, so though we have a primary you got second."_** Sam said and they nodded to her. _**"Indeed, but Omac, we do this in the way we decided, we do not get our memories back. So that is us three until 1980, as I hear Commander Jackson's voice, as a child and**_ _ **over the radio, till we decide to make contact."**_

 _ **"And to answer your other question,**_ _ **the person you chose to play Ra, on your movie based on your first mission through. That really was his host, that child he took possession of was his host."**_ Yu said and they nodded to him. **_"Well seeing a child as host is a bit too un-nerving, even though I saw Skaara as the host of Klo'rel at the time here, on the show, b_** ** _ut it's making sure we do this correctly."_**

 ** _"As Daniel has my pendant as I gave it to him as a rite of passage at the time and he's been wearing it since he turned 13 at the time here. In many ways I was relieved I got the chance to watch my student grow into their potential, but he was mine and Steven was Adam's, he's Dr. Jordan's, he was the one that was killed when Osiris was freed."_** Catherine said and they nodded to her gently at that.

 _ **"Indeed, but if I have this correct the ones that took the job seriously now are you, Dr. Jordan, and the Jacksons, correct?"**_ he asked and she nodded. "Yes, that's right." Claire said and they nodded. _**"Alright so for seven years after you find these naquada mines, you start a shipment to each of us. And in 50lbs each and we make contact with you in the early winter of 1969, and we meet."** **  
**_

 _ **"Seeing as you're not challenging us, but acting as loyal followers, and taking up the sequence after his former followers drove him off of earth. And that you found the technology already and hearing you made contact with the races against us. We know you have three ways to destroy us if we attack the planet, by the stargate, by orbit or just by gating onto one of our hataks."**_

 _ **"It's made clear and we go to this decision, so you're keeping a very low profile for another 16 years until O'neill. And his companions break the treaty and your word and you have to get it re-established, immediately. After Apophis attacks earth and we begin again, but this time, the four of us are apart of the treaty and you're loyal only to us."**_ he said and they nodded to him then firmly.

 ** _"My previous host was the one focused on the Greek legends as well, regarding Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. But they killed my last host and chopped into him pieces, so that story in mythology is also true, everyone."_** Cronus said and Daniel nodded as he answered him. "I know I said this before, but we don't need this turning into a full scale argument over the gate in this case right now, General."

"But cultures that are dead on earth are living and thriving out there, and once one person gets it, then ten others do and soon it turns into a full scale outbreak." Picard said bemused and the two generals nodded. **_"My theories in history and mythology, like his, are being proven correct by you guys, my lord Cronus. And as for the coverstone I found as a child, the stupid fools not agreeing with this."_**

 ** _"They're all part of the NID and we found a imprint_** ** _of a jackal headed human body,_** ** _when I found the cover-stones covering that gate, my lord._** ** _My father dug up the gate in Giza, and the first planet we went happened to be the planet the races meet on. But the Furlings are extinct and earth humans became the fifth race ever since."_** Catherine said for him and they nodded to her as he answered her.

 _ **"Well our cultures: mine, Greece, Japan, Celtics, and Egyptian are all more then 15,000 years old, so that only proves Dr. Jackson's theories correct right now. As are the stories of being abducted by aliens looking like the Asgard and cross culture pollenization of ancients cultures. So every theory he created was exactly that and I'm confirming that information right now."**_

 _ **"But Dr. Jackson's theories were all true: from the pyramids being landing pedestals for ship landing platforms, to the Egyptian culture being more then 5,000 years old. To our countries crossing over, because you had more then one culture crossing over into the next. Which explains Hathor being found in a Mayan temple, Egeria did that after she drugged her and locked her up."**_

 _ **"But your stories of us are based on fact, Commander Jackson's remark of it being right out of your studies. That was true, as we are living these struggles between us out there. But there was more to Commander Jackson's theories, because his family are ancient descent. We could see this easily when we met him, but the Ancients, the Asgard, and the Nox have advanced knowledge."**_

 _ **"Of us, when the Asgard, Nox and Tollan asked for the Colonel, they only made it sound like they like him, but in truth. Colonel Jackson was who they supported as they could see he was a living version to their race, the ancients. The remark of truth of spirit was to mean, the 7 virtues but: humility, charity, chastity, temperance, kindness, diligence and forgiveness, as with that now."**_

 ** _"These are the things that are the reverse of the seven deadly sins and he gained immortality. And as result, but many of you have the ability to control their technology. But that's what the real danger was in our eyes when your rogue department exposed you to us. The fact that 3/4's of your planet were of ancient descent and as a result we had to take measures now back then."_**

 ** _"Before we decided never mind fighting we were going on a gentle agreement and pact with you now, but that sums up the latest mission, before we chose this now. But I decided to end the war myself, by getting Colonel Jackson to remember the message that Cronus was really saying. And on our behalf, and I knew Dr. Jackson would decode it once I got him to remember these things."_**

 ** _"But that's what the abduction really was in that book, so I could get his memory on this focused again. And with those words now, I know most of us said we can not be trusted that is doubly true. For the ones that are not even apart of the treaty the 12 you met on that episode. But that's the bulk of the system lords, but the five of us were the ring leaders of the entire grouping."_**

 ** _"Four were exiled and the others, the ones you destroyed, were all renegades, but every claim Daniel made regarding all of you in his academic department. Compared to your theories, your's never even scratched the surface, but Commander Jackson's were directly on target. And today's added contribution has resulted the last touch to his services."_** he said and he heard a voice say it.

 ** _"What contribution and award is he deserving if you're saying it like that?"_** he heard a scientist say with an arrogant tone. "Do they really have to ask that right now, my grandfather gave up his entire life to protect earth. The least they could do is show some happiness that he was the one that saved them. Gave them a chance to survive, and instead they're acting like this." Daniel said in disgusted shock at that attitude.

 ** _"Young man I suggest you watch the attitude, as none of you ever did a thing to protect earth, who saved your lives time and time again, huh. Was it you or was it him, my son suffered much to protect earth. So I suggest you control yourself, you got the last award, now it's his turn."_** Mel said and they heard a swallow to that remark and Clinton smiled as he answered him as he nodded to the men next to him.

"Who was that who said that exactly anyway?" Worf asked him and they nodded. "Dr. David Brayser, he's just as good as Danny, Anna and Kevin. Let alone his parents, Sarah and Steven are, but he was getting award after award by the president. And Daniel was getting a promotion and both the gold medal, the nobel prize and the presidential medal of honor that day and he deserved them all." Jacob said and they nodded to him.

As one of them sat a box on the table and Daniel smiled at his theories being validated and the anticipation. ** _"Before I answer that question, people, General George Hammond, Colonel Andy Dixon, would you come forward._** ** _As this first honor belongs to you now."_** he said and they nodded as they saw the camera men zoomed on his previous rank. "Grandpa was a Major?" Daniel asked and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Unknowing or not, the mission, regarding Abydos was his first command and he was a captain leading the team back then. After the attack in orbit and the sarcophagus he was made a major and hold that rank. For five years, showing exactly the attitude we as the officers of the Air Force wanted now._** ** _The rank of Major has been distinguished as going above and beyond the call of duty."_**

 ** _"And for five long years and on two occasions as he risked his own life to stop the attack and after he risked his life, soul and sanity. And by protecting earth from a dangerous technology, from it being brought and prevented several more versions. Of that technology to keep everyone alive at the expense of his health, as it is my great honor, as the head of Stargate Command and his commander."_**

 ** _"To promote Major, Doctor, Daniel Jackson to Lieutenant Colonel as of today for going above and beyond the call of duty."_** Hammond said as they removed the previous rank emblem from his shoulders and pinned the new one on them. And Daniel saluted them and they did the same as the crew smiled in delight at that. As they got the chance to see the ancestors of one of their star officers in getting the true recognition.

That he deserved then finally for everything he ever did for them. **_"For the services of the global human race, for outstanding credit. And in showing the full spirit of the U.S. Air Force."_** Hammond said to him gently, smiling. "This was one day that made me beyond proud of my star officer now. Danny was like my son, he is my son, and I was beyond proud of him at the time." Hammond said smiling and they nodded gently.

Before a man dressed in a dress suit stepped forward at that. **_"In light of studies of health science, and a device that defies the levels of space travel. And all theoretical studies and ways to work technology that for our most briliant minds. In their two years of trying to get it working, this year's nobel prize for the most advanced theoretical science goes to Lieutenant Colonel Jackson."_**

 ** _"For proving that everything we once thought is just the beginning and there is no limit to the areas of science if we dig deeper then we have been."_** he said as he opened up the box and unraveled a medal and put it around his neck. As Clinton finished that as he hid a smile at this as he said it. "I'm sure that these guys were in shock he got the recognition he deserved now." Picard said smiling in pride at this.

"They were, but the next triggered a new debate." Hammond said and he nodded. **_"And for going above and beyond the call of duty on ten occasions, I'm happy to announce. That this year's presidential medal of honor goes to Lieutenant Colonel, Doctor, Daniel Jackson."_** he said and the man opened the box and passed him the medal and Clinton put it around his neck as his parents smiled in pride at this

As Fisher finished that gently as the congress nodded to him at that pause as Fisher said it. ** _"Though it's not very often that one gets both in our country that is shift as of today. For years we reaped the benefits of his work not seeing that he was really protecting us from history coming alive. Until today, if there is one way we as scholars, and civilians can thank him it's by this as we of the congress._**

 ** _"In light of the truth that have come to our attention, of who the true savior of our planet really is. And the decision was unanimous as we have chosen who is to receive the congressional gold medal._** ** _Not many earned this medal by going above and beyond the call of duty, but then in the civilian sector. That they never went toe to toe with aliens based on our mythology either."_**

 ** _"And with those words now, I'm proud to announce that this year is going to Lieutenant Colonel, Doctor, Daniel Jackson. For the effort he has put in to protect us from the dangers of our enemies either Foreign or Domestic, since the activation of the stargate._** ** _And the amount of effort and the fact he has put his like on hold for us since he has done so, all these years."_**

 ** _"I'd like to give this honor as the representatives of every state in our country, to give this gold medal to man. That we all owe our lives to for protecting us from the aliens and technology that we come across. And for his going above and beyond the call of duty to save your loved ones. Now at the expense of his own health: physically, mentally amf and emotionally now in this."_**

 ** _"Everyone as the citizens of this country and others, we all owe him a debt of gratitude now."_** he said and he heard an applause from his former associates as he made it clear, as the smiled proudly then. ** _"Alright everyone, with the fact the time frame switch is starting in a few days now at the moment. But everyone born in 1924 to 1947 to 1950, we're working out the final due date for each of us."_**

 ** _"From the generations born in in the 1900's to now, g_** ** _ive it a few days and we're going to have each grade level. From our grandparents, to us to our own children, activating one after another. At the chosen right date, so once this last mission for us here in the present goes through. The clock activates and it's set for three days afterwards once they, our descendants return to the future."_**

 ** _So one by one each of us, in each generation gets our memories at a certain point in our history now._** ** _So for us, my generation and yours, the older siblings like you Mark, our's comes back after one five missions in season one now. And that's going in both directions: older and younger, so get your affairs in order. And right now, as every_** ** _memory we had in this time frame, it gets replaced."_**

 ** _"And by every change we make in the past as children, guys. Because once we do this, we won't have our memories guys, as we're starting over, fresh start now._** ** _So they won't come back till a certain date, and the said date is the mission to the Nox homeworld, but that's us. But the 35 to 37 and up to 43 years old, Mark that's you, but_** ** _we don't get our memories back till that day."_**

 ** _"That he and I arrive at the base, before the abydos mission, but_** ** _you guys, kids, in your case, it's when Sam meets Lieutenant Second Class Jennifer Hailey. So that's the week of the episode 'prodigy', and that's to introduce you to the next generation team in our case._** ** _So this is going to change the future and where it's going to lead now, so everything you remember about the show now."_**

 ** _"Get ready, because this was the last episode of the year in year 7, if you want to know what brought this on the book is out on the shelves, at the bookstore. The chapter title 'Four Dragons', so this shows what his attitude resulted in and where my thoughts regarding things lead too and with it._** ** _The introduction to the Time's Arrow, Mobeius Squared, which is our version to Time's Arrow."_**

 ** _"As it does the introduction to what brought on this choice, but with in mind, the changes are going to be noticeable once we do this now. But once the crews return to the future, the last episode done for TNG. It's going to be the episode when the captain, Ro Laren, Keiko and Guinan get turned into children. And they have to deal with getting boarded by Ferengi, b_** ** _efore the time frame changes."_**

 ** _"And the first time frame jump, before the Original Series crew ends up in our century. It's going to be to be the previous episode before they learned Scotty's fate at the time, alright?"_** he said and he heard several affirmatives to his announcement, as he heard an answering response. _**"What are you going to do now, that you chose this exactly?"** _they heard and he smiled as he answered that.

 ** _"Before I retire from the field right now, I'm typing up some loose ends in the program at the moment now. And as the future of the SGC and the alliance is going to be put at risk. But their intention, had Sarah come to earth and we arrested her, later on this season is considered an act of complete. And total genocide, as, as the system lords saved their lives by teling us Anubis is back."_**

 ** _"The plan is to use her ship, the symbiote poison and do an aerial strike of every planet we gone to. Launch an aerial and destroying ever race, regardless of the symbiote, and I know this is exactly what Maxwell did. But that's why we're pulling the plug right now._** ** _Somehow, and I'm not sure how. As they are not sharing any intel with us, they got intel of the fact in what Anubis is up to."_**

 ** _"An army of drones, and my peer and his own team Teal'C is checking, but the NID hijacked the Prometheus to check it out. But the sector the ship ended up was right on the edge of Cuellar system. And from there the fight took the same turn, but expect trouble the next three days. As we're rounding up everyone involved here at the moment."_** he said and he heard several affirmatives to that.

As Clinton and Hayes nodded to him at that remark. "Well if they needed a sense of reassurance in this you're not the ones that caused it to turn into martial law. And just before Sarek came to earth, it was the NID, as you had to round of every NID officer. That there was and arrest them all as you tried to fix the damage they caused." Picard said and Hammond nodded in agreement ti the remark as they heard Clinton say it.

 ** _"I know in the tv show they made it sound as though the post atomic horror things resulted in turning to martial law. But honestly we're sure what caused the post atomic horror is at the current moment. As it was never specified in the records, as since then with the roads not taken. Is we corrupted the efforts of our taking control of the program, as a result as the riots got worse."_**

 ** _"And it turned into martial law, w_** ** _ell that's not happening in our new past, everyone, in fact at the moment. The fact we told you what we were doing before we did it. What's your opinion to us creating a united global government and we share the benefits of the program together._** ** _From the new medicines created,_** ** _to the ownership of our new constitution class star ships."_**

 ** _"And before we start creating our galaxy class ships, with the entire planet involved in the program. And Atlantis is the first of these ships, along with Prometheus, because after that things switch course. But I'm the military leader leading the team on the ship, with Captain Picard's grandfather supervising my training as well."_** he said and he heard an immediate rejection to that.

 _ **"Why is a scientist being put in charge of the military team, shouldn't the first mission be full military?"**_ he heard and Jumper said it firmly. "You really need to ask that question, the NID are the reason earth got target by the Goa'uld in the first place. That the joint chiefs are not having it done twice right now at the moment." Will said in disgust and Hammond nodded in agreement as he answered him gently.

 ** _"I got this general, and to answer your question, Sergeant Bates, but thinking with your mind is needed even more then jumping the gun. As we're not having anyone pointing fingers there are that are needed more then reckless actions. And we're in this mess because of the NID, I'm not a full soldier, it takes careful evaluation to make the right decision, and it's thinking it over carefully."_**

 ** _"I am a scientist and a civilian needs to be in charge, and with her a scientist version in the military ranks, my team mate is the head of the team. But the city is being run like the enterprise D, once we get there, the joint chiefs. They need their best man on this, well that's my job right now in this case."_** he said and Jumper finished that remark as his tone went stern at that remark.

 ** _"Because that trip out in the Pegasus galaxy, is a recon mission and if you're looking for a bit of danger when we make this trip. It's not going to happen and start off with the first mission that Jack O'neill was involved in. If that's what you're looking for, you see that having a half soldier/half scientist in charge. As a military leader as boring, and you want some action and adventur."_**

 ** _"Then to us it's you're not focusing on the immediate problem of protecting anyone, you want to point fingers at people who are not part of the program. And that the favt that mistakes result in a repeat performance of our current situation. The possibility of releasing everyone of the aliens_** ** _and having it turning into a vice presidential bird-hunt which is what he's trying to prevent."_**

 ** _"And as for the remark now of them not seeing orders and the possibility of a real problem with authority. Which is not the case here, he and his teams are the ones that are following orders. But they see that this first decision is the right thing, and why, its because it is the right thing to do._** ** _And instead you want to have fun, by making waves betweeyou and our only allies there."_**

 ** _"And point that gun at the first character you come into contact with, this job isn't based on just using your muscles. But you need every subject in high school, just to make it in this program and this job was exploration. And military helped in the beginning and we return to our original mandate now starting now, Sergeant."_** he said sternly as Nixon finished that as he addressed the planet.


	20. The Game Recap XVII: The Checkmate

**The** **Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator**

 **Warnings: This Chapter finishes off the Episode, as Wesley shows the academy commander and his commanders. As well as his team mates what he altered the episode to getting the two of them a way out of the upcoming situation. As chapter 34 to 50 are focused on the final attempt to get the game to earth now. And as the effects of the replicated serum are exposed to the crew.**

 **Chapter 20:** **The Truth Realized IV: The Treaty And The Checkmate**

 ** _"There are many roads in this, but the road not taken is the one that turns into a dictatorship everyone, I promise citizens of earth. From this day forward, every country shall reap the_** ** _the benefits of where the program can lead now. No more fighting over natural resources, no more countries dealing in borders, we are all equal now, as from the time we start in the late 60's."_**

 ** _"And to now, us humans are able to create a new frontier now, and with us earthlings, we share the planet. And with our off-world allies, starting the day we begin searching the galaxy. When in the new timeline and it's not just the United States military doing that as well._** ** _When we started on the SGC, we made the declaration that only the best and brightest were to be stationed here."_**

 ** _"And in all three areas of the program, in all fields of science, so we split you civilians between bases. From our generation, to our children to the third generation currently at the academy. In all areas, but from 1969 to 1996, the job is exploration and science, till the NID arrives. And militarizes the program then afterwards now, it splits into 3 pieces, o_** ** _ne department is the SGC."_**

 ** _"The next is SGA Recon Command and the last is Area 51, but SGA is the areas covered that SGC doesn't have time to do. So though Daniel's no longer serving in the program."_** Nixon said and Clinton finished that sentence then as he moved forward as he looked at Daniel smiling who was standing at parade rest as he said it. And as Sam wrapped her arm around his back and she knew her brother was smiling.

"So though not working full at the SGC anymore, he's still involved in the base, the team and the tv show, just acting like my grandmother does and you, Bra'tac and Paul Davis. He's a co-star with us now in the show and for a second tenor, before Hayes took over, but SGA employ acting as a back up in the SGC. And you again sent for several teams until Jonas took Steven's place." Frasier asked and they nodded to her smiling.

As he finished Reagan's remark as he said it then as he said it with a smile. ** _"So though not in the base, that doesn't mean that what is seen on the show. Focused on SG-1 is going to reveal that, so_** ** _though not there in view. You're going to know he was involved now, by the fact that we got another few billions. But though it showed we got our hands and on two death gliders to reverse engineer."_**

 ** _"And with it close to several $200,000,000 in advanced weaponry._** ** _And advanced technology as I'm sending SG-1 A to the orbital attack first, as the show cliff hanger trilogy starts, by that I mean now. Once Steven brings back the coordinates for that planet, I'm sending 2 to 8 teams out. Totaling 40 officers, as everything that was Daniel in this time-line, is now Steven Raynor."_**

 ** _"And Jack doesn't get his memories of Daniel and Sam, let alone Teal'C, back until the mission involving Frank Cromwell, as this is new direction._** ** _As soon as the mission starts, Daniel has his memories for it, so Lou Ferretti is part of the team, but there's three teams on board the ship. And before SG-1 arrives running their mission, as they hide inside the cargo bay this time."_**

 ** _"And setting up, before SG-1 arrives, as this way the mission changes as_** ** _the episode reveals who the exact parasite is that is attacking us. And with it now, as Jack reveals the added side effects, as Daniel knows. The entire situation now, with his memories of this intact and_** ** _he's leading his team. And Bill Riker's team to the launch-site as they get to work,_** ** _but this time during the mission."_**

 ** _"As we didn't there were Tok'ra operative on board, so two fold nos as he makes contact with Bra'tac. So they don't realize that Daniel and Bill are already there, until Sam and Steven are in the room with the 10 after that."_** he said and he heard an immediate call out. _ **"So the remark of 'small army' wasn't an exaggeration now?"**_ Carter asked and they nodded as he went on at that question.

 ** _"Yes that's right, we as the committee sent Daniel and Bill Riker, and their teams to the launch-site, before the episode trilogy even begins now. So this was a case of stage acting now in Davis's case. And Sam, Steven and Charlie Kawalsky were in on it now at the time, so to repeat Daniel's remark. 'If we don't go through now and they do attack later and earth is destroyed.'."_**

 ** _"Well how are you, Jack, Makepeace, Kinsey, but how is he, how are they going to feel?', as he waited till nearly the last minute to go check. So that's his grievance that he's been made to look like a fool in the eyes of SGA-1. And as it was authorized and then SG-1 themselves, pretend they went against direct orders given out, so this was to get mission on the show moving along."_**

 ** _"But the remark of small army, as normal armies are varying from 150 to 300 odiffers, so only 40. So the warning in this wasn't a lie or an exaggeration, as to why I'm sending two teams from the SGA to the launch-site, before the ship launches. So I know you loved the chemistry between Daniel and Sam and with that, it's going to be involved in the book focused on this episode._**

 ** _"So once Klo'rel arrests Jack and Rak'nor, and drags them to the cargo bay, Sam and Steven Raynor, as well as Major Kawalsky are in the cargo bay with SG-1 A. As they're collecting technology to bring back, but Jack doesn't realize this either at the moment now, so this is to move it along. But the touch is to see what happens now when we send the amount officers we did after Hathor."_**

 ** _"And when one team has the technology to go by un-noticed and one doesn't._** ** _As 3/5's of SG-1 is full soldier and Daniel's team is half soldier/ half scientist. As Apophis thinks he's won by arresting one team, and he doesn't realize there's two more on board the ship."_** he said as they heard a tone of approval then as they heard Mark answer that remark, as she knew her brother was holding it in.

 _ **"If that doesn't make it clear that brains are better then brawns work better in this job. And nothing ever does Sam, because O'neill needs to get it through his head. That not everything is based off athletics right now and the act of honesty is the only way in this job here. But either way this was why we had such a bad rap on the pilot episode of TNG, because of these lunatics now here."**_

 _ **"But I'd much rather see you and Daniel, as well as your team, beating the odds and doing it without the gun going off. As I'm just repeating dad's remark, because up until Jack came into the picture, you never took your gun off the safety. Well I'd rather not have to see you going through this repeatedly now, and just use the stun setting."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as she nodded to that.

 ** _"Well you won't have to worry about that bro, because once my unit, Bill's unit and I are involved in every mission that results in this, and she, Steve and Lou are our responsibility after that. She's never going to have to use that gun again, and instead it's the use of the zat gun only after that. I promise you that, but I'm never living with another innocent life on my conscious after."_**

 ** _And neither are the rest of us scientists, as we have weapons that can be set to stun so we can disable instead of neutralize starting now."_** he said and he heard a sigh of relief to that. _**"At the moment the fact you got my sister's back is enough little brother, take care of her. And when she's on duty off world guys, take care of her for me guys, okay"**_ he said and the trio nodded to request gently at that.

"So all that time right now, my uncle was beyond worried about my grandmother and you reached the limit where you had it with Jack's uncle. You both did at the time back then, grandpa?" Anna asked and they nodded to her. "We did, but we were close to realizing he was being framed." Jacob told her and she nodded. **_"We will I promise, Mark, your father is stationed at the academy, before we learned he had cancer."_**

 ** _"But this time, with five teams on the planet we found Garshaw and the others, it's not just her that's with him, but me as well._** ** _I don't give a damn what Jack says here, like you and Sam, he means just as much to me now at the time as to that, I'm doing what it takes to save him bro, I promise. At the moment things are going to switch courses, our lives are going to switch for the better."_**

 ** _"But the side effects regarding things in every situation that I was involved in, she and I got into it for the scientific discoveries. But science,being sciencentist and with it is enjoying exploration at the time too._** ** _For him and every soldier involved not involved in our circle it's the act of seeing war. And where-ever you go here and the guy needs to get his trigger finger under control now."_**

 ** _"But to quote the guy that played Hamilton, whenever the black ops spots something they can't understand. They immediately assume it's a threat, and making it out and off the planet alive is the key here. And going to science as well works in these cases, the damn caveman plague was a classic example. And of that and_** ** _I'm not having that gun or the zat repeatedly going off."_**

 ** _"When we can do this by out thinking our enemy, but as Jack said the real trick is knowing your opponent. You're going to have to anticipate their next move, which the five of us can, now that we have every memory of our timeline. And consider this a chance to get it right, and before it lands someone in the emergency room again."_** he said and he knew his brother nodded to that remark.

 _ **"Yeah and that's the understatement of the century, not realizing my sister was the person being portrayed by Amanda. I didn't connect the dots together this was why dad decided to reconcile with me, but now that I do that it's not long after this mission. Well I'm getting that second chance to work this out with them, mom is alive and that's it."**_ Carter said and she nodded to him smiling.

 ** _"Alright everyone, like Colonel Jackson said for the next week it's time to get your affairs in order, because all three age groups that are involved. Things leading into getting your memories are going to feel like a case of deja vu until your memories do come back and when they do. It's going to be the same as it was now, but you choose the right forks in the road to take from here now."_**

 ** _"We all have our memories so we use our emories of our lives, the tv shows and movies and use that to make changes. As we fix the big mistakes we made in the job, the mistakes we wish we could fix even the ones. That are foretold to our deacendants, with them stuck in our heads to watch this. So they can fix their own mistakes now."_** Clinton said and knew they nodded to that gently.

 _ **"Better yet, in the case of our parents, best have their memories return when us second generation born are still babies. 1964 or '65 or maybe when our parents meet and from there. We have it going in the same direction, our parents met in 1950, which was fifteen years. Prior, to the**_ _ **date of the moon landing, so 1969 or even 1960, this way we have it right in the alignment finally."**_

 _ **"So this way Daniel, Sam and I knew we'd be meeting our parents friends and knowing we'd see each other again. So though not knowing each other on sight, when we heard each others voices over the phone. We knew each other the second we see each other's faces this way, so Caroline, Sam, Daniel, Kate and I knew each other on sight the second we see each other that night.,**_

 _ **This way it helps to know things, as he's the newest member of our quintet that knew what our fathers were doing for a living."**_ Carter said and she nodded to that suggestion as she and Q exchanged loke as she said it for both of them. **_"Does anyone else from the generation in this job want that as well at the moment. So you know each other on sight the second you hear each others voices."_**

 ** _"As you're all SGC/Star-Fleet born?"_** Morgan asked and they heard multiple call outs to that question gently. **_"Alright we do it that way then, but again everyone, until the time frame change, I suggest you get your affairs in order now. We, as the joint chiefs, the science/archaeology/medical team of our generation. And is making a trip to Antarctica so we know where that outpost is and after that."_**

 ** _"Our memories reactivate in 1955, so we as your parents and commanders are working on the job and checking into things on this. But those of you involved in the program and are the next age group down, are going to be hearing us calling each other repeatedly. Just after we have the Asgard crash-landing in Roswell New Mexico, but for the first 23 years in our lives, right now."_**

 ** _"But that is us of the first generation. We're got the easy part and that is getting the alliances with our allies arranged, your generation has the war with rebels, the Ori, Wraith and replicators. But your memories don't return until after Sam, Daniel and Teal'C get their's back, alright?"_** Hammond said and they heard multiple call outs of agreement and the previous generation hid smiles then.

As the enthusiasm at they were showing then. **_"Alright that's the end of this situation, the time-line change is in 6 to 8 days. So you have until then to get your affairs in order everyone."_** Sam called out and she heard several calls to that. **_"Morgan I think you and Omac started something here at the moment right now you two, as to why, it because I've never seen anyone this enthusiastic."_**

 ** _"And of having their memories, of past traumas and other situations redone right now redone. Not to mention the fact that the possibility of a much better future then when they all agree to that. Instead of us making the decisions for our entire race, we do a vote to their thoughts. And we turn it into a democracy right now as a result."_** Lou said to her and she chuckled to his remark then gently.

 ** _"Alright everyone, we're doing another news wrap tomorrow and with it, you're seeing the gate in action on live tv, so news 11a.m.."_** Clinton said and they ended it at that as Bregman said it then as he looked at the camera and saw the light was blue and smiled. "Alright that's good, time to tie it up with our situation as we know he watched his double and extended it." Picard said and the game restarted at that.

"I bet you were shaken up by how close it was, regarding Macgregor right now son?" Hammond asked and he nodded sighing. "I barely get captured once and now comes this, but if it's not Radue chasing me around the halls. Well then it's my crew who are not acting like themselves right now at the current moment, watch this." he said and they watched as he said it to the system then gently as he said it to her at that.

 ** _"Lal, I need a way to make it easier for them to think they got me, so ideas?"_** he asked and a copy of the other enterprise communicator appeared on the bed. "Oh I get it, the taser like setting was meant to simulate the spasming in your legs. So pretend your ankle laid you out, you knew he was standing behind you watching. And as you turn it on and slowly adjusted the setting?" Pulaski asked and he nodded to her gently.

 ** _'God, this is the first time I spotted that maniac since this started, who are you exactly, no never mind, whoever you are just stay the hell away from me and my brothers and sisters, stay the hell away from us.'_** he thought to himself as he looked at the image of them together after his graduation and him in his uniform. Just before he left for the academy as he sighed as he saw another of him and Will then.

And with Will's arm around him and remembering Will's reaction to learning what Radue had in mind for him then as looked at them, Beverly, Deanna and Picard standing there and he nodded as he said it to her softly. ** _'Mom, I need you to protect me, if he's working for Radue, than my worst nightmare. It just came back with a vengeance now, I'm not losing you or the others, you're all I have left.'_**

 ** _'And of our family,_** ** _mom, I'm not losing you now., I'm getting you back now._** ** _I'm not losing you, fight her!'_** he thought, feeling the fear shoot through him then as he leaned against the wall. ** _'Deck 8, I've got enough of a head start now to get this started a second time and from here it's just making sure they can't find me yet. Dad, don't worry grandpa, don't worry I'm making sure right now.'_**

 ** _'And as of now that I break him out of this.'_** he thought gently as he checked the clock and saw his three hours were up and nodded. And as he stood up and left the room as he headed down the hall, quietly then. Before seeing and dodging MacGregor and his team mate as he hid then in a turbolift and waited for them to pass by him. And then kept going then and they nodded as they heard him say it softly at that.

 ** _"Lal activate the turbolifts and turn off the systems that let Commander La Forge know they're being used, but send that information right now to Chief O'brien and the engineering crew."_** he said softly and the light blinked at him then in answer to that remark. "Alright here we go, it's time for the final home stretch right now." Will said as it flashed **Radio Message-Riker's POV** and they nodded to that.

 ** _"Riker to Bridge, we lost him a second time, and this time I think he may have sprained his ankle, because he's barely able to put any weight on it."_** Will said into his communicator. **_"Alright you find him, make sure he doesn't put any pressure on it, and if he's going to get another dose. But just make sure you can stop him this time, if that explains the clang we heard a bit ago now_**

 ** _"But at the moment, though, t_** ** _hat dose isn't going to last and it's going to give out here if this keeps up right now."_** he heard from Beverly and nodded as he sighed to himself at that remark. **_'I don't believe this, we've spent close to 20 hours looking for him and just as we end this. Then he escapes custody a second time and winds up getting hurt and the effects of whatever's wrong hit him."_**

 ** _'Before the ambush now_** ** _and that dose is on the edge of crashing on him right now._ ****_Alright that's enough already of this at the moment, this is ending right now, wherever you're hiding you're not getting off the ship. So just calm down now son, just take it easy now, easy, take it easy.'_ **they heard to that remark, before they heard a sigh of concerned aggravation then at that secondary escape.

 ** _'Damn it, Wesley this is going too far right now, if that last dose give out now, and right now._** ** _And that's not if you take another and you're going to collapse here if you keep this up, now stop already right now. Just pull it over now, come on, just pull it over now, easy.'_** he thought gently as he snapped out the orders then. **_"Deck 6!"_** he said with a growl as he looked at Worf then and the crew nodded firmly.

 ** _"What the hell is he thinking right now, we have the last dose. Where's he going to exactly?"_** he asked and Worf sighed as he said it to him. "I knew this was irritating them to no end right now, that once close. They had the search going on longer then they wanted it to as this left the tubes and the ship's interior and ended up in the hall." Wesley said and they nodded in agreement to that remark as Picard said it gently.

"Yes and it only proves now you're that good, that you made it last this long right now without getting arrested. Keeping it going this long shows that you're better then anyone wants to give you credit for. Especially these kids in NID at the moment, but you're just like Daniel and Sam Carter, the best of every member of their generation. And in both our department and the SGC." he said and Hammond nodded proudly to that.

 ** _"If the alarms kept going off in our quarters this morning, h_** ** _e's possibly hid his caches in one or all of our quarters right now."_** he told him and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered him at that remark gently. **_"Than its trying to find out where exactly, but the five of us are all on deck 8 and 9 along with his. But we have his quarters blocked, that just leaves the five of us."_**

 ** _"We have to narrow that down."_** he said as they came out of the turbolift as MacGregor came running to them. ** _"I caught sight of him in transporter room 3, but I have no clue where he headed off to."_** he told him and he nodded. **_"Alright we'll deal with this, just keep an eye on the tracking monitor." he said and he looked at him. "But Sir.."_** he started to say and Will snapped at him at that remark.

 ** _"That is an order lieutenant, do as I say and get to engineering now."_** he said sharply at him with a growl and he nodded as he left and Will sighed angrily then. "Care to explain that sudden change in personality traits right now. As it sounds like you don't want him blowing your arrest when you're this close to ending it?" Data asked and they swallowed hard at the remark as they heard his next remark at that.

 ** _"Damn idiot, it's just us, and with first he scares Wesley into locking the tunnel entrance system and that locks down the tubes completely. If he's the reason Wesley was hiding in the tubes all this time, I'm keeping him out of the way and going after him myself now, but with the sextet and Porter and his team mate. Now blocking off the publics areas and his apartment, at the moment."_**

 ** _"And now that we just got him out of the tubes now, we_** ** _just have to track him down and he's anywhere from this floor to deck ten so we have to narrow that now. Alright spread out, we check our quarters and the surrounding floor for him. Just get ready for the final panic attack, if he thinks we're MacGregor, or just me, as I'm dressed in the same color he is, at the moment."_**

 ** _"And he's going to start panicking the second I catch him."_** he said and Worf nodded as they separated then at that remark. "Yeah no kidding, as that was our original set of uniforms at the moment. Things changed so to you, his dressed in our uniforms and with it them infecting us. This is like you're trapped back in whatever memory there was on Aldea." Will said and he nodded as they heard the next remark at that.

 ** _'Come on son, don't do this, it's gone on long enough now, just calm down now, come on, just settle down.'_ **they heard him thinking as he went to check Deanna's quarter's first and then over further up as he checked out the floor as he waited. "This next one is me right now, as I was trying to fight back against him. And I think Beverly, the captain and what's left of our group now thought the same thing I was."

"We took several blows to the hearts right then, but one too many close calls and this left us wide open for this, you and Data were our only chance." Will added to him and he nodded to him gently. **_'Wait, the me he knows is getting stronger, come on, but I..., no get out of my head, you're not getting your hands on my son!'_** he snapped at the alien persona that was infecting him then at that remark at that.

Not realizing it, the same exact effect was hitting the quintet as well as the parents of his fellow hostages, as the good in them was getting stronger by the minute. "I take all of you were thinking this, Lieutenant Bernard?" he asked and the sextet nodded. "We were, we knew if you were trying to prevent the sextet from getting caught. You had to keep him focused on you as the sextet locked my apartment down that night and day."

"Every kid over the age of 7 realized what the heck was going on, and for the sextet, they knew you were giving them time. Which it wasn't till after we were free that I charged up to my apartment to check on them at that day, before they said they had to check on you. As they knew you barely blew your ankle out in the landing, then Harry said you backed into Worf and the Commander." he said and they nodded to him at that.

 ** _'No you're not getting your hands on him, we're not like you, stay away from my son, get out of my head right now, and stay from our kids._** ' They heard the entire group snap it out together at the programmer that was controlling them as they thought it together to the young ensign then and the sextet nodded. **_'Wes, son, if you're doing this to get us back, keep it up, we're not leaving you, come on, free us."_**

 ** _'Just hang in there, but end this now, come on, we're not leaving you, just keep it up now, son, come on.'_** The group all thought together as they waited, knowing the young man was working over time then to get them freed from what was going on then, and knowing he was going to have be put on sabbatical as soon as he did. As the next piece gave off the sentence **The Arrest And Checkmate** and they nodded firmly.

Watching Wesley head down the hall he was looking around, keeping his eyes for the duo or Macgregor, as he froze. As he saw Worf round the corner as he quickly moved further back into shadows. **_'It's not MacGregor or Radue, but with them being controlled it's just as bad right now. I can't be taken yet, I just have to hold in there a bit longer now.'_ **They heard as he kept quiet waiting for him to pass his hiding place.

As he heard the footsteps get louder and than fade then as they walked by his hiding place as he took off and then tripped and hit the floor. ** _'No not yet, I can't be caught yet.'_ **they heard quickly as he got up as he heard footsteps come moving down the hall towards his position and he quickly got up and took off then. As he quickly hid a second time and, hearing the thud, Will turned around at that as he went in that direction.

As he moved over there, but upon arriving he saw an empty hallway and nodded. ** _'The adrenaline surge is giving out and the pain in his ankle is beginning to take hold, I hear that a second time and I know it's going to lay him out now.'_** He thought, before heading further in that direction as he heard a second thunk and quickly ran up to the corner to see him lying on the floor as he tried to stand, before flinching.

As he grabbed his ankle and nodded as he got it then. ** _'That just ended this, his ankle or the spasms laid him out. Alright son just take it easy, it's done with it, it's over now, easy it's alright, just calm down its okay, just settle down now. Easy, easy, just settle down now.'_** he thought gently as he moved in slowly as he tried to stay behind him and as Will said it quickly to that remark at that statement.

"Lal, two screens, we need to see what he's doing there." he said and it split at that as they saw him activate the taser like setting on the communicator and stick it in his boot. "Nice, the level is getting stronger as first it's feeling like a massage, before it starts acting like the pain one gets from getting muscle cramps from vitamin deficiency." Pulaski said, knowing if he saw him the young man was likely to make break for it.

As he watched him try to get himself off the floor, before he collapsed and he sighed. **_'Every ounce of energy has been injected into this he needs that next dose. But he needs to be in sickbay later, alright son, that's enough of this now, you just drained what's left of your strength.'_** he said to him softly. ** _'No not yet, I need a few more minute, please.'_** They heard him thinking as he struggled to get up.

As they watched as he tried to get a second time and froze up as his fists clench tightly he knew that the muscles in his legs were spasming. ** _'Damn it, he's suffering spasms in his legs and he just sprained his ankle, what the hell is going on here. Alright easy son, easy, just take it easy, it's okay, it's okay.'_** he thought gently as he got directly behind him then as he got into position as the quintet watched in a panic.

Watching he saw him get up again as he quickly caught him at that as he caught him around the waist and that did it as they heard a panicked mental shout at that. **' _No let me go, get off me, let me go.'_** he saw him thinking as he quickly pulled him into his arms, before he looked down at his arms and knew he realized he got caught by him or MacGregor. **_"Easy, calm down, shh."_** He said softly to him at that response gently.

"Not going to work, he knows you're not me and he knows that the sooner that he gets all six of us together, he's got one chance to end it on us. And you're getting caught by us as we get you out of our heads finally." Will said as he watched his godson struggling to get out of his double's arms then and at that the young man struggled to get free. **_'Easy, easy, shh, calm down son.'_** they heard him think to him at that response.

As they nodded and looked down at the position he got into then. "Under normal circumstances, say if you were too sick to think straight and this happened. And I would say this the way this guy possessing your godfather says it now, but this time. It's I know you're giving off the biggest performance of your life." Beverly said, and he nodded. "I just hit myself up with a dose of painkiller, but that was enough to kill the pain."

"But this was I wanted him to think that my ankle was the reason I collapsed as I also just wrapped my ankle and then got my boot back on. So he doesn't realize my ankle was set already, before you guys got me in sickbay." Wesley said and the sextet nodded to him gently. **' _He's about to try it again, no forget about it, don't even think about it son.'_** he thought as the young man got his legs under him and jerked free.

Just as they saw Will's possessed double as he caught him by the leg and yanked him back towards him. ** _'Alright that's enough already of this, calm down, shh easy, easy, calm down, shh."_** he thought to him gently as he pulled him back towards him and into his arms as he restrained him as he struggled to get free. "Normal teenager, as it take two or three of us to subdue the patient right now, but a drug related outburst."

"That's four of us as we outnumber you four or five to one and you can't go up against all of us before we get you to the floor finally. Right now they're sticking to the alibi, of you not thinking straight and combined with it is you possibly blew your ankle out right now. So first they infect you and they take you to sickbay, before reinfecting the entire ship for a second time." Will said and he nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

 ** _"Easy, easy, shh, calm down son, it's okay, it's okay, shh."_** he said to him gently as they saw him shaking, as he rocked him as the dose started giving out. Just before Worf moved to them as Worf caught him, before he could make a third break for it. And as they both got a hold of him. **'Alright that's enough of this, calm down now, just settle down Wesley.'** They saw Worf thinking as they heard a false desperate tone.

 ** _'No guys, don't do this!'_** they heard quickly, as they heard a secondary remark follow it. **_'Their cover story for this is I'm paranoid, no but I'm beyond panicked right now. I know I'm stage acting like this, but this is too much right now, my parents, my family, my friends. No I'm not losing you or letting you go, I'm not losing you to her.'_** they heard softly as his tone switched back as he finished that.

 ** _"Guys stop, fight it, fight her, don't do this.'_ **they heard as he made one last attempt to get free. ** _'Damn it, screw my ankle, I need to make this last a little longer. Data hurry it up, after this last burst, I have nothing left, make it fast.'_** he thought as got ready to try again. **_"No!"_** he snapped as he jerked free and bolted and Will went after him this time, as he thought if firmly as he charged after him.

"Very nice in acting skills right now, Wesley you've done very well since this started, at this rate if this was us. As we know you're faking and as we know you're leading us into a trap right now." Worf said and they looked at the duo who paled at that remark. "Star pupil and mom likes putting on plays, so once you get into character. You better make it look good right now." Wesley said and Picard and Beverly smiled in pride at that.

"Yes and you certainly make the escaping patient look good on cable if this was that episode right now, but you two should have looked at this more carefully. Us humans are star players in acting skills, we do this in the smaller holodeck. Let alone on the big holodeck, even on stage, we can get into character, we can fake it in a case of scared desperation if need be." Hammond said sternly to the duo at that remark to that.

"And it gets even better, watch this, Sirs." Greyson said as they watched the second image having the camera pointed directly at the and the group in the engineering and sickbay watching as they exchanged stern smile. ** _"God he's getting good, keep it up son, we're ready. So just get them into position and we have our entire crew freed."_** Greyson said softly to that as they watched him carefully, at that remark.

As Data pressed a button on his communicator and the buzzing went off as he ran and gave a nod. ** _'Yeah I know, I know, I'm taking them into a slow run around a third time here. When they get me to the bridge, hit the others all at once, guys, I'm ready.'_** they heard him think as the message wrote self across the screens and the two groups nodded to the orders gently at that as they saw Will chase after him.

 ** _'Damn it Wesley, you keep this up and that ankle is never going to heal, now that's enough of this.'_** he thought as he headed down the hall he took and realized it then. **_'Oh god not again, if that adrenaline dose he took, before I caught sight of him gives out now, alright enough is enough, Wesley this is the end of the line now.'_** he thought as he said it out loud to that remark as he realized it then.

 ** _"Deck six, oh no, not again, alright that's enough of this right now alright Lieutenant. He's trying to get back into transporter room three, come on, before he can close the doors on us. He keeps this up and that ankle is going to be damaged permanently."_** he said and Worf nodded as they headed in that direction. **_'You think I don't know you're there, game over.'_** they heard Wesley say at that.

 ** _'Distraction, get him to focus on you, I'm coming in from behind.'_** They heard as he looked at Worf and he nodded, as Worf watched him as he was inputting the codes into the panel to get back to deck 6. And then look up to see him and he quickly closed the door, but Worf gripped the door as he continued pressing the close button. Moving in from behind, Will watched him as he saw Worf had his attention on him

As he thought it softly then ** _. 'Don't think so Wesley, that's enough of this and your luck has finally run out in this game now, that's enough of this now.'_** Will thought as he moved in on him before getting behind him. **_'Alright again, easy son, easy, the games are done, it's over.'_** he thought gently as he sprang and then caught him around the waist as he pulled him into his arms tightly as he wrapped both arms.

And tightly around him as he tried to get free, as he tightened both arms around him as he said it softly. **_"Alright that's enough, Wesley calm down."_** he said to him as Worf over rode the lock out and came into the room as they got a tight grip on him. And him into the turbolift. ** _"Alright hit the entire ship with it."_** Data snapped as he watched as they got him to the bridge and into the captain's chair as Picard looked at him gently.

"Game over, we're the last members now." Picard said and the duo nodded to him. **_"It's okay Wesley."_** Beverly said and Will passed her the syringe. ** _"We had it right, this was the back up dose, and it's still full, so he hadn't used it yet."_** he said and she nodded to him as Picard looked at him gently, though Wesley could see the self satisfied smirk of his programmer in his eyes and seeing the exact thoughts in that smirk.

 ** _'At last after fifteen hours, I finally have him, resistance is futile now child, and my plans for you far succeed what I have for them now.'_** they heard and Hammond, the trio and Jacob crossed their arms. "I assume she means whatever else she had planned for you if you were resisting this much and just barely broke your ankle. If he was trying to prevent it from getting to the academy at the moment."

"But like Nirrti used an innocent little girl to destroy us, and Apophis used Tom's grandfather Ry'ac that's the third time in 400 years right now. And like always it takes a skilled scientist to crack it, but this is enough for us earthborn humans. Just to get you killed by us humans, you sick fools." Hammond said with a furious growl at that remark and the sextet swallowed as they heard a panicked mental shout to that remark.

 ** _'Plans for me, what the hell does she want with me exactly, mom, guys don't do this, let me go, fight her.'_** he thought as he finished that to Data, knowing his android friend was on his way then to break her hold on the sextet. **_'Data hurry up, she's got me, hurry!'_** they heard quickly in an add on to that as he tried to get free from the duo as he looked at him as he made eye contact with his mentor to that remark.

 ** _'I don't care what you try, you're never getting that thing off this ship. I just freed two more of your drones. And the others are freeing the entire ship. Are you sure I never reactivated Data, that's your biggest mistake, your arrogance lady.'_** he thought staring at him then, before it switched to, in the next paragraph the **The Rescue-** **Data POV:** , then as the senior staff crew crossed their arms at this.

 ** _"You better hurry it up, they just caught him for real finally, Data."_** he heard from Miles O'Brien and he nodded as he charged to the turbolift as he said it firmly. ** _"Lal when I tell you to, deactivate the lights on the bridge."_** he said as he finished that. **_"Bridge."_** he said as he went to the top of the ship. " ** _And my daughter, silent mode on the turbolift."_** he said, before his tone went firm, but very stern at this.

"Well you're screwed now." Picard said as he heard his third in command say it. **_'Evidently you didn't catch everything on board this ship if you're about to be caught off guard now just as your forcing my young friend to play your game. But I guarantee you, whatever plans you have for him are being over ridden. And when we get through with you there's no going back now.'_**

 ** _'You're being incarcerated for attempting to hurt my young friends.'_** he thought with a firm mental growl of anger at this situation, as they saw the next remark appear on the screen saying The False Checkmate- **Nobody's POV:,** as they saw the Picard standing in front of him with Will and Worf holding him to the chair then. **_"You gave us quite the chase Mr. Crusher."_** he said and Wesley just stared at him at that coldly.

 ** _'That's the programming talking Sir, you always called me by name, not by surname. You're practically my stepfather sir, you always called me by name all these years.'_** he thought bitterly then as he sat there. **_"Dr. Crusher."_** Picard said and she passed the headset to him and he started struggling to get free from the duo as they held him to the chair as Worf caught his shoulder to keep him in the chair.

"I see what you meant by total rectification of her situation right now, change three of the players and it matches her situation exactly." Pulaski said and he nodded firmly. **_"Hold him steady."_** Picard added and he gently caught his neck and hold his head still then. **'No, no, don't do this, let me go, don't do this.'** they heard as they heard the next remark at that as he heard his mother's next remark then gently.

 ** _"It's okay Wesley, it doesn't hurt, you'll like it. I promise you."_** she said and he swallowed at that as he looked at the sextet then, as he answered that remark mentally. _**'Not if it destroys you, turns you into drones, you'd never do this if you're yourselves, I know you're in there. Mom, guys, please, don't do this, fight her, come back to me, fight her.'**_ they heard through a strained tone in his voice then.

And as he thought it then, as they heard a sigh as they heard a shaken tone in his voice then. ** _'I know I'm stage acting here, but still this is too much right now, guys don't do this. I know you, my you, is getting stronger every minute, fight her.'_** he added as he tried to hold back his fear. Feeling them get it into position around his head and just seeing his friends like this he felt his fear getting stronger by the minute

As he closed his eyes tightly at that. **_'It effects you by going through the retinal, I can't let it take me, Data hurry up. You're never taking me alive Etana!'_** he thought as he heard Picard's next orders knowing they were about to force him to start playing it then. ** _"No!"_** he said desperately as he tried to get free. ** _"His eyes."_** he heard from Picard, as he felt someone open his eyes as the game played it self out,

As he decided to miss several shots and fake the response, before he got hit with the first. ** _'No I'm not giving in."_** he thought quickly, just as the effects of the game were hitting him. **_"No!"_** he said weakly as the effects started getting to him as he heard his mother. **_"That's it Wesley, just let yourself go."_** she said as his will got weaker. As the words **_The Checkmate and The Arrest-Nobody's_ POV:** appear then.

Hearing that through the door, Data said it firmly to that **_"Computer deactivate the helm console and the operations console. And when I tell you, turn out the lights."_** he said and the door beeped. Trying to fight the conditioning that was coming through the headset he tried to keep up the charade. "Time's up." Beverly said with a stern growl to the sextet as they heard Wesley's mental tone to that remark.

 ** _'No you're taking me completely, I will not be your pawn for whatever sick plan you have.'_** he thought to himself as Data answered that remark. **_"Computer turn out the lights now."_** Data snapped out and it beeped at that. As the lights suddenly went out and the door opened then. And they all looked up as the same thought shot through all of them. "Yeah they were in shock at that." Dayton said smiling to that response.

 ** _'What the, we have him, how could he still be playing with the systems.'_** Wesley saw in their eyes as Will let him go as they got the answer to that question a minute later as they got the shock of their life. As Data walked in as he hit each of them with several pulse light beams, watching as their eyes cleared then, as he did Wesley last of all. **_"Computer resume normal illumination."_** he called out then as he looked at Dayton.

And Dayton shook his head at him. "You're telling him, you're the plant for Starfleet and the academy, son?" Deladier asked and Dayton nodded to him smiling and Data nodded as he got it as he hit every adult in the room. Watching as they all snapped out of it, he saw Wesley sigh as he watched his friend relax completely. And as he watched him carefully. While Data deactivated the programming on them, Wesley sat forward at that.

And then ripped the device off his head. **_"Mr. Worf, if you check the computer sensors, you will find a small enemy craft. On the starboard bow, secure it with our tractor beam and raise shields."_** Data said and Worf nodded to the orders as he moved to the console as he said it. As the man at the operations console turned around as he slumped forward at this as Worf moved to the control panel then firmly.

 ** _"Engaging tractor beams."_** he said and Wesley quickly looked at Dayton as he moved to him and crouched in front of him as he leaned forward shaking. As the adrenaline quit on him and Dayton quickly crouched in front of him. As he gripped his arms to keep him from falling out of the chair as he said it to him. ** _"You alright man?"_** he asked him and he sighed as he told him the truth then as he said it to him, his exhaustion taking over.

 ** _"I don't know, but I think so, Charlie, what a day, that's it, we did it, Charlie I have nothing left right now. Two chase down in close to 20 hours, in this type of workout, I think I drained another fifth of the amount. I had another jolt in the shaft, before the search got shifted into stage four, but I have nothing left."_** he said and Dayton nodded as he answered him gently at that remark then.

 ** _"How much energy did you drain this time?"_** he asked and Wesley sighed as he said it to him gently at that question. **_"What energy I had from this, this morning, is completely gone now. I took your father's medical prescription for this, but I don't know how much I drained now. But I'm glad you played the part so well right now, because we have the duo freed from her control here, did it work."_**

 ** _"Did she not realize I got the drop on her by reversing the ambush, because the sextet are free now."_** he said and Dayton nodded to him gently as he went further at that remark gently to him. **_"Yeah we pulled it off though they had Robin, they never realized I'm the plant all this time, she didn't realize I'm the plant. But we did it, nor did they realize that Lal was doing back up here either."_**

 ** _"But four young crew members. and we played the opponent, through our crew members so easily, she never suspected a thing in this right now."_** he said and Wesley nodded as Dayton gave him a hug and he sighed at that. Watching her son bury his head into his shoulder she knew it then as Dayton hugged him tightly. "Well that's Jack and me when we were kids, brothers and best friends at the moment."

"Two best friends, but Bill, Jack and I are trio, and this is us when one of us was to exhausted to get up at the moment." Daniel said and Beverly nodded, smiling. "It took us ten minutes for our minds to reboot and when they did. It hit us like train wreck, as we now saw the duo together and how strong their bond is now." she said and he nodded to her as they watched it further at that gently as they saw Data watching the duo.

Burying his head into his shoulder, Data watched as the young man was trying to comfort his friend, and knowing he drained every ounce of energy he had ** _. 'Wesley, I know you've finally over done it, but this time, it's I've got to remove you from active duty. And when they hear why exactly, it's they're not going to take it well.'_** he thought with a gentle sigh as he listened to their conversation then gently.

As he heard what his friend told him. ** _"Alright you told me that you both transferred up here for your rotation, but are you staying or you getting stationed somewhere else?"_** Wesley asked and the other boy smiled as he answered him at that as he explained it to him. ** _"Robin and I got assigned to the enterprise, we're staying and this was supposed to be a surprise that Brand set up for you._**

 ** _"And we were hoping to make contact with you when you returned, before this happened at the time._** ** _Jesus man, you look like you've just been put through the workout from hell, you're drenched in sweat right now. I know you were on the go for twenty hours, but what the hell was in your system. Just to cause you to need to drain it like this right now and both last night, this morning."_**

 ** _"Or this afternoon, I mean we both know what happens when separated from our parents at the academy, but this, what is going on?"_** he asked him and he sighed as he answered him softly. **_"Before I joined the academy, the commander had me training on the holodeck, race track, just getting the exercise. That I needed at the cardiovascular exercises that was enough to drain the caffeine."_**

 ** _"And for the previous three years, but down there I don't have that luxary, four months of this, the sudden comedown by doing it this way this is enough to drain me completely."_** he said and Dayton nodded as he answered him gently to that. **_"But what's the deal with Hanson, because he's acting like a real jerk and the sextet have just sentenced him, if this is the second time for him."_**

 ** _"To being barred from the recreation center and the holodeck for the next six months."_** he said and Wesley sighed in exasperation as he answered him at that gently as he said it. **_"What did he do this time to get that sentence, bro, Robin only gave me vague details, regarding this._** ** _But I need to know everything here in that, because they said if he got in trouble for another speedball effect."_**

 ** _"And another fight altercation with another cadet, he was losing his scholarship and having to work his way through school?"_** he asked and the other boy sighed as he answered him. **_"I take it this was because you busted him for the rumors he made up about you and was speedballing last year?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded to him. "Yeah that's it exactly right now." Beverly said crossing her arms at that remark.


	21. The First Duty I: Radio Calls

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator**

 **Warnings: This Chapter finishes off the Episode, as Wesley shows the academy commander and his commanders. As well as his team mates what he altered the episode to getting the two of them a way out of the upcoming situation. As chapter 40 to 50 are focused on the final attempt to get the game to earth now. And as the effects of the replicated serum are exposed to the crew.**

 **Chapter 21: The Game Recap And The First Duty I: The Radio Call**

"This is the last piece to it right now, before I show you, Sirs, what the side effects of the accident are going to be right now. But it also means making a fast change right now to save our friendship, Sito, but this changed the side effects of the hearing now." he said and she nodded to him. **_"Seeing he had another version of you wandering around the ship and that I was showing everything you did when on the job."_**

 ** _"He tried to start with whatever rumors that threw his friends off the ship, but when Jake reported to me he'd been drunk. And was speedballing, I busted him this time and a fight broke out in the hall. And whatever you pulled to get them up there I did this same, but this time he broke his wrist. By breaking the panel, and I took several lacerations down my arms, hitting a vein in both arm"_**

 ** _"As a result of the panel shattering this time hearing my side of it, again, the trio, including Aunt Beverly. If you're my best friend now and we're like this around each other. They were ticked off that this time I needed a trip to sickbay, because I was injured, the glass had sliced into a vein, and I needed to be in the E.R."_** he said and Wesley nodded with a furious look as he answered him.

 ** _"Data told me he was on medical watch and light duty, was this the added reason as to why, Charlie, because Derek never paid attention in health class. But you, Jake, Robin and I are all Starfleet born and we know every facet of science and engineering to pull this off. Because if he was ticked Jake squealed on him then he knows that the second mom heard this he's in trouble."_**

 ** _"Just after whoever Marks was to him, gave me a concussion that night at the time,_** ** _Hanson created some sick rumor. Regarding my bond with the captain, and I can tell you that truth later, but he got busted last year. As for why, it's for not watching two kids and a practical joke. That nearly resulted in a lethal conclusion, that was the sentence our parents and the sextet chose last year."_**

 ** _"But he just got arrested for a third time in the last two months."_** he repeated and the other boy shook his head as he answered him. **_"Yeah, alright let me take a guess here, but if the commander said he started up again. With his next student, and said fight turns into a physical altercation. He lost his position on the college program here on the ship?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"Lovely, that blasted idiot, well like you, I was ready to take him apart right now, because that issue. And of his trying to start trouble is wearing thin on everyone's patience._** _ **Though evidently he's pissed that his rumors got him busted by the senior staff after whoever they threw off the ship. And just landed you in the emergency room, yet again at the time here right now."**_

 _ **"And I heard that clang a bit ago, just what did you do if we heard that exactly?"** _he asked and he hid a chuckle. ** _"The commander had me training from two flights and never allowed me to make that jump. And further then 20ft on the holodeck at the time but_** ** _in emergency situations like this..."_** he said and the other boy chuckled as he finished his sentence as the senior staff and the crew smiled.

 ** _"You have to get a bit more reckless than they'd have liked in this case at the moment right now. Yeah me too, I saw the look on the doctor's face a few weeks ago, when she was looking at a picture of the eight of you and a blond haired young woman. God, it's days like this, I swear it doesn't pay to let your guard down and with that,_** ** _I should have joined you guys in the lab"_**

 ** _"And we'd do this together at the moment, but do that and they get to me, so I chose the next best thing. But if we'd had done this together it's the act of working over time and I don't doubt Robin would have yanked playing the bait card, I pull the secondary one and gave you enough time. Just to get under cover before this started at the time at the moment, before they busted you."_**

 ** _"And before this turned into a manhunt earlier."_** he said and Wesley nodded in agreement to that. **_"Yeah I know that, but too little, too late right now, though at the current moment with you also being involved we just scored our first victory here last night. You have got to get the recklessness under control at the moment, before you give them a heart attack."_** he said to him at that remark.

And he nodded to that as he answered him bemused. **_"I think the same is said for you, if the commander was that annoyed when he dragged you in here. Because I've never seen him that ticked off when he did."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he explained that to him gently. **_"Only way to break the added conditioning because she enforced it then, but to get their parental instincts to start going crazy."_**

 ** _"He's my godfather, but I just scared him into getting our him breaking through now,_** ** _but I think I better explain this._** ** _After mom was transferred, and I decided to stay she put him, Counselor, the captain and Commander La Forge in charge of taking care of me. The nurse you met, Lieutenant Michaels, she was my medical guardian and I knew everyone for years, as to why now."_**

 ** _"It's because 80% are from year 1 and year 2, Charlie, Guinan joined the crew not long after mom was transferred and our medical doctor for that year. Her name is is Kate Pulaski, the man with her is Will's father, everything used was in year two. But you just got to know them, but I had to be the one to do it, because I knew them better then you do."_** he said and Dayton nodded gently.

"Year two huh, the best laid memories were all the ones used from that year, so what was this conversation that caused her to find so funny. Just before the alarm went off that year exactly anyway right now?" Jack asked and they started laughing at that. "The people of this planet, we went to were anonchristic back in the 22nd century. I was saying how it interesting it would be if they'd be able to cope in our century at the time."

"Will said they'd learn and adapt, before he said it as the leader of the colony was annoying him. But with Danilo's personality it was clear the others would be running things inside of a week here on the ship. And the alarm went off right after he said that, the next conversation was a result of things getting so bizarre on the ship. Till Danilo explained his daughter's personality to the captain and she yelled at him."

"But that did it as he broke and started laughing at this as that was our next case at the moment, but in this job, on earth or off." Pulaski said smiling and Jacob and Hammond started laughing as Hammond said it for both at that with a smile. "At times you got to bow to the absurd and trust me, we do that all time at the SGC. But we specialize in the ridiculous and the insane in this job." he said and the descendants of his team nodded.

 ** _"If you're my team mate now, there's something that doesn't make sense here right now, if you were getting concerned when you said that last night. What's going to happen with him this exhausted right now, by that I mean the captain. If you said that to them, and with their bodies beyond worn out right now. As you and I just dealt with the alnighter from hell, and you're recovering."_**

 ** _"And from the caffeine burst you just drained now, w_** ** _hat's the damn side effect in this case if the captain is most at risk?"_** he asked and he explained that. "We considered this situation after Sarek was here. And the plants your grandparents dealt with guys." Wesley said and they nodded. **_"He did a..., oh no, alright with you being like me, if you're my total equal a nd team mate, try to stay focused here."_**

 ** _"The captain did a mind meld with a Vulcan suffering Bendii syndrome, and the side effects of that is that if he loses total concentration. And the added anger, jealousy, envy and aggression in his feelings now. But that disease unleashes the buried feelings as you let loose everything you're feeling. And as the tempers start getting frayed even before you finally lose yours."_**

 ** _"Whatever Derek told you, is not true, but I caught him telling this rumor to his friends and they're all just like his cousin, Colin Marks. But Colin and Derek, along with their friends created a rumor about me, mom and the captain after the virus we got hit by. That virus was connected to the control and the terminal that forcefield was covering,_** ** _but our original security chief right now."_**

 ** _"Her name is Tasha, she said what happened was never brought up again and_** ** _a trio of medical ensigns broke the pact. And in hearing range of Colin, he started asking questions about it and then twisted it to own version. And told Derek and they spread it around as my mother was having an affair with the captain. And I got in on quid pro quo and ever since I had to get around that false image."_**

 ** _"So with that in mind, your buried feelings of frustration, resentment and anger are going to break down the front door here. Though this disease is good for something try not to push me too hard right now, because I just drained a dangerous amount of my strength here. But he starts another fight between us and him and his buddies we go serious problems, later, now, bro."_**

 ** _"And his emotions are going to start hitting one or both of us, so try to block him out, with them beginning to come out of it now. We can gauge each other's strengths on the training pad later though."_** he said and the other boy nodded. "That's like the rumor that Johnny and Robert Makepeace made up on on our Danny, but the evidence was all over the cameras at the time, Jean Luc, Beverly, Wes."

"Were the cameras on at the time this was happening, in your office, so you and the entire crew that was here for it. Saw everything and once done, you all decided to never to talk about it again?" Hammond asked and they nodded quickly in relief at that. "Yeah it was, I can't believe it, why didn't we ever remember that the cameras were on. At the time, we can prove the lies for what they are, by showing it to the crew now."

"We know it's a fake, but these stupid fools that took them for what they are, are getting their heads handed to them." Harry said in delight and relief and Wesley nodded. "Yeah you just just get out of class little brother?" he asked and the sextet nodded to him. "We did, but if you're our version of Colonel Jackson, we never want to lose you big brother." Mason said and Alexandra moved to him and he picked her up to hold her at that.

Tightening her arms around his neck she leaned her head into his shoulder. "Three years back on the ship, and you got me around to watch you get into high school. And middle school guys, but just remember not just us, but the quintet now, so if you need us. Then just come to my apartment, we're meeting there after our shift ends." Wesley said to the sextet and they all nodded smiling as their parents hid a chuckle at that.

"We got five of us plus the trio now and our team is the one that beat the odds in one shot." Robin said smiling and he nodded smiling. "You guys better take down the stunts like this a notch and before you give us all a heart attack young man, young lady." Will said to that with a bemused smile at that. **_"Are you saying that whatever caused you to do it this long is the catalyst and to help you recover emotionally."_**

 ** _"I'm going to, under the influence of that mind meld have_** ** _to push you to let it out, before you take it out on someone, if they ask a stupid question here?"_** he asked and he nodded as he answered him gently at that remark. **_"Yeah that's what I'm saying, Hanson was passing off some crude rumors. In regarding my mother and the captain off to a quintet of college age versions of himself."_**

 ** _"And that resulted in me letting him have it in the hall, before I got into the academy, but this time it's regarding the near loss of another parent. Mom's all I got left of my family, in my family, though the sextet are adoptive._** ** _But she just ripped apart what progress I made before I left, so don't push too hard on me."_** he said and Dayton nodded, as Data ended the conversation between them.

"I take it this conversation and interruption was due to the fact you had to get them to focus with him in the middle of an adrenaline crash, Data?" Geordi said and he nodded to him. "Yes, reason being is I didn't want him getting out of the chair or he was going to collapse. And I needed more information, with the side effects as you been up for three days in your cases and 10 in the commander's." he said and Geordi nodded bemused.

"Let alone Beverly's and Deanna's, but the three of us were always around Wes, when you weren't at the moment, but this is neither time nor place for that conversation." Will said in response to that and Dayton and Robin tried to keep from laughing at that. "Alright guys can it already right now, but you're right this is neither the time nor place for this conversation." Beverly said and the trio nodded with a slight smile at that.

 ** _"Charlie, Wes, I understand you two are trying to get used to working together here, but this is neither the time nor place. For this conversation at the moment you two, and you, Wes, stay put right now."_** he said to him and he nodded to him gently. **_"Commander, the damn side effect of those things in the captain's case is whatever caused that, said that, the_** ** _mind meld neds to be addressed."_**

 ** _"And I mean said is going to be needed now, and before this connection has it and is going to have it start getting erratic so with that. If it starts dragging out the alter ego, or just the anger, and resentment in these situations. And like whatever happened last year, I can't control it. What it is I'm saying here to him and neither can he, with him this exhausted."_** Dayton said and Data nodded to him.

 ** _"At the moment our situation went from bad to worse right now Data, as to why, whatever this is, if this was the very start of it. And ending it like this seems way too easy right now as well, so if we have a piece of that conspiracy on the ship, we have got to go to code red level V, medical emergency. Because if I'm the target, she's turned me into a walking time bomb."_**

 ** _"Though when that fuse is lit and set to go, well that we don't know right now._** ** _Like that character was testing us when Dr. Pulaski was here and we ended up in the middle of a science experiment. I think this is just the beginning, but we won the first round, and she's possibly going to try twice more. And before giving it up finally now, though at the current moment,_** ** _this is not one planet."_**

 ** _"Or another,_** ** _but possibly an alliance right now and it's K'taris, Aldea and Cardassia, as this is revenge regarding Maxwell._** ** _But I'm not taking chances right now, it's in the medical departments hands as of now, but tell her what I told you Data. But I'm looking at an attempt to destroy the federation from within, by using me or us junior crew members to do it right now."_**

 ** _"By that I mean up until now, I never used it, Charlie hasn't been exposed and we're having this turn into the narrator on the Puppet Masters and it's gone from to worse._** ** _But the son of a crew members gets turned into a walking time bomb and is the instrument to get those into the federation and starting with the academy now. I'm pulling the medical emergency card right now."_**

 ** _"But if those pills I mentioned are part of it, it's going to be going in the direction now. Of screwing with my concentration and as to how now, it's by having an officer that looks like my own personal boogie man._** ** _Here on the ship and with us taking her and her crew to 67, we're not getting undocked till the danger is past, if that's what this is."_** Wesley added and he nodded firmly to that.

"I take it that did it for you, as your emotion chip hasn't completely activated, you were feeling our anger at the fact this woman and these six. They put my son at risk of his system crashing right now and you were ready to tear a limb off right now. And once the boys told you this, after everything my son told you so far?" Beverly asked and Data nodded to her gently as he explained that as the trio crossed their arms at that.

"Yes doctor that's it exactly, I was already irked enough that they put my best friend and surrogate son endanger of his system crashing. But now there was the possibility that this was not over yet at the current moment right now. But we catch this character that nearly results in killing him and he was going to jail. But I meant this next remark right now at the current moment." he said as they heard a dangerously stern growl then.

 ** _'Etana I swear to the maker, you try anything else regarding my young friends and crew members. You won't have to worry about my harming you, because his mother and the rest of the crew he's connected to will. When they learn you did this like the Goa'uld and used an innocent young man as a Trojan horse.'_** they heard in his mental tone as he said it and they knew he saying it for all of them.

"Wesley I got some bad news, but the dauphin has requested your ship to deliver her to meeting with her neighboring planet." Haden told him and he looked at him in shock. "The Dauph..., no, I'm in no condition for a repeat, we're staying here until the timer goes off and it's safe to travel after that." he said and Haden hold up his hand. "Yes I know and we told her that too, your ship is in a time dialation field for 18 months."

"Their time, but three years your's, and you moved on with Ensign Lefler anyway, us humans, you wind up with broken heart. We're not having it happen again, she hurt you anyway, so I said with this in mind. But 'why, why should I risk Lieutenant Crusher having his heart broken. And further with you Magesty, but the fact that us humans are a very sensitive race right now.'. I said." Haden to him gently and they nodded in relief.

"Thank you, because right now we need to stay focused on the next years missions leading into the accident right now. I'm not having his heart broken for the second time in 5 years, not by her right now." Picard said and he nodded. "Admiral, I'm staying for a couple more years here on the ship, he needs me, though he has his mother back. The memories used were all focused on his year when I was here at the time."

"He needs me even more and they just gave me the news the knack, Devin's knack, hasn't completely worn off off yet, so for now, they need me here even more right now." Pulaski said and Morrison nodded. "Alright you've got 20 to 22 months." he said and Wesley smiled in delight at the news. "Well this should be good, if you did alterations of the accident and our first duty, we start now." Brand said and he nodded as he got ready.

"Alright here we go, Wes, do our mission now that you told me what Nick had planned if this is a psychosis over Charlie and Robin." Sito said and he nodded to her. "Lal the first duty run through." he said and it activated on that. **_"_** ** _The Kolvoord Starburst, that one was prohibited by the captain's generation in the flight competitions. The last attempt 110 years ago killed 5 cadets, and it was banned from use at the time."_**

 ** _"Before someone tried again and it kills someone else in the commander's generation But trying the maneuver now, it takes 20 years of training to get it right."_** Wesley said and he nodded as he answered him at that. **_"I can't believe this, is he out of his mind, that maneuver cost five cadet's their lives. Just what is the deal exactly here, why would he choose this one exactly at the moment?"_**

 ** _"I mean it killed five cadets 100 years ago, and in the commander's generation it killed Commander Reynolds?"_** Joshua Alberts asked and they watched him think it over. **_"If it was an act of..., maybe Charlie can explain this to us right now, because if this was two fold at the moment. But the results are that our version of the commander's squadron may have to blow the whistle on Nick later."_**

 ** _"Because we get it right we can tell them that despite direct orders given by the committee and the admiral. He still chose a maneuver that was banned by the committee, though we tried to talk him out of it, he wouldn't listen. Though if we don't, it's telling the captain the truth when they get here next week."_** he said and they watched as Josh gave a nod of agreement to his thoughts then at that.

"Peter Hanson also tried it and he got nailed for it, but this explains the reason he was so ticked off at you, every time they tried to turn the tables. You're ready for it right now and like you suggested we clone me and we have him thinking that I'm gone now. But us three are the ones that are having them either expelled or put on probation for this." Josh said and they nodded as they heard his voice say it to that remark gently.

 ** _"Then we don't have a choice now, we're going undercover as plants, Nick is out of his mind with the inferiority complex. If this keeps up he's going to get us killed at the moment, we don't have a choice. So we have to relieve him of squad command."_** he said and Wesley nodded as they headed for his dorm room and got on the computer then as he typed in the radio transmission codes to the enterprise.

 ** _"This is Cadet Alberts to Ensign Dayton, priority one message."_** he said and 5 minutes later they saw Dayton appear and he smiled as he looked at the duo. **_"Hey guys what's going on if you contacted me?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that. **_"Nick's obsession with trying to get passed your image has resulted in serious problem. But here is, Charlie, he's trying to beat you as his rival and as for why now."_**

 ** _"He decided, for the commencement demonstration, on attempting the Kolvoord Starburst here."_** he told and he quickly answered that. **_"What, is he out of his mind right now, it takes years to get that much training to pull it off here. I mean it works and sure, but if it doesn't one or all of you could be killed."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him at that remark as he said it to him.

 _ **"Yeah I know, but we may have to go to undercover work here at the moment, because if it does, and we're him reporting for breaking orders. It doesn't and another cadet is killed it's the same and I'm turning him into the inquiry. As the academy psychologist does it and sees him as he's suffering an inferiority complex regarding you, but the girls decided to go with it at the moment."**_

 _ **"But it's either he's speaking for himself or al three of them once the aftermath of this hits. But if one of us is killed in the line of duty here, at least we have them recieving the consequences for breaking orders."**_ he said and Dayton nodded. ** _"Yeah alright you want me to tell the sextet or just wait on this?"_** he asked and they both sighed as he answered him as he said it then.

 ** _"No don't tell them, not yet, if I'm the one who has to be the undercover agent, I'm telling the captain if and when he figures it out. Getting passed them, once I tell Deladier that I'm relieving him of squad command is the biggest problem. And you're getting in next week, so with that, if he keeps interfering in my telling them, it's just making it clear he's desperate to keep the truth hidden."_**

 ** _"And from getting out, so just wait till I see and we and Robin and Jake can finish this together. But either way, it's not going to turn into that added problem, because I'm not Nova, I'm Gamma and I'm making sure they get the consequences for this."_** he said and he nodded. ** _"Yeah alright, I'll see you next week, just let me know how it went."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Will do, see you next week man."_** he said and he nodded as the transmission ended and he looked at Josh. ** _"Alright we're doing this, but we can't tell the inquiry till they figure out what caused the accident, if there is one. But it either works or it doesn't, but either way, they're getting the consequences and we're turning them in."_** he said to him and Josh nodded in agreement to that remark as he said it.

 ** _"Well we better get to work on this now."_** he said and Wesley nodded as they left his quarters as he said it. "To answer the unasked question we were going to join the others for practice in this, but we probably started off easy with the Yeager loop. And then tried it, whatever he did in guessing measurements back fired at the time. But it takes years of practice to get it right and we only had two weeks of practice, I bet here."

"But if I'm correct we were in orbit around Saturn at the time and were practicing up there and got the maneuvers for the first half it in just two weeks. But we got the first half of it right, before we tried the plasma blast. But the blast destroyed all five ships, supposedly, if that's what he claimed at the time here." he said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as she answered him at that remark gently as she said it to him.

"Doesn't work like that, it's a chain reaction in loss of control if the engine on the fighter exploded at the time. But you need every subject in high school to get into officer's training at the moment. But like the SGC or the SGA, we only chose the best and brightest for this, the ones that didn't get passed advanced training. And on the ship here, washed out and returned for 2 more years." Deladier said and he nodded to him.

"That's always been the easy part of this maneuver, Wes, it's the plasma purge and ignition that's the dangerous part. It's takes a lot of skill to get it right, but the stupid fools that keep trying to attempt try the angle at less then the measurements. Then they're supposed to be at, and it results in lighting up the engine and fuel. But every time it's tried it kills someone at the academy and with that in mind right now."

"In this timeline I wished you told me ahead of time, but with the fact we caught onto his plan in this situation. It's adjusting things slightly, but I want you to create several recordings of every conversation you have with them leading into the reveal. But we're stage acting this leading into when you reveal the truth to us and we put you on probation in their eyes." Beverly said and he nodded as they watched the accident.

"No kidding, the record in the episode said you pulled a Yeager loop right now, so the accident came up at the time just after the loop. You told him to pull back several more feet and he thinks he's got it right, when he's not the one growing up on a ship. Or been working in the field for the better part of five years prior to the accident." Brand said to that watching the image carefully and nodded as they saw Josh call out to him.

 ** _"Nick you got it too close together, pull back a bit."_** They heard from Josh as they heard him then. ** _"No we got it right, this is how Lieutenant O'neill tried it."_** he said and Geordi looked at him, as he said it, in shock, at that remark as he repeated that. "How J.J. tried it, the idiot doesn't know the first thing about physics here, he's a helm jockey, not a physicist, that stupid idiot tried it at this angle 14 years ago."

"And it nuked Damian Reynolds's engine when it happened." Daniel said and Wesley nodded as he repeated that. "J.J., who is this guy?" Robin asked and Will sighed at that. "Lieutenant John O'neill, he's the subject of our conversation last year. His grandfather is the reason Q tagged us and it's because he's a black ops soldier, like Danar was. But Q, he told us he's the alien leader they met after dealing with Tom's grandfather now."

"Before Daniel's grandfather got them off the planet at the time." he said and Wesley nodded. "My cousin never took my exact measurements to know what the hell he's doing right now, but Daniel and I were checking the results. And the distance between the ships is supposed to be 30 ft, but too close together and it could fry someone's engine. Before the plasma went for a second time." Jack added and the young group nodded.

"I take it you guys were in the same graduating class together, the six of you?" Wesley asked and they nodded. "Yeah, Will, J.J., Geordi, Damian and I were all in the same graduating class, but J.J. got caught. And was hold back for a year, but his attitude is the reason he's still at Lieutenant, Jack, Will, Geordi and me advanced up the ranks. Like Jack, I would know where the mistake was made the second I saw this right now."

"But John was always the 'think with your physical muscles and not with your mental ones' type, it takes fair amount of chemistry and calculus to get it right on the first try. That they blew the attempt for the second time, but Jack on the other hand, though the class clown, tended to show that he was like his grandfather in all areas." Daniel told him and they nodded as Will hid a smile knowing that was what he would say at that.

"Pretty fast in graduation or promotion, but we all advanced up the ranks three times in five years at the current moment. Though J.J., he's been stuck at Lieutenant since the accident, but Nick, like Geordi, got promoted three times in three years." Will said and they nodded. "Yeah and that's why I'm not letting a guy like him, or like Sam Lavelle at the controls of the ship here." Deladier said as he heard Wesley's response to that.

 ** _"No we don't, it's supposed to be another five meters apart, pull back a bit, now. The angle needs to back another five meters, pull back another 15 feet, Nick. Listen to me, we try it at this angle, it's going to nuke someone's engine, pull back."_** he said sternly and he snapped back at him. "No I'm leader of this team, if this doesn't work we try again." Jack said to that, as he waited for the oncoming remark.

 ** _"No I'm the leader of this team, if this doesn't work, we try again."_** he said and Wesley sighed at that. "Damn fool, he's just like J.J. alright, he doesn't understand the first thing about measurements, chemistry or calculus. Just to get it right, but we said time and time again, that phys ed is not the only thing in the high school curriculum. You need every subject to get into the military or Starfleet in this case, as to why."

"You don't and it puts the entire crew at risk." Jack said with a stern growl at that. "Great, he doesn't understand the first thing about exact measurements, from the day you started me. You always told me here that physical education is not the only thing you need in this job, you need every subject in high school. Just to make it in Starfleet, but this one covers calculus and chemistry." he said and the quartet nodded to that gently.

"And for obvious reasons, you sat in my chair and knew every piece to get what each control was meant for. I was still remembering what you were like as a young teenager two years into your teenage life, that the fact I nearly lost you, again. That was shooting through me, in how close it was now, for five years you made me proud. Of the person you become and now this little brat wants you to change from the you I know."

"And into someone I don't even recognize, it's not going to happen right now, you're my son, he's not taking you away from me whatsoever." Picard said and he nodded softly as he felt a jolt of warmth at the fact he told him in how much he meant to him. "Stupid fools don't realize that you did adopt me, dad, but our memories. If they were supposed to come back, then the 5 year connection came with it." He said and they nodded to that.

 ** _"You idiot, this could get us killed, we have to pull back, Damian Reynolds was killed when they tried it at this angle. Forget it, we're not making their mistakes or it could kill us as well, so forget it. Josh stay put, we're not doing this, aside from that and I'm reporting this. And directly to the admiral for your breaking orders."_** he snapped and they heard Jean quote the lost cadet's remarks at that.

 ** _"Any time something goes wrong, it's always you, Crusher!"_** she snapped at him at that. "Great nice work Jean, you remember what they keep telling us don't get cocky in any kind of training or that's going to backfire. If it doesn't work and your engine is the one that fries whoever's engine gets blown and it's on your head. Especially if the person is killed and nearly one of us with them." Sito said with a sigh and he nodded to that.

"I would consider that enough reason to have her expelled, as these fools never listen to a ship born cadet and when one who spent half his teenage life in training." Deladier said sternly and Brand nodded in agreement to that. "I'm first generation Captain, I never knew anything: the rules and regulations like he and Josh do." she said and the man noded gently as he answered her gently as she looked at him softly at that remark.

"Well that's why you're in training on a real ship, so you can learn these things, develop a deeper bond with your friends, but remember what he said." he said softly and she smiled. "Nobody could ask for a better team, or better friends, and I have the two best friends I ever had at the academy, my trio in the privilege of knowing this." she said and Wesley pressed his forehead to her and she closed her eyes at that as he said it.

"The Josh that was killed maybe a clone, but you and I are the best of friends, I'd never turn on you, you could never let me down. But we both felt the harsh sting of failure, we let down our parents, our friends, even the inquiry and the Captain. Yes we have a duty to each other, our friends, but we have a bigger duty, in the truth. It's the only way we can come out of this unscathed right now, Sito, by tellng them the truth."

"We come forward together we can held hold our heads high, that though we let Nick and Jean down. But we never let our parents, the inquiry and our Captain down, that's duty to the truth, we tell the truth. And we get to stay, we just get a reprimand on the record and with it is these three things. But no big loss they can be gained back, but our parents and the inquiry, even the captain, takes time and even then, may never be the same."

"That's why you're here, so you can learn the true code, you and me together, yeah we turned on them and turned them in. What matters more is this." he said, waving his hand at the group around them and she nodded softly. "There's the tone of a true leader I want to hear now Lieutenant and you're right on all counts. To you we matter more, and it's a no choice needed in your eyes." Picard said, smiling proudly at his declaration.

"I think you been listening to me way too much at the moment with that declaration though, with the act of giving the inspiration needed right now." Will said and he smiled at him. "Well you both said the same thing right now, this ship works best when your crew tell you whats on their minds, in all areas. Main reason why I keep coming to you for advice and you trained me by example." he said and they chuckled as Beverly smiled.

"Yes and that's the understatement of the century here." Geordi said in answer to that and Sito started laughing at that. "What are the chances of added trouble right now?" he asked and Geordi started shaking in laughter at that. "I'm not sure but at this rate the kids playing in the lab better take it down several notches before..." Will started to say as they heard a loud explosion and Spot jumped off the table and looked up at that.

"Before they break anything else in the smaller kitchen and come on kittens, thats enough of that already." Anna said for her, as she started meowing at the ceiling at Beverly started laughing at that. "Great, for us we expect to hear explosions every other hour, but for her she's nearly jumping out of her fur, before she says it for me. But she's right, you little wiseacres, that's enough of that already up there right now."

"You keep that up and you're going to put someone in sickbay or blow the door across the hall right now, now that's enough of that already." Will said as he lifted his gaze up at that. "Nice translation girl and you're right at the moment, we been hearing constant explosions coming out there for close to a month since we got here finally. But this is getting ridiculous, what are the chances we hear another, just before the accident."

"Right now guys?" Geordi asked and Will answered that. "Extremely high right now, but that's pretty good when it comes to sound effects, but we don't need to over do it here. You okay girl?" he asked and she gave a mew to him. "Yes, but explosions like this, if this was my predecessors, I'd say someone blew up a balloon and did it next to me. Or just hearing a loud crash from the tubes your playmate has." she said with a meow to him.

"My drumset and someone replicated the darn thing, but you had the trombone, I have the violin and Jack took the drums when we're practicing, Will." Daniel said and Hammond chuckled at the remark. "At the current moment right now, hearing this through Wesley is enough that they're expelled anyway. When he knows more then they do, but that crossed the line right now." Picard said and Will nodded sternly to that.

"Well that's enough to kill their case right now, because despite the fact you and Alberts are Starfleet born cadets and know more then they do. They don't heed your warnings regarding the dangers of this and it results in killing another cadet. And after it killed someone in my generation already, and killed Fisher in Hanson's version of the damn team and this is strike three." Will said as they heard his answering remark sternly then.

 ** _"Yeah and that's maybe because I don't take un-necessary risks Hajar, this is illegal. If we don't get it right, it could kill one or all of us..., Nick I mean it, if this goes wrong and it's on your head."_** he snapped as they watched the duo swallow as they got the first half of the maneuever right as they went to it. "Yeah that's enough to kill it now, but this is it now." Josh said feeling his heart turn at this remark.

"Oh dear god no, pull back boys, honey, pull back." O'Brien said as they watched as they went into a star formation, before they let loose the plasma burst, as the explosion threw Wesley ten yards away from it as it lit up Alberts's engine causing it to catch fire. ** _"Josh, turn on the flame retardant, your engine's on fire, do it now!"_** Wesley shouted, before they saw a close up view, his head lying against the wall of his cockpit.

 ** _"No, Josh wake up, Josh, Josh!"_** they heard him scream out as he tried to fly to him as his ship exploded as the blast threw him into the wall of his cockpit as he was knocked unconscious then. "Well if that's not enough to make a point to us in the severity of this situation, nothing is when I learn what happened up there." Will said firmly then. ** _"We have do something here."_** They heard from Jean, before they heard Sito's remark.

 ** _"Josh's gone, we can't get Wesley back down to earth, without them asking why he's unconscious right now."_** she snapped at her, as she said it carefully to that. "I think the reason for that is because I was furious one of my trio were dead. And the other was about to end up in the emergency room right now and I didn't know. In how serious his injuries, because I was too far away to bring him around to know."

"But I was completely ticked at her for that remark I was ready to turn her in right then." she said and Brand nodded in agreement. Just before Locarno snapped at both of them at that as they saw the pale look on his face. As they saw three starfighters come flying at them. "I take it that was me now and with me the medical team coming to get you after the explosion?" Deladier said as he crossed his arms and Wesley nodded to him.

"Well the lie is directly on course, how could you activate your emergency transporter when half conscious right now. And for a manoeuver like this you can't relie on sensors alone, you need clues from the other ships to maintain formation. What with the fact that the satilites around Saturn caught most of the telemetry, that it kills their case. As you tell us, before you do your presentation now." Deladier said and Brand nodded to that.

 ** _"Never mind, we have to tell them that the blast knocked him unconscious and fried Josh's engine."_** Locarno snapped as they heard their flight instructor say it sternly. **_"What the hell happened here, you three, and there better be a damned good reason at the moment."_** he said sharply to them. ** _"The maneuver backfired, Josh was killed in the explosion and it knocked Wes unconscious, captain."_**

 ** _"We're fine though Wes was knocked around his cockpit."_** he told him and the older man nodded with a furious look. ** _"Wesley, son, can you hear me?"_** he said gently as he watched him lift his head weakly. ** _"Captain, Aye Sir, I can, but it's bad, I'm not sure how bad my injuries are, but I need my mother, now. If my ship is coming to the academy for the commencement demonstration, next week."_**

 ** _"I'm out of commission, physically and emotionally, the blast killed Josh, it nuked his engine, so I need to see my crew. And get Commander Alberts, he needs to know this as well. But this wasn't an accident, they, the duo chose a maneuver that back fired and one that was illegal, so with that in mind now. Sir as of now, and with your permission until the hearing is done with here."_**

 ** _"I'm taking command of Nova squadron, and we're on stand down till the hearing. Sir, if could you get word to my ship, let them know I'm injured and I need to see them, immediately. As of this moment, I'm relieving Cadet Locarno of his command effective immediately right now. Cadet Locarno is not fit to lead the team, I'm hereby taking command and relieving him of his command."_**

 ** _"Of the team, effective immediately, as the senior acting officer of Nova squadron. And before we do the inquiry, and I'll explain what happened then, but I have to see the crew first. My captain and commander are not going to take it well when they hear this, believe me. Because like with my crew, I'm acting on being the temporary team leader, as of now, Captain."_**

 ** _"In regarding broken rules and regulations, because this is as illegal as it gets, and despite the warnings, they still tried it."_** he asked and the older man nodded, not noticing the panicked looks on their faces at the remark and Picard nodded to that firmly. _ **"Sure thing son, alright, you're now in charge of Nova squadron, and before you start arguing young man, ladies, my decision is final right now."**_

 _ **"As of this moment, Cadet Locarno, you're hereby relieved of duty of Nova Squadron, you three get back to earth, now."**_ he said to them and they nodded. "I'm just saying this in the way of this was for real you're my primary concern and I made a promise that I'd tell you immediately if something happened when in training." he said as they heard his internal thoughts at that remark, his tone determined at that.

"I think you're saying this for both of us as by then I've been serving under the captain for three years, his trust is something I never want to lose right now. Let alone Captains Satelk, Deladier, and Admiral Brand, I am member of the Enterprise, a Starfleet officer, and I have duty to the truth." Sito said and he nodded. "Yeah I did, but the mission just started, we needed time alone to do this." he said and she took his hand then gently,

 ** _'Alright forget this, I'm going right to my crew for this, I never wanted to be in the squadron anyway, I have to tell my mother and the quartet. The captain will know what to, but I'm not lying to him, I'm telling them when they arrive. But Sito and I stage acting this until we hit the reveal now. But we do this together with Katie and we finish this, but she and I do it together now.'_**

 ** _"And when mom and the captain get into my room, they need to hear the truth regarding this, this was not my idea. The crew matters more to me, their lessons, I'm a Starfleet cadet. I have a duty to the truth, I have to tell them the truth. No matter if it's against being a friend in their eyes, a lie of omission is still a lie, I will not lie to my crew or the admiral in something this serious.'_**

 ** _"I'm telling mom and Captain Picard, I'm showing them the accident from my point of view.'_** they heard and the 7 nodded as in the next image they saw at his arm in a cast, she nodded. "What were the injuries you took from this accident exactly, son?" Deladier asked him and he explained that. "Concussion, broken arm and several electrical burns due to the explosion frying my controls." he said and they nodded sternly to that.

"Yeah they didn't have the equipment I normally used, because you just barely broke your wrist. And it was close to being a compound fracture before I headed that off that weekend. Prior to the hearing by getting Will in there, since that was the final straw for us." Beverly said and he nodded. "Well if that doesn't do it nothing ever does right now, one member of our trio is dead and you're all I have left, not losing you too."

"If you were doing alterations to this episode, make changes starting from here along with what you already put in there. You told me the truth today so we get up here, and we go to plan alpha right now. You also need to get it out of your system and fast before you get yourself expelled right now." Sito said and he nodded. "I come to you ahead of time mom, dad, we have permission from you to come up early and I tell you now."

"So we pretend I never told you at all, until Derek finds us in engineering and realizes he came in too soon, as the story changes a bit more as with Josh gone. Sito is my partner now and she's also doing a double agent motif right now." he said and Picard and Brand smiled sternly at the idea then. "If that doesn't do it nothing does, as they realize they got tricked, all this time they were tricked." Brand said smiling and the duo nodded.

"Wes, make a few alterations to the opening after the teaser, and before the hearing starts for this, so first our conversations. Then with it being a day since the accident, you and I decide you need to get out of the academy and run off that anger on the ship. As you tell them what happened and then a few days later comes the hearing. As I give them a clue to crack and we get the inquiry and the captain to realize he's lying."

"And you and I are both plants, Gamma plants on Nova as we bag every piece of this comspiracy against you right now." Sito said and he nodded in agreement as he activated the image on that as they saw their parents with Commander Alberts and Brand standing in the conference room as they talked it over at that. "Looks like the real life version to this episode had everyone getting fed up with a boy wonder at the time."

"Because he, or rather I, was prodigy of every science there was and all these guys like action over science, they're afraid of such a strong mind." Wesley said and they nodded as Picard crossed his arms. "Well we're lucky we let the creator of our show have it hard, since they didn't remember the time line was reset. We made it clear that their sabotaging him, you, crossed a line here now." he said and they nodded to that firmly.

 ** _"There was very litle to salvage from the wreckage, we did recover one of the ships data recorders, but it was badly damaged. We're attempting to restore information, but that will take some time. Standard procedure calls for an immediate investigation by two level officers. Captain Satelk and I will be taking dispositions from Nova Squadron at fifteen hundred hours today."_**

 ** _"Commander Alberts, I'm sure that everyone in this room joins me in expressing my deepest sympathies to you in the tragic loss of your son. There will be a memorial service for Cadet Alberts this evening in the west garden. It has been suggested that we should cancel graduation ceremonies. In light of what has happened, Commander Alberts and I have discussed this."_**

 ** _"And agreed that the commencement should precede as planned, the cadets should know that even after a tragedy like this. There are still duties to perform and life continues."_** she said and the group nodded as Picard moved to her gently. **_"It's good to see you Captain, I just wish it were under better circumstances."_** she said and he nodded gently as he answered her at that remark gently at that.

 ** _"This is an unhappy way to begin commencement, if you require any assistance, then the enterprise is at your disposal."_** he said and she nodded gently as his offer to help her at that as she answered him. **_"I'm sure we'll be able to conduct the investigation, but thank you for your offer, Captain."_** she said and he nodded as he and Beverly left the room at that as the group gave a nod to that as they got it then.

"You're going to see me at the moment, but another close call and to you, this is stretching your nerves just a little too thin right now." Wesley said and they nodded to that. "Wesley make the change as instead of the inquiry starting as it should be at 1500 hours that day, your mother and I, as well as Alan and Tiana asked to put it on a delay. Just so you could come home for the weekend and then the following week we do it."

"As we know this is just to rattle him up as we do this, we're talking, I pass you my radio transmission code and then he knocks on the door. Before we see this child face to face, as your mother, Andrea, Satelk, John and I decide to delay it, as the word goes out. After my conversation with Boothby, Cadet Sito calls you and you call me." Picard said and he nodded, smiling, at his idea as he added that to the storyline and the inquiry nodded.

Watching him sitting there, still in shock they nodded. "Though it's not the real me, it's stild bad enough right now, but right now, if this made it clear and he listened to us. That wouldn't have happened at all right now." Josh said and they nodded to that. "Indeed and right now, I'm ready to sue him for nearly killing all three of you, though I didn't him meet face to face, though they gave characteristics right at the current moment."

"Roddenberry died a few years prior to this last season they created, he died the year before, so whoever in actors played us, they got it right on target right now. For right now we let the director have it for sabotaging you, but this time we used what they did. And you take a year off till you decided you want to finish out or not." Picard said and Wesley nodded in agreement as they watched it as they saw in his room then.

As they heard a knock and he quickly moved to the door, as the couple came in and Beverly hugged him. **_"Wes, I was so worried about you."_** she said and Picard pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him. **_"How are you feeling Wesley?"_** he asked and Wesley sighed. ** _"Not bad, the arm's a little sore."_** he said and tapped his communicator. **_"Lal, sound proof on the door."_** he said and it flashed blue at that.

 ** _"Kill the camera as well too."_** he said and the light went out as he said the real story. **_"They had me on bed rest since the accident mom, dad, the damage is a second degree concussion. I got several electrical burns from the power coupling exploding in the cockpit. And I broke my arm when the blast knocked us 30 yards away from each other."_** he said and Picard nodded to him gently at that news.

 ** _"Uh huh, how much of the explosion erased the information needed exactly?"_** he said and he sighed. **_"Not enough to erase the evidence on the Saturn satellites, but it was as we guessed, he's close to graduation and chose the starburst. Manoeuvers prior to it were the Diamond slot, Apogee turn, Yeager loop and the starburst and Hajar fried his engine."_** he said and they both nodded in shock.

 ** _"So you did the diamond slot first following that was a apogee turn, following it was Yeagar loop. And then the Starburst, but someone screwed up the measurements, again, and fried his engine. I'm relieved you told me this that soon, I can save your career, but someone got too cocky. And when you knew it's too dangerous, they flashed his engine and the blast knocked you apart."_**

 ** _"Just before going a second time, and_** ** _just as you try to put out the fire, t_** ** _hat what happened son?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded. ** _"That's it exactly dad, but frankly it may not the real one, but a clone, but that's the third time in 8 years. That I've see a ship explode or get blown up, I'm feeling as ticked now and as I was when I finally got it out of me over Jack."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"For your sake, I think we better call off the inquiry and you need a chance to rest, we're going to talk to Brand and asking for an extension. But this paper has my transmission codes so you can call me and tell me everything. But we're parked right over the academy, so straight up to get up there. Joshua is waiting to do reveal, but we got to make them desperate enough to blow the whistle."_**

 ** _"And on themselves right now at the current moment, though Tiana and Alan are going to say the same thing right now, it's best to delay. But you and Sito start your mission once I start interrogations of the academy staff right now. But if they never took a closer look at those pictures and they're in trouble, if they never saw the wedding ring on my finger."_** he said softly and Wesley nodded.

 ** _"Yeah that's an understatement, you been, to the duo's knowledge, and to Hanson, you're acting like my father and she knew to contact you first. And before you told this to mom at the moment, but you are my father now. So why lie about it right now, I didn't before and I'm not starting now."_** he said and they nodded as Picard signaled to the camera and it turned back on then gently.

 ** _"Lal, end the shield on the door."_** Beverly said softly and the blue glow on their side of it went off at that as she said raised her voice then. ** _"We're sorry about Joshua."_** she said and Picard finished that to him gently at that. _**"Would you like to talk about it?"**_ he asked and Wesley sighed. _**"No, I don't think so, no thank you. I know you're trying to be helpful Sir, but it seems that all I've about for two days."**_

 ** _"I don't want to go through it again."_ **he said and Picard nodded gently. ** _"I understand, but just want you to know I'm available. If you should change your mind, like before son."_ **he said and Wesley nodded softly. **_"Thank you Sir."_ **he said gently at that, before Picard could say it there was a knock on the door. And Wesley went to get it as they saw a blonde haired boy with blue eyes standing there firmly.

"I take it this is what Locarno really looks like?" Picard asked and he nodded to him, watching they saw Wesley's eyes narrow as the other boy said it. **_"Hi"_** he said and Wesley returned it. **_"Hi"_** he said as the boy looked at Picard standing there _. **"Captain."**_ he said and Picard said gently. ** _"At ease Cadet."_** he said and Wesley went to introductions at that as he introduced the boy to them firmly at that.

 ** _"This is my squadron leader Nicholas Locarno, Nick this is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Enterprise and my mother, Doctor Beverly Crusher."_** he said and Nick nodded. ** _"Hello Doctor."_** he said and she nodded gently. **_"Hello."_** she said and he looked at Picard gently. **_"Captain Picard."_** he said and Picard nodded to him. **_"Mr. Locarno."_** he said and the duo nodded as Picard exchanged looks with Will at this.

"Well I see everything I really don't like in this child, he gives off the air of a man claiming his territory when he's looking at me. Like you belong to him now, but not a chance in hell of that at the moment, the three years broke his control of you. And you're your own alpha wolf now free of his control, and secondly you already got a father wolf." Picard said and Wesley hid a smile at the claim then as Will rested a hand on his back.

"One of the good things about the parental command actions you can over ride his trying to keep me there, before the truth comes out. You're a, if we were in their present, a full bird colonel, I'm a captain and Nick is just a barring second degree lieutenant right now. So if he's trying to muscle his way in, take it to the top of the food chain in the academy." Wesley said and Picard nodded to that. "And you did." he said and they smiled sternly.

 ** _"I came to see if Wes healed up alright."_** he said and they nodded. "More like you wanted to make sure he didn't tell us immediately right then Nicholas." Picard sad sternly as she answered him gently. **_"And how are you feeling, Nicholas."_** she asked and he sighed. **_"I'm okay, I just never lost someone under my command before."_** he said and Picard nodded as he answered him gently at that remark as she looked at him.

 ** _"I'm afraid it doesn't get any easier."_** he said and Wesley ended it at that. **_"Captain, mom, will you excuse us please, Nick and I have somethings to talk about."_** he said and they nodded as he looked into their eyes. ** _'Delay the inquiry after talking to the staff on campus dad, I need time, before I can explain to the Admiral.'_** they heard and the duo nodded as she answered him gently at that question.

 ** _"Of course, let me know if you need anything."_** she said and he smiled at her. **_"I will."_** he said and Picard finished that. **_"I'll see you at the inquiry, good to meet you, Mr. Locarno."_** he said and Locarno smiled gently. ** _"You too Sir."_** he said and the door closed. "Alright go from there, Jean Luc, you and Commander Crusher come to talk to me with Tiana and Alan." Brand said and they nodded as they watched them leave.

Heading for the conference room Picard said it to Brand. ** _"Admiral, Cadet Crusher wishes a delay on the inquiry, and personally, I think a week is best. Stage one is over he's entering stage two and he needs to get the pain out of him. And the anger and before it gets thrown at someone who asks at the wrong moment."_** he said and she nodded as she answered him gently at that remark as she said it.

 ** _"He just told me this in advance Andrea, but it was the Starburst, manoeuvers prior to it are a diamond slot formation. An Apogee turn, the Yeagar Loop and then finally the starburst and Hajar friend Josh's engine. He's ready, as is Jaxa, but the duo are going to try and lie their way out of this, but for now. It's we make them, and the Hanson cousins, sweat."_** he said and Alberts smiled at his idea.

 ** _"I agree with him, my son was his best friend in the squadron, and they and Cadet Sito are a trio, they need time so a week is more then enough."_** Albert said and Sito Tiana and her husband Sito Lance nodded in agreement. **_"Yes we agree with them, 1500 hours next week, same day, we just give them this weekend. And begin again on the investigation in a week."_** Tiana said and she nodded to them.

 ** _"Very well, fifteen hundred hours one week from today."_** she said and he nodded smiling in relief as it switched back to Wesley and Locarno. **_"The inquiry is scheduled for fifteen hundred hours, are you ready?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded. **_"I think so."_** he said and Locarno said it. **_"Don't worry about it, Wes, everything is going to be alright so long as we stick together."_ **he said and Wesley nodded to that gently.


	22. The First Duty II: Going Home

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator**

 **Warnings: This Chapter begins a redo in the First as there is going to be an extension from here to the part that started it off in the last book. As things from here follow the same pattern, as Wesley shows the academy commander and his commanders. As well as his team mates what he altered the episode to getting the two of them a way out of the upcoming situation.**

 **As chapter 40 to 50 are focused on the final attempt to get the game to earth now. And as the effects of the replicated serum are exposed to the crew.**

 **Chapter 22: The First Duty II: Heading Home For The Weekend**

Watching out the window, an hour after Locarno left the room, he saw Picard beam back on to the ship and smiled as he got to work. Thinking fast then, he got on his computer, just as he was doing it, he heard a knock. **_"Yeah?"_** He asked and the door opened to reveal Sito. **_"Hey Wes good news, mom told me that the inquiry is delayed for a week, because of the funeral service."_ **she said and he nodded in relief to that.

 ** _"So what's going on with the duo, to get them to see it, the inquiry, we got to tip them off. But frankly you and I are the ones doing this together, but it's us and them now we made a promise to come forward and we stick to that. With you acting as the double agent on the team I've got the job of dealing now. With being the eyes and ears of the inquiry?"_** he said and she walked to his side, sighing.

 ** _"Wes, strike just hit, they're going to try to lie their way out of so you better just ask. But you get out of the academy for weekend leave, I've got this so we make it sound. Now, like you go home and I stay, as I make them think you're going to tell them immediately. But you need time and so do I and even more you need to get the anger out of you and before it gets thrown on someone."_**

 ** _"Mom talked to Brand about giving it a couple days, before the hearing starts, she and your mother both made this decision. But we both need a chance to get this out of our systems and before it gets thrown on someone else by accident. Specifically, Robbie Makepeace or other members of the NID elite junior members, in your case, even Nick himself."_ **she said and he nodded to her gently.

 ** _"I know, dad gave me the codes to contact him in his office, I can ask to go home and he and Brand are going to grant it. But before Nick interrupted us, I told dad that what we reviewed was just what happened up there. And we go to step two in this."_** he said and she nodded as Picard smiled. "Twenty two months together and already you're calling me dad now, with the entirety of 8 years."

"To you, Will and I are your father and you have to tell me the rest of it, before someone turns your anger on themselves. Josh is alive and we know that, but you're still feeling as though it wasn't the clone, but the original, and you have to get this to me, immediately. Before he can interrupt your attempts to tell us as we used the episode as a guide to do this right now, son." he said and Wesley and Sito both nodded as they watched it.

 ** _"Trust me, the double agent motif is our best chance right now, we make everyone but the ones in the know think we're involved. Till we do the reveal, Josh is alive, I was with you for three years and we planned this out."_ **she said and he nodded as he said it to that. ** _"Lal, you here sis?"_** he asked and she answered him. **_"Yes Wes, what is it exactly?"_** she asked and he hid a sigh of relief to that softly.

And as he answered her. **_"Just checking Sis, I want you to do security on Sito's door, so you can log into the conversation. But this weekend it's just me, before I get her up there, I take it with the ship just above the academy. As you tapped back into my laptop, so you could get to me now, because with the fact you did that. That helps immensely right now, but to answer your question."_**

 ** _"I need you to tap into my dorm room's security and activate sound proofed shields on the door."_** he said and then he gave the order as he said it. _**"Ensign Crusher to Captain Picard, Priority one message."** _he said tapping a code into his computer at that and two minutes later his commander quickly answered. ** _"Yes, Wesley, go ahead, what's wrong exactly?"_** he asked gently and he quickly said it to him.

 ** _"Sir, regarding our conversation 18 months ago, well I'm keeping my promise regarding it now Sir, I'm calling it out now, but I need that one loophole here. And I don't doubt that the admiral is going to ask you to investigate the accident, but I can help with that and show you exactly happened. Up there at the time here, regarding this to eliminate the added catches to it."_**

 ** _"So request permission to return to the enterprise this weekend for weekend leave, I can report in on the accident, but I need a backdoor to get past the squadron. Because I just scared the heck out of the trio by saying I was telling you the second you arrived and he walked in here. And just as I was doing it when you came to see me, so one way out and it's back door now."_**

 ** _"But I'm doing this in one way and it's by telling you guys first, but I need a bit of help in getting that loophole in Sir. Captain the accident wasn't an accident actually, it was due to measurements gone wrong. But that's what I need talk to you about, but there's more right now, I'm not on the team at all, I'm working as a plant on the team, but regarding his coming into my dorm room."_**

 ** _"That was one piece to it and with it, it's now getting that truth out, before the inquiry right regarding this at the moment, but here it is now._** ** _Sir, the mission has begun, the situation happened as we expected it to, Josh. He died in the line of duty at the moment, I'm finishing what he started, but we resigned. And from the squadron, since you allowed him to train in hands on training now._**

 ** _"In fact scene by scene of the episode as we edited it to things in real time, it just happened exactly as the episode editing proclaimed. But I have the papers in his handwriting saying we're both not on the squadron. But we've been faking it all this time, and neith is Sito, she and I are about to get to work. But I have to tell you exactly what happened and show you this on the holodeck."_**

 ** _"But I'm doing this in a double agent style now, so cross and double cross, they're not finding out till the end of the hearing regarding that truth. That I'm working for you and the academy, I'm the plant on the team Sir. I doubt if Derek told him this regarding this situation and if he did then. Well Nick never took that warning seriously and neither did Jean right now at the time here."_**

 ** _"In fact he did tell when he was here and he thinks regarding that, that I'm his friend, but no I'm not, and I never was. Despite the fact I said this was too dangerous he still wanted to try it. But it's the first 3 infractions, incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise, for negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate."_**

 ** _"But from there it only gets worse,_** ** _but for lying to a superior officer, for falsifying a report, for peer pressure with the surviving team mate, for breaking the restriction given by said superior officer. But that's all of them I'm the plant on board the team and with it the situation just started now, but we decided on an undercover operation so they can get the consequences either way here."_**

 ** _"And I relieved him of duty and I'm squadron leader, but the trio are about to pull the one for all and all for one. And frankly I'm not nova anymore at all, I'm gamma squadron and they're getting the consequences for this. There's no middle ground now, duty to the truth, duty to my friends, and I choose you, and you're going to be furious as to why when I tell you regarding this."_**

 ** _"But the act of peer pressure came into it, and it's never mind here, but Nova is the Hanson cousin, Nick Locarno and Jean Hajar, as well as Colin Marks. Junior Nova and Senior Nova, like we're junior Gamma and senior Gamma. They did the same thing and they're all turning into NID agents here as a result. So I'm reporting in on what the heck this was that caused the accident, but with it."_**

 ** _"In being the youngest wolf in the pack because this wolf created his own pack, and two of the squadron are also Gammas. So it's the rival pack to this squadron, but I'm telling you ahead of time here now. So that eliminates me and Sito from this investigation, we're going to have to play up the act. As it is right now at the moment, but I'm calling an undercover operation."_**

 ** _"And acting as your plant until_** ** _we hit the enquiry's final decision and then I drop the bomb on the trio. But I'm gathering the evidence needed to have them given the consequences you chose in this case, Sir. The investigation plans have activated, I'm working as your undercover agent, and Josh decided on the same, but he was killed in the middle of our mission, before you arrived."_**

 ** _"I'm going double agent, and our debate over this, the fight on the viewer, we're having that reprimand you give aimed right at him. As we do this, I'm playing acting in your case, but it's going both ways, I'm a double agent. I'm leading them into incriminating themselves by their own words. But it's play acting Sir."_** he said and Picard nodded as he answered him, as he leaned in at that.

"Well if that doesn't convince us nothing ever does, you chose the second we're parked directly over the academy. To call me up and tell me what you had in mind, before we go to stage one of this and said is to make it sound like you're unloading it to me this soon. In right after we get there right now, as you yank the parental card now, as I'm your father, though Locarno and Hajar don't realize it." Picard said and smiling and he nodded.

" ** _He decided on this before he returned to the academy, So Josh was the plant that was killed in the middle of this mission. And as we thought, it's possibly the starburst, correct?"_** he asked and looking into the older man's eyes then, he saw the clear pride and warmth in his eyes for him and knowing he considered him. Still his favorite student then as he answered him gently at that as he answered his question.

 ** _"Yes Sir, he chose the Kolvoord starburst and the mission parameters we decided on were to classifying them. And as it was a top secret plan I locked up in my quarters just before Derek returned from the academy. And with him was Tony and Eric, but they, Colin Marks and his clique evidently pulled it together. But like when Hammond told us about the rumors on Jackson, its a scandal."_**

 ** _"But nothing they did worked in trying to discredit me, but we just turned the tables, to prove it to the committee. Now, that I as the son of the best six officers in Starfleet, I am really working at catching us some NID officers. Before they can destroy my reputation as the junior version to Commander Jackson, but the three of us made sure there was proof of this claim right now."_**

 ** _"I had it hiding in my dorm room ever since I returned, and the added papers had a message in them in Josh's handwriting. And saying if he was killed it was by working in the line of duty. Because Nova squadron got to confident and in the end it kills a member of the team. But if he was the said member this was his testimony that he and I were really working as plants for both our parents."_**

 ** _"You,_** ** _as you were his captain,_** ** _temporarily for that ten month basis_** ** _after I was recovered enough to return to duty, but you and the inquiry."_** he said and Picard nodded to him as he answered him. "If that doesn't prove that you're going to beat them in training nothing ever does, you already passed with very high marks. When in the no winner test, now comes the honesty test and one that is getting double checked."

"But if you prefer to keep your crew together we can call off any transfers right now, Captain, Colonel." Hammond said and they nodded. "Air force version of our ranks now, General?" Jack asked with a bemused smile and he nodded. "Watch it wise guy, this is neither the time nor place for that particular catch." Jacob told him bemused at that. **_"Alright, thank you for giving me the heads up regarding this, Wesley."_**

 ** _The episode edit we did it to real time, it happened in the exact way we did it to real time leading into our return._** ** _When the girls and Joshua were here and the trio went to earth. Is that what you mean, that the run through we did, before she hijacked you just hit finally. And you're starting your mission at the moment here now as well?"_** he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him at that gently.

 ** _"Yes Sir, piece for piece of the modifications to the episode leading into your return to earth. But I'm working as a double agent in this, so to them it's they're thinking I'm siding with you and turning them. And in the second you bust them and everyone, not in our circle of full officers. But everyone else into thinking I'm participating in a cover up at the current moment here."_**

 ** _"But I'm reporting directly to you, mom and the rest of the team, and I'm getting ready to report to the enquiry telling them this before hand. So it's telling the team I never told you anything this weekend when I returned to the ship Sir. Gamma squadron stage two mission parameters_** ** _activated when I return for the weekend Sir."_** he said and Picard nodded as he said it to him at that.

 ** _"Yes alright son, double agent and it's you're making everyone not in our circle thinking you're involved in a cover up. Well the lecture I gave you on the show, is his and them, you're turning them into us now and hiding that fact till they incriminate themselves by their own words, I understand lieutenant, what happen up there?"_** he asked and he sighed as he told him the truth then.

 ** _"We already had this conversation, before the three of us, and we were keepimg that promise, but right after Nick made this decision. Josh and I contacted Charlie to let him know, we wrte waiting for you to get here. Before we told you the rest of this right now though, Nick decided to try to push the limit. And in the commencement demonstration so he could end his career with a bang."_**

 ** _"And decided to try the Kolvoord starburst, though I think his desire to remain in the lime light is a reason for this with Charlie no longer down here. Or it's the added act of jealousy in my testing the boundaries when like Derek did try it. Or even tried catch me, but every stunt these guys keep trying, it keeps blowing. Though we both said it was too dangerous, to even attempt this now."_**

 ** _"But he argued if we got it right for the first time_** ** _we were going to win the flight competitions. But seeing the added envy in his eyes I knew the desire to remain in the lime light was the biggest reason for it now. But we decided on going on your unasked orders and decided to be plants on the team. So if one of us was killed, of the supposed duo, then the other was gathering evidence."_**

 ** _"Just to show to both you and the inquiry and I activated my recorder, before I collapsed at my helm. But it fried 2/3's and of what happened prior to the conversation when Captain Deladier arrived and I can show you the rest. And when I get up there, but I'm not hiding that truth from you. As I gave my word and I'm keeping my promise, just to insure they get the consequences now."_**

 ** _"I'm keeping up the charade till he says it for all of them regarding coming forward to you and Admiral Brand. You always told me that first duty, but we're going to have to play this out to the limit now, so he thinks I'm stuck between choosing you or them but undercover operation until the enquiry is done now, Sir, we have to play this to the letter, but I'm asking to be put on probation."_**

 ** _"And for a same year sabbatical to get out of the academy, I'm completing my training as a second year post first year up there on the enterprise. And just in case Robin ended up pregnant, right after I left the enterprise and returned to the academy."_** he said and Picard nodded as he answered him gently. **_"Yes alright thank you for telling me, but listen to me carefully here, son, alright."_**

 ** _"But you're going to have to make it sound like you're dropping that added truth to what happened up there regarding the accident. And directly to Admiral Brand, they try to cut you off go to requesting weekend leave. And I'm having Chief O'Brien waiting on stand by to bring you up. Because the added side effects of being an outsider on these ships is that though the crew can get in."_**

 ** _"Anyone not in the crew or related to can't, and if she says that same thing. That's enough to scare them even more, whatever you have in mind now, regarding this and I have a pretty good idea of what this plan is. But if it's what I'm thinking right now and we do it, as you're telling us first. And we go from there, but this is the one chance we have to save your career now."_**

 ** _"And of making sure they get consequences and you're innocent of all charges as you and Joshua did the first half of this mission. And before we arrived, if that explains the injuries you took and he died in the line of duty and with it you can fill me in regarding the added motives as to why. Because you can tell us and they can't stop you as a result."_** he said and Wesley nodded to the order.

 ** _"Aye Sir, alright, I'll see you in an hour, but I'm giving the heads up to the inquiry now, and then we finish this."_ **he said and Picard nodded as he saw a caring and proud look in his eyes at him and he knew he'd just did exactly as they wanted him to do. _**"See you in an hour son."**_ he said and Wesley nodded as they ended it at that as he bagged a weekend's worth of clothes and then left his dorm room

And as he headed for the conference room and walked up to the quartet. ** _"Admiral, permission to head home for the weekend, out of us, I got hit the hardest. So I need to be under my parents care right now and 2) and more importantly now. I can tell them everything, so you get the truth anyway, like I promised."_** he said and she nodded to him gently, just as she was answering they heard a fast shout.

 ** _"There's no new information regarding this, Admiral."_** he heard and turned to see Nick Locarno come in at that. ** _"Actually there is Admiral, everything we told you, before our parents arrived, was off."_** Wesley said in answer to that as the duo came in after that, as Sito motioned for him to keep it going. "Uh oh, well if you needed another reason to be concerned it's that knack is still doing it's job on you right now."

"But loss of another friend and you're trying to keep from lashing out now, before you take it out on a punching bag in the way Danny did it after Sarah was taken right now." Jacob said with a concerned look on his face. **_'Alright that's it, screw trying to do it this way now. If they're trying to save themselves my only chance is by going straight to my mother and the sextet.'_** he thought and finished the rest of it angrily.

 ** _'Who do you think you are, if it takes going straight to my crew I'm telling them the truth. But one way or the other, I can't live with what happened up there Nick. My parents are on the edge of figuring it out anyway, I'm telling them, before it gets me in trouble with them now.'_** he snapped at him mentally and turned away from him as he looked at the sextet of admirals and Deladier gently.

 _ **"Admiral, Captain, with the fact I'm still in recovery from the accident, I'd like to see my mother.**_ _ **I need time away from the squadron and some time with my crew mates now."**_ he said and she answered him gently. ** _"I Understand why Mr. Crusher but the inquiry is cancelled for the day right now. With the memorial service tonight, so you got a week to get your emotions under wraps."_**

 ** _"As far as heading home goes that's thr easy part right now, you're a cadet, as is he, but to surpas it is going right to the top of the food chain. Only one option left to make, Mr. Crusher, as a member of the crew on the enterprise still. But here's a tip regarding that, as this is your ship and your future placement. As it is right now, but you're the only cadet who s allowed on board, as to why."_**

 ** _"With you being a residential member of the crew on board the enterprise, the system is going to let you in, but lock out your team mates."_** she said and Locarno looked at her at that. **_"Why exactly?"_** he asked and Wesley smiled in anticipation. **_'There's my chance right there, I'm a member of the crew, and aside from Sito, they're not.'_** he thought smiling as she answered answered him with a firm look.

 ** _"It's because if the cadet is not part of the crew of the ship, they get locked out of it, if they're not the son or daughter. Said happens to a parent, or parents, well then that make said cadet a member Mr. Locarno. So tell me, tell us, are you a member of the crew."_** she said, rhetorically and he swallowed hard as he smiled dangerously at the news. "That's classic Andrea." Picard said smiling and she chuckled.

"Ask a silly question and you get a silly aswer right now, but I think you over did it Andrea, because that's enough to scare the heck out of these two and Peter Hanson. Just before we catch Derek red handed right now in this case." Haden said and she nodded in agreement to that. **_"Wait the enquiry was rescheduled, I thought it was for today in a couple hours?!"_ **Hajar said in shock to the news and Brand said it firmly to her.

 ** _"I had a little discussion with your parents, specifically Commander Alberts, Captain Picard and Cadet Sito's mother. They suggested we give it a week, as tonight is the memorial service and secondly Cadet Crusher is entering stage two. He needs time to recover as he deals with his anger and honestly none of us when in the inquiry, your parents or the academy nurse need this."_**

 ** _"But you are a cadet, his commanding officer is a captain and I am a admiral, so no use fighting us when he asked permision for this weekend long leave. And and another thing, Cadet Hanson is returning to the academy for a couple days as well."_** she said and Wesley nodded. **_"And that's my intention, my mother is the chief medical officer of the Enterprise, and though I'm here at the academy."_**

 ** _"And thankfully my bio-signature is still in the transporter room codes, and I'm friends with 50% of the veteran staff aboard the ship. As to that, I can go straight to Chief Miles O'Brian to bring me up, mom. She's, right now, is working on a few things and I can talk to her, Counselor Troi and the quintet._** ** _So with that, I can appeal to her and my friends of the away team finally."_**

 ** _"And with them and mom, and along with the captain."_** he said and they smiled. **_"What do have in mind Mr. Crusher?"_** Sullivan asked and he smiled. ** _"Weekend leave and needing a chance to unwind, with the fact right now. That the quartet are investigating this themselves, I'd thought it best to help them out. A bit more and with it, I'm with my parents and mentor all weekend just to heal."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, I doubt you want a blow up here on the academy and my mentors would prefer I loose it out on the holodeck. But that's three in close to 6 years, two were too fast to prevent and now my best friend is dead. I'd need to be with my family, what's left of our real team right now."_** he said to him and they nodded in agreement to that remark as they came to a decision at that.

"You're right we don't, at the moment, for being in denial and that denial has turned to anger, you're ready to take that anger out on something. That John, Satelk and I would prefer you do it on the holodeck, and before a classmate triggers that anger. And turns it on themselves here, you saw it happen, again, like you did. And when Walker and the Horatio were killed, you have to get it out of you." Brand said gently with a sigh to that.

"Not just the Horatio, but the Yamato as well, I was on the bridge when Captain Varley was killed at the time, before we got infected with the computer virus. That the Yamato got infected with that year, but to repeat my remark here. Has he ever been on the edge of death or seen someone die right in front of you. He has no clue what's like right now, until he does, he's a kid, I'm a career officer." he said and they nodded to that firmly.

 ** _"If you wish to return to the Enterprise this weekend we can grant you that request. But as this is just getting what happened confirmed, if you tell them the truth, you're off the hook, Mr. Crusher. To save your career, it's being honest with us, Jean Luc said they're getting closer here. To finding out what happened, but if you confirm it and then tell them the truth, right now."_**

 ** _"Well it's your only chance."_** she said to him and he nodded to her as he thought it over, softly. As he felt his disgust growing as he looked at the other boy and came to a decision. **_"Admiral Brand, I know that you asked my captain and the crew to be involved in the investigation so with the Enterprise in orbit. But permission to head home, you'll get the truth, but I have to tell my captain first."_**

 ** _"Sir, I can tell that truth straight to them, and from there straight to you now, as to why I never kept anything from them._** ** _My parents and friends are on the edge of figuring it out anyway, and I'm confirming their thoughts. And with that the truth will come out, I just have to tell the seven first. But I need this weekend, before the hearing starts."_** he added and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Wait I'm the leader of Nova squadron, you're not going anywhere!"_** Nick said sharply and he crossed his arms as she answered that remark. **_"Again, Cadet Locarno, we are your superior officers, he went directly to the top of the foodchain. And came directly to me and his parents, they said yes and I agree with them. You have no say in this situation and to answer your request Wesley."_**

 ** _"Granted Mr. Crusher, you can see your mother and Captain Picard_** ** _."_** she said to him and he smiled at the news. **_"So first Captain Picard and through him straight to me next is that it Mr. Crusher. The things an added 18 months away from the academy does for you is amazing isn't it, as you do your duty, to the truth?"_** she asked and he smiled and nodded to her as he explained it gently at that question.

 ** _"Aye Sir, that's right, duty to the truth, yes I got a duty to my friends, but I got another duty and it's a duty to the truth. Duty to you, to Josh and his family, Sito and her's and even my own, but more importantly that 18 months. Made it clear and I had this discussion with Derek Hanson already. But starfleet officers, once we take on that oath and into training, we swear a duty in Starfleet."_**

 ** _"And that is that the first duty of every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible. And it is the founding principle on which Starflee is based on."_** he said quoting them and the inquiry smiled at that. "And just hearing you say that is enough I know you're going to tell us the truth. And whether he wants you to or not right now." Brand said, smiling at his remark and Picard smiled.

 ** _"And sure I'm a cadet, but my duty is to the truth, my home is the enterprise and to me that is where I belong now. I made a promise to my mother and the Captain, if I'm in trouble. I would tell them immediately well I am keeping that promise to them. And think of it this way, I tell them and through them now, and you get the truth anyway right now, because you're about to ask him."_**

 ** _"If he could help with the investigation, so I can open up several things and I just need this weekend so I can prepare my testimony."_ **he said and she nodded. **_"We understand Cadet Crusher, so what do you wish right now, if this is heading in the direction we think it is. And in the case of me and Carson's replacement now?"_ **Morrison asked him and he sighed as he looked between them.

 ** _"That you leave the psychological profiling to Counselor Troi, she can read through my thoughts. And she knows that what happened, regarding Etana and MacGregor left me traumatized, and combined with it. And right now is the fact that the left overs from Devin left their mark on me. And none us know whether or not the effects are permanent at the moment, to her and my mother."_**

 ** _"That after what I've been through earlier this year, they're still worried and our bond only grew deeper now. I'm also a member of the crew and the ship is home, so best to go home first so I can get this out of my system now."_** he said and she nodded to that gently as she asked him at that news. **_"What are you thinking though, Cadet Crusher?"_** she asked and he smiled softly as he answered her then.

 ** _"I'm a Starfleet officer, I have a duty to the truth, but that first duty is being given to my mentors, Captain Picard and Commander Riker, and my mother. I'm more skilled than my squadron, but I still lost a friend, I need their and Counselor's Troi's guidance. Aside from that my girlfriend is with them, I need them."_** he said and she smiled gently at that as she nodded smiling to him.

 ** _"I understand that the sextet became your extended family with your father dead and your mother here on Earth in year two?"_** Admiral Sullivan asked him and he nodded to him. _**"Aye Sir, that's right, they got permission by you and by Admiral Henderson to have me run through officers training. And on the ship, and I'm three quarters of the way there at the current moment here now."**_

 _ **"But I'm not blowing my career, when I'm this close to graduation, I have to talk to them."**_ he said and he nodded smiling as she answered him at that. **_"Five months added training running through the real thing at the current moment. That you only did in simulation down here, and your skills and instincts. They are so good, you're on the edge of graduating early, but if you pass this test."_**

 ** _"I'm appointing you as the new leader of Nova Squadron, once we learned the truth. Wesley you tell us the truth, and you're getting your chance to keep your career, but for whoever doesn't loses theirs."_** he said to him and he nodded. **_"And you will get the truth Sir, eighteen months training, I'm not letting anything. Let alone this this destroy that, Admiral, if I told my mentors and through them."_**

 ** _"Directly to you, is that enough to clear me of any and all charges, because I risked killing myself to save Josh while doing it?"_** he asked and they both nodded. ** _"Yes Mr. Crusher it is, this is the next test, the first duty of a Starfleet officer."_** he said and Wesley nodded in acceptance. **_"Than I will do my duty to Starfleet now, but first, I have to see my parents and mentor."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"I take it the second parent is Jean Luc honey, since they gave me the news, during the academy transfer 18 months ago?"_** she asked smiling and he nodded. **_"Aye Sir, the command staff took parental positions, but I'm closest to Captain Picard and Commander Riker. But they're who I need to see in addition to my mother and counselor Troi."_** he said and she nodded, smiling to him at that.

 ** _"Wait if he's going, I am too."_** Locarno said quickly and he crossed his arms as Sullivan crossed his arms then at that. "Well if that's not desperate then nothing is right now, every time in the episode they tried this. It was trying to keep quiet, but it wasn't until you caught it, Jean Luc that the damage was done at the time. But this time, it's preventing that as the mission starts now." Hammond said and Picard gave a nod.

"When was the last time you heard a remark like that exactly?" Picard asked and he crossed his arms. "I saw this in Johnny actually Daniel was preparing to ask me for leave, so he could go visit his parents and the quintet. As well as Robbie, but hearing this, he said he already took this mission, so take a guess." he said and they nodded. "Without grandpa their plan goes up in smoke." Daniel said and the duo both nodded firmly to him.

"Exactly, they knew if he left now and kept insisting I would check into it and they were all going to jail, but we decided on a cross and double cross, in both ways. They were kept under psychiatric radar and Daniel never lost his standing with us in particular. We had our memories they didn't, so continued being made to look like a fool. And your grandfather, Jack this was his mission in particular." Jacob said and Jack nodded sternly.

"As one by one every single character that had it out for my grandfather's best friend was arrested and thrown in Leavenworth. Grandpa loved him like a best friend and younger brother all rolled into one, well now I see why I hated dealing with J.J. All this time, I'm the side of grandpa that is duty to the truth, J.J., he's grandpa's younger alter ego." he said and Hammond nodded to that gently as they listened to her remark to Locarno.

 ** _"You haven't spent 4 to 6 years living on a ship young man, nor do you know how to get around the ship in question. As it is, he's the only one of you cadets in the team that are logged into the ship's personnel list. As a member of the crew, so therefore he's got a right to tell the senior staff. Tell the truth and without interference whatsoever."_** Brand said to him and the third admiral finished it.

 ** _"Admiral with permission, I'm going with him, so I can see Will and we can deal with this for now, and I know Charlie is going to want to see me as well."_** Daniel said and they nodded. **_"That's fine Daniel, Anna, Tom, Jack, Peter, you go with him, report to Jean Luc, for another two weeks till this over."_** Hammond said to him and they nodded to the orders as she answered Locarno's remark with a stern tone.

"Well with us being friends of Will it makes perfect sense, since, aside from Jack, the four of us are you, as I help you release the anger as we do some more pyrotechnics. And as a result we need to get the anger out of you and before you explode like my grandfather did." Daniel said and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah like them, I need you too as we train, and I've turned into you since." Wesley said and he smiled at him and nodded.

"Six generations removed, but still we got a bond, I trained you in the way our counterparts in that space epic. But our mentor, Morgan is the one that trained our grandfathers, as I trained your's, you trained mine and it went back and forth. Ever since, as a result, but remember, to be angry is to be human, to control it. That's being a true student and Starfleet officer little brother." he said and Wesley smiled and nodded.

 ** _"You're also not a member of the Enterprise crew Locarno, that's trespassing in a situation this serious, and if he wants to be with them as he tell the truth of this, that's his business. This is personal and it's he's needing guidance by his commanders and mentors, that's Riker and Picard and this is serious. So Mr. Crusher is this a bit of family time or is it business at the current moment."_**

 ** _"You need time emotionally right now."_** Admiral Morrison said to him for her sternly as he looked back at Wesley gently. **_"And that's my home, I'm going to see my family. To answer your question it's a bit of both Sir, but most of all its I need a second opinion regarding my injuries, my mom can do that. Admiral recommend that the trio be placed in Medical watch, I've got a medic waiting for me."_**

 ** _"And there back on the ship_** ** _, and her friends are worried so with that in mind, it's non interference now."_** he said and she nodded as he left the room and Locarno looked at him in shock. **_"You can leave whenever you're ready Wesley."_** The nurse said to him and he nodded as he got up then and left the room. Just before Locarno went after him at that as Sito smiled and he hid his and they knew what they were doing.

 ** _"Chief O'Brian I need a lift, permission to teleport."_** he said and heard the irishman's voice gently. **_"Permission granted, beaming up now."_** he said and he felt himself beam up just as Locarno walked into the room. **_'Too late Nick, you're not getting out of this, so_** ** _there's going only to be one reaction. And only one and I'm not keeping this from my family.'_** he thought as he appeared on the teleport pad.

And as Kurland came running in at that. **_"Son what's going on?"_** he asked him and he sighed. **_"I'll tell you later Lieutenant, but I have to talk to the seven, this is serious and regarding my injuries and what caused them."_** He said and he nodded. After leaving the room he headed for sickbay and saw his mother in the middle of exams. **_"Mom!"_** he called out and she looked up at him and smiled in relief to see him then.

 ** _"Wes, hey honey, what's wrong exactly?"_** she asked and he sighed. **_"Mom you don't have to protect me here regarding the accident as to why. It's because I'm just telling you straight up what happened, I just spoke to the dad. And the inquiry about this, but I'm telling you and the quintet next. And on what the heck happened up there this time."_** he said and then finished with the next remark.

 ** _"Get the rest of the team in here, you're not going to like what I have to tell you."_** he said and she nodded gently to him as she looked at the bag hanging from his shoulder and smiled as she said it. **_"I see you brought your duffle as well, so decided to spend the weekend up here so we can go over this?"_** she asked and he nodded as he explained this as Sito crossed her arms smiling at this response.

 ** _"Yeah, just need time away from the squadron and frankly,_** ** _I have a better shot at telling you this. And with it, doing it now than having them tailing me to prevent it, because if you already figured it out. Or started, though with us just entering the beginning of this investigation. I'm confirming those thoughts and telling you what happened."_** he said to her and she nodded as she answered him.

 ** _"Just coming straight forward and telling us what happened up there, with you just telling us this that limits the sentence in your case. But you seem out of breath, just what is going on."_** she asked and he sighed. ** _"I've been doing hide and seek the last hour trying to dodge Nick, he knows he's screwed. What with my just coming straight to you, now that I'm out of range and the ship."_**

 ** _"She is locking him out, with you parked directly over the academy, Lal tapped herself into my computer and the mission has begun."_** he said and she nodded to him. **_"Is this about Locarno's always hovering around when you're getting ready to tell us?"_** Picard asked him as he walked into the room and he nodded as he moved to him and Picard gave him a hug as he looked him over gently at that remark.

 ** _"Yeah dad, what he told you was a lie, but seriously, we're lucky we discussed this as the mission begins. And before he interrupted our conversation right now, but though not Josh for real, but his clone. I still like I did after Walker and Captain Varley both were killedduring those first two years. Which is why I chose to spend my weekend here and Sito Tiana asked to wait a week."_**

 ** _"So non interference and I can tell you the truth, regarding what happened before you arrived, but he made that remark up. At the moment though he knows that he's close to getting caught."_** he said, as they watched him pacing back and forth they could tell that this was eating away at his conscious. **_"I take it you realized what happened now dad?"_** he asked and he nodded to him as he said it.

 ** _"I did, but I need to hear the words from you at the monent, what with the fact we aleeady were preparing for this possibility. And now said possibility became true right now, if you're coming to tell us the truth, it's the only way son. You also need to get the anger that this caused out of you, and before it explodes."_** he said to him and he nodded as he said as he answered him gently at that.

 ** _"It's what you're thinking alright, but it wasn't my idea, I swear."_** he said and he nodded as he watched him gently. ** _"It's an issue of peer pressure and one that I'm not living with right now, because they're trying to save their necks. And to put this bluntly, a lie of ommission is still a lie right now. And I'm not lying to you regarding this either, Nick tried to block twice when I went to Admiral Brand."_**

 ** _"And till I decided to come straight to you, so I can confirm what you're thinking and explain what happened up there. With the fact I'm the only member of the squadron who lived and was a member. Of the crew aboard the enterprise, where liars and criminals are concerned. You lock them out to hear the truth, or have them confined to figure it out."_** he said and he nodded to him.

As he answered him then. **_"Another reference to our first year after we had that crystalline life form aboard the ship. And yes you're right about that, if it takes hearing the truth from you of what the heck happened up there. Then I'm having Chief O'Brian lock them out so I can do it. Is Sito in place right now, so she can stir them till he says right now, because like Jack's cousin."_**

 ** _"And Makepeace, he's turning into a younger version of Maxwell, and I never tolerated that either, that he went against orders. He's afraid of my hearing that truth from you and it's because he knows the second I do. And it's that I'm reporting this to Admiral Brand along with my theory. And if you confirm that theory to us, his career is over after she hears what happened here."_**

 ** _"Well if he's afraid, he has every reason to be now, you've never lied to me, since we had you acting as member of the bridge crew. As to that, if trying to get to the admiral doesn't work, go to another escape route. And report directly to your crew mates, if you were the son or daughter of a senior staff member. When on one of the flagships, you did what I would do, to get the truth out."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, I'm your father as well now, three years made a difference right now, but this situation is enough that he knows he's getting fried by me. For not only supposedly killing Joshua, but for nearly killing you with him, not a family friend, not anymore, but family and you never lied to me once. But that's the catch, he will not be able to get passed all the codes needed to get up here."_**

 ** _"Nicely done, so what happened?"_** he said to him and he nodded to his remark as he said it. **_"One choice only, I wish you'd brought me back aboard when you arrived mom, this way, out of their influence. And I'm back to sleeping in my own bed here at home. You know me, I never lied to you before and why start now, I was going to tell you the truth, and they're trying to force me into silence."_**

 ** _"You remember what you taught me about the first duty, w_** ** _ell they're trying to get me to go against everything you and dad taught me to do now, Sir. As to why, Sito said I didn't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information. But a lie of ommission is still a lie, and I can't lie to you, I won't lie to you. So they want me to choose, and I choose you."_** he said and they both nodded to the news.

 ** _"Dad, you mean Will, we both know the truth?"_** she asked and he nodded to her. **_"As my godfather, it's he's the one who took over the paternal position, but they're trying to get me to go against everything. That you guys taught me about the first duty at the moment, I have a duty to the truth. But his remark is what about your duty to your friends, but it's the act of, as Sun Tzu put it."_**

 ** _"But there's being a warrior, and being a friend, you can be one or the other, but if you choose to be both you're the strongest warrior in history. You taught me that sir, and I'm going to middle ground. But this is no friendship, I'm the youngest of the team to join, it's the act of peer pressure. And I decided, enough was enough, tried to report into the admiral but they headed it off."_**

 ** _"And I chose the added back door and decided to ask for weekend leave and she gave it to me. Decided I was telling you this when I did and we went to a sting operation, as I got them to incriminate themselves by their own words here. I'm letting them hang themselves out to dry and self destruct out of fear now. But I'm not letting them get between us, you're my stepfather, I won't lie to you."_**

 ** _"It's them or you and I choose you, you're my captain, I will not lie to you."_** he said and Picard nodded. **_"You remember what Charlie said regarding this at the time, well this is no one side or the other._** ** _I may be on Nova, but in truth I'm gamma squadron, but what team was it. Now that caused the members to be killed when they pulled the Starburst."_** he asked and Picard explained that to him.

 ** _"It was Nova, and despite the fact that the board had banned that maneuver since. The Novas keep trying to get the damn thing right at the moment why do you ask?"_** he asked him and Wesley closed his eyes, before he looked at him. ** _"Because they're at it again, and it killed Josh this time, but despite the fact. Now that this time, after Peter did that the board banned the maneuver from use."_**

 ** _"It's these Nova members never learn their lesson no matter how many times they get into trouble. But as I'm not Nova, but Gamma, my loyalty is to you and my squadron here on the ship, I'm turning the Novas into you. so they can face the consequences of this, Sir, despite the fact that Josh and I said it. It was too dangerous and he said he wasn't ready for it, they_** ** _still pressured us into it."_**

 ** _"I told him, Nick that he had it wrong and the blast caused him to be knocked unconscious, and lose control. Of his fighter, while I took a hit to the head and ended up with the added injuries. But before you ask now, I'm telling you the added truth and said truth is that Josh never let us down._** ** _Looks like when you sent Derek there, he and Nick decided to see if they could get it right this time."_**

 ** _In fact we knew, him and me, that if it worked it was still cheating, and you, Deladier and Admiral Beand never allowed cheating in training. So we'd decided that, before we turn them in, we set themselves up and get caught in the act. If not and the results are what happened and it's the surviving team mate. And in our duo came forward, told you the truth and decided on a sting operation."_**

 ** _"Sito's ready, she's doung double agent, the plant in the team and I am your double agent, eyes and ears on the team. But during things last week before you came for the commencement demonstration right now, we discussed this Because we got in touch with Charlie the week before you came back_** ** _and the three of us, Jake and Robin decided on our first act as Gamma."_**

 ** _"As their rivals at the current moment, but half the team is up here right now. To turn them in if they decided on any illegal moves in the commencement demonstration. when you came to give your speech at the academy and as we discussed I was telling you now. But now that I'm out of range of the trio and the mission just started Sir."_** he said and Picard nodded as he answered him at that.

 ** _"Than its a good thing you decided this on your own, you both did, so she's setting them up, as we get you out of their influence by asking for weekend leave. You needed to explain this to your mother and me as we're the ones investigating the accident. And decided on a weekend away from the academy, as we're just the next town over, only floating up in the sky at the moment."_**

 ** _"And for you it's we're the straight and narrow, the duo are temptation, and..., my and Will's lessons to you were always so clear. And they're trying to driving doubt into that and what we taught you these last five years. And during the sabbatical you took as we just tightened up our bonds?"_** Picard asked and he nodded to him as he answered his question as he saw the relief in his brown eyes.

 ** _"I saw everything I didn't like in Locarno when I saw him face to face earlier, he's got the air of a man. And one who trying to keep his control on his possessions, like you belong to him. Like he's trying to exert his alpha control on you and you're fighting it till you break free. So you took it to the top of the food chain with you in training?"_ **he asked and Wesley nodded, smiling to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, in truth, I was relieved when you kept me home, because this way the connection between us was deeper than it was before. And two, because I was able to be around my true squadron, the trio, and I'm Gamma squadron. But not Nova, in fact my trio are and I went our own way since we got back. As the trio are back to the old pack behavior and my fifth team mate is dead."_**

 ** _"So enough is enough of this right now, I'm turning the Nova squadron, the duo and Derek, if he's involved in this, I know Josh is alive, but I still feel like I did. After Captain Varley was killed and prior to that when Walker was killed by those parasites right now, it's not the real one, but the clone. But it still hurts right now and secondly and more important, I made a promise to you._**

 ** _"That I would tell you if I needed you to bail me out, but they're the ones who are about to lie to you. So I'm turning into you and the inquiry and they're getting the consequences. I relieved him of his squad command at the moment he's under questioning and with it I decided on. Without you're needing to ask, you, mom and Brand, I decided to be your unspoken undercover agent."_**

 ** _"And until the investigation is over_** ** _and when it is, I'm relieving myself if duty on the team, starting now and she can choose someone else to fill in the gaps. But this is justice for yet the loss of another friend and Nick is the reason right now he's dead. But we got a repeater of the rumors Marks and Derek were saying about me, and it's gone to political sabotage now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But like the general said, 3 to 400 years and nothing ever changes, the jealousy is the self destrct switch right now."_** he said and Picard nodded as he answered him, before he could though, the transmission activated. ** _"Academy to Commander Crusher!"_** they heard and she quickly moved to the radio then and activated it at that as she answerd her gently at the summons then firmly.

 ** _"Go ahead."_** She said quickly and she saw the nurse as she answered her. ** _"Commander, at the moment he's stage one, borderline two, and we had to prevent him from losing it in front of us earlier regarding Locarno. So get ready if he explodes up there finally at the moment, we already had that talk. But if Hanson's cousin is involved look out."_** she told her and they both nodded sternly.

 ** _"Ensign Segal, tell her as of this moment, I'm, temporarily, resigning from the squadron till the hearing is over. I'm telling them the truth, tonight, it's going to a sting operation just so he's can incriminate himself by his own words now. I'm working for the academy as the plant on the team now, but as is Sito Jaxa. And with that it's getting it prepared now, so we can get this taken care of now."_**

 ** _"But what he told you in the first portion of the hearing was a lie, I'm telling you the truth now, but I need to do it up here. Because when around my mother and the senior staff crew. I'm still a crew member, so I'm reporting directly to my superior officer, tonight."_** Wesley said and she nodded as she said to him at that. **_"You need me to get Amiral Brand, Captain Deladier, or Generals Carter."_**

 ** _"And Hammond and Admiral Morrison involved_** ** _in this at the moment, Cadet?"_** she asked him and he nodded. **_"Yes, and tell them it's priority one, I'm showing them exactly what happened, but I have to talk to my crew and the captain first."_** he said and she nodded as Picard looked at him at that. ** _"I take it he's ready to take him apart for this right now as well too, if he's the reason Joshua is gone."_**

 ** _"And it's because I can see the anger coming off him in waves here, but the latest just did it finally. He's on the edge of breaking something and I'm not having him do further damage to his arm. Or anything else if he's ready to take it out on someone if he loses it now."_** he said sharply and she nodded. ** _"This better not because of the final one, because if it's combined with two more."_**

 ** _"And Locarno's getting the consequences for this, my son is ready to explode and from his body language he's ready to take his anger out on someone if they cross him now. Alright we'll take care of this, he's home for three days, but he needs to get this out of him, we'll take care of it."_** she told her and the nurse nodded as that ended the transmission as she turned to him gently at that remark.

 ** _"What's she mean by that honey?"_** she added looking at him and he sighed as he said it. **_"He tried to deflect my telling them the truth and even threw the team leader notion at me saying I had to stay at the academy. And I just barely lost it in front of them and decked him for it, so Morrison headed off a fist fight. And I asked to come home for the weekend off, I need to be at home, mom."_**

" ** _My final remark, towards him, before I left, was regarding another Heinlein novel, I'm not dropping my career, but I'm ready to quit the squadron._** ** _And he's the reason, as to why now, Josh is gone, if we'd both joined Delta, or Gamma squadron for real, and Josh would still be alive. But regarding this, that's the reason I'm so pissed at him right now, to put this bluntly now."_**

 ** _He's covering one side of the title character to the other book, I'm the one suffering the anger of the loss of a friend and he's the catalyst now. But with it is the fact that his ex destroyed his life and he has to start over. And with his last remaining team mate and his new best friend now."_** he said as he sat down in the chair next to her desk and Picard rested his hand on his shoulder gently.

 ** _"Wesley calm down, I know you're on edge, but just telling us now that you're out of range of him is enough I can get you cleared if you tell me what happened. He doesn't have access to being on board the Enterprise anyway, so he tries to beam up I'm having Lieutenant O'Brian beam him back down. Just so you can tell us this, whatever it might be, he can't stop you from telling us."_**

 ** _"This way he's not getting out of the consequences of whatever you have to tell me._** ** _It's okay, just relax, calm down."_** he said to him gently. ** _"Sir, since Etana and the game, our bonds only tripled in strength, I'm not letting this get in the way of it. You remember Boothby's exact words for him?"_ **he asked and Picard nodded. _**"Well that's how I feel about you, Will and Daniel** **, I'm not jeopardizing that."**_

 ** _"I can't lie to you, mom, Deanna or Commander Riker, and I won't."_** he said and Picard nodded softly, hearing the truth in those words as he answered him then. " ** _Five years together and he just trashed his image by this decision. And by whatever he told you to do and it's comparing him to me and the scales. They landed in my favor now, I understand son, but if this means you can ensure that."_**

 ** _"And he's not interfering with what you have to tell me, he's not getting up here at all, in fact."_** he started and tapped his communicator. ** _"Chief O'Brien!"_** he called out and they heard the other man then. **_"Aye Sir."_** he said and he went into it firmly. **_"I want you to lock out, if Nick Locarno or the rest of their team try to get up here. I want to lock out their bio-signatures from the transporter room computer."_**

 ** _"Establish back up information and reinforce security protocols on the computer in the transporter rooms, code 67/3DY felony attempts protocol. They're trying to prevent Wesley from telling us the truth now and he needs this now._** ** _To get it off of his chest, the rest of the squadron, they caused a possible relapse. And we need to deal with that pretty quick, he's stage one, borderline two here."_**

 ** _"And he's trying to control it right now but Counselor's Troi's speculation regarding the duo has combined with this and he's on the edge of exploding. So if Locarno tries to get up here block him out for the next 48 hours. Or he's going to take his anger out on him now."_** he said to him and they heard him answer that firmly as he worked as he answered him at that remark gently.

 ** _"Aye Sir I'm taking care of it, but I..., evidently they know they're screwed, because the ship had a bounce back effect. Sito must have convinced him that Wes was about to tell us and tried to get up here to prevent it. If that says anything then I think it's they did do something illegal in training. That the academy banned years ago here, if he's desperate enough to break orders."_**

 ** _"I think they tried to beam up, I'm locking them out now."_** he said and Wesley sighed as he looked at him. ** _"There's the added catch, but I'm lying to them saying I didn't say anything, till the follow up hearing next week, so we keep it like this. How far into the investigation did you get exactly?"_** He asked and he crossed his arms as he answered him gently at that remark then as he said at that.

 ** _"We just reached the possible cause of the explosion and I was getting ready to run through the computer, before you teleported back up to tell me and get it to me, before I called you up here."_** He said and Wesley nodded as he sighed as he explained that to him gently. **_"Well then I'm confirming those thoughts right now Sir, but the reason for the explosion was because the plasma burst."_**

 ** _"It lit up his engine, nuked it_** ** _and before I could put out the fire it exploded, and the blast through me ten yards away from it and knocked me unconscious before Captain Denmark arrived and I decided to relieve him of command, but they're refusing to come forward here, and with that right._** ** _You're deciding to be the unspoken plant so you can expose this for what it is right now."_**

 ** _"And just before I called you up here lieutenant, because it is that saves your career."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him. ** _"Aye Sir, your trust and friendship, and the quintet's, mom's, matters more to me than they do. But there's a duty to the truth and a duty to your friends and I choose you. I'm not lying to you and I'm exposing this for what it is, because the manuever was illegal."_**

 ** _"They're not worth destroying my bonds with you Sir, not after five years together, you're my father, our bonds are what matter to me. And year two changed things, and the previous eighteen months before I came back. That's it, I'm not lying, I'm telling you what happened here, your trust and respect. That matters more to me than they do, and with that, it's ending right now."_**

 ** _"But I'm temporarily resigning from the team, so I can report it directly to you and mom, let alone Will and Deanna now. As you're investigating this and mom was SFI, so there's no getting out of this. And we're stage acting the reactions from that first piece of the hearing till I tell her the added information. But this is enough they: the Hansons, Nick and Jean all going to be expelled for it."_**

 ** _"As to why and it's because they're pulling peer pressure here on me and Sito practically said its I don't have to lie to you. Just don't volunteer any new information, Sir you know me. But you told me this time and time again. But I've never lied to you guys before and why start now, I didn't join Starflee. So I could impress some silly little girl who wants to look great in her uniform."_**

 ** _"I joined up because I wanted to remain on the enterprise, and under your command, so you had me to pick up where Jack left off in your case. But as a result you replaced him you matter more to me. But I'm not letting them get between us, he didn't learn from one mistake, made another, and I'm now paying the price, but Josh is dead because of this, Josh is the dead team mate."_**

 ** _"I'm the one that is so guilt ridden I decide to drop out and he's Rico and his rival rolled into one. If anyone could help with the recovery emotionally now, it's my squadron, here on the ship, and I have all three pieces to it. It's the exact sequence of act two in the movie, before the bugs destroyed his home town."_** Wesley said and he nodded as he answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Too late, and you're right I knew you wanted to stay under my command and you're very correct, you never lied to me before. And why, just why start now in your eyes and mine so why start now. But a lie of ommission is still a lie and as Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal. And that's going against our code."_** he told him and he nodded to him softly at that.

 ** _"Yes Sir, and I know that, but lying to you is like a betrayal to who I am, I don't have that axe hanging over my head, so with that. The first step to preventing whatever that Traveler has in mind for me is that. Well it's by doing the right thing and I'm turning them into you, so I'm telling you. And as my captain first, before I tell Brand, but first and foremost my friends, my parents."_**

 ** _"And godparents, but trust me you're not going to like it, because it's already killed five cadets and it just took the life of another."_** he said and Picard nodded to him. **_"Was it the explosion that caused all 3 injuries honey, or was it that the backlash slammed you into the controls of your starfighter. Because if there is more to this and I need to know."_** Beverly asked and he sighed as he said it to her.

 ** _"It wasn't the explosion that fried my controls,_** ** _it was the aftermath of what fried his engine to begin with. But the blast nuked his engine, the engine caught fire and before I could put it out, his fighter exploded. And fried my controls and knocked me unconscious and it caused all three at once. And because I broke my arm when it slammed me into the wall of my fighter yesterday now."_**

 ** _"And it was the electrical burns from the controls frying, basically, but the backlash threw me into the wall of my cockpit. The explosion caised my controls to fry and I got hit by the jolt and the blow the to the wall. I hit the wall just as hard as I did when I lost my grip on the ladder and landed on the grate. Leading into the extension, but the controls frying it was like the day the entity hit."_**

 ** _"Now as it, the entity jumped into the computer and the jolt threw Worf into the opposite wall after the entity jumped into him. And despite the fact we agreed not to lie, touring the first piece to the hearing and I decided then to tell. After she said I didn't have to lie, just don't offer any new information. But a lie of ommission is still a lie and I will not lie to you as I decided to tell the inquiry."_**

 ** _"But they:Nick and Jean, headed it off and I chose the back door with you just above the academy, you two. If Data or Geordi reached the on my starfighter and told you yet, then, I'm just finishing that. But the maneuver was half correct and when we hit the second portion. He had it too close together_** ** _when we hit the second portion of it."_** he said and they both nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"Too close together when you did the second half of it he got the measurements wrong, and as a result the blast killed Josh?"_** Beverly repeated and he nodded. ** _"Yeah, hang on."_** he said as he tapped the maneuver into the computer as Picard watched carefully, as he felt his concern growing as he double checked. **_"You got the first half of this correct, and that's the easy part, but it's the plasma blast."_**

 ** _"So when you hit this portion of it, the move was too close together when you tried to get the exhaust prepped and ready for the finishing touch."_** Beverly started to say and Picard finished that. **_"Aftermath of the explosion, the only thing I can think of that would cause that would be if you, or rather they had..."_** Picard started to say and his eyes narrowed at that as Wesley finishers sentence.

 ** _"Ignited the plasma, that's what happened to cause his engine to blow, and it nuked his engine. It's what you're thinking, but I'm telling you now, what happened and I'm confirming your thoughts here. But I swear this wasn't my idea, it was Nick's and I'm confirming the rest of your theory. And by showing it to you on the holodeck, but we have to pretend to do a retrial in the hearing."_**

 ** _"But that maneuver was banned because it already killed five cadets, and it took the life of another, and I'm coming forward, now regarding it to you. But they're hoping that with what you're viewing off of my recorder now. Well to him, that is enough to get us off with a reprimand for this now. But they don't want to come forward and they don't have a problem with lying to you or the inquiry."_**

 ** _"But I'm Starfleet born, Daniel has trained me for years, not losing you and I'm going under cover. And here's the added bad news, but it's the added inferiority complex in Nick's case over Charlie. But every award he was up for Charlie got it, highest score in every class he took, also Charlie and to him in his eyes. It's they've been comparing him to Charlie ever since he walked in the door."_**

 ** _"And he's never going to measure up in their eyes, or yours at the current moment. And he's lost it completely as a result, but he's like the sextet, trying to show up the star pupil. Or till it kills someone and Josh is dead, because of reckless endangerment. Which is why he tried to have him killed last year at the time, but Josh and I were going undercover and we decided we're plants."_**

 ** _"But Josh died in the line of duty, but that's the truth now and I'm finishing what he started by acting as the undercover agent for you Sir. Josh and I were your undercover agents and Josh died making sure he gets expelled. But if we got it right we were going to tell you that despite the fact you said never try it. Or to try this he still did it, so if not and we lost another cadet, the same thing."_**

 ** _"And I was gathering evidence enough to have him expelled for every charge in this situation while the girls get their licenses to fly revoked. Loss of this year's credits and they're being hold back a year and not advancing with our class. But Sito and me, we do it up here."_** Wesley said and he nodded as he saw the strength of that remark as he remembered the few times and he and his friends did the same.


	23. The First Duty III: The Truth Comes Out

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator**

 **Warnings: This Chapter finishes off the Episode, as Wesley shows the academy commander and his commanders. As well as his team mates what he altered the episode to getting the two of them a way out of the upcoming situation. As chapter 34 to 50 are focused on the final attempt to get the game to earth now. And as the effects of the replicated serum are exposed to the crew.**

 **Chapter 23: The First Duty Recap III: Explanations And Truths**

 ** _"Undercover, you mean you didn't have to hear us or Andrea ask and decided to be our unspoken plants on the team gaining enough evidence to have him expelled and their permits to pilot revoked?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded and he hid a gentle smile as he answered him. "Issues in being the ones we got to deal with here, but a family ran business at times you can't take the pressure here."

"First generation military family is one thing, but when you have generation after generation doing it. Though you choose your expertise, suddenly not wanting to be in the military is unheard of in the family right now." Picard said and he nodded in relief to that. "Was grandpa in the military, or was he choosing his expertise at the time here. And in training to join if they did what we did in my case?" he asked and Hammond explained it.

"We had a junior squadron for recruits planning on getting into the program. But your grandfather asked finally after year five and before we found Destiny. To give you a year sabbatical till you decided whether you wanted to keep it up or end this." he said and they nodded as Wesley exchanged looks with Picard as he said it. "Was I continuing to train though I was on sabbatical at the time?" he asked and they nodded to him gently.

"Though a year sabbatical, you decided to take a break for a year, as you, your grandfather, continued acting like you did, before the traveler came into the picture now. Daniel and your grandfather, Jack Crusher, made it clear now though, but what you want to do with your career, now that you're on the edge of getting into college. Was up to you, and whatever you wanted to do was fine with them, Robbie, your grandfather."

"He started when he was 14, in training, and as a result Daniel was both his mentor and a surrogate father. So he made it clear, your choices, where you want to go from here. That is entirely up to you now and you took a year off schooling, before joining the academy." Hammond said and he and Picard nodded to the news then. "Well then the situation with the Cardassians was the reason my double was reconsidering it."

"It wasn't just I was under too much pressure and this went against everything you taught me, I needed time to decide whether or not I wanted to go through with it." he said and Picard nodded in agreement as he and Beverly stayed at his side then gently. "Well if that's what our grandparents decided, that's what we do now, you're close to graduation right now anyway, but if you want a year off till you decide here."

"In whether or not you want to finish out or end it now, that's up to you, but hang onto your communicator till you make your choice son." Picard said and he nodded. "I will, but we play the situation with the Cardassians, to match it up completely. That's my year off after the cardassians and we tie up after that right now. But I can take a year off after this mission later on." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to that gently.

"I know, but just because alot of people get into Starfleet, not always is this job for them, but to some: it's they get to travel alot, and others. It's lousy hours and constant peril, if that's why Colonel Jackson switched sectors." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "It was, it was after Sarah got taken that he decided enough was enough. And he and the other seven teams your grandfather and Hank Landry lended me were returning to the SGA."

"As your soldiers were on loan, as was Keller, Greyson, Bates and Porter, let alone their teams, just until we had enough members to fill in the gaps. The reason being is since Apophis came back on the scene right now, we needed help at the time. After Daniel killed a Samurai he reached his limit in the SGC and wanted a chance. Just to have things like they are for you right now, as he was home every day and you gave him time."

"And a chance to rest and be who he once was at the time, to your grandfather son, he was thrilled to have Daniel back now. As he loved him like a father and brother all rolled into one." Hammond said and Wesley smiled as Picard hid a chuckle to that. As they refocused on that remark gently at that news as it started a second time then. **_"Then you and Sito more then they do deserve to wear that uniform right now."_**

 ** _"And it's because you're doing the right thing, but I have to see the rest of that truth at the current moment. If this played like the episode changes we made that year after Derek left for the academy. Then I know where this is heading right now, if you chose to report into me immediately right now. We just get here, and the second we come to check on you, he interrupts our conversation."_**

 ** _"But it's clear how much like Ro that Sito is, after three years in time dialation she could no more disappoint me then you could now. But you getting passed the duo and telling me immediately only works now. As we had that talk before I kicked Marks and friends off the ship and shipped Derek to the academy. But if they're involved and trying to set you, you just blew their chances here."_**

 ** _"Just so I can make sure you get clear of the consequences now, but them."_** He asked as his tone went stern at that. ** _"They don't want to come forward, to them they don't have a problem with lying to you or the admiral. But I do, and I'm doing what needs to be done here. We'd been practicing the first half of the move for just short of three months and got it right, but the second half."_**

 ** _"It's we just started it and when it killed Josh, I warned him if he thought you'd never figure it out he's out of his mind. Because you know every trick in thr book here and with you two, Data and Geordi once you do. And they're screwed and he agreed not to lie to you in the inquiry and he broke that. And they decided that, to relieve themselves of the guilt to claim Josh wasn't fit for duty."_**

 ** _"And tried to back out too soon, but as a result I was sick of being around them, the duo and I already created the team's rival up here. And secondly Sito and I hate this, and two of five are his psychosis. He never learned from one mistake, made another, and it kills josh and as a result. He's been relieved of squad command by me, and I'm finishing what Josh started by making sure."_**

 ** _"And Sito and I both decided this: that he got the consequences no matter what he said here._** ** _Derek, if he decided to train at the academy would be just like the trio right now and with it. It's the added act of he's Nova, I'm Gamma and we had that conversation last year when you kept me home. Well it's the exact same psychosis, I made a promise to you and I'm keeping that promise."_**

 ** _"Her too dad, and with that, the maneuver is what you're thinking, like before in that conversation if they tried the starburst I was turning them into you, well they did try it and it killed Josh this time. So like we agreed, I'm turning them in, and we go to undercover agent status now. But Sito said to report in to you now, before it starts."_** Wesley said and they nodded as Beverly said it for both of them.

 ** _"You'd rather tell us now, then before your father and I realized what happened_** ** _and you could show us what the telemetry was. Just before the explosion fried two thirds of what happened before the explosion?"_ **Beverly repeated and he nodded as Picard finished her sentence. **_"If it's what I'm thinking here and he's in serious trouble, that maneuver was banned by the academy years ago._ "**

 ** _"And during a training accident and one that cost all five cadets their lives, we lose two in 20 years. And it just took another now, and the duo are refusing to come forward about it. And when that's the only way, and your only chance of coming out of this unscathed. By coming forward, together and they're refusing to do that Lieutenant."_** Picard said, his tone turning stern and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir and believe me, rather than waiting till the last minute, I'm telling you right now, but they're digging themselves into the hole with every decision at the moment, but I'm not nova, I'm gamma squadron and I'm doing what needs to be done now. But this could have killed me in the process. And it fried the telemetry on my recorder, fortunately that doesn't stop it from coming out."_**

 ** _"So I'm showing you what happened, because though computer telemetry can be faked, memories can't and that's the final nail in his coffin. Holodeck, so you can see the accident and we go it from there at the later, but trust me, my proving your theory is going to be enough, now. to tick you and Commander Alberts off, because I'm Josh's best friend, as I'm getting justice for his death."_**

 ** _"By making sure Nick gets expelled for everything in this we have a law for in this."_** he said to him and they both nodded. **_"Sir I came to you specifically, just so we can do another sting operation. But I tell you how what happened, and I'm pretending I'm still on the team. Till they get themselves enough rope to hang themselves and_** ** _with him, I'm taping him, as he incriminates himself in this."_**

 ** _"But we get the admiral and the committee up here, for this so we can do this until they pull the plug. But he loses it in the conference room and that's it for him, the game is over and he's being expelled. And when I reveal my part, mine and Sito's in this as I did everything on your unspoken orders and with me, Josh and Sito."_** he said to him and Picard nodded firmly at that as he answered him.

 ** _"That's the difference with being a crew and command staff team, we work as one, look out and take care of each other, though separate lives, when on ship and on deployment we're surrogate family now. You understand that by being part of the bridge and engine room crew, but they don't. And it's because they're stuck in training, while you served aboard the enterprise."_**

 ** _"And like you took care of us, we took care of you and with it, you became a son to us."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him then. ** _"Yes Sir and that's why I'm turning them into you, I'm not holding back the truth, so they can save their necks. I have a duty to the truth and I'm doing my job. And to answer the unasked question though regarding this, it's just one to many close calls."_**

 ** _"And as mom told you Josh was a friend of mine at the time, that's three in four years Captain. But though he was a friend losing any of you would do a lot of damage and with that in mind, you matter more to me. And your trust and respect matter to Sito and me and more then they do now here._** ** _On top of another near fatal injury and it's because of that idiot's stupidity."_**

 ** _"Nick's stupidity cost me another friend and he's making me, my life, a mockery. And it's as close to the one that you went through regarding dad as you can get. I can't live with the guilt, just so he can get off and stay in the academy, and with him is Jean. And they don't have a problem with lying to you, but I do Sir, in fact in my eyes you're it, you and mom are it_**

 ** _"You're my leader and mentor, as well as my father, to me I'm not giving it and I'm not disappointing you, your respect and trust means more to me. More then they do now and with you is the quintet, I'm not losing that so they can stay. Because they never served on a real federation starship, and they haven't known you as long as I have and with that fact in mind right now."_**

 ** _"Everything I learned for real, they learned in simulation and now it's personal, because it's a fatal reminder of what happened to dad when he served with you._** ** _My future placement was you when I finished my training, I chose that in advance, before Data was hijacked. Your trust and respect means everything to me and I'm not losing it now Sir."_** he told him and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"I've been your parents friend for twenty five years and your mother and I are married now. And I'm your stepfather and that's enough you're determined to not let go. I understand son, like your father, exact replication, or close enough in comparison?"_** he asked him and he sighed as he said it. **_"Did you try to save Jack, before he was killed in the accident?"_** he asked him and he nodded with a sigh.

 ** _"I did and I..., okay I see the problem, those three bailed and you were the one trying to save a team mate. But he was killed, before you could do anything and you nearly lose your own while doing it, is that what happened. Survivor's guilt combined with your determination to make him pay?"_** he asked and he nodded, and seeing the look on his face, she knew it turned him into a younger version of Picard.

 ** _"We better take this to the conference now, because the others are going to want to hear this right now."_** Picard said and he nodded to him as they headed in there, they saw him shaking slightly. And knew he was close to breaking emotionally, but he was ready to take that anger out on something. ** _'Damn it, we got to him to unload it, before someone crosses him.'_** they heard in a concerned tone to this reaction.

 ** _"Honey calm down, whatever happened just tell us."_** Beverly said and he took a deep breath as he sat down. ** _"I take it you decided to come home for the weekend, before the stage 2 results in a altercation right now, Wes?"_** Will said and he nodded as he pulled him into a hug and Wesley buried his head into his shoulder. And as Will rubbed the back of his head as he hold him tightly, before gently backing up then.

 ** _"Alright what do you have to tell us exactly?"_** Will asked him as he, Worf, Geordi, Data and Deanna walked in and sat down, as Deanna froze and looked at him. ** _"I can feel hate and anger coming off you and it's pointed directly at Locarno. It's_** ** _you blame him for what happened to Josh, don't you?"_** she asked and he nodded to her. **_"Whatever you're ticked about here, regarding him, and on this right now._**

 ** _"You have to get it under control, or it's going to do even more damage than it has already son, calm down. We don't need you blowing your career and not when you're emotionally compromised right now. It's okay it's okay, just calm down and tell us whatever it is you have to tell us."_** Will added and he nodded to him as he answered him then, seeing the man he'd grown into as he said it.

 ** _"My remark regarding being a team turned into every man for himself just to save themselves, but serving close to six years here, I've reach that point of becoming just like you Commander. The trio are try to cover up that truth, but not me, I'm not lying about this whatsoever. The accident was no accident, Nick decided on a maneuver the academy had forbidden at the moment here."_**

 ** _"But so far everything that played out, had left, right after the game, shot forward like we expected it to. His jealousy at the fact I found Charlie was right on target, he wants to prove to you he's a better choice then Charlie as a junior recret and was trying to graduate in a blaze of glory, as to that._** ** _Nick and the Jean are trying to cover this up, Sito is play acting for us right now."_**

 ** _"And until she gets him to say it for all of them that they're going to lie, because they're trying to get off Scott free here mom, but I can't hold back on this now. But this has do with what you taught me so far about the first duty and prime directive and they're about to break it. The first duty of being a Starfleet officer, is to the truth: scientifical ethical and responsible, the founding principle."_**

 ** _"On which Starfleet, let aline the SGC and SGA are based, but to them it's the other remark,_** ** _what about your duty to your friends."_** he said to him and he nodded as his eyes narrowed at that. ** _"You're using my lecture to your double, but I told you this since you were 15 and allowed you to start in the small jobs. You mean to tell me that they're, even before the hearing starts right now."_**

 ** _"That they're trying to get you to stay quiet in a cover up, just as I figure out what the heck happened up there?!"_** Picard asked him in shock and he nodded to him. **_"Aye Sir, I reached my limit by the time you figured it out and rather than you summoning me up here to give me your theory regarding it. I'm coming straight to you to confirm what happened, you're my father, not lying to you."_**

 ** _"And I'm telling the truth straight to you and mom let alone the quintet first before the mission even starts right. And before this goes right to the board and committee now right now, but we got another scandal along the lines. Of what they attempte with Colonel Jackson, you_** ** _matter more to me anyway. And with that, it's a no choice needed, I'm telling you the truth."_** he said and they nodded ** _._**

 ** _"I take it they're scared out of their minds right now, knowing that the second you tell us they're in big trouble here right now. Because as I said its there's being a warrior and being a friend and if you choose to be both you're the strongest warrior in history. There's no taking side but both sides,_** ** _but confessing now regarding this, it's enough they're the ones now here."_**

 ** _"Who are going to be in serious trouble now."_** Will asked him and he nodded to him just as he was answering the radio went off at that and Sito appeared in a hologram. **_"Sirs, I'm going double agent, like Wes had Lal lock into his computer down here I did the same so I could let you know this. They're getting paranoid in whether or not Wes is going to tell you this."_** she said and Picard nodded to her.

 ** _"Alright thank you for telling me that, just wait for the reveal, I want you and Wesley working together till he says the words that end his career. And dig the others into a hole, you knew this for three years Ensign, that I never tolerated showboating. You know this, but this child doesn't and neither does his new girlfriend or the Hansons."_** he said and she nodded as that ended the call gently.

 ** _"Yes that's it exactly and three quarters of my squadron are up here right, but the trio are acting like the ones that..., okay. I'm phrasing this to another culture reference back in the 20th century, it's I'm the team leader of the team that was in charge of protecting earth. And my girlfriend and I decide put things on hold, but of 7 to 9 members of the team, only 5 to 6 took both sides."_**

 ** _"And the other two took sides and one of my teams is dead right now, what's left of my team is taking sides in this scenario. And whether or not there's another life changing decision in the works is the next question. But I said I would never lie to you Sirs, in fact I told him I never lied to you before. And I wasn't about to start now at the moment here right now in this case."_**

 ** _"But to me, I needed anyway I could to get up hete and see you to tell you this, while for them, these two. It's to them the act of coming forward is something none of them want to consider and with it at the moment. All they believe in is duty to your friends, that's the only way to stay at the academy. But in addition to that is the fact, that despite the fact I knew had it wrong in measurements."_**

 ** _"It's I told him if he didn't get it right and you figured it out and reported it to Brand. They're screwed anyway and best to just get it out, before we get figured out, so he's refusing to do so at the moment. What I also told him is if I'd been killed you and Commander Alberts were going to sue him. For murder and attempted, with my also nearly being killed in the accident up there."_**

 ** _"But we both knew this from the second you started me and I know all of you better then they do."_** He said and Will nodded to him as he went on. ** _"Indeed you always knew us better then these children do right now. So what makes them think that Admiral Landry, or just Captain Picard. Would ever accept this choice, as a way to get into advanced training?"_** Worf asked crossing his arms at that.

 ** _"Yeah, and that's explains why they were trying to prevent my blood pressure from getting too high, when the nurse commed you. It's also why I had to come home this weekend, I can't be around the trio, that's including Peter Hanson, not now. And not without it causing my blood pressure to start spiking and with it the pain of a concussion induced migraine headache now right now."_**

 ** _"One shot to confess and it solves three situations at once here, by coming straight to you, and I decided that screw it, he's not my team leader."_** he told them and she nodded as she exchanged looks with the trio as Will answered him gently. **_"Let me take a guess, it's that what about no one gets let behind crap, that got Jack's uncle arrested by the system lords?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"In his eyes there is just being a friend and loyalty to your team mates, but to me to save us. The us is the team, it's being honest and telling you that truth the very first day. And with that what's your opinion with my just telling you this now after he decided on lying to you Sirs. Considering I'm about to confirm your thoughts here?"_** he asked and Will answered that, gently at that question

 ** _"It's enough to save your career and our friendship by being honest with us, and on telling us the first day that's the act of a true Starfleet officer. In other words you chose us, being a true Starfleet member. To allowing them pressure you into lying to us and Admiral Brand,right?"_** Will asked him and he nodded. **_"I did, but I'm letting him incriminate himself now, but to save the team."_**

 ** _"And I would tell the truth that very first day to save us, but that's just me, or me and Sito now."_** he said and they smiled softly at him as he said it. **_"I knew I trained you well, you're just like me, son."_ **he said and Wesley smiled at the praise as Geordi answered him gently. _**"It gets better Sir, the added 18 months now just fixed the damage being around the duo and Peter did, physically right now."**_

 ** _"But the added bad influence of being around these guys just kicked in a second time, she's still trying to get me to act like them. And she finally crossed a line they can't ever take back now. And it's gotten worse, they've got it stuck in their minds that coming forward is going to get them kicked out. Said is out of the academy, and want to keep it covered up."_** he told him and he nodded to that.

 ** _"To repeat my remark why I even bother letting you go when you were in much better shape up here exactly. You have the ranks of a career officer, been in the thick of it and suffered a trauma serious enough. That it would give these kids nightmares for years, because they haven't served in the real world."_** He said in annoyance as he looked at him and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

 ** _"Speaking of which, the nurse told me that you're still having nightmares of the foothold on the ship after you showed us the results, son."_** Daniel said and Picard covered his eyes at that remark. ** _"Great that's just what we need."_** Will said to that sighing firmly. **_"Yeah that's exactly my point, they're dreaming about serving in Starfleet, I've been doing it for real and look at me, at the current moment."_**

 ** _"I'm far more battle hardened then they are, the latest trauma has turned me into a younger version of both you and the captain. And then to top it off, I suffer the exact same issue that losing a dear friend did to both of you. And he's trying to cover it up. I'm not putting up with their attitudes anymore. I'm a career officer and they're getting arrested for attempted cover."_**

 ** _"And he's getting it for every charge that we possibly have and for_** ** _something like this, and you'll see why in minute. But to put it bluntly, he just turned me into you when you were dealing with the entity Commander. But I'm not putting up with their attempts to get me to change, break rules or lie. You three specifically, along with Daniel, Anna and Tom took care of that."_**

 ** _"I'm too set in my ways to change now in my career, but this just sealed their fate in my eyes now. A friend is dead and they're getting the consequences for it."_** he told him and he nodded in exasperation at the news as he answered him then. **_"Terrific and along with that is you're so furious at him, you're ready to explode right now, alright just keep it together while you're telling us this."_**

 ** _"And why do I feel this is more about peer pressure than anything else, because I've never seen you this jittery before Wes?"_** Geordi asked him and he sighed as he said it. ** _"Another close call and I've just lost another friend and this time the near fatal injury just triggered a nerve right now. The stupid idiot doesn't understand what I've been through and neither does Jean and the only ones who did."_**

 ** _"That's next to you, Charlie, Sito, Jake and Robin, is dead and here's where you're really going to be furious, but he's trying to get me to lie. Remember your remark regarding the possibility that my squadron to get out of this. That were going to try to talk me into lying to you, if there was an accident. When in training at the academy at the time?"_** he asked and they nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Yes why exactly?"_** Deanna asked him and he said it as he looked at her. **_"Because they're about to do it right now, but the guilt is getting worse the minute. And after an added nine months on board the Enterprise, it's a choice of them. Or you and I choose you, besides you and Daniel are the ones who can sense a lie. In the second you hear one, so why lie at all right now to any of you here."_**

 ** _"I'm not holding back on this, just so they can save their necks and the team, we're Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth."_** he said as he looked at them. **_"What's this really about if you came to tell me Wesley, because if it's as serious as I think at the moment. And not only is there going to be a black mark, Brand is going to expel him for putting this on you, while we have his head."_**

 ** _"Because whatever this is, it's illegal no matter what way you cut it."_** Picard said, leaning forward gently. **_"If we were back 300 to 385 years ago and it's like the leader of a gang decided to start playing around with a loaded hand gun. The two most responsible ones try to talk the him out of it and he won't listen. And not till the gun goes off and the bullet hits one of the two by accident."_**

 ** _"And while he and his supporters take off the last is left to deal with the injured member of the gang and get them to hospital. Before he dies, or a robbery that got blown, because they accidentally triggered the alarm. Checking out 20th century tv shows, I found one that matched this description. The person playing the person that got left with getting his friend help was Jack's look alike."_**

 ** _"And the duo leave the responsible one to take the fall, and the one responsible one is left to the wolves. And while they're trying to save their necks to keep themselves out of jail. But that's what this really is about Sirs, I'm that that responsible one and they're the ones about to lose their heads. And careers for this, because I'm turning them into you now right now as a result."_**

 ** _"But being honest with you and Daniel was just like the mentor in the other saga, training me like you habe. All of you said the same thing to keep your trust and our bonds had to tell you immediately."_** he said and the quartet nodded at the comparision as he went further. **_"Being honest and telling you the truth by doing my duty to Starfleet, with it, is that I'm exposing Nick to you now."_**

 ** _"And for who he really is now and as to why at the moment, his desperation to get picked is what caused it. And to Nick, it's a 'what about your duty to your friends' remark, but so what. I've spent five years learning to be a true Starfleet officer when I was up here and I know the rules better than they do. But this is illegal, that one choice cost Josh his life and is an insult to Josh's memory."_**

 ** _"Eighteen added months on the job training in officer's training, like the reconnect and a few dozen other things, I'm more qualified then they are to pull stunts like this, because it could kill someone if you get it wrong now. As to that that's what I'm about to tell you, the training run resulted in a maneuver that they weren't ready for and it kills a member of my team: Gamma Squadron."_**

 ** _"And they want to pretend it's something else, try to put the blame on him, but I'm going against it._** ** _Because I'm not living with the guilt that this action killed a team mate, because we weren't ready. The stupid fools got too cocky and it kills member of our team. And as a result I'm the one about to take the fall for it, before deciding instead of this, I was turning them into you, now."_**

 ** _"But that explains why they're trying to get up here, so I can't blow their secret now."_** he said and they nodded as he sighed as he finished as he looked at the duo. **_"Knowing Nick, he's going to start mocking you regarding the first duty, and say you got to me by using it Sir, but it's not that. Everything you two, as well as Daniel and Jack taught me made a bigger impact on me than you think."_**

 ** _"And by Jack, I mean Commander O'neill, but he's going to see this as you got to me to force me into turning them in."_** he told him and Picard nodded in disgust. **_"He really thinks that than he lost his mind, you'd never do anything to break my trust in you."_** he said and he nodded. **_"Yes Sir, that's it exactly, I could never do anything to disappoint you, let alone let the five of you whatsoever._**

 ** _"You or my mother down and I'm not about to start now, we spent years together. To me you, the six of you specifically, but your opinions, trust and respect mean more to me than he does now. With you I never had to hold back anything and I don't care I'm letting the team down. When what matters most to me is all of you and we've been together a lot longer then they have."_**

 ** _"Admiral Morrison said if I just turned them in and told you the truth I was cleared here." he said and Picard nodded. "He's right the longer you wait to tell us, the more serious the charges are going to get, with you just telling us this now. Than that's enough to limit the sentence in your case, but for them, they're getting charged heavily if this is as serious as we think."_**

 ** _"But I can get you and Sito released into my custody now for this as you're both members of my crew. But you're still under probation for five months."_** he said and he nodded to him as Will said it for all of them. **_"Alright what happened exactly?"_** Will asked and he sighed as he leaned forward, **_"Nick decided on going past normal training, we were doing doing the earliest portions of the maneuver."_**

 ** _"Before the training test at the time, but when he decided to put it to the test, it was during the shot around the planet, we did a shot around the planet. And did a Yeager loop during it, before Nick suggested we pull a maneuver. That we were practicing for the commencement demonstration."_** he said and Picard stood up at that. ** _"Trying to catch my eye, was he?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"Why do I feel like that maneuver was forbidden, and he broke the prohibition rule regarding flight training if it has you this shaken up exactly, Wesley. Because I've never seen you this shaken up."_** he asked him gently and he swallowed as he said it. **_"Because he did and it was Captain, what you're thinking here is exactly what happened to cause the crash, it was a Kolvoord Starburst."_**

 ** _"The first half of it we got correct, during the test run up there, but_** ** _the plasma blast is what killed Josh. And almost me with him, because Nick miscalculated the distance between us during it. We were too close together when we tried to purge and Josh got too close to the explosion. And the blast lit up his exhaust and set his fuel tank on fire, before I could tell him to get out of range."_**

 ** _"He was knocked unconscious by the blast and I tried to yank him away by the autopilot._** ** _But his engine exploded and the shockwave hit me in the middle of it by both of them. While I got knocked around my cockpit when I tried to get him out of range, when the blast hit him. Spectacular no, not just a fatal flaw in it and it never worked."_** he said and they nodded in shock to that information then.

 ** _"A Kolvoord Starburst, I knew that the plasma was involved in this, but trying it when you're still cadet during a training run._** ** _Is he out of his damn mind, that's the most difficult maneuver in precision flying there is. And_** ** _it was also forbidden by the committee, because of a training accident. You're too young for this type of maneuver, it takes years of training to reach this level."_**

 ** _"My team, when I was your age, tried a different one and we practiced for seven months leading up to when we had the registration for a demonstration."_** Will said in shock and he sighed as he said it then. **_"That's the loaded gun remark Sir, the stupid idiot got too cocky and he figured the more dangerous the maneuver. And the more spectacular it would be, if we got it right for the first time."_**

 ** _"And ever since the academy banned it."_** He said and Picard answered him. ** _"How long were you training before you tried this for real?"_** he asked and he sighed. ** _"Less then a month, on record, but in reality, we started this, and just before you got requested to do the commencement demonstration speech. But we got the first half of it right, but we never tried the second till that day."_**

 ** _"We got the spin off correctly after three weeks, but the purge was just that once and the flaw in the maneuver is what caused the accident. Because the stupid idiot miscalculated the distance between us, when in theory I told him, he had it off by whatever radius it needed to be. But he wanted to try it like that."_** he said and they nodded in shocked anger to the news at what he told them.

 ** _"The radius is in ten meters of each other."_** Geordi said through a growl. **_"We tried to talk him out of the second, but he wouldn't listen to us. What with my being aboard the Enterprise for the previous nine months, five months ago. I calculated the distance and told him we had no shot at pulling it off. Sito Josh and I discussed this as the mission started to get these guys to implicated."_**

 ** _"As their actions, the fights, the debates were all being filmed and my recorder was the one I built. Before I returned, he thinks the blast nuked half the information, but it's all in there as he still suggested we try anyway. But we were all too close to the blast and I saw where blast was heading. And tried to shove Josh out of the way, by using the auto pilot, but his ship blew up."_**

 ** _"The injuries Ensign Swanson told you were slightly off, in addition to the burns and the broken arm, I hit my head in the jolt and blacked out. Upon coming too, I saw the trio were gone and I was too woozy to get back down from there."_** He told him and he nodded with a furious look at the news. ** _"That's why you're this furious at him, he's dead, because they wouldn't listen to you, right now."_**

 ** _"And when you had more experience and training in being on a real ship, all they know is you served on a real ship and under thr best captain the program. But they don't know family history that we knew each other for years, but all they see is the best captain, the fact you're serving on the youngest version of the Enterprise created as id yet, but you're a veteran and know then they do."_**

 ** _"And are more qualified to pull this type of maneuver, and you've been working on a real bridge, on real machinery for the better part of nearly six years right now."_** Geordi said gently and he nodded. ** _"Yes, trauma doesn't even begin to cover it, I lost my best friend and a piece of my quintet because of his incompetence. I'm still recovering from the latest injuries it caused right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And here's the piece that Admiral Brand didn't tell you, mom, dad, but I took another blow to the head._** ** _She was waiting for me to come to you and told me to wait till I did, before she, let alone the nurse, told you this part. But I'm on stand down, because I'm suffering from another second, near third._** " he said and she nodded slowly to the news as she said it to that remark, looking at him gently.

 ** _"He caused a physical relapse by the accident and you took another serious hit to head!"_** Beverly said with a furious look and he nodded to her. **_"Remember that debate and argument I had with Marks, at the time, right now. Well it's the act of getting sick of having my abilities thrown at me every time I turn around. And the fact that even with the amount of experience I have here 8 years."_**

 ** _"And I still can't get to a friend fast enough to save him and_** ** _now comes the trauma that results in nearly destroying the place I call home. And everything I've ever worked for at the time, that they're to get me to break a promise. Well now, if this is what happened to the title character in the prequel film. In the series that Hammond showed us, and it caused him to switch sides."_**

 ** _"But if that 10 book on his storyline meant anything, that's me now, try to prevent it and it still kills someone. I'm not risking it and heading it off now, but_** ** _the stupid fools have just caused exactly what we used to theorize. And in regarding that movie saga, and if I don't get this off my ches. It's enough that whatever his intended plan for me was, it's possible here and with that."_**

 ** _"To put this bluntly now, it's they're trying to lie their way out of trouble and it's an act of peer pressure now Sirs. I know that ratting out the others is considered by every student that I'm squealer. But so what, the truth is going to have them being seen as the pariahs later when the adults. There, see someone who's willing to go against the whole, just to get the truth out now."_**

 ** _"As that's the most courageous position I could take and with that, it's the act of one thing and one thing only. But I'm the only true officer/cadet at the school next to Sito, we both served under you and as a result. It's why risk jeopardizing right now, when we're this close to graduation at the moment. The extra credits were enough to your attention, but it's more that to us."_**

 ** _"It's forget the peer pressure and I'm coming right to you. Because they had me caught between a rock and hard place here. But with being part of a different squadron and the duo he's trying to keep me from at the time after I returned here last year. With the trio up here, I was happy to be away from those three years and with those words in mind now at the moment."_**

 ** _"I've basically reached my limit regarding him and Jean, and I want out of the damn squadron now that this has happened. As you saw in my case when I came home last year it's back to that again and I'm not taking it anymore. Charlie's remark on a cover up just landed itself on the table and as a result at the moment, but with it is the fact now that everything he told you that day."_**

 ** _"It's just hit the table in what you guys discussed after the adrenaline crash had me laid out in the chair in there. But he didn't learn his lesson once, makes another and his cockiness kills a member of the team. And I'm trying to come forward and they're trying to prevent the truth from coming out. Till Brand gave me an alternate escape route by coming right to you with you here now."_**

 ** _"And just above the academy, and they're locked out of our system."_** He said and Picard nodded. **_"How far into the theory did you reach, because I'm confirming it in a minute?"_** he added as Geordi said it for him at that. **_"We just hit what possibly caused the accident, so try to tell the admiral a bit ago. And he's deflecting it and then you go to the alternate escape route and come straight to us."_**

 ** _"As we're getting ready in investigating the blast and what caused it a bit ago right now. And from the look of you, you're so furious at him, you decided to come home. And get it out of you safely rather than taking it out on him or a fellow classmate."_** Geordi said and he nodded as he answered him at that. ** _"Yes, I never lied to you in five years and I'm not about to start now here."_**

 ** _"And not for them, five years together, an added eighteen months,_** ** _I'm not allowing this to trash our bonds. Our friendship is all that matters to me and frankly it's something he doesn't understand. But then I never told him that at one point the six of you spent one year raising me yourselves and with it. It's the act of one thing now and it's something they're never going to understand."_**

 ** _"And till they're in on the job training later, there's to this then they think, you once told me that there's being a warrior and a friend. But to be both and you're stronger than they are and with that in mind. I'm doing what I should have three days ago and I'm telling you the truth. In regarding what caused the blast and how he was killed,_** ** _I don't care what he says, we have a duty to the truth."_**

 ** _"And be it ethical, science or personal truth, that is the founding principle on which starfleet is vases. As to that, I'm just telling you straight off now in what happened up there. As to that, I can fill in the blanks, but it's enough you're going to want to kill him yourself. Because after being in recovery for eighteen months_** ** _and my body still is recovering from the mineral loss, the game."_**

 ** _"And I'm not risking it twice and not after we just healed the damage and its too soon for this right now anyway."_** he said and the duo nodded to that. **_"That's the understatement of the century, your body took enough damage last year. And those little brats are trying to cause a relapse, enough is enough here at the moment."_** Will said sharply as he looked him over gently as he answered him.

 ** _"I take you spent the last three hours dodging him in the halls and with him, the girls, because your face is soaked in sweat right now."_** Bates said to him and he nodded. **"Nice touch this is exactly a reminder we don't need right now when your body is still recovering from the amount of damage done to it. During the game and it's aftermath right now."** Beverly said and he nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Yeah to put it bluntly I've had to use the maneuvers you taught me to get to the transporter room and have chief O'Brian get me up here. But I don't need any more reminders of that blasted game and the added side effects after it caused a real life problem regarding my training last year and with that Sir you better get the duo involved they're not going to take this any better."_**

 ** _"And anymore then the fifteen of you will at the current moment right now."_** he said and he nodded as he, Worf and Will exchanged bemused smiles at that. ** _"Great, first a round freeze tag, two games of hide and seek a bit ago. And now comes bumper tag and now you're resorting to playing hide and seek. For a second time to get the truth out, Etana sure caused a few problems earlier this year."_**

 ** _"But this is getting ridiculous right now, one too many conspiracies and if this heads in the same direction it's resulting in a relapse or another concussion."_** Will said to him and he nodded, as Will hid a smile as he got the reaction he wanted as he answered him as he chuckled at that. ** _"I know, but he knows the six of you will stop at nothing to get the truth, after trying to get two the admirals."_**

 ** _"Brand gave me a tip that had him scared out of his wits, because he didn't know this piece of information to the transporter room system and its that it blocks out any who aren't part of the crew, if they didn't live on this ship or are the children of the ones who did."_** he said and went further as he explained it to him. **_"Evidently he never took maintenance and officers training, into account."_**

 ** _"And it's because every officer in leadership knows these details right now. Every officer in engineering and leadership know every detail, every blindspot and every nook and cranny regarding the schematics of our ships to know this information and you've been doing that ever since we shipped out. And you proved that during the chase through the ship earlier this year, it's that simple."_**

 ** _"Unless you take officers training you can't make it and unless you're a mechanic and and science expert. You can't reprogram the transporter to get passed the shields when it's on lockout to outsiders. But if they're not part of the crew personnel list and you're a junior member of the adult crew."_** Geordi said as he started laughing at that and he nodded as they hid a smile.

As they saw him smile at his lightening up the mood. "Well that helps bring the tension down, the last time I saw your grandfather like this. It was during the aftermath to the sarcophagus and he was waiting for the boot to drop. But standing this close to the gate, it was like the effects of Cassandra and the bomb Nirrti implanted into her. I was trying to get him to relax, before he lost his temper." Hammond said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Did the other archbishop know him, if he came to him, what with the quintet on hold right now?" he asked and Hammond nodded. "Yes, after the effects of the sarcophagus gave out, as did the effects of the creme and we had to make it believable. Until we told them we caught them in the act, before we arrested them after they broke orders. But he was in recovery for 9 months and six of that was back at the SGA at the time."

"As he felt safer under his own roof right then, then being around Johnny all that time, but after hearing what happened this time. Your grandmother demanded we transfer him back to Antarctica now so he could recover from his injuries. Since the SGA, like the SGC equipment, we have that acted like the bio-beds was also there. As he was recovering in in Carson's care and with him yours, doctor." he said and he and Pulaski nodded to him.

 _ **"Yeah no kidding mom, and that's his problem, up till the last three years he never went into space. And his parents weren't stationed aboard any of our fleet, so he doesn't know anything. Or the first thing about life aboard the ships, doesn't know the schematics. And even if he did bypass your and Lieutenant O'Brian's subcommands, he wouldn't know where the bridge is here."**_

 _ **"Or where the conference room so he wouldn't be in time to stop me from telling you this at the moment anyway.**_ _ **What with the fact I was injured, again, and this time it's resulted in another broken bone and concussion. And to the seven of you, it means nothing is stopping you from finding out how. As it's back to thinks during the terraformers at the time when we found it."**_

 _ **"Said it the microbrain, and for you guys, why I ended up getting hurt, this time under his command. He also knows that I'd never lie to you, as to that that's his Achilles heel now, his fear and pride and his pride killed a team mate and I'm not breaking your trust just to save myself.**_ _ **He knows the second I tell you this you're going to kill him for nearly getting me killed here."**_

 _ **"What with the amount of injuries I've taken over the last year. And this time it's pulling an illegal maneuver and one that was banned by the committee and not coming forward about it. Which is why I came to you, he's trying to prevent me from telling you the truth, because he knows I'd never lie to you."**_ he said and he nodded to that as he crossed his arms sternly as he answered him then.


	24. The First Duty IV: Story Bond Truths

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator**

 **Chapter 24: Releasing The Anger And The Mission Begins**

 ** _"You got to be kidding me, duty to your friends, that's beyond idiocy, what's his catch: the three musketeers. Because this is illegal to cover up an accident like this, I taught you better than this. And aside from that, does he not realize what you mean to us, because I find out what it was. And I'm having his head for nearly getting you killed and you're still recovering at the moment."_**

 ** _"And from the last escapade right now."_** Will said in shock at the news as O'brien answered that remark. **_"Well there's your remark about the kids trying to get him to lie, but I never thought they'd try this. Alright, so they're trying to cover it up, you decided that you're not lying to us, go to the Admiral. And he's trying to deflect it, till you go to route number two and come straight to us."_**

 ** _"Because while you're locked into the Enterprise, they're not?"_** O'Brien said in shock as he was leaning against the doorframe and he nodded to him gently. **_"Yes that's it exactly, after he gave them some story regarding Josh. And I knew you were getting closer to figuring it out and decided I was just telling you the truth. Went to the admiral and said I could confirm your suspicions on this."_**

 ** _"And he walked in denying there wasn't anything further and the duo walked in just as I was saying there was. So route number two and I'm taking it right to you now."_** he said and the sextet nodded in shocked disbelief at that as Geordi said it for all them in amazement. **_"He actually said that regarding this, yes we have a duty to each other, but we don't lie to cover it up, either as well."_**

 ** _"But is he out of his mind, we don't have that type of code in these situations, J.J.'s grandfather lost his mind because this psychosis_** ** _. Aside from that dishonesty is a good way to get thrown out of the academy. But you can get dishonorably discharged and for those of us in the federation. You're labeled an outsider after that."_** Geordi said in shocked disbelief and Picard finished that remark.

 ** _"There is no duty to your friends if they're trying to talk you into being dishonest. And with a superior officer and not when it comes to something this serious."_ **Picard said to him gently and he nodded. **_"Yes and I know that, but I'm not holding back, and I know he's going to try and call you a liar. So they can get off with a reprimand, I know his plan, you tell them your speculations."_**

 _ **"And he denies them and they get off with a reprimand, but I'm not doing it, Sir, I'm never doing that."** _he said and Picard crossed his arms at that. "And that's the true show of our relationship, after everything we've been through together. With your mother with us or not, I'm your father and I raised you since we got back together now. You could never disappoint me before and why start now." he said and Wesley nodded softly.

 ** _"The added eighteen months, in his eyes and three years in ours, back together sealed his fate Sir, nothing he says can erase the damage. That he did and to me you're what matters most to me now, my parents and my extended family here. Remember what I said the bonds went from comrades to friends and then to family, nothing matters more to me than your trust and friendship."_**

 ** _"I still see you in the way I saw you after we spent that year together, nothing's changed and nothing ever will now. As to that I'd never lie to you whatsoever, and not over something this serious at the moment either. The past year since you chose to keep me home to recover has resulted in the ace. He wasn't expecting and it's our bonds are now so strong, he can't find the right key."_**

 ** _"Just to pick the lock and I'm not holding back on you either so with that in mind it's over with now. He's crossed a line he can't ever take back now and with it. I'm doing what needs to be done now, he tries to pull that maneuever and I'm over riding it by adding on to your theory and letting him have it if he had tried that."_** he said and Picard nodded to him gently as he said it to him smiling.

 ** _"Well with you backing me up, he knows he's in serious trouble now, what with what I figured out so far. Because we got to the plasma and igniting it, but hearing the next remark from you is what I need to make sure of. But hearing you confirm those thoughts and your side of the story he knows. Is the fact he knows he's getting thrown out of the academy, when we tell them that truth."_**

 ** _"And it's because his decision could have killed you and if he goes further. But everything that happened in charges as a cadet are involved in this, plus two to three others and it's enough that any of these by themselves is enough to lose his position on the team as team leader, all at once and all together, he's being expelled from the academy."_** He said and Wesley nodded to him as he said it then.

 ** _"So if we'd all come forward and told you what's the penalty exactly?"_ **he asked and he explained that to him gently as he crossed his arms at that question. **_"Loss of your yearly credits and you don't advance with your class. If you just came forward on the first day, together. But as you're the only one willing to come forth, they're about to lose everything regarding this at the moment."_**

 ** _"And as to why but the penalties for everything that could be considered illegal in this are even worse._ ****_And if what you're about to say next is what I'm thinking here, and we decide to let him incriminate himself. I'm charging him if you suffer a relapse regarding this, after one too many injuries. And in that last year alone and does he not realize what kind of bond you have with me."_**

 ** _"Let alone Will, because it's enough that he causes a relapse, in both areas, but honestly. If the fool never saw the wedding rings on our hands, so he doesn't realize it. Than we have just cause to have him expelled, if he loses his temper in the middle of the hearing?"_** he asked and Wesley had a smile as he answered him. **_"No sir and that's part of the problem, he thinks you're just my captain."_**

 ** _"But you and Will are my commanding officers and only thwt, but I think Derek convinved them. In his thoughts he thinks it a professional relationship with all of you. That's the nail in the coffin here, because despite the added photos taken he thinks it's something else, but he doesn't know the true bond I have with the seven of you, let alone Geordi's team, Bates, Greyson and Watkins."_**

 ** _"But he doesn't understand that, that everything Derek told him is a lie now, the damn situation over the virus. But his rumor is on crude rumors, mine is about to be on hard cold evidence, if he walks into the engineering room too soon right now dad. In the ten months since we had me training here on the ship our bonds only deepened further and he doesn't realize just how much."_**

 ** _"In fact, to him, he's to worried about getting exposed then what we are to each other._** ** _To him he thinks that it's just normal friendship, and that I'm not that close to you and that's a nail in his coffin later. If he tries to throw the issue of parental rights at me, which I plan to explain to him later. But here's the catch he's not realizing and he's too scared to remember these facts."_**

 ** _"Let alone he doesn't understand the transporter room systems protocols either. And it's the act of guardianship when the parent is not around, in you case, mom._** ** _That went to you two and Counselor Troi when mom got recalled to earth and that's one piece he doesn't know, but what he also doesn't know. Or realize is that in that year you both became not only are you my mentors."_**

 ** _"But my legal guardians, so with that in mind, he doesn't know you're married now. Being a mentor gives you the same rights to a cadet that being the parent does and with that. With you being my teachers and guardians still here, than he's just fooling himself now._** ** _So he starts a fist fight in the courtroom and I get another hit taken to the head and it's over."_** He said and they nodded to that.

 ** _"True and with that in mind here, he doesn't realize that while I'm your mentor, Deanna happens to be your psychiatrist. and it's up to the four of us regarding your physical and emotional health. I'd hate to be him right now when you tell him that information later, because ever since Risa._** ** _I've really gotten overly protective of you, since I kept up your training at the moment here now."_**

 ** _"And when not on duty on the bridge, or the engineering room we did your training._** ** _But he even does try that and I'm having his but hauled up on charges for triggering a relapse. Because it's been one too many close calls and at the rate this is going I'm not going to make to forty five if you keep this up son."_** Will said to him and Picard finished that as Beverly and Deanna hid a smile at that.

 _ **"Three situations at once: helping you to recover by Beverly monitoring your physical health, 2) by getting your anger out of you and helping you to heal emotionally by venting what you really want to say. And you just telling us straight up what happened while turning him in while doing it. But we understand, and with that, the extension for you staying up here is 4 days."**_

 _ **And to a week, son, so four days to rest and recover from this as we talk it over.**_ _ **And because I'm not risking him putting you back in the infirmary. Just so he can save his neck and with him, the girls."**_ Will said for all of them with a firm look on his face then. " ** _Computer run down Locarno's academy records, I'd like to look into something."_** Data said and his records started coming across the screen then.

As Picard tapped his communicator. ** _"Andrea, Vance, J.P., I'm looking into Locarno's records here, because if he intended me to be his placement. And after graduating, he and Jean Hajar just blew it highly here. Sito Jaxa and my son got in immediately, I know them better then I know the duo. And the same is said for the Hanson cousins, if I catch Derek in the act at the current moment now."_**

 ** _"During the investigation involved in this, Wesley just told me what the hell happened up there. But they all stretched our trust so far it just snapped, at the current moment, Wesley, Joshua and Sito all earned the right. Involved to their positions with me and Will as their commanders."_** he said and his communicaor buzzed twice and he nodded, knowing they got the message from him at that.

"Yeah that's an understatement, you know us better then then you know them as you're training us for three years. As we learned to get to know you and the other members of the crew and senior staff, Wes is your son. But to us, your trust is all that matters to us, so why risk it." Sito said to him and he smiled and nodded. ** _"Wait I get the idea, if this is heading where I think it is, he never learned from one mistake."_**

 ** _"And made another and still hasn't learned anything now, if he's breaking rules left and right, right now."_** Will said to him and he nodded. "Psychological work up, Marks blew his chance, because Jake and I have been here longer. And you been training us in everything to pass every test with flying colors right now. But we both love you like a father, in both your cases, Sir." Wesley said and he nodded with a smile to that.

 ** _"Psychological work up and exam and I'm a acting psychiatrist, if I was human, and if we were back 400 years ago. So best to see why he'd try a maneuver like this, even though it was forbidden by the academy for over 100 years. And the rsults are it just killed three more people and nearly Wes. Along with the latest one who is part of our junior crew."_** Data said and they nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"Lal, Pre-academy, personal life, personal relationship?"_** Deanna said and it started flashing down a list. ** _"Narrow down the field till his last mating bond, prior to Ensign Crusher arriving at the academy, who it was to and what happened between them."_** Will said as it went further down and his eyes narrowed. ** _"Wait, there, Lal, freeze it right there!"_** Will said and it stopped at that and the senior staff nodded.

"Well that just confirms everything that Charlie told us after we saw the boys together, including the riot at the tavern right now" Picard said as he and Pulaski crossed their arms at that. **_"Well, well, what do we have here, his last relationship ended because she broke it off with him."_** Wesley said and he nodded as he heard her then. **_"Uh huh, yes I see what's happening here,_** ** _Commander, Captain, Doctor."_**

 ** _"But the way the duo described it here is he's acting like Johnny Rico and he never learned from his mistake, made another. And by pulling a clear flaw in judgement calls during a live fire exercise. And it cost him his family and turns him into a killing machine as a result. Wesley has taken the part of his personality that is ready to fix the situation by making him pay."_**

 ** _"And for the loss of a loved one and_** ** _the ones helping him to move on from her are his team mate and his friends on his new version of his football team."_** Bates said and he nodded. ** _"The damn idiot just did exactly what I expected him to do right now and as a result. But my best friend is on the edge of another emotional explosion right now, but Derek crossed the line after the foothold."_**

 ** _"Well this just got turned into the movie, his team mate is dead, and the ones helping him to recover are his quartet."_** They heard and turned and saw Charlie Dayton and Robin Lefler standing behind him then. **_"And while we happen to be his true team, I'm his team mate and new love interest and I'm now pissed at her. And for breaking his heart while our third is ready to beat the crap out of him_**

 ** _"And for this when we lost a member of our quartet and my mate is suffering a relapse."_** Robin added, standing next to him and he nodded. **_"Guys."_** he said quickly and they moved to him as she gave him a hug and he buried his head into her shoulder. **_"We lost one, I'm just glad we didn't lose you, because that's enough to tick me off, that idiot is going to get it for this."_** Dayton firmly and he nodded to that.

And as he gave him a hug. **_"Once too often in these situations I'm not taking anything for granted anymore. I turned them in, I choose our crew and our gang and that's it."_** he said and the duo both nodded to him at that remark firmly. **_"Well if he wanted to tick us off he just did it, because it's clear you're emotionally compromised, if he thought he could reassert the authority."_**

 ** _"And once you were back the academy he'd better think again, because you're a junior commander and we're your crew."_** she said and he nodded to that as Beverly said it firmly. ** _"The stupid idiot never learned from his mistakes, makes another_** ** _and he makes another one on bad judgement and just killed someone too."_** Beverly said firmly then and the duo both nodded to that remark sternly.

 ** _"Wes it gets better right now, and this is enough that our laying into Taurik takes precendence now, your theory to him over his thinking it's unethical."_** Robin said and he looked at her. **_"What, what are you talking about..., you're kidding, it happened, you're..."_** he asked as he looked at her and she nodded ** _. "Yeah I got the test results back it's been confirmed, we're due in 8 months now."_**

 ** _"One option in this undercover stint now, but nothing can erase the damag one right now. But if Derek is apart of this, you have to ask for that probation and it up here on the ship. And with that in mind, it's the same about of time for the time as the entire year to gain back those credits. They, the trio, don't know you're the father of my baby."_** she said and he smiled in delight at that news then.

 ** _"Well that idiot is not destroying my life now, not when I have everything I want now, I belong to you. But_** ** _he wants to destroy someone's life he's getting his destroyed, because my entire family is right here on the ship. Honey, if you'll take me, because I'm not walking away from you, you're my everything. But my life belongs to you now sweetheart, I'm being the father and husband."_**

 ** _"That you you and our baby need me to be right now starting now, my family is right here and nothing is getting taken away from me now. Someone's predicting this right down to the limit right now,_** ** _and you. You just saved my skin and my life, I'm not leaving you without help now._** he said and she nodded as he pulled her onto a hug as the words translated themselves for the quartet.

 ** _'Baby, wait a minute, you're not serious, that little brat nearly destroyed what's left of my family by taking my son away from and now I find out I'm going to be a grandmother.'_** she thought as she exchanged looks with the others as the same thoughts shot through everyone in the room at the news. And as Beverly said it for all of them at that as she looked between the trio at that remark then gently.

 ** _"Whoa, wait a minute, you mean to tell me my son is the father for the baby you're carrying Robin."_** Beverly repeated and she nodded. ** _"Yeah mom that's right, 18 months together, and this cemented it now. So although we started our family four years sooner then we should have now. But this was bound to happen eventually now with the fact we had eighteen months together."_**

 ** _"And here's the result now. With him and me together, there's no possible chance of whatever this would have resulted in now, had we not spent that added year together and I'm officially the mother of his first born. One option to make now and it's turning them in and with that in mind. This just gives him even more of reason to get off the team and train from up here right now."_**

 ** _"But we're at the edge of winding up married anyway and this is the first portion now. But Nick Locarno and Jean, they just did it, Locarno now is not destroying his life when I just prevented that by the latest situation. It's happened and Locarno and his team are getting it for this. What's left of our family so they can get off on a reprimand now."_** she told her and she nodded.

 ** _"Well you just saved him from throwing his career away now, but Locarno is ending up dead with the fact he's just landed him in need of medical care. And after a secondary relapse was caused here at the moment right now. He nearly left you a widow and your baby fatherless, I'm not letting him get away with that or with nearly destroying your family now."_** Will said to her bemused at that.

 ** _"Too late, it's not happening anyway, I'm turning him into the board and I'm finishing my training, but to insure nothing gets in the way of this now. It's choosing which forks in the road to take now and I'm taking the fork in the road meant to insure nothing changes between us now. But to prevent that added problem in two years, we need to redirect here, because with her pregnant."_**

 ** _"And with my baby, it's enough the only option is in five to six months my training up here and my entire family is together. So with that in mind it's doing and finishing my training by on the job training. And until I retire from being part of the squadron in six months and I'm up here. And for the final trimester and forever after that now till graduation in two years later on."_**

 ** _"But as of this moment, my job is making sure he gets expelled from the academy, and dealing with the girls, because as I said the team is the end and be all for him, it's not happening, the girls are getting hold back a year, he's getting expelled and tried for murder and as for mom and Commander Alberts they get justice by my turning them in now._**

 ** _"Because nothing is making me disappoint you guys, including him, I've had enough of his attitude, they're not my friends and they never were. Charlie's my son's godfather now and I have a family, I can tell my baby now. When he's old enough that his uncle died a hero now but nothing could ever. Or make turn away from the lesson you taught me."_** Wesley said to him as she pulled him to her

And he tightened his arms around her as she finished that. **_"Charlie, I'm naming you my child's legal guardian if anything happens to either of us. But we're all stationed up here, Sito's doing her side of it and that's it. And with that, you're my best friend,_** ** _my brother now, so with that in mind now."_** he said and Dayton nodded as he gave him a hug at that and he tightened his arms around him at that.

 ** _"Yeah I get it and accept that, you're my best friend, but what's left of the team is us four, Kate and Sito right now. You have my word, you're my brother, I'm not losing you now. The bastard has just pissed me off, because not only did he kill our seven, he nearly killed you in the process. He's a dead man when I get through with him."_** he said and he shook his head as he answered him at that.

 ** _"Charlie aside from several minor injuries I'm fine, but you allow that to take hold now, you're going to land yourself behind bars. My baby needs you, let alone the sextet and my mother if anything happens to Robin or me."_** he said and the other boy nodded. ** _"Aside from that, you better leave him to me, because I'd rather you_** ** _and Jake not kill him for my sake, right now here."_**

 ** _"Let me be the one that makes him, pay, but let me be one to deal with this."_** he said and Geordi looked at him at that. **_"Now why does that sound familiar right now."_** he said and Robin answered that. **_"Because the father of a teenage wizard said the exact same thing and his best friends. They were furious at the fourth member of their quartet for selling his parents out to their NID leader."_**

 ** _"But Nova, or rather the future NID agents, and he's saying the exact same thing here. Because Wes and I just took the parents place. and Charlie the position of the kids godfather. He's preventing him from going after Locarno and making the biggest mistake of his life now. It's a bit too late for that right now anyway with all of us here on the ship, there's going to be no way"_**

 ** _"No way now that he's not quitting now at the moment,_** ** _he's got a chance to live his life and with the fact our child needs him now. In eight months once he comes back for a break. I'd say it's time to finish the on the job training and he graduates up here after that."_** she said and he smiled at that plan. **_"He just joined the team and when he was at school, he was hanging around with Josh."_**

 ** _"And two others from his grade level, the two of them were a duo, but_** ** _Jean talked Nick into getting him on the team, though he was ready to join delta squadron, they put him onto Nova, and here's the result. So if he and Josh were part of Delta, Josh would still be alive and with that, is the fact our quartet. Our team is completely intact, now finally, before Sito told us she too now."_**

 ** _"Was sick of this behavior right now and we freed her from it, but thanks to Nick and Jean we lose a piece of the team_** ** _of our squadron. And 1/8 of our squadron is dead and my husband barely survives the accident now with him."_** She said and he looked at her in relief then as he said it. **_"I'm glad to see you honey."_** he said and she moved to him and gave him a hug then as he closed his eyes.

"Well that reminds me of Danny after Sarah was taken, he reched his limit and was ready to shoot Johnny for it, before we decided he was stuck out there for 3 months now. As he had to live by his wits now as he and Maybourne grew so paranoid. That they barely killed each other for it, with more drugs in his system and getting his leg skewered at the thigh." Hammond said and Wesley and Daniel nodded with a bemused smile to that.

"That bad General?" Jack asked and he chuckled. "Worse, he quickly learned that his irresponsibility could get him killed after touching the mirror at the time. Your grandfather, he learned after only having his first year's memories. He decided to look before leaping ever since, but between SG-1 and Daniel we got the results in the SGC. That we wanted at the time here now." he said and the crew nodded gently to him.

 ** _"How serious are we talking here, if you had to come see us exactly, because you look like hell."_** she said and he sighed. **_"Second degree concussion, lack of sleep and the nightmares keep getting worse right now. Survivor's guilt doesn't even come close to this, honestly I was beyond relieved when you arrived. I needed to come home, get it out of me, before the trial started right now."_**

 ** _I'm ready to knock him out because of Josh."_** he said and she nodded with a sigh as she answered him then. **_"Josh is gone, it's just us four up here now and Katie and Sito down there with you. It finally happened honey?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah, Josh is gone, he was killed in the explosion, Nick and Jean are not coming forward and they're trying to keep me from doing the same thing."_**

 ** _"Remember when you said you were making sure they didn't cost me my career, well you're going to have do that now. I'm on stand down for the next week till the initial follow up hearing. But I can't hold back on this, a member of my trio is dead and you and Charlie are all I have left now. It's just shifted directions here at the current moment, but the baby hasn't been born, yet."_**

 ** _"And secondly though the parents alive, it's instead of the father being murdered it's the more serious member of the trio. And of who stayed loyal to the kid's family at the time. And the father and his best friend are ready to kill the person responsible for killing their best friend and brother. But that's what this is now honey and she nodded to hom."_** he told her and crossed her arms.

 ** _"I'm looking at his catalyst being everything that resulted in the title character changing and becoming the mate of his team mate. Janson was offering you guys a place on Delta anyway, if you'd been on that team, Josh would still be alive. Janson would never break the rules anyways he's everything the commander is here, and with that they just triggered a relapse, first Tasha."_**

 ** _"And than Jaan and now Josh, but all three were too quick to stop and he was in sight range of Josh when the fighter exploded, alright now I'm pissed."_** she said and he nodded in agreement as Beverly exchanged looks with Will at that. **_"Yeah you have it right, Derek Janson offered us both a place on Delta squadron. So if not them then Gamma, but Jean's had her eye on me ever since I started school."_**

 ** _"To her she wanted me on the team, because she as hoping she could get me to cut loose and act like Nick, but when I met you, she had nothing on you honey. You don't want me to change and love me for who I am, I'm your everything, you're mine, she's nothing but a little harlot. I'm sticking to my own kind, ship born baby."_** he said and she nodded in agreement to that and crossed her arms.

 ** _"What's the comparision here Wes, because if she's what I'm thinking I'm vaporizing her for causing you this much pain right now?"_** she asked and he sighed. **_"The ex girlfriend that destroyed his life after they separated. Two words here, the dear john letter, she's been stringing me along and then. And now sided with Nick, and now Josh is dead, I lost one piece of my quartet."_**

 ** _"Up here, and 1/3 of my trio down there and you're all I have left, you guys and Sito right now."_** he said to her and her eyes narrowed to the news at that. **_"She's screwed now, I'm playing his team mate, she's playing the ex girlfriend and Nick is playing the rival, while Sito, she is not part of the plot here. Although Josh was the lost team mate that was killed, because he made a mistake."_**

 ** _"And with that the two books here just combined together now this if he's working for whoever caused that conspiracy. And when they landed you emergency room and I really am going to kill him now. Alright now it's personal they just turned this into our version of that book and movie. And you're having to put your life back together and I'm the one helping you to heal here now."_**

 ** _"And by reminding you to focus t_** ** _hough we're separated I was keeping in touch with you leading up to the accident and she got jealous. Whoever suggested this maneuver just caused the same as the live ammo exercise. And he's having to face putting his life back together, because she dumped him. At the current moment, Nick is Rico and his rival combined together at the moment."_**

 ** _"Wes is the narrator after his new girlfriend talked him about of giving it up at the current moment. Well she wants to play I'm not letting her tear you down now Wes, she's not worth it."_** she said and the eight senior members exchanged looks at the conversation as O'Brien said for the eight of them as he cut into it. **_"What are you talking about exactly?"_** O'Brian asked and she explained that to him gently.

 ** _"The closest comparision in this case is from Private Robert A. Heinlein, his book Starship Troopers. But our quartet, before Nick targeted him and Josh was me, Josh and Charlie, we were like his quartet, the Narrator's quartet of friends. But we lost one member, Charlie is like Ace Levy, and Wes himself is Rico, just after he accepted and started moving on with Florez after that at the time."_**

 ** _"I'm one piece of the trio he created, Josh is the other, we're the ones he could tell everything too and Josh happens to be his best friend there. Jean's part of the squadron and talked Nick into letting him on the team. And giving him a chance, he_** ** _argued if he was joining the team so was Josh. And they relented, but he was sticking to your rules Doctor, health wise, so my guess is."_**

 ** _"And he and Jean were trying to get him to cut loose, break the rules as a medical born . And after the seven month mark, after Commander La Forge got turned into an alien he decided to relax. And was drinking non alcoholic drinks at the bar near the academy, but she was stringing him along. When leading into this, and with that in mind where_** ** _this is going you're not going to like it."_**

 ** _"But you recall that Heinlein novel, he went into federal service just so he could impress her and as a result his life is destroyed. The bugs destroyed his town and his family is dead and he's got to rebuild his life. By having his two closest friends, one piece from his old life and the only one left of the new one."_** Robin said and he nodded to her gently in answer to that and she gave a nod and finished it.

 ** _"Well that's what I'm looking at now, the stupid idiot just committed the exact act that had the title character rebuilding his life. And his new girlfriend has to be the one helping him to heal and with her is his best friend. And of their old squadron, Josh is dead, Nick has been turned into the rival. And whoever the human girl on the team is, she's acting acting like Ibanez, stringing him along."_**

 ** _"And as he decided to join the service for her, but after he gets named captain to the team she dumps him. And once seeing the reason why he realized she was cheating on him all that time. Jean could be seen as the ex girlfriend in this scenario, while Wes is playing the title character himself. Heinlein had some good storylines, but only two landed in these situations for our crew hwre_**

 ** _"And for the last fifteen months at the current moment, but 4 years in total, 'The Puppet Masters' and 'Starship Troopers' Sir and it's just crossed the line."_** she said and Will crossed his arms at that. ** _"Alright now it's personal, this kid just crossed the line and my best student has either had enough or the guilt is killing him now."_** he said and she nodded as she answered him at that remark gently at that.

 ** _"It's not the first, but it may as well be Sir, I joined the team for the wrong reasons, but his acts are what killed Josh and nearly me with him, whatever reason he joined Starfleet is the next question, that I don't know, but if we were in that century, I'm betting it matches up to the book pretty closely. And I'm the one paying for it, because if she wanted me before I joined the team here."_**

 ** _"And that was it in her case, but Josh is the clincher, I think she's been in love with Nick ever since. But I'm not holding back the truth, because she's stringing me along, and not when I'm already in love with someone else. And she's everything that his team mate was and is in helping him. Jean is the ex girlfriend and one you'd consider I'd rather drop then continue being with."_**

 ** _"Just so it's either I quit the squadron or I drop her, especially with Robin and me being together mom."_** Wesley said and Beverly nodded as she saw the determined look on Robin's face at that and knew she was about to talk some sense into him. And right then just to keep him from quitting watching him shaking, in grief. Robin moved behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder and he relaxed slightly at that.

 ** _"You told me you lost two friends by reckless actions or trying to save you and now the stupid idiots cause an emotional relapse and it's by their pride and ego and it results in the death of a team mate. To quote that character in the Heinlein novel, with him acting like this and not listening to you or Josh now, 'I needed every member of my team fully functional and I wanted to win.'."_**

 ** _"He's acting like Rico, before the alien bugs destroyed his hometown, and look at what this does to you. I'm seeing this as only one thing, he joined up for the wrong reasons, if he was the star player of his high school in some game and was trying to impress a girl by getting into the service. And he's letting the fact his last few victories went to his head and gained the title of squad leader."_**

 ** _"And just before the damn dear john letter shows up at the time, but we may not be either the characters or the superheroes on that tv show. But this still applies, we're on the job all the time we can't focus it's goung to get us killed. And he's now burying himself in his training and is crossing so many lines to be the best that he's drowning in his pride, and he got a team mate killed."_**

 ** _"But that makes it very clear that he doesn't have what it takes to make it aboard the best of the best. But Captain Picard and Commander Riker are the best at what they do, we got chosen, by them to serve on this ship. And it's because we never show off at the time right now, we're happy. Because not everything is about showing off or proving you're better then everyone else."_**

 ** _"The captain gave a very tight regime he expects us to follow we follow our regime, we follow orders. And we got to know him, that's what's needed to get on the enterprise, not many can face up to the fact that they made a mistake._** ** _But you do honey, you're willing to face the consequences and you're much stronger than he is anyway, you made a mistake getting involved in this."_**

 ** _"And joining the team, that wasn't your fault, regarding Josh, you tried and you're cleaning up the mess by taking it to, if we were in that time frame. The general and colonels and every seasoned officer in officers training, that deserved to know this information. Instead of letting them destroy your career, you decide to turn them in, that's not giving up or quitting, you're not Nova."_**

 ** _"You're a Gamma, we do the right thing, no matter how much it hurts, if it means turning them in, a betrayal then so be it. Nova squadron is no team if they behave like this, a true team is what we are. and were to each other, you, me and Data completed the mission together and ended the first attempt. And we took care of you to end the second, you're a acting lieutenant up here._**

 ** _"And in the true service next to the duo and me, but those injuries were like the ones he took during his encounter and you're fully healed. And by the time you return to training, this time his idiocy results in several more, through no fault of your own. Though you're recovering from the latest injuries, you're finishing it off by doing the right thing and making sure he gets charged for murder."_**

 ** _"But if his girlfriend was like the girl he was dating in high school, I'm like his team mate, before she was killed and with that in mind here now."_** she said to him, looking at him softly as she went further at that remark gently at that. **_"I'm not losing you to your anger and grief now, and he just pissed me off. Honey listen to me, you did the right thing in coming forward now, but for our family."_**

 ** _"You made a mistake, you learn from it and you move on, but you never turned on them, they made the mistake, so they accept the consequences. You made the wrong decision, Sito, me, Jake, Charlie, Lal, we're your friends and team. We know Josh is alive, he's been cloned, but they don't but it's clear to me. He's turned into Lieutenant O'neill, she's turned into Crenshaw, that's it."_**

 ** _"You took the repeated jolts, but if they, the administration, never wanted you, they'd have let you go. But don't quit on me, all this time we worked together repeatedly in facing off against the odds. We were him and his female team mate the last 15 months, she went after him. And reason is because they always had each other's backs at the time, for years, before Ibanez came into it."._**

 ** _"That's the reason she came to the training center he was at, so she could continue watching his back and make sure she never lost him in the fight. If I'd been there when this happened we'd have taken it back to the enterprise. Just notify the entire senior staff and then decided on a sting operation. And to get them expelled, him expelled, her with with charge that comes with this."_**

 ** _"Which is what we're going to do anyway now, but I'm you're girlfriend, she's nothing but a silly little girl, Wes._** ** _You and me, we've served on the live front, done for real what they've only done in simulation. Andwe risked our lives to prevent another conspiracy, we're a team, a duo. And they work as individuals with their backs to the wall, we work as one, we always have, but you."_**

 ** _"You're Daniel, I'm Anna, and we ben like this since we got back together, he's nothing to me, you're mt everything. That's us all over, and frankly if we were in that time frame I'd do it again in a heart beat and save your life. I'm your team mate and the one willing to come after you to watch your back. I'm not losing you without a fight."_** she said and he looked at her and pulled her into a hug tightly.

" ** _At the moment that's what worries me, you're my everything and I'm not losing you next, let alone the seven or my friends in the engine room. Or I'll never get over the heart ache."_** he told her and she nodded. ** _"Only difference is we're 100 years later after the time frame of that story, we stand a better chance of survival than they ever did and it's because we're not working here."_**

 ** _"And as individuals, but as a team, you and me. I'd risk taking the knife for you, but I'm not losing you now and not to your anger and grief._** ** _He joined up for the wrong reasons, he got a guy killed, that makes it pretty clear. that he doesn't have what it takes, your selflessness, heart and dedication. You're everything my parents want for me and vice versa in your parents case for you."_**

 ** _"They're what brought me right to you, we decided we were ending the foothold together that week,_** ** _we started it together, we finished it together. That's what being a team really is, we work as one, if he's not willing to face up. Now, to his mistakes, the federation is going to throw him out._** ** _But even though you got compromised last year, they were willing to put things on hold for you."_**

 ** _"And gave us the added ten months together and look at us now, but you and me we're two halves of the same whole. You took a couple injuries and are suffering P.T.S.D., because you saved the entire federation. So although it put you in the E.R. you pulled it off and you're an acting lieutenant now. And up in the true Starflet now, when in the service, you're him after the last attack."_**

 ** _"And you have what it takes, just don't give up."_** she said and he looked at her. ** _"Yeah well it gets better Robin, Jean's been putting the moves on me ever since I returned to the academy. But in my eyes, you're it for me, I'm not losing you, she's nothing to me, if she thinking I'm taking her back after this. Let alone him well it's not happening, their careers are what they make of them here."_**

 ** _"I lost a team mate, my partner, in this situation, Sito is all I have left for my trio down. But 8 team mates and we lost a member of our team and you're my mate, I lost a friend, I'm not losing you too. And not if I have anything to say about it now."_** he told her and she nodded as she answered him. **_"Uh huh, she's talking you into keeping quiet and with that, alright now I'm pissed."_**

 ** _"But she's not worth throwing your career away over Wes, and neither is he at the current moment now. The girl cost him everything, and nearly destroyed his life completely. His family and nearly his career, but his team mate she was helping him put his life back together. That's us and with that in mind, don't make the same mistake, he did now, you have me and I'm not losing you now."_**

 ** _"The duo, let alone Derek, are not worth destroying your career over now."_** she said and he nodded to that. **_"Not quite the same circumstances in this case, but close enough in comparison, but those three are encompassing everything. That his old life was and he's got to start from scratch now, which is what this is. But you made a mistake and you start anew finally, we had that talk already."_**

 ** _"You made a mistake here by listening to him, let alone her, so now it's time to make things right and it's by turning them in and doing your duty now. You have me and with it we fix things and make sure you get a fresh start. And out of this situation, he's_** ** _going to lose his commission once the truth gets out. But he's not taking you with him and I'll be damned if I see you crash now."_**

 ** _"And it's because you're suffering from your anger and grief, I'm not losing you. If we had two more members of our age group you have your own squadron here on the ship and that's enough to heal. But he and Jean, they're not worth destroying your career over, and neither is Derek."_** she said to him gently and he nodded as they saw the determined look in hs eyes and knew she got through to him.

Watching her with him, Picard hid a smile as he finished that. ** _"Robin's right, if he's letting his ego and pride get in the way of the job, he doesn't have what it takes to be a Starfleet officer or wear the uniform, but you do. And they're not worth destroying your life over and not when you're this close to graduating either."_** he said and sighed as he went further, as he thought over what he just told him.

 ** _"I figured it might be a maneuver that backfired, so hearing you confirm that thought and it being one of the most dangerous and difficult maneuvers. And of the ones that were created, if it involves plasma, that could kill. Even us skilled officers still have trouble doing it, you mean to tell me they bailed on you. Just so they could save their necks to keep themselves out of getting expelled._**

 ** _"That comparison you just told us, that's what happened here?"_** he asked slowly and Wesley nodded. ** _"Yes Sir it is, just as I was going to put it out, the ignition went a second time and his ship exploded. Sito was furious at her and made it clear that there was no point here, but they were debating how to explain this. Before I told Deladier that I was taking comand of the squadron here."_**

 ** _"Nick was deactivated as of now till after the trial for this at the moment, but he knows that the second I said that I needed you, that he was toast. You guys are my family, and I needed to get this out of me. And before an underclassman tests me more then then necessary right now in your eyes. You knew what my temper was ever since I caught Derek in the act here, but family, we're family."_**

 ** _"He wants me to choose between you or him, no choice necessary, it's always going to be you, my family."_ **he said looking at them and they smiled. _**"We understand and that just shows even more in your dedication now. Into being a true officer, but what do they know of being friends and extended family. If they never served in the field togrther this long right now, we raised you son."**_

 ** _"As family we make sure we never lose each other, and though we already have a family, once we deploy we become adoptive family to each other. The bonds get stronger and we depend on each other, for everything, we lose a member of our team it hits all of us. But we, once we become a team, we work as one, the strength of being one, we lose a piece of our puzzle and it hits all of us._**

 ** _"Nova squadron, that's no team if they reacted like this."_ **Picard said to him gently and he nodded to him in gently. **_"Yeah that's my thought exactly, if they're not bothering to come forward with me, they're not my team. He's about to throw that piece at me, exact words being, 'he won't disappoint us, he served aboard the enterprise, he knows what it's like to trust someone with their lives.'."_**

 ** _"But that's the difference, I know what it's like to trust others with my life, because I've been in the thick of it for 5 to 6 years straight up here now._** ** _And when we met, I knew I could depend on the four of you to watch my back and vice versa, we depended on each other. That's the problem, he's jealous, because I can tell you things, I can't tell them, and our bonds are so strong."_**

 ** _"And that I don't have to hold back anything, because you know me way too well. In Counselor Troi's case, she's able to read my mood and knows everything I'm feeling now and they only just met me._** ** _Our friendship is what mattered and matters to me,_** ** _I'm not jeopardizing that. And because for 5 to 6 years we acted as a team and that team turned into a family up here now."_**

 ** _"So in my eyes the squadron has nothing on us, on you, as family because everything that makes up a team. This is staring them in the face and it's why I decided to come straight to you. They're trying to get me to lie to you, claiming Josh was weak and a few others things, but I'm not doing it._** ** _Because I'm not taking the fall here for this situation, and what they themselves have pulled."_**

 ** _"And for their actions, while they're not willing to come forward and they don't have a problem with the fact that their recklessness killed our team mate. And they're not wanting to sabotage their careers while I risk throwing my career away just to save their necks now. To them I turn them in and I'm a traitor, if I don't, I have to live with the guilt of his death."_** he said and Deanna leaned forward.


	25. The First Duty V: Truths And The Release

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator**

 **Chapter 25: The First Duty V: Truths And The Release**

 ** _"Sir, at the moment here's the other illegal piece to it, but first they used our bonds as a way to talk me into working as a team, and I don't have to hear the next remark, but I tell him I'm telling you the truth, and he's going to use emotional blackmail on me. When after nearly six years together, I know what working as team means and meant, after what we've been through together._**

 ** _And everything Boothby said to you is so far off the bat it's not even funny now. He's turned into the bad guy, I'm turning him and the girls in now to you, whatever you would have told me, doesn't need to be said, I choose you now. Our bonds, your trust and respect are all that matter to me. I choose you, mom and the quintet now. There's no use being part of the team, when I already have one here."_** he said and Picard nodded to him gently as he answered him at that.

 ** _"I understand and you made the right choice, as I said there's being a warrior and there's being a friend, but you choose to be both and you're the strongest warrior in history."_** he said and Wesley nodded as Will finished that remark as he looked at the teenager. **_"They think we'd allow this regarding your career than they'd better think again, you only just got over what Etana did to you."_**

 ** _"And now they caused a relapse in two areas, because you've spent an added eighteen months serving on board the enterprise. And with it our bonds tripled in strength and you'd never lie to us, not since we started your training. They're getting their careers cut when we get through with them, because we're not allowing this at all."_** Will said gently and Deanna finished it as she crossed her arms.

 ** _"What happened wasn't your fault, if they're not willing to come forward, time to put it to the test, integrity testing. And we see what their responses are to your coming forward and telling the truth. We decided on a sting operation, so we act like nothing happened during this trip. And we see them expose themselves for the cold, desensitized little monsters they really are."_**

 ** _"But it's because true friends are ones that stick by you in everything, everything, no taking sides in personal relationship._** ** _True friends stick together and in something this serious, and work as one, and we've proven that. But time and time again with each other ever since we met that first year. And you're right, that everything that made up being a true team at the time."_**

 ** _"That's everything that we've shown and it's turned us into a family as a result, that's what being a team truly is, a family. If one of us got hurt, we were there making sure they'd heal, our bonds are the very essence of being a team._** ** _The crew and command staff are a team, that's what you were apart of. And long before you met these two at the time and if they're not willing to do that."_**

 ** _"And come forward with you at the moment now, after a member of your team was killed in the accider. Than they're not true friends at all, but we are and with that in mind here, now it's more serious. This situation just rocked it to the core and you're questioning and comparing them. And to being in the squadron to being here with us in the crew and senior staff, we're family, we raised you."_**

 ** _"Looking at the comparisons now, it's pretty obvious who was more of team since we came into each other's lives at the time. As with you back up here we helped you recover, physically and emotionally. And from what the sleep deprivation was doing to you even before the incursion got worse. And with that in mind it's a no choice needed now in yout eyes and ours now in this case."_**

 ** _"Alright they just caused an emotional relapse now regarding Tasha and Jaan, what else Wes?"_** she asked and he explained that to her. **_"To them it's survival of the fittest, Josh may have been slightly uncomfortable in the cockpit. But he'd never let us down, we both knew how dangerous this was now. In fact with his training up here for 3 years now, that said he wasn't willing to risk it now."_**

 ** _"He and I were closest in bonds of the squadron, since our parents are career officers. His dad was an engineer aboard the Hood, my parents, they served under Captain Picard. I'm the only one of the four of us who's served and worked on a real bridge, and had the chance to put my knowledge and expertise to use and I knew the calculations were off and from there now."_**

 ** _"It's we shared the exact same thoughts here regarding this, as did Sito,_** ** _Nick is getting too zealous regarding this, we even tried to talk him out of it. Of pulling this maneuver, but he wouldn't listen to us and neither would Jean. Josh never let us down, he was a good team mate, officer and a friend. In his eyes to save the team he's going to keep lying to you till they write off the accident."_**

 ** _"As a formal reprimand, the girls too, as to that, in my eyes, than they're the ones that deserve a court martial now._** ** _Me, I'm turning them in and making sure they get the consequences now, because I'm not living with his death on my head, because they want to prove we're ready and we could do it."_** he said and she nodded as she answered him as she looked at the computer firmly.

 ** _"Lal, I need you to print up the papers, so we can check his emotional state since he broke up with Robin."_** she said and 3 papers appeared on the table and she read through it carefully and nodded as she used a red pen and circled several sentences. "I think this is starting to read out like Johnny's record, if he refused to listen, he's showing clear instability and inferiority complex." Jacob said and Deanna nodded sternly.

As she answered him at that. "Yes that's my thinking alright, if Kate Heightmeyer was back up, I did the evaluations and told you my opinions. That anyone that couldn't take being in the field and start showing off to get attention. That showed a severe need to alwaying being in the lime light and they can't take having someone better. Or better then they are in the eyes of the ship commander." she said and Picard noded sternly.

"That's why he asked to see you, so you could tell me your opinions once he told us this right now, but with Daniel's grandfather, as my next in command, it's enough. Now, that we: you, me, Carson, Beverly, Daniel and Will made the decisions and even then. This is possibly the fifth or sixth time that his family tried to get into my command. And once again their showboating blew it." he said sternly and Beverly and Deanna nodded firmly.

 ** _"I'd say that just makes it more clear here, Locarno allowed his pride and zealous to take total control and convinced the duo to go along with it. And they agreed, but you and Josh, being the children of career officers. And teenage officers yourselves, you both did the flight in practical. And you knew that something was off about the diameter when you ran the blueprints on this one."_**

 ** _"You understand how dangerous it gets, and tried to prevent it, he miscalculated the entire maneuver. And it kills a member of the team and nearly kills a second while doing it right now as well too. He's a coward and doesn't deserve to wear that uniform right now Captain or ever. However you do and you deserve to remain at the academy for being honest and coming forward."_**

 ** _"You just proved to us you're ready for the acts of leadership, but for now, you need to release the anger, so the hearing can wait a week. You need time to recover and heal emotionally from this with us and your true squadron."_** she said and he nodded, hearing the words come from her and Picard, he knew he'd could heal. **_"Agreed, you're staying home for a week."_** Picard said gently and he nodded softly.

 ** _"So that's all of it, he was trying to end his academic career, before he graduated in a blaze of glory. And chose a maneuver that is beyond dangerous and talked you into trying it. You and Joshua, as the children of more seasoned officers with more experience than both of them, tried to talk him out of it. He miscalculated the measurements, and you got knocked unconscious."_**

 ** _"And_** ** _by the explosion, and wound up with a broken arm and 2nd degree burns at the moment,_** ** _Josh was killed by the explosion and they bailed on you. And now they're trying to lie to us just to get themselves out of the hole. When the only chance at saving their careers is by coming forward and telling us this. The truth, I'm seeing his charges getting more numerous by the minute right now."_**

 ** _"But this girl is of sheep here."_** O'Brien said and he nodded. ** _"Indeed and with that, the integrity test has begun."_** Picard said to him as Wesley looked at Deanna gently as he answered that as he answered him gently at that. **_"Instead of just mom and you at the follow up hearing, could you, the six of you come as well. So you can sense his nervousness when I tell them the truth and we take it further."_**

 ** _"Because I'm hanging him out to dry regarding this, before I reveal this is a sting operation and let his actions speak louder than words as he's being exposed for what he is now. I'm a Starfleet officer I have a duty to the truth and that truth is being handed to you now. As for the Jean at the moment she's sheep and they're ready to destroy their lives, by following him, in this."_**

 ** _"But I'm acting as the team leader, so Nick gets expelled from the academy, they lose their year credits and don't advance with the class. I'm taking control of the squadron, and saving the team in the only way it can be saved now. It's by yanking the leadership card for the girls now and I mean right now. Sito, she can earn her scores back and her flight status by doing it up here."_**

 ** _"If the Hansons are involved in this as well too right now, then it's enough he just destroyed your trust. They're all losing their credits for this year and not advancing with our class, though Nick gets expelled that's it. The trio get disgraced in the worst way possible as for me and Sito we can move on._** ** _They're not wanting to come forward, to them they don't have a problem with this."_**

 ** _"But if I do then resign my commission and walk away."_** he said and Geordi crossed his arms. **_"They just caused you to question being on that team and comparing it to what we've gone through together these last 5 years. We looked out for each other, took care of each other, one of us got hurt. And we were in there waiting for the verdict, we worked as one, that's being a team alright."_**

 ** _"You were part of a team, long before you joined the squadron at the time and with that in mind now. There's more to this isn't there, if you just told us this, with the fact you came to tell us?"_** he asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah there is, with my being the one feeling the most guilt here, and you're going to love this. As well, but with that in mind, in my eyes I'm not lying to you, ever now."_**

 ** _"Or even holding back the truth, but in their eyes now, t_** ** _hey don't want to come forward. And they don't have a problem with lying to you or the admiral, but in their eyes if I do. I should resign my commission to the academy, leave the team and walk away, but not make them pay for my guilty conscious. That's the final insult in my case, that's no team now, peer pressure, coercion."_**

 ** _"And most of all emotional blackmail."_** he said and finished with the next remark then, his tone loaded with determination. **_"To save my career, I'm breaking his and letting him incriminate himself by his own words now. That sting operation is having my bedroom at the academy bugged and you listening in. As we have it taped with Robin pregnant with my baby, it's I'm not quitting the academy."_**

 ** _"But he's getting it for a near murder, on three counts, in mom's eyes, she's here with the Leflers out there somewhere right now."_** he said and the quintet looked at him in shock. ** _"You have got to be kidding me, we spent 3 to 5 years getting you ready for this at the time now. Extended officers training, that I took care of that personally and you're near a third level cadet now."_**

 ** _"And in his eyes, if you have a problem with taking the fall for them or lying about this to us, you should quit and resign from the academy and don't make them pay for your guilty conscious, simply because you did what they didn't, I don't think so. Its not going to happen here, he's just crossed a line he can't ever take back now, that blows his image finally in the eyes of us officers."_**

 ** _"And as more seasoned career officers than he is, but he crossed several lines he cane never take back. A_** ** _lright that's it, he's screwed now, you did the right thing and in his eyes if you have a problem with lying to us. Then you should quit and resign, well he's getting his when I get through with him. But he's a murderer and this is illegal now as not only did cheat in training here."_**

 ** _"But per pressur and emotional blackmail, that is enough to nail him to the wall here right now. So I'm going over charges here now and it's: for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations. And during a live flight exercise, for negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate. And the near murder of a second, lying to a superior officer and falsifying a report."_**

 ** _"Of peer pressure of the surviving member that has chosen to do the right thing'. All of these charges by themselves can cause you to get thrown out of the academy. As a cadet or of Starfleet, as an officer, both in our time and when at the SGC or SGA, all at once they're enough to turn you into a criminal now. And it's all illegal, alright now it's gone past murder, incompetence."_**

 ** _"And failure to abide by safety regulations and negligence,_** ** _and falsifying a report after second accident._** ** _And straight to holding back the truth from a superior officer, peer pressure, and of the one who is willing to come forward. That's going too far here, he's not a leader and in my eyes, he's screwed, the little brat better think again, because I'm not having you destroy your career."_**

 ** _"And it's because wants to insure you get blamed for it because of this, but you did the right thing by telling us immediately right now. Alright we're all going to that hearing as we pull this sting operation you have planned. And as he blows his own career as he said it with the camera on and us listening to the entire conversation."_** Will said in shocked anger and Picard nodded in agreemen to that.

 ** _"He actually said that, that little brat is going to get it when the entire comittee finds out here. Who does that little schmuck think he is exactly?"_** Beverly said in outrage and he nodded to her. ** _"Sir, mom, if I can get a recording set up for you you can hear his exact words and with it my remark. Because I promised the admiral I was turning this into a sting operation, and to answer your question."_**

 ** _"Mom here with that statement he's_** ** _throwing his weight around regarding being the team leader. But I'm more like you than you think, mom, sirs, as to that, if they want to do this. I'm making sure they lose their commissions now in the academy, and acting like you by getting them expelled now. And taking control of the team, and I don't give a damn that I'm letting them down."_**

 ** _"And not when it's your trust and respect that matters more to me."_** he said and they nodded to that gently. **_Nice touch, I'd have done the same if I was your age, they want to let someone suffer for their guilty conscious, it's time they saw things as they would be if you were a full Starfleet officers. Because this is illegal and is carrying the ultimate sentence at the academy and Starfleet."_**

 ** _"When the entire administration finds out_** ** _what you have to tell us, you being the only one coming forward tells us you're the true leader of the team now. We left Lal in the computer, so just use that to your advantage."_** Picard said to him gently. **_"And with that is the fact I'm acting like a true Starfleet officer by insuring they get justice for every charge that's landing on the table."_**

 ** _"I'm acting on being who I'm supposed to and that's the son and apprentice to some of the best career officers there are."_** he said and they smiled at that. ** _"That attitude is exactly what Brand was looking for in training. As a student kiddo, but this attitude with the trio, if Derek is involved in this, that's illegal._** ** _Hearing this coming from you, Locarno is going to get it and is being sued for it."_**

 ** _"Especially when Josh's father_** ** _learns how he died, son, especially in his eyes he's going to see this as they murdered his son, and you tried to save him. In his eyes your family's are connected now and in his eyes he's going to react like we we will and sue their parents for it. As will we for nearly killing you and possibly causing a relapse in all 3 areas now that you told us this information."_**

 ** _"And we will if something happens at the trial."_** Will said in a shocked tone to him and he nodded gently. **_"What are the precise calculations to get it right exactly, because he missed by half, Sir?"_** Wesley asked and he crossed his arms. **_"Ten meters, so he did it by five and the plasma blast blew up Albert's engine. And killed him and nearly you while doing it, if someone crossed the line here."_**

 ** _"And started getting cocky, that cockiness just killed their peer right now, while you're trying to get him out of range."_** he said and Wesley nodded. **_"Yes Sir, that's it exactly and with the fact I just told you this truth now. What's my chance of coming out of this unscathed, before we start play acting the rest of this right now?"_** he asked and Picard smiled as he answered him gently as he looked at him.

 ** _"Extremely high now, with you just telling us the truth up front that clears you, that's what we were waiting for, this was actually another test given by the academy. And if something like this ever happened and whether or not one of you would come forward and tell us the truth. To be a great leader and friend, it's one side or the other, but to be both and you're the greatest warrior_**

 ** _"And of your age and you've proven that now to us at the moment, as you knew that you had a duty to Josh and to us as your family._** ** _To save the team and yourselves, you and Sito, it would take telling the truth. And being honest about it, you just did it, but Locarno, he failed the test of leadership now. And Hajar blew it in her chances of geting any respect from me or the crew right now."_**

 ** _"Whatever he says, and I mean both Locarno, or Derek Hanson, now I'm going on this gentle remark. If he says that to save the team it's by lying to us or Andrea, and John. 'But to save the team and yourselves, I would just tell them the truth on that very first day, but that's just me.'. So_** ** _tell him that if you're arguing over this."_** he said and Wesley smiled at that as he answered him gently.

 ** _"Whatever he says to me I'm countering with this, but 'to save the team, that's more important than me, and it's more important than you, and to save it, and us, I'd just admit it and tell them on that very first day, but that's just me.'. The stupid idiot doesn't know the meaning of the word team here. When he hasn't served aboard a federation ship or under the best senior officers out there._**

 ** _"But I have and with those words in mind, yes_** ** _and you're my captain, I'd never disappoint you Sir. Whatever he chooses to do is a mockery of our lives and to be honest, once this gets out. That though I let the squadron down I never did it to you, because your, and my mother's, respect and trust. It matters more to me than theirs and with that, I can carry on knowing I never let you down."_**

 ** _"And I mean either of you down now, that's you as my family and Admiral Brand and Captain Deladier. Charlie was right, if I'd joined Gamma then this never would have happened, I had Charlie and Robin. And this wouldn't have turned into what it did the last twenty months. And with those words. So I'm not his pack brother, he turned me into you, I'm doing my duty to Starfleet."_**

 ** _"And to the crew, I made one mistake, but I will not have my life destroyed because of some silly little girl now, I have my family it's here on the ship."_** he said and Picard smiled at the wording as he answered him at that. **_"The added cockiness and recklessness is enough to get him thrown out of the academy. But not coming forward is serious enough ad it is right now in our eyes."_**

 ** _"Than it's enough they're, or rather he, is being considered a criminal,_** ** _by the federation by laws and in Starflet, but to name them. For_** ** _incompetence of command for_** ** _failure to abide by safety regulations. For negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate and not coming forward about it. And while you decided on doing so automatically and you're a true leader."_**

 ** _"As to that I can talk to Admiral Brand about that and we can run an integrity test regarding Locarno, so we can see his response later. But you passed the test of leadership training and honesty Wesley."_** Picard told him and he nodded. **_"Thank you Sir, the run had a slight defect in it, and he missed the calculation by five meters and the run resulted in causing Josh's engine to overheat."_**

 ** _"And explode and while I stayed, they took off, to them they don't want to come forward and they don't have a problem with this._** ** _Sir, nine to ten added months training on the ship, I've pulled maneuvers that are as dangerous as it gets. But I know what I'm doing, because I piloted a flag ship all of this time. But I've trained in exact calculations for five years and with it, everything else."_**

 ** _"But what they're planning is an insult to his memory, and dad's, since dad was killed on duty thought you tried to save him. That's what I'm dealing with right now and with that, this is an insult to them. And us, by the trio not coming forward and telling the truth, but_** ** _he fighters are more deadly. So you make one mistake and it can kill, but I've flown the fighters and I've so good at it."_**

 ** _"I can manage, Nick tried to pull a stunt that would have him finish his training in a blaze of glory and it kills someone. But he also decided to give me a chance when there were upper classman just waiting for a chance. I served under both of you for close to six years, and I trust all of you with my life._** ** _I don't care what Nick says, my duty came first and that is the duty of an officer, now."_**

 ** _"And one who had more skill then they did, as I've served under you for 5 years Sir. You're my mentors, I'm being honest with you, and with it, I'm not holding back the truth. Because he's trying to finish his training by going out in a blaze of glory. And we all know what that in your eyes if we're trying to impress the committee by pulling a stunt like this."_** he said and Picard nodded gently to him.

 ** _"Whatever Boothby told you is about to destroy Nick's image, because that part of being a best friend, coach and surrogate father. This is so off the bat it's not even funny anymore, not when the bonds I have with you five. Those are even stronger than that Sir, in fact, I already had all three with you. You and Commander Riker, since our second year together, he's just the older brother."_**

 ** _"But you're everything that Boothby described him as, both of you are, when you gave me that chance after mom left our bonds only deepened._** ** _Everything that Boothby described him as, that's how I feel about you, both of you. And not just from when I fifteen and up, but during the time I was recovering. And from Etana and Loffler's mind manipulation, our bonds only grew deeper here."_**

 ** _"And to the point if I had to choose between him and you, and it's a no choice needed now, I choose you. I'm never breaking your trust or turning on you, for him, it's not going to happen._** **He wants to lay this guilt trip on me that's his choice, but you're my leaders, I'd never do anything to disappoint you. And** **with that remark is the fact I've had the added chance now though my father."**

 **" _In this case, I can continue serving under you."_** he said Picard smiled gently. **_"Coach, father and best friend, you already had that with us long before he pulled this stunt and in your eyes it's a no choice needed now."_ **he said and Wesley nodded to him as he looked between them. **_"He's lost a supporter thanks to this and I'm siding with you, he's going to be expelled for this later."_**

 ** _"But his incompetence, negligence and pride are what caused the accident and I'm turning him into you. But he crosses the line once I reveal the truth and it's going to destroy his image to the entire academy. And it's because you're there andvyou saw it immediately and I'm acting as everything that he used to be, a leader."_** he added and they nodded in understanding to that remark gently.

 ** _"That's more notable of honesty and dedication than any cadet could ever show and with that. For any Starfleet captain or admiral hearing that dedication to your team leader is enough to tell them that you're ready for promotion. But hearing that you're willing to expose the person for what they are. Especially if they pull a stunt like this when they show this type of attitude."_**

 ** _"But it's enough that the bond, if you were already bonded to the superior officer that your parents served with, it's enough that I'm ensuring they get that point._** ** _Every crew I ever served with were ready to follow me into the flames, and your parents, let alone my latest are no exception to the rule. I see this just as worthy of throwing in his face now now that his attitude blew it."_**

 ** _"And when I'm the one you're bonded to_** ** _and_** ** _with me is Will, but he wants to wreck your career. Well I'm making sure he's exposed for the fraud he really is and I'm making sure you're cleared of all charges, as of now."_** he said to him and he relaxed. **_"That first duty included an integrity testing time if something like this ever happened and you passed it by telling us this right off the bat son."_**

 ** _"That just makes it more clear you deserve to wear that uniform and be in Starfleet."_** Will said to him gently at that remark. ** _"Well I'm giving that first duty to the truth, but this weekend it's enough I'm letting him sweat. He's just another cadet in my eyes, but he's not my team leader, you are Sirs._** ** _My loyalty is to you, and nothing he says is changing my mind now, I'm helping you finish it,"_**

 ** _"And with is that the research regarding the explosion,_** ** _but I'm letting him sweat this weekend till I return to the academy."_** he said and the duo nodded smiling. **"I think he crossed the line between a leader and illegal actions, but that makes six reminders of our first year together. And in the side of eighteen months now at the moment here."** Beverly said and they nodded to that.

 ** _"No seven mom, including Farpoint, but first was the virus, the entity, the battle, Aldea, the Microbrain and now comes the general. And his taking in too much of that drug that caused him to de age at the time. Along with one from year three and that was Danar, but that's getting ridiculous right now. I mean I knew we had a wild ride over the last five years, include all the missions."_**

 ** _"And just before the accident at the time but I wasn't expecting that many reminders of our first year, let alone our third with the sextet. Just to keep shooting up once I came home eighteen months or in our eyes 3 years ago. But that latest one that involves us taking sides we can use that. As I can take a year off, before I become a lieutenant commander next at the moment here."_**

 ** _"Nick is the admiral, I'm the captain and with that, I've had enough this, he wants to cross the line in the prime directive let alone our first duty. I'm taking him to the admiral and he's getting charged now and I'm taking control of Nova Squadron after this. I've changed and I grew up, but I still need you right now, this situation isn't over by a long shot."_** he said and they looked at him gently.

And with it, seeing the him they knew showing. **_"Again we're going to the hearing, but he does enough damage to land you back in sickbay here. And we're pressing charges, that arm is going to take time to heal, as are the burns. But if he causes an injury serious enough to land you in bed, again._** ** _I'm having his head for it, I may not be your father, but I'm still your mentor."_**

 ** _"So he wants to push it, he's getting this as he's getting sued for landing you in the hospital._** ** _You've taken one too many injuries over the last three years and you don't need another trip to the emergency room right now."_** Will said and Picard nodded in agreement to that. ** _"Indeed and then there's the fact we're looking into the accident that nearly took you away from us as well now here."_**

 ** _"But Boothby's remark regarding him just came back to haunt him now, when you're serving under an adult version of the image he's showing right now._** ** _At this stage and age and I'm giving an example regarding this here. Kirk's original commander who got him into Starfleet was a Captain Pike, truthfully. It's he was his mentor and he was across between me and Will as a result._**

 ** _"To the point he'd do anything for him and when Kahn murdered him, he was ready to do whatever it takes to live up to his memory. You're demonstrating him at this age and we're that commander."_** he said and he smiled at that as he said it to him, hearing that, he hid a smile as he looked between the duo. **_"Five years, I'd rather continue serving under your command than be placed anywhere else."_**

 ** _"But five years to six, I know you beter then any other captain and commander in the fleet right now anyway Sirs. But Captain, permission to stay for a few days, I got to run some research regarding that power blast. Just so I can give it to the admiral and I'd rather work the engine room anyway?"_** he asked and he nodded as he hid a smile at that as he saw him relax as he answered him.

"I think this was so he could get it out of him first, he needed time to blow off some steam, before some kid crossed him, especially with Derek on the ship right now again. Though if that's the reason why, he decided that rather then getting into an altercation, he still planned to join us in the engineering room, but first he had to get it out of him." Geordi said and Picard nodded as he watched it as his double give a gentle nod to him.

 ** _"Granted Wesley, and if need be we can have you training further up here, if his reaction triggers anything else now."_** he said and that got the reaction he wanted as he saw him smile. ** _"Captain, we better fake the reaction, sting operation, we pretend I never told you anything, and you figure it out on your own. And you call me up here as you let me have it, or you let him have it through me now."_**

 ** _"But you have my bedroom bugged, so you can hear his reaction to my faking like I'm telling Admiral Brand and you the truth."_** he told him and he smiled at that idea as he answered him then. **_"Not a bad idea, get them to incriminate themselves now, because you just right up and told us the truth, that clears you. But them, the duo, they're fine with lying to Admiral Brand just to save themselves."_**

 ** _"You're a member of a team already and a member of my staff, that's really going to make it clear now, yes alright we continue working out the details. Well then just pretend I caught you in the act of lying and let Locarno know that."_** he said to him gently. ** _"Aye Sir."_** he said and he left the room then and they smiled, looking at the rest of the team Will started laughing at that remark.

 ** _"Yep, I'd say this is going to give Locarno the shock of his life when he realizes he already turned them in and he's made his choice and we're it, family and parental friends."_** He said and Picard chuckled and nodded as he said it to him **. _"Indeed and I swear, that boy becomes more like you and Jack every day Will, you were right."_ **he said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

After getting back to the engine room, Geordi and Data looked around. "The last time I saw this was directly after the mission to 636 and Daniel asked Warner. If he could get changed and into the showers, I knew Johnny knew this, but instead of interfering. It's we got our first very good look as we went into his recovery room to check on him. But we knew what Johnny's double was trying to do." Jacob said and they all nodded sternly.

"What was the intention if the seven of us dropped in, before the time change as he turned it to us at the time. As they just barely destroyed your friendship and to be free of O'neill and Mckenzie at the time. He practicaly wanted to die, by risking exposure to a lethal dose of radiation in the original time line?" Morrison asked him and he explained it. "It wasn't just you three that dropped in, but you, Shelby and the quartet here now."

"It was, with the fact Jacob was now one of the off world allies now, taking it to you as you saw what Lou, Sam, Teal'C and I didn't see and vice versa. As we made comparisions to things that happened in your present, take the virus Yuta used to kill the Lornaks with. And for once, Daniel used you as reference to make it clear, as we double checked things, but he was sick of that thanks to the NID that he had to prove himself repeatedly."

"Before the timeline reset and that's when we started listening to him repeatedly and Johnny never got anything from us, it was always him, Daniel and SG-1. So Daniel got the attention and he turned into Hanson and Marks, as they used Hathor. But no go, and ever since, I never took Johnny or his double, from the other reality. Off of psychiatric close up as it continued, Jack decided to do what Dalton did and dive bombed the base."

"Instead of throwing a bomb on the bridge, we gave them, the Breeders, an edge by blowing away their, the Eurondans, base. And as the Breeders, the people we were helping, were beyond thankful to us for it. But everything the NID tried backfired at the time, as Daniel got us results. As everything they tried to do always got them caught till we started getting rid of them one by one." Hammond said for him and they nodded.

"I bet that got annoying that everything they tried never worked as Daniel, Sam, Teal'C and Jack got all the attention from you two, my grandfather and Landry. As well as the joint chiefs as all four departments came together as one and our ocean based ships. And with them were the F-302's that adding on to the help, as things continued. More and more results til they self destructed?" Picard asked and the duo noded as they refocused.

 ** _"Where's Wesley?"_** Data asked and they looked up. **_"I'm not sure, but it's been three days, since the accident, but, grief, anger and..., aw crap. Alright if he's reached stage two he's going to take it out on someone or go to the holodeck. And work himself into a collapse and with his arm, not healed completely yet right now Commander."_** Robin said and they nodded as Geordi said it firmly.

 ** _"Bring up the holodeck, he dragged up several scenarios from the 20th century and one of them had two from 1950's. And your description of that Heinlein novel you dragged up, he's on the edge of letting loose his anger. That is if he doesn't make the mistake of getting near anyone, because some stupid kid. A kid of Derek own clique tries to drag this up he's going to take it out on him."_**

 ** _"And that's going to get him thrown out of the service if he does if_** ** _he's reached stage two by now, though he has. And for a member his age, it's best, just to keep from geting into trouble and he's trying to get rid of his anger. Without taking it out on anyone right now and if I was him I'd be taking my anger out. And out on a punching bag or throwing it into sports, so he drains al of it."_**

 ** _"And like the ones from that century, but this was something our predecessors did to kep from exploding. But that_** ** _generation channeled it, the anger, into sports and physical exertion by martial arts."_** he said and she called up the image then and they saw him practicing as the movements started getting worse. And nodded, as the movements were repeated, before they saw him head for the punching bag.

And watching they saw him start slamming his fists into it repeatedly. "You, that's your grandfather Jean Luc, told me Daniel lashed out in pain at both Sarah's getting taken. And then his having to kill a man who was his friend and equal in Tae Kwon Do, that he used the added stuff in the gym and was working so hard Billy forced him to stop. As he buried his head into his shoulder, but you were furious at this at the time now."

"That the one way to make sure that Johnny got what was coming to him was by doing it in year six, as we created the antidote to the virus that infected us. And Johnny got hit as Kanan did the rest and then 7 months later, Daniel framed him for attempted murder. Before Maybourne brought him information and that resulted in him getting trapped on a moon for 3 months with Maybourne." Hammond said and Picard nodded sternly to him.

"Looks like we combined everything that was in the federal service in Starship Troopers with our version of the Federation in our tv show. That definitely works, but Daniel's powers make him just like a mixture of Deanna and Omac now. So with that, the more Daniel trains Wesley and the stronger Wesley is going to get. If he stays himself right now, but he'd never just give up that fast." he said and Hammond nodded gently to that.

 ** _"Losing Josh is one thing losing us is another, but the accident happened to quickly to prevent anything. As it was the same for Jaan and Tasha, they died too quickly for us to prevent anything and Jaan took a phaser blast for him. And four years worth of pain getting channeled into one loss and he explodes finally."_** Geordi said and they nodded in agreement to that sighing gently at that.

 ** _"We let our anger and grief take total control it's going to do even more damage than it has already, if he snaps his wrist doing this. God son calm down, it's okay, it's okay."_** Watkins said, watching him gently. ** _"Yeah he's ready to kill Locarno for this, what was Josh to him exactly anyway?"_** Jenson asked and she sighed. ** _"He and Josh were the duo that committed a murder in self defense, here."_**

 ** _"But he's one half it, Josh was the other, down there with Sito being their only team after three years together. It's Josh was his best friend, and they told each other everything, he told him what happened at the time, everything._** ** _Regarding the headsets, Loffler and Radue, like he told me, but one piece dead and all he has left is Sito there, and he's furious that he lost him like this."_**

 ** _We're better off leaving this to Riker at the moment, he's the only one who could break the haze on him when he was in the middle of that waking nightmare. Though at the moment, with him this furious at the trio, he's going to see this as a need to get through to him, before he does a lot of damage._** ** _But I've never seen him like this before."_** she said watching him and he nodded to her.

 ** _"We know, and it's because he's holding in three years worth of grief and Josh is the final straw now. The commander always took it more seriously with him by the time we were acting as his guardians with Beverly on Earth. But thus crossed and Locarno is going to get it."_** Geordi said, watching his young friend. ** _"Riker better intervene now, it's not the loss of Jack, but it's bad enough."_**

 ** _"He said during the meeting that Josh is one thing, we're another, he lost us, and his mother, let alone Robin, and he's never going to get over the heartache."_** O'Brian said and she finished that remark with a sigh as she watched her mate sadly as she said it. ** _"That just makes it more clear, Riker got through to him once and that was from the delirium of that waking nightmare but this time."_**

 ** _"And he's his only chance by preventing him by taking vengeance or worse, but to put this bluntly, the comics of that time frame at the moment here now_** ** _They had two from different companies focused on what Wes is going through right now. One with the abilities with a spider, the other who was a scientist and the first is the one Wes is going to turn into if he keeps it up right now here."_**

 ** _"And doesn't let go of his anger, because that character was his age when he dealt with his alter ego. The character lost his uncle due to a maniac, and he turned into a vigilante crime fighter as a result. And arrested a multitude of criminals and stopping the repeated villains, including his alter ego._** ** _Though if we encounter anything else and his alter ego is about to surface here."_**

 ** _"And I'm not losing my future husband to his grief and anger either right now."_** she said and he nodded. **_"He's home for the weekend, but he tries anything stupid he's going snap his wrist during this. And he's losing himself in his anger, he's on the edge of letting go now right now. But if we don't get Riker in there he's going for more drastic measures till he collapses out of exhaustion."_**

 ** _"But he keeps it up, he's going to collapse here right now, God first Jaan and now Josh, he's been holding it in for three years. Since the close call during the othold on the ship and now comes the final blow to the heart. And by them not convincing him to cal it off, this idiot should have listened but he didn't. And_** ** _now, as a result Locarno just shoved him into a relapse emotionally."_**

 ** _"And the venting and telling us the truth of what happened up there released half of it and he's taking the other out by pushing himself into a collapse. And exercising till he does."_** O'brian said to her and she nodded to him in agreement then. _**"No first it was Tasha and then Josh, Tasha was like sister to him,**_ _ **but they're twelve years apart in age when she was killed, he was 15 when she was here."**_

 _ **"To him, she was his best friend and adoptive big sister all rolled into one, but we had a close bond even then. The two of them were always together working out and she trained him in martial arts at the time. But he..., that's why he chose this type of setting, he's remembering her. And he's using what she taught him, before he makes a mistake now."**_ Geordi said and he nodded to him.

 ** _"We better get him to stop, I've seen some kids push themselves into a collapse from loosing their anger out like this. But he's been holding it in too long and coming to see us was the final emotional release. The little brat caused him to break finally emotionally, 2 losses and next comes this. And this time thanks to showboating."_** Bates said and they nodded in agreement as Geordi took over then.

Tapping his shield he quickly reported it. **_"Beverly you read?"_** he said and she quickly answered him. **_"What's wrong Geordi?"_** she asked and he quickly explained that. **_"We found him in the holodeck, he's taking his anger of both Jaan and Josh out by driving himself into a collapse here. From his movements, I'd say he's been at it ever since he left the conference room and he's now losing himself in it."_**

 ** _"Though he keeps this up, and his arm is never going to heal, because he turned the holodeck into a martial arts training room._** ** _And one that has a punching bag in it, and he's loosing all of his anger out on it right now."_** he told her and knowing she was nodding as she answered him. ** _"Alright I've got it, but the damn knack is clearly still affecting him and we need to get him to take a break, now."_**

 ** _"Get the line up here I need to see what's going on over there."_** she said and they nodded and transmitted the picture to the sickbay. Watching as the words **Sickbay** come across the screen at that as, on her computer, Beverly watched carefully. As she saw her son throw all his anger at the punching bag she knew he reached stage three now. And was determined to put the other boy behind bars and Jean Hajar was going to get it.

 ** _"Will, Jean Luc, you better come to sick bay, you to Deanna. The situation regarding emotional relapse just went to full emotional release now."_** she said and five minute later they walked and moved behind her. ** _"God son, calm down."_** Will said as he watched him. ** _"At this stage if we'd been back in the 20th century and he's reacting like this,_** ** _he'd be hunting down the person that killed his friend."_**

 ** _"And arrest them himself, but he lets his anger take total control that's going to do even more damage than it has already. Locarno just did the damage that's going to take months to fix, and hes ready to take him down himself."_** he added to her gently. **_"I should have got him to do this regarding Jaan three years ago, but evidently Josh was the clincher, finally, five years holding it in now._**

 ** _"And if he's finally decided to loose his anger out on the punching bag then that did it. But this is the first time I've ever seen him lose control of his anger like this. With Jack and Jaan it was a gentle outburst, with Josh, he's lost total control over his grief and anger now."_** Picard said in amazement in answer to that as he watched the young man and she nodded in agreement to that as she answered him.

 ** _"Stage three no doubt about it now, but he keeps this up and that's going to cause the simple fracture to turn into a compound fracture if he decides to..."_** she started to say and then saw the boards and nodded. **_"Will you get better get in there, before he tries it, because he's got a hairline fracture to his arm, he tries that and he's going to break his wrist."_** she said and he nodded as he got up then

And he left the room and quickly charged up there. **_'God son, anger is deadly weapon, you lose control of it and it's going to do more damage than it has already. Calm down, I understand, believe me I do, but I'm not losing you to self destruction.'_** Will thought as he went to check on him as came to the door of the room as he watched him carefully as he saw his face drenched in sweat then.

But seeing the tears running down his face, he knew that he was too furious and loaded with grief to think straight at that point as they heard a gentle tone then. **_'Oh god no, son calm down.'_** They heard softly as he watched him taking his anger out on a punching bag that he created in there, before feeling his heart clench. As he turned to the board stack and, at that, Will quickly walked into the room and moved to him.

 ** _"Wes stop!"_** he said as he got to him, and knowing he was too consumed by anger and grief, he quickly wrapped both arms around him, as he pulled him back away from it. Seeing the amount of anger in him as he struggled to get free of him, he said it to him softly. **_"Wesley stop, calm down."_** he said to him as he thought it gently as he looked at him as they heard a fast tone to his trying to get out of his arms then.

 ** _'God, God, I haven't seen him like this before, son stop, calm down, it's okay, it's okay.'_ **they heard as he said it again gently. ** _"Don't, son, don't try it, or you're going to make your injury even worse."_** he said to him as he repeated his remark a second time. **_"Easy, easy, calm down son, shh, it's okay, it's okay."_** he said again as he pulled him into his arms then as he gently restrained him then as he said it to him.

 ** _"Son, stop or you're going to make it worse, stop, easy."_** he said as he struggled to get free then. **_"Shh, calm down."_** he said and feeling his legs give out he helped him sit on the floor as he shifted position and moved in front of him as he pulled him into a hug and felt him bury his head into his shoulder as he felt him shaking out of grief. ** _"Shh, it's okay, it's okay."_** he said softly as the young man broke down finally as he rocked him.

"That was Daniel after he finally broke down after Sarah was taken a month before." Hammond said sighing and they looked at him in shock. "A month, he'd been holding it in for a month?!" Picard repeated in shock to that. "Yes and believe me, we were both beyond furious at this at the time that he practically yanked his phaser on him. Before he broke and buried his head into Jack's shoulder, but that did it for us finally."

"This time there was no going back, and he quit working at the SGC ever since full time, as he needed time and he decided to return to the SGA. Before starting work he went on a vacation in Ein Gedi and our families went with him. But to the NID, it's working in the military when in the Stargate program or not at all. But no chance there, as Catherine had his parents as the SGA leaders in the science." he said and they nodded to that.


	26. The First Duty VI: The Hearing I

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: With this version of the episode it's going to include 2/3's of the hearing in addition to the alterations I made from the previous story. As Sito and Wesley do this together till the final alteration at the end of the story now. Regarding the episode as they wait for the repurcussions to hit from the game after this, but from here half the episode is going to be involved in thr recap.**

 **Chapter 26: The First Duty VI: The Hearing I**

 ** _"First the trio and now Josh, it's not enough, I lose the duo, because they pull something so reckless that they get themselves killed or are trying to protect me by taking the damn shot themselves. The duo chose a choice that resulted in destroying my one chance at recovery before this. And they do it by doing something so stupid it costs me another friend right now here."_**

 ** _"Josh was my best friend and thanks to Nick's stupidity, he's gone,_** ** _Nick pushed us into it when he wasn't ready for it. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me, I even was planning tell Admiral Brand early. To prevent the accident, she could have enforced the decision and made it against the rules. And there at the academy as_** ** _if that's not enough right now, I just healed up here."_**

 ** _"And from the last escapade, regarding Radue and the headsets and now this, everything that matters most to me is her. I can't take losing anyone else, but I..."_** he said through his crying and Will nodded gently as he answered him softly. **_"Shh, it's okay, I get it and we're making sure he's getting the consequences. And in the only way that matters now, you're not going to lose us too, son."_**

 ** _"It's okay, it's going to be okay."_** he said as he held him as he felt him bury his head into his shoulder. ** _'I'm not letting go, you're my mentor, I'm not losing anyone else I love now.'_** He saw him thinking and sighed then. ** _'Nice work Locarno, you shoved him into an emotional relapse, and we're really going to let you have it._** ** _There's no getting out of things if you choose to push the issue here."_**

 ** _"But don't make him pay for your idiocy, because you're determined to save yourselves.'_** he thought with a dangerous growl as he held him softly. **_'You and the captain are my father, my entire family is right here on the ship. I'm not losing you too, no matter what happens, I'm not letting go now.'_** he heard him think softly and hid a nod to that gently as Beverly sighed at that response gently.

 ** _"How long have you been holding it in, if you finally let go now that you're up here, 3 days give ir take, since and Josh's father got the news?"_** They heard as he looked at the door to see Beverly, Picard and Deanna walk in then and he nodded. ** _"Since the crash mom, I was looking through some of the books of that century. And I just mentioned and landed on this one, that matches what she told you now."_**

 ** _"But this dragged up a reminder of what Loffler did to me and both together that did it finally."_** he said pulling the book out out and he nodded as he got it. **_"Terrific, well that just makes it more clear now, the stupid fool caused the emotional release and now he causes a relapse of your last situation._** ** _It gets any worse and he puts you back in the emergency room, that's it finally."_**

 ** _"I'm having his head for it now, but we better get to work right now on this, as you know this better then we do in what to look for."_ **Beverly said and he nodded as he stood up at that remark. "Alright Wesley, I want you to include the hearing in this, since John, Seltak and I are looking into this. But the fore front is on you from start to finish now." Brand said and he nodded to the orders as he opened it up on that.

And activated it on the team in Wesley's quarters at that Sito moved to him softly. ** _"You tell them?"_** she whispered and he hid a nod. **_"Yeah I did, we just wait till they bust him and then I take it from there and get him to say it. So make it sound like you know you have to come forward but you're scared to."_** he said and she nodded as she moved to the other side of the room and started acting like a nervous wreck.

 ** _"Alright as we agreed you guys, we tell them the truth in what happened up there._** ** _We're Starfleet cadets we have a duty to the truth, we don't lie."_** Wesley said and Locarno nodded to him. ** _"Yes we don't lie, agreed."_** he said and they nodded as they saw Sito shaking and Wesley wrapped an arm around her shoulder at that. ** _"You nervous?"_** he asked her and she sighed. ** _"No, yes."_** she said and he nodded softly.

 ** _"That's okay, so am I, but we're going to be alright, we got some tough times ahead of us, but we'll always come through for each other._** ** _Whatever happens, I want you to know that leading this team has been the high point of my years here at the academy. No one could ask for a better team, or better friends, lets go."_** he said and they nodded as Picard smiled sternly at that remark as he said it.

"Guess again young man, I already know the truth right now and I'm making sure you get the consequences. As the episode is now focused on him getting the truth to us now and you're not getting away with this whatsoever now." he said sternly at that remark. "And I've already made my decision, Mr. Locarno, there is only going to be one sentence and one only for you, you're being expelled for this, however Hajar now."

"She's getting the consequences of loss of flight status, this years credits revoked and she's not advancing with her class. And though the duo did the same thing, they're regaining it all back on the enterprise under the supervision and guidance. Of Captain Picard and Commanser Riker now, say that's not fair, but then they came forward. And did the right thing and told us, you did not." Brand said gently to that in a stern tone.

"And what friends Nick, you guys are only using me to get back at Charlie and Robin, this is a dangerous obsession you have that could do more damage then it has already. But if the Hansons are involved in this and you're all getting the consequences you deserve for it. But you don't matter a thing to me, Sito and Josh do, as do my parents and my crew, I can trust them with my life, you not a chance here." Wesley said sternly to him at that.

"I hear that all too clearly right now son, we matter more to you then they do, as does Miss Sito as such right now. You both did exactly as you're supposed to here and came forward immediately, but you could never let us down." Brand said gently at that and they both smiled at that. "Never going to happen, he wants us to lie forget that, not going to happen." Sito said and Wesley nodded in agreement to that gently at that.

"Here we go, this should be good, alright Nick try and talk your way out of this." Dayton said as they watched the episode activate on that as they saw them in the assembly room. "Looks like he's doing a presentation to explain this right now." Wesley said as he saw they saw him standing in front of the board with showed an image. "We're in orbit around Saturn, during the Yeager Loop." Josh added to that and Sito nodded to that.

" ** _At this point, we accelerated and executed a starboard turn of twenty seven degrees, we came out of the turn on a course for Titan."_** he said and Brand gave a nod. ** _"And you were still in lead position?"_** she said and he nodded. **_"Yes Sir."_** he said and she nodded as they watched Deladier write something down at that. **_"Continue."_** she said and he nodded as he went further at that remark gently.

 ** _"As we entered Titan's gravitational sphere, I gave the signal to tighten up and we went into a diamond slot formation._** ** _Remaining in the diamond formation, we executed a low apogee turn, around Titan. Then a z-plus formation of twenty five degree climb in preparation gor a Yeagar loop."_** he said and she nodded sternly to that as he sighed as he went further at that as he said it to her.

 ** _"Approximately nine seconds later, Cadet Alberts' ship collided with Cadet Hajar's, we had less. Then two seconds, to activate our emergency transporter systems. And beam to the evac stations on Mimas, everyone made it except Josh."_** he said and Picard crossed his arms. "I see several flaws in that explanation, Cadet, not the least is how could Wesley do that when he was knocked unconscious."

"And secondly he was just coming around when John woke him up, he had just enough strength to stay awake long enough to flip the radio control. Just to tape record the conversation, before he collapsed at the controls of his fighter." he said and Brand nodded as she watched her future self as she turned it to Hajar at that remark firmly. As she then said it to her at that remark firmly as she looked between them.

 ** _"Thank you Cadet Locarno, Cadet Hajar."_** she said and Jean stood up at that. **_"As team navigator you filed a flight plan with the academy range officer. Correct?"_** she asked and Jean nodded. "Yes Sir." she said and they nodded. ** _"Did Nova squadron deviate from the flight plan after you entered Saturn's range?"_** she asked and Jean said it gently. " ** _No Sir."_** she said and Brand went to the next one firmly.

 ** _"Then how do you explain the fact that the low apogee turn around Titan was at least two thousand kilometers closer to the moon then indicated in your plan?"_** she asked and Jean hedged the answer. "Making excuses now, she knows you're getting suspicious to what what the heck happened up there, Admiral." Wesley said and she nodded in agreement as she watched her try to keep her voice steady at that.

 ** _"We were still within flight safety parameters."_** she said and Brand injected a slight stern tone into her voice at that. ** _"That was not my question Cadet."_** she said and Jean said it gently. **_"We had discussed changing our approach after I filed the flight plan. The final decision was made enroute to Saturn. I didn't consider it significant enough, to mention here, I apologize for the confusion Sir."_**

 ** _"I should have been more precise."_ **she said and Seltak took charge at that remark. **_"Did you see Mister Albert's ship break formation?"_ **he asked and she said it gently at that. **_"No Sir, my first indication of trouble were_** ** _when my proximity alrms went off."_ **she said and they nodded. **_"You may be seated, did any of you see the colision take place?"_ **he asked and they shook their heads as Locarno said it gently.

 ** _"No Sir."_** he said and Seltak turned to Sito next at that. **_"Cadet Sito, you were in the tail position, therefore you should have see any sign of trouble. From Cadet Albert's ship, when he broke formation."_** he said and she nodded. **_"That is correct Sir."_** she said and he said it firmly to that. ** _"Did your attention falter?"_** he asked and she took a deep breath as she answered him as she explained it to them.

 ** _"No Sir, I was flying solely on sensor readings at the time, I did not have any visual contact of Cadet Albert's ship when he broke formation."_** she said and he nodded to her. "That's a dead give away to us that the duo are trying to lie their way out out this right now, reason is in most of these manoeuvers. The pilot can't fly on sensors alone, the pilot relies on visual clues from the other ships to maintain formation."

"You both knew this for years and you been serving on the bridge since you were 15, Wes." Beverly said and he nodded in agreement. "By her saying that one sentence I wanted you to realize it then, dad, mom. You knew this better then anyone, as I served on the bridge of the enterprise for years, you know me. You caught her in her lie and I was going to tell you once you figured it out." he said and they all nodded to him gently.

As Satelk repeated the word at that remark. ** _"Sensor readings?"_** he said and murmer od shock went through the room as they saw Wesley look around at that. ** _"What is it?"_** he asked and Picard smiled. "You want me to blow that hole in the remark wide open as I contradict her remark at that. These children don't realize I'm a skilled pilot and you know me better then they do to know this." he said and Wesley nodded to him smiling.

 ** _"Well it's unusual to just fly on sensors in this manoeuver, the pilot can't fly on sensor readings alone. The pilot relies on visual clues from the other ships to maintain formation."_** he said and Brand nodded in agreement to that. **_"If you were flying on sensors alone, perhaps you can tell the orientation of his ship. Before the collision."_** she said and Sito back pedaled at that remark quickly at that.

 ** _"I don't know Sir."_** she said and Brand injected a stern tone at that. ** _"You were flying a ship, traveling at eighty thousand kph. With Cadet Albert's ship less then ten metres away. And you don't know what his orientation was?"_** she said slowly and they watched as Locarno stood up at that. "Well that's another dead give away, he's trying to save her from cracking right now." Deladier said as he crossed his arms.

"Anyone want to chance he's going to use a scape goat right now?" Sito asked and Wesley nodded as he answered her. "He did, and he blamed the accident on Josh." he said and the duo looked at him in shock at that. "To save you from ratting them them out this early, he said I lost my nerve in the formation. I'm starfleet born, I'm not going chicken, he and Jean pushed the three of us into it when we weren't ready."

"The blast knocked me unconscious, you tried to bring me around, and put out the fire, but just as you got close enough to do it. My engine exhaust went a second time and the explosion killed me and nearly you with me!" Josh said with a growl at that. "Get ready you think it's bad now, that did it as I couldn't believe he was pointing the finger at you. Because he miscalculated it, for the accident." he said as they nodded to that firmly.

"Our best friend, you are our best friend and because of Nick, you're gone, he pushed us into this when you weren't ready for it." Sito said as they exchanged looks and went into a group hug. "We're not losing you for real here, if it means cloning you, your clone is the one in the driver's seat, as we show him the truth. You're alive and he proved he doesn't have what it takes to make it on the Enterprise." Wesley added and they nodded softly.

"Easy guys, you lose your tempers and you could cause that explosion by accident." Daniel said and before Wesley could answer they saw a fireball explode in the corner. And Spot jumped off the table. "Mew?" she asked as she sat on her haunches at that and Beverly started laughing as she answered her. "He's like Danny and at times his emotions cause that or throw something across the room now." she said and Spot nodded to her.

"Mew." she said as she turned her head to him and Will started laughing. "Next time you lose your temper, do it when I'm not in the room with you, kitten." Anna translated and the group started laughing. "Well I don't blame her for that, Denali had the same reaction when the chair jumped off the floor. And when Daniel's grandfather lost his temper once in year one, after we found him on Hetara." Jacob said and they nodded to him, smiling.

"Sorry girl, but you don't have to worry, that's not happening twice." he said and she mewed as he picked her up and she put her head against his chin as she started purring. "Issues of having a cat if you're a teenage boy and the cat is a girl, they get overly protective at times like this." Anna said with a smile and he nodded in agreement. "Well this should be good right now." Jack said crossing his arms as they waited for it.

 ** _"Sir may I?"_** Locarno asked and she nodded. ** _"Go ahead."_** she said and he nodded to her gently. ** _"Admiral Josh was a good pilot, bt lately he's been having difficulties, he'd get nervous during close fly-bys. And pull away in the final second, his flying was a little erratic."_** he said and Josh crossed his arms at that. "Maybe the reason is because I knew flying so close together could result in a collision, Nick."

"I grew up on a ship like Wes did, dad told me never to try something like this, it takes ten years to get it right." he said and Beverly squeezed his shoulder at that. "And we already had that talk: you told me these dare devil tries in flight practice. They were more and more reckless and were making you, all three of you, beyond nervous as it is right now." Brand said to him and the trio nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

As she said it to him at that. **_"And you didn't tell anyone?"_** she asked and he shook his head as he answered her. **_"No Sir, I didn't, we'd flown together a long time, I thought he could handle it, I gave him a chance, I was wrong."_** he said and she nodded. **_"Then you are saying that the accident was Cadet Alberts fault."_** he said and Locarno nodded as he answered her with and with a solemn look on his face.

 ** _"I think Josh got frightened and tried to pull out of the turn prematurely and crashed into Cadet Hajar. Josh was our friend, we didn't want him to be remembered as someone who panicked."_** he said and the duo nodded in shocked outrage at that remark. "Well that crossed the line after what you just told me here, I know that the Josh Alberts that was killed in the explosion was a clone."

"But I was testing him all this time, but I, like Jean Luc was a skiled pilot back in ky own heyday, I know when something is a lie right now. And that triggred all my sensors that it was, you never lied to me before and why start now, Wesley." she said and he nodded in agreement to that remark firmly as she listened to her double's remark. ** _"Please be seated, I am very disturbed by what I just heard here today."_**

 **"By your own admission, you allowed your team mate to fly when you knew he was having difficulties in maintining formation. This demonstrates a severe lack of judgement, I'm also disturbed at the fact. That you did not come forward and report this information immediately. We should have the first data from Mister Crusher's recorder by tonight."** she said and they nodded as she went further.

 ** _"We will l reconvene at thirten hundred hours tomorrow."_** she finished and they nodded to her at that as he said it under his breath to the others at that. ** _"Everything is fine, trust me."_** he said and she nodded sternly to that. "Guess again, I'm telling her, Satelk and Captain Deladier in the morning. And before the crew, my crew, can figure it, and my parents with them." Wesley said to that with a stern tone and she smiled at that.

"And that is just what I want to hear from you, telling us long before we get to the conclusion. But you never lied to us before so why start now at the moment." Deladier said to him as they saw them talking. ** _"You shouldn't have said that Nick, Josh wasn't responsible for what happened."_** Sito said to him and he sighed. ** _"I had to do something."_** he told her and Wesley said to him as he looked at him at that remark.

"Yeah and it's by lying to our supervisors, if Captain Deladier saw this, he'd kill him for it right now. For trying a forbidden maneuver and one that gets one cadet killed and the other is suffering serious injuries from it. But I'm not lying to you guys, I made a promise that if I was in trouble I'd tell you that truth and I'm going to. But I'm going to need that loophole to get passed them, but instead of this way in this situation now, Sir."

"We do it by you bringing me back up to the ship, and I can tell you right then, I need a weekend away from this, just to get it out of me. But this decision, these decisions are going to seal their fate later with the fact I'm spending 18 months here. So with that, once we get started here at the moment and with that in mind right now. And I don't care what they say at the moment now, regarding this, there's no point fighting now."

"I'm not holding back on you and I'm telling you the truth, I just need a way to get it passed them and directly to you. That's your positions Sirs, mom, the same card you're about to yank now, the command/medical/parental card now." he said to and they nodded. "You're right I will son, I told you kids this 100 times never to try something like this in precision flying training at the moment and he directly disobeys us here."

"That's me and Admiral Brand, let alone Seltak with us and he kills his own team mate and nearly you with him. I promised Jean Luc that I'd take care of you and someone keeps screwing with my promise to your parents here." Deladier said in concerned annoyance at this as they listened to them. **_"You said we wouldn't lie to them, we all agreed we'd never lie to them."_** His double said to them at that remark sternly.

As they listened to Locarno as he answered him. "If this was for real I'd be making it clear that one remark it contradiction in the conversation during the report now. Is enough to catch dad's attention, let alone and Geordi's with it right now. But the idiots don't know you guys the way I do, I never show off and I know all of you better then they do." he said and the trio nodded as Will rested his hand on his shoulder at that.

" ** _I didn't lie, everything I said was the truth."_** he told him and he said it angrily at that. **_"The accident wasn't Josh's fault."_ **Wesley told him and he sighed at that remark as he said it to him, before Wesley finished that as she looked at her son's double and his video taped memory. ** _"You think the duo are not going to realize you're lying right now, how long before my friends come to the conclusion."_**

 ** _"In case you're not realizing it, the admiral has requested my captain to be involved in investigations. Once we got something like this comes up, the crew becomes a detective agency. And from there the truth is coming out, I know the trio and my mother better than you do Nick. But if I know anything it's this that Brand ordered and requested my crew to run that investigation in the crash."_**

 ** _"And to the captain, where I'm concerned, after something like this, he's digging into it and getting to the bottom of it no matter what. He's the best captain in Starfleet, but it's because he's looking at all the factors here, but his flight and combat skills are better than you think. But to put this firmly, he's not just some captain telling everyone what to do, Nick, let me make this clear."_**

 ** _"But he and Commander Riker hunted down and destroyed the alien queen that killed Captain Keel, he may seem like a stand by captain, but he's not. He's the best at what he does, and he knew every flight maneuver in the training manual when it comes to pilot training. And once the captain realizes you chose a banned maneuver for the commencement demonstration as well."_**

 ** _"He's going to present that information to them, but either way, the truth is coming out, by us or by him, it doesn't matter which. If you're really thinking this, he's going to realize when checking the stories of everyone on campus and he figures it out and you're screwed, as for me, it's done with. He's my parents best friend, my mentor, you think he's just going to accept this right now."_**

 ** _"I've never lied to him since he appointed me for hands on training and we already had this discussion the year before I left. The same is said for the commander and with it now, is the fact that our bonds are more than you think. And in case you mind isn't firing on all cylinders right now, that's what this photo really was, they're my mentors, my teachers, my friends."_**

 ** _"Nothing is going to change that, and with it ever since I got that chance, I made a promise to them. Said promise is if I was in trouble come forward and tell them what it is, and now that it has I'm keeping that promise. Everything they taught me is so clear it's enough I'm not violating that trust, that bond, for you, so forget it."_** he snapped at him as he went further as they heard his tone firm up.

 ** _"Before you say it, I've never lied to the 7 before, so why should I start now, because this is enough to get us in trouble anyway, Nick. You lied to them whether you want to admit or not. What happened was not Josh's fault and this is an insult to his memory now."_** Wesley told him and he watched as his eyes firmed at that. **_"Look he was my friend to Wesley, I helped get him on this team."_**

 ** _"But the truth is he panicked."_** he told him and he said it firmly at that. ** _"We don't know that Nick."_** he said and Locarno crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"Of course we do, none of us wanted to say it out loud. But we all had the same thought here, haven't we."_** he asked and he watched as the girls nodded. ** _"He must have pulled away too soon, I think he got scared."_** Jean said and he nodded.

 ** _"Sito?"_** he asked and she nodded as Wesley said it, his tone firm as he said it. "If I'm playing double agent, we better make it look good here. Because he's trying to push me into agreeing with him, and when I know you're right at the moment." she said and they nodded as he answered her gently at that. "Tell me about, I can only hold out so long, before I blurt it out to them, which I did a week ago." he said and the adult crew nodded.

"So blind themselves to the crash by making it sound like the accident was his fault, if they think I'd buy that line they'd better think again. I spent three years training you boys, I know you, because you've known since year one that when I sense deception. Then nothing is stopping me from digging it up and when I know that the jig is up. And you'd have to tell me automatically before I do, or that's going to destroy our bonds."

"And we already had that conversation too as well last year as the time as well, when I asked you for your help in this. And you've only been back for two months, before this escapade and they nearly destroy your career just to get out of consequences here. What do they take me, let alone the crew and Brand for, fools now, because all it would take is hearing that you tried the plasma, ignite the plasma, that's the give away."

"Purge and ignition, 'ignite the plasma' and I'd realize it as I know there is only one maneuever that would cause this accident. And call you up here to confirm it, and with it to my theory, regarding him. And after I spoke to Boothby as he told me his exact thoughts on Locarno. But does he take me for an idiot, I'm a seasoned pilot myself." Picard said with a growl and he nodded to him nodded then as he said it to that.

"Yes and I told him that in the way you worded it now Sir, but he still thought at the time. That he'd be able to sneak this passed you, and the guys wouldn't catch it, but as you heard, I never lied to you before and why start now. I was getting ready to report to you then, but you're not going to like the rest of the counter argument. But Sirs, but you know me, I love you Sir." he said and Picard nodded to him then gently at that.

 ** _"My captain is going to see through the deception immediately, you may think he's not as smart as he looks. But you don't know him at all and the same is said for the guys. Data, Commander La Forge, I know them better than they know themselves, and they know me better than I know myself. How do you suppose they're going to take it when I'm being evasive here, huh."_**

 ** _"You think they're not going to realize it, they raised me for a year themselves and with it. I came to depend on them for everything after mom left to return to earth. The Commander is my godfather, and Counselor Troi my godmother, he's my adoptive father, the guys my trio, Lieutenant Worf, my other mentor. No forget it, I'm not lying to them now, not after everything I've gone through."_**

 ** _"As I said they practically raised me themselves after mom and I joined the crew. They trained me in the ethics and beliefs that made up Starfleet and this goes against everything we stand for right now as well. We're Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, be it scientitific, ethical, or personal. And this choice and decision goes against everything we stand for too."_**

 ** _"I swore to them I'd never lie to them, I never lied to them before, I'm not about to start now, Nick. Captain Picard is my captain and has been since I was added to the crew myself, his trust and respect mean more to me than anything you could understand. I'd never break his trust in me and in case you haven't figured it out, that's why they kept me home for 18 month before I came back."_**

 ** _"So I could recover from six months lack of sleep, they're already ticked off enough regarding that. That my joining the squadron has landed me back in my mother's care for sleep deprivation and malnutrition. But do you honestly think he's going to let this go when I'm suffering from recovering from a broken arm and a concussion, no he's not, he's going to be furious at that."_**

 ** _"And it's because your decisions cost one cadet his life this week, and with him nearly a second one too. But do you honestly think that the sextet are going to stop at nothing to get to the bottom of this. And not when they know I'm in trouble, they're going to see that I'm feeling guilty. And get me to open up to them here, and what's that going to do."_ **he said to him with a firm growl to them.

 ** _"And before you say it right now, the adults are not as you might think this was against the law, the captain's generation banned it from use. But I told you that it was too close too together and yet you still wanted to try it at that angle. But you consider why though regarding his parents, and mine. Well it's because his father was a Starfleet officer, as is my mother, he and I are Starfleet born."_**

 ** _"But we both grew up on starships, the maneuever was too close together, Nick. Doing it that close together is way too dangerous, you had the damn calculations off and it could have killed me in the process. And how do you suppose my mother, let alone Captain Picard, would react once Commanders La Forge and Data figure it out exactly, huh."_** he said to him sternly at that remark.

 ** _"Because they figure it out and bring it to the attention of the committee you're toast for lying to them after that. Aside from that our parents, his and mine, would sue you for murder this way anyway. And you'd be expelled from the academy, one way or the other. The choice is clear, we have to tell them the truth, and again, I've never lied to my mother or the sextet, or the crew."_**

 ** _"And I'm not about to start now at the moment here either. Not after the last few traumas I've had and this is right up there with dealing with a repeat of the damned justice panel, regarding the commander. The first duty of any Starfleet officer is we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal, and this is considered the third right now."_** he said and Locarno sighed as he answered him.

 ** _"Wes, I know you want to protect his memory, we all do, but we have to think about ourselves right now. What do you want us to do, walk in there and tell them everything that happened."_** he asked and Picard crossed his arms at that as he gently squeezed his shoulder. "Yeah that's exactly what I wanted you to do, Nick, we tell them now regarding this and the consequences are going to be we get hold back a year."

"And you graduate the following year, and it's because your credits got cancelled, one year being hold back is better then waiting till the last minute. And they're getting the truth second hand by my captain so it's either tell her the truth or the captain will. But I'm the captain's man through and through, so you want to cross that line, then I'm turning you into my crew first here now." Wesley said sharply and Picard nodded firmly.

"You should have done that in the first place Nicholas, as he never wanted to lie to me." he added with a stern growl at that remark. "I don't know how to make this any clear to them, but you said this time and time again for 5 years after I chose to stay with you. But you don't tolerate recklessness and showing off at the moment." Wesley said and the seven nodded firmly as he heard the blond Bajoran girl say it to him then.

 ** _"We might as well turn in our uniforms and start packing up our bags."_ **she said and Will, Deanna and Beverly crossed his arms their arms at that. "Wrong answer, we all come forward together and it's what the admiral already decided, for the entire team. But you choose to lie and your goose is cooked, I've known that since I was fifteen, but thanks to your decisions, another cadet is dead, I'm nearly killed at the time."

"And my girlfriend is pregnant as well and you been expelled and the girls lost this year's credits, their flight status and are not advancing with their class. As for me, I'm on probation here on the ship and I'm fixing my bonds with my family and friends and I'm with what's left of my squadron, Gamma squadron." Wesley in answer to that, quoting his double's mental remark and unspoken thoughts with him as they listened to him.

"Nice touch Sito, just make them even more desperate that by the minute till they sentence themselves to an academic death right now." Robin added and she smiled determinedly at that remark. "That's the intention right now, we both act like this, one he acts like he's trying to choose between the team or the crew. I'm making it sound like I sided with the team and that's it as he says it." she said and Picard nodded smiling then.

 ** _"Are we ready for that, we'll take this one step at a time. This is the preliminary report from your flight recorder, it was so badly damaged in the crash that the lab could only retrieve a third of the telemetry on the recorder. And all of it was before the explosion, we shouldn't have a problem."_ **he said and Wesley said it with a firm growl as he repeated his last remark with his double.

"No I'm not lying to them, I'm not lying to them, if I have to play double agent I will." he said to her at that. "You'd never lie to us anyway, but hearing that I get the idea Wesley, I understand, son, it's okay." Beverly said and he nodded to her gently. "Yes well check this out, I made it clear in this, but this was to bait them in what they would say next. But I was making it sound like I was beginning to give in."

"As they started digging themselves even deeper here." he said as he heard his recorded self say it again. ** _"I'm not sure I can do this."_** Wes said to him at that. "I take it you decided to do it now at that remark to test them?" Geordi asked and he nodded. ** _"You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information."_** Sito told him and their eyes narrowed at the next remark given as Locarno answered him.

"Hearing that in your words is one thing, but hearing it in your memories is another and that's going to far right now, and again, you never lied to us before and why start now. But the reports given, looks like they decided that if they weren't overheard they could get away with this. But no, instead, Kate put a listening device on your door and we had the audio on the camera on, and thr five of us are monitoring your bedroom door."

"They're digging themselves into the hole with every decision they make right now at the moment. But that's going too far here at the moment, so this was going to be why you didn't tell me immediately after that." Picard said to him and he nodded. "Yes Sir, but get ready, here's the parting shot to his opinion of being a team." Wesley said to him as he they heard his remark as they crossed their arms as they waited for it.

 ** _"The first night I met you Wes, I knew I wanted you on the squad. You, more than any of the rest, would understand what it means to count on someone, because you you've been out there, putting yourself on the line. You know you got to be able to count on the people on your team, because you're life is in their hands, their's in yours. We made a promise to each each other."_**

 ** _"Right in the beginning. That we'd stick together, we were Nova squadron, nobody else could say that. And even after we graduated we'd try to get posted to the same duty. That we're going to be together, a team, for a long time. Josh can no longer be part of that dream, but I think he'd want us to stick together, what do you think."_** he said and Geordi crossed his arms as Barnfield answered that.

"I think I'm reporting in at 1000 hours right now, so four hours and counting and we got time to discus this before the hearing. And I tell them, that's you four, Sirs, Captain, as well as Commander Alberts, as Sito is waiting to drop the act. And I get her on board the ship so we can discuss this in private, and before we go to the sentence." Wesley said and the seven admirals and Deladier all nodded as they watched him check the clock.

 ** _"Lal report to the enquiry, I'm telling them next after I tell your father and the crew the truth here. Tell the admiral, I'm reporting in on the added investigation and the first half of the evidence is ready to be reported to them. But I need to report to the captain that it's already being investigated by the junior crew."_** he said, looking up at the camera and it blinked red at him gently.

 ** _"Chief O'Brien, security gamma delta, I'm coming aboard, we have to talk."_** he said and they heard O'brien's answering remark to that ** _"Got it, stand by."_** he said and they watched him beam out as he appeared in transporter room four. ** _"Thanks, is the captain still here?"_** he asked and he nodded. ** _"Great, that makes this much easier, where is he exactly?"_** he asked and O'Brien explained that to him gently then.

 ** _"He's in engineering, Geordi and Data just came to the conclusion."_** he said and Wesley nodded. ** _"Then I'm confirming that theory right now, and explaining what the heck happened up there."_** he said as he tapped his communicator. **_"Mom, before you and the captain get the theory involved in that explosion, I'm just telling you straight off."_** he said and they heard Picard answer him quickly at that remark.

 ** _"Where are you exactly, if you just said that?"_** he asked and he explained it to him. **_"I'm on board the ship Captain, transporter room four, I'll be down there in five minutes. But this is imperative you hear this now, because what happened was not an accident at all. Josh and I were already beginning our mission prior to his choosing said maneuver your coming to the conclusion of here right now."_**

 ** _"I'm telling the truth and trust me you're not going to like it."_** he said and they heard a sigh at that. ** _"I'm guessing you chose to tell me now, just to prevent whatever this would have resulted in. But considering you just returned to academy just short of 6 weeks ago, before the accident here. Then I'm not surprised at the moment you chose now to tell us right now, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"I understand why as well, alright just meet us in the engineering room or you can tell us this in the conference room but either way. I need to hear it to get you off on a light sentence right now. That is if this wasn't what we discussed 18 months ago and took it to the next level."_** he said to him and he nodded as he headed for engineering and arrived in time to see the trio standing there and he nodded.

 ** _"You guys get everything so far in this situation, honey, bro?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"Yeah we got enough to tie it to your side of the story, but frankly I'm ticked that he'd even try and coerce you into silence with that shot at you."_** she said and they looked at them at that. **_"I got a message off to Kate, she said she had also rigged the computer in her room to watch the conversation."_**

 ** _"But what's left of the original team are her, Tony, Jake and Erin, they're acting like us and the seven of us are covering your back. So we're just doing this together, to turn the trio in. We're a team, we win together, we lose together, that's the way it works here. But attempted coercion and emotional blackmail, that's going too far right now."_** Dayton said and he nodded as he called it out then.

 ** _"Lal telegraph image of my mother and me in my quarters at the academy, and an image of the captain on the grounds talking to Boothby. Full audio, so they think the three of us are down there. And if Derek is still on board, lock out the teleporters and the site to site transporter functions, he's under house arrest. But this is going to get them in serious trouble here when you hear this, Sirs."_**

 ** _"Code 555/2365/876245 gamma charlie delta execute."_** Wesley said sharply and Picard walked into the room then with Beverly gently. Looking at her, she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her as he said it. **_"Well that solves this problem, thanks for the help Sarah, I owe you big."_** he said to Hailey and she smiled. **_"I take it I was right regarding things, they're trying to get you to do something."_**

 ** _"Something you'd normally never do and it's barely been two months since you returned and already the trouble starts now."_** She said and he nodded as she hugged him tightly, before Beverly gave him another hug. ** _"It's too late, I got to you first before they gave you the news, but with you parked above the academy. Lal downloaded herself into the academy cameras and security system now."_**

 ** _"But they think we're still down there right now, we got it right, right now."_** he said and Picard hid a smile as he answered him. ** _"What's that code for exactly?"_** Picard asked and he smiled. ** _"It's the secondary protocol, I wrote into Lal's programming, and it's the crime security codes. As the trio, and possibly Derek, are in this together and if they are, they're all getting the same consequences."_**

 ** _"So no going back once I tell you this."_** he said and they nodded as she looked at him with a bemused smile at his remark as she answered him. ** _"Little cloak and dagger touch there, so they, your team. Doesn't realize we're up here right now and you're ready to blow the whistle on them, honey. Because if this is enough to prevent them trying it's going to work?"_** she asked and he nodded firmly to her.

 ** _"I think our discussion in sickbay just resulted in Derek deciding to make sure that he and the trio can try and get me to take up for them. The whole 'duty to your friends' piece, but 'duty to the truth', it just won out, as I got to you. And before you heard the final analysis they gave you and realized it, Sir. Duty to the truth: to you, to Josh, his parents, and the enquiry and with that right now."_**

 ** _"And with that, I'm loyal to you and the enquiry, the command, I have a duty to the truth, so tell the truth now, and I get off on six months probation. And do another 18 months under you as I get into advanced training. Which on this case is the one shot, he's out of the picture for a while. And Gamma squadron lives, as we're still a team with one fallen team mate and he's getting justice."_**

 ** _"And by having the trio, and possibly quintet involved in this as they get exposed now. And he and the duo get stuck on campus doing their 18 months at the academy, while Nick gets expelled for what he's trying right now. But like the Lower Deck debate, and there's no going back, Hanson and the others are never getting out of that scrutiny now."_** he said and Picard smiled at him gently.

 ** _"I knew our you was going to win out in this after that 3 years together, but he doesn't realize the stuff you encoded into Lal and your computer program. And with him planetside for the previous 3 years, this worked out better than we expected, though if he was hoping I'd catch you before you could tell us, then he's sorely mistaken."_** Picard said and Wesley nodded to him with a gentle smile.

 ** _"Aye Sir, he doesn't realize that we never deactivated her after you sent him to the academy for simulation of training. Or my added subroutines here to it, but like you keep saying to make a good first impression. And to get a good placement it's by following orders, good grades and the right attitude. So I'm doing my duty, and it's to the truth now."_** he said and Picard nodded to him then.

 ** _"Mom not lying to you, coming forward right now, it happened again, and he miscalculated like we thought. The stupid idiot just insulted you as well, Sir, but time frames, you 8 years, him only ten months me come on its no contest. I chose you and duty to the truth, I'm turning him in and being your star student, like I always was."_** he said and Picard smiled in pride then as he answered him

 ** _"Nicely done son, I'm very proud of you, Wesley, you just proved my point, to do the right thing, that's more important then you and it's more important then me. If I was in your place, I'd tell them, and on the very first day, or in your case. Before the jig is up, because by telling me first and your ideas, you're being a plant on the team, it saves your career even more right now."_**

 ** _"By telling us this now, and stage act the rest of it as they dig themselves so deep there's no getting out of that hole now. I take you decided to prevent them from destroying your career if the Hansons are involved as this is added payback right now in your case?"_** he asked and the trio nodded to him. **_"Yes and it's not going to happen either, Captain."_** Dayton said to him gently at that remark.

"If Derek Hanson hasn't realized it yet, he will now, now that you jumped his move and before we could figure it out right now. As you told your parents and the crew ahead of time and the next to know are me, Alan and the enquiry." Deladier said smiling and he nodded. "Get ready you're going to love this right now, but the wrong place, wrong time catch hits as he sees me and freezes." He said and Deladier nodded to him, bemused.

Before he could answer, the boy in question walked into the room with a smirk on his face. ** _"Just checking in Sir."_** he started to say and froze up as he saw Wesley. ** _"What, what are you doing here on the ship?"_** he said quickly and Wesley crossed his arms. **_"Well just expose your fears this quickly in the fact you thought I was still down there right now Derek, well you're screwed at the moment now, buster."_**

 ** _"And to answer your question to what I'm doing up here if you're that panicked right now and I see the fear in your eyes. That I manage to bypass your stalling me till they thought I was involved in this. I'm just doing my duty, and a duty to the truth, and I know the next remark out of your mouth. Now, 'is what about your duty to your friends', Derek, so why the smirk at the moment, buster."_**

 ** _"Were you hoping they'd figure it out, before I could tell them that truth, if that's why you came in here, you wanted them to realize it, before I could tell them the truth to what happened up there?"_** he asked and before he could back up Dayton said it. ** _"Lal forcefield on both ways out of engineering and terminate the Turbolifts in here as well."_** Dayton called out and Wesley smiled dangerously at him.


	27. The First Duty Recap VII: The Saboteur

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 27: The First Duty Recap VII: The Saboteur And The Arrest**

 ** _"You tried to frame me, because I helped make sure your cousin got his comeuppance and now this is payback in your eyes. Well you just screwed up big time buster, the games are over, we saved his career. in the same way he saved mine and you Hansons are screwed now Derek."_** Dayton said sternly to him and he paled at that as Wesley finished that remark his eyes loaded in disgust

 ** _"Coming in to make sure your plan worked buster, well the joke's on you, and here I am, security arrest him. You know your problem, your pride can have dangerous side effects, case in point. You were hoping to arrest me during the game and you get arrested by Data. You were hoping they'd figure it out before I told them and you find me standing here, only this time it's mind games."_**

 ** _"And the results instead of you trying to get me in trouble, you get caught by me and with that in mind it's not just me that you get found out by right now. But the parents as well right now, look at my mother right now, you just got caught by the very parents you never wanted to be now."_** Wesley said to him, smirking at him as he moved to him and removed his communicator from his uniform.

 ** _"Indeed, you just got caught by the very parents you never wanted to be caught by, by coming in too soon, young man. And with us, them now, so why the smirk, were you hoping I'd figure it out. And before he breaks the truth to us at the moment, because if you truly thought that. It's you were gambling far too high and messed up, young man?"_** Picard said with a stern growl at him at that.

 ** _"Parents?"_** Hanson repeated and Wesley smiled dangerously as he answered him. _**"You remember the rumors you created about me, well they're true, Derek. You ever consider what was going on after you left the ship exactly now. Get a good look at his hand, and my mother's hand right now."**_ he said and Hanson looked at his hand and saw a wedding band on his finger and looked at her and saw a diamond ring.

And paled as he realized what it was that he got caught by. **_"You're..., you're his...!"_** he said trying to get out the word and Picard nodded sternly as he crossed his arms. ** _"I am young man, we got married 8 months ago, but that's what I meant. You just got caught by the very parents you never wanted to get caught by. In attempt to frame our son in a cover up, a scandal."_** he said with a stern growl at him then.

As Beverly crossed her arms. **_"Well, well well, well seems to me, we have a little case of political sabotage, captain. The little Novas were hoping you'd figure it out before Wes could tell and the damage is done. But he never counted on the fact that Wes had a back door to get up here to report in. Just before you figured it out as he told us the truth."_** Will said and Wesley nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"Lal disable all out going communique from the ship from Cadet Hanson's quarters. It's on radio silence as of now, till my mission in this is complete, Cadet Hanson is on stand down right now. And as team leader of the junior crew, I'm hereby removing you from the team as of now. And you're under arrest for attempted sabotage in a cover up, right now as well as these."_**

 ** _"But aiding and abetting a cover up, political sabotage, lying to a superior officer. Repeated arrests for DUI's and twenty other charges that are enough to get you kicked out of the academy right, you're so lucky here. That you're not a adult officer, or you'd get deactivated for all the charges you wracked right now."_** he said as he passed the communicator to Beverly and she pocketed it then.

 ** _"Good thing you never deactivated me though Wes, I'm also Gamma squadron, so though I'm in the computer. That it doesn't matter we did the job together to make sure. Now that you're off the hook, and did you really expect to get away with this, Derek. Well you're screwed now, with me dealing with handling the A/V mode right now."_ **Lal said sternly as Beverly watched the fear enter his eyes.

As she looked at Derek sternly as she crossed her arms, Wesley leaned into her shoulder and she rubbed his back, as he saw his head resting against her shoulder softly as he saw the furious look on her face. **_"It's too late, young man, he's getting ready to tell us the truth now regarding the accident, but by coming in here way to soon. You just revealed you're involved in this and when I explain this to Jared."_**

 ** _"Well that's it now young man, you're in serious trouble, added acts of jealousy in this and you try to sabotage him. If I saw this as anything you're the rival of the young Jedi trying to frame him for crossing the line now. And by provoking him into beating the heck out of him, well it didn't work, he got to me. And the trio first and before the captain cracked it and you're in serious trouble."_**

 ** _"So if it's not rumors to destroy his reputation, then it's setting him up by destroying our trust in him. To repeat his remark did you ever study ancient history, to which the SGC/SGA is considered to us right now at the current moment. It didn't work for your heroes, and it won't work for you or your NID friends now."_** she said with a low maternal growl and he swallowed at that remark.

As Derek knew that once it got back to his own parents, he was going be in serious trouble then. And as she looked at him with a stern look, looking at Wesley leaning into her he swallowed hard. **_"So just to destroy him and our bonds now, you decide on this, that's not only sadistic that's as cold blooded as you can get. And you finally crossed a line you can't take back young man, and this is the last now."_**

 ** _"And I mean the last and final straw for me, where you're concerned at the moment Derek Jared Hanson, but starting from the top. And after my medical Ensign's don't learn to keep their damn mouths shut. First the rumors, that put my son in the emergency room six years ago, then you're drunk. And start a fight with my son, under the influence of the Bendii syndrome at the time."_**

 ** _"You're not paying attention to the boys and your irresponsibility nearly kills Willy, because of a prank that nearly turns lethal. And then comes your nearly killing Charlie out of drugged and drunken outburst and now this. And when during a crisis situation that the true junior crew has to deal with now. But you're involved and when we said you're to stay out of it, and now comes this."_**

 ** _"This is the end of the line for you, even though you're up here, that doesn't discount earth rules and regulations. And you try to set my son up for a criminal charge he's not connected to right now, he's trying to turn them in. And before they can't destroy his career and his future, and you're in on this. Well it's back to simulated training for you and you're staying on earth until it's done."_**

 ** _"But you're not JCL or second in command of the junior crew, you're just an training ensign, while the trio are senior training ensign's. I don't have to hear the words young man, you're involved in this situation. So instead of your trying to destroy my son's career, you end up getting caught by him. And the very parents you never wanted to get caught by when he's checking in with me."_**

 ** _"His mother, but everything you tried to take away from him since this began he has still and with that, the games and mind games are at an end, Cadet."_** Beverly said with a stern growl as Wesley finished that. ** _"Well I guess you never expected I had a way of getting up here, before they found out. Did you, just like the game and the manhunt, you never learn here, do you, Derek."_**

 ** _"So I guess the rules and ranks don't mean a thing to you, do they, because as junior officers it's our job to report these situations to the staff. Or to the forensics team running the investigation into the death of a cadet. But you participated in the cover up that impeded upon the official investigation. Into the death of a cadet, so I'm just doing my duty to Starfleet and the enquiry."_**

 ** _"And making sure that the ones responsible or are involved in said cover up are brought to justice, you're Nova, Derek, I'm Gamma. But believe me when I say that you're never getting to this to your cousin or to the trio now. So you've tried for several years in trying to tarnish my appearance, until you decided. As I'm still his model officer, his JCL, his favorite student, to sabotage me."_**

 ** _"By having them delay me long enough that by the time I told the enquiry and the crew the truth. They think I'm involved in said cover up, well your attempt backfired on you, with you on earth, you didn't know I changed my security program. Altering to add on to this, with you on earth, I created a flawless plan to make sure that our positions are in reverse."_** he said and the boy swallowed.

 ** _"No, and how did you get up here, academy rules state the cadets can't leave the academy during a hearing?!"_** Hanson said quickly in panic and Will and Worf crossed their arms sternly and Wesley smiled. **_"They can if they're a member of the ship in question, and as are their parents. The parents are crew members of said ship, and are involved in forensics here at the moment as well."_**

 ** _"And which, unfortunately for you, is now your undoing, Derek, because with the captain interrogating everyone on campus. And my mother and the duo doing forensics, but I know what you were trying to do here. Have them keep stalling me, so by the time he catches them in the act. The captain now thinks I'm involved in it as well and I lose everyone that matters to me here."_**

 ** _"Well I decided to shorten the conclusion now and tell them what caused it and why, because of Lal I prevented your plans going though here. The captain, and the crew, I still have my bonds with them, and I'm telling the enquiry the truth. Not to mention turning in the trio to them, as I said I have a duty to the truth and a duty to them, the enquiry, Josh, his parents, mine and myself, Derek."_**

 ** _"So I came to report in, regarding my mission in this cover up, and you chose exactly the wrong moment to reveal you're involved in it. By walking in here right now, you just revealed you're apart of this."_** he said to him firmly at that as he went further. ** _"So political sabotage here now Derek, you wanted to destroy me and my reputation, so I'd lose their trust now at the moment here finally."_**

 ** _"Because even after 3 years your jealousy at everything I have, is now your undoing, Derek, but envy, anger, the seven deadly sins. Haven't you learned anything, you let this control you it's going to be your undoing."_** he said as she finished that. **_"Damn weak link are we, Derek, we did say you get too cocky and it can and will be your undoing and now it has."_** Robin added to him sternly at that.

 ** _"My young JCL nearly had his career destroyed by a child of two of our officers and that trio, so you're involved in this as well, trying to sabotage him, did we. Well you're not getting away with this young man, in fact, as of this moment, your advanced training is at an end starting now. And as for that your arrogance and envy, as well as your anger, you let it control you now."_**

 ** _"And it's going to destroy you and at the moment, it has, instead of you destroying his career, they destroyed yours. By us keeping the program in the system, if you waited an hour longer you wouldn't have revealed to us. That you Hansons are involved in a conspiracy to destroy my young officer, my cub."_** Ro said sharply to him as she walked in and he swallowed at the look on her face then.

As Picard said it with a stern growl and knowing he was in on it then. ** _"Indeed you get too cocky and making sure we caught them, before he could tell us. If you were hoping we would, then your pride, anger and envy. It has now become your fatal flaw and never lay your eggs all in one basket or it will be, Cadet. With the fact you came in here way too soon just as he's getting ready to tell us now."_**

 ** _"The us being myself, his mother, Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, Lieutenant Worf and Commanders Data and La Forge. With that trumphiant smirk on your face, and I can see the sadistic glee in your eyes that you were hoping he was still at the academy. When the duo revealed the final forensics to his mother and me in the final conclusion in this as they tell us what caused the accident."_**

 ** _"And as Commanders Data and La Forge are getting ready to tell me, you just revealed your part in this right now. Duty to your friends can and will be your undoing if you let it be and now it has young man. No, don't give me any excuses right now, because you're confined to quarters. And we'll discuss this after the hearing is over, Cadet Hanson, but you're hereby relieved of duty."_**

 ** _"As of now, take him to a detention cell and and he's staying there till its done, while I hear what 'my' JCL has to tell me regarding this. But put Cadet Hanson in isolation where he can speak to no one, and take away his communicator. So he can't tell the trio they been caught red handed in this."_** he said and Bates gave him a nod as he and Watkins grabbed him as Will walked up to him sternly then

 ** _"Young man, with your parents still on their sabbatical for the second time in 18 months since your training began at the moment. I guarantee that once this gets back to your father and they hear you set him up. Believe me when I say he's going to be beyond ashamed of you right now when he hears this. I don't want excuses, because nothing is saving you from 18 months probation."_**

 ** _"And if your cousin Peter is also involved in this, I'm making sure you can't tell him or the trio that you just got caught."_** he said and looked at the duo and their team mates. **_"Take him away."_** he said and they dragged him out of the room as Wesley sighed in relief then as Will pulled him into a hug at that. As he buried his head into his shoulder as he closed his eyes in relief, shaking in relief and exhaustion.

 ** _'Damn it not again, the stress of the last few days has now has him looking beyond exhausted. Alright we have to get him out of the academy, and six months probation and twelve more. In regarding a possible pregnancy with my adopted daughter-in-law.'_** Will said to himself as he looked at the young man he looked at her and the duo as Will said it for all of them then gently at that.

 ** _"That was too close now, we caught him, before they could destroy your career in this, but now. It's he can't tell them and they don't know you're with us right now. Alright don't worry son, you can tell us the truth without interference now. So let us have it and to repeat your mother's question, was that a back up insurance policy."_** Will said to him as he answered him, as he looked at them.

 ** _"Yeah, that was the subroutine I downloaded into the system after you transferred him to simulation training at the academy. But the jokes on him right now as you just caught him in the act and confiscated his communicator right now. So this way, he can't get to them and they think we're down there still, as you're getting closer to a breakthrough, but they got the same appeal."_**

 ** _"They're like Marks and Hanson, mom, 'act before they think', but you always preferred mind over matter. In it captain, and this just helps even more in that computer program. It just saved my career, now that I can tell you without interruptions and with you the enquiry. But the trio and I, the four of us, Kate and Tony, we took the training to the max now."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"What happened now, I saw Bates and his team drag Derek out of the room?"_** Jake asked as he walked in. ** _"Derek came in too soon as I was getting ready to give them my report, and with me was the duo here. They're getting ready to give my mother and the captain their's, he saw me. And froze up, they know he's in on it, it's attempted political sabotage."_** he said and Jake nodded firmly.

 ** _"I can't believe they'd actually stoop so low, to keep from being expelled it's coercion and emotional blackmail. That's illegal in Starfleet, both in training and on the job, they keep it up they're getting kicked out of the academy here."_** Jake added with a stern growl at that as he moved to them and the trio nodded. ** _"Well at least what's left of our sextet is still alive right now, and let's keep it that way."_**

 ** _"The issue of undercover covert operations got taken to the next level in this situation, and it barely misses killing me while doing it at the moment. To put this bluntly guys, our conversation in sickbay after the game, is what I'm referring to here. Remember the captain asked us to run evidence gathering in case Nick chose any illegal maneuver?"_** he asked and they nodded as he said it.

 ** _"Well we did start after he chose the maneuver that caused the accident, but Josh and I got in touch with Charlie and told him. And he forwarded the message to Robin and Jake, but Nick's decisions, and the girls with him. They're crossing the same lines they did in this episode. And we chose Commander Jackson's ploy and took it to the next level here."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Episode, so right on schedule, they decided to take it to the next episode and said episode we just landed on is going by the title 'The First Duty'?"_** Geordi said and he nodded as he crossed his arms then. ** _"Yeah and your decision to keep me home leading into the episode just sealed their fates. But we took Commander Jackson's idea and then took it further."_** he said and the sextet all nodded firmly.

 ** _"How far into the next level Lieutenant?"_** Worf asked as he crossed his arms as the sextet surrounded him then. **_"With the fact we caught Derek now, I'd say pretty damned high right now, Worf. If he's in on this, then he wanted to destroy Wes's bonds with us and destroy our trust. And confidence in him by making sure we found out, before he could tell us."_** Beverly said and Wesley nodded to her.

 ** _"Yes that's it exactly right now, I think he was involved in this and he wanted to make it look like the model student, your JCL, had pulled a manuever. That was illegal and was involved in a cover up of said, regarding Josh being murdered here. So he could destroy my life and destroy the bonds between us, and destroy your faith, trust and confidence in me here at the moment."_**

 ** _"As to why it's because how far the charges go here, go so far as getting them to incriminate themselves by their own words, Sir. But every charge one gets for disobeying direct orders on banned flying maneuvers. But that is the catch, he's acting like the young wizard's rival, trying to make trouble for me. At every possible turn here, until he gets caught in the act by the entire faculty now."_**

 ** _"But breaking orders, murder, attempted murder, and now we just went to an attempted cover up next. But you remember when we were in our apartment viewing this, and we started discussing ways to prevent this at the time. In this episode, and I made a promise that if they tried to talk me into keeping silent, I was turning them into you here?"_** he asked and they nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Well instead of normal investigations it's turned into an undercover stint, but I just caught the saboteur when he walked in here. So he can't tell them that the jig is up and I'm working for you and the enquiry, Captain. I have half the evidence needed to dig themselves deeper into the hole. But they dug themselves so deep they need a 12 to 15 foot ladder to get themselves out."_**

 ** _"As to why it's because, and I'm quoting your remark Sirs, the episode and accident we saw on this episode played itself out right now. And at the moment as is the cover up in this situation regarding the trio. But like any helm jockey and athlete, they never study about ancient history to know. Or realize that they just walked right into a trap and said trap is an undercover stint."_**

 ** _"And that's what we're doing, but we took to the next level, but the accident was the unexpected on, and we knew someone was going to be killed. The damn idiots, despite the fact I said we weren't ready for this. And he had the measurements in this off, they still wanted to try it. She got too cocky, and his bravado killed Josh and nearly me with him."_ **He said and Jenson nodded firmly.

As the rest of the group came in. ** _"Your mother was already furious enough here at the moment, kiddo. What with the fact you're just beginning to get over the game and added side effects to those headsets. And then this comes up, it's, in our opinion, you've taken one too many injuries in the last 3 1/2 years and at this rate you don't need another one."_** Goldberg said and he nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Yeah and that's the understatement of the century right now Rick, but as if that's not enough right now, it's switched from breaking rules. And directly to attempted coercion and emotional blackmail at the moment. Fortunately the last 18 months just ensured that I'm more Starfleet then they are and I kept my promise now."_** he said and the sextet nodded to him as Will repeated the charges.

 ** _"Coercion, you mean to tell me he's attempting to use emotional blackmail on you?"_** Will repeated as he walked in the door then. **_"Yeah, coercion and emotional blackmail here, and their arrogance is the reason he's gone. Like Charlie said here, Kate and Tony are covering things and tapped into the camera hookup. And they got a lock into my computer program after you arrived here."_**

 ** _"But mission status is its coming along nicely."_** he said and they nodded as he went further. **_"As I promised when we discussed this after the game and during the added aftermath to it. My squadron was looking into it, but it's not just the four of us or Josh, what's left of Charlie's original team. They decided to get involved as well, Sir, with you parked right over the academy, they got a lock into Lal."_**

 ** _"As well, so they had her hooked into Kate's computer right now, as for the trio though. Their fear of being figured out is eventually going to cause them to cross a line they can't take back right now. But I already told them that I'm not lying to you to save the team, to stay it's by coming forward. And telling you the truth, they told the truth, up to a point, me, in my case, I gave you a clue."_**

 ** _"And it's so you could reach the conclusion, but that's why I reported in now, because Sito is the second to make a mistake right now. And none of them realize that the trio, or the rest of Gamma, were tape recording the entire conversation. Yesterday or today, and their lying to you right now to cover up the fact they broke the restrictions."_** Wesley said and Picard nodded to him gently.

 ** _"If you're saying it like that, you guys are running an undercover operation son?"_** Jenson said and he nodded. ** _"Yeah that's it exactly, so far the mission is coming along nicely. And I decided to report in to bring you the first half of the results, but the clock is ticking. And they're running out of time and now, they did, because you just came to the conclusion of what caused the explosion."_**

 ** _"But like I promised, I'm coming to you to get you the truth, because I've had enough of this. But that's what Robin meant, coercion and emotional blackmail are the next charges added to the list. But we're coming up on six charges and they're all serious, but three are regarding being squad leader. And their all guilty of the others Sir."_** he said and they all nodded as Geordi answered him then.

 ** _"Mission status..., oh for god sakes I completely forgot about that, but we had this conversation already. Alright, where are we exactly, if you decided to report in right now, to tell us the truth. Because I'm guessing the accident was the unexpected add on here Wes?"_** Geordi asked and he sighed. ** _"It was, but we just hit stage two, and they're digging themselves deeper into the hole here."_**

 ** _"That's what Charlie meant actually, but you remember your words captain, 'a lie of ommission is still a lie.'."_** he asked and Picard nodded. **_"Well that's what this is, they told the truth up to a point right now. But I was waiting for you to come to the conclusion as I confirmed that thought and theory and with it. As to why exactly, I made a promise, if I was in trouble I was going to tell you the truth."_**

 ** _"And I'm keeping that promise, our bonds just got saved by my adding Lal to the system she's hardwired herself into internal security in my dorm room. Into the surveillance camera and into Kate and Robin's computers. Kate Higgins was the other member that joined the team when you kept me home. After we told her our plan for this, she told Charlie's team mates and they're involved too."_**

 ** _"So this conspiracy and attempted cover up is now being covered by the ship and academy version of Gamma squadron. And yes I did tell the truth, but the part I didn't get to, yet, is what caused it. To put this bluntly it's they're trying to make it sound like he panicked at the controls, but he didn't. I said it three times, I can't do this, I'm not going to lie to you about what happened here."_**

 ** _"But here's the added thing to why I reported in now, before you came to that conclusion why exactly. And why Charlie said that, but it's not going to be me turning them in, it's Gamma squadron. Both versions to it, as it's the line of duty to the truth. Their remark, and Derek's, is of what about your duty to your friends, but there is no duty when they're trying to get you to be dishonest."_**

 ** _"But Jaxa, after I said I couldn't lie to you, her exact words were, 'I don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information.' But we both know that the facts here on that, I made a promise to you. If I was in trouble I'd tell you immediately, and I even told them that. And with it, I never lied to you before, so why start now."_** he said and Picard nodded to him as he answered him gently.

 ** _"I take it that you decided to use the wording your double used just to set a trap for them. And they all answered in the exact same way their double's did, Wesley?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded. **" _Aye Sir, but like Marks, Derek and their clique, they never studied ancient history. And in the way we did, to realize their committing the same mistakes that their double's did at the moment."_**

 ** _"But word for word so far of our double's, and I'm leading them directly into your trap right now. They don't realize I'm your plant, and your trap, yours and the admiral's. But things are coming along nicely, but chance after chance to come forward. And Sito and Nick just made the same mistake their doubles did, and with the camera on and Gamma was listening to the conversations."_**

 ** _"You're lucky you kept me home, or this would have done the same damage, but not now, mom, Captain. Because that decision just sealed their fates right now, but your me just took total control, but whether or not I know yet. Here's the thing, but Josh mentioned he was getting concerned about Robin. And Charlie said she was suffering from nausea the last few weeks at the moment."_**

 ** _"But six weeks in a case of a stomach bug, until I contacted her myself and told her to get herself checked out with Allysa to confirm my thoughts here. We already decided after I graduated from the academy and returned to the ship we were getting married. But if I was correct, it meant it's getting our family started three years sooner then normal in your eyes at the moment, mom."_**

 ** _"Because if I'm right, then they just barely destroyed what's left of our family, mom, with the Lefler's stationed on the Hood. And she's got you and the rest of the team, but as you're an M.D., it's only made it more necessary in my eyes. And they're not getting away with it right now, but that sums it up. It's too late for the trio now in my case, because if I'm right, I'm an expecting father now."_**

 ** _"But if that's true, Nick is screwed right now with the three of you and Josh's parents. But that sums it up right now, but breaking orders, lying, coercion and attempted emotional blackmail. At the moment I think they're trying to pull the 'one for all, and all for one' catch here, just so they're delaying. And by the time you catch them in the act now, I never got to you in time here, Sir, mom."_**

 ** _"And I'm busted with them, so I'm stuck and you can't trust me anymore, well the jokes on them. And it's because I had that program and Lal on standby, I'm still your model JCL, Sir, so they're stuck."_** he said and Picard nodded in agreement. **_"Like any good young officer, you did your duty and I'm very proud of you, Wesley, this was part of the rules at the academy, that if something like this."_**

 ** _"If it ever came up you reported it to us and you did it before we figured it out and are following the first rule I taught you at the time. So you're my plant, you're pulling the sheep lead in trick here, just so they expose themselves here. Or come forward and we're giving them a chance here to repeatedly just to save themselves, and it's by coming forward together as well here."_**

 ** _"So it's either they come forward themselves, or you're exposing them in the fact that they're drawing on multiple charges every second?"_** he asked, with a gentle smile to him and he nodded to him. ** _"Smart move, and I agree with you, so if Robin is, then that just destroyed his career now. And it's because that baby is all she has left of you, if you had been killed and us with her right now."_**

 ** _"I don't give a damn what they say, you did the right thing right now at the moment, Lieutenant. But this not only just saved your career, it's cementing your future placement. And because the Committee, Brand and I are making sure your family is not separated right now."_** he said firmly is Will answered him then firmly, before Beverly looked between the quartet firmly as she added on to that.

 ** _"Was that from this morning, after I told you we were getting closer, or just before today's portion of the hearing Wes?"_** Beverly asked and he crossed his arms. **_"No it was yesterday I told them this, but her counter remark, in this was, 'You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information.'. But we both know what that really is here, but the 18 months sealed their fates right now."_**

 ** _"Because I never lied to you before and I'm not going to start now, but my report this morning was to give you the clue you needed to crack it. And I reported in now to fill you in, because they're running out of time. And you gave them chance, after chance, after chance to come forward and they still won't do it, so times up."_ **he said and she nodded as Will said it for the four of them firmly.

 ** _"You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information.', but that's still lying, to save your career's you have to tell the truth. And come forward together and out of four only you are doing that and doing it this soon. Well if they think they're going to get away with this, then they better think again. You never lied to us before and you're not about to start now anyway, Wes."_**

 ** _"And this just prevented your career from being destroyed, so let me guess, first us and then you tell the enquiry what took place." he said and Wesley nodded. "Aye Sir, and it's too late for them now, I never lied to you before and I'm not about to start now, but I wasn't kidding. When I said to them I couldn't lie to you and I won't, I can't lie, and I won't, not for them, and with that."_**

 ** _"They think I'm not as close to you as they figured, if Derek told them his rumor, then it's about to become their undoing. As they don't understand the true bonds I have with you, any of you. That they think it's just a normal officer/subordinate bond, and they're scared. To look at it deeper, but I made it clear, though they think I'm bluffing."_** he said and Picard nodded to him firmly.

 ** _"Like you once said, it's they don't understand that there are things on the job they can't stomach. But then they're the ones that are cadets, I'm a seasoned officer and they don't get that, but I'm your man through and through. But if they expected me to cover for them, then it's not going to happen. Even when they add coercion and emotional blackmail to the list, I'm your officer, Captain."_**

 ** _"But the crimes for the leader of a squadron and the added crimes of which come from trying to pull a cover up. When said honest student is the child of another Starfleet officer and we lost another prior to the soul surviving one. All in all, I'm doing my duty and they're being turned in for the crimes they committed, Sir."_** he said and Picard nodded to him as he hid a smile at his dedication.

 ** _"They expect to get away with attempted coercion or emotional blackmail they better think again. Right now, because peer pressure is illegal at the academy here. So let me take a guess, but: for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise. For negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate, and the near murder of a second one."_**

 ** _"For lying to a superior officer and falsifying a report, for peer pressure of the surviving team mate. All of those on their own are enough to get hit with a flight revocation status, loss of this year's credits and repeating the year. But pack them all in together for the leader of the team and they're being expelled. While for the rest of the team to be ganging on up the one honest student."_**

 ** _"Because that's illegal in this case, so you said Katherine and the rest of your old squadron also know about this. You had to tell me this, before I figured out, if you said you're doing an undercover operation?"_** Picard asked and the duo nodded. ** _"Aye Sir, I managed to get to Kate, Tony and Jake after the duo said this and they're ticked right now at the fact they're trying to use coercion."_**

 ** _"But his idea, regarding chosen maneuvers just dug them into a hole they can't get out of. Fortunately for me the added rope happened to be the computer program I created. With you parked directly over the academy, Lal interfaced with the academy surveillance cameras and internal security. So straight shot up here and I can report in and tell you the truth, but that's their undoing now."_**

 ** _"As I said, I never lied to you before and I'm not about to start now, but I'm telling you and the admiral ahead of time and we finish the mission. In the next two parts, but I gathered enough for you. That it's they're digging themselves into expulsion pretty quickly right now. But he does the next one in the exact way I'm about to say it now, and he's through."_** he said and Picard nodded to him.

 ** _"You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information, but a lie of ommission is still a lie. So despite the fact you said you can't do what they ask, they still pressure you into keeping silent, so coercion and emotional blackmail. Well if they want to go down that path, then it's digging them into expulsion very quickly right now, and we already had this conversation to, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"So the added act of this is it's not you specifically that's turning them in, but Gamma squadron, the academy based version. And your junior crew, so it's not one student or another, but Nova's arch rivals at the academy that are turning them into us superior officers and the enquiry. Nice thinking boys, young lady, keep him from being turned into a traitor, because it's a team effort now."_**

 ** _"But that's the you I know and I see you needed to get this off your chest, but they're crossing lines at the moment. That are digging them into expulsion pretty quickly right now, I take it our you just took total control with you just telling us this right now. Because that 18 months just sealed their fate, with you reporting into us to tell us the truth to what happened up there now."_**

 ** _"Well it's too late for Miss Jaxa and the duo now, if you're telling me that, as Will and I drilled this into you for years. You chose in advance and chose me and the crew, and I see that easily as well right now. So to you there's no going back and they're digging themselves into a hole they can't get out of. Damn it, these children got you into this and now I have to get you out of it right now."_**

 ** _"You had to report to me and tell me now, so I could get you out of this, if you're just telling me this now. And before I figured it out in this forensics report, it's more then just you're doing something. And something you'd normally never do, alright tell me the truth Wesley. But did he convince you and Joshua to learn and try one of the banned maneuvers my age group restricted."_**

 ** _"From use, and you decided to tell us now, just to get it off your chest, with the fact you just lost another friend?"_** he said to him gently and he nodded with a sigh. **_"Aye Sir, but it was too soon for this, we weren't ready, but they thought we could do it, they thought we could do anything. But we're not and we can't and as a result Josh was killed, but their arrogance is the reason why exactly now."_**

 ** _"But the accident was a result of measurements gone wrong, ill conceived timing. And then to top it off is their arrogance cost Josh his life and nearly me with him, the stupid idiots are trying to sneak this past your age group. And that includes the admirals as well, but I made it very clear. That you guys were seasoned pilots and veterans, and I know you were going to figure it out."_**

 ** _"I even told him, there's only one maneuver that would result in this crash and explosion once you heard the words 'coolant hatch' and 'ignite the plasma'. You're a skilled pilot yourself, I told him what you were to me, and then said I've never lied to you, my mother or the others before and why start now, Sir."_** he said and they nodded as Picard answered him, his eyes narrowing as he said it.

 ** _"My age group is the current captains and admirals in the committee and academy leaders now, they're trying to sneak this passed us. Should I just call in Vance, J.P., Morrison and Quinn as well, so they're at the hearing when you drop this news to them. If this maneuver, whatever it was, is illegal Lieutenant, because if it is, Locarno is getting charged?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, yes you should and believe me, his charges are so high if this crosses the next line. That he's going to be arrested for murder and every charge in the books. That you have, regarding breaking restrictions after you had to be the one to arrest Maxwell. But the evaluation landed on a single thing, it's a teenage psychosis and of the one you did on Maxwell 2 years ago here."_**

 ** _"But same exact fight, just to stay in the lime light, he disregarded direct orders in regarding the maneuver that resulted in killing Josh. But word for word, in a teenage, cadet, version to your argument and counter argument with Maxwell. But I'm not lying to you in something this serious, not when I made a promise, if I was in trouble, I'd tell you, immediately."_** he said and Picard nodded to him.

 ** _"Great wait till everyone on the ship hears that it wasn't you specifically that turned them into the committee or the enquiry. It was both the ship and academy based versions of their biggest rivals at the academy here. Let me take a guess, but you took Nick's idea and then shoved it three steps further. In this by being a double agent, to everyone who didn't know that truth."_**

 ** _"They think you're involved in a cover up, and for them you're turning them in out of your guilt that Josh is gone. Until he screws up finally and says the words that end his career, whatever he's says and the girls. Whoever ends up on the ship, is left under scrutiny until we as the senior staff. And the veteran crew, as well as the committee and enquiry lift it."_** Will said and he nodded as he said it.

 ** _"You may not be a psychiatrist, but then your conclusions, regarding both of them hit the nail on the head at the time. But if you worded your debate with Maxwell after you went to arrest him. And turned it into an academy argument with a teenager on the edge of graduating from the academy. You have Nick, because he's worried about where he's getting placed and crossed the line."_**

 ** _"He's hoping that we're all getting the same placement, but I chose in advance and chose you and the ship. Because 1) this is my home and 2) I've been working under you so long I don't have to hear the orders. Because I can anticipate your thoughts right now, but I have friends here. I'm back to be under your command and everything I know is right here on the Enterprise."_**

 ** _"But he's a 1st year cadet and his graduation is less then three months away, and he's getting worried that they're going to overlook him. But that's the psychosis, he did it and made this decision out of desperation. Just to get your attention, chose a daredevil move, and Josh pays the price. And nearly me with him, but that sums it up, but like when we had Sarek here it started again."_**

 ** _"Crew evaluations, athletic scholarships, and the trio are trying to get the best duty station but you both said it how many times now. It's not by wits or fast thinking, it's following orders, grades and behavior. So to get you as his duty station, he chose a daredevil move and it winds up killing Josh. And nearly me with him and he's trying to cover it up."_** Wesley said and the two nodded firmly.

 ** _"Great, case setting of a teenage officer psychosis and the second the desperation hits. When in getting the best duty station they start getting more desperate to get chosen for it. With you, you never had to do that, because you know everything about us. And you know us better then he does, but how many times do we got to say this exactly?!"_** Geordi said in aggravated annoyance to that.

 ** _"Yes, you never lied to us before and you'd never do something you'd normally never do. And you're right, a lie of ommission is still a lie and as Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth. A Starfleet officer's first duty is to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible. It is the founding principle on which Starfleet was born, I see you took my words to heart here as well."_**

 ** _"Alright Wesley, nicely done now, you just passed this particular test, alright report. What happened exactly, if you chose now to drop the truth to us, and before we hit the conclusion here."_** Picard said and he sighed in relief as he said it. **_"Well despite the fact I said he had it off, he still wanted to try it at that angle, but the fight followed the same pattern after the dear john letter showed up."_**

 ** _"And he was too focused on his break up, before his decision killed a team mate now. To put this bluntly now, Sirs, it's the scene on the movie, Josh is the team mate that was killed, because the narrator disregarded safety protocols. And asked him to remove his helmet during a live fire exercise, the team mate. The one that quit out of her guilt, was telling him off before she got hit in the back."_**

 ** _"By the drones, her finger hit the trigger and she shot and killed their team mate. So he was relieved of his command and dragged forth before the academy commanding officer. Everything that Charlie told you would happen, happened in the exact same sequence that you talked about when you decided to keep me home."_** he told him and he crossed his arms as she answered him then.

 ** _"So you decided to tell us prior, before we hit the why, if he chose the one I'm thinking of and he's screwed. You're lucky to be alive right now and, from what Ensign Fields told me. Is there still some fragments of the programming left over in the fight and flight response."_** Beverly said and he nodded. ** _"Yeah I kind of figured that mom, but it's serious right now."_** he said and Robin said it then softly.

 ** _"Wes, it gets better, I just got the news from Allysa, it's confirmed, we're due in seven months honey."_** she said and he smiled in delight. ** _"God I knew I was right, but that was too close, you're my entire life, baby, I'm not losing you. Or my baby, Nick is finished when this gets to Commander Alberts and the enquiry. As well as your parents, Charlie's and Kate's, and with those words in mind now."_**

 ** _"Then I need to be put on probation it's my only chance now."_** he said and Beverly said for the quartet in shock. **_"Due, oh my god, the tests came back positive Robin, Charlie?"_** Will said sharply for her and they nodded as she said it quickly as she looked at them. **_"Robin, you mean to tell me that not only did this kid's decision nearly cost me my son, but he nearly left you a widow and you're pregnant."_**

 ** _"With my grandchildren?"_** she said to her quickly and they nodded. " ** _Yeah mom, that's exactly what she's saying, it happened the night before I returned to the academy. But exactly two months later and the time frame is exact, the baby she's carrying is mine, but that's why I had her get herself checked out. I had to make sure, but seven weeks stomach bug is not normal for us humans."_**

 ** _"But it is, when she's possibly seven weeks to eight pregnant, but this was before I returned to the academy, Josh risked his life to save me. And it's because he knew that she was pregnant, and he wasn't having our family. Both generations being destroyed and the stupid idiots at the moment now in this. It's that they nearly left my wife a widow, and I mean that literally too."_**

 ** _"She's my fiancé, and the other part is where you're really going to roast them here at the moment. But not only did they newly leave her a widow, but they nearly left my child, or children, fatherless, so with that, there's only one option left now to make."_** he said as he looked between the senior staff crew to the engineering and other members standing around hiim and his squadron at that gently.

 ** _"And these little fools killed one cadet and nearly killed you in the process, and if my guess is correct like it always is. Then during that probation, you two are getting married, correct honey?"_** Beverly asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah mom, I'm not turning my back, she's pregnant with my baby, Charlie is godfather. And what's left of the team are the four of us and Kate, so with that, it's simple."_**

 ** _"But here it is, regarding things at the moment, did the captain tell you I relieved him of duty at the time?"_** he asked and they nodded. ** _"Yes he did, but he also said you were going to tell us when we arrived. Is that why Locarno barged into your dorm room when I asked what happened?"_** Picard asked and he nodded. ** _"Aye Sir, that's it exactly, and he broke the restrictions you put on this one."_**

 ** _"But after the first half of the hearing, I told you enough so you could come to the conclusion guys. But his was told in a half truth and after we agreed we'd tell you the truth, I gave you my truth. And I was waiting for you to realize it now, Sir, guys, but the truth is Josh never panicked. Or pulled away that fast, in fact they did it too close together and the explosion was do to faulty timing."_**

 ** _"Un-exact parameters in getting it exactly correct in measurements and breaking orders on this. But the charges in this are: for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise. For negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate and the near murder of a second, for peer pressure of the surviving team mate."_**

 ** _"And for falsifying a report, for lying to a superior officer of said falsifying report, if he gets the next one after you figure it out and he's toast, Captain. So far the mission is coming along nicely, they decided that they're telling the truth. In half truths, did you see the shocked look on my face when he told her that?"_** he asked and they both nodded as he explained that part to them as he said it.

 ** _"Well it's because we already decided to tell you the truth, before hand, but this is a case of lying by an ommission here, Sir. You remember what you used to tell me, a lie of ommission is still a lie. And as Starfleet officer the first duty of every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth. Be it scientifical, ethical or responsible, and we do not lie?"_** he said and Picard nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"So though I told the truth, I didn't get to how and what caused it, but that's stage two in our undercover operation now. But I'm telling you the truth now, but I'm your undercover agent on the team: the trio, Kate and I. We are doing your evidence gathering for you and with that. You have your own spies on the team right now, but after I let him have it in stage three after you bust them."_**

 ** _"I'm reporting in again as the fight is going to go into the areas he can't take back and I know his next decision is he's going to suggest calling you a liar. Because he thinks you have nothing on the evidence and it's just a theory. And I'm quoting this in how he says it, so you tell them your theory. They ask us, is it true, and they tell them, no it's not true, Sir, unfortunately for him right now."_**

 ** _"I'm not about to turn on you like that it's wrong and I'm not doing it now, or ever, it's too late, I made my choice early, it's you, Sir. But get ready, he asks me to do that, but the fight over this turns into I'm telling you the truth. And he says you got to me with the remark you just told me now. But that's no speech you been telling me that for five years, before I let him have it for that now."_**

 ** _"But you don't mind about my just taking your latest reprimand and turning it into a teenager version of you're dressing down, vocally. Of an adult officer here, Sir, and I don't mean this debate. But your debate with Maxwell, the stupid idiot, he idols O'neill and his grandfather. But you know me, I took after you and Commanders Jackson and Riker?"_** he asked and Picard hid a smile at that.

 ** _"I see that, but then your touch in the no winner test was really good, but this in the way you're quoting me and the duo right now. I know we spent 8 1/2 years training you, and you took the job seriously. And weren't letting it do damage, but doing it in the way we normally do that. And he doesn't realize you're a lieutenant on board the enterprise is going a little too far, Wesley."_**

 ** _"Then again I'd hate to be him right now, because he's on the edge of graduation and you're rising through the ranks so quickly. That by the time you're 25 you'll be a junior commmander after that. But yes that's fine, if you want to use my words during cross evaluation in this. You have permission to do so, so keep going, what's this ultimatum you're forwarding for me now."_**

 ** _"Because you're going to have to take the tone Will and I do with an adult officer, case in point is Commander Shelby and Captain Maxwell. If you're doing a junior officer version to these dressing downs, before the final ultimatum. That you're sending them for both myself and the enquiry, you're going to have to pretend you're me and he's one of the duo."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"It's the same speech we heard your double use on me, just altered slightly, with his still being at the academy. Followed by what you used to tell me about the first duty. Before I say it that if he doesn't have the will to stand up and tell her what took place. Then he, or the girls, do not deserve to wear that uniform, so either he tells her the truth, or we will, the we being you and me, now Sir."_**

 ** _"As I turned into you, since you kept me home, and I tell him we have to come forward together, regarding the truth here as well. But it's turned into us and them. So get ready when you see my memories, but he's speaking for the three of them here, it's now 'we' don't want to come forward. 'We' don't have a problem with this, but if you do, then resign your application to the academy.'."_**

 ** _"And walk away, but don't make 'us' pay for your guilty conscious.', if he says both of those in the way I phrased it now, he's finished. But there's no going back, me, I made my choice, it's the crew and the enquiry. The eighteen months sealed their fates now, I'm more Starfleet officer then they ever will be now as a result and with those words in mind now his next remark regarding this."_**

 ** _"Is after I make it clear, blackmail in this as, 'You'd let me throw away my career just to save your neck.'. To which the next remark is going to be, 'to save the team that's more important then you, and more important then me. And if I was in your place I would do so, and without hesitation, but that's just me.'. He says all of those, in the way I just quoted them now, he's finished."_**

 ** _" But I'm just forwarding your warning to him, now he either tells her the truth, or 'we' will. Because I'm not letting them get between 'us', so they tell the truth, or 'we' will."_** he said, putting emphasis on the word and he nodded, hearing the emphasis and knew he meant them, himself and Wesley. ** _"And by we and us, you mean you and me, yes and you're very correct right now as well, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"He either tells her the truth, or you and I are doing it, but either way, if he doesn't have the forthright to stand up. And come forward, then he doesn't deserve that uniform, and neither do the girls. And yes, that's exactly the right tone to take, but inject as much of an officer tone into your voice. You're the leader of the junior crew and they don't know that, so just use that now."_**

 ** _"You always were my prize pupil as a result, but our bond is at stake right now, so they want to screw with our relationship, then they better think again. So you better do whatever it takes, you're a Starfleet born, you know the risks. You know what goes on out there and you know everything about me. So to you, and me, it's best to put that to use at the moment, you know I did it once."_**

 ** _"To answer your other remark, they don't deserve to wear that uniform, but you do, Lieutenant. In fact, the fact we chose to keep you home leading into your return two months ago, just sealed their fates now. You're more starfleet officer then they ever will be now and this was the leadership test. And the honesty test they're undergoing and with that in mind, in your case right now."_**

 ** _"And said test you passed, again, so he wants to go down that road and try and call me that right to my face, he's not going to like the results as to why that is. Well if he thinks Andrea, Vance or J.P. is going to believe that lie he says he'd better think again, because they won't. And I know you, you'd never turn on me anyway, I know you."_** he said gently and Wesley nodded in agreement to his thoughts.


	28. The First Duty Recap VIII: The Enquiry

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 28:** **The First Duty Recap VIII: Telling The Inquiry**

 ** _"Yes Sir, exactly not after everything you ever done for me, I'd never lied to you before and I'm not about to start now. But they're digging themselves into a hole so deep they need a ladder. Or just someone to throw them a rope just to get out of it right now and as to why exactly. They're trying to alleviate themselves of the guilt by making it sound like the accident was Josh's fault."_**

 ** _"But Josh never lost control of the ship, the collision wasn't because he panicked, it's because he got knocked unconscious. Your age group put a restriction on this one that was broken twice, both in the commander's age group and in mine now. I made it very clear that if said maneuver backfired and someone was killed at the time, it was on his head at the time here as well."_**

 ** _"And after the ignition in your forensics boys, it's the last one, the coolant hatch was open, ignite the plasma. That's what happened and he got the measurements wrong. Because Nick decided on the one that cost seven cadets their lives now."_** he said and Geordi looked at him in shock. ** _"Oh my god, you're not serious, Wes, he didn't choose that one?!"_** Barnfield said in shock at that news.

 ** _"I am Jenny, that's what he's been trying to keep hidden and I decided on the added back door to get back up here. Lal commed the admirals, and told Brand I'm coming up here to let you know. So I'm just saying it now, it's because I'm a double agent I needed to make you think I was involved. And until you figured it out, when you did, the trio and I dropped the act and told you now."_**

 ** _"But that's the other piece right now, I had the trio taping the entire conversation from the second you arrived up to now. Lal tapped into the camera in my dorm room, and the trio were on the other end of it and the connection was connected back to Robin's computer. They heard both conversations leading into my testimony this morning, before you spoke to Boothby, captain."_**

 ** _"But before you came to the exact conclusion and told me you were getting closer mom, I'm dropping the act. But we're gathering inside evidence to incriminate the trio by their own words, spoken in his voice. But as I didn't tell you till now, I'm suggesting probation up here, as, to them. It's they're thinking I got the same penalty as they did, but in reality, it's advanced training now."_**

 ** _"And I'm earning my flight status of the shuttles back, but for now it's making sure nothing gets between us now. And it's getting whoever ends up on the ship, in the girls, the added scrutiny till you lift it, Sir."_** he said and Picard and Beverly both nodded to him. **_"You had to tell us this now, before I figured it out?"_** Picard said and he nodded as he answered him as he relaxed then as he said it.

 ** _"Aye Sir, I was doing your undercover work of having a plant or two on the team, so you could have a spy on the team. But as you given them chance, after chance, after chance to come forward and they still won't do it, and now they're running out of time. And have with the fact you came to the conclusion of what caused it, it's the coolant hatch."_** Wesley said and Picard nodded firmly to him.

 ** _"The coolant hatch and doing it when you were getting ready for an after burn, but trying it that way, and when the ship was already in flight, would be extremely hazardous."_** Data said and he nodded as Geordi finished that. **_"Yeah he's right, that would probably ignite the..., ignite the plasma."_** he started to say and his eyes widened at that as he turned to Wesley as he gripped his shoulder then.

 ** _"You're not serious, he chose the starburst, that's what killed Josh?!"_** he said to him in shock and he nodded to him. **_"Yeah, ignite the plasma, that's exactly what they were trying to do, but he got the measurements in the second half of it off. But we got the first half of the move correct, but as you kept saying. It's the second half that, if you don't get it exactly correct, it can and will kill someone."_**

 ** _"And it did, but the accident was the unexpected add on, we decided if it worked we were telling you and the enquiry he broke the restrictions. If not and someone was killed and we were still turning him and the girls in. And for disobeying direct orders on a banned maneuver your age group. And McCoy's age group, set on this one, but the charges are every single one in the book."_**

 ** _"That the major named off on the movie version of the story, but the accident, was no accident at all, Josh is dead, because he chose a banned maneuver. His arrogance and their bravado is what killed him, we told him, it was too close together. And we weren't ready for this, they pushed me and Josh into it when we weren't ready for it, but they thought we could do it and pull it off."_**

 ** _"They thought we could do anything, but we can't, and as a result he was killed, but that sums it up, his arrogance. And their bravado, overconfidence and ill conceived timing was the bullet that killed Josh and nearly me with him."_** he said and Picard nodded slowly to the news. ** _"Ignite the plasma, that's exactly what they were trying to do here, that's what happened, as I said, last time."_**

 ** _"When doing it without a helmet once the blast hits and you're likely to be knocked unconscious in the blast. But that's what happened isn't it, you warned them if they got it wrong and one of you is killed it's on his head. But what doesn't make sense is how you got hurt in the first place."_** Picard said and he nodded as he explained that, knowing the 7 of them were going to be furious at this.

 ** _"Aye Sir, and the reason in how is he got the measurements off by five meters, but the blast knocked us 20 yards apart from each other, knocking him unconscious. And lit up the fuel tank, I was about to put it out when the plasma ignited a second time. Threw me 20 yards away from the explosion and directly into the wall of my fighter, and fried my controls."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Ignite the plasma, that's exactly what they were trying to do, but the blast knocked Josh unconscious, threw you 20 yards away from each other and it lit up his engine. You tried to put out the fire and it went off a second time and caused all three injuries at once."_** Geordi repeated quickly to him and he nodded. ** _"Yeah that's it exactly, Sir this was not my idea, I warned him if it didn't work."_**

 ** _"And someone else was killed, and it's on his head, Hajar was sounding like the team mate that was berating the lost team mate. Just before she accidentally killed him, but all in all, their arrogance. And his bravado is what killed Josh and barely missed killing me in the process."_** he said and they nodded firmly. ** _"Good thing you told us this now, before we hit the conclusion of the explosion."_**

 ** _"And it's because it's enough to shake things up right now, as you're the only one to come forward. And tell us exactly what took place that saves you from expulsion, and yes, we can make that decision, on the probation. But let me guess you want to do it up here, with Robin pregnant, you need to be with her."_** Will said and he nodded to him and he nodded as he answered him gently then.

 ** _"Aye Sir, I made a promise, to you and I'm keeping that promise right now, and I know I told the truth up to a point here. But it was to get you to complete your forensics, and I reported in to tell you the added reason for why. But it either works or it doesn't, but we risked our careers just to make sure. That this was never attempted again by any generation of Nova Squadron, Captain."_**

 ** _"But he chose the Kolvoord Starburst, and at the exact same measurements O'neill tried it at. But he chose the measurements that killed Reynolds, it's a repeat of your generation dad. I was playing along, and Josh and I knew we were taking a big risk in this. But he died just to make sure this never happened again."_ **he said and they nodded to him gently as Beverly said for the four of them.

 ** _"Wait mom, to finish that explanation is that the exact measurements used in this were ten meters apart in the plasma ignition, but he used O'neill's measurements. Despite the fact I said he had it too close, and told him he needed to pull it back five more, but he kept insisting that he had it right. And that did it for me as I warned him, if one of us was killed and it's on his head."_**

 ** _"And Hajar gave me the same spiel that the team mate that quit out of her guilt did and my response was pretty close to the lost team mate as well. But not only did their arrogance kill Josh, they nearly killed me as well as a result. Because the fire lit up his engine, set the tank on fire and before I could put it out, it went a second time."_** he said and she nodded as she answered him gently.

 ** _"So this is what you meant, don't protect you, because you were gathering the evidence necessary to have him expelled. Like I said you didn't do anything wrong, neither of you did, but whatever reason he sacrificed himself for. That is the next question, but there's always a glitch in undercover operations. Getting us the truth now is enough to save your career, as you were the only one."_**

 ** _"Of the four that decided to come forward, so to the outside of our circle, it's probation. To us and the enquiry, you're entering advanced training after that, but it's we're dealing with making sure that probationary is only six months. So another year in training and and we get you back, and just months. Before Sito joins the crew and we deal with the Cardassians and that federation planet."_**

 ** _"But as you did this on Jean Luc's orders, that's enough to help save your career, so what's the next idea now, regarding this."_ **she said and he sighed softly. **_"You risked your career and life, just to make sure. That any future generations of Nova never tried this again. And Josh risked death just to make sure this was never attempted again?"_** Picard said and he nodded to him and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, either it worked or it didn't, but either way the goal to us Gammas was it's making sure. That it's never attempted again, and to answer you question mom, it's stage acting parts three and four. So pretend I never told you any of this, and I'm still involved in a cover up. But wait till the end of this episode. and the aftermath begins, said aftermath is I'm telling you the entire truth. "_**

 ** _"I show you and the enquiry my memories, we do a secondary hearing and then we drop the act. As I reveal that we had this planned from the get go as the term 'actions speak louder then words' comes out. And he's stripped of all self control as he reveals his true colors and the sentence. For the four of us, gets redone, he's being expelled and his application is permanently deactivated."_**

 _ **"The girls get twice the sentence, as their year credits for this year and half of last get revoked along with their flight status. And they can't advance with our class, as for me, it's probation and I'm doing it up here. So to their thinking, I get the same consequences, but to ours, it's so I can take care of Robin and we just make our bonds even tighter."** _he said and they nodded as she answered him.

 ** _"So that's the rest of this episode now, we finish it and do every part of till the end of the episode, before the aftermath begins. You show us the added evidence in your memories, the hearing gets redone and then we reveal this was actually an undercover operation. As we let him lose it completely, he gets expelled and marginalized, the girls twice the sentence here in consequences."_**

 ** _"In your case, but to us, we just make our bonds even tighter, as you're working over time right now. As for the duo, the girls are placed on academic probation and their flight status revoked. And until such time as when Eric and Brand decided to reactivate it, honey?"_** Beverly asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah mom it is, I knew if I tried to tell you when you were in my room with me."_**

 ** _"He was going to come deflect it, so I decided on having Lal, put a sound proof shield on my dorm room. And reported in so I could tell you all to confirm what the guys were going to tell you and we were revealing we've gathered enough. That he just added coercion and attempted emotional blackmail to his list of crimes in addition to what I told you."_** he said and the group nodded to him then.

" ** _Nicely done Wesley, I'm very proud of you, alright we need to hear the entire thing to what happened up there."_** Picard said and he hid a smile at the remark then. " ** _Aye Sir, but after we're done here, I'm telling this to the enquiry, what with the fact that Lal is our ace in the hole. Just to prevent the trio and any outsiders not involved in our circle eavesdropping."_** he said and the seven nodded gently.

 ** _"Alright let's have it, if you're telling us this now before we come to the conclusion now, Wes."_** Will said for the three of them at that. **_"What the heck happened up there, she said there was a collision. I need to hear your side of the story in this, before hits stage three."_** she added and he sighed. _ **"Before I answer that mom, I need to hear exactly what Boothby told you, Sir."**_

 _ **"Sir, what's your theory regarding why he chose the said maneuver. Now that you just figured it out as we're going to confirm that theory after you say it?"**_ he asked and Picard crossed his arms as he answered him as the quartet moved into position then. ** _"To answer your first question, he quoted the remark in exactly the way Charlie phrased it when we had this discussion in sickbay."_**

 ** _"Exact words being, 'he watches out for them, he keeps them together, Nick is what made the team special. He's their coach, best friend and father all rolled into one. A natural leader, the members of the team love him and would do anything he asked them to, even following him right over a cliff.'. Hearing that my thoughts took a new direction and I was thinking he chose a maneuver."_**

 ** _"One that was illegal, since there's five of two hundred in precision flying that the academy banned from use after it killed several cadets. But something about the accident didn't make since and my conclusion is he chose one that involved over heating the engine. But if you just confirmed on the coolant hatch and the plasma ignition, I'm thinking he was trying to break a new record."_**

 ** _"So that he wanted to finish his academy career in a blaze of glory and he talked you into learning and attempting the Kolvoord Starburst. If it worked, it would thrill the audience at the commencement demonstration. And he would graduate as a living legend at the academy."_** he said and Wesley nodded. **_"Well here's the added piece to it, your theory Sir, in addition to that right now."_**

 ** _"It's a desire to remain in the lime light, as he becomes the academy champion for finally pulling off the Kolvoord Starburst. And upstaging the academy, academic champion, said champion the second in command of my team here on the ship. But it's every rival's exact remark, when they been the best and brightest at everything they do and once they arrive at their duty station now."_**

 ** _"Expecting to impress the leaders of said ship or department, thinking that they're going to be able to keep the lime light. But then learn that someone else already has it, and they see no matter how hard they try. That they can't get passed their rival's shadow no matter how hard they attempt it. As the jealousy and resentment cause them to go to extremes just to get some attention now."_**

 ** _"For me it's Derek, for the commander it's Shelby and Nick, it's Charlie here, but Charlie has gotten the highest grade in every class he'd ever been in. Won every award he'd ever been up for, and they been comparing him to Charlie ever since he walked in the door. And he could never quite seem to measure up in their eyes, and to top it off he lost his girlfriend to his rival as well."_**

 ** _"So he decided if he pulled it off finally in the starburst, he would go down in academy history as the squadron leader that attempted. And pulled off the Kolvoord Starburst, and upstaged the academy champion once and for all. That's the motive for the accident for their conclusion and we've gone to engineering forensics as a result, but here's the rest of it now, Sirs, mom."_**

 ** _"But despite the fact I said he had the measurements off in the second part of said maneuver. He still wanted to try it at that angle, but the coolant hatch for the plasma was open. Because he chose the maneuver that your age group banned from use after it killed five cadets 100 years ago and killed Commander Reynolds."_** He said and Picard nodded slowly to that remark as he answered him then.

 ** _"Before they came to the conclusion and told me, you're telling me to confirm my theory on it Wesley, because that's enough to get you by on light sentence. As you're telling me as I'm investigating this right now, inside evidence, are you saying that Josh wasn't killed by accident. But he died in the line of duty to make sure this maneuver I'm thinking of is never tried again anymore."_**

 ** _"You two were doing the mission we asked you and the trio to do, and you're letting me know that and you're telling Brand that next later?" he asked and Wesley nodded. "Aye Sir, I was going to tell you that when you walked into my room but I wasn't kidding. When I said it was too soon for me, because I was still in shock at the time, the explosion, it was like seeing the Yamato blow."_**

 ** _"I tried to save him, but before I could do anything the secondary explosion went off then and it slammed me into the wall of my fighter. And fried my controls, resulting in all three injuries that the nurse told you at once. It's like the loaded gun remark and they left me holding the bag, I was turning them in."_** he said and the sextet nodded as she answered him then gently at the explanation.

 ** _"Well that explains why you didn't want to explain right when we arrived, you were still in shock and it's also survivor's guilt, am I right Wes?"_** Deanna asked and he nodded with a sigh. ** _"Yeah, Deanna that's it exactly, seeing the explosion, I felt like I was seeing the Yamato go after the Iconian software. As it infected the ship I warned him if it didn't work and one of us was killed it's on his head."_**

 ** _"But the blast knocked him unconscious and set the engine on fire, I had 20 seconds before it went a second time. But I before I could do anything it blew and the ship exploded, but the trio took off and left me holding the bag at the time."_** he said and she nodded before they exchanged looks and Picard answered that as he crossed his arms as he answered him at that explanation then firmly.

 ** _"So despite your warnings that if he got it off by whatever parameter it was that he used for it. And it was on his head, he still wanted to try it at that angle?"_** he said sternly and Wesley nodded to him gently. ** _"Aye Sir, I was going to tell you the truth the second you and mom walked in the door, but it was the plasma ignition, to this bluntly it's the starburst, he chose the starburst."_**

 ** _"And at the exact same parameters that O'neill tried it at when the commander was our age, but it's a repeat performance of Reynolds. They tried to ignite the plasma, in the way it would have worked, if we'd been the commander's age. But he got the parameters off by five meters, the explosion threw us 20 yards away from each other, and lit up the gas tank in the process on Josh's ship."_**

 ** _"I had maybe 20 seconds before the plasma ignition went a second time and the blast knocked Josh unconscious. And I went to put the fire out, but before I could do anything, the engine and fuel tank went then, and fried my controls in the process."_** he said and they looked at him in shock. ** _"You're lucky to be alive right now as a result of that young man, you got the evidence for this."_**

 **"Because we need to see your memories."** Picard said and Wesley ran his hand through his hair. **_"We've reached the next part, but stage acting, I've got to get him to admit it, and it's by telling him I'm telling you guys the truth. But once we hit the final piece and I'm going to be in the garden, but that's the tie up. And it's because I'm dropping the bomb on them in the secondary hearing, Sir."_**

 ** _"Make it seem like I never showed you any of this, and you and the enquiry asked me to do it when you arrived the scandal is having him. And the girls, stripped bare to the entire school to show their not the heroes everyone thought they were, but liars and cheaters. So from here, I'm going to be in my apartment and pretend you called me aboard the enterprise for a confirmation."_**

 ** _"Sir, please just trust me, it's the only way to get his application to the academy permanently revoked. I'm reporting to Brand's office and telling her this as well, but we have to make it seem like I'm still involved in the cover up. I'm still just like dad, you know that, but it's going to the added reminder now to why. So we have to make it seem like I just caused you to break your faith in me."_**

 ** _"So you know what I'm saying here: the first few weeks of our time as a crew, after we saw each other again and just before I demonstrated my added skills to you, we have to. We have the entire episode facts, but we altered it slightly, but we have to finish this, make him think that you got to me. And by what you always used to tell me here, but I'm a Starfleet officer, I have a duty."_**

 ** _"A duty to the truth, we have to finish this in the way we decided 18 months ago. I'm telling him, I'm telling you and Brand the truth and I'm getting him to incriminate himself by his own words as he nails the coffin. And of his career at the academy, shut."_** he said and they nodded with a sigh. **_"I know I said you were going to be a fine officer and I never doubted that at the time here now."_**

 ** _"But having you go through this portion of it now, just to ensure certain maneuvers are never used again. But deliberately reminding you of things when we saw each other again, and saying that. That goes against everything I've come to see in your training right now at the moment. This is just making it more clear that you're not just like your father, but you're like me as well."_**

 ** _"And this is becoming more clear by the minute Wesley, so from beginning to end, and we do every part of it. Alright we finish this and play out the entire episode from beginning to it, until we hit our separation. He loses control in the secondary hearing and you get hurt and he's finished. Alright report to Brand, I'll call you up when we hit that stage act."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him.

And beamed out at that as he reappeared in his quarters then as he grabbed the stuff he needed and headed for hearing room then. Seeing them still at the table he smiled and walked up to the quartet gently. ** _"Admiral I know you wish for some new information, I can give it to you now. In regarding the accident, but you deserve to know this."_** he said and she nodded to him as she answered him gently.

 _ **"Well let me take a guess Cadet, whatever they said, it's 'you don't have to lie, just don't volunteer. In any new information.', and you told us the truth up to a point, so here's the part we needed to hear, as you never lied to me. Or the admiral before, why start now, I knew we could trust you to do the right thing."** _Deladier said smiling gently and she nodded as Wesley smiled as he answered him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, like the crew and captain, my loyalty is to you two, the committee and the crew. I never lied to you since I came back and my staying up until two months ago. It just sealed the trio's fate, but I was right, Derek told him I was getting ready to turn them into you. And Nick thinks it's all a joke, but his faith in me is about to become his undoing now."_** he said to him softly and they nodded.

 ** _"What new information do you have for us, regarding this, as I was commed by Jean Luc a bit a go?"_** she asked and he smiled in relief then. **_"Hang on a second, Lal, soundproof shield on the door please."_** He said and it flashed red in response and she chuckled. ** _"Data's daughter jacked into the room's security and A/V mode in here, that's incredible."_** Morrison said smiling at that and he nodded to him then.

 ** _"With the fact that the enterprise is parked right above the academy, she tapped into the main auditorium for the hearing here Sirs. And so we get some privacy, before the mission truly begins and the rest of Nova don't hear this conversation. Because I'm turning them into you and my parents now, before the second half to my undercover stint begins."_** He said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Nice thinking cadet, so just to prevent everyone else but us and your crew from finding out. You had Lal activate the academy's security mode in covert conversations as this... Wait a minute, you mean to tell me Josh's death wasn't just an accident, he died while working on a mission in case whatever happened up there did happen, Cadet?"_** Deladier asked him firmly and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, prior to my parents telling you I was doing the previous 18 months on the enterprise, we scanned the episodes. But it was enough as we learned our counterparts in the 20th century created several shows. The same title but different versions of each generation involved in it. But the first on our predecessors, the next on my crew, deep space nine and voyager."_**

 ** _"Well my crew took the week of the attempted incursion by the K'tarians to now out of the equation for me. Just so I could tighten my bonds with my parents and everyone I'm friends with on the ship. But during the little site search we found several episodes focused on Nova squadron. And the added side effects of this now in training for the commencement demonstration."_**

 ** _"And before the captain did his speech at the time as well, just to see what was coming had we not done that. And there were three focused on Nova, one was focused on this investigation, the second on who ended up on the enterprise. And after three years of living life as a pariah here at the academy and the third me if I hadn't chosen now to drop the act and tell you before hand now."_**

 ** _"And I dropped out as a result and I possibly tried again ten years later, but not going to happen. As the previous twenty months just saved my career and I'm more Starfleet officer then they ever will be now. As to that I'm telling you the truth right now Sirs, but this mission was planned before hand. And during my medical sabbatical, but we were getting ready for leading into the accident."_**

 ** _"But my ship based squadron we decided on being the Starfleet career officer based version to Nova's rivals. As you heard the no winner topped the highest scores in the academy when done for real, well this was Gamma's next mission. Undercover work and and forensic investigation into a scandal at the academy, and this is the said scandal, I'm working an as a double agent right now."_**

 ** _"So with that Captain Deladier, I'm keeping my promise regarding telling you that truth, but this was to shake them up in case what happened did happen."_** he said and passed him the papers then. ** _"What's this exactly, son?"_** He asked and he sighed as he looked between the sextet gently. **_"There was a slight miscalculation in this situation, the trio are not telling you the truth, Admirals, Captain."_**

 ** _"In total honesty, they thought we could do it, pull it off finally, they thought we could do anything. But we can't and we're not ready for that maneuver and as a result, Josh was killed in the line of duty now. Not as a member of the team, but we were Starfleet officers doing our first undercover mission. Said undercover mission was ordered to as well 20 months prior to this."_**

 ** _"And on orders by the captain himself as Captain Picard's investigation in this, but I'm an undercover agent for him. And in the middle of said undercover mission, he's killed because they got too cocky, missed the measurements and it killed him and nearly killed me in the process. I'm not lying to you for them, I'm telling you the truth, but to them it's trying to hide the truth."_**

 ** _"Not me, I was born and raised a Starfleet officer and I have a duty to the truth."_** he told them and the quartet crossed their arms. ** _"You're telling me, you decided to be the plant on the team for us as the enquiry. As you're running the investigation and Jean Luc was doing the forensics for us. And that the accident was not do to a collision, but to measurements gone wrong that day."_**

 ** _"Alright if there is cover up in this then its getting them in serious trouble, if you're trying come forward. And they're trying to save their own necks right now, so you're saying. That you're playing both sides of everyone not in our circle, but you're pretending we asked you to do this before the hearing started."_** Admiral Hamilton said to him and he nodded to him as he answered him then.

 ** _"Aye Sir, that's exactly what I'm saying right now, Sirs, the accident was part of the undercover operation, in case what happened did happen. But if one of us was killed in the accident the other finished the job, but here it is now. I already promised Captain Picard if what happened did happen. Than I would tell them and with it Robin, the guys and I decided on being the ship version."_**

 ** _"And of Novas rivals, so unspoken decision, and if Derek told this to Nick he thought he was kidding, regarding us turning on him that fast right now. But we, Josh and I, decided if it worked we were telling you he broke the restrictions. Said restrictions were that though you banned this one from use since the 23rd century, and when it killed five cadets at the time here."_**

 ** _"And it just took two more in 19 years, but we decided if what happened did happen. Then the surviving member was finishing the job in collecting the evidence here, and the rest of our squadron. That is Gamma squadron was tape recording the evidence needed, but we just hit stage three. And it's play acting now, but we were plants on the team for you, we were taking the initiative."_**

 ** _"And were doing what had to be done, I'm not saying that as though I'm Maxwell. But just that I'm a teenage version to Commanders Riker and Jackson, not extra credit. But being the Starfleet born we were, it's there no middle ground now, I created my crew on board my ship. And into the ship version of Nova's rivals, so Gamma was ship based and Starfleet raised cadets."_**

 ** _"Nova was earthborn and the group are like the hotshots that caused us to get marked by the Q. But I had it, with Nick and his act of pack behavior, but that's why my parents kept me home, I needed to recover from this. And what being on the squadron was doing to me physically at the time. And I'm beyond relieved you had my best friend on board the ship at the time as well."_**

 ** _"Now it's time for that truth to come out, but here it is, when we created our own version of gamma we all decided if what happened did happen. That we were the ones running an undercover operation, so this way. And with the fact, I relieved him of command, he's going to be acting like Josh was scared. And as he told you at the time right now at the moment here in this now."_**

 ** _"But he told you a lie, regarding Josh in the accident, we had a little conversation in my dorm room. And they all convinced themselves that he panicked and the accident was his fault. But he and I both know that we weren't ready for this, but that's why I was looking at him in disbelief. Despite the fact we all agreed not to lie, he told the truth, in a half truth, Admiral."_**

 ** _"And so will the girls to alleviate themselves of the guilt, but the accident was no accident at all. But I'm working for you, but we just hit stage one, the fact that he walked into my dorm room when my parents were checking on me was enough to make it clear, he's scared of being exposed. So if he does it again in the middle of this conversation that's only making it more clear now."_**

 ** _"Because he chose an illegal maneuver and he doesn't want the truth to come out right now, Admiral. But Josh and I were acting as plants for you on the team this entire time, but this was an undercover operation we planned out in advance. But Josh's being killed was the add on we knew was going to happen, we knew someone was going to be killed when this happened."_**

 ** _"But if it was one of us then we decided to tell you and my crew, the senior staff, ahead of time, before the investigation started, Sirs. I'm your plant on the team Sirs, I chose this on my own as did Josh, we were working for you, but we got to play this to the letter, so though they think I'm getting punished. And in the way the girls are, in reality I'm taking another out of academy attendance."_**

 ** _"And sabbatical on the ship, I'm asking to be put on probation to their way of thinking, so I'm on the ship. And earning my credits and flight status back, but in reality I never lost either, because I'm taking that third year on the ship. The reason being, Robin is pregnant with my baby and with that in mind now."_** he said and the committee nodded and she smiled in amazement to that news.

 ** _"You need to be with your family, we understand and with that in mind, you chose this ahead of time. In regarding being an undercover agent and with you was Joshua." She repeated and he nodded. "Yes Sir, but the truth, by Nick and the girls, was a half truth, I told you the truth, but what I didn't get to. And yet, is the said maneuver after the Yeager loop, was he chose the starburst."_**

 ** _"That's coming out in stage three, but we're entering stage two here, stage acting, I told the sextet before hand. But it's stage acting and improv to make it seem like his normal explanations in what he taught me the last five years. And it's now turned, in Nick's eyes, into a lecture here and scare tactic. And they either tell the truth to you, or the captain will."_** he said and she leaned forward.

 ** _"He chose the starburst and you, before Lal told me you returned to the enterprise. So you reported in early to tell them this, before you told me and the sextet here?"_** she repeated and he nodded. ** _"Aye Sir, you remember the captain mentioning how they created a tv show focused on my crew. After I stopped be a regular in year four I did the occasional appearance."_**

 ** _"For the next three years and three of four episodes on me focused on Nova squadron, before and after the accident?"_** he asked and she nodded to him. ** _"Well we're doing a playback on it, but I'm doing a double agent motif here. I just turned the trio into the captain and the crew. Just before Robin told me my suspicions were confirmed, I'm an expecting father and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"It's finishing the episode as I'm a plant and stage acting for both sides, so to make everyone not involved in this scenario. That is you in the enquiry, my crew, gamma squadron on board the ship. And anyone the captain is questioning about it, I'm having them all thinking. That I'm involved in a cover up, and vice versa, the trio, I'm turning them into you out of my own guilt."_**

 ** _"We didn't know who was going to be the lost team mate, so if it was one of the girls. Then we were doing it together, and telling you the truth from our own interpretations. If it was one of us, the surviving member in our partnership in this was finishing what the other started. Their opinions about Josh are to alleviate themselves of the guilt, but Josh never let us down, not at all."_**

 ** _"In truth regarding that part, they pushed him into doing it when he wasn't ready for this and I wasn't either, and we didn't have years of training to try this either, it was only a few weeks in training. We got the first half right, but it was the star formation that lead to a serious problem. But the second resulted in the explosion, but with that in mind I'm telling you the truth ahead of time."_**

 ** _"But I know that the captain was going to be questioning everyone, regarding the squadron and Nick. As I'm working for you in this, though they don't know that the moment here, and I told this to the captain already right now as well. But to make sure my position is never effected with either you and my crew I'm just telling you how we see the squadron, in our, as the rivals of Nova in truth."_**

 ** _"Well in our eyes he's a masochistic fool and the girls are sheep, in truth being part of this team is like being in a wolf pack. And I was the latest wolf to join the pack, Admiral, I guess you saw how lonely I was after Charlie graduated?"_** he asked and she nodded. ** _"Yes I saw that and I knew you were happier with him and Robin Lefler and I decided to fix that by sending them to the enterprise."_**

 ** _"But that's the side effect when you're as gifted as you are, you stand out and when around adults all the time stand even more. But having a squadron of your own and said members are as gifted in science and engineering as you are. That's what Jean Luc and I were trying to help you with, but it looks like it worked a little too well, during the attempted incursion 3 years ago now."_**

 ** _"Because he said you, the duo and Jacob Kurland were acting like a bunch of playful teenagers with each other."_** she said and he smiled and nodded. **_"Well despite the fact we told him that it was too close together. But he still wanted to try it at that angle, said angle the one O'neill tried it at. And in result the blast threw us 20 yards away from each other and knocked him unconscious."_**

 ** _"I tried to put out the fire, and before I could though the ship blew and that's what killed him. He never pulled away that fast like they said, in fact the blast knocked us 20 yards apart from each other at the time. He was knocked unconscious in the explosion and I tried to put out the fire. But before I could do it, the plasma ignition went a second time and his ship exploded then. "_**

 ** _"But being the Starfleet officers we are, we chose this ahead of time to act as plants on the team now. But duty to the truth, duty to our friends and our friends are the rest of our squadron, on board the enterprise. We're not Nova Squadron at all, we're Gamma squadron, and we had a job to do now Sirs. I'm just saying this, but we're going to a undercover operation, so double agent."_**

 ** _"I'm leading them into incriminating themselves, by their own words, and in his voice as he's the leader of the squadron. So he's saying it for all of them here, but the reveal is after you tell him your decision. And once he thinks they're getting off in a reprimand here, but I'm just telling you the truth. To get them to admit it, but the ''we', is really aimed at the trio, I'm Gamma squadron now."_**

 ** _"In truth he asked me what they should do and I didn't have to say it, because the longer they wait to come forward. Commander Riker and Captain Picard already told me what they were, but they never learned from one mistake and made another. Said another thry never asked me what the consequences dare going to be if we came forward now, but I knew all along, but they're Nova._**

 ** _"And now the question is are they going to be a good Nova and a bad Nova and they're leaning in the direction of bad. And the more consequences are going to build up, but you gave them chance, after chance, to come forward. And the captain is laying the ultimatum of they come forward. And tell you what took place, or we, him and I would, but the trio, it's about to turn into us and them."_**

 ** _"But 'we' don't want to come forward, 'we' don't have a problem with lying to stay here at the academy. But if 'you' do, then resign your application to the academy and walk away, but don't make 'us' pay for your guilty conscious. That's the subtext here later in the tape recording, we: Josh and I, told him none of us were ready for this, not yet, they didn't listen and here's the result."_**

 ** _"So undercover operation and there's only one maneuver that calls for a plasma purge and ignition, Sirs. And the captain is going to know it when he hears the words igniting the plasma, but I just told him ahead of time. I don't care if I'm betraying their trust, I'm a Starfleet officer, I have a duty the truth. To these guys, and Derek Hanson, it's what about your duty to your friends."_**

 ** _"But there is no duty to your friends when they're trying to get you to be dishonest and especially with a superior officer. My loyalty is to you, Josh and my crew, I'm Gamma squadron, not Nova, I never was. As to that I have no compunctions whatsoever in turning them into you for an illegal maneuver. And then lying to you to cover it up, I'm a lieutenant in Starfleet, I will not lie."_**

 ** _"But my captain is Captain Picard, everything that Boothby said about Nick, I already had it, with the captain and Commander Riker. I'm not losing that, just so the trio can get off with a clean slate right now, Sirs. But he and I already discussed this and we decided on making it look. And as though he's talking to me in the reprimand here, but he's really talking to Nick in this."_**

 ** _"We're play acting the first memory he and I had together, which was the day the three of us were reunited with each other. And I was looking over his chair controls, then a month later came the Tsiolkovsky and the virus. And I demonstrated my abilities to him in the split second thinking. And when you had no time to think here, but remembering that I know he's thinking hard."_**

 ** _"In regarding dad, as I remind him a bit much of him now, but we're play acting this in shaking up in his beliefs. And that I could be even better at this then my father, before it hits first duty lecture and everything that comes with it. Before the reprimand hits and it's going to a dressing down. And in regarding telling you the truth and up to a point now at the time during the hearing today."_**

 ** _"Along with the 'I know you're a fake and cheater' speech and the added to go with it 'why you're such a failure in training' speech as well. But I dropped the bomb on him just before they figured it out. So it's going right to a confirmation in theories and confirming the maneuver, when he cracks what the heck happened up there."_** he said and she nodded in understanding then to his remark.

 ** _"In other words the lecture Jean Luc gives you once he figures it out is really aimed at Mr. Locarno. But he's not really talking to you, he's talking to Nicholas, yes alright I understand, and thank you for telling us that ahead of time."_** she said to him smiling as his ship predecessors answered that. **_"Sirs, this was to prevent it from ever being attempted, again."_** He added and the duo nodded gently to him.

 ** _"You did this to prevent that maneuver from ever being attempted again at the academy Cadet?"_** Spock said to him and he nodded to him. ** _"Aye Sir, I know you always took the acts of cheating seriously when it came to Koyobashi Maru test. As you ran that test when you were at the academ, but this is enough to make even worse, and when your generation, and Captain Picard's generation."_**

 ** _"Did the same the same in putting a restriction and banning the maneuver from use at the academy. But the stupid fools that keep attempting this one, are all from O'neill and Maxwell's grouping and never took chemistry. Or physics, to know this, as O'neill tried it at five meters apart. And it killed Commander Reynolds, and it's the same Nick, he did the same way and it killed Josh."_**

 ** _"Just to make this never happens again, I'm turning them into you now, and I'm going to make sure the mission is complete. Ambassador, I understand why you and Admiral McCoy never wanted this attempted after it killed several in your year. Well just to prevent it again, it's doing this in only one way, now, but I'm dealing with Josh's loss still, he's my best friend, this is to honor him."_**

 ** _"By making sure that the maneuver never takes another life at the academy, but I'm getting them to incriminate themselves by their own words and in his voice. But it's getting him expelled and marginalized and that's it now, he says the words and there's no going back, or taking them back."_** he said and the senior enterprise crew members all nodded to him as Alberts said it for all of them.

 ** _"Only a true Starfleet officer would go against his team in advance and Josh chose to die in the act of being a Starfleet officer?"_** Alberts repeated and he nodded to him softly. **_"Aye Sir, we decided to keep our promise to you we'd never break the rules and instead of winding up on the receiving end of the consequences. Commander Alberts, he and I wanted you and my mother to know this now."_**

 ** _"Before I dropped the bomb and came forward here, after Captain Picard caught them in the act. But we're stage acting this until he loses control in the follow up hearing. We're helping you to make sure they get the consequences and being the cadets we are and in my case. I was already apart of two teams before the accident, but the enterprise crew and Gamma squadron."_**

 ** _"You never needed to ask, Sirs, we chose this on our own, that we were turning them in by being the Starfleet officers we are."_** he said and the group nodded gently. **_"I'm sorry for not getting to him fast enough Sir, the idiots froze up, I was the only one who tried to save him. But we were all too close to the blast, and the blast knocked me unconscious as well, along with the added injuries."_**

 ** _"But what happened was the blast nuked his engine and the engine caught fire, I had only 20 seconds before the coolant went off a second time. And he was knocked unconscious as a result, I tried to get to him, to put it out. And before I could do anything the fuel went then and the ship exploded. The jolt threw me into the wall of my cockpit and that explains the added damage you saw."_**

 ** _"When you were examining me, before my parents arrived that day, I'm sorry Commander I did my best to try and save him. But the explosion happened before I could do anything Commander Alberts, I'm sorry. But he never did what they said to you, it wasn't all five ships either as well. In fact it was just Josh's and my controls were fried in the explosion, as a result here now."_**

 ** _"But he risked his life to prove that Nick didn't have what it takes to be in Starfleet now. As did I and with it now, he's letting his arrogance get in the way, but to quote the narrator on Starship Troopers. And he never learned from one mistakes, makes another and it kills a team mate. If I was anything I'm the narrator after he learned from his mistakes, and I'm doing double duty."_**

 ** _"But Nick is him, before and after he got the dear john letter and here's the result."_** he said and Alberts nodded as he rubbed his shoulder. ** _"I understand and thank you for telling me that truth now son, as I said. He thought of you as his best friend, but I know he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for not reaching him in time, Wes."_** he said and he sighed and nodded as he answered him.


	29. The First Duty Recap IX: Truths Exposed

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: With this version of the episode it's going to include 2/3's of the hearing in addition to the alterations I made from the previous story. As Sito and Wesley do this together till the final alteration at the end of the story now. Regarding the episode as they wait for the repurcussions to hit from the game after this, but from here half the episode is going to be involved in the recap.**

 **Though the other 1/3 is the accident and pieces before or after the first part of the hearing started. So from here this is getting a few changes like the last two chapters and leading into the reveal now. Before he drops tht act completely and shows the crew and Brand the entire story.**

 **Chapter 29: The First Duty IX: The Hearing II And Exposed**

 ** _"But Nick is him, before and after he got the dear john letter and here's the result."_** he said and Alberts nodded as he rubbed his shoulder. ** _"I understand and thank you for telling me that truth now son, as I said. He thought of you as his best friend, but I know he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for not reaching him in time, Wes."_** he said and he sighed and nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"I know Commander, but you deserved to know this, in fact all of you did, you knew from the very beginning, we both trained in the real thing. And he was with me for three years, in time dilation, but honestly. I wanted you to realize it, Code phrase, Sensors, you figured it out like she and I wanted you too."_** he said and the trio smiled sternly as Satelk answered him gently at the remark.

 ** _"Wait Captain Satelk, my remark on the sensors and clarifications, and seeing holes in their explanations right now. So, that's the clue breaker for more advanced pilots in precision flying, like myself. But Jean Luc and I were part of the same class and with us were Vance, J.P. and Donald. So you: you and Cadet Sito wanted me to see the holes in her and Cadet Hajar's explanation."_**

 ** _"And start grilling her as she was close to breaking in front of me as Locarno tried to save her from cracking right then. And by that lie he gave me yesterday, is that it, as the son of the best captain in the fleet. You wanted me to figure it out, as I know your father personally?"_** she said smiling and he nodded to her. **_"Yes Sir, we wanted you to realize it, she's my partner."_** he said and the enquiry smiled.

 ** _"I told Josh never to try this, what he said to us was a lie, his flying was never erratic, it wasn't that he pulled out at the last minute. He was being as careful as possible when in flight training, she fried his engine and it's because he used J.J.'s measurements. And she fried his engine, you tried to put it out and the plasma ignition went a second time, that it?"_** Alberts asked and he nodded softly.

 ** _"That's it exactly, we both said we had to pull it back another five meters and he said he had it, you know my father is the best captain in Starfleet. He had me studying every manoeuver there was during my 18 months back up there. But my knowledge of this and everything else, worked in saving my life. I suggested to dad that we followed through until he says it and then do the reveal."_**

 ** _"And dad left Captain Deladier and you in charge of me when I left home that year Sir, but you three knew this, beyond a shadow of a doubt. That as a more experienced pilot as I piloted the enterprise repeatedly now. But you can't relie on sensors you need to relie on visual clues from the other ships. To maintain formation, but the blast knocked me unconscious so there's the hole."_**

 ** _"Right there in the explanation, how could I activate my emergency transporter, if I was knocked around my cockpit and collapsed at the controls. And you came to get me, as the trio took off, Sito faking it, the other's didn't. And Josh is gone, but I'm barely conscious, how exactly?"_ **he asked and they nodded. **_"You can't, because you did it too close together and she, Cadet Hajar, fried his engine."_**

" **I see it indeed, but a Contradiction in terms, and your father explained it, and you asked him to clarify and the duo froze up in shock. They never knew that a skilled pilot needs more then sensors in these types of manoeuvers."** Satelk said gently and Wesley nodded. ** _"She's doing double agent status until we do the reveal Sirs, she's my partner, but did they really expect you both not to see this."_**

 ** _"You're both skilled pilots back in your heyday, as was my father, but Derek exposed himself and we arrested him. The Hansons are involved in this, it was a scandal meant to destroy my career, in the way O'neill and Makepeace. Their grandfathers attempted turn that around on Daniel's grandfather. When the evidence against them is in the cameras, and my head at the moment_** ** _._** "

" ** _I can show you just what happened, who said what and what happened next Admiral, Captain, Captain Satelk."_** he said and they nodded. **_"You give and show us everything: start to finish that saves your and Cadet Sito's careers. As you do your probation, both of you and under your father's command. After this comes to an end Cadet Crusher, you and Cadet Sito do it in the Enterprise."_**

 ** _"And the Hansons are stuck down here and with Cadet Hajar, you have our word."_** Brand said to him and he nodded. **_"Thank you Sir, we just have to do my piece, but I told mom and dad on board last week and she asked me to check. Before you started the hearing, they know everything and we're stage acting everything until the reveal now."_** he said and she nodded as he sighed as he said it.

 ** _"It's not just getting justice now for his being killed, it's survivor's guilt, the last time I felt this was after the Yamato blew up 4 years ago. And I lost three friends, one being my mentor, in four years, though with that. That's the other reason they're getting ready to pull me out. So I can heal by being with what's left of our squadron, we had six, Katie Higgins being one of them at the time."_**

 ** _"But four boys and three girls and we lost our seventh thanks to Nova squadron, I'm not letting that go."_ **he said and they nodded and she answered that gently **. _"Yes alright thank you for telling me that now. And I intend to help you heal by getting Miss Higgins on the enterprise as well. But regarding you're undercover mission now Wesley, by taking the initiative this was part of command crew."_**

 ** _"Leadership training, we didn't have to ask this, you decided to do it though we never said it out loud Wesley?"_** Brand said and he nodded. ** _"Yes, but I resigned my commission to the team, as did Josh, long before this happened. They never found the papers for it, but this was created 7 months ago."_** he said and pulled a packet of papers out and gave them to her as she saw the words top secret printed on it.

And read out the contingency plan his ship bound squadron decided on and hid a smile as she looked at him then. **_"But it was after we finished the first mission by preventing the trio's plans from getting off the Enterprise. That we decided on our next mission: attempted scandals at the academy. And planned this out in advance at the time, before I came back and Josh returned to the academy."_**

 ** _"During the time when I was still recovering on the enterprise, and this was his handwriting and I was finishing the job. So whoever was killed in this operation, the surviving partner finished the job that the lost team started, but here's our resignation forms to the team. We're not Nova, we're Gamma squadron, as when I was recovering from my injuries and the detox."_**

 ** _"And the guys, Robin and I recreated our junior crew into the ship lined version of Nova's biggest rivals here at the academy. The captain promoted me to full lieutenant after my team and I ended the incursion before it got off the ship. But the ending results were the added plant on the ship just barely killed me after driving it back into the extension shaft at the time, Sir."_**

 ** _"In truth at the moment that eighteen months with the crew back on the enterprise has sealed their fate, With my telling you this now, all I ask is to be given probation, I can do it on the enterprise. Keep to your original decision, I'm not haggling their futures at the academy, Sirs. Their lives are what they make of them, so be ready when you hear my side of the story here."_**

 ** _"Because we're doing the extent of the episode till before the captain and I separate, but that's the altered ending to the episode. As for why, it's because I know he was trying to keep this hidden until the captain figured it out, calls me up there. And decides on the ultimatum of if he doesn't tell the truth then the captain will, but there's no need, because I'm gathering the evidence needed."_**

 ** _"So they can incriminate themselves by their own words regarding this, because he's giving them an ultimatum. Just before the end of the hearing: so it's either they tell you the truth or he will. So I'm acting like the lieutenant I really am, but my captain, I'm not losing his trust, or yours so they can get off without consequences."_** he said and she nodded as the committee exchanged smiles.

 ** _"Thank you for telling us Lieutenant, so instead of his planning on them just getting off with a reprimand, you're making sure he gets expelled. So what are the charges I'm looking at if this had continued before you could tell me this right now?"_** Brand asked and he named them off. ** _"For incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise."_**

 ** _"For negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate, and from there it only gets worse. But those three are on his head, but here's the others, for peer pressure of the surviving team mate. For use of coercion of said surviving team mate, for lying to a superior and falsifying a report. For breaking the restriction by a superior officer, by using a banned flight maneuver that was prohibited."_**

 ** _"I know that any or all of those is going to have him get the consequences in the way you decided. But pack them all in together and he's getting expelled and the girls the decision you chose sir, and with the fact I told you this now. And the duo the added consequence and before you ask, the captain told me what you chose so I know, but they're afraid to tell you the truth right now."_**

 ** _"As they're scared they're going to be expelled, which he is, but they're getting the consequences in the way you decided them Sir. Like when Robin, Charlie and I pulled it off, regarding the attempted incursion. I'm playing both the decoy and plant on the team: decoy by using Lal in my place in my quarters. As she's controlling the A/V mode so they think I'm in my room at the moment."_**

 ** _"And the plant, so I can report into you and the crew on how my mission is going right now. As they continue to dig themselves into a very deep hole till they can't get themselves out of it now. But I just got to get him to incriminate themselves by his own words."_ **He said and she nodded, as, looking at the admirals, he knew they were more then proud of him that he told them as she answered him.

 ** _"I see, so you're distracting them by using of your computer program so they don't know you're in here or on the ship telling us this in advance. And you're acting as our plant on the team so we know what is they're up to. Alright I understand and you're correct Wesley, I decided that the consequences. For this was loss of this year's credits and they couldn't advance with their class."_**

 ** _"As well as their license to pilot was revoked as a result, you know that, you made us proud and I know this decision was hard, but you did the right thing. And there is no duty to friends if they're trying to get you to be dishonest with a superior officer."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, but again, as I'm playing double agent and to their way of thinking I'm also in trouble for lying to you."_**

 ** _"It's you give me the same decision, but I'm going on the alternative of doing it at home on the enterprise. I can earn my credits and flight status back, but what matters even more is getting their trust back the crew. So I'm in a different version of their punishment, but I'm a second year in real life now. I'm back in training at home and I'm doing it up there, and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"I know and it's a choice between duty to the truth and duty to my friends, and I chose in advance 18 months ago. At the time when the senior staff crew contacted you regarding the foothold that day. But I chose being who I am, I'm a junior crew member I have a duty to the truth. And I will not lie to you, my captain, or my crew, as to that, though I lost Josh, I didn't lose the trio now."_**

 ** _"As for Derek, and he asked me that question and I know who I am and I know that code in being a Starfleet officer and I told that to Derek. But evidently he told that to Nick and Nick thought he was kidding and still considers me his friend. Unfortunately for him at the moment now, his faith in me is about to become his undoing, and like you said there is no duty to your friends."_**

 ** _"And when they're trying to get you to be dishonest, and especially to a superior officer. My friends are in one place, said place is on the enterprise. I'm not letting my career be destroyed just so he can get off on a clean record. At end of the episode just before I returned to the ship, because it's going to a follow up hearing after I tell Wesley the enquiry's decision."_**

 ** _"I'm just quoting what the captain keeps telling me regarding the first duty of every Starfleet officer. And the first duty of every officer is to the truth: be it scientifical, ethical or responsible. We do not lie, whatsoever, and his decisions, they're decisions is complete mockery of what it means to be in Starfleet. So last few steps now, it's stage acting and I'm pretending like it hit me hard."_**

 ** _"The captain's reprimand, that the last and final step is to get him to admit to it for all three of them, that they don't want to come forward. He quotes the words in the way I just told you now, that's nails the coffin, in their applications to the academy, shut. But he says the next remark also in the way I said it and he's toast, you're hearing those words spoken on the holodeck later on."_**

 ** _"But I tell you the truth, before you bring your decision to close the investigation and your decisions in this without a concluding testimony now. And you're putting a reprimand into our records, but I'm telling you before that happens, as I tell you exactly what happened up there. Ask him is that true, everything I just told you, is it true, and the five of you watch him carefully."_**

 ** _"And we let him make his own decision, because he's being stripped bare of everything. But that's after I show you everything, every shred of evidence to have him expelled the girls getting twice the time you chose, and me. For me to protect my career and my relationships. With both you and the senior staff crew, I'm serving my probation on board the enterprise now."_**

 ** _"Before I drop the act and tell him we had this planned from the get go and he loses all self control as he's stripped bare to the entire school. As everything everyone made him out to be is contradicted by that outburst. And that he's shown to be outside of the team as the liar and cheater he is now. But that's Gamma squadron's plan."_** he said and they nodded with a gentle smile at that.

 ** _"You've done admirably Wesley, I'm very proud if you right now, alright we finish this in the way you decided. I'm also promoting you early to Lieutenant Commander of the JV crew starting today you earned this now. Your squadron on the enterprise just got their promotions as well. And Charlie and Robin Lefler are being promoted to lieutenant, Kurland to junior grade and Higgins."_**

 ** _"She's a full ensign starting the day of her graduation, and you're all undergoing training for wargames and battle drills right now. Because the concerns over the Cardassians seem to have gotten worse. Since after the last incursion or two after Maxwell's breakdown. But Nacheyav is getting antsy regarding the Cardassians right now."_** she said and he nodded to her then at that gently.

 ** _"I know and Admiral Haden, what my captain reported to you regarding Captain Maxwell's psychosis and Robin, Charlie and I just realized it. In why there was a science station in the Cuellar system to begin with out there. But they were creating those games and that was the attempt into the federation. By getting it to earth, and right to the academy, so Starbase 67 resulted in the captains."_**

 ** _"The ones of every ship that lost their previous captain to spread it further. The Endeavor and in my case right to the academy, and that's the attempt, an incursion without violence."_** he said and Haden nodded with a sigh as he said it. ** _"Yes and in the process they just barely kill you while doing it. So was that what the pills were meant for, we had two plants in the federation here 18 months ago."_**

 ** _"And they're both working for the K'tarians and the Cardassians in an attempt to infiltrate the federation?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded to him. ** _"Aye Sir, yes they were, but that explains why my mother and the sextet were so furious. But this plan cooked up, it wasn't just the Ktarians, or the Cardassians. But the alliance was between Aldea, the Cardassians and the Ktarians, but it's this."_**

 ** _"They're intention of a incursion without violence was by sending that guard to my ship. I'm on break at the exact same time she gets the game on Commander Riker and then the topper is I'm the chosen host. The one that was meant to get it into the federation by getting it into the academy."_** he said and they nodded with a firm look at the news then as he answered him as he crossed his arms.

 ** _"Great, your mother's already furious enough you've been in recovery ever since you went on leave, but it's been one too many injuries. Now, in the side of 3 years and if this results in another your mother and godparents are going to kill him. Especially if this puts you back in the emergency room for another second degree concussion if the added act of this is if he loses his temper."_**

 ** _"And when you drop the bomb and you end up back in the emergency room and his goose is cooked later."_** Hanson said with a sigh and he nodded as Haden answered that. **_"So undercover operation now, yes alright with what you're about to tell me next. If we make this loud enough he's stepping in before you can tell me, but what's the motive if he chose the one I'm thinking here right now exactly."_**

 ** _"When we banned this one from use after it killed five cadets and just killed two others, Lieutenant. Though Joshua risked getting himself killed to get these kids the consequences for breaking orders. And after McCoy specifically forbidden that one ever since?"_** Haden asked him and he sighed. **_"Nick's rival was Charlie, but it's the same argument and debate, that Major Hailey had 367 years ago."_**

 ** _"With Colonel Carter, the same one that Commander Shelby had with my godfather. It's the same old rant every rival has, when they're arriving at a new place and discover they're not the best anymore. But highest grade in every class he took, won every award he'd ever been up for. And to him the psychosis was you'd been comparing him to Charlie since the day he walked in the door."_**

 ** _"And he could never quite seem to measure up Sir, I got that same problem with Derek Hanson right now as well. And he decided after he lost everything he ever worked for that if he could get it right. Then he'd finish his career as the squadron leader that pulled it off for the first time. And upstaged the academic leader, but I knew this was his grevious at the moment right now."_**

 ** _"Alright hang on, Lal activate A/V mode back the enterprise, we're finishing this right now. I'm in here to a get a bit this off my chest, but it's hearing the Captain's tone when he's in business mode that I'm afraid of right now. But it's time to tie it up, I came to see you to talk as I learned from you, now. In what the consequences were going to be for that maneuver at the moment."_**

 ** _"So we go from there, I'm telling them what the possible consequences are going to be, before the captain calls me up. Shows me he just figured it out and gives them his ultimatum: either tell you the truth to what happened. Or he will, and I'm calling Nick into my room to forward that to him. And I don't doubt his next remark is to call the captain a liar, though he does that, it's over."_**

 ** _"As you gave them chance after, after chance, after chance to come forward, and he threw it in your face and then tries to lie. So I'm just give the very same lecture, you, you and the captain, but your words in my voice. So he either tells you the truth or, we, the captain and I, will and he's toast."_** he said keeping his voice low to them and they watched the camera flash red and they nodded softly.

 ** _"Yes alright we go from there at the moment, because he tells us what he figured out and Nicholas tries to lie his way out of it. And by calling Jean Luc a liar and none of us going to buy that lie, as we've know him better then Nicholas does. And I know you, you'd never follow through with that, you've never lied to us or the crew before and why start now, remember that."_**

 ** _"And being honest saves you from a court martial, but they have to admit to it, so we do it your way, so Jean Luc is calling you back up there in 20 minutes. And after he does it, I want the camera in your quarters hardwired to Lefler's computer. As we hear his side of it, but I'm just saying this and I know Jean Luc is going the say the same, that he's only getting one chance, tell us the truth."_**

 ** _"And he's getting off with the same consequences you and the girls do, but he crosses the line with whatever he says next and that's it. No more chances and he's being expelled, but we have to finish this exactly to base it with whatever our doubles did, until the ending of the episode after that. Because the ending gets changed to a secondary hearing and the added evidence turned in."_**

 ** _"As we get everyone in here as I now have the added evidence and I ask him that question a second time. But just relax, before we drop the act and you tell him the truth, you've been working for us all this time. So the remark of actions speak louder the words takes hold as he loses control. And you get hurt and that's it, he's being expelled and marginalized."_** she said softly and he nodded.

 ** _"Aye Sir, and you're right, I've never lied to any of you before and why start now, I'm finishing this and he's getting his goose cooked. I'm just revealing the added truth when Robin and Charlie come down, she's wearing a promise bracelet I gave her. And Nick is seeing Charlie standing next to me with her arms around me, as the message becomes clear at the time now."_**

 ** _"So he gets it, I'm the rival, since she was assigned to the ship, Charlie was protecting her with me down here, and I'm dropping the news then. That's she's pregnant with my unborn baby and I'm going to be a father. So he's lost everything: so his career, his reputation and his girlfriend to his ex- team mate now."_** he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark gently at that statement.

"Omac, if you can hear me, get Sito Tiana and Alan Alberts and bring them to the enterprise, we have to tell the duo's parents. And this truth right now, before the operation starts." Hammond said and four flashes lit up the room at that. "Whoa, alright what's going on guys, baby, why call us?" Sito's mother Sito Tiana asked and she smiled. "You know that I was selected for advanced training up here now, but with it."

"Towards the end of this semester, there was an accident in flight training, Nick chose the starburst, and Josh was killed in the accident. To save our careers and make sure this manoeuver is never used again, we decided to team up and run a set up. To make it clear that Nick is not as everyone thinks he is and 2) and more importantly. To prove that, to get the best station, in being stationed, they're, the Novas and their compatriots."

"Are crossing lines not mean to be crossed right now, but Generals Hammond and Carter made it clear that every officer that crossed the line in their present. They are the ancestors of every adult officer that was once a Nova, they're all NID agents." she said and Tiana nodded sternly. "So if they're all NID, then what does that make Wesley's crew?" she asked and Daniel wrapped an arm across his shoulder as he answered her.

"We're the descendants of the NID's alter ego, the SGC/SGA department, the captain's grandfather was a four star, mine was a two star on Atlantis, Tiana." he said and she nodded, smiling to the news. "Being a true officer, and let me guess you intend to clone Josh, correct, so he says the words that result in him committing suicide. And for his career as you then show us what the hell happened up there, and with it."

"You do the reveal, Josh is alive, not 18 months but 3 years and finally, this was a set up from the get go Wesley, baby, Josh?" Sito Lance, Sito's father, asked and they nodded. "Yeah dad, that's it, we lost a member of our trio because of Nick and his stupidity, but the captain doesn't tolerate showing off, nor do the senior staff." she said and their parents nodded. "Well let's get to it, you're on son." Alberts said to him smiling gently.

"Well this should be interesting we all know you're faking it and as do you, but he thinks you're being sincere with the answers, before I catch him in the act now. Alright Wesley add my realization to this and Boothby's opinion on him and Nova. Because that's about to be contradicted as all three of you went Gamma and are SGA personnel now. But Enterprise D, Atlantis crew personnel." Picard said smiling sternly then and he nodded.

"So Wes's side in the investigation and your side and we match the episode perfectly here to real life, but the cut off is at the end of the episode. And that is when the truth comes out and he's exposed for what he is. I like it, yeah Wes, do that. I want to see the look on his face when he hears that you and I were gone not for 18 months like he thought. But for 3 years now and this was set up from the get go." Sito said smiling and he nodded.

"Aside from my conversation with my mother, that's left out, but everything else is in there from the episode. And from the second they caught you and were grilling you, before he lied to them, Sito." Wesley said and she nodded to him. "Yeah, but the clues were in the recorder, before you told them to the truth." she added and he nodded. "Well let's do it then, alright Mister Locarno, try to talk your way out of this now."

"Because his father, Captains Satelk, Deladier and I are able to read between the lines, and he told me the truth already." Brand said sternly as he activated the next. "Another presentation and you're with us only right now, so though they're in the room. And with them your parents, Sito Tiana knows she's a double agent, like your parents do. I told her parents that she's your partner in this set up." Deladier added and they nodded.

"Good thing too, we arranged to have my probation under the captain back on the Enterprise, mom said yes and that's that." she said and he nodded to that. "Here we go." Will said and he nodded to that. **_"Are you ready?"_** Brand asked him and he nodded as he activated the computer. ** _"Yes Sir, this is the beginning of our run toward Titan, I'm on the right wing."_** he said and she nodded as she answered him gently.

 ** _"Where is Mister Albert at this point?"_** she asked and he explained that to her. **_"He was on my port quarter, approximately fifty metres away. We just received signal to begin the diamond formation. That's Cadet Locarno coming into view, we're in a twenty degree turn toward Titan. We should be coming out of Titan's gravity well about now."_** he said and she nodded to him as she answered him.

 ** _"That is the extent of the data we were able to recover from the flight recorder, Mr. Crusher, would you describe what happened after you left of Titan."_** she said and he nodde to her as he explained it. **_"Once we cleared the moon, Mister Locarno led into a Yeagar loop, approximately nine seconds later. My proximity alert went off, I tried to veer away, but it was too late and I was hit."_**

 ** _"I lost control of my ship, a power coupling exploded in my cockpit, I don't know how, but I managed to activate the emergency transporter. And the next thing I remember is finding myself on the emergency evac station on Mimas. With the rest of the squadron, except Josh."_** he explained and they nodded. "Well I see several flaws in that explanation right now, but then you wanted us to."

"Satelk can see the lies for what they are, but that's not possible, because the satellites in orbite around Saturn would pick that up immediately." Haden said and Brand nodded in agreement to that. "Keep it going son." Picard said and he nodded as it reactivated on that. ** _"Do you have anything to add to your testimony?"_** she asked and Wesley said it gently as he looked between them. ** _"No Sir."_** he said and they nodded firmly to him.

As Satelk said it to him. ** _"Mister Crusher, will you describe the Yeager Loop."_** he said and Wesley described the manoeuver to them. ** _"The ships begin in a diamond formation and climb and loop backward. At a steep angle and at the peak of the loop, turn over and accelerate in a new direction."_** he said and they nodded to him. "Well I can see that your double is nervous, he knows we're getting suspicious."

"That the cameras in orbit around Saturn would catch the changes that were not on your flight recorders." Deladier said and Brand nodded in agreement. ** _"Mister Crusher, did your team remain in formation throughout the loop?"_** Satelk asked and he nodded. " ** _Yes Sir."_** he said and Brand said it gently, but firmly as she said it to him at that. **_"I want you to be absolutely clear on this point, Mister Crusher."_**

 ** _"Before the collision, was Nova squadron in the diamond slot formation?"_ **she asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yes Sir."_ **he said and Satelk took charge at that remark. **_"Computer, display Saturn NavCon file six dash three seven nine."_** he said and it activated on that as he looked at Wesley firmly at that observation. **_"These images were obtained by the navigation control satillite in orbit around Saturn."_**

 ** _"During a standard sweep, computer freeze image, magnify sector gamma three and enhance."_ **he said and it showed a different view at that. _**"This image recorded when your ships moved briefly into the satillite sensor range. According to the time index what you see on the monitor took place seven seconds. After Nova squadron completes the Yeager loop."** _he said and Brand finished that sternly.

 ** _"Mr. Crusher are these ships in a diamond slot formation?"_ **she asked and he sighed. **_"No Sir."_** he said and she nodded. **_"What is your explanation."_ **she said and he sighed. **_"I have none Sir."_** he said and she nodded sternly. "Wes, you better do us first and then do Jean Luc's conversation with Boothby." Beverly said and he nodded to her as it switched to them in his room as he relaxed as he looked at the camera.

 ** _"Lal, when I tell you activate the camera."_** he said and the light beeped once. **_"You never did anything wrong you decided to make sure that this. This manoeuver was never used again is admirable right now, and honestly. Honey I get that, but trying to do this and keep this up is getting harder by the minute right now."_** she said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to her's and she hugged him.

 ** _"I know that, but I could never lie to you before, that just stage acting this, I hate pretending to be something I'm not, but you and dad. I never lied to you, not once, and not since the traveler came into the picture 8 years ago. And I hate having to pretend that I'm a member of his team, not Nova, I'm a Gamma. I'm not losing you or dad, not for him or her right now, not now, not ever."_**

 ** _"Another 18 months back on the ship to fix the connection and make it stronger is better then being stuck down here. But Nechayev and the Cardassians, I'm taking a sabbatical directly after till I decide if I want to finish out or not. But I'm working as a normal engineer again, like before."_ **he said and she nodded. **" _Before the traveler came into the picture, I understand and that's fine, honey."_**

 ** _"So once you're back on the ship after your 18 months are up and you and Sito return home, you're taking a sabbatical on this mission. As he exposes himself to us, before you return to being a civilian and normal enginer and finish out. Alright I understand as will your father, but we better make this look on the camera now, come on."_** she said and he nodded as she went further at that gently.

 ** _"Starfleet or not things return to the way they were, before the traveler came into the picture right now. Your father and I already talked about this, he's fine with it, but your career is up to you right now. What with the baby being 3 by that point."_** she said and he nodded as he looked up. ** _"Lal activate the camera in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..., now."_ **he said as he sat next to her and she got them started off at that.

 _"_ ** _Everything is going to be fine Wesley, there must be some explanation for all of this. Data and Geordi are already analyzing the flight recorder and the satillite transmission."_ **she said and he looked at her. ** _"Why?"_ **he asked and she said it gently to that. **_"There might be something wrong with the satillite data, it might be tampered with."_** she said and he sighed as he answered her as he looked down.

"Well if that tells me anything, he's trying to keep from spilling everything to you right now mom." Robin said and she nodded in gently. "Since Jack was killed he depended on me for everything, but lying and holding something this serious back from me. That was against our mother/son bond in his eyes at the moment now. But he spilled it to us twice and third time's the charm right now." she said and Picard nodded in agreement.

As they watched him say it with a sigh. ** _"Mom."_** he said and she went over another possibility. **_"Well there must be some explanation for this, I know you're telling the ruth, but someone is trying to make it look like you're lying. I spoken with the other parents, I am going to talk to Admiral Brand. And ask her to delay the inquiry."_** she said and he looked at her quickly at that remark firmly as he said it.

 ** _"Mom don't, you can't do that."_** he said and she sighed. ** _"I'm not going to let them ruin your career, you did nothing wrong."_** she said and he said it forcefully. **_"Mom don't try to protect me, please just stay out of this."_** he said and they nodded. "We delay and that blows the entire operation of preventing it from ever being used again. We can't take the chance, we got to follow through now, we got this far and it's close."

"We got to get him to say it, and then it's done as he calls us up here and he shows me what happened." Sito said and their mentors nodded. "Boothby's next, this should be interesting as I'm seeing something else that matches what you told me. Boys, ladies and with the fact we arrested Derek and time is running out for them. Before I catch him in the act and you tell me what the heck happened." Picard said and they nodded firmly.

"Alright, Lal play back my conversation with Boothby." he added and the computer image activated on that as they were watching him as he was yanking up weeds from the garden. They knew he didn't have to look up to know Picard came back to him to talk then. **_"These weeds keeping popping up in the pittosporum, poor plants don't have a chance to grow."_** he said and Picard said it gently to him at that remark.

 ** _"You could use a good herbicide instead of pulling the weeds with your bare hands."_** he said and the man looked at him with a bemused smile. **_"And you could explore the galaxy on a holodeck instead of a starship."_** he said to him and Picard said it gently. **_"Boothby, tell me some more on Nova squadron."_** he said and Boothby stood up. **_"Not going well is it?"_** he asked him and he sighed gently at that.

 ** _"No it is not."_** he said and Boothby said it gently. ** _"Do you remember the Parris Squares tournament of 24'?"_** he asked and he smiled. ** _"The final game against Minsk."_** he said and Boothby nodded to him. ** _"It took me three weeks to repair the grounds after the celebration."_** he said and Picard nodded as he said it gently to that. "Yes I remember that, it was a close game." Haden said and Picard and Brand nodded.

 ** _"We had a lot to celebrate, our team wasn't supposed to win,_** ** _we were very proud of them."_** he said and Boothby nodded to him. ** _"Well the cadets today judt as proud of Nova squadron, the celebratio, that they held. After Nova won the Rigel cup made 24' look like a diner party to the cadets. The members of Nova are gods, and that is a hard image to live up to, but Nick Locarno."_**

 ** _"He watches out for them, he keeps them together, Nick is what made the team special, he is their surrogate father, coach and best friend. The other members love him and they would follow him anywhere and do anything. That he asked them to do, even following him right over a cliff."_ **Picard quoted with Boothby as he looked at the new members of his star team as he looked at Wesley and Jake.

Who smiled back at him. "That's you though Sir, both you and dad, that's how we see you, surrogate father, best friend, coach, mentor. But everything I need I have it with you and dad now, everything, you're my father now, my mentor, I love you." Wesley said and they smiled at the wording as he looked at his new students at that. "That's how my crew and your team mates see me, Wesley especially, he could never disappoint me."

"Not loyalty, but time frames, 8 years by the time this happens for Locarno, but in his eyes it's only 22 months, but 8 years beats 22 months easily in the loyalty factor." he said and Brand noded in agreement to that. "Now comes the final nail in the coffin after everything you three, Charlie and Robin have told me, regarding Nicholas Locarno. The jig is up young man, but do you honestly think I would never see this now."

"Andrea, Satelk, Vance, John, J.P. and I were all the previous members of Nova, but we never pulled a stunt like this and we're skilled pilots. Do you honestly think my team would never see this right now and not when I raised a member of your team. And for seven years straight, I know that member better then you do?" he said sternly to Nicholas Locarno, though the young man was not in sight right then.

"Here we go." Beverly said as they watched her and Picard walk into the engineering room as he said it to Geordi and Data. _**"Lal turn off the camera."**_ Geordi said and the light went off. **_"We already know what the hell happened up there and how it happened, so we act like our doubles in explaining this."_** Geordi said to Picard and he nodded as he looked at the camera and knew the A.I. was listening to them.

 ** _"Agreed, Lal when I say it turn on the camera, and Beverly how's he doing?"_** Picard said and she sighed as she said it to him. **_"Trying to keep from blurting it out for a third time, he hates this, that he has to act like a loyal member. And of Nova and knows he's got to tell us before you figure it out honey."_** she said and he nodded as he gripped her hand gently as he answered her at that.

 ** _"Won't be long now, before we end this portion of it, we know the truth, he told us the truth Beverly. We just got to get him, Locarno, ticked off enough to say the words, but this is finished now. And with that in mind right now, Lal, activate the camera, the stage acting for this took the next turn now."_** Picard said and the light came on as he looked at the duo gently at that as he said to both of them.

"Trying to stay quiet this long is beyond agonizing, I hate lying to you guys on something this serious dad, mom." Wesley said to them and they nodded. **_"Report."_** he told them and they nodded as they looked up from the pool table they surounded as Geordi went first that order. **_"Nothing conclusive, we do know that the collision occurred four seconds, a fter the satillite images were recorded, but we still don't know why."_**

 ** _"In why the ships got out into a new formation, or why the ships crashed."_ **he said and Data took over at that. ** _"We've unsuccessfully tried fifty three different computational models in an effort to simulate the movement of Nova squadron. Just prior to the crash."_** he said and Geordi finished it. "Attitude or altitude in that and both are considered a factor right now." Brand said to that remark and Wesley nodded.

 _ **"There are just too many variables to take into consideration, speed, attitude, course."**_ he said and Picard and Beverly nodded to him. **_"Did Wesley's flight recorder indicate that there was anything unusual about the ship or the way it was operating?"_ **Picard asked him and he nodded. **_"The starboard power flow was fluctuating."_ **he said and Data gently finished that remark at that observation.

 ** _"However it was well within operational limits."_** he said and Geordi nodded. ** _"Fluidic pressure in the landing struts was low, but I don't see what diffeence that would make."_** he said and Data nodded. **_"We did find that Wesley opened his coolant interlock just before the manoeuver around Titan."_** he said amd Picard nodded to him as he answered him gently at that remark as he looked between them.

 ** _"That is bit unusual, normally the interlock is closed unless you are performing a check on the coolant levels. But there is no evidence that Wesley was performing that sort of check."_** he said amd Picard nodded ad he answered him. "And that did happen once with the 302's and Locarno's grandfather. He got caught by Brandon's when at the academy." Jacob said and he closed his eyes in annoyance at that.

"Blast it do these children ever learn, us as captains to admirals have zero tolerance for this whatsoever, so for 6 generations now. It's he's been trying to get under my command and keeps executing this manoeuver and it kills someone repeatedly. Mine and Daniel's command, but this child is a real show off in the show boating. But he better get it under control before it kills him next." he said and the two generals nodded to that.

As he heard his voice say it. _**"Filling the primary coolant tanks requires an open interlock, but that can only be done in maitenance bay. Is there any other reason for the opening of the hatch valve?"** _he asked him and Geordi nodded. _**"It's the first step to purging the plasma."**_ he said and Data nodded to that. "I know this all too well, but to do it, it's 15 metres, not 10." Josh said to him firmly to that news.

"Yep and we're the starfleet born officers on the team and secondly we all have advanced training for three years. And finally they don't realize that the you that was killed in the explosion is a clone and you've been on the ship this entire time." Wesley said and the duo nodded in agreement to that. ** _"That procedure would be extremely hazardous while the ship was in flight."_** he said and Geordi finished that remark gently.

 ** _"Yeah that would probably ignite the plasma."_** he said and they nodded. "Just the one sentence is enough to get your attention, but what do these idiots take you for dad. I mean you're a skilled pilot, and as are the admirals, you know what pieces are needed. And for every manoeuver in the books." Wesley said and he nodded in agreement. "Yes and I know what manoeuver caused that accident." he said ad he watched his double.

Looking up, as he said it slowly in realization. ** _"Ignite the plasma, that's exactly what they were trying to do."_** he said and and hit his comunicator. ** _"Mister Crusher, could you report to the Enterprise in 10 minutes, I'd like to have a word with you."_** he said and injecting a stern tone into his voice and they heard Wesley say it quickly. **_"Yes Sir, I am on my way."_** he said and they looked at him as he said it then.

 ** _"There is only one manoeuver that calls for ignition of the plasma and that's what caused the crash."_** he said and they exchanged looks as they heard a shocked exclamation to the news then. ** _"Oh dear god you got to be kidding, does Locarno have a death wish right now?"_** he asked and Picard crossed his arms. ** _"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."_** he said as he headed for his ready room at that remark.

"Time's up young man, so again, you tell her the truth or I will, but either way you're being expelled for every charge that this causes. And whoever of the other players involved are under scrutiny till we determine you're never going to try it twice." Picard said sternly and Wesley nodded to that. "Like I said before, the last time I saw you this furious was when Malencon was killed." he said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"And the fact Mandl was holding back information till the damn thing nearly breaks through the wall and kills Data next. Then again these situtions are cutting way too close anyway, and though you were studying it with us. Will and I were afraid it'd go berserk for a third time and attack you next after it tried to kill Data and did kill Malencon." he said as they saw him looking at his computer, studying flight manoeuevers.

Before, hearing his door chime, he said it curtly then. ** _"Come!"_** he said firmly and they saw Wesley walk into the room. **_"Captain."_** he said and he looked up at him. ** _"Can you tell me what this maneuver is?"_** he asked as he turned the computer around as they saw an imagery of five ships performing the Kolvoord Starburst and Wesley nodded. "Yeah my double knows they're busted and he's trying to answer you at the moment."

"Though seeing the look on my face I'm trying to keep from blurting it out to you, then, that this wasn't my idea. And I wanted to come forward and before you figured it out, and before I could tell you then." he said and Picard nodded as he saw his student's double try to keep from swallowing as he answered him. ** _"It's a Kolvoord Starburst, Sir."_** he said and Picard's double nodded to him as he answered him firmly.

 ** _"Five ships crossing within in ten meters of each other and lighting their plasma trails. One of the most spectacular and difficult maneuvers in precision flying there is. And it hasn't been performed at the academy in over a hundred years. Can you tell me why exactly?"_** he asked and he sighed. ** _"It was banned from the academy pending a training accident, Sir."_** he said and Picard's double nodded.

 ** _"A training accident in which all five cadets lost their lives."_** he said as he closed his computer and set it aside as he went further then. **_"I think that Nicholas Locarno wanted to end his academy career in a blaze of glory, that he convinced you into learning and attempting the Kolvoord Starburst, if it worked. You would thrill the audience and Locarno would graduate a living legend."_**

 ** _"Only it didn't work and Joshua Alberts paid the price, am I correct..., I asked you a question cadet, am I correct?"_** he said, as they heard a stern tone enter his voice at and Wesley's double tried to keep from swallowing as he answered him. _" **I choose not to answer, Sir."**_ he said to him and Picard stood up at that remark. ** _"You choose not to answer, but you already given an answer to the enquiry."_**

 ** _"And that answer was a lie."_** he said and they watched him say it. **_"I said the accident happened after the Yeager loop, it did."_** he said and Picard nodded as he countered that remark. ** _"What you failed to mention was that after the loop your team attempted a maneuver that wad a direct cause of the crash. Yes you told the truth, up to a point, but a lie of an ommission is still a lie."_**

 ** _"Do you remember the day you arrived on the ship?"_** he asked and Wesley sighed. "Yeah that's going to be a hard memory to bring up, it had been ten years, since we saw each other and just making a good first impression. And when we're under pressure leaves manners a lot to be desired here, Sir, as I just came out of the holodeck. When we saw each other, before mom brought me up to the bridge at the time."

"But this was to get me to remember everything we've been through together now." he said as he heard his double answer. **_"Yes Sir."_** he said and Picard's tone turned into a slightly bitter tone as he said it. ** _"You even sat in my chair, I was annoyed, presumptuous child playing on my ship. But I'll never forget how you knew every control, every display, you behaved as if you belonged on the bridge."_**

 ** _"And then later I made you an acting ensign, I was convinced you'd make an outstanding officer, and I never questioned that conviction..., until now."_** he said as his tone went stern then. ** _"The first duty of every Starfleet officer is to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible. It is the guiding principle on which Starfleet is based." he said as he said it firmly to him then to finish it._**

 ** _"If you can't find it in yourself to stand up and tell the truth, then you don't deserve to wear that uniform. Now I'm going to make this simple Mister Crusher: either you come forward and tell Admiral Brand what took place, or I will."_** he said and they watched him as he started to say it as he looked at him then to say it then. **_"Captain."_** he started to say and he said with a stern dismissal.

 ** _"Dismissed!"_** he said and they nodded to that. "Well we just hit the a chance to change the episode from there, as things change from there. As I told you twice, two for real and the second reporting in and this time now that you just cracked it. I'm completing the motive and telling you I plan to get him to incriminate himself and by his own words." Wesley said and his parents nodded smiling as the Sitos smiled sternly at that.

"Before, as you just finished that argument, you then call us up here, and show us the truth, so she's playing both sides as a true double agent would. And you're my eyes and ears on the team as you get him to incriminate himself and then tell us. In what was said, as you both came forward and you're off the hook. As you do your probation here on the enterprise under Jean Luc's command." Brand said and the Sitos nodded to that.

"Alright stop the episode and than put the truth in right then to him, Lal, say it as I would tell, even before he caught it. And with it have my double say everything as I would tell him now, because he and I both know I never lie to him before and to us it's why start now. Since I started my part time job as a member of the crew, I've never lied to them or my mother so say it." Wesley said and it reactivated as Wesley stayed put.

 ** _"Captain, please, it's not what you're thinking here, as to why now, I knew you were going to figure it out and when you did. I was just dropping the act, and it's because we, Josh and I, came to the same conclusion, the very same psychosis in his case. As you did, but we decided to do your investigation and act as your plants on the team so with that, I lost my partner, but I still did it."_**

 ** _"So it's not what you're thinking, I'm undercover, you needed a set of eyes and ears in the team, and I chose myself to do it, I'm your plant. But the accident was the unintentional add on and the one meant to have him expelled. But I'm working for you and the academy inquiry, to end that maneuver's use, for good, Sir."_** he said and they watched Picard's double freeze up at that information.


	30. The First Duty Recap X: The Lying Cadet

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 30: A First Duty Recap X: The Double Agent**

 ** _"You decided to go on our unspoken request to be the plant on the team, that's why you tried to step in now. But if you were going to tell me the truth and waited till the boys and I figured it out. And till we figured out what caused the accident and reported in at the same time I figured it out."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him as he answered him gently as he went into parade rest then as he said it.

 ** _"Aye Sir, after three attempts to try it and they all killed a cadet or more then one, Josh and I. We decided we were ending this now and make that sure this maneuver wasn't used. And until after we got out of the academy as we had more training under our belts, but the stupid fools. The ones that keep trying it are first generation star fleet borns and the rest of us, we're second to fifth."_**

 ** _"But I read up on Jackson's way of handling it now and then decided we were taking it several steps further. I'm your plant on the team Sir, in truth now, we, as Starfleet cadets and Starfleet born officers. We decided to do your investigation and your under cover mission for you at the moment. So until you arrived we had to wait, because Josh and I were afraid Derek would blow it."_**

 ** _"So as Star-Fleet borns we decided if the next one was attempted we just made it clear to every future member of Nova that the use of this maneuver is now banned. And we had a petition written up and every Star-fleet born in the academy signed it, to end this one. But the accident was the unintentional add on, and the one that resulted in another death and accident."_**

 ** _"But we, my real team: but the girls, Charlie, Jake, Josh and I decided to set a trap for them by leading them right into your's: yours and the admiral and inquiry's, trap. But the act of being a good Nova, or a bad Nova, and we decided if one of the girls were killed. Then we'd tell you the truth from our own interpretations and if one of us: the surviving partner gathered the evidence."_**

 ** _"As the team started digging themselves into the hole as you were slowly digging into the analysis and when you hit it and the catalyst. We'd tell you now, but that sums it up, mom's remark right now: regarding these guys just hit the table. But me: I'm a good Nova and doing the right thing, by turning them in, and I'm telling you exactly what happened up there as well too."_**

 ** _"But them: Hajar and Nick are bad Novas, they're both heading in the direction of turning into NID agents right now. And as a result and Sito is on the edge of going back and forth. She knows she should tell you, but she's scared of what the consequences are going to be. But the act of using someone for ther own agenda, it's crossed a line in my eyes that they can't take back now."_**

 ** _"But I can't keep this from you, I did it on my own, because if Derek was trying to catch me, that blows the entire operation. As he told them I'm working for you, and I can't risk that until the mission is done and they get the results."_** he said gently and Picard nodded firmly as he answered him. **_"That's the issue with undercover operations and conspiracies, but now that you told me that."_**

 ** _"Alright tell me what's going on, if you were acting like this at the moment right now?"_** He said and Wesley sighed in relief at that as he said it. ** _"Like the no winner test, I was working as the decoy, but unknowing or not. Our current trouble makers answered mom's question to whether or not. They'd be good Novas or bad Novas and the question just got answered at the moment here, but with it."_**

 ** _"The trio, Sito is hanging in line between good or bad, knowing she should come forward and is scared to do so. Because of her fears of what the consequences are going to be, Nick and Jean, Cadet Hajar, they crossed over and went NID. As for me, I'm being a good Nova and coming forward right to you, my captain, Sir, but with those words in mind now as your plant on the team here."_**

 ** _"But I had to make you think I was involved in this Sir, but the real truth is I'm a double agent, it's a split case, just to make sure he got expelled now. Because the conversation is heading in the direction of his choosing the cadet version to O'neill's remark to Jackson. After Q told us that the timeline was reset here, but it's the exact same fight now, I'm leading him into that mistake."_**

 ** _"So once you hear that recording there's no taking the words back and he's gotten himself expelled, and the girls twice the limit here. I had one chance to come forward and when you called me up here, I decided to do it now, but the added side effects. And the probation, I'd rather do that up here, my rank, flight status and credits, I can earn back, but your trust, I won't lose it."_**

 ** _"Your's or mom's I'm not losing it for them, I'm being a good Nova and turning them in, but not, I'm a Gamma and we decided on taking Commander Jackson's idea. And shoving it five steps forward, so that by the time you did figure it out..."_** he said and Picard nodded as he got it as he finished it. **_"So make us think you were involved in a cover up and them that you were siding with us."_**

 ** _"And until they said the words that effectively destroys their careers in the academy as he says it, you were working for me and Brand all this time. By doing our unasked orders and being our eyes and ears on the team now, Lieutenant?"_** he said and Wesley nodded to him. ** _"Aye Sir, and rather then a normal undercover agent catch here, I then decided I'm doing a double agent motif."_**

 ** _"Sir, I was waiting for you to figure it out, before I told you now, but I'm working for you and the admiral. In fact Sir, that omission was to get you to figure it out, duty to the truth, I'm keeping my oath. They're on duty to your friends, but I'm not lying for them, this is for Josh. But my loyalty is to you, Josh, and the crew, the committee, I won't lie, ever, fact of the matter here."_**

 ** _"Is the fact when I took on my training I made an oath to tell the truth now to you if I ever ended up in a situation like this. Well I'm doing that now, but I've been shoved into a case of entrapment I need the escape hatch. Before they do permanent damage to our bonds here at the moment, though with that in mind that's why I had to let you know this."_** he said and Picard nodded to him gently.

 ** _"So you wanted us to figure it out and when we did you were going to tell us?"_** he asked and Wesley asked and he nodded to him. ** _"Aye Sir, but they've ran out of time, but this catch has crossed several more lines when in training and as Star-fleet cadets it was our duty to report this to you. And the admiral, well I'm being a good Nova and turning them into you, Sir nothing's changed, I'm still."_**

 ** _"And in many ways, your son, but I had to finish my mission now, but it's getting things worked out now in this, but I just got them into the hole. You just figured it out, and it goes to stage three as he says the words now. The words that effectively end his career now, but I'm your son and student. And nothing, and I mean nothing's ever going to change that fact, for either of us."_**

 ** _"But he doesn't matter to me, you, mom and the quintet do, I swear it, the next and final step to seal their fate. Comes with this conversation, so you figure it out, bust us, send him that ultimatum, through me. And he says the words that end their careers, but I'm working for you and the committee. All this time, I've been working for you and the admiral now, Sir."_** he said and Picard nodded to him.

 ** _"Dad, you cracked it by her one remark alone, the sensors, she's the double agent, but her acting skill are five times better then even she thinks right now. While for me, I hate being something I'm not and I'm your eyes and ears on the team, I never wanted to lie to you or mom. But to make sure it was never used again, I had to play both sides till he said the words that kill his career."_**

 ** _"But she doesn't realize that she just got your attention and 2) everything you considered, after I was for during that 18 to 3 year basis. That just sealed his fate, he got the measurements off and like Peter Hanson. And Commander O'neill's cousin, he did it again and screwed up. Josh is dead, because Jean fried his engine, it was too close together."_** he said and Picard nodded as he said it.

 ** _"She and I wanted you to realize there was a flaw in his explanation and you found the flaw, the sensors, secondly. Is how could I activate the emergency transporter system and three why would his flying be erratic. And if not for a single thing, he knew the measurements are wrong, too close. But Jean was close enough to fry his engine, second the plasma ignition went a second time."_**

 ** _"And destroying his ship, and the_** ** _blast destroying a power coupling in my cockpit,_** ** _I get knocked around my cockpit and hit the wall hard enough to break my arm. And with it knock me unconscious and finally, how could all 5 ships be destroyed and Deladier, when they left without me. I was knocked unconscious, you saw the flaw in this, you can't relie on sensors alone, you need clues."_**

 ** _"To maintain formation, that simple, she and I wanted you to figure it out and the second you did we tell you what the heck happened up there. The readouts are correct, we wanted you to bust them, just so she and I could drop the act. As she heard from you what the consequences were to be as they never asked me as I'm Starfleet born and my father is you."_** he said and the older man nodded.

 ** _"So I figured it out, everything from what caused the accident to the motive, why would he choose this one exactly?"_ **he asked and he waved him to sit on the sofa and Wesley sat down. " ** _Before I explain this, get mom, the chief and the quintet in here, they need to hear this too."_** he said and Picard nodded to him. **_"Doctor, could you and the rest of the team, and Chief O'Brien come in here."_**

 ** _"It seems that what we thought is not it at all."_** he said and five minutes later they walked in. **_"Alright what's going on, honey if you chose now to break the truth to us?"_ **she asked and he explained that to them. **_"Well to start this off at the moment, do you recall your remark to Derek 4 year ago, before I left. On whether or not he was going to be a good Nova or a bad Nova?"_** he asked and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Well I chose the first, the act of being a good Nova, but not, I'm not a Nova, I'm a Gamma plant on the team, as was Josh."_** he said and she smiled at the news. **_"Well this is what Nick would have done, pretend he's Nova leading into the reveal, so I take it that you took his idea and shoved it several steps forward?"_** Will asked him and he nodded to him smiling as he looked between them gently.

 ** _"Reason being they decided to use my friendship as way to coerce me into doing something that I would never do. The duo, Nick and and Jean, she's Cadet Hajar, mom, they're bad Novas, because of this. As they used me to get back at Charlie and Robin, because they got it stuck in their heads. She was cheating on him with Charlie, and neither of them realize it, but this crossed one line."_**

 ** _"The next is about to be the point of no return in my eyes right now at the moment."_** he said and she crossed her arms at that. ** _"If they still think that they're out their minds and they're not fit to serve. And it's because Josh knew that truth you and Robin had been together for close to 2 years. And she's pregnant with your baby as well right now."_** Deanna said sternly and he nodded to her then.

 ** _"Yeah I know and that's when it hit me, he's got the usual issue with the lime-light and everything I described, regarding Derek, was exactly it. As if that's not enough, that's the Hanson cousins psychosis as well. And Shelby's regarding me, Charlie and you, dad, but that's the motive now. Into why he'd choose this one, but the analysis is the part that I was going to give you right now."_**

 ** _"But I knew it and I decided on the second you figured it out to tell you right now in it. But I'm acting as the eyes and ears of the investigation team and the inquiry. Your undercover agent right now, but that's what I meant when I told you that, because I'm working as your plant. On the team now, but I'm leading him in the direction of saying the words he can't take back, recorded."_**

 ** _"The other thing was I'm not a member of Nova at all, the guys, Robin and I decided on using your idea. Commander Jackson's idea, and shoved it five steps forward now. But we came to the same conclusion you did in why he chose this one, and he chose the starburst. But like Derek's cousin Peter, he did it again, and it's clear to me he never learned from one mistake and made another."_**

 ** _"It was two weeks before the accident, and he did choose the starburst, but Josh and I were discussing this. Before I realized why he wanted to attempt this one right now. But it's because of the same reason that Derek tried to arrest me and got arrested by Data. And Shelby kept crossing you dad, and we got in touch with Charlie, and we decided on doing your undercover work for you."_**

 ** _"We got the first half of it right, but he got it off by the same diameter that O'neill did when he tried it before Reynolds was killed in the blast. But to put this bluntly and I'm telling her this as well, but they thought we could do it, they thought we could do anything, but we're not. And we can't and as a result he was killed, but I warned him we weren't ready for this and he had it off."_**

 ** _"But he wouldn't listen to me when I said we had to pull it back at the time here, before I said to him that Josh and I weren't doing it. And Jean, Cadet Hajar, popped off with the same remark that the main character, in Starship Troopers, the narrator's team mate. I'm the other team mate, he's playing Rico, and Jean Hajar was the team mate that killed the one that had the problem."_**

 ** _"But that sums it up she's the one that shot their team mate by accident and said, but same remark, but their arrogance and idiocy is the reason he's dead. Hajar's engine nuked his in the plasma ignition last week, but to put this gently. Remember when you said that if you got it off by even a foot to five, that it could kill someone in the explosion, and if you weren't wearing a helmet."_**

 ** _"That it could knock you unconscious?"_** he asked and they nodded and he nodded and said it. **_"That's what happened, to put this more easily, but we got the first few pieces of it right, but..., alright give me a sec."_** he said as he activated the image a second time as he set it in front of them as Geordi rested his hand on his shoulder then as he pointed out the areas in the maneuver as he said it then.

 ** _"We got this part and this one right, but it was the plasma burst that blew it, but everything he told her after they got us down from there was off. The catalyst is his fear of not getting picked and sent to the best ship. And everything he wants, like Derek wants right now, Charlie and I. We already have it: the placement, your trust and approval and Robin we have it all, here."_**

 ** _"But we have all of it, Derek, before you arrested him, had told them, I was really working for you, but he didn't believe him whatsoever. But he's hoping to lie his way out of this and by callig you a liar right to your face. But the stupid idiots never watched this episode to know what the penalty was going to be. Once you caught them in the act of lying to the enquiry right now, Sir."_**

 ** _"And they're crossing lines not meant to be crossed, but he crossed it so far that his envy and pride was the trigger that blew up the gun powder now. To put this bluntly it's the scholarships and crew evaluations gone cadet version. Right now and he's getting antsy and scared about not getting picked as he's stuck on earth as an officer right now and the others end up-up here now."_**

 ** _"While in my case I have my placement already waiting for me and with it, everything I wanted, I have it all right now. But that's the envy of these guys, they want what I have and they're crossing lines not meant to be crossed and crossed it so far it killed another cadet now. But I'm a good Nova and turning them into you."_** he said and Picard nodded as Will answered him gently at that.

 ** _"Great, his fear at the scholarship selection process just resulted in killing another cadet and nearly kills you while doing it."_** Will said and he nodded as Picard finished that remark firmly. ** _"Alright tell us what we need, because once we see the accident through your eyes now. That's going to contradict what he told her and John and is enough to dig him even deeper into expulsion here."_**

 ** _"While the girls twice the amount of time they deserve, but in yours once we get this, your mother and I can sign to restart your training up here. But it's back to the beginning and your flight status of the shuttles and starfighters are being deactivated along with this year's credits."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him gently as he looked between them then as he said it to him.

 ** _"Well the ship's didn't collide with each other after the plasma burst and it wasn't an automatic explosion either. The blast knocked him unconscious and us 15 to 20 feet away from each other. And I got a blow taken to the head after getting slammed into the wall of my cockpit. And I turned mine in time to see his engine was on fire, because the flash lit up his exhaust vent, Sir, mom."_**

 ** _"I told you that to get you to figure it out on what caused the accident, before giving you the motive. But to sum this up its for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations when in a live flight exercise. And for negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate. And it just gets worse from there for them as to why now, I'd never lie to you, mom, Sirs, ever."_**

 ** _"But for lying to a superior officer, for peer pressure of the surviving team mate, for falsifying a report, coercion, emotional blackmail. But they're on duty to your friends, but when telling them what was going to happen. I also made it clear what was going to happen when you figured it out. And they never even bothered to ask me what the consequences were going to be for this."_**

 ** _"Because they're afraid they're going to be expelled, exact words being, 'what do you think we should do, go in there and tell them the truth.'. 'We might as well turn in our uniforms and pack our bags.'. But the thing is they decided it was duty to your friends, and decided on lying their way out of this. But I'm not being a party to that, I chose duty to the truth even before I said it."_**

 ** _"They're not even considering telling you the truth, but I told them I can't do this, I can't lie to you. And her next remark after I was done injecting the same tone you did, year 1, dad. After you let the Ferengi landing party that attacked the four of you at the outpost in our first year. But same tone in my voice that you did, our captain, my captain and crew, but I'm still a member of the crew."_**

 ** _"In regarding my claims to the ship and you into my voice and I told her, I told them, I can't do this, I can't lie to you. And she said I don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information to you. But I know his next remark's going to be once I tell him you busted them is to lie to her, by calling you a liar. And I won't do it, he can't make me do it, because I made my choice it was you."_**

 ** _"But his remark to my telling him that I choose you and that I'm telling her the truth is I'm making a command decision and it's by turning them in. I'm not lying to you again and I'm not living with the knowledge now. That there was only one chance to fix this, our bonds and your trust. And it was by coming forward, before you figured it out now, but that's going to do it in his eyes."_**

 ** _"As I can't lie to you, I can't live with this, I have to be the one to decide, who the hell am I here. Although he's not going to like the answer to that question when he realizes I made my choice now. And it was really no choice at all right now, because I'm a Star-Fleet officer up here and I'm doing my duty, but we just met like six months prior, but I was always with Charlie and Robin."_**

 ** _"But the main motivation now in this was he thought this was perfect payback at Charlie, as he's on the psychosis that Charlie stole Robin from him. And as I'm Charlie's best friend now, but for him it's the same psychosis I named off regarding Derek and as if that's not enough right now. He's three months away from graduation and he's scared about where he's getting placed."_**

 ** _"But he wanted you as his placement, Sir, just like Peter Hanson and Derek does and did, and Marks blew it like they did it. But Kate told me everything and here's the real kicker, it's a repeater of the last few times you busted Derek. And they stretched your, and Brand's, trust so far it snapped finally now, and they're undergoing evaluations later."_** he said and Picard nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"I get it, but if I said this once, I said this 100 times, and you I handpicked as a member of my crew as I knew you wanted to stay. And that if they wanted the best training station or just be assigned to me. It was by actually getting to know us and not showing off, and if that was his intention. And he just screwed it up badly, because instead of pulling it off and getting it right finally."_**

 ** _'And it killed another cadet, but they break the restrictions of a rule my age group gave on this one, and because they're trying to show off. And again, we said this once and 100 times, but we have zero tolerance for showing off, hot-dogging, going by their gut instincts. Or they're trying to act like a hero, they want to make it on my ship or out there, then rein it in right now rookie."_**

 ** _"But his actions kill one cadet and nearly kills you while doing it and he's trying to lie his way out of this, but that loses points with me as well now. You knew what I wanted from you and you did it, because you always anticipated what I and Will were thinking. that's what we look for. And more then these kids that keep trying to show off to us and are trying to figure out what we want."_**

 ** _"Instead of trusting their instincts and if they'd just relax they's realize that, but you, it's not out of playing favorite and as I said I saw your potential. And I was convinced you'd be an outstanding officer, and hearing you again took the initiative. That just proves to me, that, once again, you're going to best your father in skills and if you continue in this direction now."_**

 ** _"You're going to beat Jackson in the case of being overly qualified in this case."_** he said and Wesley hid a smile at that. ** _"Believe me, I understand that, but it's not by loyalty, it's by the amount of time spent together. But you, and the rest of the crew, you practically raised me yourselves. We've been together so long that, that's the shade of difference, time frames now here, Sirs, mom."_**

 ** _"But close to 7 years here with you, them, just short of 7 months, so who's going to win the test of loyalty now in this case, when you six helped mom raise me?"_** he asked and Geordi answered the rhetorical question gently as he hid a smile at the question. _ **"That's simple we would, and that's not a trick question either, they lost this the second we kept you home for the last 3 years now kiddo."**_

 ** _"But that's exactly their problem, their pride was what killed Josh wasn't it, and you're deciding to come forward right to us. Because the four of us were the ones that were taking care of you, while your mother was at the medical department on earth."_** he said and Wesley gave a nod as he looked between them and O'brien crossed his arms at the news as he answered him as he said it firmly.

 ** _"He really expects to get away with that, when we took over your training, you never lied to us before. And you knew we only wanted the truth to what you were thinking, Wes, if he really expects to get away with this. Well then he'd better think again, because the shade of difference. Is the amount of time spent together and us it was six years, Wes?"_** O'brien said sharply and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah, that's exactly the point, them, I've spent only a few months together with them, but you. I've lived on the ship and been working with all of you since year one. We've been together so long, that it's a no choice necessary, but it's the same old crap, excuse me. But yeah I know what it's like to trust others with your life, but the shade of difference is the amount of time together."_**

 ** _"And with the fact I've had my uniform all this time, it's the more direct approach as I've been on duty to the truth since you started my training. I never lied to you, not once, but they want me to, to save the damn team, but the only chance to save themselves. And is by duty to the truth, and their not considering that, because they're more worried about duty to your friends."_**

 ** _"But I'm not going along with that, and that, it's I come forward and tell this directly to you and I know the exact consequences. And said consequences I'd rather do that up here for not telling you sooner regarding this in what I was doing. But either way, I tell you the truth now and I get off on six months probation, flight status deactivated, and credits made up and that's it now."_**

 ** _"But those things don't matter to me, but not losing your trust, that's more important to me, but the pressure of things since the game. They started again, but between this and possibly a case of graduation jitters, I need a another Sabbatical. I'm not dropping out or resigning, I just need a break and I can finish out the following year."_** he said and they nodded as Picard answered him.

" ** _That's why you waited till now to tell us this, they used emotional blackmail on you, that's illegal there at the academy as is coercion."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him. **_"Yes Sir, because if I don't do it now I think we both know whats going to happen here in the next 2 years. Because of them right now and I want to head it off before it does."_ **he said and they nodded to him gently to that remark.

 ** _"So you wanted to tell us right from the start, but they coerced you into keeping quiet and then used emotional blackmail on you. Let me take a guess, you were hoping to tell us, the second we got into your dorm room, but you were still in shock from the accident. And when he walked into your room you were hoping I'd decide to bring you up here so you could tell me then, being your father."_**

 ** _"But every time you tried to tell us, he was always there to prevent it?"_ **he asked and Wesley nodded to him. **_"I think they were hoping if they delayed long enough and once you figured it out it was made to look like I was involved in a cover up. Like I said duty to your friends, one of us goes down, then we all go down, but I never wanted to be on Nova anyway, I wanted to be with Charlie."_**

 _ **"On Gamma, but if Derek told them I was likely to turn Gamma, they wanted to set me up so that by the time you figured it out. I was made to look like I was one of them and you can't trust me anymore, but they don't mean anything to me. But you do, you guys matter more to me then all of them together."**_ he said and Picard nodded to him as Beverly said it to him gently as she went over it.

As Will rested his hand on his shoulder at that. **_"Mom, this situation took the same turn we had as when you asked Derek that question, but coming forward when you arrived. It was made harder, because every time I tried to tell you I knew he was going to head it off till the moment. Till I was made to look like I was involved in a cover-up, and not like I was under-cover at the moment."_**

 ** _"But you know me, I'd never lie to you on something this serious, but with the fact you busted them and called me up here to confirm this. I decided I was just telling you this now, but the direction the fight and debate was and is about to take. It's leading in the direction of O'neill's fight with Colonel Jackson when he got turned into a drone, as we had Q drop in after that."_**

 ** _"And with it learned that added truth, as they were our past lives, but learning from past mistakes. And no matter how many times they get into trouble they won't. But Nick and Derek are O'neill, I'm Colonel and Commanders Jackson and the fight is heading in that same direction. Same fight, only the cadet version to it."_** he said and she nodded firmly to that news as she said it to him gently at that.

 ** _"Yeah we know you and we'd know you'd never lie to us on purpose here, just like when we had to deal with the aftermath to the game. It's happening again, and twice to do the right thing here and both times I nearly you. And it's because you're being used by someone to their own deeds. Well I had enough of this crap at the moment, so they want to screw with your life right now."_**

 ** _"Well they've just ticked me off and I had enough of this crap, I'm not losing you because of these people and their agendas. So if you want that sabbatical in year seven in whoever of the girls that joins the crew. Then that's fine, you're not going to disappoint us, but yes you need a break from training. At the moment and we can take care of it, especially if there's more you didn't tell us."_**

 ** _"But they're not getting away with this, like I said you didn't do anything wrong, but trying to keep quiet until you revealed the truth to us. That was getting harder by the minute wasn't it?"_** she asked and he nodded as he looked down as he said it then to her at the question then gently. ** _"I never wanted to lie to you guys, but to make sure Josh had justice, I had to go it alone here."_**

 ** _"If we could go back to that day I would have opted out, but we had to make sure no one attempted this one ever again. Three generations of Nova and they keep getting it wrong and at the very same measurements. And there was always one or two good Novas that got killed while doing it. Or get hurt, and as a result the rest of the team's under investigation and I'm breaking the chain."_**

 ** _"And collaring this maneuver before it kills anyone else, because they're trying to show off to you to get the right placement. And we decided on an undercover operation and the accident was the unwanted add on as a result. But at the moment I hate him right now, I don't want his friendship. Duty to your friends, because of him I nearly lose you guys, because of him, Josh is gone."_**

 ** _"But they took advantage of me by pulling this ploy, friends come on, they are not my friends, you are. As are the trio, but she used me to get back at Robin, he used me in the same way to get back at Charlie. But what happened was part of the mission, we decided if one of the girls was killed. Then we come forward together and turn in the duo now to you when you arrive as we did this."_**

 ** _"But if one of us was killed and the surviving partner was gathering the evidence to get him expelled from the academy and the others. With the time extension as they never bothered to ask me what the consequences were going to be. While the surviving partner did that time extension on the parent's current assignment, and you being on the Enterprise, I'd rather do it up here."_**

 ** _"We decided on this together, but we had to make it binding at the time two weeks ago, before we got started. So we and Charlie, Jake and Robin decided on doing your investigation and undercover operation for you. But it's not one member or another, but we took your idea, dad, but you. You and Commander Jackson, and we shoved it five steps forward here that day."_**

 ** _"But as you told me if you don't get it exactly right and are off by even a fraction of a foot, that was going to kill someone. Or knock them unconscious, because they weren't wearing a helmet when doing this, but to explain this again. After the Yeager loop we tried it, and we got the first half of it correct, the circle formation, but when we reached the star formation that day now."_**

 ** _"And despite the fact we said he had it off he wouldn't listen to us, before I told him that Josh and I weren't doing this. Before Jean snapped off at me in the same way that Rico's team mate did, before she accidentally killed their friend. And I warned him that if this went wrong it was on his head, as you're a doctor, and I've been put through enough in your eyes, and to you now."_**

 ** _"His recklessness and arrogance could have killed me if it does go wrong as I'm all you two have left of dad. And to you, all of you, and Commander Alberts, this was enough you'd kill him yourselves that you'd want him expelled. And if he'd survived, both of you would have yanked us for a sabbatical. Just so we could recover from the damage this did if it did go wrong at the time, as a result."_**

 ** _"But the blast knocked us 20 yards apart and the blast knocked Josh unconscious and I hit my head. And it lit up his engine, I was going to put it out, but before I could do anything the plasma ignition went a second time. And threw me into the wall of my cockpit, but that explains this now."_** he said and nodding to his arm and she nodded as she summed it up in what he told them at that.

 ** _"You certainly read our thoughts right in that remark, after the game and the aftermath to it. But you've had enough injuries to last us a life time at the time here. Because we had the life scared out of us, because if was way too close. But adding this to it, if we lost you, I'd have his head for it right now son."_** Picard said sharply to that remark and she nodded in agreement to that as she said it.

 ** _"So you and Josh tried to get him to pull back a bit, he didn't listen and one of the girls popped off to you in the same way the narrator's friend did. And before accidentally killing his friend, and you're the team mate. The one that dropped out of their own guilt, is that what you're telling me?"_** she said and Wesley nodded to him as he explained that to him gently as he looked between them.

 ** _"Yes and Sir, after I came around I told him, Deladier, that I relieved Nick of duty when Deladier showed up and got us down from there. But I taped the conversation between them after the blast knocked me unconscious, but broken arm, concussion and electrical burns in my case here. But if you and mom saw the expression on my face, it's because despite the fact we agreed here."_**

 ** _"We agreed that we wouldn't lie to you he gave you the truth in a half truth one is coercion and the other is emotional blackmail get ready, he's crossing the line with the next one. But I'm keeping to your oath, and doing my duty, and a duty to the truth, you remember our conversation over this last year, Sirs, and I would tell you immediately?"_** he asked, looking between them at that remark.

 ** _"They never asked you, before they decided on this, what the consequences were going to be, because with the fact you told us now. The final alternative to what's coming is going to be probation on the ship here now. But it means I'm holding back your original rank I gave you 18 months ago. So you're going to have to earn it back."_** Picard said and he nodded as he answered him softly.

 ** _"My scores, flight status and rank doesn't matter to me, you do, they're not destroying our bond just to get themselves out of trouble. But either way it's making him say the words he can't take back now."_** he said and the quintet hid a smile to that remark. _**"Sirs, I'm finishing this with the fact it's getting him to say the words that effectively end his career."** _he said and Picard nodded him gently.

 ** _"Sir, mom, guys, you guys matter more to me then Nick or Jean right now, I can't live with lying to you and knowing there was one chance to make it right. But Sito's one chance is by just coming forward and hearing the truth from me at the moment, but the penalty is a black mark on the record. Our flight privileges revoked and credits are revoked and we get hold back a year."_**

 ** _"But come on, that is better than being ragged over the fact we lied to you and the enquiry and nobody letting us forget it. But I'm not letting you down, You matter more to me then he or Hajar do and you're my parents. And parental friends, they can stay mad at me all they want, so long as I never lose you. I can take what's coming now."_ **he told them and Picard smiled proudly at that.

 ** _"I knew we trained you well Wesley, but that's what I wanted to hear from you, what's your plan, now regarding Locarno?"_ **he asked and Wesley smiled at him. _**"It's getting him to sign his own death warrant, by getting him to admit it, that he doesn't want to come forward or tell you the truth. And Jean with him, Sito, I tell her the truth and she sees the final episode on the team now in this."**_

 _ **"It's she going to see this as she'd rather gain your trust and keep it, we both get probation under you and she learns by doing it for real for 18 months. Me, I return to duty and though my flight privileges regarding the shuttles and fighters are revoked. I'm back to flying her once again and I'm with my wife in her next seven months."**_ he told him and Picard nodded as he answered him then.

 ** _"Yes alright, so we finish this in one way, that my latest training lesson to you was one that influenced you enough to turn on them. When in actual fact, you're my son, and I've been telling you this for five years since I kept you home from the academy. After we got the test results back and quite honestly, if they never saw the ring on my hand, then the quartet doesn't realize that it's true now."_**

 ** _"The rumors he created about us are true, we got married 7 to 8 months ago, before you returned to the academy. And I am your father and your mother left you with me when they transferred her back to earth. And you chose to stay with me and your godparents as a result at the moment right now."_** he said and Wesley nodded in agreement as he looked into his eyes then as he answered him gently.

 ** _"Yes, but we stage act the rest of this for them as we do the final reveal up here, but could you and mom call Admiral Brand. And make it seem as though I never told you any of this till I show you the evidence on the holodeck. In the same way I did regarding the riot when Sarek was here. Because you're seeing him, and in the way you described me, right now, because your remarks here."_**

 ** _"You weren't saying that to me, you were talking about him a bit ago, because everything that Boothby said about him just was and will get contradicted. And when I reveal that I've been working for you all this time now?"_** he asked and they nodded to him. ** _"Prevent a fight up here by having us surrounding you, before you tell them I, or rather we, gave you orders to do this, alright."_**

 ** _"We go it your way, but I want to see your side of this story so we can get you off on 18 months, but like I said you're going to have to earn your rank back. But your flight status to the shuttles and star fighters are being deactivated and your going to have to earn your credits. For this year, back and you won't be able to advance with your class till you do."_** Picard said and he nodded softly.

 ** _"It doesn't matter anyway, so long as I don't lose your trust or our bond never gets destroyed, I'm taking that consequence, but lesson learned. I wasn't ready for the maneuver anyway and frankly so long as I can fix the damage. That they did to us, then I'll take the consequences here now, dad."_** he said and Picard nodded as he answered him, as he looked him over gently then as he answered him.

"Well someone is about to get it, but I ordered Lal to tap the connection from his room to mine, as I prepared to drop the act with you. As though I was in on this thr entire time and you gave a shot to be free of the hazing and everything as I did my probation under you now." Sito said and they nodded as they watched it as Picard said it to her. "But he crossed the line during this next one Andrea." he said and she nodded to him gently.

" ** _Alright you better get back down there, tell him I called you up here, because I caught you in the act of lying. And say that if you all don't come forward and tell her then I will in this. But make it sound like we don't have the evidence to back up the claim, until he says whatever it is that gets you to make you choice."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he stood up then as they ended the meeting at that.

As they saw him look up at the camera and it blinked red at him. "Lal I take it?" Tiana asked and they nodded. "Yeah she's logged into the ship's computer and taped hersef into mine, so she's now logged into my dormitory room. And gave a link back to Sito and the rest of our team, that's Gamma team, not Nova." he said and the quartet nodded as they watched start his stage acting and smiled at that as they watched carefully.

Watching him as he pretended to be a nervous wreck and was pacing back and forth as he waited, before they heard a knock on the door and he went to get it. ** _"Your message said it was urgent."_** Locarno said and Wesley nodded as he answered him in fast remark. ** _"They know Nick, they know what we did."_** he said quickly and the older boy looked at him at that remark as he answered him at that gently.

 ** _"Calm down, calm down, now tell me exactly what happened."_** he said and Wesley sighed. **_"Captain Picard called me aboard the enterprise, he told me he knows, the Kolvoord, the cover up, everything. He said if I didn't come forward and tell them, he would."_** he said and Locarno nodded. ** _"Does he have any evidence?"_** he asked and Wesley shook his head as he answered him at that quickly as he said it.

 ** _"No, but he knows exactly how it happened."_** he told him and he nodded and Beverly's eyes narrowed as she saw him smile at that. ** _'Here it comes, this is the evidence I need to get him to incriminate himself. And he doesn't even realize that the camera is still on in my quarters. You're screwed now, Nick, you just incriminated yourself by your own words, and you don't even realize it.'_**

 ** _'I've already resigned from the squadron, I'm working undercover and you're exposing yourself. Mom, Sirs, I'm doing this for you, if it's a choice between you and the team, I choose you now. I will not lie and I have had enough of this. You matter more to me, they're not my friends and they never were, my place is with you, on the enterprise, at home.'_** They heard softly and she crossed her arms.

"Oh I know where this next remark is heading and young man, don't even think about it right now. They're never going to believe whatever lie you come up with regarding this, because we're all veteran officers and secondly. He'd never go along with that, he's my son, he'd never turn on me or lie to me whatsoever." Picard said with a stern growl and Wesley nodded firmly as he heard the remark then as they exchanged looks.

 ** _"Captain Picard doesn't know anything, he has a theory. So let him tell the inquiry what he thinks happened, they'll ask us, is it true, we'll say no sir. There's no evidence, so there's no case, we'll get off with a reprimand."_** he said and seeing the shocked look on Wesley's face as he looked at his version, he knew that did it, as he answered the remark in disgusted shock as they heard it mentally.

While seeing another play back of everything from year two to that point flash through his mind along with several images of year one when they got back together and knew he made his choice then. **_'You have got to be kidding, he's been there for me since I was 15, saved my life, rescued me. No, no forget about it, I won't do it.'_** they heard in answer to that, as he said it out loud at that remark as he looked at him.

 ** _"I can't call Captain Picard a liar."_** he said to him and the other boy sighed. **_"Wesley we have to hang on just a little longer, than this will all be over."_** he said to him gently. **_"It's wrong Nick."_** he said to him firmly at that as he tried. ** _"Wesley."_** Locarno started to say. **_"No, I'm going to tell them what happened."_** he said and Picard smiled at that, before they saw the other boy lean back and cross his arms then at that.

 ** _"You're going to tell them what happened, alone, you, you're going to decide what happens to me, to Sito, to Jean, you're going to tell them?!"_** he said slowly and Will sighed. "Uh oh, in his eyes, this is a severe betrayal now." Geordi said to him and he nodded to that as Wesley moved between them. As Jenson rested his hand on his shoulder and he smiled at that as he answered him gently at his remark.

"And 18 months to 6 1/2 years, did he really expect me to just forget everything that happened since you decided to keep me home. I mean honestly you're the assistant coach to the squadron, dad the full coach. I earned the right to my leadership position on the team and I was making a command decision here to save the team, Dave." he said to him and he nodded as he went further at that as they exchanged smirks at that.

"But yeah, he was beginning to realize that Derek was right at the time here, I'd been around you guys so long. I'm not about to break the rules, and like I said, up here was the straight and narrow, you had me on a regime that kept me strong. I followed my regime and I was with you, mom, being my doctor, I could never break your trust. But around them it was temptation, I needed to be with my own kind, here on the ship now."

"But too late, it was too late for them by this point, to repeat your words right now, Sir. You gave them chance, after chance, to save themselves and if they didn't have the will to come forward. And tell the truth about what really took place, then they don't deserve to wear that uniform." he said and Picard looked at him and rested his hand on his shoulder as he answered him gently at that as he looked at him then gently.

"Yes, but seeing that you had to do this alone without telling us sooner you were really stage acting this entire time. You certainly did earn the right to wear that uniform, but that lecture is not aimed at you, Wesley, I see that now. I was talking to them this entire time, we gave them chance after chance, after chance. Just to come forward and tell us the truth." he said to him and Wesley nodded as ue looked at him smiling softly.

"Yes and your trust means more to me then they do now, but by saying that there was no taking the words back. He just destroyed his career at the academy for good, and I was about to give the lecture you told me Sir. As your words were spoken in my voice at the time as I let him have it then. Making it clear, that I wasn't turning on you at the time, for him, no matter what he thought now, a choice betwen you or them."

"It was you and it would always be you, and I made my choice long before the event ever happened now, and after close to five years together now. But the facts remained now for me that even though I never got the chance to tell you, it's that the scales. They landed in your favor, and my crew up here, I've been in training for 5 1/2 years. And I was finishing my mission in getting them to incriminate themselves now by this."

"I'm a Starfleet officer I have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible and this is considered the third. A starfleet's first duty is a duty to the truth, to betray that is to betray who I became under you guys at the time. And you decided, ever since we figured out what the traveler's plan was to make your own decisions. And the pressure eased up since, as I came into it as a teenage version of Commander Riker."

"And my decision, now, was I'm not going to lie to you, I never lied to you guys before and I'm not going to start now. I was stage acting this situation Sirs, as I said I was a plant. But this was to get him to sign their death warrants, he signed their warrants here." he said and they all nodded as they heard it. "And that's exactly what I want to hear right now, Wesley, you never lied to us, before, so why start now exactly."

"You knew what I wanted even though we never had to say anything, but that's what we keep talking about. The crew with the strongest bonds is the one who beats the odds everytime now, but we have a connection that nobody else does. Because our past lives were all members of the Atlantis expedition crew." Picard told him smiling gently and he nodded as they waited for his response then, knowing this was to bait him then.


	31. The First Duty Recap XI: Team Partners

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 31: The First Duty Recap XI: Team Partners**

"And it was clear here right now to, to you, I'm your father in the same way Will was, but by then and the truth of the matter is, and now. That your mother and I got married, before this happened, so to you, you never lied to me before I became your father. So why start now exactly, you always told me the truth, and I mattered more to you." Picard added as he waited for the response he was about to give him at the next remark.

"Do these fools not realize that they triggered something bigger then themselves, by screwing with me when it comes to all of you. You four in particular are my family, we're close to the edge of you adopting me now as your own, Sirs." Wesley asked and and he nodded. "Evidently not, son, but then then, in four years since your choice to stay with us, the remark of family emergency makes perfect sense now here, as to why."

"It turned into just that, we're trying to get you off on probation here right now and these fools don't realize I adopted you already as my godson. Let alone that by now your mother married the captain the year before this happened. Though that happens for real and Derek just got caught by the officers and parents he didn't want to be. As the rumors he created about you are true now." Will told him and Picard nodded to that firmly then.

"And we're going to now at the moment, once Hanson and his friends are off the ship, but everyone of his rumors, regarding your mother, me and you. I really am your father now and he doesn't realize he just crossed me now, if this happens for real. But it's I'm adopting you and 2) once things change directions and this comes to an end." he told him and and Wesley nodded to him then at the news gently as he hid a smile at that.

 ** _"I'm not going to lie to them again Nick, I can't live with it."_** Wesley said to him, quoting his double and they nodded to him as he said it to them. "Yeah I can't live with the act of lying to you and not knowing what I could do to fix this between us. But mom, Sir, guys, I was coming forward and telling you the truth, they no longer mattered. And to me, I would never lie to you, I would never participate in a daredevil stunt willingly."

"Nor lie to cover it up, but this, this was the last and final straw for me, I wasn't calling you a liar. Not after everything you ever done for me, Sir, Commander, while you gave me the confidence I needed. Just to get what was left of the anger regarding things in the game out of me, and this, and it was over with now." he said and they nodded and that did it, as they saw Locarno lose his temper at his remark then firmly.

 ** _"You can't lie to them, you can't live with this, you have to be the one to decide, who the hell are you?!"_** he snapped at him. ** _"Nick."_** he said and he over rode him. **_"You're going to turn us in."_** He snapped at him as he tried to stop him at that. **_"Wait a minute."_** he started to say and Locarno snapped back at him. **_"No you wait a minute."_** he said as he turned around and and ran his hand through his hair at that.

As he turned around then. "You better get ready for this one, because he crossed the lines in Comparisions now at the moment." Wesley quoting his double in the image then. **_"He got to you didn't he?, Picard, he told you some big story about duty and honor. Well it must have been good enough speech to make you turn your back on your friends."_ **he said and Wesley stood up at that remark as he said it firmly.

As he shook his head in disgust ad he said it to Picard and Will firmly at that. "Wrong answer, you been telling me that for years, it's the first duty of every officer we have a duty to the truth. I promised I would never lie to you regarding something this serious and if I was in trouble. Then I would tell you automatically, aside from that in the training regimes, and you, Commander Riker, mom and Counselor Troi set the standards."

"If they get sent to our ship, Derek, Colin and his friends screwed up their chances at making a good first impression on you guys. And they blew their chance to stay on the Enterprise, well now the trio blew their chances at this, regarding this incident. Just to be making a good first impression on you, now that there's no going back." Wesley said to Picard and he nodded in agreement as he and Brand crossed their arms then.

"Get ready for this next piece, not only was I giving him the lecture you gave me, but I was passing forward your ultimatum to him while doing it, Captain. But I was altering the added condemnation remark we had in your ready room. As I made it clear what everyone was going to think now if he didn't come forward at the time." he added and they nodded to him gently as they heard it, as Picard crossed his arms as he said it

 ** _"We are Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, I was born a Starfleet cadet, I have a duty to the truth, Nick. I'm not lying to them: him, the quintet, my mother, they mean more to me than you think. I have a duty to the truth, to them, to Josh, and with it, it's the only way. But if I lie, there's no going back right now, I have a duty to the truth, to them."_** he said to him sternly then at that.

 ** _"You already gave them an answer and that answer was a lie, do you recall when you arrived here, and since you took control of the team. Everyone saw you leading with grace and wisdom, and they never doubted you'd be a fine officer. And until this moment that belief was never shaken until the accident, and the captain figured it out, regarding what caused it in the first place."_**

 ** _"The first duty to every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible. And it's the founding principle in which Starfleet was based, now if you don't have the will to stand up and tell them what really took place. Then you don't deserve to wear that uniform right now, the captain gave you and the girls a chance right now to save yourself and made it simple, Nick."_**

 ** _"Now either you come forward and tell her what took place, or we will!"_** Wesley said to him sternly as they heard the under current of command in his voice. "Yes that's good, that's really good right now Lieutenant." Jenson said with a smile as Picard said it, with a bemused smile as he commented on his approach as he answered him smiling. "Altered slightly but that's what I said to you, when I called you up, Wesley."

"But yes you definitely turned into me by saying that at the time. Although I think you took your command training when you were still up here, just a little too seriously right now. Because he's a cadet and he doesn't realize you're a full lieutenant on board the enterprise, let alone that, as we all just promoted you to full Lieutenant. Now, that he's been deactivated and is about to lose everything in a couple of hours now."

"And as the leader of the team and you were now the one in charge of the team you made a command decision. And he decided they were to try and lie their way out of it right now." he said and he heard his student say it firmly then. **_"And while I'm at it, this was the final test needed, in leadership training, in honesty. To stay we have to tell them the truth, I have a duty to the truth, Nick, it's that simple."_**

 ** _"Being honest means we get to stay, lie like you have been doing and you're digging yourself into a hole you can't get out of. And look at the results, I told you the captain was going to figure it out sooner or later. Well my decision was made, I have a duty to the truth, to him, to Josh, I'm not going to lie to them again, Nick."_** he said and that did it as they heard the answering response to that.

And he emphasized the next remark. **_"Oh yeah, well what about your duty to your friends, I got you on this team. I gave you a chance when there were upper-classman just waiting in line, I said he wouldn't let us down. He was on the enterprise, he knows what it's like to trust someone with your life. I guess I was wrong."_** he said and Wesley said it sternly at that as he said it to the image then.

"You were wrong, and duty to your friends, what friends exactly, Frank had to make a choice of the survival of the team. That to go back would get him and the others captured along with Johnny, young man, but Jack had only a month. And we got him out, Johnny was stuck out for for four months and he carried that psychosis ever since. Daniel had to make the same choice regarding Pyrus." Hammond said and Picard nodded firmly.

"Duty to you friends, Derek Hanson is also on that kick, but we believe in duty to the truth George, in all honesty Wesley knew he had to come forward. But was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but this is your version of our lives. In the original timeline, in our's he knows he's got to come forward and tell us immediately. So long as he never lost us and our trust he could take the consequences here in his eyes."

"But unloading that truth to us for a third time, he was relieved that he could get out to us this fast now. But even better it wouldn't be long, before he could get that truth out and to every cadet on campus. The trio were never part of this cover up and he could be free of the hazing and scrutiny they were all under. And while the Hansons and Jean Hajar got it by everyone else now for it." Picard said and Wesley nodded to that firmly.

"He probably said that after Derek told him that there was the likelihood of my turning on them once I was away from them and Josh with me at the time. He wanted to believe it so much that he decided to use the last remark as a parting shot. Before I gave him my final decision now, and he's now seeing Derek was right all along." He said and the quintet nodded as Picard answered him for all of them at that remark.

"Just give me one damn good reason for him to violate my trust, you've been separated from him for three years in a time dilation field. But you're just a helm Jockey, Wesley is the one to surpass you in ranks as you grow up right now. But I know my son, he would never break my trust or lie to me, on purpose right now, young man." he said with a stern growl as they heard him say it with a with a firm tone of submission then.

 ** _"If we all come forward together and tell Admiral Brand."_** Wesley said and the boy scoffed. "Oh boy, well that crossed a line he can never take back right now at the moment. Because we're taping this entire conversation from my computer, and Lal hardwired herself into the camera. In his dorm room, and then jumped back to the holodeck to prepare for this." Dayton said quoting his and he nodded to that remark.

"As you said, if he doesn't have the will to come forward and tell her what really took place. Then he doesn't deserve to wear that uniform, and with him Jean, I made my choice, I was coming forward and telling you the truth. I was going to do what was right, and with that, I earned my right to keep my uniform. But him, he doesn't deserve to wear his." Wesley said and Picard nodded then as he answered him then at that remark.

"That's his double's response to coming forward and tellng us the truth, well he's got no chance of making it through this now. But you did the right thing in telling me immediately in what happened, before your presentation was made. As you told us that Sito was trying to get caught and whether she knew it or not. And before you revealed to us everything as we told her the loophole for being a spy now as we set it up."

"As we talked to your parents and you two chose to do your probation on board the Enterprise." Brand said and they nodded. "Yeah and we got a chance to prevent our team from falling apart, but we take what we learned from your lives in the original timeline. And use that we don't care what the other cadets say, your trust matters more to us, you and our parents." Sito added, and she nodded as Picard said it for her at that remark.

"Yes, you're correct, and that attitude goes against everything we stand for in Starfleet and this child doesn't deserve to wear that uniform right now." Picard said sharply to his remark as they heard Wesley's mental remark to that as they heard a tone at that. **_'_** ** _Alright just go ahead and say it, you're speaking for all of you, so just tell them the truth.'_ **Wesley quoted as they heard it in a firm tone at that remark as they waited.

 ** _"We don't want to come forward, Sito, Jean and me, we do not have a problem with this. But if you do, than resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious."_** Lorcarno said and Wesley looked at him in shock. "Hey you're not dragging me down with you Nick, so is that what it is, you go down and we all go down, don't think so, I was on the enterprise."

"And for three years, you lost me as well Nick, I belong to Wes as his best friend with Josh, I'm a good Nova, but not. I am a Gamma, I won't leave my friends, this is where I belong now." she said with a disgusted look at his image and Wesley nodded. ** _"You'd do that, you'd let me throw away my career, just to save your neck."_** he said unison with his double, in shocked disbelief and he emphasized the remark at that.

 ** _"To save the team, that's more important than you, and it's more important than me, and if I was in your place. I would do so, and without hesitation, but that's just me."_** he said and left the room and watching Wesley, they saw him smile coldly as he waved a second time at the camera and it blinked blue at that to him. "Times up Nick, I'm going to finish this and you're going to be expelled for it now."

"Alright Lal, redirect one last time, after he leaves the beam me and the enquiry on board the ship as we stage act the last of this." he said and it switched to him tapping his communicator. **_"Lal, beam me, Sito, and the enquiry on board the enterprise, we're finishing this, before we stage act the rest of it now for the duo."_** he said and he left the room in a flash, as Sito beamed on board the ship then at that.

As she looked at him in confusion as the enquiry also beamed in at that. ** _"Nice timing Mr. Crusher, so what's going on exactly?"_** Captain Seltak asked him and he explained it. _**"The test results just came back, Captain, he flunked, you got the info needed to expel him now, but that's why I brought her on board. So I can explain to her the consequences of this one."**_ he said and the enquiry nodded firmly.

 ** _"So he blew his chance huh, we gave them chance after chance, after chance to come forward and they still won't do it, hmm. Well there's no chance of his getting a second chance now, but you always knew what this was going to result in. But then you were in on the job training since you were 15, you know better then they do."_** Brand said sternly to him and he nodded to her at that gently.

 ** _"Yes Sir, but like dad or mom, I'm not losing your trust anymore then I want to lose their's, but he just insulted you by attempting to sneak this past you. But come on, all it takes is hearing the one sentence and you know what it was. And in which maneuver he chose that resulted in killing Josh now. You're all veteran officers, you know every trick in the book, and all it takes here, now."_**

 ** _"Is just hearing the words 'ignite the plasma' and all of you know which maneuver calls for that part of it. And as it killed two people already in our generation, and another in my godfather's, you know what he pulled here. But then, you didn't make this rank by getting reckless. And you know they're trying to sneak this passed you at the moment."_** he said and they nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Dad already caught it, and I completed the explanation, before you figured it out and he told you, so I'm off the hook, and for one reason only. I'm working for you, and as a result, I just set him up, but he said word for word. In what what his double did in the show, as a result I made it clear. That his only chance to stay was by coming forward, but he just screwed himself over, Sir."_**

 ** _"You know me, I would never lie to you on purpose and secondly with the fact that though I got involved in it. Josh knows the truth, regarding me and Robin, but that's the problem he sacrificed himself to keep me alive. Robin's pregnant, two months in, Sirs."_** he said and she nodded to him. **_"Locarno nearly killed you in the process and Lefler is pregnant?"_ **Seltak repeated and he nodded to him then.

 ** _"Who's the father exactly, Wes and why didn't you tell me sooner?"_** Sito said in shock to the news and he sighed and she paled. **_"I am, it happened three months ago, that's why I decided to come forward, I'm not destroying my life for him, or for Jean. Robin and I are engaged, my entire life is right here on the enterprise now."_** he told her and she nodded as Deladier answered him gently.

 ** _"You did the right thing son, I know that this seems like a betrayal right now, but at times, it's they cross the line we have to take charge. But three added years, regarding training and here's the result right now. But chance, after chance after chance to come forward and the time is up, so what's the verdict?"_** Deladier asked and he crossed his arms as he answered him then firmly at that.

 ** _"Dad just came to the conclusion and he just checked out the only maneuver that resulted in the accident and we went over this as I told him everything. What happened and how it happened right now, it's done, but I told him the truth, that with the fact I was waiting for him to figure it out. I'm working as a double agent, for you and the enquiry, as well as the investigation team."_**

 ** _"But the conversation I had with Nick, went the same way we expected at the moment. He's trying to lie his way out of this by calling dad a liar, but that did it for me, I'm not calling my father a liar, I'm not living with this on my head. Nor am I living with the fact I told you the truth in a half truth, it's not happening. I choose you and dad, he's just blown his chances as a result for that remark."_**

 ** _"But what do they take you for exactly, you're getting to the bottom of this either way. And aside from that, I made it clear that when something like this happens. My crew turns into an investigation/detective agency, I've know this for years, but I'm never lying to you again and he's screwed. And it's because he just incriminated himself by his own words, himself and Hajar now."_**

 ** _"But he's blown his career at the academy."_ **he told her and she nodded firmly as she crossed her arms at that remark as she answered him. **_"Indeed, do they take us for fools here, all it takes is just hearing that one sentence told to us. And by you or Commander La Forge and we know what it was that killed Joshua. But then you need every subject in high school to make it into the academy now."_**

 ** _"But that's why, next to Charlie, you were our prize pupil, and I knew I could count on you to do the right thing, but then, it's because you're free. And of the traveler's opinions, we chose to follow our own instincts. But I know Jack would be just as proud of you as we are now, and like Jean Luc, Beverly, William. And Deanna, John and I know you better then anyone, and we're proud of you."_**

 ** _"Like I promised, you get that probation here on the Enterprise as a result of you doing our undercover work for us now. But Locarno is getting expelled for this while the girls get the same punishment you do. But go ahead and tell her the truth, you're the Starfleet born cadet and you've been in training. And since you were fifteen, so tell her the truth."_ **she said and he nodded to her, smiling.

 ** _"Admiral, it's alright, I made a promise to both of you and dad, I would come forward and I will. But we finish this in the way we did in the case of our doubles."_** he told her and she smiled at him softly. ** _"You are my prize pupil, it doesn't matter what Hanson tries, but he's also blown his career. They both have, I'm sending Hanson, both of them and Hajar here for that next episode."_**

 ** _"The next one focused on the team, but best to tell her the truth of that, before she commits her fatal mistake, you went against the whole. And you're getting that probation here under the supervision of your father and godfather. So tell her the truth of where this is heading if you go against the whole. And tell us now and before this comes to an end."_ **she told him and he nodded as Sito said it.

 ** _"Tell me what, Wes, what's going on, why am I up here?"_** she asked him and he explained it to her. **_"Before I answer that question, I need you to understand, that before we hit this point. I already told them the truth, everything and they let me off the hook as a result of that. Because I'm really working for them, the investigation team and the enquiry, my parents are the ones doing it."_**

 ** _"But I told them the truth already, and they're giving me 18 months probation on the ship, for waiting till the halfway point to tell them. It's not what you think here, but it's a black mark on the record, loss of this years credits. And our flight privileges revoked, all in all it's probation and a black mark on the record."_** he told her and she looked at Brand, Deladier and Seltak in shock at that.

 ** _"You told them the truth, but when did you find out about the consequences?"_** she asked and he explained that to her. **_"When I was up here at home, like I said I've been in on the job training, since I was fifteen. And they told me what the consequences were going to be, just after Derek got arrested. In regarding something, but our predecessors from the Commander's age group."_**

 ** _"They tried this as well, but duty to the truth is the only way you can stay, just coming forward now. I already told my parents the truth, and with them the enquiry and we discussed this already, this morning. But trust me, though they give you a second chance, you're on probation for a while as a result. But lying to a commanding officer is enough to disqualify you here now."_**

 ** _"And in the Captain's eyes, but listen to me, the Captain takes the rules like this seriously and as does the Commander, my godfather. I got a connection to the duo, that is much stronger then you'd expect right now. But in year two when mom left the ship I chose to stay with them, to them. I was their prize pupil, their best student, so as a result I saw past the rumors here.."_**

 ** _"Trying to show off is, to him, an annoyance, but let me show you what I mean, Lal, go ahead, it's time."_** he said and the holodeck activated with him and Picard in the middle of a fencing match. Playing chess or them in the middle of training session in languages and she smiled slightly at that response. ** _"So to him, it's the truth and being open with him, seeing past the rumors made about him or the others."_**

 ** _"I, I thought we were getting expelled for this, I'm a first generation Starfleet officer, I didn't know any of this."_** she said and he nodded to her. **_"Nick asked what I thought we should do, and it's to come forward and just tell them the truth. Listen to me, but you want anyone treating you with scorn, and never letting you live it down until you graduate, you come forward and they understand."_**

 ** _"But though they let you stay, you have to make it back up and you're grounded till you earn your flight privileges back now. But that's it as lesson learned and we learn not to try it twice till we have more experience under our belts. But duty to the truth is your only chance at getting through this. And without all the scorn and ridicule that's coming if you chose duty to your friends right now."_**

 ** _"Sito, the punishment if we all come forward, together, though we get to stay, the penalty regarding it, is loss of our credits. Our flight status for the fighters and shuttles, that is revoked and we don't get to advance. And with our class, but that is duty to the truth, by coming forward now, long before it ends. And before the end of the hearing, we tell them now and the conclusion here now."_**

 ** _"Is they give us a reprimand, but with it comes loss of our credits, our flight status gets revoked and we can't advance with our class."_** he said just as Picard walked in at that remark. ** _"How did you learn that exactly and when?"_** she asked in shock at that news and he explained that. ** _"As a starfleet born, it comes with knowledge of every sector in starfleet, I was in the job training for four years."_**

 ** _"Being a Starfleet born cadet came in handy, but I knew this for years, and I had this conversation with my captain and my godfather last year. To keep their trust, I had to tell them the truth, but I promised the captain. If I was in trouble I'd tell him immediately and secondly I would be his undercover agent. But Nick doesn't realize I'm their undercover agent, I'm working for the enquiry."_**

 ** _"But Nick's determination stems from a psychosis, regarding Charlie and Robin, Robin is his ex girlfriend. To get back at Charlie for taking her away from him, he chose me, and secondly is he studies, Colonel John O'neill's policy. While the three of us follow Colonel Jackson's, as a result. It's the need for the lime light, and getting out of Charlie's shadow."_** he explained and she nodded to him firmly.

 ** _"The added truth to why I look like this right now, is my ship was in a time dilation field. I just lived my entire 3 years from the game to when I dropped out here on the ship. Q, he is really the Tollan refugee leader SG-1 rescued at the time, but he was helping us along with this charade. So as a result, I built the bond so strongly to them, that I'm more Starfleet then Nick is now._**

 ** _"I knew the rules for something like this, but what just happened, a bit ago was stage acting I set him up for incriminating himself and Jean by his own words. So with you being the only one that knows what the hearing results in, you're getting a second chance as we reveal to the entire academy. We're both working for the enquiry, as double agents."_** he said and Sito nodded as she said it.

 ** _"Sito drop the act, they figured it out, you're my partner."_** he said and she nodded in relief as she turned off the bracelet she was wearing and changed back. **_"There we go honey, you're not a Nova, you're a Gamma again, you made us proud. He just destroyed his career there is no going back, you get your chance. To earn back your flight status and credits, by doing it here."_** Brand said and she nodded softly.

 ** _"Were you deliberately giving us that clue so we could realize it?"_** Satelk asked amd she nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, I was, in truth it's getting you to realize that we were stting them up at the moment now. To answer your question on his orientation, he was trying to keep from getting too close to keep from crashing. And into any of us, but everything Wes told you is true at the time right now."_**

 ** _"The captain figured it out already, didn't he, that this was why Nick chose this maneuver and in the process. That the exact measurements weren't taken and that killed Josh and nearly you with him?"_** she asked and they nodded to her. _ **"Yeah he did, and he called me up, what Nick told you a bit ago was stage acting. And at the moment, I already arrested Derek, so he can't tell him this now."**_

 ** _"But I already told him, my mother and the enquiry the truth, and we're stage acting the rest of this right now, but I needed you to understand this. But the duo, Nick and Jean, mean nothing to me, the crew, him. My mother, them and my friends mean everything, that's including you. We get this one chance to keep their trust and we earn back our credits, but we have to tell them now."_**

 ** _"I've been working as a undercover agent for the enquiry ever since I came back, but the psychosis here, is regarding Charlie. But I already watched this episode, but you and I lost their trust and respect. And the fall out resulted in killing you and my dropping out of the academy, but not going to happen now."_** he told her and Will and Picard crossed their arms at that as she looked at the group.

 ** _"They tried this as well, but duty to the truth is the only way you can stay, just coming forward now. I already told my parents the truth, and with them the enquiry and we discussed this already, this morning. But trust me, though they give you a second chance, you're on probation for a while as a result. But lying to a commanding officer is enough to disqualify you here now."_**

 ** _"And in the Captain's eyes, but listen to me, the Captain takes the rules like this seriously and as does the Commander, my godfather. I got a connection to the duo, that is much stronger then you'd expect right now. But in year two when mom left the ship I chose to stay with them, to them. I was their prize pupil, their best student, so as a result I saw past the rumors here.."_**

 ** _"Trying to show off is, to him, an annoyance, but let me show you what I mean, Lal, go ahead, it's time."_ **he said and the holodeck activated with him and Picard in the middle of a fencing match. Playing chess or them in the middle of training session in languages and she smiled slightly at that response. ** _"So to him, it's the truth and being open with him, seeing past the rumors made about him or the others."_**

 ** _"I, I thought we were getting expelled for this, I'm a first generation Starfleet officer, I didn't know any of this."_** she said and he nodded to her. **_"Nick asked what I thought we should do, and it's to come forward and just tell them the truth. Listen to me, but you want anyone treating you with scorn, and never letting you live it down until you graduate, you come forward and they understand."_**

 ** _"But though they let you stay, you have to make it back up and you're grounded till you earn your flight privileges back now. But that's it as lesson learned and we learn not to try it twice till we have more experience under our belts. But duty to the truth is your only chance at getting through this. And without all the scorn and ridicule that's coming if you chose duty to your friends right now."_**

 ** _"Sito, the punishment if we all come forward, together, though we get to stay, the penalty regarding it, is loss of our credits. Our flight status for the fighters and shuttles, that is revoked and we don't get to advance. And with our class, but that is duty to the truth, by coming forward now, long before it ends. And before the end of the hearing, we tell them now and the conclusion here now."_**

 ** _"Is they give us a reprimand, but with it comes loss of our credits, our flight status gets revoked and we can't advance with our class."_** he said just as Picard walked in at that remark. ** _"How did you learn that exactly and when?"_** she asked in shock at that news and he explained that. ** _"As a starfleet born, it comes with knowledge of every sector in starfleet, I was in the job training for four years."_**

 ** _"Being a Starfleet born cadet came in handy, but I knew this for years, and I had this conversation with my captain and my godfather last year. To keep their trust, I had to tell them the truth, but I promised the captain. If I was in trouble I'd tell him immediately and secondly I would be his undercover agent. But Nick doesn't realize I'm their undercover agent, I'm working for the enquiry."_**

 ** _"But Nick's determination stems from a psychosis, regarding Charlie and Robin, Robin is his ex girlfriend. To get back at Charlie for taking her away from him, he chose me, and secondly is he studies, Colonel John O'neill's policy. While the three of us follow Colonel Jackson's, as a result. It's the need for the lime light, and getting out of Charlie's shadow."_** he explained and she nodded to him firmly.

 ** _"The added truth to why I look like this right now, is my ship was in a time dilation field. I just lived my entire 3 years from the game to when I dropped out here on the ship. Q, he is really the Tollan refugee leader SG-1 rescued at the time, but he was helping us along with this charade. So as a result, I built the bond so strongly to them, that I'm more Starfleet then Nick is now._**

 ** _"I knew the rules for something like this, but what just happened, a bit ago was stage acting I set him up for incriminating himself and Jean by his own words. So with you being the only one that knows what the hearing results in, you're getting a second chance as we reveal to the entire academy. We're both working for the enquiry, as double agents."_ **he said and Sito nodded as she said it.

 ** _"The captain figured it out already, didn't he, that this was why Nick chose this maneuver and in the process. That the exact measurements weren't taken and that killed Josh and nearly you with him?"_** she asked and they nodded to her. _**"Yeah he did, and he called me up, what Nick told you a bit ago was stage acting. And at the moment, I already arrested Derek, so he can't tell him this now."**_

 ** _"But I already told him, my mother and the enquiry the truth, and we're stage acting the rest of this right now, but I needed you to understand this. But the duo, Nick and Jean, mean nothing to me, the crew, him. My mother, them and my friends mean everything, that's including you. We get this one chance to keep their trust and we earn back our credits, but we have to tell them now."_**

 ** _"I've been working as a undercover agent for the enquiry ever since I came back, but the psychosis here, is regarding Charlie. But I already watched this episode, but you and I lost their trust and respect. And the fall out resulted in killing you and my dropping out of the academy, but not going to happen now."_** he told her and Will and Picard crossed their arms at that as she looked at the group.

 ** _"Listen to me, there is no reason to lie right now, or hold back information, we do that and it just digs a deeper hole right now. The captain and enquiry gave the duo chance, after chance, after chance to come forward right now. For us, they know we can't take living with the guilt and not telling them to truth. So best just to say it and get it out of you now."_ **he told her and she nodded quickly.

 ** _"Added truth here, is he is my father, if you never saw the wedding band when he and mom came to my room to check on me. They got married last year, Sito, but even then, we had a father/son relationship, because I spent one year with him. And we developed the bonds so strongly, that we acted like a father and son."_** he told her and she looked at Picard's hand and saw the wedding ring then.

 ** _"Why didn't you tell me any of that, and sooner?"_** she asked and he sighed gently. **_"Because I had to report in and I ended up catching Derek in the act, but I told them. Before they came to the conclusion of what caused the accident to begin with here. But a case of brains over brawns, I heard what Daniel Jackson pulled and took it five steps further."_** he told her and she smiled in relief as she said it then.

 ** _"It's okay, added side on is if you take Josh's place as my partner that keeps you out of trouble here and as you're working for them. By that I mean the enquiry and the investigation team right now, but that just adds on to it. The probation, as you get a chance to keep us together now. And as you spend 18 months by doing it for real now."_** he told her and she nodded in amazement then.

 ** _"Doing it for real, you mean here on the Enterprise, the captain and the enquiry are offering me this chance. But though I'm on probation, I'm serving my probation here on the enterprise under your father and godfather's supervision?"_ **she said in shock and he nodded. **_"Yeah, once in a lifetime chance to come forward with this added to it."_ **he said and she nodded as she clarified that.

 ** _"They crossed us, but we double crossed them and we got this far, not much longer, you been with me since we decided on this. We just have to show the entire thing and he's finished, I got the news before you arrived. But they've gone NID. We got to finish this right now, but come forward and we stay, lie and we get expelled."_** he said and she nodded as she decided to clarify it then.

 ** _"That it, just that, we get to stay, but we lose our credits and flight status, I wished I asked you that in our team meeting. And sure he had to do something, but the damn fools convinced themselves that Josh panicked at the time. I should have just asked this question, but I'm not making the same mistakes twice, so with that right now."_** she said and turned to Brand and the enquiry then.

 _ **"That's it, so we come forward and tell you the truth, now, and you give us a second chance. But we lose this years credits, and we don't get to graduate for another year. And if I take Josh's place as his team mate working for you as your spies on the team. You're offering me this chance to serve under you, here on the Enterprise, Sirs?"** _she said and Picard and the enquiry nodded to her gently.

 **" _Yes it is indeed young lady, so what is your choice now, but consider it carefully, because this chance is not being offered twice. But once you make that choice, Andrea has chosen me as your future placement. As you build the bond he and the others had with me, for him, it's because he couldn't lie to me ever prior to this, I'm his father."_** he said and she nodded to him as she said it.

 ** _"Stepfather, how long was it that you got married, exactly?"_** she asked and he explained it gently. ** _"In truth, he wasn't missing and in on the job training on sabbatical for 18 months, it's been three years. We got married last year, but even then the rumors Derek Hanson gave you were half true. He decided to stay with me and his god parents, when his mother was transferred back to earth."_**

 ** _"But we had that talk over what the results were going to be if something like this happened and he chose duty to the truth immediately. Jaxa, regarding things in this truth, everything he told you, regarding this is true. Though given a second chance, if you come forward immediately, you're on probation. But we'd let it go after a few months as things continued in your training now."_**

 ** _"As a result, in my case, he chose to remain under my command to keep us, his mother, me and him, together right now. But he wanted to remain under my command right now, but with the fact he told me. And before the conclusion of the hearing, that keeps our bond and my trust in him intact. But that's what he meant by duty to the truth right now in this, but duty to your friends now."_**

 ** _"That results in the consequences that were chosen for Derek and Peter Hanson, Locarno and Hajar. But the results are in addition to what he just told you, that everyone on campus is never going to let you live it down. My ship had stricter rules regarding this as a result and during crew evaluations. But we believe in duty to the truth and following the prime directive on this ship."_**

 ** _"But attempting what Nicholas is trying is enough I would not let it go, even after several years as you got chosen for the ops position. I'm not sure I trust the person after what happened here at the academy. And even after a few years, as you lied and pretended that it was an accident. And one that impeded on an investigation into your team mate and fellow cadet, as I look into it."_**

 ** _"But Andrea would send the victim to me so I can run evaluation over the victim that got sent to me. During crew evaluations as a result, you come forward and tell us and after a few months we let it go as you grow into your training."_ **he said and the enquiry nodded. **_"Yes, we would let it go it you came forward now, as time went on, but attempting to pretend it was just an accident, we would not."_**

 ** _"But lying to cover up the accident is considered impeding upon an official investigation of the accident. Wesley knows this and he decided to just remind us he was working for us and was running the investigation. What with the fact Josh is gone, but to him, it's justice, Nick is being expelled. And for murdering a fellow cadet and several other charges."_** Brand added to her and she nodded then.

 ** _"Well that's a load off my mind Sirs, so just tell you the truth and I get to stay, these things are not much, as I can it make it back up. But I never lost your trust, that matters even more now, alright I'll tell you the truth in what happened here. But Nick just screwed himself over, right after he charged out of Wes's room he told us, before you told me here in the penalty was going to be."_**

 ** _"But hearing that it's not what we expected here at the moment, that's a real load off my mind, at the moment he just decided to lie to you. Regarding the captain's findings at the moment, but before you told me this. It's a matter of telling the truth if this was a test and I'm just passing that right now. But this team is taking sides, our fifth is dead and Wes and I are coming forward."_**

 ** _"The duo decided to stay silent at the moment, but whatever the results of the follow up episodes to this situation are. I'm jumping over it right now, but as he's squad leader, he's about to get it right now. Once Wes and I tell you this, at the moment, but Sir, what's the finding's?"_ **she asked and he said it. ** _"I concluded it was the Kolvoord Starburst and it was the star formation, that caused it."_**

 ** _"Before Wesley told me that's exactly what happened and showed me and my crew that parts that blew it, again. Because Locarno's best friend tried this at the same measurements and it killed his team mate. Commander Riker told me it was at the same ones, regarding Jack O'neill, same results and and this is the third time in 15 years this had happened."_ **he said and she nodded as she said it.

 ** _"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what are his charges as he's facing expulsion here for this?"_ **she asked and Picard crossed his arms as he said it. _**"For incomptence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations. During a live flight exercise and test, for negligence that contributed to the death. Of a team mate and the near murder of a second, and it gets worse from there."**_

 ** _"But for lying to a superior officer, for filing a false report, regarding the death of said team mate. For peer pressure against the surviving team mate, anyone of these could result in the penalties that we have chosen. But pack all of them together and he's being expelled while the rest of you are getting the first four."_ **Picard told her and she nodded as Alberts finished firmly at that remark then.

 ** _"Wesley is correct, regarding the penalty, but coming forward and telling us this now, and before the conclusion of the hearing, means you get to stay. But it's loss of your flight privileges, your credits for this year are revoked. And you get held back a year, but lesson learned now as a result as it is. I know the duo are trying to lie their way out of this, but we gave them chance after chance."_**

 ** _"After chance, to come forward and they still haven't done it right now, to me, Wesley was, and is, our prize pupil, and the best friend of my son. And I'm beyond proud at the fact he decided to just get that out of the way now, in truth now. It was Josh sacrificed himself, just to make sure that stunt is never pulled again at the academy."_** Alberts told her and she nodded to him, sighing at that.

 ** _"The damn idiot never took physics or chemistry to understand how dangerous this gets, Sirs, I may not have grown up on a space ship. Or was a science and mechanical whiz kid, but I knew that we were taking a big risk at attempting this one."_** she said and they nodded. ** _"I suppose the motive was correct, he wanted the glory at the fact he was the first to get in right in over 100 years."_**

 ** _"That he wanted to graduate with honors and become an academy legend, Cadet Sito."_** Picard asked and she nodded to him. **_"Aye Sir, that's it exactly, Wes said he had the measurements wrong and to pull back another five meters. But he claimed he had it right, before Wes made it clear that if one of us was killed. And it was on his head."_ **she said and sighed as she finished sadly as she said it.

 ** _"In truth, Nick and Hajar pushed us into this when we weren't ready, Josh especially, I wasn't sure what the duo were thinking. But what I do know is that Wes made it clear that the maneuver was too close together right now. Despite the fact that the guys were starfleet born cadets, the stupid fool. But Nick was using the coordinates of someone in the commander's graduating class."_**

 ** _"Whatever Wes told you a bit ago, when you called him up here was just what happened, Captain, and I know I should have come forward. But I was afraid of what the penalty was going to be, well I can finish this by acting as the double agent now. But I wish to run my probation here with you Sir, I want to stay with Wes, as he's all I got left of my trio."_** she said and they nodded to her then gently.

 ** _"You're willing to work for us in shutting them down and end all use of that maneuver for good now?"_** Spock asked and she nodded. **_"Aye Sir I am, if this is the penalty I'll take it, it's better then the alternative right now. Your trust is all that matter, screw duty to your friends, I choose Wes and you. But I want to stay with Wes."_** she said and they nodded as Picard nodded to Brand and she nodded.

 ** _"I can grant that request, Wesley, could you show me the areas that got messed up when you attempted the plasma burst?"_** Brand asked and he nodded as he activated the computer terminal and showed it to her. **_"We got this part, and this part right, but Wes made it clear we had to be another 5 yards apart. But Nick used a Lieutenant O'neill's measurements, and it blew it in the plasma burst."_**

 ** _"Wes said that he and Josh were sitting this part out, and Jean started acting like the trainee that acted like the narrator's friend. Before she got zapped and accidentally killed their team mate as a result, but Josh was knocked unconscious. As a result, in the jolt and his engine was set on fire and Wes went to put it out and it went a second time."_ **she told her and they all nodded to her.

 ** _"Well I see one thing, this was not orchestrated right now, the way you tell us this, is in the way we, my crew and I, heard it from Wesley. He told us this, in the exact same way as you did, and even showed us it. In where you, or rather Locarno screwed up the measurements. And Hajar got a little too cocky, before it was her engine that killed Josh."_** Picard said firmly and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"We're telling you the truth Sir, but like Wes, it was an act of peer pressure, I never wanted to lie, but I was afraid of the penalty before. I see where I made my mistake, but telling the truth in a half truth is still lying, I won't do it. If you are my future commander, I'm being honest now, but I will not lie to save this team now."_ **she said and he nodded to her gently as he looked between them at that.

 ** _"Word for word, what he told me when he reported in at the moment, earlier, so you were furious at her, because she's the reason Joshua is gone now. And their cockiness killed Josh and nearly Wesley with him right, is that correct, Cadet?"_** Picard asked and she nodded to him. **_"Yes Sir, but I wasn't sure what the penalty was going to be if we told you this, though now that I do, I never lose him too."_**

 ** _"But I haven't been able to sleep ever since, and every time I close my eyes I see Josh as his ship explodes. And how close I came to losing Wes at the exact same time, I lost one member of my trio thanks to letting Nick talk me into this. But as a result I nearly lose my best friend in the process, I can't do this, he wants to choose in the end, I choose you."_ **she said and they nodded gently to her.

 ** _"I get why right now, but we're relieved you came forward anyway, so in your eyes you never lost our trust now. In his, that's a true case, but we had that conversation before Andrea told me there was an opening finally for him. He had to tell us the truth, just to keep our trust and bonds the way they are, he had to tell us."_** Picard told her and Wesley gave a nod to that as he answered him then.

 ** _"One of those days, with the fact we told you the truth now, we're off the hook, but Sito pretend you already told them the truth. When I stand up and tell her what really happened, we need to get him to admit it, but I know what his response is going to be. It's going to be he coerced us into attempting it, and neither we, or Josh were ready for it."_ **he said and she nodded to him as he finished.

 ** _"But we can live with the consequences, all of that's minor, but what matters even more is never losing your trust, that matters even more now. We told the truth and we can be content, and in knowing though we made a mistake. And lost things that don't matter much, what matters even more is never losing your trust, but regarding why I took command away from Nick at the moment."_**

 ** _"But here's the truth Sito."_** Wesley said and pressed a switch on his wrist band and his uniform changed and she nodded in shock to that. ** _"You're a lieutenant, well that explains a lot, your attitude is not that of a cadet, but a full officer. So all this time you'd been acting like you're in charge, it's because you're leader. Of the ship based version of our team's rival?"_ **she asked and they nodded to her gently.

 ** _"That's right, he's been promoted twice in 3 years since he started in on the job training, but he wants to remain under my command. But we had this conversation, right after the last emergency we had on the ship now, and he decide to continue with this. But he decided to do our undercover work for us by being my eyes and ears on your squadron."_** Picard said and she nodded to him.


	32. The First Duty XII: Team Parters II

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 32:** **The First Duty Recap XII: New Partners And The Truth**

Watching as Beverly, Worf, Deanna, Geordi and Data also walked in then Wesley introduced her to the quintet. ** _"Sito, this is my mother Commander, Doctor, Beverly Crusher-Picard, Lieutenant Commander, Counselor, Deanna Troi. Lieutenant Commanders Data and Geordi La Forge, and Lieutenant Worf, they're the senior staff crew."_** he told her and she nodded to the news as she looked at them gently.

Before she could say it, Ro also walked in and Wesley smiled at her as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. **_"And this is Lieutenant Ro Laren, like I was going to say a bit ago, during training. Like the quartet had Commanders Jackson, Carter and Martell. Well my mentors in training were Commander Riker, and Lieutenants Yar, Ro and Worf."_** he told her and she nodded to him.

 ** _"You too huh, like me, his trust means a lot to you as well?"_** she asked and Ro nodded to her. ** _"Yes it does, in truth a few years under his command was good for me, and secondly like my predecessor. I had a tough childhood myself right now, but my best friend is Guinan, but we're a family up here. In truth, your crew is your team, your team is your family, and though you have family."_**

 **"Up here where it gets more dangerous, you become each others family now, trust me though, you make this decision. And you're free to go right now, as he and Hajar fet smacked with disgrace and expulsion Derek Hanson got arrested. And he's stretched our trust so far it snapped so we're never trusting him again."** she said and Sito nodded a she looked between the group gently, smiling.

 ** _"Nice to meet all of you, Sirs, Doctor, Counselor, so what he told me about you was just that, that none of you tolerate what Nick just tried to pull here?"_** she asked and they nodded as Worf crossed his arms then. ** _"No Cadet, we don't, we spent years training him and he became our best student. But trying to save his career, that's our top priority, since we stopped listening to the traveler now."_**

 ** _"He's really come into his own since then, and we never were so proud of him or his accomplishments. But though you are fully active officers just activated from the academy, when on board the ship. You're still just children to us, entering the real world, to him, he's had to grow up faster, more then he should have. Thanks to that traveler, but he would never let us down or disappoint us now."_**

 ** _"At the moment, it's not his career I'm concerned about, but his emotional state at the moment, in truth, Will and I are his godparents. So his parents, us, Ro, and the boys, to him it's why lie or disappoint us now. He would never let us down, we decided when we kept him from the academy. That he decided he was going undercover on the team."_** Deanna said and she nodded as they went over it.

 ** _"So what's the verdict Mr. Crusher, what he say exactly?"_** Deladier asked and he crossed his arms. ** _"He's decided to lie his way out of this, by calling you a liar right to your face dad, as of knowing we got the evidence to destroy his career."_** he said to Picard and he nodded to him. ** _"I told him I would never turn on you like this or lie to you, and I then said I was going to tell you what happened here."_**

 ** _"And he lost it at that and then said, word for word his double's remark on the tv show, but he basically said, for himself and Jean. That if I can't lie to save this team I can just quit and resign, but he just sealed his fate by saying that."_** he told them and they nodded firmly in response at that news. **_"He really said that, Wes?"_** Sito said to him in disbelief at that and he nodded and she nodded firmly.

 ** _"I can't believe he said that right now, with the fact you and I took a chance and came forward right now, if he was speaking for me as well. It's he just screwed himself over right now, because with the fact you told me the truth. I'm just coming forward now that you told me what the penalty was going to be right now."_** Sito said in shock to that remark and he nodded to her firmly at that.

 ** _"Yeah I know, but I also know and knew when_** ** _I got you alone and told you what the penalty was going to be. Then you decide this was better then the alternative and what was coming. But you better see this, because this was three years later, you were sent to the enterprise as a ensign."_** he said and she nodded as he activated the conversation between her and Picard in Picard's ready room.

 ** _"Are you a certified pilot Ensign?"_** he asked her and she nodded. **_"Yes Sir."_** she said as she followed him into the room as he sat down at his desk and leaned back at that. **_"Tell me ensign, how long have you been aboard the enterprise?"_** his double said and she answered that as she went into parade rest. ** _"Seven months, Sir."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her gently at that as she watched her double.

 ** _"I see, I understand you've been recommended for the ops position, do you think you're up to it?"_** he asked and she nodded. **_"Yes Sir."_** she said and his tone shifted and Picard crossed his arms as he watched it, firmly. ** _"Well I'm not so sure, Ensign, I'm concerned about your record."_** he said and she looked at him confused. **_"Sir?"_** she asked and he went further to clarify it for her then in emphasis at that.

 ** _" The incident, you were involved in the academy." _**he said and she quickly said it at that. **_"With all due respect, that was 3 years ago and my record since then..."_** she started to say and he interruptd her at that. ** _"It doesn't matter how long it's been, would you do something like that again?"_** he asked and she quickly said it to him. **_"The starburst resulted in his getting concerned about it happening again."_**

 ** _"But I would never, ever jeopardize the lives of others in getting reckless at the controls and helm, I come forward now. And he and I have the bond you have with him at the moment, I don't and we stick it all the way through to the end. I'm never living the situation down at the moment, no not going to happen, I'm turning Nick in, yeah alright keep it going."_** she said and he nodded to her gently.

 ** _"With all due respect Sir, I would never, ever jeopardize the lives of everyone on the ship, by participating..."_** Her double started to say and he finished that, his tone going slightly stern at that. **_"In a daredevil stunt, I would certainly hope not, but what concerns me. Is that you participated in a cover up, that impeded an official investigation into the death of a cadet."_ **he said to her at that remark firmly.

And as she answered him, and they both sighed as she said it. ** _"Just hearing the truth, regarding in what the consequences were going to be. Is easier to take now then it would be later on, now, b_** ** _ut just telling you the truth now. Is easier then waiting until the last minute now that you showed me the fall out. I never lose your trust, Sirs, and instead, I'm creating a bond in the end that matters to me."_**

 ** _"And one that matters more, more_** ** _then ever and then both of them put together, don't worry Sirs, you got me. And as a member of the junior crew as well, my loyalty is to you."_ **she said and Picard nodded to her softly. ** _"Well trust me right now, you just met him and are getting to know him. But being the son, or godson of the man, the men, that you want to trust you is even worse."_**

 ** _"And it's because you never want to disappoint them, or lose their trust, especially when your parent is also on board the ship. As a result, I decided to just get it over with and told them all the truth after he called me up here. But believe me, having to live with this on your head is the thing. That makes you not want to take the pressure anymore."_ **Wesley said, quoting his double gently.

 ** _"Sir, I know I should have come forward right from the start..."_ **she started to say and he interrupted her at that. **_"Yes you should have, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others and pretended that was just an accident. Now tell me, what just does that tell me about your character?"_** he asked her and she nodded as she crossed her arms and waited for her double to say it as she looked at Picard then.

 ** _"Sir if you had any idea what it was like after that incident, I didn't have any friends, I didn't have anyone to talk to. I had to take my flight test with the instructor, because no one else wanted to be my partner. In a lot of ways it would have been easier to give up and walk away, but I didn't, I stuck with it. Doesn't that say something about my character?"_ **she asked and he answered that.

 ** _"Well I'm really very sorry if you didn't enjoy your time at the academy. But as far as I'm concerned you should have been expelled from the academy. And quite frankly I don't know how you made it aboard this ship, you're dismissed."_** He told her and she nodded to him as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Well that's not going to happen, Jean's taken my place in this situation right now."

"I could never disappoint my parents or you Sir, but she gets shunned for three years now, no friends, no one to talk to, has to take her piloting test with the captain. Because no one else wanted to be her partner." she said to her parents and Picard and he nodded "And that's what's going to happen if this happens again, for real at the moment, son, honey, but you proved the point, you knew you had to come forward here and did it."

"But Cadet Hajar needs to understand right now her choices in training affect her career for the rest of her life, but once on board the ship. You made me proud right now, both of you did, you had a touch choice to make, but you came forward right now. Though you're taking the double agent facade and way too far right now kids, take it down a notch." Picard told them and they nodded in agreement to that as they watched it.

"Yep, and as a result, it's enough to know that with you being a skilled pilot yourself, and the fact you had one investigation involved after one murder. That you were getting to the bottom of this either way, but in my case I'm not lying to you." he said and Picard nodded as he rested his hand on his shoulder. **_"Well I get the point right now, but there's no need to worry about that now, I told you the truth now."_**

 ** _"So with permission Sirs, and I'm not running away from this, I wish to serve my probation here on the Enterprise now, Sirs. One member of my trio is dead, I want to stay with my best friend starting now after we end this hearing."_** she said and they nodded. **_"At least I never broke my promise to you guys, but that's all that matters to me, your trust is all that matters, those other things."_**

 ** _"They can be gained back easily, but trust, once broken, takes time to earn back and even then it may not ever be the same again. I won't do it, I'm not losing you for his sake, it's you, it will always be you now."_** Wesley said and the quartet smiled gently at that as Will answered him. ** _"I knew you would never let us down, but I'm proud of you son."_ **Will said smiling at him then, gently as he answered him.

 ** _"Thanks dad, but we got him now at the moment, so we finish this by playing out the rest of the episode, but before the separation. We show you what happened as his remarks get contradicted, but he loses it in the conference room. And everything everyone claims him to be gets contradicted right now. But I took on your personality Sir, when I let him have it, for that."_**

 ** _"But he thinks he can get away with this, because he thinks you got only a theory, he doesn't realize I reported in and told you both. I mean my remarks were to get him to lose it, uh you guys want to hear to the conversation, Sirs, mom?"_ **he asked and they nodded as he dialed in the orders. **" _Lal play back the conversation between me and Cadet Locarno."_ **he said and it activated on that.

Watching him as he pretended to be a nervous wreck and was pacing back and forth as he waited, before they heard a knock on the door and he went to get it. ** _"Your message said it was urgent."_** Locarno said and Wesley nodded as he answered him in fast remark. ** _"They know Nick, they know what we did."_** he said quickly and the older boy looked at him at that remark as he answered him at that gently.

 ** _"Calm down, calm down, now tell me exactly what happened."_** he said and Wesley sighed. **_"Captain Picard called me aboard the enterprise, he told me he knows, the Kolvoord, the cover up, everything. He said if I didn't come forward and tell them, he would."_** he said and Locarno nodded. ** _"Does he have any evidence?"_** he asked and Wesley shook his head as he answered him at that quickly.

 ** _"No, but he knows exactly how it happened."_** he told him and he nodded and Beverly's eyes narrowed as she saw him smile at that. ** _'Here it comes, this is the evidence I need to get him to incriminate himself. And he doesn't even realize that the camera is still on in my quarters. You're screwed now, Nick, you just incriminated yourself by your own words, and you don't even realize it.'_**

 ** _'I've already resigned from the squadron, I'm working undercover and you're exposing yourself. Mom, Sirs, I'm doing this for you, if it's a choice between you and the team, I choose you now. I will not lie and I have had enough of this. You matter more to me, they're not my friends and they never were, my place is with you, on the enterprise, at home.'_** They heard softly and she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Captain Picard doesn't know anything, he has a theory. So let him tell the inquiry what he thinks happened, they'll ask us, is it true, we'll say no sir. There's no evidence, so there's no case, we'll get off with a reprimand."_** he said and seeing the shocked look on Wesley's face as he looked at his version, he knew that did it, as he answered the remark in disgusted shock as they heard it mentally.

While seeing another play back of everything from year two to that point flash through his mind along with several images of year one when they got back together and knew he made his choice then. **_'You have got to be kidding, he's been there for me since I was 15, saved my life, rescued me. No, no forget about it, I won't do it.'_** they heard in answer to that, as he said it out loud at that remark as he looked at him.

 ** _"I can't call Captain Picard a liar."_** he said to him and the other boy sighed. **_"Wesley we have to hang on just a little longer, than this will all be over."_** he said to him gently. **_"It's wrong Nick."_** he said to him firmly at that as he tried. ** _"Wesley."_** Locarno started to say. **_"No, I'm going to tell them what happened."_** he said and Picard smiled at that, before they saw the other boy lean back and cross his arms then at that.

 ** _"You're going to tell them what happened, alone, you, you're going to decide what happens to me, to Sito, to Jean, you're going to tell them?!"_** he said slowly and Will sighed. **_"Uh oh, in his eyes, this is a severe betrayal now."_** Geordi said to him and he nodded to that as Wesley moved between them. As Jenson rested his hand on his shoulder and he smiled at that as he answered him gently at his remark.

 ** _"18 months to 6 1/2 years, did he really expect me to just forget everything that happened since you decided to keep me home. I mean honestly you're the assistant coach to the squadron, dad the full coach. I earned the right to my leadership position on the team and I was making a command decision here to save the team, Dave."_** he said to him and he nodded as he went further at that.

As they exchanged smirks at that. ** _"Does he really expect any less, it's not been 18 months, but three years of separation at the moment from them. And with it, you're more starfleet officer then he is now if he can't accept that right now?"_** Will asked as he crossed his arms and Jenson nodded. **_"No kidding at the moment, our bonds matter more and secondly, you knew what we would say to this."_**

 ** _"You never lied to us, before so why start now exactly, aside from that, I was your coach, and with me was Will all this time at the moment here. But we, the captain, your mother and the rest of the members that helped your mother raise you. Come on between us, it's a no brainer, you choose us every time at the moment."_** he said, quoting his double then and Wesley smiled in agreement to that.

 ** _"But yeah, he was beginning to realize that Derek was right at the time here, I'd been around you guys so long. I'm not about to break the rules, and like I said, up here was the straight and narrow, you had me on a regime. One that kept me strong, I followed my regime and I was with you, mom, always. And being my doctor, I could never break your trust, but around them it was temptation."_**

 ** _"I needed to be with my own kind, here on the ship now, but either way, I'm a Starfleet cadet and I have a duty to the truth. To you, my crew, my parents, Josh's parents, the enquiry, Starfleet, but most of all. Most of all, I have a duty to the truth, that truth is what mes me who I am, I can't lie to myself. And anymore then I can lie to you, it's that simple now, as a result here."_**

 ** _"But too late, it was too late for them by this point, to repeat your words right now, Sir. You gave them chance, after chance, to save themselves and if they didn't have the will to come forward. And tell the truth about what really took place, then they don't deserve to wear that uniform."_** he said and Picard looked at him and rested his hand on his shoulder as he answered him gently at that

And he looked at him then gently. ** _"And that's the truth now in our eyes and your's, that's the you we know, and we would always know now. You never lied to us before, so why start now._** ** _Yes, but seeing that you had to do this alone without telling us sooner you were really stage acting this entire time.. But please, you never lied to me before and why start now and secondly amd more important."_**

 ** _"You're my son, so never mind lying you got to tell me the truth here now, you certainly did earn the right. Now to wear that uniform, but that lecture is not aimed at you, Wesley, I see that now. I was talking to them this entire time, we gave them chance after chance, after chance. Just to come forward and tell us the truth."_** he said to him and Wesley nodded as he looked at him smiling softly.

 ** _"I'm not going to lie to them again Nick, I can't live with it."_** Wesley said to him, quoting his double and they nodded to him as he said it to them. "Yeah I can't live with the act of lying to you and not knowing what I could do to fix this between us. But mom, Sir, guys, I was coming forward and telling you the truth, they no longer mattered. And to me, I would never lie to you, I would never participate in a daredevil stunt willingly."

"Nor lie to cover it up, but this, this was the last and final straw for me, I wasn't calling you a liar. Not after everything you ever done for me, Sir, Commander, while you gave me the confidence I needed. Just to get what was left of the anger regarding things in the game out of me, and this, and it was over with now." he said and they nodded and that did it, as they saw Locarno lose his temper at his remark then firmly.

 ** _"You can't lie to them, you can't live with this, you have to be the one to decide, who the hell are you?!"_** he snapped at him. ** _"Nick."_** he said and he over rode him. **_"You're going to turn us in."_** He snapped at him as he tried to stop him at that. **_"Wait a minute."_** he started to say and Locarno snapped back at him. **_"No you wait a minute."_** he said as he turned around and and ran his hand through his hair at that.

As he turned around then. "You better get ready for this one, because he crossed the lines in Comparisions now at the moment." Wesley quoting his double in the image then. **_"He got to you didn't he?, Picard, he told you some big story about duty and honor. Well it must have been good enough speech to make you turn your back on your friends."_ **he said and Wesley stood up at that remark as he said it firmly.

As he shook his head in disgust as he said it to Picard and Will firmly at that. **_"Wrong answer, you been telling me that for years, it's the first duty of every officer. That we have a duty to the truth, I promised I would never lie to you. Regarding something this serious and if I was in trouble. I would tell you automatically, aside from that, when in the training regimes now, and you, both of you."_**

 ** _"But you, mom and Counselor Troi set the standards, you screw up in training you get sent back to the academy and they flunked. So if_** ** _they get sent to our ship, Derek, Colin and his friends screwed up their chances at making a good first impression on you guys. And they blew their chance to stay on the Enterprise, well now the trio blew their chances at this, regarding this incident."_**

 ** _Just to be making a good first impression on you, now that there's no going back."_** Wesley said to Picard and he nodded in agreement as he and Brand crossed their arms at that as he looked between his comanders gently at that remark then. **_"Get ready for this next piece, not only was I giving him the lecture you gave me. But I was passing forward your ultimatum to him while doing it, Captain."_**

 ** _"But I was altering the added condemnation remark we had in your ready room._** ** _As I made it clear what everyone was going to think now, if he didn't come forward at the time."_** he added and they nodded to him gently as they heard it, as Picard crossed his arms as he said it. **_"Oh this should be good, let him have it, Wes."_** Goldberg said sternly as they waited to hear it then at that remark as he said it to him.

 ** _"We are Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, I was born a Starfleet cadet, I have a duty to the truth, Nick. I'm not lying to them: him, the quintet, my mother, they mean more to me than you think. I have a duty to the truth, to them, to Josh, and with it, it's the only way. But if I lie, there's no going back right now, I have a duty to the truth, to them."_** he said to him sternly then at that.

 ** _"You already gave them an answer and that answer was a lie, do you recall when you arrived here, and since you took control of the team. Everyone saw you leading with grace and wisdom, and they never doubted you'd be a fine officer. And until this moment that belief was never shaken until the accident, and the captain figured it out, regarding what caused it in the first place."_**

 ** _"The first duty to every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible. And it's the founding principle in which Starfleet was based, now if you don't have the will to stand up and tell them what really took place. Then you don't deserve to wear that uniform right now, the captain gave you and the girls a chance right now to save yourself and made it simple, Nick."_**

 ** _"Now either you come forward and tell her what took place, or we will!"_** Wesley said to him sternly as they heard the under current of command in his voice and the senior Enterprise crew nodded with stern smiles. **_"Yes that's good, that's really good right now Lieutenant, nicely done."_** Jenson said with a smile as Picard said it, with a bemused smile as he commented on his approach as he answered him smiling.

 ** _"Altered slightly but that's what I said to you, when I called you up, Wesley, but if anyone had the right to act like a senior officer it's you. Been doing this for years now at the moment, but_** ** _yes you definitely turned into me now. And by saying that at the time to him at the time, although, in truth. I think you took your command training when you were still up here, just a little too seriously."_**

 ** _"At the moment right now."_ **he said as he tried to hold in his laughter at the stern commanding officer tone in his voice at that as he went further. **"** ** _Because he's a cadet and he doesn't realize you're a full lieutenant on board. Here on the enterprise, let alone that, as we all just promoted you to full Lieutenant. Now, that he's been deactivated and is about to lose everything in a couple of hours now."_**

 ** _"And as the leader of the team and you were the one in charge of the team you made a command decision. And he decided they were to try and lie their way out of it right now."_** he said and he heard his student say it firmly. **_"And while I'm at it, this was the final test needed, in leadership training, in honesty. To stay we have to tell them the truth, I have a duty to the truth, Nick, it's that simple."_**

 ** _"Being honest means we get to stay, lie like you have been doing and you're digging yourself into a hole you can't get out of. And look at the results, I told you the captain was going to figure it out sooner or later. Well my decision was made, I have a duty to the truth, to him, to Josh, I'm not going to lie to them again, Nick."_** he said and that did it as they heard the answering response to that.

And he emphasized the next remark. **_"Oh yeah, well what about your duty to your friends, I got you on this team. I gave you a chance when there were upper-classman just waiting in line, I said he wouldn't let us down. He was on the enterprise, he knows what it's like to trust someone with your life. I guess I was wrong."_** he said and Wesley said it sternly at that as he said it to the image then.

" ** _He probably said that after Derek told him that there was the likelihood of my turning on them once I was away from them and Josh with me at the time. He wanted to believe it so much that he decided to use the last remark as a parting shot. Before I gave him my final decision now, and he's now seeing Derek was right all along."_** He said and the quintet nodded as Picard answered him for all of them.

At that remark. ** _"Just give me one damn good reason for him to violate my trust, you've been separated from him for three years in a time dilation field. But you're just a helm Jockey, Wesley is the one to surpass you in ranks as you grow up right now. But I know my son, he would never break my trust or lie to me, on purpose right now, young man."_** he said with a stern growl to that remark.

As they heard him say it with a with a firm tone of submission then, as he tried to make it clear to him at that. **_"If we all come forward together and tell Admiral Brand."_** Wesley said and the boy scoffed. **_"Oh boy, well that crossed a line he can never take back right now at the moment. Because we're taping this entire conversation from my computer, and Lal hardwired herself into the camera."_**

 ** _"In his dorm room, and then jumped back to the holodeck to prepare for this."_** Dayton said, quoting his and he nodded to that remark as he looked at Picard then. **_"As you said, if he doesn't have the will to come forward and tell her what really took place. Then he doesn't deserve to wear that uniform, and with him the girls, I made my choice, I was coming forward and telling you the truth."_**

 ** _"I was going to do what was right,_** ** _and with that, I earned my right to keep my uniform, but him, he doesn't deserve to wear his."_** Wesley said and Picard nodded then as he answered him then at that remark as he quoted it with his double. **_"Yes, you're correct, and that attitude goes against everything we stand for. Here in Starfleet and this child doesn't deserve to wear that uniform right now."_**

 ** _"And I'm not tolerating this, if you wanted a chance on board my ship, you should have just told the truth, but you blew it."_** Picard said sharply to his remark as they heard Wesley's mental remark to that as they heard a tone at that. **_'_** ** _Alright just go ahead and say it, you're speaking for all of you, so just tell them the truth.'_ **Wesley quoted as they heard it in a firm tone at that remark as they waited.

 ** _"We don't want to come forward, Sito, Jean and me, we do not have a problem with this. But if you do, than resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious."_** Lorcarno said and Wesley looked at him in shock. ** _"You'd do that, you'd let me throw away my career, just to save your neck."_** he said in shocked disbelief and he emphasized the remark at that.

 ** _"To save the team, that's more important than you, and it's more important than me, and if I was in your place. I would do so, and without hesitation, but that's just me."_** he said and left the room and watching Wesley, they saw him smile coldly as he waved a second time at the camera and it blinked blue at that to him.

 ** _"Well it's too late for you now, but that's exactly what happened, but Sito and I made our choice and we chose you. We will not lie to save this team now, you have my word, Sirs, we will not lie, we're coming forward. But at the moment, stage act the last piece as he's revealed to the school."_ **he said and Brand nodded to him smiling gently as Sito gave a nod of agreement to his thoughts as she said it then.

 ** _"Mine too, Sirs, if we were the next generation to SG-1's legacy, than I'm acting in the way I should be and I choose you. But we finish this together, so we complete the episode. before we pull the epilogue as the truth comes out now. I'm working for you like he is right now, you have my word."_ **she said and they nodded to her as she took his hand and they nodded as Brand said to them gently.

 ** _"Sirs, I'm taking my place as his partner, I'm working for you now, but we're telling the truth. But nothing he says can change the amount of damage done right now, Josh is dead and we're turning them into you right now. With the fact Wesley saw the episode focused on this situation that helped. I know that we're not being expelled, but these other things can be made up easily now."_**

 ** _"Your trust, that's far more important, and trust, once broken, takes time to earn back, and even then. It will never be the same again, I guess Marks was also apart of your ship, before he and his friends blew it."_** she said and Picard nodded. **_"Yes, he was, but there was a trauma he suffered a few years back at the time, and sometimes the knack of a Selelvian, if they push too hard."_**

 ** _"It leaves an everlasting mark on the victim they threw it on, but the knack connected to his biggest fear after his biological father. Which was losing someone else he loved at the time, the elf died saving his life. But after losing his biological father, and then Lieutenant Yar, my original security chief. And followed by the elf, that was it and since then we were trying to figure out."_**

 ** _"In what caused it until Marks exposed himself to us, regarding the rumors he created on us, his mother and me. After the exchange they had, this time in front of us and his mother, I caught the conversation more clearly. Before the ship was hijacked and Wesley told us he was the source of the rumors. As was Derek Hanson, so he exposed himself to us."_ **he told her and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Well you don't have to worry now, Sirs, we're coming forward and telling you the truth, you can trust me. But I recommend that you do this in a case of stage acting, wait until we're back in the room. After you show the rest of this to them, as we do this and then just say it then. Before you turn to me Wes, as I make that request myself of doing it up here."_ **she said and they nodded to her.

 ** _"How long before he blows it exactly, right now because you both came forward and just told us the truth, regarding this as he got you alone. But I'm proud of both of you, Mr. Crusher, Miss Jaxa, what you show is the true essence of a Starfleet officer. You passed the test of honesty and dealing with peer pressure and you both earned the right, now, to wear your uniforms, so with that."_**

 ** _"Alright then, we complete the episode and go from there, cadets, the final decision of the hearing to commence in three hours now."_** she said and they both nodded to her. "Alright add the hearing results and your confession and we go from there." Picard and Wesley nodded as they saw the quartet sitting at the hearing table with Picard and Beverly sitting in the stands as she went over it then firmly.

 ** _"Captains Seltak, Deladier and I have gone over your testimony and the physical evidence from the crash. Your statements can not be reconciled with the data collected from the Nav-Con satellite. Your unwillingness to offer any further explanation for this contradiction is disappointing and raises suspicion."_ **she said as her tone went stern and Wesley went ramrod straight at that remark firmly.

 ** _"We can not escape the conclusion that either the evidence was faulty or you have lied to us. However suspicion is not proof and I have no proof that you lied to this enquiry. Therefore if no further evidence is presented, I have no choice, but to close the investigation. For failing to file an accurate flight plan and allowing Cadet Alberts to fly when you knew he was having difficulties."_**

 ** _"I am ordering a formal reprimand into your records and I am also revoking your flight privileges, the enquiry is closed."_** she said and he exchanged looks with Picard, before standing up quickly at that. **_"Sir, I would like to add something to my testimony."_ **he said and she nodded. **_"Proceed Mr. Crusher."_ **she said and Locarno and Hajar were looking at him in shock at that and Geordi nodded to that reaction.

"I can feel the 'what are you doing' vibes, coming off those two, they were hoping you wouldn't come forward now, but he knows he's screwed right now from this." He said and Will and Beverly gave a nod of agreement as he said it then. " ** _Yesterday I testified that the crash occurred following the Yeager Loop, that is not entirely true. We did the loop and then broke formation and attempted a Kolvoord Starburst."_**

 ** _"We knew it was prohibited, we knew it was dangerous, but we wanted to do something spectacular for the commencement demonstration. We pushed Josh into it when he wasn't ready, we thought we could do it. We thought we could do anything, we were wrong and Josh died. Josh never let us down, the accident wasn't his fault."_** he told her and she nodded as they watched Locarno then at that.

"He's trying to compose himself at the fact you contradicted his previous statement, keep it going, because he loses it now. And he's screwed with your mother and me, let alone Alan in the room with us." Picard said smiling sternly as she said it firmly to that information. **_"Mr. Locarno you are the leader of Nova squadron, do you have anything to say?"_** Brand asked and watching, she said it with a warning tone then.

 ** _"Mr. Locarno?"_** she said and he sighed as he and the duo also stood up. **_"No Sir."_** he said and they nodded. "Well it's clear that they left the area between this final portion of the hearing as we debated this at the moment. As she left it to me, to be the one to deliver the academy's decisions to you at the moment. So we go from there, and the only place you feel comfortable to be alone is the garden." Picard said and he nodded to him.

"It's too late you two, the fact you lied repeatedly is enough to get you expelled right now, that's why I told Sito this soon. She's faking it right now at the moment, so let's finish this, Lal tie it up, the episode results finish with me in the garden. And sitting on my favorite bench out there, as I dealing with the fact I lost my best friend." Wesley said and it switched to that as Picard gave a nod as he saw his double look for him then.

Watching him come forward, they saw Wesley's double sitting on a bench then as he said it gently. ** _"Mr. Locarno has been expelled."_** he said and Wesley's double sighed as he answered him. **_"They should have expelled all of us."_** he said and Picard's answered him gently at that. **_"They very nearly did, but Mr. Locarno made an impassioned plea for the rest of you, saying he used his influence as Squadron leader."_**

 ** _"To persuade you to attempt the Kolvoord maneuver. And then cover up the truth, he asked to take full responsibility."_** he said and Wesley nodded. **_"He did exactly as he said he would do, he protected the team."_** he said and then stood up. **_"I feel awful, I let everyone down: my mother, my friends, you."_** he said and Picard said it gently to him at that as he moved behind him then at that.

 ** _"You should feel bad, and you will be pay for what you've done, Admiral Brand decided in addition to a formal reprimand, your academic credits for the past year will be cancelled and you will not advance with your class."_** he said and Wesley nodded. **_"I understand."_** he said and Picard nodded. ** _"Its not going to be easy, staying here on campus, everyone knowing what you done."_**

 ** _"You have difficult times ahead."_** he said and Wesley nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, thank you captain."_** he nodded as Picard said it gently. ** _"You knew what you had to do, I just made sure you listened to yourself, goodbye cadet."_** he said and Wesley's double said it softly. _ **"Goodbye Captain."** _he said, and as Picard started moving away from him as, then, they heard a whispered name as he said it firmly as Sito ran up to him then.

 ** _"Josh, I'm sorry, I tried, buddy, I tried."_ **he said as he looked at the ship then and feeling the pain in his heart start growing. **_"Wes, you okay right now?"_** she asked and he shook his head. **_"No I'm not, I'm relieved you came forward with me, but everything else, I failed Josh, the team, the duo, think I'm a traitor. And for coming forward, but it's a choice now, and I lost one friend now in this."_**

 ** _"But Survivor's guilt, Robin is pregnant, I have one chance to fix this right now, but I'm not losing my family. Let alone you and my parents right now, we have do it now, I'm not a Nova and I never was, I'm a Gamma, duty to the truth. Duty to the truth, I have to finish what I started, I'm not having everyone thinking I was involved in that cover up, go, get ready."_ **he whispered and she nodded to him.

 ** _"No I can't do this anymore, alright that's it, I have to tell him the truth of what Josh and I were really doing up there and all this time. Charlie, Robin, Jake, Josh, Kate and me, Gamma squadron, I'm Gamma, not Nova, I'm Gamma."_** they heard and he moved to him. **_"Sir, wait, in my case what I meant in that remark, is I should have told you when you arrived what I was really doing in this."_**

 ** _"But it's not what you think right now, listen to me please, you remember when the trio and I decided on recreating our team. We decided on being the ship version to Nova's rivals the entire time Josh was with me when I was 1/3 of the way into my recovery from the aftermath of the game. Regarding your asking us for help, in case this did happen at the time 18 months ago."_**

 ** _"You asked me to be your plant in case he tried to attempt the starburst and it resulted in killing someone else."_** he asked and Picard nodded to him. ** _"Well here's the truth now, but we already had this conversation, I never turned on you. Nick tried it a second time and it killed Josh this time. And even after Peter screwed up the measurements, he still wanted to try it at the time now here."_**

 ** _"And instead of telling when you were enroute to earth this week, Josh, Charlie and I decided we're doing this in undercover mission. We didn't have time to tell you or set up the priority 1 message because we had to get ready, but it worked and we were going to tell he broke the restrictions. If not and what happened, did happen, the surviving partner was getting the evidence."_**

 ** _"To turn them in for it, but I never turned on you, I was leading him into saying the words he couldn't take back out of fear. But he's been following O'neill's motto, I took after yours and Jackson's. We took Jackson's idea and shoved it five steps forward leading them into incriminating themselves. We decided to, in the middle of that second portion basis of this the five of us decided."_**

 ** _"When, or if, the trio committed anything illegal in the flight competitions, we were being plants for you. Undercover operation, we got on the line with Charlie and I told him to wait till you arrived and I would tell you. The second you arrived we were getting started on our mission under your orders. And I was going to tell you that the second you arrived, and with you was mom."_**

 ** _"But Josh and I, we were your plants, the accident was an unexpected on to the undercover operation. But this entire I've been trying to get the truth out, I was working as a double agent, make you: the enquiry, our parents, the crew and everyone on campus think I was involved in a cover up and vice versa, make then think I was siding with you all this time, but I'm a plant on the team."_**

 ** _"In truth I'm a double agent, Sir, I too Jackson's idea and shoved it five steps forward this week, leading them into the direction. Of incriminating themselves and by their own words, I know I should have told you the truth. But if I spoke up too soon, Derek was possibly going to hear that conversation and warn them I turned them into early, I had to go slowly."_** he said to him and he looked at him.

 ** _"Plants, as in undercover agents, that's what you meant, you choose not to answer. And it's because you were going to tell me this when I figured out what caused the explosion. You were getting ready to tell me the truth when I ended that lecture, so instead of you being the victim of that lecture, I was..."_** he started to say as his eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at him gently, his eyes warm.

 ** _"I was saying it to the trio, in giving that warning, and you were going to tell us, if Locarno hadn't walked in after we came to see you. The expression on your face when he gave his testimony, you were the only one to come forward at the time. Do the trio know this as well, that you two were pulling an undercover operation?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded to him as he explained it to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, I contacted Charlie and he forwarded the news to Robin and Jake, but if mom said not to try and protect me. It's because I was under your orders already to be an undercover agent, I was your spy on the team. In truth I took Commander Jackson's idea regarding O'neill and his attempt on this one. And pushed it several steps further, word for word our double's at the time."_**

 ** _"And every charge on the movie, it ended up with attempted coercion and emotional blackmail. So by the sheep lead in trick, I lead them right into your trap and by getting them to incriminate themselves by their own words now. But that's it, I never turned on you, but I had to make you think I was in on it till I told you this now and we finished this, but I gave him your warning."_**

 ** _"And he responded in the exact same way his double did, word for word, I even added my version of your double's reprimand to me. And then gave him your ultimatum, but still that was it, I'm your officer, still, Sir."_** he said and Picard nodded. **_"Alright if there's more to this. I want to hear it, because it's your only chance to over rule what the enquiry decided on in your case, Wesley."_**

 ** _"What happened exactly, if you're telling me this now?"_** he asked and Wesley looked at him. ** _"Sir, what I meant by my friends I didn't mean the trio, I meant the quartet, I tried to save my partner, but I wasn't fast enough. Just like Jaan, and Tasha, it's happening again right now, of the four of us. I was the only who tried to save him, but the ship blew up before I could do anything here."_**

 ** _"Sir, it's not them, it's not the trio I let down, it's Josh, I tried to get to him, but his ship blew, before I could put the fire out."_** he said and they watched him freeze. **_"What happened exactly, if there's more to what happened prior to the explosion, I need to know that in your case."_** he said and Wesley nodded. **_"What Brand told you regarding the ships was a lie, it wasn't all five ships at all."_**

 ** _"Though he made that plea, it's two fold, what happened in this incident is not what you think at all. I told him that he had it too close together, the exact measurements were ten meters apart here. But he used a Lieutenant O'neill's measurements and the blast threw us 20 yards apart from each other. I get my fighter stabilized and turned to catch sight of the flames coming off of Josh's."_**

 ** _"But the plasma blast lit up the fuel tank and the blast knocked him unconscious, I tried to wake him up, and then tried to put out the fire, but the tank went just as I got with in ten feet of him. And that explains my fighter, the blast nuked my controls and I was slammed into the wall of my fighter. I was the only one who tried to save him, the trio froze up at the time here."_**

 ** _"If this could be construed to anything it's the loaded gun remark, if we were military recruits, the trio were playing with a loaded gun and it goes off. Hit the fifth member of the gang and they take off, and I'm left holding the bag. As I tried to save him, but the added jolt is that he was holding the gun powder. And the bullet hit the pouch, went off and it kills him and knocks me unconscious."_**

 ** _"And the colonel and medical team arrive, bring me around and the EMT says I have several burns, a concussion from the blast and my arm is broken. And I tell him I'm relieving Nick of his command as squad leader. And then say I'm telling you the second you arrive, and with you, my mother. But the truth was coming out when you arrived at the academy."_** he said and Picard nodded to that.

 ** _"Before I tell you this, I'm asking for an alternative to being stuck down here regarding this, I wish to be put on probation, but back on the ship. I know what she's going to say regarding the consequences in this. I knew all along and I can earn both back that way, but you and mom, I need that even more. I'm not leaving things like this between us, I want a chance to fix that right now."_**

 ** _"Nick, he may barter to save the rest of the team like he did today at the moment now. But I'm just saying this, they are not my team or my friends, I was never apart of Nova. I'm not Nova and I never was, ever since Charlie and Robin came into the picture and with the fact I had Jake. The truth is they're my squadron, my friends, the four of us and Josh became Gamma squadron."_**

 ** _"Since you kept me home that 18 months at the time, because I was already part of a team. But the Enterprise crew and the ship based version of Novas rival, I'm Gamma squadron, not Nova and with that in mind. Its I was trying to tell you this ever since she called you back, but he kept interrupting. In truth after Captain Deladier arrived at the scene, I told him I was relieving Nick."_**

 ** _"Of his command of the squadron and I needed to see the seven of you A.S.A.P. and that I had something to tell all of you. The truth is I wanted to come forth right from the start, to tell you what I was really doing, what Josh and I were doing, but he was stalling in that."_** he said and Picard nodded gently. ** _"If there's more to it, than we need, I need, to know that in order to make it work."_**

 ** _"You been under my wing since you were 15, and if there's any chance to salvage this situation right now, I need to know that now."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he said it it then. ** _"Before I go further, I need to get mom, and the quartet down here, because you all need to hear this. But it's either we do it down here in the simulator, or on the holodeck and we do a total reenactment."_**

 ** _"But it's urgent that you do as well, because his attitude at the hearing was hiding an escalating amount, of anger. And it's because he thinks you got to me when you caught them in the act, but you've been telling me that for years. The first duty of every Starfleet is a duty to the truth. Be it scientifical, ethical or responsible, and this is considered the third right now and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"To them it's what about you duty to your friends, but there is no duty when they're trying to get you to be dishonest. Unknowing or not, you gave the exact response I wanted you to give, undercover agent, Sir, I'm a double agent. The reprimand you gave was actually aimed at him, I was a double agent. I was remembering our last fight over Lore when I tried to tell you he replaced Data."_**

 ** _"But this time I was remembering that fight, but that's what I meant, I choose not to answer, and it's because I was going to tell you I was a double agent. Get them to think I was turning them into you directly for breaking the restrictions your age group in Starfleet gave on this, and you thinking. That I was in on the cover up here, so we decided that we were doing this together."_**

 ** _"But Robin was watching the entire conversation from her computer on the ship. And turned on the audio so she, Charlie and Jake could hear the entire conversation, but we have every recording and it's over with in the trio's case."_** he said and Picard nodded to the news. **_"So you were leading them in the direction of signing their death warrants, and in ours, till we caught them in the act."_**

 ** _"Yes alright I need to see everything from your point of view with Alberts gone now. If you were leading them in the direction of signing their death warrants in the academy, I need to see that too."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he lead him to his quarters as he went to a spot behind his bookshelf. And he pulled out a recorder, before digging into a duffle bag and pulling out a thick batch of papers.


	33. The First Duty XIII: Truths And Motives

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 33: The First Duty Recap XIII: Truths And Motives**

As he also pulled out five discs and they nodded. **_"We better do this on the ship we can do the re-enactment on the holodeck and you're seeing everything as well. As a result, because this was not a forgery either, Josh and I contacted Charlie, Jake and Robin the week before. When you were enroute to earth for the commencement demonstration speech at the time here at the moment."_**

 ** _"Robin and the guys were in on this, we did what Commander Jackson did, regarding O'neill breaking the rules when Commander Reynolds was killed. In the last attempt to get it right at the time, but in 110 years. There were two attempts to try and get it right and they both were from ill conceived timing. Negligence and measurements gone wrong in this situation at the moment."_**

 ** _"Josh and I went to the trio and in regarding your conversation with Charlie, it was made clear now. But this attempt was so he could upstage the academic leader by finally pulling off the maneuver that killed six cadets in 110 years. You read the situation correctly Captain, he wanted to end his academy career in a blaze of glory by upstaging his rival who was the best at everything."_**

 ** _"But that's the motive and you're seeing the rest by use of my own memories, on holodeck 1 and trust me, you're going to want to double the sentence. So to everyone else's thought I'm on probation, in the girls and Nick, but to the trio and me. I'm revealing the added truth now, but you're not going to like the added reason he chose that maneuver."_** he told him and Picard nodded to that.

 ** _" So not just a recording of these conversations between you and the trio at the moment, we're also viewing your memories from start to finish. Though if this is enough to double the sentence in their case, then it's enough it's going to take time in your case now. But your training is getting doubled once I get you back up there, but your probation ends when we decide to release it."_**

 ** _"Because with what you just told me now, the only thing you're guilty of is not telling us automatically you were starting your mission in this. And you going it alone with the trio up here at the time. As to that, once the duration is over you're getting a second chance and it's means your team had and has to deal with the new training ensigns to who see this as unfair we didn't let it go later."_**

 ** _"Admiral Brand, I'd like to see you, Marcus Deladier, and Commander Alberts aboard the enterprise. But it seems everything we thought is not what we were lead to believe at the moment, it's a case of smoke and mirrors."_** Picard said into his communicator and they heard a quick response to that. ** _"Smoke and mirrors, what is going on here exactly if we lost another cadet and we get told a half truth."_**

 ** _"Who came forward in the aftermath to this if you're just telling me that now?"_** she asked and he explained that. **_"It's Wesley Crusher, he's got more evidence to be brought forth to us, but he needs to see all of us, as well as Commanders Riker, La Forge, Data and Counselor Troi now, regarding this. It seems that when we had Alberts on board the enterprise, before they returned to school."_**

 ** _"That they decided on their next mission."_** he said and they heard the answering response to his remark. ** _"Yes alright I will get the duo and we will be there in 15 minutes. And Mr. Crusher this better be good, if you were running an operation for us, I want the truth. And I want it now, young man, as your team leader has been expelled."_** she said sternly and he nodded as he answered her gently to that.

 ** _"Yes Sir, but I'm not haggling for the duo's sentence, you made the right decision, but they're not my team and they never were, Sir. Alberts and I recreated our junior crew on board the enterprise when I was laid up, and we, Charlie Dayton, Robin Lefler and Jake Kurland. We decided we were becoming the ship based version of Nova squadron's biggest rivals at the academy."_**

 ** _"But you're not going to like the added motive for why he pressured us into this and why as a result. So believe me when I say you're going to want to double the sentence at the moment regarding this, because the charges are wracked up even higher in Nick's case. And in the girls case it's even worse, because it's far more serious then you think right now."_** he said and they heard a gentle answer.

In her voice to his remark, as she answered him then. ** _"Locarno is still here, do want me to bring the trio up there as well, Cadet Crusher."_** she asked and he sighed. " ** _No Sir, this is my added testimony right now, but the smoke and mirrors remark wasn't just a metaphor. Commander Alberts and my mother need the truth to what we were really doing at the time these past two weeks."_**

 ** _"But there's more you have to see regarding this, what happened, how and why exactly. Commander Alberts deserves to know the added truth, regarding Josh and as does my mother in my case. All I ask is to be put on probation, and from there on the enterprise."_** he said and they heard a gentle tone to that. **_"We need to hear that truth in order to redo your decision, but we need to see this first."_**

 ** _"So again fifteen minutes and if there's more to the evidence, we need to see it, I'm gathering the enquiry, Captain Deladier and Commander Alberts. And we'll be up there in fifteen minutes."_** she said and he nodded as Picard tapped his communicator. **_"Chief O'Brien two to beam up and get Commanders Riker, La Forge, and Data, as well as Counselor Troi and Doctor Crusher and the trio."_**

 _ **"And the twelve and meet us on the holodeck, holodeck 1, we're getting more imformation Cadet Crusher never got the chance to tell us."**_ he said and they heard an immediate response to that remark. **_"Yes Sir, energizing."_** he said and they beamed up as they arrived then as he looked at O'Brien ** _. "Chief, trust me, you and the quintet are going to want to see this, because the truth is far more serious."_**

 ** _"Then you think right now at the moment."_** he said and he heard Data answer that. **_"Whatever it might be has to be enough if you asked us to be in the room when you show it to us."_** he said him and Wesley nodded. **_"Yes well we got to wait for the enquiry to get up here. But the short version right now is that this wasn't what you were lead to believe, after the game aftermath at the time."_**

 ** _"Once we got Josh up here and swapped places with Derek and Eric Farley, the quartet and I got to work on our next mission, only it was undercover work. Lal probably did a soundproof lock down on Charlie's quarters when Josh and I called him. But the trio and me, we were going to tell you this the second you arrived, before Nick kept interrupting when I alone with you, mom, to tell you."_**

 ** _"I knew he was trying to keep the truth from getting out and I was hoping you were going to bring me back up here. So I could tell you ahead of time and take a weekend off, but every time I had the chance to come forward. He kept interrupting it, until you finally realized what it was that caused the explosion to begin with."_** he said and she nodded firmly as she answered him at that remark.

 ** _"You remember when we planned for this right after the conclusion of the no winner, Etana and the game?"_** he added and they all nodded. ** _"Well that sums it up, double agent, I was leading them into your trap. And in your case and anyone thinking I was involved. I've been serving as a plant on the team, mom, Sir, but that sums it up."_** he said and the sextet nodded as Beverly answered him then.

 ** _"That's what you meant, don't protect you, because you were really working in an undercover operation. And Josh was killed in the line of duty of said operation, you were going to tell us. The minute we got to your dorm room and before you could get the words out, he interrupted the conversation. Uh huh, okay, so what are those papers exactly?"_** she asked and he explained that gently.

 ** _"The confirmation to what I just told you now, you need proof to this information, here they are. I told Captain Deladier to get you on the radio to let you know what happened. And that I was telling you the second you arrived, and I relieved Nick of his command of the squadron. Prior to their contacting you, but Nick lied about every piece of this in the hearing with the enquiry."_**

 ** _"And though we all agreed not to lie to you, he said he told you the truth, but it was a half truth, if you caught the shocked look on my face when he said that. That would have told you a few things and I was about to beam up here, so I could tell the seven of you straight off. But every time I was getting ready to ask that question, to Admiral Brand, he threw up the command card."_**

 ** _"Here's the truth now, Josh and I decided we were going to be plants on the team, if what happened did happen and one of the girls were killed. We were going to explain this to our own interpretations regarding the motive, and show you the blueprints. If it was one of us, the surviving partner was getting the evidence to incriminate them, by their own words."_** he told her and they nodded.

 ** _"And it had to another friend that was killed in the explosion, well the only thing I see in this. Is you're guilty of not telling us this sooner at the moment, kiddo, and with that in mind. We need to see everything, what's the request if you're just telling us this now?"_** Will asked him gently and he sighed. **_"Rather then being stuck at the academy, I wish to be put on probation, up here."_**

 ** _"But this did damage to our bonds and I want a chance to fix that, my grades and flight status they mean nothing to me right now. You do, I want a chance to fix our bonds and get your trust back, things like the way they used to be. But the trio they are not my friends, I'm not Nova, I'm Gamma squadron. I need to be with what's left of my squadron, up here."_** he said and they nodded gently then.

 ** _"Alright, but before we make that final decision, we need to see everything, from your point of view, as tape recording is not enough. But your memories are, that's the only chance you have of getting off in this situation, honey."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her. ** _"I need to get the holodeck ready, so permission to be excused?"_** he asked and they nodded as he left the room at that.

"Well if that's not enough to change things now at the moment, nothing is right now in our case. Though if this continues and it still plays out in the exact same way, Alan is not going to take it well when he sees this later." Beverly said and he nodded in agreement that as they saw the quintet, Deladier, Brand and Alberts beam in then. ** _"Where is he, he said he had something to show us?"_** Brand asked them and he sighed at that.

"I'd hate to be the duo as we're skilled officers in this until the final reveal, but we did this in your godfather's age group in our century. But our's was a set up from the get go, until we revealed we knew all along what Johnny and Robert Makepeace were up to. Regarding your grandfather Danny, but yours is the cadet version, to the sarcophagus and NID's attempt to destroy our Danny." Hammond said and they all nodded gently.

"I take it he asked you guys to continue in calling him by his cub name?" Picard asked with a gentle smile and they nodded. "Yes he did and nothing ever changes, though in the military, his being a scientist always came first in his eyes at the time. But at the moment though in a new, younger version of my body I still see him. When I look at you son, I miss my cubs." he said and the sextet looked down at that as they got it softly.

"You and my grandfather are all that's left of your century, you miss our grandparents more then anything, huh." Anna asked and they nodded sadly. "Your grandfather and I watched all of your grandparents grow up, aside from Janet and Tom's. The quartet's and all of you were our cubs, no matter how old you got during those years. But Bajora, Kronos and Betazed were in the Pegasus galaxy." he said and the group nodded to him.

"Issue of being a mentor, no matter how old your students got, you remember them as cubs, as children and you didn't want to let go anymore then they wanted to." Weslet said and thry nodded in agrement to that

"Alright we're finishing this situation in a single way and the hearing got rearranged now, Lal, grab the trio and beam them up. As to why it's because Locarno is not only getting expelled from the academy, he's been marginalized from the academy permanently. As for the girls, they're losing their flight status for 18 months and the truth is getting out all over the academy that the trio are liars, cheaters and their decisions killed a cadet."

"While Joshua Alberts died a hero as an undercover agent and Wesley Crusher is spending another 18 months in extensive training back on the enterprise. As he and Alberts did this undercover operation together and what happened was planned in advance." Picard said and in answer to that they saw the trio beam on board. ** _"What are you three doing here exactly young man, ladies?"_** Picard said sharply to the trio.

 ** _"Took the liberty of grabbing them as well Sir, because there's no getting out of this. And I guess you never expected to learn I was also up here along with Charlie, did you, Nick?"_** Robin said to him and he paled at that remark ** _. "In all honesty your not learning from one mistake before I left has cost one life. And nearly resulted in Wes's washing right out of the academy training as well."_**

 ** _"But does the scenario sound familiar right now, never learned from one mistake, you were cheating on me. And decided to not say we cool things down, I see you cheating on me with Hajar, and I tell you it's over with between us. Your mind takes the same turn Rico's does when you see Charlie move to my side and you get into a fight with him after Hawkins baits you then."_**

 ** _"And your team mates have to separate you two, but it wasn't Charlie that started it, it was Charlie Hanson, or should I say Peter. Charlie and I get chosen for the enterprise and Wes arrives on the ship. And at the very same time we were there, so you never wanted to lose me or Wes to your rival. Well too late now, you did 3 years ago, along with Josh, the guys are Gamma squadron."_**

 ** _"Not Nova, but Gamma, we knew you were going to pull this stunt, you've been jealous of Charlie ever since you arrived at the academy. Highest grade in every class you been in, won every award you ever been up for. They been comparing you to Charlie from the day you walked in the door. And you couldn't measure up in their eyes did you, so you decided if you can get it right for the first time."_**

 ** _"You'll go down in history at the academy as the Nova squadron leader who beat the academic champion and by pulling it off for the first time in 110 years. Since the academy directors banned it's use in flight competitions, but you never expected or wanted to hear the truth did you. From Derek Hanson and Eric Farley, that your rival and ex girlfriend are on board the youngest version."_**

 ** _"Of the enterprise, being trained by the great Commander William Riker and Captain Jean Luc Picard, let alone you argued to have Wes return. But no, not going to happen, if he blacked out at the academy it could put earth at risk. And wind up killing him in the process, my mother in law decided on the command/medical/parental card and after he was 1/3 of the way there now."_**

 ** _"In his recovery we had another year of training together and we decided to pull an undercover operation, in case what happened, did. You just signed your own death warrants, Nick, the light was on in his dorm room. And it was connected to my computer, we saw everything, we know, and this is the final piece to it."_** she said and he froze at that information then as he looked at her in shock.

 ** _"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, Lal connected your computer to the camera in Wesley's bedroom at the academy and taped every conversation. Which one resulted in his coming forth with telling me the truth, regarding that, Robin?"_** Alberts asked and Wesley answered that as he came back into the room and she wrapped her arm around his waist, as the trio looked at them in shock at that.

 ** _"It was his admitting they didn't want to come forth in the truth and it's ready now Commander. We're ready for the demonstration in this, Admiral, but come with me please."_** he said and they nodded as they headed for the holodeck as they saw his diorama and nodded. **_"Where are we starting from Mr. Crusher, if you wanted us to see this?"_** she asked and he explained that to her as he nodded to the table.

 ** _"We're starting from the beginning, but these papers are the entire blueprints of the entire operation, from two weeks prior to this. Which was when the captain was enroute to earth leading into today after you gave the final sentence. But here it is Commander, Josh never let us down, in fact, he died in the line of duty, we decided to act as your undercover agents here."_**

 ** _"In case what happened did happen, and I've been trying to tell you from the second you brought me around, Captain, after the explosion that killed Josh. If it was one of the girls that were killed we'd have told you the truth to our interpretations. If it was one of us that was killed, the surviving partner was gathering the evidence to make sure that the sentence was much harsher."_**

 ** _"Then what you decided admiral, but that was why I said I was relieving him of duty. I was beginning my mission to ensure this was resulting in the right consequences. The only thing I'm guilty of is not coming forward the second my parents arrived, Sirs."_** he said and they nodded as they read through each piece and Picard turned around and looked at the trio, who were shaking at that, sternly then.

 ** _"In fact the only thing I'm guilty of right now, is not immediately telling all of you what Josh and I were really doing right right now. But other then that, same punishment for me, but I wish I do it up here admiral as to why now. Well, it's because Robin's pregnant, with my baby, I need to be with my family, and what's left of my true squadron now."_** he said and the group nodded gently.

 ** _"In truth what he told you was a truth of ommission, but what I'm about to show you now is the results of a psychosis of desperation. To be chosen for the training ship in the fleet, and it's because where I'm stationed at the current moment. And the other is who my leader is on the said station, but that's exactly the problem these fools keep making, showing off in daredevil moves."_**

 ** _"But you three listen to me, this is my ship, my crew, my captain, as such they have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging. Going by your gut instincts or you're trying act like a hero and definitely when in the middle of a crisis. You want to know how I got anywhere with them, starting from the first day leading into now, do you?"_** he asked and they swallowed hard at the sternness of that remark.

 ** _"Well it's definitely not by daredevil stunts such as this it's something else, said something else the matter of being together from day one. The bonds of something more then complete strangers, seeing past the rumors about them now. Here watch this, Lal activate the recalls, Crusher 2412 dioramas, when my crew were turned into drones."_** he said to her and it activated at that remark firmly.

 ** _"Captain you remember these things about us, you, me and mom together?"_** he asked and they watched the gentle smiles of pride on their faces at his being promoted to full ensign then. Him and Will dressed in Anbo Jysitsu armor with Will's arm around his shoulders, him, Geordi and Data, in the engineering with smiles on their faces, his being in training with Worf and the rest of the security in practice drills smiling gently.

 ** _"What's all this saying to you Sirs, mom, guys, Councilor?"_** he asked them gently and they smiled as the images continued as the trio paled at the realization as the images showed a completely different portrait to them. A portrait that said everything of the reverse of what Derek Hanson had told them gently. As it switched to his being with Picard on the bridge and his resting his hand on his shoulder in pride then gently.

 ** _"It's the act of not being strangers at all, but us being more then crew mates or friends, but adoptive family to each other. You were a son to all of us at the time, but you made us proud at the fact you pulled it off in one shot now. When the ship got hijacked, but we never were more proud of you till this moment."_** Picard said watching them in a fencing matching with a smile on his face then gently.

 ** _"But what's the first you thing you ever taught me here Sir, you specifically Captain, that in order to be picked for said duty station exactly. If you weren't the best friend of my parents or known me all my life and trained me yourselves?"_** he asked and the trio paled as Picard crossed his arms. **_"That instead of showing off, get to know me and vice versa, but know us as who we are."_**

 ** _"Instead of as the legends everyone makes us out to be, and you did just that, but to give off that demonstration. Lal, program Crusher 23-45-65."_** he said and they saw an image of them in a fencing match. Before shifting to them playing chess and them just talking with gentle smiles on their faces. _ **"You get the point you three, I didn't need to show off, he's my mentor, we been together so long that helps."**_

 ** _"In truth that's the case example, but I have a reason not to need to show off, because I have the right answer when it comes to him. I never needed that kick start when he busted you guys, because he's taught me this since I was 15. He watched me grow up, I knew everything about him and the other officers in this room, even my mother, I could never disappoint them, and with that now."_**

 ** _"You know you guys, I don't know how many times I had to say it, you wanting me to turn on a man who's like a father to me. No, it's not going to happen you three, they, he, means more to me then all of you together. I told you, repeatedly, not going to happen, I've never lied to him. My mother, the quintet, let alone the duo ever, so why start now?"_** he said sternly and they swallowed hard.

 ** _"You want further proof in the way that the enquiry saw this now, I suggest you watch this now, because like the group in the room, it's the same way. Lal, 2325 Crusher Diorama 2345-235."_** he said and they saw him in the same way with Brand and Deladier then with a gentle smile on his face as he was fencing with the older man. Him working with Brand and Haden with a look of a subordinate then gently.

As they saw him working with them as they saw the smile of pride in their eyes as his training, at the fact he pulled it off gently. ** _"Lal, re-run of the incursion on the ship, after the attempt started and Etana Lol tried to take me next after getting to my friends. And crew, and Charlie and I did it together until Robin was freed from her control."_** he said and it switched course at that as they watched it gently.

 ** _"And finally, go to the plan and how we planned this out, before I returned to the academy, each piece, bit by bit, including my uniform."_** he said as they saw the quartet, Josh and Higgens preparing for it as they saw him create a cloaking chip. And fitting it to his uniform, as he tested it as they saw his real uniform as he tested it. Before it switched to his cadet uniform and the group nodded as the enquiry gave a nod.

 ** _"So rather then being involved in a cover up, you're really a plant on the team, young man?"_** Deladier said to him sternly and he nodded. **_"Aye Sir, Josh and I took the liberty to go on your unspoken orders regarding this. But I'm really the captain's man and yours, through and through, Sirs. On my loyalty to you, I had a duty to the truth and you, and I did my duty."_** he said and the group nodded.

 ** _"But in addition to that right now, I decided on a sheep lead in trick, directly into your trap. The last three days was so I could lead them into incriminating themselves by their own words now. As if they didn't have the forthright to come forward and tell you what happened, they don't deserve to wear these uniforms, Lal now."_** he said as his uniform switched forms and the trio paled at that.

" ** _I got the uniforms in multi-layer, but the Continuum set it up, so dressed as a cadet like this, but they turned it into the cadet version of my uniform. Here on the ship, but I'm not a cadet 3rd class at all, I'm a lieutenant. I'm the leader of Gamma squadron here on the ship as to that, I think you know what I'm saying Nick."_** he said as the next flash appeared as Katie Higgins and Tommy Martell appeared.

As they saw his real uniform then in the same color as Deladier, Picard and Will, before they saw the two pips in his collar and swallowed hard at that. ** _"You're a lieutenant, why the hell didn't you tell us?"_** Locarno asked and he crossed his arms. ** _"You pay attention to my reprimand last night, or even the way I took command away from you after the accident."_** Wesley said sternly and he swallowed at that news.

 ** _"When I said I wasn't lying to my captain again, I meant it Nick, I'm his man through and through."_** he said sternly and they swallowed. **_"Where'd you come up with a chip to change uniforms to disguise the fact that this is your real uniform now?"_** Brand asked in bemused amazement to him. ** _"Lal and I created a simulator chip to disguise my real uniform, I was wearing it after the team meeting."_**

 ** _"So when around them, I'm dressed like this, for the past six weeks now."_** he said it changed back to his academy uniform. **_"And when the accident happened, I activate the chip, to go back and forth, but I got on board and was dressed like this."_** he said as it switched to his full duty uniform then. **_"Nicely done Cadet, that was very nice thinking hiding that from them and with that right now."_**

 ** _"It was after we arrived, and before Locarno interrupted what you were going to tell me by barging in there. I just didn't realize or remember you had that chip on, so in order to throw him off, you had that chip activated. Activated it the second Deladier made contact with you after he came to get you down from there."_** Picard said and he nodded to him and he nodded as he answered him smiling.

 ** _"Dad you know me, I would never lie to you before, so why start now exactly, at the moment, if they expected to get away with this, they better think again. As to why it's because I was making it clear, I already took command away from him. And I was a full lieutenant, so reporting directly to Captain Deladier, that was the easy part and_** ** _he accepted I was now in control of the team."_**

 ** _"The chip was linked to any and all senior officers from the nurse on campus directly to you Admiral. So only you could see past the facade of the training uniform, so when the captain made contact with me and brought me around. He could see my real uniform and as the senior officer now in charge. And of the four of us, and knew I was dragging him before the academy enquiry for it."_**

 ** _"But regarding when I got to you last night when Derek walked in, that's why he froze up, because Lal deactivated the cloak so he could see my real uniform. And as I was acting as who I really am, the lieutenant and team leader to Nova squadron's rivals at the academy now."_** he said and the entire group nodded as the trio looked at him in shocked disbelief at the news as he went further then firmly.

Looking at the scared looks on the trio he smiled as he said it. **_"I suppose you wonder why Derek never got back to you last night did he, Nick. You really thought I wouldn't know what it was you were trying to do, first coercion. But emotional blackmail and then you try to sabotage me at the time. Do you remember my exact words, before we hit that part now, ' I'm not sure I can do this.'."_**

 ** _"Peter said that he couldn't reach him, after the captain called me up here, correct, all of sudden it went to radio silence, for you. And after the captain called me up here and telling me he knows, correct. And wasn't that what you were thinking, when I told you I'd never lie to them. Again, when you said that, that you could try to frame me in this?"_** he asked and the other boy swallowed.

 ** _"Well the reason is because we caught him, he came in too soon, just as I was getting ready to tell them that truth. Yesterday's reprimand and ultimatum was a trap, for you and you walked right into my trap when you said that last night. 'I'm not sure I can do this', 'You'd do that, you'd let me throw away my career just to save your neck.'. By saying and answering in the manner you did."_**

 ** _"You both walked directly into the trap the committee and my crew set for you at the time this week. I was taught to be honest, a duty to the truth, well my duty to the truth is that to save the team, it was by coming forward together. If you just bothered to go with my suggestion you wouldn't be expelled. And the consequences are the same for all of us, but while you're doing it from earth."_**

 ** _"I'm doing it up here, but this was a test of leadership and honesty and you all failed the test by responding in the way you did. That was a trap, by my saying that to you and you responding in the way you did, both of you flunked the test."_** he said and the trio paled at as Worf crossed his arms sternly. ** _"Trap, last night was a trap?"_** Sito said in shock and Picard crossed his arms as he went further.

As Worf rested his hands on his shoulders in pride, Wesley looked up at him and he looked at him with a warm fatherly look on his eyes. ** _"After the game and the aftermath, if I was in the Air Force, I got my Purple Heart. And it's because I risked my life preventing an incursion, and the Alliance of planets that pulled it. They just barely killed me in attempting an incursion into the federation."_**

 ** _"And the captain promoted me to lieutenant when they kept me home at the time. But in total honesty now you three. I learned from the best, you three, my crew trained me in everything you could think of. But I just traded a foothold situation for a sheep lead in trick manner. And you played along like the pied piper of Hamlin by answering in the manners you did, you two."_**

 ** _"Let alone your arrogance in not bothering to check my dorm room for real by opening up the door. Or bothering to look outside, to check and see if the captain was really outside. Or opening up the door to see if my mother and I were really in there. And that's your fatal flaw, arrogance and assumptions, you fall for it and it gets you in trouble."_** he said and Worf smiled sternly as he said it.

 ** _" Well done cadet, you did me proud right now, and you three, you should know the difference between what is real. And what could be considered as the sheep lead in trick, as I see in your records, none of you lived on a ship all your lives. Being trained in infiltration, stealth and survival training, you're all planet borns recruits, none of you have parents who are Starfleet officers now."_**

 ** _"And with that the boys knew the rules, so now the question is why try to delay him."_ **Worf said and Picard finished that remark. _ **"But we gave you chance after chance, after chance to come forward and you still wouldn't take it right now. Well if honesty and rules don't mean a thing to you, I'd like to see what happened up there at the time here."** _he said the trio sternly then at that remark.

 ** _"Sir, if it hadn't been for my computer program, I doubt I would have gotten to you, before they realized it. Because if I hadn't, I'd be toast and that would be it, but I just prevented them from preventing it by turning them in. And before you busted them, and it was last night that you did, thankfully though here. We already had this conversation, set 20 months in advance prior to this."_**

 ** _"I got to you, before they tried to prevent it, and it was thanks to Lal being in the system and my computer program."_** Wesley said and the trio paled at that. **_"Nothing changed between us, because as I said prior to this, that week during the game and even further back. We talked about what the consequences were going to be for something like this, so long as I never lost your trust."_**

 ** _"I could take the punishment, until we catch Derek, as he came in too soon realizing this was a set up, and instead of destroying my life, I destroyed his. With Derek off the ship for 18 months at the time here, it was enough time, that I implemented several sub routines into the program. And, as you know, I'm a computer expert and that program was enough to save the federation."_**

 ** _"Well the next step was using it as piece to catch a couple criminals in the act of a scandal later on. You and the crew, mom, matter more to me, I knew if there was anyway to remain at the academy it's by coming forward all at once. Evidently their fears of your decisions, regarding this is what caused this act of desperation, by half truths and omissions."_** he said and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Yes and you never let us down, nicely done Wesley, it doesn't matter what they say, you did the right thing and as you're the only one who did. That gets you off on only six months, but your license to pilot, in the starfighters and shuttles, though deactivated. Your license to pilot the Enterprise is not, and next on your regime is war game drills."_** Picard said and he nodded to him softly at that.

 ** _"Yes Sir, but as I made a promise, none of them realized I altered the program slightly with Hanson and Farley off the ship. And the ones that did were all part of our inner circle when I downloaded it into the system 2 years ago at the time. So their fears, arrogance and anger just became their undoing now at the moment."_** he said and the trio paled at the remark as the crew and committee smiled.

As Will hid a smile as he went to the question he knew was going to scare them out of their wits then. As he asked it looking at his young student gently, smiling. ** _"I knew you'd never let us down son, in fact with this situation, you always knew the rules at the time. Alright what was this next little idea you used and put in if you got the news to us this soon, before we caught them in the act, Wes."_**

 ** _"Because if they thought they knew you, just like Derek made that same mistake and got arrested by Data for breaking orders. And even though we sent him to bed that night, he still got involved here?"_** he asked and Wesley hid a smile as he answered him. ** _"With the Novas it's always the 'act before they think' type, but it's all athletics, not intellect here, but using that against the trio."_**

 ** _"I boosted the frequency, so they had their computers tampered with, giving a photographic image with audio. Just to make it seem like the 3 of us were on the grounds, mom, Captain, and they believed the image. To the point they never bothered to open the bedroom door, just to check. Or look out the window to see if you were out there or not."_** he said and they both nodded to him.

 ** _"Kind of like the computer simulations of the fire in the cargo bay and the holographic games Worf played on the Enterprise computer. Well I just used that against them and this time, I had added back up, but physics and science is not a game. To make it in the job you have to be smarter then your opponent, Case in point, I just created the barricade and emergency exit to top them all."_**

 ** _"And the trio, Hanson and his cousin all fell for it, but 1) trying to attack head on, try it and you're getting arrested, try to set the auto destruct, getting arrested, try to beam over to the opponent's ship, getting arrested as well. So I created a fourth option and it's by use of the computer program I created. My stealth training and survival and medical training and it just paid off again."_**

 ** _"And with Lal still in the system and you parked right over the academy, she downloaded herself into the A/V security room. And simulated the images into the quartet's computers, that by the time they realized they'd been had. I already told you what happened and we went to stage acting after that."_** he said and the trio swallowed as Jean said it for the three of them at his remark then.

 ** _"Who is Lal and what is this computer program you created, because we didn't know about either of them."_** Jean said as she tried to keep from shaking at the news. **_"Lal is Commander Data's daughter, she's the ship's A.I., my surrogate big sister. To Commander Data he sees me as a son, so in essence his daughter thinks of me as a younger brother, as we added her to the ship's A.I.."_**

 ** _"And the computer program is a friend and foe security lock out system I created in case we got boarded. Or the crew themselves were turned into drones, I used that when I prevented the foothold last year. And the antagonist just barely killed me in trying to get this thing out of the ship, Lal, I need the headset."_** he said as a flash appeared on the table as he picked up the headset then.

 ** _"If you thought we were in my bedroom yesterday, what you saw was actually a computer image of me in my quarters with my mother. While the captain was on the grounds talking to Boothby, but in reality the three of us were up here. And I dropped the bomb on them and the enquiry, before my crew caught you in the act."_** he said and they paled at the news as Picard smiled at the remark gently

 ** _"You know for someone as gifted as you, Nick, you should be able to tell the difference between what is real and what is faked. Because this is real right now, but this is faked, Lal, image of mom and me in my quarters at the academy."_** he said and they saw an image of her sitting next to him as they were talking, before another appeared as they saw Picard still in the garden.

 ** _"Did you honestly think I didn't know a way to make it believable to you three or that whoever tipped you off would think. Now, that I wouldn't know a way to get on board, and without tripping off the sensors, because if you do. Then you're not going to make it in this career, because to the crew and enquiry. And its mind over matter, mind over matter, brains over brawns now."_**

 ** _"But here's the truth, I learned over the two last years in how to get around undetected at the time. Disabling the tracking sensors and thermal sensors, false images at the time. And I used that against a criminal mastermind who was intending on a hostile takeover without violence, so this was easy."_** he said and they swallowed hard at that as Brand smiled at him as she said it to him gently

 ** _"The act of duty to the truth would have saved the team if they just listened to you, a duty to the truth. Or, in another wording now, if we were in the 20th century, 'you made a judgement call to the save the team.'. Sure you thought about us first, so here's the point to this if you hadn't. The entire team would've been destroyed if you'd been O'neill's former commander, if you went back."_**

 ** _"You made the only choice you could have to save the team and instead of going with you, they chose duty to their friends. And while Nicholas gets expelled, they're left dealing with the added side effects with being stuck at the academy. And having every member of the next three classes and the assorted staff know what they did, and never letting them forget it either now."_**

 ** _"But again 'what about your duty to your friends?', in 20th century terming, 'what about no one gets left behind?', well to answer that question Mr. Locarno. When you made that choice as an adult behind enemy lines and the results are, now. That it could get you killed or captured if you went back for the team mate that got shot and arrested by enemy forces, so if you were a true officer."_**

 ** _"You'd be thinking like he has regarding this and it's, and here's the piece that you're going to learn later in life regarding us veteran members of Starfleet. But there are a lot of things we do that we wish we could change and as sure as hell can not forget. But the whole concept to chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as officers, we have to make some very tough decisions."_**

 ** _"Or following orders as you were trained to, it doesn't make it any easier and certainly doesn't make it right. It does put some of the blame on the person giving the orders, that's what being in the military back then does to an officer. But O'neill got himself in trouble for breaking the restrictions when he was your age and his attitude is the reason he's still a lieutenant rather then a captain."_**

 ** _"So the judgement was rendered at the moment regarding you, but now that with the fact that the truth is coming out. That the duration of 18 months just sealed their fates when you were up here with your mother and the rest of the crew, Ensign Crusher. You did as you were supposed to do, but as you were the only one who did, it's six months, regarding the sentence now, once it starts."_**

 ** _"So six months probation, and another 12 back on board the Enterprise, your flight status of the smaller crafts is suspended. And until you complete the six months you can't advance with your class, and with that Ensign. I'm giving you these 18 months, what of Ensign Lefler?"_** Brand asked and she moved to his side. **_"It's been confirmed, we're due in seven months."_** he said and she nodded gently.

 ** _"Well here's the next question, why didn't you come forward and tell us this sooner?"_** Jenson asked as he walked into the room. **_"It's because evidently whoever caused them to start screwing with my getting the truth out to all of you. Is evidently the one who got to them as Nick was deluding himself into thinking. That I'd stick with them, whoever did it I'm betting it's our conversation here."_**

 ** _"That I'm betting it was Derek Hanson, as his cousin is Peter Hanson, Derek told his cousin, who then told Nick. That I've gone Gamma and with me was Josh, and they decided they had to make sure. But when I said I wasn't lying to you for a second time, as the first was to get you to realize it. They realized he was right all along, Commander."_** he said and Jenson nodded to him at that remark.

 ** _"I'm guessing I'm not going to like whatever I'm about to see in your memories right now. If Josh and you did this to prevent it from ever happening again, Wes?"_** Alberts said to him and he nodded. ** _"Yes that's right, he tried to fix O'neill's mistakes in doing that maneuver and he caused a secondary crash. Killing Josh and nearly me with him here, I'm just explaining this from my own side of it."_**

 ** _"But the 'we' was really pointed at the trio, they pushed him into doing it when he wasn't ready for it. They thought we could do it finally, they thought we could anything, but we can't and we're not. And as a result he was killed by ill conceived timing, measurements gone wrong, and arrogance. But you never tolerated this anyway, and to quote your remark now right now, Sir."_**

 ** _"They participated in a cover up that impeded upon the official investigation into the death of a cadet, Captain. And admiral the reason I didn't come forward sooner is because Derek possibly got to them. In regarding the whole 'what about your duty to your friends' piece."_** he said as he saw Sito swallow then at that as they saw the group of adult officers cross their arms at the news as he went further.

 ** _"Commander Alberts, I was the only one who tried to save him after the maneuver backfired and set his engine on fire. But before I could put it out, the ignition went a second time and fried my controls, resulting in all three injuries at once. Before Captain Deladier brought me around, I tried to save him, but I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry."_** he said and Alberts nodded to him gently then.

 ** _"That's what you really been trying to tell us, and they keep stalling you, why exactly, because they want you to be just like them. The 'one for all and all for one' catch, when we raised you and Josh to be honest with us. The 'we' being your mother, your crew, his mother and me and then you finally get the chance. And by pulling out your program and going on a security clearance raid now."_**

 ** _"But before you tell me and the committee what happened up there you tell your mother, the captain and the quintet. And just as you're ready to tell us, Derek Hanson walks in the door with a sadistic smirk on his face. Just before he sees you and freezes up, and knows you found a way around their stalling you by having Lal in the computer still?"_** Alberts asked him and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, as you said, you raised me to be honest and ever since you threw out the traveler's opinions, I've really come into my own. I've become more self assured and confident than I was when he just dropped that bomb on you. But it's not their opinions that matter to me, or their trust and respect. No it's yours and Derek was trying to sabotage me, and them with him as to that right now."_**

 ** _"I have reason to believe he was in on this and got to them in regarding my going Gamma, and they started first with the coercion. And then attempted emotional blackmail, before you caught them in the act. And I made it clear I'm never lying to you again and they realize he'd been right all along."_** he said and they nodded as he looked at the trio, who were frozen in fear at the news he gave them.

 ** _"Is there a reason they simply didn't ask you what the consequences were going to be at the time, because we did tell you a year prior to that. After William Potts was infected by those parasites after he ate the fruit of a cove palm?"_** Picard asked and he crossed his arms. **_"If they'd been smart after he asked me what we should do, they would have, but to them, they thought, now."_**

 ** _"That the results were going to be your decision for him, but no, if we were the federation in the movie, he'd get hit with the punishment of ten lashes. But if you didn't trust them to learn from salvaging this mistake, you'd have let them go. But evidently it wasn't just the fear of getting thrown that made them choose this, it's the test of trust, being a team now, that they chose the latter."_**

 ** _"But you know me, for several years, I was going through a case of trial an error, but I'm not invincible, I'm just a teenager. But we're just cadets, we're not full officers, we can't get it right on the first try, we can't do anything at the first shot. Sure my abilities were good and I learned that after the knack, I can't always get it right and this is no exception to the rule, I'm just getting started."_**

 ** _"On the small ships, but just because I've been flying a galaxy class ship, it doesn't mean I'm ready for this type of maneuver. Sure I'm good, but I'm not a master at everything, I'm just getting basic training here on campus. You were the ones that taught everything that came with the job to me, it doesn't matter. In what they say, you matter more to me, my mentors and since I came home."_**

 ** _"Since the pressure was taken off my shoulders since you barred him from me, and since you got the sextet off the ship. I became exactly the model teenage officer you wanted me to be now, and I'm finishing the job, but I think I know what happened. After I revealed the truth to you regarding the Hansons, he was so ticked he decided on political sabotage and told them I went Gamma."_**

 ** _"That Charlie and Robin were up here and I was turning them if they tried it a second time. To make sure that I got in trouble, he told them to keep stalling me in telling you the truth until you figured it out. But with the computer programme, I just created the perfect back door as he walks in. He gets caught by the people be never wanted to caught by."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"We, we didn't know what it was, why the heck didn't you tell us that?"_** Locarno asked him quickly at the news. ** _"Why didn't you ask me, a skilled pilot knows never to try this when they're inexperienced, duty to your friends, wasn't it. You go down, we all go down, screw that, my parents wanted me to do the right thing. And I did it, last week Nick."_** Wesley told him and Picard nodded in agreement sternly.

 ** _"Dad saw several flaws in your explanations, you really think you could sneak that by them Nick, I made a promise, if something like this happened. I would come forward immediately, well it did and I kept my promise. The captain matters more to me then both of you together Nick, or you two. And Derek together as for Sito she knew she should come forward, but was afraid to."_**

 **"But I got to her and she saw the truth, it's better to be honest then lie to a superior officer, so tell us why do this, was it jealousy or what. What's the motive, or was it Charlie, you figured if you could out do him. Then the captain would choose you as your future duty station on my ship?"** he asked and Locarno swallowed hard at that as Picard and Brand crossed their arms at the possibility.


	34. The First Duty XIV: Saboteur Exposed I

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 34:** **The First Duty XIV: Motives And Truths**

 ** _"Or what's the other reason you two, the fact that I knew that Derek woukd convince you that I went Gamma, but too late. You exposed yourselves, I asked that question when she dragged up the sensors, any season pilot, their age sees these things and I've been piloting this ship five 6 years."_ **he said and they swallowed hard at that as he smirked at them and nodded to the look on them.

Looking at the looks on their faces at the revelation he nodded as he exchanged looks with the trio. ** _"Derek, he did get to them and told them I'm a traitor and that I'd turn them in if they chose this maneuver. Derek had an ulterior motive involved in this, I made my choice 20 months ago that I chose you over them. So he came up with an idea and that involved the 'all for one and one for all' cliche."_**

 ** _"Said motive was so they could delay long enough for you to figure it out, and I'm busted along with them. But evidently they never considered I'd get to you first before they pulled that stunt, because Lal is still in the system. I got to you last night before you busted them and I reported in to tell you. And before you cracked it, Sir, but they were hoping they could prevent it and long enough."_**

 ** _"That they could have me join with them, but no, I told them I wasn't lying to you and they crossed the line as he said the words he can't take back now. But I'm your plant, and I'm working for you, and thanks to my program we prevented it for real. I got to you first, before you figured it out and told you both and Commander Alberts the truth all because of my back up skills."_**

 ** _"But this is what you mean is it just possibly you don't make captain, or admiral without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions. As such, it's because I do, and I've been doing it for five years, if your in command training, so think about that you two."_** he said and he watched their faces pale at that. ** _"And getting to me first was your only chance and before I realized what happened here."_**

 ** _"As your commanding officer, you had to get to me and tell me, your mother, Will and the enquiry first before we caught them in the act. By doing that you're off the hook, but they're caught red handed in several more felonies here at the academy."_** Picard said sharply and and Deladier finished that. ** _"Crossed and double crossed in this case and you got to us, before they destroyed your career."_**

 ** _"Oh this just crossed a line alright, we clearly trained you well in infiltration and and your survival and stealth training. But this turned into a case of taking sides and had it not been for that computer program you created. And with it the fact you downloaded Lal into the system that your team, the Gammas just saved your career, and they lost."_** Deladier said to him sharply at that news then.

 ** _"Thanks Sis, I owe you one big time, you just saved my career and my bonds with your father and the rest of the crew."_** Wesley said and he looked at his own quartet and smiled as Robin pulled him into a hug in relief as Charlie and Jake moved to his side. **_"We did it, we just saved your career and you from having your life torn down because of the trio, we did it."_** Robin said and he nodded smiling as he turned.

 ** _"Not just the trio, but Derek as well, he decided if he can't tarnish my reputation by rumors, then he's going for political sabotage now. And it's by having the trio interfere in my telling the enquiry, and my mother the truth. Until the captain figured it out and I'm made to look like I'm also involved in a cover up."_** he said as he looked at the trio who were shaking in fear as he went on.

 ** _"That's what happened wasn't it, you three, Derek got to you, regarding my being a traitor and with me was Josh. As a Starfleet born, I was making sure that, if you just listened to me at the time this week now. You'd stil be leader of the team and you'd graduate next year Nick. It's simple, you just tell them yourselves, and you have a chance to earn both your credits and status back."_**

 ** _"But you wanted to make sure he was lying and decided to gang up on me, but peer pressure of the surviving team mate, coercion, emotional blackmail. Till I made it clear, I wasn't lying to them and you realized he was right and crossed the line. As I made it clear that your only chance of staying here was by coming forward now."_** he said and they exchanged panicked looks and the group nodded.

 ** _"Yes, okay we did, but we were afraid of what the consequences were going to be."_** Jean said to him quickly and Dayton looked at her coldly. ** _"There a reason you guys didn't ask me simply, I could have told you the consequences. I mean we all come forward together, it's just six months probation. Our flight status deactivated, and loss of our credits for this year, and we get held back a year."_**

 ** _"But lesson learned and we learn never to try it twice till we have more training under our belts. But that's duty to the truth, duty to your friends is what you guys chose and here's the results now. You get expelled, and you two, and the Hanson Cousins are placed on twice in probation, and you don't graduate. Until you're 22, so tell me, what's better right now."_** Wesley asked and they paled then.

 ** _"Why didn't you tell us this exactly?"_** Sito said in shock and he crossed his arms as he answered her, as they saw the pale look on Locarno. **_"Why didn't you ask me, I'm a Starfleet born, I know and knew the rules and the time here now, so go ahead, say it it. You leaped, before you looked, if you just thought this through and asked me that, this wouldn't be the result."_** he said and she swallowed then.

 ** _"I was afraid, we were afraid of what the consequences were going to be, we knew we should have come forward. But we were afraid of what the consequences were going to be in this!"_** Jean said and he looked at her firmly. **_"And I supposed you thought that gave you the right to ask me something. You never have had the right to ask me, Jean, Sito."_** he said and they swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"We know we should have thought this through, but we didn't know, he never told us when he was with us."_** she said desperately to him. **_"Don't give me that Hajar, you used him to get back at me for breaking up with Nick. Nick is Rico after getting the dear john letter, and he never learned from one lesson. And he makes another, you know who Charlie is here?"_** Robin said to her at that firmly.

 ** _"Charlie happens to be his best friend at high school while I'm Flores as she talked some sense into him and I prevented him from wrecking his career. Prior to their hometown getting destroyed and their parents being murdered. I'm his new girlfriend and I'm furious at you for nearly causing him to wash right out of the academy and with that in mind right now and with that in mind here."_**

 ** _"Just what right do you have to pull this, when you're not even dating him, you're just stringing him along?"_** she said to her coldly. ** _"Before you say it, you just insulted Josh, you saw what happened up there. It's that the blast knocked him unconscious, and you convinced yourselves he pulled away and caused a collision, Jean."_** Wesley added to her sternly and she swallowed at that remark.

 ** _"So that's what happened: the blast knocked my son unconscious, you tried to put the fire out, before you could do anything here. The blast went a second time, the engine exploded and he was killed."_** Alberts said and Wesley crossed his arms. **_"Tell them the truth, the fact you did the star formation too close together, and it was your engine that set his on fire, Jean, tell him the truth."_**

 ** _"Tell them the truth Jean, you went with Nick's idea on the starburst, I told you Josh and I weren't doing this when it was that close together. And you popped off like 'his' third female bunk mate to me, before she killed their eighth by accident, so tell him the truth. It's your fault he's dead, you popped off to me, before it was your engine that killed him."_** he said and she swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"Is that true Cadet Hajar, it was your engine that set his on fire, even though Cadet Crusher was working on a ship and knew more then you did. You still went with Locarno's measurements at the time, I'm giving you one chance. Right now, to save yourselves ladies, is what he told me just now true, or not?"_** Brand said to her sternly and she looked at Wesley and he shook his head firmly at her.

 ** _"Don't bother you two, I'm not sticking up for you anymore, as you're the one who destroyed this friendship. I had no compunctions whatsoever, of turning you three into her and the captain. Because this crossed a line you can't take back, I'm his man through and through, and you can't change that. But I'm a Starfleet cadet and I had a duty to the truth, to him, my mother, Josh."_**

 ** _"And the crew, it's simple you tell the truth and come forward all at once and you get to stay. But you pull what you did and you're under probation and scrutiny till they decided to lift it. Well you destroyed your career in your case Nick, and you two just barely did the same in your case. As far as I'm concerned here, if this was an alternate version for the teenage wizard now."_**

 ** _"It's you sold out, you two are the trio of supposed friends and Derek the rival, so jealous that he's determined to make me look bad in front of the headmaster. But then why should I be surprised here right now, regarding you. Because I'm the one destined for greatness and I have friends, but you won't once this gets out all over the academy that a team mate is dead here."_**

 ** _"You sold out yourselves to the NID, which is the organization that Maxwell is the descendant of, they're all full soldier, athletic types. You're just a helm jockey, trying to get the attention of one captain, and said captain is mine. But you blew it and it's by every charge in the book."_** he said and they swallowed hard at that as Hajar answered him, desperately at his remark as she looked at him.

 ** _"My ship, my crew, my captain, this is my life and the fact you're trying to cheat by daredevil stunts to on my ship. It's not going to happen, you don't know the crew, my mother or even the senior staff crew whatsoever. So answer this: how do you expect to score points when you don't make a good first impression. Huh, just explain how, all it took was one year and that does it in my case."_**

 ** _"But did you not hear the tone of emphasis and claim in my voice when I spoke of him and the others, 'my' ship, 'my' crew, 'my' captain. Fact as which was a matter of weighing the scales between you and them. But come on, it's no contest at all here, they raised me, saved my life, rescued me. So when it comes right down to its a matter of the scales in time periods, them 5 1/2 years."_**

 ** _"You only one year now, so with that in mind its if you're wanted this, me to choose sides. Well I chose sides after my mother kept me home on sabbatical, strengthening up the bond for another 18 months so by the time this happened. It was already to late for you, because 18 months can make or break a friendship and this was no friendship whatever, you three used to me now."_**

 ** _"But before you say it, don't bother, nothing was changing my mind when you three tried to gang up on me, regarding this. I said, repeatedly, that the only way to stay here at school was by coming forward together. I never lied to my mother, or the crew, let alone the captain, once in my life. Not since we've been together, now you're asking me to go along with your decisions, forget it."_**

 ** _"It's not going to happen, I was already intending to come forward when you gave me that line, before you gave that remark to me in Nick's voice. To repeat Colonel Jackson's remark, "No, you look, I've got everything under control. God you guys never show me any respect in our opinions. Now I'm handling this, all you have to do is hang in there.', but no you didn't, to you now in this."_**

 ** _"It's 'one thing, you only have to do one thing, and if you can't handle it, we're going to break out of here without you.'. Do you know what's those remarks sound like in a teenage, cadet version of that same argument now?"_** he asked and she and Sito shook their heads as were shaking at the look in his eyes. ** _"It's we don't want to come forward, we don't have a problem with this, but if you do."_**

 ** _"Then resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious.'. 'You'd do that, you'd let me sacrifice my career just to save your neck.'. 'To save the team, that's more important then you and it's more important then me. And if I was in your position, I'd do so, and without hesitation, but that's just me.'."_** he said to them firmly as he went on.

 ** _"Well I did, and it's my duty, a duty to the truth, you wanted to save this team, you should have gone with my decision. Because it's just been dismantled as a result. I chose duty to the truth and the results are what she gave us now. Just a black mark in the record, six months on probation and loss of our credits. And our flight status revoked, that's what duty to the truth, for a cadet results in."_**

 ** _"But duty to your friends, lying to a superior officer, emotional blackmail, coercion, half truths, in order to try to cover up the truth of the death of cadet. And the results are it gets you expelled and the others the same consequences as we have right now, if you'd chosen duty to the truth. You wouldn't have been expelled Nick, and the team is still in one piece, but I'm not apart of it."_**

 ** _"And neither was Josh, oh no, Josh and I went Gamma, and your team mates the ones that are in this. Just as much as you two are-are the Hanson cousins at the moment so with that, Nick gets expelled. And you four all get the same sentence, but your career is none of my business. Our lives are what we make of them and you chose this, so deal with it now, because I don't care now."_**

 ** _"The crew matters more to me, I did my job, and you have to face the consequences, you lied to them. But 1) you broke the restrictions given to you by the senior council and the school committee on a banned maneuver. And 2) you fully participated in a cover up that impeded on the official investigation. And into the death of a cadet, so you chose the decisions, regarding this."_**

 ** _"And you're taking the consequences for it now, because your choices in your careers are your own making. I'm not sticking up for you and not when I made a promise to my captain, my mother. That if I was in trouble, I'd tell them immediately, and instead of destroying my life, you wrecked yours now."_** he said and she said it quickly at that in desperation as she answered his remark then.

 ** _"Wesley please, I didn't want the team to be split half at the time, we were a team, we should stick together, not be taking sides in this."_** Hajar said and Dayton crossed his arms as he answered her, before Wesley stopped him. **_"Hold it Charlie, was it your idea or Derek's that you decided to try this. Derek, I know, wanted to destroy my reputation with the crew, and so that I'm no longer the JCL."_**

 ** _"The model student officer, the captain's pet, in his eyes, his rumor caused a few problems and we threw three Ensign's off the ship, medical ensigns. As well as Derek's cousin and his clique, because they're the ones responsible for a trauma when I was 16. While in your case, it's no matter what happens, we'd come through it as a team, what the heck do you take me for here exactly."_**

 ** _"When you said previously, in his voice, that if I can't lie to save this team, I should just drop out. You're just as selfish as Maxwell is and with him, Colonel O'neill. But let me make this clear he sold out Jackson's grandfather to the planet leader and Jackson was turned into POW. But you know what he told him, it's 'one thing, you only have to do one thing, and if you can't handle it.'."_**

 ** _"We're going to break out of here without you.', do you know what it sounds like in a student version exactly?"_** he said and she swallowed hard at that. And they shook their heads as he went further. ** _"We don't want to come forward and we don't have a problem with this, but if you do, then resign your appointment to the academy. And walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious.'."_**

 ** _"Well now you know who it is you're sounding like in Nick's voice, but you look, I have everything under control, God you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'. In a student version that's 'you'd do that, you'd let me throw away my career just to save your necks. Added response, 'to save the team, that's more important then you.'."_**

 ** _"And it's more important then me, and if I was in your place, I'd do it, and without hesitation, but that's just me.'. And you know what, I did, but you just exposed yourselves to the general and the joint chiefs. As well as the rest of the team's closest to our unit you're screwed here. I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team and you sold me out, so why should I help you."_**

 ** _"If you tell me I can't hack it, I should just leave."_** he snapped at her coldly as he backed into Robin and Dayton as she swallowed at that. ** _"I didn't mean it like that Wesley, you can't really believe that?"_** she said and he shook his head. ** _"Not only do I believe that remark, if you want to take sides as well. Then I took sides, but I'm a Starfleet cadet, I had a duty to the truth, I'm saying it to you."_**

 ** _"And what's your response, that even though I turned you in for lying to them. We'll always be friends, but you stabbed me in the back."_** he said and they swallowed at that as he went further in digging the knife into the remark. **_"So no Jean and it's because you ripped my heart out and you expect me to stick by you. All for one and one for all, 'duty to your friends', 'nobody gets left behind.'."_**

 ** _"No, forget it, my remark is what about Josh and me, you guys are Nova squadron. I'm Gamma, I'm already apart of a team, and it's with Charlie, Kate, Tony and their friends. The flight team I wanted to be apart of was the next generation of Gamma, following my mentor, Commander Riker. But first you stabbed me in the back and then say if I can't lie to save the team."_**

 ** _"Then resign my application to the academy and walk away, but don't make you pay for my guilty conscious. You remember what I said to him, you'd let me throw away my career just to save your necks. But to you, it's to save the team, and that's more important then you and more important then me. Well if I was you, I'd tell them on the very first day, but that's just me and with that."_**

 ** _"You guys are nothing to me as of now."_** he said and before she could answer, he finished it _._ ** _"So don't give me this crap that I should stay with the team, I have a duty to the truth, you tell the truth and you stay. You lie and it gets you expelled, they told me the consequences, what they'd be. Before the admiral took my training out of the crew's hands."_ **he said and she said it quickly at that.

 ** _"I know we should have asked you before we pulled this stunt, but we were afraid of what they were going to be."_ **she said and Dayton said it coldly to her at that remark. **_"And that gave you the right to use peer pressure, coercion and emotional blackmail on him Jaxa, Hajar. That's illegal in the academy, Hajar, as a Starfleet officer in training at there, we have a duty of reporting things."_**

 ** _"As we see this as illegal and uncouth, and it's our duty to report these things directly to the academy staff and the admiral. Josh was killed. because of your breaking restrictions and it's due to in-exact measurements, ill conceived timing and your arrogance and bravado. How many times have we heard it at the academy: never get cocky or it'll be your undoing, and now it has been."_**

 ** _"But why should he have to stick by you, when he and I knew this was going to happen, to save his career. I decided I was nipping this in the bud, but the way I see this as you're Ibenez, and her new boyfriend at fleet, is Nick. But Robin and I are his new best friend and his team mate Flores. As this is a reimagining of what Rico dealt with, and I managed to talk some sense into him."_**

 ** _"Before he destroyed his career, but to quote his mother right now, regarding you, Hajar. I'm not having him destroy his life and career over some silly little girl who wants to look handsome in her uniform. But Robin and I just saved his career by pulling this together, you're no friend of his. If you think he should quit, because he can't lie to them."_** he said to her coldly as he pointed at the group.

 ** _"Back up plans were in place long before I returned to the academy, but I have a duty to the truth, to Josh, his parents, my parents, my crew, the committee. You murdered the heir to the Alberts family name, what was it you said, oh yes, 'I know you want to protect his memory. But we have to think about ourselves.'. Screw that, he's my best friend, I'm getting justice for his death."_**

 ** _"For him and his parents, and by turning in the people responsible for his death, I've been working for them as their plant all this time. Just so I can make sure you all get the consequences in the way you deserve them. Hate me if you want I don't care, because this is my job, but there are a lot of things we do. That we wish we could change as and sure as hell can't forget, but the whole concept."_**

 ** _"To chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as officers we have to do some awful stuff, or the right thing. And follow orders as we were trained to, it doesn't make it easier, and it certainly doesn't make it right. But it does put some of the blame on the person, or people, giving the orders. You want someone to blame, blame them, but don't get on my case, because of it."_**

 ** _"When I was just following orders, I'm a Starfleet officer, I had a job to do, and you disobeyed a direct order at the time. But just to prevent another death out of reckless endangerment, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."_** he said and they swallowed as he looked at the group surrounding them. **_"Alright Admiral, they're all yours now, Commander, I'm making sure his death wasn't in vain now."_**

 ** _"But we did this and his sacrifice was just so we never lost another cadet by pulling the Kolvoord starburst. We did the right thing, but your son was my best friend, I'm making sure his loss was not in vain now. This is never happening again, but that's what I mean, that remark was an attempt of peer pressure."_** Wesley said and she crossed her arms as she answered him at that remark.

 ** _"Uh huh, peer pressure of the surviving team mate was and is illegal in the academy, as is coercion and emotional blackmail. And of the four of you, only you came forward and did the right thing, like you were trained too. But my decision on what I gave you and the girls. It was what the original decision was going to be if you all came forward, together."_** Brand said sharply and they paled.

 ** _"Aye Sir and the charges just got upped right now, but reckless endangerment, coercion, emotional blackmail, conspiracies in conspiracies. Attempted murder, peer pressure and ten other charges on the list here, well games up."_** Dayton said and they nodded. **_"As Hanson is involved in this, he's ending up at the damn table, right now."_** Will said sharply and tapped his communicator as he said it then.

 ** _"Derek, Jack, Eric, get Derek Hanson out of detention and bring him here, he's under arrest for attempted murder and murder. The cover up just revealed some new information and I want you guys in here to head off a fight right now. As to why, it's because the results just got worse here. We're on holodeck 1, but he's hereby under arrest here."_** he said and Wesley looked at him firmly.

 ** _"Derek still up here?"_** he asked as Greyson dragged him into the room and he went to attention in front of Brand. **_"Is what he just told me true or not Cadet, that you told them that he was working for us in this. And you had to make sure he never turned on you and you ganged up on him. So to you our creed doesn't mean a thing to you?"_** Deladier said to him sternly and he swallowed and nodded.

 ** _"If you ended up learning anything at the academy you should have learned the act of honesty, Cadet Hanson. As to him, living on the ship was the straight and narrow, but as Starfleet officers when on earth, your job, if someone pulls this stunt. Is by reporting it to us as the senior officers, and yet instead of doing your duty as a true officer of Starfleet that entire 18 month basis now."_**

 _ **"You instead got involved in peer pressure, coercion and emotional blackmail to the surviving member of the explosion. So just 18 months later and you still haven't learned anything in my eyes right now. If you see this the same way Mr. Locarno does, Cadet Hanson."** _Picard said sharply to him and he swallowed as Wesley answered him as he looked at the quartet with a stern, but firm look on his face.

 ** _"I could rephrase that, in the commander's words right now the day we shipped out, but to him an officer rank mean's nothing to him. We had this discussion in sickbay after the aftermath of the game got started and I made a promise to the captain. But I have a duty to the truth and he shot back at me at that of what about your duty to your friends, but here's the point of this right now."_**

 ** _"But there is no duty to your friends when they are trying to get you to be dishonest with a commanding officer. I'm been serving in a pre academy career since I was 15, I know the rules and unknowing or not to the senior staff crew. By that I mean the ones infected by the game, I suggested we turn this into a training game, mom ordered all weapons to be put up at the time."_**

 ** _"But he was under medical watch, drunk and stoned and carrying a phaser that was set on high even though mom said no weapons. And barely after two hours searching the halls for me, he gets caught and arrested by Commander Data. So to him the rules and regulations mean nothing, simply because he's trying to get out of my shadow and he's thinking I'm sucking up to you right now."_**

 ** _"But adult crew's honor roll student, trying show off for special attention to that point he's crossing lines not meant to be crossed. But I think he wanted this to happen that I get in trouble with you for breaking your restrictions. But again the jokes on him, because I had Lal and my true squadron here. At my back in getting you the truth now, and I saved our bonds from getting destroyed now."_**

 ** _"So though they think I let them down, it doesn't matter, because you matter even more to me. Yes I'm a Starfleet cadet, but I'm still human and what matters to me even more then my grades or flight status. Is keeping our bonds the way they are, sure it's six months probation, I can do that. But so long as nothing ever gets between us is what matters, and with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"That's the act of a true Starfleet officer, you got to make choices you can't always stomach. You wanted to destroy my life so I could drop out of the academy, lose the trust and respect of the senior crew. Well my how the tables have turned, because instead I turned the tables on you. And with the fact that Lal was still in the system and the trio were here, we just destroyed yours."_**

 ** _"Loss of your credits, your original title, flight status and most importantly their trust, it's gone. And you just sentenced yourself to probation Derek, 18 months probation at the academy and your family name is tarnished. Your parents are science and technical crew, but you just destroyed your family name now. You and Peter just destroyed your family name if this was a family business."_**

 ** _"So once it gets out that you, the Hanson cousins, were involved in a coverup, your parents are never going to live down the shame now. That you, their son, who, prior to this was arrested twice for speedballing, attempted murder. You were in enough trouble regarding the Potts brothers and now this. So to them they're never going to trust you again, but that's the scope of it now here."_**

 ** _"That you just did one thing wrong here and that's it, and you're branded for life after that. As your parents are assigned to the ship, so once you return to the Enterprise everyone on the ship is going to know what you did. And they're never going to trust you around the helm or in ten forward, again."_** Wesley said and the quartet nodded sternly to that remark in agreement and he swallowed at that.

 ** _"The Lieutenant, and the others, they helped raise me, with my mother off the ship, to me it's why should I disappoint them. Why should I, but you, you've just destroyed any chance you had of ever getting back on their good sides. But my reputation is fixed finally, your image is destroyed after that now. And no one is ever going to trust you again, but you do one thing wrong and that it."_**

 ** _"And you're branded for life after that point and everywhere you go, someone going to drag it up. They heard about you, that you tried to destroy the reputation of the Enterprise Chief medical officer's son by setting him up in a cover up. Said cover up regarding the death of a friend of his and instead of destroying his life, as he catches you and as a does a member of the team."_**

 ** _"Well this is that one thing, and no one is ever going to let you live it down on the ship when you get back up here. Your parents are never trusting you again, and you're still on probation no matter how many years go by. It's like that movie focused on a kid trying to run from his reputation. Until he starts over again after a lawsuit, well that's you all over now."_** he said and the boy swallowed.

As Worf walked up behind him he left his hand on his shoulder at that. ** _"You know for a cadet in training this 'leap before you look' tendency. And that could very well be your undoing. And is going to get you into trouble one day, well that day was long in coming. Repeated arrests for speedballing, near accomplice to a close call, and then comes starting a riot, because of your rumors, well too late."_**

 ** _"Your lies and trouble making days for us clean cut members of the junior crew is over, you pressed your luck so far it snapped, but it has. But just because you're jealous doesn't give you the right to destroy someone's life."_** he said to him sternly as Worf finished that. As Wesley backed into him gently and in response he left his hand on his shoulder as Picard crossed his arms at the declaration then.

 ** _"Indeed and he's very correct, after the amount of times my security teams and I had to arrest you. You're being shuttled to security patrols and you're being in command training is at an end as of now. But as I'm the security chief, you're under my watchful eye starting the day you complete training and return to the enterprise, Cadet Hanson."_** Worf said with a stern growl as Wesley went further then.

 ** _"While Cadet Crusher is in dual process both as a pilot and in command training at the current moment he was your team leader. If I have to separate training teams to insure you're not around each other. Then I will, but as of this moment, your hands on training, this is on a hold. Till after your probation is up and you're all getting the same sentence, young man, ladies, and I mean it."_**

 ** _"Cadet Crusher is my JCL, and he and his team are the ones I pay more attention to, and it's because they follow my policies and rules. But rules don't change, just because you think they should, as such, he did his job. But my bonds to him are that of a family friend, his parents are my best friends. I watched him grow up, to me he's like my son."_** Picard added and Wesley finished it.

 ** _"But here's where the truth comes back to haunt you young man, you understand that some rumors are true and others are false. Well get a very good look at my hand right now, Cadet Hanson."_** Picard said and the boy looked at his finger and saw a gold wedding band on it it and then looked at Beverly's and he saw a diamond ring and paled at that as Wesley nodded coldly to him as he said it then.

 ** _"Your rumors have just come back to haunt you Derek, having an affair and he got me in on a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense. Don't think so, you just got caught by my parents when you came into the engineering way too soon right now. He's my stepfather, has been ever since they kept me home and you, Rick and Tony were at the academy, but your attempts rumors are shot."_**

 ** _"You know the hard thing about rumors, once their created they can be hard to live down. Like you created that rumor about me and my familial connection to the captain. Well how about the fact you were involved in the accident of one cadet and involved in a cover up that impeded upon the official investigation. And into the death of another, so tell me, how are you going to live this down."_**

 ** _"Your rumor was created by gossip, well mine is created by hard cold evidence and once it gets out all over the academy and the ship. That you were involved in said cover up and that my squad, right here, turned you in. You're never going to live it down, and to them, they're not going to let it go. Until you can show, that you can act like a real officer and do the job, without showing off."_**

 ** _"And sure Taurik can say, however many years it's been, that it's illogical to hold this over you and whoever ends up on the ship later. But that's not illogical when 3/4's of the academy committee and the committee at headquarters, as well as the crew here. Want to be sure you learned your lesson and don't try it twice."_** he said and the other boy swallowed hard as Brand said it firmly then at that.

 ** _"Indeed, well then like them, you're the one ending up with the very same punishment they are, as Crusher was the only one who did the right thing. And it nearly costs him everything that matters to him, because you were pulling peer pressure and coercion. Well you're in this as much as they are cadet, so get over there right now, Cadet Hanson."_** Brand said sharply and he quickly did it.

Watching Wesley as he backed into Will then, Will rested his hand on his shoulder in response. As the quartet paled at that and Wesley nodded. **_"If you thought this was all a lie guess again you guys. And it's because I wasn't lying about my bonds with him, the captain or the rest of the senior staff crew. And the assorted members of, and to answer your remark, though Sir, as I knew the rules now."_**

 ** _"I knew you were going to say that Admiral, he asked what we should do, I didn't have say the words. But we came forward right then, and it's loss of this year's credits. Our flight status revoked for a few months and we can't advance with our classes. And if you guys bothered to ask, I could have told you what the consequences would be."_** he said and they exchanged panicked looks at that.

 ** _"I never had to ask you, Admiral, as a pre academy cadet in my career, it's enough that I knew the rules and regulations. Commander Riker and Captain Picard told me what they would be after Willy got infected by parasites from the fruit of a Cove Palm. I knew the rules, I knew what had to be done, and I decided that screw waiting until they realized it, I was telling you yesterday."_**

 ** _"But I come forward now, and by that I mean before you realized it, turn them in and all it costs me right now. As I waited till now to tell you about my undercover operation, is six months loss of my credits. My flight status on the smaller crafts and I'm earning that back. And by doing it under the captain and commander, but so what if I lose those things, they can be earned back."_**

 ** _"And very easily, so long as I never lose your trust, I'll take it, and I can do the however many months it takes to earn both of those back. But what matters to me even more is I never lose your trust now, mom, Sirs. And as to why you four, it's because trust once lost takes time to earn back and even then. It may never be the same again after that, well you guys just learned the point."_**

 ** _"Of this in the Admiral's lesson, you three destroyed everyone's respect in you and you, Derek. You just destroyed any chance you had of keep the Captain's respect at the moment, though when your folks, find out, you're in big trouble. And this was the captain's direct message here, but with you at the academy your guardians are your R.A.'s, her and Captain Deladier, but my commander."_**

 ** _"The captain gave you a chance to save yourself you three, but you were hearing his lecture given to you in my voice, Nick. Fact of the matter is that being honest and telling her the truth is the only way to stay. Well you just blew your chance at that, because I told him the second he called me up. As he forwarded his reprimand, lecture and ultimatum to you, through me, Nick."_**

 ** _"As I said, repeatedly, I never lied to him, my mother or the crew not once in my life and I'm not going to start now. But the bonds between me and them are beyond strong, but let me make this clear now, being honest. Having a duty to the truth results in keeping the team together and making a good. And I mean a very good, first impression on the senior staff and crew of my ship you three."_**

 ** _"But duty to your friends, it results, if we're adults, in getting you captured, or, in this case, expelled. Had you just listened to my opinion, you could have saved this team and you'd still be in training, Nick. Your hero chose the same decision, that his grandfather did and it gets him captured by enemy forces. Mine chose to tell the truth and I get a second chance, and it's by doing it up here now."_**

 ** _"But you chose the coward's way out and you lied to her and the enquiry this week. But you, you participated in a cover up that impeded on the official investigation into the death of a cadet. Did you really expect him to not catch it on the fact you broke the restriction. And by saying that, you just insulted him, and that's another way to loses point here with the career placement."_**

 ** _"But honesty, good grades and your academy records are your ticket onto the ship, what aren't is you're trying to show off your skills. Attitude and your choices on doing the right thing, well you blew your chance at a good first impression with the captain. Before accepting a new acquisition from the academy, he looks into the records, at grades, your honesty and attitude."_**

 ** _"Before you say how could I know that, it's because he and I had this discussion. Just after Peter's cousins, Derek and Colin Marks, got themselves arrested. By the security crew, but the captain doesn't look at skills, the 'leap before they look' attitude. As he looks at the 'think their way out of the box' attitude, good grades, the ability to follow orders, helping the adult crew."_**

 ** _"When they need it, but in short the model student officer, but our job was looking after the kids younger then we are by seven to ten years. If we had a intruder, like Danar on board, keep the channel clear and stay out of it. And leave it to them and finally, though we're adults by Starfleet standards. We're still kids by their's and we keep to the regime they set for us, so model officer."_**

 ** _"To which I was when I was up here, so yeah I was on the enterprise and I know what it's like to trust others with my life. But the difference is the amount of time spent together, I spent less then 10 months with you. But just short of six years with him, come on its no contest, I would gladly give my life for him. Or any of the members here in this room right now, why because it's simple."_**

 ** _"The ship is my home, the crew my family, and here's the added point to this, but a crew is a team, a team is a family and though we already have family. Once out of the academy and up here where it gets more dangerous, we become each other's family, I have more than once surrogate parent. And in addition to my real one, but like the wizard novels, in that young man."_**

 ** _"I'm his man, through and through, in total honesty with that, it's that the jig is up, I warned you that if you told them the truth in there. Then we could have prevented your expulsion, Nick, sure you saved the team. But you've been expelled for breaking orders, you know what your problem is right now. You let a single thing control you, you joined up for the wrong reasons here."_**

 ** _"You got a man killed, and then you try to cover it up by making it sound like he was the one that caused the accident. Uh uh, you just made it clear you don't have what it takes to be in Starfleet right now. And as a true officer in Starfleet follows our creed and we have a duty to the truth. So if you just went with my idea, the three of you'd be dealing with this as one now, while I did mine."_**

 ** _"And up here, but you just demonstrated several catches that the narrator took into his training. You never learned from one mistake and you make another, followed by another and it kills a team mate. And as you never learn from it you make another and another. So the harder you try and the deeper you sink, because you're in over your head now in life lessons, shall I go on here."_**

 ** _"Your first mistake was not suggesting to Robin you set things on hold in training and she breaks up with you. The next is you never learned from that situation and you decide to try a beyond dangerous and, in their eyes a daredevil stunt. You use calculations that are completely off and it kills a team mate next, you decide, despite the fact we agreed to tell her the truth in this."_**

 ** _"To tell the truth in half truths, he catches you in the act, and you decide on a decision that not only insults him, but it is your undoing. As he raised me when my mother was gone here on earth, he saved my life, rescued me. And you cross a line in asking something you never had the right to ask me. Well it's too late, you don't have what it takes now."_** he said firmly to him and they paled then.

 ** _"You asked me to choose and I chose early, but it's the act of they mean more to me then you ever could when you make statements like that. You remember what you said to me Nick, Sito, well by saying it you just destroyed this friendship. So I had no compunctions whatsoever into turning you into them, you signed the death warrant in that decision in asking me to do that."_**

 ** _"So tell me, why should I worry about my duty to my friends, when it's clear they don't feel the same about me. I can't lie to 'them', I can't live with this, I have to be the one to decide, who the hell am I. Well to answer you, I'm Senior acting Ensign Wesley Crusher of the USS enterprise, and I'm doing my duty. And said duty is a duty to the truth, to Josh, to his parents, to my parents."_**

 ** _"And to Starfleet by turning in the trio, or rather, the quartet, that committed a dangerous stunt and then lied to cover it up. If you decided to do this as a way to destroy my image in the eyes of the crew, nice try it didn't work. Because you just got exposed yourself, but attempted murder in the case of Charlie. And it's because you never wanted to lose me to him after losing Robin to him."_**

 ** _"And with that, well I could ask you the very same question, so just who the hell are you exactly?"_** he asked and they swallowed at his remark as Will crossed his arms at the remark as he looked at the trio sternly ** _. "Don't bothering answering that, I stripped you of your rank and command here of the team. Nick, but you're no longer Cadet first class Nicholas Locarno, you are now Nick Locarno."_**

 ** _"You tried to keep from losing me in your case you three and in yours, Derek, try to destroy my image in front of the senior staff crew. And the added support staff at the moment right, it just failed, so if this is payback. For my humiliating you in front of the senior staff, the security and support crews. You just failed, Derek, because as I said, repeatedly, you want to beat your opponent here."_**

 ** _"You have to get inside their heads and sure you think you know how I think, but the fact is you don't know. Because you never found where I hid that chip, so you could deactivate the program so I can't get up here and turn them in, and you with them. But you just got yourself in over your heads, by these choices now, and it's game over."_** he said and they swallowed at his remarks then.

Looking at him proudly the enquiry and the entire crew smiled gently as Picard said it for all of them as he rested his hand on his shoulder gently. ** _"Nicely done Lieutenant, that was a very well thought out plan right now. In fact this is enough that with the fact you pulled it off, you're getting that probation. And by doing it up here, I know that your flight status of the shuttles and fighters doesn't matter to you."_**

 ** _"Let alone your grades, those can be earned back easily, but trust that takes more time and you never lost it. But we do matter more to you now and with that, that's the type of dedication I look for. And when it comes to young officers just entering their training period on the Enterprise. So tell me, what's the point of this test exactly, Wes?"_** he asked and and Wesley explained that firmly.

 ** _"It's the act of being honest, as a Starfleet officer we have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible. You tell the truth and though you get a small consequence that's alright, because you learn from it and never do it again. But you lie and it destroys everything that mattered to you, duty to the truth, and you get to stay, duty to your friends and it does permanent damage."_**

 ** _"To your life, and though I waited until after the hearing to reveal the added evidence, I know that I'm doing the right thing. And making sure that the real criminals in this get justice, but so long as I never lose your trust. Or my mother's, I accept the consequences for not telling you sooner, Sirs."_** he said and Picard and Brand nodded gently as he answered him gently at his remark.

 ** _"Yes that's exactly the point to this decision Mr. Locarno, these decisions you came to just caused you to dig yourself into a very deep hole. In fact young man, I'm seeing this as only one way at the moment here. But you never learned from one mistake and you made another, young man. Your mistakes and jealousy, your envy, have now just destroyed your life at the moment."_**

 ** _"But that's the point of his remark in this, could you have learned from that mistake, before you made another. But it's the way in life, but you think things are going fine in your life at the academy, but then one thing goes wrong, and then another, and another. And you try to fight back, but the harder you fight back and the deeper you sink, because you're now in over your head now."_**

 ** _"He didn't have to hear me explaining this to him, because he reads my mind, in fact we're beyond close. That he knows my advice and he knows my thought patterns very well you three, young man, ladies. But if you just came forward, together, and told her the truth, you'd all get the very same sentence. And you'd still be together, right now at the moment as well young man."_**

 ** _"But though you three came forward in the end what's the cost exactly as though you get to stay, you are no longer a single team together. But at what cost exactly, the price you pay for being honest in this case. So if you just told us the truth sooner, you still be together, serving your probation together. And as a single team, but look at what waiting till the last minute has done now."_**

 ** _"You're being expelled young man, and you two are suffering the humiliation that every child on campus knows what happened. I know you think he sold you out, but he did exactly as he was supposed to do and came forward early. That just saved his career and what matters more to him, then his reputation, grades or flight status, is his bonds with us."_** he said and they swallowed as Sito said it.

 ** _"You mean if we just said it right after the first portion of the hearing was done this would be the result. The team would be in one piece and we get to graduate next year after we completed our probation?"_** She said quickly and Wesley nodded to her. **_"Yes I knew what the consequences for breaking that was going to be here Sito, you asked me what I think we should do the other day."_**

 ** _"As such, if you just went with my decision, you wouldn't have been expelled from the academy Nick, you did this to yourself. I made a command decision by coming forward and telling them the truth, sure I'm on probation. But so long as I'm able to repair the damage between my mother, the crew and myself. I can accept the consequences here for breaking a restriction they gave us."_**

 ** _"But you chose to tell the truth in half truths and then made a decision you can't take back and it gets you expelled and the girls lose their flight status. Get their points for this year revoked and they can't move ahead with the class. Well it's too late now, but what I'm showing them is enough you're not graduating till you're 22 and branded as a liar and cheater you two, so tell me."_**

 ** _"Is not coming forward till now worth getting branded by everything you're about to get branded by?"_** he asked and she swallowed at that. _**"Wait Wes, I know I should have come forward sooner, but I was afraid of what the decision was going to be."**_ she said and he crossed his arms. ** _"And that gave you the right to try to force me into silence, I never lied to him or my mother, ever, in my life, Sito."_**

 ** _"I never lied to him since he activated me and I wasn't going to start now, but you participated in a cover up. That impeded upon an official investigation, into the death of cadet."_** he said to her firmly. _ **" I know I should have come forward."**_ she started to say and he interrupted her. ** _"Yes you should have, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others and pretended this was just an accident."_**

 ** _"So tell me, just what does that says to him, regarding your character, he knew he could trust me, and it's because he helped raise me for close to six years. But you, he doesn't even know you yet, but you want the best it's by three categories, but 1) it's by following orders, 2) it's by being honest. And 3) it's by not trying to show off to him or the crew, isn't that what you were trying to do."_**

 ** _"When you chose this one, so you could get him to notice you when it came time to graduate, Nick. And in regarding wanting to a make a good first impression if you wanted the best ship, and commander in the fleet. Then it was by being honest and telling the truth, by following orders. To him, it's not about skills or piloting, it's by your ability to follow orders and good grades."_**

 ** _"He told us this when I showed him what started a riot on the ship, regarding Hanson's other cousin, Colin Marks, and his friends, his squadron. But he doesn't look at skills or confidence in this job, let alone showing off like you tried to do. He looks at good grades, the ability to follow orders and a very clean academy back ground, I'm a Starfleet born cadet, but I'm a ship cadet."_**

 ** _"But in truth now, I'm his JCL, his junior crew leader, but do you know what that is, if we were fully activated crew man?" he asked and she shook her head shaking. "The junior crew is the cadet version, the training ensign version in advanced, to the senior staff crew themselves. As the leader of the team, I'm the commander, Charlie is next in command, followed by Robin and Jake."_**

 ** _"But if you wanted a shot at joining the crew you should have considered how he was going to take this when he caught you in the act. Trying a daredevil stunt like this and lying to cover it up was not the way to impress him. But while I'm staying under his command and I have my future placement. It's ready and waiting, you two are getting hold back a year and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"So yes you should have come forward immediately, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others and pretended that was just an accident. So tell me, just what is this saying to the crew right now about your character?"_** he asked her sternly as Picard crossed his arms, with a bemused, but stern look on his face. **_"Just using my exact words right now Lieutenant, for telling them off right now."_**

 _ **"Are we, son, and I assume that you used my exact words when you forwarded the warning to the trio for me."**_ he asked and Wesley nodded. _**"Aye Sir, word for word, and he threw it back in your face, you gave him a chance. And he decided he was going to try and lie his way out of this. But that's why I said that to them, they crossed a line they can't take back."**_ he said and Picard nodded sternly.

 ** _"What line got crossed if you turned them in and are just dropping the act right now with us, son?"_** Deladier asked and he crossed his arms. **_"I said, three times that I can't lie to you, and she said, and I quote, 'You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information.'. Before he laid a case of emotional blackmail on me, and I'll show you the conversation in a few minutes."_**

 ** _"But after you and the duo caught them in the act and I forwarded your warning to him. He cross the line between emotional blackmail and right to real blackmail. Saying and I'm quoting this word for word, 'That if I had a problem with continuing to lie to you, then I can withdrawal my application from the academy. And walk away, but don't make them pay for my guilty conscious.'."_**

 ** _"Which, in my eyes, signed his own death warrant at the academy, because I'd never, ever, do what he's asking me to do. And not when I'm considering everything you ever did for me, Sir. But that's the result of your ultimatum to him."_** Wesley said and they both nodded as Data said it for all of them at that. **_"So that's the remark in that, you can't lie to us again and I understand why."_**

 ** _"But they don't want to come forward and tell us the truth, they don't have a problem with lying to stay at the academy. But if you do, then just drop out of the academy and leave, well there's no taking those words back now."_** he said with a stern tone at that and Picard finished that remark with a firm look. ** _"Well if he thought you'd do that, then he's wrong, and as to why exactly as well."_**

 ** _"It's because you're not a training ensign, you're a full in training."_** he said and the trio paled at that. ** _"Full ensign, he's a full ensign?"_** Hajar said in shock and they nodded to her. ** _"Yes that's right cadets, he's been serving on the enterprise under me since he was 15. He knew the rules and decided to say my lecture for us to you, when he said that to you, Mister Locarno, he was using my exact words."_**

 ** _"As he said it, but either you come forward and tell her the truth about really what took place or I would. He wasn't kidding when he said that, he knows everything about me, and it's because we spent six years together. Those six years resulted in his acting like my son, but you want to get to know someone, it's actually stop and talk to them, get to know them, before accepting rumors."_**

 ** _"But you just know me by reputation, cadets, everything you ever hear about me, about Commander Riker. About Commanders Data, La Forge, Lieutenant Worf, none of its true, but as this is now, cadets. As I understand it, and if I'm reading my theory correctly into why you chose this one. It's because you wanted to end your career in a blaze of glory, at the time here."_**

 ** _"And you pushed them into learning and attempting the Kolvoord Starburst, and if it worked. It would thrill the spectators and you would graduate a living legend. Only it didn't work and Joshua Alberts paid the price and nearly Wesley Crusher with him. Is that correct, cadet, I asked you a question, cadet, is that correct?"_** he said with a warning tone and he swallowed and nodded to him silently.


	35. The First Duty XV: The Accident Exposed

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter, it's showing the inquiry's information as they played it back and the trio know this is their one chance to pull this off by that point. As the group prepare for this situation later on, but chapters 40 through 50 tie things up for the area in side effects of the game as they get ready for when the timer ends on the stage three in Etana Lol's plan.**

 **Chapter 35:** **The First Duty Part XV: The Mission And The Accident**

Before Picard looked at Wesley as the young man looked back at him as they saw a silent conversation between the two. The trio saw the look of love in the man's eyes for him and they looked at Wesley, and felt their shock go through them. As they saw the clear look of love in his eyes towards him as he said it. ** _"5 1/2 years together, I never lied to you before, regarding something this serious, so why start now exactly."_**

 ** _"Sir you know me, I'd never participate in a stunt like this or a cover up of said stunt. We had this discussion when we checked out this episode, and I swore if they tried it I'd tell you immediately. But Derek got to them, regarding the 'what about your duty to your friends' bit. And they decided they had to make sure, but I wasn't lying to you for them."_** he said and Picard nodded to him firmly.

 ** _"Yes I know you, and with the fact we just saved you from having your career destroyed now, let alone our bonds of trust. We just have to finish it leading into graduation I'm not giving you up without a fight, son. But it doesn't matter if they think I'm playing favorites in my students right now. I helped raise you and I watched you grow up, I'm not letting go."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"And again there is no duty to your friends when they're trying to get you to be dishonest with a commanding officer, Cadet. As such I knew I trained you well, but this just demonstrated the real acts of sometimes that loyalty can lead to your undoing. And it has now, Mister Locarno, we said there was a duty to the truth and a duty to your friends, if you'd just chosen the first here now."_**

 ** _"You wouldn't be in the position you are right now, young man, Wesley chose the first and he's got a second chance. But a duty to your friends, that's what resulted in his getting captured by the Cardassians. Their 20th to 21st century counterparts, in your case it gets you expelled because you chose to lie to us."_** Deladier said and the young man paled at that remark and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"Who is he exactly?"_** Sito asked quickly and Wesley answered that. ** _"He means Lieutenant O'neill's grandfather, but what he means is 1st generation Gamma. Gamma squadron, class of '92 at Starfleet academy and they were Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Lou Ferretti, Jared Carl Dillon Warren VI. And Teal'C Thomas Martell and Commander Riker's grandfather, they were Gammas."_**

 ** _"SGC officers and skilled officers in the program at the time. That's why we revere them so much, my squadron. They're us in the first generation, but O'neill was NID_** ** _and he believed in that terminology at the time. 'duty to your friends.' Well that duty to your friends can lead to a black ops worst night. And Captain Cromwell had to follow duty to the truth and O'neill's hated him since_** ** _."_**

 ** _"But he suffered a POW stint by Iraq, got shot and arrested and it left him several cards short of a full deck. And a belief that no one gets left behind, in our wording that's the remark 'what about your duty to your friends.'. Daniel was more like me, if they were us as kids, it's he's me, Sam is Robin, Charlie was the commander's grandfather and Jake was Lou Ferretti and with that."_**

 ** _"It was his commanding officer of that mission made it clear, but he went back for him, the entire team was getting arrested. But his decision, became mine, to save the team we had to all come forward. But it happened again on three more separate occasions by the Cardassians 20th century counterparts. And his belief in upholding that resulted in his getting captured, so with that in mind here."_**

 ** _"Being a leader means you got to make choices you can't always stomach, the president decided he wasn't risking 6,000,000,000 lives after O'neill. And the rest of their team, came down with a very deadly virus. But a duty to the truth and a duty to your friends, if you chose the first like I did. You wouldn't have been expelled at the time, I mean probation and being held back a year."_**

 ** _"Is better then expulsion and being treated like a pariah as no one lets you forget it, case in point right now. Is this right now, because once everyone on the enterprise hears that you pulled this and one of the two of you ends up here. The captain is double checking just to making you don't pull it twice, and as will Lieutenant Worf and Commanders Riker, La Forge and Data right now."_**

 ** _"I know the crew better then you think and to us, it's brains over brawns, and they don't tolerate showing off or reckless endangerment. Which is what you did and if you just been honest and told the truth on the very first day. You wouldn't be in this position right now, I never lied to them before and over something this serious."_** he said and the trio swallowed as Picard looked at him.

 ** _"Yes I see now that you were never wanting to be involved in this, you never lied to me before, let alone your mother. And the quintet, and why start now, exactly, to you specifically. You wanted to come forward and tell us immediately, to head off this confrontation. And said confrontation that you knew was coming at the moment with the trio now that you're home again."_**

 ** _"And on your own turf at the moment as well, and I know I said you were going to very fine officer, but doing this while having to keep silent. That takes a very strong officer not to blow the whistle himself on something such as this. I'm very proud of you Wesley, nicely done, you passed this test. Said test in honesty leadership training and infiltration tactics."_** he said and they watched him relax.

 ** _"How are you doing that exactly?"_** Hajar asked in shock and Wesley smiled ** _. "You remember this quote and teaching strategy by Sun Tzu, 'Know your opponent, and know yourself and you shall win 100 battles without disaster.'." he said and they nodded. "I've played chess with him so many times, I can read him like a book, but his favorite activities in his down time are racquetball."_**

 ** _"Painting, playing chess, fencing or getting on the holodeck for a mystery program on his favorite detective character, Dixon Hill. My father was his old sparring partner in both chess and fencing, and I took up those activities as well. And this created a permanent bond between us as he taught me to speak French and Latin, but what you hear regarding rumors isn't what you get."_**

 ** _"To understand you have to get to know him truly, and I did that when my mother was planetside, year two basically changed things for us. Because we had the chance to deepen our bonds and as a result we're like this with each other. As if that's not enough, you want to do this right, you have to truly get to know them: likes, dislikes, backgrounds, medical history and so on."_**

 ** _"And that was my weapon against Etana Lol, I used that to break the programming, but him, it's the fencing tournament he organized. The commander, our weekly Anbo matches, Lieutenant Worf, his coming of age ceremony, and so on. If you want a better impression with the person you're hoping to get noticed by for advanced training in career placement."_**

 ** _"It's by getting to know them, getting into conversation with them, just talk about yourself as the commanding officer is doing an interview. You could have made a good first impression during the commencement demonstration. After the flight, after he and mother came to me to talk. You could have spoken to him and get to know him, so you were on board at the end of it later."_**

 ** _"But I'm the warrior when he was just entering his teens and he gets chosen by the warrior he wanted to get noticed by, but you lost your shot here. By making this choice you just blew that interview and as a result, you're not getting picked."_** he said and the trio nodded in shock as he looked at Picard gently. ** _"That's exactly the point of today's lesson, if you want a chance at first impressions."_**

 ** _"I mean a good first impression, if you three were hoping to be assigned to me as your commander. You should have taken the time to get to know us: me, his mother and Commander Riker. Because first impressions are defining your chances at a good placement, well if you wanted to impress me. Then it was by getting into true conversation with me at the time, and he's very correct."_**

 ** _"If you wanted to make a good first impression on me and the rest of my crew, it was by not showing off or breaking direct orders. But by getting into conversation with us when you met me on Monday, Nicholas. And nicely done Wesley, I know this was hard choice, but you still pulled it off, I'm very proud of you."_** Picard said and he smiled as he answered him as he said it gently at that.

" ** _Thank you, Sir, as I said I never lied to you before and why start now, you, my mother and the others I'm closest to, you all mean everything to me. I'm not destroying our bonds so they can get off without the consequences. So with that, you three, why should I lie to save this team, when we both know. That coming forward was our one shot, her decision was going to be the decision."_**

 ** _"Decision made for all of us, or rather all of you, but so what if you were held back a year. And graduated next, that's better then expulsion if you came forward immediately and told her the truth, immediately. And we already had this discussion Sito, but coming forward early would mean you get to stay. So though you're on probation, you still graduated at the time and no one there."_**

 ** _"Would think any less of you except that yes you made a mistake, but you learn from that mistake and don't try it twice. Live, learn and then move on, that's what the enquiry were trying to teach you right now with this. And while I'm on the subject, do you want to know who that said cadet was. Who end up on the ship, if we hadn't changed situations leading into this, and I came forward."_**

 ** _"That thanks to you, you three, I lost my desire to remain in Starfleet, because I lost everything that mattered to me. But it's not my grades or my flight status that mattered, it's their trust, my grades plummeted and to me. There was no other way to go but up now, had I not decided to come forward early at the time, do you know who it was."_** he asked and they shook their heads, shaking then.

 ** _"It was you Sito, after three years being ridiculed for not coming forward sooner, you were assigned to my ship. With the fact I came forward and told them, I'm off the hook, but you, you just entered the snake pit. If you wanted to make a good first impression on him, my mother, the Commander. Or the rest of the adult crew, let alone Guinan, then you failed miserably right now."_**

 ** _"If you're the one assigned to my ship and let me tell you, if you expect them to forget about it. Then you're wrong, because they won't, as to why because not only did this nearly kill me, but I'm an expecting father. You nearly left my wife a widow and my children fatherless, they lost one student. And then to top it off, is I'm still suffering the left over side effects from the game headsets."_**

 ** _"Do you not understand what that means right now, for the seven and the rest of the crew?"_** he asked and she shook her head. **_"It means I get another blow to the head and it triggers a fight or flight response. But no you didn't think about that, you didn't think about the parents that would want justice. And for their children's deaths, I'm an only child and all my mother has left of my father."_**

 ** _"My children are all she, my girlfriend and her parents, as well as my friends in the crew, have left of me. If you were thinking like a true Starfleet officer, you'd come forward and tell the truth automatically. And instead you decided on a cover up that impeded upon an official investigation. Into the death of a cadet, so what's this say to them now."_** he said and Brand crossed her arms at the remark.

 ** _"I made it clear, if you wanted to prevent this moment from coming, you should have come forward with me at the time and told them the truth. Us to stay friends, just being honest and you joining me on the ship as a member of my squadron. As we trained you as a member of the team, but you didn't and sided with him, well here's the result, it's now a parting of the ways now, Sito."_**

 ** _"You could choose to be honest and keep everything that ever mattered to you, or you could lie to save yourself and you lose everything. Once I reveal the truth to her, the enquiry, and my crew, and you chose the latter. And here's the result, in his words you basically told me if I couldn't lie to save the team. Then I could leave, well by saying that, you just condemned yourself now."_**

 ** _"You have them right now, but you lost me, your best friend when we were discussing this in my quarters. Wasn't that what you considered me at the time, your best friend, that Josh and I were your trio. Well one member of that trio is dead and you lost me the second you tried to coerce me into lying to them. So I'm sorry, but this friendship is over."_** he said and they watched her eyes tears up.

 ** _"Wes please, don't do this, I know I didn't have any right to say that to you, but you're my best friend, don't leave me."_** she said and and he shook his head. **_"You think Kate or Robin would tell me to lie to them. What about Dana Satterfield, Jake Grogan and Sarah Hailey, you think they would say that. To save ourselves from expulsion it's coming forward together."_** he said and she swallowed at that.

 ** _"I know I should have come forward right from the beginning, Wes."_** Sito said and Wesley crossed his arms at that. **_"Yes you should have, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others to pretend that was an accident. And with that in mind, honesty was part of the exams in this, but it's clear. To everyone in this room, that you don't want to be honest and would rather cheat to stay."_**

 ** _"So tell me right now, what that says about your character, you'd rather lie to stay here and you and Nick coerce me into keeping silent. The captain a very low tolerance for breaking rules and dishonesty, Sito. And you knew damn well I couldn't do what you ask. Remember, 'I'm not sure I can do this.'. What were your exact words to my remark?"_** he asked and she and Locarno paled at that.

 ** _"Yeah that's right, you never studied ancient history to know that the people of the 20th century created a couple tv shows focused on the original enterprise. And my crew, I looked up this season, when I went home and they kept me home for 18 months. Only to find an episode going by the official name of 'The First Duty', and the first duty of every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth."_**

 ** _"Sure you told the truth, up to a point, but what you failed to mention was that the accident was caused by a banned maneuver at the time. I said it, time and time again, that you need more then physical education to be in Starfleet and living in space. You need every damn subject in high school to make it it in outer space."_** he said and she swallowed hard at the remark as he said it then sternly.

 ** _"You been had you three, I told him the truth when he called me up here, and he made it clear that if you don't have the forth right to come forward. And tell her the truth about what really took place, then you, none of you, deserved to wear that uniform. He gave you a chance, and it was either you tell her the truth or he would and with that in mind right now, he made me his spy."_**

 ** _"I'm a plant on the team, Nick, I was working for them, but did you really expect, now. For me to lie down and say what you said about my captain and crew. Did you not hear the emphasis in those words, I never lied to 'my' captain before. And why should I start now exactly, huh it's wrong, I can't do it, I won't do it."_** he said and hearing those words Picard and Brand both looked at the trio.

 ** _'I don't remember telling him to do that, but if it was a scare tactic at the time, it just works even more in our favor right now. We planned this in advance after the game and when we kept him home, alright, if he's telling them that, he's making it clear to them. That he pretended to tell me when I busted them, and I made him my plant on the team, just so they could incriminate themselves.'_**

 ** _'Well if he had the trio tape recording the entire conversation, then Locarno crossed a line he can't take back right now. But what did he say to him, in order for him to push it to the limit right now in faking it. If he just said that to him, alright, Wesley was acting like a double agent. And he was a spy on the team for us, okay say it Andrea.'_** Picard said to her softly, and she said it for both of them.

 ** _"You really expected to get away with that, cadets, I warned you, we gave you chance, after chance to come forward and he was very correct. To stay at the academy, you had to all come forward together. But my decision, if you all came forward together, was the one I gave you today. And instead of just telling us the truth right from the very beginning at the time you decided to lie to me."_**

 ** _"And here's the result cadets, but you, Mr. Locarno, have been expelled from the academy, you two, ladies. Have had your credits for this year cancelled your flight status revoked and you're being held back and the only one who did. Was Mr. Crusher, well with the fact I made my decision already, let's see what his memories show us."_** Brand said to the trio sternly and he went into parade rest then.

 ** _"I made a promise to my parents that if I was in trouble I would come forward immediately and I'm keeping that promise. But it's the act of duty to the truth, but in our counterparts of the 20th century, our original name for our organization. It's 'someone dropped a dime on the incursion, you got hit, you went down. And I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team.'."_**

 ** _"That's what Cromwell's grandfather said, before he was killed in the blackhole, but to O'neill it's 'And I saw you take off, and then I saw four months of my life disappear. And what happened to know what gets left behind.'. Well the problem with that is that if Cromwell went back for him. Then their team was also going to be captured here, it's as simple as that right now and with that."_**

 ** _"Josh got hit, he was killed and I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team and it's by telling the truth. So tell me, what's your reason for this, to save the team, that's more important then me, and more important then you. And if I was in your place, I would tell her the truth on the very first day. But that's just me, I never lied to my parents before and I'm not starting now, Nick."_**

 ** _"I meant it when I said that, we are Starfleet recruits, we have a duty to the truth."_** he said firmly and the trio swallowed hard at the remark. **_"Did you really not get the message, I never lied to them, ever, before. And I'm not starting now here, you just barely destroyed my bonds with my crew, you stupid fools. My parents, and my friends, they raised me, and with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"You see the way the sextet are looking at you right now and why exactly?"_** he said with low growl as Will rested his hands on his shoulders gently. ** _"Its not as everything Derek told you was true here at the time. I guess Derek said that my mother was having an affair with him and I got in on a case of quid pro quo. Is that what he told you three at the time?"_** he said and they watched the trio swallow.

 ** _"Get Peter and Colin Marks up here right now."_** he said a minute later the duo beamed aboard the ship and taking one look at the enquiry and scared looks on Derek and Nick's faces they paled as they got it. ** _"You were in on this weren't you, you wanted to set me up, as payback when I got you kicked off the ship. Because you don't have what it takes to be a Starfleet officer on the enterprise, Colin."_**

 ** _"So you really thought I wasn't that close to them, to him, the commander and the rest of the senior staff. And that I'd follow through with your attempt to keep this under wraps. That dragging up that mention of how I know what it's like to trust someone with your life, but coercion is illegal, as is emotional blackmail."_** he said and the enquiry and the seven cross their arms at that revelation.

 ** _"So that's the reason you waited till I was about to close the proceedings, they used emotional blackmail?"_** Brand said to him firmly at that. **_"I'm looking at a case of coercion and emotional blackmail. And three charges that are part of being the leader of team, and several others for the rest of the team. And the only thing you're guilty of is not telling us this information sooner, Wesley."_**

 ** _"I'm guessing that's why he charged into your dorm room when you were getting ready to tell me this and what happened and why?"_** Picard said and he nodded. ** _"Aye Sir, as I once said my loyalty to you is beyond question, I never lied to you before and why would I start now. But it seems like our code doesn't mean a thing to them, because they were willing to break it to stay here."_**

 ** _"I made a promise and I'm keeping that process, but you crossed a line when you said this. I didn't have to say it, you knew what I wanted Nick, to stay we had to come forward together. And did you really expect to get away with it, that insult to not just her, but my parents. Because when my parents heard that you're screwed here."_** he said and Locarno looked at him in shock at the wording.

 ** _"Your parents?!"_** Locarno repeated and he nodded. **_"Yes my parents, what did you think the duo and the captain are to me exactly anyway. Why would I have those pictures on the wall in my dorm room of them and him. But the reason that Commander Riker, Captain Picard, my mother and Counselor Troi. They made decisions in keeping me home, the duo are my godparents, you guys."_**

 ** _"And the captain my adoptive father, it's 5 1/2 years of a bond with them, my mother and me, even more, she's all I got left of my family as it is now. But you know what else you could have caused here exactly. Well if you don't, you nearly left my wife a widow and my children fatherless. My girlfriend is pregnant with my baby, and I decided I'm not having my career destroyed."_**

 ** _"As I said I never lied to them before and I'm not about to start now, I've been working undercover all this time in case what happened, did happen. And I guess if Derek and Eric told you, it's you never wanted to believe it that Josh and I turned on you the second we were up here with the trio. I created my own team and I'm the alpha of it and you're going down for killing a cadet."_**

 ** _"And the near murder of a second, the charges in this are numerous and thus. But: for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight testing exercise. For negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate and the near murder of a second. For lying to a superior officer and falsifying a report, for peer pressure of the surviving team mate."_**

 ** _"All of these on their own can result in the decision she decided on us, but pack them altogether and you're getting expelled from the academy. And as you're the ring leader, it's done with now, because after they see this you're never getting a second chance at going in the academy. You destroyed the team yourself, and it's your jealousy, of him."_** he said as Dayton walked in at that then.

 ** _"That's the following charges in this hearing Cadet Crusher, as he's the ring leader of the trio, you wanted to come forward the second your ship and crew arrived. And every time you had a chance to, he kept interrupting it, leading into when Jean Luc caught them in the act. And his reprimand and warning to them, through you, was really a case of you're being a double agent now."_**

 ** _"Although you never got the chance to tell us that because he kept interrupting it."_** Deladier asked and he nodded. **_"Aye Sir that's right, I was a plant all this time: on the one hand making them think I was siding with you as you figured out what caused the explosion. In yours, thinking I was also participating in the cover up, but I've been trying to tell you ever since my crew arrived."_**

 ** _"Josh and me, we're plants, and Starfleet born, we took it upon ourselves to do your under cover work for you, the past 10 days. I was waiting for Commanders La Forge and Data to reveal it regarding the plasma ignition. And for Captain Picard to realize it, but that's what I really meant, I choose not to answer. However the motive was clear, always wanting to be in the lime light."_**

 ** _"Best at everything he does, and even if means another cadet is killed a chance to graduate in a blaze of glory. And the self satisfaction, the reason being he finally upstaged the academic leader. That's what I meant, I had to tell you something, said something was I'm a double agent, the warning he gave them. It was an added reprimand, aimed at Nick."_** he said and the enquiry nodded to him.

 ** _"Indeed, and with the fact you waited till now to tell us, I'm hereby placing you on probation, you have 18 months, both regarding your points from this year and your flight status."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Aye Sir, Sir, regarding my flight status of the smaller ships, the shuttles, the starfighters. That's what should be revoked and made up, I've been flying the enterprise for 5 years now."_**

 ** _"I would never, ever risk the lives of anyone by participating in a daredevil stunt, this situation regarding the starburst. It was part of the job and Josh was the unwelcome add on in my eyes regarding it. But it's the loaded gun remark in that area and it's not happening again, I did my job as did Josh. I just wish I got to him in time, in truth, it happened again as a result here."_**

 **"I lost two friends in the side of seven months and thanks to him, I lose another, I did my job in getting justice for his death. I just wish I'd gotten to his fighter in time and I don't care if they think I'm a traitor, I'm a Starfleet officer I have a duty to the truth, I will not lie."** he said and she nodded as she looked at him, her eyes gentle at that as as Picard exchanged looks with the trio at that.

 ** _"Alright start from the beginning, where do we begin, if you decided to do this on your own kids, because it's enough to double the sentence in their case. And you're off the hook in yours as you're the only one to come forward out of the four of you."_** Picard said and he nodded as he looked at the monitor gently. ** _"Lal activate Stardate 45208.2, the conversation between Josh, me and Charlie."_**

 ** _"After former Cadet Locarno chose the Kolvoord Starburst for the commencement demonstrations."_** he said and it activated at that as they watched the duo walking down the hall talking and they smiled. "That's the Stardate you came home on break before the game started shooting through the ship this week. At the moment son, well if that doesn't do it, then nothing ever does right now at the moment."

"So choose the date that has a significant connection to when your team went from a normal training team and right to being a squadron." Jenson said smiling and he nodded as it activated at that as they saw them talking. ** _"The Kolvoord Starburst, that one was prohibited by the captain's generation in the flight competitions. The last attempt 110 years ago killed 5 cadets, and it was banned from use at the time."_**

 ** _"Before someone tried again and it kills someone else in the commander's generation But trying the maneuver now, it takes 20 years of training to get it right."_** Wesley said and he nodded as he answered him at that. **_"I can't believe this, is he out of his mind, that maneuver cost five cadet's their lives. Just what is the deal exactly here, why would he choose this one exactly at the moment?"_**

 ** _"I mean it killed five cadets 100 years ago, and in the commander's generation it killed Commander Reynolds?"_** Joshua Alberts asked and they watched him think it over. ** _"If it was an act of..., maybe Charlie can explain this to us right now, because if this was two fold at the moment. But the results are that our version of the commander's squadron may have to blow the whistle on Nick later."_**

 ** _"Because we get it right we can tell them that despite direct orders given by the committee and the admiral. He still chose a maneuver that was banned by the committee, though we tried to talk him out of it, he wouldn't listen. Though if we don't, it's telling the captain the truth when they get here next week."_** he said and they watched as Josh gave a nod of agreement to his thoughts then at that.

 ** _"Unless there's another for that and said reason is..., oh damn it, I know the reason, and in the words of Jennifer Hailey regarding Sam Carter. 'You got the highest score in every class I've ever been in, won every prize I've every been up. They been comparing me to you from the moment I walked in the door, and I can never seem to measure up.'. He's decided if he can get it right finally."_**

 ** _"Then he's going to go down in history as the Nova that beat the Gamma leader for the first time in the most dangerous maneuver in precision flying there is. But it goes wrong and it's going to kill us, we don't have a choice, I know my captain he's going to figure out what caused the accident the second he hears the words ignite the plasma."_ **Wesley said and he nodded in agreement gently then.

 ** _"Yeah alright, come on we can do this from my room."_** Josh said to him and he nodded. ** _"You know I never wanted to be part of Nova anyway, because I was happy as a lone wolf. Or at least I was until we created our own version of Gamma on the enterprise when I was in recovery. Though our beta might have something to do with this, Charlie is just as good as I am if anything."_**

 ** _"But from what he told me he got the highest scores in every class, won every award..., oh boy not again."_** he said and Josh looked at him. **_"What exactly?"_** he asked and he sighed. **_"Nick, if anything, is just like Comander Shelby, but she broke orders twice. And went behind Commander Riker's back regarding the situation with the Borg, before the Captain got turned into one last year."_**

 ** _"I bet it's this discussion with Derek and Colin, but it's the very same one that she's had with the commander. The commander was getting the highest grade in every class she's been in. Won every award that she was ever up for and to her, it's the academy was comparing her to him. Ever since she walked in the door, and in their eyes, she could never measure up to his skills or experience."_**

 ** _"Till finally she met him face to face, erred twice and then went behind his back to Captain Picard. And the commander let her have it in the turbolift and she mouthed off to him. But Commander Riker would never reach where he was at or even further if he didn't know the dangers of making the big decisions. And though they offered him the chair twice in two commands, he never took it."_**

 ** _"Because he didn't want to separate from us or the Captain and Counselor Troi was his girlfriend before they separated. But he knows I still need him, so he's not leaving in case of trouble at the moment here. But what I did seven months ago was the true expertise and experience of a true Starfleet officer. And the Captain promoted me to full lieutenant as well as a result at the time here."_**

 ** _"While Charlie was junior grade and Robin was also junior and Jake ensign, but from what the duo told me Nick was her ex. And if this keeps going in the same direction, if Charlie was Nick's rival, in academics, athletics and love. I'm just quoting the rival on the movie here, but all's fair in love and war. Which was another remark in the movie and to his thoughts now at the moment."_**

 ** _"It's a mixed quote, but 'the great Charlie Dayton, you think a day hasn't gone by in the academy where I don't hear your name. You gotten the highest grade in every class I ever been in, won every award I've ever been up for. And they've been comparing me to you since the day I walked in the door. And I can never seem to measure up' that's the psychosis for Nick, for Derek in my case."_**

 ** _"For Shelby, in Riker's case and all of them trying to prove their better then we are by pulling a daredevil stunt. And one that was prohibited by the captain's generation after the move killed five cadets already and killed another 15 years ago after Commander Reynolds was killed, and Jackson exposed it. With that I think he's trying to best him by pulling something that could blow things."_**

 ** _"In his reputation that is if we get it right for the first time, but if we don't and his act of jealousy is going to cause him to self destruct here. As he never learned from one mistake, makes another and we pay the price, if one of us is killed while doing this. As either of us relieves him of squad command and we turn him into the inquiry."_** he said and Josh nodded as they saw his eyes narrow.

 ** _"Then we don't have a choice now, we're going undercover as plants, Nick is out of his mind with the inferiority complex. If this keeps up he's going to get us killed at the moment, we don't have a choice, we have to relieve of him of squad command."_** he said and Wesley nodded as they headed for his dorm room and got on the computer then as he typed in the radio transmission codes to the enterprise.

 ** _"This is Cadet Alberts to Ensign Dayton, priority one message."_** he said and five minutes later they saw Dayton appear and he smiled as he looked at the duo. **_"Hey guys what's going on if you contacted me?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that. " ** _Nick's obsession with trying to get passed your image has resulted in serious problem here, Charlie, he's trying to beat you as his rival and as for why now."_**

 ** _"He decided, for the commencement demonstration, on attempting the Kolvoord Starburst here."_** he told and he quickly answered that. ** _"What, is he out of his mind right now, it takes years to get that much training to pull it off here. I mean it works and sure, but if it doesn't one or all of you could be killed."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him at that remark as he said it to him.

 ** _"Yeah I know, but we may have to go to undercover work here at the moment, because if it does, and we're him reporting for breaking orders. It doesn't and another cadet is killed it's the same and I'm turning him into the inquiry. As the academy psychologist does it and sees him as he's suffering an inferiority complex regarding you, but the girls decided to go with it at the moment."_**

 ** _"But it's either he's speaking for himself or al three of them once the aftermath of this hits. But if one of us is killed in the line of duty here, at least we have them recieving the consequences for breaking orders."_** he said and Dayton nodded. " ** _Yeah alright you want me to tell the sextet or just wait on this?"_** he asked and they both sighed as he answered him as he said it then.

 ** _"No don't tell them, not yet, if I'm the one who has to be the undercover agent, I'm telling the captain if and when he figures it out. Getting passed them, once I tell Deladier that I'm relieving him of squad command is the biggest problem. And you're getting in next week, so with that, if he keeps interfering in my telling them, it's just making it clear he's desperate to keep the truth hidden."_**

 ** _"And from getting out, so just wait till I see and we and Robin and Jake can finish this together. But either way, it's not going to turn into that added problem, because I'm not Nova, I'm Gamma and I'm making sure they get the consequences for this."_** he said and he nodded. "Yeah alright, I'll see you next week, just let me know how it went." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"Will do, see you next week man."_** he said and he nodded as the transmission ended and he looked at Josh. _ **"Alright we're doing this, but we can't tell the inquiry till they figure out what caused the accident, if there is one. But it either works or it doesn't, but either way, they're getting the consequences and we're turning them in."**_ he said to him and Josh nodded in agreement to that remark as he said it.

 ** _"Well we better get to work on this now."_** he said and Wesley nodded as they left his quarters. **_"Uh huh, yes okay so you decided to wait till we arrived to tell us what happened up there and as you said get it right. And you were going to tell us he broke the restrictions my age group gave on this maneuver. Get it wrong, yet again, and someone else was killed and you're still turning them into us."_**

 ** _"You needed to report directly to me to tell me your mission has begun, and before you could say it. He walked in the door to prevent it at the time, alright keep it going what happened in the attempt, Wesley?"_** Picard asked and he sighed as he said it. **_"Lal diorama of the attempt and the truth to what happened up there." he said and they watched as it activated then as he looked at the group._**

 ** _"Get ready you're not going to like this Captain, Admiral, because despite the fact I said we had it too close together he still wanted to try it at the angle at the time. Josh and I both said the exact same thing, the maneuver was too close together."_** he said and Deladier answered that as he crossed his arms. **_"How close exactly son, because if what he told me was another lie right now."_**

 ** _"And it's making his chances at a second chance into Starfleet looking very remote right now. Though you just barely got yourself killed in the explosion, if you tried to save him and put out the fire, before it reached the gas tank. And if that's what happened that kills his case of what he told us at the time."_** he said and Wesley sighed sadly as he told them the truth then as he looked at the sextet.

 ** _"He used the measurements of a Lieutenant O'neill and tried it at five meters between us."_** he said and they looked at him in shocked disbelief. **_" Lieutenant O'neill, as in Lieutenant Jack O'neill, the previous Nova squadron leader. His attempt killed Damian Reynolds and the stunts were the same thing. Joseph Carter told this Daniel Jackson and he decided on an undercover operation."_**

 ** _"And turned in O'neill to us at the time, because Reynolds was his best friend, Cadet."_** she repeated and he nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, I'm assuming this is the reason he hasn't gained his promotion to lieutenant commander. Though the commander called Commander Jackson Nick, is that his real name?"_** he asked and she sighed as she answered him gently as she looked at him as she looked at Will at that.

 ** _"His full name is Daniel Nicholas Jackson, at times Daniel preferred being called by his middle name. And others, like when around us of the next rank or two up, by his real name, Cadet, looking at you now. I'm guessing you took Daniel's appeal in everything regarding these things, correct?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Alright keep it going what happened next."_** She added and he nodded to her.

 ** _"To answer the unasked question we were going to join the others for practice in this, but we started off easy with the Yeager loop and then tried it. But we got the first half of it right, before we tried the plasma blast. But everything leading up to the attempt was as I said, Sirs."_** he said and she nodded as she crossed her arms as she answered him at that remark gently as she said it to him.

 ** _"At the current moment I wish you told us what you were doing, so we could prevent this incident from getting out of hand, alright show it to me."_** Brand said and he nodded as it moved forward then as they saw him in space. As they watched the quintet performing each maneuver as they watched him perform the loop. As they tried the maneuver, before they heard the debate then as they saw a close up view of Alberts.

 ** _"Nick you got it too close together, pull back a bit."_** They heard from Josh as they heard him. ** _"No we got it right, this is how Lieutenant O'neill tried it."_** he said and Geordi looked at him, as he said it, in shock, at that remark as he repeated that. **_"How Jack tried it, the idiot doesn't know the first thing about physics here, he's a helm jock, not a physicist, that stupid idiot tried it at this angle 14 years ago."_**

 ** _"And it nuked Damian Reynolds's engine when it happened."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he repeated that remark. **_"No we don't, it's supposed to be another five meters apart, pull back a bit, now. The angle needs to back another five meters, pull back another 15 feet, Nick. Listen to me, we try it at this angle, it's going to nuke someone's engine, pull back."_** he said sternly and he snapped at him at that.

 ** _"No I'm the leader of this team, if this doesn't work, we try again."_** he said and Wesley sighed as he looked at the crew and the committee members at that. **_"We never got that second chance, because it never worked. The squadron was destroyed after this his arrogance did the very same thing that Rico caused on the movie."_** He said and they nodded to him as he heard his voice snap at him at that remark to him.

 ** _"You idiot, this could get us killed, we have to pull back, Damian Reynolds was killed when they tried it at this angle. So forget it we're not making their mistakes or it could kill us as well so forget it. Josh stay put, we're not doing this. Aside from that I'm reporting this directly to the admiral for your breaking orders."_** he snapped and they heard Jean quote the lost cadet's remarks at that.

 ** _"Any time something goes wrong, it's always you, Crusher!"_** she snapped at him coldly at that. **_"Yeah and that's maybe because I don't take un-necessary risks Hajar, this is illegal. If we don't get it right, it could kill one or all of us..., Nick I mean it, if this goes wrong and it's on your head."_** he snapped as they watched the duo swallow as they got the first half of the maneuever right as they went to it.

 ** _"Oh dear god no, pull back boys, pull back."_** Alberts said as they watched as they went into a star formation, before they let loose the plasma burst, as the explosion threw Wesley ten yards away from it as it lit up Alberts's engine causing it to catch fire. ** _"Josh, turn on the flame retardant, your engine's on fire, do it now!"_** Wesley shouted, before they saw a close up view, his head lying against the wall of his cockpit.

 ** _"No, Josh wake up, Josh, Josh!"_** they heard him scream out as he tried to fly to him as his ship exploded as the blast threw him into the wall of his cockpit as he was knocked unconscious then. ** _"Alright stop, stop, that's enough, he needs a few minutes, I can feel his grief trying to break through he's ready to kill right now."_** Deanna said sharply and the nodded as he turned away from the trio and walked to the door.

"Alright hold up on that area as you just showed us what the hell happened up there son, I know my son was cloned and he's in junior quarters waiting to let them have it. But you droped the news to us and Sito breaks the act now in this." Alberts said anf Tiana nodded to his thoughts. **_"Wait, Captain, please, I want to stay, I want to finished viewing this."_** Sito said and he nodded firmly as he said it then to them gently at that remark.

" ** _Captain, it's okay, it's not what you think here either, like me the story's one sided, she can stay with me, but that 18 months made some changes. And to this, but them, I'm not having the quartet anywhere near her now."_** Wesley added as he gripped her hand and she squeezed his and seeing that, the group knew it then. "If I saw you taking her hand, I'd know she's with you in this situation."

"Like you she's a double agent, making them think she was with them all along, but instead she's the other plant on the team, infiltration, the plant and the sacrifice. But seeing you both looking at them in hatred, that's enough to tell me. You're both ready to exact revenge on the trio for destroying your academy trio." Beverly said and Picard nodded in agreement to that as they heard his double say it with a stern tone at that.

 ** _"Alright we're taking a thirty minute recess in this, get those two to a detention cell. Because we're going over this after he's had a chance to compose himself right now. We're viewing the rest of this without the trio in the room to prevent a fight."_** Picard said sharply at that, as they looked at him shaking in grief and Will moved to him and he turned into him and buried his head into his shoulder then.

Before he turned around to look at Alberts as Will left his hand on his shoulder gently. **_"I'm sorry Commander I tried, but I couldn't get to him fast enough."_** he said trying to hold it in and Alberts nodded with a sigh. ** _"It's not your fault son, it's theirs, you did your best, my son died in the line of duty, and like we said. Although we can prepare you for this, in theory, there's no way to prepare you here."_**

 ** _"Once it goes from simulation to real, like it did during the no winner, but this was negligence, ill conceived timing and measurements gone wrong. You did your best, but making sure that maneuver was banned after this latest attempt was what my son's sacrifice was really about. Should we just finish this, because he's being marginalized once this gets out all over the academy."_**

 ** _"That you and my son were plants on Nova, Locarno is the reason my son is gone and you were finishing the undercover mission you were doing for us."_** He asked and Wesley nodded. **_"So what were you going to tell us young lady?"_** Brand asked and she smiled in relief. **_"Remember when you had me up here for advanced training at the time, and Josh, Wes and I made our bond stronger, Sirs."_**

 ** _"Because what you're about to see next was a set up, I'm playing the quartet for fools, by that I mean the duo and the Hanson cousins. The three years training up here with the sextet on board the ship. They left their mark on me now permanently, I'm more Starfleet officer then the quartet are."_ **she said and they nodded as Wesley pulled her into a hug and she tightened her arms around him.

"We cut it too damn close, any closer and I would lose both of you in one shot, though I know that's his damn clone, it's still too much. I'm not losing both if you no matter what I have to do right now, my best friend, my brother, we're a trio. I don't care what she says, you're the only that matters to me and screw them right now." Sito said and he nodded as he pulled her into a hug and she tightened her arms around him.


	36. The First Duty XVI: The Defector

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 36: The First Duty Part XVI: The Truth Comes Out And The Reveal**

As Jake looked at him. **_"You okay man?"_** he said and Wesley nodded as she touched his back and he nodded to her. ** _"Yeah and I know she's relieved that I'm alright, but like me, she's in mourning over Josh right now. With us separated, she's all I got with him gone now, regarding us finishing the mission. Every time she and I had the chance to talk here, he's always in the room with us at the time."_**

 ** _"She and Josh were my trio down there, one member is dead, I'm not stopping till he gets what's coming to him now."_ **he said as he leaned against the table and she sat next to him then. _**"I miss him too, damn it why didn't they listen to you, it was too close together. We needed to be another 15 feet apart, we took these measurements, you're a Starfleet born, and I spent three years in training."**_

 ** _"And doing it up here, I know the damn risks, why didn't we just tell them ahead of time, damn it. So you and I resign from the team, before we got to work on this."_ **she said feeling her anger growing by the minute. **_"She lost me the second she said that to you, I don't care what they say, I'm finishing the job. Why damn it, why did it have to be Josh, why wasn't it one of them."_**

 ** _"He's the squadron leader and his lust and pride kills a member of our squadron, why him."_ **she said feeling her pain and grief growing every minute then. ** _"We understand, I've been asking myself that same question over his father. But you let this anger at them, at Locarno take total control. Then it'll do more damage then it has already Cadet, calm down."_ **Picard said and they nodded sadly.

 ** _"I know Sir, and she just said everything I'm thinking right now, and believe me, when we see each other in three years. She, Hajar, gets added to the crew, but it's we're peers, but there's nothing left between us after that. She made the decision, then she's suffering the consequences at the moment. Sito and me, we lost a team mate, a friend and a brother in the line of duty now."_**

 ** _"But she's about to be exposed, but she's not the one I'm worried about, but you are. So what matters more to me is more then friendship, it's that I don't lose our family's trust. That's the only option, if it means I have to give them up, just to keep from losing our bonds. And my bonds with the others in the crew, it's a price I'll pay."_** he said and Picard nodded to him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Me too, Sir, three years together and in truth I don't care what they say, but you, the seven of you. And you as well too, Admirals, Captain Deladier, and the rest of the crew matter more to me, I'm a Gamma. I'm a Nova that plummeted to earth and was reborn a Gamma, I have a duty to you, to Josh, to Wesley, and their parents, but most of all I have a duty to the truth and with that in mind_**

 ** _"Well best to see what happened next, regarding this, so keep going what happened next. In the aftermath of the explosion, before Eric got you down from there."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he refocused. **_"Lal activate the simulation Crusher 54235, after the explosion."_** he said and she crossed her arms at that, as they saw the next image as they saw his ship with smoke coming off of it.

"Well that just confirns every flaw in the explanation right now, how you could activate the emergency transporter when you're barely conscious. How could the explosion blow the coupling in your cockpit, if it wasn't for the fact that the ship exploded. And before you could put out the fire, Wes, how could the explosion fry his ship. If it wasn't for the fact, that you did it too close together and Hajar's engine lit up your plasma, honey."

"As that caused all of you to get blasted thirty feet apart from each other, and how could he put out the fire if it wasn't for the fact your engine was on fire. And before he could get close enough your plasma went a second time, hit the fire on your engine. And it destroyed the ship and killing you in the process and nearly him with you." Amelia Alberts said and Alberts nodded as Brand quoted it with her double at that.

Looking at the trio watching in shock and she nodded to that, as they heard their conversation. **_"Well this just proved what he told me was a lie, the EM pulse, it fried the engines and instruments at the time, so that's another charge added to the list."_** she said and he nodded as they listened to the conversation. **_"We have do something here."_** They heard from Jean, before they heard Sito's double's remark.

 ** _"Josh's gone, we can't get Wesley back down to earth, without them asking why he's unconscious right now."_** she snapped at her, and she sighed. **_"I was beyond furious, like Wes said directly, if one of us was killed it's on their heads. One of our trio was gone, and Wes is unconscious right now, I was furious and I was trying to figure out how to wake him up, without exposing either of us."_**

 ** _"But that sums up that remark right now, I was beyond furious here that Josh was dead and Wes was injured."_ **she said and they nodded to her, before Locarno snapped at them at that as they saw the pale look on his face. As they saw 3 starfighters come flying at them. ** _"Here I come to get you guys down from there and bring you back to the academy, he's lucky I didn't see this or he'd be in big trouble."_**

 ** _"After you arrived, Jean Luc and Will chose me to be your flight instructor and from what they told me. It's that your grades in practical beat everyone in simulation for 3 1/2 years running at the time but this time. You just barely got yourself killed trying to keep his ship from exploding."_** Deladier said with a firm sigh as he looked at him as he was trying to keep from blacking out as they watched it.

 ** _"Never mind, we have to tell them that the blast knocked him unconscious and fried Josh's engine."_** Locarno snapped as they heard their flight instructor say it sternly. _**"What the hell happened here, you three, and there better be a damned good reason at the moment."** _he said sharply to them. _**"The maneuver backfired, Josh was killed in the explosion and it knocked Wes unconscious, captain."**_

 _ **"We're fine though Wes was knocked around his cockpit."**_ he told him and the older man nodded with a furious look. ** _"Wesley, son, can you hear me?"_** he said gently as he watched him lift his head weakly. **_"Captain, Aye Sir, I can, but it's bad, I'm not sure how bad my injuries are. But I need my mother, now, if my ship is coming to the academy for the commencement demonstration, next week."_**

 ** _"I'm out of commission, physically and emotionally, the blast killed Josh, it nuked his engine, so I need to see my crew. And get Commander Alberts, he needs to know this as well. But this wasn't an accident, they chose a maneuver that back fired and one that was illegal, so with that in mind right now. I'm taking command of Nova squadron and we're on stand down till the hearing."_**

 ** _"Sir, if could you get word to my ship, let them know I'm injured and I need to see them, immediately. As of this moment, I'm relieving Cadet Locarno of his command effective immediately right now. And before we do the inquiry, and I'll explain what happened then, but I have to see the crew first. My captain and commander are not going to take it well when they hear this, believe me."_**

 ** _"In regarding broken rules and regulations, because this is as illegal as it gets, and despite the warnings, they still tried it."_** he asked and the older man nodded, not noticing the panicked looks on their faces at the remark and Picard nodded to that firmly. **_"Sure thing son, alright, you're now in charge of Nova squadron, and before you start arguing young man, ladies, my decision is final right now."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, Cadet Locarno, you're hereby relieved of duty of Nova Squadron, you three get back to earth, now."_** he said to them and they nodded. **_'Alright forget this, I'm going right to my crew for this, I never wanted to be in the squadron anyway, I have to tell my mother and the quartet. The captain will know what to, but I'm not lying to him, I'm telling them when they arrive.'_**

 ** _"And when mom and the captain get into my room, they need to hear the truth regarding this, this was not my idea. The crew matters more to me, their lessons, I'm a Starfleet cadet. I have a duty to the truth, I have to tell them the truth. No matter if it's against being a friend in their eyes, a lie of omission is still a lie, I will not lie to my crew or the admiral in something this serious.'_**

 ** _"I'm telling mom and Captain Picard, I'm showing them the accident from my point of view.'_** they heard and the seven nodded firmly as Picard looked at him at that. **_"Uh huh, alright so you asked to see us the second we arrived and relieved him of duty, because you were turning him into us right then. Alright what about the first ten minutes before the hearing?"_** Will asked as he crossed his arms firmly.

 ** _"Yeah well trust me you're not going to like it, despite the fact I said we were telling them the truth and they agreed to it. He decided to go to a lie of omission here, but Josh never let us down and you remember things in the hearing as easily as I do."_** he said and they nodded as they watched it. ** _"Alright as we agreed you guys, we tell them the truth in what happened up there."_**

 ** _"We're Starfleet cadets we have a duty to the truth, we don't lie."_** Wesley said and Locarno nodded to him. ** _"Yes we don't lie, agreed."_** he said and they nodded as they saw Sito shaking. **_"You nervous?"_** he asked her and sighed. **_"No, yes."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"That's okay, so am I, but we're going to be alright, we got some tough times ahead of us, but we'll always come through for each other."_**

 ** _"Whatever happens, I want you to know that leading this team has been the high point of my years here at the academy. No one could ask for a better team, or better friends, lets go."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"So despite the fact you all agreed to tell us the truth, he decided to go with a half truth. And when giving his report, alright jump forward to your being in your quarters, Cadet."_**

 ** _"As I remember that conversation as clearly as you do, but I'm guessing you were going to tell us that truth, regarding what came next after the Yeager loop. But in private, as keeping that truth hidden from us was getting harder by the minute, I can see that now. You were going to tell me in private just to get it off your chest?"_** she asked and Picard watched him give a nod to her gently at that.

 ** _"Aye Sir, but I was trying to work a way into getting on board the ship, without them realizing it, but I didn't think to ask Kate and the rest of Gamma. To create a distraction, and have Lal beam me on board the ship to report in after the captain spoke to Boothby. And mom was telling me they were getting closer to a breakthrough, but the first half of the truth I got to you now."_**

 ** _"The second was the piece I was going to tell you by confirming that theory and dropping the act, I'm working undercover. But you remember when you said that you're giving them a chance to come forward. But you gave them chance after chance, but here's the part I made clear to them. To stay, it was coming forward together and telling you the truth, but he lied to you in the hearing."_**

 ** _"I said the accident happened after the Yeager loop, which it did, but to how is the part I was waiting for the crew to crack and when they did. I was dropping the act and telling you I was working undercover. As I waited for them to incriminate themselves by their own words in dishonesty now. But the first duty of every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth, I'm a Starfleet cadet."_**

 ** _"We have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical, or responsible, and it's the founding principle of which Starfleet was based. But paraphrasing the captain's words in the lecture he was telling me. If they didn't have the will to stand up and tell you what took place, then they didn't deserve to wear our uniforms."_** he said and Picard watched his modified double hiding a smile to that.

 ** _"I think you been listening to me a little too much if you're acting like me when you let them have it, Lieutenant, alright. I take you told them what the bond between us, and you with the quintet really was. Before making it clear that the second I figured it out, that they're in trouble. And we were giving them a fair chance to come forward and admit to the truth."_** he asked and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, but here's where I laid into them, but the added act now, is he asked what I think we should do, and I didn't have to say it out loud. But it was just come forward and tell you the truth. But they weren't considering it here, but get ready for this. You're not going to like Captain, Admiral, because my telling them off included my bonds with you, Sirs."_** he said and they nodded to him then.

 ** _"Your bonds with us, the fact your crew's been doing forensics ever since you transferred to the enterprise. The fact that when you find a mystery like this you turn into a detective agency. And along with it, is that the fact is you never lied to us before and why start now. And again why wait to come forward, because the longer they put it off, the more the decision turns more strict."_**

 ** _"Because if this explains the look on your face in there and they're in serious trouble for lying to me, yet again."_** Brand said to him and he nodded as it moved forward to them sitting around his room. **_"You shouldn't have said that Nick, Josh wasn't responsible for what happened."_** Sito said to him and he sighed. " ** _I had to do something."_** he told her and Wesley said to him as he looked at him at that remark.

"Yeah and it's by lying to our supervisors, if Captain Deladier saw this, he'd kill him for it. For trying a forbidden maneuver and one that gets one cadet killed and the other is suffering serious injuries from it. But I'm not lying to you guys, I made a promise that if I was in trouble I'd tell you that truth and I'm going to. But I'm going to need that loophole to get passed them, but instead of this way in this situation now, Sir."

"We do it by you bringing me back up to the ship, and I can tell you right then, I need a weekend away from this, just to get it out of me. But this decision, these decisions are going to seal their fate later with the fact I'm spending 3 years here. So with that, once we get started here at the moment and with that in mind right now. And I don't care what they say at the moment now, regarding this, there's no point fighting now."

"I'm not holding back on you and I'm telling you the truth, I just need a way to get it passed them and directly to you. That's your positions Sirs, mom, the same card you're about to yank now, the command/medical/parental card now." he said to and they nodded. **_"You said we wouldn't lie to them, we all agreed we'd never lie to them."_** His double said to them at that as they listened to Locarno as he answered him.

 ** _"I didn't lie, everything I said was the truth."_** he told him and he said it angrily at that. ** _"The accident wasn't Josh's fault."_** he told him and he sighed at that remark then as he said it to him, before Wesley finished that remark as she looked at her son's double and his video taped memory. ** _"You think the duo are not going to realize you're lying right now, how long before my friends come to the conclusion."_**

 ** _"In case you're not realizing it, the admiral has requested my captain to be involved in investigations. Once we got something like this comes up, the crew becomes a detective agency. And from there the truth is coming out, I know the trio and my mother better than you do Nick. But if I know anything it's this that Brand ordered and requested my crew to run that investigation in the crash."_**

 ** _"And to the captain, where I'm concerned, after something like this, he's digging into it and getting to the bottom of it no matter what. He's the best captain in Starfleet, but it's because he's looking at all the factors here, but his flight and combat skills are better than you think. But to put this firmly, he's not just some captain telling everyone what to do, Nick, let me make this clear."_**

 ** _"But he and Commander Riker hunted down and destroyed the alien queen that killed Captain Keel, he may seem like a stand by captain, but he's not. He's the best at what he does, and he knew every flight maneuver in the training manual when it comes to pilot training. And once the captain realizes you chose a banned maneuver for the commencement demonstration as well."_**

 ** _"He's going to present that information to them, but either way, the truth is coming out, by us or by him, it doesn't matter which. If you're really thinking this, he's going to realize when checking the stories of everyone on campus and he figures it out and you're screwed, as for me, it's done with. He's my parents best friend, my mentor, you think he's just going to accept this right now."_**

 ** _"I've never lied to him since he appointed me for hands on training and we already had this discussion the year before I left. The same is said for the commander and with it now, is the fact that our bonds are more than you think. And in case you mind isn't firing on all cylinders right now, that's what this photo really was, they're my mentors, my teachers, my friends."_**

 ** _"Nothing is going to change that, and with it ever since I got that chance, I made a promise to them. Said promise is if I was in trouble come forward and tell them what it is, and now that it has I'm keeping that promise. Everything they taught me is so clear it's enough I'm not violating that trust, that bond, for you, so forget it."_** he snapped at him as he went further as they heard his tone firm up.

 ** _"Before you say it, I've never lied to the seven before, why should I start now, because this is enough to get us in trouble any way, Nick. You lied to them whether you want to admit or not. What happened was not Josh's fault and this is an insult to his memory right now."_** Wesley told him and he watched as his eyes firmed at that. **_"Look he was my friend to Wesley, I helped get him on this team."_**

 ** _"But the truth is he panicked."_** he told him and Wesley said it firmly at that. **_"We don't know that Nick."_** he said and Locarno crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"Of course we do, none of us wanted to say it. And out loud, but we all had the same thought here, haven't we."_** he asked and he watched as the girls nodded. ** _"He must have pulled away too soon, I think he got scared."_** Jean said and he nodded.

 ** _"Sito?"_** he asked and she nodded as Wesley said it, his tone firm as he said it. **_"Guess again, he just set you up to take the fall you stupid fool. But you're going down either way right now when we get through with you. Lie to our commanders, well that's enough to clip your wings here."_** Dayton, Robin, Jake and Wesley said together sharply and Picard said it firmly to that as he crossed his arms at that remark.

Before they heard it second time and this time in Sito's voice, her tone loaded in anger at the duo as she and Wesley exchanged firm looks at that. ' ** _Guess again, he just set you up to take the fall you stupid fool. But you're going down either way right now when we get through with you. Lie to our commanders, well that's enough to clip your wings here.'_ **they heard in stern mental tone to that and they nodded

 ** _"So blind themselves to the crash by making it sound like the accident was his fault, if they think I'd buy that line they'd better think again. Because you've known since year one that when I sense deception. Then nothing is stopping me from digging it up and when I know that the jig is up. And you'd have to tell me automatically before I do, or that's going to destroy our bonds."_**

 ** _"And we already had that conversation too as well last year as the time as well, when I asked you for your help in this. And you've only been back for two months, before this escapade and they nearly destroy your career just to get out of consequences here. What do they take me, let alone the crew and Brand for, fools now, because all it would take is hearing that you tried the plasma."_**

 ** _"Purge and ignition, 'ignite the plasma' and I'd realize it as I know there is only one maneuever that would cause this accident. And call you up here to comfirm it, and with it to my theory, regarding him. And after I spoke to Boothby as he told me his exact thoughts on Locarno. But does he take me for an idiot, I'm a seasoned pilot myself."_** Picard said with a growl and he nodded to him nodded then.

 ** _"Yes and I told him that in the way you worded it now Sir, but he still thought at the time. That he'd be able to sneak this passed you, and the guys wouldn't catch it, but as you heard, I never lied to you before and why start now. I was getting ready to report to you then, but you're not going to like the rest of the counter argument, Sirs."_** he said and Picard nodded to him then gently at that.

 ** _"My captain is going to see through the deception immediately, you may think he's not as smart as he looks. But you don't know him at all and the same is said for the guys. Data, Commander La Forge, I know them better than they know themselves, and they know me better than I know myself. How do you suppose they're going to take it when I'm being evasive here, huh."_**

 ** _"You think they're not going to realize it, they raised me for a year themselves and with it. I came to depend on them for everything after mom left to return to earth. The Commander is my godfather, and Counselor Troi my godmother, he's my adoptive father, the guys my trio, Lieutenant Worf, my other mentor. No forget it, I'm not lying to them now, not after everything I've gone through."_**

 ** _"As I said they practically raised me themselves after mom and I joined the crew. They trained me in the ethics and beliefs that made up Starfleet and this goes against everything we stand for right now as well. We're Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, be it scientitific, ethical, or personal. And this choice and decision goes against everything we stand for too."_**

 ** _"I swore to them I'd never lie to them, I never lied to them before, I'm not about to start now, Nick. Captain Picard is my captain and has been since I was added to the crew myself, his trust and respect mean more to me than anything you could understand. I'd never break his trust in me and in case you haven't figured it out, that's why they kept me home for 18 month before I came back."_**

 ** _"So I could recover from six months lack of sleep, they're already ticked off enough regarding that. That my joining the squadron has landed me back in my mother's care for sleep deprivation and malnutrition. But do you honestly think he's going to let this go when I'm suffering from recovering from a broken arm and a concussion, no he's not, he's going to be furious at that."_**

 ** _"And it's because your decisions cost one cadet his life this week, and with him nearly a second one too. But do you honestly think that the sextet are going to stop at nothing to get to the bottom of this. And not when they know I'm in trouble, they're going to see that I'm feeling guilty. And get me to open up to them here, and what's that going to do."_** he said to him with a firm growl to them.

 ** _"And before you say it right now, the adults are not as you might think this was against the law, the captain's generation banned it from use. But I told you that it was too close too together and yet you still wanted to try it at that angle. But you consider why though regarding his parents, and mine. Well it's because his father was a Starfleet officer, as is my mother, he and I are Starfleet born."_**

 ** _"But we both grew up on starships, the maneuever was too close together, Nick. Doing it that close together is way too dangerous, you had the damn calculations off and it could have killed me in the process. And how do you suppose my mother, let alone Captain Picard, would react once Commanders La Forge and Data figure it out exactly, huh."_** he said to him sternly at that remark.

 ** _"Because they figure it out and bring it to the attention of the committee you're toast for lying to them after that. Aside from that our parents, his and mine, would sue you for murder this way anyway. And you'd be expelled from the academy, one way or the other. The choice is clear, we have to tell them the truth, and again, I've never lied to my mother or the sextet, or the crew."_**

 ** _"And I'm not about to start now at the moment here either. Not after the last few traumas I've had and this is right up there with dealing with a repeat of the damned justice panel, regarding the commander. The first duty of any Starfleet officer is we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal, and this is considered the third right now."_** he said and Locarno sighed as he answered him.

 ** _"Wes, I know you want to protect his memory, we all do, but we have to think about ourselves right now. What do you want us to do, walk in there and tell them everything that happened." he asked and Picard crossed his arms at that. "Yeah that's exactly what I wanted you to do, Nick, we tell them now regarding this and the consequences are going to be we get hold back a year."_**

 ** _"And you graduate the following year, and it's because your credits got cancelled, one year being hold back is better then waiting till the last minute. And they're getting the truth second hand by my captain so it's either tell her the truth or the captain will."_** Wesley said sharply and Picard nodded. ** _"You should have done that in the first place Nicholas, as he never wanted to lie to me."_** he added with a stern growl at that remark as he heard the blond Bajoran girl say it.

 ** _"We might as well turn in our uniforms and start packing up our bags."_** she said and Will, Deanna and Beverly crossed their arms as he repeated his remark on that. **_"Wrong answer, we come forward together and it's what the admiral already decided, for the entire team. You choose to lie and your goose is cooked, I've known that since I was 15, so thanks to your decisions, another cadet is dead."_**

 ** _"You've been expelled and the girls lost this year's credits, their flight status and are not advancing with their class. As for me, I'm on probation here on the ship and I'm fixing my bonds with my family and friends and I'm with what's left of my squadron, Gamma squadron."_** Wesley in answer to that, quoting his double's remark with him as they listened to the answering response at that statement.

 ** _"Are we ready for that, we'll take this one step at a time. This is the preliminary report from your flight recorder, it was so badly damaged in the crash that the lab could only retrieve a third of the telemetry on the recorder. And all of it was before the explosion, we shouldn't have a problem."_** he said and Wesley said it with a firm growl as he repeated his last remark with his double.

 ** _"No I'm not lying to them, I'm not lying to them, if I have to play double agent I will."_** he said to her at that. **_"You'd never lie to us anyway, but hearing that I get the idea Wesley, I understand."_** Brand said and he nodded to her gently. **_"Yes well check this out, I made it clear in this, but this was to bait them in what they would say next, but I was making it sound like I was beginning to give in."_**

 ** _"As they started digging themselves even deeper here."_** he said as he heard his recorded self say it again. **_"I'm not sure I can do this."_** Wes said to him at that. **_"I take it you decided to do it now at that remark to test them?"_** Geordi asked and he nodded. ** _"You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information."_** Sito told him and their eyes narrowed at the next remark given as Locarno answered him.

 ** _"If she expects me to let that go now that I heard that, when she ends up on my ship, she'd better think again, because I won't now. She should have come forward right from the start, but she didn't, but no. Instead she joined with the duo and pretended that it was just an accident. But there's my you showing, you're baiting them into making the same mistakes their double's made."_**

 ** _"Hearing that in your words is one thing, hearing it in your memories is another and that's going to far right now. And to you and again, you never lied to us before and why start now. But the reports given, looks like they decided that if they weren't overheard they could get away with this. But no, instead, Kate put a listening device on your door and we had the audio on the camera on."_**

 ** _"They're digging themselves into the hole with every decision they make right now at the moment. But that's going too far here at the moment, so this was why you didn't tell me immediately after that."_** Picard said to him and he nodded. **_"Yes Sir, but get ready, here's the parting shot to his opinion of being a team."_** Wesley said to him as he they heard his remark as Alberts crossed his arms then.

 ** _"Sirs you always mattered more to me then all of them put together, I worked hard and got this far up the ladder, I'm not letting them jeopardize it. Or destroy our bonds, I have a duty to the truth to me, my mother, Josh's parents and the academy. But most of all to the truth and justice, and I was making sure you got justice, Commander."_** he said and Alberts squeezed his shoulder gently.

 ** _"Yes and that's definitely my you showing when you sound like this, the you I know right now would never go through with something like this right now. I know my son sacrificed himself, but hearing you're willing to finish the job. And make sure they pay the consequences, but justice for his mother and me. For Beverly and Robin, that's made clear."_ **Alberts said and he nodded gently then.

 ** _"The first night I met you Wes, I knew I wanted you on the squad. You, more than any of the rest, would understand what it means to count on someone, because you you've been out there, putting yourself on the line. You know you got to be able to count on the people on your team, because you're life is in their hands, their's in yours. We made a promise to each each other."_**

 ** _"Right in the beginning. That we'd stick together, we were Nova squadron, nobody else could say that. And even after we graduated we'd try to get posted to the same duty. That we're going to be together, a team, for a long time. Josh can no longer be part of that dream, but I think he'd want us to stick together, what do you think."_** he said and Geordi crossed his arms as Barnfield answered that.

 ** _"If I was you I'd tell the truth now, rather than waiting till the last minute Nicholas, because the punishment is only going to get worse. If you don't come forward and soon now and as for that remark. I think that the act of being a true team is taking the fall together, a crew is a team. A team is a family, and though we already have a family, once deployed and up here now."_**

 ** _"Up here, where it's more dangerous, we become each other's family, and we take care of each other, trust each other with our lives. But that doesn't mean pressuring your family into doing things they'd never normally do. And definitely not just to save yourselves from getting in trouble together, young man."_** She said with a stern growl at that remark, as she rested her hand on his back.

 ** _"Yeah that's why I chose yesterday to get the news to you, I had to get up here and tell you the truth. We've spent six years together, I could trust you to watch my back, but you're adults and my surrogate parents. The difference, is I could depend on you for everything up here, we been together so long now. That because of this you've been at it longer than I have, but parents."_**

 ** _"Brothers and sisters, that's what mattered more to me, you all of you were the ones that meant most to me. But if they expected me to ignore all that guess again I mean..., Lal freeze it. Again with the total recall before we hit Spock's episode."_** he said as they watched his memories and they nodded gently and she nodded as she wrapped her arm across his shoulders as he leaned into her side at that.

"Well I definitely see it now and I can't believe I ever followed along in this, but not going to happen now and I don't care if they see me as a traitor. One member of our team is dead and it's us and them now Wes." Sito said and Wesley nodded. "Partners?" Wesley asked and she nodded. "Partners, we do this together, always." she said as they watched it further at that remark gently as they heard Geordi's response to thet remark.

 ** _"Yeah well it worked, they don't know we had this planned from the get go, and 20 months in advance here. But that little tidbit you threw in there a bit ago, regarding telling the captain, me and your mother last night when we realized it was a good idea. But if he crosses the line in his reaction when you reveal it wasn't last night you told us, but we had this planned 3 years in advance ."_**

 ** _"And he triggers the fight or flight response and he's in big trouble for it."_** Geordi said firmly as he crossed his arms. ** _"Yeah, but our bonds are all that matter to me, I'm not losing them because he and Jean. Let alone Sito, want to get off without the consequences."_** he said and he nodded. **_"Yeah well I always thought of you as a brother kiddo, and I'm not letting go."_** he said to him softly at that.

 ** _"You consider what things would be like if we had back up just one month in if we had Jackson and Martell up here during Polywater virus incident. Because with them, we got the added back up, but I tell them, regarding my idea, and Lore. And they forward that to dad and the captain, then again we fix the added problems?"_** he asked and he nodded to him as Haden answered that question gently.

 ** _"Yes, but to repeat your remark and Jean Luc told me your response to your realizing Ben lost his mind out of a schizo effective and had to chase him down. And learning your knowing exactly what the hell was going on up here is a bit too much as a result. Before they revealed what the added conspiracy was this time regarding that month, but we focus on the would haves and could haves."_**

 ** _"That's going to drive us Mad, so best to focus on the matter at hand right now, but you certainly got the point right now in this son, as to that. It's a matter of knowing and doing the right thing now that I look for. And seven months evaluation before being tested to make the bridge and conn officer. It's a matter of evaluation as of this moment."_** he said gently and the trio nodded firmly.

And Wesley nodded in agreement to that as Picard said it to him. ** _"Alright with those pieces I get your side of the story, so what was the catch after I caught them in the act exactly. Because you're right, the last time you saw me like that was after Lore switched places with Data. So what was the answering response when you told them I caught them in their act of cheating at the moment."_**

 ** _"Because if it's serious enough to explain why you looking were looking at him that sternly when she asked him that question. Then it's enough he's never getting a second chance of getting into Starfleet now."_** he asked and he nodded as he said it it to the computer. ** _"Lal activate the argument between Cadet a Crusher and former cadet Locarno in Cadet Crushers room, including the 30 seconds."_**

 ** _"Leading into his arrival in his dorm room."_** he said and it immediately activated as they watched carefully. ** _"I really hope your thoughts are being broadcasted in this, this way I know what you're thinking right now."_** Will said to him and a minute later they heard his thoughts entered into it. **_'Alright enough is enough, I'm not lying to my crew anymore and I'm having him incriminate himself."_**

 ** _'And them, and by his own words now, the times up here at the moment you three. But you just got caught red handed, but they gave you chance, after chance, after chance to come forward and you never did it. And the captain is giving you one last chance to come clean and tell her the truth, Nick. So much making it clear of the first duty of every Starfleet officer now."_**

 ** _"So it's you either come forward and tell her what really took place or I will and you're getting the consequences. When I produce them to the entire enquiry and and everyone else."_** they heard as they saw him put the recorder behind his favorite books on the shelf and signal to the camera as it blinked once in red at that. **_"What the..., let me guess that was the trio, they tapped into the camera."_**

 ** _"So they could listen into the conversation while you were talking to him during this conversation?"_** Deladier asked and he nodded as they heard the rest of his thoughts at that remark. ** _"Thanks for the nudge Sir, I needed a way, some way to get me out of it by that portion of things. And a reminder of Lore was needed anyway at the moment and you gave it to me.'_** they heard with a gentle sigh then.

 ** _'Whatever it takes I will get your trust back, no matter what, you and the sextet matter more to me and I'm not losing you now.'_** they heard him thinking. ** _"Too late, now that I just saw these memories, you already did it. So all that's left is we just have to fix our bonds and make them three times stronger then they are already Lieutenant."_** Picard's double said in answer to that to him gently.

Before Robin answered that remark as she said it. **_"It gets better right now Wesley, but I just got the test results back, it's been confirmed by Allysa. We're due in seven months, honey."_** she said and Brand, Deladier, Alberts and Beverly all turned to them at that ** _. "Due..., oh dear god no, you're not serious right now, Locarno just barely took the father of your child away from you when my son was killed."_**

 ** _"Making sure that the truth gets out is one thing, but my son sacrificed himself to not only prevent that move from ever being attempted again. But he prevented Wesley from getting taken as well. Did you tell Josh before the accident, that you're pregnant?"_** Alberts said sharply and she nodded to him and he and Beverly exchanged looks as they nodded in agreement then as she answered her.

 ** _"Well that explains the morning sickness the last six weeks, it's not a virus you're suffering from, but stage one of being pregnant. But to go into that now, baby, why didn't you tell me sooner you're carrying my grandchild?"_** she asked and Wesley answered that. ** _"It was too soon to admit it mom, it happens two months ago the night before I returned to the academy at the time."_**

 ** _"But this just saved my bacon, in two ways."_** he said and she nodded. ** _"Oh there's no getting out of this now, you're screwed Locarno. It's not just his career you nearly destroyed, you nearly left what's left of my family in tatters. You cross the next three lines and you're being sued for it when we get through with you later on now."_** she said with a stern growl as they waited for him to arrive then.

Watching him as he pretended to be a nervous wreck and was pacing back and forth as he waited, before they heard a knock on the door and he went to get it. ** _"Your message said it was urgent."_** Locarno said and Wesley nodded as he answered him in fast remark. ** _"They know Nick, they know what we did."_** he said quickly and the older boy looked at him at that remark as he answered him at that gently.

 ** _"Calm down, calm down, now tell me exactly what happened."_** he said and Wesley sighed. **_"Captain Picard called me aboard the enterprise, he told me he knows, the Kolvoord, the cover up, everything. He said if I didn't come forward and tell them, he would."_** he said and Locarno nodded. ** _"Does he have any evidence?"_** he asked and Wesley shook his head as he answered him at that quickly.

 ** _"No, but he knows exactly how it happened."_** he told him and he nodded and Beverly's eyes narrowed as she saw him smile at that. ** _'Here it comes, this is the evidence I need to get him to incriminate himself. And he doesn't even realize that the camera is still on in my quarters. You're screwed now, Nick, you just incriminated yourself by your own words, and you don't even realize it.'_**

 ** _'I've already resigned from the squadron, I'm working undercover and you're exposing yourself. Mom, Sirs, I'm doing this for you, if it's a choice between you and the team, I choose you now. I will not lie and I have had enough of this. You matter more to me, they're not my friends and they never were, my place is with you, on the enterprise, at home.'_** They heard softly and she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Oh, I see where this next remark is heading right now, so this is what made up your mind then to turn them in now, Wesley. And young man don't even think about it, the committee is going to listen to me more than you. As they're going to see this as you're trying to get out of this, of the consequences. But no cadet or officer has the guts to call me that to my face and not get away with it."_**

 ** _"And even if you tried it in this case, in telling them that lie, Brand would see through that lie immediately and expel you anyway, young man. So it's telling them the truth or getting expelled here and you'd have to all come forward together, because you're running out of time. So you either tell her the truth or I'm exposing you for the cheater and liar you are, young man."_**

 ** _"And I mean every word of that, with how close you came to destroying my bond with my son. Though now that I've seen this it's not destroyed and we're making it even stronger then it is already now young man. But you should have known that the second I heard this conversation you're through."_** Picard said in answer to the smirk on Locarno's face as he answered that look as he crossed his arms.

 ** _"Captain Picard doesn't know anything, he has a theory. So let him tell the inquiry what he thinks happened, they'll ask us, is it true, we'll say no sir. There's no evidence, so there's no case, we'll get off with a reprimand."_** he said and seeing the shocked look on Wesley's face as he looked at his version, he knew that did it, as he answered the remark in disgusted shock as they heard it mentally.

While seeing another play back of everything from year two to that point flash through his mind along with several images of year one when they got back together and knew he made his choice then. **_'You have got to be kidding, he's been there for me since I was 15, saved my life, rescued me. No, no forget about it, I won't do it.'_** they heard in answer to that, as he said it out loud at that remark as he looked at him.

 ** _"Yes and I meant it, I could never do that, not after everything you've done for me over the years. He wasn't worth it, they weren't worth destroying my bonds with all of you over. I made a choice right then and I chose you, Sir. You all matter more to me then all of them put together, aside from that I'm engaged, I won't do it."_** he said and Picard and the enquiry nodded as they listened to him.

 ** _"Indeed, that attitude is enough to seal their fate once I heard this, you would never turn on me and you just barely killed yourself. In trying to save him at the time, but that's the second time in 20 months. That you risked killing yourself to do the right thing, the last was the game. And the added aftermath to it and now it's risking getting caught in the explosion when he was killed."_**

 ** _"But just to make sure that game never got off the ship last year, dislocated ankle, concussion, and your system crashed. In this it was another concussion, a broken arm and several electrical burns, but I watched you grow up. And our bonds, you always came to me for advice and as time went on things change. But there's no going back now regarding that remark, he sealed his fate."_**

 ** _"And theirs and as I see it now, the only thing you're guilty of is not telling me the second I arrived your mission. The rest of it you're innocent, and with that in mind the mind games are done with now. It's clear you never turned on our decisions when we kept you home at the time here. You were my prize pupils, like the trio were, so you were willing to risk everything to do the right thing."_**

 ** _"To do the right thing, that's more important then you and it's more important then me, and if I was them. I would I tell the board and enquiry on the first day, and make sure they get charged yet again, but that's just me."_** Picard said gently and he nodded in agreement. **_"Yes Sir, I know that, I learned the biggest points of the job from you these 5 1/2 years, but the biggest one was this one."_**

 ** _"At one point or another these last 18 months and I don't know when, but I think I turned into a younger version of the commander now. Because as your JCL, I took the position he has with you, with the trio right behind, first officer, second, third and fourth. But trust me you're not going to like his given response here after I say this, Sirs."_** he said and they nodded to him then at that.

"Wait, your junior crew created your own version to us as the senior staff?" Will repeated and he nodded. ** _"Aye Sir, remember when you named me to lieutenant we were out of intermediate training. Well if we were full officers instead of training ensigns I've got your position, while Charlie and Robin have Data and Geordi's and Jake was Worf's, but if Josh, as well as Tasha, was still alive."_**

 ** _"He'd be a junior grade, Jake full, the duo Lieutenant Commander, as for me, I'm a full commander. If we added two more spots in the junior crew, we're you as the next generation, but I'm leader of Gamma squadron. And Charlie and I share the leadership rule in the squadron, I'm not around. And he's in charge, him and Robin are in charge, but either way now at the moment here."_**

 ** _"It's the act that, as Starfleet born cadets, we know the rules and regulations, because we all did training by you, Tasha and Worf. Or a different version of the three of you on the ship our folks were stationed at, at a certain time in our teenage lives. Same training, same ways applied, same teachers training us, and to us it's we're not letting our parents, or you, as our mentors, down now."_**

 ** _"By getting involved in a daredevil stunt or participating in a cover up regarding said daredevil stunt. To these hotshots we're on the honor roll if this was really a high school or college and you're the headmaster and board, Sirs."_** he said and Picard and the quintet as well as Deladier nodded in agreement. ** _"Uh huh, and you decided to do our unasked request by setting a trap for the trio now."_**

 ** _"Every piece of your plan worked out in advance though we lost another cadet the parents of said cadet at least get justice. By having the person that caused the death of their child brought to justice and in your case. You're getting a second chance to finish it to everyone else's eyes now. Though you risked your career and life trying to save him from being killed in a daredevil stunt."_**

 ** _"Then turned the trio into us as the detective agency, headmaster, board and PTA. Just so they could get the consequences they deserved. And you finished out the next 18 months here on the ship after that now here."_** Deladier said to him and he nodded as he sighed. ** _"You never let us down son, this was a tough choice, but you did the right thing."_** he said and Wesley nodded as they watched it.

 ** _"I can't call Captain Picard a liar."_** he said to him and the other boy sighed. **_"Wesley we have to hang on just a little longer, than this will all be over."_** he said to him gently. **_"It's wrong Nick."_** he said to him firmly at that as he tried. ** _"Wesley."_** Locarno started to say. **_"I'm going to tell them what happened."_** he said and Picard smiled at that, before they saw the other boy lean back and cross his arms then at that.

 ** _"You're going to tell them what happened, alone, you, you're going to decide what happens to me, to Sito, to Jean, you're going to tell them?!"_** he said slowly and Will sighed. **_"Uh oh, in his eyes, this is a severe betrayal now."_** Geordi said to him and he nodded to that as Wesley moved between them as Jenson rested his hand on his shoulder and he smiled at that as he answered him gently at his remark.

 ** _"18 months to 6 1/2 years, did he really expect me to just forget everything that happened since you decided to keep me home. I mean honestly you're the assistant coach to the squadron, dad the full coach. I earned the right to my leadership position on the team and I was making a command decision here to save the team, Dave."_** he said to him and he nodded as he went further at that.

 ** _"But yeah, he was beginning to realize that Derek was right at the time here, I'd been around you guys so long. I'm not about to break the rules, and like I said, up here was the straight and narrow. I followed my regime and I was with you, mom, being my doctor, I could never break your trust. But around them it was temptation, I needed to be with my own kind, here on the ship now."_**

 ** _"But too late, it was too late for them by this point, to repeat your words right now, Sir. You gave them chance, after chance, to save themselves and if they didn't have the will to come forward. And tell the truth about what really took place, then they don't deserve to wear that uniform."_** he said and Picard looked at him and rested his hand on his shoulder as he answered him gently at that.


	37. The First Duty Recap XVII: Gamma Plants

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 37: The First Duty Recap XVII: The Gamma Plants**

 ** _"Yes, but seeing that you had to do this alone without telling us sooner you were really stage acting this entire time. You certainly did earn the right to wear that uniform, but that lecture is not aimed at you, Wesley, I see that now. I was talking to them this entire time, we gave them chance after chance, after chance to come forward and tell us the truth."_** he said to him and Wesley nodded.

 ** _"Yes and your trust means more to me then they do now, but by saying that there was no taking the words back. He just destroyed his career at the academy for good, and I was about to give the lecture you told me Sir. As your words were spoken in my voice at the time as I let him have it then. Making it clear, that I wasn't turning on you at the time no matter what he thought now."_**

 ** _"I made my choice long before the event ever happened now, and after close to five years together now. But the facts remained now for me that even though I never got the chance to tell you, it's that the scales landed in your favor, and my crew up here. I've been in training for 5 1/2 years and I was finishing my mission in getting them to incriminate themselves now by this."_**

 ** _"I'm a Starfleet officer I have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible and this is considered the third. To betray that is to betray just who I became under you guys at the time. And you decided, ever since we figured out what the traveler's plan was to make your own decisions. And the pressure eased up since then, as I came into it as a teenage version of Commader Riker."_**

 ** _"And my decision, now, was I'm not going to lie to you, I never lied to you guys before and I'm not going to start now. I was stage acting this situation Sirs, as I said I was a plant. But this was to get him to sign their death warrants, he signed their warrants here."_** he said and they all nodded as they heard it. ** _"So you decided to set them up so they could expose themselves in their thinking now."_**

 ** _"And to stay at the academy, it's by lying to me and so they could get off with a reprimand and instead of leaving it at that today. You got them to admit it and things are where we stand right now, in all their cases. But in yours you wished to be put on probation and make up the credits and everything else, up here."_** Brand said to him and he nodded to her gently and they nodded as they watched it.

 ** _"Yes Sir, but then I've been around you and the captain so long, and with you the rest of the committee that I knew what had to be said. Your words in my voice now, just like when the captain did the same with Maxwell. Well I just channeled the captain through this next remark. As he answered me, as I made it clear, I'm not going to lie to you, not again."_** he said and she and Picard nodded.

 ** _"I'm not going to lie to them again Nick, I can't live with it."_** Wesley said to him and they nodded to him. **_"Yeah I can't live with the act of lying to you and not knowing what I could do to fix this between us mom, Sir, guys. I was coming forward and telling you the truth, they no longer mattered and to me. I would never lie to you, I would never participate in a daredevil stunt willingly."_**

 ** _"Nor lie to cover it up, but this, this was the last and final straw for me, I wasn't calling you a liar. Not after everything you ever done for me, Sir, while you, Captain, Admiral, gave me the confidence I needed. Just to get what was left of the anger regarding things in the game out of me, and this, and it was over with now."_** he said and they nodded and that did it, as they saw Locarno lose his temper.

 ** _"You can't lie to them, you can't live with this, you have to be the one to decide, who the hell are you?!"_** he snapped at him. ** _"Nick."_** he said and he over rode him. **_"You're going to turn us in."_** He snapped at him as he tried to stop him at that. **_"Wait a minute."_** he started to say and Locarno snapped back at him. **_"No you wait a minute."_** he said as he turned around and and ran his hand through his hair at that.

As he turned around then. **_"You better get ready for this one Admiral, because he crossed the lines in Comparisions now at the moment." Wesley said and the quintet and Brand nodded. "He got to you didn't he?, Picard, he told you some big story about duty and honor. Well it must have been good enough speech to make you turn your back on your friends."_** he said and Wesley stood up at that.

 ** _"Wrong answer, you been telling me that for years, it's the first duty of every officer we have a duty to the truth. I promised I would never lie to you regarding something this serious and if I was in trouble. Then I would tell you automatically, aside from that in the training regimes. And you, Commander Riker, mom and Counselor Troi set standards if they get sent to our ship."_**

 ** _"Derek, Colin and his friends screwed up their chances at making a good first impression on you guys. And they blew their chance to stay on the Enterprise, well now the trio blew their chances at this, regarding this incident. Just to be making a good first impression on you, now that there's no going back."_** Wesley said to Picard and he nodded in agreement as he and Brand crossed their arms then.

 ** _"Get ready for this next piece, not only was I giving him the lecture you gave me, but I was passing forward your ultimatum to him while doing it, Captain. But I was altering the added condemnation remark we had in your ready room. As I made it clear what everyone was going to think now if he didn't come forward at the time."_** he added and they nodded to him gently as they heard it.

 ** _"We are Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, I was born a Starfleet cadet, I have a duty to the truth, Nick. I'm not lying to them: him, the quintet, my mother, they mean more to me than you think. I have a duty to the truth, to them, to Josh, and with it, it's the only way. But if I lie, there's no going back right now, I have a duty to the truth, to them."_** he said to him sternly then at that.

 ** _"You already gave them an answer and that answer was a lie, do you recall when you arrived here, and since you took control of the team. Everyone saw you leading with grace and wisdom, and they never doubted you'd be a fine officer. And until this moment that belief was never shaken until the accident, and the captain figured it out, regarding what caused it in the first place."_**

 ** _"The first duty to every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible. And it's the founding principle in which Starfleet was based, now if you don't have the will to stand up and tell them what really took place. Then you don't deserve to wear that uniform right now, the captain gave you and the girls a chance right now to save yourself and made it simple, Nick."_**

 ** _"Now either you come forward and tell her what took place, or we will!"_** Wesley said to him sternly as they heard the under current of command in his voice. **_"Yes that's good, that's really good right now Lieutenant."_** Deladier said with a smile as Picard said it, with a bemused smile as he commented on his approach. **_"Altered slightly but that's what I said to you, when I called you up earlier, Wesley."_**

 ** _"But yes you definitely turned into me by saying that at the time. Although I think you took your command training when you were still up here, just a little too seriously right now. Because he's a cadet and he doesn't realize you're a full lieutenant on board the enterprise, let alone that. Now, that he's been deactivated and is about to lose everything in a couple of hours now."_**

 ** _"And as the leader of the team and you were now the one in charge of the team you made a command decision. And he decided they were to try and lie their way out of it."_** he said and he heard his student say it firmly then. **_"And while I'm at it, this was the final test needed, in leadership training, in honesty. To stay we have to tell them the truth, I have a duty to the truth, Nick, it's that simple."_**

 ** _"Being honest means we get to stay, lie like you have been doing and you're digging yourself into a hole you can't get out of. And look at the results, I told you the captain was going to figure it out sooner or later. Well my decision was made, I have a duty to the truth, to him, to Josh, I'm not going to lie to them again, Nick."_** he said and that did it as they heard the answering response to that.

And he emphasized the next remark. **_"Oh yeah, well what about your duty to your friends, I got you on this team. I gave you a chance when there were upper-classman just waiting in line, I said he wouldn't let us down. He was on the enterprise, he knows what it's like to trust someone with your life, I guess I was wrong."_** he said and Wesley said it sternly at that as he said it to the image then.

 ** _"He probably said that after Derek told him that there was the likelihood of my turning on them once I was away from them and Josh with me at the time. He wanted to believe it so much that he decided to use the last remark as a parting shot. Before I gave him my final decision now, and he's now seeing Derek was right all along."_** He said and the quintet nodded as Picard answered him for all of them.

 ** _"Yes and it's because you'd never voluntarily get involved in a cover up like this. But 18 months, like your computer program and having Lal downloaded into the computer itself. We sometimes forget things we had planned out in advance, and I'd forgotten I asked you to do this for us. You did the job we asked you to do and now the truth comes out."_** he said gently at that to him then.

 ** _"Yeah you were Nick, and it's because the reason is because I barely know you, and I knew them for five years, so it's that simple now. But 1) I was born a Starfleet cadet, 2) I've spent close to five years in training by the men. The man, who you're trying to turn me against, and after everything. That he's done for me, no, I won't do it, and 3) yes I know what it's like to trust others."_**

 ** _"And with your life, but the difference is the amount of time, they were my friends. They are my crew, my adoptive family and I know the differences and it's because of the length of time spent together. So yeah you were wrong about me and it's because I'm not Nova squadron at all, I'm Gamma squadron."_** he said with a firm growl and Geordi finished that remark as he said it sternly at that.

 ** _"Yes, the difference Locarno, is because we helped raise him, we took care of him, he took care of us, that's what being a team really is. Being a crew is being a team, being a team is being a family, and though we already have family, once deployed. And up here where it's more dangerous, we become each other's family, to be a team is working together, trusting each other."_**

 ** _"Always being there no matter what happen and your only shot at surviving this and coming out of it is coming forward together Locarno, that's the only chance you're going to have at staying in the academy."_** he said as he rested his hand on his shoulder and then hid a smile as he looked at him with a brotherly look then at that in response as they heard his young friend repeat that remark and he hid a smile.

 ** _"Best friend, and like I said before, if it wasn't for the age difference I'd see you as a brother rather then a big brother, Geordi. But best friend, mentor and father, I already had all of that, with you guys, before he came into the picture. But everything Boothby claimed him as, I had with you guys already, and the difference is the time frame."_** he said and they nodded as he looked at Locarno.

 ** _"That's how you see me?"_** Geordi repeated to him as he shifted position in the chair to look at him and he nodded as he answered him. ** _"Yeah since year one, our bond shifted and our connection deepened at the time, year two made the difference and here's the results. Though now that we're ensuring we got that chance, nothing is getting between us."_** he said and he nodded as he hid a smile at that.

 ** _"Duty to your friends, there is no duty when they're trying to get you to be dishonest with a superior officer. I said that to Derek when I suggested we swap places as he's in training at the academy. But you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody, you better wake up and pay attention. Because out there in the real world, they don't care how good you think you are."_**

 ** _"Or who you're connected to, it doesn't matter, you don't have an education, then you don't have anything and that's the truth. As for your remark, I've been in training of stealth training, infiltration, undercover work since I was 16. Did you really expect to sneak this past the captain engineering. And forensics team, because if you thought that you're never making it in the real world."_**

 ** _"Such as it is, I was born a Starfleet cadet, I knew the rules and I never wanted to be on the team anyway. I was happy with being a lone wolf, until I met Robin and Charlie, I had Jake. So I was creating my own pack and turning the other alpha and his pack in, for breaking the law here and with that in mind right now."_** he said as he heard his videotaped self finish that remark then at that.

 ** _"If we all come forward together and tell Admiral Brand."_** Wesley said and the boy scoffed. ** _"Oh boy, well that crossed a line he can never take back right now at the moment. Because we're taping this entire conversation from my computer, and Lal hardwired herself into the camera. In his dorm room, and then jumped back to the holodeck to prepare for this."_** Dayton said and he nodded to that firmly.

 ** _"As you said, if he doesn't have the will to come forward and tell her what really took place. Then he doesn't deserve to wear that uniform, and with him the girls, I made my choice, I was coming forward and telling you the truth. I was going to do what was right, and with that. I earned my right to keep my uniform, him he doesn't deserve to wear his."_** Wesley said and Picard nodded then.

 ** _"Yes, you're correct, and that attitude goes against everything we stand for in Starfleet and this child doesn't deserve to wear that uniform right now."_** Picard said sharply to his remark as they heard Wesley's mental remark to that as they heard a tone at that. **' _Alright just go ahead and say it, you're speaking for all of you, so just tell them the truth.'_** they heard then in a firm tone at that remark as they waited.

 ** _"We don't want to come forward, Sito, Jean and me, we do not have a problem with this. But if you do, than resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious."_** Lorcarno said and Wesley looked at him in shock. ** _"You'd do that, you'd let me throw away my career, just to save your neck."_** he said in shocked disbelief and he emphasized the remark at that.

 ** _"To save the team, that's more important than you, and it's more important than me, and if I was in your place. I would do so, and without hesitation, but that's just me."_** he said and left the room and watching Wesley, they saw him smile coldly as he waved a second time at the camera and it blinked blue at that to him. **_"I take it that means they got it all, correct?"_** Picard asked and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, but that's everything you now, regarding this."_** he said and Picard, Brand, Alberts and the enquiry nodded. ** _"He didn't realize that this was a trap, because I had him focused on me the entire time. If we altered things and told him the truth later on in this once you do the follow up hearing, Admiral. We tell him it wasn't me specifically that turned him in, it was Gamma, all this time."_**

 ** _"Gamma squadron set them up, Gamma squadron turned them into you, and revealed we're plants on Nova. So yeah I have a duty to my friends, but my friends are on Gamma, my crew. All in all everything that matters to me is here on the Enterprise. Kate was keeping me company, but we, and Josh finished the job and with us was the trio as well."_** he said and Brand nodded firmly to him then.

 ** _"It was Gamma, I'm not Nova, and I never was, I'm Gamma, I took Jackson's place and we did it together. But to him it's going to be why did it have to be a team mate that turned them in. But for all he knows it's Gamma that did, which in fact is the truth, all three versions of Gamma, of the last 15 years it's been Gamma."_** he said and she nodded as she and the rest of the committee went into that.

 ** _"I also resigned my commission to the team, before we did this, we both did, so they think we're in this as much as they are. But we're Gamma plants on Nova, we took Commander Jackson's idea and shoved it forward five steps, so not on Nova. We're getting them to incriminate themselves by their own words and we're your eyes and ears on Nova, I did my duty for you, Sir, admiral."_**

 ** _"So that sums up his reaction when you looked between them when I asked him if what you told me was true. He was trying to compose himself and not make a scene in front of us, because if he did. It would prove everything you told us as true at the time now at the moment. Though now that you did that, we hit stage four the reveal as we let him know this was a set up."_**

 ** _"And the added everything he told us was a lie and he's been stripped bare in front of us if he had loses his temper. Though that happens now that we get him back in here, and he's been stripped of his stature. And can not be allowed back at the academy no matter how many times he tries to get his status reactivated he's not getting it reactivated."_** she said and he nodded in agreement.

 ** _"So what's the final step now, we let him lose his temper in front of everyone in the court room and fake it like you never showed us this. Or is it that we tell him the truth and said truth is this was a trap to get him to expose himself for who he really is now in front of the entire school?"_** Jake asked and Wesley ran his hand through his hair then as he answered him then as he answered him then.

 ** _"If he loses it and I get another hit taken to the head that's it for him there's no going back and he's screwed. I'm not telling him we had this planned from the get go, I wasn't just the captain's plant, I was yours, Admiral. We were your plants and we were exposing this as the sting operation it was."_** He told her and she nodded, as Haden, Deladier and Quinn nodded in agreement as she answered him.

 ** _"Nice touch son, you certainly proved you earned the right to wear that uniform, and I would have done the same. If we were you and I'd do it in a heartbeat, you made us as your predecessors proud, but I'd say it's time for the truth to come out now. It wasn't just you who turned them, it was us, Gamma squadron, both generations to it."_** he heard and turned around to see a man.

Dressed in a red uniform, and seeing he was a young man around Will's age she hid a smile. ** _"Wesley this is Commander Daniel Nicholas Jackson, Daniel this is Lieutenant Wesley Crusher. He and his squadron on the enterprise prevented the conspiracy from getting off the enterprise 18 months ago with the planet trio."_** she said and the older man nodded with a smile as he said it it to him gently.

 ** _"Nice to meet you son, so I guess you met my best friend if he's the one training you right now?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded. **_"Yes Sir, and Charlie told me you were the one training him. The results in training were a slight case of double trouble, because they. That's the planets that tried to infiltrate Starfleet, didn't realize we had the best teachers in this."_** he said and the man nodded to him.

 ** _"I see that, but then you want to win, you better pay closer attention to what your junior officer suggests. Or you're going to be passing intelligence off to the person you're trying to catch when trying to take a ship by force. Well I think it's time you told them the truth that it wasn't you. That turned them into the enquiry, it was us: Gamma squadron."_** he said and Wesley nodded as she refocused.

 ** _"Yes you told me as a confirmation to what Jean Luc told us, regarding Ben Maxwell and his breakdown and in regarding the conspiracy. But this was your next mission for us, your team were all Starfleet born cadets at the time. After we named your team the next generation of Gamma squadron. After William's, but aboard the ship, your squadron was the one covering academy scandals."_**

 **"And this could be considered that, after the accident, and just before the hearing started, I called you into Andrea's office. And you told us and Bill this already, along with Alan, and then asked for the weekend on board the ship. As you told your crew that as well and we decided on a sting operation, and you were going on a double agent catch."** Haden said and Brand nodded in agreement **.**

 ** _"Agreed, you told us this the second your parents arrived and we planned this down to the limit. And including you coming forward to us in the way you did now, we had this planned to the last minute details. And my decision was to finish off the sting operation as your squadron grabbed the trio. And brought them up and you showed us every and revealed the added charges to us."_**

 ** _"But we better do this downstairs in the hearing room, with you still recovering from that head injury he makes worse and he's done. Because not only is he a murderer, your parents and the Alberts have just cause. Now, to sue him for nearly killing you and landing you back in the emergency room."_** she said and he nodded as Robin said it then firmly at that as she gave the orders to their team mate.

 ** _"Lal teleport the quartet back into the hearing this isn't over yet, we're doing a last minute reveal that this was planned out in advance now."_** she said and Wesley finished it then as he looked at her. ** _"Should we reset the the situation telling everyone at the hearing the truth, I was never involved in this cover up. I was doing this on your orders and I was member of Gamma squadron at the time."_**

 ** _"But not the academy version, but the career officer based Enterprise version of the Gamma squadron. Said squadron holding his ex girlfriend and his rival, and we were all skilled advanced training ensigns and on the enterprise. I'm not a cadet at all, I'm a lieutenant, and I was doing my job here. Said job, making sure that they got the consequences for breaking the rules now."_**

 ** _"It's time I revealed the truth to them, as a advanced training ensign of 5 1/2 years, it's time the truth came out in what I really am on board the ship."_** he said and the group nodded as they beamed back into the hearing room. ** _"Ensign get everyone back into the room, I was just given some added information on this hearing, and get Boothby in here as well."_** Brand said and the man nodded to her.

"Oh this is not going to over well when you reveal this and it's that we had this planned in advance and you been working for us all this time." Will said and he nodded as they watched everyone come back into the room then as Wesley moved to the hearing table then. Before seeing Anna Carter, Daniel Jackson and the Ferretti twins standing there and smiled as he looked at the trio quickly and then looked at Will and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah, I reported this to them and they decided to be here for a repeat performance of this same situation. But you took it and then took it three steps further Lieutenant, but Gamma squadron always does the right thing. And they lose a friend every time, just focus, so they're getting the shock of their lives. As they learn you told us as your predecessors and we were all in it together."_**

 ** _"Kate, you get ready, senior Gamma squadron and junior Gamma squadron, that's us. You're junior Gamma, we're senior Gamma, and you made us very proud Lieutenant, nice work, son."_** his future self said and Wesley hid a smile at that. **_"He's right, you're one of us Wes, you did exactly what we would do here and we got your back, brother."_** Tony Owens, the leader of Gamma, said smiling to him.

 ** _"Well get ready this is going to get nasty when he hears that your former team leader happens to be my best friend. And I'm dating his ex, and she's carrying my baby, and if that's not enough right now. We didn't just turn traitor, we're Gamma squadron, it's not just one team mate. Or another, that turned them in, it was their academy rivals all this time."_** he said and they nodded smiling to him.

 ** _"Great, that's really going to tick him off later."_** he said before Robin signaled to him and he nodded as they ended it at that as they waited for the trio to be brought in as Brand got started as she said it to Locarno then with a firm tone. **_"Cadet Locarno, was what you told us, the truth or not, because I just got evidence. To the contrary, in what you said?"_** Brand said sternly to him and they knew he was trying to control it.

 ** _"No what he told you is the truth Sir."_** he said and she nodded with sternly. **_"With that in mind, our decision still stands here, but you girls are getting double the time. In order to make it up now, and your flight training is going supervised as of now, but you're not advancing with your class. The sentence is you have 18 months to gain those credits back and your flight training is supervised."_**

 ** _"Before you ask regarding him, it's the same, but he's doing it on board the enterprise. But he asked for probation up there and we granted it now as a result, but his commanding officers are Captain Picard and Comander Riker. But his education and probation are up to them and his mother now, cadets. And are none of your business, so if you think he got off easy, that's your opinion."_**

 ** _"Because he's not running away from this, he's doing his time up there with his family. We gave specific orders that this maneuver was banned after it killed 6 cadets in 110 years and it just killed another. I don't know what you were thinking, but your bravado cost another family their child. And the other to end up in the emergency room here."_** she said sternly and he swallowed at that remark.

Seeing the look of relaxed tension in his body language, Wesley said it then. **_"Admiral should I just tell them the truth now?"_** he asked and she nodded. ** _"With the fact you're the only one to come forward regarding this, yes I think so. So tell them the truth of what this really is and was, time frame and all."_** Brand said and he nodded. **_"What truth exactly, what is this?"_** Hajar asked him quickly at that remark.

 ** _"Sito?"_** Wesley said and she smiled and moved to his side. ** _"Admiral respectfully ask permission to do my time up there with him now as well. As everything is said and done, I'm working for you as well, that was a trap set up. He and I watched this episode, we're in this together and I'm sorry I never told you sooner. But my explanation was the clue breaker you and the captains all needed now."_**

 ** _"But in doing so I could have been found out by Derek or Nick and Jean, so it was a very close call. But permission to join him up there as well, I wish to do my time on the enterprise, the credits and my flight status I don't care about. But your trust matters even more to me, those things can be gained, but your trust matters more and it always will?"_ **she said and Brand nodded smiling softly.

 _" **Granted Cadet, you earned the right to a fair trial yourself and your commanding officers are Captain Picard and Commander Riker."** _she said and Haden stood up. ** _"In regarding new evidence given to us, the only charges you face are like Lieutenant Crusher, Cadet. Of not coming sooner to us and telling us this, so like him it's on the enterprise."_** he said to her gently and she nodded.

As she turned off the cloak on her uniform to reveal a red starfleet uniform and they looked at her in shock as they saw a single pip in her collar and paled. ** _"Yes that's right and do you know why I asked to rejoin the enterprise. And why I also turned you in, think about it, Nick, the sensors, Wes asked the question. To make them realize it, I just lead them in the right direction."_** she said and Locarno swallowed.

 ** _"Not just Wesley, you too?"_** he asked shaking and she nodded. ** _"Yeah Nick, Wes and I did it together, Josh is also a Gamma, we made it clear, you come forward with us. And you could stay, the decisions that Admiral Brand gave us, they are the same ones. Now that Generals Carter and Hammond gave in their present at the time, we learned the true meaning or being starfleet officers you two."_**

 ** _"And we did it now, but you too, Nick, Jean crossed the line here by your choices right now, but you can call us traitors all you want. So long as I don't lose his father's trust, or the admiral's, I'll take the consequences."_** Sito said firmly as they looked at her in shock. ** _"You're with him, you mean you played us all this time, Sito, how could you?!"_** Jean said in shock to her and they smiled sternly.

 ** _"Go ahead and tell them Sito."_** Wesley said and she nodded. ** _"After you left his room, Wes brought me on board the ship and told me this was the penalty for attempting that. And hearing that, I just went ahead and told them the truth, we came forward and told them the truth. But the penalty for what just coming forward and telling them the truth would do is enough, I'm relieved now."_**

 ** _"I can be comfortable with the fact I told the truth to who was going to be my new mentors later on right now. But they accepted me as part of the crew now, they're giving me a chance to be one of them and I took it, immediately. But the penalty for coming forward and telling the truth is a black mark on the record. As well as loss of our flight privileges, and our credits for this year."_**

 ** _"And we can't advance with our class, but that's duty to the truth, you two, you just been expelled by what you pulled right now, Nick."_ **she said and he swallowed hard. **_"Like I said, if we all just come forward and told them the truth this would end with the rest of the school not thinking any less of us. We hold our heads high in the fact we made a mistake, we learn from it and move on, you two."_**

 ** _"Alright you four, in truth this wasn't an 18 month basis, Josh, Sito and I were gone for three years now in truth."_** Wesley said and Locarno repeated that. ** _"Three years, we thought it's been 18 months."_** he snapped in shock and they shook their heads. **_"No it's been three years, you've been stuck in a time dilation field and this was a integrity test, regarding coming forward or not and whether or not_**."

 ** _"On whether or not you'd be willing to divulge the truth without being turned in. And you failed the test here, in truth I was working undercover all this time, and as was Josh, we were working as plants. And I decided to be their unspoken undercover agent, but they ordered me into the job here."_** he said and they jerked in disbelief. **_"What?!"_** Locarno said in shock and he repeated his remark.

 ** _"We were planning this from the second we did the exchange program, Wesley showed me the truth to this situation. I made my choice that day at the time, the captain is my commander, but he made me feel beyond welcome. When on board, I found another Bajoran up there with me, she's the successor. And to his previous security crew chief as well, but all in all I had friends and a home."_**

 ** _"There on board the ship, but Wes and I made our choice that day it's him and it will always be him, the crew and the Admiral. I am a starfleet officer, and I was a plant, all this time I was a plant you two, you made the choices. But I played you both so easily you never stood a chance between both of us together."_ **Sito said to him and he swallowed hard at that as Wesley finished her sentence.

 ** _"I was an undercover agent since the day my parents and the captain kept me home from the last mission my squadron did and this was the next mission. In truth now, the captain ordered me to act as his plant on the team in case what happened, did happen. But it was the day that our parents arrived at the academy, and before the start of the hearing, that the entire committee."_**

 ** _"They decided on the same and called me into Admiral Brand's office at the time, I told them everything. So with that, in mind I reported you three to my crew and through them right to the inquiry. And they gave the same orders and were testing you all this time in this situation. And with that, Nick, I told you what was going to happen if you chose that maneuver at the time here."_**

 ** _"We're not Novas at all, we're Gammas, as was Josh, but in truth you should have listened to Derek, he knew, because we already discussed this. But you know what this really is and why I told them the truth. It's to make sure that what happened to Commander Jackson's grandfather never happens to me. Your thoughts came from O'neill's cousin, correct, well that's the reason why."_**

 ** _"Your hero is descended from a man who is a drug addict with a violent temper on him, so violent in fact. That they never took him off psychiatric close up, but that's his boss and the General's best friend, go on look."_ **he said and they turned to see Hammond and Jacob move forward with beyond stern looks on their faces. Pressing a switch on their watches, they changed uniforms at that remark.

And in shock they heard a ton of whispers at that. ** _"You're, you're the General George Hammond and Jacob Carter, father of Samantha Carter?!"_** Locarno said in shock and they nodded. ** _"We are Cadet, before Starfleet academy created, I had this situation with your grandfather, he tried it then. And killed his team mate at the time, but seems to me you never learn no matter how many generations go by."_**

 ** _"Hello Cadet, you may think we were dead for the better part of 400 years, but we weren't, Jacob had his symbiote cloned twice. I was cloned, and my consciousness put into a younger version of my body and I was put into stasis for 150 years. But he's telling you the truth, Johnny O'neill was a drug addict with a very violent temper on him, after your hero and his friend."_**

 ** _"Robert Makepeace turned traitor and got the espionage charges thrown at them, as in our time, helping the enemy in war time is espionage. And can carry the ultimate price, no matter what they said or did now. But nothing changed my view or her father's view on your heroes, not once. As one by one they went to jail, but it wasn't till a samurai named Senichi, but that did it for Daniel."_**

 ** _"He transferred back to the SGA, which later became, first the Atlantis expedition team. And then the Enterprise D crew, but year six was where your hero went through his comeuppance for the way he treated him. And all because Daniel proved he's weaker then Daniel is. And all because he was jealous Daniel got more done then he did."_** Hammond said to him with a stern look.

And Locarno swallowed hard at that. ** _"No that's not true, it can't be true."_** he said and they crossed their arms. **_"It is true young man, because your team mates were watching this through their grandparents. But here's the truth, this timeline you see is not the original one at all, we had the timeline reset. Wesley used his memories of the timeline to turn the tables on you, to save his career."_**

 ** _"But the crew, Andrea, J.P., Vance, even Quinn, as well as Morrison made a trip to our present and we showed them the truth. Because we had a show created on their crew, showing them what needed to be changed and where. And you were the big one, as a result, Wesley watched everything through his namesake."_ **Jacob said and they paled at that as Wesley looked at them, smirking.

 ** _"You just got jipped here Nick, I'd already told them the truth, this was a set up from the get go."_** Wesley said sharply, and he looked at him in shock at that, before they saw the shock shift into anger and he lunged at him and slammed him in to the table at that. ** _"Whoa, alright hold it!"_** Geordi snapped as Wesey dodged the swing. **_"Mister Locarno freeze!"_** Worf called out sternly as he blocked the next swing.

As the other boy started swinging he quickly caught him by the arm and shoved him away from him, as the fight started getting worse. **_"Alright freeze, that's enough, Cadet, stand down now!"_** Will called out as he looked at him. **_"Nick stop, you're only making your situation worse, calm down now!"_** Wesley said over the noise as he saw the beyond enraged look on the other boy's face as Geordi said it sharply.

 ** _"Both of you freeze, now!"_** Geordi shouted out, before he got knocked into the table as the quintet jumped over the railing to intervene then as he blocked and dodged. As he dodged the third blow, before the next blow hit him in the temple and he fell into the wall of the stands as the table got up ended and landed on top of him as Will said firmly. "Well he crossed a line, with the fact that the scene is like a crime video in a trial here."

"And that's going too far after the last head injury you took here, and you're still recovering after you broke your arm." he said and he watched as his son's head connect with the side of the wall as he hit his head against the wall as he heard his future self shout it out at that as he moved to him. **_"Wes!"_** He shouted out as he watched him land hard on the floor, the back of his head hitting the floor hard enough to stun him then.

As he watched his eyes close and he felt his rage start building as the jolt caused the table to land on top of him at the waist. **_"Wes!"_** he called out again and when they got no answer that did it as the other boy charged at him and he shouted out the words. **_"Alright that's enough, Locarno freeze right now young man!"_** Picard snapped as the security charged into the melee as they got a hold of him and pulled him back then.

 ** _"Wesley!"_** Sito shouted as she moved to him at that. **_"No, no, stay awake brother, stay awake, Doctor, he's close to blacking out here, the blow stunned him!"_** she said over the noise and that did it as they moved to her at that. " ** _Wes, stay awake buddy."_** Dayton said to him as he touched him and he jerked. ** _"Oh no, not again, Commander La Forge, Commander Data, I need some help over here now."_**

 _ **"It's the left over side effects of the programming Nick just set it off right now, Jake, Tony, give me hand here, it's the left overs."**_ he snapped as they tried to hold him still at that as Geordi moved forward to check Wesley out then. As Beverly and Deanna did the same as they saw him collapse in his attempt to get off the floor. ** _"Back off now kid!"_** he snapped at Locarno as he watched him trying to get up from the floor.

 ** _"Guys back off we got this, Wes, you hear me, kiddo."_** he said gently as he quickly tried to steady him as it got worse. **_"Wes it's me, it's okay!"_** he said quickly. ** _"Easy it's okay, it's me buddy, it's okay."_** he said, crouching next to him as she answered that. ** _"That blow had to be hard enough to stun him!"_** Beverly said quickly and watching they watched as she moved her hand to his head and saw red on the floor.

 ** _"Oh dear god no, nurse, get in here now!"_** She shouted out as he tried to get up off the floor, but he collapsed at that. ** _"Don't, baby, it's okay, hold still."_** she said as the nurse charged over and set their equipment on the floor. **_"The blow to the corner of the table cut into the back of his head, Geordi, I need your help, hold him still."_** she said and he nodded as he moved to them and wrapped his arm around him.

 ** _"Data get over here, I need some help, it's like the reaction we had when he had that fever, at the time. What's left of the side effects from that situation last year just activated now."_** he snapped and Data moved to him and as they steadied him gently as she said it with a growl. ** _"Alright I found it, ensign, I need the skin knitter, level four, and 5oz's of his bloodtype to take care of this."_**

 ** _"Though after this is over, I need to get his checked out on the ship and he's sleeping this headache off later now at the moment."_** she said as she finished working as she looked him over. **_"Two concussions in 3 years and now this, the jolt possibly triggered the added reaction that he had. When we prevented his getting off the ship, before he spotted MacGregor and that did the last one."_**

 ** _"He's not over the last concussion and now this, he's either suffering a relapse or is having another one Beverly."_** Geordi said over the noise, as every person in the room stood up at the over reaction as she took care of the cut at the back of his head as he struggled to get up. ** _"Wes, honey, it's okay!"_** she said quickly and watching they knew he was trying to keep from losing consciousness then as he collapsed on the floor.

And that did it as Will charged over to him as Locarno grabbed him as he got ready to beat the heck out of him as Worf grabbed him by the arms. ** _"Alright that's enough Nicholas, freeze right now. Worf, get him away from Wesley now. Will, Data help me get this table clear!"_** Picard snapped and Worf nodded and pulled him back ten feet as they shoved the table out of the way as Deanna got down next to him.

 ** _"Wes, it's alright, easy."_** she said as she gripped his arm then. Watching Wesley try to get himself off the floor he watched his arms get up a bit, before giving out and nodded. **_'The little brat hit him hard enough to stun him, come on, stay awake. Come on son, get up, get up, come on son.'_** Will thought to him. ** _"Alright that's enough of that, calm down and back off now young man, you're only making it worse!"_**

 ** _"For yourself, you want to get arrested, stand down now!"_** Will snapped as Brand called out. **_"Security get in here!"_** she shouted out and three guards caught Locarno while two others went to the duo and caught their arms. Watching Wesley as he tried to get up and seeing him slump on the floor the guard said it with a firm tone then. **_"Commander we got them, check on Mr. Crusher, he needs you more now."_**

 ** _"Because he's looking like he's suffering a relapse."_** the leader said to him and he nodded as he looked at the older boy sternly. **_"Thats not the first head injury he took in the last 18 months. The little brat hit him hard enough to stun him, and he's landed him in sickbay once too often now and this is the last straw!"_** he said with a furious growl and looked at Locarno coldly as Geordi answered that with a growl.

 ** _"Three years maybe, but he's not out of the woods completely yet and the kid caused him to probably suffer a relapse due to that blow to the head."_** Geordi snapped angrily as he and Beverly crouched next to him. **_"Wes, it's alright it's us."_** she said as she tried to check him over and knew he needed to hear Will's voice. **_"Will, I need your help over here!"_** she called out over the noise to him then and he nodded.

And he nodded as he moved to them and crouched at his side. ** _"Son you okay, come on, come on, focus. It's okay, it's okay."_** he said softly as he watched him try to pull free from his grip on his arm and felt his anger start building at the reaction and seeing his eyes glazed. **_"Wes, it's me, it's okay you're safe, it's okay."_** he said and knew his voice was what he needed to hear as he repeated it gently then.

 ** _"Shh, it's okay, you're safe."_** he said gently and that did it as Geordi help him sit up and lean against the wall as she checked him over gently as he stood up and turned to Locarno. **_"What the hell do you think you're doing, he's been put through enough already, freeze!"_** Will snapped at him as he looked at Wesley and quickly moved to his side a second time as he rested his hand against the back of his head as he sat there.

 ** _"Oh dear god not again."_** he said angrily, watching him trying to stay awake. **_"Have you lost your mind you little brat, did you really expect to get away with that, let alone this. He's taken one too many injuries these last 3 years, since the game, he doesn't needed another."_** he snapped at Locarno and that did it. **_"He's half conscious, that blow to the head was hard enough to cause a concussion."_**

 ** _"But he's trying to keep from blacking out right now, once back on the ship it's light duty, he's still recovering from the aftermath of the game. Though it's been three years, there's lasting side effects of the knack, and both together. When sick or injured like this, it triggers a fight or flight response, Captain, just give me a few minutes here."_** he said to Picard and Beverly and they both nodded angrily.

 ** _"The little boy in him just reactivated, at the moment now, but enough is enough already right now, that scene right now just blew his chances here. Help him up, after we're done here and the hearing is concluded here. Then we're getting his things, I'm taking him back to the ship, he's going home for 18 months."_** Beverly told him and he nodded as he grabbed his arm gently to help him.

 ** _"Son get up, come on get up."_** he said softly and he tried to stand up. **_"Easy take it slow son, I've got you."_** he said and he helped him up, before his back slammed into the wall and nodded as he got it then. ** _"God if it's not the blasted programming and recovery, it's taking another head injury here. Geordi give me a hand here, we have to make sure he doesn't collapse, with that latest head injury now."_**

 ** _"But that blow was directly to the temple, he could have a concussion, so both of you stay close."_** he said and Geordi and Data moved to him as Data checked him over then as the Admiral stood up then. ** _"Second degree, near third degree concussion, he's not bleeding, what with the fact she took care of that laceration, but best to stay close Commander as to why its because that one."_**

 ** _"Because that head injury is even worse then the last one, but he neeing to rest for a few days. Before he's back in training and even then he need to be in observation right now, until we're sure he's fully recovered."_** Data said and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts as that did it then for the enquiry. ** _"Possible explosion after that during stage two?"_** he whispered to him and Data nodded.

 _ **"Mr. Locarno Freeze!"**_ Admiral Brand snapped sharply as Geordi, Will and Data helped him stand up then as Picard looked at him gently. **_"That's going to leave a nasty bruise later."_** Geordi said to him and he nodded. ** _"Yeah and my body's been put through enough abuse as it is the 3 years."_** he said to him as Picard, Beverly, Deanna and Worf surrounded him as Picard snapped it out at the leader of the squadron.

 ** _"So what's the prognosis, Doctor, you needed 18 months to help him recover, is this a setback again in training. Even though he's with you on the ship?"_** she asked and Beverly sighed. ** _"Three weeks maximum, he's got a second, near third degree concussion, between the broken arm, the burns. And now this, it's he's back to on the job training on the ship, and frankly he's safer with us."_**

 ** _"Then here at the academy after what just happened enroute to earth and in regarding to the duo's fury at him and Alberts for turning on them. If Locarno's reaction is anything to go by, he chose us over his team. But you better deal with this, my son has been put through enough right now. And he doesn't need anymore injuries right now not after his being in recovery for 18 months now."_**

 ** _"The seven of us are still concerned regarding what happened, we broke the connection. And took care of the amount of damage being around the trio caused. We destroyed the pills Loffler gave him, but this time he needs to be back on the ship so we can monitor his recovery. He's safer with us then he's around the duo with the fact he turned them in."_** Will said and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Indeed, I'm not risking it or a relapse, emotionally here, it's better we help him come to terms with this. With the loss of another friend now and he can get three more weeks of training on board the Enterprise. On light duty before he restarts his training and he's with what's left of his ship based squadron with the fact they lost a piece of it now."_** Deanna said and Beverly finished that firmly.

 ** _"That's my prognosis as well: three weeks light duty to recover from this latest head injury. And he's getting emotional support with what's left of their squadron on board the ship, his squadron is Gamma, not Nova. Three weeks maximum to heal emotionally from this one and he's in on the job training. Now to stay caught up, but he needs us more right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"Alberts earned his right to a position on the enterprise and they, Sito and Dayton, Lefler and Kurland became the team to beat. Now, against the hotshots like Nova squadron, but again, if anyone wants a shot at that, Derek can stay down here on Nova squadron with the Hajar. But Gamma did the right thing and they lose a piece to their team."_** she said and the duo looked at her in shock at that.


	38. First Duty Recap XVIII: Truths Come Out

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter, it's showing the inquiry's information as they played it back and the trio know this is their one chance to pull this off by that point. As the group prepare for this situation later on, but chapters 40 through 50 tie things up for the area in side effects of the game as they get ready for when the timer ends on the stage three in Etana Lol's plan.**

 **C** **hapter 38: The First Duty Recap XVIII: The Gamma Plants And Josh**

 ** _"What?"_** Hajar said in shock and Wesley looked at her coldly. **_"Josh, Sito and I are traitors in your eyes you two, in ours. We're not Nova and we never were, we're Gamma squadron, the ship based version that hold Commander Riker and his friends when they were our age. I did my job, and you blew your chances, Nick, your career in Starfleet, it's over."_** he said and Brand nodded as Picard got started.

 ** _"Freeze Mr. Locarno, alright violence in the courtroom and a hearing, alright young man whatever possessed you to react like this exactly. As he said, the first duty of a Starfleet officer is to the truth. Be it scientifical, ethical or responsible, we never lie, and you did, and it's for killing a team mate. And false truths, Wesley is more capable of being a Starfleet officer now."_**

 ** _"And more than you could be, because he's already shown that dedication, to me."_** he snapped sternly and he swallowed. **_"Do you understand what I just did Nick, everyone looks at Nova squadron and thinks you're everything they made you out to be. But look at you now, you've just destroyed that image by attacking me in front of the entire school and lying to the admirals."_**

 ** _"And look around you, everyone working here at the academy is in shock by this loss of control at the moment now. Everyone, what you come to think in my case is not true at all right now. I never participated in a cover up, the truth to myself and Joshua Alberts is we were working undercover for the board. Our orders were given to us directly, 20 months in advance, by Captain Picard."_**

 ** _"And the enquiry, but during the time I was on sabbatical from the academy and on the enterprise. The plan in this was created that as the plants on the team. We and Sito were running an undercover operation, in case what happened did happen and one of Nova was killed."_** Wesley said, leaning against the table as Jean Locarno were looking at him in shock at the news then as Picard crossed his arms.

 ** _"So you were never involved in this cover up, you two?"_** a 3rd year asked and they shook their heads. ** _"We're not, in fact we had the plan created after we met up at starbase 67, after I prevented the foothold from jumping ship off the Enterprise. After we got Hanson, Farley and Anderson off the ship, we had Kate Higgins, Josh and Sito arriving, I showed the information to them and then told them."_**

 **"But _Cadet Sito is also part of my team on the ship based version of the Gamma team, but the three of us are Gamma spies on Nova. We're working for the investigation team and the enquiry, serving as plants. This is the only way out of what was coming in your case as a result, but we told the investigation team and enquiry the truth."_ **he said and all 3 classes and the faculty and staff nodded.

 ** _"Like the generals said everyone, our timeline was reset, but I was watching my double's life through him as I was in his head. Watching him watch me on tv, that's the little holodeck for us. I saw that they put our lives into an alternate reality, using that, Sito and I decided to review them. And we came up with this plan and we went Gamma, as we made several changes to it now."_**

 ** _"Those changes insured that while the quartet get the sentence they deserve, we can show you, we had nothing to do with his atempt to cover it up. We are members of Nova's rivals here at the academy. But Nova cadets, later in life, all turned into NID agents, that's including John O'neill Junior himself. Ben Maxwell and soon enough Robert Makepeace, but truthfully now."_**

 **"All Gammas are descended from SGA and SGC personnel, that's including me as well, as my grandfather's mentor was General Daniel Jackson. He trained me, either as this me or as my grandfather, since I was no older then 9 years old. But to save our careers, she and I decided to be the eyes and ears for the inquiry, on Nova, we're plants."** Wesley said and they nodded in shock to that news.

 ** _"Plants on the team, you mean you're undercover agents?"_** they heard someone call out and he gave a nod. ** _"Yes, our job as the Enterprise version of Nova's biggest rivals, Sito's my partner. And our job was we were looking into academy scandals if someone broke the rules. Like what happened this week. We needed you to think we're involved in this, until I revealed the truth to the board."_**

 ** _"But I'm a double agent, so make it look like I was involved in this scandal to the board and the investigation team. And in the team's case, like I was taking sides and turning them in until they incriminated themselves. And by their own words, spoken in his voice now, but that explains this. This version of Nova and Nova's leader is stripped bare, but here's the truth now as of this moment."_**

 ** _"Derek told them that Josh and I'd gone traitor, regarding the 'duty to your friends' piece. And they, Derek Hanson and his other cousin, Charlie Peter Hanson. They devised a way to destroy my image and career by making it look like I'm involved in a cover up. And the trio were stalling leading into when Captain Picard, and Commanders La Forge and Data figured it out last night."_**

 ** _"Fortunately due to fact that Derek Hanson and Tony Farley were down here, I altered the computer program I created. Put in several subroutines and got back on board in time to report the truth to the crew. And while doing so, I caught Derek Hanson red handed when he came in too soon at the time. And I reported this to the committee so all the bases were covered now finally."_**

 ** _"But the last 48 hours after my crew were stage acting, getting them to say the words that effectively ended his career in Nick's case. And destroyed their images in Derek and Charlie Hanson, and Jean Hajar's cases. I'm innocent of all charges, but my girlfriend is pregnant with my baby. And I'm returning to the ship for 18 months, but in truth I'm a full lieutenant on the ship now."_**

 ** _"As you know the captain was having me train up there until there was an opening here at the academy. Well I gained my first two ranks leading into when I arrived, but I just made full lieutenant during my sabbatical. When I saved the federation from a hostile take over and this was my squadron's next mission."_** he said and they nodded to him gently at that as one of them answered him.

 ** _"And it gets better, but the Cadet Alberts that was on board that ship was a clone."_** Wesley called out as Josh beamed into the room and they jumped back in shock at that. ** _"But..., but why would you come up with a way to prove he's not as he makes himself out to be. And her with him, Crusher?!"_** Robbie Makepeace said in shock and he crossed his arms and the team crossed their arms at that question.

 ** _"You NID spawn have had it out for me and Commander Jackson, Charlie Dayton and Anna Carter ever since your grandfathers were humiliated here. And at the fact that they're not as strong and can fight brainwashing as they claimed to be. Daniel's grandfather, the second he realized that she was Goa'uld queen, snapped out of it immediately, your grandfather and J.J.'s grandfather caved."_**

 ** _"Attacking Jackson twice and both times with witneses in the room, breaking a window, cutting his arm after he got captured. And had android copy of himself created, and two dozen other indicators made clear here. But he was dangerous when he loses his temper and Dr. Carson and Dr. Frasier never let up. But it's the same thing no matter what generation you in right now, Robert."_**

 ** _"After showing this to Josh, and I recovered, we started advanced training and we went to Marisposa so we could get him copied and have a clone created. We knew he would use O'neill's measurement, but three more times. Since they banned it from use and every single time it kills someone. But how I got the information to save our career now, how did I get that, you may wonder."_**

 ** _"Have you ever checked the episode focused on this situation, my tv show, focused on me and the seven. So though I'm no longer a full member of the cast anymore. It was and is called Star Trek: The Next Generation, season 5 episode 19: The First Duty?"_** he called out and they shook their heads. **_"Well I watched reviewed this episode many times now and the crew and I decided, now."_**

 ** _"That we were stage acting it, as a result that saved my career, as I showed and told Sito what was coming if she didn't tell you the truth. But as a result of being a Starfleet born now, it came with the knowledge of knowing. In what just coming forward would result in and I decided on my first duty. Which was telling the inquiry and investigation team the truth of what happened here."_**

 ** _"As a result I can live with the consequences, but the one thing that matters more is I never lost my parents trust. For Sito she's saved from living with this as well and she's coming back on board the ship with me. But we're not Nova and we never were everyone, she too went Gamma. And told the team and enquiry the truth, but that's it."_ **he said and the class 2 years ahead of them nodded.

 ** _"We understand and you're not involved in a cover up, so all this time you two were undercover agents. One's placed on Nova by the captain and the enquiry prior to this mission. We get it, with what we learned of the duo now, who was he trying to replicate exactly, if you and possibly Gamma squadron. Set them up to incriminate themselves by their own words and actions, at the time."_**

 ** _"If they broke the restriction on this maneuver?"_** He heard an upper classman call out. **_"You ever heard of a lieutenant John O'neill? "_** He asked and they all nodded. **_"Well he tried it at the parameters of 5 meters apart and it killed Commander Damian Reynolds. But Nick decided to try it and fix his mistakes, hoping to pull it off after it killed six cadets in the space of 130 years, if it worked now."_**

 ** _"He would graduate in a blaze of glory as the Nova captain that did the impossible and finally pulled it off. But it didn't work at all, and it resulted in killing another team mate. Though said was a clone it doesn't matter as I get my training ideas from Commanfers Jackson, Riker and Captain Picard. As my memories as my grandfather still so strong I used that the entire time."_**

 ** _"And secondly and more important, it's that the Gammas are descnded from SGC/SGA personnel, my own kind, I can to talk to them on training. But the best of the best and that's why they're famous, so Nova has been trying to get out of Gamma's shadow for 20 years ever since the previous generation was here. And since the Gammas had been winning the Rigel cup for ten years running now."_**

 ** _"But the Gammas invited me to join their team after their previous captain left, and I found the former leader on the enterprise. But said leader is the rival to Nick Locarno, in everything, but it's the same remark. Now that Major Hailey gave Colonel Carter, 387 years ago."_** he said and they nodded as they all looked at Locarno in disgust at that as Picard went on as he crossed his arms as he said it to him.

 ** _"Son, pull it back now, Cadet Sito, you better join my crew now, because starting now, you're under my command."_** He told them and they nodded as she moved in front of Worf as he rested his hands on her shoulders. And Wesley stood between him, Will and Beverly as he looked at the duo sternly at that and Picard said it. **_"So first lying to us and now this scene, that was a test, Mr. Locarno, in truth."_**

 ** _"Your image has been shattered by this decision and reaction Mr. Locarno, Boothby told me that you're a natural leader. When I was questioning everyone on campus after the accident and his exact words. When I spoke to him were, 'He watches out for them, he keeps them together, Nick is what made the team special, he's their coach, surrogate father and best friend all rolled into one."_**

 ** _"He's a natural leader, the members of the team, they love him and they would do anything he asked them to do, even following him right over a cliff'." That's the way my crew sees me, and believe me it's hard to live up to that image. But acting as a true leader means looking out for your team noe. But you see where you messed up now, when you cross a line you can't take back now."_**

 ** _"Said line asking a team mate to turn on the man, the men, that helped raise him, train him in every piece to being in Starfleet. Watches out for them, keeps them together, to phrase that in his eyes regarding me, it's saved his life, rescued him, offering advice. The bonds of mentor and a surrogate father, far outweigh that of a team mate when said team mates are twice your age."_**

 ** _"And they help your last surviving parent raise you, to him, nothing is getting between us. Not you, not Nova, not even your anger at your rival, but being a team means being a family. Win together, lose together, one member goes down, they all go down, a team is not tried separately. They will not lie and they do everything as one, as such, that's what the ship version to your rivals are."_**

 ** _"His adult version to Charlie Dayton happens to be my number one, cadet: coach, surrogate father, best friend, he had that for close to 9 years now. And it was with Commander Riker and myself, our bonds are everything Boothby described about you. But to him, the bonds are so strong, he'd do anything we asked him to do, as we helped raise him at the time these last six years."_**

 ** _"It's not about making choices like this, but what's best for your crew and team mates, and though you once had his admiration and trust, you don't anymore. Not when he spent an added eighteen months under me, his loyalty is to me now, our bond is everything you used to have. He'd never let me down, because I'm everything Boothby claimed you to be at the time now here."_**

 ** _"And he wants to continue serving under me once he graduates, not just me, but Willam Riker, we're both everything you were claiming to be. As to that, by every choice you came to your future in Starfleet is at an end and with it is your ex team mate. The one you were mocking is now a true Starfleet officer and serving as part of my crew, he's the leader of the junior crew on board."_**

 ** _"But all that time you've been gloating over the fact that my team may not figure out exactly what you did and tried. We had this discussion weeks prior to this, Mister Crusher contacted his crew, and told them first. Before telling us the second we arrived, and you were too late to prevent it, because he's closest to us."_** he said to him as Will finished that remark as he stood behind them as he said it.

 ** _"Let's see coach, surrogate father, best friend, he's got all of those with us, because we're his leaders, and family Mr. Locarno. When we met him we were close, for two and half years under us, our bonds deepened then. And then the previous eighteen months back under us, our bonds deepened even further. We're the essence of what a true team really is, as a crew, as friends."_**

 ** _"But being a crew is being a team, being a team is being a family and what it means to be friends, Mr Locarno and with that in mind. The team is family, as a family you look out for each other, you take care of each other. When a member of my away team was hurt I was in sickbay waiting for the final details. And if they were unconscious I was staying by their sides till they woke up."_**

 ** _"But to be a team means to be a family, sure you have a family, but your surrogate is the one you're with. And all the time, and they look out for and take care of you, and vice versa. But make a choice such as this and your family falls apart and look what it does to the team. Wesley has been serving under such conditions, and when he ended up in the E.R., when we kept him home."_**

 ** _"At the time for the added eighteen months, I was staying at his side till he finally woke up. but did you really expect him not to tell us the truth. Mr. Locarno, at the time here, because if you didn't then, you're dreaming. As he did tell us everything, being his parents, he'd never, ever lie to us."_** Will said sternly as he moved behind Wesley as Wesley pressed his shoulder to Will's.

As he looked at the other boy sternly and he got it then as Will wrapped his arm around his shoulders and the duo looked at him in shock. ** _"Commander Riker and Captain Picard are everything Boothby said about you Nick. That bond got established when I joined the bridge crew, but during that time. Before I did, it was they watched my back, I watched their's, I took care of them, they took care of me."_**

 ** _"And our bond tripled in strength as a result as to that, the time back on the ship only reinforced that bond and made it even stronger, they're my team. They were willing to help me heal, stuck by my side and we worked out things in the details, to them, they weren't having my career destroyed. And it's because of you and we decided on this, but I vented my feelings to them."_**

 ** _"In regarding Josh's death during that trip up see to them, their reassurance helped me. and I decided that, no I wasn't holding back information from them. Do you know what their exact words were to help maintain our friendship, prior to my returning 2 months ago. Before I started at the academy at the time and when one of my charges was in recovery at the time back then now."_**

 ** _"As we got the person that put me in sickbay off the ship and Hanson ended up in a ship version of probation and juvenile hall for six months at the time?"_** he asked and they swallowed as Will said it then. **_"To maintain our friendship and trust, our bonds as a parental/offspring and mentor/student bond. Be honest with us and just let go, he had to tell us the truth."_** he said and Wesley finished that firmly.

As he leaned against his side as he leaned his head against his shoulder as he finished that remark then. **_"And I did it, and in two words here: weekend leave."_** he said and the trio looked at him in shock as Jean said it for the quartet in shock. **_"No, you told them, you mean you turned us in!"_** she said in shock and he nodded to her as he said it with a smirk then at her shock then firmly at that as he answered her.

 ** _"Yeah and I can see it in your eyes, why did it have to be a fellow team mate that turned you in, for all you know it could have been Kate Higgins. I mean for all you know here, she could have been standing there right outside the door."_** he said and she walked up behind at that as she gave him a hug. ** _"No, no it wasn't, in fact, it was Gamma squadron, all this time it was Gamma squadron."_**

 ** _"Charlie and Kate were the two defining votes in bringing me into Gamma squadron 2 years ago and before they could tell me, you picked me. Well this is justice now, protect me from my career being destroyed. And it's because of you, I didn't join up at the time and because I wanted to impress anyone. And not some silly little girl who wants to look handsome in her uniform, Hajar."_**

 ** _"I joined up so I could return to my ship, my home, serve truly under my captain and crew as a true member of it. But I'm not a cadet at all up there on the ship, I'm a Starfleet officer doing my duty, as were the quintet. We did our duty in doing the right thing, and our brother is dead, because of you."_** he said sternly as Hajar repeated the remark as she looked at him in shock at that.

 ** _"Gamma squadron circle up!"_** he added and the quartet, Sito, Josh and the trio moved behind him and they looked at them in shock. Before they saw Will, Jackson and the rest of the previous generation of Gamma move behind him. **_"I informed him of how and why Damian Reynolds was killed and we decided we're not getting in trouble. We're following our predecessors example by making sure that it's not used."_**

 ** _"Ever again by any more generations of Nova after it killed 7 cadets in the space of 130 years, did you really expect anyone to not realize it. And when your rivals are all computer and technological geniuses who do stuff like this all the time. And when the leader of the junior version of that same squadron, nearly, single handedly, prevented a foothold by outsmarting your crew."_**

 ** _"And when the program ended, but just three teenagers outwitted an entire group of senior officer and when they were all drones. Cracking a way to bug a room to listen to your rivals when they're talking about lying and cheating their way to stay at the academy. When they committed a daredevil stunt that was banned by the committee is child's play to us."_** Will said to her at that sternly.

 ** _"And with it, reporting to his former adult version meant meeting the officer he takes after the most, but he got the idea from me. And then pushed it three steps further at the time, but the day he told us was the day. That I happened to be reporting into the committee and with me was Commanders Anna Carter, Peter and Jenna Ferretti and I reported into Commander Riker after he did it."_**

 ** _"But the eight of us were with his ship based version of our squadron and Kate Higgins and had put a listening device on the door. And one that penetrated the soundproof areas of the door to hear your conversation, Nicholas. We heard your entire conversation, and you signed your death warrants that day. When you said that, but there's no going back or taking it back, the words."_**

 ** _"The captains and Admiral gave you chance, after chance, after chance to save yourselves. But did you take it, no you didn't, instead you continued to dig yourselves into that hole deeper until you crossed the line in decision here. But there's no going go back from your decisions. You washed right out of the academy, Nicholas."_** Jackson added firmly to them and she said it in shock at that.

" ** _You turned us in during that trip back to the ship, you lied to us!"_** Jean said in shocked disbelief and Wesley nodded. **_"Yeah, why should I hold back the truth huh, you realize a few things here Nick think it over it, you ended the Alberts line by choosing this choice, Josh is gone, because of you and your arrogance. My mother lost my biological father and I'm all she has left of our family."_**

 ** _"In our family, to her she'd stop at nothing, absolutely nothing, just to put you behind bars if I had been killed at the time, as would the sextet, but here I am, stil with her, still her son, still the man of the house in my family and you nearly take me away from her. You just turned me into the very thing that you should have been worried about now here and it's I'm now working for the admirals."_**

 ** _"When it comes to scandals at the academy case in point is investigations, what about you Nick, you joined up for the wrong reasons. You got a guy killed, that's pretty clear you don't have what it takes to make as a Starfleet officer here. As for you two, Jean you're acting like the girl that he was dating, before he was alone with his team mate, who because everything he wanted."_**

 ** _"I'm looking at it like this: you're Ibanez, Robin is Flores, she's my girlfriend, my team mate. And to save her, I'd risk getting shot and she'd do the same for me, we went through something together you don't understand. Ever since I joined the squadron you wanted me to cut loose and even went so far. Now, as try to seduce me, but no, I'm taken already Jean, I belong to Robin, always."_**

 ** _"In fact she's my girlfriend and I love her with all my heart, but I have another reason now to deal with this. Said reason is she's pregnant, with my baby, I'm an expecting father now. Fact of the matter is that entire weekend I needed time to think, she gave me the support I needed and brought it to this. In naming off the comparision, we're in the 24th century of the Heinlein novel."_**

 ** _"Her exact words were, 'you made a mistake and now it's time to fix that mistake, you tried to save him, you can't give up. Don't make the same mistake he did, you have me and I'm not giving you up. Or losing you to your guilt, that girl is not worth it and neither is he'." And you know what, she's right, none of you are not worth destroying my career over now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And decided I was making you sweat it out regarding this till today, why well it's simple. I'm not taking the fall here so you can be free from the guilt, you bailed on me when I tried to save his life. To me that means you don't deserve my friendship, if you're willing to leave me hanging out to dry. This is like if we were back 400 years ago, and a member of our team was shot with a gun."_**

 ** _"And it's because we're too young for playing around with it, and you took off and left me to deal with it, by getting him to the hospital. Or we accidentally set off the alarm in a robbery and I was the last one out, but you left me to fend for myself. It's all the same difference. If we were back in that time frame, it's that was then, this is now, I'm turning you into the 'cops, for this now'."_**

 ** _"Hate me if you want, but I'm doing the right thing and it's by making sure Commander Alberts gets justice for Josh's death, by being the one to turn in the ones that accountable for it. But here's the thing, regarding being a team and why I'm disgusted with you. Being a team means working as one, but this is no team, there is no I in team, we're there for each other, you three.."_**

 ** _"And you're not my team if you tell me that if I can't hack it, I should leave."_** he said and they looked at him in shocked disbelief at the remark. ** _"How can you say that exactly, the two of us, I thought we had something here?"_** she said looking at him and he crossed his arms. ** _"We don't and I'm not wrecking my life over some silly little girl who wants to look handsome in her uniform, Jean, in fact."_**

 ** _"Or allowing her to take me for everything I have, you're a hotshot, pilot, I've been flying a galaxy class starship since I was sixteen. Look at the facts: you're growing up on earth, I've been on the go since I was five. Not when the person that shows everything that a mother would want for her son is standing there in plain sight."_** he said and with those words Robin moved to him at that remark.

And wrapped her arms around him then as she looked at her coldly as the duo looked at him in shock. ** _"Were you not listening when I said you nearly left my wife a widow and my baby fatherless. We're engaged and during my 18 months back on the ship, my 3 years back. We're getting married, but she's pregnant, with my unborn baby."_** he said and they looked at him in shock as Locarno said it quickly.

 ** _"You're the rival, I thought it was Dayton all this time!"_** Locarno said in shocked disbelief. ** _"You remember, all's fair in love and war, in fact she and I are expecting our first child now. She told me she was pregnant when I got back up there after the accident and you know what, I'm beyond proud at that. But you nearly destroyed my family this week by pulling this stunt, I'm a father."_**

 ** _"I'm not turning my back on her, I'm taking the responsibility of being a father now at the moment. Sure it's three years too soon, but we're engaged now, but I'm telling you now, with the black mark on the record, depending on how long it takes to complete your time. Then whoever in you two arrives on my ship, is under crew evaluations until they can determine you're not going to try it."_**

 ** _"And I mean try it twice here at the moment, but I'm finishing my training, I have my duty station, what's left of my quintet. And by that I mean Gamma, my squadron: Josh, me, Robin, Kate, Jake and Charlie, are together and we and the seven are now a full crew for life now. And you know what, everything I have is waiting for me when I get back up there, my baby is due in seven months."_**

 ** _"And you nearly left my wife a widow and my child, my son or daughter fatherless Nick. It's over, you know you could have killed me and my wife would have died of heartbreak and my baby with her, multiple murder. Thanks to your idiocy now my mother nearly lost what's left of her family, my wife, me, and my baby girl or boy."_** Wesley said to them coldly as he looked at them firmly.

And she swallowed at that remark as Robin pulled him closer to her. **_"Once done at the academy, my permanent duty station is with the Enterprise, and she and I are moving in together as our lives as a young family get started now after that. Charlie is the best friend I could ever could have had, you never wanted us to meet and be there for each other, well too damned bad, now, Nick."_**

 ** _"We did now did when I went home last year and here's the result, best friend, I have everything I want and it's because he and Robin are just like me, we're half soldier/half scientist, she's my choice, he's my brother and we're a trio now. But the the way life is and was, before I returned to the academy, I was beyond happy now, back at home, I had others like now finally as well."_**

 ** _"And you know what I'm even happier now, Charlie, Jake and Josh are my best friends, sure I lost one member of my quartet. But I have Charlie and Jake still and he's my best friend, Jake he's my other best friend in the squadron. We sorted out our differences last year and we worked as a duo at the time. But Josh was learning seven to eight months worth of on the job training_**

 ** _"And the four of us became a team, and you murdered a member of our team, we're a team, the seven are a team, a team looks out for a each other, we take care of each other, we're family. The away team, that's the truest example of a team, we work as one, we look out for each other, we take care of each other. The quartet see me as a junior member, but they adopted me, officially."_**

 ** _"As a son at the time and believe me, if it comes right down to it, I'd gladly risk my life and my neck for them. Why well it's because to me if it comes down to it between you and my mother and the sextet's trust, respect and our bonds. It's a no choice needed, I chose and choose them, I'm the son. And the apprentice, to four career Starfleet officers, and surrogate son to 30 others as well."_**

 ** _"When I was back up there in recovery from what Etana did to me, our bonds only deepened further, to the point, that everything Captain Boothby said. To them, I'm not having my career destroyed so you can save your necks, in fact to them, it's making sure my career is never destroyed, but here's the thing now. The rule of being a team here is you watch my back, I watch yours."_**

 **"So we take care of each other, we work together, we don't become a bad influence in each other and with it is if one of you was hurt, I'd be at your side waiting for you to wake up from the injuries. But we don't bail on each other and leave the one who's trying to save the life of a team mate to fend for themselves."** he said sternly and the trio swallowed at the remark as he went on.

 ** _"But here's the thing now when the three of us became a trio, we decided to get Josh away from you as well because to us, we win as a team we lose as a team. But we will not be tried separately' nor will we accept the consequences as individuals, we all committed the infraction, we accept as a team the consequences, but that's the difference now in this situation here."_**

 ** _"To save the team, that is more important than me, and it's more important than you, and to save us and it, we go to the admirals, together, and tell them the truth. The captain may say he ordered us to do it, but no, we agreed on our own and we will not be tried separately. We all were involved in it and we all take full responsibility, we all risked our careers to do the right thing."_**

 ** _"I tried to take full responsibility when I prevented the incursion into Starfleet and she decided. We were in this together, we take full responsibility and accept the consequences together. And Charlie chose the exact same thing, we're a team, a family, we will not be tried separately now. That's the point and essense of friends and team mates at the current moment as well."_**

 ** _"That's being a team, we work together, we win together, we lose together, that's being a team. This is no team, you're no coach Nick, to be a good team leader you have to consider the welfare of your team, the ship and everyone on it. That's what makes Captain Picard the best at what he does and why everyone serving under him, including me, are ready to follow him."_**

 ** _"Follow him right into the infernal regions, we'd do anything for him, the commander has given up command after command to keep us together. That's being a team and being a good leader, it's not forcing your friends to keep silent, or throwing that guilt trip on them. The duo, they're the very essence of being a true leader, and we, and them, are the very essence of being a team._**

 ** _"You though, as the ones being tried, are no team at all, this is no friendship, no partnership. Because with them, I always had someone to catch me and you, leave me to take the fall you're no friend of mine, or my team they are. That's being a team and after I risked my life to save him this is the result."_** he said and the trio swallowed at the wording as Picard rested his hands on Wesley's shoulders.

 ** _"That's how you see us, we're not a true team, is it just because you've been with them you don't see it as anything, but what you make it out to be?"_** Hajar said in shock and he shook his head. ** _"Did you forget that up until then Sito, Josh and I were a trio, we could be considered a team at the time. But then Josh is killed, and it's just us left after that, instead of telling the truth here."_**

 ** _"You lie to the enquiry, but a team wins together, lose together, we will not be tried separately and with that. Let me ask you something, would a true team bail on a member when they're trying to save a fellow team mate. Would a true team use peer pressure on you as you know the only option to stay here. That the person who is supposed to be your best friend coerces you to silence."_**

 ** _"Is to come forward, together, when you know you should have told the truth truth, go against the whole anf come forward. And would a true team say that if I don't want to lie to the person that help my parents raise me. Said man the best friend of my parents, the man who helped them raise me. And along with five others, being your adoptive family while your parent is planetside."_**

 ** _"Would they say if I can't lie to save the team I can get the hell out of said team. And exact words being, spoken in the leader's voice, 'they don't want to come forward and they don't have a problem With lying to our parents, the enquiry, the committee, but if I did, I should resign my appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make them pay for my guilty conscious.'."_**

 ** _"So tell me, if you were me, would you follow through with their request or turn turn them in. And especially when one of them is supposed to be your best friend with the other gone. Go ahead, would a true team and true friends tell me that, when we all know that to stay, we had to come forward, huh would they say that, answer that why don't you."_** he asked and they swallowed at that.

Looking at everyone staring at them in shocked disbelief, they knew they were screwed. "Go ahead and try to answer that why don't you, cadets, because saying that it's enough he chose us without thinking twice about it now. You just signed your death warrants by that proclamation and it's enough they're never seeing your version of Nova the same way ever again." Beverly said sternly as she listened to her son's remark as he went on.

 ** _"I can say it with pride when I'm around my friends and adult team mates, because we've been together for 5 1/2 years. Six years together you learn to depend on each other when in the field. So yes I served aboard the Enterprise, to quote Nick, I know what it's like to depend on someone. And have them look out for me, because the sextet, the engineering team, my wife, my brothers."_**

 ** _"But everyone on board the ship that I'm closest to, have given me someone to depend on and they all did exactly that. But they helped me recover, physically, and we spent an added fifteen months together. Commander Riker, when I woke up from the caffeine detox at the time. But were you even paying attention, when Derek told that I've made my choice 18 months in advance."_**

 ** _"I just barely killed myself by making sure that weapon never gets off the enterprise. And it's because the added side effects of having my training go crazy in stage two of that storyline, is what landed me in the emergency room. But he was asleep at my side and that was enough to tell me that he and the quintet would do anything to help me, they practically raised me themselves."_**

 ** _"While at the same time I find Commander Data's cat lying on the bed next to me, but they, Lieutenant Worf and Comander La Forge. They're the ones I'm closest to, along with Counselor Troi, and had Tasha Yar still been alive. That's it, they're my friends, I'm a junior senior staff crew member. And after Jake and I created our team, that was it, we reported directly to them after that."_**

 ** _"After mom left the enterprise and instead of legal guard and mentors they became adoptive family after that. Commander La Forge's third in command, he's the assistant coach to my squadron while Commander is head coach of the team. To them, I don't have to hide anything from them, the sextet, or my friends in the engineering team, including Commander Jenson."_**

 ** _"And it's because after mom left for earth, I was under their guardianship, Commander Jenson's as well. Mom chose her closest friends, the command team to take care of me and that's the act of trust, of being a team, especially when it concerns family. And with them the sextet I'm closest to in the team acted on being surrogate parents to me so as a result I was well taken care of."_**

 ** _"Regarding Nick, I already had it, Commander Riker was training me in officers training that entire time. And he and Captain Picard, along with my mother and Counselor Troi, were and are the ones that showed every aspect of what you used to be Nick. Your image has been shattered by this reaction here in the courtroom now Nick, you're no coach, best friend or surrogate father."_**

 ** _'They love him and would do anything he asked them to do, even following him, right over a cliff'. Well news flash now, that's how I see them at the time, Nick, everything that you once showed to the outside world is stripped clean and look at you now. They're ready to expel you now, but to save the team, I'm taking charge of it now and I'm adding several upper classman to the line up."_**

 ** _"But you're not on that team anymore, because of every charge you wracked up these last three weeks. It's over and I'm the new leader, or rather in this case I'm choosing a new leader of the team. As you're no longer squadron leader anymore as I relieved you of duty leading into the hearing."_** he said and Locarno swallowed at the news as he saw every academy officer and cadet looking at him.

 ** _"Everything I said to Picard, regarding him, just got contradicted by this outburst. And while you're demonstrating the attitude and personality we were looking for at the time."_** Boothby said as he looked at him in shocked disbelief at this situation as his mother answered that question sternly then. ** _"Uh huh, and we decided on a sting operation last week just to expose him for who he really is."_**

 ** _"My son has never lied to me before, and he's not about to start now, as to that and why he waited till now, it's because they a case of peer pressure and emotional blackmail. Because he tried emotional blackmail on my son, regarding Joshua."_** Beverly said and everyone all looked at him in shocked disbelief at that. **_"What's the blackmail exactly anyway, if you're ready to have his head."_**

 ** _"Because I know I'm ready to, if he's deciding to get justice for Josh for me now, by turning them into you that night right now?"_** Alberts said and he climbed over the railing and moved to them as he rested his hand on her shoulder and she crossed her arms as she answered him. ** _"Exactly words being, 'we don't want to come forward, and we don't have a problem with this, but if you do."_**

 ** _"Then resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious.'. He was getting a tape recording set up for us and upon hearing information and that circumstance and the fact that he and girls don't want to come forward. We deduced that they took off on my son when he'd been knocked unconscious by the explosion at the time."_**

 ** _"But he turned them in the second my ship arrived at earth."_** She said and he nodded. **_"A team goes down together, they win as a team, they lose as a team, and you chose a choice. And one that goes against the very essense of what it means to be a team. To us you displayed the attributes of someone trying to be the best even if it meant throwing a team mate to the wolves, Nicholas."_**

 ** _"But for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise. For neglegince that contributed to the death of a team mate and nearly the death of second. For lying to a superior officer and falsifying a report in a restriction of a banned maneuver. Peer pressure of said team mate, and of five other charges the judgement had been rendered."_**

 ** _"Mr. Crusher said our thoughts out loud today when he said that to you, when you first arrived at the academy we saw your appeals in training. As Boothby said, to us, in our eyes, you looked out for your team. You kept them together, you were the reason the team was special. The members of the team, they loved you and would do anything you asked them to do at the time."_**

 ** _"But that loyalty there has to be limits and he reached his by you making that decision, we saw you excell in your training, and for four years we never doubted you'd be an outstanding officer. And nothing ever made us doubt that conviction, until this moment, we gave you a fair chance to save yourselves. And look at where his decision and yours has lead to now, young man."_**

 ** _"Well if that's how it's going to be, you're now a murderer Locarno, for all these choices, you're the gang leader and you two, girls, are a bunch of sheep. Wesley is the one who demonstrated everything of a career Starfleet officer. And if you wanted a chance to save this team, you should have done it two weeks ago. But he was under our orders to gather incriminating evidence in this now."_**

 ** _"Evidence that would expose you for who you really are now, and Joshua died in the line of duty and this is an insult to his memory right now. So Wesley is now the true leader in our eyes. Though as Wesley is no longer part of Nova squadron. You're hereby officially getting three new recruits for the team, recruits we are choosing."_** Morrison said to them sternly as Brand finished that.

 ** _"I see that everything we made you out to be went to your head, but look at you now. You attack one of your team mates, because he did the right thing and went against the whole. When I look at you I see Rice, or another Admiral who was confident to point of arrogance and it either kills hundreds. Or destroys his team, but they are people I see you as and all them destroyed their careers."_**

 ** _"Out of a psychosis or bravado, bravado killed one member of your team and nearly killed a second, and the second did the right thing. As to that I see this as a need to relieve you of your command and put someone else in charge now."_** she said and Henderson crossed his arms. **_"Of you, only Mr. Crusher and Miss Jaxa gained the wisdom, virtue and heart to come forward and admit to this."_**

 ** _"But I'm looking at every charge you wracked up and it's enough you're going to be stripped of your stature and expelled from the academy for this. And there's no returning and trying again, because you're marginalized from the academy. As of this moment, your appointment hereby is permanently deactivated."_** Henderson said sharply and he paled as he looked at Wesley in shock.

 ** _"How could you do this to us!"_** Locarno snapped at Wesley and he crossed his arms as he said it. ** _"I'm a Starfleet officer, and I have a duty to the truth, I made a promise to them. I wasn't lying when I said that to you guys, but this, this is peer pressure Nick. When I said I'm not going to lie to them Nick, I meant it, the captain, his respect and trust means more to me than you think."_**

 ** _"But he's my father's best friend, my mentor, my surrogate father, he raised me from the time I was fifteen. I meant it when I said you're not getting your way in this, I can't call him a liar, not after everything he's done for me. That attitude you showed in the images is a mockery of being a Starfleet officer. But as Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, it's our creed we do not lie."_**

 ** _"But my duty to my friends, I lost a friend in the accident and you're making a mockery of his death by not coming forward, that's not friendship, not at all. Not when true friends do whatever it takes to help you heal and have watched you go through some of the hardest parts of training. I have 40 adult friends on the ship, they taught me the biggest parts of being a Starfleet officer."_**

 ** _"I'm not living with the guilt just so you can save yourselves, aside from that, I'm already apart of a team, though it lost a piece of it. But a team none the less, the team I spent five years together with: my family."_** Wesley said and Locarno swallowed at the look Riker was giving him. As Geordi crossed his arms as he, Beverly, Worf, Will and Deanna were all listening to that dedication in his words.

As Admiral Brand hid a smile at the way he held himself as she exchanged smiles with Henderson and Picard smiled proudly at the amount of dedication he had to working under him. As he moved behind Wesley and rested his hands on his shoulders. ** _"I thought we were friends, a team!"_** Locarno said in shock and Wesley shook his head. ** _"By insulting the captain and the crew, you just insulted me Nick."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, a true friend would risk their life to save a member of their team, I nearly killed myself to save him. You know what I went through 18 months ago to prevent you, my team, from getting infected by the Risa's mind control technology. And now you insult a member of our squadron by not coming forward, that's no friendship, that's every man for themselves."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, my team has already been chosen, five years in advance, I'm part of the Enterprise Crew. A member of Gamma squadron, that's my team, and friends please. And believe me this is an insult to my father, he was killed in action, and an insult to the captain. I don't care what any of you think of me Nick, I'm moving forward with a clear conscious that he's had justice."_**

 ** _"With the fact I told them up straight right after Admiral Brand contacted my mother, that exonerates me, but this stunt was illegal, it was banned by the fleet committee pending a training accident, and one in which all five recruits lost their lives. You wanted to try it so you could go out in a blaze of glory and it kills another cadet while doing it, and nearly kills in the process here."_**

 ** _"Your pride and recklessness has become your undoing you three, you're not getting any warm welcome among the junior crew during evaluation. And with not coming forward that very first day you just condemned yourselves to your fate as of now. My bedroom was bugged and Commanders Riker and Data were listening to the entire conversation when I called you into my room."_**

 ** _"Captain Picard's speech had more an impact on me then you think, but he's the captain I respect more than you think, I'm not losing his trust, because you want to get off scots free. To be totally honest now, after I created my team up there and when they kept me home for that eighteen months. In that and I decided to insure nothing destroyed our relationship, with him or the quintet."_**

 ** _"By acting on being the Starfleet officer I am, and decided I was being the undercover agent. Did Derek tell you this when he and Eric were with you while Josh, Sito and I were up there?"_** he asked and they nodded feeling their hearts sink."You should have listened to him right now kid, because you destroyed your life, no matter how much time goes by, no one is letting it go." Jack said, crossing his arm firmly.


	39. First Duty Recap XIV: Family Revelations

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 85 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 35: The First Duty Part X: The Sentence And Preparations**

"No kidding right now, my Danny suffered a trauma that he had a hard time getting over, but this is beyond cruel in our eyes. Just to try and set someone up because they humiliated you once too often." Hammond and they nodded sternly to that. **_"Well you should have heeded his warning, regarding that and not try anything stupid. To at the time, going by the looks on your faces, I guessing he did tell you."_**

 **" _You just dismissed his warnings thinking we'd never turn you in, that we're your friends, a team. You could trust us with your lives, correct, is that what you thought in this?"_** Wesley asked and Locarno nodded shaking and Wesley hold up the chip. ** _"Well then if you really thought that you don't know us at all, as 18 months together changes things, we changed and grew up with our training."_**

 ** _"That eighteen months apart and 15 in his case now, and it seals a person's fate now, as to why. Well it's because the person that matters more is always the people who raised you at the time. These seven, they raised me, they took care of me, I took care of them, we trust each other with our lives. And it's because we've been working as a team since I was fifteen, 5 1/2 years now."_**

 ** _"That changes things and the results are they matter more ties that bind, that's the catch. And it's something you should have considered now, because once tightened there's no going back. Despite the fact I warned you that you had the measurements off you still wanted to try it and kills Josh. So I decided after the first hearing, I'm coming clean and doing the rest of their investigation."_**

 ** _"And doing it for them and decided to have you incriminate yourselves by your own words that week after I told my mother and the rest of my crew the truth. You understand what I'm saying, up there I'm not a cadet at all, I just gained my uniform, command red, but up there things are completely different. To down here, as to why, it's because once you enter on the job training now."_**

 ** _"You're dressed in a grey uniform, no insignia on it and just your communicator badge. I was wearing the emblem of a full lieutenant after my parents kept me home the previous 18 months at the time. I completed basic training of 2 1/2 years and I was now dressed in red, command red now at the time. I just skipped blue and gold, because I've been an acting ensign for 2 years here."_**

 ** _"Acting ensign, and I graduated to full on the ship before I got accepted into the academy, but I just earned junior grade. Before the admiral yanked my training out of their hands and the no winner, it made me a full lieutenant. I'm not a cadet, I'm an officer of Starfleet command and the junior crew leader. I'm the commander of the junior senior staff crew on the enterprise here."_**

 ** _"So take a guess of who's going to be giving crew evaluations if either of you join my ship in 3 years exactly. As they're holding this over you and they know everything after you left the academy. Because the memories are getting shown to the rest of the crew that are training, so whoever of you two. That is joining the crew, well let me tell you, after it gets out that you caused a secondary."_**

 ** _"I'm still suffering the added side effects of what the game and headsets caused, which explains why my mother called the commander over. But a concussion and they barely defused the effects of. Now, of what's left of the fight or flight response left over in the programming. They may treat you with kindness, but the issue of forgive and forget is long in coming at the moment."_**

 ** _"To them until you can show you can do flight training at a real helm on a real ship without pulling a daredevil stunt you're not getting out from under that scrutiny, during crew evaluations here."_** he said and they swallowed at the wording, knowing they set themselves up then. ** _"We_** _**set ourselves up, by picking you and letting him and Sito leave, you were working under cover this entire time."**_

 ** _"You're working for the admiral and the captain in investigations, regarding broken rules, you're not a cadet, but an acting officer on the ship?"_** Hajar asked and he nodded. ** _"Yes, you see, compared to you, I've served under the best all this time. I've trained in on the job training on a real bridge, done things you've only done in simulation and believe me it works better than you think."_**

 ** _"But Admiral Brand, my captain and I decided to test you when I called you into my room and you just demonstrated everything that goes against our code. I acted by our code and told them the truth and Admiral Brand decided to let me run this test for you. They wanted to see what you would do when a member of your squadron was suffering guilt and you flunked that test at the time."_**

 ** _"'You'd let me throw away my career just to save your neck'..."_** he quoted and Locarno swallowed as he realized his fatal mistake as he finished that. ** _"To save the team, that's more important than you, and it's more important than me, and if I was in your position I'd do it and without hesitation, but that's just me.' You set me up so I can incriminate myself by my own words and Jean with me."_**

 ** _"Again, I thought we were your friends!"_** he said in shock and he shook his head as he answered him at that remark. **_"We were at first, but no longer, you set yourselves up by incriminating yourselves by your own words. Charlie and Robin, they told me the truth to why you're driving me into exhaustion. And why exactly, it draws this friendship as you used me to get back at him."_**

 ** _"This never was a friendship, you used me and when I decided to do the right thing, to save his life and come forward you used emotional blackmail. To be an effective officer it means doing choices that sometimes go against your morale. And that's why my mother's friends, in the senior staff, in addition to the captain himself, they showed up today for the rest of this hearing."_**

 ** _"And it's because my ship does stunts like this all the time and while you're all hoping to get to assigned to other duty stations I've got one waiting for me. But you three just blew your careers by this decision, you're both getting double the time and you've been expelled. There's no chance of your trying to save the team now, or your reputation within the academy Nick it's over."_**

 ** _"I knew my parents were getting closer to the truth, but I'd never lie to them, we had this planned out the second they decided on an investigation. That photo I gave to the admiral was barely two months after we prevented a foothold. And a war from spreading from my ship to earth, and to every Starfleet base and federation planet we were connected to at the time here."_**

 ** _"Our bonds tripled in strength, but I was homesick at the time, but you, you're a criminal now, go ahead and hate me if you want. But I'm not disappointing my mother, my friends or my captain, just so you can stay here, without guilt, just to save your necks. They're my real team, my friends and believe me, to save the team, a team mate and friend, I'd risk nearly killing myself."_**

 ** _"To save this team, I would do anything, but lie to cover it up and I lost a team mate, my brother. My duty is to my friends, and the other my job, but if you can have both, you're the strongest warrior of your year. The team is more important than you, and it's more important than me. And to save it, and us, I would tell the truth on the first day, and if I was in your place."_**

 ** _"I would do so again in a heartbeat, but that's just me."_** he said and Locarno swallowed at his hearing his words quoted back to him. ** _"Parents, what parents, Picard's not even your father!"_** he said quickly and Picard crossed his arms at that. "Uh oh, low blow there, don't go there, there's more to our bonds then you think." Geordi said under his breath at that remark as he crossed his arms at that as Will sighed.

"And frankly right now, he's got more then one father and parent on board this ship, but he's closest to us, are you really that stupid by insulting him, you lamebrain." Jenson said in shocked disgust at that as Will finished that remark as he looked at Picard and he nodded. "If we had gotten together, she's my wife and Wesley is my stepson, you just crossed a line you can not take back." Picard said with a stern growl and he nodded.

"Yeah just tick him off why don't you, I replaced Jack when we shipped out and I've been training him, since he was fifteen. Our bond covers both sides of it and the captain is the same way with him as well." he said softly as Picard nodded in agreement to that as they heard his response to that. "And if we do get together it's done, I am your stepfather, so he crossed the line he shouldn't have at the moment." he added and Wesley nodded.

 ** _"Did you not hear my underlying remark, when you were listening my conversation, before I left. I had more then one parent and father on board the ship, why do you suppose Counselor Troi ordered I was to stay home. After I drained every ounce of my energy after the emergency three years ago. Why I chose above all not to hide anything from him since I was part of his crew."_**

 ** _"As I went to go tell them I was on weekend leave at the time with the council the other day. The trio took top positions after my mother left the ship, my bonds with them are so strong I could never disappoint them. Look at the way Commander Riker, Counselor Troi and Captain Picard are surrounding me now."_** he said coldly as Deanna wrapped her arms around him and he looked at her smiling

As he hugged her and she pressed his forehead to hers gently, as Will left his arm wrapped around him as he buried his head into his shoulder at that and Locarno paled at that. ** _"No."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Yes that's right young man, when I left I put them in charge of taking care of my son, legal guardians. Another word for that is godparents Nicholas, the duo, Commander Riker and Counselor Troi."_**

 ** _"They are his godparents, but there's more to that bond than you'd expect now."_** Beverly said sternly and Wesley went for the jugular then as he explained it. **_"Do you know what happens when you spend three years together training. And your mentor takes the place of the parent you lost?"_** Wesley asked him with a growl and Locarno shook his head and he said it with a firm tone as the duo smiled then.

 ** _"As you heard my conversation with the admirals earlier this week, I'm closest to the duo. And it's for two reasons, but here's a bit of information regarding that now in mentor/student bonds. When a teacher takes on a student personally they become their mentor, that bond gets re-established as a parental/offspring bond and they become everything that the student needs."_**

 **"And with those words in mind now, they become your missing parent, offering the parental care and advice you need. And to the point that you grow attached and start thinking of them as that parent."** he said and Locarno paled as he looked at the duo. **"You mean...?"** he started to say and he nodded. ** _"Yeah that's what I mean alright, they took my father's place from second year and forward."_**

 ** _"The commander's father took the place of my paternal grandfather, so in essence it's the fact I've got a bigger extended family than you'd expect now. The sextet, when mom was here on earth, took over and our bonds deepened so much it's like they became my parents and family. And to the point I'd never do anything to disappoint them, which is why I had those photos of us."_**

 ** _"You have a father, I have something just as good and I'm happy they were there for me. As for that barb, nice try, you're not provoking me into a fist fight with that one, why well it's simple."_** he said sternly and the quintet smiled as he went further. ** _"Fighting at a hearing can get you expelled and you just dug yourself into a hole you can't get out of now, Nick, by loss of your temper."_**

 ** _"I'm going self defense and you just landed me back in sickbay, my mother and mentors are pressing charges against you for triggering a relapse here."_** he said and the other boy swallowed at the news as he looked at the seven who were staring at him sternly. ** _"He's right, this decision has cost you everything young man and if you were trying to salvage your career by waiting till the last minute."_**

 ** _"And you just put yourself in hot water, but now that you just landed him back in the hospital for a possible relapse we have just cause to have you expelled for this."_** Picard said to him sternly and he swallowed as she went further at that remark then. ** _"Data what's the prognosis now regarding that latest head injury?"_** Deanna asked as she crossed her arms then and he explained that to her then.

 ** _"Second, near third degree concussion, he's lost weight out of the stress of this situation. And finally he's going to need to recover emotionally from the loss of another friend. And P.T.S.D., so as to that its best he remains on board the Enterprise to protect him from anymore attacks like this, Deanna, though with that's a given now."_** he said and they crossed their arms at that as Will said it for her.

 ** _"Possible relapse confirmed Data?"_** Will asked and his tone went firm at that. **_"Confirmed Commander, he's just barely recovering from that broken arm, and now to top it off is a head injury. But two head injuries in the side of three weeks and this time it's in the presence of 75 people, and all career officers. Did you forget where you were Mr. Locarno if you lost yourself a bit ago."_**

 ** _"There's no getting out of it now, Nicholas Locarno, you just dug yourself into a very deep hole and we have just cause, as his legal guardians. To go to step two now in this situation, it's more than just military hearing. But with a civilian again, it's full judicial hearings as well. With the fact you just barely killed him by choosing that decision, his mother and we have just cause now."_**

 ** _"To sue you and your parents for landing him in the emergency room for another injury and triggering a relapse. And the charges are numerous for it by putting him back in the hospital, it's over and we are pressing charges."_** he said and they all nodded as they looked at Locarno as he paled at that. ** _"Than so be it, once he's expelled we go to a full court hearing."_** Picard said with a firm growl at that.

And walking forward, Beverly finished that. **_"And we will, his body has been put through enough abuse and now you cause a relapse. I'm having your head and your job for this, as are the Alberts as your decision killed their son and nearly mine with him at the time."_** she said with a firm maternal growl and he swallowed as he answered her. **_"You can't do that!"_** he said and Will crossed his arms at that.

 ** _"Wait Will, do you recall Wesley's exact words when he gave you that lecture, exact words being, 'You already gave them an answer and that answer was a lie, do you recall when you arrived here, and since you took control of the team.'."_** Picard asked and Locarno stalled at the question then. ** _"I said the accident occurred after the Yeager Loop, and it did, Sir, I wasn't lying about that."_**

 ** _"The accident happened after the Yeager Loop, Captain, Admiral."_** he said and Picard nodded to him as he counteracted that. ** _"Yes you told the truth, up to a point, but a lie of ommission is still a lie. But do you remember when you arrived at the academy and took your place as the leader of the team, Cadet?"_** he asked and seeing his eyes widen at the question as he heard it repeated a second time.

And looked at Wesley in shock then as he got it as he answered him. ** _"Yes Sir."_** he said and Picard crossed his arms as he said it to him, saying it for the enquiry. **_"Everyone saw you leading with grace and wisdom, and they never doubted you'd be a fine officer. And until this moment that belief was never shaken until the accident, and the captain figured it out, regarding what caused it in the first place."_**

 ** _"The first duty to every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible. And it's the founding principle in which Starfleet was based, the captain gave you a chance and made it simple, Nick. Now either you come forward and tell her what took place, or we will!'."_** Picard said to him sternly as they heard the under current of command in his voice then as Picard said it then.

 ** _"We?"_** Locarno repeated and Picard nodded. ** _"Yes young man, we, that speech you think I used to get to him wasn't a speech at all. But why don't you get a better look at the way the three of us are together"_ **he said as he watched Wesley leaned into his side and Locarno paled as he looked at Picard hand. And saw a wedding ring then and then looked at Beverly's and saw a diamond on hers and he swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"We're not faking it here Nick, my parents have been together for the last 18 months, I meant it. Now either you come forward and tell her what really took place we will, I meant it, it's no longer me, but we in thise case. Our bond of father and son is just that, but look at the way my parents are together."_** Wesley added sternly to him then and the duo swallowed hard at the word as he said it.

 ** _"No, it's not, you're not..."_** he said struggling to get the words out and Picard nodded. **_"I am young man, that's no speech at all, he's my son now, and_** ** _knew the rules._** ** _As I trained him in the rules and regulations of Starfleet and the federation. That lecture you think was about duty and on honor wasn't a speech at all. I reminded him of everything we've been through together prior to, Nicholas."_**

 ** _"I spent 7 years raising him, even before I adopted him, but the fact I helped raise him, it meant he had to get to me, open up to me. And his godfather is Commander Riker, we're his family, he needed us most now. But seeing him beating the daylights out of a punching bag and in grief and anger. It felt like someone stabbed me in the heart, as I never seen him like this before."_**

 ** _"The we and us, was always him and me, me and him, when in training, I'm his mentor, I trained him for years, my respect and my trust. This matters more to him than anything, he'd rather just come forward. Then have this between us for years, Miss Jaxa its the very same thing now. So to her, to him, it's never mind lying or waiting, he's coming right to me to tell me the truth now."_**

 ** _"And I've been telling him that for years, regarding the founding principles on what Starfleet is based on. That tone he took with you when I gave that ultimatum, he decided to use my exact words to make a point here. But you were hearing my words spoken in his voice when I gave that ultimatum. Said ultimatum was you either you came forward and told the truth, or we will."_**

 ** _"You recall those words, and if you took out the word captain and injected the lecture into a more stern, adult tone. You had me being the one giving you the lecture as I said what us commanding officers were really telling you all about now. But he's very correct, when he said that we never doubted you'd be a fine officer and we never doubted that conviction, until this moment, Cadet."_**

 ** _"And while I'm at it, this was the final test needed, regarding things in command crew, in leadership training, in honesty, being honest. To stay, you tell them the truth, Wesley had a duty to the truth, to me, to Joshua Alberts. As Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth. This was part of leadership training, in the honesty test, I gave you a very fair chance to save yourselves."_**

 ** _"But as Starfleet officers, the first duty of every officer is a duty to the truth, Cadet, it's that simple, but being honest means you get to stay, lie like you have been doing and you're digging yourself into a hole you can't get out of. And look at the results, Wesley turned you in and I saw what you think of us. As your superiors by trying to lie to us to get out of this hole you dug yourselves into."_**

 ** _"The insult and insubordination is enough you just dug yourself into a hole you can't get out of."_** Picard said to him sternly and he swallowed at that as Will finished that remark sternly as he crossed his arms. ** _"And to answer your denial in regarding us pressing charges over what just happened. After you just barely got him killed and in doing so did further damage to him by that concussion."_**

 ** _"But actually we can, you maybe legally adults, but in this age, that's getting thrown out of the door with him still needing us right now. The issue with the game headsets turned him him back into a minor, and one that still needed us as his parents and extended family. You see during the course of the months after Chief O'Brien's wedding, he started having nightmares about us."_**

 ** _"As he said being a team meant family, in his eyes during year two after his mother left. It was enough that we: the captain, me, Counselor Troi, Lieutenant Comanders La Forge and Data, and Lieutenant Worf. He considered us his family and we are still and he's not losing our trust, or respect. Let alone Dr. Crusher's so you can get off without consequence right now young man."_**

 ** _"Aside from that you're still a cadet, we're full officers and we're both commanders, and enlisted personnel. As in the service of the military 350 years ago, our version was the navy and with it, if we were the other three branches, I'm a lieutenant colonel, you're just a cadet. once you got out of basic training you're a lieutenant second class and I out rank you, while he was a first class."_**

 ** _"And if I was leading you and broke my rules I'd have you court martialed for every charge that there was in a situation like this, because I'm a seasoned career officer. I've been in the military since I was twenty and I've served for close to 20 years. So I'm on the edge of getting my promotion to captain, and with that fact in mind, if you were my subordinate and acted like this."_**

 ** _"I'd have you removed from active duty and you'd lose your commission the second I take you before the generals. And the rest of the team would think the same way if a member of our team was killed and it was on you. And with that I'm running the list of charges on your record, right now. So starting a fight in the hearing, as well as assault and battery, but for incompetence of command."_**

 ** _"For failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight test and exercise, for negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate. And it nearly kills another, lying to a superior officer and falsifying a report. For peer pressure of the said surviving team mate, there's no getting out of that hole. That you dug yourself into Mr. Locarno, your career in Starfleet and the federation is over."_**

 ** _"If we were one of the military officers of 500 years ago those same charges would get you dishonorably discharged, and you get thrown out of the service. But as you're still a cadet you're getting expelled from the academy, you had multiple chances to save yourself from their final decision. And he came forward on the first day, but instead you continued lying to the admirals."_**

 ** _"So as to that in our direct opinions you don't deserve to wear that uniform, or call yourself a leader anymore, if, in your eyes. Our creed is not worth taking in your eyes now, while the girls are getting only minimal charges for acting like sheep. You, you're the leader of the team and you crossed so many lines there's no saving yourselves now from the decisions of the committee here."_**

 ** _"As for that remark regarding us not being a real father, that's crossing the line as to why that is. It's because in the five, near six years we've known him I've trained him extensively and our bonds replaced. In what he once had with his father, a father he was too young to remember. But we took his place, and with being his coach, mentor, surrogate father, and though a 14 year age gap."_**

 ** _"I'm an older brother and father rolled into one in his eyes, but that sums up what Boothby told the captain. Our bond is a mentor/student bond, like the one he has with us, provides everything that is in a father/son bond and parental/offspring connection. These last eighteen months since his vacation last year, to keep from losing us he was risking his own health to do it."_**

 ** _"One fevered panic attack and losing his control of his anger took only one thing and it's by acting like a father with him. I got through to him both times and he buried his head into my shoulder, he needed me both times and our bonds are enough. That I can get him to calm down, get him to take a break, to him, I'm his father, so to him, he's not losing me without a fight now."_**

 ** _"To him it doesn't matter we're not his father, because we replaced that bond and to me, he's my son."_** he said and Locarno swallowed at that as Wesley went further at that as he looked at him. Looking at him coolly, he leaned back against Will and Will rested his hands on his shoulders. ** _"Though not a real one he, or rather 'they', watched me grow up and to him I am his son, but to my parents."_**

 ** _"I'd never lie to them and as I said, if you wanted to save the team you should have come forward on the very first day and I did that, they figured it out, I confirmed and told them the truth. You lost everything and I get to stay, to save the team, that's more important than you. And it's more important than me, and if I was in your place I'd step forward and tell them the truth."_**

 ** _"And on that very first day, but that's just me, and I wasn't kidding, to stay we had to tell the truth. This was the test of virtue and honesty the council was waiting for in mid terms and you flunked every piece of it Nick. You think of me as a traitor but I was doing the job I was asked to do. But you were never overlooked, you had six months left of training at the academy."_**

 ** _"And you had plenty of time to choose where you three were going to be stationed at the time. You could have asked to choose a maneuver that would grant you a shot at making one of the five on the hand training vessels there were. The captain, and I know you heard rumors regarding being the enterprise is the place to be stationed, and under the great Captain Jean Luc Picard."_**

 ** _"And Commander William Riker, after we stopped an incursion by the Borg after they destroyed the Melbourne and attempted to destroy earth 2 years ago. And again when we encountered the Empire, the mirror image universe. When they tried to lay a serge into our universe, well if you just saw past the stories. And got the chance to really get to know them you'd see them as good people."_**

 ** _"Six years with my crew, and in that time I saw past the rumors, and got to know them. But you know what, it just made our bonds even more after that, because instead crew members and friends we became a family now. As you heard his tone a bit ago, he doesn't tolerate showing off like this. But he and the rest of the veteran senior staff crew, they all have zero tolerance here."_**

 ** _"For showing off, hotdogging, going by your gut instincts or trying to act like a hero and definitely not when in the middle of a crisis. You just blew your chances at making a good first impression on both them and the veteran crew members there. But mine was chosen for me and I'm the leader of the junior crew, and seeing what happened at the tavern at the time 2 years ago."_**

 ** _"They decided, and I decided, that putting you and Charlie together was not an option. Peter was your best friend right, well if that's the case, after I left Derek with you I made my choice. If you're going to treat my superiors like this, then you don't deserve to serve on the enterprise. And while I'm at it, that's why I needed a vacation from you three at the time, it's always about the team."_**

 ** _"I never wanted to be on Nova anyway, I wanted Gamma, you see the guys, Robin, Kate and me. Yes, we're a team, but we're friends, but I was doing my job, I'm a warrior in the thick of it, and I'm a friend. And in the words of Sun Tzu, there is being a friend and being a warrior. You can be one or the other, but to be both you show the honesty and dedication by telling the truth."_**

 ** _"And if you do you're the strongest of the decade."_** he said and he swallowed as the sextet of Admirals smiled at the wording as Deladier answered him. ** _"Indeed and that's what we were waiting to hear, Mr. Crusher, and like your crew, and I'm making it clear, cadets. But we, us officers, have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by your gut instincts or you're trying to act like a hero."_**

 ** _"And definitely not when in the middle of a crisis, you want to make it here at the academy. Or where you're being sent for hands on training than rein it right now ladies and get that attitude under control. Or you're being shipped back to the academy for two more years of training. Until you can understand this is not a game, it's serious business, is that clear?"_** he said sternly and they both nodded.

 ** _"And to finish this lecture at the moment to save the team, you should have come forward on the first day you three. When we called your parents here and he did that, to you he's a cadet, to us he's an officer. An officer who just completed his last training phase and he's command crew. But with a specialty in engineering and advanced medical and biology science in all areas."_**

 ** _"And he's just proved the point to to one of the biggest pieces so he's the strongest of the four of you, Mr. Locarno. As to that and therefore you are hereby expelled from the academy, all three of you are hereby expelled."_** Admiral Brand said and Wesley looked at her. ** _"Though I'm not the a member of Nova, I'm just recommending this, but the only alternative to expulsion now."_**

 ** _"Is being placed on academic probation, and their, the trio's flight status is revoked is the plan you decided if they all came forward."_** he said and she nodded as Deladier answered him. **_"What do you recommend, you said you were taking control of the team. He made an impassioned plea stating he pressured you into it, so what's your idea, Lieutenant?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that to him.

 ** _"Sito's coming home with me, and she's part of the crew as she get's the training in the way I do. We're clean, however the boys and Hajar, it's what you sentenced all of us too. But double the nine month timeline for 18 months leading into year seven and crew evaluations. And send all three of them back to the ship, because they're not all the hook just yet, Sir, it's evaluation now."_**

 ** _"So academic probation, their credits for this year are cancelled they can't advance with their class. And their flight status is to be revoked also for the same amount of time, said time 18 months. While I'm doing the same time, but I'm doing it on the enterprise, but the smaller aircrafts. In my flight training, I can make that back up, and with it, this year's academic credits."_**

 ** _"The lesson in this was that this failure was going to be hard to get past now when everyone on campus knows what they did. While Josh died a hero, and I'm the surviving member of a partnership, and we were working undercover."_** he said to her and then finished gently. **_"In our case, we're back in intensive training on the ship, but the piloting, it's the smaller crafts that should be."_**

 ** _"I played along with his chosen choice of choosing the starburst, but as I didn't tell you till now, Sirs, that's my punishment. So probation and loss of my flight status, on the shuttles and starfighters and credits Sir. All I wish is to make them up on the enterprise, I'd rather be with what's left of my squadron. Then be stuck down here, especially after the loss of yet another friend as well."_**

 ** _"Just like when I saw the Yamato explode the only thing I really need is to be with my mother and the crew now. The duo they're going to have to face the facts that their choices changed things now. But though their careers and grades are not my business and they did this to themselves now, I suggest you choose your original choice."_** he said and she nodded as she answered him gently.

 ** _"Mine too, I played along and waited till now to tell you, so very same punishment for me, Admiral, but I wish to serve my time with you, Captain. Your trust and respect mean everything to me, I can earn my grades and flight status back. But for now, its rebuilding our bonds and making them three times as strong as before."_** Sito said and Picard and the enquiry all nodded to her gently.

 ** _"But instead of a year it's the same as mine, 18 months, to gain both back, but have Captain Deladier and Commander Jackson. Or one of the other members from Commander Riker's squadron supervising in flight training. To save this team, I'm taking control of it, he gave that impassioned plea. But I'm squad leader, so the duo are to be held back 18 months, we get two upper classman."_**

 ** _"Added to the team as for Derek he's taking my place, as I'm no longer here for the next 18 months and I'm taking control of it as of now. But it's either Derek and Farley, or you choose you own choice, as I'm already on a team, Gamma squadron. How far along is Katie, Charlie said his squadron agreed to let me join, he mentioned his wing mate Katie, so if she wants to switch places."_**

 ** _"We got 3 girls and three boys on our team and we heal the damage to our squadron now. As we lost our 7th at the moment, but our squadron had 7 on the ship. Katie was added to the team during the ten months after I was recovered enough to get back on duty. And she, Sito and Josh returned four months, prior to the accident, Sirs."_** he said and the sextet nodded as Brand smiled at that.

 _ **"Granted and she's finishing up in graduation, in a week or so, I'm sending her to join you. Kate and Sito are like you five, Starfleet born, so though, she, Charlie and Robin are getting to know Jean Luc and the rest of the senior staff. It's not a problem as you and Jacob have known them since deployment."**_ she said and he nodded as he exchanged looks with Robin gently and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Sir, regarding hands on training now, since he gave me that shot, my skills topped the highest scores that one normally gets in simulation. And when they're done for real, but as Gamma was Starfleet born recruits and Nova was earth born, planet born recruits. That's the true point in training right now, as you heard from Nick, the Novas aware 'all act, before they think' types."_**

 ** _"The Gammas are all 'think their way out of the box' types, so with that, I'm reflecting this back to training game foothold scenario on board the enterprise. And after it ended I was told that the time it lasted was close to 23 hours and this was the longest that a search on the ship lasted for. In regarding an attempted incursion into the federation so with thst in mind right now."_**

 ** _"Derek got caught within five hours of his attempting to arrest me here and he got arrested by the only senior officer not affected by the programming. But he also broke orders despite the fact that the trio and Lieutenant Porter ordered him to bed he still did it and got arrested for reckless endangerment. Medical orders stated the weapons were to be put up as well here too, so with that."_**

 ** _"Request permission to keep the squadrons, our training squadrons on the ship, separated when in training right now. That's the reason Marks and his clique, his squadron, lost it regarding me and Jake at the time. They're newly arrived and we've been at it since the captain decided to allow us to start in hands on. Hands on and pilot training, so with that in mind right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"If you don't mind when sending the new recruits up for hands on training, the squadron's on board are the Gammas and the Novas. So the ones like the trio that are acting like hotshots, and go for athletics and fast thinking are on Nova. And the ones like me, Kate, Charlie, Robin and Jake, who done this all our teenage lives and know what we're doing are on Gamma and we start it then."_**

 ** _"If Commander Jackson's and Lieutenant O'nell's grandfathers would consider this anything it's the act of doing this in one way. If we were in their century, it's the ones that half soldier/half scientist are on one team and the spec ops to black ops on the other. Derek Hanson screwed up his training lesson and got arrested after I called it quits for the night after I been at it for six hours."_**

 ** _"And I was sleeping off the adrenaline, but Derek got arrested by one of the teachers involved in this training turned real and blew it. So we just turn the top most academy squadrons into lives ones in hands on, with permission of course."_ **he said and Picard hid a chuckle as she answered him. **_"Granted, Jean Luc, that's your area, keep their squadrons separated, once crew evaluations begin."_**

 ** _"As for you two, Ms. Jaxa, Ms. Hajar I'm hereby removing your year credits. And you will not be advancing with your class, as of today, Mr. Crusher is your team leader." she said and they nodded sadly to that remark. "I don't know what it was you two were thinking, but he had the right idea, this was too dangerous. And we banned this one from use, since we, as your parents, were your age."_**

 ** _"It doesn't matter how long it is or will be when you graduate, because that black mark on your record is still a concern us adult officers are not letting go. Until we see you can do the job without acting like a stunt devil and treating the ship like its a simulator here at the academy, is that clear."_** she asked sternly and they nodded as Wesley answered her as he stood to attention then as he answered her.

 ** _"But as Nick said the words he does deserve to be expelled do to fact his recklessness, but again I'm just naming the charges right now at the moment. But for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations in during a live flight exercise. And negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate and the near murder of a second, last week."_**

 ** _"As well as lying to you, he deserves to be expelled, Sirs, I'm hereby taking control of Nova squadron as of this moment. But I'm acting on my commander's rules, the first duty is to the truth now. Admiral the evidence was that the maneuver had a slight defect, Nick missed the calculations by five meters. And Josh was way too close to the plasma blast when it went off, at the time."_**

 ** _"But that's how he was killed, I tried to run autopilot from my ship to his to save him, let alone put out the fire before it lit up the plasma and the fuel. But I couldn't yank him out of the way fast enough and I got hit by the blast. But just barely, but that's all of it, the distance was five meters, that's what killed him."_** he said to Brand and she nodded as she got it as she looked at Locarno sternly.

 ** _"So the reckless maneuver resulted in the death of a team mate, you tried to save him that day by putting out the fire. But he was killed before you could do so and you barely wind up getting killed yourself. And of the four of you, only you came forward and told us the truth that very first day, yes I see that. And you've shown the true wisdom of a member of Starfleet, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"As to that, you're hereby exonerated from all charges, nicely done Wesley, your father would be proud."_** she said and he smiled as the seven hid smiles at that. **_"Admiral, when it comes time for choices in duty stations..."_** he started to say and she smiled at him gently. ** _"You don't have to ask, you're being assigned to the enterprise Wesley, that's the test of devotion we were waiting for."_**

 ** _"The honesty and dedication and you passed it with flying colors, nicely done."_** she said and he smiled. **_"Sir, with the fact I didn't tell you until the middle of the mission, it's best I finish out the rest of this year. And the entire next year on the Enterprise, but with the fast I'm doing it this way. I'll be done before whoever gets assigned to the ship arrives."_** he said and she nodded to him then.

 ** _"I'm putting you and Sito on a 3 month probation the other 15 are to catch up to the rest of the term, but you're returning as first year student and you graduate with your class. But Hajar chose not to tell us, so she's being hold back a year and we're choosing who gets sent to your ship. But you're on a permanent duty station which is the enterprise, and the added news now at the moment here."_**

 ** _"Is I'm assigning William's entire squadron to the ship leading into whoever gets sent there."_** Haden said and he nodded. ** _"I take it there's a reason for that Sir?"_** he asked and the man nodded. **_"Yes, the aliens that their grandparents did battle with for 8 years are the reason for schizo effective disorder. Your captain dealt with regarding the Cardassians, different alien, but same argument."_**

 ** _"But his squadron, 3/4's of it, are skilled in dealing with these types of problems at the moment. But like we promised Wesley, if there's our trouble leading into your graduation and I don't doubt there will be. I'm hereby assigning you to, finishing out the term on board the ship later. A promotion to lieutenant commander, but regarding whoever in the duo we send there."_**

 ** _"Your job is determining the scholarship and evaluation for junior crew who earned this, like you did when you and Robin saved, the Federation. You passed the tests, you're ready for this now and that promotion."_** Morrison said to him smiling and he nodded to him. ** _"Thank you Sir, regarding Lieutenant Worf, and his possible transfer to Deep space nine and the same goes for the O'brien's."_**

 ** _"But we we stand a better chance at survival and the added problems we dealt with if the original crew members of all six years stay put. And till after our problems with the Romulans are finished after that."_** he said and Quinn nodded to him as he answered him gently at that. ** _"Once your graduation starts looking ahead yes, and before it does we're giving the order that the duo stay put after that."_**

 ** _"The same is said for William and Counselor Troi, Jean Luc, regarding Deep Space nine, if you wish to decline, regarding that in your crew's case, it's fine. Your crew has a few more years together now."_ **he said and they nodded to that. **_"At the moment, none of us are ready to separate right now, but an added 10 to 15 years together should do it Admiral."_** Picard told him and he nodded to that.

 ** _"What happened regarding the Borg is the reason the commander declined the promotion Admiral, with him we get a chance to rest. And no one is battling the opponent at the same time they're battling their own fatigue. We have someone else, I mean everything that Nick was or anyone along his lines. With Shelby or any other officer with that non stop attitude, someone falls asleep on the job."_**

 ** _"it's going to put the rest of us at risk, because not only did she error twice, she popped off to him in the turbolift. And I didn't have to hear the conversation either to know what it's about, just before the captain got captured. And turned into Locutus, that week as to why that is exactly here. Because I had the exact same situation with Derek Hanson at the time, it's the very same psychosis."_**

 ** _"To quote the rant, given by them and Nick here at the moment regarding us, that is myself, the commander and Charlie, and we each have our own rivals in this. Mine is Derek, the commander has Shelby and Nick here has Charlie Dayton, my best friend and team partner now, but to put this in their words 'The great Riker, Crusher and Dayton, you think a day goes in this place."_**

 ** _"Where I don't hear your name at least once, you gotten the highest score in every class I've been, won every award I've ever been up for. They've been comparing me to you since the day I walked in the door, and I never can seem to measure up.'. That's what the trio are all thinking, but her's resulted in nearly killing the captain at the as well, while Nick's killed Josh as a result."_**

 ** _"Derek, he's jealous, because I come up with ideas that don't call for athletics, case in point was my computer program. And some of the equipment I built that saved the crew on five occasions. But to us, and we all share this thought at the moment, but it's, ' So that's it, what for the first time in your life you're not automatically the best and brightest at everything you do, get over it now.'."_**

 ** _"Because there are more important things at stake.', namely preventing that game getting off the ship and starting a foothold in the federation. Preventing the Borg from doing the same thing and making sure nobody else killed out of recklessness. I've dealt with that during the incursion last year, his training was the reason the search lasted to the latest record in simulation."_**

 ** _"But his training, and Tasha Yar's, is the reason I just pulled off the impossible and nearly single handedly too, though not completely single handedly. As the three of us did it together, I just delayed long enough to prevent it. But chapter one of that video game space epic was used when I was dodging the crew. And security patrols left and right now till I stopped off for the night finally."_**

 ** _"But each of us, the Commander, Charlie and I saved the federation at one time or another over the last six years. And we beat the odds, because we all been in the thick of it for years at the moment. And we have the skill ingenuity and instincts to prevent a war from breaking out. But that's the problem and frankly, they need to get over their jealousy as his just cost him his career."_**

 ** _"The duo, theirs is going to be the death of them if they don't rein it in."_** he said and Quinn nodded as Geordi sighed. ** _"I understand that assessment and thank you for telling me, regarding Shelby, she's been given a different posting. Jean Luc, you said 10 to 15 years, I'm doubling it, so once he's ready for it. To accept that promotion I'm promoting to you to admiral and you're in charge of the ship."_**

 ** _"William gets promoted to captain and now, Daniel, I'm hereby giving you the posting on the enterprise, starting today. So you and William can swap off in going planetside with Jean Luc when he decides to leave the ship."_** Haden said and they all nodded as Wesley hid a smile at the look of delight on Dayton's face at the news as he finished explaining things to the enquiry then with firm look at the trio.

 ** _"The year after mom left and before she came back, that was what I missed most. But eighteen months on the ship sealed their fate, there's no going back now, he just signed their death warrant now. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner for what I was doing, but they were tailing me just to keep it from getting out."_** Wesley said and they nodded as she answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Indeed, and regarding the added evidence to which you just showed us, the girls are getting twice that, and with that, in your case. You're acquitted of all charges now, but if you'd prefer to finish out this term on the Enterprise we grant you that request. But you have eighteen months to gain it back, but I'm hereby turning your training back over to Jean Luc and William as of today."_**

 ** _"But the sentence just doubled for the girls now that I know the truth, Jean Luc whoever of the duo gets sent here, you better run the evaluation. During crew evaluations over this, because they're still under scrutiny no matter how much time goes by now. Thank you for your help Lieutenant, and you're hereby assigned to the enterprise and your squadron is junior crew leaders now."_**

 ** _"You're finishing out this next 18 months on the enterprise so leading into when whoever the duo gets sent here. You're the one turning in the opinions of the other young crew members, regarding the newbies at the moment including her, whoever it is. But they start crossing health lines, not meant to be crossed turn them into your parents, okay."_** she said and he nodded as it ended at that.


	40. Journey's End 1: The Uncertain Path I

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out as Daniel is with him from here on in.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 85 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Also with this chapter from here on in, the sextet from the past change to their real names when still as SG-1 and their extended team mates now. So SG-1 go by their past names as their real selves, and the same is said for Frasier and Lou Ferretti, though they're stuck in their grandchildren.**

 **Chapter 40: Journey's End Rewrite I: The Uncertain Path**

"Well that takes care of that, but let's see what would have happened if we changed things and I've decided that it was time you needed a break right now kiddo. And we go on a father/son mission before Kirk comes back into the picture, huh?" Daniel said smiling and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah after 5.5 years mom trusts you more then that traveler and I see you in the way I see dad." Wesley said and the crew smiled then.

"After everything you did so far, it's a matter of you trying to keep us happy by keeping it up, but what would make you happy now finally, that's the question here." Picard said as he got what he meant by that remark. "I'm not quitting training Sir, I just need a break, so a sabbatical for a year and then finish what I started." he said and Picard nodded gently as Beverly smiled in relief as Daniel made it clear at that remark then.

"Like I said, we know you're gifted, that's very apparent to us, but what you don't need is your skills or your title thrown at you every time you turn around. Wes, time to test the link, if we got the type of bond that the duo had this would be it. I am exactly matched to you as your mentor as a human ancient now." he said and Wesley nodded as he pressed his forehead to Daniel's and then felt like he got zapped as he saw them in later years.

Seeing them six years down the road he just finished his training, he now had the uniform of a full commander then as they were like himself and Will then. Pulling back, he shook his head and looked into his eyes then. "If this is what my double in the movie felt if he ever bothered to do this with his version you. It's just been made clear, you're the one who was to be my mentor." he said and the SGC department nodded, smiling.

"Then this kid two years older then you is Ferus Olin, and Jean is Tru Veld." Sam said and Daniel nodded sternly. "You know what you have to do kiddo, duty to the truth, we matter more to you, we always did, you never lied to us before, so why start now." Will said and he nodded as he pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him. "Why do I get the feeling his rival never let it go with John, Sir, if you told them."

"Said it everything, from Hathor to Denali's grandfather and right into Pyrus?" Jack asked and Hammond crossed his arms. "Because you're right, Jack, Hanson is set on the same case of self destruction over getting arrested by Wes. As Johnny was when you guys resisted her charms and he sliced his arm open trying to cut the zip cuffs off." he said and Janet shook her head at the news as they exchanged looks at that remark.

"God I swear they never know when to quit at the moment, and to answer the other question is despite trying to convince me he was out of his mind. I only listened to Daniel and the General and General Carson were the same way as he never raised his voice. Or attacked anyone, we had a severe hatred for the NID ever since then. And knuckled down harder on them or their cadet versions." she said and Jack nodded sternly to that.

"Great, then that means he's going to try and sabotage us next at the moment, it never worked before, why would it now, Wes, have Lal jacked into your computer. And create a back door, I did that when I escaped the base by Janet, me and Harper doing it. You're me as a teenager near young adult, so use that, we can think rings around these guys." Daniel told him and he nodded to the orders smiling as Geordi said it to him then.

"Better start with the arrival when you been stuck on earth for twos as if you never got the chance to tell us the truth here. As we saw things as though what would have been if we never prevented them sabotaging you." he said and Wesley nodded to him, as the SGC saw him looking beyond exhausted and irritable when coming in. **_"Thanks ensign, hey Wes, there you, are, come here a second I got something to show you."_**

 ** _"Come on, come on, you've got to take a look at this, now remember how we always used to talk about improving quantum efficiency. By using a plasmadyne relay, well take a look at this."_** he said and Wesley watched his double at that as he answered him as he looked at it. ** _"You've only got one micro fusion inter-relay in there, your converter will never hold up."_** he said and Geordi's double said it firmly.

 ** _"Hey I ran these diagnostics myself, this baby, it will withstand over 500 cochranes of warp field stress."_** he said and Wes watched his double at thst remark. **_"I don't think so, you better put a secondary phase inverter in there. Look at your processer, matrix, it needs an over haul."_** he said and Wesley froze it at that. "Under normal circumstances, I remembered what you used to tell me here, Geordi."

"And that was don't get cocky, we had to check every single sequence, before we put it to use and my tractor beam was a trial an error we had to use. But there's no reason to start an argument over this device when you asked for my opinions here. Sheesh Billy, calm down and control your temper, before he sends us to our room here, man." he said gently to his double and Geordi nodded in agreement to that remark then.

"I'm 35 and you're 21 in this image and it's clear that the fact he lost his confidence in who he used to be since they sabotaged him is getting to him now. He wants to talk shop with me like he used to now, but instead of going over this gently. It's he's getting confrontational with me now, but there's no reason to lose your temper. Or raise your voice at me, we had that talk before." he said and Picard nodded in agreement gently.

"Keep it going, because if this was the first fight, I'm not going to like what our argument turns into right now at the moment. Then again if this was the episode and you on the edge of dropping out at the time. Something was wrong and we were too close to you to get you to open up, so in many ways now. The fact that the duo sent the team here was a miracle in disguise now finally." he said and Wesley nodded in agreement to that gently.

"Yeah, but the reason is I was sick of living up to everyone's expectations, there was something missing in my life I needed. Said was I was so busy trying to keep everyone else happy I forgot about myself at the time. What would make me happy, answer: I take a sabbatical and return to being a civilian for a while. And then get back to work in a year, to kep us together." he said and Picard nodded as he turned it back on at that.

"Yes and we're granting that sabbatical so a year off then you pick up where you left off as you graduate and return home again." Brand said smiling at that and he nodded. **_"Well that maybe your opinion cadet, but I stand by my work."_** Geordi's double said and they nodded. "Oh no, bad word for it, you've been a ensign since Laxwana was on board the ship 4 years prior and I stripped you of that rank after the accident."

"The fact you lost your rank and we still treated you like we did Cadet Sito, the situation was grating on your nerves. You wanted our trust back and that was making you so moody you were lashing out for days now." Picard said as they saw his eyes narrow in anger at the title then as he answered him. **_"Read the latest paper by Dr. Vassbinder, he has brilliant new theories on repulser propulsion relays."_**

 ** _"He says all this stuff has become obsolete."_** he snapped and Geordi nodded. "Well I don't have to see my double's eyes to see that he's shocked at that outburst. Aside from the Bendii syndrome you never raised your voice at me like this at the time now." he said as his double answered his young friend's double. ** _"Look I don't know what's gotten into you, Wes."_** he started to say and he snapped back at him at that remark then.

 ** _"Do you want my help or not."_** he asked and Geordi sighed. "When like this, no I don't, I missed you and things like they were between us. When you left for the academy, but the academy took away the you I know. And Locarno did the rest, I want our bond like it was before." he said as his double finished it with a stern tone. **_"With this attitude, no absolutely not, you're dismissed."_** he said and he left the room at that.

"Just do the rest of it, but leave out our issues with the tribe and the Cardassians, because if this was James's version to my life. We're the team connected to the Abydonians, the Cardassians are the mining company. And the tribe is Sha're's family and her themselves before I get seen as a traitor at the time now." Daniel told him and he nodded as it switched to the conversation in his new quarters between him and Beverly.

 ** _"Ever since you got back you've been moody, sullen and rude, what's going on?"_** Beverly asked him sternly and they nodded. "You think I did something else that was against the rules, if I'm acting like this right now." he said and she nodded as his double said it firmly as they watched it then as he said it then. "This stress in your case is very concerning to me and I'm getting ready to ask." she said and he nodded as he said it.

 ** _"Nothing, I just want to be left alone."_** he said and she said it firmly to that. ** _"That incident in engineering was inexcusable."_** she said and he stood up. ** _"That is my business, I don't need you to tell me how to behave."_** he said and she said it sternly. **_"I shouldn't have to you're a fourth year Starfleet cadet, you should have a level of maturity."_** she said and he snapped at her at that remark then finally.

 ** _"Maybe I'm sick of rules and regulations, maybe I'm sick of living up to everyone's expectations, did you ever think about that?!"_** he snapped at her and left the room and she watched him leave. ** _'Baby, what's happened to you?'_** they heard as she watched him, he said it then. "Something's happening to me, I'm not the officer I should be, I want more, and I know I shouldn't." he said in answer to that with a sigh.

"The stress, you can't trust me anymore, that's the show version to this situation right now and 16 months. And before you activated the gate to go to Abydos, I compared my situation to yours, Commander, but the duo are just as bad. Said as Makepeace and your brother, Commander O'neill, to the point that they been trying to discredit me. And ever since I got them arrested for speedballing and starting a riot in ten forward here."

"And I reached my limit here." he said and they nodded. "I'm undergoing my trials whether I know it or not and now you go and tell the captain what's going on." he said and they nodded as he closed his eyes. "I'm close to the edge here, it's getting worse, either I stay or I leave and whatever's happening to me. I have to get it out of me. And fast before we a repeater of you, as we have to see what he did to pull this, and now."

"Alright who the hell did you impersonate to get me to drop out, because with the fact I got a mentor who is just as powerful as you are, if not more so. Then you got a war on your hands, and while you got my counterpart, on the little holodeck, you lost me. As I got a life, family, a mentor and calling, right here on the ship, so go ahead. Give it your best shot, Daniel knows me even better then you." he said as he drove it forward then.

"Wait, if this happened with another person, just as strong as you, we go to my conversation with whoever it was first, before we do you and dad." he said, before he realized what he just said and Picard smiled at the new title then. "Well that just changed it forever, you been trying to stay professional for years and that's the slip up. That you wanted to call me by a parental title, ever since we developed our bonds deeper."

"And that was the very beginning for us now, with your mother and me getting married in mid season one you can call me that all the time now. But Will and I are your father, to you nothing would ever change that by this point with our memories back." he said and Wesley nodded as Beverly and Will hid a smile at the slightly embarassed look on his face as he did it then gently as he activated it on that gently finally then as he did it.

"And again, just who the heck is this guy, if he is that interested in you right now." Will asked and he crossed his arms. "I'm not sure, but if he starts talking in riddles, I know he is just like Oma, answering questions with more questions. Is an annoyance, when my adult version was not in the mood for it, like I'm not in the mood for it. And I was trying to find a way to tell you I was taking a sabbatical." he said and the crew nodded gently.

"Taking a sabbatical is better then resigning as we talk things over and you return to who you used to be at the moment. And I would agree with that, you need a break for a few months and you earned it as you told us the truth. You were never in on their decision to lie to us or the enquiry at the time, hearing that. As you told us everything that fixes the damage that Locarno caused for us." Picard said and he sighed in relief at that remark.

Watching him come running into ten forward he said it quickly then. ** _"Sorry I'm late."_** he said and Beverly sighed. "Yes I'm still irritated at our conversation right now." she said as she heard her double say it. ** _"We'll talk about this later."_** she said and he nodded sighing as he sat at a empty table. ** _"Wesley Crusher?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded. **_"Yes."_** he said and the indian guide sat across him and he said it gently at that.

 ** _"I am Lakanta."_** he said and Wesley nodded in welcome to him then. ** _"Nice to meet you, can I get you a drink or something."_** he asked and Lakanta shook his head as he said it gently to him. **_"I have known you were coming to us for the past two years, two years ago. I went to the habak and went on a vision quest, while I was there. I saw many things, talked to many animals, many spirits."_**

 ** _"And I saw you."_ **he said and Wesley narrowed his eyes at that as his double said it to that. **_"I don't understand."_ **he said and the indian guide said it kindly. ** _"I know why you came to us Wesley, you want to find answers to your questions."_ **he said and Wesley stopped it at that remark. "Now that is a bit strange, he saw me on a vision quest, answers to questions I have, he knew I was coming to their planet now."

"This man is not normal, that sounds like something that the ancient that chose Colonel Jackson would say, but to rephrase that in their way. And I was thinking about this the entire time since the inquiry, thinking of taking a sabbatical. Thinking of taking a year off, and in their language that is, 'If you immediately know the candlelight is fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago.'. Translation for us in our generation now in this case."

"If you been thinking long and hard about something, then the decision was made, before you even made it. Whoever this Indian is, he's leading me in circles, as instead of answers, he's answers me in questions like..., that's it." he said, slamming his hand on the table. "The Indian guide is the traveler, so you think I'm falling for it don't think so, you know the good thing about learning from the past is you don't make mistakes."

"You don't make the same mistakes twice, I'm being who I'm meant to be now, I have someone just like me aboard the ship training me in the ways if this now. I have friends and a family and you expect me to leave all that behind and for absolute power. Uh huh, don't think so, you failed buster, I'm a Starfleet officer, I'm staying with my family. On my ship, you failed in your plan." he said and the sextet nodded to the news gently to that.

As Beverly watched herself and Picard in his apartment then. ** _"I just don't know what to do anymore Jean Luc, it's like someone took my son. And left a stranger in his place."_** she said and he nodded gently to her as he answered her. **_"But in a sense, that is just what happened, Wesley left the enterprise three years ago. He was a boy and now he returns a young man and that can't be easy for a mother."_**

 ** _"Or a son."_** he said and she nodded sighing as she said it to him. **_"It's gone beyond the two of us."_ **she said and he noddd. **_"Yes, I heard about the incident in engeering with Geordi."_** he said and she nodded to him then as she said it. _**"Have you heard at what's happened at the Academy? I spoke to Admiral Brand today. She said his grades are dropping, that he's become remote and defensive."**_

 ** _"That if he's not careful, he going to wash out next term, maybe you should talk to him, Jean Luc, maybe it's the kind of thing a boy. A man needs, to discuss it with another man."_ **she said and he said it kindly to her. **_"I don't think he wants either of us to talk to him, right now."_ **he said and she said it gently. **_"But he needs help."_ **she said softly and he nodded as he gripped her hand as he said it then gently.

 ** _"Beverly he's got to want that help, if he doesn't, then any efforts on our part can only push him away, he need to work it out on his own."_ **he said and she sighed and nodded. "He's right mom, at this stage without someone like me, this would result in me quitting, you both helped me before, but I need someone like me. Daniel is it, he's my version of of the kid's mentor." he said and she nodded as Picard smiled softly.

"Alright let's see who he decided to use to as a way to get to you in a vision now." Picard said and he nodded as he reactivated it. "Lakanta is the alias he's using." he said and they nodded as they watched his double then. "That's a habak, it's a focal viewing point, it's like smoke hole that people used to see truths and have an epiphany." Picard said to him and he nodded to him and he watched himself drop into the hole then.

 ** _"This is the habak, it's a focal point for our lives, strangers are not welcome here."_** he said and Wesley crossed his arms. "If strangers are not welcome, then why'd you bring me in there, I asked you to come here you said it would be...?" he said trailing off as his double repeated the second part. ** _"When I asked to come here, you said it would be..."_** he started to say and the man answered her gently at that remark.

"I don't think we need the added conversations, with us getting the truth, we knew if we let this continue, then we lose you now. But you're my favorite student, I'm not ready to let you go, Wesley, we watched you grow up, but this character took it too far. But if Teal'C was involved this meant that while I was guarding the saucer section. Teal'C and Tasha are with the captain as the crew is back in one piece now in this, but for now."

"Never mind the added conversation, cut to the chase." Worf said with a growl then. ** _"So what do I do?"_** Wesley's double asked and the traveler answered him. **_"Make a fire then sit and wait."_** he said and his double quickly said it to that. ** _"What am I waiting for?"_** he asked and the man said it gently. **_"This is your journey Wesley, I can open the door, but only you can walk through it."_** he said and they nodded firmly to that.

"Keep it going and jump over us." Picard said and he nodded to him as he jumped over the next set of commentary then as he went to the rest of his episode. Watching as he sat in front of the fire a figure walked out then. "That, that looks like..." Picard said leaning forward over his shoulder as he got a better look. **_"Wesley."_** the figure said and his double said it. **_"Dad."_** he said and the trio straightened up at that as she said it.

"Nice try you're not taking my student from me Lakanta." Daniel said with a low growl at that as they watched it further. **_"You reached the end, Wesley."_** he said and his double asked it gently. **_"The end of what?"_** he said to him and he explained that to him gently then at the question. **_"Your journey, the one you started when I left you and your mother."_** he said and Wesley crossed his arms to that remark firmly then.

"Don't want me to follow you, fine I won't, I have found a journey that is my own, I have my family, my friends, this is where I belong. But don't follow my father into that, uh huh, okay, I won't. But that's exactly your problem, pal because I'm smarter then he was, I think before I act. But in this case, I'm not having my crew torn apart, we stay together, I have a life, I'm engaged to my girlfriend now, I have a best friend, or three."

"But why should I let that go, if Daniel had stayed together with Sam, then the results would've changed the future. I can save my crew, my ship, and my friends with these powers, all I have to do is practice." he said with a growl at that remark. "Best keep that going now, because if Guinan heard a conversation like this. Then she's going to know that your catch is the same as Daniel's right now, but you're talking to your double here."

"And as if this was you right now kiddo, take it down several notches buddy, I get you here." Goldberg said and the rest of the engineering team chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Issues of dealing with your past and present, we can't know too much about our future, but the loophole in that is by these movies. And these tv shows that way we can learn and change what sequences are needed." Wesley said gently as Will said it.

"Too late Rick and Wesley, you already got everything you need from me and Daniel now, in many ways I am like Morgan, But my position was the Mentor of their trio, in this other space saga, Daniel was his student, you are the youngest of the trio. You don't have to change to save us or the others, just keep it up like you have been doing." she said and he smiled and nodded as he looked at his adopted and extended family smiling at that.

"And there's the you I know, you never would have lied to us before so why start now." Sarah asked and he nodded smiling and he gave her a hug. "Issues in the adopted extended family, you better get someone to talk some sense into the victim. And before he makes a mistake that destroys him, were it not for whoever was killed, my double. He never would have turned at all here." he said and the crew nodded as Will answered that.

"No not the end, just the beginning right now, my best friend can teach him, but he doesn't have to leave Starfleet just to learn this stuff. Wes, just relax, see if you can move anything." he said and Wesley nodded to him as he closed his eyes and he heard a surprised shout. " Uh whatever I did, it won't happen twice, so put me down please." They heard from Joseph Ronson and he heard a sigh of relief at that and hid a chuckle.

" Sorry Joe, didn't mean to do that, just flexing my mental muscles right now." he said and the man nodded bemused as he answered him. "I get that, but next time do that when alone in the room and not surrounded by us, would you please." he said and Wesley nodded. "At least it wasn't the fork getting launched across the room by accident." Sarah said and Ronson nodded in agreement to that thought gently bemused.

"I thought you were working downstairs, Joe?" he asked and the man smiled. "I was retrofitting our holodecks for the next week, before the timeline resets at the moment. Adding new programs and a few other things, this way, when we start a second time, all the updates that are in the system are ready to go. As we're now dealing with the ship acting like a smaller version to Atlantis later." he said and Wesley smiled at his idea then.

"I take it you were checking to see if there were still some side effects of Reg's choice of playing with the system and without telling us, Joe?" Kurland asked and he nodded. "Which explains why that basketball and Billiard ball ended up in here, I'm still trying to disconnect the link till after he's recovered enough so they can do it again. When in the survival test now that the quintet are here." he said and they nodded to him, bemused.

"But science and training expeditions, we can still do it, as, if the tribe is the first people we start with, as Commander Jackson's my tutor. I'm on a training mission, to become a human traveler, but the higher planes don't get involved in the lower. But the loophole there is they can if they're both from the same planes. And they never ascended, that's what this is, he's training me to ascend." Wesley said and they nodded gently to him.

"So my grandfather Jack Robert Crusher, to my namesake, and it went down the generations from my namesake to me in the male bloodline. I'm descended from a bloodline that carries the ancient Gene and Commander Jackson is too. I need him, he's me, as an adult, he can train me, alright freeze it, Lal show us the movie series focused on something similar to this." he said and a movie title card with six movies appeared.

"Uh let's see, the boy's origins, when his mentor found him, he found his future wife, the Jedi masters that trained him and then appeared the alter ego to their group's religion. Lal drag it down to the end of the movie when this parasite realized the amount of power the boy had, what did he say to him?" Picard asked and the lines flickered until it stopped on it and he read it out for himself and the group gently as they nodded then.

"And you, we will watch your career with great interest.'. Translation is as close to what the traveler told us as possible." he said and Will nodded as he counteracted that remark sternly as he said it then to that firmly. "'Yes we know that, we all know he's gifted, that's very apparent to all of us, but what he doesn't need now. Now that he just pulled it off, on what some think is the impossible, is having his abilities and title thrown at him."

"And every time he turns around, and his education in the case on the ship is up to his mother, me, the captain, the committee. Or the rest of the crew here, and you're not family so stay out of our business. As his mother left me in charge of him, and this is family business and you're not family so as of this moment. Just stay the hell away from him your excellency, you're off limits." he said and Sarah nodded as she answered him.

"Best jump over my debate with you when I told you our given orders and go right to your fight with the captain over this. If it was meant to prevent a fight breaking out between the Cardassians and the tribe that helps. So my team and I don't end up in the middle of it here." Worf said and Picard shook his head. "No do both of us, Wesley, because what Nechayev pulled could also have damaged our bonds as well now."

"If this is the same argument that Jackson had with Hammond, before they got the truth thrown in their faces regarding the Eurondans. It's enough this just barely tore apart our bonds, but you still felt like you had to keep proving yourself to us. But the sarcophagus and Euronda was him, they framed him for a mental breakdown. And his morals, and the Novas did the very same thing to you." he said and Wesley nodded as he did it then.

"Add the final argument and you're reasoning to quit the academy training and that's everything, plus the realization that you reached the level they wanted." Beverly added and he nodded as he activated it then. As they saw him walking out Worf walked over to him. **_"Are you alright Mr. Crusher?"_** he skied and Wesley's double nodded to him. ** _"I'm fine Worf."_** he said and he nodded as he looked at a woman on his team.

 ** _"Lay out a confinement beam trace around the southeastern side of the village, be discreet, we do not wish to alarm these people."_** he said and Picard sighed. "Here it comes, there's the fact I'd normally never do this, but that's it, I'm not putting up with Nechayev's decisions any longer. Haden's my direct superior, my order come directly from him, and I'm getting them right now." he said at that response gently.

"And you won't have to now, my grouping is the same as the joint chiefs, so we take it to the federation, the president, IOA and over rule it right now. As they go under Cardassian rule and Wesley takes a sabbatical from school as he and Danny. They take 11 months in traveling around the galaxy and with supplies to last them 2 years between them. On a sort of father/son camping trip." Hammond told him and they smiled at the alternative.

"We lose one planet from the federation, but we keep the peace this way, it's now a win/lose situation, we lose one and we win one. As though we lost a single planet in the federation, we never lost what mattered more in our eyes, and said. That was our prize pupil and surrogate brother and son, in our eyes and your stepson in your and Beverly's cases now, Sir." Will said and he noded in agreement as they watched the ensign say it.

 ** _"Yes Sir."_** Ensign Harris said with a sigh as she quoted her double then. "I don't blame you for that annoyed tone, none of us wanted to do this, but it's trying to prevent a fight now in this. But if it doesn't switch from the fight between the Cardassians, and to us and someone's going to get shot." Greyson said in response to that and they nodded. "That's why I possibly did that, so we don't have them killing each other at the moment."

"Once I heard the direct orders, but this crossed a line, we're taking sides in a situation that's none of our business. They got to work this out on their own and before that gets us caught in the middle. Because we're doing more harm then good, at the moment here right now, Daniel. He realized the exact same thing, but their planet is in flames and we're offering gasoline, so how does that help." he asked and Picard crossed his arms.

"It doesn't and you saw this in the same way, Daniel was right all along, during Euronda and in the end you quit and at the academy. After the truth got thrown in our faces, this was a damn set up, the traveler, Nechayev and the Cardassians. They were in this together, keep it going, we're finishing this situation so we can rearrange it now between us." he said and Wesley nodded as he reactivated it at his double's remark at that.

 ** _"Worf, what are you doing."_** his double asked him and he explained that. **_"We are laying transporter coordinates for a security permeated. It may be necessary to remove these people by force."_** he said and they saw his double look at him in shock. **_"Worf, we can't do this, these people deserve better then to be taken from their homes."_** Wesley said and Worf shook his head at that as he answered him then gently.

 ** _"I understand, but now is not the time or place to talk about this."_** he said completing the remark that was at the cut off. "Yeah and when is, you want this turning into a shoot out right now, it's like the alter reality stories in the Stargate novels. Before the show was created, Lal book 1 after the movie." he said and a minute later they saw a similar argument break out between them, before Jackson's double lead them in a strike.

"Yeah and now I get the point, I'm a medical doctor and this is a case of peace keeper and to prevent a riot. Or someone on our side from getting shot once they realize the group's are caught in the middle at the moment. But we're the soldiers connected to the tribe and the general in charge just started something. The Cardassians, they're the mining company and the tribe is the Abydonians." Beverly said in response to that firmly.

 ** _"Do you know what they're trying to do, they're preparing to beam you away and take you to their ship. You're not going to let them are you?"_** Wesley's double called out and they heard the automatic response from one of the members of the tribe. **_"No we won't, leave now!"_** the man snapped at the security detail. "Alright that's enough of this, I see the same situation right now beginning to develop right now."

"The final argument now, with my being, back then a colonel and you're just a cadet, and this is enough to annoy me right now at the moment after I got you back up here. So hit that portion, but leave out the next portion with me and the Gul on board that ship." he said and Wesley activated it then. **_"Inexcusable, you defied the orders of a ranking officer on the scene, you put the lives of the entire team in jeopardy."_**

 ** _"And you made an already tense situation worse, your actions reflect badly on this ship and this crew. Now I want an explanation, Mister Crusher, and I want it now!"_ **Picard's double snapped at him as Wesley stood at parade rest then. "Well this reminds of me when you busted us." Wesley said and he nodded to him. "Indeed, and it's clear that 3 years separation only made it worse now, you wanted my trust back."

"Had my double calmed down at looked at the real reason you chose sides he's going to see you did this just to protect the team. But whoever did this episode really screwed up now, because, no matter a good deed, it's just shredding the bonds further between us. And till you quit on me and drop out of the academy, it's clear that whoever wrote up this episode doesn't realize the emotional side effects now of being the only teenager."

"To young adult that's this gifted or the only teenager on the senior staff or the cast now, fortunately they were useful for something at least. And just to prevent the same mistakes twice, we discussed this repeatedly and you're home for three years so problem solved." he said and Wesley nodded to him gently to that. _**"What you're doing down there is wrong, these people are not some random group of colonists."**_

 _ **"They're a unique culture that predates the federation and Starfleet."**_ he said Picard's double said it sternly. _**"That does alter the fact that my orders are to."**_ he started to say and Wesley stepped in then. **_"I know admiral Nechayev gave you and order, and as did the council, but it's still wrong."_ **he said and they sighed at that. ** _"Captain listen to me a second, please, but you recall our learning strategy."_**

 ** _"Learn from the past to create a better future, you taught me that, it's happening again. And we're simulating what nearly caused Jackson to quit the Stargate program. Direct orders without looking at the consequences, we do this and it's like we're throwing gas on an inferno already out of control. Our direct orders are we don't go getting involved without knowing the who, what."_**

 ** _"Where, why and when, but Starfleet policy dictated non interference, and_** **_don't fight others battles for them_. _And that's what Nechayev wants you to do, we can't do this, otherwise we're doing more harm then good right now. We're breaking our own policies by this order."_ **Wesley said as he added that to the tape deck then firmly and Picard nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently at that remark.

"And that just goes to show how much you truly learned from us, Starfleet policies, we go against policies and we're no better then the NID. Thank you for telling us that right now at the moment, but when you describe this like that. It just demonstrates that when a cadet teaches the mentor the partnership in bonds was directly in target. And I never been more proud of you son, nicely done son." he said, squeezing his shoulder then.

"Yeah and for years you made the correct decisions, but now they're asking you to go against your own morality and I'm trying to head that off. Because to the tribe leader, it's a matter of old blood and at the moment matters of the situation. It's the civil war all over again, but you're from France, and their tribe was with the English." Wesley said and he nodded as he got the point gently at the remark as he looked at him gently then.

"So you heard the conversation between me and the tribe leader?" he asked and Wesley nodded. "I did, if your ancestor was the one that did it, he feels like this is the second in 700 years that you forcibly remove him and his people from their land. She's asking you to do it again, but in her and the NID's eye's, it's you do it or she will. And she and her coalition will kill them all if they resist." he said and he nodded with a furious look then.

"Blast it, why didn't I see that coming, their tribe was descended from the Iroquois, and my country was side with their tribal enemies back 1863. To the tribe leader it's like I'm doing it again and the civil war just 508 years prior to this right now. But that catch, my double doesn't realize his next words seal your fate in quitting at the academy." he said and as his double finished his remark sternly then as he looked at Wesley's double.

 ** _"That decision is not yours to make cadet, I don't know what's gotten into you lately and right now, I really don't care. But I will tell you this: as long as you wear this uniform you will obey every order you're given. And you will conform to Starfleet regulations and rules of conduct, is that clear."_** he snapped and they watched as Wesley's eyes hardened at that remark as he answered him.

 ** _"Yes Sir, it is, but I won't be wearing this uniform any longer."_** he said as he removed his communicator and they saw Picard double's eyes barely widen at that. "It wasn't for 18 months it's right after I blew your trust. But you told me that we had a duty to the truth." Wesley said at that and Picard nodded. "You should have altered the remark." Picard said sternly to his double as he realized just who he sounded like then.

 ** _"I'm resigning from the academy."_** he said as he put it on the table firmly. **_"As I'm resigning, I think it's time for the truth to come out now. But I was never in on their plan to cover up the accident, in total honesty now. I told them our only chance at staying at the academy was by coming forward. But they were too afraid to and then when you made your threat to them, through me, Sir."_**

 ** _"I told him that truth after he decided to call you liar, which is what I would never do, I'd never turn on you at the time. I wanted to come forward right from the start, but if you just given me the chance to say it. I would have told you everything and the real truth, is I was a double agent. All that time, I'm a double agent, they kept delaying me until you figured it out and that was it."_**

 ** _"The damage was done, but you remember what you once told me just after the accident, Sir, the first duty. Well I wanted to come forward right from the beginning, Sir. I warned them that the second you figured it out, that they were screwed. I was going to tell you before you dismissed me, that I'm a double agent, I'm working for you."_ **he said and Picard's double froze up at that news.

 ** _"But the first duty, I can't deny my place in my truths, but now you're asking me to deny who you trained me to become. Duty to the truth, I was an undercover agent, for you, they sabotaged me all that time. The Novas are NID, I'm not a Nova, I'm a Gamma I can't do that, do you understand now. Do you understand just who you truly sound like, you sound like Hammond."_**

 ** _"Just before he got the truth thrown in his face about Euronda, what's the other part you always used to tell me, huh what. Learn from the past to create a better future, but if you can't remember your own lessons. And since I was 15, what's the point of staying, what's the point, I'm resigning, from the academy."_ **he said and left the room at that as Picard's double picked it up and closed his eyes.

"By denying his truth, it sealed my decision in stone, you taught me duty to the truth, I can't lie to myself, I can't. But you and the committee are asking me to go against everything you trained me to be." Wesley told him and he nodded. "I think my double is starting to feel like a failure of a mentor now that yours dropped out at the moment. But I would never talk to you like this after year two, we've been planning this for months."

"To just prepare for what's coming it's we've been planning on things for 3 years, but that's not going to happen." He said in response to that as Beverly sighed. "Alright last and final step, our conversation and leading into the shootout right, if he was waiting for you to do it, but the traveler. He told us never tell you what he told Jean Luc, regarding you and he told me before this started right now." she said and he nodded gently to her.

"It was probably better I made this decision now, now rather then later, I was getting ready to go on sabbatical and Daniel was taking me with him. But the first planet we're starting with to make my powers stronger was on this planet. So you knew I wasn't just abandoning my career, but I neeed a break right now at the time. Like the kid on the movie, he needed a break and if his mentor decided to take him with him now."

"Then he never would have broke and turned to the darkside, as his parental mentor told him the truth. As there was no need to sell his soul to the devil, he had found the power needed to save her. But no fate, 'the future is not set, there is no fate, but what we make for ourselves.'. he does nothing and she lives. He tries to save her by using this lunatic and she dies, it's the same for me now." he said and she nodded in agreement then.

"Yes exactly, the future is not set, the only fate is what we make for ourselves, and that is what destroyed him in the end, kiddo. Don't make the same mistakes or we're never going to see you again, but there is a way, I can teach you the powers you need. But it means taking a sabbtical from this day till you're ready to start a second time. And finish what you started at the moment." Daniel told him gently and he nodded as Jack smiled.

As he moved it to his quarters as he was packing up. ** _"Why are you doing this?"_** her double asked and he said it gently. **_"I told you, Starfleet isn't for me."_** he said and she caught him by the arm as she said it. **_"Look, I may not be able to stop you from throwing away your entire life. But you're going to at least explain the reason, you owe me that much."_ **She said and he sighed as he told her the truth then gently.

 ** _"I saw dad today, he told me not to follow him."_** he told her and she gasped. **"You what?"** she said and he said it then. **_"I was participating in an Indian ritual and I had a vision, and Dad came to me. And told me not to follow him, he told me and thst I had to find my own path."_** he told her and she sighed. "If it wasn't for the fact we know that they can get into our heads, I'd have this reaction to that remark."

"But it's adding on to that conversation right now, I want the real truth to why you been this moody and aside from what you just said right now." Beverly said, regarding that remark and he nodded. **_"Is that what this is about, a vision told you to leave the academy and you're just packing up your bags?"_** she said and he shook his head. **_"No, no it's more then that, but I knew for a long time I had to do this."_**

 ** _"But I just never been able to admit it to myself."_ **he told her and she said it gently. **_"But you always said that being at the academy was the greatest thing that ever happened to you."_ **She said and he turned around as he told her the truth. **_"That was before the accident, the enquiry and I lost your trust, mom. But the truth is I never was involved in that cover up, I wanted to come forward and tell you."_**

 ** _"And right from the start, I'm a double agent, I've been trying to tell you that for months, if you just given me the chance to call a retrial. You'd know that at the time, but first that, I lose both your trust and the captain's. And that did it now, but as time went on and graduation got closer. I started feeling really depressed, I thought it was the workload and the stress of being away_**

 ** _"And from home, but it wasn't, and it didn't go away, it just got worse."_ **he said and she nodded as she answered. _**"Why didn't you say anything?"** she asked and he sighed. **"I didn't want to disappoint you, or Captain Picard, or my friends, you guys were all so proud of me."**_ he said and she sighed. **_"I'd be proud of you no matter what you were doing, I love you Wesley."_** she said and he nodded to her.

 ** _"I know mom, I guess the truth was I was just afraid of disappinting myself, which I did when I did that. When at the inquiry as they forced me into joining in their lies at the time, I never lied to you before and this was the real problem. I can't do that twice now right now, I never questioned the fact I'd be in Starfleet, but when dad said not follow him, it just made so much sense."_**

 ** _"Everything is so clear."_ **he said and she sighed at that. **_"Maybe it was partly my fault, we didn't realize the type of pressure we were putting on you. To be exactly what we wanted you to be at the time."_** She said and he nodded. **_"I don't blame you at all, it was my decision, it always has been."_** he told her and she nodded as she answered him gently at that remark as she looked at him then.

 ** _"You know that alien from Tau Ceti, the one that could control warp fields with his mind?"_** she asked and he nodded. ** _"The traveler?"_** he said, supplying the name and she nodded. **_"He told Captain Picard a long ago that were special, like Mozart, and that were destined for sonething quite different the rest of us, maybe this is the first step."_** she said and Hammond crossed his arms at that as he answered that.

"That was to get him special treatment, he would have been better off, if you told him what you just said, like we did, Jake Daniel's father did at the time now here. You know he's gifted, that's very apparent to you, but what he doesn't need here. Right now, is having his powers or his title thrown at him every time he turns around. And this is family business and he's not family, so starting now, stay the hell away from us."

"He's's off limits." Hammond said and she nodded. "At the moment, it's back to setting the trap here for the Nova/NID agents starting now. We can set the trap for Nechayev and her coalition and let them walk right into it, any means necessary. 'If they give you trouble, kill them all.', not going to happen, as I am returning to the ship. Before we hit this episode Jean Luc." he added and Picard nodded in relief at the news gently at that.

"As we expose our traveler." he said to him as they heard Wesley's recorded voice say it then. ** _"I love you mom."_** he said and she hugged him tightly. "That's part of it, I'm this close to graduation and it's a choice of what's best for me now right after the traveler. Well instead of going with him, I'm taking a sabbatical for a year and finish up as I returned to the ship after we get it repaired." he said as he said it to the duo then gently.

"The traveler had effectively put so much pressure on me right now, that I decided enough was enough, I need a sabbatical or at the very least try again in a few years. But with being my parents and the quartet my godparents, you're making that very clear." he said and she nodded. "Well thank god for the loophole in that truth here at the moment, if not for our counterparts in their century, we never would have caught it in time."

"But the people of the timeline couldn't understand what to do with your character, after the traveler came into the picture. So they sabotaged you until you leave and you make a reappearance in a few years after, which would be around the time. Now Will and Deanna get married and the five of us and you were at the wedding. And as you now had the insignia of lieutenant junior grade, so we just take pressure off you and that's it."

"But our current space in time is that you've scored so highly in the no winner test, or the other tests we gave you, that's enough to get you into advanced training. Though now it's onto the honesty test, and the accident is that test, we're looking at things. But survival, bonding test, the no winner and of course the honesty test. It's a matter of preparing for the duration right now, but 3 1/2 years of training we spend that time."

"In refresher courses of everything we did so far, but the survival test we take a line off that from normal training and do it. By going through each planetary environment, match your supplies to the correct environment and as team leader. You know that though we're watching from the engineering room, we decided to put your skills to the test. As 2 of 5 members of your team are set, Jake and Lal, just before we get the girls now next."

"And with them, Josh and Charlie next now." Picard said and she smiled as she ended it at that. "Just what does he takes us for, a complete idiot, you've hated getting singled out ever since Kosinski and the traveler were here at the time. Erica, get that trio in here and I mean right now, this is as close to Hathor as you can get right now." Janet said, as she crossed her arms and Wesley nodded in agreement at that remark.


	41. Journey's End II: A New Path

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out as Daniel is with him from here on in.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 85 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 41: Journey's End Rewrite II: A New Journey**

Watching as Roberts team came in with the trio, they shoved them forward. "Just what the hell were you guys thinking of exactly, I thought the senior staff crew agreed. Now that what happened that day was never to be spoken of again?" Morrison asked sternly and they paled as they realized what this was about. "But Sir we never expected that to blow up into such a big deal!" Janson said quickly and Janet crossed her arms then.

"They said never to speak of it again, they are two lieutenant colonels and a full bird colonels you are just a lieutenant second class gentlemen, you follow direct orders. So again why did you break orders when they said never to say it or bring it up?" she asked and they swallowed hard. "That type of scuttlebutt amongst the crew it does a lot of damage and the victim is a near 16 year old boy." Jack said sternly and they swallowed.

"And let me tell you, if Will overheard the conversation, he'd drag your buts to the captain and he would tear you a new one. For breaking direct orders when they said to never bring it up again. What, just because you still remember the pandemonium around here, you want to make trouble, is that it?" he said and they paled. "No Sir, we swear, we never meant it to get out of hand!" Janson said quickly and Janet nodded coldly to him

"You didn't huh, you ever read the history books, one focused on Hathor and ever since Makepeace and Jack's twin. They convinced themselves he did it of his own accord, they also convinced themselves that Daniel was crazy, dangerous and out of control. But nothing they said to me made any difference, he never raised his voice at me. He never got violent, you triggered a repeat by not keeping your mouths shut, you stupid idiot."

"Wesley is Daniel, Marks and Hanson and his friends are the NID, determined to discredit him, and you caused an incident that he is still suffering the damn side effects from." Janet said and they paled. "You, you are...?!" Mendall started to say and they nodded. "We are, we just got our memories back now and are now inhabitating our heirs bodies now, but you started a repeat of that same incident, if you just let it go now, ensign."

"My student wouldn't be suffering a damn fear over losing someone else he loved or having these little bastards sticking to a lie. Well that's enough of this, you are hereby relieved of duty and starting now are deactivated from the medical corps." Daniel said sternly and Mendall started to say it. "No, you made your bed and now you have to sleep in it, get to the shuttlebay and stay there." he said and they nodded and left the room.

"If they just let it go, none of this would have happened." Will said and Wesley nodded. "No kidding, with the entire set of our grandparents in our heads, we can just play act this for the Trust and the Traveler. As my alternative to resigning from the academy is taking a much needed sabbatical as I get what has to be said out of me. But to you and mom, you're relieved I never quit." he said and Picard and Will both nodded, smiling.

"Well instead of him, it's Daniel that I am leaving you with, so you can get a much needed break, he's your mentor, but these characters never play fair at the moment. Daniel I trust, he's like my younger brother, like Will is, but when I left, I knew you were happy with the boys, the trio and your father. They took care of you, and I knew you were safe and you were happy at the time." she said and he and Wesley nodded smiling.

"We just add the fight between them and then add Daniel to the image as he says it to him, but 'Never, I will never join your kind. You failed friend, I have a mentor already, my mentor has trained me for five years. I love him like a brother and father rolled into one, he is my mentor, in the ways of these powers. But I will not stand by while my friends, my family, are endanger.'." Wesley said, quoting it then and his parents smiled at that.

"Add that, and then we add Daniel to the image with you both back in civilian clothes as you head for the planet. As you guys, instead of using the transporter, you packed a jumper with your supplies and you're on vacation and study sabbatical. And for 10, near 11 months now, before you come home, when Worf gets promoted." Picard said and he nodded, smiling to him as the trio went into a three way hug then as he looked at him.

"I meant it, you are my father now, he, Jack, abandoned me, you and Will were here, I moved on with you." he said and Picard nodded softly as he gripped the back of his neck as he hugged him tightly. "I love you too son, I'm not letting you now, he wants you, he's going through us to get you now. But this crossed a serious line at the moment here, to keep from losing you, it's a case of going on sabbtical and you're with Daniel."

"And until the end of that season, before Worf's promotion to Lieutenant Commander now." he said and Wesley nodded to him gently at that. "George, we're declining in Miles transferring to Deep Space 9, we need everyone here, so the show says he transferred. But in reality, he's here and the same is said Worf as well, I'm keeping my original crew members here." he said and Hammond nodded as they restarted it at that gently.

Watching, they nodded. "Oh boy, here we go, the second in command of their tribe is afraid to have me end up in the middle here." he said and Worf crossed his arms. "Not that I blame him, you nearly did before after Q put us on that planet at the time." he said and Picard and Will nodded in agreement. **_"You shouldn't be here Wesley."_** Wasaka said and he quickly looked at him. ** _"Why?"_** he asked and Worf looked behind him.

"Aw crap." Jenson said and Will nodded. "Oh not good, it just got worse here now." he said as they saw several members of the tribe had arrested the Cardassians that were there. **_"Get down!"_** one of the indians shouted and Wesley looked behind him to see what was what going on. **_"Bring them over here!"_** Wasaka shouted and Worf quickly turned back to him at that as he said it to the man with a gentle, but firm tone at that.

 ** _"Why have you arrested these men?"_** he asked and Wasaka looked at him. **_"This is not their world, they have no right to be here."_** he said and Worf said it firmly. **_"The terms of the treaty give them the right to survey the planet."_** he said and Wasaka snapped at him. **_"We don't recognize this treaty."_** he snapped and Wesley quickly said it, and Picard nodded as he quickly said it to that remark gently at that news.

"You may be on sabbatical, but you can still give orders as a civilian and the son of my CMO, let alone you being my stepson in the next timeline. So junior head and you're my junior advisor at the moment, so add that to the clip. And as we're changing the storyline from here." he said and Wesley nodded firmly as he looked at Worf. **_"Call my father, this could turn into a bloodbath, Worf."_** he said and Worf nodded quickly to him.

 ** _"Worf to Picard, an armed group of indians has taken two of the Cardassians prisoner, the situation is turning volatile."_** he said and Picard nodded as, thinking fast, they watched Wesley pull something out of his pocket and get it on his shirt. **_"Captain, Cadet Crusher reporting in, I arrived in time."_** he said and Picard jerked at that news in shock as he answered him quickly at that remark as he looked at Will.

 ** _"Wesley what are you doing down there?!"_** he said quickly and Wesley explained that gently. **_"I take it back in that resignation, but this was why I tried to start a strike, prevent what this about to turn into from happening at all. Sir the alternate reality focused on O'neill and Jackson's life. The books just after the movie are what this just turned into at the moment, so with that in mind."_**

 ** _"Sir, listen to me, this is and was the reason I tried to step in earlier, to prevent a riot from turning into a shootout. But I arrived in time to see several members of the tribe have taken two of the Cardassians prisoner. I fixed my back up communicator, the one that got damaged during Etana. This was a set up from the get go at the moment, question my loyalty, the NID are at it again here."_**

 ** _"I think this was the point that the traveler had in mind, force me into a position of using my powers, something this dire. And in desperation, just let loose to prevent anyone from getting hurt or worse."_** he said and Picard nodded as he answered him then. ** _"See if you can talk them down before this turns into a shootout, boys."_** he said and the duo nodded as Wesley made his decision then.

 ** _"Sir, consider my last decision, before I came down, taken back, after this mission, I'm going on sabbatical. But I rescind my decision to resign, from the academy, effective immediately right now. At the moment, after the hearing, what mom told you is the real reason, I need a break. Or I try again in a few years, but this is my last act, before I go on sabbatical as a Starfleett cadet."_**

 ** _"But I'm not quiting, I just need a break from the rules and regs for a few months then I'm back, but I still want to serve under you. Keep the family together, but that's all of it."_** he said and Picard and Will nodded in relief to hear that news as he watched his stepson as he got ready to say it to the indian gently. "Well that's a real relief to hear, after everything we been through together at the time."

"To us: your mother, the captain, Deanna and I, let alone, Data, Geordi and Worf, this would be worth the slight break as I know. That you're with Daniel on sabbatical till the movie, regarding us finding Captain Kirk starts now." Will said and Picard nodded in agreement as he watched his double say it. **_"Acknowledged, I understand, just be careful, Mister Crusher."_** he said to him and he nodded as he answered him gently.

 ** _"Aye Sir."_** he said as he looked at the Indian gently to say it. **_"Look there is no reason for violence we can talk about this right now, just put it away."_** he said and Worf nodded in agreement as he said it gently to Wasaka. **_" I can not allow you to take these men prisoner."_** he said and the indian snapped back at him. ** _" You have no authority here!"_** he snapped, before they heard a struggle break out at that remark.

Looking up, they saw several men and Cardassians struggling for a weapon, which keeps going off as several other join in then and he quickly shouted it out. **_"No!"_** he called out as the blast hit a Cardassian and he collapsed, as the image froze up. "Whoa, I'd say acts of desperation were enough to freeze frame that image. But that is going too far at the moment." Geordi said and Picard and Beverly both nodded to that remark in shock.

As Lakanta stepped forward at that. "Yeah he's not human, only a being with that type of power is immune to the effects. So that means he's one of three things in beyond powerful beings: 1) a Q, 2) an Ancient or 3) a Traveler prodigy." Barnfield said and Nagel crossed her arms at that. "Or 4) the traveler himself, and he was waiting for this moment to come right now." she said as Wesley looked around in shock then at this reveal.

"And it is, I've seen this before, just before they get into act of electrocuting the enemy troops, I froze every single replicator after getting into a case of mind games. With Sam's replicator double in the show actually, but I reached the level I was supposed to. And when I took the knowledge from Merlin to destroy every Ori in their galaxy. Before my Ori counterpart ascended herself." Daniel said, crossing his arms sternly at that response.

"That's what happened, after releasing the resentment and doubt and just telling us that, it unlocked the door on his powers completely?" Picard said in shock and he nodded. "Yes it did, but I was the same way in the original timeline, my goal was to go to Atlantis. And though it took another 18 months to achieve that goal, I did it finally now there. Adria was my Ori counterpart, I am a human ancient, she was an Ori in the body of human."

"But this was a level that the ancients, once they released their burdens, reached, and his burden was his resentment, at them holding this over him. He respected me, because I was him as an adult, I understand him better then anyone here now. But to reach the level he needed to become a human ancient had to be reached now. And once tou release the anger and resentment, once and you can do the impossible now."

"You reached the level you needed to, once you let go and told Beverly and the captain the truth, you needed a break. By releasing yourself from the burden, you just hit the level you were supposed to now. But this was the point, the one thing holding you back was your resentment at Derek and his clique. The fact you still held in that resentment, over the trio blurting out your personal life in earshot of the duo at the time now."

"One to many close calls you were scared out of your mind that you would lose someone else, but if you immediately know the candlelight is fire. Then the meal was cooked a long time ago, what do they really mean by that?" he asked and Wesley explained it then. "If you been thinking long and hard about something, then the decision was made, before you even made it." he said and Daniel nodded, smiling, as he answered him.

"There, you're ready, now, to go to the next stage at the moment, once you released your burden, you were ready. And for the full activation of your powers as a human ancient now, by releasing the burden, that doubt and resentment. It was holding you back from your true potential, once you let it go, your powers went on full force." he said and Wesley nodded as the crew exchanged smiles that he was able to open up so easily.

As Lakanta moved forward then and Wesley said it to him. ** _"What happened, did you do this?"_** he asked and Lakanta said it gently. **_"I didn't do anything, you did."_** he said and Wesley looked at him in shock. **_"I did?"_** he repeated and Lakanta nodded. **_"You pulled yourself out of their time, you took the first step."_** he said and Wesley repeated that remark in shock as he said it then to him and they crossed their arms.

 ** _"My first step to where?"_** he said and the man smiled. ** _"To a higher plane of existance, a new way of thinking."_** he said and then they heard a shout. **_"A way that transcends everything I taught you so far, but unloading your emotions. And to your mother, that was holding you back, son, you did it finally."_** they heard as Daniel removed his hood at the same time then as he revealed his face.

 ** _"Daniel!"_** he called out in relief as he saw him dressed in a set of Ancient's robes as he thought over to what he just said. ** _'Transcends anything he taught me, but then that would mean, that's it..., I finally let loose what I should've said. And when I was getting ready to leave for the academy, to get them to treat me normal. Like everyone else, no special treatment.'_** he thought as Daniel moved forward.

 ** _"Yeah that's right cub, just say what you were really thinking, you were tired of the special treatment. You never wanted that position and your personal life is no one's business, but the family. Yes you're special, but you don't need your powers and your title thrown at you every time you turn around."_** he said and Wesley smiled as the older man looked at the indian with a stern warning look then.

 ** _"Stay away from him, Lakanta."_** Daniel said as he walked to Wesley and he sighed in relief. **_"One heck of a shock huh kiddo, to release it completely, you got to be willing to let go now. But you made the transition from normal practice human ancient to full finally."_** he said and Wesley nodded in relief as he hugged his mentor and Beverly smiled as he looked at him gently smiling at him as they both turned.

 ** _"So that wasn't you, either of you, it was me?"_** he said and Daniel nodded to him then. ** _"Yes that was you, and you buster, the way you said that to him earlier, you saw him coming for two years. So just reveal yourself, you helped it along, but, unlucky for you, Josh is alive. Just admit it, you're pretending to be onimpetant, but once again all this shows is total arrogance, I see this."_**

 ** _"All the time, but sure give him a path to all kinds of power, at a price, he can never see his family again. Uh uh, not going to happen, I've been training him, from the second we regained our memories."_** he said with a stern look at the indian/traveler, as he looked at Wesley with love in his eyes. **_"But cub, instead of just leaving the school, if you decided this yourself, right now and told them."_**

 ** _"A learning expedition works better for this, 10 to 11 months sabbatical, we'll be back in time for the last situation on the line, for this year. But year long sabbatical as we make you even more powerful then you were before. But our counterparts can't get involved in the lower planes of existance. As humanoid ancients, we can go between the realms and protect others now, Wesley."_**

 ** _"Everything I taught you so far was basic training, from the day we met, well now the matter is being able to become so much more. But this is what your counterpart had to deal with at the time, we know you're good, powerful. That is very apparent to us, but what you don't need is your skills and title. These and your personal life thrown at you every time you turn around now."_**

 ** _"But you just coming forward and telling them the truth, you did the right thing, and never mind the duo, but that fear and doubt. As you were transcending between realms when your mother got trapped in the void. Don't force the power, let it come forward, I know you're no slouch at your studies here. But honestly, in my eyes, this was a need of a break that is father/son time now."_**

 ** _"But you earned that break, for right now, it's us and Tasha, as the rest of the team stays with the crew. But you never lost us or our trust, it's going to be okay, you had to say the words that were holding you back. Once you did that you freed yourself up to taking this step, advanced training starts. After you complete this mission, I can take you further in your powers now, Wes."_**

 ** _"After 11 months we come home and we help deal with the ship, but you been doing great ever since. I know you had doubts, you felt like you failed us by playing double agent, but you never failed us. You did what you had to do, the first duty, remember everything you once thought, that Jack abandoned you. The team, the crew, we would never leave you, kiddo, me, the captain."_**

 ** _"Will, we're not going anywhere, it's going to be okay, you had to get that out of you, say what you were really feeling. Tired of rules of regulations, tired of living up to everyone's expectations, that's what's holding you back. You're trying to live up to everything we want you to be, everything. But what's best for you, Anakin, your counterpart, only said it once when he was teenager."_**

 ** _"But he never took the chance of just saying everything that had to be said, self doubt, resentment at others. You were sick of living up to everyone's expectations, sick of the rules and regulations. It was time for the truth to come out and deciding on what was best, for you now finally. And_** ** _what's best for you, at your level is you taking 3/4's of the year off now from school now."_**

 ** _"Just rest and when you're ready, you return and finish the job now, but this is what's best for you. Scared to disappoint us, disappoint yourself, I understand, the traveler put too much pressure on you. But what's best now is you take 3/4's of the next year off to rest, then finish it."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he hugged him then and Daniel tightened his arms around him smiling as he looked at him.

Pressing his forehead to his, they closed their eyes and Beverly smiled at that. "Same as Deanna, my mentor, best friend and the closest thing to another big brother that I have. Why let that go, if my double was smart, he would have tested the link to check, instead of allowing that character to get to him, well I'm doing that. I'm free finally, with Daniel as my mentor, I'm free at last now." he said and she smiled happily at him then softly.

Now that she was seeing him again like this, like he used to be, before the stress started up at the time. "If there was anything he needed, what he needed was someone just like him or in this case now. His adult version at the moment here, but 305 years and nothing ever changes at the moment now." Beverly said and Janet nodded. "No kidding and were it not for their jealousy, his double never would have come that close to quitting at all."

"Daniel took off for a year and then came back, after telling them the truth, the added truth came out that they turned me into a drone and kidnapped Jack. But this was all a test of loyalty and we decided turn about was fair play at the time. As we kept setting them up and started using clones of our lost officers, pretending they were the twins. And of said officers, till the last one ended at the door as we got rid of the entire group."

"That had it out for Daniel, as a result though he was just a phone call away, either in another sector or just across the galaxy in the neighboring one. We knew he was fine, because Teal'C was with him and as was John, Beth, Bert and Rodney. But like Daniel, Wes needs a break and he's able to spend a few months on down time with Daniel. Before he comes back again to finish it." she said and Beverly nodded to her gently.

As the character said it then to him. **_"I don't understand, what is this, as he already gave me the answer without the riddles involved in the question."_** he said and they watched the indian answered him with a gentle smile. "Oh boy, he sees that with Danny, you get a straight answer without the riddles involved in the answers. But with him, you just get more irritated at the moment." Hammond said smiling to that response.

As he said it with a bemused chuckle at that remark. ** _"You found a new beginning for yourself, the first step on a journey that few humans will ever take."_** he said and Daniel crossed his arms then. ** _"Reason being is they, like you, had severe doubts in their life, my grandfather doubted he was worthy of this power. Before she, that is Oma Desala, now, forced him to look at his achievements and his failures."_**

 ** _"But in the end he decided that this could be a good journey as he learned plenty, before coming home after a year. Before his powers came back, but unfortunately for you buster, we both have our memories of that timeline. The timeline was reset, and you're looking at a couple officers right now. And that though looking like we're 21 to 35, in physical appearance, in reality."_**

 ** _"We're 20 to 37 1/2 here and the good thing about loopholes in learning about our futures. Said is our ancestors already created it for us, we were waiting for this moment to come like you were. Unfortunately for you at the moment right now."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he looked at the indian. ** _"Who are you?"_** he asked and he changed at that as his mask faded away to reveal a familiar face to him then.

 ** _"The Traveler."_** Wesley said in shock and he nodded to him gently as he answered him then as he looked at Daniel, before looking at him then. **_"I waited a long time for this moment to come, Wesley."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he felt his annoyance starting to grow. **_"So all those things I saw in the habak, my father, his words to me, that was your doing?"_** he said and the traveler said it gently to him at that.

"Don't bother Traveler, he has a mentor already." Beverly said firmly to that remark. **_"I merely opened the door for you, what you experienced was from your own mind, your own spirit, if you wish. I hoped that you would open your mind to new possibilities, and you did, you pulled yourself out of time, don't you see. You evolved to a new level, you're ready to explore places where thought._**

 ** _"And energy, combine in_** ** _ways that you can't even imagine, and I will be your guide, if you like."_** he said and Wesley looked at Daniel, Worf and the security that was with them at that remark softly. "The next answer says he's just like Oma right now." Hammond said crossing his arms then. **_"What about them, I can't just leave them."_** he said and the traveler looked at the group with a slightly dismissive look at that.

 ** _"They must find their own destinines Wesley, it is not our place to interefere."_** he said and Wesley said it quickly. ** _"But."_** he started to say and the traveler finished gently. **_"Have faith in their abilities to solve their problems on their own."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he said it firmly to him at that. **_'We're getting involved in a war we know nothing about, against an enemy we know nothing about.'_**

 **' _Is that the best way to get their technology, yes, but is it the right think to do.'. No it's not, yes, that's it now, a simple solution to a very volatile situation I can stop this argument over the planet, but we have to make a sacrifice. Win/lose situation, we lose Dorvan V from the Federation, but my parents. My parents and my friends, they never lost me too.'_** they heard as he answered him firmly.

 ** _"Oh I do, but the reason is because we worked as one for five years, before I left for school and my friend's clone was killed. But you know what I come to realize, it's that Jack abandoned my mother and me. And left my stepfather beyond guilt ridden, I have a family, and friends, up there. And my place, my place is with them, but nice try, you tried, but it never worked at the moment."_**

 ** _"Never, because I had a mentor long before I met you, I will never join your kind, you failed friend. I have a mentor already, my mentor has trained me for seven years, I love him. And like a brother and father rolled into one, he is my mentor, in the ways of these powers. But I will not stand by while my friends, my family, are endanger, never, so forget it, he is my mentor, I am staying."_**

 ** _"Staying with him, my family, my friends, I know my path, and it's the journey I started on from the day we met, I am a Starfleet officer."_** he said and the traveler nodded sadly to that. "You better put the added emphasis in there, as the bonds of family and friends is far stronger then evil or in this case, absolute power. As Absolute power corrupts absolutely now, you win that test, you won, whatever these warriors call it."

"That was your trial by whatever and you won, you're free of that finally now." Hammond said, smiling with a stern smirk at the traveler as Daniel said it with a firm smile. **_"You should have considered from the second you saw me with him. And it is said that sometimes the bonds, 'of family and friends', are stronger. Far stronger then the chance to throw everything you have away, us: his friends and family."_**

 ** _"But his counterpart now, he had the very same thing said that you said about Wesley, but he never tested his link to the man that trained his son next. Two characters with the same surname, one was seduced to the darkside, the other held firm, that's this now, as we tested the link before you arrived. The bond is what saved him in the end, and he's being everything we trained him to be."_**

 ** _"But I love my students like a brother and father, a mentor, all rolled into one, he needs me, so nice try, you failed, he's staying with us now."_** Daniel said and the traveler nodded as he faded away at that, before Wesley looked behind him and said it to Daniel. **_"Daniel, can we stop this, before we lose anyone on both sides?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he looked up and made a fast decision at that.

 ** _"We can, but we got to make it fast right now."_** he said to him gently and Wesley nodded to him. "Nice touch, that was excellent, you finally unloaded what had to be said there and those words were what needed to be said now. To me and to Deanna, emotional healer and physical, what had to be said was unloaded to me. Before Daniel revealed you made the transition." Beverly said smiling and he nodded smiling to her.

"She's right, at times you need to say what has to be said right now, but that choice was for the best, you never resigned. Just taking a step back and then you finish out the term even stronger then before now. But that's like what my grandmother said at the time, that you are frustrated to living up to everyone's expectations. And you need a break from the rules now as you return to civilian life." Sarah said to him and he nodded softly.

"Alright let's keep it going." Picard said smiling gently and they nodded to him. ** _"Captain go to red alert, this could turn into a severe shoot out. I recommend immediate withdrawal and right now, before this gets worse. We have to let them do this on their own, but win one/lose one, we lose a single federation planet. But we keep what matters more right now, to us, at the moment, as a result here."_**

 ** _"Wes just jacked into his powers completely here and froze the scene in it's tracks, several people got into a fight over a phaser and a Cardassian got hit. Before it could get worse, Wes froze the scene in it's tracks the only ones not infected by the sudden freeze up are me, him. And our mysterious Indian guide, said not an indian at all, but the traveler."_** he said Picard nodded to that in shock.

 ** _"Acknowledged."_** he said and it switched to what was going on, on the bridge. ** _"The Cardassian ship is powering it's weapons and it's transporters."_** Will said and Picard nodded as Cardassian Gul, Gul Evek said it then, before he could say it, one of his subordinates, Telek called out over the radio to him at that. ** _"This is the Vetar to Gul Evek, our troops are under attack, they are requesting immediate assistance."_**

 ** _"What are your orders?"_** he asked and Picard quickly looked at him then. **_"Evek the last war caused mass destruction and cost millions of lives. Don't send our peoples down that same path again, not like this. Now the future lies in your hands right now, give us one last chance for peace."_** he said and before Evek could answer, they heard a fast response from Evek's second aboard the ship at that news.

 ** _"Gul Evek, what are your orders, can we open fire?"_** he asked and Evek quickly answered him. **_"Vetar, lock on to our troops on the surface and beam them aboard."_** he said and he quickly said it to that. **_"But Sir, they're being fired upon."_** he said and Evek snapped it out. **_"Those are my orders, carry them out."_** he said sternly and he said it gently. "Yes Sir." he said and Picard said it gently to his own crew.

 ** _"Beam up the away team immediately."_** he said and Ensign Luke Burke answwred him gently. ** _"Yes Sir."_** he said and Evek said it to him softly. **_"I lost two of three sons in the war, Captain, I will not lose the third."_** he said and Picard nodded in agreement as Worf Daniel and Wesley walked in and Picard moved to him. And hugged him and Wesley tightened his arms around him as he told him the truth right then gently.

Before he could though, Beverly walked in and he looked between his parents as he said it to them. **_"Dad, mom, I decided to take a sabbatical for a year from schooling at the academy, I'll finish what I started, but I need a break. So this is what's best, for both of us, but what I said earlier, I need a break from the rules. So sabbatical for 10 to 11 months and then finish school, at the moment."_**

 ** _"Daniel's taking me on a father/son camping trip, so can we get my powers stronger, we'll be back at the end of the year. And through to the end of this season, as the seventh season of our tv show now. But from the end of this mission to the start of the movie, so you never lost me, And for that long, I'll come home and finish."_** he said and they nodded as Picard said it for both of them.

 ** _"That's fine son, but what was said had to be said now, you were trying to make us happy all this time, since you started training at the time. But what would make you happy and the answer to that just came out. But you had to say that, but you obviously were trying to make all of us happy. But not yourself, and it was time for the words to be said now."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him softly.

 ** _"Gul Evek, I think we can do this and accomplish this easily, but to prevent another war between us and this was a federation planet. But there is one last option to consider, but there is a win/lose situation here we can accomplish now. And history has a habit of dragging up a case of pains of past wrongs: Stains of old blood and there is one that must be fixed, before we end this."_**

 ** _"But it means that Dorvan V is now under your jurisdiction and no longer a federation planet."_** he said and the two captains nodded at the suggestion then gently. **_"We let the planet go under Cardassian jurisdiction, that is better then having us at war with each other once again."_** Beverly said and Picard nodded in agreement. **_"Agreed, I think we better talk to Anthwara about this first as we explain it."_**

 ** _"So he understands the situation as once we do this, then the Federation will never answer his call for assistance after this now."_** he said and Evek nodded in agreement as Picard said it to Deanna. ** _"Deanna could you bring Anthwara to the briefing room please, we're going to the table in re-negotiations. Of the planet ownership, from Federation to Cardassian rule."_** he said and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Yes Captain."_** she said and left the room at that as she went to get the tribe leader as Hammond smiled as he said it to Picard. "Simple solution for us in both generations at the time, as we try to fix this, but trying to prevent another war. That is no excuse for doing something that causes further damage at the moment. Wesley made the best choice for all 3 parties concerned now." he said and Picard nodded in agreement, smiling.

As Wesley headed for the observation/briefing at that to join in the negotiations gently and as Deanna walked in with Daniel and Anthwara. ** _"What is this about Captain Picard?"_** Anthwara asked him and Picard nodded to Wesley at that gently then. **_"I overheard your conversation with my father, but if you feel this is a repeater. And of the same situation now, between your people and his familial country."_**

 ** _"Then I can offer a way to fix this, at the moment, my mentor dragged this up during another situation, and he, his holodeck double. In an alternate reality version to the events that came after his movie counterpart stayed. On his original grandmother's planet, had this same situation now. My crew were the officers connected to the desert tribe, your tribe, the tribe itself and lastly is."_**

 ** _"And no offense Gul Evek."_ **he said and Picard hid a chuckle to that remark. **_"None taken, but go ahead and say it Cadet Crusher."_ **Evek said and he nodded. **_"Your people played the mining company itself, but one idiotic head now. And of the mining company was slowly causing the fire to burn, before my counterpart stepped in, to prevent a riot, by starting a strike and boycott on the planet."_**

 ** _"There is one option left to make, that stops a war from starting and wiping away a very old stain of blood."_** he said and Anthwara sat down at that. **_"What do you propose, Cadet Crusher, if you're his stepson?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that. **_"Resigning your position as a federation planet and you go under Cardassian jurisdiction after this."_** he said and Anthwara nodded at his suggestion.

 ** _"So we change planetary ownership from federation to Cardassian and we can allow them to run their survey as no one is forcing us off the planet. Yes, I believe that would be beneficial to my people and myself."_** he said and Picard said it to him gently at that remark. **_"Anthwara, I want to make absolutely sure you understand the implications of this agreement, by giving up your status."_**

 ** _"As a federation planet and federation citizens, any future requests by you or your people make to Starfleet it will go unanswered. You will be on your own and under the Cardassians jurisdiction."_** He said and Anthwara answered him gently. **_"I understand Captain, and we are prepared to take that risk. Will the Cardassian honor your agreement?"_** he asked and Gul Evek nodded to him gently.

 ** _"I believe I can convince them this is an equitable solution. I can not be speak for every Cardassian you encounter. But if you leave us alone, I suspect we will do the same, will this be acceptable to the Starfleet Command."_** he asked him and Picard nodded. **_"It will not be easy, but I think with Nechayev's support, I think they will go along with it."_** He said, before they heard a firm tone to that remark.

 ** _"We did go along with it, and Nechayev's been arrested for attempted genocide and trying to start a repeater. And of the war that was ended by this treaty, between us at the moment, but here it is in the truth. Gul Evek, this was another attempt to start a war between us, so her grouping._** ** _And Captain Maxwell's grouping, they're descended from the group that was doing illicit acts."_**

 ** _"When our grandparent's were dealing with the system lords in our grandparent's time to protect earth and our colony ring. Just before we extended it further out and created the federation. But evidently we all realized this, but the captain that replaced Picard is also NID. So they're at it again, Gul Evek."_** Hammond said as he walked in the door then and the duo nodded in shock.

 ** _"So Cadet Crusher prevented it by exposing his powers to us and by giving us this alternative."_** Evek said and Hammond nodded smiling as he rested his hands on Wesley's shoulders with a proud smile. **_"His mentor is my best officer and we do this all the time, either our generation or our grandparents. By setting up sting operations to expose NID operatives and then arrest them at the time."_**

 ** _"But this was a trap we had planned for the grouping, they're called the Trust, in our grandparents time now. He's just a young adult version to my best officer, but like Jean Luc has Will as his best officer. Daniel and his friends are descended from my grandfather's best teams and officers."_** he said and Evek and Anthwara nodded as they both smiled at his news gently at that remark.

 ** _"Then we appreciate your getting involved and preventing a fight between us Cadet Crusher, we owe you everything now."_** Anthwara said and Wesley smiled and nodded. ** _"Just doing my job, Anthwara, I did what was best to prevent a war starting at the moment. Or a riot getting started between us, your ship crew and the tribe, but sometimes the acts of our sense of rightness get involved."_**

 ** _"And I remember my mentor saying, after the Trust tried to get involved in a war of racism at the time, in year four of the baseline program. This was before he switched sectors, but that is a case of, ' that we're getting involved in a war we don't know nothing about. And against an enemy we know nothing about, is it the right way to get their technology, yes, but is it the right thing to do.'."_**

 ** _"Is it the right to do to take sides_** ** _when we're just adding fuel to the flames, no, not at all. Well I chose to stop this by adding this alternative now, but this way we wiped away an old stain and started anew my friend. You're seeing me in the way you did my mentor, but my mentor is the ancient version to this character."_** He said, while showing him an image of Obi-wan as he went further at that.

 ** _"That's him, my character, he had the same conversation with a being that was like the character impersonating Lakanta. And as a result now, he opened my eyes to something that he decided, for both of us, right now. That we needed a break and this was a case of catching the saboteur on two areas. But his lesson fore-plan for me was learn from the past to create a better future, so with that."_**

 ** _"That was why I chose his way of handling things here."_** He said and he nodded. **_"Nice remark in learning from the past to create a better future and you're right and you just opened our eyes to this. Daniel said that the way you phrased it and we decided to dig further, though Johnny chose to get involved. And then killed the leader of the group we met at the time, for lying to him that week."_**

 ** _"But you're showing the very personality that he shows here, that in truth now, we're taking sides in a situation that is not our business. As the duo have to work this out on their own and you came up with the perfect compromise."_** Picard and Hammond said together smiling at the history lesson as Anthwara and Evek nodded in agreement to their thoughts as Anthwara said it for of them smiling.

 ** _"Indeed Cadet, and we thank you for your helping us, we know it was a hard choice to go against your father, and crew. And the very code you lived by, but if you didn't millions would die, as you chose an alternative. And to what could have turned into a slaughter, but that is the way of a star pupil. Finding an alternative that benefits us all and we leave in peaceful agreements now."_**

 ** _"But nicely done, my young friend."_** He said and Evek stood up gently at that. ** _"So the treaty is assuaged in this situation, to prevent a war, the planet. The tribe is under our jurisdiction, so again, we keep the peace, but whatever means necessary. And that is by not crossing each other every time a mission brings us together, agreed?"_** he asked and Hammond nodded in acceptance to his question.

 ** _"Then if there is nothing else, I will return to my ship, I have a rather long report to write. Captain, Anthwara, Admiral Hammond, thank you again, Cadet Crusher."_** he said and Anthwara looked at Picard gently. ** _"I was right, Captain, you did not take us from our land, and you have wiped away a very old stain of blood."_** He said and Picard nodded gently as they ended it at that remark smiling.

 ** _"Admiral, I'm tailing a sabbatical from the academy for a year, after everything that has happened. But I'll be finishing things after we get back, Daniel and I are doing a father/son trip for that year, but could you tell Admiral Brand. as I'm leaving Bill in charge of my team here till I get back to the ship. And_** ** _return to the academy."_** he said and Hammond nodded in understanding to that, smiling.

 ** _"I understand, Son, believe me I do and thank you for telling us this, and that's fine, after the last two years since the accident. Well you need a break and until you figure it out if you want to finish out or resign. Well this was for the best for you and Daniel, and us and your parents, in truth. I had this conversation with Daniel once, you're in an emotional state and were making rash decisions."_**

 ** _"So with that why not take some time off and then make that choice and I was going to say this anyway. Andrea with me, but why not take a break, some time off and then figure out where you go from here. And you chose to follow our advice, without needing to hear it, from us or your father."_** He said and Wesley nodded smiling that he was going to suggest this, before he said it to him then.

 ** _"Thank you Sir, don't worry, this is just a break I need, but I'll come back and finish what I started."_** he said and they both nodded. **_"So son, what do you think, we take the jumper, or use one of the teltaks?"_** Daniel asked and Wesley chuckled. ** _"With us gone for close to a year, why not take the teltak, but we got some work to do on it, before we leave."_** he said and Daniel nodded as they got started.

As he and Daniel headed to their quarters and got work. "I think we retrofitted these ships with refresher units and and few dozen other things. As I'm training him and like we're back in the 20th to 21st centuries right now. But close to 3 years worth of food and water, medical supplies between us now in this case. But this helps as time goes on right now, as he's going to make captain by the time he hits 27 at the moment right now."

"So though our supplies are in the ship, we can use a few other things here that are like going camping in the 20th century to early and mid 21st now. But first the first part of our trip, we staying at Dorvan V and then after a month there. And we're heading for several of the planets my grandfather went to in his studies of the ancients. As he reaches my stage now, but this is a much needed vacation for him at the moment."

"Before you leave, we're getting our ship ready to go and we're all dressed in clothes of the 20th century at the moment with us off duty starting that point. Although we take the gun shapped phasers with us and replicate the ammo cartridges needed for it." Daniel said as he walked in and they nodded in agreement to that remark as they listened to Picard's monologue for the ending then as they waited for it at that.

"Lal, put this into a direct of that log, that would have been said if we didn't see this coming right now, because this way his extensive training starts now. He's done his father/son mission with me and he's taking a break with his other mentor. With us two at the moment, while his other set of god parents are with me, he's got the duo with him." Picard said and she nodded as she altered the remark slightly as they heard it then.

 ** _"Captain's log, stardate 47755.3 the Enterprise is preparing to leave Dorvan V, but Cadet Wesley Crusher, Lieutenant Commander Tasha Yar and Commander Daniel Jackson will be staying behind. As they do further studies, personal note, after a gentle talk and between himself, his mother and me. My stepson, Wesley Crusher, has decided that, and instead of resigning from the academy."_**

 ** _"He has made the choice of going on Sabbatical for a year, before returning there._** ** _For right now, the fact my stepson never gave up is a big relief and though losing one thing, we never lost what mattered more to us now. And that is our son now, to me, this is a big achievement in his training now. For years he has been trying to keep us happy, but what had to be said was said now."_**

 ** _"And in my eyes the journey that the three of us took, regarding his biological father, and his death._** ** _That journey is at an end finally now and a new one begins for us, for right now. As his mother and I prepare to see him off knowing that these next 11 months. Are going to be challenging, but will be worthwhile, as the boys and Tasha Yar return home."_ **they heard his double say gently then.

As Picard stood up and Beverly went with him as Will and Deanna, Worf, Data and Geordi arrived to see off the trio. "Well that's the seven of us and that leaves the last two of our crew, who are gone for close to a year before returning to the ship now." Geordi said and Picard nodded smiling as they saw them finishing loading up the teltak then. ** _"You all set for your trip guys?"_** Will asked and they nodded to him him smiling at that.

As Daniel answered him. _**"Yeah we just finished right now, tested the upgrades everything is in working order at the moment. So we're good to go and we got enough food and supplies to last 3 years right now on us.**_ _ **We'll be fine, but we've got a few areas to check into on this trip right now?"** _he said and they nodded to him. **_"Where will you go?"_** Picard asked and Wesley explained that to him.

 ** _"Daniel said my studies will start with these people, he said that they're aware of many things, I can learn a lot from them."_ **he said and said it with a slight chuckle. **_"That's just what I need, more studying."_ **he said and the couple nodded with a smile. **_"Somehow, I think you'll manage."_ **she said and he nodded. **_"Me too."_** he said and she smiled as Daniel smiled as he looked at his friends gently at that remark.

 ** _"Don't worry, we're going to be fine guys, Captain, just consider us like the duo if he stayed clear, 21, 35, thats us now."_** he said and Picard smiled. **_"Take care of my son Daniel."_** Picard said smiling and he nodded. **_"I will Sir, you have my promise."_** he said as the team came to join them. "Knowing you guys, something never change though you know I can take care of myself, you still worry about me, Jack."

"Issues of the adoptive big brother and best friends here." Daniel said and Jack nodded in agreement to that. "For obvious reasons, you keep coming back from injuries that should have killed you and this time the only reason you lasted this long. Was because I was always there to get you out, I never counted on luck, we just made it. Because we were always together at the time, two timelines and we made it this long, that letting you go."

"I'm scared you're never going to come back this time." he said and Daniel rested his hand on his shoulder at that as they listened to their conversation in five years. **_"I thought you guys were on the bridge."_** Daniel asked and Will shook his head. **_"We were, but we wanted to see you off."_** Jack said and Daniel smiled at him gently as he answered his unspoken fears then as he quoted it with his double then as he said it.

 ** _"Look guys I know you're afraid I'm going to disappear on you again, but we fixed what went wrong, I'll come back. I made a promise guys, I'd never leave you that fast, I promise."_ **he said and his unit, both versions, Janet, Warren, Lou and Matheson smiled. **_"We know, just worried about you guys out there alone, without us, we haven't separated in two decades, and in either century."_**

 ** _"You're out there, alone right now without back up here, and with just your cub self now, brother."_ **Jack told him and he smiled gently. **" _Remember the Urm Mah Ghal, same thing, as was my looking for Shifu. I know your job is to protect me, but it goes both ways, brother, just short of a year, I'll be back, I promise."_** he said and they nodded as Jack hugged him tightly and Picard smiled gently at that.

 ** _"Well good luck son, Danny, be careful."_** he said and they nodded. **_"I will dad, thank you, for everything now."_** he said and Picard smiled as he hugged them, before the rest of the group exchanged hugs then with the trio. **_"Now you be sure to dress warmly on those cold planets honey."_** Beverly said and Wesley nodded. **_"I will mom, bye."_** he said as he gave his parents one last hug, as Daniel said it gently.

 ** _"I'll call you between planets guys, so expect to hear from us in a few weeks, okay."_** he said and they nodded in relief. **_"Alright."_** Sam, Anna and Jane said together and Beverly said it for all of them. ** _"Goodbye."_** she said and they smiled as they headed into the ship, and closed the hatch then as Picard said it to that gently. **_"Keep the shield up on this side, but it's a one way shield, so outgoing now, not incoming."_**

 ** _"Engage."_ **he said and Miles activated the shield as the teltak passed through it and they waved as the ship turned to them. And so they could see the trio in the window and the waved back as Sam and Jack loaded a couple items onto the cargo transporter. **_"Energize."_** Picard said and it activated as they appeared on the ship. "That must have been the letter CD-roms that they used in the movie version of Starship Troopers."

"So we can send messages back and forth, but we're across between the future versions of that movie series, when the twins had their own children. And when we were like the federal service in Starship Troopers now if you sent them a way. Just to send us messages now." Will said and they nodded as they nodded smiling to them as the ship turned and headed for the surface and they nodded gently to that response then.

"Well that should do it, we change three episode and the future changes for the better from here, but in the mean time we got three years to train. And we can do that survival test over again, this time with the girls, Charlie and Josh here now." Wesley said and they nodded. "Yes, but once you're recovered, but until then, you are on light duty, and I mean that Wesley." Beverly told him and he nodded as they ended it at that gently.


End file.
